Another Time, Another Place
by elfinder
Summary: Au, in his sophomore year, during the spring, Kurt Hummel ends up by chance meeting a charming boy named Blaine Anderson, who turns out to be in a Glee club too. The two begin down the road of becoming friends and the journey of their relationship takes.
1. Chapter 1  The Boy in skinny Jeans

**Story Notes:**

This fanfiction was my first time writing one, and it tries to answer the question, what is Kurt had met Blaine in season one? Instead of season two? How would it change the events in both season one and two, for Kurt and then in turn Blaine. How would the rest of their now longer story play out? Well that's more than one question lol but you get the picture. For structure sake, I'll break the chapters down. The first three chapters are original stories, with chapter 1 taking place around the winter before spring hiatus. (so in between Sectionals and Hell-O). Chapter 4 starts off the timeline of the season 1 arc. I've titled each chapter after the episode that aired on the show, to make it clear. The season one arc goes till chapter twelve, which ends with Journey to Regionals. Then there are seven original chapters, taking place over summer vacation. The season 2 arc begins with chapter 20, and there are now an then an original chapter in that arc. Some of the episodes that have a lot of material for Kurt were split into two parts. Chapters overall tend to get bigger as the story progresses, even more so with the revises for the season 1 arc.

For changing the story, I tried to stick to the original canon of the episodes as much as possible. Changing were needed because of Blaine's earlier entrance. Some of the way I did this was, if a scene wasn't different, I didn't change it and thus didn't add it in the chapter. If a scene has changed enough then I would right it in. Sometimes if there was a slight change I would just mention it somewhere in the chapter. Obviously Kurt and in turn Blaine are the main characters of this story, so the other characters appear when needed to be used as foils and such.

Now this was my first fanfiction as I said and when I started it, it seemed fine. But as I continued on to later chapters, I looked back and saw how weak it was. I feared the earlier chapters would put people off and not get to any improvements I had made (however slight) in my writing. So I made the decision to go back and revise the season one arc of my story, to improve overall. I have finally finished that now and so am replacing the first nineteen chapters with the revised versions. Each chapter will have more added to it, story and description. If there are any major changes I will point it out in the notes, but there really isn't. Those who have read the originals might want to re-read through the revised versions, but it's not mandatory of course. ;D. The season one revise of chapters 1-19 is now complete and posted.

This story ended up being 47 chapters in total, ending with New York of the Season 2 arc. I do intend to write a summer vacation arc, as a smaller sequel series. Which will be around 3-5 chapters long. At the moment I have no immediate plans to write the season 3 arc. I might get around to it in the end... I have a lot of ideas. If and when I do, I will make it its own separate sequel story though. As this one is long enough already lol.  
>You might not of noticed, but I originally had to change the rating to this story to M. Overall there won't be a ton of smut in this fic. But now and then there are. The first major one takes place in chapter 29 fyi. So if that's not your thing it should be easy to scroll by.<p>

Oh and when I posted the revises, I got some weird r32; added (something to do with spaces). So I might of missed deleting some... I plan to go through the entire story and look for them and any other errors I can find.

For some reason now whenever I posted a chapter the date doesn't properly udpate. So tracking might not work, probably better to add it as a favorite.

So if you ever get an update and there is no new chapter. It's just me trying to get the date to update properly. Which sadly has never worked so I've given up for the most part .

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

This story starts 2 weeks before the date and events of Hell-O. Blaine in my fanfiction is the same grade as Kurt, in his sophomore year at Dalton. Having transferred in his freshman year.

This is now the revised version of this chapter. When I first wrote this story, it was my first fanfiction. As I got into later chapters, I always wanted to go back and fix up the earlier chapters. Since they were weak... so now I have. For the most part the story is the same, just added more to it etc. The whole first season arc plus the summer vacation arc is now revised. (I still need to do 15-19 fyi).

Chapter 1 revised version  
>~The boy in skinny jeans~<p>

It had all just started out like it was another normal day of the week for Kurt Hummel as he headed to the choir room for Glee club. Just another boring day, with nothing of real excitement to look forward too. Oh Kurt knew he had plenty of things to be thankful for, like real friends who accepted who he was, a loving father and, of course his keen fashion sense. But lately even those high points weren't enough to even out how much his life also sucked. Things were so easy for what society deemed as 'the normal crowd', and for Kurt that meant the straight kids. They didn't have to worry daily about bullies, who seemed to have a problem with him just for the fact that he was alive.

They also weren't forced to watch the hetero couples of the school make out everywhere, in the meantime, wishing that things could be that easy for themselves. Kurt was surprised to see he was the first one to arrive in the choir room for once. Except for the fact that when he considered it further, it wasn't that surprising. Not when he didn't have that much going on in his life, as far as romance was concerned, which is what seemed to matter the most in a teenagers life. Most days Kurt didn't let such things get to him, he had been far too busy becoming the young man he had always been. Only now he wasn't going to hide anymore. But lately Kurt had become more and more aware of how lonely his life was at times. The fact that Rachel was now dating Finn and gushing endlessly about how wonderful and in love they were was the big reason of his current foul mood. Kurt's thoughts were cut short when Finn and Rachel stepped into the room. He naturally noticed right away how Rachel was clinging onto Finn's arm and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Speak of the devil." he muttered under his breath. But Kurt's mood lightened slightly as Mercedes came to sit beside him.

"You're here early." Mercedes commented as she smiled at him in greeting. Kurt, who had been watching Finn and Rachel's disgusting display in front of him, looked away with a sigh.

"Not surprising with how my life is..." Kurt muttered, which just made Mercedes look at him oddly.

But before Mercedes could question Kurt further, Will Schuester made his usual entrance and called everyone to attention. He walked over the white board and began to scribble a word with his usual black felt pen. Once done he turned to face them and the words 'West Lima Mall.' were revealed to everyone in the room. Which resulted in everyone making confused looks, Kurt included.

"Are you taking us shopping Mr. Schue?" Brittany asked in her usual puzzled tone.

Will just ignored Brittany's question and continued. "We happened to have a great opportunity, guys. We've been requested to do an off campus performance at the beginning of next week." Will began to explain.

"At the West Lima Mall? Do they even have concerts?" Mercedes asked.

"It's not exactly a concert. One of the directors of the mall ended up seeing you all sing at Sectionals. So now he wants us to perform for their yearly teen spring fashion show! I think we can't pass this up. It will be great practice for Regionals and it will also get you all into the zone." Will continued to tell them.

Only not everyone in the room shared Will's excitement at the idea. Many of them realized the negative effects that happened whenever they performed for the residents of Lima Ohio. Kurt for one wasn't ready to get another cat thrown at him any time soon. Who knew what dangers the mall would have in store for them if things turned hostile.

Of course Rachel came instantly on board with the idea, because to her it meant another chance for her to sing a solo with an audience. She instantly began to clap happily and stood up and turned to face everyone.

"This is wonderful! Wonderful! I can already think of a number of songs that will showcase my voice in an open environment..." Rachel began.

Kurt rolled his eyes and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Uh great to be on board Rachel, but the music's already been decided. But I think everyone will agree that the set list I came up with fits. The opening song is right on track with the location too." Will explained, cutting Rachel off before she could protest.

"Please not another Journey song." Santana said with a groan.

"No, no Journey. It's actually... Katy Perry!" Will explained.

"Well at least it's something from this decade." Kurt admitted. "How many songs are we going to sing Mr. Schue?"

"Five, there will be a girls only number and a guys only number, then three group numbers. So no need to fighting over anyone getting solos." Will answered.

"Since this isn't a competition for glee club can I please sing with the girls for once!" Kurt suddenly asked.

Will sighed, "Fine, looks like Kurt's joining you for your Katy Perry number girls." Will announced.

Kurt didn't even care if there weren't any excited cheers at the news. He was just glad for once things were going his way. He only hoped that the trend would continue onward from this point. Because he was well over due on having something good happen in his life. Something to stir up his world, something new. What that something was, Kurt had no idea, only that he wanted it, so very much.

The second Blaine had arrived at the mall, he instantly thought how it was far too crowded and noisy to be there on a friday night. Especially when he didn't need to do any shopping, or had any desire to do so at all. So he wasn't really sure why he was there at all. Actually, that was a lie. Blaine knew exactly why he was there: he had joined his friends because he couldn't say no to anyone, especially to them.  
>So when some of his closest friends among his school's glee club, the Dalton Academy Warblers, who Blaine was also a member of, had asked him to come to the mall with them, it hadn't taken much to convince him to tag along. Blaine didn't like to think he was a push over, he just liked to make people happy because it made him happy. Acceptance was a big drive for him, though he would never admit that fact to anyone. Their reason for going to the mall was because David had found out about how a rival show choir group was going to perform at the mall's spring teen fashion show. Blaine hadn't been too interesting in going to check them out and it wasn't because he thought the Warblers were to good to worry about competition. No, it just felt too much like spying to Blaine, yet he had still been dragged along. Though it hadn't taken much prodding in reality. So now Blaine was sitting on one of the many folding chairs that had been put out in front of the make shift stage for the fashion show, which was located in the mall courtyard. With his friends and fellow Warblers Jeff, David, Trent and Nick sitting on either side of him on a friday night. But Blaine couldn't complain that much about being there, it wasn't like he had anything planned. As far as teenagers went, Blaine was well aware his life lacked real excitement. But considering what some teens considered as excitement he didn't feel all that left out. Since he was there Blaine decided to make the most of it and find out about this glee club they were there to see.<p>

"So any idea if these guys are any good?" Blaine asked his friends as he leaned towards them.

"They're called the New Directions and they're from Lima. I've heard that they're teams somewhat of an underdog. But their performance at Sectionals was very well received." David answered.

"I heard they only have twelve members, which is the bare minimum needed to compete." Trent added.

"That must be odd huh? Sure different from us." Blaine commented. It seemed strange to think how not every schools glee clubber was treated like a rock star by the entire student body. But then Blaine reminded himself he had barely believed it was true when he had first transferred to Dalton. "All that aside, I still don't see the point of us watching them." Blaine said quickly, though he made sure he was smiling so it was clear to his friends he wasn't angry about being made to tag along.

"It won't be that bad, this is you Blaine, you love music." Nick pointed out.

"Alright. After this, I'm going to treat you with coffee, how about that? We'll go to that Lima Bean place you keep raving about." Jeff asked him.

"Looks like I found a good reason." Blaine replied with a laugh.

"Shh I think it's starting soon." Trent muttered.

Blaine looked up at the stage and saw that Trent was correct because a large group of people was starting to form around and on the stage. It was clear to see that the adults were the organizers of the fashion show, while the group who was heading to the stage must have been the mysterious glee club that Blaine and his friends had come to see. The group of high school kids made his way over to the right side of the stage, which was clearly where they were supposed to perform as the models gathered in front of the runway on the left side. Blaine saw that Trent had also been true when he said they had a small number of students in their club. It was indeed a tiny amount of teenagers, exactly a dozen, with what looked like equal numbers of girls and boys. At first Blaine didn't give any single member that much of a look over. They just looked like typical students who were in a typical high school glee club. Until Blaine's attention was quickly drawn to one particular male member, who had broken off from his other guy team mates to join the girls on stage. The first thing Blaine noticed was that this boy was wearing a very tight pair of skinny jeans. That wasn't so alluring, what got his attention was how flattering those oh so tight pants where on the boy's handsome frame. It was almost too good to be true when Blaine's focus switched to the boy's face and was amazed to see he was equally attractive with his upper region. Even at the distance between Blaine and the stage it was clear to him that this boy in skinny jeans was extremely attractive. It soon was becoming clear to the people beside him too as his friends began to notice who he was staring at. That brought Blaine out of his trance and he quickly broke focus to avoid their relentless teasing, but it proved to be futile.

"I think Blaine just found another good reason to stay and watch the show." Jeff whispered with a smirk.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you guys focus on watching the stage?" he said. Lucky for him the girls and the ridiculously attractive guy in those tight pants hurried to get into position. Blaine couldn't help but notice he had a good viewpoint of the skinny jeans boy, which was odd for Blaine to keep referring him to in his mind, but he didn't know his name so it would have to do. Blaine watched as he made his way over to the left side of the stage and Blaine made sure this time not to stare at him, at least not as obviously as before. The music began to play and Blaine instantly recognized the song and he grinned.

"Mannequin by Katy Perry, charming for a fashion show I guess." Blaine commented.

They all listened in silence as one of the girls, a short brunette began to sing the first verse and Blaine had to admit she was good, really good. Each the other girls took their turns singing the song until to everyone's surprise, Blaine's included, the guy in skinny jeans took his a turn to sing as well. Blaine had guessed he was going to sing since he was up there with the girls. But he hadn't expected he'd be able to pull it off so perfectly, in fact he was far better than most of the girls. Blaine closed his mouth when he realized it had been hanging open in surprise. It had caught him off guard, the dream boat in the skinny jeans also had an amazing voice! This thing didn't go unnoticed by his fellow Warblers either.

"That guy's got a pretty good vocal range." Jeff pointed out.

Since he had been mentioned him, Blaine figured it was safe enough to study him further. It was true he had a very good vocal range, Blaine realized he was probably a falsetto but it was hard to tell since the song didn't have any super high notes to prove his theory. The song was soon over, but Blaine's eyes never left the boy in the skinny jeans as he headed off the stage. The remaining boys of the group stepped out onto the stage but Blaine hardly noticed. He was still watching the skinny jeans boy, only now he didn't care what his friends thought about it. Blaine was no stranger to having crushes on attractive guys, but this was different somehow. It was like this boy was pulling at him, drawing all his attention and that was definitely new. But as alluring as this guy was, Blaine didn't have the courage to approach him. Because he knew that the moment he opened his mouth he would end up sounding like a bashful idiot. He didn't want things to be ruined by seeing that handsome face look at him like Blaine was crazy. But his dreams of talking to him were pushed aside when Blaine noticed a group of teenage boys near the stage. The only reason they had tore Blaine's attention away from his thoughts about this boy was because they were laughing, or rather snickering amongst themselves. Blaine saw one of them pointing at skinny jeans boy and another moved his hand in what could only be described as an offensive gesture. Blaine glared at the group in frustration: there seemed to be ignorant people wherever he went.

But his glaring annoyance quickly turned to panic when he noticed the group standing up and made his way over to skinny jeans boy. Blaine shot up from his chair, only to freeze in place: what could he even do? Run up to the boy he had been admiring, who was a complete stranger and come to his rescue? How could he even know that Blaine wanted to help and how could Blaine even help? So he only allowed himself to creep a few steps closer, ignoring the curious looks his friends were giving him, so he could at least be in earshot. He was so focused on being able to hear them he didn't notice that Trent had stood up to stand beside him.

One of the guys, who was obviously the leader of the group, stepped forward and began to snicker at skinny jeans boy, who had stopped at a table in front of the stage to get a water bottle. He quickly noticed he had been approached and stood very still.

"Lovely song there lady. You should sing 'Ur So Gay.' Next!" the leader taunted, causing his friends to begin to laugh at him.

Kurt eyed them group of bullies who were now standing in front of him, he remained silent as he began to asses the scenario. He was in no real danger, not when there were so many people around. Not to mention if they tried anything other than just words, Kurt knew his friends would be ready to help. So he didn't give them any satisfying looks of fear, they were only words, words he could handle. Kurt was a master of the spoken word and as much as he took pride in always taking the high road. He quickly decided he could let himself give a witty answer, just this once. So Kurt simply smiled at the guy, like he had just been given a compliment.

"Why thank you. Considering that that song's really not about someone who's actually gay but someone who's being a jerk. I'd love to sing it to you guys in your honour. But if you're choosing a song by going with the title alone, I think a far more fitting one would be ' I'm Still Breathing.'" Kurt told them with a small smile. When the bully didn't say anything in reply right away Kurt just flashed the group a superior smile and walked away before any of them could give a come back. It had felt so good to win for once, when Kurt knew if it had happened at school the turn out could of been far different.

Blaine, who had heard the entire exchange, couldn't help but give a smile of approval at the boy's wit. So he had brains to go with his looks, this skinny jeans boy had managed to become even more appealing to Blaine. Which just made it that much harder to merely stand there and watch him go back onto the stage and out of Blaine's intimidate vision.

"Guy's got sass I'll give him that." Trent said.

Blaine whirled around to see his friends where all smirking behind him. He sighed, he knew it was time to give up on the romantic day dreams that were forming in his head. So instead of running up to confess his attraction, Blaine simply turned his back to the stage and began to walk away. "Yeah I gues..." Blaine replied as he tried to act like he didn't care. Only his comrades weren't buying the act when they caught up to him and Blaine saw they were still smirking at him. "What? Wasn't I promised coffee?" Blaine asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes... you were. I guess there's no need to watch them any more." David admitted.

"Not like Blaine was paying any attention to all of them anyway." Jeff added.

"I still managed to notice you kept watching the busty girl with the ponytail you hypocrite. So why don't we call it a draw." Blaine offered.

That brought the whole teasing session to a close, which Blaine was grateful for. But he couldn't help but turn to glance at the stage one last time to catch a glimpse of the boy who was all sass and skinny jeans.

It had been life for usual for Blaine a few days later, until he had been waiting in line at the Lima Bean, which he had started coming to every day after school to grab a coffee before heading off to Warblers' practice. So far those visits had been uneventful, but Blaine was addicted to the coffee they made there so kept on coming back each day. The distance from Dalton didn't end up changing his mind either. There was something about this place that he liked and Blaine didn't even try to figure out why. Until he suddenly realized that the guy in front of him in the queue was none other than the boy in the skinny jeans from the mall! Blaine froze, it had taken hearing his angelic voice as he made his order for Blaine to recognize him. Once again he was dressed in a tight pair of pants and Blaine quickly noticed he looked stunning in his outfit. Blaine began to blush in embarrassment, why was it so hard to keep from staring at this guy? But the answer was pretty clear, he was extremely attractive and that was a good enough answer for Blaine. He hadn't planned on even trying to say anything to him as he waited for his turn in the queue. Blaine's eyes followed him as he stepped to the side and the cashier had to call at him to get his attention.

"Oh sorry, I'll have a medium drip please." Blaine muttered. When he finished paying for his drink Blaine hurried over to the side to wait for his order. Only to end up standing right beside skinny jeans boy and Blaine felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. '_Oh god he's looking at me! He's smiling at me! Breath... you're gonna freak him out.'_Blaine told himself in his head.

Kurt was suddenly aware he was being watched, but when he saw who was watching him it almost seemed impossible to comprehend. It was quickly clear that the young man standing beside him was ridiculously attractive. So much that all Kurt could do was give him a shy yet polite smile in acknowledgement. He was probably just being polite Kurt told himself, no one would try to hit on him, that just didn't happen. So Kurt was ready to toss his thoughts aside when his order was ready and he took his drink and began to walk away. Only after taking a sip of his beverage, it was clear that there had to be some sort of mix up. It was true this was the first time he had come to this coffee shop, but Kurt knew this wasn't how a non fat mocha was supposed to taste. He hurried back over to the counter and put down his drink.

During all of this Blaine, who now had his own drink, had noticed Kurt's return and was curious. But all it took was to take a sip of his own drink and he quickly could guess the reason. His hunch turned out to be true when skinny jeans boy began to speak.

"Um excuse me, I believe there's been a mistake. I ordered a non fat mocha grande. Which I don't think this is." Kurt explained.

Blaine simply reacted before he could think long enough for doubt to stop him. He stepped up to the counter and turned to Kurt. "Um I think I got you order then. Because my medium drip strangely tastes like a non fat mocha." Blaine admitted with a small grin.

"Well considering this tastes just like a medium drip, I'd say I have your order too." Kurt replied with a smile.

The barista apologized for the error and the two boys were forced to stop smiling at each other. They both quickly said it was alright. The barista told them both to go take a seat and she would bring them their correct orders in person. Blaine watched skinny jeans boy nod with a polite smile and Blaine stepped forward to place his cup beside his. He couldn't help but peak at the name written on the cup, skinny jeans boy did have an actual name, proving he was real, which turned out to be Kurt. This time Blaine refused to just let him get away, not this time, not when fate had thrown them together yet again.

"Well since we both have to wait for our orders. Care to join me at a table?" Blaine asked.

Taken aback by the invitation, Kurt could only smile at him at first. This couldn't be happening to him, a very attractive boy had just asked him to sit at a table together. As unreal as it seemed Kurt knew he'd be a fool to turn the offer down. "Well it would save the barista having to go to two tables, so why not." Kurt answered.

Blaine nodded and gestured for Kurt to follow him and he lead them both to a nearby table. Once they were seated, Blaine leaned forward to offer his hand to Kurt in greeting. "I'm Blaine."

Kurt stared his hand for a moment before he took hold of it and shook it lightly in response. "Kurt." he quickly muttered in reply. He still couldn't believe that this oh so attractive young man was voluntarily talking to him. He couldn't stop thinking how this sort of thing never happened to him, not that he was complaining. Kurt realized he needed to say something so he quickly decided to go with a fail safe, fashion.

"So Judging by the blazer I'm guessing you attend a private school?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes I do. Dalton Academy in Westerville." he answered.

"So what brings you to Lima then?"

"The wonderful coffee of course. I'm here everyday day after school."

"Really? This is my first time here actually..." Kurt admitted.

Blaine could only smile, it seemed too amazing to believe. The fact that this was the first time Kurt had come to the Limabean and he had somehow ended up being right in front of him in line. "How are you liking it so far?"

Kurt found himself smiling once again, he couldn't help himself. Before he could answer Blaine's question, the barista came over and handed them their drinks, as well as a biscotti for them each on the house. Blaine and Kurt ended up thanking her at the same time,and once she was gone Kurt found himself smiling at Blaine again. "The service here is pretty good." he admitted.

Blaine let out a small laugh and took his biscotti and dipped it in his coffee. He didn't even bother to go and add anything to his drink. Because that would have meant he'd have to leave Kurt's company, which was something he wasn't about to do. Blaine took a deep breath and decided to throw caution to the wind and just go for the gold. "I actually have a confession to make. I've seen you before today." Blaine explained.

Kurt, who had been in the middle of taking a drink, quickly swallowed as his eyes widened in surprise. He had had no idea where Blaine could have seen him before, because Kurt would have remembered seeing him for sure. He cocked his head to the side and gave Blaine a curious look. "Really? Do tell." he urged.

"It was last friday at the West Lima Mall. You performed with your glee club for a fashion show there." Blaine explained.

"You saw that?" Kurt replied with a small groan.

"Yes and you guys were pretty good. I think Katy Perry would have been proud."

"It's what every pop star dreams of I'm sure. To have a glee club sing one of their songs at a local mall in Ohio." Kurt replied, then he instantly regretted it. "Sorry, I tend to get sarcastic without even trying."

"No it's witty, just like your comeback was to those jerks who dissed you." Blaine told him.

Kurt paused, Blaine's comment had caught him off guard. He glanced over at Blaine and was surprised to see he was being serious, that he had actually meant it as a compliment. "Thank you..." He replied bashfully, he wasn't sure what else to say.

"It made me envious, I mean, I wish I could say things like that. It would have made a lot of past experiences turn out a lot better for me. But you make it look so easy..." Blaine said with a playful smile. He knew he was being vague, but how did one even go about this? Blaine had never cared if a person was straight or gay before. Because in the end you were who you were and he wasn't ashamed that he was different. But it was just so embarrassing and awkward and he didn't want to end up sounding pretentious. So what could he do? Jump up on the table like he was in a Broadway show and start singing "I'M GAY! Are you too?". No, it wasn't that easy in real life, or it certainly never was for Blaine.

Kurt had used Blaine's moment of silence to study him further, he had the feeling Blaine was hinting that he was gay. But Kurt couldn't be sure because, really, how could things turn out to be that perfect? But as Kurt thought about it he decided that Blaine probably wouldn't be offended, no matter what his answer to the question he wanted to ask was. "Are you gay too then?" He asked.

Blaine tried to hide the excitement he was feeling when the question confirmed what Blaine had been hoping to hear. "Yes I am." he answered, it was an automatic response. One he had answered many times before, only this time Blaine saw interest not judgement in Kurt's eyes, which felt amazing to receive. It was refreshing, that he was sitting in front of someone just like him. Most of all, it made Blaine feel normal.

"So I take it you've been bullied as well about it?" Kurt asked. Because Kurt knew that being openly gay when you were still in high school probably meant you'd have to face some form of hate on a daily basis.

Blaine could only nod at first, "It's why I ended up going to Dalton. It got really bad for me after a while. Honestly, I'm not proud of it but it's what I did. So I think that's why I find how you handled them so... so..." Blaine began as he tried to think of the right word, when it came to him Blaine grinned at Kurt playfully. "Inspiring."

Kurt knew he was blushing and he tried his best not to care, because Blaine didn't seem to. "Well what you saw was a situation where they couldn't really do anything to me. Even if was pretty clear that they wanted to. Honestly, even when I knew it was safe I was worried they'd come find me in the parking lot later to finish things." Kurt admitted with a shudder.

Just the mention of being beaten up at a parking lot began to form bad memories from the past in Blaine's mind. It was hard to ignore when that actual scenario had happened to him after a dance. But as much as he was enjoying getting to know Kurt as they talked, Blaine knew that that information was far too personal to share, at least so soon. So he pushed those thoughts away and turned his attention back to Kurt. It was odd, but he found it so easy to share things with him, even if they weren't personal. Things he normally wouldn't tell someone he had just met. But simply being able to talk to someone about bullying, someone who truly knew what it was like to face, felt so satisfying and it was something Blaine was enjoying immensely. He was also relieved that he wasn''t allowing himself to feel bashful or awkward about how attractive his companion at the moment was, because that was also new to him. "Yeah I know how that feels." Blaine admitted in agreement. He was about to say something else when the alarm on his watch went off and he groaned. Warbler practice, of course time had gone by far too quickly.

"Am I keeping you from something?" Kurt finally asked him.

Blaine paused, he was half tempted to just skip glee practice all together. But that really wasn't an option since spots in the Warblers were tough to get. Not to mention he was on the cusp of becoming a lead vocalist for the group. Only now that he knew he couldn't stay much longer, Blaine was faced with a dilemma. He didn't want to admit to Kurt that he was in a glee club, not yet anyway. They had just met and he didn't want Kurt to think he had some ulterior motive or anything. "Uh yeah... I have practice... Sorry." Blaine muttered. He purposely left out what type of practice it was for the moment, Because he didn't want Kurt to even consider he was just trying to find out his glee club's secrets. He fully intended to tell him in the future, just after they had known each other for more than few minuets. But to ensure that that could happen he realized he had to be bold yet again. "I really wish I could stay and talk with you some more Kurt." He began, Blaine instantly liked saying his name out loud and couldn't help but smile at that. "Would it be totally inappropriate to ask for your number? I mean... I like the idea of being able to talk to someone about bullies or any other crap we face for being gay... or just being teenagers in high school actually." Blaine added with a sheepish smile.

Kurt laughed lightly and took out his phone. It was amusing that Blaine thought he was someone how being offensive with his request. The fact was that Kurt had wanted to do the same thing, he just hadn't gathered the courage to ask before Blaine did. "Not at all, actually it would be a nice change. To have someone to talk to, who really knows what I'm talking about. My friends... You can tell they try to be sympathetic... But... I still notice they..." Kurt began.

"That they don't really know how to deal with it sometimes, yeah, I've been there too." Blaine finished for Kurt with a smile. He took out his own phone and began to type Kurt's number and saved it in his contact list as Kurt told him it. Once he was finished Blaine told Kurt his own number and watched him do the same thing. Blaine glanced at his watch and saw he was already late. "I'll text you okay? Don't be a stranger, Kurt." Blaine said as he got out of his chair and pushed it back under the table.

"Sure, nice talking with you, Blaine." Kurt told him with a wave.

Kurt watched Blaine dashing off the door and down the street until he was completely out of sight. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Even thought it had actually happened, now that he was alone Kurt was finding it hard to remind himself of that fact. He glanced down at Blaine's now empty cup and smiled as he picked it up to look at Blaine's name. Still smiling, Kurt stood up and threw the empty cups away and headed off to his own car. "If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up yet." Kurt muttered to himself.

Later that night Kurt found himself lying on his bed as he silently stared at Blaine's name in his contact list. As if he could contact him telepathically somehow, or if he stared at his name long enough Blaine would know what he was thinking. Which was a terrifying thought because Kurt's mind was full of thoughts and all of them were embarrassing. Was Blaine actually interested in him like, besides friendship, and was Kurt interested in Blaine like that too? It wasn't an easy answer to figure out, this was something Kurt had never had to deal with before. Blaine was the first person he had really ever talked to who was gay. If he had been straight or a girl Kurt wouldn't have hesitated to text him to just say hello and start a conversation. But because he was gay and Kurt was as well, he had no idea what that innocent text could end up meaning. If he could just deal with the many emotions that where whirling around his head Kurt might just be able to calm down enough to actually be able to text him. But life was never that simple for Kurt Hummel so it came to no surprise when after a while he finally gave up and put his phone away before starting his night time skin routine. Kurt decided his best bet was to just be honest to Blaine and admit what was bothering him. Even when they had just met, Kurt had a feeling that it was the right thing do to. That Blaine wouldn't laugh or take things the wrong way, somehow Kurt knew it would be alright, because the answer had somehow been clear in Blaine's handsome smiling face.

Just when Kurt had really started to think meeting Blaine had been a dream, he was proven wrong when he got a text from him during glee club the following day. He was glad that Blaine didn't seem reluctant to text him. Kurt read Blaine's message, it was simple and nothing special, but it made him smile nonetheless.  
><em><strong><br>Still breathing right? Blaine.**_  
>Kurt let out a small laugh and turned his attention away from the front of the choir room where Rachel and Finn were singing yet another solo.<p>

_Yes sorry, I wanted to text you... I just didn't know what to say._

Blaine's reply came back immediately.

_**How about 'hello'? But that's so boring... But effective. So are you still breathing?**_

Kurt chuckled, he was already enjoying their exchange and it turned out that Blaine had plenty of wit of his own.

_For now anyway, if I survive this song I'm being forced to live through._

_**That bad huh? I thought you all sang pretty well at the mall.**___

_Don't get me wrong, they're both talented. It's just been done to the death with these two._

_**You've got me all curious now... I'm free to hear some venting if you are.**_

That made Kurt stop texting his reply for a moment, he of course wanted to see Blaine again. But it was still so confusing, would it be considered a date? Should Kurt mention that he wasn't sure if it was? Did Blaine think it was a date or was Kurt just kidding himself? Kurt would of never imagined in a million years that he'd have to deal with something like this. But while it was confusing and almost terrifying, it was also very exciting. If he could only figure out how to live through the ordeal, but as he looked at his phone and his texts from Blaine, the answer was very clear. He wouldn't worry about it, not what it could mean and what others might think. All Kurt wanted to do was get to know Blaine better and he hoped as he did the rest would be easier to figure out.

_**I Hope there will be coffee involved.**___

_Kurt, this is me, the first thing you gotta learn is yes. There will always be coffee.  
><em>

Blaine knew he was laughing too loud but he didn't care at all, because he was back at the Lima Bean, once again sitting across from Kurt and he was enjoying the boys company immensely. All he could do was break out into fits of laughter as Kurt told him about his glee clubs co-captains, Rachel and Finn and just how many times Kurt had been forced to watch them sing."You weren't kidding when you said it's been done to death huh?" He said through his laughs.

"I really wasn't! Though to be fair, their talent is almost equal to how annoying they can be. I've just lost track of how many solos those two get. It's like, would it hurt to let the rest of us get a chance to sing?" Kurt replied.

"And by the rest of us you mean you right?" Blaine questioned.

"You see right through me huh?" Kurt replied grinning.

It was no secret that the both of them were enjoying the playful banter while they talked to one another. Neither of them was even trying to be witty either, it just came naturally. So they sat there smiling at each other, until they suddenly fell silent. Kurt swore that Blaine, like himself, was realizing how awkward the situation could easily become. They just fit together so well and they weren't trying to be romantic or at least not on purpose, but it felt right nonetheless. Kurt was amazed by how natural and easy it felt to talk with Blaine and he certainly didn't want to stop so Kurt finally broke the silence, refusing to let anything be ruined.

"So do you sing at all Blaine? I don't know why but I get the feeling that you're quite musical." Kurt asked him.

Blaine was taken aback at the question, he hadn't expected for Kurt to ask him something like that. But it game him the chance to be honest with him finally. "Yes actually... I'm in my school's glee club, we're called the Warblers." Blaine answered. He looked up at Kurt and waited to see his reaction to the news.

"Oh." Kurt replied softly.

It was easy to see where Kurt's thoughts were heading too, so Blaine knew he had put them to a stop. "Look Kurt, before you even start to think about what that could mean. I want to be very clear, us meeting and talking like this has nothing to do with me being in a glee club. I would have asked you to sit with me even if I wasn't... I mean it is true that my friends dragged me along to the mall to see you guys perform. Also my friends are in the Warblers too... but it was nothing more than a passing curiosity! I really do come here every day for coffee too." Blaine began to explain, he knew he was probably beginning to babble.

Kurt watched as Blaine began to ramble on as he tried to explain his actions. All the while Kurt couldn't help but think how easy it would be to believe him. He wasn't stupid, he knew there was a chance he was being played. That this was all some ploy to get Kurt to expose the New Direction's secrets and get the upper hand for Regionals. It would explain why such an attractive and charming guy would show any in interest in him. But all it took was to look at Blaine's concerned face and Kurt knew instantly that it wasn't the case. Kurt couldn't explain how he knew it exactly, but he just understood Blaine was being sincere.

"I believe you Blaine... I know if the same thing had happened to me, me seeing you perform and then again at the coffee shop... I would have done the same thing probably." Kurt assured him.

Blaine let out a big sigh of relief, "Oh thank god! Because I wanted to tell you yesterday but we had just met. So I was afraid it was too soon for you to believe me, I see now it would of been fine. But oh well, what's done is done. I must add that when I talked to you yesterday, glee club was the farthest thing from my mind!" Blaine told him. Then he realize how that comment could be taken and his face flushed bright red in embarrassment. "Wait no! What I mean is..." he blurted out but he stopped mid sentence, because Blaine couldn't think of anything to say to save himself.

Kurt couldn't help but notice how endearing Blaine was being and he probably wasn't even aware. Which just made things that much more frustrating because Kurt wanted to keep to his plan of not over thinking things, but it wasn't easy. Not when Blaine was being so charming without any effort. Kurt groaned in frustration, while he threw his hands up in the air. "How do straight people deal with this stuff!" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine looked up from the table and gave Kurt a confused look. "Sorry what?"

Kurt sighed, "Okay that came out bad... what I was trying to say was... Like... How you... just talk to someone who is the same sexual orientation as you, without all the pressure. So people wouldn't think like 'oh they're both gay so they must be on a date!'" Kurt whined.

"Oh that! Well to be honest Kurt, I dunno about you... but I don't see this being a date. I just see it as two guys, who happen to be both gay, getting to know each other. Because if I start to think it might be a date... I probably wouldn't be able to talk to you at all and I don't want that happening." Blaine admitted.

"Well that's a relief." Kurt commented. "Let's do this then, let's not worry about it. Because, really, who cares what other people might think. We should focus on just getting to know each other better as you said, as friends. Because I like having a friend who's like me, just a friend, who I can talk to stuff about out. Things I've never had anyone to share with before... So I'd like to keep hanging out with you."

"I'd like that too, Kurt. It seems being honest with each other is our best option from now on huh?" Blaine replied.

"It's working for us so far and I find it quite refreshing." Kurt agreed. "So... What now?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing actually." Blaine admitted.

"Why don't we tell each other about ourselves?" Kurt offered.

"Good idea, but first..." Blaine muttered as he held up his coffee cup in front of Kurt. "Let's have a toast, to friendship."

Kurt smiled as he brought his drink forward and tapped it against Blaine's coffee cup lightly. "To friendship... and fashion." he added with a grin.

"Why fashion?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"The first thing you need to learn about me Blaine, is that my life is filled with fabulous courtier." Kurt answered with a playful smile.

"Coffee and fashion huh? Sounds like a good combination to me." Blaine replied.

**Chapter End Notes:**

The the song used in this chapter is this:  
>watch?v=y6YVnl83IWQ Concerning what some people might think is an intentional reference to Little Numbers lolz it actually isn't. I hadn't read that fanfic when I wrote this chapter so it's an amusing coincidence. I just figured Blaine would say something along those lines of there will always be coffee XD. I left it in since again it wasn't on purpose but I am commenting here<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  Keeping Secrets

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

With the revise I tried to add more material to the chapter. In the end it's still on the shorter side, but that can happen hehe.

Revised Chapter 2  
>~Keeping Secrets~<p>

Kurt quickly began to discover how much just knowing Blaine Anderson was changing his day to day life, and it was all positive. Not that anyone would notice the alterations aside from Kurt himself. But for Kurt it was making all the things that bothered him before that much more bearable. Now, for example, whenever he got shoved into a locker or a jock made a snide remark at his expense, Kurt no longer just kept it all inside. Now he ended up telling Blaine about it either over the phone or in person and Blaine would listen as he vented out his frustrations. Sometimes he'd add his own experiences or would join him in mocking the bullies for their ignorant minds. Whatever they did to deal with it they always ended up laughing together. It didn't make all the pain or humiliation he faced go away of course, nor he did forget it completely because it was always there. Now it simply mattered a little less to him, and that was the magic of getting to know Blaine. Of course a side affect to this was that Kurt had a far harder time paying attention in school and glee club in particular. So he forced himself to pay attention since Mr. Schuester was ready to give them their weekly assignment.

"Our gig at the mall turned out pretty well so I thought that I'd set up a bit of a challenge for you guys next. To really push you all forward and get that much better, tackle your weaknesses." Will began to explain.

"You're not going to make me dance, are you Mr. Schue?" Finn asked in alarm.

"No Finn, I have something much better in mind. I want you all to take a step out of your musical comfort zones." Will replied.

"And how would one do that exactly?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Your assignment this week is to find a song that is the exact opposite of one you'd normally choose to sing." Will answered with a smile. Only no one had a real of idea of what he meant so Kurt frowned, until he slowly began to understand what Mr. Schuester meant and his face turned to horror.

"Do you mean like if I picked an offensive rap song? Or if Rachel chose something off Broadway? Because if that's what you mean the idea is sort of horrifying." Kurt muttered.

"But also challenging! Which is the whole point of the assignment. But that's not all of it. After you pick your opposite song, I want you to turn it around and make it your own. Really use all of your strengths to pull it off. So if a complete stranger were to watch you perform, they'd have no idea it wasn't your usual choice." Will explained.

When it finally became clear what the assignment was everyone groaned in unison at the idea.

When the glee club was over for the day Mercedes walked over to where Kurt was sitting and he could see she shared his lack of enthusiasm over the idea.

"How the hell are we supposed to find a song that's opposite but we can still pull off? I am not down with this lesson." Mercedes mumbled.

"Ditto, I mean I'd rather wear baggy jeans that sing a song by Nickleback..." Kurt admitted with a shudder.

"Want to come over to my place and we'll try to find our songs together?" Mercedes asked him.

"Sorry I can't, I have plans." Kurt said quickly. Blaine was coming over to his house for the first time, just to hang out of course, but Kurt still felt a little nervous about it. So much that when he looked back at Mercedes he realized he had made a mistake with answering her so quickly and with so little details.

"Funny. Lately you've had far more plans than usual. Got something you're hiding Mr. Hummel?" Mercedes asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Luckily Kurt was use to coming up with excuses on the fly, so he didn't even bat an eyelash as she eyed him over. "Sorry to disappoint you but my plans are pretty boring. I've been working at my dad's shop to earn some money for my new spring wardrobe. As usual everything fashionable is expensive so it's been keeping me busy lately." Kurt explained. It was also lucky that this particular excuse had been true many times before. So it wasn't a surprise when he saw Mercedes' disappointment and he knew she had bought it. "But I will keep Saturday open to spend my day with you, how's that sound?" Kurt added.

"Sounds good to me." Mercedes replied. "Have fun being a grease monkey today." she added playfully as she walked out of the choir room.

Kurt felt a bit guilty at having to lie to Mercedes like that, but he wasn't ready to tell any of his friends about Blaine, at least not yet. The fact that he was in a rival glee club aside, he didn't want anyone to tease him about it. But his thoughts were interrupted when his phone got a text message, which was from Blaine.

_**Am I still allowed to come over for our movie night? **___

_As long as you bring a good movie. No monster films!_

_**Fine I'll leave my copy of "the creature from the black lagoon"at home. See yah soon then. ;)**_

Kurt shook his head as he put his phone away and left the choir room and started off towards the parking lot. "A winky face Blaine? Really?" Kurt muttered with a laugh. If more than anything else, Kurt was laughing a lot more since he had met Blaine, that was for sure.

Somehow Kurt had managed not to wait outside for Blaine when he showed up at his doorstep, which he thought might seem too eager. So he opened the door to come face to face with Blaine's friendly smile and found it was very infectious.

"Welcome to the Hummel residence!" Kurt greeted.

"Thanks for having me over." Blaine answered, his grin widening.

Kurt stepped back so Blaine could come inside the house and Blaine began to take off his jacket. Kurt took it from him before he could even offer it. "Follow me, my room's down in the basement." Kurt told him as he walked down the hallway with Blaine in tow.

"You have a basement suite? Very impressive." Blaine commented.

"Wait until you see it." Kurt added with a smug smile.

Blaine followed Kurt down the stairs to his bedroom and the second he stepped into Kurt Hummel's space he felt like he had walked into Narina. Mainly because the whole room's colour palette was a mix of white and grey, like it was covered in snow. His eyes scanned the room and he couldn't help but begin to smile at what he saw. the room was adorned with trendy and contemporary decorations and pieces of furniture all over the room. He noted the long white couch and a classy hanging chair, as well as Kurt's bed which was in the far corner of the room.

Kurt watched as Blaine looked around his room, he could only imagine what his thoughts were.

"So what do you think?" Kurt finally asked  
>him.<p>

Blaine ran his hand along the table that was Kurt's night stand as he studied the various facial products there. He turned back to look at Kurt and smiled. "Very nice and very you." he commented. Blaine continued to walk around the room to get a better look of things. "It's like I've walked into designer heaven... And this seriously makes my own room look very very boring in comparison." Blaine admitted with a chuckle.

"Let me be the judge of that, whenever I see your room of course." Kurt commented.

Kurt placed their coats on his hanging chair and walked over to his couch and took a seat. Blaine took one last look around the room and joined him shortly after. He placed two dvds onto the table in front of them. "I thought I'd play it safe and bring a couple of classics." Blaine explained.

Kurt bent forward to retrieve the dvds and let out a small laugh. "Well what do we have here... hmmm 'Singing in the Rain', excellent choice, and... how is' Stardust' a classic? It's from this decade, Blaine." Kurt pointed out.

Blaine only shrugged, "It just is, I don't make the rules."

"I mean don't get me wrong I adore Stardust! But I say we go with Singing in the Rain first. Sorry I don't actually have a tv down here though, so my laptop will have to do. Unless you'd prefer we go watch it in the living room." Kurt offered.

Blaine stretched on the couch and let out a small yawn, "No this is good, this is a pretty comfy couch. But yeah good choice on our first movie because if you're anything like me I've seen it so many times I know it off by heart. So if we end up missing parts it's no biggie." Blaine began to say, but he saw Kurt raise an eyebrow at him playfully and he brought his hand to his face. "You know what I mean!" he muttered.

"That when you have company you end up talking more than watching?" Kurt offered.

"Exactly." Blaine said.

"Why don't we just watch the movie?" Kurt suggested and when he saw Blaine nod he placed the disk into his laptop and brought the movie up to play. He leaned back into his couch beside Blaine and what followed for the next hour and a half was a fun filled night for all. Blaine and Kurt ended up commenting on almost every detail throughout the film. From the fact that two men got to sing together back in the 1950s in a movie to the fashion of the era and ending with them singing along to every song. Once the dvd ended Kurt took the break to go get them some refreshments, leaving Blaine sitting along in Kurt's room while he awaited his return. Blaine was relieved that there was no awkward air hovering around them so far. So it only confirmed his idea to just not worry about what they were to each other beside being friends. Because Blaine knew he was totally clueless when it came to romance. He was far better at singing his feelings than speaking them, which was a fact few people knew. Blaine was already becoming accustomed to having Kurt in his life, so he didn't want to do anything to endanger their growing friendship. Not to mention that he really had no idea what his feeling towards Kurt were. Only time would tell; for now, all Blaine planned to focus on was being a good friend to Kurt and enjoying the experience.

Kurt returned a moment later with a platter full of snacks and two tall glasses of iced tea and placed it on the table in front of the couch. "Thanks for waiting." Kurt told him as he handed Blaine his drink.

"The service is quite excellent here." Blaine smirked as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's no coffee house and I'm no barista." Kurt replied playfully as he sat down beside Blaine again. Kurt began to open the dvd case of Stardust when a sudden thought popped into his mind. "You know hearing you sing a long with me during the movie just reminded me of something. Isn't it a little unfair that you've seen me perform with the New Directions but I haven't seen you perform with the Warblers?" Kurt pointed out.

Blaine, who had been munching on a handful of chips made a face. "Uh well honestly I wish there was an easy way to make that happen. But the Warblers have never actually performed off campus... at least not for like a very long time." Blaine admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes really, it's a long story... something to do with an accident that happened eons ago."

"Oh well I tried, feel up to watching Stardust next?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I am, Kurt." Blaine answered.

But Blaine ended up paying little attention to the movie or Kurt as he sat beside him on the couch. His mind once again was a whirlwind of thought. This time about how he could make it possible for Kurt to see him perform somehow. Sure he could just sing for Kurt on his own, but that seemed too easy and he had seen Kurt sing with the New Directions or at least its female members at the mall. He had to admit it would be fun for Kurt to see him sing a full number with the Warblers. He hadn't admitted to Kurt yet that he was getting more and more solos either. It seemed petty when Kurt constantly complained about how he barely got any. But the fact that Kurt was clueless about his rising stardom only made him realize what a fun surprise it could end up being, if he could pull it off, and so far Blaine had no ideas. Except that the problem was that Kurt was in a rival glee club of course. But only his friends knew that or what Kurt looked like, so it wasn't so bad. If he could manage to gather enough nerves to admit to his friend his idea, things might just come together enough to work in Blaine's favour. But of course Blaine kept all of this to himself and made himself focus on watching the movie, before Kurt discovered his mind had been elsewhere.

"Couldn't you see Stardust being made into a musical?" Blaine commented.

Kurt let out a laugh, "Oh my god I was totally thinking that too!" he admitted.

"Wow... This is almost scary... Are you sure you're not a mind reader, Kurt?"

"I don't need to be, because it seems we have very similar minds."

"Must be why we get along so well."

Kurt smiled at him and fought the urge to blush, "Yeah I guess so."

When the movie was over Kurt and Blaine ended up spending another hour talking amongst themselves about their share interests. Until they both noticed it was getting late and that they should call it a night. Kurt stood up and handed Blaine his coat and escorted him to the front door. "Well this was a fun evening."

"Indeed it was, we must do it again sometime soon." Blaine answered. "I'll see you later." he added and headed out the door as he waved to Kurt.

Kurt waved back and made himself close the door before Blaine was out of sight and he leaned his back against the door with a sigh. Things were going so well for him that Kurt was worried he was in for a reality check very soon, because they were never far away. "Oh screw that." Kurt told himself and strolled down his hallway as he began to whistle Make em Laugh.

It had been rather easy to keep his budding friendship with Blaine a secret from his fellow glee clubbers, until Blaine ended up calling him on Thursday night. This time Kurt actually had been working in his dad's shop, which was ironic. Kurt heard his phone ring and he stopped working on the tire of the car in front of him and hurried to wipe his hands and grabbed his phone. "Hey Blaine, sorry you caught me in the middle of work." Kurt muttered.

"As in working at your dad's tire and lube shop?" Blaine asked over the phone.

"Yes, I'm dressed in blue coveralls and probably look horrendous so I'm glad you can't see me right now. What's up?" Kurt answered as he took a seat on a nearby stool.

"I was wondering if you're free this Saturday because I managed to snag a pair of tickets to go see a new production of Rent. Mind you it's nothing big but it should be fun, you interested?" Blaine explained from his spot at the piano in his house.

Kurt almost ended up dropping the rag he was holding in surprise, "Are you kidding? I am so there! I love Rent... how could you not..." Kurt began to reply in excitement but he began to speak slower until Blaine heard nothing but silence.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked concerned.

Kurt realized he had stopped talking and sighed. "Hmm? Oh no no sorry! It's good it's just... It's on Saturday. I kind of made plans with Mercedes then, we're gonna work on our current glee assignment." Kurt explained. "It's a tough one so it's actually a two week assignment."

Blaine tried his best to hide the disappointment in his voice at the news. "Oh well... I understand it was kind of last minute. Some other time then." Blaine told him.

Kurt groaned in protest, "No I really want to go with you! I'm sure I can change my plans with Mercedes to another day. If only..." Kurt began.

Blaine already knew the answer to Kurt's dilemma, since he had been facing the same problem. "...If only your friends knew about me?" He finished for him.

Kurt nodded, which was silly because he realized Blaine couldn't see his face. "It's silly I know and I mean it's not like I need to hide you from them. We're just friends and neither of us is spying on each other. We both know that, but our friends don't. I just know that if I told them most of the New Directions would only hear the part about you being a Warbler. Then they'd make a big deal about things because drama seems to follow our glee club wherever we go, since it doesn't need to be a big deal so I decided not to tell anyone about you. At least not yet." Kurt admitted.

"Don't worry about it because I've done the same thing myself. I don't think I'm ready for the amount of teasing I'd get if I told my friends about you. Or the prospect of being of accused of hanging out with the enemy. Which you're not! God this sucks..." Blaine muttered.

"Don't get me started... So any ideas what we should do about this? I mean it's not like we even talk about glee!" Kurt pointed out.

"Right! We're just hanging out. As much as I dislike keeping my friends in the dark because there's nothing to hide, I kind of like that it's not a big deal, which it would be if I told the Warblers. I also wouldn't agree to stop talking to you if they expected me to. So would it make us horrible people if we continued to keep everyone in the dark?" Blaine asked.

"I don't think so. So it's business as usual then and I'll talk to Mercedes ASAP after we're done here. Looks like I'll be joining you for Rent after all." Kurt told him.

"I don't envy you having to call her so good luck." Blaine admitted.

"Oh I'll be fine, I'm witty remember?" Kurt said with a laugh.

After he and Blaine said their goodbyes Kurt set to calling up Mercedes and started to think how he was going to pull this off. "Here goes nothing." Kurt muttered to himself as he waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Mercedes... Can we move our plans to Sunday?" Kurt asked her quickly when she answered.

"If you can give me a good reason why." Mercedes answered.

Kurt sighed, that was easier said than done. "Sunday would work better, my dad's shop's pretty swamped and I'm falling behind. Unless you want to come help me finish here..." Kurt began.

"Sorry no, you won't catch me get all greased up in a pair of coveralls." Mercedes warned.

"Oh come on, you'd totally pull the look off!" Kurt teased.

"Save it Kurt, fine we'll hang on Sunday! Just don't end up changing your mind again!"

"Fashionista's honour Mercedes, you shall see me on Sunday or I will die trying." Kurt assured her.

"That's not even a word, Kurt!" Mercedes said with a laugh.

A few hours later Kurt decided to share the good news with Blaine, only to have Blaine once again beat him to the punch and send a text before he could do the same.  
><em><br>__**So How'd the call with Mercedes go?**___

_Pretty good, I just said sunday was a better night._

Kurt texted back to him.

_**Really?**_

Kurt chuckled at that.

_Well no, but I am witty remember. So I came up with something. Hardly had to lie at all._

_**I don't know if I should be impressed or scared Kurt. **___

_Nothing wrong with being both Blaine._


	3. Chapter 3 A Master Plan

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

This is the last totally original episode, after this is Hell-O. Again I added more to the revised version, but nothing substantial, (that I can remember lol).

There is a very small spoiler warning for the musical/movie Rent mentioned.

Revised Chapter 3  
>~Master Plan~<p>

Saturday night had arrived and Blaine was driving to pick up Kurt so they could make their way to the community theatre and see Rent. Little did Kurt know that Blaine had a secret to reveal to his friend, one that he was still amazed had come through. Blaine could still remember the looks of surprise and amusement as he had told his friends in the Warblers about meeting and befriending Kurt. Like he had assumed they had teased him like crazy about it, but since Kurt wasn't there to hear it, Blaine had survived somehow. The fact that they had all agreed to play along with his plan had made it all worth while. Now all Blaine had to do was keep his excitement in check so Kurt would be none the wiser to what he had in store for him. Blaine pulled into the driveway at Kurt's house and Blaine noticed he was already standing outside waiting for him. When Kurt caught sight of him he waved with a smile and Blaine smiled back at him.

"Hey there! Ready to go?" Blaine called as he opened the window of his car.

Kurt nodded and walked up to the driver seat window, "Naturally." he said with a grin and he headed over to the passenger side and piled inside.

"So after the show I thought we'd head over to my place and you can see how boring my room is." Blaine suggested as he drove off towards the theatre.

"Sure, but I bet it's not that bad." Kurt replied.

Despite the low production quality of the show, Blaine and Kurt ended up enjoying Rent quite a bit. But that was probably because of their chemistry again, even if it was only platonic. What the cast had lacked in sets and elaborate costumes, they had made up in their acting and singing voices. Which reminded Kurt very much of the New Directions. After the show was finished Kurt and Blaine stopped for a quick coffee at the Lima Bean and headed over to Blaine's house as planned.

As Kurt followed Blaine through the hallway of his house, Kurt thought about how he was glad there was no awkward air hanging around them still. The plan of just focusing on becoming good friends had been a good one. Blaine stopped in front of one of the bedroom doors and opened it up and bowed for Kurt to enter inside first. Chuckling to himself Kurt stepped inside and began to scan the room around him. At the first glance, Kurt had to admit that compared to his room, Blaine's might seem rather boring. But considered how his own room looked compared to most teenage boys, even gay ones, that wasn't saying much. As he walked around the room Kurt liked what he saw, even if it was bordering on the juvenile side with some objects, such as the collection of robot toys. Kurt also noted some framed photos of what looked like water polo players. It seemed Blaine had a thing for lamps considering how many were placed around the room. Kurt noticed Blaine walk over and toss their coats on a chair in the corner and he smiled at Kurt when he was done.

"Well? What's the verdict?" Blaine asked him.

"Very nice and very you, it's not boring at all." Kurt answered with a wide smile.

"Why thank you, that's a big compliment." Blaine said. He flopped down on his bed and brought his hands to rest under his head. "That production of Rent was pretty good. I couldn't stop myself from crying when they sang at Angel's funeral." he commented.

"I know, I saw you. I hear there's going to be a far better version of Rent to be put on sometime next year." Kurt replied as he walked over to join Blaine on the bed and sat on the corner beside him.

"Something to look forward to then." Blaine told him with a smile.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's handsome smiling face and couldn't help but let out a small laugh. His attention was distracted when he noticed one of Blaine's school uniform was laid out on the bed. Kurt picked up the navy and red tie and gave Blaine a curious look. "What's this here? Getting lazy with your laundry Blaine?" Kurt asked. He was confused because the uniform didn't have a single wrinkle so it looked like it hadn't been worn recently.

Blaine grinned playfully as he sat up on the bed, this was the reveal he had been waiting for. "No, this is actually part of my master plan." Blaine explained.

"Your what?" Kurt asked.

"My master plan. This, Kurt Hummel, is how you'll gonna be able to see me perform with the Warblers." Blaine added.

"Come again?" Kurt asked, he still had no idea what Blaine was getting at.

Blaine chuckled as he grabbed the blazer and draped it over Kurt's frame. "It's for you to wear, dummy. You're going to enrol at Dalton academy. Well, not officially and only for one short moment, But you get the idea, I hope."

"You mean like… Sneak into Dalton wearing this so I can see you sing with the Warblers? I'm not sure that's a good idea… Well it's actually a brilliant idea! But you do realize this would make me look like an actual spy and I have no desire to get my ass kicked by a bunch of preppy school boys if I'm discovered, right? Not to mention facing the New Directions if they find out somehow too!" Kurt pointed out.

"Aww come on! Where's your sense of adventure? You said you wanted to see me perform and I've made it possible now. It's not that bad either, everyone will just think you're a new transfer student and in that blazer you'll blend right in. Besides the Warblers often put on performances and the whole student body comes to watch. So you'd just be another fish in the sea of students." Blaine assured him.

"That's true…But what about your friends who saw me perform at the mall? Won't they recognize me? That would blow my cover for sure, they wouldn't know we're friends so they'll think I came on my own to spy on you guys!" Kurt shouted as he flung his arms up in the air, only he had forgotten he was holding onto the tie and the both of them watched it go flying into the air and tumble down on the floor next to the bed.

Blaine sighed and bent over to rescue it and looked back at Kurt, "Uh well that won't be a problem actually… Because I sort of told my friends about you." Blaine admitted quietly.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine. He wasn't mad at him but he couldn't forget that he had just lied to Mercedes about hanging out with Blaine. "So the business went bankrupt huh? Did you think how bad this makes me feel that my own friends are still in the dark?" he asked.

"I had to tell them about you Kurt, it was the only way to make my plan to work. Besides, only four of the Warblers know about this, not all of them. If it helps, they teased me like crazy, to the point when I felt like giving up… And it's far from over." Blaine admitted, then sighed. "But it's done and now you'll get to see me sing, to make things even. It's also not a song for Regionals or anything so you wouldn't be spying either. But if you don't want to risk it Kurt, I'll understand…" Blaine added. He then looked at Kurt pouting with big puppy dog eyes. "Eventually."

Kurt just stared At Blaine and his ridiculous face expression and he couldn't fight it any longer, his frown left his face and he let out a long breath in defeat. It was hard to stay annoyed at Blaine for long, especially when he hadn't done anything wrong, so Kurt relented. "Fine, I'm sorry for overreacting. I'd love to see you sing actually and thanks for doing this. Considering all the work and torture you went through to arrange it, it would be rude not to go. I also have to admit it would be fun to sneak into Dalton, like I'm some classy secret agent." Kurt admitted as he took the tie from Blaine's hand gently.

"Like a gay James Bond?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"I'd be quiet because you might be considered the attractive Bond girl in that scenario…" Kurt teased. "So what are the details of this 'master plan' of yours?" Kurt asked as he made air quotations for when he said the words master plan.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully at Kurt but answered his question anyway. "Oh it's pretty simple. You head over to Dalton after class and I'll give you the directions on how to do that. The Warblers are going to put a performance on in our choir room on Monday and everyone's welcome. Except you'll want to get there early because the room fills up pretty quick. Once you make it inside Dalton the real plan begins. Following my directions you'll find this cool staircase that curves downwards and at the bottom of those stairs you'll see a handsome young student, who you will ask what's going on and he'll graciously take you to the choir room." Blaine explained.

"And how will I know who this handsome young student will be?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Very funny! Anyway that's it, we'll just pretend we're strangers and you'll get to watch us sing. After that's done, just head over the Lima Bean and we'll meet up like we usually do. Then you can tell me what you thought of it all." Blaine said.

Kurt stood up from the bed and took the blazer from Blaine and tried it on over his shirt, he turned to smile back at him.

"Sounds like a master plan to me." he admitted. _

Master plan or not, Kurt Hummel couldn't help but feel nervous about sneaking into a different school. Which was silly because he wasn't even there to spy on the Warblers, no, he was there to watch his friend sing and nothing more. Kurt hoped that Blaine would have more than a line or two in whatever song they ended up singing. So far Blaine had been rather quiet to his status in the Warblers and since Kurt hadn't heard him sing, aside from their sing along to Singing in the Rain, Kurt wasn't completely sure what to expect, aside from knowing that Blaine was talented, but that was easy to guess. As he strolled up to look at the massive school in front of him, Kurt walked as innocently as possible as he headed up to the door, which had a large D engraved on it. Kurt took a deep breath and stepped inside and his first impression of Dalton Academy was that he had stepped into a fairytale. The school was so gorgeous it was almost ridiculous and it was easy to tell how rich its creators must have been. Kurt figured he was allowed to look around in amazement of it all if he was pretending to be a new student. Finally Kurt followed Blaine's directions until he arrived at the designated location of the staircase and he glanced down at the bottom and sure enough, he found Blaine standing near the bottom. Kurt began to walk down the stairs and tried his best to look like he was lost and disoriented. A number of students raced down beside him and he had a feeling they were heading to the Warbler's choir room. When he reached the bottom of the stairs Kurt continued to look around a bit and ignored Blaine's presence at first, who was looking at his phone. Kurt's eyes fell over Blaine and when he put his phone back in his pocket Kurt stepped forward and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here" Kurt asked him.

Blaine- totally in character- gave him a quickly friendly smile and shook his hand. "My name's Blaine." he said.

"Kurt." he replied quickly, trying not to blow his cover. "Um, what exactly is going on here?" he asked.

"The Warblers, they sometimes put impromptu performances once in a while. Tends to shut the school down." Blaine explained.

Kurt couldn't help it, "Wait so the Glee club here is kind of cool?" he asked.

"The Warblers are like rock-stars." Blaine replied grinning.

That comment caused Kurt to raise his eyebrow in amusement. '_Oh Blaine.'_ he thought. But Kurt's thoughts were quieted when Blaine reached out to grab his hand and pulled him forward.

"Come on I know a short cut." Blaine told him as he began to lead him down the gilded hallways of Dalton.

Kurt looked around as he was guided along hand in hand with Blaine. It all seemed so surreal. K Suddenly Kurt thought of how he would have reacted to it if this had actually have been the first time he met Blaine. Did things like that really happen in

real life? Kurt didn't have time to think about the answer when Blaine brought Kurt to a large room, which Kurt found hard to believe this was their choir room. It looked more like some fancy room in a rich manor house, McKinley's choir room didn't have any couches, for one thing. The room was already full of blazer clad students and some of them were moving tables away to make a stage area. Kurt glanced around and gave a shy smile. "Quite a turn out." Kurt muttered.

Blaine grinned and fixed the lapel of Kurt's blazer, which had gotten tangled up in the strap of his book-bag in their sprint to the room. Kurt just looked at him with his mouth open in surprise, of course they weren't really strangers but if they had been, Kurt would have been blown over by his charm, not to mention how good looking Blaine was. Luckily for him, Kurt had already dealt with that fact and had managed not to let things get weird between them because of it.

"Of course, and this is from not planning at all. Now if you'll excuse me." Blaine replied. He gave Kurt a quick wink and headed to join the Warblers.

As the music started the Warblers began to sing the back up vocals, a capella style, and Blaine whirled around and began to sing lead. The song in question ended up being "Waking Up in Vegas"by Katy Perry.

Kurt just stood there smiling to himself smugly, he wasn't sure what he was more surprised about: the fact that Blaine turned out to be the lead singer of the Warblers, that he had obviously picked the song out himself or that he was an amazing singer. Of course the last detail came to no surprise, he had known from the start that Blaine had an amazing voice. Which only added to his appeal to the point that it was almost annoying, Except for the fact that it was impossible to stay annoyed at Blaine for long. Not when Kurt was currently watching him sing and throughout the song he looked over at Kurt's direction before glancing away.

Blaine made sure his eyes never fell for too long on Kurt as he continued to sing, but it was a challenge. The look of delight on Kurt's face whenever he came into view was very addictive, but his inner performer managed to hold his compose together, so he didn't crack.

Kurt looked around the room and he couldn't ignore what a warm reception the Warblers were getting. Even when he was enjoying the show Kurt couldn't help but notice how different things were at McKinley High. It would be impossible to imagine a room full of cheering and smiling students if the New Directions did the same thing at their school. Kurt pushed those negative thoughts aside because he didn't want anything to ruin this moment for him. After all he was here watching his friend sing, because Blaine had planned for him to be able to. So all Kurt would allow himself to think about was how life was pretty good for him at the moment. When the song was over Kurt forced himself to leave without approaching Blaine, that would have made him stand out too much. He darted out of the room and out to the parking lot, all without being stopped or running into anyone. Kurt was quite proud of himself, until he reached his car and found four Dalton students waiting for him.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Kurt muttered to himself as he walked up to them and put a brave smile on his face.

"Hello, what can I do for you guys?" Kurt asked innocently as he stopped in front of them.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" One of the them asked, who had blonde streaked hair.

As Kurt studied the four of them more he realized they all looked familiar and he realized they were members of the Warblers. Then it dawned on him who they all were and he sighed. "I take it you're Blaine's friends whom he told about me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, we are. I'm David while this are Nick, Trent and Jeff. First off you have nothing to worry about because we're not here to beat you." David answered.

"Dalton has a very enforced non-bully policy so your life's not in danger." Nick added.

"And even if there wasn't you'd still be fine." Jeff pointed out.

"Well that's a relief." Kurt breathed.

"We just wanted to meet you." David said.

"Alright, but does Blaine know you're doing this?" Kurt asked as he came to rest against his car. He was pretty sure the answer would be no, but he asked anyway.

"Of course he doesn't, he's already off to meet up with you at the Lima Bean, you just missed him" Trent answered.

"Yeah I got kinda distracted by the splendour of your school on my way out." Kurt admitted.

"We won't keep you for long, we just wanted to see for ourselves if you're trustworthy." Trent told him.

"Blaine's a great guy and everything but he's so trusting in people that he's almost gullible." Jeff commented.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Even Blaine's not that stupid, because he isn't at all." Kurt had to point out.

"True. And it's also true that Blaine was right about you, when he told us you had no ulterior motives in befriending him." David began.

"Which I'm glad to hear of course. Blaine is a great guy and a good friend so thank you by the way, for going along with his plan. I promise that no one in my Glee club even knows about him. The subject never even comes up between us either. So your Warbler' s secrets are safe." Kurt explained to them. Kurt watched them all eye one another and judging by their grins, he knew the only reason they weren't teasing him was because they had all just met, which was a godsend.

"We actually believe you Kurt, so don't worry." Jeff said.

"So we'll leave you alone now, as we said. We just wanted to meet you." David added and they turned and left.

"Great performance by the way!" Kurt called out as they left and he got into his car and drove away. He still wasn't sure what that had all been about but Kurt doubted he'd ever find out, at least not from Blaine. Because he certainly wasn't going to tell him about him meeting his friends, not yet anyway. When he arrived at the Lima Bean Kurt had been tempted to have some fun and not tell Blaine what he thought of the performance right away. But one look at Blaine's excited face when their eyes met inside and Kurt knew it was out of the question. Since Blaine had had a head start on him he wasn't surprised to find he was already sitting at a table with Kurt's drink waiting for him there. Kurt strolled over and smiled at Blaine in greeting and took a seat across from him.

"Very nicely done Blaine Warbler. Though you could have given me a heads up that you're their leader." Kurt said, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Well I'm not really the leader, not yet anyway but I am getting more solos now. But even if I was , if I had told you I wouldn't have been treated to seeing your surprised face." Blaine told him.

"So was it worth sneaking into Dalton for it? I thought I'd make it totally fair by picking a Katy Perry song too."

"Very cute and yes it was worth the sneak in. You're as talented as I thought you would be, which is a lot by the way." Kurt commented.

"What if you thought I would be terrible?" Blaine asked as he pouted at him.

"Lucky for you then that I didn't. I thought you were amazing Blaine." Kurt admitted.

That fact made Blaine begin to smile bashfully and Kurt swore he was blushing a little, which only made Kurt think about how cute he could be without even trying. Kurt took a sip of his mocha and realized something. "You know I never actually heard what you thought about my singing and that hardly seems fair."

"Oh you're right! Well then let's see…For the lines you sang I thought you were very good. In fact I was very surprised at your vocal range." Blaine answered. there was no way he would ever admit that his first impression of Kurt had been how good he looked in his skinny jeans, though. Not when things were going so well with them dealing with just being friends. It hadn't gotten awkward so far between them and that was something Blaine did not want to ruin.

"Why thank you Blaine, too bad I didn't sing the whole thing though."

"Maybe I can hear you sing a solo sometime?" Blaine suggested.

"Well I gotta admit having you sneak into my school wouldn't be too successful. Mainly because the chances of me getting a solo are far less likely. Not when I have to fight Rachel at every turn. So I have no idea when it could happen, so that makes planning pretty impossible." Kurt grumbled, showing Blaine it was a sore spot for him.

"I'd suggest you just sing for me sometime then, but that might be weird." Blaine replied.

Kurt quickly swallowed his mouth full of mocha and grinned. "Actually that's a good idea…It doesn't have to be weird either. It could be very simple actually."

Blaine gave him a quizzical look, "I'm listening."

"This could actually be a big help for me. The song assignment for Glee Club this week is to find a song that people would think as the complete opposite of a song I'd normally choose to sing. Then take that song and make it my own…And as you can guess it's been very challenging. On Sunday Mercedes and I looked for possibilities and I think I've found one that could work quite well. Only I'm kind of nervous about performing it in front of everyone because I'm not sure I can pull it off." Kurt said softly. "So it might be nice to get a non judgemental opinion first…Are you game for that?"

"Oh yeah for sure! But wait…Wouldn't that fall under the lines of us discussing Glee Club stuff? Because I thought we were going to steer clear of doing that. It's what I told my friends anyway…I'd hate to end up lying to them again." Blaine pointed out.

"Except that what we'd be doing couldn't be seen as spying at all, it would just be a friend helping another friend out, who happens to go to a different school. It's not like I'm singing this number for Regionals or anything. So I think we're safe…Unless you don't want to risk it." Kurt replied.

Blaine shook his head, "No I agree! Because it means I get to year you sing. Let's go for it, so the question now is when will I get to?"

Kurt thought about the answer for a moment, "Hmmm…Let me see, soon like at the end of the week? I just need a few more days to work all the kinks out." Kurt began to explain, but he stopped when he saw Blaine's reaction to him saying the word kink and he groaned. "Really Blaine? You know what I mean!" he added as he glared at him, though playfully.

"RIGHT…" Blaine replied mockingly.

Kurt knew just how to stop Blaine taunting him like this, "Don't you still have Warbler practice tonight? What with you being their star singer, I can't imagine they'd let you go. I'm still surprised you managed to get away at all after that number."

Blaine squirmed in his seat at the comment and glanced at his watch, letting out a deep sigh. "Yeah I should get going. But don't worry, I always come here to get my medium drip before practice anyway, which you already knew. So that's nothing suspicious, I am surprised I beat you here though."

"Oh that, I just got distracted." Kurt admitted, which was true.

"See ya, I'm looking forward to seeing your performance." Blaine called as he got up and hurried out of the store.

Kurt smiled but remained seated, "Me too." he added, though Blaine was already gone and didn't get to hear him.

So when Thursday finally came around Blaine found himself sitting once again on Kurt's bed in his basement suite. Only Kurt himself was nowhere in sight because he was busy getting dressed into the outfit he planned to wear for his solo. Blaine had no idea what to expect as he sat there twiddling his thumbs. A quick glance around the room showed Kurt meant business because he had moved a bunch of his furniture away to make room to dance in. Blaine grinned, this was nothing like what the Warblers did, their practices were far more mundane and they were never out of their blazers either. When Kurt had greeted at the door earlier it had been easy to tell he was nervous and Blaine couldn't blame him. Even he wasn't sure he could pull off a song that was totally opposite to his normal singing style.

"Are you ready?" Blaine heard Kurt call from the bathroom.

Blaine chuckled and moved to sit at a better viewing position from his spot on the bed. "Yes, ready when you are!" Blaine called back.

Blaine watched as Kurt stuck his arm from out of the bath room with his docking port's remote in hand. He pressed the start button and music soon began to fill the room. Suddenly it felt like Blaine was at a rock concert. The song started out with an epic drum and guitar solo and Blaine tried to figure out what the song was because it sounded familiar to him. But he didn't get any chances to guess because the second Kurt stepped out into view Blaine forgot how to think all together. Just when he thought things were under control and at a platonic state once again, all Kurt had to do was dress to kill and it started all over again. Because Kurt was now dressed in a very tight pair of leather pants that looked more like body paint than fabric. Add the dangerous combination of him wearing a black mesh shirt, though it had a black undershirt underneath, which Blaine was grateful for. But it didn't diminish the look at all, Kurt had topped it all off with a black leather jacket and fingerless gloves and the result was sizzling. While his hair, oh that straight hair that Blaine had instantly envied, was all spiked up and Kurt finished the whole look with a pair of designer sunshades. Finally Blaine recovered enough to realize he was singing Rock and Roll by Led Zeppelin.

As Kurt began to sing the rock song, he began to move and dance around the bedroom. Blaine at first found himself mesmerized by the movements but he had to remind himself he was supposed to be watching the performance in order to give feedback. But it wasn't fair, Kurt was so attractive! Once he got over that a bit he was able to focus on the actual performance. The first thing he noticed was that it was definitely a song that he wouldn't picture Kurt singing by choice. But that didn't mean he was bad, not in the least. In fact Kurt's pitch worked very well with a number like this, his ability to hit the high notes worked surprisingly well for rock numbers. Just as he continued to watch Kurt gyrate it was soon clear to see where his weakness was. The trouble Kurt was having all had to do with his attitude during the number. Instead of looking intense and powerful, Kurt's face just looked uncomfortable at times and his movements only added to it with his awkward body language. But Blaine also noticed that it went back and forth, one moment he had it and then a second later he would loose it. So while he had the looks down to perfection, he needed to work on the rest to fully pull the whole number off. He tried to keep his face looking neutral but a number of times he couldn't help to gape at him in shock. '_Oh god….if this isn't over soon things are gonna get dangerous.' _Blaine thought to himself as he fought the stirring of desire that was risking to show. Luckily for him it was all over in a flash when Kurt ended up crouch down on the floor, breathing hard when the music stopped.

Blaine began to clap because it had been a very entertaining performance nonetheless. He quickly brought his legs up to sit in a crossed position. He was relieved to see he hadn't gotten a boner but with Kurt still being dressed like he was, Blaine wasn't taking any chances. Blaine felt very silly as he sat there, because he had been so insistent on not letting his mind go anywhere even close to romance. It wasn't worth the risk of ruining their friendship and Blaine still had no idea what his feelings were. Better to keep things at bay for now, especially when Kurt had asked for his help and if Blaine kept worrying about it, he'd be no help to anyone.

Kurt looked up from his crouched position and ran a hand through his hair as he caught his breath. He looked over at Blaine who was still clapping and Kurt grabbed for his water bottle on his desk nearby. "So…How was I?" Kurt asked nervously.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, only to close it a moment later. He was having trouble with coming up with a honest yet sensitive way to answer the question. All he knew was Blaine would for sure leave the detail about how turned on he had been over Kurt's state of dress. But as he was busy figuring all of this out Kurt took the long silence as a bad sign and his nervous face quickly turned to sheer horror.

"Oh my god I was horrible wasn't I!" Kurt blurted out as he brought his hands to cover his face in shame. He collapsed upon his couch and curled up, like he was trying to melt away into the white leather.

Blaine shot off of his spot from the bed in a flash and came to hover over Kurt, not knowing what to do. He felt like the worst friend on the planet at that moment. "No Kurt no! You weren't horrible!" Blaine blurted in reply.

Kurt moved enough so his now blotchy red face was staring at Blaine and he looked like a cornered deer. "No I was! I mean I was trying to look like some sex rock god. But I kept messing it up and…Oh god…" Kurt began. He reached over for a tissue and blew his nose loudly.

Blaine came over and sat down on the couch beside him, making sure not to end up sitting on his legs. He brought his hand up and paused, he wasn't really sure what would be appropriate to do. But for once he simply didn't care about the consequences and Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder gently. "Kurt, calm down okay? Listen to me, you were not horrible alright? You know we've always been honest with each other from the start. I'm sorry I didn't answer right away, it was stupid… I was just thinking how to give a good answer." Blaine explained.

At hearing this Kurt straightened up and sat normally on the couch, he gave Blaine a weak smile as he tried his best to calm down. It took a few minuets but finally he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Oh…Okay…" Kurt said weakly.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and let go of his shoulder, which he realized he had still been touching. "So are you ready to hear my honest opinion now?" Blaine asked reluctantly, but when Kurt nodded he continued. "First of all, you pulled off the vocal part of the song very well, you have a very wide vocal range, Kurt, it's truly amazing. You totally proved that you can pull off a Led Zepplin song just as well as any show tune number. But when it came to the visual performance…Well…You look amazing as far as your wardrobe is concerned. But your facial expressions and dances moves…Not so much. I could tell you weren't comfortable." Blaine admitted.

Kurt remained silent for a moment as he took in what Blaine had just told him. He had somehow managed to be honest but not offensive. Kurt nodded at him and smiled, "You're right, of course. I mean I was trying…Really trying. I want to show the world, or at least the kids in glee that I can rock out as well as any straight guy can. That I'm not all show tunes and girl songs." Kurt told him.

Blaine laughed at that, "Hey I happen to love both rock songs and show tunes! So we're gay, that doesn't really prove anything Kurt. There's nothing wrong with liking what you like, weather it's music or guys…" Blaine began to tell him, but he realized he was getting off track. "Anyway what I'm trying to say is, you have the right idea. I mean the whole idea of the assignment is to do something out of your comfort zone. Something people wouldn't picture you singing, so you're heading in the right direction, you just don't own it, at least not yet." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt sighed again, he was still getting use to accepting he had a friend he could talk to like this."Any sage advice then? How do I fix it?" he asked.

Blaine thought about it for a moment before answering, "Well let me think…You're focusing too much on trying to look sexy in the number. Oh you pulled it off in some parts, believe me…." Blaine began. '_Oh why did I admit that!' _Blaine thought. "You should focus on the singing and the rest will be fine. Just take the pressure off and have fun with it, let the inner performer in you shine. Use that wonderful superior attitude of yours to channel your inner rock star. If you can manage to do that, then I know you can succeed." he suggested.

Kurt let out a scoff, "And how would one go about doing that?" he asked as he gave Blaine a playful look.

Blaine stood up from the couch and began to stretch his arms a bit. "Well I might not have your level of superiority but I think I can help you with the dancing part. You just need to tone it down a bit, make it more you. After all you're supposed to make this song your own right? But if you don't agree with my ideas please tell me! It's your song assignment after all, not mine and I don't want to mess things up for you!" Blaine offered.

"Oh you could never do that Blaine, at least not on purpose." Kurt told him. r32;

Blaine smiled again and held his hand out to Kurt, who took it and Blaine pulled him off of the couch to a standing position. "So, ready to get to work?" he asked.

"Indeed I am, thank you Blaine."

Blaine just kept smiling, he had a feeling he would be smiling at lot from now on. "Hey what are friends for?"

Once again Blaine ended up having perfect timing when it came to texting Kurt.

This time Blaine sent it right when glee club was over, and it amused Kurt that his friend hadn't waited long to find out how his solo had gone. He finished buttoning up his cardigan and brought up the message in his phone.

_**So how did Rock and Roll go?**_

Kurt smiled and began to quickly type his answer.

_Pretty good, not sure if I fully pulled it off. But from the facial expressions I saw. I certainly surprised them all._

_**I wish I could have seen that!**_

Kurt could only agree with that as he wished that Blaine had seen their reactions. The wide range of them either being shocked, surprised or horrified or all of those things at once had been amusing, not to mention oddly satisfying. If anything no one in the room could deny he hadn't nailed the song assignment. So, all in all, it had been a good end to another week in glee club. Who knew what the next one would bring. All Kurt knew was how much he had enjoyed Blaine helping him with it and he knew what he needed to do next. Talk to Blaine further about how they could talk about glee club together and still make sure it wouldn't be considered spying. But he would leave that assignment for another day.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Two songs were used in this chapter. Note also. I couldn't have Blaine sing Teenage Dream. Because TD the album wasn't released until the summer of 2010. So I picked a song from her earlier 2008 number.

Waking up in Vegas  
>watch?v=NnzQEpnXWys<p>

While Kurt's song Rock and Roll by Led Zeppelin:  
>watch?v=0WzG64syKHA<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 HellO

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Here begins the episode form chapters. Showing how they would of changed with Kurt knowing Blaine. It might be slightly off, but I figure Kurt met Blaine JUST before he introduced Carole and Burt to each other.

As with before, even with the revise this chapter isn't very long lol. I did add a new scene at the movies though!

Revised Chapter 4

~Hell-O~

Blaine was trying his best to focus on finishing his history homework, but instead he kept thinking about what he should text Kurt next. He had managed not to actually text him all day, but it was still a struggle to keep his eyes on his textbook and not bring out his phone. So much that he didn't noticed when his friends appeared and sat down next to him at his table.

Not until Trent suddenly snatched the textbook away from him. "So, we met Kurt." Nick said with a grin.

If the disappearing textbook hadn't gotten Blaine's full attention, that piece of news did. Blaine looked up to see Nick, Trent and Jeff sitting there with smug smiles on their faces. Blaine let out a long sigh, he was getting fed up with their teasing. But he was far too polite to call them out on it just yet, though he wasn't sure if he could keep quiet now that they had approached Kurt. "Oh my god what did you say to him!" he demanded.

"Relax Blaine, we didn't really say anything except introduce ourselves." Trent assured him.

"We just wanted to meet him." Jeff said.

Blaine wasn't really buying their answer because there had to be more than that. But because Kurt had never mentioned the meeting he figured it was fine to drop the subject. He certainly wanted the teasing to come to an end now, though. "Okay can you guys lay off now? It's getting old…Kurt and I are just friends." Blaine told them. He wasn't sure if he had gotten through them so he sighed again. "And I am trying to study here." he added.

The trio exchanged amused glances and Blaine felt like walking away. "Alright, I guess we've been kind of jerks to you about it. Have fun 'studying.' " Nick replied as they walked off and Blaine could hear them laughing lightly as they went.

Blaine shook his head and resumed making notes, they weren't that bad really, but Blaine hoped the teasing was over nontheless, because it wasn't like he and Kurt were doing anything devious. If anything it was void of any scandal and Blaine intended to keep it that way. They were friends and Blaine could only let himself think of them like that right now. If he let his mind wander and considered it was anything else, he would be treading over dangerous waters. The fact that Blaine knew he was bad at romance just helped him keep his mind on the matter. After Blaine had studied enough to his liking he selected Kurt's name from his contact list. It was the right way to go, because just being Kurt Hummel's friend was rewarding in so many ways.

"Whoever invented the slushie should be locked away for life." Kurt said in a very venomous tone over the phone.

Blaine forced himself not to laugh, since Kurt was obviously not in the mood. "And the reason being…?" he asked.

"Oh just how they feel when they hit your face. How hard it is to clean up after, how they practically ruined my outfit today!" Kurt hissed.

"Wait,let me get this straight: someone actually threw a slushie at you? Intentionally?" Blaine blurted in surprise.

Kurt was silent for a moment and then sighed. "You innocent,naive fool Blaine. Yes, at my school you can get a slushie facial at any turn." he explained.

"I am surprised bullies actually thought of something besides using their fists." Blaine said softly.

"I know,right?" Kurt replied, then he heard the bell chime and he quickly closed his locker. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Bye Kurt, keep breathing, alright?" Blaine answered.

Kurt grinned as he put his phone away and headed off to the choir room. This time their assignment for the week was to sing a song with the word 'Hello' in the title- which Kurt was having trouble finding- and Rachel seemed to intentionally go off the plan when her song had the word Hell and not actually Hello. Kurt was surprised to find out that Finn and Rachel were no longer dating. But he was more surprised on how the news affected him: he didn't care at all. This was further confirmed when Finn sang his song for the assignmet, looking confident and still as attractive as ever. Kurt's inner voice began to speak in his mind and for once it had his full attention.

_It's funny, watching Finn sing like this has made me realize that I no longer have a thing for him. I'm sure I would have been looking at him right now with desire before. But now, nothing… I don't even know how I ever found him worthy of my feelings. Well I guess that's a lie I do know, it's Blaine. Meeting Blaine has showed me the light. I no longer need to crush and pine hopelessly over guys who are straight. It's not right for me and not fair to them. Blaine has shown me the light. In SOOOO many ways. _

As the song came to an end Kurt thought about the big epiphany his mind had made. It was very hard to keep things from whirling out of control. He was dumbstruck over realizing that he no longer had feelings for Finn, well actually he could barely even call them real feelings; Kurt now could see it had been nothing but a silly juvenile crush and that he had been taking advantage of Finn's good nature. That was certainly clear from when he had set up his father with Finn's mom, Carole, all in hopes of it bringing him and her son closer together. It felt so selfish now and Kurt wasn't sure how he could fix things. Before any of that could happen Kurt had a whole new set of worries. Did this mean his feelings for Finn had started to transfer to Blaine, Only if that was true this time they were real feelings, real feelings that might actually be returned? Blaine had become an enjoyable part of his life and the thought that things could go beyond friendship were terrifying and exciting at the same time. As Kurt began to think about it he couldn't help but consider how amazing they could be together, as an actual couple. But it also could lead to them destroying an equally amazing friendship. Was it really worth the risk? Because Kurt also had no idea how Blaine felt about him and if it was even a possibility. For now he decided to push these dangerous thoughts aside. He wasn't ready to face them yet, things were too new and frightening to deal with. Kurt still refused to let things between him and Blaine get nervous after all. If he found out that he couldn't just forget these questions from forming in his head, then he would deal with that when it happened. For now, Kurt would just focus on the positive and continue the journey he and Blaine had started. If it only ended up being a strong friendship over a romantic one, he would be fine. Or at least he hoped he would be.

What had started out as another day at school where Kurt was at his locker, applying another layer of hairspray to his head, ended up becoming very different when he heard his name being called in the distance. "Kurt!"

Kurt turned to Tina and Mercedes storming towards him and by the looks on their faces they weren't happy campers. Kurt began to panic as he thought they had somehow found out about him and Blaine. '_Just what I need.'_ Kurt thought to himself, but it might have been something different so he went with playing ignorant. "Where's the fire?" Kurt asked them innocently.

"Oh there's going to be a fire indeed. It's Rachel, she's fraternizing with the enemy!" Mercedes explained.

"Excuse me, what?" Kurt said in shock.

"Turns out she's been dating a guy from Vocal Adrenaline by the name of Jesse St. James behind our backs! We're meeting with Artie in the choir room now to go confront her." Tina explained.

"She's crazy! I don't believe for one moment that this guy isn't playing her. You know everyone in Vocal Adrenaline is pure evil, this whole thing stinks." Mercedes commented angrily.

Kurt was still so surprised by the complete irony of the whole situation that he couldn't say anything in reply. Instead, his mind was beginning to panic once again, so Kurt fought to calm himself. '_It's totally different Kurt, Blaine and I aren't dating. He's not playing me an I'm not playing him… It's different…Totally different.' _Kurt assured himself. He finally noticed that Tina and Mercedes were both now staring at him. They were obviously wondering why he wasn't joining them in their rage. Kurt knew,if he wanted to keep his friendship with Blaine a secret, he'd have to earn it. But it wasn't hard to get mad at Rachel because once again she had ruined things for him. Now there was no safe way to reveal him knowing Blaine at all. Combined with the fact that she probably was being played, it got him to where he needed to be.

"You're coming right?" Tina asked finally.

Kurt gave them both a determined look and linked his arms with Mercedes' and Tina's and headed off to the choir room. "Ladies, I am so there!" Kurt yelled in anger. _

Blaine watched as Kurt paced back and forth in front of his view point from Kurt's couch and wondered if this would become a common occurrence from now on. Kurt had called him right after class and filled him in on the whole Rachel ordeal. Blaine had agreed that the irony of the whole situation was far from amusing. Which now led to Kurt venting his anger by pacing around his bedroom, though Blaine could tell his anger was turning to guilt. So Blaine decided he'd try to put his mind at ease. "Look Kurt, even if I wasn't in the picture, you wouldn't be less mad with Rachel, right?" he asked him.

Kurt stopped pacing and turned to look at Blaine, "Well…. Yes…" he admitted quickly. That comment diffused his anger enough to come to his senses a bit. He saw Blaine pat the spot on the couch next to him. Allowing himself to smile a little as he came to sit down beside Blaine, "I'm angry at Rachel of course… But I'm a little angry at myself too! I mean, the whole time I was accusing her. I kept thinking, the tables could have easily been turned my way. What if everyone had found out about us? I could see Rachel doing just the same thing we all did to her." Kurt explained.

"Maybe, but you keep forgetting the two big differences here. You're not being played by me and we're not dating. We've been friends for almost three weeks now, Kurt. We didn't just met and start dating." Blaine pointed out.

"I know that, you know that, but would anyone else? After all this situation with Rachel I'm not so sure anymore. Just when I thought I might be able to at least tell someone about you. Now I don't see that happening anytime soon." Kurt said, sulking.

"does this really have to change anything, though?" Blaine had to ask.

Kurt thought about that for a moment before he looked over at Blaine. "I guess it doesn'… At least not for us. Just to be safe,though, we might want to figure out what we should and shouldn't tell each other about Glee Club."

Blaine nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a plan to me. Which of us should start?"

"Well it was my idea, though I am sure you were thinking the same thing. I like being able to talk about Glee Club with you. Just because it's so much a part of my life and I like having you give suggestions of good songs for my assignments. I like hearing about how your Warbler practice went each day. I don't want that to stop at all." Kurt admitted to Blaine.

"Me too, I think when it's just simple things like that we're fine to continue. But when it comes to anything about competing, like our Regional set lists, or anything to do with what we're singing, what we're performing, how much we're practising, anything we even remotely might be considering as sharing secrets, We won't share it straight away, or at least we'll ask each other if we think we should." Blaine suggested.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Kurt replied with a small smile.

"Good it's decided. So, since we can still talk about weekly assignments: have you got any ideas for what Hello song you'll be singing?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt nodded and got up to take his laptop off his desk. "I think so, god bless iTunes. I just did a search for Hello and I think I found my song. Here, have a listen." Kurt said, pressing play.

Blaine for once didn't know the song, but it had a nice slow melody. One that Kurt could sing very well. Blaine could already picture him sitting in front of his classmates in Glee Club, bringing tears to their eyes or warm smiles to their faces. But that only made him wish he could be there too, which was impossible, of course.

"Very nice, it suits you, Kurt. What song is it?" he asked.

"Hello, I'm Delaware by City & Colour. I hadn't heard of it before either, but I like it. Now that you are in agreement, my assignment it shall be. Of course finding sheet music for it won't be very easy…." Kurt said.

"Well if you can't I bet we could make one up, I have a good ear when it comes to music after all." Blaine offered.

"You are so helpful it's almost annoying!" Kurt chuckled.

"I swear it's not on purpose Kurt! It's just who I am… And I'm not always innocent. Like right now I'm tempted to go put a hidden camera into McKinley's choir room now so I can see all of your solos." Blaine said jokingly.

"Hmm, that might make everyone think you really are spying on us! So I'd vote against that. I mean, I've resisted the urge to sneak back into Dalton." Kurt replied.

"We could always put a concert on for each other. After the competition season is over. Sing all the songs we sang in Glee Club" Blaine suggested only half seriously.

Kurt laughed at that, "Maybe… It's definitely an idea." was all he replied.

"A good idea?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Kurt answered with a grin.

It soon became a habit for Kurt and Blaine to meet everyday after school at the Lima Bean and it was something they both enjoyed a lot. Especially the days when Blaine didn't have Warbler practice to make their visit together cut short. It was one of those lucky times at the moment and it was a rare Friday night for once to boot. At the moment Kurt was listening to Blaine talk about his song choices for his next solo and Kurt just sat there listening to him.

"So yeah I'm really torn on what I should pick…. I am seriously considering doing Just Dance." Blaine muttered as he finished.

"Which one? Lady Gaga or David Bowie?" Kurt asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully, "Bowie of course! Don't get me wrong, Lady Gaga is amazing and everything. But I don't think she's really the Warblers' style…"

"You're probably right, at least that song anyway. Go with David Bowie then, it's right up your alley, Blaine." Kurt suggested.

"I think I will then!" Blaine replied with a smile.

Kurt returned his smile until he noticed Blaine begin to look around the room, like he was looking for someone and Kurt gave him a confused look. "What are you looking at?"

Blaine hadn't realized he'd been doing anything, so he looked back at Kurt and shrugged. "Oh sorry…I was just thinking… Do any of your friends from McKinley ever come here?"

"Not that I know of, why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking how lucky we've been that no one's spotted us together so far." Blaine explained.

"I guess that's true, though I am curious: why you thought of this now?"

"Just how Rachel got found out dating that Jesse St. James guy I guess…it just got me thinking about how it could happen to us too."

"Except it would be completely different, remember the whole fact that we're just friends and aren't spies? I'm not saying that the New Directions wouldn't freak out at the news at first. But I'd like to think they'd listen to me in the end. But that doesn't mean I'm ready to tell anyone yet either. I had been but then Rachel ruined everything again and I think it's better to wait. Because I have to face enough drama as it is." Kurt began to rant.

"Just forget what I said Kurt! It's not like I was suggesting we lay it low or anything because that's just stupid." Blaine told him.

Kurt let out a sigh, it didn't escape him that his life seemed to be full of smiles and sighs. "Okay good, because it's one thing to not tell our friends in glee aboutneach other but it's another thing to hide like we're doing something wrong."

"Agreed, let's just forget I brought the whole thing up, okay?"

"Sure Blaine, so do you think it's safe if we go see a movie now? I mean you don't have Warbler practice for once."

"I'm game if you are." Blaine told him.

So after they finished their drinks Kurt first drove his car home since he lived closer and Blaine drove them both to the the theatre afterwards. During the drive they had chatted about what movie they wanted to see but even after discussing for the whole ride they still weren't sure by the time they arrived at their destination. So now Blaine was standing beside him as they both looked at the list of movies and show times.

"How hard can this be…" Blaine muttered as he narrowed his eyes in thought.

Kurt was about to say something witty in reply when he heard a very familiar voice off in the distance. He froze in horror, "No… It couldn't be." he whispered is disbelief. But Kurt whirled around and sure it enough it was true, Rachel Berry was also at the movies and she wasn't alone.

Blaine had been too busy trying to decide on a movie to notice this and was totally caught off guard as Kurt grabbed a hold of him and hauled him to hide behind a large pillar.

"What! What's going on?" Blaine blurted out.

"Shh! Get down or she'll hear you!" Kurt hissed as he pushed at Blaine so they where hunched over.

"Who? What?… See who?" Blaine whispered.

"Rachel! She's here and… Oh my god I can't believe it! So is Jesse St. James! I cannot believe she lied to us and is still dating him… Behind our backs! This is low even for her." Kurt whispered to Blaine, though it was clear to see he was angry.

"Uh Kurt… She's not the one hiding behind a pillar next to me. So can you really talk?" Blaine pointed out.

Kurt stood up and glanced back at Blaine, who was looking at him playfully. "Okay good point." Kurt admitted. "Which is why I won't tell anyone about seeing her. I just really hope we're all wrong about Jesse, for Rachel's sake and glee's." Kurt muttered as he watched the pair pass them by. He let out a sigh of relief when they didn't even notice Blaine and Kurt from their hiding spot.

"Maybe they're just friends now." Blaine commented. Then he watched them begin to kiss and hold hands and his theory was quickly shot down. "Okay maybe not."

The two of them watched the couple going completely out of sight and then they stepped out from behind the pillar once the coast was clear. Blaine looked back up at the movie listings once more before looking back at Kurt with a grin.

"Think it's safe to still see a movie?" he asked.

Kurt could only nod at first, once again Rachel had made things difficult without her even trying. But he knew when to keep quiet and let things go. So Kurt hoped that Rachel knew what she was doing and he'd leave it at that. Because he knew that when Rachel would eventually find out about Blaine, she would call him out right away on how he treated her when everyone found out about Jesse St. James. Kurt also knew she wouldn't bother to listen to him even if Kurt tried to explain he had felt bad about it. So, instead of worrying about it, Kurt decided to just forget about and deal with it when it happened. There was no way he was letting one drama queen ruin his friendship with Blaine. Even though Kurt had to admit that that wasn't ever going to happen.

He suddenly realized Blaine was staring at him because he hadn't answered him yet. "Oh yes, I think it is." he answered.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Kurt's song is Hello Delaware by City and Colour:  
>watch?v=JnLULIGekIA<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 The Power of Madonna

**uthor's Chapter Notes:**

Revised version of POM =)

My beta suggested I make Blaine's texts bold, just to clarify who is who in their messaging. So Kurt's just italic, Blaine's is added bold.

Revised Chapter 5  
>~ The Power of Madonna~<p>

_Madonna fever has hit McKinley High it seems._

_**Really? I expect details over coffee later Mr. Hummel.**_

Kurt had arrived before Blaine for once at the Lima Bean, so he didn't hesitate to get in line and buy their drinks. So by the time Blaine appeared Kurt was already at their usual table with his coffee waiting for him. Of course Blaine said nothing about this when he greeted him with his usual charming smile and took his seat. It seemed he hadn't forgotten Kurt's earlier text about Madonna.

"So Madonna, spill!" he said taking his drink.

"Well as I wrote in my text Madonna fever has begun at McKinley. How this happened, is two words: Sue Sylvester." Kurt began to explain.

"The evil cheerleading coach you told me about? How'd that happen?"

"It seems she likes something as much as herself or being evil and that something, or someone, is Madonna. She somehow got the hallways to be playing her music at all times now, not that I'm really complaining. It might be a gay clichè to some but how can you not adore Madonna? Anyway Mr. Schuester decided to follow her lead and make this Madonna week in glee club. It's to help boost the girl' s moral and I totally support this. Because the other guys in glee haven't been treating them good and this is me talking." Kurt continued.

"Man I'm almost jealous Kurt, okay I am! Any idea what you'll do for your assignment?" Blaine asked.

"Yes I do actually. Mercedes and I are doing a project together and it's going to be a visual one. So I'm sorry to say that means I can't get much help from you… But I of course would love to get your feedback anyway." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded at Kurt, to show he understood. He always enjoyed listening to Kurt talk about glee. It was true that Kurt usually did the talking when it came to glee club. But that was mainly because Blaine' s own stories were pretty boring. The Warblers didn't have assignments, at least not in the way New Directions did. Whenever he did share with Kurt what happened with his glee club, though, Kurt showed genuine interest. "Go on." he urged Kurt.

"One word Blaine, Vogue." Kurt said with a devilish smile. _

Just when Kurt thought he had come to deal with Rachel dating Jesse st. James behind everyone's backs, things continued to go from bad to worse. Kurt was quickly learning that when it came to Rachel Berry, nothing was impossible. He quickly began to call Blaine on his phone to fill him in on the newest turn of events. He didn't even bother to say hello to him and started right away. "Well, we have further development on the whole Rachel and Jesse's situation." Kurt said to Blaine.

Blaine could hear Kurt's annoyance through the phone. "I'm kind of afraid to ask what." he replied.

"Well prepare to be more afraid because Rachel dating him behind everyone's backs was bad enough. But now he's suddenly transferred to McKinley to be with her! If he really is a spy this is very dangerous and even if he isn't it still sucks!" Kurt blurted out.

"It's actually kind of romantic if you think about it…" Blaine pointed out.

"Oh sure really romantic! Except for the fact that with Jesse's arrival it means the chances of me ever getting a solo just went from slim to none!" Kurt snapped back. Then he realized he was practically yelling at Blaine through the phone and he sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't be shouting at you about this… I'm just so pissed off." Kurt apologized.

"I can tell and I bet your pacing right now. Don't worry Kurt, it's alright, I mean I would probably be equally pissed if it were me." Blaine replied.

"No you wouldn't Blaine, that's not you. You couldn't be rude if your life counted on it." Kurt teased.

"Want to come over to my place tonight and talk about it? I know how much venting helps you deal with it." Blaine offered.

"You're not my therapist Blaine… I feel like I keep making this be about me all the time. Which makes me think I'm a terrible friend." Kurt admitted weakly.

"Kurt if I was with you I'd be shaking some sense into you right now! I promise if it ever gets so bad that you're annoying me I'll tell you. But that's never going to happen, because we both know how much I enjoy helping my friends. Besides it's always entertaining and once you're finished venting we have a good time just chatting away." Blaine commented.

Kurt let out a small laugh, "I'd like that so thank you Blaine. I'll come over later and text you when I'm ready. I just need to talk to Mercedes about something." Kurt explained. _

When Kurt arrived at Blaine's house a few hours later he wasn't prepared for what he saw when he opened the door to greet him. Which was Kurt dressed in a red and white male cheer-leading uniform and all Blaine could do in response was gape at him with his mouth wide open. "Oh Hi K…" Blaine had begun but he suddenly stopped and stared at him. "Uh….. I'm gonna need an explanation here to process this." Blaine muttered.

Kurt smiled at him playfully and twirled around to give him the full effect. "Sorry, I should have warned you but I wanted to see your face and it was worth it. I've been drafted into the Cheerios along with Mercedes." Kurt explained.

Blaine just kept staring at him, "You what?!" he blurted out.

Kurt rolled his eyes at him, "Can I come inside before I explain further?" Kurt asked.

Blaine ushered him inside and took Kurt's coat, which he wasn't wearing because he had wanted Blaine to see him in his uniform. Once they were safely in his room Blaine sat down on his bed and urged Kurt to continue. "So how did this exactly happen? Because you told me Sue's an evil overlord and that the Cheerios are your worst enemies next to Vocal Adrenaline."

"I'll explain it all too you but first I'm dying to know what you think of the outfit. Because I know it's probably the least flattering thing I've ever worn. I can only hope I pull it off somehow because I'd like to be able to wear it with pride at school."

"No you look good, Kurt! You have the body frame for it for sure. So you're pulling it off." Blaine quickly answered.

"Thank you." Kurt answered with a shy smile.

"Thank me by continuing your story of how this happened, then." Blaine requested.

Kurt decided Blaine deserved the full story so he sat down beside him on the bed. "It all came to be about two hours ago. It pretty much started when I realized Jesse's transfer meant that I'll never get a solo now. Mercedes felt the same way and we both talked about how we never get a chance to sing like Rachel does. Back when we had Coach Sylvester be in our Vogue video she tried to draft us in the Cheerios, which we refused. But now things were different and as much as we both love being in glee, it didn't escape us how we could kill two birds with one stone, by being able to sing more and maybe even be more popular at school. The idea of being not being slushied anymore was a nice bonus so we accepted." Kurt explained.

"How would you get to sing more by being in the Cheerios though?"

"Oh right sorry I forgot one detail. Coach Sylvester's decided to add vocals to her performances. In fact Mercedes and I are going to sing a duet at the next pep rally! A Madonna song of course."

"Well I hope it turns out to be everything you guys are hoping for. I for one would be terrified to have to face Sue Sylvester… From what you've told me about her she sounds truly terrifying. So watch out okay?" r32;

"Oh she can be the epiphany of evil don't get me wrong. But she gets results and if I can put up with Rachel in Glee I think I have a good chance of surviving Sue's wrath."

"If anyone could it probably would be you." Blaine agreed with a smirk. "So what song are you and Mercedes singing?"

"4 minuets." Kurt answered.

"What part are you doing? Madonna or Justin?"

"Please Blaine! This is me so Madonna of course! I'm surprised you had to ask." _

Of course at the time, when Blaine found out that Kurt was joining the Cheerios, he didn't think about how it would make Kurt be that much more busy. Between Cheerios practice and both of their own glee club practices, they ended up hardly seeing each other as the week went on. It ended up being so bad that they had to stop meeting up at the Lima Bean after school. They still managed to talk to each other daily even if it sometimes only happened right before they went to sleep at night. Blaine for once was very glad for technology and them being able to text and call each other, no matter how busy they got. It was very clear to Blaine how quickly he had gotten used to Kurt being in his life and how much he missed him and that fact was slightly unnerving. Because when he stopped to think about it, did that mean that they were really just friends? Or were they slowly moving towards being something more to each other? Blaine had no idea what Kurt's answer would be and he wasn't about to go ask him anything. Because he himself had no idea what his own feelings were and he didn't think he'd find an answer anytime soon. It was just so new and confusing and Blaine never let himself forget that if he did any thing rash he could risk ruining their friendship. All he knew was that he really cared about Kurt Hummel and didn't want to screw it up for them. Because Blaine's young mind could just be over-thinking things and making everything complicated when it didn't need to be. So when Kurt ended up calling him later he kept these new thoughts to himself.

"Hey stranger it's good to hear from you!" Blaine said, hoping he didn't sound too eager.

"I know right? I'm sorry… Just with both practices it's been crazy. I wanted to make it up to you. My place tonight? I'm even going to cook!" Kurt replied.

"Oh? Does this mean I'm joining you and your dad for dinner?" Blaine asked because he yet to even see Kurt's dad Burt yet.

"Sadly no, he'll be out, but more food for us. Think you can make it?" Kurt asked.

"I think I can move my busy schedule around for a free dinner, so I'll be there." Blaine answered.

Dinner ended up being delicious just like Blaine had thought it would be. Even if it hadn't, just spending the evening with Kurt made it a fun night nonetheless. After their meal was over Blaine was stretched out on the kitchen chair he was sitting on, feeling very content and full. He glanced over at Kurt, who began to collect their empty plates and stack them together. "Well that was awesome Kurt, I don't think I can ever eat again." Blaine told him.

"High praise indeed, considering it was nothing special." Kurt answered with a smile.

"Let my stomach be the judge of that! But I find myself wondering why your dad never seems to be around when I am. I'm unsure if I should start to think that he doesn't actually exists or if you're ashamed of me?" Blaine asked playfully.

"Oh god no! I'm not, though after seeing you sitting like that I might be now. But my dad's real, he's just been seeing someone, as in dating." Kurt explained.

"Really? For how long?" Blaine asked, Kurt had told him how his mom had died 7 years ago. But this was the first he'd heard that his dad was dating again.

Kurt didn't answer the question right away, and instead dashed off into the kitchen without another word. Which made Blaine think that there was something Kurt didn't want to admit to Blaine, which was interesting.

A few moments later he reappeared in the living room and glanced at Blaine shyly as he sat back down a the table.

"Um about a month or so. It seems to be going well, as far as I can tell." Kurt answered.

Blaine could tell he was being vague on purpose, the reason being that he was probably hiding some of the details. But Blaine decided it wouldn't be right to pry, so he dropped the subject. "So wanna watch some Bravo?" he offered.

Kurt was about to answer Blaine' s suggestion when they both heard the front door open and Kurt quickly stood up from his chair. "Looks like you'll get to meet my dad after all." he whispered to Blaine as he passed by him and he shot off towards the front door.

Blaine took a deep breath and quickly sat up so he was sitting properly in his chair. From the kitchen he could hear Kurt greet his dad and he just sat there in waiting for whatever would happen next. Blaine wasn't really worried because from what Kurt had told him about his dad, Burt Hummel sounded like an amazing person. But it didn't make him forget that Burt had never met him before and Kurt hadn't even told him about their friendship either.

"Hey dad! You' re home early!" Kurt said, Blaine could hear his surprise in his voice.

"Yeah Carole had to work early tomorrow so we cut it short." Burt simply replied.

"Well I made dinner so I can easily re-heat some of it up for you." Kurt said, their voices were getting louder.

"Naw it's fine, I'm not even hungry…" Burt began to say but when he stepped into the kitchen with Kurt at his heels. The second he noticed Blaine sitting there smiling sheepishly, he fell silent. After he eyed Blaine further he turned to look at his son in surprise. "Am I uh…Interrupting something here?" he asked.

"No dad! This is… My friend Blaine Anderson, he just came over for dinner. Blaine, this is my dad, Burt Hummel." Kurt said as he introduced them to one another.

Always needing to be polite in every situation, even awkward ones, Blaine shot up from his chair and came over to shake Burt's hand in greeting. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Hummel. Kurt's told me all about you." Blaine muttered.

Kurt rolled his eyes, '_Blaine.'_ he thought as he silently groaned. Of course he'd have to word things like that. Which only pointed out how Burt hadn't heard anything about Blaine, but luckily Burt didn't call either of them out on that fact.

"Nice to meet you Blaine." Burt simply said. "Are you one of Kurt's friends in Glee club?" He asked.

"No, Blaine goes to a different school called Dalton Academy, it's in Westerville." Kurt explained before Blaine could.

Burt simply nodded to that information, "Well don't stay too late, it's a school night, alright?" he told them with a small smile.

Kurt was about to point out to his dad that he wasn't twelve years old anymore but considering how he had reacted to Blaine being there he decided it wasn't a wise idea. Instead he just nodded, "Of course dad." he assured him quickly. If his dad was in a good enough mood to make a joke then things were going better than he had hoped. After his dad left the dining room Kurt came to stand behind Blaine and placed his hand on his shoulder for a moment. "Come on, let's make a hasty retreat to my bedroom while we can." He said and they quickly headed off to the basement.

Blaine didn't need anymore encouragement to follow Kurt to his room, not that his meeting Burt had been scary. It was just the fact that he knew that Kurt hadn't told his dad about them being friends yet. Blaine himself had never mentioned Kurt to his own parents, but as far as his own dad went it was for different reasons all together. So while it hadn't been bad, there was no ignoring the awkward air that had been in the kitchen a moment ago nonetheless. "You're not in trouble, are you?" Blaine asked as they walked down the stairs.

"No I'm not in trouble Blaine. Don't worry. My dad will most likely just want to talk about how he's never heard about you. Which was my fault, because it's not like he's a member of the New Directions. I just wasn't sure how to bring it up. Don't get me wrong, my dad is amazing, we're really close. He's been very accepting since I came out to him. I just… Wasn't sure how to go about it." Kurt began, he stepped into his room. "It's silly, I know." he added.

Blaine smiled when he thought about how many times either him or Kurt had said something similar, only to find out they both felt the exact same way. "Not silly, Once again we're thinking the same thing, Kurt. We both know it shouldn't make any difference that we're both gay and friends. But it does; in a way, it's kind of good that it does." Blaine replied.

Kurt looked over at him confused, "How so?"

"Well, people always make a big deal when a guy and girl are friends and are are straight." Blaine pointed out.

"Yes that's true. Oh god Blaine we're beginning to sound like some cheesy after school special!" Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine joined Kurt in laughing for a few moments. "But we both know this is a subject they probably wouldn't have talked about in the 80s." Blaine added with a grin.

"And even if they did, it would have been considered very controversial, I'm sure." Kurt added in agreement.

Blaine then looked around the room for a moment, swinging his arms side to side. "So…now what?" he asked.

Kurt at first just grinned in reply until he strolled over to one of his bookshelves and pulled out a dvd. He then turned around and help it up at Blaine, who stepped closer so he could see what it was. "Well I thought in the spirit of Madonna week, we'd watch Evita. One of the best movies ever made!" Kurt explained.

"A brilliant idea Kurt." Blaine replied. He found it no surprise that Evita was a favourite movie of Kurt's. "It's a timeless classic." he added.

Kurt grabbed his laptop and brought it over to the couch and set everything up for them to watch. "Right? Singing 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina' for Glee Club somehow is a dream of mine." he said.

When the movie was over Blaine headed home and Kurt went in search of his father. He ended up keeping his word to him, it wasn't too late so Kurt knew he'd still be up . Sure enough, Kurt found him sitting in his chair while watching TV with a beer in hand, which was a usual sight at their house but one that always brought a smile to Kurt's face; because Burt had never not stopped whatever he was doing to listen or talk to Kurt when he needed to. This time was no exception as Kurt came to sit on the couch beside him. "Hey dad."

Burt glanced up at Kurt from the TV. "Hey, did your friend head home?" he asked.

Kurt was well aware that his dad had seen them pass through the hallway when Blaine had left, but he answered anyway. "Yeah he did, not that you didn't already know that. Which is why I've come to talk to you." Kurt began.

Burt turned to fully face Kurt and give his son his complete attention. "Look Kurt… I know I joked about not being ready for you having guy troubles or start dating… But if that's what's going on you don't gotta hide it from me. Because it's not like you'd be doing anything wrong. I know I was sort of surprised but it's just because I thought you were on a date and gay or straight, the idea of you dating is pretty big. Most parents tend to react like this… But I want to make sure that you don't think I would…" Burt began to explain.

"Dad stop right there!" Kurt said firmly. "I could never think you could be anything but accepting, okay?and I promise to never lie to you if I am dating someone. But Blaine and I are just friends, friends who both happen to be gay." Kurt assured him.

"You sure? Because it didn't look like it." Burt replied, but Kurt could tell he was teasing him slightly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I… Yes we're just friends, weather we'll always remain that way I don't know. But that's no reason for me not even mentioning him to you in passing. So I apologize for that."

"Again, you didn't do anything wrong, but tell me why you kept knowing him a secret? Because I get the feelings there's more to the story." Burt urged him.

"You' re right as usual; Blaine just doesn't go to another school, he's in a rival glee club. We ended up meeting by chance and hit it off right away and have become fast friends ever since. It just started out with us not wanting to complicate things. But as we got to know each other we decided we wouldn't tell our friends about knowing each other. I didn't want anyone to make things awkward for the both of us or think we're spying on one another. It might not be the smartest plan and it could blow up in our faces one day… But that's what we ended up doing." Kurt explained.

"Just remember I'm not in your glee club, I mean I don't expect to hear every detail of your life. But you always go on and on about your friends, so this isn't like you… Keeping stuff from me. Anyway let's just forget about it, no harm done. How long have you known this Blaine, though?"

"About two weeks or so I guess… Wow time sure flies. Anyway the plan for now is to tell everyone about Blaine after Regionals. Which we'll hopefully win and everyone will already be in a good mood." Kurt said.

"Just remember life rarely goes according to plan." Burt pointed out.

"I already know that…" Kurt admitted.

"Sounds like you got it all figured out though so all I'll add is that who you're friends with is no one's business. As long as no one' s getting hurt you got nothing to hide. So there's no need to smuggle Blaine around like he's a wanted criminal. Tell him he's welcome here anytime." Burt commented.

Kurt smiled as he stood up from the couch, "Thanks dad; I'll tell Blaine to good news later. But don't expect him around too much right now because I am so busy with cheerios and glee. Anyway I better go start my night time skin regiment."

"Yeah I know what a big deal that is for you." Burt said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6 Home

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

This was really the first Kurt heavy episode I got to write about. Which was quite fun. Even more so in this new revised version.

Revised Chapter 6  
>~Home~<p>

Another week had come and gone and now Blaine found himself on a Friday night at a home-decorating store with Kurt. It was quite a contrast to the Friday night when he had first seen Kurt at the mall about a month ago. Now they were pretty much best friends and that fact made Blaine smile to himself. He reminded himself that he was supposed to be helping Kurt, so he went back to looking at paint samples. After checking a number of colours out he pulled a few samples and looked for where Kurt had gotten to. He found him a short distance away looking through fabric swatches. Blaine walked over to him and held out his choices for Kurt to inspect. "How about something like this?" Blaine asked, holding out the samples.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and took the samples from his hands and began to study them for a moment. "Hmmm maybe… I'm just not sure if they'd be what I'm aiming for." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine chuckled, "Why are you putting so much effort in this Kurt? As far as I'm concerned your room is already amazing." he pointed out.

Kurt pocketed the colour samples Blaine gave him and stood up from the fabric book and smiled playfully at him. "Why thank you! But there is always room for improvement on everything. Even my room Blaine." Kurt replied. He then strode over the paint samples himself and began taking a number of them. "You could always improve that boring room of yours while you're here." He teased.

"That's a lost cause if there ever was one." Blaine said as he rolled his eyes mockingly at Kurt.

"You said it not me, anyway I think I have enough to work with now. Come on I want to get started right away." Kurt muttered as he raced off.

Blaine laughed as he hurried to catch up with Kurt. This was one of the many things that Blaine had come to like about Kurt Hummel: he found yet another one when they were back in Kurt's room as he watched Kurt set up a swatch board of fabric and paint samples. Blaine was finding it quite entertaining to just watch Kurt work his magic as he pondered over what should go where. There was no need for either of them to talk, Blaine just watched Kurt work from the couch in silence.

"I'm sorry if this is boring for you." Kurt finally muttered as his eyes never left the board.

"No I'm fine this is actually entertaining, it's like I'm watching a designer show or something." Blaine assured him.

When Kurt didn't say anything in reply Blaine just let the room fall silent again so Kurt could focus on his project, while Blaine let his mind wander as he thought how the current scene had become a usual one lately: not him watching Kurt work on something, but him being over at Kurt's house. They usually ended up hanging out at each other' s place most of the time. Aside from their trips to the Lima Bean, they rarely spent much time together outside. Which mainly was because it lessened the chance of someone they knew seeing them together. It never crossed their minds that they were hiding from the world, because it wasn't like they were ashamed of knowing one another. It just made things that much more simple, which was a godsend because Blaine had enough to deal with already. He certainly didn't want anyone to suddenly tease them about how close they were becoming. Neither of them really minded how things had turned out anyway. Not when they enjoyed each other' s company so much; and when they were alone they could speak their minds without having to worry about someone overhearing them and becoming judgemental or worse.

Finally Blaine was starting to get curious to why Kurt was so focused on a simple room makeover so he stood up from the couch. "I still don't get why you' re so keen on changing this place." Blaine admitted as he stopped behind Kurt and eyed the almost complete swatch board.

Kurt finally looked up at Blaine as he placed his work on the table with a sigh. "Well if I have to be totally honest, I'm trying to make amends with something… Or rather someone, actually." Kurt began.

"Come again?" Blaine asked in confusion.

Kurt hesitated for a moment, he wasn't sure if he wanted to admit the reason to Blaine. But he decided it would probably help him figure things out. "Alright I'll tell you… Just… Be… I don't know…" Kurt struggled.

"Kurt this is me, remember? When am I anything but a perfect gentleman? It'll be fine, go on."

Kurt eyed him for a moment, like he was unsure if he could believe him. But Kurt reminded himself who Blaine Anderson was and he nodded. "As I told you before my dad' s been seeing someone. That someone is actually Carole Hudson, Finn's mother. I sort of set them up at a parent-teacher meeting about a month ago." Kurt began to explain but he hesitated with the next part. "I'm not proud of it but the reason I set them up wasn't very honourable. It was because… I sort of had a crush on Finn and I thought it would bring us closer. Looking back on it now makes me realize how stupid I was being, not to mention selfish. Because Finn's straight, of course, but that didn't stop me. I was just fooling myself into thinking that it would be different with me. That I could somehow change his mind… Make him love me… Oh god… Talking about it now is so embarrassing." Kurt muttered as he hid his face in his hands.

"Teenagers do stupid things like this whether they're gay or straight, Kurt." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt looked over at Blaine's kind and non judgemental face and found the courage to continue. "Yeah well that's still no excuse for how I handled things. I feel bad that I went too far and I took advantage of him, I'd apologize but Finn might not have been aware of it all. If that's the case and he finds out from me I think I would keel over and die right there!" Kurt blurted out in alarm. "Carole and my dad are getting really close and I can tell where it might lead to soon…"

Blaine already knew where Kurt was going with this, "You think your dad might ask them to move in right? So you want to redecorate the room in case he does?" Blaine offered.

Kurt nodded, "I already know a room like this would be too much for him to handle. I am not saying I want to change who I am. But I want to at least try to make him feel welcome. To make up for everything without having to come out and say it." Kurt finished.

"It sounds like a reasonable idea to me Kurt, so I think you should go for it." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled weakly at Blaine, he was relieved that he didn't make a big deal over finding out he had had a crush on Finn. Kurt knew it had turned out that way because he had left the fact that the crush had stopped because of Blaine out of the conversation. Because no matter how honest they were with one another, there were some things that needed to be left unsaid. There was no way he was admitting that Blaine was the cause, even when it didn't have anything to do with romance. At least he didn't think it had anything to do with romance, he had told himself that from the start. But now he wasn't so sure anymore: the more he got to know Blaine the harder it was to ignore the signs. Blaine was handsome, kind and charming and Kurt knew it would be very easy to fall hopelessly in love with him. But, he was afraid, if that ended up happening, how would it affect their friendship?

"Ah high school crushes on straight guys, I've been there." Blaine said suddenly at random. When he didn't hear Kurt give any witty comeback to this, he turned to look at him and saw Kurt gape at him in surprise. "What? I thought we were being honest here. Is it that much of a surprise?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt closed his mouth as he quickly recovered from the news because Blaine was right, it wasn't that hard to believe when he thought about it. "No, not at all." Kurt replied with a smirk. "Please continue, I know I want to hear more about it. Unless it ends in tears, because I might not be emotionally prepared yet." Kurt added, fawning his face teasingly at Blaine.

"I'll ignore the sarcasm and tell you anyway but there's not much to tell, honestly. I had a crush on this guy when I was a freshman, named Tom. He was very handsome and charming in his own way, one of the few kids in school who wasn't intentionally mean to everyone. I found that very appealing as you can imagine." Blaine began to explain.

"This sounds so familiar that it's almost scary…" Kurt muttered as he thought how much this Tom sounded like Finn.

"Why am I not surprised? Actually my crush on him was one of the things that helped me decide to come out finally." Blaine added.

"Really? How so? Did you tell him how you felt?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Are you crazy, Kurt? God no! He was straight remember? I didn't want to freak him out… I can only imagine what would have happened if I had told him. No, I just realized I was never going to actually find someone who could like me in the same way.. If I kept denying who I was. Because I already knew I was gay, I had for a while. I wouldn't just let myself admit it out loud… And I realized I'd keep on being alone if I stayed in the closet any longer." Blaine explained. When he finished he suddenly realized that this was the first time he had ever told the story of coming out to anyone. "I've never admitted that to anyone, Kurt." he added.

Kurt looked at him affectionately and touched Blaine's shoulder lightly. "I'm happy that you shared it with me then. Isn't it great to be able to open up like this? Because as I was listening to you it was almost like you were describing my own feelings. I might not have been as brave as you… But it doesn't matter how it happened, we both pulled through and did it and that's all that matters." Kurt told him softly.

Blaine smiled at him bashfully, he realized they had drifted off from the main conversation. "Thanks, but back to your whole Finn dilemma. You know there might be an easier way to express your remorse and you wouldn't have to admit anything." Blaine began to explain.

"I'm listening."

"Take a page from the show choir handbook and sing about it, if the opportunity arises of course. But if it does, just think, it wouldn't be too obvious but Finn might still notice the effort ." Blaine suggested.

Kurt thought about the idea for a moment, "That might actually work, thank you. But I think I'll wait and see if it's necessary though. Because I don't think Finn even knows our parents are dating yet and I'm not gonna tell him if that's the case. No, I get the feeling Finn's not too good with change… Or at least on that scale. For now I'll focus on just trying to be less forward and more friendly and hope he gets the message that way. You've been very helpful today Blaine, as usual, so thank you." Kurt told him with a grin.

Blaine grinned back at Kurt, "Hey, that's what I'm here for."

True to his word Kurt got his first chance to start his mission to make amends with Finn once Glee club was over the following day. Finding out that the New Directions wouldn't have any access to the auditorium for the whole week had left them all in a dark mood. All except Kurt who was too focused on trying to act properly around Finn from now on. Only it was easier said than done, and as everyone began to walk away he approached Finn and tried his best to look normal.

"Oh Finn, I wanted your opinion on this. It's a swatch board, I'm redecorating my bedroom. Kind of going for a hunting lodge meets Tom Ford's place in Bell-air. I was hoping you could help me out with the hunting lodge part." He asked. The whole time he spoke he was unsure if he was smiling too much at Finn. He had no idea how to act differently around him, If he didn't smile at all he knew he'd only come off being cold and distant. Kurt might not be romantically interested in Finn anymore but he still considered him a friend. But figuring how the difference between flirting and being friendly was, easier said than done. Expect when it came to Blaine Anderson because there seemed to be little difference between the two when he was concerned.

"I live in a closet, there's cowboy wallpaper on the walls…" Finn answered.

"Ohhh…" Kurt said softly, just picturing the horror of that in his mind made him feel depressed.

"But I guess, that one' s nice." Finn said, pointed to a black and white toile.

"Toile? That's surprising, but everyone has their taste. Thank you Finn." Kurt said. Finn mumbled something in return and then walked off. As Kurt watched him go, he started to frown. "I'm not sure if that went well." Kurt muttered to himself.

It never ceased to amaze Blaine how random and surprising Kurt's texts could be. The one he had just gotten turned out to be no exception.

_Do you think I have pear hips?!_

_**What kind of question is that Kurt! Blaine typed in reply.**___

_Well Coach Sylvester thinks I do. Bring on the diet I suppose._

_**That's as silly as the idea of you having pear hips Kurt.I told you she's scary…..Don't make me take you to a restaurant and force you to eat!**___

_Couldn't if you wanted to sadly. I have plans, I'm making over Carole today after school._

_**Is this part of the plan to redeem yourself?**___

_Yes and that makeovers are like crack for me._

_**Should I be worried I could be next Kurt?!**__  
><em>_  
>No You' re safe, for now anyway. No fashion faux pas, so far. Be thankful.<em>

_**A big compliment coming from you, good luck.**_

It soon became clear that his efforts were not being rewarded when the next day he heard Finn shout his name down the halls of McKinley. Kurt groaned, judging by his tone Finn Hudson did not sound happy. As Kurt tried to think of what he had done to cause it, he turned around slowly to face him.

"Kurt! Hey! Wha…What the hell is going on with our parents? How did this happen? When did they even meet each other?" Finn asked Kurt while he flailed his arms out in alarm.

Kurt forced himself to take a long breath before answering Finn's question. Because he had no idea how he should answer it without messing up. But he didn't have anytime to think about it so he just went with it. "Parent teacher conference night, about a month ago. I always accompany my father to those conferences, to act as translator; fate brought them together." Kurt began, '_Fate being me of course.'_ he thought to himself, then quickly continued. "It was an instant connection."

"That's impossible." Finn said in disbelief.

Finn's reaction caught him off guard and it hurt him a little, he had expected Finn would be surprised at the news. But he hadn't thought he'd see Finn's reaction so clear on his scowling face of shock. Kurt was well aware that he himself had started the whole thing with the wrong intentions. It was also true that it felt a bit weird that his dad was dating again. But he had been trying to look past that and remind that his dad was happy. Kurt frowned at Finn as he began to shake his head. "When are you going to learn? When it comes to love, nothing is impossible." Kurt began to point out, but he instantly regretted it the second he heard the words come out of his mouth. It was exactly the short of thing Kurt would say if he still had a crush on Finn. So he tried to go in a different direction and hoped it would be safer. "Haven't you noticed anything different about your mom? New clothes, new make up, a hair cut that doesn't look like it was styled by the Amish?" He began, "Who do you think prettied her up?"Kurt quickly added. He hoped that showing he was trying to be helpful by revealing he had helped Finn's mother out, that it might put him in Finn's good books. But Kurt didn't know how naive he was being. "Has she started selling the furniture yet?"

Finn just kept staring at him with his mouth gaped open in shock. "Yeah… Yeah, she just got rid of… Her old bedroom set and she tried to sell my dad' s chair. But I stopped her. How do you even know that?" he asked.

Kurt could tell his hunch that Finn didn't deal well with change had been correct. Despite this he couldn't quiet the hopeless romantic in him while the rest of his mind was coming up blank."People our parent' s age don't wait around for love to bloom. They know what they want." He told Finn with a small smile. He hadn't meant to but when he said this Kurt's thought went to Blaine. Causing him to look dreamily off into space as he did. But he snapped out of it when once again he realized this could be taken the wrong way. "And I think it's very clear where this is leading to, Finn. There's a good chance that you and Carole could be moving in the future. I mean, you have to agree it's very possible." Kurt pointed out.

"No way." Finn muttered as he started to shake his head in denial.

Kurt rolled his eyes, he was becoming frustrated at Finn's reaction and it made him hard to stay polite. "That's why I asked you your opinion about my room. In case we do end up being roommates in the near future. But don't worry about the chair, I already have a wonderful chaise lounge picked out that I think you'll find surprisingly comfortable." Kurt explained. He wanted to help Finn out by introducing him to the finer things of life. After living in a room that looked the same since he was a toddler was too traumatic for Kurt to picture.

"Look, look! Screw your swatches…And… And your chez!" Finn blurted out.

"Chaise." Kurt corrected him quickly.

"Whatever! Okay look, I like my house. I'm not moving and she's not selling that… That damn chair." Finn blurted out and before Kurt could think of anything to say in reply Finn stormed off leaving Kurt standing alone in the hallway at a total loss for words.

"Finn wait!" He called after him but it was no use, Finn was long gone. Kurt groaned in frustration over what had just happened. He knew exactly what he needed to do to recover from this.

"Well that was a total disaster!" Kurt whined over the phone.

"I take it things didn't go well with Finn?" Blaine asked.

"No… no they did not. I think I actually made things worse by freaking him out. How I did that, I still don't know." Kurt muttered in annoyance.

"Well… You might know that you don't have a crush on him anymore. But Finn probably has no idea. Not to mention he just found out his mom' s dating your dad. So I doubt he was in the best state of mind to realize any change." Blaine pointed out, he had just finished up his lunch when Kurt had called him.

"You're right of course, as usual…god I wish you weren't for once! I mean I understand Finn's upset, who likes change… I just don't know what I should do now." Kurt replied.

Even through the phone Blaine could tell me was moping. "Maybe you give that song idea I told you earlier a go. Whatever the outcome is, I'll treat you with a coffee afterwards, okay?" Blaine offered.

Kurt smiled endearingly as he leaned against his locker door. "How did I ever survive without you Blaine Anderson?" he said warmly.

After Blaine helped him regain his determination with his words of encouragement, Kurt was back on track. So when the opportunity to give Blaine's idea of trying to reach Finn with a song arose, Kurt didn't hesitate to take it. He made sure to choose a song that would work the best and Kurt was proud of his choice. The fact that it also worked well with the fact that the New Directions currently had no place to practice didn't escape him. So to everyone else in the room would just think Kurt was trying to cheer them all up, or that was the plan anyway. Kurt stepped up to the piano quietly and he turned to give everyone a quick encouraging word. He asked Brad to put it in B flat and whirled around to start singing. His song of choice was 'A House is Not a Home' and he only hoped he could get his message out properly. As Kurt continued to sing his eyes fell on Finn and he tried his best to look sincere. He did not realize that all he managed to do was ending up looking lovesick. Try as he might Kurt couldn't keep Blaine from entering his mind as he continued. As he let the music take control of him he clutched his arms tightly and brushed a hand along his opposite arm during one line. His mind was fully over taken with thoughts of Blaine when he sang the line about having no one to kiss at night. He couldn't help but begin to picture himself kissing Blaine in his mind. How amazing it could feel and how much he wanted it to happen. It was like he had just been hit with a bolt of lighting at this realization. Kurt began to picture Blaine sitting in front of him smiling away as he watched him perform and everyone else in the room melted away. All that remained was the answer to what Kurt had been asking himself ever since that fateful day in the Lima Bean a month ago. How did he feel about Blaine Anderson? As the music continued Kurt used all of his emotion to be able to go on. He was so wrapped up with the epiphany of it all that he didn't noticed everyone glance at each other in confusion. Or the uncomfortable look Finn had on his face, or even when Puck mouthed 'you gay?' To him with a judgemental look. No, nothing else mattered to Kurt at that moment. All that mattered was that he was finally able to admit his feelings, that what he felt about Blaine was far more than mere friendship. It had happened slowly, so much that he had ignored the signs. But there was no denying it now, as he sang the last line of the song he felt a tear streaming down his cheek. Kurt quickly turned away from the eyes of the New Directions once he finished. The weight of his realization hit him fully and he was overcome with emotions of joy and fear. It had taken a song to realize what he was afraid to admit, that he, Kurt Hummel was falling in love with Blaine. Now that he knew this, he didn't want to stop, because he knew there was no stopping it even if he tried. The heart wants what the heart wants and what his heart wanted was Blaine, the dapper boy in a blazer. Still he wasn't sure if he was brave enough to take it, or if he'd even have a chance to.

Kurt barely had time to start dealing with his realization of his feelings for Blaine, because he soon was faced with an even more daunting dilemma: the problem of having to watch his dad bonding so easily with Finn and how it made him feel instantly threatened. There was no denying that his dad hadn't been accepting of him being gay. But as he watched the two of them talk about sports during their first dinner all together with Carole, Kurt could only think how it was never that easy for him when he tried to talk to Burt as was for Finn and that fact hurt. It hit him harder than any slushie to the face ever had and he struggled to smile through the rest of the meal. He had tried to change the subject when he commented on Carole' s appearance but it was no use. All Kurt was able to do was try his best to hide his true feelings, but when his father approached him later that night he knew he had failed. Kurt couldn't manage to hide his hurt and it lead to an argument between them, if you could even call it that. Kurt had dismissed his father as soon as possible and he had reluctantly retreated. Which left Kurt sitting at his vanity as he tried to cope with this new type of pain. He reached over for his phone and brought up Blaine's name in his contact list, but he didn't continue to send him a text or call him, his reluctance to talk to him had nothing to do with his feelings for Blaine changing. He hesitated because as amazing as their friendship was, he couldn't bring himself to tell him something so personal. The fact that he was in love with Blaine didn't change his decision. As good as discussing his problems with Blaine always ended up making him feel, he wasn't sure if this was something he could or should share. It would only make things more insane and Kurt had enough to deal with already.

"How did my life get this complicated?" Kurt muttered as he put his phone back down and started his skin routine.

Kurt was fortunate to get one lucky break the next day when glee club brought some much needed distraction to his problems. Mr. Schuester had brought them all to a roller rink, that turned out to be owned by April Rhodes, in hopes that it could be their substitute auditorium for the week. So Kurt was forced to focus on having to skate and not fall on his ass- which normally wouldn't be hard since he was a natural skater. The hard part was making sure his mind didn't wander too much that he lost his balance or ended up crashing into any innocent bystanders.

Mercedes chose that moment to skate up alongside Kurt and he welcomed her company. "This is so lame." she said with a groan.

Kurt managed to force himself to smile at her in reply, "I hear you." he said in agreement.

Mercedes paused to look at him, before quickly looking forward again as they both made another turn. "You okay Kurt? You look kind of down." Mercedes asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Kurt lied, trying really hard to sound like he really was. "Just tired." he added.

"That's what we get for eating so little. I've learned my lesson, I hope you have too." Mercedes replied.

Kurt whirled around a bit to distract himself for a moment, "I certainly have, Mercedes." but he wasn't talking about food. Kurt now knew he had made an error in setting their parents up and this time it had nothing to do with his crush on Finn. Kurt was well aware he was probably being selfish but he simply didn't care. All he knew was he couldn't cope with the idea of loosing his father, so he needed to break them up before it was too late.

Two things had to happen to Kurt for him to decide he deserved a night of fun, which would be accomplished by spending it with Blaine. The first thing being a tearful performance by Mercedes at the schools pep rally. Listening to her talented voice made him realize he had been wrong, about a number of things: everyone had doubts about themselves and it didn't make them any less special. It didn't make you less of a person when you had down days, and in the end you still mattered. After coming to accept this, Kurt had thought he could face his other problems somehow. Only to have his hopes come crashing down when he learned that his father was away visiting Finn at his house. Kurt had been curious and thought maybe he could join them and be able to come to accept everything that had happened. But when he was faced with seeing the two of them laughing together over a game, he knew it was impossible. The second blow had been when Finn had allowed Burt to sit in his father's chair, a chair he had been so protective about originally. Having to live through such a terrible day of emotional highs and lows was all too much. The only therapy he wanted was to forget all his troubles and spend the evening with Blaine. He still had no intention of telling Blaine about him coming to realize he was in love with him. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his company. So he called up Blaine after school that day and invited him to join him for some fun at the roller rink. Kurt glanced over at his side where Blaine was sitting on a bench as he tied up his skates and Kurt smiled. He was already starting to feel better and the tension in him drained further as Blaine rolled over to join him. It was no surprise to Kurt that Blaine turned out to be a good skater too.

"I'm better with roller blades, but the nostalgia feeling is kind of fun." Blaine admitted.

Kurt laughed for what felt like the first time in ages when in reality he knew it hadn't been that long. He skated up next to Blaine and they joined the circle of people skating around the rink to the music. There was no need to words, mainly because it was too loud to really hear each other anyway. But even silent both of them were having a great time. "I feel like we've time travelled back to the 70s!" Kurt yelled to Blaine over the music. When the Bee Gee's 'You Should be Dancing' started playing.

"Hey we could be in far worst places!" Blaine said, as he grooved to the music.

All Kurt could do is shake his head playfully at Blaine as he watched him, he looked ridiculous but he still managed to be charming as well. So Kurt joined him and neither of them cared about what the other occupants of the roller rink might think of their antics. Not to mention that the place was pretty empty, without about half a dozen people on the dance floor with them. He was relieved to see that he could still act normal around Blaine without getting nervous. In fact, after all the drama he had been dealing with his dad and Finn, he had almost forgotten- not that he was falling in love with Blaine, no Kurt doubted he'd ever be able to forget that- he had just simply forgotten that his feelings could make things awkward. But so far all his realization of his feelings for Blaine had done was further prove him what a wonderful and giving person Blaine Anderson was. It seemed almost impossible to feel anything but happy when Kurt was with him. So it really should have no surprise that things had turned out this way. About twenty minuets later they both decided they were feeling a bit skated out. Kurt motioned to take a break and Blaine nodded. Blaine and Kurt skated their way off to the side and Kurt was just going to clear the skating area when he heard a big "Whoa!" suddenly yelled.

Kurt turned just in time to see Blaine go toppling down in his direction. Then it all became a blur as Blaine crashed into him and they fell onto the floor with a thud. Kurt recovered enough to find himself lying on the floor, with Blaine lying on top of him. "What happened?Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked as he tried to move, which was proving to be difficult from Blaine's weight and how sore he was feeling.

Blaine lifted his head up to look Kurt directly in the eye, making their noses almost touch by how close their faces were. They remained silent for a moment as they stared at each other, like they were in some sort of trance. Blaine had never been this close to Kurt and it caught him off guard, so much that he hadn't moved off of Kurt yet.

"Uh Blaine, you're kind of heavy…" Kurt muttered lightly. As enticing as having Blaine on top of him was, he was far too sore to enjoy it. Not to mention that they were far from alone and they probably looked very strange.

Blaine snapped out of it and carefully got off of Kurt, which wasn't easy with still having his roller skates on. "Kurt I'm so sorry! I tripped over something!" He said with panic as he sat up and searched for what had cause his fall. "Wait I see something…ah hah here's the culprit!" Blaine commented.

Once free of Blaine's extra weight Kurt sat up, hissing at the pain that welcomed him. To see Blaine holding up a large gold hoop earring. "Hey, that looks like the type of earring Mercedes…" Kurt began, but he never got to finish.

"Well, well, well, What do we have here?" Both of them heard. Kurt new that voice. The pair turned around to see Mercedes Jones standing in front of them. Her hands on her hips and a large devious smile on her face.

Kurt didn't have time to think how to react to her appearance, so he decided to play innocent. "Oh hi there, Mercedes! What a surprise." Kurt replied. He quickly finished taking off his roller skates and began to stand up. Mercedes offered her hand to him and Kurt took it as she helped pulling him up. Once standing Kurt turned to Blaine and offered his own hand and the three of them headed over to a nearby bench to sit down. All the while as Mercedes followed them, her smirk never left her face as she eyed them curiously. Kurt knew she must think that he and Blaine were on a date, but Kurt didn't feel in the mood to correct her. "What brings you here?" Kurt added.

"I was coming to look for the earring I lost when we were here earlier. Which I think you just found." Mercedes said, pointing to Blaine's hand.

Blaine reached out and gave her her earring accompanied with a sheepish smile. He wasn't sure how to react when he knew Mercedes had no idea who he was or what his relationship with Kurt was. "Hope I didn't crush it when I ran over it. But I think it did more damage to us…" Blaine apologized.

Kurt realized he had no choice but to introduce them to one another. "Mercedes this is Blaine Anderson, Blaine, this is Mercedes Jones." Kurt told his friends.

"Hi!" Blaine said quickly with a wave.

"Hell-oh." Mercedes said to him. She nudged Kurt slightly in the shoulder.

Blaine knew it was his cue to become scarce so Kurt could explain things to his friend. So he took the perfect moment to escape. "Uh I'm gonna get my shoes… Anyone up for drinks?" he asked. After Kurt and Mercedes nodded in reply Blaine darted off without another word.

Mercedes watched him go and turned her attention back to Kurt, who just looked at her innocently. "Okay time to fess up here, Mr. Hummel. What's going on? Why do I get the feeling this is why you've been so busy lately? Are you hiding a secret boyfriend from me or something?" Mercedes asked as she took a seat next to Kurt.

"No we're not on a secret date or anything, Blaine's just a friend, Mercedes." Kurt replied.

"A very attractive friend who I get the feeling is conveniently gay?" She asked.

"Okay yes he's gay, but that doesn't change anything. If a straight girl and guy can be just friends, why can't Blaine an I?" Kurt pointed out with a sigh.

"True, but I doubt they'd look at each other with big googly eyes like you two do." Mercedes replied.

Kurt groaned lightly, this would have been rather amusing if it didn't include him having to tell her why his friendship with Blaine had been kept a secret. "You're proving my point: one of the reasons I didn't tell you about Blaine was all the teasing I'd get for it." Kurt whispered in annoyance. He wasn't about to tell Mercedes the other big reason, not when they were in public, so he realized he needed to stall. "Look I promise to tell you everything tomorrow! You can come over to my place and I'll fill you in. Just can you drop it for now? I don't want to tell you when Blaine's here. Not to mention I'm sore as hell thanks to your earring!" Kurt hissed. He knew that this was not the best way to convince Mercedes to leave, but he wasn't in the mood to humour her.

Mercedes's studied his face for a moment and knew by the look he had Kurt wouldn't be very cooperative at the moment. Not to mention that Blaine was returning with their drinks in hand, so she gave in. "Fine, but this is far from over Kurt." She replied playfully.

Luckily for Kurt Blaine walked up to them with his usual friendly smile on his face, so his talk with Mercedes was over.

"I got us all milkshakes! I hope you like chocolate." Blaine said as he held out the drink tray in front of them.

Kurt smiled lightly at Blaine, since he wasn't the type of person to go fully on a diet. He did try to stay healthy, as much as a growing teenager could, but he didn't hesitate to take his drink, figuring he deserved some comfort food for once. "Thanks." he muttered as he brought the straw to his lips.

Mercedes took hers and smiled, "Thank you Blaine. I was just about to head out though. Since I found my earring and everything." she explained.

"Oh but I just brought you your drink." Blaine protested.

"I'll just have to take it to go. Later boys." Mercedes said with a little wave, then she turned and left without another word.

Kurt finished swallowing his mouthful of milkshake and let out a long breath once she was gone. He knew it could have been far worse and he was grateful for that; but that didn't mean he wasn't dreading what he'd have to do tomorrow any less.

"I like her." Blaine said with a smile.

"Then do you want to talk to her tomorrow?" Kurt said jokingly.

"I don't know if that would work…" Blaine replied.

Kurt laughed lightly, "Actually it's a lucky break. Of all the New Directions to see us, Mercedes is the best possible one. She'll probably be surprised, a little mad, more at me not telling her anything. But it should be fine in the end. She's my closest friend in Glee and the first person I ever came out to." Kurt explained.

"She also seems to have perfect timing." Blaine added with a grin.

Kurt took another drink of his milkshake as Blaine came to sit beside him. "Where can I get me some of that?"


	7. Chapter 7 Bad Reputation

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

I started to feel like I was in a Glee Club as I had to look for songs for the assignment lolz. Mercedes is in this chapter a lot. It was fun to add her into the mix.

For the revised version I did one big change, or not big, just a change. I was never happy with Kurt's choice for his assignment. It was a group number, so I changed it to something new.

Revised Chapter 7  
>~Bad Reputation~<p>

Saturday arrived even with Kurt wishing with all his heart that it wouldn't, so he was faced with the task of telling Mercedes the rest of the story about him and Blaine. Having the night before and the following morning hadn't helped him figure out how'd he do it, not without Mercedes getting pissed at him. His mind was still a blank when he got a text from Mercedes saying she was heading over. Kurt reminded himself that he had no reason to be worried. Explaining things would be far from fun but he knew it could have been a lot worse. Kurt was confident that once Mercedes heard the whole story she would agree to keep him knowing Blaine a secret. But Kurt also knew he'd probably get teased like crazy, but that was a consequence he was willing to take, if it bought her silence on the matter. Kurt suddenly got another text message and frowned, was Mercedes's going to be late or something he wondered. But his frown quickly turned to a smile as he saw who it was from.

_**Courage, keep breathing. Blaine**_

Kurt let out a throaty laugh as he began to type a reply, when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Mercedes walking down the stairs to his bedroom. Kurt put down his phone and hurried over to her side. "Oh Mercedes hi! I would have come and meet you at the door you know." Kurt quickly told her as he took her coat and placed it on his hanging chair.

But it seemed Mercedes wasn't about to let Kurt stall and smirked at him. "Yeah yeah save it Hummel." Mercedes said with an amused smile on her face. "Start talking." she ordered as she pointed at the couch.

Kurt knew there was no use in trying to stall so he nodded with a sigh and joined her on the couch. He couldn't think were he should begin to explain. Luckily for him Mercedes noticed this and decided to make things easier for him.

"So tell me how come I've never heard of this dream boat named Blaine before? Who, despite how adorable you two looked together last night, I am suppose to believe is just a 'friend.' Because if you two are actually dating Kurt, there's no need to hide it. I mean, I know you've been lonely and everyone in Glee would be happy for you!" Mercedes pointed out.

"Except for the fact that the reason I haven't said anything about Blaine is because he's in a Glee club at his school." Kurt replied, deciding just to get straight to the point. Kurt looked to see surprise appear on Mercedes face, which turned to either anger or strong annoyance, Kurt wasn't sure.

"Wait what?" Mercedes blurted out.

"He's a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers and, before you ask, yes I am sure he's not playing me. But with everything that happened with Rachel and Jesse…I just decided it was better to keep it to myself." Kurt explained.

Mercedes eyed him and he could tell she was conflicted on how she should react to this information. "Okay… So how long has this secret friendship been going on then?"r32;

"Um… About a month." Kurt admitted. "Look I'm sorry… I just didn't want anyone to think I wasn't loyal to the team. I could just picture what would happen if everyone found out. Rachel would go off on how I treated her about Jesse…And…I can face it. I mean it's not like I'm doing anything wrong." Kurt grumbled, "and I planned to tell everyone eventually, I just didn't want it to complicate things." he added.

Mercedes remained silent for a moment as she processed the information. "Alright, I might be able to see why you decided not to tell New Directions about Blaine. I might even slightly agree with your choice. But what I don't understand is why you couldn't at least tell me. I thought we were friends Kurt… Don't you trust me?"

Kurt shook his head with a sigh and reached out to squeeze Mercedes's shoulder lightly. "I do trust you Mercedes. I mean you were the first person I ever admitted out loud that I was gay, remember? I wanted to tell you… It's just… I don't know! I'm not exactly an expert about this kind of things." Kurt admitted.

"So I take it Blaine is gay?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt nodded in reply.

"And you' re sure he's not playing you?" Mercedes added.

Kurt nodded again, "Yes, I know for sure. Blaine's amazing Mercedes, I never would have thought there was someone like him out there. We just clicked instantly, when I talk to him I feel like I've known him forever, when in reality it's only been for a month. It's just so refreshing to talk and hang out with someone who knows exactly what I deal with." Kurt explained to her.

As Kurt talked she instantly noticed the wide smile that spread across his face. She had the feeling that his feelings for Blaine were going past mere friendship. A thing that made her that much more forgiving towards him. She smiled lightly at him and pushed at his shoulder playfully. "Well… I guess I'll forgive you." she replied.

Kurt gave a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god! I'm so glad, not that I didn't know I could count on you. I just felt really bad about it. I promise after Regionals I'm going to tell everyone about Blaine. Or at least I won't be keeping anything about him a secret anymore." he explained.

"Good, though I won't envy you when Rachel finds out." Mercedes said with a laugh.

"Don't remind me!" Kurt blurted back.

"So if you' re going to start being honest with me now, how do you really feel about Blaine? Because I am not buying this ' he's just a friend ' business. Not with the way you look when you're talking about him."

Kurt groaned, he had been expecting and dreading this. But Kurt knew he owed her the truth and he didn't want to lie to her or himself. In fact it would probably feel good to admit what he hadn't said aloud to anyone. So once again Mercedes was the first person to hear him admit his deepest thoughts. "You're right of course, I'm in love with him." he said softly.

Mercedes squealed in delight, "I knew it! I knew it!" she said poking his shoulder.

Kurt knew he was blushing after his confession, but he couldn't smile about it yet. "I'm glad you're thrilled about it." he mumbled.

"Yes, join me, won't you?" Mercedes said mockingly.

Kurt gave a weak smile, "Maybe later… When I figure things out. I just realized I'm in love with him, Mercedes. Actually, while when I was singing ' A House is Not a Home ' in Glee club. It's still so scary and new. I have no idea what I am doing or what I'm going to do about it."

"You could just tell him how you feel?" Mercedes suggested.

Kurt looked at Mercedes in horror and shook his head in refusal so quickly he felt dizzy. "Ohh no! I am most certainly not going to tell him. At least not… Not yet… No…I don't want to jeopardize our friendship, Mercedes. It means too much to me, Blaine means too much to me. Even after a month, I've gotten so used to him being in my life. So for now I am just going to let things be. I don't even know if he feels or could ever feel the same way about me. If it gets to a point where I need to tell him or I'll explode, fine! I'll face that if and when it comes." Kurt explained to Mercedes.

"Well it's your life Kurt, do what you want to do. Either way, at least you got someone to talk about it with." Mercedes pointed out. "Those are my terms, no more secrets about Blaine-related things. Do that and I'll keep you knowing him a secret from the New Directions. As long as you can keep yourself from telling him our set list for regionals." Mercedes told Kurt, she held out her hand.

"Deal." Kurt said with a smiled and took it and shook it in agreement. "Mercedes, you are the best."

"So will I like him?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

Kurt laughed lightly, "Oh I think you will, but why don't you confirm that for yourself?"

Blaine had been anxiously waiting for Kurt to call him and let him know how things went with Mercedes. So when he called him later that evening, Blaine was relieved to hear it went well. The whole ordeal of not telling anyone about each other was bordering on becoming stressful. But it was still amusing because if he had met Kurt at a different time, there was no knowing how differently things would have turned out. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang and he grabbed it and frowned, it was a number he didn't recognize. Deciding to answer it anyway since he could always hang up, he brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Well hello there Blaine, this is Mercedes Jones calling you, Kurt's friend." Said a female voice on the other side.

Blaine grinned, "How could I not know who you are, Mercedes? Not after our amusing introduction the other day. I must say this is a pleasant surprise, you calling me. Did Kurt give you my number… Willingly?" Blaine asked as he began to lay on the charm, which he wasn't aware he was doing since it came naturally.

"What do you think? Yes of course! After Kurt told me about meeting you he said I'd like you if I got to know you better. So I decided to give it a shot and I got your number from him. I know you might not be used to hanging out with a girl when you go to an all boys school and everything. But are you up to meeting tomorrow so we can get to know each other? You gotta admit Kurt will be ecstatic if we' d get along." Mercedes suggested.

"I'd love that! I already would like to think we'll get along greatly. But I'll let you be the judge if you can put up with me. Up for some coffee at the Lima Bean maybe? It's a regular hang out for Kurt and I after class. In fact, it's where we first met." Blaine replied.

"Yeah I heard all about it from Kurt, all this because of a drink mix up. As long as Kurt doesn't mind me horning in on your turf then I'm game." Mercedes said.

"Okay awesome! I'll text you tomorrow when I'm finished at school and we can head over. It's actually perfect, because I don't have Warbler practice afterwards. Kurt does know we're meeting, right? Like, you told him you were calling me to hang out? Though I already know he'd be fine with it since he gave you my number." Blaine muttered.

Blaine could hear Mercedes make a small annoyed groan in response, "Yes Blaine, he knows and he supports it fully. So I'll meet you at the Lima Bean tomorrow. Better put your best game on, Warbler boy." she replied.

"Oh it's on." Blaine replied with a laugh.

Kurt had indeed been delighted to hear about Mercedes and Blaine's plans to meet up. But it also meant he had nothing to do once school was finished for once. It made him realize how used he had gotten to meeting up with Blaine almost daily at the Lima Bean. Sure, sometimes he was too busy with either glee or Cheerios practice but they always managed to speak to each other every day. Kurt wasn't sure if that meant anything special and he tried not to think about it too much. So to distract himself and pass time, Kurt decided to tackle the problem of finding a song for glee. Unfortunately he was having no luck at all at trying to find a lame song to make great again. The problem being that he had no desire whatsoever to sing most songs he had found, because they were clearly lame for a reason. Or when he found a song he adored so much he refused to even admit it was even considered lame. Kurt was still traumatized when he was researching earlier on the internet and found a list of the top 100 worst songs of all times. What caused his shock was when he saw Celine Dione's, My Heart Will Go On, was number 25. Who exactly decided what songs went on this list? Kurt had to resist the urge to send a snarky e-mail voicing his protest, so he had taken a break to calm down.

That wasn't the only problem he had to deal with either. The other piece of drama in his life at the moment was the whole glist ordeal at school. Kurt knew he wasn't what anyone would consider a bad-ass, not by a long shot. But it still hurt when his name hadn't even ended up on the list at all. Kurt was glad he didn't have any horrible scandals happen to him, but he also hated the fact that he was so boring. It was ironic, Because if his schoolmates knew he was friends with a rival glee club student behind everyone's back, it might change their opinions. But even then it wasn't like Kurt or Blaine was spying on each other. Once that became clear his reputation would remain squeaky clean and that was the whole problem. This would normally be the time Kurt would call Blaine to get his input and advice on both problems. But since he was currently with Mercedes Kurt didn't want to interrupt them. Nothing would make him happier than his closets friends getting to know each other.

But he wouldn't make any progress if he just gave up so he reached for his laptop and brought up Google again. "Back to the internet drawing board I suppose." Kurt said to himself with a groan.

Blaine walked through the doors of the Lima Bean to find Mercedes already there waiting for him. He waved at her to catch her attention and she waved back with a grin. Blaine made his way over to her and greeted her with a friendly smile. "Hey there, Mercedes." he commented.

"Hi Blaine, glad you were brave enough to show." Mercedes teased as they got in the queue line.

Blaine chuckled lightly, oh he liked her already, which wasn't surprising. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't wait to hear all the stories you must have about Kurt before I knew him. Or all the amusing things that I know has happened in glee club. There has to be be some stuff Kurt wouldn't tell me voluntarily."

"Oh that's for sure, considering how long this line is we've got a lot of time to cover." Mercedes muttered.

"Then why don't you start and tell me a good one?" Blaine suggested.

"Okay, how about when we first started to hang out I had a crush on Kurt?" Mercedes admitted.

Blaine gaped at Mercedes in surprise and it wasn't because that meant Mercedes hadn't know Kurt was gay instantly. No, he was surprised that Mercedes would go there right from the beginning. Blaine wasn't sure if Mercedes had mentioned it to try to find out if Blaine had a crush on Kurt. Since he didn't really know her , he just decided not to let himself overthink things. "Really? How did Kurt deal with that? It's hard to picture he was ever in the closet… What with how out and proud he is now." Blaine mumbled as he tried to picture it.

"Well, he was oblivious to it until I pointed it out to him. Kurt lied and said he was in love with Rachel to let me down gently." Mercedes continued.

If Blaine had been surprised before it was nothing compared to his reaction now. "What? Rachel Berry Rachel? I mean I've never met her but from what Kurt's told me about her… Wow…" Blaine blurted out in disbelief.

"Right? Needless to say I wasn't happy at the news. So much that I threw a rock through his Navigator's window."

"Are you serious?" Blaine said with a laugh.

"Yep, I couldn't help but let out my inner Beyonce." Mercedes replied with a smirk.

It was finally their turn to make their orders and even though they weren't on a date, but since Blaine was ever the chivalrous boy, he insisted on paying both their drinks.

As they headed over and took a seat at a table, Blaine was glad Kurt had given her his number. Because despite the fact that he had never really been around girls for a while, he was enjoying himself immensely. It was a nice change, to have a friend who was a girl. Especially when that friend was Mercedes Jones.

"So I've heard Kurt's side of the story when you two met. I'd like to hear yours now." Mercedes commented.

Blaine let out a small sigh, because he didn't want to tell her everything. "I actually saw him the first time when you guys sang at the mall. What made him stand out aside from his voice is when I overheard him dealing with some stupid guys. His sass impressed me right from the start." Blaine began to admit, as he purposely left out the skinny jeans part of the story. "A few days later he ended up being in front of me in line for coffee here. I can still remember my surprise when I saw him…"

Mercedes watched Blaine intently while he talked endlessly about him meeting Kurt. It was crazy because his face had the exact same dreamy expression as Kurt's when he had told the same story. She didn't know how Kurt couldn't see it, that Blaine was so head over heels for him. Mercedes had to fight the urge to bring up this new realization. Armed with that fact, Mercedes decided she wouldn't be the one to make their feelings for one another known. It was something they needed to figure out on their own. Because Kurt might have recently figured out he was in love. But Mercedes had the feeling that Blaine was still hopelessly clueless about his own feelings. That just made him that much more endearing, though. Blaine was still talking and Mercedes made herself actually listen to what he was saying.

"So needless to say when I ended up getting his drink order, I knew I had to speak to him." Blaine finished. "Sorry I'm probably talking your ear off here… You'll find out I'm pretty chatty." Blaine muttered taking a long drink of his medium drip.

"I think I see why you and Kurt get along so well now." Mercedes told him.

"Oh? I'm more curious about if you think we can get along." Blaine admitted.

"Well I know you're not a spy for Dalton, so that's a start." Mercedes assured him.

A short while later their drinks were empty and they had managed to enjoy their time together. Luckily for them they both had something in common; their friendship with Kurt. But that wasn't the only thing, there was music obviously as well. Considering that Blaine loved a wide variation of music, it wasn't hard for them not to like some of the same singers and bands. Being gay aside, who could not like Beyonce! "Well this has been fun, I hope I'm in the clear now with my intentions for Kurt." Blaine said to Mercedes.

"That you really are just good friends? Yes I realized that the minute you started talking. So you've convinced me that you're innocent. I can't say everyone else in the New Directions will be that easy to win over… At least some of them. But you've got nothing to hide." Mercedes replied. 'Expect the fact that you two are so in love.' she thought to herself. She could only hope that by the time their big secret was out, they would no longer just be clueless friends.

"I wonder what Kurt's up to." Blaine said suddenly.

Mercedes smiled at Blaine playfully, she had been so wrapped up in talking to Blaine. She had almost forgotten about him, though it was no surprise that Blaine hadn't. "Why don't I call him and we can both find out? I bet he's gonna be all whiny about me hogging you for so long." Mercedes teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes at that, though he was relieved this was the only teasing she had done so far. "It's not like I'm a solo for glee club, there's no reason to fight over me…" Blaine muttered, though he was joking around.

"Don't flatter yourself, Blaine." Mercedes said as she dialled Kurt's number and his voice could quickly be heard once he answered.

"Well hello Mercedes! I take if it if you're calling me Blaine is still alive?" he asked playfully.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Blaine, "Yes alive and kicking thank you!" she replied, gesturing for Blaine to prove it.

"How could you even think my life was in danger, Kurt?" Blaine said dramatically into her phone. "Though I know Mercedes could kick my ass if she wanted to." Blaine added with a smirk.

Kurt groaned, "What's gotten into you, Blaine? You're normally not this cheeky when I'm around you… Does that meant it's going well?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged at Mercedes, letting her give the verdict, because what Kurt had said was true. He normally wasn't this forward, but it just came so naturally when he was around Kurt and now one of his closest friends.

"Yeah we're good." Mercedes agreed.

"Good! Because I have a crisis that I can't seem to solve on my own. Can you both head over to my place and help me? Before I implode on myself?" Kurt pleaded.

Mercedes glanced over at Blaine and gave him a quizzical look, he simply smiled and nodded. "Your rescue party is on its way, Kurt Hummel." she answered.

"So let me get this straight: your big crisis is deciding on a lame song for Glee Club?" Mercedes asked Kurt in annoyance.

Kurt glared at her, though he wasn't actually mad. Blaine and Mercedes had headed over and they were now all sitting on his bed. Kurt was sprawled out on his stomach, with his face partially hidden behind his laptop. "Don't mock me… I's been driving me crazy!" Kurt hissed. "And it's not just that! Remember our total lack of a bad reputation at school? Because I certainly haven't! We didn't even make it into the list Blaine… It's so pathetic!"

"Not when you think about what the people on that glist did to get on it…" Mercedes had to punctualize.

"She has a point Kurt!" Blaine added.

Kurt sighed. "So now that you two are friends does this mean you're gonna gang up on me from now on?"

"Only when it's needed." Mercedes answered.

"Honestly I don't see not being on that list a band thing." Blaine pointed out to Kurt.

Both Mercedes and Kurt looked at him, Kurt made a slight scoffing noise. "Well of course you'd think that, Blaine. Being the super nice guy who couldn't do anything bad if his life depended on it works quite well for you at Dalton." Kurt replied. "Sadly, at McKinley that is far from the case." he added with a sigh.

"Well let's take this one at a time and focus on the song dilemma first." Blaine suggested.

"Right: it's not like there aren't any lame songs out there!" Mercedes said with a laugh.

"That's certainly true!it's just that I don't want to sing most of those lame songs! I have a few ideas but I dunno… None of them sounds more appealing than the other." Kurt began to explain.

"Here, give me your laptop and let me see what I can come up with." Blaine muttered as he made a grabby motion with his hands.

Kurt shook his head with a chuckle as he complied and handed Blaine his computer. He watched as Blaine' s eyes darted back and forth as he began to search for possibilities.

"So what are your ideas so far, Kurt?" Mercedes asked as Blaine was busy searching.

"I thought I could maybe do Hero by Mariah Carey or Believe by Cher… But that might be too much of a gay cliche." Kurt answered.

"Like that should matter, Kurt." Mercedes moaned.

"Oh this one would be awesome for Mercedes!" Blaine suddenly blurted out, causing them both to jump.

"Hey what about me? I'm the one needing rescuing!" Kurt whined.

"Oh yeah sorry but this one' s too perfect… It's ' Mercedes boy ' by Pebbles! Here, listen." Blaine muttered in defence as he played the song for them.

As they all went silent to listen to the song they broke out laughing at it. "Okay, looks like I have my song for glee club. Thank you Blaine." Mercedes said sweetly.

"Now can we go back to me?" Kurt urged.

"Right… Kurt… hmmm ooooh yeah here we go! You have to sing this, Kurt." Blaine said in excitement and he started up another song.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and he heard the intro and instantly could tell the song was from the 80s. "Is that (I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight? That's your pick? Okay that's… Well it's not surprising and it could work."

"It's certainly less gay than Cher." Mercedes agreed.

"And it's also kind of cheesy it could do nicely." Kurt had to admit.

"Why don't you sing a few verses and we can be your judges? Look, I've already found the karaoke version!" Blaine explained as he plopped the laptop back on Kurt's lap.

Kurt, ever the professional, wasn't phased by the idea of singing a song out of the blue. Luckily he knew the song well enough that it wasn't too much of a struggle. He surprised Mercedes and Blaine by singing the entire song and he tried to ignore the faces they were making in reaction. When he was done he glanced nervously at them. "Well…?"

"I think I might actually die in your arms tonight Kurt, because you killed it!" Blaine said as he patted his shoulder.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, the first of many she had a feeling. "I think your crisis is over." she added.

Kurt perked up after that and closed the laptop shut. "Excellent! I just need to perfect it a bit and I'm all set, thanks to the both of you. See how helpful Blaine can be with our assignments? It's like I've got my own music consultant."

"Only make sure to keep quiet when it comes to competitions." Mercedes warn.

"That's a given Mercedes, please….." Kurt complained. "Anyway how about I treat you two for dinner at Breadsticks in thanks? Though only if you won't go too crazy with ordering, I'm not made of money." Kurt suggested.

"Says the guy in the designer Alexander McQueen outfit." Blaine teased.

"Oh god you two… If only you could hear yourselves." Mercedes muttered.

"You better get used to it because you're stuck with us now. You'll get a free dinner at least." Kurt replied.

"Dinner and a show! Sounds like a fun night to me!" Blaine said in excitement.

Soon the three of them were sitting at a booth at Breadsticks and Mercedes couldn't help but almost feel like a third wheel for some of it. Even when Kurt and Blaine were just friends, she was sure anyone else would instantly assume they were a couple by how adorable they were together. But even when the pair began to ramble on and on about their shared interest, Mercedes had noticed they always stopped and tried to bring her back into the discussion. Also, Kurt had ended up sitting next to her and she could hardly get mad at them.

"So I watched the video of Sue Sylvester and Olivia Newton John singing ' Let's Get Physical ' you two mentioned. I still can't believe it happened because of you guys…" Blaine told them.

Kurt nodded, "I know! I seriously thought Coach Sylvester was going to kill me when I told her it was us who posted the first video. If only my own career could fly off like that…" Kurt said with a sigh.

"Not even singing ' Can't Touch This ' helped our nonexistent Bad Reputation…" Mercedes added.

"Once again, you two are overthinking this stupid glist too much." Blaine reminded them.

Kurt just rolled his eyes mockingly at Blaine's comment. "Just eat your dessert, Blaine." Kurt said with a smile.

Kurt had sure felt like a winner when he sang his song choice for glee club two days later. Even if there was no prize, it was obvious that he had helped bring yet another lame song back into the limelight. Considering it was only a song assignment for school, he was quite content with the outcome. As did Kurt feel about the whole ordeal of Mercedes finding out about him and Blaine. It certainly felt good to have someone he could talk about Blaine to now. Except Mercedes quickly made it clear he wasn't allowed to go overboard or she'd start avoiding him. Considering Kurt couldn't risk anyone overhearing him, he took the warning to heart. But the side effect to Mercedes finding out about Blaine was that now his feelings for him were that much harder to deal with. It was getting to the point where Kurt might have to admit them to Blaine in the future. As scary as that idea was, he could only dream that the result would be positive.

**Chapter End Notes:**

This is Kurt's song choice for the assignment. (which changed from the original before the revise.)

watch?v=Ua26qTEK25U


	8. Chapter 8 Laryngitis

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

This was a fun chapter to write, the ideas just came to me. Since it was such a Kurt heavy episode. Expect the next chapter by the end of the week or so. I just want to give my beta time to read through. Also give myself time to write more chapters. =)

Also with the revise version I added even more to it! I still can't believe I accidentally had Mellencamp as Melon camp...omg it's so embarrassing! For the record I had no idea it was a name of an actual singer LOL. I have since corrected the stupid mistake, try not to judge me for it haha.

Revised Chapter  
>~Laryngitis~<p>

Kurt Hummel was no diva but as he stormed into his empty house, he sure was acting like one at the moment. But there was good cause for his dramatic entrance and barely controlled rage; father issues. Or rather father and Finn issues and Kurt wasn't sure which he was feeling more over the whole thing; anger or hurt. It seemed he was getting payback for setting Burt and Carole up when he did it for his own benefit, no matter how much he regretted it. He had tried to change things around and be happy that his dad had found someone. But it had proved to be far too challenging for his teenage heart to take. His dad was currently off at a sports game with Finn, which wasn't the main problem because Kurt had no interest in sports. The problem was that ever since Burt had gotten to know Finn better, it was clear to see how much easier it was for him to spend time with a boy that was straight and that he shared more interests with. Kurt had tried his best to accept it and push past all the hurt it was causing, but to no avail. No matter how close he and his dad were, they had never hung out like he was starting to with Finn now. It had never been that easy to have a simple conversation without one of them getting bored or confused. Kurt was well used to disappointment and heartache, but this was on a whole new level. There was nothing that was more important to him, more sacred than his father and the bond they shared. He had come to accept things when Rachel had stolen away his first crush. But there was no way he'd ever be able to cope if Finn ended up stealing away his father. Even Rachel loosing her voice in glee club didn't change his mood and for once he didn't think Blaine could either. No matter how upset he was over it, Kurt couldn't bring himself to call Blaine and talk about it. Kurt knew Blaine would be as understanding as usual but this was too personal to share with him. The fact that Kurt was in love with him didn't change his mind either. Kurt was so upset that he decided to skip Cheerios practice that night, even if it meant he'd have to face Coach Sylvester's wrath tomorrow. He knew he was being petty, but there were some things you couldn't be mature over, no matter how hard you tried.

Blaine wasn't sure if he was just over thinking things again, but he swore that Kurt was avoiding him. Which was crazy because there was no cause for him to do so, not that Blaine could think of. So whatever was causing Kurt to be so silent over the last couple of days, Blaine knew it had nothing to do with him. But that didn't put his mind at ease or make him miss Kurt's company any less. But he didn't bother to give Kurt a call and ask him about it. Because it might not be anything to worry about, considering Kurt was pretty busy with Cheerios practice lately. But he usually still managed to call or send him a few texts throughout the day. Lately Blaine was lucky to hear his voice at all and that was a red flag in his mind. He had even considered calling Mercedes to see if she knew what was up with Kurt. But he wasn't sure if she'd know anything even if Kurt had a problem and once again, it might just be him over thinking things. So when he heard his phone ring his face lit up with relief when he saw it was from Kurt. "Hey Kurt! It's nice to hear your voice again!" Blaine told him as he tried not to sound too excited.

Kurt wanted to wait till Blaine saw him in person to discover his knew persona, so he tried his best to keep himself from sounding too odd over the phone. "Yeah my bad sorry, been really busy with stuff. Anyway I got some big news to share, up for kicking down to my place?" he asked.

Blaine made a face of confusion after Kurt stopped talking, he sounded weird, almost off key. But he shrugged it off. "Of course! I'll head over there now." Blaine replied and he got off his bed once the call was finished. "I knew I was worrying over nothing." he muttered to himself as he headed out to his car.

But nothing could prepare Blaine for what he came face to face with when Kurt greeted him at the door when he arrived. It suddenly became apparent that there was plenty for Blaine to worry about. At first glance it all started with Kurt's outfit, as fashion was an outlet for him. Blaine couldn't do anything but stand there with his mouth open as he stared at Kurt and his state of dress. He was wearing a navy puffy vest, grey long sleeve shirt, green baggy pants and a baseball cap. No matter how trendy Kurt liked to be, Blaine knew this was about something different. The big clue was his whole mannerism, which was so different to Kurt's normal body language, it was so off base. So stiff and stand off-ish, like he was trying to be someone he wasn't. That would also explain his clothes, but Blaine didn't even know where to begin when it came to trying to figure out why. Blaine realized he had stayed quiet and stunned for far too long so he closed his mouth as he tried to recover from the shock. Whatever Kurt was going through he wanted to help and understand his friend. "Uh hi there Kurt…" He began as he stepped inside.

Kurt had of course noticed Blaine' s reaction but he had been expecting it, he wasn't a fool. But Kurt had also noticed that Blaine didn't make any rude comments, his looks were of confusion not judgement. "Howdy, glad you could make it." Kurt muttered sounding awkward. This was proving to be far harder than he had bet on. It had been far easier to pull off his new tougher image at school among his friends and classmates. He had taken their looks of shock and awe in stride and it just made him want to show them he could be just as butch as the next straight guy. But when he was standing in front of Blaine, it was far harder to uphold. Because the side effect of his new image was that he no longer matched perfectly with Blaine and that was scary. Kurt shook it off because he reminded himself this was all for the sake of his dad and that meant more to him than his friendship with Blaine, but not by much.

"Okay…" Blaine said awkwardly. "Whatever you say Kurt." he added as he eyed him.

Kurt stuffed his hands in his pockets and did a very weird looking strut down the hallway. All Blaine could manage to do in response was silently follow him. As they made their ways down the stairs Kurt found it hard to ignore how Blaine wasn't recovering like he had guessed. He had expected him to be surprised of course, but not this much. Even his dad or his friends' reaction hadn't effected him this badly. But the way Blaine was looking at him now, it was like he had two heads or something! Nevertheless Kurt fought to keep things cool and casual, like nothing was different. "I totally nailed my glee assignment. Got a great results from it too." Kurt began.

Suddenly Kurt's out of character act became clear to him and he hit his head over how he had been worrying about nothing. "Ohh! I get it now! Of course that's what's going on! It's an assignment! Uh let me try to guess what is it. You had to use your inner actor and go totally off the wall? Like what you did for with opposites before, right? Because I gotta say you hit it dead on." Blaine said as he grinned, he was glad it all made sense now.

At that comment Kurt froze in mid step down the stairs and narrowed his eyes as he turned to glare at Blaine in anger. "And what's that suppose to mean?" he demanded.

Blaine was once again caught totally off guard by Kurt's reaction and horror spread across his face. He had a feeling he had been very wrong with his assumption and he was about to pay for it, big time. "Oh god I'm wrong aren't I! Sorry! It's just…I saw how different you look and how weird you're acting and I just assumed that…" Blaine blurted out as he began to ramble.

That was the last straw for Kurt, he let go of the last hold he had been keeping on his temper. "What? That I'm not butch enough to pull this look off? That I'm too gay? Wow Blaine… of all the horrible things people have said to me, this is the worst. I knew people would have things to say about this…" Kurt muttered as he gestured to his outfit. "But I never would have imagined you'd be the one to say them! I thought you were better than that!" Kurt seethed, his anger coming to full boil.

At first all Blaine could do was look at him with hurt while he listened to Kurt's accusations. But when he was finished he found himself getting just as angry as him. "Would you just tell me what's going on here, Kurt?You know, before you get all judgemental on me! Because I have no idea! Don't you accuse me of something I have no idea what I'm even reacting to!" Blaine shouted back, though he regretted it instantly.

Kurt threw his arms up in the air, it was all too much to deal with after the crappy week he'd had. "Oh, nothing! Just the fact that I've had to face that my dad would rather have a straight son like Finn! Since he seems far more at ease being around him. So much that they keep going to games and hanging out and I'm left to my gay self, alone." Kurt began to yell.

"Who's fault is that? You could have just called me! Stop pushing everyone away when life gets tough." Blaine replied.

"Don't try to make this my fault, Blaine, because I'm not in the mood. I decided I'd show the world that I'm not a gay stereotype. That there's far more to me than fashion, girl songs and everything else people just assume I am. Let them know they're wrong and that they brought this on. Everyone but you Blaine, because I thought you'd be the one person who would understand. But that turned out to be a false assumption." Kurt vented as he threw his hat on the floor in anger.

"You're deflecting Kurt, how come this is the first time I'm hearing about this? Why couldn't you tell me about you and your dad?" Blaine asked Kurt as he walked closer to him.

As Kurt looked at the concern in Blaine's face he almost gave in, but he fought back his tears and turned away from Blaine. He couldn't face him anymore, or else he might realize it was all his fault. But he refused to let that be the case, because Kurt never asked for any of this to happen to him. "Because you wouldn't understand." he mumbled softly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I said you wouldn't understand." As Kurt raised his voice and his anger returned to him.

"Are you serious? Because let me tell you that's not the case. I know how it feels to think your dad doesn't get you. That he doesn't accept who you are, that being gay means you're not worth his time. I know how it can eat away at you, but this isn't the way to deal with it Kurt. This isn't you, you're not this cold!" Blaine said in shock.

Kurt faltered for a moment at that comment, because he never wanted to hurt Blaine. But he had come too far to give it all up. "Well I'm sorry that's what you think Blaine. I'm just sick of everyone telling me who I can and can't be. Sick of seeing someone better come along and take everything I care about. I understand you have your own issues, but this isn't about you. This is about me and how I refuse to let people keep me down, tell me who I should be. Which I managed to do at school today when I rocked my glee assignment. Instead of singing show choir, I sang Mellencamp and it rocked it. So much that I impressed Brittany and she's made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Blaine's eyes narrowed as he gaped at Kurt, that couldn't mean what he was thinking. "What kind of offer?" he asked to find out.

"The kind every young man dreams of. She's actually coming over later for a hot make out session." Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine was blind struck by Kurt's frank answer and he barely knew how to react, but his instinct was to get angry. "What? So you're suddenly straight now? What happened to the Kurt Hummel I knew? The one I was proud to be friends with? He would never let someone else change who he was! This isn't you Kurt… why are you doing this to yourself? You don't need to!" Blaine shouted as he grabbed hold of Kurt's shoulder. As if he stared into his blue eyes long enough he'd see he was being crazy.

Instead all it did was make Kurt reach his breaking point and he lost all patience to listen to Blaine any longer. He stared at him blankly, never breaking eye contact. "Maybe I'm not who you thought I was Blaine. Maybe you're not who I thought you were." Kurt simply replied.

Blaine let go of Kurt and his arms dropped to the side in defeat. It was clear that there was no way he could reach him at the moment. Blaine was far too angry himself to try to make him see the error of his ways. While he didn't want to leave things like this, but he wasn't in the mood to stay. "Maybe…maybe I should just go then." he muttered.

"Yeah, maybe you should." Was all that Kurt could say in reply.

Blaine knew it was best just to leave without saying anything else that he might regret later. So he walked over, took his coat and stormed up the stairs in angry silence. He knew he was being childish, but Blaine wasn't the only one. Whenever he thought about turning back to try to make amends with Kurt, he kept picturing him making out with a girl and he continued forward and out of the house.

During Blaine's hasty retreat, Kurt could only watch him go from where he was standing. He was too angry to think straight or he might have realized he had made a big mistake in chasing Blaine away. Instead all he could manage to do was stand still, as tears streamed down his cheeks from the emotional upheaval.

Try as he might, Kurt couldn't keep Blaine out of his mind even when Brittany came over and they got to business on the couch. He had expected to be nervous over the idea of having his first kiss, but he wasn't. He knew deep down that that was because the kiss was with a girl and even when he was trying to prove everyone wrong. Kurt couldn't deny that in his mind it meant it didn't count, not really. Admitting that didn't mean he wasn't going give it a go anyway and as he lay there on the couch, kissing Brittany, he wasn't sure what the result was. Brittany had full control and Kurt just tried to clumsily kiss her back with hips lips and not be a horrible kisser. But Blaine popped back into his head as he closed his eyes for a moment and he began to imagine it was Blaine's lips on his own. That got him more into it but that was cheating, really, but Brittany didn't seem to mind. Only when she began to lower her hand on his hip, Kurt, almost on instinct put it back to a higher and safer spot. Kurt kissed Brittany again and tried to forget about Blaine, but to no avail. 'Ugh get out of my head Blaine!' Kurt thought to himself in frustration. It was a break in character but he figured Brittany wouldn't notice so he allowed himself to ask her something he had been wondering for most of his teenage life so far.

"What do boys lips taste like?" Kurt asked her softly.

As Kurt listened to Brittany began to ramble as she gave him her answer he fought the urge to roll his eyes. He refused to believe that all guys lips' tasted like burgers or armpits, not any that Kurt would ever want to kiss, like Blaine's. Kurt sighed, it always came back to Blaine, how would his lips taste like? How would they feel like and would Kurt ever know the answer to these questions? Doubt filled his mind, maybe it was just as well that they had gotten into a fight. Kurt had said some hurtful things he regretted but there was no denying that Blaine had said just as harsh words to him. Words that made him realize he had been dreaming if he thought that they could have a real future together. That maybe it wasn't worth the hurt, the sheer doubt to even try. Kurt loved Blaine, or he thought he did, and those new feelings hadn't simply disappeared. But they were risking to become buried under the problems he was trying to deal with like his father, Finn and finding himself. Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to try to dig them back up to the surface. But what ever else his mind wanted to think about came to an abrupt halt when his dad walked in on him and Brittany. After his plan to shock his dad into showing him he could be like any straight teenager had gone sour, things with him and Brittany died down and Kurt didn't have it in him to try again and had a feeling he never would. But there was one thing Kurt Hummel was, beyond his sexuality he was stubborn. So he wasn't ready to throw in the towel, not yet.

Blaine, on the other hand, had to face the next day feeling absolutely miserable and the worse thing was he didn't know how to fix it. He was a mix of emotions that were all conflicting with each other and it was not a good combo. His young mind couldn't take it all, he was still angry and hurt about the fight, about the things Kurt had accused him of. He also felt guilty about the things he had said to Kurt. But more than anything he missed him, Kurt Hummel, he missed being his friend and talking to him about their day. The final and most confusing emotion to top it all was jealousy, which Blaine really didn't know how to deal with. Blaine had tried over and over to tell himself he wasn't jealous about Kurt and Brittany. He had never even met her after all and Kurt had barely mentioned her before. Yet he kept picturing them in his mind over and over since the night prior and it was driving him crazy. Kurt and Brittany kissing on his white couch, holding hands down the hallways at school laughing together, going out on romantic dates and … no, Blaine refused to let his mind go that far. Did this mean Blaine had feelings for Kurt? He had always known there was an underlining attraction for Kurt, which had never left even when he convinced himself that he was just a friend. At the time he had managed to get in that mind set, because he didn't want anything to get complicated or awkward and ruin their friendship. Now, as they had experienced their first fight and Blaine was discovering how much he missed Kurt's presence in his life, Blaine wasn't sure he could stick to that plan anymore: that maybe, just maybe, what he felt for Kurt was beyond platonic friendship: that he hadn't recognized the tell tale signs of falling in love because he had never been in love. It was all so new and confusing. But before Blaine could answer any of these questions, they needed to make up. Yet so far, Blaine's mind was blank, because trying to deal with all these emotions and thoughts whirling around in his head had taken all of his brain power.

Which was why Blaine didn't even notice he was now being watched intently by his friends, who had seen him staring off into nothingness with a sad look on his face as he moped from his spot sitting at one of the tables at Dalton.

"Okay, the world' s turned upside down, because Blaine Anderson is actually sad." Trent teased as he snapped Blaine out of his thoughts.

Blaine could only give them a weak smile and he sighed, it was just too hard to try to seem happy. So he didn't even try to hide his despair from his friends. Even when he knew they'd guess the cause of his mood pretty quick.

"Why so glum, Blaine? Did you and Kurt have a fight?" Jeff asked him with genuine concern in his voice.

Blaine looked up to see that Trent, Jeff and Wes were sitting around the table and he could only nod with a sigh. "How'd you guess?" He joked but he didn't have the heart for it. "Yeah…yeah we did, a really big one. I'm sorry I'm such a mess right now…I just don't know what to do." he admitted as he planted his forehead on the table with a thud.

"Injuring yourself won't help for one thing." Wes pointed out.

"I'm not in the mood to joke." Blaine warned.

"Cut the drama Blaine and you might realize the answer' s pretty simple; go talk to him." Nick urged.

"What if he won't listen?" Blaine asked, his voice muffled from the table.

"Don't give him the option, make him listen." Trent suggested.

"Nice advice when we have no idea what the fight was even about." Nick pointed out.

Blaine rolled his eyes, he had half a mind to just get up and leave the room. But his friends were trying and what they were telling him wasn't bad advice. "The thought did cross my mind you know. I tried… but Kurt's been ignoring my texts and he won't answer my phone calls…" Blaine explained with a sigh.

"Blaine get up, you look really stupid with your face like that." Jeff said as he pulled Blaine's head up off the table.

Blaine glared at Jeff but didn't fight it and he crossed his arms over the surface and rested his chin on them lightly.

"Why don't you go to his school to talk to him? Corner him in a broom closet if that is what takes for him to listen to you." Trent told Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened at the idea and he felt like an idiot that he hadn't thought about it himself. He straightened up in his seat and felt his usual energy return to him. His friends were right, nothing would happen if all Blaine did was mope and give up. Kurt was worth far too much to Blaine to let him walk out of his life. Even if Kurt wasn't the person he had thought he was, he was still an amazing young man, full of sass and compassion. Blaine still had no idea what Kurt meant to him, if his feelings had grown to love. But he put those thoughts aside because all he needed to know right now was if they could recover from their fight and be friends again, no, best friends. As he came to realize this, a large smile spread across his face and his friends grinned at him. "Oh god what am I doing! Thanks guys! That's just what I'm going to do. Cover for me here okay?" Blaine said as he shot up out of his chair and began to run off with out another word.

The Warblers remaining at the table watched him dart off and go out of sight and they broke out chuckling amongst each other.

"God he's so in love." Trent said as he shook his head.

"How long do you think it will take for him to realize?" Jeff asked.

"Not long I hope, for Kurt's sake." Nick muttered.

Blaine arrived at his car in a flash and he froze as he fumbled to get his keys out and open the door. He realized he'd stand out a lot if he went to McKinley in his uniform. Not that he'd normally care, but he didn't want to get stopped for any reason. So he opened his trunk and grabbed the blue Dalton hoodie crumbled there and took off his blazer and tie. He tossed them into the trunk and pulled it over his head. Sure it was still his school' s sweatshirt, but he doubted that anyone would notice the fact. Blaine piled into the driver' s seat and forced himself to calm down as he started the ignition. It wouldn't do him any good to get all worked up while he was driving. But once he arrived at McKinley, thanks to the GPS in his smart phone (Blaine thanked god for the wonders of technology), he lost all of his composure as he ran into the school in an almost panicked way. Blaine quickly realized that he hadn't thought things through because he had never been to McKinley before, so he had no idea where Kurt's locker was, where the choir room was, or have any clue of where Kurt would be. It was ironic but annoying that normally Kurt would have stood out far more. But if he was still acting straight, his clothing would be far less noticeable and he sighed. All he could do was scan the sea of students and he was just about to text Mercedes's for help when he saw a tall figure off in the distance. Blaine fought to see over the crowd and he realized that the adult was Kurt's father, Burt Hummel. That meant Kurt was probably close so he pushed his way forward, just in time to see Kurt storm off far in the distance and Blaine swore he was singing. But Kurt had too far of a head start on Blaine and he suddenly disappeared and Blaine had no idea in what direction! 'Think Blaine, think, I swear he was singing just now!' Blaine thought. If that was the case Blaine had a good idea where he was heading; the auditorium. Kurt had told him all about it, but of course Blaine had no idea where it was in the school! Blaine brought out his phone and his thumbs flew across the screen as he sent Mercedes a text.

_**Mercedes help! I'm lost in McKinley! Save me!**_

Blaine made his way to the side of the hallway he was in and looked around for a location he could tell Mercedes, if and when she replied. His phone buzzed offering his salvation a few moments later.

_What in the world are you on Blaine? Where the heck are you?_

_**I'm by….. oh that's the chem lab! Yeah it is! Just come here and I'll explain!**_

Blaine began to bounce up and down anxiously as he waited for Mercedes to show, like he was a bomb ready to explode at a moments notice. When Mercedes came into view Blaine he charged towards her in a flash and barely avoided crashing into her. "Mercedes! Mercedes! Oh god….I'm gonna throw up!" Blaine blurted out as he fought to get his breathing under control.

"What in the devil are you doing here? Is everything alright? Because you're scaring me with your crazy." Mercedes asked, her face had been full of surprise but it now changed to concern.

Blaine shook his head, only to nod it afterwards. "Yes! No! Oh god sorry… I ran all the way from the parking-lot! Where's the auditorium? Kurt and I had a big fight and I came here to apologize! Only I dunno where I'm going and I just saw Kurt and he was singing…" Blaine began to ramble off at full speed.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down Blaine! Just breath, breath or you'll keel over. I'll show you where to go! Come on, this way." Mercedes said as she took hold of Blaine's hand and lead him down the hallway in a half run. "I'm glad you're here, Kurt's been acting so weird lately! First his clothes, Then his attitude and now he's actually dating Brittany, it's crazy. He won't listen to any of us in glee club either. If anyone can get through to him it's you." Mercedes muttered as she continued down the hall with Blaine in tow. They finally reached a large door only for Mercedes to stop mid step and suddenly changed their trajectory. "On second thought, if Kurt's singing you do not want to interrupt him. Let's just hope he's come to his senses and is venting his anger. There's this little balcony you can go to, so you can see when he's done and when it's safe to swoop in and ambush him." Mercedes explained. When she brought him to the said balcony's entrance she let go of Blaine's hand and grinned at him. "Good luck Warbler boy, go get him." She said with a wink and she began to walk off down the hall.

"That's not why I'm here!" Blaine called after her.

"Uh huh." Mercedes said back.

Blaine had a bigger fish to fry so he let her go off with her assumptions, because once again Blaine wasn't ready to go there just yet. First things first, so Blaine slowly pushed the door to the balcony open and crept inside, hoping his entrance would go unnoticed, or that Kurt wasn't even there. Luck for once was on his side because Blaine heard him before he saw that Kurt Hummel was indeed there. Blaine inched towards the edge and looked down over the railway to see Kurt singing on the stage. Right away Blaine noticed Kurt was no longer in his butch hillbilly look and Blaine let out a sigh of relief. That was a good sign that Kurt would be willing to listen to reason, or Blaine hoped it was. As Blaine studied him further he instantly realized the song he was singing was ' Rose's Turn ' from Gypsy. Even from his view point Blaine noticed right away that Kurt was singing his heart out and if there had been an audience watching he would have brought the house down. Blaine was left dumb struck and in total awe at how amazingly talented Kurt was. He had heard Kurt sing before, but not like this, not at this level. All his anger and raw emotion could be felt through the music and Blaine had to remind himself to remain calm. Kurt was breathtaking and Blaine couldn't tear his eyes from Kurt's purple clad figure, He leaned forward on the bars as he tried to get a closer look at the boy down bellow him. And then it hit him, totally unexpected and it rendered him speechless, like a bolt of lighting. The pull he had felt when he had first seen Kurt singing at the mall, the same feeling he had felt when he had met Kurt at the Lima Bean and he had spoke to him for the first time. It had been there from the beginning and had never gone away. As much as he had told himself it wasn't possible, that things didn't happen like that in real life, Blaine had only been denying the truth all along, only now he wasn't afraid anymore. It was suddenly so clear, everything he had been struggling to come to terms with. It was so simple yet so complex at the same time and Blaine was finally willing to admit what his heart had known from day one. He was hopelessly and completely in love with Kurt Hummel, love at first sight did exist, only he had been too blind to see it. But as Kurt finished the last line of his song and crouched down at the floor, Blaine looked at him with adoration and love and he knew it was the truth and he could accept it at last. Blaine had pulled himself away from the edge of the balcony to head down to go to Kurt. When he suddenly heard applause and he froze as he heard Burt's voice fill the room.

"That was some serious singing there, kid." Blaine heard Burt say to Kurt.

As much as Blaine wanted to resolve things with Kurt, he knew that it was far more important for things between Kurt and his father to be dealt with first. So Blaine knew he should leave the two of them alone and he stepped silently towards the door. The last thing he wanted was for either of them to discover he had been listening to their private exchange. Once he was back out in the hallway he sent a quick thank you text to Mercedes and headed back to his car. He still planned to apologize to Kurt, but he could wait, Kurt needed closure with his father far more after all. Blaine knew how important Burt was to him. So he'd bide his time and wait until later in the evening to give him a call and hopefully he and Kurt would be next to resolve everything between them and for the better. Because now that he knew exactly how he felt about Kurt, he wasn't about to let him go.

After Kurt had a much needed heart to heart with his father in the auditorium, they had headed back home to continue talking. Kurt was finally able to admit he had handled things with Finn and his dad all the wrong way. That trying to change yourself to be something you weren't was never the answer. After Kurt and Burt had worked out everything between them, Kurt moved on to the other big issues he had; his fight with Blaine.

"I've been such a fool, dad." Kurt said with a sigh as he came to sit on the couch next to Burt in the living room.

"Everyone does foolish things now and then, Kurt." Burt pointed out.

"Yeah, well I don't feel very foolish over how I treated Blaine, I feel terrible. I was horrible to him. He came over last night to hang out and of course he was surprised from the state I was in. God just thinking about it now… I took his surprise in the worst possible way, I got angry and I hurt him… not physically no, just verbally, but that's almost worse. I said things I regret so much and I don't know how Blaine could ever forgive me. I'm too afraid to talk to him and find out that he won't, dad." Kurt said softly as he pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Burt leaned forward in his chair and touched Kurt's shoulder gently. "You're never gonna know if you don't try Kurt. I don't know Blaine all that well yet mind you, but from what I've seen I think he'd be willing to listen." Burt commented.

Kurt laughed weakly and took a tissue from his pants pocket and blew his nose, "I wouldn't even know what to say…" he admitted.

"Start with saying you're sorry and then why and I think the rest will come along after that." Burt replied. "All I know is that you're no quitter, Kurt."

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment as he took those words to heart; when he opened them again his face was full of determination. He looked over at his father lovingly and nodded. "You' re right, as always… thank you dad. I'm going to call him right now and find out one way or another." he muttered as he stood up and brought out his phone. Once he was down in his bedroom he brought up Blaine's number and pressed the call button, hoping he would answer. When the phone only rang for barely a second Kurt had a feeling he'd made the right decision to call him. "Hi." Kurt said softly.

"Hi." Blaine answered back.

At first Kurt wasn't sure what to say next, but the answer came to him and he smiled. "I've missed you, Blaine."

"…I've missed you too, Kurt." Blaine said in return.

Kurt began to stumble over his words as he tried to hold himself together, but it was no use. "I'm so sorry Blaine… I… I…" he stuttered as his emotions choked him. Kurt was loosing the battle to keep back his tears once again.

"Kurt it's alright, I'm sorry too. I'm just so glad to hear your voice. We're okay…we're good. Let's save our big long talk for when we can do it in person, okay? Until then, let's just agree we're both sorry and we're fine." Blaine suggested.

"We're more than fine Blaine, we're wonderful." Kurt said through a light sob, he didn't even care if saying that revealed his feelings at all. It was the right word to choose, because Kurt did feel wonderful but not completely. To feel truly wonderful he needed to see Blaine's face. "Can that…can that moment be right now?" Kurt asked, the vulnerability in his voice being easy to notice.

"Oh lord yes, can you come over here? Or are you up for driving?" Blaine suggested. "Because I can always if…." he began muttered.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be right over." Kurt said.

"I'll be waiting." Blaine simply replied.

The drive over to Blaine's house couldn't have gone fast enough for him or Blaine, who proved it when he opened the door before Kurt could knock. They stared at each other for a moment until they rushed forward at the same time and fell into each other' s arms. Neither of them cared that this was the first time they had held each other so tightly, nor that it probably wasn't what friends did. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and he clung to him tightly, like he would never let go of Kurt. But eventually they both relented and pulled back from one another, to see they were both crying.

"God, we're a mess." Blaine said with a bashful laugh as he stepped back so Kurt could walk inside.

Once Blaine closed the door behind him Kurt turned to look at Blaine and he couldn't stop smiling at him. Any worry or dread about how they'd get past everything had left him the instant he had held Blaine in his arms. But that didn't mean that Kurt had any idea what to say to Blaine. So he only laughed awkwardly as he wiped his wet eyes with his sleeve. "I know right…? " he agreed.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but no noise came out and he sighed in defeat. He figured the first thing to do was to head off to his bedroom, since he didn't want his parents to overhear them. He held out his hand for Kurt, again not caring what it could mean for them. "Come on." he said softly.

Kurt couldn't help but hesitate slightly when Blaine offered his hand, but he recovered quickly and slipped his into Blaine's. Blaine lead him down the hallway and into his bedroom and once they were truly alone they looked at each other shyly.

"So…where to begin…" Blaine muttered as he stood there with his hands in his pant pockets.

"Well when I was talking to my dad earlier, about how I should face you…this… he said we should just speak our minds. Like what we're feeling and everything." Kurt explained.

"Well I for one feel horrible… about what I said to you. I should have been there for you, Kurt, like a real friend would have. Instead I was stupid, impulsive and…" Blaine began to ramble, but he couldn't say the word he wanted to yet. '…and jealous.' he thought to himself.

Kurt let out a small laugh as he began to shake his head. "No Blaine…I'm the one who should feel horrible and I do! I mean how could you be supportive when I just attacked you… I was so blind and stubborn. I knew the way I reacted was wrong and that I hurt you…I just couldn't stop and admit it. I was…" Kurt struggled.

Blaine reached out and touched Kurt lightly. "You were upset Kurt, it's allowed. After what you went through, considering how much your dad means to you. Look, we could spend all night and the next day apologizing and arguing over whose faults it really is. So can we just call it a draw and forget about it?" Blaine asked.

"Oh god yes let's do that!" Kurt muttered as he flopped down on Blaine's bed with a thud. "But then if it's alright I'd like to do what I should have done yesterday: tell you what's been going on with my dad and why I was so upset. I mean, I know you must still be curious, considering what state you saw me in yesterday." Kurt said.

Blaine came to sit down beside Kurt but made sure to keep a proper space between them still. "That sounds good to me." he agreed. He watched Kurt's face as he struggled to think of the right way to start things but he quickly got it all sorted out. Blaine just sat beside him silently as Kurt talked and told him what he'd been dealing with lately. How Finn and his father had bonded so easily that it made Kurt feel like less of a man and it had hurt. As accepting his dad had been since Kurt had come out, there still were side affects. Gay or straight, Kurt and his father were very different people with different interests. Even when Blaine himself liked things like sports, he could totally relate with having dad issues. Blaine could even see why Kurt had been reluctant to tell him about it all, because it was something very personal and close to his heart. No matter how close the two of them had become, there were some things that were hard to share. Blaine knew this all too well because he hadn't told Kurt about what had caused him to transfer to Dalton yet. When Kurt finished his story it was like a heavy weight had been lifted off their shoulders and they could look back and laugh about it.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I was straight acting. God, your face when you saw me, Blaine…" Kurt groaned with embarrassment.

"Yeah… sorry… it was kind of hard to hide my shock." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"You think? I still can't believe how ridiculous I looked. I wore baggy pants… and I actually sang Mellencamp." Kurt said with a shudder. "I'm never going to live it down."

"No, you totally pulled it off! Both the clothes and the song, even when I wasn't there to hear it myself." Blaine said with a grin.

"I know you're just saying that, but thank you." Kurt replied weakly.

"Not I'm not, just sit here and close your eyes for a second." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously, "Why?" he asked nervously.

"Just do it, don't worry, there won't be any surprises." Blaine assured him.

"Oh…" Kurt said softly, as if he was almost disappointed at the news. But he closed his eyes anyway. "Okay now what?" he asked.

"Picture me in the exact same outfit you wore yesterday and try not to laugh at how stupid I'd look." Blaine told him.

All it took was Kurt to picture Blaine in that puffy vest, baggy jeans and baseball cap and Kurt lost it as he burst out laughing. There was no use in trying to hold it all in, "Oh my god…I'm sorry!" Kurt muttered through his laughter and he fought to regain control.

"Don't be, it's true!" Blaine assured him and as they looked at each other he started to laugh just as hard.

Kurt felt like his sides would split as he fell back on the bed, while Blaine doubled over frontwards as they laughed together in unison. After a long while they finally had it through their systems enough to recover. "Oh god I needed that! Thank you, Blaine." Kurt said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"You're very welcome, Kurt." Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt leaned back forward to look at Blaine with a warm smile while he realized what a fool he had been. How could he have ever pretended to be straight and actually date a girl when he was in love with such a wonderful person? Even if nothing ever happened between him and Blaine that went beyond friendship, Kurt made a silent vow that he would never deny who he was ever again.

"So, hey my hungry stomach is telling me that it's dinner time. Wanna stay? It won't be anything special…but I'd love if we'd just hang out tonight for a bit." Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "I'd like that." he replied.

Kurt and Blaine had fallen back into their usual manner with each other easily as they spent the night in each other' s company. After dinner they had just sat on Blaine's bed in his room. They had planned to watch some TV but they had spent the whole time talking to each other, like they had stopped talking for a whole week instead of less than a full day.

Blaine laughed again for what must have been the 50th time that night until he glanced at his watch and sighed. "How did it get so late so quickly?" he said with a moan.

Kurt glanced at his phone and saw it was already 10:30pm and sighed. "That tends to happen whenever we talk. Anyway I'd better head home." Kurt muttered as he stepped off the bed. But Kurt stopped and turned to look back at Blaine again. "I'm really glad we're still friends Blaine. It might be slightly embarrassing to admit this… but… I'm really happy we found each other." Kurt admitted softly, then he suddenly began to blush.

Blaine knew he was blushing too but he ignored it, this wasn't the time to make any confessions of love. It was too soon, Blaine needed time to sort through all his emotions and deal with them. He wanted to tell Kurt how he felt about him of course, but when the moment felt right. When that moment appeared Blaine wouldn't think about how it could affect their friendship. There were always risks but the one thing Blaine was certain of, what that Kurt Hummel was worth it. "Me too." Blaine admitted softly.

**Chapter End Notes:**

It was hard to figure out what the boys to say for their fight lol where neither would be totally in the wrong or too mean etc.

It was far too tempting to have Blaine realize his feelings for Kurt during Rose's Turn. It held so much emotion so yeah, I went for it lol.


	9. Chapter 9 Dream On

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

I'm quite happy with how the revise for this chapter turned out, as it's a big one.

Revised Chapter  
>~Dream On~<p>

Kurt had already been well aware that not all one' s dreams came true, even before this Bryan Ryan had come to talk to them at Glee Club. But Kurt also knew that none of his dreams would even get the chance to become a reality if you were too afraid to try. If you wanted all your hopes and dreams to happen then you needed to work for it. When Bryan Ryan had asked them all to write their biggest dream on a piece of paper, at first he wasn't sure what to write. Because Kurt had a number of dreams, like singing on Broadway, leaving Lima behind and all of them were important to him. So he decided to just include them all by writing 'Be Someone', which contemplated many possibilities: Kurt wanted to be an actor, a Broadway star, someone successful. But at the moment on a far lighter note all Kurt wanted to be was Blaine Anderson's boyfriend. This dream didn't diminish his other ones, nor did it make his desire for them to come true lessen, but most were well off into the future. The dream of dating Blaine was happening right now and Kurt was almost afraid to believe it could possibly come true. He had felt it, something new but right between him and Blaine when they had held each other last week. Then there was the look between them after Kurt had admitted he was glad that Blaine was in his life. There had been no words, no confirmation that something more could be there. But Blaine's look, that look on his face after Kurt had told him, said so much more than words ever could. Kurt could still remember how amazing it felt to hold Blaine in his arms, his warm breath on his neck. He hadn't wanted to let go of him and it was hard not to declare his love right there and then. Kurt wasn't sure what his next step concerning Blaine would be. But what he did know was he didn't care what anyone told him, he would make all his dreams come true.

Mercedes and Kurt had decided they needed a pick-me-up after how bumped Bryan Ryan made everyone in Glee Club that day. Kurt's usual choice for a pick-me-up was for them to drown their sorrows at the mall, shopping healed most wounds for him, or the superficial ones anyway. But his mind was still so full of Blaine that even shopping couldn't distract him. As he figured the wracks of clothing at a store in the mall, his mind began to wander once again. It wasn't like Blaine was avoiding him, they still talked and hung out like they usually did. But he swore something had changed between them, especially in Blaine. He seemed different somehow, sometimes Kurt would catch Blaine looking at him and those looks had made him wonder. Could Blaine possibly feel the same way that Kurt felt about Blaine? It seemed so impossible.

"Kurt? Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Mercedes asked again.

Kurt broke free of his thoughts and turned to look at her, she was holding up a shirt and it was obvious she had asked him his opinion on it and more than once. He sighed and decided there was no use in denying his mind had been elsewhere. "Sorry Mercedes, I wasn't listening." he muttered with a sheepish smile.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she put the shirt back on the rack. "Yeah I figured." she replied. But her annoyed face changed to concern. "What's up with you? You've been even more spacey than usual. Did that Bryan Ryan guy really get to you that bad?" she asked.

Kurt shook his head with a shy smile, if he wanted to figure things out Kurt realized talking to Mercedes about it would probably help. "No it's Blaine." he admitted.

"Why am I not surprised! Come on, let's go get something to eat and you can tell me all about it." Mercedes said as she linked her arm with Kurt's and lead him away to the food court. Once they were comfortably seated with their meals in front of them, Mercedes urged him to tell her what was bothering him.

"So what's going on with Blaine? Because if I recall you told me the two of you made up." Mercedes pointed out.

"We did… it's just ever since then…things have felt sort of different." Kurt told her.

"Different as in a good way different?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt nodded, "I think so…I'm just not sure if I'm brave enough to find out." Kurt added with a sigh.

"The real question here is do you want things to be different?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well of course! I am hopelessly in love with him, remember?" Kurt muttered.

"Then that's your answer Kurt, so fess up and face him. Because you're never going to find out one way or the other if you don't get some courage." Mercedes suggested.

"It's still easier said than done, what if I'm wrong? What if I made it all up in my head? What if me confessing my feelings just makes things too awkward for us to recover…?" Kurt began to mumble weakly.

"Kurt, this is Blaine, remember? Okay I wasn't going to say anything because it's none of my business but you need a wake up call. Blaine's crazy about you, Kurt, he might not realize it and you clearly don't, but believe me, it's not all just in your head." Mercedes told him.

Kurt almost ended up choking on his drink and began to cough and try to breath again and recover from the shock. "What? Are you serious?" he blurted out.

"Oh god you two are so clueless! Yes I'm sure, but why don't you go find out for yourself? Look, the perfect moment will arise, just be patient. Until then just do what you two are doing, being adorable together. But if you really find yourself needing to know the answer now, maybe go surprise him him at Dalton? Just go to talk and see how it goes from there. You always tell me how honest you are with each other, so maybe it's time to fess up?" Mercedes said.

Kurt smiled at Mercedes with gratitude, because she was telling him exactly what he needed to hear. "You're right, nothings going to happen if I just sit here and continue to wonder. I need to act, thank you Mercedes." Kurt told her.

"Just remember to invite me to the wedding." Mercedes teased.

Kurt glared at her but began to chuckle, "Don't you start with the teasing already! At least wait to see if we start dating." he warned.

Mercedes smiled at him warmly, "Look at us here, talking about you liking a boy. My little baby is all grown up." she told him.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her and took a bite of his salad, "Oh hush." he replied.

The next day Kurt didn't let his mind stop him anymore as he found himself once again walking down the gilded hallways of Dalton Academy. Unlike the last time Kurt didn't have a uniform to fully blend in so he had tried to stand out less with his outfit choice by choosing to wear a long black jacket that his his shirt underneath and he topped it all off with a pair of grey pants. They weren't as loose fighting as Dalton's uniform were, but it would have to do. After all Kurt wasn't spying on the Warblers, he had a legitimate reason to be there, to see Blaine. He had researched a bit before heading over and he had found out where the Warblers tended to hang out between and after class. Kurt had timed his entrance perfectly so he knew Blaine was finished with Warbler practice. He knew Blaine wouldn't have had time to head over to the Lima Bean just yet and he finally found him in a room full of empty tables. Kurt gave a silent sigh of relief that they were alone and he hoped that was a sign. Blaine seemed to be studying at a table, so he wasn't aware of Kurt's arrival. "And what do we have here? looks like I've found a Warbler." Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine looked up in surprise from hearing his voice and greeted him with a warm smile. "Kurt what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here? Because I know I'm not late to meet up with you." He asked. Blaine was happy to see him but he couldn't ignore how ironic it was that Kurt had shown up when he was busy thinking about how he could tell him his feelings. He had been writing the various ideas that had come to mind in his notebook so he quickly closed it shut.

"I' m here to see you of course. Or was this a bad idea? You won't get in trouble or anything?" Kurt asked looking around.

"Naw, no ones around here anyway, so come sit." Blaine said gesturing to the chair beside him. Blaine had known the minute Kurt had appeared that he couldn't let a perfect opportunity like this to pass him by. All he needed was the perfect moment to change the subject. "What's up?"

Kurt took a seat down beside Blaine and fought the urge to give Blaine the real answer to the question. 'Oh nothing, I just want you to be my boyfriend.' he thought to himself. He decided that that would be too out of the blue so he went with his second option, which was still the truth. "I came to see if I was just imagined things, I was afraid despite our heartfelt apology the other night, that deep down you might still be mad at me." Kurt admitted softly.

Blaine just looked at Kurt like he was the most wonderful boy in the world. Which he was, as far as Blaine was concerned. "No, I am most certainly not mad at you, Kurt." he assured him.

Kurt paused; despite his talk with Mercedes he couldn't help but think he had imagined it all. But the rewards were too good for him to toss his hunch aside. Instead Kurt knew he just had to come right out and ask Blaine for the truth. "Then what's going on between us, Blaine?" He asked honestly.

Blaine could only stare at Kurt for a moment. This was it: this was the moment he had been waiting for. He wouldn't get a better chance than this and Blaine had to take it. Because if Kurt was asking then there was a good chance they were on the same page. "Truthfully? We both know there's something there…between us, I mean…something new…" Blaine began.

"So I wasn't just imagining it?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine shook his head as he smiled at Kurt shyly. "No, there's something different. So I'll explain how this came to be for me. Back when we were fighting, I actually showed up at McKinley to apologize to you… but you had just finished talking with your dad and you stormed off singing. Mercedes showed me to the Auditorium and I went to the balcony and I saw you. You, back to your old fashionista self on the stage, singing your heart out and something changed inside me. No…. that's not exactly true, something changed in me so I could admit what had been there all along. I left when your dad showed up by the way, so I didn't overhear any of that." Blaine began to mutter. He allowed himself to look over at Kurt and saw the surprise and delight on his face and he found the strength to continue. Using what he had been practising him his head over and over all morning.

"Please don't stop Blaine, please." Kurt urged.

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt and nodded, there was no turning back now. "Kurt there is a moment, when you say to yourself. 'Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever.'" Blaine began, but he stopped to shift closer and take hold of Kurt's hand in his as his thumb began to stroke his hand softly. "Watching you sing Rose's Turn this week, that was a moment for me, about you…" It was hard to keep going, but all Blaine had to do was look at Kurt's beautiful face and he went on. "You move me, Kurt… seeing you on that stage made me finally realize how much you mean to me, how I really feel and what I truly want… how much I…" Blaine began but he started to stumble over his words. Blaine didn't want to say he loved him, not that he didn't think he really did, it was just too big of a step to take at that moment.

Kurt could barely believe what Blaine was telling him was real and it was actually happening in front of him. Here was Blaine, the boy he was in love with, telling him basically that he felt the same way. It was the scenario that Kurt would have never believed would happen to him, or at least not this so soon in his teenage life. But it was real and when Kurt finally acted it and all the joy it brought forward, he couldn't take it anymore. He simply leaned over, grabbed onto Blaine's tie and pulled his face close, so their lips were mere inches apart. "Just shut up and kiss me." he hissed and brought their lips together before Blaine could react.

What happened next was something the both of them had been dreaming of. The sheer need and urgency pulled at them both and pushed them forward, sending any doubt away. Blaine recovered quickly from the unexpected kiss and met his pace, it was tender and wonderful all at once. No mattered how amazing they had imagined their first kiss would be, nothing could prepare them. It felt nothing like the time Kurt had kissed Brittany, this was so amazing and intoxicating and Kurt never wanted the feeling to go away. Time seemed to stop as their lips caressed one another and Kurt brought his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek. Blaine opened Kurt's mouth slightly with his own and their tongues whirled together, until they finally needed to come up for air and Blaine pulled away.

At first neither of them could look at each other, it was still hard to process anything after such an amazing first kiss. But if they had been looking at each other the surprise and delight of just how good the kiss was would be easy to read on their faces. Blaine slumped back into his chair as Kurt's eyes darted around in thought. Blaine glanced at Kurt bashfully and he couldn't resist looking at his mouth, he was still on high from them having actually kissed. "Wow… that was…really good…" he muttered as a big smile spread across his face.

Kurt glanced at Blaine, he was smiling just as much. "Yeah tell me about it." he commented.

When the two of them finally looked directly at each other, when their eyes met neither of them could hold their desire back anymore. They both rose up from their chairs almost in unison and they rushed together and their lips met with a demanding passion. Neither of them knew where their hands should go and Blaine's hand brushed Kurt's as he brought it up to touch Blaine's face again. This kiss was far less chaste and tender and far more demanding, neither one of them holding anything back. That second kiss turned into a number of kisses, all more wonderful than the previous. As with their first kiss time seemed to stop in the room as they explored each other' s mouths. Nothing mattered to them except how amazing their lips felt together.

Finally they managed to pull apart long enough to breath and Kurt noticed Blaine's arm around his waist. Blaine suddenly got embarrassed at his forwardness and let go. Kurt quickly brought his arms to wrap around his shoulders to assure him he hadn't overstepped and kissed him one last time. Kurt smiled and brought his forehead to rest against Blaine's as he gave a content sigh. "So the question is now, is this real or is it all just a dream?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine laughed as he pulled back slightly and brought his hands back around Kurt's waist. He kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth softly. "Oh trust me this is real, no dream could be this good." he declared happily.

Kurt chuckled lightly and moved his head away from Blaine so he could touch the side of his face and look into his eyes. "What was I thinking, you're right of course. This is real Blaine, it happened and I am so glad." Kurt told him softly. Kurt felt like he could stare into Blaine's eyes forever, but he had other things in mind, even when they were at school. "Only I'm not really sure what to do next…" he admitted shyly.

"We could get more comfortable?" Blaine suggested, "The couches in the Warblers room are surprisingly comfy."

Kurt eyes widened in surprise but he wasn't objecting to the idea, instead he gave Blaine another quick kiss. He had a feeling it was going to be very hard to stop kissing Blaine at every moment from now on, not that he was complaining. "Would that be wise? Do you want anyone discovering us all comfy and you'd have to explain things?" Kurt asked him.

"No, Warbler practice was cut short and no one' s still around. Too many of us have sport events and such." Blaine explained.

"So you're calling this a sport?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

Blaine's response was to laugh and give him another long kiss, it still felt crazy that now he could kiss Kurt whenever he wanted to . But he also knew they'd have to talk eventually, but not till much later. As much as Blaine wanted to keep kissing Kurt, he didn't want them to part before what he wanted was made clear and what he wanted was to be Kurt's boyfriend. "If it is… I like sports a lot right now." he muttered. "So are you up to some reclining?"

Kurt let out a small laugh, "I'm game if you are." he answered.

Blaine snapped into action and the pair reluctantly pulled apart and Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand a second later and lead him into the Warbler's choir room. Once there he scanned the room and brought them to the nearest couch and sat down, pulling Kurt forward to sit down beside him. They smiled bashfully at one another as neither of them was sure what to do next. But they got past their bashful hesitation and reached for each other with a laugh. It was all so new and it was still very hard for them to take it in as reality. Kurt leaned forward and closed his eyes as his lips touched Blaine and he just melted into the tender embrace and stopped thinking about anything else at that moment. As they found their courage Blaine leaned forward so much that Kurt's back was at the end of the couch and Blaine was now leaning over him. The only thing that stopped their heavy making out was when they were distracted their hands got too friendly for a second. "Sorry…" Blaine muttered.

"Just keep the hands above the waist Blaine, then we'll be fine." Kurt suggested as he kissed him again.

Blaine did just that as he ran a hand through Kurt's hair as they kissed and they laughed and smiled between each other. Until Blaine had become very familiar with how Kurt's lips and mouth felt and he got the urge to be more adventurous, so he brought his mouth on Kurt's neck, only to hear him squawk in surprise.

Blaine sat up from Kurt and looked at him in alarm, but Kurt smiled back at him with a laugh through their their heavy breathing. "Was it too much?" he murmured to him in alarm.

Kurt shook his head and kissed him one last time to assure him and they both sat up on the couch. "No! It was good…very good…that's the problem. It was a wake up call though, that we should take a break and cool down a bit! Before…" Kurt sputtered off awkwardly.

"Before things get out of hand, yeah that's probably a good idea. Only come here, we can cuddle and still cool off." Blaine suggested as he reached for Kurt and was glad to see him shift back into his arms. Blaine draped his arm over Kurt's shoulder while he snuggled up next to Blaine and rested his head on his shoulder.

Kurt reached out and took hold of Blaine's hand and their laced their fingers together. "So it might be good to talk now." Kurt offered.

"What should we talk about then?"

"I'm gonna answer that question with the same answer when we made up. We should say what we want." Kurt offered.

"Good, because I know what I want already…" Blaine replied.

"Do tell." Kurt said looking up at him with a small smile.

Blaine grinned as he kissed the top of Kurt's head lightly before shifting forward so he could face him directly. " I want to be with you, Kurt, as your boyfriend, and I want you to be mine. I want to see you every day and be able to kiss you, talk with you. Some things won't change if we start dating, because we were friends first. But I want to find out what things will change… as we start our journey together as an actual couple." he answered.

Kurt smiled at Blaine lovingly and reached out to Blaine and suddenly hugged him tightly. "Oh Blaine, sometimes I think you're so perfect that you couldn't be real." he said softly.

"I'm a regular flawed human being Kurt, it's only when I'm with you that I can pretend to be perfect." Blaine assured him.

"Well perfect or not I want to be your boyfriend and I want to be able to tell people you're mine." Kurt announced softly.

"Good, it's decided then. Should we shout it from the top of the mountains or break out into song?"

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, "Spare me the dramatics Blaine, right now I'm just trying not to kiss you again."

Blaine laughed as he let go of Kurt so he could kiss him again. "I'm your boyfriend now Kurt, so you can kiss me whenever you like…" he pointed out.

"But then we'll never get anything else in our lives done!" Kurt blurted out and he felt the colour rise to his cheeks.

"Kurt, we're teenagers and kissing you is amazing…but once the initial novelty wears off, I'd like to hope we'll have some control, some! I think you'll find out life still goes on." Blaine couldn't help but point out to Kurt.

They two of them were able to put the theory of being able to control themselves to the test when they just sat cuddled together on the couch for a while. As amazing as discovering how good kissing each other felt, they both had to admit just sitting back and letting the sheer bliss of it all wash over them was pretty good too. Kurt began to think how wonderful Blaine's confession to him had been, that he couldn't have dream a better one. As he thought about how it had happened Kurt found he finally had a reason to be happy after the whole drama with his father had happened. Because it had resulted in him singing Rose's Turn which Blaine had seen him perform. Kurt only wished he could have seen Blaine's face when the realization hit him. But as Kurt began to wonder about it he suddenly noticed a very amusing similarity between his and Blaine's break through moments. Which caused him to burst out laughing, causing Blaine to look at him with a confused look. "I'm sorry, I just realized something very amusing." Kurt managed to say through laughs.

"Please, tell me before I get a complex." Blaine pleaded.

"It's nothing you did so don't worry. It's just we both realized our feelings for each other when I was singing!" Kurt explained with a snicker.

"What? Explain, how did you realize your feelings for me while you were singing?" Blaine asked, because he knew Kurt didn't mean Rose's Turn. "It couldn't have been during Rose's Turn…"

"No it was way before that, actually." Kurt began, when he saw Blaine' s surprise he laughed and pushed at him playfully. "Don't be so surprised, you haven't met yourself… you're very charming and easy to fall for, let me tell you. As I was trying to say, I knew my feelings for you went past friendship when I sang ' A House is Not a Home' in glee club. I know I was supposed to be singing the song for Finn to make amends but try as I might, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I could practically picture you sitting there watching me as I sang. Nothing else mattered and that moment, my thoughts were all about you. About this wonderful young man who had walked into my life and It just hit me…" Kurt began to mutter. "…like a lighting."

"…like a lighting." Blaine answered at the same time Kurt did.

The two of them went silent and stared at each other and Blaine let out a long breath. "Should we be scared?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head, "No, for once Blaine, I'm not scared and I want to move forward and see what the future holds for us."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and he couldn't resist kissing him once more. "I dunno what to say Kurt, I guess your voice just has that effect on people, well us, anyway." Blaine commented, which caused them both to laugh.

"Stop being so cute or I'll never stop kissing you and we'll be here all night!"

"I'd say that wouldn't be a bad thing but… yeah… we should probably go before they close the school down." Blaine admitted as he glanced at his watch and saw how late it was.

Kurt resisted the urge to begin to whine in protest but he brought out his phone and saw that while it wasn't overly late, it was late enough, to a point where his dad would wonder why he had missed dinner without letting him know he had plans. Kurt gave a loud sigh as he and Blaine stood up. But they were still holding hands as they walked out of the room and neither one of them ever wanted to let go. But when they reached the parking lot and when they faced the fact that had to part, they looked at each other and then to their linked hands and sighed.

"I don't want to let go…" Kurt whined as he frowned.

"Me neither…but it might be kind of hard for us to both drive home. Especially because they're in different directions and in different vehicles." Blaine pointed out to Kurt.

Kurt pouted, "True, well since I came to see you at your school, I am seeing you off to your car at least."

Blaine didn't argue in the least with Kurt's offer and they slowly walked over to his car. Only once they had to face really parting ways Kurt became that much more irresistible and Blaine couldn't help himself. He leaned back against his car and pulled Kurt down for one last long kiss, or that had been the plan. But the second his lips met Kurt, his new boyfriend placed his hands on Blaine's shoulder and kissed back with matched enthusiasm.

Once again the need for oxygen forced the two of them to stop finally and they tore away from each other. Knowing they were treading over dangerous waters by kissing out in public, even if it was Dalton. "Should we really be making out in your school' s parking lot Blaine?" Kurt asked.

r32;"Probably not, but it doesn't make stopping any easier." Blaine admitted. He was learning that a side affect to him discovering how much he liked kissing Kurt was that it made him rebellious. "But screw them! Just this once!" Blaine shouted and went back for more. When finally he knew Blaine was pushing his luck and he stopped for good. "Sorry…"

"I dunno what we've unleashed but I like it." Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed and got into his car, "So you'll call me tonight, right?" he asked as he made a pouty puppy dog face at Kurt through the open window.

Kurt gave Blaine a look of adoration as he stepped up to the window and kissed him. "Yes of course, Blaine. It will be hard enough to not call you the second I get home!"

"I guess this will be our first trial as a couple then. I better actually drive off now…" Blaine began as he started his car up and waited for Kurt to step back so he could pull out of his parking spot. "Bye, Kurt!" he called as he drove off towards the road.

Kurt stood and watched Blaine disappear off into the distance before he walked over to his own car as he hummed merrily to himself. "So none of our dreams will come true, huh? Well, take that Bryan Ryan!" Kurt shouted in triumph.

Kurt was finding it very difficult to stop himself from smiling wherever he went and wherever he went and during whatever he was supposed to do. At the moment he was just trying to stay awake in class because he and Blaine had talked well past midnight on the phone. Their new relationship aside, they'd chatted on like they normally did for the most part. But that was mainly because they wanted to save the romantic stuff till they were in person. That is, if they could keep their hands off one another, or rather off each other' s lips to do any talking. But he had to constantly remind himself throughout the day that if he looked too happy people would start to wonder why. Especially when Bryan Ryan had told them all he was cutting glee club because Will had gotten the part for ' Les Mis ', so he knew he should try to act or at least look worried because of that fact. In truth he was worried, because he loved being in glee: it was the reason he had met Blaine, or a big part of it at least. It's just that he was still on high from what had happened the day before. When it was lunch time Kurt brought out his phone and sent Blaine a text.

_So have the Warblers noticed any change in you? Because I'm having a hard time fighting the urge to smile all the time._

Blaine' s reply came a few minuets later:

_**Didn't even get the chance. My friends ambushed me as soon as I got here. Seems they knew how I felt about you before I did.**_

Kurt began to laugh quietly to himself because he could relate to that, since Mercedes had more or less guessed the same thing for him and Blaine.

_Poor baby, I hope they didn't tease you too much._

_**What do you think? It was not fun….. okay maybe a little. =)**___

_Tell them to ease up or they'll have to answer to me, Blaine._

_**I'm lucky to have such an awesome boyfriend.**_

Eventually they both had to admit they needed to actually eat during lunch so they ended their conversation via texting and promised to resume it after class was over. Kurt was finally feeling more rested and a bit more reserved now that it was later in the day. But it seemed to be too little too late when Mercedes came to sit down beside him in the cafeteria with a big smile on her face. "So…" she began.

Kurt knew exactly what she was referring to but after all the teasing he knew he'd get in the future Kurt didn't want to make it that easy for her. "So… what?" he asked her innocently.

Mercedes rolled her eyes in annoyance, "So when am I going to hear about last night? Because judging by the big dopey grin you've had on your face all day, I assume it went well."

"Oh that! Well where to begin…" Kurt began but he noticed Mercedes was loosing her patience and he reminded himself that she was keeping him knowing Blaine a secret. "Judging by how long I made out with my boyfriend last night… it went VERY well indeed." Kurt answered smugly.

"About time! But congratulations! I just hope you two got some talking done during all the kissing." Mercedes said.

"Yes somehow, well eventually. Though most of the talking took place before the kissing. It was amazing, Mercedes, and no, not just the making out part. You were right, I just had to go forward and be brave and what a reward I got from it! " Kurt told her, he then continued to fill her in on the details of what they had said to one another. Kurt hoped that this would be a story he'd be telling people for many years to come. As he told her the memories came flooding back into his mind causing him to smile like a lovesick fool again.

"I'm happy for you guys, because it was clear to me that this was gonna happen. I'm just glad it didn't take you two too long to come to your senses. I for one had thought you and Blaine were meant to be since day one. First thing I thought when I saw you at that roller rink was how freaking cute you are together. But you do realize that you can't say you and Blaine are just friends when everyone finds out about him now?" Mercedes had to point out.

Kurt gave a loud grown, "Oh crap no I didn't think of that! Well I'll just have to deal with that when it happens because I'm not giving him up. For now I'm just going to focus on adjusting to dating Blaine and go from there, I'm happy and that's all that matters to me right now. Well that and what's going to happen to the New Directions. Because I haven't forgotten about my first love: music."

"Glad to hear it, so when will you see lover boy next?" Mercedes asked.

"Tonight, he's coming over to my place. I'm curious to see how different things will be now." Kurt admitted.

"I bet he's thinking the same exact thing, Kurt." Mercedes replied with a laugh.

Blaine certainly was wondering how would things be different for them now that they were officially a couple when Kurt greeted him at his doorstep. It was clear that some things would stay the same, while other things would be very different. Like figuring out the rules to physical intimacy and what rules each other wanted to put in place. Blaine had a feeling that every situation would be different and in the end they'd need to talk about it. But considering it was only the second day into their relationship, Blaine didn't want to seem pretentious or make Kurt feel uncomfortable and pressured in any way; despite the fact that they were teenagers, Blaine wanted to take things slow. But it wasn't the time or place to think about such things. Blaine gave Kurt a playful smile and gave him a quick peck on the lips as he stepped inside. "Hey you." he said sheepishly.

"Hey yourself." Kurt replied, he had intended to give Blaine a quick peck on the lips like he had. Only it ended up being far longer and far less chaste as Blaine took hold of him and dipped him backwards. When the kiss ended Kurt shook his head and took hold of Blaine's arm and lead him down the hallway to the stairs. Then came the nerves, as Kurt had assumed there would be, which was silly because they had done this a dozen times before, going to his bedroom. Only now things were so different, in a scary yet in a good way.

Blaine could only remain silent at first until they were in Kurt's bedroom and he smiled at Kurt before he began to laugh. It was a slightly nervous laugh but it helped nonetheless, he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and sighed at Kurt. "I missed you."

Kurt let out a small laugh and nodded in agreement, he stepped closer to Blaine and stopped himself. He had been so wrapped up in all the magic that had happened to them last night. Only now he was feeling shy and unsure if he could be that bold again when it came to physical contact.

Blaine seemed to notice his struggle and he smirked at Kurt and placed his hand around his waist. "Kurt, you can touch me if you want to." he whispered to him.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked as his voice began to crack under the pressure.

Blaine smiled and saved Kurt the trouble and kissed him for what seemed like ages. "So do you feel as silly and awkward as I do?" he asked softly afterwards.

Kurt eyed him curiously, "You sure don't seem awkward, unlike me…" Kurt moped.

"I'm just good at hiding it, believe me, inside I'm a wreck." Blaine assured him. "But as awkward as it might be, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean it's going to take some getting used to, being able to… to do things like this. But I for one am looking forward to figuring it all out together. I just hope I don't mess up along the way." Blaine told him softly.

Kurt sighed, "Heaven forbid Blaine!" Kurt said in a mockingly dramatic tone. "But me too, I mean this is new for the both of us. But for one of the first times in my life it's all for the better. Though it doesn't make figuring everything out that much easier…" Kurt began. He lead him over to his couch and brought Blaine to sit down beside him. "I just want to try explaining why I'm hesitant about touching you, Blaine… It's not that I don't want to, all I have to do is look at your handsome face and all I can think about is kissing you. But this is all so new to me, I've never faced it before. Being in a relationship, I've never been a very touchy-feely and some of that wasn't by choice. I'm just not used to someone wanting me in any capacity that I start to doubt that someone would want to kiss me…" Kurt began to explain.

"I look forward to proving how wrong you are with that assumption. Because even if it took me a while to know how I felt about you exactly, from day one I've been well aware at what a freaking attractive a person you are Kurt." Blaine decided to admit.

"Honestly?" Kurt blurted out in surprise.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend's shocked face and felt his heart begin to melt with feelings of love. He gathered Kurt into his arms and hugged him tightly as he kissed him. "Yes you big silly handsome fool! You're hot and I'm more than happy to prove it to you for a while…" Blaine answered as he began to trail little kisses over the corner of Kurt's mouth tenderly.

Kurt hadn't intended for his insecurities to result in them to start what ended up being a very long make out session but Kurt wasn't complaining. Kurt was very glad that his assumption that Blaine's lips tasted neither like burgers, gum or armpits had been correct. As amazing as tuning the fine art of kissing Blaine was, he still wanted them to talk a bit more. So they finally broke apart and cooled down a bit before they dared kiss each other again.

"So how'd I do?" Blaine asked.

"You have me thoroughly convinced, Blaine." Kurt answered with a smirk. "Almost too well actually."

"Yeah, it was pretty hot." Blaine agreed.

Kurt gulped and nodded in agreement as they began to untangle their legs from each other. Kurt laughed lightly because of the state their bodies were in when they had got down to business. That didn't mean Kurt wanted to move away from Blaine, so he shifted himself so he was lying on Blaine and his chin was resting on his chest as he looked up at him. "I'm not too heavy am I? Because I can move if…" Kurt began to offer.

Blaine's answer was to wrap his arms around Kurt and squeezed him lightly. "No…this is nice." Blaine replied. "Perfect for talking." he said as he shifted into the couch even more. "Also far more safe because it's not the bed."

Kurt began to laugh, "Yes!" he said in agreement as he crossed his arms over Blaine's chest so he could rest his head in a more comfortable position. He gave a content sigh and he listened to the sound of Blaine's breathing. He then noticed how fast Blaine's heart was beating and he took that as a sign it was safe to bring up the big question. "While we're on that Blaine, do you think it's too soon to discuss how far we want to go?" Kurt asked him reluctantly.

"No, not at all! I wanted to ask you about it but I thought it might be too soon. Once again we've learned we should stop worrying and just say what's on our mind. So far we seem to always be on the same page. Honesty is the best policy after all." Blaine responded.

"Yes, well that might not always be the case but I'm glad it is at the moment. As much as I'm enjoying our kissing…the fact that I'm still somewhat hesitant to touch you… romantically is because I'm unsure where our boundaries are. So it might be a bit sudden but I really want us to be clear with what we want and how far we want to go." Kurt admitted.

"Kurt…you are so adorable and I adore you… but I'm gonna be completely honest with you. I don't want to go more than kissing right now. I liked your idea of keeping things above the waist as far as touching goes too. I don't want us to ruin what we have by going to fast too soon. I'm not ready for it and I don't think I will be for a while. I hope you're not disappointed if that's not the case with what you want."

"Oh god Blaine! You're very irresistible but there is no way I'm ready to deal with getting intimate with you yet! We just got together, there's a lot to cover. I mean, just being in Glee has showed how destructive having sex right away can be… so I'm relieved that you feel the same way. This will take off a lot of pressure on us."

"So we're of one mind here? That we take things slow and keep it all to kissing? because I'm enjoying that a lot so far."

"Yes Blaine, I think that's our best option for us. I mean I'd be fine if we graduate to a little making out on the bed in the near future… as long as we promise to be honest with each other. If we feel things are going too far or getting too much out of our comfort zones we stop and tell each other the truth, with no regrets. I never want either of us to worry about making the other do something they don't want to do and I don't mean just sex…" Kurt began to ramble, it felt so odd to say the word sex and Kurt found himself turning bright red whenever he did.

"Sounds good to me… think that's enough talking for now, though?" Blaine asked as he looked at Kurt playfully.

"One last thing, it might be a good idea to…not go on any fancy dates to begin with. I mean for one thing we're going to be too busy getting ready for Regionals soon. Now that we're actually dating and keeping it from our friends in glee, it makes it all that much more complicated." Kurt explained.

"I hadn't thought of that." Blaine muttered.

"We've been so distracted by the kissing, I know, but it would lessen some of the stress. I'm not saying we can't be together in public, because we did that before we started dating, just… we're going to have to be more careful. But I was planning to tell the New Directions about you after Regionals, if that's alright."

"I think it's brilliant Kurt, I'm glad one of us is thinking clearly enough to be clever. So I can go along with not going on actual dates until Regionals. As long as what we're doing right now isn't classified as a date." Blaine said with a grin.

"No…definitely not…" Kurt said as he let his face be pulled in for another deep kiss.

**Chapter End Notes:**

At first I wasn't sure if I should get them together so fast. But I figure without Blaine having to play the mentor because of Dave...things probably would of moved a long a lot faster. Dream on was the best place to put this arc and the official confessions.


	10. Chapter 10 Theatricality

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

This is my favorite chapter of the season 1 arc. Considering HOW MUCH I added to the revised version, it's pretty clear lol.

Revised Chapter 10  
>~Theatricality~<p>

Burt Hummel silently made his way down the stairs that lead to his son' s basement bedroom to find him sitting on his white couch reading a text book. Judging by how he was humming merrily away, Kurt was in a good mood. Actually, when Burt thought about it, Kurt had been in a good mood for the last few days and he had a hunch on the why. It was still hard for Burt to wrap his head around the idea that his son could be dating someone, even when that someone was a nice a kid as Blaine Anderson. It just seemed like yesterday that Kurt had come out to him in the very same room. Now, less than a year later, Kurt had grown into an out and proud young man, one who wouldn't hide his sexual orientation for any longer and Burt was very proud of him. Making himself remember that fact made coping with the idea of Kurt getting a boyfriend a bit easier. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he stopped and looked over at Kurt. "Hey Kurt you got a moment? I have some big news to tell you." Burt said as he walked up to where Kurt was reclining.

His dad' s sudden appearance had startled him, Kurt's mind had been busy daydreaming about Blaine, but he quickly regained his composure. He looked up and closed his book, tossing it on the table. "Oh, sure dad." Kurt said, giving him his full attention.

Burt came over and took a seat next to Kurt. " Look, I'm sure you've noticed that things have been going well with Carole. I appreciate how accepting you've become about it. Which is why I wanted to tell you first. I plan to asking her and Finn to move in with us. But I didn't want to ask her until I knew how you'd feel about that happening." Burt explained.

Kurt face turned to surprise at first but quickly changed into a broad smile. He jumped up and came over to hug his dad lightly. "Congratulations dad! I know how much of a big deal this means for you and Carole! I'm totally for this happening dad, don't worry!" Kurt assured him. Nothing he was telling his dad was a lie either, after dealing with all the drama between his father because of Finn. Kurt had vowed to be truly happy for him and the changes that were happening to their usual two-member family. It was clear to see how happy Burt was with Carole, and for Kurt that was all that mattered. Being in his own blissfully happy relationship also had helped him a great deal. But Finn moving in, it would make keeping the fact that he was dating Blaine a secret from the New Directions that much harder. Kurt also realized how Finn might take the news and it probably wouldn't be good.

"You sure you're okay with it?" Burt asked, seeing the look on Kurt's face change.

"Oh of course I am dad! Sorry… I was just thinking about Finn." Kurt admitted, since again that was true. "Things have been a bit… strained between us and I was just imagining how he might react. I want to make him feel welcome, and Carole too of course." Kurt answered.

"I was planning to ask Carole tonight, I already know she'll say yes since we've talked about it before. As for Finn, might be best if she told him herself." Burt told Kurt.

Kurt thought about this for a moment, he still very much wanted to make up for his actions regarding his crush for Finn earlier in the year. He was well aware of how awkward things could get with the idea of them sharing a room. Even Kurt wasn't too happy about that, since he enjoyed his privacy; and then there was Blaine of course. But his hidden personal life aside, the planner in Kurt made his mind snap into action and a large grin spread across his face. "Wait… I have an idea, why don't we throw Finn a welcome party here? In my room I mean, which I assume will become our room. I can picture it already, we'll have ethnic food and I'll put up a big welcome banner. I'll call Carole later and fill her in on the plan to save you the trouble, alright? If you're on board with the idea of course. I always say ' if you're gonna say something, say it loudly!'" Kurt explained.

Burt just shook his head at his sons usual antics, "Okay that sounds good, just don't go too overboard. You don't want to shock Finn, right? I'll leave the party details to you, I'd only get in the way." Burt said. "Thanks for being so supportive about all this, I know it's a big change…" Burt began.

"It's a good type of change, dad, for all of us. You know I adore Carole and how happy she makes you." Kurt said with a warm smile.

"I'm crazy about her myself pretty good." Burt admitted with a grin. "Anyway I'll leave you to your school work or whatever you're thinking about instead." Burt commented.

Kurt watched his dad turn to head back up the stairs and Kurt knew this was the best time to be honest himself, when the topic of relationships and moving forward had been breached. "Dad hold up…" Kurt urged and when Burt stopped and turned to look back at him, he continued. "Since you've told me your relationship news, it's only fair if I do the same…" Kurt started but as he went on it was proving to be hard to tell his dad he had a boyfriend, while trying not to blush bright red.

Burt smirked at Kurt, so his hunch had been right on the dot; it still was no less a surprise to him though. But the fact that his son was beaming with the biggest, happiest smile Burt had ever seen, was the coping factor. "I take it this has something to do with Blaine?" Burt offered, helping Kurt along with his confession.

Kurt laughed lightly, so he had been smiling too much. "How ever did you guess?"

"Because I'm not an idiot, that and the fact that you've been grinning like one for the last few days." Burt answered.

"Yes well you're right on the nose, Blaine and I… we're dating now. We have been for almost a week. I wasn't intentionally hiding it from you dad, I just wanted to get used to it myself before I told anyone else. But it's always been my intention for you to be the first person I told and now I have." Kurt explained.

Burt had remained silent as he heard and took this new information in. "I'm happy for you Kurt, and from what I've seen Blaine seems like a good kid… guy… so I appreciate you telling me. This is what I've always wanted for you, you being gay aside. Finding someone who is as brave as you are and…" Burt struggled, he ran his hand over his face. "Sorry, I dunno how not to sound sappy here. It just also makes me realize how much you've been growing up. You're not my little boy anymore, begging me to have a make believe tea party in the front yard." Burt muttered.

"I'm still your son, dad." Kurt pointed out. "Me having a boyfriend doesn't change that."

"How about we make a deal here, I won't forget that you're my son and you won't forget I'm your dad, no matter who we're dating and where we end up going from here?" Burt suggested.

Kurt stood up and held out his hand to Burt, who smiled and shook it. "Deal." But a mere handshake wasn't enough for either of them so they hugged each other afterwards.

With the hug finished Burt patted Kurt's shoulder lightly. "Let Blaine know he's always welcome here, that I'd like to get to know him better. In fact, should I expect to see him at the party?"

Kurt shook his head, "No I don't think so…" he quickly muttered.

"You do realize Finn's gonna be sharing a room with you soon, right? Because hiding the fact that you have a boyfriend might not be so easy anymore." Burt pointed out.

"I know and I realize that fact, and I'll tell Finn about Blaine sooner than later, I promise. Just not until after the party; Finn will have enough surprises for one day already by then. I want to wait for the right time because it's not that simple. Blaine's still in a rival show choir and I've been keeping knowing him a secret for over a month. The fact that we're dating now just complicates things so it has to be handled… delicately if I want to avoid a dramatic episode." Kurt explained.

"You're acting like you're some sort of secret agent, Kurt."

"I tend to over complicate things, I'm sure you've noticed this over the years."

"Don't get me started with that!" Burt muttered as he headed for the stairs again, when he turned back to look at Kurt. "I trust you and this new boyfriend know how to behave though, right? Because I don't think I'm ready for that kind of talk…just yet." Burt teased.

Kurt's face turned bright red as he got all flustered and he fought the urge to run. "Oh my god dad, YES!" he blurted out in embarrassment. Kurt could hear Burt's quiet laughter as he made his way up the stairs and he knew this was only the beginning.

"I don't see how that could have gone any worse." Kurt shouted as he stormed into Blaine's room and flopped down on the bed in frustration.

Blaine was right behind him. keeping quiet for the moment, even when he was angry Blaine found Kurt adorable. It was clear what his boyfriend needed right now was to vent his anger out. Blaine was all on board for giving Kurt what he needed if it meant he could get through it all. That had been Blaine's duty, or in his mind anyway, since they had become friends; and now, being Kurt's boyfriend didn't change that mindset. Kurt had of course told Blaine right away that Burt planned to ask Carole to move in and the planned party for Finn to break the news. Blaine had even helped Kurt set up things in his bedroom that night and now he was being filled in on how badly it had gone, for the second time- The first being over the phone right after it had happened , and Kurt's anger hadn't subsided since then.

"Was I dreaming that I can ever make things right?" Kurt asked, his face full of disappointment.

Blaine looked at Kurt lovingly and strolled over to where he was sitting on the bed and joined him, running a hand down his back affectionately. "Kurt, I've told you, you haven't done anything wrong. So don't beat yourself up over this because it won't help. Finn's obviously having a hard time accepting that things are changing. That's scary for anyone." Blaine commented.

Kurt could only let out a large breath in response: no matter how true Blaine's words were, he couldn't put his anger aside. "You should have seen how he freaked out over the idea of us sharing a room. Like I'd actually try to seduce him or walk in on him changing or something. Even if I did still have a crush on him I would have never done anything remotely like that!" Kurt shouted.

"No matter how accepting people can be about being around gay guys like us, for some guys it's still hard to deal with this. Which sucks, don't get me wrong, it's cruel but true. Especially since from what you've told me, you sort of made him uncomfortable already with unwanted attentions." Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah well I certainly didn't help when I faltered and accidentally said how I wanted him to be instead of saying who he wanted to be, but it was a slip of the tongue, because what I want him to be is okay around me and for it not to be awkward. Things were just starting to get better between us after the whole thing with my dad. I'm happy that everything with him and Carole is going so well…but I cannot think that this will make relations between me and Finn that much worse." Kurt said with an annoyed groan. He knew the second he had said it, it couldn't be undone. That there was no use in adding what he had meant to say. Even trying to add some humour and call them roomies hadn't helped and Kurt was at a loss for what to do next. "Just the look on his face Blaine… I felt so horrible…" Kurt admitted weakly.

Blaine could tell right away that Kurt was truly hurt about that and he decided it was safe to give Kurt some comfort now. "I'm gonna hug you, okay?" Blaine asked, since he wanted to make sure his hunch was right. When he saw Kurt nodding weakly in response, Blaine smiled, came behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. Once Blaine's back was against his headboard and Kurt's back was pressed to his chest they sat there in each other' s arm silently for a while, just taking the serenity in.

"I could get used to this." Kurt said softly.

Blaine grinned at Kurt and kissed the back of his neck softly. "Good, because I'll be here to hold you like this whenever you need it. Don't even be afraid or feel guilty over coming to me with your problems, Kurt, because I'm not gonna hesitate asking to snuggle whenever I feel blue, or just need you near me. It might not make our problems go away, but I like to think it helps."

"It will and it already has… you're amazing Blaine, I hope you realize that."

"Stop it you're making me blush." Blaine said bashfully.

"So any advice to how I get through this?" Kurt asked.

Blaine furrowed his brow as he became deep in though, until he had something. "Well, I'm no genius at these things but I think it's clear that Finn doesn't realize how much things have changed for you, that he has no idea that you're not interested in him anymore, at least beyond friendship. I know you don't want to go there but you might have to if you want to get through this. Make it clear what your intentions are and that he has nothing to be freaked out about. I don't think Finn knows how his reaction has affected you, Kurt, I don't think he meant to hurt you. Just like you only were trying to make him feel welcome, life rarely goes the way you want it to ,sadly."

"You sound like you're taking lessons from my dad on how to be wise, Blaine. But maybe you're right… it's just… do I always have to be the one to take the high road? I dislike that I always have to be the one to do what's right. Why can't someone else start things off for once?" Kurt complained.

"I get that, you don't have to do it right away because you'd know better than me how to play things out. Just don't leave it for too long maybe? Because it might make things worse. But no matter what happens, remember I'm here for you. Ready to hug you, or watch you pace back and forth while you vent or try to kiss all your troubles away."

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms so they faced each other so he could kiss Blaine softly. "Thank you.

Once in a while Kurt was glad to discover that Glee Club could bring his salvation with a good weekly assignment. This time it was one that would prove to be very good at distracting Kurt from the whole Finn roommate situation he was facing. Mr. Schuester had actually picked a musical performer that Kurt not only adored, but pretty much worshipped: Lady Gaga. The second Glee club was over Kurt knew what he needed to do next and who needed to help him. He raced to his car and once there, brought out his phone and dialled Blaine's number. Kurt started talking the moment he answered, not giving Blaine a chance to say anything first. "I need you to go to the fabric store with me today after school!" Kurt told Blaine over the phone, his excitement barely being contained.

"Of course Kurt, but you have me all curious. Why the sudden urge to go to the fabric store?" Blaine asked, since he knew Kurt bought most of his clothing.

"To quote Mr. Schue to answer, one word Blaine; Gaga." Kurt replied.

"Radio Gaga? Like by Queen?" Blaine teased.

"Oh, stop being cute! No Blaine, Lady Gaga! The Mother Monster herself! We're finally paying homage to one of the most break through artist of our generation!" Kurt replied.

"That's awesom,e Kurt! I'm jealous! I keep trying to get the Warblers to do a Lady Gaga song to no avail. So how does going to the fabric store come into things, then?" Blaine asked as he found himself getting excited as Kurt was.

"If you promise to behave I'll explain everything at the Lima Bean, prepare for shock and awe Blaine. Things are getting Theatrical in the New Directions!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine found it hard to behave when Kurt and him met up at the Lima Bean a short while after their phone call. That was because Kurt was keeping the details of the Lady Gaga assignment to himself, as if to tease Blaine a little. Just when Blaine was ready to resort to begging Kurt took pity on him and brought out a binder from his book bag. He opened it up and began to flip through the pages until he found the ones he was looking for and pulled them out and laid them in front of Blaine.

Blaine grinned as he studied the papers, one was a photo of one of Lady Gaga's outfits-Blaine recognized right away that it was from her Bad Romance music video- while the other was a sketch that Kurt had clearly done himself, taking aspects of the outfit in the photo and turning it more into Kurt's style, Blaine's response was to beam at him with adoration. "What's all this?" he asked warmly.

"Our assignment is to take a cue from Lady Gaga herself and take her talent for theatricality to heart. You know, thus boosting moral and our confidence I suppose, but I could care less what the deep felt lesson is!" Kurt began to explain to Blaine as he started to ramble on happily to his boyfriend.

Despite his enthusiasm Blaine wasn't really getting what Kurt was trying to explain to him so far. "Meaning?" he asked.

Kurt's answer was to tap the photo of Lady Gaga lightly, "What it means is we're suppose to become loud and proud, stand out on purpose. We're going to pick one of Lady Gaga's iconic looks, one that lets our personality shine through. I think it's clear I already show a lot of myself with my outfits, but never on this scale. When we have our stage outfits we're going to sing Bad Romance, performing in the truly Gaga way. It's just so nice to be this excited about a performance in Glee club and this is exactly the sort of distraction I needed!" Kurt blurted out, he noticed Blaine's reaction and he scrunched his face up at him and patted his hand. "From Finn, not you cutie, you're perfect. I 'm loving the distractions you're causing." Kurt assured him.

"Speaking of Finn, are the guys joining in on this number?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt let out a sarcastic laugh in reply, "What do you think? No! They're doing something else entirely. Oh well, let them do their own thing. I don't feel any less manly for wanting to sing Lady Gaga with the girls, I'm getting a lot of lead vocals in the number too. As for my outfit, well, as you can see with the sketch I've come up with it's pretty clear."

"Tell me anyway." Blaine requested.

Kurt began to blush lightly, it still took some getting use to, being complimented so much since he and Blaine had started dating. But he wasn't complaining about that at all, he loved the attention he was getting. "Alright, well I've chosen my theatricality outfit to combine my love of fashion trends by choosing the outfit Gaga wore in her Bad Romance video, which of course was courtesy of Alexander McQueen's brilliant Spring/Summer 2010 Plato's Atlantis collection that premiered in Paris this past October!" Kurt exclaimed. "With some minor adjustments to match it to my style. I'm thinking of making it a more silver tone to match my complexion…" Kurt began to explain but then he noticed Blaine was staring at him with hearts in his eyes and he blushed redder at the discovery. "What?"

Blaine just kept smiling at him and reached for Kurt's hand and took hold of it, squeezing it lightly. It was times like this when Blaine came to realize what an amazing person Kurt Hummel was. It was hard to believe it had taken so long for him to figure out how head over heels in love with him he was. Almost as hard it was to believe that Kurt was his boyfriend and that he was Kurt's. "Oh nothing, just watching my handsome boyfriend ramble on about how amazing he is." Blaine answered with a smirk.

"Weekly assignments and Lady Gaga aside Blaine, you're the best thing that's happened to me, in a very long time."

"I couldn't agree with you more, to the fabric shop?" Blaine replied as he stood up and pulled Kurt up so they were now standing and holding hands.

"Yes, I'm in a creative mood." Kurt agreed with a grin and he let Blaine lead him out of the building towards his car.

The result of Kurt's creative mood was for Blaine to follow Kurt around the fabric store as he whirled around the building looking for perfection. Somehow Kurt managed to find everything to suit his needs and all Blaine could do to help was to give his opinions and thoughts along the way until they had finished and Blaine could actually be helpful by aiding Kurt in taking his many purchases back to his house.

Kurt struggled through the front door of his house with two heavy bags in hands, as he pushed through the narrow hallway. This display of strength was noticed by Burt, or rather the noise it was causing, who had heard Kurt's moaning and walked into the hall to see what all the fuss was about. He was relieved to see that Blaine wasn't the cause of Kurt's moans.

"Whoa what's all this?" Burt asked as he silently hoped it wasn't all new expensive clothing.

Kurt greeted his dad with a warm smile and put his bags down to rest for a moment. "Hi dad! This happens to be the beginnings of a very fun project for Glee. We're letting loose our inner Gaga." Kurt explained happily.

Burt tried to hide the fact he really had no idea what that meant, "Need any help?" he simply asked., pointing to Kurt's bags.

Kurt shook his head lightly at his dad' s offer. "Thanks but there's no need, Blaine should be along with the rest soon." Kurt explained. Then Kurt noticed his dad turn slightly to look at the front door and he glanced over to see Blaine come in with three other bags in hand. The expression on Burt's face changed slightly, though it wasn't a negative one. Kurt had been so wrapped up in his theatricality project that he had forgotten this was the first time Burt had seen Blaine in person since he started dating Kurt.

As accepting as he had been about him being gay and finding out about them becoming boyfriends. Burt was still a dad, a dad with a teenage son who was growing up before his eyes. The fact that Kurt's first boyfriend was exactly the type of young man he had pictured and wanted Kurt to be with, meant he could get use to the idea a lot easier. But that didn't mean his mind didn't stop reminding him that being gay didn't mean they wouldn't have usual teenage urges.

Blaine was oblivious to Burt presence at first as his attention was on hauling the heavy bags through the hallway. "That's all of it, thank god!" Blaine wheezed as he closed the door shut with his hip. After that was done he looked forward for any signs of Kurt and he noticed Burt standing beside him instantly and he froze dead still. He was being silly because the look Kurt's dad was giving him wasn't anything to be scared about.

Seeing Blaine's tense reaction to him made Burt crack a light smile. "Hey there Blaine, see Kurt's taking advantage of you already huh?" he commented.

"I am not, dad! Blaine's a gentleman on his own, he insisted on taking the majority!" Kurt groaned in embarrassment.

"Hi there, Mr. Hummel, and yeah, I did." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"Look, just call me Burt okay? No need to make this formal." Burt assured him. "Anyway I'll leave you two to Kurt's project whatever it is, cause I got no clue." Burt told them and he took his leave.

"Breathe Blaine." Kurt whispered to him as he picked his bags back up and headed down the hall to his bedroom.

"Right." Blaine muttered in response as he started to follow.

Their pace was somewhat slowed down by the weight of Kurt's many purchases by the time they finally cleared the stairs and left the bags in a pile near his couch, both of them glad to be rid of the burden. Kurt had a feeling future shopping trips would be far more enjoyable now that he had another pair of hands at his disposal. Not to mention that he now had someone to give him feedback on his outfit choices, though for the most part Kurt bought his clothing online. Still fully in one of his creative moods, but for an earlier project, Kurt went over to his desk to retrieve his swatch board to show Blaine. "Before I start this new project, I have a prior one I'd love to get some feedback on and I know you have excellent taste, Blaine." Kurt explained and he held out the swatch board in front of Blaine to give him a proper view.

Blaine got closer to the board so he could have a good look at what was on it, he discovered it was mix of red paints colours, sheer fabrics and various other glamourous yet over the top design samples. Even after studying the board silently for a few minuets, he was still pretty clueless what he was looking at exactly. "And this is for…?" Blaine asked. Figuring he needed more information before he could give any real feedback and help to his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled at him playfully and shifted himself so he came to stand beside Blaine as he held the board out in front of them. "This, Blaine, is the makeover I've been working on for my room, well Finn and I's room, once he moves in. I'm thinking Marlene Dietrich and Gary Cooper meets Morocco as my inspiration. I'm aiming to go for the perfect blend of the masculine and feminine sides, because straight or gay, we all have both. So what do you think?" Kurt asked as he stopped rambling to let Blaine speak.

Only Blaine wasn't saying anything so far, instead he looked at the board and back to Kurt, then back to the board once more before he sighed lightly. Blaine still didn't like the idea of saying anything negative to Kurt, since they had just started going out. But Kurt had asked for his honest opinion and he didn't want to lie to him even more. "Uh… well to be perfectly honest Kurt, because I always want us to be truthful with each other, while the design idea's amazing, I just don't see it being Finn's cup of tea…even though I've never met him. If anything, it would probably freak him out and since he's going to be your roommate, that wouldn't be wise to educe." Blaine admitted softly, hoping he hadn't gone too far. Blaine popped a single eye open to look over at Kurt and he opened the other instantly. Kurt's face had first shown surprise, then restraint and finally he sighed.

Kurt was glad he had managed to keep himself from getting upset, since nothing Blaine had said could be described as cruel. What it could be called was the truth, Kurt quickly realized this and he was sightly taken aback. Kurt let out a frustrated sigh and tossed the swatch board back on his table with a small crash. "You're right, as usual. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. Because of course Finn would take one step into the room and want to bolt out of it. Or worse, he might get angry and like before with me wanting to make amends, that's not my intention." Kurt muttered as he grew more annoyed with every word.

Blaine might need a bit more time to get the hand of giving criticism, but what he already had mastered was knowing when to comfort Kurt with touch, or when not to. This time it was the former, not the latter and Blaine gave Kurt an affectionate smile as he pulled the frowning boy into his arms and gave him a warm hug. Kurt' s response was to lean into the embrace and rest his head on Blaine' s shoulder. "You are so adorable, Kurt. It's very distracting at times! But your heart was in the right place, I know that for a fact. I also know that if it were me I'd love the room and want to move in a second, but Finn…not so much. Well from what you've told me about him." Blaine replied.

"Considering his current bedroom has cowboys on the wall, it might be best to be a bit less daring. I'm not going to just paint the walls white and buy generic furniture, mind you. But maybe I should wait and get his honest opinion on what the room should look like, if he even has one." Kurt admitted.

Blaine began to laugh, causing them both to vibrate lightly from the movement until Blaine pulled back to look into Kurt's eyes. He cupped the side of his face and they grinned act each other for a few minutes. "That's my boy." he said lovingly.

After having to wait for what seemed like ages, when in truth it had only been four days, Kurt had finally finished making his Lady Gaga costume. Blaine hadn't been allowed to help Kurt make it either, since Kurt had insisted it was something he needed to do on his own. As much as Blaine was dying to know how it turned out, he understood that choice. His reward for behaving and being patient had finally come, Kurt promising that Blaine would be the first person to see it. That had lead to Blaine coming over and was now sitting on Kurt's bed, while he waited for the big reveal. Kurt was off in his bathroom getting dressed and judging by the grunts and groans he was making, it was no easy feat. Blaine glanced around the room as he began to casually whistle when he thought of something. "You know Kurt, when Finn moves in here…how are… what are we going to do about us?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Kurt voice called in confusion, his mind focused on getting dressed.

"I really hope we won't have to resort to me never coming over here, or sneaking me around when Finn's out. Because Burt knows we're dating and I for one do not want to ask him to keep anything like that a secret." Blaine explained.

"Oh right, well actually I was thinking I'd tell Finn about you soon, before he moves in." Kurt explained.

"Really?" Blaine said with genuine surprise.

"Yes really, I mean like you said it would be far too hard to keep you hidden from him. I'm sure if we do it properly we can avoid any angst. Despite the recent drama between us, Finn is a decent guy and I think he'll like you." Kurt commented.

"Okay, glad that's been covered. Are you done yet?" Blaine asked.

"Patience is a virtue Blaine, but I'm almost done." Kurt muttered. After Blaine heard another long pause of rustling fabric, Kurt it seemed was finally done. "Alright finished: be prepared to be blown away, Blaine." Kurt warned.

"You already do that to me on a regular basis, Kurt, without even trying." Blaine teased.

"This is no comparison." Kurt scoffed sarcastically. "This is on a theatrical scale." he added.

Blaine hadn't been so sure there was anything Kurt could do to leave him dumbstruck anymore, or at least not as much as Rose's Turn. But when it came to his boyfriend, Blaine was quickly realizing nothing was impossible. That had never been more clear when Kurt strutted out, in his full gorgeous splendour, dressed head to toe in Lady Gaga finery. It was like the sketch Kurt had shown him earlier had come to life and jumped off the paper, only it was real and even more amazing. Kurt's version of Lady Gaga's Alexander McQueen's outfit was silver, opposed to the original gold. He had taken aspects of the actual outfit from the Bad Romance music video, shifted and changed things around to make it more his style. It was still Lady Gaga inspired for sure, but it was even more obviously Kurt Hummel. The poofy white wig and jewelled beauty marks were a bit much, to the point of being off setting for Blaine, because wigs could do that to anyone, especially white ones. But the tightness of the fabric and Kurt's overall flawless body in the outfit, being aided with his superiority, was perfection in Blaine's mind. Blaine finally noticed the biggest change in Kurt: the impressive increase of his height, caused by his amazing pair of bedazzled rhinestone heels. "…I'm sorry, I lost the ability to speak there for a moment. But I'm back and all I can say is wow…you're very theatrical, and equally stunning in that." Blaine admitted with a large grin on his face. "It's hard to believe I get to be your boyfriend."

Kurt laughed lightly and he took a small bow, never loosing his flawless posture as he did, which was quite a accomplishment in his shoes. Kurt then rewarded Blaine's praise and gave him a proper show, walking back and forth like a model on out the runway. He ended the small performance with making a classic Lady Gaga pose, choosing her monster hand gesture. "I certainly think Lady Gaga herself would approve." he said proudly.

"I agree, and you've captured your whole personality, Kurt. I mean, wow those shoes! I don't know how you can walk in them, I'd just topple over." Blaine said in amazement as he watched him walk around.

"Just one of my natural talents." Kurt replied back playfully.

Blaine's eye-line followed Kurt around the room until he came to stand next to Blaine and he frowned, his neck was starting to get sore from looking up for so long. "I don't know if I like you being this much taller than me. I've noticed we're no longer the same height, Kurt and that's been hard enough to deal with…" Blaine grumbled lightly.

Kurt flashed Blaine a playful grin as he patted the top of Blaine's head lightly. "I know, sorry. I seem to be going through another growth spurt right now. I don't think it's over yet, but I can assure you I will not be growing this tall!" Kurt assured him.

"Good, because kissing you would be impossible." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt's grin changed to a devious one and he planted both of his hands on Blaine's shoulders and slowly began to lean downward, taking extra care not to put too much weight on Blaine as he did. Luckily Kurt had a very flexible body and Blaine aided him as best he could by going up on tiptoe: their lips made contact and the couple came out victorious. "See, you just need the right motivation. But want to see how it feels to be up in the world and try the shoes on yourself?" Kurt asked.

"Yes please! Only don't expect me to try to kiss you, because we'd just end up on the floor." Blaine said sheepishly. "And not in the fun way."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine in amusement and he placed his left foot up on his chair and carefully slipped out of the shoe and repeated it for the right one. When Kurt was finished and back to his normal height, he placed the shoes in front of Blaine. "Knock yourself out then, just don't do any damage. To yourself, the shoes or my room." he warned.

Blaine nodded and decided his best bet was to scoot to the edge of the bed and slip his feet into the shoes while he was still sitting. He discovered as he began to pull himself upright, it did little help to improve his take off. Blaine felt wobbly the moment he was standing and Kurt rushed over to steady him, his arms on Blaine's waist, holding him still.

"Whoa easy there big boy." Kurt muttered.

Blaine could only begin to laugh at first as he tried to get his sea legs, or gaga legs rather, but it was no use. All Blaine could manage to do was take a few awkward steps before he began to give up on the idea of ever becoming a little monster. "I don't think I'm cut out for this Kurt…" Blaine admitted helplessly.

"You just have to bring out your inner Gaga Blaine." Kurt replied.

Despite Kurt's words of encouragement, Blaine decided to quit while he was ahead, or while he was still vertical, and he took hold of Kurt, who helped him sit back down on the bed and out of the shoes. "I'm certainly gaga for you , Kurt"

Kurt groaned at Blaine's horribly corny joke, "You say things like that and yet I still want to kiss you."

"That's just part of my charm." Blaine replied with a wink.

Kurt leaned forward and gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips and Blaine pouted. "Don't I have more charm than that?" he complained. His reward was for Kurt to grab the sides of his face and give Blaine their best kiss yet and after it was done all Blaine could do was gape at Kurt in shock. "I don't have that much charm…" he stuttered.

"You'd be surprised Blaine. So I was thinking, why don't I introduce you to Finn tomorrow after school?" Kurt asked.

"That's fine, but I'm still going to save all my charm for you. Hopefully without it, I'll make a good first impression, somehow." Blaine answered in a cheeky tone.

Blaine found out that he wouldn't get the chance to impress anyone new when Kurt called him after Warbler practice, which had run later with preparing for Regionals underway, so they had skipped their usual Lima Bean routine for once. The second Blaine answered, Kurt's angry voice blaster through his phone's speaker.

"I seriously can't take this anymore!" Kurt shouted but then he stopped and made himself calm down. Realizing he had yelled and at Blaine, someone who was totally innocent. "Sorry Blaine…I'm just pissed off." Kurt apologized.

"More fun with Finn?" Blaine asked, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah real fun." Kurt groan sarcastically. "I was all ready to lay down the ground work to lead to introducing you two. But nooooo! No, Finn chose to point out that everyone in school supposedly thinks we're dating now! A fact that I had no clue about either, so I doubt it's on such a big scale. It was really hard not to shout that I already have a boyfriend, one far more superior in every aspect to him! Instead I got to hear him continue and say that I should try harder at blending into the norm. As if I ever would! It wouldn't do any good, it would just make me miserable. I tried and failed back with the whole dating Brittany fiasco!" Kurt complained. He was actually getting very sick of having to keep Blaine a secret, so he was also mad about his argument with Finn prolonging that for who knew how much longer. "But that wasn't the end! Finn freaked out when I offered him a moist towelette!" Kurt vented.

"Ouch, where is he now?" Blaine asked.

"Out somewhere and I don't care where that is, just he's not in the house." Kurt muttered.

"Good, then I'm coming over." Blaine declared.

Kurt paused and an affectionate smile spread across his face, defusing his anger somewhat, but it was still there. "Blaine… that's very sweet of you but it might not be wise. First off I'm not sure when Finn could return, since he's pretty much moved in now. Or spending most of his time here, once his and Carole's belongings are brought over on the weekend, it will be official. But more than that, lately I feel like all you've been doing is coming over to comfort me and my stupid issues."

"Kurt, since we've met, long before we started dating, I haven't felt that way even once. I said I want to be there for you, so that's just what I'm going to do. It's what people in a relationship can and should do for one another. So my mind' s made up and no whining over how it's all about you, because it's not. I'll stop and grab us some coffees. As for Finn, if he comes home, well then that can be the moment we get properly introduced. Maybe when Finn learns that you already have a boyfriend, who is not sharing you, it will make things easier for him." Blaine explained.

"Blaine…" Kurt began.

"No protests, it's a done deal." Blaine warned.

"Have I told you how amazing you are lately?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"Yes but I never grow tired of hearing it." Blaine replied with a chuckle.

Actually, Kurt was very glad that Blaine had been so insistent to come over , he just wasn't use to having someone like him in his life. The idea of having a boyfriend, who Kurt could rely on, ask for help or could comfort him whenever he needed it, was overwhelming, but wonderful. Blaine soon arrived and Kurt was rewarded with coming face to face with his infectious smile, as well as a grande non fat mocha. Kurt took his drink but ignored it at first, focusing his attention on his gracious boyfriend and he kissed him lightly in greeting.

"Hiya, handsome." Blaine told him.

Kurt forced himself to smile, "Hi cutie." he said weakly, using the pet names they had given each other.

Blaine quickly began to assess the best possible way to be there for Kurt, which lead to him wondering if physical comfort was needed. Blaine still was figuring this out as he went, despite his confidence so far. Because he was well aware that sometimes, leaving Kurt be and letting him work things on his own was the proper choice. Other times, Kurt it seemed was slowly getting use to the idea of having Blaine at his disposal and he actually sought him out. Blaine decided on the fly that they should talk at first and let Kurt decide if he wanted anything else in addition. "Wanna talk about it?" Blaine asked, just to be sure.

Kurt shook his head, proving Blaine's assumption had been wrong, but he was too focused on Kurt to be phased by it. "No, not yet…it's still too fresh in my mind. If I were to talk about it now it would be like I'm punishing you and I don't want that. There's not much to talk about anyway, I think we both overacted a bit. Could you…could you just hold me for a while?" Kurt asked shyly, still not being use to seeking physical comfort so much as time went on.

Blaine looked at Kurt with so much love in his eyes that he had to struggle to keep his emotions in check. It was hard when he was hit with the realization that Kurt was his boyfriend, someone he was head over in heels in love with, someone who wanted him, needed him. In all his years of daydreaming and hoping for love, he could have never guessed how wonderful it would be. Blaine simply took hold of Kurt's hands and slowly guided them over to his couch. Once Blaine was seated Kurt climbed into his arms, like he was a child, and Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt as he rested his head on Blaine's chest. They sat there quietly, for a long while, there being no need to speak.

Kurt closed his eyes and he could hear Blaine's breaths and that his heart was beating a little fast, Kurt's was too. He let those sounds soothe him and wash all of his anger and pain away, allowing him to let all of it go. As his mind began to calm down, Kurt realized he was looking at the whole Finn ordeal in the wrong way. He needed to stop deflecting and start being truthful, to be honest and make things completely clear with Finn. That he no longer had any ulterior motives behind their friendship and becoming housemates, that Kurt already had a boyfriend he was in love with. Though he'd keep the love part out since Kurt hadn't even told Blaine that fact yet, it was still too soon into their relationship. When Kurt came to realize this he suddenly felt well enough to break the long silence, so Kurt and Blaine's normal playful banter could resume. "Thank you Blaine…I feel better now." Kurt told him softly.

As far as he was concerned, Blaine could have remained like this for hours, but if Kurt was feeling better maybe he would be in the mood for some romance and that idea perked him up a bit. "Glad I could help." Blaine simply replied. "Think Finn will be gone for a bit longer?" Blaine asked charmingly as brushed a finger across Kurt's bottom lip softly.

Kurt was slightly taken a back by the move, which was almost bold but Kurt wasn't shying away from the gesture. Dealing with his newfound desire for Blaine had been a struggle, despite how before it had never even come into his mind. Kurt still intended to stick to what they had talked about before, with keeping appropriate boundaries. But Kurt wanted to show Blaine proper gratitude, no he needed to, and with Finn moving in, they would have less chances to make out as time went on. "I think so, why don't we use this opportunity to its fullest? Because I realize that moments when we're alone like this won't be so frequent." Kurt explained.

"Such a shame…" Blaine teased lightly.

Kurt stood up for a moment and before Blaine could make any protest, Kurt turned around and looked back at Blaine and the look he was giving him, sent shivers down his spine. Blaine ignored the warnings his mind was sending him, that things could get dangerous, but the need to kiss his boyfriend overruled any logic in his brain. So Blaine didn't voice any warnings when Kurt came to sit back on top of him, or when Kurt shifted in his lap so he was actually straddling Blaine on the couch. No, all Blaine could think of as Kurt bent down and brought their lips close together for a long and passionate kiss, was that he was the luckiest guy in the world. Blaine brought one of his hands to slip around to Kurt's back, stroking and caressing, while the other cupped the side of Kurt's cheek.

Somehow they managed to keep their hands above their waist, but it didn't make their kisses any less desperate or demanding as they began to make out heavily on the couch.

They were both so focused on the heat of the moment that neither of them noticed that Blaine had slowly begun to lie down on the couch and Kurt stretched out on top of him. It had gotten to the point where their teenage urges were beginning to take over and in result, their groins were beginning to stir, but even then Kurt and Blaine couldn't stop themselves. After all of the drama, hate, insults they had both faced in their lives, the idea of having something that felt so good within their reach made it very addictive, which was making things become very risky.

Totally wrapped up in their passionate embrace, they didn't notice the one thing that could stop their heated kissing had walked down the stairs and was now staring at them in total shock. They didn't hear the gasp, or see Finn Hudson frozen still as his mind tried to process what he was looking at. What finally broke the whole trance was Finn regaining the ability to speak. "Uh…what the hell is going on here?" Finn stuttered, still fully in shock.

Kurt had been trying to undo the knot in Blaine's tie when he finally heard Finn's voice, bringing them both back down the earth. What happened next was a total blur, Kurt glanced up at Finn and let out a loud squawk in embarrassment and at first the pair remained frozen in place. But Kurt then realized the compromising position they where in and he rolled off of Blaine and onto the floor. He quickly stood up and tried to regain his composure, but it was hard to accomplish when Kurt's hair was all out of place and messy from Blaine's busy hands. "Finn…this is..uh…" Kurt stuttered far too quickly as began to blush bright red. "This isn't what it looks like." He finally blurted out in alarm.

During all of this Blaine could only remain quiet and fixed his tie up, ignoring his now tousled hair, having been freed from its hair gel prison. He knew it would be suicide to get between them right now, especially when Finn had never met Blaine before, or had any idea of his existence at all. This had to be the worst first impression of all time.

Finn finally stopped being shocked and anger took over, riling him up and making him shake with rage. It wasn't that he had walked into two guys making out, though it had been surprising; it was that it had been Kurt getting busy with some stranger that had shocked him so much. Finn could have never expected that Kurt would have the nerve to bring some random guy to what was supposed to be their room now and start to have sex on his couch, when Kurt had to know Finn could be home at any moment. "Really? Because what it looks like is you're having sex with some stranger in what was supposed to be our room now!" Finn yelled out.

Kurt' s reaction to the accusation was to get angry, very angry as all the memories of their past fights came back to him and with everything coming to boil, Kurt was in no mood to be civil. "We were not having sex Finn and he's not a stranger! What do you take me for! Do you honestly think I'm that kind of person? That just because I'm gay means I'll sleep with anyone? No, I'm not a cheap floozy Finn, this happens to be my boyfriend!" Kurt shouted at him.

"Wait…you have a boyfriend? Since when?" Finn muttered in surprise.

Kurt wasn't about to take the bait and forgive Finn for what he had said, any of it. "Yes, my boyfriend, not some random guy I just met. His name is Blaine and what we were doing just now is none of your business." Kurt hissed, still fuming with rage.

"It is if you're doing it in our room!" Finn barked back.

"It's my room too, it has been long before you arrived and it's not like you even want to be here!" Kurt shouted back, he was very relieved that his dad was still at work.

"Yeah but I'm here so I don't want to worry about having to see you sexing up some guy whenever I come home!"

"Are you even listening to me? He is not some guy! Also, do you see us naked? Or even with out pants undone? I dunno what kind of sex you had with Santana if you think that's how it goes." Kurt told him. If Kurt had been in his right mind he never would have said anything so cruel, but he was too angry to be courteous.

"Kurt…" Blaine warned from his spot on the couch. This was getting far too crazy and Blaine knew it would be hard to fix.

"Don't even try Blaine, he's not worth it. Come on, I don't have to take this in my own room. Let's leave before our gay selves offend Finn for any longer." Kurt seethed with clenched teeth.

"Don't bother, I am so gone." Finn yelled and stormed out of the room without another word. They could hear his loud stomping as he went up the stairs and out the front door, it slamming shut with a loud bang.

Blaine didn't have any problem in noticing that Kurt was in no mood to be coddled in any way, the barely controlled rage on his face was easy to read. Blaine hesitated, having no idea what to say or do in the situation. "So…now what?" Blaine asked, being clueless.

Kurt remained silent for another moment before he let out a long exasperated sigh and looked back at Blaine. He couldn't even begin to admit they had almost crossed some line, that would have to wait. Right now it was hard enough to just keep himself together, he didn't want to end up fighting with Blaine, but he also didn't want them to part. "I don't know…I'm just so angry! Can we get out of here?" Kurt pleaded.

"And go where?" Blaine asked as he stood up, still keeping a safe distance between them.

Kurt sighed again and came over to take hold of Blaine's hand, lacing there fingers together. "Anywhere but here." Kurt groaned.

"Okay, just let me get my book-bag." Blaine began to say, he had brought it over along with the drinks, inside it held his song and dance ideas for Regionals.

"Leave it, I need to go now. The negativity lingering in this room is not helping me calm down." Kurt urged as he pulled on Blaine's arm and lead him up the stairs.

Blaine just nodded and let himself be pulled by his boyfriend out of the house and towards his car parked in the driveway. "Okay, but I'm driving." Blaine insisted.

It took Finn two hours to finally return back to the Hummel' s house and walk down the stairs leading to his and Kurt's bedroom, his anger gone. He stopped at the end of the stairs and cautiously peered into the room, looking for any signs of Kurt or his mystery boyfriend. After scanning the room Finn found no sign of either of them, so Kurt must have left as well. Finn sighed, he had hoped Kurt would be home so he could apologize. After he had stormed out, it hadn't taken long for his anger to subside, he had just been so surprised by what he had seen. After his shock and the subsequent anger that followed had slowly dissipated, Finn now realized he had said all the wrong things to Kurt. He would make everything right when Kurt returned, no matter how long it took. As Finn began to walk over to what had been assigned as his side of the room, he noticed a notebook spread across the floor, with scattered papers that must have fallen out of it. Finn bent down to pick it up and as he gathered the papers he studied them, it didn't look like it belong to Kurt. The book was leather bound and had a large stylized 'D' embossed on the front in gold. A picture of a yellow bird, followed by the words 'Dalton Academy Warblers' was written across the front. "What the heck is Dalton?" Finn muttered to himself, wondering if it was a brand of clothing. He then brought his attention to the papers, as he opened the notebook up and placed them inside. The top page caught his attention, it was a list of songs, followed by various notes on dance steps. What finally set Finn's anger off again was one set of words in particular, that read: Set list ideas for Regionals. "No way…" he muttered in disbelief. Any plans to do the right thing and apologize to Kurt were now thrown out the window. Instead he went with the impulsive choice and brought up Rachel's number in his cellphone and hit the call button. "You're not going to believe this…" he began to ramble.

Kurt strode down the hallways of William McKinley feeling far better than he had been last night. Finn, it seemed, had chose to simply ignore him when he returned, pretending to already be asleep or something and he had left before Kurt had gotten up the next morning. Considering the extra time Kurt needed to get dressed at school, since he couldn't drive in his costume, that made it clear Finn was avoiding Kurt with all his might. Kurt was fine with the fact, because he was far from ready to talk to Finn just yet either. All he wanted was to get through the day without any issues and spend the evening in his boyfriend' s relaxing company. But as usual, the universe had other plans for him when he turned the corner to see Mercedes run up to him and the look on her face was off setting.

"We have a problem." she told Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Now what?" he groaned

"I dunno how but Finn found out about you and Blaine and that he's in a rival show choir." Mercedes informed him.

"No! Oh my god…" Kurt muttered in horror.

"It gets worse, he told Rachel! She called us all into the choir room for an emergency meeting and told us. I dunno where she got her facts because by the way she was rambling on, you would think Blaine was some delinquent and you were a full blown traitor!" Mercedes blurted out.

Kurt felt his anger return to him, anger towards Finn, since as far as Rachel was concerned, she had some excuse, but not Finn. "Should I even bother to go to Glee club or have I been expelled?" Kurt asked.

"No, which was all thanks to me so you better be grateful that I was there. I didn't hesitate to stop her craziness and give actual facts. That you two had just started dating and the idea of Blaine doing anything malicious was insane. It took a lot of work but I finally convinced everyone that you were still trustworthy, though you might want to assure them yourself later. I think the fact that Rachel's overreacting made them realize she was just being her usual self and blowing things out of proportion. I finished by explaining how guilty you've felt about keeping it from everyone. So you're still a member of the New Directions, you're welcome. They're not mad, if anything some of the girls might try to get some details out of you concerning Blaine. But I should warn you, Rachel is pissed as hell, as is Finn." Mercedes explained.

Kurt could barely believe what he was hearing as Mercedes describes the happenings concerning the morning meeting of the New Directions. When she finished Kurt certainly was far from happy himself, in fact he was quickly becoming furious. Mostly for the fact that Finn hadn't come to Kurt first and allowed him to explain things and give his side of the story before he told Rachel. Despite all their quarrelling and insults, Finn had gone too far. If it hadn't been for Mercedes, Kurt could have as well been kicked out of the New Directions, all thanks to Finn's hasty actions. When he arrived in the choir room later that day for glee club, Kurt wasn't sure how to act. All eyes were on him and he carefully walked in his high heel Gaga shoes and gracefully took a seat. At least none of the looks were negative, he even swore that someone of the guys where looking at him with a newfound respect, because he was getting some action. Kurt would never tell them what kind of action it was and that it didn't go past kissing though. Kurt suddenly was poked in the side by Tina who was grinning at him from ear to ear and he he gave her a playful wink. Then Rachel stormed into the room and began to glare and scowl at him, but remained silent. Kurt was relieved by this but he wasn't a fool, he knew her silence meant one thing: she planned to ambush him after class and Kurt would meet her head on. Finn arrived at last and Kurt looked away as he blatantly chose to ignore him, so Kurt missed the look of regret fall on the taller boy's face when he looked in Kurt's direction. Kurt was nowhere near ready to let his rash actions go and let him be forgiven just yet. Instead, Kurt began to answer Tina's questions about Blaine, happy to be able to gush over and describe him to someone new. Kurt finally let his eyes brush over Finn, just long enough to give him an evil glare.

Finn blinked in surprise and leaned in close to Kurt, who didn't bother to look at him.

"I wanna talk about this." Finn whispered.

Kurt turned to glance at him with disgust and anger, he knew he was being childish but he didn't care. "There's no much to say, I feel sorry for you. I thought you were better than this." Kurt whispered back.

The accusation caught Finn with surprise and at first he didn't know how to reply. He deserved the cold reception, but Kurt was going too far. "I am better." He began to argue.

But Will Schuester chose that moment to walk into the choir room to start their lesson of the day and Finn was forced to give up, for now.

Blaine finally got up from his view spot on his bed where he had been silently watching Kurt read a fashion magazine from his spot on the chair in the corner of Blaine's bedroom. It hadn't taken long for Blaine to notice Kurt was spending every spare moment at Blaine's house or anywhere but his own place and the reason was easy to deduce. At first Blaine was just happy to offer Kurt sanctuary to his current situation, but as the week went on he knew Kurt was being far too stubborn. Despite the many things Blaine considered being traits of perfection regarding his boyfriend, he wasn't so disillusioned to know Kurt also had faults. "You can't hide from Finn forever, Kurt." he finally announced.

Kurt looked up from his magazine and he glared at Blaine, but it was more annoyance and Blaine could tell he wasn't really mad. "You said you liked having me here." Kurt responded.

Blaine shook his head as an affectionate smile spread across his face, it was hard to push him forward when Kurt was being so adorable. Blaine came to kneel down in front of the chair, grasping the arm ends with his hands to keep him in place. "You know I do, just you shouldn't avoid going home, Finn or no Finn. Because it sort of makes it seem like you have something you want to hide…" Blaine began to point out.

"No, I'm through hiding anything Blaine, especially you. I told everyone the real story about us after class, to repair the damage Finn and Rachel caused. Rachel went to town with me too but I threw it right back at her. As of now, we're at odds with each other but we reached an understanding so we're good, or as good as we're going to be at the moment. As for Finn, I know there's really no need to avoid him so much. Because he's doing the same thing I am, avoiding and ignoring. I just wanted to get away from it all…if even for a little while." Kurt admitted weakly.

Blaine pulled himself up enough so he could kiss Kurt's lips softly. "Well, you're always welcome here, Kurt - considering it's sort of my fault that this whole thing happened- I mean I should have just left my notebook in the car…" Blaine began.

Kurt stopped him right away by placing a single finger over his lips. "Oh no, don't you start laying the blame on yourself. You are completely innocent, how could you know Finn would storm off and knock your book-bag over? Kurt replied firmly.

"Well, I know I'm not totally innocent when it comes to the state Finn found us in!" Blaine added.

Kurt groaned, "No, once again that wasn't you, it was me. God…what the hell was I thinking! Here we were saying we wanted to be safe and go slow. Then I turn around and pretty much give you a lap dance and then it got horizontal and very dangerous. Blaine… if Finn hadn't come in, I don't know what could've happened." Kurt admitted sheepishly.

"I didn't discourage you from letting it happen either, so yes I do deserve some blame. Finn coming in did give us the cool down we needed. But really, I'm just so glad it wasn't your dad walking in on us!" Blaine muttered.

"Yes, that would have been a disaster. I guess I need to stop running from confrontation and face the music." Kurt admitted.

"It's probably for the best." Blaine agreed.

"Well I'll deal with that tomorrow, for now, feel like having a totally controlled make out session?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Blaine answered as he pulled Kurt's face in for a long kiss.

Kurt had decided he'd stop being stubborn and talk to Finn even before he had come to his rescue, clad in a red Lady Gaga costume of his own. But it certainly had helped break the tension between them and made it possible for them to be mature. Kurt had gone straight for the choir room after he had finished getting changed out of his costume. He had seen Finn forget his backpack in there earlier and he wasn't about to let the perfect opportunity it brought to pass him by. Sure enough, Finn entered the room himself a short while later, back in his usual t-shirt and jeans look. Finn began to look around the room for his backpack and his eyes fell on Kurt, who was holding it out to him in offering. r32;r32;"Looking for this?" Kurt asked him.  
>Finn chose to simply nod as he walked over and took the bag from Kurt, he too was tired of being angry. "Yeah, thanks." he said in reply.<p>

Kurt was fine with being the one to start the apology process and he smiled lightly at Finn. "No thank you Finn, for coming to my aid back there. It meant a lot to me… what you did" Kurt admitted to him.

Finn was clearly unsure how to start his own set of apologies but Kurt felt the same way, showing gratitude was far easier to attempt.

Finn took a deep breath and let it out slowly, knowing if he remained silent they'd get nowhere. "I dunno how to start so I'll just say I'm sorry…I shouldn't have called Rachel about you and Blair like that. Without coming to you first." he began.

"Blaine." Kurt quickly corrected him.

"Right, I was just really surprised at what I saw… with you two…I didn't take it too well." Finn struggled.

"Well that I can relate with, so I understand. I'm also just as sorry, because you were right, it's suppose to be your room now too. I swear I didn't mean for things to get…that intense with Blaine and I… It's certainly not how I wanted your introduction to him to turn out. I know we both know about it and thank you for not mentioning it. But before, I let my feelings for you, which weren't even real, get out of hand. I was taking advantage of your acceptance and seeing it as encouragement. That all changed when I met Blaine but since I didn't tell you straight up, you had no idea. It went from me crushing on you, to backing off and still being single to BAM I'm kissing someone guy on the couch. Okay that was more than kissing, but we honestly were not going to have sex." Kurt assured him. "Sorry… I was planning to tell everyone in Glee about him soon, starting with you first. Because I'm not ashamed of Blaine, or us dating, I was just waiting for the right time to tell everyone." Kurt explained.

"I get that now, I wasn't thinking when I called Rachel…so yeah ,sorry." Finn said.

"Well, one rarely does when Rachel Berry is involved." Kurt joked.

"Why don't we just call it a tie and forget the whole thing?" Finn suggested.

Kurt stood up and nodded, "Sounds good to me, only let's not forget, let's just move past it." he suggested.

As the end of the week came two days later, all the issues were resolved between Finn and Kurt, so things could return to normal at the Hummel-Hudson house, or as close as normal got. Since their first meeting Finn hadn't encountered Blaine again so far, until he walked down to his room and was met with surprise once again.

This time the surprise was not due to Kurt and Blaine' s physical actions, instead it was to the state of the room. The room' s normal set up was disrupted by having all the furniture pushed to the walls and To Kurt's designated side of their space. As Finn reached the end of the stairs he discovered Kurt, aided by Blaine, putting the finishing touches on a wall divider. It was attached from the ceiling and expanded to go to the end of the wall, separating the bedroom in half. There was a door in the middle of the room, and it had a large opening where the stairs were. Finn's eyes fell on the divider and then its installations specialist and he chuckled lightly. "Hey…uh what's all this?" he asked with amusement.

"Call it a peace offer to all the yelling we've been doing. It was Blaine's idea actually, to let us each have our own private space. It should make our co-habitation easier to deal with and might lessen the rumours." Kurt explained.

"Who cares about the rumours." Finn muttered. "I don't."

**Chapter End Notes:**

It should be noted that from this point Finn are living at the Hummel house.

I know it might be hard to picture, especially when I am not sure exactly how Kurt's room is built. (like where his bed is etc) but the room divider I mention I imagine looks like this.  
>.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 Funk

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Chapter 11 was always one I was never fully happy with. So I tried extra hard to improve it with the revision. Hopefully I did that somewhat haha. I added a whole new scene to this story just fyi.

Revised Chapter 11  
>~Funk~<p>

The week had started out wonderfully for Kurt: he and Finn were back on talking terms and so far them sharing a room was going as well as could be expected. Kurt no longer had to hide the fact that he had an amazing boyfriend who he adored, and who adored Kurt in turn. Blaine had told his classmates in the Warblers about them dating and it had gone well. The New Directions actually had a good chance at winning Regionals, meaning glee club at McKinley could go on for another school year. But the equilibrium of the world quickly showed its ugly underbelly and brought forth the biggest funk the group of singers had ever faced. It had all started when Jesse St. James suddenly transferred back to Vocal Adrenaline without warning, proving their fears about him being a spy from day one had indeed been true. That was bad enough, but being forced to watch Vocal Adrenaline sing an amazing number and in their own auditorium moreover, had rendered them all helplessly depressed. The final nail in the coffin of their oncoming funk had been returning to a teepee'd choir room, which added a special extra bonus of sadness. Just when they thought nothing worse could happen, Sue, always enjoying to be the bringer of bad news, announced that their chances to win were extremely low and Kurt could barely take it anymore. Judging by the shared woeful faces of everyone on the team, he wasn't the only one. Finn and Puck had foolishly tried to get back at VA by vandalizing their fleet of cars and all that had resulted in them having to look for work to pay for the damages. Kurt knew his only chance at becoming cheerful at all was to bring in the big gun: Blaine Anderson. Kurt called him up in an attempt to raise his spirits.

"Why hello there, handsome." Blaine answered.

Normally hearing Blaine's usual cheerful voice would have made him smile, but at the moment Kurt couldn't bring himself to even do that. "Hi…" Kurt replied weakly.

"Bad day?"

"Worst…day…ever!" Kurt replied with a groan.

"Let me be the judge of that, begin." Blaine urged. As he listened to Kurt go over all the depressing details the New Directions were having to face, Blaine could hardly believe what he was hearing. Ever since Blaine had met Kurt and had been told about the opposition the New Directions faced almost daily, it was hard to believe it was true. It also wasn't right, let alone fair, that a group of such talented young people should have to deal with so much drama and hardship. It had been bad enough that the fate of the club rested with winning Nationals. Now all of this new information was unbelievable and he totally understood Kurt's current blue mood once he was finished explaining. "Okay, yeah…I see what you mean." Was all Blaine could say in reply at first.

Kurt let out a long sigh over the phone, just getting to vent it all out to Blaine was helping, but it was far from enough to even begin to lift his crushing depression. "If this only had to do with us losing Regionals I think I could handle it better. But because losing means the end of glee club…I can't…" Kurt struggled as he began to sink deeper into misery.

Hearing Kurt's anguished voice was making Blaine's heart ache with the need to make it all better, or at least to try. But for all of Blaine's charm and heroism, he knew even he had his limits, though he refused to give up before trying. "Should I even try to cheer you up after school today?" Blaine asked honestly.

Kurt was in no mood to lie to Blaine, even for his sake. "Honestly Blaine…I don't know. What I do know is I still want to see your handsome face today. It's probably the only thing keeping me together right now. But I can make no guarantee that you'll be successful." Kurt admitted.

Blaine wasn't about to be daunted by such a task, instead he met it head on with firm determination. "That sounds like a challenge worth going the distance for, Kurt." he replied.

Even when Blaine's planning skills could no way be compared to Kurt's, he quickly set to thinking of the best way to cheer up his boyfriend. Blaine's first thoughts were to take Kurt out somewhere, on an actual date. Since both the Warblers and the New Directions knew they were a couple now, there was no need to lay low any longer. But with Regionals just around the corner now, despite the set back the New Directions had taken, there wasn't much time to go on dates. Not to mention that Blaine didn't want their first official date, in which they would go outside of their houses for the first time, to be when Kurt was so depressed. Blaine's choice, even though it was somewhat repetitive, was to have a movie night at his place, with one additional very special surprise for Kurt to discover.

When Kurt arrived, Blaine welcomed him with a big smile and he felt some warmth return to him, but not enough, so the smile he returned was weak. It was hardly convincing, Blaine took one look at Kurt's sad face and all he wanted to do was cuddle and console the poor boy. "Oh my god Kurt…" Blaine stuttered lovingly, he shook his head as he held his arms out in front of Kurt in offering. "Get over here." he urged.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, he had been staring at the floor meekly before, and just walked into his outstretched arms, letting Blaine wrap his arms around Kurt's frame, pulling him fully into his comforting embrace. Once Kurt was in the safety of Blaine's arms, he finally let himself break down and cry out the tears he had bottled up inside of him. No words were needed as Kurt quietly sobbed into Blaine's shoulder, making little sense from his muffled anguish. All the while Blaine simply ran his hands up and down Kurt's back, soothing him, letting him cry it all out.

Kurt didn't even try to hold anything back, even when he felt like he was constantly tearful, he needed this. Finally Kurt was able to pull himself back together, the outbreak had helped somewhat, but he wasn't back to his normal superior self, not yet. It wasn't as if he didn't know how amazing Blaine was being for his sake. Nor did it mean he didn't appreciate everything Blaine was doing for him, without asking for anything in return. No, it was just that sometimes, even having a wonderful boyfriend like Blaine wasn't enough to forget the hardship he faced almost daily. Kurt inhaled deeply, as if breathing Blaine in would transfer some of his optimism. "You are seriously too perfect of a boyfriend, Blaine." Kurt whispered to him.

Blaine chuckled at that, "Oh that is so not true, Kurt. I'm far from perfect and I'm sure I'll prove that sometime in the future. The one who's perfectly imperfect is you, or when we're together, it feels like perfection." Blaine told Kurt softly.

Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine, and the beaming smile on his face made Kurt crack a small smile. Blaine leaned forward and Kurt closed his eyes as they shared a long tender kiss that seemed to be the definition of perfection. Afterwards Kurt sighed, allowing Blaine to lead him to his bedroom. Kurt glanced around the house, Blaine's parents seemed to be nowhere in sight, which wasn't unusual. Since Kurt had met Blaine, he had only encountered them a few times and each moment had been brief. Kurt wasn't even sure if Blaine's parents knew they were dating yet. From what Kurt knew about Blaine and his father, Kurt could hardly blame him if that were true.

Blaine was well aware that he needed to tell his parents about his and Kurt's relationship change, but he was stalling, for as long as possible. It wasn't that Blaine had been intentionally keeping it from them, his father most of all. Kurt was the thing Blaine was most proud of having in his life, or one of the most important at least. In fact he planned to tell them they were dating as soon as Kurt's depression ordeal was dealt with and somewhat solved. Blaine was just glad that his parents were working late, so there would be no awkward interruptions. Not that Blaine had any rambunctious plans in mind for him and Kurt that night. "I know I said we'd watch a movie but I figure it might be too grave even for that." Blaine began.

Kurt noticed right away that something about Blaine's room was odd, that his chair that was normally in the corner of his room had been moved. It now rested a few feet away from his bed, while in front of the bed was a single wooden bar stool. Kurt walked closer and noticed there was what looked like a ukelele resting on top of the stool. Kurt looked back at Blaine with curious amusement. "You play the ukelele?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed, "A bit, though not much, but just enough to succeed in what I need it for." Blaine explained as he took hold of Kurt's shoulders from behind him and guided him to sit in the chair. When Kurt was settled Blaine leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips, making a cute 'mmm' sound as he did. Blaine strolled over to the stood, took hold of the ukelele and sat down.

"What's all this, Blaine?" Kurt asked him with delight.

Blaine only flashed Kurt a cheeky look in reply and began to play a few simple cords on the ukelele. "You'll see." Blaine said with a wink. Before Kurt could say anything else, Blaine opened his mouth to sing, the tune was slow and sweet. r32;r32;Kurt opened his mouth wide in surprise as he listened to Blaine begin to serenade him; he didn't recognize the song but that didn't make it any less special. Kurt just leaned on the chair, resting his face on his hands as he dreamily gazed at Blaine, like a lovestruck fool, which he was.  
><em><br>You make me happy, whether you know it or not yeah  
>We should be happy, that's what I said from the start<br>I am so happy, knowing you are the one  
>That I want for the rest of my days<br>For the rest of my days  
>You're all of my days.<em>

_You're lookin' so cool, you're lookin' so fly  
>I can't deny that when I'm staring<br>You down, right dead in the eye  
>I wanna try to be the person you want<br>The person you need  
>It's hard to conceive<br>That somebody like you could be with  
>Someone like me<em>

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
>The grass is greener on the other si-ide<br>The more I think, the more I wish  
>That we could lay here for hours, and just-a reminisce<br>Uhh ooo ooo_

_You're lookin' so fresh  
>It's catching my eye<br>__Why, oh why, did I not see this before,  
>The boy I adore was right in front of me?<br>And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye  
>And ask why it took so long to see<br>We're meant to be_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
>The grass is greener on the other si-ide<br>The more I think, the more I wish  
>That we could lay here for hours and just-a reminisce<em>

_On the good, the bad, the ugly  
>The smiles ,the laughs, the funny,<br>Or all the things we put each other through  
>It's for you, for you, for you.<em>

_You make me happy, whether you know it or not  
>We should be happy, that's what I said from the start<br>I am so happy, knowing you are the one  
>That I want for the rest of my days<br>For the rest of my days_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
>The grass is greener on the other si-ide<br>The more I think, the more I wish  
>That we could lay here for hours and just-a reminisce.<br>_  
>When Blaine finished the song Kurt straightened up, placing his hands over his heart for a moment before he broke out into an enthusiastic applause. "Oh my god Blaine, thank you so much…that was…that was wonderful. What's the song called?" Kurt rambled.<p>

Blaine didn't get to answer Kurt straight away, instead he was tackled by Kurt who rushed over to him with a bone crushing hug. Blaine laughed and rocked back on the stool, managing to keep them from falling over. Blaine clung tightly onto Kurt, he was crying, but they were happy tears. "It was 'Happy' by Never Shout Never." Blaine answered.

Kurt looked at Blaine and he was rewarded by seeing the warm smile on his face. Kurt began to kiss Blaine's wet cheeks, until they were dry once more. They got so close that their noises were touching and Kurt's eyelashes fluttered at Blaine. Kurt was very tempted to tell Blaine how much he loved him, right then and there. But he held it back. Kurt wanted to wait, for an even more perfect moment, if there would ever be one.

"So I did I succeed at all?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt's immediate answer was to kiss Blaine softly, "Yes, heaps and bounds Blaine. But I also don't want to lie to you. No matter how recovered and happy I feel right now, it won't last. I'm sure my funk will return to me, stronger than ever. But for the moment, screw Vocal Adrenaline, you're the one with real talent." Kurt exclaimed.

True to Kurt's warning, Blaine soon saw that any progress he had made before, was lost and pushed beneath the New Directions underlined depression. The funk returned and it was even worse than before. To the point when Blaine noticed Kurt had worn the same outfit twice in one week and that set alarms ringing off in his mind. It was a very bad sign that the funk was bleeding into Kurt's personal life. He saw this first hand when Blaine found Kurt already waiting for him at their table at the Lima Bean after class. Kurt hadn't noticed his arrival at first, he was too focused on staring at his coffee cup, his expression void of any emotion. Blaine sighed, he had his work cut out for him, that was sure. Blaine took a seat, placing his own drink on the table as he did. "You know…your problems make my life seem very boring." Blaine announced.

Kurt smirked a little from the comment, but it soon began to fade. "Or it makes my life seem that much more pathetic." Kurt replied meekly. "But I don't want to drag you into my pity part Blaine, your positive outlook for life is what's keeping me a float during all this hardship. Your life is far from boring, I can assure you. I'm always well entertained and amused when you tell me about your day to day happenings. It makes me remember that it shouldn't always be about me when we see each other. Funk or no funk, I want this to be an equal relationship and I can't help but notice I haven't been pulling my weight lately…" Kurt began to say.

"No, no pity parties Kurt, I'll have none of that! Want some distraction from your own problems, perhaps? Listen to me talk about my own life, though all that might do is confirm to you that it is boring." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt reached out and captured Blaine's hand in his own, running his thumb along the soft skin. He gave Blaine the best appreciative smile he could manage and he nodded. "Yes, please." he said.

Blaine took the request and went beyond Kurt's expectations as he began to ramble on and on about a number of things. Starting with him telling the lead council members of the Warblers that he and Kurt were dating, and how the news that Blaine had a boyfriend quickly spread around the school and the reactions it brought. Blaine had been bombarded by a number of questions, ranging from how far he had gotten physically, to what Kurt looked like. It was nothing like what he or the New Directions were currently dealing with. But that didn't make it any less important and Kurt never felt the least bit bored as Blaine continued to speak. Blaine kept any music details about glee club to himself, since the Warblers were in full Regional mode. "I'm really glad we don't have to compete head to head for Regionals, Kurt." Blaine admitted with relief.

"Me too, but considering the fact that we're both professional performers in addition to being boyfriends, We might have to if we both end out winning Regionals for our set." Kurt commented. He realized that declaration brought the mood back down and he sighed. "Sorry… I made the whole discussion end on a pretty depressing note, didn't I?" Kurt moaned.

"Oh Kurt, my handsome boyfriend; don't be sorry, it's true, after all. But even if it comes to that, I don't see it effecting us all that much." Blaine pointed out.

"Because we're that professional or that we're such an amazing couple?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Both." Blaine replied with a smile.

Blaine finally knew it was time to face the music and do the thing he had been avoiding for the last few weeks: talk to his parents about Kurt. Blaine had made himself promise the first moment his mom and dad were home at the same time, he'd do it. So when the opportunity arose, Blaine stood and walked towards confrontation, head on and without faltering in the least. Blaine found his mother and father in the living room. Robert Anderson was sitting at his work desk in the corner, while Emily Anderson was sitting watching some show on television, enjoying a rare moment to herself. Blaine cleared his throat lightly to get their attention. "Mom, dad…can I uh…talk to the both of you for a moment, please?" Blaine asked.

That got their attention and Emily and Robert exchanged worried glances, because the last time Blaine had said something similar to them, Blaine had come out. Robert stood up from his computer desk and came to sit down beside Emily on the couch.

Blaine took a deep breath, it wouldn't be so bad, he assured himself; his parents still loved and cared about him, he was sure about that. "Something happened to me recently, something I don't want to hide since it's good news. It about Kurt, he and I… we've started dating." Blaine told them.

Emily and Robert's face showed genuine surprise at the news, Emily's face soon changed to delight and Blaine had been expecting that to happen. When Blaine had told his parents he was gay, back in his freshman year of high school, his mom and dad had been equally surprised and unsure about how to deal with it, but there had been no cruel rejection. Nor had there been instant acceptance like Kurt had with his own father. It had taken a while, but Emily had come around first and told Blaine it made no difference, that he was her son and she loved him no matter what. As for Robert, his reaction to the idea of his son being gay had not gone so smoothly. At first Blaine assumed his father hoped it was only a phase, that Blaine would come to his senses as time went on. But nothing along those lines had happened and it became a struggle for him to deal with the idea. Blaine's relationship with his father had been somewhat strained since then, a fact that brought him a great deal of remorse.

"That's…wonderful Blaine, I'm happy for you. You deserve this, after what you've been through." Emily said as she stood up and hugged Blaine lightly.

Blaine smiled warmly at his mother and returned the hug. "Thanks, mom." he replied. When the hug was finished the pair of them turned to look at Robert and the conflict on his face was easy to see.

"I trust you know there will be no debauchery in this house, Blaine." Robert suddenly announced.

"Robert!" Emily hissed in surprise.

Blaine gaped at his father in shock, even in his wildest imagination wouldn't he have thought that that would have been the first thing Robert would say in reply. Blaine soon became a mix of hurt and anger at the comment. "Is that really the first thing you want to tell me?" he blurted out.

Robert stared at his son, he was clearly very uncomfortable with the whole situation and it showed. Accepting that Blaine now had a boyfriend meant there was little hope that Blaine was going through some sort of phase. Deep down he had known this all along, but hearing it spoken out loud wasn't helping. Robert rubbed the bottom of his beard covered chin with his hand awkwardly, not knowing how to respond. "I didn't know what to say…" he admitted.

Blaine let out a cry of frustration, "Of course not, how about ' I'm going to make Kurt feel welcome as possible from now on '?" Blaine offered.

"I'll try to do that." Robert struggled.

Blaine blinked at his father, slightly taken aback at the confession. "Thank you." he simply muttered.

"Tell Kurt he's always welcome here, Blaine." Emily added.

Blaine nodded, it was all he could do, the whole ordeal hadn't been horrible, but it had been far from ideal. Blaine made himself stand his ground, though all he wanted to do was storm out of the room. "I will." he assured her. "I'm gonna go now…." Blaine muttered and he shoved his hands into his pockets and hurried off before another word could be spoken. Blaine brought out his cellphone and called Kurt instantly. When his boyfriend picked up on the other end he didn't give him time to speak first. "Ready to even things out a bit?" he asked weakly.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked with concern.

Blaine laughed, but it was a laugh of anguish as he tried to deal with the pain. "I just told my parents we're dating." he explained.

"Oh… tell me what happened." Kurt urged. "If you can do that." he added.

"I will if I can see you right now, can I come over?" Blaine asked weakly.

"Blaine… honey…If you hadn't said that, it wouldn't have stopped me from suggesting it myself, no matter what your dad thinks. Come over, let me help you….please." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine sniffled as he fought the urge to cry, some of the pain he had been feeling was replaced by his love for Kurt. "I'll be right over." he mumbled.

"Can you drive in your emotional sate? Want me to pick you up?" Kurt suggested.

"That might be a good idea." Blaine agreed.

Blaine used the wait to pull himself back together, at least until he was with Kurt and they were alone. He opened the door to his bedroom and headed down the hallway, to discover his parents were arguing. Blaine froze still at the sound of raised voices, he knew there was no danger that this would cause any rift between his parents. Despite their occasional fights and being busy with work, they loved each other a great deal. But Blaine was too curious not to hear what they were fighting over, even when he knew what it would be about.

"….you could have treated that a lot better Robert, I hope you realize." Emily voice said with discontent.

"I know that! I…I honestly didn't know how to react!" Robert blurted out in defence.

"Clearly, Blaine's been out of the closet for almost two years now, him getting a boyfriend shouldn't surprise you. You've also met Kurt before, even if it was just in passing. I've certainly noticed the chemistry between them. Robert, you need to accept this, Blaine is gay, but he's still your son." Emily told him.

"I don't want him to have to go through so much hardship, which he will if he's gay, Emily. After what happened after that stupid dance…how he had to run off to private school. I just thought nothing good could come of this, that all his experiences would be bad ones." Robert admitted softly.

"Robert, I love you but you can be an idiot at times. Blaine's faced hard times, yes, but he's remained our silly and charming son through all of it . Even you have to have noticed how happy he's been over the last few weeks. We now know the cause, it's Kurt. Blaine's happy, so you need to try to be too." Emily commented.

Robert's loud sigh could be heard from the hallway, "I said I'll try, okay? just… it's not easy to accept."

"You still love Blaine, right?"

"How can you ask me that? of course I do!"

"Good, then try telling him that, because the way you've reacted to him since he's come out. He might start to doubt that…" Emily warned, she was being overly dramatic on purpose. Because she was well aware that Blaine knew his father still loved him, but she knew better what to do especially when her husband needed to be pushed to confront anything that made him uncomfortable.

Blaine decided he had heard enough and he began to whistle as he walked down the hall, giving his parents fair warning that he was coming within ear shot. He stopped at the hallway and forced himself to smile. "I'm going out to meet up with Kurt, I won't be out really late." Blaine informed them.

"Okay, that's fine." Robert replied.

'I know it is.' Blaine thought to himself as he walked out the door and waited for Kurt out in the driveway.

Kurt found himself very fortunate to have Blaine and glee club in his life, because those two things made everything else bearable, for the most part. Coming face to face with having his boyfriend fall into his own funk, caused by his father, had brought forth the strength in Kurt to recover enough and be there for Blaine. In turn, this helped him deal with a new turn of events: for some unknown reason, Coach Sylvester refused to get out of bed. The result of this, even with Nationals approaching, was that the Cheerios hadn't practised for days. Kurt was forced to watch his fellow cheerleading teammates cascade into sheer depression and almost lose the will to live. In Glee club Kurt fully supported Mr. Schuester's idea to come back at Vocal Adrenaline with a kick ass funk song, to set their rivals into their own funk in result. Kurt had been too busy with Blaine to come up with his own number so far, after watching Puck, Mercedes and Finn sing their very uplifting rendition of Good Vibrations. Kurt almost forgot the funk looming over them all, almost. His own problems hadn't left him completely, they had only been shoved aside to make room for Blaine and Kurt's plans to bring back his usual optimism. Kurt set the wheels in motion when he called Blaine up after school was over for the day. "And how is my wonderful boy feeling today?" he asked sweetly.

"Better, all thanks to a special someone in my life." Blaine answered.

"I hope he knows how lucky he is." Kurt replied playfully.

"I hope so too." Blaine said warmly. "How's your own funk level today?" Blaine asked.

"I've reached a calm moment in the chaotic storm of my life, all thanks to you. Look, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight?" Kurt asked.

"I'd love to, do I get a Kurt cooked special again?"r32;

"Actually no, this time we won't be alone. My dad, Carole and Finn will all be there." Kurt explained.

"Oh."

"Is that a problem?" Kurt asked, his voice full of concern.

"Oh no! It's great! I'm sorry I just…was a bit envious… but never mind. I'm touched you invited me. But wait, Burt knows I'm coming, right?" Blaine asked. He knew Burt was almost the complete opposite to his own dad, but Kurt's father could bring a different type of stress out in him. The stress to impress.

"Yes Blaine, he was actually the one to suggest it." Kurt replied.

"Really?" Blaine said, wondering if Kurt had talked about his father issues with Burt.

Kurt, it seemed, knew where his thoughts where going without Blaine voicing them. "Blaine, honey…I didn't mention anything about your parents to him, or Carole, or anyone. What I did tell them about was your attempts to cheer me up, like you serenading me. I would never share anything so personal." Kurt assured him softly.

"I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't it's just…." Blaine sighed.

"Sucks?" Kurt offered.

"Exactly, but I've got something to look forward to now, so I'm good. I promise I'll be my normal dapper self and charm the crap out of your family." Blaine said playfully.

"That's my cutie." Kurt said sweetly.

_

Looking forward to it or not, Blaine still was a bundle of nerves when he parked his car and made his way to the front door. Things at his own house weren't all that bad in retrospect, but Blaine and his dad hadn't faced the whole ordeal either. Blaine always enjoyed spending time at the Hummel-Hudson house, since it was so much more relaxing for him. But the side effect was it made him realize how badly he wanted that type of relationship with his own father, the kind that Kurt had with Burt. Blaine shook his head, making himself forget all about that. It would do him no good right now and he was being silly anyway. Blaine was no longer a stranger to Carole, Burt or even Finn after all. Over the last few weeks Blaine had gotten to know them all properly. Carole was full of kindness and warmth and made him feel so welcome and treasured, like he had become her honorary son. Blaine's mother had her own warmth, but not in so much concentration. When it came to Burt Hummel, Blaine had come to notice he was a simple yet amazing man, who Blaine had instantly come to admire and respect. Finn, as he had guessed, was a typical teenage boy who Blaine could talk to about football with, him being gay never being an issue. Blaine wondered if the three of them knew how lucky they were, to have each other in their lives. Blaine certainly was, a day didn't go by were he didn't feel grateful for Kurt coming into his life.

Blaine finally knocked on the door and less than a second later, it opened to reveal Kurt warm and inviting face, beaming at him. "Welcome!" He announced.

Blaine resisted the urge to capture Kurt's face with his hands and kiss him over and over, since he knew Kurt's family had to be close by. If it was possible, Blaine hoped to avoid any embarrassing or awkward episodes during his first dinner with his boyfriend' s family.

Kurt ushered Blaine inside the hallway and took his coat, hanging it up on a nearby coat-wrack. Kurt took one look at Blaine and he shook his head affectionately, it was clear he was nervous. "Calm down Blaine, you'll be fine. It's my dad, Carole and Finn, not the president." Kurt pointed out.

"If you say so…" Blaine began as he let Kurt lead him into the kitchen.

Blaine stepped into the kitchen to discover so far it was only occupied by Carole, who was busy cooking over the oven. She turned to see the young couple's arrival and she greeted them both with her usual warm smile. "Oh good, Blaine you're here, things are almost done." Carole told him.

"Thanks for going to all the trouble." Blaine told her.

"This is nothing and Kurt's been helping me." Carole answered.

"In fact dad and Finn are in the den watching some sports game, why don't you go join them?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded, and he couldn't resist but give Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, who rolled his eyes at Blaine and pushed him towards the den. Blaine made his retreat, leaving them to work and Blaine walked into the room. "Hey." he said, announcing his arrival.

"Hi Blaine, have a seat, the score' s 4 to one." Burt told Blaine.

"Hey Blaine." Finn muttered, his eyes never leaving the television screen, being so transfixed on the game.

Blaine grinned at them and he took a seat on Finn's left and three of them watched the game with interest, making cheers or groans depending on what happened. A while later Kurt glided into the den and brought their attention away from the screen. "Dinner is served." he announced.

What had followed turned out to be an pleasant dinner for everyone in the house, Carole's dinner had been as delicious as Kurt had said it would be. Blaine had certainly eaten enough that he felt he would be full for life. Between their mouthfuls of food, Burt had talked to him about cars- even Kurt had added his own thoughts during the discussion- while Finn had told Blaine about his last game on the football team, during which Kurt tried to seem interested but he wasn't fooling anyone. Carole had asked him about the Warblers and Blaine had managed to answer them without giving anything away concerning Regionals. It had all gone splendidly as Kurt assured him it would and Blaine was glad Kurt had been right. At the end of the meal Kurt and Blaine had offered to do the dished. So at the moment Blaine found himself with a dish towel in hand, as Kurt handed him another clean plate for him to dry.

"See? That went well." Kurt said as he started to wash the next dish.

"Yeah, it did…" Blaine admitted. "Of course I think that mainly had to do with who dinner was with."

"It might have, yes…" Kurt agreed with a smile.

Blaine remained silent for a moment. "In fact it's got me thinking: how would you like to come over to my place for dinner sometime next? Perhaps after Regionals? I can't say it will go as well as tonight, but I'd like you to come nonetheless." Blaine said.

"I'd like that Blaine, thank you. But what about your dad?" Kurt asked. He didn't want to make things any more strained between the two of them.

"I think it will help, actually, show how crazy I am about you and how happy you make me." Blaine commented.

"Okay." Kurt answered. "Thank you." he said once more.

"I'm just returning the favour." Blaine replied.

_

After how well the dinner with Blaine and his family had gone, things kept getting better in Kurt's life, little by little, day by day. Sue had pulled herself up from bed and had come back more charged than ever to win Nationals. The result of this was that Kurt and his team mates were pushed to their limit and Kurt came home every day exhausted but it was well worth it. During it all Blaine had been there to massage his aching muscles and listen to his constant whining. There had been a minor set back with Rachel's cruel egg attack brought forth by Jesse St. James, but the result of that had pushed them all forward, made them that more driven to bring Vocal Adrenaline down and crush them. They planned to do so by inviting their show choir rivals to teach them what singing when you actually have a soul was all about. Kurt had smugly enjoyed the idea of being able to prove he could belt the low notes just as well as the high ones. The downside to the much needed comeback was that Kurt had little time to spare for Blaine. Which he hated, since he wanted to help Blaine deal with his own issues. Kurt ended up voicing his annoyance over it to Blaine during their usual evening phone call before bed. "I mean, I'm really psyched about getting to sing such an awesome Celine Dion medley for Nationals. But the way Coach Sylvester has been hounding us I don't know if I'll live long enough to get to performed it!" Kurt whined weakly.

"I have my complete faith in you, Kurt."

"Oh cutie, you always know just what to say to pick me back up. It's going to be amazing Blaine, fourteen and a half minuets of Celine Dion! Plus it's all in French, she's evil incarnate but the dance routine Sue's come up with…is gonna bring the house down." Kurt gushed to Blaine with excitement, despite his tired state.

"I'm just excited that you managed to get me a ticket at all!" Blaine declared.

"Well I do have some pull in that department, though it wasn't easy. I might have lied and said your dad' s a media reporter." Kurt admitted playfully.

"I can't wait to see you perform for Cheerleading Nationals, Kurt!"

"And this might be the first time a gay guy has been excited about cheerleaders." Kurt replied with a laugh.

Blaine laughed himself, glad to hear Kurt was able to laugh again.

"Well this time I get to be the one cheering."

"You better bring your best game, then." Kurt added with a smirk.

When the big day arrived, Blaine found himself sitting among the huge crowd of people in the audience. He felt somewhat overwhelmed and equally proud that he was here to watch is boyfriend perform in front of so many people. It was also the first time Blaine would be able to see Kurt sing on such a scale, since the other times, like at the mall, or for Rose's Turn, couldn't be compared to this. Suddenly the chattering crowd fell silent and Blaine' s heart began to race in anticipation. At first the music started and the Cheerios leaped and danced out onto the gym with flawless coordination and acrobatic feats. But Blaine barely registered them as he waited for the reason he was there, and when Kurt Hummel made his entrance, the result blew Blaine away, just as he knew it would. There was nothing more mesmerizing for Blaine then getting to hear Kurt singing, it had such an effect on him. Blaine had realized he loved Kurt during a song after all. The rest of the world melted away to nothing and Blaine was fixated on Kurt's red and white figure, and for a moment, their eyes met and the world stopped. Kurt flashed him a witty smile and winked at him, and Blaine could only look back at him lovingly. Blaine felt like a groupie and he was fine with that. All that mattered was Kurt. Kurt, who was this awe inspiring sassy young man who had stolen Blaine' s heart, who had given it up willingly. It was hard to believe how they had somehow found each other. To imagine what his life would be if they had never met, was impossible.

At last the epic twelve and half minuets of flawless vocals and almost as perfect dance routines finished and Blaine shot up out of his chair cheering with all his might. If Kurt was tired from singing for such a long sprint, he wasn't showing it. Blaine watched Kurt point to him in the stage and gave a quick wave. There had been no hope in him trying to sneak back stage to see Kurt while they waited the results, the Cheerios had been the last team as well. As much as Blaine loved Kurt, he was not about to face Sue Sylvester's wrath if he was discovered, even Blaine had his limits. Instead all he could do was send Kurt his praise in the form of a text.

_**You surpassed all my expectations, Kurt. **_

Kurt's response came back a few moments later. r32;

_You're too kind Blaine, don't ever change._

Finally, things moved along so it was time for the winners to be announced and Kurt returned out into view and Blaine smiled at him with pride.

Kurt laughed as Blaine began to wave at him and he was chided by Sue to keep it together, but it was still hard to, not when Blaine was being so ridiculously adorable, but Kurt made himself keep it together, at least till the winner was revealed. Kurt knew that whatever the outcome was, he already felt like a winner. Never the less, when the Cheerios were named champions, he bounced up and down in excitement with his teammates. Santana even surprised him by actually hugging him and Kurt allowed it to happen. Kurt felt like he was floating on air. So he practically glided over to Blaine when they were finally allowed to leave the stage and dropped into his welcoming embrace. Kurt laughed loudly at his boyfriend' s excitement. "You are so ridiculous at times, Blaine Anderson." Kurt muttered.

Blaine pulled back from Kurt, still beaming with pride and adoration. "Guilty as charged! We have to go celebrate, Kurt! Are you free now or are their big celebration plans to follow? I'd love to treat to a victory dinner at Breadsticks if possible." Blaine told him.

"I'd love nothing better, Blaine, and I think I can go without being noticed or missed. Coach Sylvester got her TV interview already after all, so my job is done, the only one I want to be with tonight after this glorious win is my boyfriend cutie." Kurt said sweetly.

"Can I come too please?" Blaine teased.

"I'm not sure he'd want to share." Kurt answered.

"I'm willing to fight for you if needed."

"We could keep this lovely charade all night Blaine, but we'd miss dinner. So just wait for me so I go change." Kurt explained.

"You mean you won't wear your uniform? How is everyone going to know I'm dating a hot cheerleader, then!" Blaine said dramatically.

"Is that the only reason you' re treating me to dinner, Blaine?"

"Of course not… it's just a nice perk!"

Kurt shook his head as Blaine came up and took the arm he offered and Kurt began to lead Blaine back stage to the changing room area. He retrieved his garment bag full of his change of clothing and walked over to Blaine before he would go get dressed. "Sorry, I know I manage to pull this look off. But I insist on looking my best. I mean, after all, tonight is pretty much our first real date." Kurt pointed out.

"Oh yeah you're right, fine: go change. I'll try not to look to disappointed." Blaine said.

Kurt simply rolled his eyes in reply and walked off to the changing room. Leaving Blaine to wait for him as he took a seat down on a nearby chair. Kurt returned looking quite handsome, and Blaine began to laugh. Kurt was wearing the exact outfit he had worn during the New Directions performance at the mall, down to the same pair of skinny jeans. That made Blaine think Kurt was onto him. "Kurt… you're wearing…do you know my secret?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smirked at Blaine and strutted over to him, "Blaine, my dear boy, I do wear such tight pants on purpose. I also have a confession to make, you might have thought you went unnoticed when you saw me at the mall. But actually, I remember swearing to myself that this really hot guy was checking my ass out and I told myself it wasn't possible. When I saw you at the Lima Bean, I didn't realize that was you…at first." Kurt admitted.

"Oh my god…" Blaine said with embarrassment.

"Don't be like that, Blaine, you have an equally alluring behind." Kurt told him.

"Aren't we being cheeky!" Blaine laughed.

"Yes well, it beats being depressed." Kurt pointed out. "But confessions aside, let's go have our first official date, shall we?"

Blaine nodded and the two of them walked over to Blaine's car, since Kurt had travelled to the event by bus, hand in hand. "Are you sorry you'll miss the big Cheerios after party?" Blaine asked.

"No, how could I, when I have such wonderful company?" Kurt replied. "I'm exactly where I want to be."

At Breadsticks, a short while later, Kurt and Blaine found themselves on their first official date, despite having been going out for over two weeks. The meal had been good and their conversation playful and carefree, like it always was when they were together. In fact, it wasn't much different to when they went out when they were still friends. Until Blaine reached over to take hold of Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers together over the table. "So, this was nice." Blaine commented.

"It really was a good first date in my books." Kurt replied.

"I find it amusing it took seeing you tonight for me to realize I'm dating one talented cheerleader." Blaine said teasingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine but smiled, "Ah well, I hate to break it to you, but that's not really true anymore. What with this season over, I'm no longer a cheerleader, officially. I've resigned my spot and I don't intend to join next year either." Kurt said matter-o-factually to Blaine in response.

"Really?"

Kurt nodded, "I thought about it and while I won't lie, performing tonight was amazing. I realized it's just not who I am. So are you still willing to date me if I'm just a talented member of the New Directions?"

Blaine smiled warmly, "Kurt, I'd still be dating you if you were in the chess club."

Their first official date had lead to a second one two days later, where Blaine was in for a very big surprise once it was over. After their movie date, Kurt had returned with Blaine to his house and Blaine had noticed that both his parents' cars were packed in the driveway the second they arrived. Kurt didn't seemed surprised in the least at the fact and that made Blaine very suspicious. Blaine didn't ask him about it as they walked inside. But he couldn't hide his surprise when he found his mom and dad sitting in the living room, as if they were waiting for him to return. "Uh, what's going on?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"This is all my doing Blaine, I thought it was needed. I know sometimes speaking your feelings, at least the hard ones, is difficult for you, but what I also know is that you have no trouble voicing them in song. I might have caught you off guard, but I know for a fact you and your brother, a person I just recently found out existed, use to put on impromptu concerts for your parents all the time." Kurt began to explain as he pulled two pieces of sheet music out from his book bag. "I picked a song I know you already know and it's perfect." Kurt whispered to Blaine as he handed Blaine one.

"Kurt…" Blaine hesitated.

"I've missed hearing you sing, Blaine." Emily admitted.

"Don't disappoint your audience Blaine." Kurt pressed, ever so slightly. Kurt then walked over to the piano and set things up so he could begin to play.

Blaine glanced over at his dad and saw how nervous he was, and Blaine realized he was really trying to be supportive. Blaine closed his eyes, not allowing himself to be overcome with emotion over what Kurt had done for him, that could come later. Instead he opened his eyes, like Kurt said, he knew the song so well there was no need to look at the sheet music. But it gave him something to focus on so he could get through the number. The song, like Kurt had whispered to him, was perfect. It was Proud of Your Boy from the musical version of Aladdin.  
><em><br>Proud of your boy  
>I'll make you proud of your boy<br>Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma  
>You're in for a pleasant surprise<em>

_I've wasted time  
>I've wasted me<br>__So say I'm slow for my age  
>A late bloomer, Okay, I agree<em>

_That I've been one rotten kid  
>Some son, some pride and some joy<br>But I'll get over these lousin' up  
>Messin' up, screwin' up times<em>

_You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part  
>Someone's gonna make good<br>Cross his stupid heart  
>Make good and finally make you<br>Proud of your boy_

_Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer  
>You won't get a fight here, no ma'am<br>Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good  
>But that couldn't be all that I am<em>

_Water flows under the bridge  
>Let it pass, let it go<br>There's no good reason that you should believe me  
>Not yet, I know, but<em>

_Someday and soon  
>I'll make you proud of your boy<br>Though I can't make myself taller  
>Or smartter or handsome or wise<em>

_I'll do my best, what else can I do ?  
>Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you<br>Mom, I will try to  
>Try hard to make you<br>Proud of your boy  
><em>  
>Blaine sang the song with all of his heart, letting out all of his pain over wanting to make both of his parents proud of him. All his doubts, fears and down days of drama and let down, even the happy ones. The result was that Blaine's talent shone forth like a beacon, drawing his audience of two in, causing them to fall dead quiet. Kurt was barely able to keep playing without breaking down and being rendered to tears by the beauty Blaine's voice was conveying at that moment. But he needed Blaine to have this chance to let it all out in song.<p>

Blaine finished singing the final note and he didn't have any strength in him to hold back the tears that had welled up and they fell down his face. He finally looked over at his parents and he saw they had no luck either. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had seen his father cry, or shown any weakness. The fact that Blaine's singing had broken all the holds of his usual firm demeanour meant so much to him, it shook him to his core.

"Blaine, you…you have such an amazing gift." Emily said with a sob.

Blaine let out an awkward laugh that sounded more like a cry as he was swept up in her arms and he hugged her. "Thanks mom." he said softly.

"Blaine." Robert said, interrupted the tender display and they all heard Kurt hold his breath in surprise.

Emily pulled back so Robert could step forward and place a hand on his son's shoulder, his grip being loose. "You have to know, no matter how hard this whole thing…" he began, still not being able to say what the issue actually was, at least out loud, and that it was Blaine's sexuality. "I'm proud of you and I'm glad you're my son." Robert told him.

Blaine blinked back even more tears, he noticed from the corner of the eye Emily had come to stand next to Kurt, their hands crossing over to touch each others back in silent support. "I'm glad, I want you to be." Blaine sobbed.

"Oh god! I thought I was done with the tears!" Kurt cried out in annoyance, breaking the tension of the room.

Blaine laughed and looked back at Kurt and his father let go so he could rush over to Kurt and beam at him with love. "Thank you." he whispered to Kurt.

"Just returning the favour." Kurt whispered back.

Kurt felt like he could never be depressed anymore after helping Blaine with his problems. Blaine had shown that gratitude with gusto and Kurt had the hickeys to prove it now. Blaine had said there was still a long way to go, to patch things up with his dad, but Kurt had helped start them off. That had brought on the perfect mood set, so when he joined in the New Directions, armed with Give up the Funk, they brought a funk down upon Vocal Adrenaline. He was surprised to find Rachel quietly approach him afterwards at his locker. At first Kurt wasn't sure which to be more surprised about, that Rachel was willing to talk to him after their outburst, or how quiet and demure she was being, Kurt could tell Rachel wasn't over Jesse St. James betraying her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Kurt?" Rachel asked weakly.

Kurt found himself actually feeling sorry for Rachel, which was a rare occurrence. So he didn't have the heart to turn her away."Sure." Kurt said and gave her a sympathetic smile.

Rachel took a deep breath, "I want to apologize for how I handled hearing about you and Blaine. After the recent turn of events…I realize my wrong doings. I was very petty, just the whole evil irony about when you called me out about dating Jesse made me blind to my error in judgement. The worst thing is everything you said about him turned out to be true…" Rachel began admit.

Kurt just looked at Rachel as he came to realize for once he was tired of all the drama she caused and he wanted to do nothing but let it go. "Forget it, Rachel, and for what's its worth, I wish I had been wrong…"

"Thank you." Rachel replied with a small smile.

"But it's actually a good thing Jesse St. Traitor is out of the picture, Rachel. He wasn't worth your time. Instead…why don't we focus on ensuring our win at Regionals?" Kurt asked her with a smirk.

"Kurt, I couldn't agree with you more!" Rachel replied with a grin. "So when do I get to meet this boyfriend of yours, Kurt? Can that be today?" Rachel pleaded.

"Oh Rachel, you have no idea what in you're in for." Kurt chuckled.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I decided to add a scene for when Blaine tells his parents about him dating Kurt. It gave him his own chance to get in a funk lol and let Kurt cheer him up. This is the song Blaine sings to Kurt in the chapter.  
>watch?v=KuD8PgPbKaY And this is the song Blaine sings for his parents. watch?v=tXo1xMvMrew<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 Journey to Regionals

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

This marks the finale chapter for season 1. Now will come 7 original chapters that take place over the summer vacation. While season 2 will begin with chapter 20.

I was torn with how the date of regionals is completly different in season 1 (being at the end of the school year) and season 2 (spring). I decided to just be like glee and ignore it lolz It would of been too complicated to try to fix it!

Next chapter will be up on the weekend as well.

This is when I first discovered what a pan writing competion events are... for show choir. All the reactions and describing the performances ugh not fun lol.

Revised Chapter 12  
>~Journey to Regionals~<p>

Blaine was almost glad that Regionals were almost upon them- them being him, Kurt and their respective glee clubs- because after how much practice the Warblers were enduring, Blaine was looking forward to just be able to relax. He loved singing, of course, and Blaine had been delighted to discover he had a solo for the competition. In fact the word around Dalton was that once their current vocal leader in the Warblers graduated, Blaine was high in the running to replace him for the following year. For now Blaine was too focused on being prepared enough for Regionals, but Kurt was never far from his mind no matter how busy he got. In fact the song he had chosen for his solo, which had been approved by the council, was inspired by Kurt. He was looking forward to Kurt hearing the song first hand, which would happen since he had gotten his boyfriend a ticket so he could see the show.

It was later than usual for their normal Lima Bean meet up but both of them were determined to see each other as much as possible, despite their crazy schedules. Blaine's smile widened instantly as Kurt came into view when he came to join him at their usual table in the coffee shop.

"Be prepared to get even more excited than usual Blaine Warbler! Because your wonderful boyfriend has secured your ticket to Regionals, well the one the New Directions are performing in anyway." Kurt announce happily as he held the ticket out in front of Blaine.

"This is kind of eerie." Blaine muttered in reply.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine in confusion, it wasn't the reaction he had been expecting. "Come again?"

Blaine held up his finger to stop Kurt from asking anymore questions, reaching into his pocket inside his blazer jacket. He brought out the ticket to his own Regional competition and held it out beside Kurt's still outstretched hand. "We're on the same page again." Blaine declared.

Kurt's face turned to amusement and delight as they both took their tickets from one others hands and began to inspect them. "I don't find this the least bit eerie Blaine, it's splendid." Kurt said in delight.

"It's certainly romantic…" Blaine agreed. "And I am so there! This is another plus side to us not having to go head to head." he added.

Kurt nodded in agreement, he was very relieved that they wouldn't have to face such stressful first fast competition between them so soon into dating. Not that Kurt didn't think they couldn't have dealt with it, but he was glad it was avoided. "I feel the same way, cutie; and from looking at the date, the New Directions are up first." Kurt commented.

"I'm really excited to see you guys perform as a group on a competition level." Blaine admitted.

"While I'm curious to see if you'll be getting a solo."

"I dunno if I should answer that, Kurt, much as I' d like to. It breaks the whole 'don't talk about competitions' rule." Blaine pointed out.

"I suppose I'll just have to wait and see, whatever we end up doing for our performances, I know we'll be equally entertained." Kurt said.

"The Warblers go up a week later, I really hope you'll win, Kurt. I know I shouldn't say so since we're on different teams. But I really hope you do, with all my heart. Because music is what brought us together, or at least somewhat. I want you and your friends to keep singing and competing." Blaine said softly.

"Blaine Anderson, you keep saying these sweet things as time goes on. How could you ever think you're not good at romance?" Kurt asked affectionately.

"I dunno, guess all I needed was someone as wonderful as you to bring out my inner Romeo." Blaine answered.

"Does that mean I'm Juliet?" Kurt teased.

"Oh god no! Kurt, I'm sorry I never want to insinuate that you're the girl in this relationship in any way because that's crazy and I…" Blaine stuttered but Kurt began to laugh and Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's outburst. "You're not helping my guilt, Kurt." he muttered.

"Blaine I'm sorry but you're getting all worked up for nothing. I've never thought that I'm the girl as you just said. No, we're both guys, the things we do, like who pays, who picks each other up, who initiates a make out session, none of those things, or anything that usual is defined by gender in straight relationships, matter to us." Kurt explained.

"And I for one don't care what anyone else assumes or thinks." Blaine added, having recovered.

Kurt nodded, "So let's remember that as we cheer each other on like obsessed groupies." he suggested.

But all it took was a piece of discouraging news for Kurt to wish that the wait for Regionals could be a little longer. Because at the discovery that Sue Sylvester was one of the judges, no one in the New Directions felt confident, and this was proving to be a hard thing to recover from.

Not that it mattered if they couldn't, it didn't take a genius to know no matter how hard they practised, their chances of winning, saving their club' s fate, were slim to none. Kurt was getting sick at how unfair the world was being to the New Directions, his own personal struggles aside. It was clear to everyone that their spirits had been broken and that became very clear when they had gone to Mr. Schuester' s. Instead of figuring out their set list like they were supposed to, all they could manage was to share their sorrow. All the work and struggles, all the moments of joy and fellowship, had been for nothing. The memories they had hardly made up for it either, their minds weren't on song ideas at all. Instead they all shared stories and moments of the last year and their journey together. When they had all headed home, the night of sharing and sadness hadn't helped them recover. Kurt was sick of crying, he had cried enough for a life time, but he knew it had only just begun. Even when Kurt thought of himself as an atheist, he thanked god that he had Blaine in his life. He was the light at the end of the tunnel, the one bright star to guide him out of the darkness. It was too late for them to meet up in person, as Kurt and his friends had talked for hours. As much as Kurt wanted to see him, Blaine's soothing voice was almost as good. Kurt curled up on his bed as he talked to Blaine, for once not worrying over it being about him as usual. "I just thought for once…we'd all get a break, you know?" Kurt muttered through choked sobs.

Blaine wished he could jump through his phone somehow and reached out to Kurt. Only he knew his physical presence might not make much difference. Blaine wished he could be there none the less but it was far too late in the night. "I'm so sorry Kurt, I wish there was something I could do, for all of you." Blaine said softly.

"You already are Blaine, by just being you." Kurt said warmly in reply.

"Promise me you won't give up Kurt, stay your usual sassy self. Because I know if you guys don't give it your all, you'll regret it." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt sniffled lightly as he paused to blow his noise, his face was all red and blotchy from crying and he was glad Blaine couldn't see him in this state. "We'll pull together somehow Blaine, we always do." he assured his boyfriend.

Kurt took the words of encouragement Blaine had given him to heart and he was relieved to see everyone in Glee did just what he said they would. It was hard, but their drive to go out on a strong note, as a united force, pushed them forward, brought back their usual drive and if they did indeed lose, then they would know they hadn't given up. For once all dramas and self centred thoughts were put aside, for the most part. Kurt himself walked onto their school bus, proud to be there, and to have made it this far. He tried to remember they'd managed to win Sectionals when their set list had been stolen from them, with barely any time to prepare. So there was still a chance they could win. Vocal Adrenaline might have the money, all the bells and whistles, but they lacked the most important part: a soul. As Kurt took a seat next to Mercedes on the bus, they both heard his cell get a text message.

_**Courage, Blaine.**_

Kurt began to laugh in amusement and he showed Mercedes' the message, who rolled her eyes at him. Kurt wished he could have spent the entire trip texting Blaine, but Kurt knew Blaine was driving so he relented. Only the fact that there would be just enough time to greet him before the show was keeping Kurt at bay. Kurt barely managed to stop himself from bolting from the parked bus and into the building entrance, he wasn't about to look reckless, but it was a struggle. All his attempts to be demure were defeated when he saw Blaine waiting for him inside. Both young men charged at each and met with a crashing hug, almost knocking the wind of their chests. r32;r32;At first neither of them heard the quiet laughter, or the eyes on them from their tender display. Blaine glanced away from Kurt to discover they had caused a romantic scene and he blushed, feeling a bit sheepish. It was hard for them to keep their feelings for each other in control at times. In reality, Kurt and Blaine were still struggling with how much PDA they should show, in every new situation and location. Blaine and Kurt ended up pulling apart at the same time and they had the same embarrassed look on their faces. "This isn't easy, trying not to kiss you right now." Blaine whined.

"I know, we'll just save it for after the show." Kurt whispered to him playfully.

That only made Blaine blush even more and his imagination made him excited, so he forced it to behave, it was neither the time nor the place for such thoughts. "I'd say good luck up there, but I don't think you guys need it." Blaine commented.

Kurt laughed, "Why thank you cutie, for everything…these last few months, have been past my wildest dreams. Us meeting and finding each other, despite all the odds thrown at us, we're the real winners. I'm not saying the results of today's competition won't effect me, whatever the outcome is. But whatever happens tonight, whatever happens in my life, I will never forget the joy you've given me." Kurt said, as he struggled to speak, feeling tears beginning to well up. "Oh god, I'm just making this worse…we're not singing any tearful ballads either!" Kurt cried out.

Blaine was at a loss for words; it was nearly impossible to contain the love he felt for Kurt at this moment. If Blaine had his way he would start shouting with all his might and confess to him right there and then, but it wasn't the right time. Not yet, as romantic and wonderful as it could be, he knew there would be a better moment for those words to be said. "I wake up everyday thinking that I'm so glad you ended up with my coffee order, Kurt." Blaine stuttered."You're right…trying not to turn into an emotional wreck here is hard." he admitted.

With that confession Blaine and Kurt broke out in a quiet laughter, they had a feeling tender moments like this would become very common as time went on. A fact they were both looking forward to, but getting so emotional right now would do neither of them much help. Kurt had a show choir competition to sing in and Blaine had to cheer him on in the audience. Mercedes chose their finally recovering from their overwhelming emotions of love to interrupt them with a reality check.

"Hey lover boys, I hate to break it up but we've got to go, Kurt." Mercedes told them.

Kurt glanced over at her, ignoring the word 'lover' being used and nodded. It didn't make it any easier to let go of Blaine though. Finally Kurt relented with a long side, "I've got to go, Blaine…" he said.

Blaine gave Kurt a quick hug and stepped back, giving them enough space once more. "Good luck." he told them with a wink. Kurt flashed him one last witty smile and they turned to head off back stage and Blaine was left alone. He sighed, wishing he could have joined them, even though it was impossible, because by joining them he meant in song, up on the stage, not just watching them form behind the curtain at a closer proximity. Since Kurt and him had met, the fact that they were on opposing show choir groups had been easy to ignore. Now that Blaine was at a competition event where he was forced to watch on the sidelines, it finally hit him full on. Blaine headed for his seat and wasn't surprised to discover it was one of the best available, in addition to it being the closest to where the New Directions would be sitting. Blaine let his mind wander as it helped pass the wait time along. Blaine loved being a member of the Warblers, loved the idea of possibly becoming the lead vocalist for the upcoming year, but he loved Kurt that much more. Next year would be a struggle for them, spending it apart, for an entire school year. Blaine didn't doubt that they'd make it work, since they had so far. But it didn't make it any easier to deal with. He wanted to spend every waking moment with Kurt, and he knew his boyfriend felt the same way. Kurt had admitted this to him many times over during their lengthy talks. But so far, they hadn't brought up the subject of being in different school for their junior year. Blaine' s train of thought was interrupted when the room fell silent and the stage lights lit up. Blaine had no idea what type of performance the New Direction would do, or what songs, except that Kurt didn't have a solo. It came as no real surprise to Blaine when the groups two leaders, Finn and Rachel, turned out to have a duet for the first number. What did surprise him was that they appeared from the back end of the audience. Blaine watched as Finn and Rachel began to walk through the audience towards the stage. The song they were singing was ' Faithfully ' by Journey and Blaine thought the it fit Rachel and Finn's voices very well. When Finn walked past Blaine's row, he nodded at Blaine and Blaine in turn gave Finn an encouraging thumbs up. As the singing duo ran up on stage, the curtains suddenly rose to reveal the rest of the New Directions. Blaine instantly began to search for one member in particular and it didn't take too long to find him. Kurt stood out, though Blaine was probably bias in this assessment, but he was fine with that. Kurt was singing back up vocals in the back left side of the stage, even when he wasn't a lead, Kurt managed to pull focus. This time his state of dress wasn't the reason Blaine was so transfixed either. No matter what Kurt wore, even something as simple as a black dress shirt, black pants, and a gold tie, he always looked impressive. When the first song ended, Blaine set to work, standing up and cheering with all his might. He held back just enough so he wouldn't loose his voice, because he had his own competition to go through, not to mention two more songs to cheer after. The music changed to 'Anyway you Want it ' and as the beat picked up, Blaine couldn't sit back down. Instead he remained standing and began to bop along to the beat, watching Kurt and wherever he went along the stage. As the performance went on, Blaine felt longing begin to build in the pit of his stomach and coarse through the rest of his body. He wanted to be on stage with Kurt, with all of them, he wanted to be a part of their world. The struggles and drama they went through on a daily basis didn't discourage him, nor did how much he liked being a Warbler. Blaine soon became conflicted with far too many wants and choices, to where he had to put them out of his mind, for now at least. At last the second song ended and Blaine cheered and clapped. "You killed it Kurt!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping Kurt could hear him.

Kurt had indeed heard Blaine call out his name and his eyes instantly fell on his boyfriend' s face afterwards. Kurt winked at him, letting Blaine's smile recharge him and go that much more all out. It took all the professionalism in his body to break away from Blaine' s gaze and return his focus to the task at hand. Just one more song, one more chance to show everyone in the room their amazing talent, one final chance to secure the New Directions' fate. The final song was 'Don't Stop Believing' which held so much meaning for everyone on stage along side with Kurt. As he danced and sang along, he realized this was what it was all about. Being up on stage with his friends, giving it their all, being a member of a well oiled machine. Through all of their drama, fights, clashes of ego and worst, they were in this together.

Blaine began to jump up and down and pump his fist in unison as the New Directions began to sing the 'nah nah, nah nah nah.' part of the song. They were very different to the Warblers' a cappella sound, that was for sure, but it was refreshing. Before Blaine knew it the final song had finished and Blaine had saved just enough energy to cheer and shout with all his might. "Go New Directions!" he yelled. Blaine saw Kurt wave at him and quickly mouth 'thank you.' to him with a wink. Blaine grinned at Kurt, it had been an amazing performance, but would it be enough? There was still the other two teams, Vocal Adrenaline, most of all, to go. Kurt got his attention once more and mouthed and mimed 'I'll call.' at Blaine before he ran off stage with everyone else.

Blaine had thought he would have to live through the torture of waiting alone for the next two performances, until his boyfriend brought forth his salvation in the form of a text.

_Get your butt over here and congratulate me!_

_**I'm allowed to go back stage?!**___

_Yes, I'm here, don't make me wait any longer. =(_

_**I'm coming Kurt, no one can stop me!**_

This time, Blaine couldn't care less if he had to face Sue Sylvester herself to get to Kurt, he was a man with a mission. He still didn't want to bring that much attention to himself so he kept his pace regular as he headed backstage. He had little need to worry, with all the students around it was impossible to tell who belonged, and who didn't.

"Blaine, over here!" Kurt called to him.

Blaine looked ahead and off to the side to find Kurt waiting for him, just as he said he would. Blaine didn't even care who was watching them at the moment. He knew it was probably going too far for PDA, but Blaine was fine to face the repercussions of it later. So he felt no hesitation or bashfulness when he had planned to rush up and give Kurt a long kiss, only Kurt surprised him by beating him to it. Kurt's lips were on his own in a flash and Blaine kissed him back with all his might as they embraced. The loving display didn't go unnoticed and a number of the New Directions broke out into loud cheers.

"Way to go, Kurt!" Someone shouted.

"Get it on, Hummel!" Another voice that sounded male added.

Kurt was taken a back by his moment of forwardness, normally he would of described himself as not being too open the idea of PDA on this scale. But Kurt had been weakened from the whole musical number and by his love for Blaine. So he let it go, but he still felt very embarrassed as his friends edged them on, but it was all in fun and held no malice. "Sorry the show' s over!" Kurt announced.

Blaine got a little bashful, since he realized aside from Mercedes, Rachel and Finn, the remainder of the New Directions had yet to meet him. "Uh…so this is how I'm introduced to everyone?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Oh right, sorry, but at least we're not getting too frisky on the couch." Kurt whispered back. He came to stand behind Blaine and pushed him towards the group ahead. Kurt set to properly introducing Blaine to everyone and he watched the hand shakes and mutters of greeting. Some were less interested, but everyone gave him some sort of acknowledgement at least.

Blaine then glanced back at Kurt, "You were amazing out there…" he started but he quickly glanced over the whole congregation. "…uh all of you." he added. r32;r32;Kurt laughed and they broke off a short distance away, to give themselves what little privacy they could manage in such a public setting. They were both relieved that Kurt's comrades chose to leave them be and they got close to each other again. Until their foreheads were lightly touching, their chest pressed together and their arms clamped around each others sides. Kurt let out a content sigh, he was still feeling nervous about the results, but at the moment he choice to ignore them. "I don't care what the judges say, Blaine, I'm a winner right now and nothing can change that." He said, wiping a single tear away. r32;r32;"Kurt, don't you start or I'm gonna cry too." Blaine struggled.

But they never got the chance for another tearful exchange, because, unbeknownst to them, a whole dramatic scene was taking place a short distance away. It was brought to their attention when they saw Finn sprint their way and almost crashed into them, causing the couple to tear apart in surprise.

"Quinn's having the baby!" Finn blurted out.

"Oh my god is she okay?" Kurt asked in alarm.

"They're taking her to the hospital, we're all going with her come on." Mercedes said as she ran up to them.

Kurt turned to Blaine, then to Mercedes and Finn. "But it'… things aren't done yet, can we go?" Kurt asked them.

Mercedes nodded, "Yes of course! Quinn's our girl, she's one of us. We should be there for her!" she answered, urging them to head off.

Kurt let go of Blaine and turned to him. "You can come with us!" he said as he went for Blaine's hand.

Blaine moved it out of Kurt's reach as he began to shake his head. "No, I won't intrude, Quinn just met me and for only a second. I'm touched but no, you're going Kurt, without me, it's where you should be. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just keep me informed." Blaine assured him.

Kurt was torn, he knew Blaine was right, but he felt bad for leaving him alone just the same. Kurt was about to head off and follow Mercedes when Rachel suddenly appeared and stepped in front of the pair. Rachel smiled and came to stand beside Blaine and took hold of his arm.

"I'm going to stay, to see how things go. Blaine can keep me company." Rachel told Kurt with a small smile.

"See, I'll be well looked after." Blaine chuckled, giving Rachel an appreciative look in response.

Kurt could only nod once more, he touched Rachel's shoulder for a moment. "Thanks, but be good." he muttered and finally went to join the others as they waited for the ambulance.

Blaine watched them disappear and Blaine turned to look at Rachel, since their first meeting at the Lima Bean, this was still the first time they had been alone. "Thank you Rachel, are you sure you didn't want to go with them?" he asked.

"I did, but I want to stay and watch Vocal Adrenaline, someone should remain and see what our chances are. I know you're aware of the history we have with them, me most of all." Rachel answered.

Blaine let the subject drop because he did indeed know all about how Rachel and Jesse St. James had dated, only for him to betray her. They made their way to the back of the audience area to watch Vocal Adrenaline's turn to perform and Blaine saw first hand why they had become The New Directions' bitter rival. Even before meeting Kurt Blaine had known about their talent, he was in a glee club himself after all. But nothing he could of imagined could prepare him for what he was shown. All the show choir groups of the country had good reason to fear them. Jesse St. James took the final song, it being Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, and showed just how talented he was. Blaine knew the Warblers should be equally worried if they ever got the chance to go head to head with them. Blaine had to admit after seeing the performance, he was beginning to worry all the New Directions efforts had gone to waist, no, that wasn't right. It didn't make their efforts worthless, only that much more bitter if they couldn't seal their club's fate with a win. As Blaine and Rachel continued to watch the number in silence, Blaine began to wonder how things with Quinn and Kurt in turn, were fairing. He decided to check, in case Kurt had a moment to reply yet.

_**How's Quinn?**_

Kurt's reply came back two minuets later.

_Good, she's in the delivery room now. We're in the waiting room, how's VA?_

Blaine decided it wasn't the time to patronize Kurt by lying to him.

_**Honestly, amazing.**___

_Thank you for being honest Blaine._

Even through texting Blaine could guess Kurt wasn't upset from the bad news and he was relieved and proud of his boyfriend's bravery. He knew with Quinn currently going through the pains of labour it brought forth the realization even bigger things were happening. It wasn 't over yet either, talent aside, the results hadn't been made. There was still room for hope, no matter how dire things got. Blaine put his phone away and looked at Rachel, who was standing at his side. Scowling, her arms crossed tightly around her as she was forced to watch Jesse sing. Rachel was clearly upset and somewhat emotional, but Blaine didn't have the heart to point this out to her. He also felt it wouldn't be polite to try to offer her any comfort either.

"I'm going to head back…" Rachel suddenly announced, not wanting to watch anymore.

Blaine gave her a sympathetic smile as she walked away and Blaine decided to head back to his own seat. Noticing the crowd' s reaction to Vocal Adrenaline's performance as he went, he stopped and waited at the end of the row, since it would have been rude to shift by everyone and make them stand up at the end of the song. He looked up at Jesse St. James and his eyes narrowed at him, as if Blaine was sizing him up. "Sometimes talent isn't everything." he muttered with confidence.

Kurt and the rest of his teammates, minus Quinn and Puck, made their way back in time to hear the competition results. Blaine watched them all huddled together on stage, the sheer pressure weighed heavily on their shoulders being clear. Kurt was holding onto Mercedes' hand in anticipation and Blaine shared their anxiety to the point where it was almost like Blaine was up there with them, instead of only in spirit. Aural Intensity ended up taking second place and Blaine politely clapped along with his fellow audience members. As Sue Sylvester brought out the winning results Blaine held his breath and he looked at Kurt and saw he was doing the same thing.

"Vocal Adrenaline!" Sue yelled out.

Blaine wasn't actually up on stage at Kurt's side, so he was forced to only watch the reaction and let down the loss brought as the world came crashing down upon them. Anyone else would have assumed the New Directions were simply upset about losing. But Blaine of course knew it was far more than that. The loss marked the end of their journey together, the end of the New Directions at William McKinley. Blaine hated that he was a simple spectator, that he wasn't up there and couldn't hug Kurt in condolence. Instead he did what he could and he forced himself to stay strong and look at Kurt, until their eyes met.

Kurt eyes fell instantly on Blaine's sympathetic face, just standing there off in the distance, offering all his support and love. It didn't make the pain feel any less soul crushing, but as usual, Kurt was glad to have him there. Kurt never stopped staring at Blaine as he watched him come up the aisle and towards the stage. He didn't stop looking straight at him as Kurt somehow managed to walk down the stairs without falling. As they neared one another, Blaine silently reached out for him and Kurt took the offered hand in his own. Kurt began to silently lead him back stage; this time, he wasn't leaving Blaine out of anything, not when he had earned his place among them.

As the week went on Blaine could tell Kurt was trying his best to cope with the loss at Regionals. But Blaine could tell more than anything that it was past Kurt's ability to endure. His attempts to remain positive made Blaine feel touched and inspired at how strong Kurt was. Kurt seemed determined not to drag Blaine along with his depression and Blaine knew what that meant to the both of them. So when they went out for a date a few days later, Blaine ignored the urge to coddle him. Kurt was a little more quiet than usual, but his wit still broke through the underlining despair enough that their usual playful banter wasn't all that different. Blaine waited until they returned to Kurt's bedroom after the movie to bring up something he had been considering all week to suggest.

"You know you can skip Regionals, I understand it might be to hard to…go through. All things considered." Blaine began.

Kurt shook his head and he stopped Blaine's selfless gesture by coming over to snuggle up beside Blaine, resting his head on his shoulder. Kurt needed to let Blaine know how he had been his rock during everything he had gone through, this time being no different. "No Blaine, I'm going to see you perform at Regionals with the Warblers. I really want too…no I need to…" Kurt assured him softly.

Blaine brought his arm to rest over Kurt's shoulder, causing him to sink closer next to Blaine's warm body. "As long as you're sure."

Kurt nodded at him and shifted out from Blaine's embrace, who simply let him go. Kurt sat down on the couch and patted the empty spot beside him. Blaine raised an eyebrow, as if he was unsure what he had in mind. Blaine caught on and sat down beside Kurt on the couch and let out a small yelp in surprise as Kurt suddenly climbed on top of him. "Kurt…what are you doing?" he stuttered in surprise.

Kurt smirked at Blaine, as he began to decorate Blaine's face with little kisses. "What, I'm not allow to want to kiss my boyfriend?" he teased.

"Is this what you really need?" Blaine asked as Kurt began to suck on his neck and he let out a small moan.

"Hmm? I just wanted to show you how sure I am. We've both noticed how down in spirits I've been lately." Kurt murmured as he kissed and sucked on Blaine's neck.

"Oh god…Kurt…you need to let up or this could get dangerous." Blaine groaned in warning.

Kurt looked up at Blaine as he started to feel bashful by his forwardness. "Sorry." he muttered as he climbed off Blaine's lap and fell back on the couch, giving an annoyed cry as his back came to rest on the white fabric. "That probably wasn't a wise move." he muttered.

"I wouldn't go so far to say that Kurt…" Blaine chuckled. "Just, you're very skilled with your mouth."

Kurt let out a throaty laugh and he watched as Blaine gravitated towards him until he was hovering over Kurt's outstretched frame on the couch. Kurt reached up and captured the sides of Blaine's face with his hands, he was still laughing happily as Blaine came down to kiss him. They kept giggling away in between their lips meeting, through the different types of kisses, some short and sweet, others long and passionate. All the while making sure to keep things under control and thus avoiding it getting too much for them to handle. Kurt let out a content sigh as Blaine mouth began to gravitate from Kurt's lips, from the side of his mouth and trailed towards his neck. Just for a moment, Kurt wanted to forget about glee club, about their loss and how it meant the end. All he wanted to feel at that point and time was how lucky he was. He was probably being a little selfish and their current state might not be the smartest move, but neither of them were complaining. Kurt brought his hands to caress the back of Blaine's shoulder as he slowly came to lie on top of Kurt. "Blaine…" he moaned. r32;r32;The sound of Kurt's voice and the sensual tone made Blaine shiver and he moved back up, so their lower halves weren't touching. Blaine wasn't so proper as to not use making out with his saddened boyfriend in hopes of lifting his mood. It seemed to be working anyway and Blaine brought his attention away from Kurt's neck and back to his lips, giving him one final kiss. r32;r32;That last kiss ended up bringing them to their breaking point. "Okay we'd better stop." Kurt muttered and Blaine took the cue and sat back up. They both began to giggle sheepishly when they looked back at each other. The pair was glad that they'd stopped before Blaine's 'comfort make out session' turned into something they weren't ready for. Kurt got up, glided over to his vanity and took a seat on the bench. He looked into the mirror and began to fix his fair back into place, when something caught his eye, causing him to let out a loud gasp.

"What's wrong?" Blaine shouted on instinct, as he shot up, ready to act.

"Blaine Anderson I could kill you right now!" Kurt practically yelled. When Blaine's look of surprise changed to confusion. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and he pointed to the left side of his neck, where a red mark was now very visible. "You gave me a hickey!"

Blaine began to blush and he recalled he might of gotten a little too eager when he was sucking on Kurt's neck. "Oh right..um…sorry?" he muttered bashfully.

Kurt groaned and brought out his concealer that would cover the hickey up from teasing eyes. "I'm so not ready for the looks and comments I will get from this. Not from my classmates or god forbid my dad!"

Blaine came up to kneel beside Kurt at the vanity and he put his hands up like he was praying. "Please forgive me…" he begged with big puppy dog eyes. When Kurt remained silent, still glaring, he pouted ever more. "You can give me one…make things even." he offered playfully.

Kurt finally broke under the adorable pressure Blaine's look was building and he began to laugh. Kurt pushed at Blaine playfully and Blaine in result fell over dramatically onto the floor. Kurt snickered as he stood up, bent over and helped his silly boyfriend to stand back up. "As much as I want to, I'll show some mercy. Save it for after Regionals and spare you the relentless teasing the Warblers would give you in result. After the competition though, I will hold no such promises, so be warned, Blaine." Kurt said coyly, though he was acting.

"So either way, after Regionals, I win." Blaine replied with a laugh.

Kurt found himself smiling in return, happy to know even with the end of glee club ahead of him still, he could remember how to laugh.

When it came time for the Warblers' turn at Regionals, Kurt found himself in a better state than he had hoped. After having time to let it all sink in, Kurt had begun to accept the cruel outcome. The chance for everyone in the New Directions to be able to show Mr. Schuester their gratitude in song had helped, just as much as Blaine had over the last week. Kurt was more than ready to show Blaine his thanks, but not by serenading him, though the thought had crossed his mind, but to cheer him on in the audience, his heart fully into it. Nevertheless it was still hard to return to the same building were they had lost everything, and to ignore the fact. Kurt pressed onwards, because once he was inside he would be rewarded for his bravery For returning on the battle field. Blaine had assured him that there'd be enough time to meet up before the show started. As Kurt headed to their designated meeting spot, Kurt heard his name called. Sure enough, Blaine Anderson was already waiting for him and like before, they held nothing back as they rushed into each others arms.

"Here's my lucky charm! Thanks for coming Kurt, I know it must be hard to be back here… So it means a lot that you came." Blaine told him.

Kurt was able to give Blaine a genuine smile, because he was truly happy to be there. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, Blaine. Now can you finally tell me if you have a solo or not?" Kurt demanded as he began to shake him by the shoulders lightly.

Blaine couldn't stop smiling like a fool, but Kurt's face had the same expression so it hardly mattered. Blaine had also managed to keep the Warblers at bay so they weren't being watched by them. "I'm happy to say I do indeed have a solo, Kurt. One I think you'll really enjoy." Blaine explained happily.

They stared at each other blissfully for a moment until Kurt saw Blaine glancing at his watch and he sighed. "How much time do we have left?" Kurt asked him.

"Not long, I should get back before someone comes looking for me." Blaine admitted.

"Well I won't keep you then, just when is your solo?" Kurt asked.

"I'm at the end." Blaine beamed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, though his face showed amusement. "I should have known. Good luck Blaine, good luck to all of you." Kurt said and his face suddenly got all mischievous, Kurt glanced around the building and noticed no one was looking at them. Kurt quickly gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek, wishing it could be more, but it was still hard to get used to the idea of PDA.

Blaine blushed at Kurt and gave his hand one last squeeze before he let go. "Listen to the lyrics, for my solo Kurt…I mean every word." he said cryptically. r32;r32;Kurt furrowed his brow at the information and Blaine simply gave him a cheeky smile and strolled back stage, placing his hands behind his neck. During this Kurt just shook his head, having a big grin on his face. "You little cheeky devil…" Kurt muttered in amusement. With Blaine gone off to prepare for the Warblers' turn for Regionals, where Kurt realized he had no idea if they were first, second or third, he went off in search of his seat. Kurt was amused, but not that surprised, to discover Blaine had gotten him a seat just as good as Kurt had for him. He took his seat and waited anxiously to when it would be time for Blaine's solo. Kurt began to ponder what the song could be, all he knew is he'd probably be turned into an emotional wreck from it and he was fine if that was the case. To his relief and delight the Warblers turned out to be the first group up. Kurt began to clap when the curtain came up and the blazer clad glee club members were revealed. Kurt began to search for Blaine and he found him almost instantly, looking dapper and handsome as usual. Blaine had admitted during the New Directions' turn on stage, that his eyes had never left Kurt. Even if Blaine hadn't made the adorable confession, Kurt's attention for his boyfriend wouldn't have wavered. The guy who was singing the lead for the first number was good, Kurt was fine to admit. But Kurt was happy when the first song was finished and the second one started, the beat picking up slightly with the song change. Kurt found himself giggling over the the various poses and facial expressions Blaine made during the second number. Then it was over as well and the moment Kurt had been waiting for, and not very patiently, had finally arrived. Kurt held his breath as Blaine stepped forward and stopped to stand in front of the mic. Kurt' s location in the crowd was dead centre so Blaine looked out and even with the blaring lights, they found each other with their eyes. Blaine smiled warmly and then closed his eyes for a moment as the music started.

Kurt found himself being overcome with emotion the second Blaine opened his mouth to sing. Once again he didn't know the song. But Kurt could barely remember to breath as he listened intently, his full focus on the lyrics, each new word brought forth more tears risking to begin to fall.  
><em><br>Somewhere between my faith and fear  
>Out there beyond the truth<br>Within the reach of my doubting heart_

_I came face to face with You  
><em>_I've never known a deeper place_

_Inside my soul, I've gotta say_

_I love the way You move me_

_My spirit's alive_

_I can't deny, You move me_

_I used to need the evidence_

_Right before my eyes_

_But Your love became the push, the pull_

_It took to realize_

_That You are the drive_

_The forward motion_

_In my life making me say_

_I love the way You move me_

_My spirit's alive_

_I can't deny, You move me_

_Yeah, You move me, yeah_

_You move me_

_My spirit's alive, I can't deny_

_I really love the way You move me_

_Oh, God, I love the way, yeah_

_You move, You move me, yeah_

_You move, You move me  
>You move<br>You move me, yeah  
><em>  
>It surpassed everything Kurt could even begin to imagine, it was so perfect, it described their relationship so well. Like Blaine had looked up the song before he had said 'you move me' to Kurt that fateful day in Dalton. In fact Kurt knew he was going to ask Blaine if that's what he had done at some point that night. But for now, Kurt would just try to pull himself back together after the song ended. Blaine's face never slipped, he never broke down on stage, but that only showed how talented of a performer he was. Kurt knew the signs to tell just how much the song had effected him and Kurt let out a long content sigh. The Warblers came up and tackled Blaine, them all giving each other congratulatory handshakes and pats on the back. Blaine laughed with them and looked out directly at Kurt and even at the far distance Kurt could see him mouth 'for you Kurt.' and Kurt beamed at him. He blew Blaine and kiss and mouthed, 'thank you.' back as he began to mime wiping a tear from his eyes. Kurt realized he was still sitting in his seat, as it was hard to move his legs, but he pulled himself and began to clap and cheer as the Warblers left the stage. Kurt frowned, the downside to the Warblers being up first meant he'd have to wait longer for him and Blaine to be reunited. Or so he had thought until his phone vibrated from getting a text, it came as no surprise that it was from Blaine.<p>

_**Kurt, you can come back stage, don't keep me waiting. It's torture!**_

Kurt began to laugh as he stood up and excused himself as he pushed past the people down the aisle and towards the back stage area. He had just enough time to clear the audience area and to where Blaine lay in wait before the next group started. Blaine waved at Kurt from his view point and held out his hand, which Kurt took right away. The hallway was too narrow for them to properly hug so they laughed together, their hands clutching to each others backs, making way to a larger space to express their feelings, without getting claustrophobic. Kurt hoped that this time, no one would go into labour to interrupt them. Kurt pounced on Blaine and came at him with such a tackling hug that Blaine's back slammed against the wall with a small thud. This time Kurt didn't care at all who was there to watch them, he wasn't thinking about if it was the smart thing to do, instead all he could think of was how much he loved Blaine Anderson. It was hard enough not to push Blaine down on the floor and have his way with him, right then and there, for all to see. Instead he reeled his emotions and desire back in and kissed Blaine, but despite his holding back, the kiss was far too hot for public display.

"Oh my god Blaine get a room!" Nick shouted at them with a laugh.

"I think there's a broom closet over there." Trent added, sounding all sassy.

But Blaine wasn't listening to their taunting, his whole being was focused on Kurt, the boy he loved with all his heart. It had been so hard to keep his composure when he sang the most perfect song, so perfect he could barely believe he had found it. Blaine had simply typed Move Me into itunes and had found the song, 'You Move Me' by Move in Motion. Changes to the original arrangement had been made, to make it more the Warblers style. Blaine had been worried that upping the beat to make it more catchy might lost some of the romance. Judging by Kurt's rash actions to kiss Blaine with no qualms, proved him he had been worrying over nothing. Blaine finally remembered they weren't alone, right time to stop the kiss, but it was easier said than done.

Kurt was the one to pull their mouths apart, the result making them both breathe hard as their hazy minds began to clear and recover. "I'm so sorry Blaine! I don't know what came over me! I normally wouldn't do that, kiss you in public, but I couldn't help myself!" Kurt began to stutter quickly in embarrassment.

"Do you see me protesting? I mean yes, normally I'd expect we'd be able to keep it…in our pants for a lack of a better words…" Blaine said sheepishly, ignoring the big annoying grins on his friends' faces a few feet away. "…but considering how moved you were from my song… I can understand the moment of weakness. I don't think any harm was done either." Blaine assured Kurt, he then turned to glare over at Nick, Trent and Jeff. "Right?" he called.

"No, it was very educational." Jeff chuckled.

"Love is love right?" Nick added with a wink.

Kurt and Blaine began to blush as they eyed each other nervously, they hadn't brought up the subject yet, there had been no confessions of love. It was clear to the both of them that it would happen soon, but they still felt nervous because it had yet to happen. They showed their love for each other in so many ways, without saying the actual three little words.

"I think that kiss showed it best but Blaine, that song… oh my god! You had to have found that before…" Kurt began to say as he got bashful, which was silly compared to the show he had just given Blaine's comrades a second ago, and glanced over at the Warbler trio ahead. Kurt leaned into Blaine's ear, to keep their conversation private. "Did you find that song before you said those wonderful words at Dalton?" he whispered.

Blaine smiled as he began to shake his head, "Would you believe me if I said no?" he asked with a whisper. Blaine wanted to continue so he could start to gush but before he started that process, he had three spectators to deal with. "Do you guys mind?" he asked, his voice remaining polite.

Nick, Trent and Jeff just grinned back and shrugged at the request and they passed the couple. "Sure, we're gonna go back to our seats. Remember to be done by the time the results are announced." Trent said as they went.

When they were more or less alone, aside from a few people passing them quickly by now and then, they could say what their inside mind was screaming. Blaine sighed and placed his hands on the side of Kurt's face, bringing their faces close, but instead of kissing Kurt, he pressed their foreheads together. "It's you Kurt, it's all you." he said softly.

Kurt almost ended up chocking on his words, as he leaned against Blaine, who was in turn leaning up on the wall, with his back to it. "Blaine…at that moment, nothing else in the world mattered to me…" Kurt began to say but he began to get too emotional to continue, he wanted to say it, that he loved Blaine, so badly, but he didn't know how. "Blaine…I …." Kurt began and he failed once more.

Blaine noticed his struggle and he had a good guess at what Kurt was trying to say, as much as he knew it shouldn't be forced in anyway. "Shh, Kurt, it's fine, nothing needs to be said right now. Let's wait till it's the right time." Blaine said soothingly.

Kurt smiled weakly, in a way the reply confirmed that they both knew they loved each other without saying it. But Blaine was right, Kurt wanted to tell Blaine he loved him when it felt right. As moving and wonderful as the current moment was, it wasn't. "Okay… now what?"

Blaine pushed back off the wall and slipped his arm into the crook of Kurt's elbow. "How would you like it if I told you that there's a spare seat where the Warblers block is?" Blaine informed him playfully.

"I'd wondered how my wonderful boyfriend managed to pull that…" Kurt admitted, turning the witty banter back at Blaine.

Blaine simply smirked at Kurt as they walked down towards the assigned seating area hand in hand, Kurt looked at their hands and at the crowd. The audience was too busy watching the second group finish their final song to notice the display. Kurt was becoming very torn as of late: he wanted to be physical with Blaine, not sexually, but actually be affectionate in public, with no fears of repercussions. Kurt never wanted to be one of those annoying couples that kissed and carried on with no regard for who was forced to watch their display. But Kurt also wished it could be easy for them, as it was for straight couples. Kurt knew pretty soon he'd need to talk to Blaine about it, find out what his thoughts on the matter were. Because Kurt wanted to make clear that Kurt's hesitance regarding PDAs didn't mean he was ashamed of Blaine, their relationship or his love for both.

Blaine and Kurt took the short break between the second and third competitors to scoot down to the two empty seats where the rest of the Warblers were sitting. Kurt noticed a few of Blaine's teammates wave at him and Kurt waved back with a friendly smile. Luckily there was no chance to tease them as the final group started their performance.

With Kurt sitting beside him Blaine he was almost able to fool himself into thinking they went to the same school. But Blaine knew in his heart that Kurt's place was at McKinley and with the New Directions as opposed to Dalton and the Warblers. The non bullying policy would entice him for sure, but as much as Kurt would most likely adapt to Dalton, he wouldn't truly belong. This realization made him think of the last time he was sitting in the very same building, where he had been wishing with all his heart that he was up on stage with Kurt. It made him begin to feel very torn and conflicted, neither emotion being more ideal. Blaine pushed such thoughts aside for later, he had a feeling come summer vacation he'd have a very big decision to make.

The last song of the final performance meant that Kurt and Blaine would have to part again and Kurt let him go, telling him one final good luck before the Warblers all headed off. Kurt didn't feel like returning to his original seat and hoped he wouldn't get in trouble by remaining. He hardly figured it mattered in the end, since the show was almost over. Kurt began to fidget nervously as he waited and watched the three teams gather onto the stage. It felt very odd to be on the other side for the first time, seeing all the anxious and nervous students. He wondered what the other two glee clubs situations at their schools were like, were they adored and worshipped like the Warblers were at Dalton? Or were they shunned and ignored like at McKinley? What did the outcome mean for their club, would it mark the end with a loss? Kurt found himself doubting the second question. 'I'm here to cheer my boyfriend on, not get all depressed.' Kurt reminded himself firmly and he tried to regain his cheery mood from before. Blaine had comforted him so much already after the loss at Regionals the week before and he refused to let Blaine give anymore of his heart away to Kurt. Kurt knew if he asked him, Blaine would give everything he could and leave nothing for himself. Kurt wanted to be just as giving, just as selfless at every turn. But it was hard to do so when the world had other plans for him and the New Directions. Kurt pulled back from such dreary thoughts just in time to hear who would take second place.

"The Dalton Academy Warblers!" The judge yelled out.

Kurt saw Blaine's smiling face fall slightly at the announcement, but he quickly recovered with a polite grin as he began to clap. The three team captains stepped forward to take the trophy and they whole group took the loss very well. Kurt smiled with pride and he quietly clapped, so neither of them would be heading to Nationals. Oh well, they could console each other and it would be another special moment to add to their many so far.

Regionals were over and past them, another competition year finished, the end of school term was also coming to a close. As the days went by, the school year end was quickly approaching, giving everyone time to dear with their disappointments and loss, until it was the final day of Kurt's sophomore year, the final day for the New Directions. Kurt looked around the choir room and he knew they were all thinking the same thing. How hard it was to accept this would be the last time they would all be together like this, sitting in the same room, that over the last year they had gone from rivals to almost a mix-match family. Will Schuester stepped into the room and unbeknownst to his students, he was about to throw a wrench in their planned depression.

"We have another year!" Will suddenly shouted with joy.

What followed were cheers and cries of excitement, mixed with hugs and barely understood babbling. No one could believe that they had gotten a break, that after all their hardship, they were given a moment to shine. It took them far too long to recover but they managed, still in shocked but blissful denial. Kurt was smiling so much his jaw was beginning to hurt, but the pain wasn't registered. They had another year, another year that he knew would have its usual share of angst, drama and god knew what else, but they would get to face it all together. Will continued to say he wanted to do his own song and sat down to sing a touching rendition of 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'. Kurt looked around at everyone during the song, noticing tears among some of them, Kurt included. They were all so glad it wasn't over, if only Blaine were there to live this moment, Kurt began to wish. At the end of the song Kurt was attacked by numerous hugs by many of his friends and for once Kurt didn't protest the gestures. Mercedes was next to hug him and Kurt squeezed her tightly, the joy he felt was hard to keep inside. Then Mercedes poked him in the side and he glared at her.

"Kurt, you have to tell Blaine!" she told him.

Kurt almost felt like punching himself for forgetting about Blaine, even for a mere second. "Oh my god Mercedes you're right!" Kurt blurted out. He glanced at the clock, Blaine should still be in Warbler practice at the moment. Kurt figured calling him outright wouldn't be a good idea, so he decided to send a text and he only hoped Blaine would be able to send an answer, and not bring any disruption.

_WE GETS ANOTHER YEAR!_

Blaine had been silently listening to his fellow Warblers going over their Regionals second place win and the last details of the school year. When he felt, more than heard, his phone begin to vibrate from getting a text message. He was tempted to ignore it but considering he knew it was most likely Kurt, it wasn't an option. Instead Blaine tried to casually pull out his phone and glance at the screen as he brought up the text, hoping to go unnoticed. That didn't happen when Blaine read the message, shot up from his chair and forgot everyone else in the room entirely! "Oh my god are you serious? WOO-HOO!" He shouted in uncontrolled excitement as he began to jump up an down, like an exploding ball of energy.

The room had gone dead silent and all eyes were on Blaine and his rare outburst, some gaped, others chuckled and Blaine's closest friends broke out into barely controlled laughter. Blaine shook free of his trance and was forced to deal with the repercussions and he felt mortified, or he would have if he wasn't still on cloud nine over the news the text had brought. "Uh…I'm so sorry… and super embarrassed, but I just found out some very good news." Blaine explained sheepishly. He had to call Kurt, so he didn't feel the least bit guilty about quickly excusing himself, darting out of the room, into the hallway and calling Kurt back.

Kurt answered right away, barely letting the call ring once. "Finally Blaine! I can barely contain myself! We get another year! New Directions gets another year!" Kurt said loudly.

Blaine laughed in reply, "You can barely contain yourself? I just made a fool of myself jumping up and down in the front of the Warblers!" Blaine began. "But who cares because I am so happy for you guys!" Blaine added with a yell. "We sooo have to celebrate!"

"We're way ahead of you already Blaine. Rachel's invited us over to her house after school for a glorious celebration. I expect you to be there!" Kurt explained.

For once Blaine felt no need to protest that he would be over-stepping, he didn't ask if he should really come, nothing could keep him away. He wanted to be with Kurt in his friends, it would help him with a number of decisions he needed to make as time went on. "I'd like anyone to try to stop me from showing." Blaine replied with a smirk.

Blaine kept his word when a few hours later, he found himself sitting among his boyfriend and the rest of the New Directions. A big smile on his face, a glance of sparkling cider in hand, Kurt snuggled up at his side, and he was a very content young man. In fact he felt like he belonged there, as if he was some honorary member and that fact touched him a great deal.

"I'd like to give a toast." Kurt began as he held up his glass, everyone soon joining him. "I think I speak for everyone that it's been quite a year. Full of emotional highs and lows, neither being very easy. But through it all we all found each other, found music, and found out we're not alone…and I, for one, am very grateful for that." Kurt said, his eyes falling on Blaine at the end.

"To Glee!" Rachel cheered as she stood up.

"To Glee!" They all said, Blaine included, in unison.

**Chapter End Notes:**

The second I found You Move Me for Blaine to sing I have wanted him to actually sing it in the show so bad!

watch?v=dz2qXRr_l9U

Kurt's typo when he told Blaine they get another year, was intentional. As in, in his rush he made a spelling mistake.


	13. Chapter 13 The Right Direction

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

As I got to the summer vacation arc for the revise. It really hit me how short they originally were. So I tried really hard (or semi-hard, as much as I could). To add to them and make them better.

Revise Chapter 13  
>~The Right Direction~<p>

School was over for another year, come the fall Blaine's junior year would begin and he had no idea what to expect. For now, he made himself focus on summer vacation, because as far as he was concerned, it was all positive. Right away Blaine had made the decision not to get a job of any kind, for a few reasons. The main one of course was Kurt: it was so wonderful for them to be able to spend so much time together, with no classes or glee practice to clog up the weekdays. They were still getting used to the idea of being in each other' s company for so long. As a result, they were learning the side effects and had talked at long lengths on how they didn't want to get sick of each other. They were still in the honeymoon stage, so neither of them had reached that point, but they wanted to keep it that way. After much insisting and long talks that almost went to argumentative proportions, they decided they needed to have days apart, to themselves. Today was one of those days, and Blaine was currently trying to figure out what to do, which was silly. Blaine had spent the first fifteen years of his life without a boyfriend after all, but now, spending one day apart was torture. Kurt had sent him a cute text that morning assuring Blaine he was missing him just as much. Only the prospect of them reuniting tomorrow kept them going along with it. Blaine had tried and failed to pass the time doing something that didn't involve Kurt. Now he was using the quiet moment to think of date ideas for them to do, since that also would be an issue, but not a bad one. Ohio wasn't the most exciting place to live in and coming up with fun dates could prove to be a challenge, one that Blaine was ready to tackle. He had been so focused on that that he didn't hear his mother approach, or her tap on his half opened bedroom door lightly to get his attention.

"Blaine." Emily said, raising her voice slightly.

Blaine finally heard her and he looked up from his spot on the bed and smiled at her. "Sorry mom, my mind was elsewhere." he muttered in apology.

"I gathered that, I'm also very surprised to find you here, alone." Emily admitted with a small smile.

Blaine rolled his eyes mockingly, when in fact he was enjoying his mother' s teasing, since it never really happened very often. Just having one of his parents acknowledge his relationship with Kurt and for it to be positive was very refreshing and welcomed. "Kurt and I don't want to be joined at the hip all the time, wait no that's a lie, we probably do... we just don't want to become sick of each other as a result." Blaine explained.

"That's very mature of you both." Emily said.

Blaine began to chuckle, "Hmm? Yeah, I guess, but I'd be lying if I didn't think it's too much torture!"

"You'll survive Blaine, you're a trouper after all, you always have been." She assured her son.

"So what did you come to see me about?" Blaine asked, welcoming the distraction.

"Oh yes! I think you'll like what I have to tell you. Your father and I will both be home for the evening this Saturday. So I thought maybe Kurt could come over for dinner that night, what do you think, Blaine?" Emily suggested.

Blaine paused for a moment, even when he had already suggested the same thing to Kurt, for it to actually happen now was daunting. "I'd love that, so would Kurt, we've already talked about it earlier too. I'll check with him when we talk over the phone later tonight, but I don't see a problem..." Blaine answered as he tried to hide his underlining worry.

Emily knew her son well enough not to notice when he was affected by something more than he chose to show. She gave him a warm supportive smile and came to sit beside him on the bed, bringing her arm to rest over Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, honey, you don't have to hide your feelings. I know at first it took me some time to come around after you came out. I truly regret that and I have been trying to make up for it. Don't ever think you can't come to me to talk about anything though, including your love life or your dad." Emily told him softly.

Blaine cracked a small smile, "Mom don't even start..." Blaine began, but the rising emotion was choking his words. Blaine remembered the hurt brought forth by his parents not accepting that he was gay from the start. But it hadn't taken any of them very long to know deep down they stilled loved each other, were still a family. "You've been great and I'm so thankful... it's just... with dad...I..." Blaine stuttered, he gave up and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know, Blaine, I know, this is just as hard for him. He's never been good with showing any emotion or weakness, in front of anyone. I wasn't going to go into it because it should come from his own mouth but Blaine... he's trying, he really is. Robert doesn't want to hurt you, his mind is pulling him in so many directions. When you got hurt at your old school, he took it really hard. As if it was the proof to what he was thinking, that you being gay would only cause you hardship. He's probably still hoping that this was a choice you made, one that can be changed." Emily tried to explain.

"Yeah I got that when we built that car in the front yard..." Blaine muttered, not being able to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"When I brought up the subject of Kurt coming over for dinner he didn't say no, he didn't try to make up some excuse to why it wouldn't be convenient. He simply nodded and agreed it was a good idea, and I agreed with him. Having him get to know Kurt better will help, having him see you two together, how you're a normal teenage couple. Information is the best way to stop ignorance, especially first hand examples." Emily pointed out.

"You're right, so that's what I'll do, and I know Kurt would agree with me if he were here." Blaine admitted.

Emily gave her son's shoulder a light squeeze before she stood up and headed for the door, she touched the door frame and turned to look back at Blaine, a playful grin on her face. "Blaine, just go see him now and save yourself the heartache." she urged.

Kurt wasn't fairing any better with his day away from Blaine, though he was being more stubborn about it, true to his nature. He was currently busy with searching the internet for summer clothing bargains. Hunting for designer clothing at affordable prices was tough, but when he found something, that made it so much more rewarding. He missed Blaine, missed hearing his voice, kissing his lips, just being in his company. They hadn't even been apart for twenty four hours, but to him, it felt like it had been days, months even.

"And what do we have here?" A voice suddenly announced from the foot of the stairs.

Kurt let out a tiny shriek at the sudden noise, startling far too much than he liked to admit. Kurt's heart began to race as he forced himself to calm down and saw Blaine Anderson, grinning from ear to ear a short distance away. "Blaine! What are you doing here!" he blurted out in surprise.

"So this is a welcomed surprise, right? I'm allowed to come over and kiss you hello?" Blaine asked.

"Why aren't you already here smooching me!" Kurt laughed as he started to get up from his bed.

"I might be weak but I'm still a gentleman." Blaine responded as he walked over to Kurt.

The two of them met each other half way and they began to laugh, happy to be together at last, neither one of them caring they couldn't last a full day apart. Kurt brought his arms to rest over Blaine's shoulders, clasping his hands behind Blaine's neck. He kissed Blaine, softly at first, on the corner of his mouth. "But that's no fun when it comes to kissing." Kurt whispered.

Blaine seemed to agree and their next kiss couldn't be called anything proper, but that's just how they liked it. Blaine got so wrapped up as they began to kiss and make out, he forgot his whole reason for coming over, thus breaking their rule. "I missed you, is it pathetic that I missed you so much?" he asked.

Kurt chuckled lightly as he kissed Blaine again, talking could be annoying at times, it meant the kissing had to stop. "No, it's not pathetic Blaine, it's..." Kurt replied as he tried to think of the proper word for the answer.

"...amazing, wonderful, terrifying, marvellous, incredible, superb?" Blaine offered, as he began to list words.

"Miraculous." Kurt finally chose. "It's a true miracle, when I think how I've found my perfect match." Kurt commented.

"So uh, now that we've agreed on what it is, I guess it's time I explain why I'm here." Blaine said.

"You didn't just come to make out?" Kurt teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt, gosh his boyfriend could be so adorable and it was very distracting. "No, I did not. I actually had a far more noble reason for showing up here." Blaine said as he handed Kurt a white envelope.

Kurt eyed the piece of paper quizzically and looked back at Blaine, who showed him no answers on his face. Kurt sighed and opened the letter up and he smiled in delight, it was an invitation, hand written with beautiful calligraphy. "Only my boyfriend would invite me over to a family dinner with an actual written invitation." Kurt declared.

"I thought the designer and planner in you would approve." Blaine replied. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is Blaine, you dummy! But are you sure? I know we talked about it before but... I don't want to make things anymore uncomfortable between you and your dad." Kurt pointed out.

"You won't, this is a good idea, Kurt, you'll see." Blaine assured him.

"Then on Saturday I'll be there, and I'll dress to impress." Kurt winked back at Blaine. Kurt smiled at him warmly and that was that, he found no need to press Blaine further about it. In fact, he was very happy to discover Blaine was his usual cheerful and optimistic self. Kurt pulled him over to the couch and they sat next to each other, coming to cuddle and get all snuggled.

"So what did you do to pass the time today?" Blaine asked, changing the subject.

"It's predictable, I'm sure, but I was shopping, not a smart move to do, I might have over spent a bit this time." Kurt admitted. "How about you?"

"I tried to come up with date ideas, now that we have much more time together." Blaine answered.

"Oh? I've been thinking about that as well, before I started shopping. I mean, really, it's nothing to worry about! Just, it's hard to keep things from being boring, to the point of it being routine and lacking any spontaneity." Kurt agreed.

Blaine' s eyes went from Kurt's face to begin to stare at his lips proactively and he smirked. "I have one idea..."

Kurt laughed and pushed at Blaine playfully, only to pull him back and kiss him, causing them to forget about talking for a moment. "Besides kissing, Blaine!" Kurt shouted as he got back on track and threw one of his new cushions at Blaine's face.

"You mean there's better things to do than make out?" Blaine teased, but when he saw Kurt go for another cushion he put his hands up in surrender. "Okay I'll be good, put the pillow down!" he said dramatically. Blaine was wondering why they had even bothered to spend the day apart, he couldn't begin to think he'd ever tire of being with Kurt Hummel, at least not so soon into their relationship. Every day Blaine discovered something new to fawn over, to be grateful for; it was so rewarding just to know Kurt and being included in his life. "I don't think we're doing so bad so far, as far as dates go. I mean, at first we stuck to staying under the radar but that's no longer necessary. Since us dating has become old news, we've gone on plenty of fun dates: movies, dinner, coffee of course, we even saw a musical." Blaine started to list off.

"Yes that's true..." Kurt admitted. "That's what one usually thinks dates are, I'm sure we'll come up with other things as time goes on. I honestly don't know why I get so worked up over the littlest thing sometimes." Kurt murmured bashfully.

"I think it's cute." Blaine commented as he leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I happen to enjoying every single day of my life, since we've met, drama aside, and I really liked being included in the New Directions' celebration last week. It gave me a chance to get to know your friends better. After hearing you ramble on and on about them, or most of the time complaining, I felt like I knew them already. It was nice to actually speak to them and see if what I had come up in my mind was correct." Blaine explained.

"I think you managed to charm everyone...well maybe not everyone. I doubt anyone could win over Santana..." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"I know, I tried and failed miserably." Blaine said with a groan.

"She asked me which one of us topped at the party." Kurt admitted with similar groan.

"Oh my god!" Blaine said in horror.

"I know, I almost died! I simply informed her it was none of her business. But I did get so bold as to add that we're not so careless to jump into bed so soon." Kurt said with pride.

"Very nicely handled, handsome." Blaine nodded in approval. "Thanks for agreeing to come over on Saturday. I can't wait for my parents to be able to get to know you better. I have a feeling they'll fall under your spell rather quickly, or my mom will at least." Blaine added.

Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's as they sat next to each other on the couch. "I aim to please."

"Which leaves us still free today..." Blaine began.

Kurt let out a throaty laugh as he allowed Blaine to pull himself to lie on top of Blaine as they stretched out on the couch, and they stopped talking for a long while, and started making up for lost time.

The next day Blaine and Kurt didn't bother to try staying apart again, until it would actually be needed. Instead, they spent the whole glorious day together, starting out with them going shopping. Kurt might have over spent his current clothing budget already, but Blaine, it turned out, needed to replenish his summer wardrobe. A fact that Kurt was excited to hear and he set off into shopper mode. For some people, shopping might be seen as a chore, but for Kurt Hummel, it was an art form. Blaine didn't bother to hide his amusement as he watched Kurt mumble in thought, as he tried to figure out the best store to check out first. Apparently, Blaine's style, personal likes, height, complexion, body frame, budget, and taste all had to be taken in account. Blaine loved clothes, to add to the gay cliche, and he loved to look his best, but he soon came to realize, not on his boyfriend's level. "It's kind of funny how you love clothes but you don't come here to shop that much." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt looked away from the mall directory to Blaine, "Oh I do. But I quickly learned there is very little available for the fashionable guy in Ohio. At least when it comes to the brand names that count. So I do most of my shopping online, it's really the only way I can afford half of the stuff I want." Kurt explained.

Blaine soon found himself being lead from store to store as Kurt searched for the perfect summer ensemble for him, as Kurt had put it. All the while Blaine never felt the smallest urge to complain; on the contrary, he was having the time of his life. Kurt would pick out several articles of clothing and that would lead to Blaine putting on a fashion show, stepping out of the change room each time to hear Kurt's opinion. Sometimes it was a hit, while others a miss and while Kurt was clearly taking charge of things, he was careful to not go too far. If Blaine didn't like something Kurt urged him to admit it and Kurt wouldn't try to change his mind in return. He was taking extra care in never becoming bossy or controlling and it wasn't missed by Blaine. He could tell how much effort Kurt was putting in a simple shopping trip and that touched him. The whole ordeal was still exhausting to live through, but a few strenuous hours later, Blaine had enough coordination clothing choices to last him the entire summer and more. They finished putting the many shopping bags in the trunk of Kurt's navigator and Blaine turned to give Kurt a big smile. What he really wanted to do was kiss him, but they had been trying to keep such urges in check. "Well, I think I'm set for the rest of the summer, thanks Kurt." Blaine told him.

"Anytime." Kurt replied playfully.

Blaine walked over to the passenger's side of the car and piled inside, he watched Kurt begin to start the engine. "So where to, now? I'd say my place to put this all away. But I feel like after all that work I should thank you somehow... would a coffee at the Lima Bean be too repetitive?" Blaine asked.

Kurt made a scoffing noise as he backed up out of the parking spot, "No, of course not! It's where we first met! We owe that coffee shop a lot, so it's only natural to visit it and keep being happy regulars. I also will admit us sharing a drink at the Lima Bean quickly became the highlight of the day for me, even back when we were just friends." Kurt admitted.

"I honestly almost forget there was a time when we were that clueless." Blaine added.

They soon found themselves at their usual table, chatting away like it was any other day, the only difference was that Blaine wasn't in his Dalton uniform. Kurt started to imagine what it would be like if when their junior year started, the blazer never went back on, because they went to the same school. How they could watch the weekly assignments in glee instead of just talking about them. The idea that Kurt could see Blaine's smiling face, beaming at him as he sang in the choir room was very alluring. But Kurt kept this train of thoughts to himself, it was far too selfish to voice. Instead he decided to bring up a slightly safer topic, still relating to music. "You know it's funny, I find myself missing my weekly glee assignments. Mainly because of how much I liked having you help me with them." Kurt admitted.

"Okay seriously this is getting scary! I've been thinking the same thing. It's made me wish I had something like that. Don't get the wrong, the Warblers are great and we might not have projects like the New Directions, but it's still challenging. In fact I'm slightly worried I'll get lazy over the summer. Usually I take a job singing at Six Flags to keep the performer in me in shape, but this time I have no real desire to do so." Blaine explained.

"Don't let dating me make you soft Blaine! I'll have none of that." Kurt warned.

"Listen to you, you drama queen! I'm just saying I kind of wish there was someway to stay in the game." Blaine muttered. Blaine looked across the table at Kurt, who had placed his drink down and Blaine could almost see the turbines begin to turn in his brain, setting one of his brilliant ideas off in motion. He allowed Kurt to have his moment of silence so he could think, but Blaine's curiosity soon got the better of him and he couldn't contain it for any longer. "Where have you gone?" he asked softly.

Kurt blinked back into focus, "Oh sorry... I was just thinking..."

"I gathered, what about?"

"How we could have our own song assignment of some sort, but not just a weekly one. How we could possibly make it even more...I dunno, something. The ideas still in its infancy Blaine, so I'm not sure what this could lead to. Give me some time to muse it over and I'll get back to you over the next few days." Kurt offered.

"Sure, why don't we both try to come up with possibilities? Then we can talk it over once we have some." Blaine suggested.

"A challenge to come up with a good challenge, I like it." Kurt agreed.

The day before the fated dinner, Blaine had a very surprising phone call, just after he and Kurt had said their goodbyes for the day, when his phone rang. Blaine had thought it was Kurt already and his facial expression hardened for a moment when he saw it was Cooper, but he quickly smiled as he pressed the answer button.

"Blainey!" Cooper's excited voice boomed through the speaker. "At long last we get to talk! I've missed hearing my baby brother' s voice." he added.

"Hi Coop, yeah it's been a while." Blaine replied.

"It seems I'm not the only one who's busy though, what's this I hear about you having a boyfriend?" Cooper demanded

Blaine sighed, "Mom told you, didn't she?" he grumbled.

"I'm almost hurt that you didn't yourself, Blaine." Cooper said dramatically in reply.

"Because I feared how much you'd tease me." Blaine joked. "Sorry though, it's not like I was hiding him from you..." Blaine began to say in defence.

"Then give me details, Blaine! I demand information! What's he like? When did you two meet? How did the whole courting go about? Have you gotten lucky yet?" Cooper began to ask, never giving a Blaine a chance to answer as he began to ramble.

"Whoa slow down, Cooper! Let me answer a question before you start the next one." Blaine muttered in protest, some of those questions, the last one especially, he didn't even want to answer. "We met in the spring, started dating about two months later... more or less. He's... god Cooper where do I begin, he's everything I ever dreamed my first boyfriend would be like. No, that's not true, he's more. His name is Kurt Hummel, he's a sophomore like me, or was, we'll be juniors next year. You'll like this part, he's in a glee club too and his voice, it's..." Blaine began to gush, forgetting how all this information would only lead to more teasing, knowing his brother's personality.

"I do believe you're in love, Blainey." Cooper suddenly commented.

Blaine stopped talking, he hadn't admitted this to anyone yet and it was hard to at first. "I can't deny that..." he admitted sheepishly.

"I could almost cry, because you know I can bring forth a tear no matter what the situation is! This is splendid news, it makes me wanna catch the next flight to Ohio so I can meet him!"

"Oh no! No, it's not needed...I'm sure you're far too busy in LA." Blaine shouted out in alarm. He wasn't ready for Kurt to meet his brother and find out first hand how unimaginably attractive he was, it had been hard enough to come to terms with that fact before Blaine had gotten a boyfriend.

"Are you afraid he'd fall for my charm?" Cooper teased.

"I'm afraid he'll be caught under your spell..." Blaine muttered, when in truth he trusted Kurt completely.

"You're no fun, fine if you won't let me meet him. Send me a photo of him! I want to see what kind of guy my brother finds sexy." Cooper urged.

"Can you not say that word?" Blaine whined.

"What word?" Cooper asked innocently.

Blaine was growing tired of the whole charade, so much that he felt like hanging up the call. But he knew from experience Cooper would just call back and keep calling until he answered. "Don't make me say it..." Blaine grumbled.

"I guess you're not having sex yet if you can't even say the word." Cooper said.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no! We just started dating after all, I know most adults think all teenagers, especially the gay ones, just want to jump right in and start having sex. But that's not what we want, he means too much to me." Blaine explained.

"That's not a bad thing Blaine, believe me, if it's what you both want, don't feel the need to defend the choice." Cooper told him, suddenly becoming serious. "I'm really happy for you Blaine, that you've found someone." he added.

"Thanks Coop." Blaine replied.

"Now show me a photo!" Cooper demanded.

Blaine sighed as he brought up his photo collection and set to sending a picture to Cooper's computer from his laptop. He waited for the time it would take for his brother to bring the photo up and he heard the exact moment when Cooper began to squeal and Blaine's mouth fell wide open. "What are you a teenage girl now?" Blaine laughed.

"My god Blaine! I might be straight but even I can tell you are one lucky bastard. Good job roping this one, he's got a nice ass." Cooper said without holding anything back, making special empathize when he said the word ass.

"...don't!... just stop!" Blaine blurted out in embarrassment.

Before they could tackle the song assignment challenge, there was the issue of Kurt having dinner with Blaine's parents first to conquer. Not that 'issue' was a good word to describe it, because it wasn't like Blaine's parents had shown any resistance to Kurt in any way. Kurt had picked up on Robert's insecurity of how to react around Kurt and the idea of his son having a boyfriend, but he had never felt any hostility. Kurt kept assuring himself it would be fine, this was the right step to take, it could only make things better. But He still couldn't stop the nerves building in the pit of his stomach and that became clear as he hopelessly began to search for the perfect outfit. Forty minuets later and Kurt still had little luck and he was dealing with the frustration by being very loud in his annoyance. r32;r32;"Dude are you okay? It sounds like your fighting a bear or something." Finn called from his side of the room.

"How would that even sound, Finn? No I am not fighting a bear, just fighting my closet in trying to find a perfect outfit!" Kurt cursed.

Finn chose to find out first hand and he opened the door that connected their room on the divider, figuring there was no need to knock before hand, he found Kurt was scowling at a large mountain of clothing piled up on his bed. "I know you like to look good... but this seems crazy even for you." Finn muttered as he tried to figure out what had him so worked up.

Kurt's first instinct was to turn and glare at Finn in annoyance, but he quickly made himself begin to relax. Finn was saying nothing that could be seen as rude: if anything, his concern was touching. "I'm going over to Blaine's house for dinner, with his parents, for the first time. I want to have the perfect look...and a full suit might be a bit much..." Kurt tried to explain, not really expecting Finn to relate to what he was getting at.

"Oh, well I get that, I remember the first time I met Rachel's dads. After we started dating I mean, god I was sweating so much." Finn muttered as he relived the moment in his mind.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled out another shirt to examine, "I've met them both before. It's just that this is the first time I'll really be spending any time with them. I want them to like me." Kurt muttered.

"Are they okay...with you know...Blaine being gay?" Finn asked reluctantly, clearly not sure how to ask. r32;

Kurt paused to put his shirt down, turning so he could look at Finn, he was surprised to find him trying so hard to talk about such things, but Kurt was equally grateful for the gesture. Finn might not have the come easy wisdom that his dad did, but he was trying and that was something. He began to think how much Kurt could tell Finn about Blaine's family. He figured Blaine wouldn't mind if he shared some of the details, at least the ones that weren't too personal. "It's hard to explain exactly, regarding Blaine's parents and him coming out. From what he's told me, they were both surprised at first, they were worried about what it would bring. Neither of them were sure how to react, and his mom was the first one to come around and accept it. When it comes to his dad, that's more complicated, sadly. Blaine says he doesn't know how to deal with it and it shows when they're together. Since Blaine's sexuality became known, their overall relationship has been strained. From what I've seen first hand, it' s going to take them a while to recover..." Kurt explained softly, hoping what he was saying was the true, or rather accurate. Because Kurt wished it wasn't true, he wished that Blaine had met instant acceptance like he had. Kurt reminded himself that Blaine had still a better offer than the countless others who had been brave enough to come out to their families, to the point of being disowned or thrown out of the house. "So there's a lot of pressure..." Kurt added with a shrug, not knowing how to end the sentence, so he didn't bother to try.

"That sucks..." Finn simply replied.

Kurt could only nod in agreement. "But Blaine still wants me to come over and I agree with him. We both think it will help, having his dad seeing us together, it might help him come to accept it. Just it's hard, I'm like a living breathing reminder to him that his son is gay and it's not just a phase. So needless to say I'm a conflicted pile of stress and emotion right now and the result is me grunting and moaning like I'm, as you put it, battling some beast, instead of choosing an outfit." Kurt muttered as he brought his attention back to his bed and the pile of clothes.

"Uh well...that sounds like a good idea...sorry I honestly dunno what to say that could be helpful here. Especially when it comes to what to wear." Finn replied. r32;r32;Kurt laughed at that, "That certainly is true, but thanks for trying." Kurt replied. Finn laughed himself and then headed back to his room.

Once left to his thoughts Kurt went back to his task at hand. Talking to Finn had helped him realize he didn't need to stress himself over the whole ordeal too much. Or he should at least try not to.

Finally a half hour later Kurt was dressed and ready to head off. He took out his phone to send Blaine a text first.

_I'm heading over now. _

Kurt then made his way out to the car, once he got in the drivers seat he heard his phone get a text alert.

_**We're all ready for you here.**_

Blaine, of course, was already waiting for Kurt outside in his driveway, trying to act natural and not show how nervous he was inside. His restless mind was wiped blank when he watched his boyfriend step out of the car and Blaine could only stare at what he saw. Kurt was dressed head to toe in an outfit that could only begin to be described as stunning. Kurt was wearing a deep blue dinner jacket, that clung to his body with tailored perfection. Underneath the jacket was a simple but flawless grey turtleneck shirt, and a pair of denim blue jeans, that weren't as tight as he usually wore, but it didn't lessen the effect of the whole combination. As Kurt got closer Blaine noticed the last two smaller details, which were a pair of silver skull cufflinks and a white handkerchief folded in the jacket's breast pocket. Blaine began to laugh and grin at Kurt in approval and his reaction didn't go past Kurt, who whirled around to give him a good look.

"Is it too much?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Oh lord no! You look sensational Kurt! But now I feel homely in comparison." Blaine blurted out in assurance.

Kurt looked Blaine up and done and he shook his head in disagreement, Blaine looked equally impressive as far as he was concerned. Dressed in a grey double breasted cardigan, navy blue dress shirt, maroon and navy bow-tie, that matched his warbler tie in print, and a pair of slim fitting, by Blaine's standards, blue-grey trousers. "Don't be so hard on yourself Blaine, you look dazzling." Kurt announced.

With both of their state of dress dealt with and approved by their significant others, that left only one thing. Blaine held his hand out of Kurt, offering his support but in turn seeking Kurt's with the touch of his hand would bring. Kurt took it and they walked back to the front door, hand in hand, their fingers laced together. "This will be fine Kurt, we're being ridiculous." Blaine commented.

"We are, aren't we?" Kurt admitted with a chuckle.

"Ready for it anyway?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, "Yep." he answered cutely. Kurt threw away all the doubt in his mind as they walked together, head on. Because what they had just said was true, they would be fine, this was nothing to be nervous about. Though Kurt figured he was allowed some discomfort, as anyone would the first time you had dinner with your boyfriend's parents. He would simply forget about any other facts and lay on the charm, like Blaine had done to his own family. Kurt followed Blaine into the kitchen and Blaine's parents were nowhere to be found.

"Mom, Kurt's here." Blaine called out from the kitchen.

"I'm in the dinning room!" Emily Anderson called back to them.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged amused looks as they headed into the dinning room, to find Blaine's mother was putting the final touches on their dinner. She gave Kurt a warm smile in greeting and urged them to come in closer. "Welcome Kurt, I'm glad you came. I've been bothering Blaine to have you over for dinner for a while. It's only taken this long because Robert and I are so busy." Emily told Kurt.

"I'm glad to be here, Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said warmly.

"Oh please just call me Emily! Mrs. Anderson makes me sound so old! I know I'm almost pushing fifty but let's not go that far." Emily scoffed.

"You don't look it, I was very surprised to discover Blaine has an older brother by almost ten years." Kurt explained.

"I don't know why I ended up being the first one to tell you anything about Cooper, Kurt." Emily pointed out.

"Mom..." Blaine hissed in protest.

Robert Anderson chose that moment to step into the dinning room, and Blaine was very relieved he did, ending the teasing conversation. "Hey dad." he stated, trying to sound casual.

Blaine's father looked over at the three of them and his gaze settled on Kurt and his look actually softened, ever so slightly when he did. "Hello Kurt, thank you for joining us." He told him, it was very polite, as if slightly forced, but it held no malice.

Kurt glanced at Blaine and gave Robert a weak smile in return. "Hi Mr. Anderson, it's my pleasure." he said in reply.

The pleasantries done and dealt with, the four of them sat down at the table, Kurt with Blaine on his left, Emily on the right. Robert had surprised Blaine by sitting beside Blaine instead of his wife and Blaine showed it by smiling at him thoughtfully.

"Help yourself boys, I don't get to make dinner very often, so this is a rare treat." Emily explained.

"You'd never know, this is delicious." Kurt announced as he finished his mouth full of dinner.

"And here comes the charm." Blaine muttered with affection.

"Like you can even talk about that, Blaine. You should have seen him the first time he had dinner with my family." Kurt announced.

"I have a good idea." Emily laughed.

Robert remained silent at first, but he made the effort to listen to the conversation, even when he wasn't sure how to jump in himself. As they began to eat their dinner, Blaine couldn't help but notice how a long silence started after the first few words. It was hard to stop himself from having his usual banter with Kurt, and Blaine wasn't sure he wanted to anyway. When he had come over for dinner at Kurt's house, it had been hard to get a word in at times. But then even he was having trouble at thinking of something to talk about. Emily seemed to notice this and she tried to start the chatter back up again. r32;r32;"So have any plans for the summer, Kurt?" Emily asked.

"Um...not really.. just the usual. Spend time with my friends and such. Oh and I'll probably work a bit at my dad' s to earn some money." Kurt replied. "I have very expensive clothing tastes." he added with a smile.

"Kurt's dad, Burt, owns a tire and lube shop." Blaine explained. "Hummel tire and lube or something..." Blaine muttered.

"Close enough." Kurt shrugged with a chuckle.

Robert surprised them all but finally speaking, as he looked over at Blaine and Kurt. "I've heard of it, good service, your dad knows what he's doing. So I take it you know about fixing cars, then?" Robert asked, not sure what Kurt's answer would be.

Kurt was more than happy to start an actual conversation with Blaine's dad, so he nodded. "Yes, it was hard not to when I was growing up. I have many memories of running around the shop and my dad saying I could actually learn something instead of causing a ruckus. I actually found it interesting for the most part and it's nice to have a part time job whenever the need arises. I must say I lay in wait for the day when my car blows a tire. Hopefully when someone' s with me so I can surprise them with the fact that I know how to properly change it!" Kurt was with a superior smile.

"It's something every man should know." Robert agreed.

Blaine could barely ignore the slight undertone his father had given off with that comment. But he didn't call him out on it, instead he let it go, since Blaine was sure it hadn't been intentional. He was treated with having an enjoyable conversation about cars with his dad and boyfriend and his mom was fine to let them take over and for her just to sit back and listen. Kurt began to describe his Navigator and some of his favourite classic cars. Though Kurt was being slightly more enthusiastic than he normally was about cars, but conversations with parents often went that way. Robert had gone on to tell them all about the first car he had owned and the pride he felt in keeping it running, despite it's many faults. There was a lull at the end when Kurt began to talk to Emily about fashion trends and Robert' s usual uncertain demeanour returned, but the fact that Kurt knew about cars, something deemed manly, had clearly made Robert aware of some of his misgivings about gay people in general.

Kurt used the opportunity to find a bit more about Blaine's mysterious older brother, who Blaine himself wasn't giving much detail. "So I find myself all curious: what was Blaine like growing up with Cooper?" he asked.

Blaine let out a small groan, this question could lead to so many embarrassing stories.

"It was very interesting, they were an entertaining duo. One minute they'd be singing along and dancing, putting on mini concerts. Then Blaine would be begging him to play and Cooper would start complaining that he was too old to participate in any baby games. They'd argue, get all stubborn and just when I thought I had to step in, they'd be sitting watching a musical together." Emily answered.

It wasn't as bad as Blaine had dreaded as he listened to his mother, and even his father now and then, beginning to tell his boyfriend some of his childhood stories. The look on Kurt's face, full of delight and excitement was the reward and made any embarrassment quickly forgotten. He was also relieved that some things were being left out, how Cooper always criticized Blaine, how he felt like he was living him his brother' s shadow at times.

Before they knew it the food was all gone and their stomachs were far too full and the dinner had come to a close. Kurt and Blaine had made their retreat to Blaine's bedroom afterwards, but not before Robert reminded them not to have Kurt stay for too late, which was his way to tell them he'd have no funny business of any sort. Blaine had taken the warning in stride, though he almost felt like making out with Kurt in defiance, but they didn't. As addictive as kissing his boyfriend could be, Blaine wanted to talk. "Well I suppose that went as well as I hoped it would be." Blaine replied.

"It went very well, by my regard." Kurt replied.

Kurt smiled, Blaine was being adorable, silly, but cute and it was finally his turn to comfort him once more. Kurt flashed him a witty grin and he approached him, capturing Blaine in his arms and kissing his mouth, and then his neck playfully. He wasn't about to let the kissing take over, since he knew Blaine wanted to talk and so did Kurt. "I know you think my dad and I have some perfect father-son relationship, but I need to point out, that's not true. Yes he accepted that I was gay right away, but it wasn't any easier for the both of us, at least to a point. We love each other, but we still don't have a lot in common. The same goes for you and your dad Blaine, but even I could tell he was trying." Kurt pointed out.

"I know, I'm being childish." Blaine replied with a frown.

Kurt gave Blaine an encouraging smile and he kissed him again, the kiss was tender and sweet, just the type Kurt knew he liked. "If anything cutie, it's a start in the right direction."

**Chapter End Notes:**

Blaine's parents now were written into the story a chapter earlier back in 11. It's always hard, because a future episode could make everything you created wrong. So Blaine's parents don't appear a lot, but they still do. (didn't want to make it like he has none lol).

Back when I wrote this, Big Brother hadn't aired. So in the revise I was able to add a little fun part with him.


	14. Chapter 14 Double Trouble

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

This was another chapter I tried to add to a bit with the revise.

This is as far as I got with the revise for now. Just 5 more chapters to go.

Revised Chapter 14  
>~Double Trouble~<p>

Summer vacation was moving along at an alarming speed, so much that it would be over before Kurt knew it. He was being a bit over dramatic though, because in reality only a few weeks had passed. Over those weeks Kurt had come to realize a number of new epiphanies. One was that it was getting to the point where he knew it would soon be the time to say the 'L-word' to Blaine, or he'd implode on himself. The second was that Kurt was starting to have a sinking suspicion that Rachel and Blaine were talking to each other on a regular basis. Kurt had of course noticed at the New Directions' celebration they had burst out into song, and more than once. That starting connection had seemed to lead to them actually calling and messaging each other online. A fact that at first, heck even now, Kurt wasn't all that sure how to react to. He told himself it was different from the whole fiasco with Finn. Blaine wasn't a simple straight crush, he was his boyfriend, who loved him, or Kurt was pretty sure he did, and Kurt loved him. Rachel herself was now dating Finn and things seemed to be going well for them. Whenever Kurt saw Finn he seemed tired, not in a good way as Finn had complained, which meant he wasn't getting any real action, or action beyond making out, but he still seemed happy. Another result of both Finn and Kurt having significant others was that Rachel and Blaine were in their room a lot, thing that gave them chances to see each other more. Kurt was finding himself warming up to Rachel, she was infectious it seemed and she could be considered Kurt's actual friend in some odd sense. There was an annoying side effect to this, as there always was: Kurt noticed right away how physical her and Finn were. Again not in anything overly sexual, but in how they always were touching each other, kissing, embracing and not just in the house. Kurt envied them, how they could be so at ease and not worry about public displays of affection, or PDA as its known. Kurt intended to cover these two subjects with Blaine and he's soon get his chance, they were meeting any moment.

Kurt was currently waiting for his boyfriend outside in the driveway of his house, Blaine had gotten them tickets for a local band, where some of his friends in the Warblers were members. Before they'd head over for that, they, as usual planned to spend some quality time in Kurt's bedroom. For once, quality time, meant actual talking, but if there were some mutual kisses in between words, it wouldn't be unwelcome, they had both agreed. Kurt groaned lightly as he squinted his eyes, damn it was hot, too hot for Kurt's liking. His pale skin did not agree with the sun at all, which was why so far Kurt had shot down any of Blaine's date suggestions that involved the beach, or too much exposed skin for too hot a weather. It was hard enough to get himself to dress appropriately either, Kurt loved his layers, loved his scarves, sweaters and vests. Now he was forced to simple it down, but he refused to strip down to t-shirts and shorts: he had an image to uphold, even if no one aside from Blaine noticed. At the moment Kurt was dressed in a classic t-shirt, which was far from simple as it was brand name and had a classy design on the front, with a as light weight as Kurt could find cardigan over that. He hadn't resorted to wearing shorts just yet, instead he wore a pair of cotton pants, that were loose enough to let his legs breath, but still tight enough that they complimented his figure.

Blaine made his arrival and a large smile instantly spread across his face as Kurt caught sight of him, the smile only grew bigger as Blaine parked the car, got out and hurried over to Kurt. Blaine seemed to have no problem with shorts, he was currently wearing a dark red polo shirt and a pair of black shorts that went to his knees, Kurt actually didn't mind them, on his boyfriend at least, he found his bare legs very enticing. "Hi cutie, nice legs." Kurt said playfully.

Blaine just began to chuckle at Kurt, stopping a foot away in front of him. "Why thank you." he replied, his tone just as playful.

Kurt was surprised that Blaine didn't comment on Kurt's state of dress as they headed inside and down to his bedroom, luckily Finn and Rachel weren't there, a fact Kurt intended to use. It seemed Blaine had only been delaying his observations.

"I find myself wondering if you'll still hold onto your layers as the summer progresses." Blaine commented.

"I've worn shorts! Just when I do I'm usually wearing knee boots so it defeats the purpose. It's not like I'm self conscious about my body, or have any qualms about showing skin. It's just I love clothes, I love layers and I don't tan, I only freckle and burn." Kurt explained as he began to pout.

_'And I love everything about you, layers included.' _Blaine thought to himself as he watched Kurt begin to ramble on. It was hard not to say it out loud, instead he modified it, so it could be said. "I happen to like your layers, and your porcelain skin, I like everything about you, every little quirk." Blaine assured him.

"You're too good at this Blaine, being the perfect boyfriend." Kurt teased.

"Enough with the perfect thing, it makes me want to screw up on purpose!" Blaine said dramatically.

Kurt laughed, when they were alone like this, Kurt had no trouble when it came to physical affection, it was quite the opposite, actually. So Kurt didn't discourage or turn away from Blaine as he came over to Kurt, with that certain cheeky look and he simply closed his eyes as Blaine leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. When the kiss was finished they somehow made their way to sit down on Kurt's couch and they continued on, exploring each others lips. Weren't they suppose to be talking? Kurt reminded himself.

Blaine seemed to know when it was time to stop and he let out a content sigh and leaned back on the couch casually. His face lit up and Kurt could tell he was excited about something. "Hey Kurt, what would you say if we were to go on a double date with Finn and Rachel?" Blaine asked all of a sudden.

Kurt smirked, this was a perfect opening to the subjects he wanted to bring up with Blaine. But they didn't help him figure out what his answer to the question would be. "Well, first I would wonder what lead to this suggestion happening." Kurt admitted.

Blaine response was to laugh, he had expected Kurt's surprise. "Is it really that much of a surprise? You must have seen us hit it off at the party. I remember you joking that Rachel was set to steal your man...wait you were joking then, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and kissed him quickly, Blaine was joshing him on purpose and Kurt found it cute, but slightly annoying. "Yes I was joking Blaine, I trust you." he assured him.

"Good, not that I don't trust you either... anyway, we just clicked and hit it off right away. After the party Rachel ended up getting my number and friending me on Facebook. We just sort of started talking after that, sorry I kept it to myself. That wasn't intentional, I just know you'd start rolling your eyes at me if I were to start chattering on about what we talk about. Sometimes it's about you and I'm not repeating what I said!" Blaine began to stutter.

"God I love it when you start to ramble." Kurt muttered all of a sudden, then he realized he had said the word and he began to blush. He was being silly, it was just a word, just something to use as a description, why was he tripping over it now? Well he knew why, but he refused to give into the stress it was causing him.

Blaine chose not to comment about the slip and he just laughed. "What was I talking about?" he asked.

"Double date with Finchel?" Kurt offered, he hated using the nicknames the New Directions gave couples in glee, but it was useful at the moment. Kurt had no idea if and when he and Blaine would get their own, since Blaine wasn't a member, and he was fine if they never did.

"Right! So yeah, we've become fast friends! Did you know she posts a video of her singing practically everyday?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Oh lord, she wants to do a duet with you next, doesn't she?" Kurt groaned.

"Are you physic?"

"No, I just know you, and Rachel. Blaine, sweetie, you are seriously treading into dangerous waters here. You have no idea of what Rachel Berry is capable of. She's talented yes, but I hate to see her catch you in her net...which is very hard to break free from." Kurt warned, sometimes Blaine was far too naive and trusting for his own good.

"She's not as bad as you make her out to be, Kurt... she might be a bit of a go getter, but she's fun."

"You don't know Blaine, you weren't there, I mean don't get me wrong she has her good points. But along with those good points are a big heap of annoying ones, that push you to the limit." Kurt muttered.

"You know, you two are kind of similar in a way." Blaine pointed out.

"You ever want to kiss me again, Blaine?" Kurt warned.

"See?" Blaine teased and he leaned into kiss Kurt, who just put his hands over his boyfriend's mouth and pushed him back, though he wasn't actually upset, or even remotely mad at Blaine. "Come on... it's just a harmless double date..." Blaine pleaded as he began to lay on the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll go, if only to make sure your soul is safe. Just let's try not to leave Finn too left out for wherever we go, okay?" Kurt replied with a sigh.

"Of course, I thought maybe a movie and afterwards Rachel's invited us over to her place for some karaoke!"

Kurt thought about it for a moment, there could be far worse things to do. "As long as we can sing a duet I'm up for that." Kurt replied. With one topic covered, only one still remained and Kurt was unsure if he wanted to bring it up, after ending on such a light note. Discussing PDA would make everything heavy, but it was needed. "Blaine, there's uh... something else I wanted to bring up, something that's been bothering me..." Kurt began to admit reluctantly.

Blaine saw the change in Kurt and he gave him all of his attention, turning the silly side of him off. "Of course Kurt, you can tell me anything. What's on your mind?" Blaine asked.

"Since we've been going out, I'm been unsure how to deal with public displays of affection. I mean we've had some lapses in our control, like at Regionals, ones I don't exactly regret... but I'm not really sure how to know when and when not to, you know... be physical." Kurt began to explain.

"Ah yes, the double standard of being gay and not being able to kiss you boyfriend without worrying if someone has a problem with it." Blaine sighed.

"I've never been very touchy-feely with anyone, Blaine, I'm glad this is changing because of you. You know how much I love us cuddling, kissing and carrying on, in private, but when we're out for all to see... I... hesitate, sometimes my feelings get the better of me and I get brave, so much that I fear I might make a bad choice in the future..." Kurt said softly.

"Kurt, I understand, I really do, I can't count the number of times I've wanted to kiss you when I know I shouldn't. Sometimes when we hold hands I look around to see the reactions, I've noticed the sneers, the looks of disgust and it kills me. This isn't about us not wanting to show the world how much we care about each other. It's about how cruel the word can be, how we shouldn't even need to have a talk like this." Blaine told him.

Kurt couldn't stand it any longer, tears were welling up in his eyes and he was filled with the need to touch Blaine at that moment. He reached for him and Blaine responded and showed he was craving it as much as Kurt was, there was nothing sexual about the embrace, it was what they both needed. Kurt stretched out to lie on the couch, his back pressed against the arm of the couch, while Blaine lay on top of him, his head resting on Kurt's chest.

"So what do we do about this?" Kurt finally asked.

"We're already doing it Kurt, we're talking about it, together." Blaine replied.

"Okay, so we're talking, that's all and good but, when do the answers come?" Kurt whined.

"You might think I'm perfect Kurt, but I don't have any yet..." Blaine admitted weakly.

"We'll figure them out together then." Kurt declared.

Blaine and Kurt still had no answers, except that they vowed never to reach Rachel and Finn's level of confidence when it came to PDA. Not that they were doing anything obscene, it just got old real quick, watching them kiss for what had to be the fiftieth time that night during the double date.

"What's the point for paying for a movie if they barely watch it?" Kurt whispered to Blaine during the film.

"I'm not going to open that can of worms." Blaine whispered back, because if they complained anymore they'd just sound bitter, which they sort of were, at least a little bit.

After the show was over, it being Inception, which turned out to be a film Kurt had highly enjoyed, even with having to be forced to watch Finn and Rachel kiss and carrying, or Finn constantly asking what was going on, Kurt was enjoying the double date so far nonetheless, something he was surprised and delighted to discover. Their next location to head to was Rachel's place, and the two couples found themselves in her basement yet again.

"I still find it amusing and no surprise that you have a stage in your basement, Rachel." Kurt said with a grin.

"I wish I had a set up like this back home." Blaine commented, he had said something very similar at the party.

"I'm surprised you don't cutie." Kurt teased playfully.

Rachel smiled at their banter as she took their coats, placing them on a near by chair and afterwards ushering them towards the stage, were a karaoke machine lay in wait. Ever the courteous host, Rachel handed both Blaine and Kurt a notebook. "I've already programmed a wide variety of songs into the machine, all of which I know we'll like and squabble over who gets to sing them. They're alphabetical ordered by artist, so have a good long look boys." Rachel explained as she handed a third book to Finn.

Blaine grinned as he began to finger through the pages of the book, noticing a good proportion of the songs were from Broadway musicals, but knowing Rachel, and that Kurt was one of her guests, that was to be expected. Blaine wasn't complaining because he hadn't had much of a chance to belt out any such numbers himself yet. "It's gonna be hard to pick a song..." Blaine muttered as his eyes scanned through the list.

Kurt nodded in agreement, finding the task not any easier, he knew it wasn't a weekly song assignment or a competition solo, but he still wanted to pick a good one, even for an audience of three.

Rachel stood up and walked over to the stage and the two pink bedazzled mic stands and looked at her adoring audience, or at least that was true when it came to her boyfriend. "Well while you all decide, I thought I'd start the night off. I naturally have all the songs memorized so the lyrics are hardly needed, but I have the perfect song to sing for you." Rachel explained. She then cleared her throat, closed her eyes and Finn, who seemed to know her choice as well, pressed play on the machine.

Kurt shook his head as Rachel began to sing yet another Barbra song, proving she could be quite predictable at times. For once Kurt didn't want to be, so he purposely choose a song that wasn't from Broadway, though when he came to the artist he was looking for, he realized his choice might still be considered a cliche. Anyway, he hoped the song would make up for things.

Blaine leaned in close to Kurt's face as the three of them watched Rachel sing. "Any ideas for a duet we could sing?" he whispered.

Kurt shook his head and resumed looking through the book to start searching for one. "No..." Kurt answered as he flipped through the book. "I just found a solo so I'll get right on that now."

When Rachel was finished neither of them had found a duet song yet, even though they had a number of contenders to pick between. But the decision ended up being delayed when Kurt stood up as Rachel walked off the stage and over to Finn, who was cheering with far too much excitement. Kurt made himself not react as Rachel crawled onto Finn's lap, snuggling up close and looked to Blaine, who flashed him a warm smile. "Nicely done Rachel, now if it's alright I'd like to go next. There's a song I'd love to sing and I think my choice may just surprise you all." Kurt explained as he found the number on the karaoke machine and chose it.

"Be my guest, Kurt, amaze us." Rachel told him.

Kurt gave them all a superior grin as the music started up and they all began to chuckle as his choice was revealed to be Love Game by Lady Gaga. Or Blaine had been laughing until Kurt started to sing and move around the stage and things quickly got very intense. No, sexy, Blaine realized as Kurt, in full performer mode, began to strut, dance and gyrate to the music. Each move Kurt made was more enticing as the next and Blaine could only stare and gape at first. If he could of tore his eyes off his boyfriend for long enough, Blaine would have seen equally stunned faces on Rachel and Finn, but for different reasons. Blaine soon found himself struggling with his boyfriend' s sex appeal and to top it all they weren't alone. Not to mention how Kurt could even handle such an impromptu performance with no rehearsals and do it this well. He had to have practised the bordering sensual moves before Blaine thought to himself. He finally got control of his libido and was proud he didn't slip up for their company to see. "Oh my god Kurt you're on fire!" Blaine cheered.

Kurt might not have thought the repercussions from choosing a song with such sexy subject matter, or at least he didn't know the effect it would have on Blaine. Kurt was just enjoying being able to show his rare sexy side, something he hadn't even discovered he had until recently and that was all due to Blaine. Never the less, Kurt wasn't totally oblivious and he made sure to keep things under wraps, so it never went so far for things to get awkward.

During the number Rachel kept breaking out into near embarrassing laughter, but she was enjoying the whole display and Kurt's antics profusely. While Finn just sat there and tried not to look too uncomfortable and for the most part he wasn't, though when Kurt thrust his hips forward during one lyric, he did flinch for a second. Rachel kissed his cheek, commenting on how adorable he was and the moment soon passed.

Blaine nudged Finn with his elbow lightly and they two grinned and started to clap with Rachel when the song was over. Kurt looked up and saw their barely controlled laughter, but instead of getting hurt by it he joined them and they all broke out chuckling away. "Well I'm not sure if that was... successful, but I think it's clear it was amusing." Kurt commented.

"Oh it was great Kurt! Just... wow." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to strut my stuff for a second there." Kurt replied cutely.

"And you certainly did that Kurt! But Finn and I are ready to follow such an 'amazing' performance." Rachel declared as she got up, making air quotations with her fingers for the word amazing, though she was just teasing Kurt, who smirked at her. Rachel pulled Finn up by the arm and they got up on the stage, programmed a new song and broke out into a cute rendition of Don't Go Breaking My Heart.

Even when Kurt hadn't done so himself, he was relieved when the couple kept their displays of affection during the song to a minimum and Kurt let himself sit back and enjoy the spectacle. Damn they were cute. It was annoying at times, but Kurt stopped that train of thought straight away. Instead he let his attention divert to Blaine, who was sitting close beside him, watching the duet partners sing it out on stage. Kurt tapped his shoulder, and Blaine beamed at him.

"Kurt, I hope you know I barely survived you singing about wanting to take a ride on my disco stick up there." Blaine whispered to Kurt, who just rolled his eyes at Blaine and pushed at his shoulder playfully at the accusation. "At least I hope you were singing about me..." he added.

"Sometimes songs aren't suppose to be taken literally." Kurt pointed out.

"Sorry, my mind just went there... I'll be good now." Blaine responded.

Blaine ended up keeping his word for the remainder of the night, after a number of duets, solos and even quartets as the double date continued. Kurt had been treated to watching Blaine and Rachel sing a ridiculous cover of Anything You can Do, were he kept snorting and laughing through the whole thing. Gosh Blaine was so adorable with the expressions that he made when he sang. Until the evening was stretching for a bit too long and both couples began to hope would come to and end. But not before Kurt and Blaine got the chance to sing a duet for the closing number.

Blaine glanced at Kurt who nodded, "If you both don't mind, Kurt and I would like to sing the final song of the evening. It's our thanks to a fun night." Blaine offered.

"Go right ahead, my voice could use a rest." Rachel said, taking a sip of her tea.

Blaine said his thanks as Kurt had already walked back up onto the stage and held his hand out of his boyfriend, who took it and let Kurt pull him up to stand beside him. The duet they had found for their last song was light and fun, just the perfect way to end the date. The intro for 'Rain Must Fall' by Queen began to play and Blaine and Kurt began to sway to the music.__

_"I can see it in your stars  
>Life is so excitingr<br>Acting so bizarrer  
>Your world is so inviting<br>Playing really cool_

_And looking so mysterious - honey_

_Your every day is full of sunshiner  
>But into every life a little rain must fall<em>

_No problem  
>Uh, be cool now<em>

_Anyone who imagines_

_They can blind you with science  
>Bully you all over<em>

_With property and finance  
>But you have position<em>

_To call the shots and name the price - honey  
>You found success and recognition<em>

_But into every life a little rain must fallr  
>Flow John<br>You lead a fairy tale existence_

_But into every life a little rain must fall  
>Be cool, ha, kiss kiss<em>

_(When they sang this part of the song, Kurt and Blaine mimed kissing each others cheeks.)_

_Others seem to think  
>You are over dramatizing<em>

_Problems at work  
>So it's hardly surprising<br>There's little you can do  
>To alter their opinions - honey<em>

_You want a clean reputation But now you're facing complications_

_'Cos into every life a little rain must fall  
>Be cool, get serious, wooh, alright<em>

_Play it nice and cool  
>Play it nice and cool - yeah<br>Chase me_

_Ooh, one more time, ha ha, I like it  
>Leave 'em there..."<br>_  
>Kurt and Blaine took turns singing each verse of the song and joining their voices together for the chorus. Looking very sweet and adorable and so obviously in love, even when no confessions had been made yet, and their audience ate it up.<p>

"You guys are too cute!" Rachel cheered as she and Finn clapped.

When the song was over the duo bowed and the two couples said their goodbyes, Finn's car had been parked at Rachel's place before the date so he planned to stick around for a while longer. Kurt had a very good idea what he had in mind, as Kurt had the same plan for his own boyfriend, oh how times had changed for Kurt Hummel.

"I'll make sure to call out before I walk into our room." Finn called teasingly as they walked out the front door.

Kurt just laughed and chose not to reply to the comment, instead he and Blaine made their escape and to Kurt's parked car in the driveway. Blaine noticed Kurt was still smiling away and he poked him in the side lightly.

"Admit it...you had fun tonight." Blaine accused.

With no way out and no chance for Kurt to avoid it, he simply gave in and let out a long sigh in defeat. "Yes I did... you were right." he admitted as he got into the car.

Blaine' s face showed a satisfied smile at the news and once he was inside the car and seated in the passenger's seat, he leaned over to Kurt and got close to his gorgeous face. "I love it when you say that." he almost purred.

Kurt gave his boyfriend a witty smile in response and Blaine touched his face and they shared a long kiss. He wanted very much to keep on kissing but he wasn't about to do so in Rachel's driveway. "I hate to break this up Blaine... but... can it wait until we're back at my place?" Kurt asked in between their kissing.

Blaine relented to the request and pulled back to sit properly in his seat, fastening his seat belt so Kurt could start the car up and get them on their way. As the silence fell between them Blaine began to feel the barely bottled up sexual tension he had felt during Love Game between the re-emerged. _'Calm __down Blaine!'_ Blaine thought to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was let his teenage hormones get the better of him, no matter how irresistible Kurt was turning out to be as time went on. Blaine still held firm to their choice of taking things slow, but it was easier said than done at the moment.

Kurt seemed to pick up on the strain Blaine was under, only he had no idea that he was the cause of it."You okay?" he asked with concern.

Blaine hesitated on if he should shrug off the enquirer or tackle the problem head on, but it wasn't exactly a problem either. Hence Blaine's resistance to tell Kurt about it, since it was a little embarrassing, the answer was right there; be honest, it had always worked before. So Blaine fought past the awkward feeling in the pit off his stomach and let out a long sigh. "Remember when we talked about PDA and figuring it out together?" Blaine began to ask.

"Yes... if that's what making you frown then I don't like were this conversation is heading." Kurt replied as he focused on the roam ahead.

"No, it's nothing like that just... you really don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"How you ooze sexual appeal when you sing! Or at least that's what you did during Love Game! I mean Kurt, your hip thrusts, lip biting and your facial expressions... really put a test to my usual decorum." Blaine told his boyfriend.

Kurt's mouth hung open in surprise, how was that even possible, Kurt was so clueless went it came to the intricacies of sex. Having a boyfriend and as very enticing one at that had made him more open to try to become more educated, even when he didn't want to put anything he might learn to the test anytime soon. Kurt had tried and failed to watch a gay porno and since then, he had no desire to try his luck again. So, at hearing the news that Blaine actually found him sexy, a word he never would have thought he'd be described with, it was mind blowing material. "Are you serious?" he blurted out in surprise.

"Of course I'm being serious, but I at least know it wasn't intentional then..." Blaine commented.

"Well I must confess I was trying to show a more... sensual side of myself, or what my equivalent of that could be. But Blaine, I didn't even think about how my attempts would effect you... I'm so sorry! I mean good lord, what was I thinking! When we're trying to figure the whole PDA thing out!" Kurt muttered in frustration.

"Oh no, don't beat yourself up over this or I'm going to regret bringing it up. Besides, if you had no idea then that means I kept my desire well hidden. Which means Rachel and Finn were probably oblivious to it, or at least, on what scale it was reaching." Blaine pointed out. "Which was intense but manageable, because of my control not on how sizzling your performance was!"

Kurt was very grateful when they arrived at his house and pulled into the driveway, put his car in park and turned to look at his boyfriend affectionately. "You are so cute when you get all frazzled."

"But not sexy..." Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine, rest assured I find you very sexy and that opinion is only increasing as time goes on." Kurt stated.

Blaine began to chuckle and Kurt joined him, when they got things under control they headed hand in hand inside Kurt's place and headed to his bedroom. "So uh... we're good then?" he asked.

"Yes Blaine, we're great as usual."

"Okay good, now if I promise to keep to our enforced boundaries can I show you? How much I liked Love Game? Just a little..." Blaine began to plead.

"Yes please." Kurt whispered back.

Once they were in the privacy of Kurt's bedroom, with Finn still being gone, Blaine took the initiative after his request had been granted and he was on Kurt the instant they cleared the stairs. Despite his assurance to keep things from getting too intense, he had to struggle to keep from slipping, or rather, his hands descending to their lower regions. To do this Blaine touched the sides of Kurt's face as he kissed him, running his hands through Kurt's hair as they continued to enjoy many more kisses. Kurt brought his own hands up to caress the small of Blaine's back as they began to shuffle over to his couch. Figuring the bed would be far too dangerous at the moment, so they continued making out as they settled down on the couch.

"What's gotten into you Blaine?" Kurt managed to mutter through their kisses.

"Haven't you been listening to me, you got to me Kurt..." Blaine murmured.

"Well then, I think it's time I get around to giving you that hickey, which is long overdo." Kurt said as he moved, they were still sitting up to keep things safe, but Kurt inched closer and right up against Blaine's neck. "Because what do you think inspired me as I sang that song." Kurt added with a playful smile.

Kurt did managed to accomplish his mission but just barely, before his phone suddenly buzzed from getting a text from Finn, saying he'd be home soon. The couple took that as their cue to slow things back down and just continue to kiss and cuddle on the couch. It had been a good call because a short while later they heard heavy footsteps starting to stomp down the stairs. Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn's very obvious attempt to give them fair warning of his arrival.

"Okay... I am walking down the stairs now!" Finn suddenly called out.

Blaine and Kurt were ready for him, having broken apart and quickly began to fix their tussled hair and rumbled clothing back into place. "It's fine Finn, geez!" Kurt called back with annoyance.

Finn finally took the less than subtle hint and walked over to Kurt's side of the divider without any hesitation and greeted them with a smile. "Hey, so tonight has kinda fun huh?" he commented.

Blaine nodded, "Yes it was! I thoroughly enjoyed myself and I know Kurt did too, despite him trying to prove other wise." Blaine began to tease, he glanced at Kurt who just smirked at him.

"It certainty went better than I had assumed." Kurt admitted.

Blaine stood up from the couch and began to stretch his muscles. "Well I hate that this day has to end but I should probably go... before Burt kicks me out." He laughed.

Kurt began to chuckle and even Finn joined in, until his eyes went wide for a moment and muttered a quick goodbye, escaping over to his side of the room. Blaine flashed Kurt a confused look, that changed to slightly concerned. "Was it something I said?" Blaine asked.

Kurt tried and failed to stop himself from breaking out into barely controlled laughter as he began to snicker and shake up and down from his efforts. This response just made Blaine more confused and he began to frown at his boyfriend, who finally chose to enlighten him. "No, cutie, I think it's more seeing that." Kurt said pointing to the large hickey that was now on Blaine right collarbone.

Blaine looked down and laughed lightly. "Oh..." he said. "Well honestly that's kind of silly... considering how much we saw him and Rachel smooching tonight." Blaine grumbled.

"Say it louder, maybe he'll hear you!" Kurt said as he raised his voice.

Blaine smirked and placed a finger over Kurt's lips to silence him and gave him a long kiss. "Shh... don't worry about it, I get the feeling we'll have plenty of chances to get even with Finn in the future." he pointed out.

Kurt smiled at Blaine as they began to walk up the stairs, Kurt insisting he'd see Blaine off. "Well at least we're both even now, on the hickey front." Kurt replied.

The summer continued onwards and a few days later Blaine showed once more what a natural he was at being a perfect boyfriend. Kurt was busy working at his dad' s tire shop one day, as he needed to start saving for his fall wardrobe. Far too many amazing pieces were coming out and a number Kurt simply had to have, and than meant, he needed the cash flow to do so. Sure working on cars and getting all greased up wasn't an ideal job. But his dad being his boss gave Kurt the freedom he wanted, to work whenever he wanted to. The fact that it was something people would never think Kurt was capable of doing was a nice bonus in Kurt's mind, to shatter their ignorance. Of course normally he never got the chance to do so, instead it was just him fighting over a sensitive machine and trying to win the battle. Kurt was just about to put the finishing touches on his current work when he let out a tired sigh. Kurt decided to take a quick break to rehydrate and walked over to nearby table, grabbing a rag to wipe the grease off his hands first.

"Special lunch time delivery!" a voice called out.

Kurt to his horror, whirled around to see Blaine come strolling into the shop, a large bag in hand and a charming smile on his face. Kurt's reaction was to let out a large shriek in alarm as he realized the state he was in. Dressed in a pair of greasy overalls, his hair all out of place and he could only imagine how his face looked. Kurt wasn't even sure if he could pull off the look and he threw his hands up in his face to try to hide himself. "Blaine! What in the world are you doing here...no don't come closer!" Kurt hissed in protest.

Blaine just gave his distraught boyfriend an affectionate smile, but he didn't try to push his luck and get any closer to him yet. "Kurt, stop... you look fine! Hot even! Or at least way more than anyone else could. The day you can't pull off anything you wear is going to mean the start of an apocalypse or something! Now just drop it okay?" Blaine insisted.

"I still wish you had warned me..." Kurt muttered.

"Lunch time delivery like I said, handsome!" Blaine repeated as he held up the large lunch bag. "I brought all your favourites..." he added with a witty smile. All the while Blaine was trying to ignore Kurt's state of dress and the effect it brought on. Kurt' s appearance was proving to be distracting, dressed in a pair of navy coveralls, which somehow fit Kurt with tailored perfection. In fact, Blaine found the grease monkey version of Kurt Hummel quite sexy. But he wasn't about to announce it out loud, since Burt could be within ear shot.

Kurt meanwhile was trying not to panic and forced himself to relax, it was too late anyway and his work was far from over for the day. Kurt was happy that Blaine had come to visit him after all, even if it just proved they hated to be apart for long. It was just that Kurt knew he looked so frumpy and it was hard not to get self conscious about it, even if it was silly. "Oh god Blaine, I look so bad right now!" he declared.

"Oh stop, how many compliments do I need to give you, Kurt? You look really hot. To the point where grease or no grease, I'm finding it hard to keep my hands off you." Blaine said as he looked Kurt up and down lustfully.

Kurt felt himself begin to blush under Blaine's gaze, he really need to let Kurt know the feeling was mutual, as much as he could and keep to their going slow plan. He opened his mouth to made a cheeky remark about Blaine's own sex appeal, when they both heard someone close by clear their throat very loudly. Kurt turned to see Burt in the corner, trying to act inconspicuous during the exchange until it had reached an awkward point. Kurt flashed his dad a bashful smile and Blaine began to chuckle and tried to shrug the moment off.

"Oh hi Burt! I didn't see you there!"Blaine sputtered in surprise.

"Obviously." Burt commented with a smirk.

"I actually brought you some lunch too and before you say anything Kurt, I made sure it was healthy enough." Blaine stated.

Kurt smiled and finished cleaning up his hands enough to squeeze Blaine's arm lightly. "You are far too sweet for your own good sometimes, thank you... I'd hug you but..." Kurt explained as he gestured to his coveralls.

"I'll take a rain-check on that offer." Blaine whispered, this time making sure this time Burt couldn't hear him.

"I guess we could both use a lunch break." Burt admitted. "Thanks kid." he told Blaine with a small smile.

Burt and Kurt took a break to sit down and have a enjoyable lunch together with Blaine. Who had brought them two very delicious sandwiches even with Burt's being healthy. Blaine had admitted he had bought them, not trying to make them himself. Kurt was almost relieved at confession, if he had it would of meant he was even more perfect. As Kurt munched on his meal and watched Burt and Blaine talk about something and he couldn't help but let out a content sigh. How did Kurt get to this point, having such a wonderful boyfriend and life overall? Of course it was far from ideal, Kurt had his share of drama and hardship and he knew more was to come. But more than anything Kurt was so grateful to have found Blaine through the chaos. The pleasantries soon came to and end when their lunches were devoured and father and son had to get back to work. Kurt waved to Burt who left first and Kurt assured his dad he'd resume as soon as he saw Blaine off. It was hard to do it with Blaine right there to tempt him into procrastinating though.

"You seriously have to stop being such an amazing boyfriend. Or else I'm going to get a complex." Kurt teased.

"Stop with the crazy talk, Kurt... how could that ever be possible?"

"I know I know, I'm starting to sound like a broken record I'm sure. But you keep giving plenty of opportunities to go there. When I start to think back on all the amazing things you've done for me in the last few months..." Kurt began.

"They're only amazing because of you Kurt, you're my muse in that department." Blaine argued.

"Seriously stop, or I'll have to resort to violence." Kurt said with a smirk, though he quickly regretting the threat, even when it was totally a joke. "Sorry... that wasn't funny." Kurt muttered.

Blaine grinned and leaned over to give Kurt a quick kiss, making sure not to get too close and risk to ruin his outfit. Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's messy hair and just looked at Kurt with heart eyes. "Promise me you'll drop this whole comparing us thing?" he urged.

Kurt gave him a weak smile. "I'll try." he promised.

"Good, now I'd better leave you to your work. Call me when you' re done."

"Okay I will, bye cutie." Kurt told him with a wave.

Kurt stood and watched him leave for a moment, until he was out of sight and Kurt headed back to work. Letting the task at hand distract him from over thinking things to much. Because Blaine was right, there was no need to compare the two of them. They were in a relationship, not a race, every kind act they did made them both winners in the end. Never the less Kurt found himself wanting to do something for Blaine to show his gratitude. That caused the planner in him to stir as he suddenly got a brilliant idea, one he could really throw himself into. He felt the urge to show Blaine how much he meant to him, how happy Kurt was to be his boyfriend and visa versa. That lead to him trying to figure out how that could be done. He leaned over and grabbed a wrench from the toolbox and Kurt continued to think. Of course he realized he had a very easy way to accomplish this, by planning a date for them. The problem was how to make the date substantial enough and make it out of the ordinary. Deciding to have such a date was the easy part, figuring out what it would entail was the hard part. But Kurt was confident he'd think of something, or he hoped he would. He knew that whatever he did Blaine would love it. Just thinking of the look on Blaine's face at the discover was enough to motivate Kurt forward, it would make it all worth the while. "Time to get to work." Kurt muttered to himself.

Kurt was still wrestling with the heavy burden of coming up with the perfect date scenario a few days later to no avail. It was troubling him so much he had decided to call in the big guns and get some much needed help on the subject. He had called up Mercedes in his moment of need and she had answered his plea for help. That resulted in Kurt packing up the last few things he'd need for a sleep over at her place. Once packed and ready Kurt picked up his bag, headed up from his room and towards the front door. Passing his dad by in a flash who was sitting at the table, either reading the paper or going over something work related. "Bye dad!" Kurt called as he headed for the door.

Burt did a double take when he saw the large bad his son had in tow and his eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa and where are you heading off to?" he asked suspiciously.

Kurt came to a quick stop and walked back to where his dad was. "To Mercedes' for a sleep over..." Kurt began to answer but then he saw his dad give him a certain look, one that was new but the message was received anyway. Kurt let out a quiet groan as he rolled his eyes at Burt in annoyance. "Dad!" he moaned. "I swear I'm really going to Mercedes' I swear!" he muttered.

"If you say so, kid..."

Kurt sighed, placing his hands on his hips and he scowled at his dad with judgement. What was the point of taking things slow with Blaine if Kurt still had to go through moments like this? "Oh god, we are not having this conversation right now! There's no need to regardless! I'm not sneaking off to Blaine's dad... I'm not even going to see him at all tonight. I'm going to Mercedes', that's all, no hidden plan. I know I'm a teenager and you're a parent so I'm sure your mind just goes there on reflex... but need I remind you I have as of yet given you no reason to worry... or doubt my honesty?" Kurt began to point out.

"I know, but just as you said I am a dad, a dad who's trying to deal with his son having his first boyfriend..." Burt commented.

"Noted, if you want to be put fully at ease I can have Mercedes' parents call you tonight to confirm it?" Kurt offered, but he was just being cheeky.

"Don't get all Mr. Wise Guy on me, Kurt, because I bet in the future things are gonna change. But no, don't go and do that. Sorry, Dads tends to think like this, wether their kids are straight or gay or whatever..." Burt said.

"It's fine dad, But I need to get going now though." Kurt replied, his dad nodded and Kurt hurried off to his car. As Kurt made his way over to Mercedes he couldn't help but wonder if Burt would always assume he and Blaine were off having sex somewhere or along those lines from now on. It was true, they had gotten into some compromising situations, though just to the horizontal make out level so far. That didn't mean he found the idea of his dad walking in on them any less mortifying. If only Burt knew that he and Blaine had already had a long talk in which they had both decided neither of them were remotely ready to get that intimate yet. But there was no way Kurt was telling his father such facts. Because no matter how close they were, there were some things Kurt couldn't tell his dad. Kurt just let the whole subject matter drop for now, he had more pressing matters to attend to after all. He soon arrived and was happy to put all those thoughts aside. At first he didn't even bother to bring his date conundrum up at first. As much as Kurt loved Blaine and spending time with him, it felt nice and refreshing just to relax and have fun with Mercedes. Later that night the pair of friends were lounging on Mercedes' bed, watching a movie, though they were missing most of it as they chatted away.

"I still can't believe you could tear yourself away from Blaine long enough to come here tonight." Mercedes told Kurt in a slightly teasing tone.

Kurt rolled is eyes at Mercedes, this was nothing new of course, she was just teasing him and not too much at the moment. Kurt knew as time went on it would increase and he was adamant if the need to call her out on it getting old arose he'd deal with it and with the least amount of drama possible. At the moment there was no need to go there and Kurt was grateful for that. He found Blaine being brought up to be the perfect chance to bring up his dilemma concerning his boyfriend. "I'll have you know Blaine and I talked about that, like any functioning couple would. We both realized it's healthy to spend some time apart. Because I really don't want it to get to the point were we spend so much time together , we' d end up being sick of each other. Not that I think I could ever get sick of Blaine, in all honesty. But I really don't want the chance of us to start fighting all the time to happen. So I am afraid you're stuck with me for the night." Kurt explained to her.

"Look who's all mature now that he has a boyfriend."

"And look who is enjoying teasing me about it."

They both started to laugh and set down to business of having a fun night. Kurt wasn't surprised that a while later their conversation had come back to him and Blaine. Having just finished watching a romantic comedy movie, probably had helped.

"So have you guys said the L word to each other yet?" Mercedes suddenly asked him once the movie was over.

"No, we haven't... I mean you know I love Blaine already and as the days go by those feelings keep increasing. I keep wanting to tell him how I feel, but so far the timing hasn't seemed right." Kurt began to explain. Kurt was hoping that during the date he was planning could be the perfect moment to confess his love to Blaine. Kurt snapped back from his thoughts to see Mercedes' smile turn into a slightly concerned look and he raised an enquiring eyebrow at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure... I mean I seriously hope you're not hesitating because you're worried Blaine might not feel the same way. Because it would take a fool to see the looks he gives you and not believe he's in love with you big time, Kurt."

"Oh I know, I think we both know we love each other. But putting it into words is tripping us up right now." Kurt admitted. Despite Kurt's tendency to doubt himself, he wasn't so foolish to think Blaine didn't love him. The feeling was there and they made it known to each other every day without uttering the exact words. But Kurt was reaching a point where he needed to say it out loud or he'd wind up just blurting out on the fly. "One of the reasons I wanted to come over tonight is related to this. I want to plan this big romantic date for Blaine and I. To thank him, for how much he's been there for me... even before we became a couple. I'm hoping it will lead to being able to tell Blaine those magic three little words, finally." Kurt admitted.

"You don't need a big date for that, heck you could say it over coffee and it would still be magic." Mercedes pointed out.

"Sure, but I still want to plan this date. Willing to help me try to find something suitable?" Kurt pleaded.

"Good thing you have me then, huh? I might not have my own boyfriend but I do have a computer." Mercedes replied as she grabbed for her laptop and brought up Google. She grinned at Kurt as she typed in 'romantic summer themed dates.' and clicked the search button. "Let's start searching."

Kurt laughed in a reply, "Sounds good to me." he agreed. "Let's try to avoid anything too cliche, though."

"Kurt, I doubt your guys' relationship so far could be called anything cliche." Mercedes stated.

**Chapter End Notes:**

The revised version of this chapter gave me the chance for Kurt and Blaine to talk about PDA.

The song Klaine sings is a favorite of mine by Queen.

watch?v=eU956eyqXz8


	15. Chapter 15 Summer Loving

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Wow I hadn't realized just how short the original summer vacation chapters where. I tried my best to beef them up a lot and the end result hopefully is good.

Chapter 15  
>Revised Version<br>~Summer Loving~

Despite the Internet's tendency to make everything dirty, Kurt and Mercedes were able to find enough leads to set Kurt's mental wheels in motion. That's why he ended up being very smugly content with the resulting date he had come up with. It had taken some creative researches, such as 'dates to say I love you' or 'perfect date ideas' or even something so corny as 'keeping the gay candle burning' but they had fished through it all and pieced together Kurt's whole itinerary for the magical day. At first Kurt had been a little disappointed that he had needed help eventually, but Mercedes had been so sweet that he couldn't refuse to take her offer. Besides, when it came to the actual set up, everything would be done by Kurt's hands alone, so that was a bonus. The challenge now was to somehow keep the big date from Blaine but so far, he'd managed to allude his boyfriend of anything special being around the corner for them. Kurt finally wouldn't have to keep his mouth shut for much longer, deciding to run the idea of a secret date by Blaine that night, during their evening together. He still didn't plan to let anything about the date slip, but just dropping one hint would make it easier over all. Kurt put that little plan into motion later that night. After spending a pleasant dinner with Blaine, they had opted to head back to Kurt's place. Blaine had tempted Kurt with the idea of watching episodes of Grey's Anatomy there and that made Kurt hop on board rather quickly. Honestly it wasn't like there was anything wrong with spending a lot of their time together indoors, even in the summer. Kurt decided to switch things up by suggesting they watch TV in the living room, instead than in his bedroom on his laptop. Just as Kurt had guessed Blaine found the notion very acceptable and they chatted away about it as they walked through the front door.

"I mean, I thoroughly enjoy us getting all squished up on my couch. But once in a while it's nice to stretch out and get really comfy." Kurt commented as he put their shoes away.

"Also the bed is often too comfy that it ends up being distracting." Blaine added with a laugh.

"I don't think it's the bed that ends up distracting us, really. Also, don't get any ideas like that tonight. The downside of us being in the living room is we're out in the open for all to see." Kurt pointed out.

"As long as we get to cuddle I'm good." Blaine assured Kurt.

With the decision made, the young couple walked hand in hand to the den and Blaine flopped down on the couch like a little kid would. Kurt in response simply shook his head, though his face showed his usual affection for his boyfriend and sat down beside him. Blaine scooted himself to the edge of the couch and allowed Kurt to push up beside him, resting his head on Blaine's chest. Nestled next to Blaine, Kurt moved Blaine's arms so they wrapped around his shoulder and once he was content, set to reaching for the remote.

Blaine watched from his view point as Kurt went through the DVR to find an episode to start with, just enjoying the scene. Dates were fun with Kurt and he enjoyed his boyfriend' s company wherever they went, but he treasured moments like this the most. Quiet little sleepy evenings, spent in each other' s arms, with no need to speak or show how they felt about each other with physical acts. It warmed Blaine to his core and left a fuzzy feeling of contentment in his heart. Blaine loved Kurt so much, so much that it was becoming clear he wouldn't he able to keep all his emotions inside for long. He was half tempted to just tell Kurt right there and then but he held himself back, somehow.

"What time to expect your dad to come home?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"In a few hours, I'm not really sure, why?" Kurt replied.

"No reason really, I don't plan to try to make a pass at you here or anything. Just... knowing our luck, he'll walk in right when I might be tempted to." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt made a scoffing noise in response, since from the angle he was sitting in front of Blaine, he couldn't see him make an eye-roll. "I think we'll be alright, by just cuddling, that's harmless. Honestly, it would be welcome to show my dad we can control ourselves. You should have seen the look he gave me when I announced I was spending the nights at Mercedes'." Kurt complained.

"I take it he thought you were sneaking off to see me?" Blaine offered.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, planning to get up to lord knows what... okay no, I know exactly what he'd think we'd be up to. I'm just not ready to submit myself to that amount of embarrassment and tell him we're choosing to go slow." Kurt grumbled.

"He might not believe you even if you did but Kurt... he is your dad, parents tend to think like that." Blaine pointed out.

"Did he tell you to say that?" Kurt demanded.

"What? No! Oh, god no!" Blaine sputtered in horror at just thinking of that scenario. "No, I just tried to look at it from Burt's angle. Not even considering the homosexual aspect of our relationship, we're still their little boys, I bet... who suddenly seem ready and want to do very older things." Blaine added, trying to make sense.

"That's true, but I'm still not having that talk with him." Kurt insisted.

Hearing the words, 'the talk' made Blaine think about another meaning they could have. "Has your dad had the talk about you... about sex, I mean?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"He hasn't, I think it's still too soon... and I certainly hadn't felt the need for that to change."

"Not even a little now... with me in your life?"

"Where are you going with this, Blaine?" Kurt hesitated.

Blaine sighed, he had somehow said all the wrong things in the wrong way to and said the opposite of what he meant and had intended. "Forget it, it's nothing to worry about, Kurt, I guess since we've become boyfriends some subjects have a whole different meaning now." Blaine muttered.

Kurt felt his heart begin to melt with how adorably flustered his boyfriend was becoming. He knew kissing Blaine on the couch in the living room wasn't a good idea. Not when his dad, Carole or Finn could return home at any moment. But sometimes, even someone as careful as Kurt chose to be a little impulsive. He proved this by turning around and pressing himself against Blaine and bringing their lips together for a tender kiss. The problem was, once Kurt got a taste of Blaine Anderson's lips it was very hard to regain control and be mature. r32;r32;This time it was Blaine to be the one to notice the signs that they were falling into a dangerous place. Choosing to stop their making out and to his relief, when he pulled Kurt back gently all that showed on his boyfriends face was an affectionate smile. _'God I love you, Kurt.'_ Blaine thought.

Kurt's heart began to race and it wasn't due to them kissing a second ago, there was so much love in Blaine's eyes, that it was easy to read. This hadn't been the first time he or Blaine had shown their true feelings without words. Kurt at this point knew Blaine loved him as much as he knew he loved Blaine and that idea almost made him faint, it hardly seemed possible. For the longest time Kurt had feared no one would ever love him as much or in the same way as he would love someone. Now, the prospect that someone did and it was Blaine, his boyfriend, was hard to accept as reality. But with Kurt currently snuggled up next to Blaine on the couch, he decided not to worry about it and enjoy himself basking in the glory of his life. "Grey's Anatomy and a warm boyfriend to snuggle with, what more could a guy ask for." Kurt sighed.

Three episodes later and Kurt was currently resting on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's cheek in turn was nestled on top of Kurt's head. Blaine's arm was still draped over Kurt's shoulder and his remaining free hand was entwined with Kurt's, their fingers laced together. It was at this point that they heard the door open and they managed to remain calm. After all, they were just sitting together on the couch, so they found no urge to move apart.

Burt stepped into the den a moment later with Carole close behind and they quickly noticed the happy couple on the couch. Kurt simply glanced from the TV to his parents and smiled at them in greeting. "Oh hey dad, hey Carole." he said casually.

Blaine waved at them, using his hand that was still over Kurt's shoulder. "Hi!" he said in his usual friendly tone.

"Hi boys, is Finn home yet?" Carole asked them.

"No, I think he's still out with Rachel." Kurt answered. Kurt then noticed how his dad was just standing there, silently watching them. "Is it okay if we watch TV out here now that you're home, dad?" Kurt asked, wondering if a game was on or something.

Burt paused for a moment, as if he was struggling with the answer to Kurt's question, he finally shook his head. "No, you're good." he simply stated, smiling lightly and he followed Carole out of the living room.

"What was that about?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Kurt sighed, so Blaine had noticed it as well. "I have no idea... I mean it's not like we were doing anything. You're also no stranger here..." Kurt began to mutter. He hadn't thought about holding back from showing any PDA with Blaine at home. Outside and in public yes, but with his family, he had just assumed it wouldn't be an issue. "Should I be worried?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine shrugged as Kurt got up from leaning on him and turned to study his boyfriends face. "I wouldn't bother with it too much, Kurt. It's like what we talked about before, I don't think it's about us being gay... it's more to do with his son having now a boyfriend." Blaine offered.

Kurt nodded in agreement and then chose to forget about it and let their Grey's Anatomy marathon continue. It wasn't until they watched another four episodes that they turned off the TV and Blaine admitted he'd better head home. It was the opening Kurt had been waiting for, where he could casually slip in his wanting to plan their next date. "Say Blaine... I was hoping I could be the one to plan our next date." He said in a cute voice.

Blaine could tell by the excitement on Kurt's face he was up to something, but Blaine found it adorable. "I'd like that." he commented. "You always come up with the best dates, handsome." he added with a loving smile.

"I'm glad you think so, cutie, so this Friday then? I think you'll like what I have in mind."

"Is it so good that it's a secret?"

"Yes."

"Then I think I'll REALLY like it." Blaine laughed.

"Oh you..." Kurt chuckled as he stood up and walked with Blaine to his car. Once Blaine was inside he poked his head out the window and Kurt instantly leaned down to give his boyfriend a long kiss goodbye.

Back inside the house Burt Hummel silently watched the tender display from his viewpoint near the front window. He hadn't been trying to spy on his son, but it had been hard not to notice them, it was starting to be hard not to notice a lot of things when it came to Kurt and Blaine. As he watched them kiss for a second time he let out a long breath. Well, there was no denying it, his little boy was becoming an adult right before his very eyes. The fact that Kurt was currently kissing a boy outside wasn't a problem, or anything to the amount to worry over. Kurt was his son, no matter who he loved and Burt had accepted that long ago. What he hadn't realized was how hard it would be to deal with the fact his son had a boyfriend. He trusted Kurt and he was a good kid, one he was proud to call his son. While Blaine was caring, polite and Burt had grown to like him very easily, he also saw how much the two cared about each other. He was happy for Kurt, that his son had found someone he could be with and act natural around. But no matter how mature Kurt and Blaine could be, they were still teenagers. No matter how responsible Burt had seen them act so far, he knew it would only be a matter of time before they'd be doing things, things all guys wanted to do. Burt had been avoiding it, giving Kurt 'the talk' for a number of reasons: at first he had convinced himself it was too soon. Then after Kurt had come out to Burt, he had said they'd both need time to adjust. Now when Kurt had a boyfriend and Burt saw first hand, there really was no time left for excuses, so he gave in. 'The talk' could no longer be avoided, for his sake and Kurt's. It was time for them to jump that awkward hurtle. Burt knew Kurt would want to run from it, heck, so did Burt, but then, the Hummels never ran, so he had to do it.

Come Friday night, the first order of business for Kurt was to figure out what to wear for the date. If he went too fancy and overdid it, not only it would risk him being far too over dressed in comparison to Blaine.; it also risked giving away his plans to Blaine before the reveal and thus, spoiling the surprise. With those facts to help him decide, Kurt made himself pick a semi-casual look that would still flatter every inch of his body. Kurt was half tempted to wear the infamous skinny jeans Blaine had first seem him in, but then that would really give the evening away. In the end it didn't matter what Kurt was wearing when he said 'I love you' to Blaine, all that mattered was he'd do it at long last and get to hear Blaine say 'I love you' back. Just imagining that idea set Kurt's heart a flutter and it took his phone ringing to break the romantic spell he had fallen under. Kurt bought up his phone to discover it was Mercedes and he quickly answered the call. "Oh hey Mercedes, I was just choosing my outfit for tonight." Kurt told her.

"How's that going?" Mercedes asked in amusement. Picturing him standing before an immense pile of clothing.

Kurt actually was far better off than she was assuming, with only two final clothing options to choose between. "Alright, it's down to two outfits now... I'm leaning towards one at this point as well. Perhaps you can reaffirm my decision. Here, let me take a photo of each one." Kurt muttered as he did just that.

Mercedes knew better than to try to get herself out of giving fashion feedback to Kurt, so she simply waited for the photos. The first combo turned out to be a pair of black jeans, a light blue dress shirt that had ribbed pleats down the front and long sleeves, with a light weight navy cardigan and a silk scarf. "The first one's nice, it's good to layer with the date being outdoors." Mercedes said.

"I admit I do love the chambray shirt." Kurt commented.

"The what?" Mercedes laughed.

"Never mind, what about the second one?" Kurt urged.

Mercedes brought up the second photo and she sighed, as she guessed, she had no idea which was the better option. Really what was the point when no matter what she said, Kurt would make up his mind on his own? Oh well, she'd try to humour him, since he had to be nervous about the date. The second choice turned out to be a pair of blue jeans, black turtleneck and a grey slim fit waistcoat to go over it. Mercedes frowned and she tried to think what to say. "How about you take the top from the first one, and use it with the second choice? Because wearing a turtleneck in this heat... is just crazy. Specially if you two want to make out."

"Does everybody think that all we want to do is jump at each other's bones?" Kurt cried out in annoyance.

"What in the hell has gotten into you, Kurt?" Mercedes muttered.

Kurt groaned, what was up with him indeed, it was a whole plethora of things. "Sorry, I'm just.. under a lot of stress. Nothing bad, for once! Just... with me finally going forward with telling Blaine I love him and my dad constantly thinking all I do with Blaine is want to have sex... well... that's the reason for my sudden outburst." Kurt grumbled. "But back to your suggestion about my ensemble, hmm... I think you've got something there. Thanks, Mercedes." he told her.

"You' re welcome, now are you sure you don't want any more help? I mean you have a lot of crap to move around." Mercedes pressed.

"Thank you but no, from this point on I kind of want to pull it off all by myself." Kurt assured her. "But the offer is noted and appreciated." Kurt quickly added.

"Okay then, if you promise you won't freak out I leave you be." Mercedes teased.

"I'll really try." Kurt sighed.

"Good luck Kurt, tell me all about tonight later." Mercedes told him and let him go back to his big date night.

"Thanks, Mercedes." Kurt told her with affection.

With his call from Mercedes done, Kurt turned his attention back to getting dressed in his outfit. Afterwards starting off to set up everything that was needed for his special date. Props and secret plans were quite fun and, he hoped, rewarding to attempt. When he was at last finished, only time would tell. Well no, it wasn't really all that ominous, he knew no matter what Kurt planned Blaine would love it. That was one of the many reasons Kurt loved his wonderful boyfriend so much. He looked forward to finally be able to tell him that in exact words. Planning, from outfits, to musical numbers and now dates was one of Kurt's strengths, only this time it would be so much more self rewarding. Kurt could already picture in his mind Blaine's reaction and that was the drive he needed. When the right moment arose, Kurt wouldn't back down, wouldn't choke. He'd say it, he'd look Blaine straight in the eye and tell him, how much he loved him. "Be prepared for one hell of a night Blaine Anderson, because you're worth it." Kurt said as he lifted up another box.

Blaine hadn't been expecting Kurt to take his insistence that his date for Blaine to be an actual surprise to find himself now blindfolded. Kurt was leading him somewhere, when Kurt had arrived at his doorstep early Blaine had gotten a quick hello, a kiss and then had a scarf tied over his eyes. Blaine found it amusing that Kurt didn't trust him to simply keep his eyes closed, so much for not trying to hype the date up. "While you putting out all the stops is endearing Kurt, I'd hate to fall and injure myself! All before even getting to see what your big surprise is." Blaine muttered as he tried to keep his footing.

Kurt's face scrunched up with laughter and he tightened his grip on Blaine's arm, steadying him as he almost lost his balance again. Maybe Kurt was going a bit over the top with the reveal but considering the date would be the fated day when Kurt would allow himself to tell Blaine he loved him. Putting out all the stops in his mind was justified. "How can you be so graceful when you dance but helpless right now?"

Blaine rolled his eyes but realized Kurt couldn't see him doing it so let out a sigh too. The act was very convincing because Blaine was honestly loving every minute. "Well, for one thing I could see and we're not on a stage! Or are we?" Blaine muttered, his tone playful.

Kurt still kept on with his usual mannerisms with Blaine, this time shaking his head with a smile, even when Blaine couldn't see him either. "No!" he laughed and began to rub his shoulder affectionately. "Almost there cutie, you're doing great." Kurt coaxed.

Eventually the couple arrived at Kurt's destination, after Blaine had been put in the passenger seat of Kurt's car and gone for a short ride. The length of the trip didn't give many clues to where they could be going and honestly Blaine wasn't trying that hard to figure it out. This was a side of Kurt he really enjoyed to experience, the planner who sometimes went into overdrive about things he cared about. The fact that Kurt was doing this all for Blaine made him feel very special and fortunate to be with someone so in tune with himself. "Now don't start worrying that whatever you've cooked up isn't good enough okay?" Blaine warned as he let Kurt lead him out of the car.

"I'll try not to... we're here though, just one little stretch to walk." Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine felt the change from pavement to grass and he got the feeling they were going somewhere outside.

Kurt tried to keep Blaine guessing to the very end so their final trek to his backyard wasn't a direct route and finally, Kurt brought them to a stop. Kurt came behind Blaine and took hold of his shoulders to put him in the perfect position for the big reveal. "Now this might not be anything special... but I'm quite proud of my efforts and I know you'll like it... no matter how unimpressive the date really is..." Kurt began to ramble off.

Blaine's patience was running out by this point and he just let out an exasperated sigh and threw his hands up in the air. "Just let me see already or I'm gonna take this blind fold off myself!" Blaine threatened.

Kurt complied, realizing he was getting off track per usual and he began to untie the knot at the back of Blaine's head. "Fine, sorry! Here... we... go!" Kurt announced at at the word go he removed the blind fold, stepped back and waited for Blaine's reaction to the scene before them.

As Blaine's eyes were uncovered at last he kept his eyes closed for a moment, wanting to be able to call the shots a bit. When he finally opened them what he saw left him at a loss for words. They were indeed outside, with the light of the day still holding, though soon it would begin to fade into dusk. Blaine realized instantly they were in Kurt's backyard but his boyfriend had somehow transformed the normally mundane spot into a romantic backdrop like it was some movie set. A small bistro table with two chairs was sitting under a nearby tree. A dark red table cloth was draped over the round table, white candles decorated its surface currently being unlit. Even the wire backs of the chairs were strung with white christmas lights. Blaine's eyes went to the tree to see paper lanterns where hung up in its branches. Blaine was so transfixed on every detail that at first he didn't notice Kurt began to put on the final touches.

Kurt hated to tear himself away from watching Blaine's response, all of it extremely touching and romantic, and it was the physical proof to why he loved him so. But Kurt's job wasn't over yet, using Blaine's stunned state, he dashed off to light the candles, turn the christmas lights on and finally press play on his portable docking port. Kurt then returned to stand beside Blaine, eyeing him cutely and he couldn't keep himself quiet for any longer. "So... what do you think?" he asked softly.

At the sound of Kurt's musical voice Blaine snapped out of his trance and gave him a sheepish smile from his somewhat extreme reaction. "It's... you're... this is so..." Blaine struggled as he turned to look Kurt straight in the eye. "There are no words, all I want to do is break out into some epic love song right now." Blaine breathed.

Kurt eyes widened, as appealing as that sound he didn't want Blaine to jump the gun and get to say any words of love first. So he just gave Blaine a playful smile and Blaine laughed happily and they shared a tender embrace.

Blaine kissed Kurt, soft and slow at first and then the second kiss showed a bit more passion, to the point where they both had to reel their desire back in a bit. "This is so romantic, Kurt, I love it." he finally gushed, not tripping over the word at all.

Kurt kept smiling and he couldn't stop himself, he was so joyful that Blaine not only loved but appreciated all his efforts and their kiss a moment ago was the proof. "I'd like to say it was easy but, well, at first I wasn't sure what to do. But when I have such wonderful inspiration like you, Blaine... I figured the details out. I know dressing up my backyard might be seen as overzealous but that's what I went for. I had been considering we could have a picnic out by the water somewhere... but then there would be the risk of random strangers walking by and ruining the romantic atmosphere. Not to mention mosquitoes or having to lug all the props that far..." Kurt began to sputter off with one of his iconic rambling spurts.

Blaine was torn, he didn't want to keep stopping Kurt from babbling but he did want to start there date. "Everything is perfectly imperfect Kurt, just like you." he said.

Kurt nodded and took Blaine by the hand and guided him to the table, stopping to pull Blaine's chair out. Blaine beamed at him and took a seat and watched as Kurt pushed his chair back and walked around the table. Kurt stopped to bring a bottle of what looked like champagne out of an ice bucket. Kurt poured them each a glass and noticed Blaine's curious look.

"It's just sparkling cider or my dad would be out here in a second worried we'll get all boozed up." Kurt joked. "I seriously had to let him do a taste test before I could bring the bottle outside!" he explained as he took his own seat finally.

"Do you think he was being serious?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.

"I didn't feel like asking him to clarify!"

Blaine reached out to take his glass and he took a small sip, watching as Kurt revealed their dinner, which was homemade cheeseburgers, and Blaine kept on laughing and Kurt took the compliments merrily. They spent the start of their date and their meal having idle chatter between mouthfuls and soon they were both babbling away like two happy clams.

Blaine swallowed another bite of his meal and raised his glass to Kurt, who caught on quick and soon they were a mirror image. "I'd like to make a toast, to the most astounding, stupendous and tremendous boyfriend a guy could ever have: Kurt Hummel." Blaine announced with affection.

Kurt let out a dreamy sigh as he leaned forward to clink their glasses together. "My, haven't we been using our dictionary." he teased.

"You caught me red handed." Blaine admitted.

"Though now I'd like to do the same and toast to you, Blaine Anderson... I could spend all night listing all the words that come to mind... so I'll just go with one; marvellous." Kurt said as he brought his glass back for a second toast.

"To us..." Blaine added.

"And what we mean to each other." Kurt responded.

Blaine saw the opening to say the words rising up in his throat and judging by Kurt's nervous yet giddy glances he felt the same. Right from the start Blaine knew what he felt for Kurt was reciprocated even without words of confirmation. That was one of the reasons he had been so fine with waiting so long to tell Kurt he loved him. He was about to consider saying it finally now as there was no pressure and there was certainly enough emotion in him until he saw with surprise that Kurt stood up and began to tidy up and put their now empty dishes away into a tub from under the table. Blaine raised an eyebrow at that, was there more in store? "Hey, what's your hurry? The night' s still young." Blaine teased.

Kurt gave Blaine a coy smile as he kept tidying away and when that task was over he came over to Blaine and gave him a quick kiss. "Oh the date's far from over, but rest assured you won't be blindfolded for this next part." Kurt said.

Blaine helped Kurt finish putting away the dishes and asked about the rest and Kurt assured he'd get to it later on his own. Blaine followed Kurt to be guided to his Navigator and Blaine simply smiled curiously. "So the rest of this surprise date is far enough we need to drive?" Blaine asked as he piled into the vehicle.

Kurt nodded as he started his car off and pulled out of the driveway. "Yes, but luckily the drive is very short." Kurt answered.

True to Kurt's claim, ten minutes later Blaine got the feeling they had reached their destination and when Kurt pulled over and parked he knew they had. Kurt grabbed a blanket from the back seat and hurried over to the passenger door. Kurt seemed to be in a courteous mood, proving he wasn't the only dapper youth in their relationship. Blaine was more than willing to allow Kurt to opened his door and offer his hand and Blaine once more was lead towards the unknown.

Kurt brought his boyfriend to a certain spot, one he had scoped out earlier in the week, a patch of grass on a slight hill where there were no trees around to block the sky. Kurt brought out the blanket and laid it out on the ground. Sitting down he patted the spot beside him at Blaine, who smiled and joined Kurt on the blanket.

"Are we going to do some start gazing perchance?" Blaine asked, laying on the charm.

Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine into his arms, bringing them to lie back on the blanket, with his arm draped over Blaine's stomach. "Why yes we are, aren't we a clever cutie." Kurt cooed.

For a good while neither teen felt the urge to talk, instead they just laid back beside each other and gazed at the glittering stars above. They might have been in Lima Ohio still but for the moment, it felt like they were off in their own little corner of paradise, meaning no matter where they went as long as they were together, joy would follow.

"Tonight has sure been magical." Blaine said with a content sigh.

Kurt smiled and brought his hand to trail down Blaine's cheek and neck, running his finger along lightly on his skin, passing to glide his thumb over Blaine's bottom lip and Blaine caught his hand, kissing it tenderly. "I only hope any future dates won't seem dull in comparison now." he said with a smirk.

Blaine laughed and brought his face close and kissed Kurt, allowing a little lull in their conversation to occur. The romantic air around the couple was building both hoped to the same point. "I doubt that's possible because the magic happens because of you." Blaine began.

Kurt silenced Blaine by placing a finger over his lips and kissed him. "I love you" he breathed.

Blaine's eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes up to see Kurt gazing at him bashfully. He didn't ask Kurt to repeat himself or reply saying 'what?', he had heard him. "I love you too." he said back without hesitation.

"We finally said it." Kurt gushed.

"Where you waiting to for a while?"

"Yes, I've known I loved you for a while... I was just waiting for the right time." Kurt answered.

Blaine smiled and turned to lie on his side, Kurt doing the same and the brought their faces close. Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's side and smiled at him warmly. "Me too, I think tonight just confirmed how much I love you and how it's been on my mind for a while. I was only holding back telling you because well... we might not have said it directly with words, but we could still feel the love between us." Blaine confirmed.

"Whenever we serenaded each other I think our love shone through, that's why I'm fine with it taking so long to reach this point. Just think, now we can make up for lost time and say I love you to one another over and over..." Kurt began to describe, his voice getting all low and throaty.

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt, "What about kissing? Hard to talk with our lips being occupied." Blaine countered.

Kurt decided to show Blaine the answer by taking a long break to kiss Blaine, until he reminded himself that while they were currently alone, they were still outside and in the open. "That's how you say I love you with your lips and not form any actual words." Kurt sassed.

"Message received loud and clear." Blaine agreed.

Neither wanted the romantic moment to end but they both knew it was time to bring their date to and end.r32; "We should probably go, it's getting late." Blaine finally said with a sigh.

"Yeah, my dad might come looking for us if we're not back soon." Kurt replied jokingly.

"We can talk on the phone as soon as I get home, though." Blaine offered.

"Good, I was just about to suggest that." Kurt replied cutely as he stood up and collected their blanket.

Blaine got his turn to lead Kurt back to the car by the hand and he thought of another thing he wanted to do. He didn't mind at all that Kurt had got to be the one to say I love you first, not after setting up the perfect back drop to do so. "I love you so much, Kurt." he declared all of a sudden.

Kurt opened mouth was closed and he beamed at Blaine, like he had heard it for the first time. "I love you too." he replied.

The following morning, despite feeling rather tired after talking to Blaine on the phone until the early hours, Kurt set back towards the back yard to finish his clean up job. His content and giddy grin that had never left his face since the night prior was the proof to his pay off. Kurt couldn't think of a more romantic and perfect scenario for when he and Blaine got to say the three most wondrous little words. Blaine loved him, even when he had known and suspected for a while, hearing him tell him face to face was a thrill he was thoroughly enjoying. So much that Kurt wasn't even aware of how obvious he was to his family and what had caused a chain reaction. At the moment Kurt was still unaware as he was humming merrily to himself, so he didn't notice his dad had been making his way over to his son, who was currently up on a ladder taking down the paper lanterns from the tree. Kurt heard Burt clear his throat to get his attention and he blinked, slightly startled. Kurt turned to look down at his dad and saw his neutral expression and Kurt began to wonder what he wanted to see him about. "Oh hi, dad, sorry didn't see you there." He said casually as he stepped down from the later.

"I'd ask you if last night went well but that goofy grin on your face answers that question pretty good." Burt explained.

Kurt felt the colour rise to his cheeks and he knew was blushing at the comment and he tried to move past the awkward feeling. "The date was pretty good yes, sorry... I know I should be more self conscious about my reactions. But I'm seriously in such a happy daze it's hard to remember that at times but I'll try." Kurt assured. When Kurt looked back to his father and saw some conflict on his face his smile faltered a bit. "Is there something else you want to ask me?" he offered.

Burt nodded, clearly he wasn't enjoying himself too much but he pushed on. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you for a moment, actually." Burt began.

Kurt simply nodded, albeit warily, since he had no idea what could make his dad so resistant to talk. "Sure." he simply replied.

Burt again simply nodded and looked around the back yard and let out a tired sigh. "Let's head inside for this okay?" he said as he pointed towards the house.

Now it was Kurt's turn to nod in reply and he walked behind his dad into the house and to the kitchen of all places. He gulped, he didn't like where this was going: he felt like a prisoner being lead to his end, to use a dramatic metaphor. His worst fears came true when he saw Burt toss something on the table and with further investigation he saw they were pamphlets. Kurt eyed them and saw the top one had the words 'boys with boys' written on the cover and Kurt's eyes widened with panic. "What are those?" he asked, frozen in place.

Burt wasn't enjoying the scenario any more than his son but he knew it was time to do this. "Those are some pamphlets I picked up at the free clinic. It thought it might help the process along. Because it has come to my attention that it's about time you and I have 'the talk'."

Kurt looked at his dad with sheer and undeniable horror, shaking his head in denial. "No it's not..." he stuttered.

"Yes it is." Burt argued firmly.

Kurt still refused to move to take a seat at the table, he wasn't frightened by the idea of learning about sex, on the contrary. After falling in love with Blaine and starting their relationship Kurt had slowly become more willing to explore that unknown side of being in a couple. But Blaine or no Blaine and no matter how desirable he found his boyfriend or how much they trusted each other, the idea of sex and physical intimacy on any level was still a pretty big thing to do. So far even he and Blaine hadn't breached the subject. At least not beyond confirming they wanted to take things slow and not even consider jumping into bed so soon. Before Blaine had come into the picture Kurt had been fine with not bothering too much about sex, he was a romantic at heart. Before Blaine, sex between teens only seemed to complicate and makes things worse. Despite all this, having the infamous 'talk' with his dad was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He proved this by sticking his fingers in his ears and beginning to sing 'lah lah lah.' like he was a child.

Kurt's attempts to escape proved to be futile though when Burt clamped his arms down on Kurt's shoulders and pushed him towards the table. Giving him no alternative but to go through with it. "You think this is easy for me? Okay, believe me I wanna do this even less than you do. This is going to suck for the both of us. But we're going to get through it together and we will both be better men because of it."

Seeing there was little use to fight he simply took a seat and glanced at his dad, keeping stubbornly silent. Why now of all times? Kurt wasn't ready for this, having a boyfriend didn't make it easier to face.

Burt wanted to start so they could eventually finish, so he spread each pamphlet in front of his son. "Now first... most of the uh... mechanics of what you' re gonna be doing are covered in the pamphlets. So I want you to read them and then I want you to come to me and talk about it. Deal?" Burt said leaning it and looking straight at Kurt.

Kurt finally looked up at his dad after another delay of silence and he nodded. "Okay." he said quickly but he couldn't leave it at that. As embarrassing as it could be for him and his dad in turn, he needed to make one point very clear. "But first I have to say that Blaine and I are not having sex, dad." he decided to admit.

Burt took the news rather well and his subdued reaction showed he actually believed Kurt but he wasn't taking the bait. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't have the talk, Kurt. Far as I'm concerned it's long over due. Every kid should have this short of talk with their parents, whether they're in a relationship, are single or are straight or gay. I haven't been living up to my job as your dad lately, and it's come to my attention I gotta fix that. So we're doing this, Kurt." Burt explained.

Kurt fought to roll his eyes, he knew his father was right but that didn't make the scenario any easier to face. So he simply let out a tired sigh and nodded in confirmation, standing up to go do what his dad had asked him. Only he seemed to be jumping the gun when Burt showed he had other plans.

"Whoa hey sit down, we're just getting started here." Burt muttered to Kurt and when he saw Kurt remain seated he continued. "Now for most guys, sex is just, you know, it's a thing we always want to do. You know it's fun, it feels great, but, we're not really thinking too much about. You know how it makes us feel on the inside. Or, yah know, how... the other person feels, about it."

Kurt just watched his dad, his neck turned up as he listened to him talk. "And women are different?" he asked.

"Only because they get that it's about something more than just... the physical. You know when you' re intimate with someone... in that way... You're... exposing yourself. Yah know you're never going to be more vulnerable and that scares the hell out of a lot of guys. I can't tell you, how many buddies, I've got, who have gotten in way to deep with a girl. Who said she was cool with just 'hooking up'." Burt explained.

"But that's not going to happen with me dad..." Kurt began, leaving out his full thoughts on the matter. Because for one thing he wouldn't be hooking up with a girl and while being gay didn't change much. When it came to him and Blaine, Kurt knew when the time came they wouldn't be hooking up in the full sense, they were in love. But before Kurt could try to point this facts out to Burt continued on with his little speech.

"No, it's gonna be worse, because it's two guys. With two guys, you got two people who think that sex is just sex. It's going to be easier to come by and once you start doing this stuff, you' re not going to want to stop..." Burt started.

By this point Kurt could no longer remain quiet, he was very appreciative that his dad was willing to do this for his sake. He knew having 'the talk' with a son who was gay couldn't be easy, even when Burt had been nothing but accepting of Kurt's sexuality right from the start. He didn't want to share the personal details of his relationship with anyone, his father most of all but Kurt felt he had no choice. "Dad... wait, just stop for a second. I have to say something before you continue... I really appreciate this, I might not be showing it right now... but I do. But I need to say... do you really think it's gonna be like that for me and Blaine? I mean you've gotten to know him over these last few months, you know what he's like. I was telling the truth when I said we weren't having sex. This was a choice we made together and it wasn't taken lightly. But if and when we might change our mind and want to... I need you to know it's not just going to be sex for us." Kurt muttered.

"Okay, that's fair to say... just as it's fair that while love changes, sex can make the whole act even more confusing. Plenty of kids get mixed up in having sex way too soon and they're not ready for the consequences, Kurt. You've seen that yourself at school." Burt interjected.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Neither one of us can get pregnant, dad." Kurt groaned.

"Don't get mouthy... look I realized that with Blaine in the picture it changes things up. But what I'm trying to tell you is for your benefit. I like Blaine, he's a good kid and I'm glad you two are being smart. But you being with him doesn't mean you don't need to hear all this, okay? Just sit back and listen and then you can say anything you feel the need to, deal?" Burt offered.

Kurt sighed, "Fine... I can live with that, I hope." Kurt admitted.

"Good... now as I was saying, Kurt, I'm glad you're already starting to realize sex means something. But I don't think you really know what that is. That it's doing something, to you, to your heart, to your self esteem. Even though it feels like, your just having fun." Burt told Kurt.

"So what you' re saying is I shouldn't have sex, with Blaine or anyone else." Kurt said flatly to his dad.

"I think on your 30th birthday, it is a great gift to yourself." Burt joked.

Kurt's face cracked into a slightly amused grin at his dad' s attempt at humour, glad for the slight break in tension. He still chose to remain silent because he knew while he and Blaine wanted to play it safe and wait a while. There was no way in hell he would ever want to wait THAT long and he began to scoff on the inside at the very idea of waiting until he was thirty. "Like you'd wanted to wait that long." Kurt muttered, but his tone was light.

"Kurt, all kidding aside... whether it's with Blaine or someone else in the future. When you're ready, I want you... to be able... to... do everything. But when you're ready, I want you to... use it as a way to connect to another person. Don't throw yourself around, like you don't matter. Because you matter, Kurt." Burt finished.

Kurt took the words to heart and simply looked at his dad silently for a moment, thinking about everything his dad told him. He had valid points, Kurt had to admit, and he was confident he and Blaine would be careful when they reached that point in their relationship. The idea of connecting with Blaine on that level both made him curious and a little scared but he knew he'd want to go there eventually. But most of all, not suddenly, he didn't want their first time to be a let down. Kurt let himself a relax a little and recognized it had taken his dad a lot to talk to him about sex. After all it was less than a year ago Kurt had come out to his dad. Now there they were, talking like mature adults about a very adult topic. The fact that when Kurt had sex it would be with a guy didn't even really come into the picture and that gave him a rush of pride. He got a bit braver and collected enough nerves to ask a question that had formed in his mind. "Thank you dad... you're right, that sucked but we made it. So... it might risk getting awkward but can I ask you something now?" Kurt asked reluctantly, hoping he wasn't insane.

Burt gave Kurt an encouraging smile. "Sure, Kurt." he coaxed.

Kurt took a deep breath, "How did you know... when you were ready to... take that next step with someone? I'm not saying I intend to anytime soon... I don't want to rush myself or Blaine. But how did you know when the time was right?" Kurt asked softly.

Burt brought his hand up to rub against his chin and he thought the best way to answer. He knew answering wouldn't encourage his son to have sex. But it was still hard for him to go there, when most of all he didn't have a completely right answer. "Well... honestly Kurt, it really depends on the person you're with and the situation you're in. Especially if it's with someone you really care about... you might never be really sure if the moment' s right. What you gotta try to figure out is when it's not. The best advice I can give is don't rush into things. Talk and tell your partner what you want, what you've been feeling and listen to what he has to say. Hopefully through communicating you'll both know." Burt suggested. "That make any sense?" he asked afterwards.

Kurt nodded quickly, "Yeah I think so... so far being brutally honest with each other because we care has been going for us pretty well."

"Then try not to let any pressure get to your head and you'll be okay. Because if you really do care about Blaine..." Burt began.

"I love him." Kurt suddenly declared, noticing his fathers surprise but the change wasn't negative. "I know we're both really young so it might not seem possible. But I truly do love him, dad and he loves me." Kurt explained.

"I'm happy for you Kurt, I really am. I also don't wanna lie to you though... the idea of you being in love already might take some getting used to. Not that I don't trust you and I've always wanted you to find someone so you could be in love. In my eyes I often forget you're not my little boy anymore, that you're growing up and so far I'm proud of the man you're becoming, Kurt. This was a big step for us to cross huh?" Burt commented.

"Tell me about it." Kurt moaned.

"Anything else you wanna talk about?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, aside from I hope I haven't given you many examples to worry about... yah know concerning myself and Blaine." Kurt admitted.

"No, my mind just gets the better of me sometimes, like it does for all parents with teenagers."

"Glad to hear that then, I think I'll go down to my room and go over my new pamphlets." Kurt started as he stood up from the table. Before leaving the kitchen he turned to face his dad and a warm smile spread across his face. "Thank you dad, not a lot of kids have dads who would be willing to step out of their comfort zone like this. It means a lot to me." Kurt admitted.

"You're welcome." Burt simply replied.

After Kurt left the room he let out a long breath of relief. The whole talk had gone better than he hoped but it still hadn't been a cake walk. In fact hearing the news that his son was in love already, was a pretty big deal. Burt hadn't realized they had reached that point already until Kurt had told him a moment ago. Sure, even Burt could look back and remember his own first love and more importantly the first time his feelings were returned. In reality, after seeing how Blaine and Kurt look at each other, it was hardly a surprise.

Kurt walked down the stairs to his bedroom, feeling heavy as he finally made it to his bed and flopped down on the soft surface head first. He still had the remnants of his date outside to clean up after but he hoped his dad would understand his wanting to take a break. Kurt let out a tired breath, he could have never anticipated what the day had brought. Kurt finally brought his attention to the pamphlets he had thrown onto the bed before his collapse. There was no harm in actually reading them, he owed his dad that much and himself as well. Kurt pulled himself into a sitting position and took a deep breath, held it and let it out slowly as he took the first pamphlet and read the cover.

"I mean what's the harm in being curious, this will sure be easier than searching online and having to shift through all the porn." Kurt mumbled to himself.

Kurt unfolded the pamphlet to see what these supposed 'mechanics' were all about, though of course Kurt knew what gay sex entailed. Even he wasn't that naive, but as he read on he did learn a few things. Like while he had assumed not all homosexuals chose to take part in anal sex, some stuck to things like frottage and blow jobs and what not. The pamphlet worded such things far more politely but the information was all there. Kurt had known that protection was important but by the time he had read each pamphlet, he now knew exactly why. How even first timers like he and Blaine should still consider using condoms. Kurt took a moment to take all this new info into account but he still held firm to his decision that he wanted to wait until the right moment. While Kurt had no idea when that time would be, he knew was still far off into the distant future. Most of all, he knew the young man he had fallen in love with felt the same way.

**Chapter End Notes:**

For anyone who read the original chapter I switched the dialogue around a bit. Especially Blaine and Kurt's love confession. Added some new scenes as well, trying to make the chapter a lot longer.


	16. Chapter 16 A Concert for Two

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Here is the revised version of chapter 16, like with most of the summer vacation chapters. I added a bunch more to beef up the scenes and make them longer.

Revised Chapter 16  
>~A concert for two~<p>

Blaine Anderson found himself sitting in his bedroom after waking up in the morning and he felt like singing. So he did, but only in the shower this time, and his mind and heart was full of nothing but love. He loved Kurt and Kurt loved him back, they had told each other last night and now Blaine could say it to his boyfriend whenever he wanted, as many times as he wanted. Blaine was full of piss and vinegar that morning, to use a phrase Blaine himself normally wouldn't of bothered with. To his delight, after he finished getting dressed Kurt ended up calling him and Blaine showed his excitement right from the start.

"Why hello there handsome, how lucky am I to hear you're angelic voice this early in the morning?" Blaine chimed merrily in greeting.

Kurt's laughter could be heard on the other side of the phone, "Oh stop with the overzealous charm I already said I love you, you nut." Kurt gushed.

"Good to know, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to woo you." Blaine replied.

Kurt let out a little giggle, he needed this, after having such a heavy talk with his dad. Kurt knew he wanted to share what had happened with his boyfriend, who would help him fully recover. "You wouldn't believe the morning I've had Blaine." Kurt muttered.

"Did anything happen that I should be concerned about?" Blaine asked, figuring it was better to find out once and for all by being direct.

"No, not exactly... you're not directly the cause but you played some part in the subject my dad brought to me. Blaine, we had... 'the talk.'" Kurt explained, his voice becoming all ominous for the last two words, like he was uttering a curse.

Blaine's stunned response was easy to tell even without visual aid, the sound of him near gasping was good enough. "Wow..." Blaine breathed.

"I know, right? So yeah... that made my night very memorable, to say the least. In fact, I know it's early but... I really need to see you right now." Kurt admitted.

"I'd love nothing better, come on over here and we can talk about what happened. Since I know that's what you want right now." Blaine offered.

"Thank you... you just seem to know what I want or need or like this time, when they're both in the same." Kurt gushed.

"Guess that's why we're in love." Blaine responded with affection.

"I'll be right over."

"And I'll be waiting." Blaine replied with a smile.

Kurt was already enjoying the summer break immensely because it meant he and Blaine could spend far more time together without the burden of school. He got the feeling they'd become quite inseparable over summer vacation but considering come the fall Blaine would be back at Dalton, Kurt didn't mind that outcome. Heck, he'd even survive any relentless teasing he got from his friends and family, Blaine was well worth it. Though while talking to Blaine about 'the talk' he had with his dad the night before probably would be helpful, it was still felt a little odd to bring the subject up at all. Which is why he didn't do so over the phone, since they had only touched on the physical side of their relationship. So far only confirming they wanted to wait.

At first Blaine wasn't going to ask about what Kurt and his dad had discussed, leaving Kurt to do so himself. But when they met up and headed to Blaine's bedroom he could tell Kurt was hesitant but more importantly, he didn't want to be. "So how'd the talk with your dad go?" Blaine offered as he sat down on the bed.

Kurt gave Blaine his best attempt at an appreciative smile, since he normally would have just kissed him but he did want to merely talk for a while. So Kurt sat next to Blaine on the bed and turned to face him. "Um... actually... pretty well, for the most part. Don't get me wrong, it was really embarrassing subject matter and there were some awkward moments. In fact when my dad first told me I froze in terror but there was no chance for escape. I have to admit my dad told me some really meaningful things... values I think are really going to stick with me." Kurt explained softly.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, when on the inside he was a little jealous, not to the point of showing that even to someone as perceptive as his boyfriend. His dad had never had the talk with him or gave any inkling that he intended to, even with his son having a boyfriend now. The talk wasn't needed, Blaine had found all the answers he was wanted to know about but that was beyond the point. "Are they too personal to share with me?" Blaine asked, being completely serious.

Kurt could see the venerability in Blaine's eyes and he just shook his head, taking hold of Blaine's hand as he did. "No, they're not too personal for me to tell you, Blaine. Basically he said that I shouldn't throw myself around... like I don't matter, when it comes to sex. That when I'm ready I should use it as a way to connect with another person." Kurt explained, his look softening as he gazed into Blaine's inviting eyes.

"That sounds like good advice to me." Blaine agreed.

"For us really, which I pointed out to my dad. I know when we're finally ready to take that step... sex will be more than the physical act. Sure we'll probably be more focused on how good it feels... superficially in the heat of the moment. But I still like to think our feelings and how it affects us emotionally will play some part as well." Kurt said.

Blaine reached out and ran his hand down Kurt's back, "So do I." he said with a warm smile.

"Did your dad... ever have the talk with you?" Kurt asked shyly, he had a feeling he knew the answer was no. But he also had an inkling that Blaine wanted to talk about that and Kurt was happy to oblige his boyfriend, this was a big step for them. Even if it was just talking about sex in general, for Kurt, who had never wanted to before, it was huge.

Even though Blaine got the opportunity to talk about his experience, or lack thereof, he couldn't help but stumble at the beginning, because he still was an embarrassed teenage boy. "Um... no..." Blaine finally answered with a sigh. "My dad' s never been very comfortable with my sexuality. Though I will admit I think he was like that before I came out too... me being gay just made him even more averted to the idea. I get that I'm not alone in this, plenty of straight kids don't have the talk with their folks. I think my dad thought if he didn't tell me anything I simply wouldn't want to do it. At the time I also have to be honest and say I didn't really want my dad to try. God I hate to think how that would have turned out..." Blaine said with a shudder.

"I think you're pretty correct with that assumption. If you had asked me yesterday if I would have wanted to have the talk with my dad. I would have sputtered off and shouted out 'No Way!' and run off." Kurt admitted with a smirk.

Blaine laughed at the mental image, happy to break a bit of tension cause he wanted to keep talking to Kurt. "Oh, I can totally picture that." he chuckled.

"I did go looking for information myself and I found it, eventually. So I know all the details, to be safe like with protection... always use lube and such." Blaine commented.

Kurt felt himself began to blush and he felt like the temperature in the room was rising a bit. "My dad gave me some pamphlets, which were an interesting read. I know the 'mechanics', as my dad put it, properly now... and the risks of unprotected sex. Which I never planned on having anyway... since before we met I was happy to be ignorant about the naked hokey pokey." Kurt muttered, making air quotes over the last two words.

Blaine broke out laughing but made himself calm back down but Kurt was so witty it was hard at times. "For the record, I looked all that up before I met you. Which doesn't mean anything when it comes to us."

"Well maybe it should... after talking with my dad yesterday, where you did come up a bit. It got me thinking that maybe we should have our own talk about sex." Kurt suggested.

Blaine shifted closer to Kurt on the bed but didn't actually go so far as to touch or cuddle his boyfriend. Instead, he crossed his legs on the bed so they were sitting face to face. They were nervous, both teens could tell, but they still held firm to their choice. "I wholeheartedly agree, Kurt. I think it's time that we get down to the nitty gritty. I don't think it's too soon, not after we've confessed we're in love. For a lot of kids our age, or really any couples... sex would soon follow." Blaine said.

"Or they did that stuff before admitting their feelings even but that's not us." Kurt reaffirmed.

"No, we said it before, we don't want to rush into this. We mean too much to each other and now we know by how much." Blaine added.

"I already know we're of one mind here, Blaine, but I still want us to tell our sides of what we're feeling. I mean, we both know we're young and have strong hormone-driven urges... and I'll admit I have felt my desire for you and it's increasing. I love how it feels when we kiss and hug and roll around on the bed for make out sessions. It feels good and when I'm with you, being that close... sometimes I get the urge to want to feel more. It hasn't happened a lot since we've only been together as an actual couple for like two months... but it's still there." Kurt began to explain.

"Keep going, but I have to say that's what it's like for me too." Blaine interrupted.

"Noted. It's just, before I met you, Blaine... I always said I was a romantic, I never thought I'd get the chance to experience anything beyond silly guy crushes. Sure I hoped I'd get to have a boyfriend one day but all I ever pictured was us holding hands, maybe sharing a kiss or two. I knew I wanted that, however impossible it seemed. Sex was kind of scary to me and I just never really thought about it . I was content to stay in the dark about the physical side of romance, at least past a PG-13 rating. I didn't think I could ever trust someone that much, to want to expose myself... not just meaning getting naked. That and what I thought gay sex was all about weirded me out a bit... am I making any sense?" Kurt finally sputtered off as he got too embarrassed to continue.

Blaine chuckled and gave Kurt an encouraging kiss on the cheek. "Totally... I can't say my own experiences were the same. I was kind of torn, like you I saw myself as a romantic or hoped to be one, someday. But I always thought I wasn't good at romance or at expressing my true feelings. I went looking for information about sex since even I knew it was something I should learn about. So if and when I met the right guy I could be careful and not ignorant and make a mistake. Sure, I did have some sexy fantasies about my possible sexual awakening from time to time. But for the most part, I wanted to be able to make someone I cared about feel good." Blaine explained.

"I know that after meeting you Blaine, my views on sex are changing. I want to go there someday, and do everything... even that..." Kurt admitted sheepishly, relieved that Blaine didn't make him clarify what 'that' obviously was. "I know the time will come when I want to take that next step with you, Blaine. But I also know that that time isn't now, not yet... I'm not ready." Kurt admitted.

The words Kurt finished with couldn't be taken as rejection in any sense and Blaine knew that, just as he knew it had been the right choice to have their own talk. "I am so in love with you, Kurt. I think I might have been right from the start. I thought I'd be dreaming for the rest of my life about finding someone to love... I surely never thought I'd find him when I was sixteen! Now here you are and here we are finding out first hand about love... and sexual desire. We're not shying away and it has nothing to do with us being gay either. Sure, when we make out, I find it inevitable for my mind- well... maybe some lower parts of mine-to go there. But I know first and fore most I care about you more than my urges. I want to take things slow, that doesn't mean I love you any less. I love you more, but I'm not ready either." Blaine confirmed.

Blaine and Kurt fell silent as they looked at each with love in their eyes, savouring the romantic exchange. The fact they were sitting there, as two equals, telling each other very personal feelings and opinions and they not only agreed but took them straight to heart. Sure the subject matter wasn't exactly romantic to some but for them it was. Of course eventually the mood of the room was broken by the pair beginning to laugh, but from joy not awkwardness.

"My, aren't we being all mature." Kurt teased.

"Yeah... we might be too bias to know for sure but I'm wondering if whenever we talk we sound amazing... or corny?"

"Who says we can't be both?" Kurt interjected.

"Sounds good to me." Blaine agreed.

For a little reward the couple allowed themselves to do a little smooching but they didn't want to stop talking just yet. There was one final detail to go over before they could let the subject drop, for now anyway.

"So we'll continue to take things slow then?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yes... because that's what we honestly want to do. We'll wait and take our relationship day by day, step by step. See where that will lead us." Blaine confirmed.

"Because in the end we know whenever we want to go all the way, it will have been worth the wait." Kurt added.

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him down on the bed. "Here's hoping." he laughed. _

Blaine and Kurt did at least try to vary their days together and have a special guest now and then and today's participant was none other than Mercedes Jones. Who, after much convincing that she wouldn't be ignored or become a third wheel, had agreed to join the young couple at the Lima Bean in the afternoon. The subject of the day had nothing to do with sex either, it revolved around Blaine and Kurt's first love: music.

Kurt sat down at the table after retrieving their drinks and handed them out, the cheerful expression on his face showed he had plans to share. "So... remember that song assignment idea you and I had, Blaine?" Kurt began.

"Where we'd put on some sort of concert for each other?" Blaine offered.

"Yes, that one... well I think I've come up with a good way for that to happen." Kurt began.

"Oh this should be good." Mercedes said teasingly in surprise.

Kurt merely rolled his eyes mockingly at Mercedes, noticing Blaine just began to chuckle. "Hush you or I won't let you in my brilliant plan." Kurt scoffed.

"I kinda wanna hear this, Mercedes." Blaine added with a cheeky grin.

"Fine, go on, even when I know I won't be invited I know it'll be good." Mercedes muttered in defeat.

Kurt gave a triumphant smile and began to ramble. "Blaine and I were considering putting on some sort of concert. I'm sure at the time it was just a passing comment but I couldn't stop thinking about it. Us not being in the same glee club means we miss out a lot of chances to see each other sing. So I thought, why should we miss out?" Kurt began.

"So you mean we should pick a number of songs to sing to each other?" Blaine questioned.

"Sort of, at least that's the main idea... I'm still trying to sort everything out. But basically, yes." Kurt confirmed.

"I like it, why don't we pick songs we sang in glee club this year and maybe add a few extra songs in for fun?" Blaine went on suggesting.

"I like the way you think, cutie." Kurt cooed.

"Seriously you two need to stop being so adorable together." Mercedes muttered. "Or at least when I'm here."

Blaine and Kurt looked like twins as they narrowed her eyes at her but they proved to be big fakers as the trio broke out into laughter. To play it safe and keep things harmonious, everyone chose to switch to safer and more included topics for the remainder of their time together. But the concert was still very much on Kurt's mind so the second they were alone in Kurt's bedroom he had intended to bring it up once more only Blaine ended up beating him to the punch.

"So think the concert idea could work?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt leaned closer into Blaine from their spot on his couch, with Blaine bringing his arm to wrap around his shoulder. "I think it could be fun, far better than moping about all the solo of yours I've missed. I also already can think of lots of songs I'd love to sing to you." Kurt admitted.

"Me too, but I don't want it to be a competition. That will be hard enough to face for the next school year." Blaine warned.

"Okay so no awards or a winner, I can go with that. How far should we go, though? Like with outfits and dance moves? You know me, it doesn't take much for me to want to pull out all the stops." Kurt babbled.

"While I love it when you're all theatrical let's not go overboard. I think one wardrobe that's versatile and flattering should do it. As for dance moves, well for the solos we did in glee club we can use that choreography if there is any. For any addition songs, I say we can add some steps. But I don't want to spend a ton of time rehearsing. I get the feeling we'll want this to be a surprise so we'll need some time apart to work on everything." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded as he considered each detail and for everyone he was on board quickly. "Alright... well next I'd love if we could sing together a couple of times too. What's the point of having such a talented boyfriend if we don't indulge in a duet now and then." Kurt suggested.

"Good, good... I'm loving this concert idea more and more, Kurt! I say we make the duet our closing number. Hey, that will give us one song to work on as a team. That's something we don't get to do for glee club." Blaine pointed out happily.

"Having us do our own little concert is sure becoming a very tempting thing to do..." Kurt admitted.

"We've have a couple of hints so far, like seeing our Regional performances, you sneaking into Dalton. Not to mention our singing some karaoke at Rachel's... so we already know how good our voices go together." Blaine added flirtatiously.

Kurt always loved to flirt with his boyfriend and take part in one of their favourite pastimes: playful banter. At the moment though, Kurt still wanted to finalize the remaining details for their concert so the real planning could begin."Was that really any surprise given our obvious chemistry?" Kurt teased.

For the next hour the pair went over every detail they could think of pertaining the supposed concert. Like how many songs they would sing, enough to make it feel like a concert but not too many that they'd be totally worn out by the end. Wanting to keep themselves from keeling over, they suggested to make their set list twelve songs in all, six numbers split between the two of them. Though they remembered their wanting to end with a duet so that brought the end number to thirteen and neither teen felt the end count to be in any way unlucky. They further broke down the assignment and continued on to cover what each of their six solo numbers could be.

"Let's pick three songs we sang in class over the year..." Kurt began to suggest.

"... and let the other three be new songs of our choosing?" Blaine finished without any prompting.

"How about we pick two ourselves and let the other choose the final song?" Kurt countered.

Blaine's face lit up with excitement, "Oh I love that idea! I can already think of a ton of songs I want to hear you sing."

"Then the challenge there will be choosing just one." Kurt sassed.

"Anything else we need to cover?" Blaine urged.

Kurt furrowed his brows as he shifted his weight in Blaine's embrace, leading to resting his back on Blaine's chest. They were doing good so far but there were still facts they needed to figure out but Kurt was loving every second. Who needed sex at this point when figuring out a mini concert was giving him such a rush? "Let's try to keep this light and fun, limit ourselves a bit on epic love ballads that will render us to tears. Why don't we try to give each song a separate mood or theme, if possible, so we can keep our performances varied. Because the last thing we'd need is to become too overwhelmed with emotion to continue." Kurt pointed out.

"While I'd like to think we're professional enough to pull through, I see you're point there." Blaine commented.

"That leaves us with one final decision Blaine, and it's one I'm pulling a blank on..." Kurt began.

"Location." They both answered in unison.

Another short paused but unlike before this time they didn't come up with any immediate solutions. But the answer to figuring out where they could sing was dealt with the same way, they kept on talking.

"I mean, we could just have it here... but since Finn's arrival there's a lot less room. I also would hate to ask him to move all his stuff to the side. The only downside of it being the summer is no auditorium access." Kurt told Blaine.

"And renting some place just for the two of us would be sort of pointless." Blaine muttered.

Kurt let out a silly giggle at the fact that Blaine had gone so far as to consider renting a venue, even Kurt hadn't done that. Before Kurt could make his usual flirtatious comeback they both heard someone coming down the stairs. For once Blaine and Kurt weren't in any sort of compromising position, so there was no urge to move apart from cuddling. Until Finn walked right by the pair without any acknowledgement and Kurt rolled his eyes, it seemed even when they were innocent Finn assumed the worse. "Finn, you're treading lightly is unnecessary, come on over here!" Kurt called out.

Finn peaked out from the end of the divider by the stairs to see Kurt was telling the truth and he just gave the pair a smile in greeting.

"Hey, Finn." Blaine told him.

Finn stepped into Kurt's side of the room, "Oh hey Kurt, Blaine." he simply replied.

Blaine straightened up a bit and slid to the edge of the couch, Kurt shifting along with him to give a spot for Finn to sit down beside them. He took the offer and sat down beside them, showing he was totally relaxed and they could both tell, worn out.

"So how're things with Rachel going?" Blaine asked him.

"Pretty good I think, I mean she can get a little controlling at times... but she knows me better than I think I know myself." Finn said in reply. "So what have you guys been up to?" He asked in return.

Blaine and Kurt smiled, they were happy to see Finn was actually trying to engage them in conversation and Finn seemed nothing but relaxed at the idea. Which meant he was now getting used to the idea of having two guys he could just talk to, where their sexual orientation made no difference. Kurt was used to this a bit himself after joining glee club but he still really wasn't super close with any of the guys in the New Directions, like he was with the girls. So his building friendship with Finn to the point of them almost being brothers, was in a way very welcome.

"Well, right now we're trying to figure out the details for a private concert we're planning." Kurt explained, when he saw the face Finn made he groaned. "And by 'private concert' I actually mean that, as in just singing to each other!" Kurt blurted out.

Finn then suddenly looked relieved and Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that. "We just need a location." Blaine added.

"Why not just use the auditorium then?" Finn suggested.

"Because it's summer vacation right now, Finn." Kurt replied.

"But Rachel's used it already a lot this summer. Seems she made a deal with Figgins or something. I think she pays like 20 bucks to use it for a few hours to practice her singing. Something about her not getting rusty..." Finn muttered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kurt commented in reply. "But thank you Finn, that solves our problem."

"No biggie, just don't tell Rachel about this... because if she found out... next thing I know she'd want to do the same thing... I can only imagine how that would go." Finn said with a shudder.

"Oh yes, I could picture it now. Rachel would want to put a full concert on. For the whole town to see and she'd sing all the songs." Kurt commented with a smile.

"And there would be no teachers to stop her." Blaine added with a grin.

After finalizing all the possible details of how the concert would play out, that only left the couple's set list to focus on. By the end of the night they had decided to hold the concert at the end of summer vacation so they would have plenty of time to rehearse, and also give them a high point to look forward to when normally heading back to different schools would be nothing but a buzz-kill. The one upside to choosing to keep their songs a secret from one another was that now Kurt and Blaine had something to do when they weren't together. So Kurt currently was lying on his stomach on his bed, his legs up in the air as he searched through his music library on his laptop. Picking the songs he had sung in Glee club had been the easy part. He had selected 'House is Not a Home', 'Defying Gravity' and 'Bad Romance'. That now left only the remaining two songs to decide upon and so far he hadn't made much progress. The problem was there were just too many songs to narrow down, so many melodies he'd love Blaine to hear him sing. Since Kurt wasn't getting anywhere for his own numbers, he chose to make a small detour and focus on Blaine's song he'd get to choose. It took him about an hour but finally after doing a very thorough search he came to a stop at one particular song and began to grin. "Looks like we have a winner." he said to himself with satisfaction. Another song down, leaving only two more to go. By this point Kurt was wondering how his boyfriend was fairing, so he brought out his phone to get to the bottom of things on that front.

_How's the song hunt going?_  
>He sent to Blaine.<p>

Kurt went back to searching for his last two songs as he waited for Blaine's reply and by the time Blaine answered, Kurt had found his show tune number. He had considered not to bother but there was little point to deny how much he loved Broadway musicals. Kurt knew for his last song he wanted it to be something more recent and fun but he was enjoying this task for their concert a great deal. Kurt's train of thought was stopped when he heard his phone buzz and he began to smile. It looked like Blaine was also in the thick of things when it came to set lists if it had taken him this long to reply.

_**Pretty good, I think I found my song pick for you. ;)**_

_You're ahead of me then, I still have two more song to pick for myself._

_**I'm gonna call you, hold on.**_

After reading that text from Blaine, sure enough he heard his phone ring and he quickly answered. "Sick of texting already, Blaine?"

"I just needed to hear your voice, Kurt." Blaine replied lovingly.

"You're too kind, cutie." Kurt cooed.

"So if you've found my song already, I take it you're still okay with us giving each other our song choices tonight?" Blaine reconfirmed.

"Yep, I figure we can play the songs to have a fun reveal." Kurt went on to suggest.

"You have no idea how much I am enjoying this already." Blaine told him with excitement.

"I know! It's almost like we're in the same glee club!" Kurt replied, but then quickly regretted he had. He didn't want to bring down their excitement with the reminded come September, they'd be in different schools again. "Sorry." Kurt added quickly.

"Don't be Kurt, It's on my mind too. But at least we have this mini concert to look forward to." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt sighed, "You' re right of course Blaine, I love you." he added, it still felt so new and wonderful every time he said that to Blaine.

"I love you too Kurt... Hey! That's the first time we'd said that over the phone."

"I'm sure we've said it before honey, but that hardly matters." Kurt argued.

"Okay... that just means I'll have to look for other new ways to tell you I love you."

"I look forward to that." Kurt chuckled.

The wait to reveal their song requests to one another had been hard to live through, so much that the couple cut their date short so they could hurry back to Kurt's bedroom and for once not to make out. Not that them going to a play at the local community centre hadn't been surprisingly entertaining. But considering the company they both had that was hardly a surprise, since being together meant a good day no matter where they went. More often that not though the setting they enjoyed the most was being in either of the bedrooms. Not because it meant they'd have enough privacy to kiss and cuddle, though that was a perk but it meant they could talk together, being at total ease and let their normal chemistry flow.

Kurt was humming away as he opened up his laptop and went to his music files, glancing over at Blaine who was staring at him. "Are you bored?" Kurt accused.

"Not at all, in fact I find you adorable, when you're like this." Blaine replied.

"You're pretty cute yourself." Kurt declared as he watched Blaine come over to him, lean down and kiss his lips. Once Blaine sat down beside him on his couch Kurt continued with sharing the new information he had for their concert. "So I managed to get a hold of Principal Figgins and got everything set up for our concert. It's going to end up being two weeks before school starts though, since the teachers come back before the students and everything. But I figure that still gives us plenty of time to prepare." Kurt explained.

"Sounds good to me. You know I find myself torn now..." Blaine began to say.

Kurt gave Blaine a curious look, "Oh? About what, your song choices?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head, when Kurt seemed to catch on that the answer wasn't short Kurt snuggled up to Blaine and got all comfortable. "No, not that... that I have all figured out for the most part. What I'm torn about is if we should keep this as just a concert for two or invite people. I kind of wish our friends and even family could see us too." he explained.

Kurt frowned, that idea hadn't even crossed his mind, he sat up to straighten Blaine's bow-tie and once done he noticed Blaine's look and his heart began to race since he knew what it meant. There was nothing wrong with distracting themselves for a bit with a little recreation, when it was kissing. Just because they were taking things slow it didn't mean they didn't intend to move at all, baby steps could be quite fun.

Blaine took hold of Kurt's shoulders as they pressed themselves together in the middle of the couch, exploring their lips. Blaine loved all the different types of kisses they experienced, short little ones, quick little pecks and then the deeper more passionate kisses where they got to experiment with tongue. All of these made Blaine's head spin and at the present this was very true, Blaine was delighted that Kurt took the lead and opened Blaine's mouth with his own.

"I'm so glad you were my first kiss, Kurt." Blaine murmured as Kurt began to kiss his neck.

"Me too." Kurt muttered back as he resumed giving his boyfriend a hickey.

"I still am amazed that kiss was good, since neither of us had gotten to practice before." Blaine continued.

Kurt paused and he began to blush, "Um... that's not really true for me..." Kurt admitted softly.

Blaine blinked when he finally caught up with what Kurt meant and he laughed, until he saw Kurt's bruised expression and he quickly made up for the error and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Oh, right you made out with Brittany... well girls don't count." Blaine scoffed.

"Man I love you, that's my same opinion and really I was more the kissed than the kisser.. meaning Brittany was doing all the work." Kurt concluded while making up words on the fly.

"Could you stop talking about kissing Brittany while we're making out? or I might mess up here." Blaine whined, though he was just joking around.

Kurt now was the one to laugh and he brought his arms to drape over Blaine's shoulders, his hands coming to cup the back of his neck and he lunged forward and launched his own lip attack. Blaine wasn't about to fight the move and they soon were stretched out on the couch with Kurt on top of him. Sadly their teenage hormones were still unpredictable and the couple was faced with keeping to the plan to going slow.

"I need to stop Blaine... or else... this could get awkward." Kurt muttered, not happy to admit it.

Blaine sighed and let Kurt climb off of him and sit back up on the couch as the attempted to fix his now tousled hair. Blaine smiled when he noticed Kurt's collarbone now was sporting a red love bite from when Blaine had managed to undo the collar of his shirt. "Good call, I was about to suggest the same thing."

"Were you really?" Kurt teased.

"Do you doubt my honour?" Blaine scoffed mockingly.

Their little attempts at acting quickly came unhinged as they broke out into laughter and Blaine came to sit on the arm of the couch, his legs draping over and his feet resting on the couch bottom cushion, Kurt simply sat down beside him, leaning his side against Blaine's knees. Blaine reached down to take hold of Kurt's hand where his arm was now resting over Blaine's knees and they spent a bit of time just looking at each other with love.

"So um what were we talking about before?" Blaine finally asked.

"If the concert should be private or opened up for invitation only?" Kurt offered.

"Right, I never heard what you thought about that idea." Blaine reminded his boyfriend.

Kurt sighed, "Well... as much as I'd like to show my friends how well we can sing, where it might give me more solo chances in the future. I'm not sure I want to share you, or have an audience for when the show' s over." he began. Until he noticed Blaine was staring at him with amusement and Kurt began to blush. "As in our loving exchange of words! What are you imagining, Blaine?" Kurt sputtered off as he poked Blaine in the ribs.

Blaine flinched from the jab but he took it in stride. "Nothing I swear! Maybe we can tape it or something?" Blaine suggested to change the subject as he batted Kurt's prodding finger away from his side capturing his hand and kissing it instead to appease his handsome attacker.

The ploy ended up working and Kurt came to rest his head on his hands, which were still on Blaine's knee as he looked up at Blaine with excitement. "Now that's an idea! Taking a Rachel turn on things... I'm worried she's rubbing off on you. Don't let me see you starting to date her next or something." Kurt teased.

"How could I date her when I'm already dating and am oh so in love with you, Kurt?" Blaine challenged.

Kurt smirked at Blaine and pulled himself up into a kneeling position so Blaine could take his arms and bring him close so their lips could meet once more. Until they ended up getting too into their kissing and Blaine fell right off the couch ass first onto the floor. By some miracle Kurt stopped himself from falling on top of Blaine, instead finding his stomach lying over the arm of the couch with his front side tipped over and his face close to the floor and Blaine's fallen figure.

"Ow." Blaine muttered as he felt the wave of new pain.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he tried to regain his balance and get up without falling himself. Luckily for him Blaine had already picked himself up and helped pull Kurt up off the couch as well and they just snickered at one another.

"New rule, no kissing on edges of things." Blaine suggested.

"Good call." Kurt agreed with amusement.

"I think this is a good time to reveal our song picks for each other." Blaine brought up.

Kurt nodded in agreement and after their tumble they decided to sit on the bed, hoping the flatter surface would be a safer location. Kurt brought his laptop along and when Blaine came to sit beside him, so he couldn't see the screen and be spoiled, they continued with that plan.

"Okay I'll go first then, hold on." Blaine said as he grabbed his phone from his pant pocket. "I downloaded it on to my phone to show you here..." he muttered as he searched for it. "It's kind of silly and probably not something you'd usually sing. But I think you'll kill the number, Kurt. As soon as I saw the title I knew I had to hear you sing it." he added and pressed play.

Kurt had tried to keep a professional expression on his face until he heard the first verse and while he didn't recognize the song, he burst out laughing, making it harder to pay extra attention to the lyrics and in the end he couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Oh my lord Blaine, what in the world is this song?" Kurt asked as he broke out in almost hysterical laughter.

Blaine was enjoying Kurt's extreme reaction and he hoped his amusement meant he was on board with singing the song. "It's 'Kiss my Sass' by Cobra Starship, Kurt! Before you say anything else: the actual lyrics have nothing to do with you personally! Though you do of course 'got soul'" Blaine replied with a laugh. "But if you really don't want to sing it I can find another one..." he began to offer but he hoped Kurt would shoot that down.

To Blaine's delight he did just that when he shook his head, still snickering away as he tried to regain his composure. "No cutie, it's fine! I don't mind singing this because you were correct when you said I would kill the song. I'm just finding myself all curious to how you came to pick this and why." Kurt explained as he gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips.

By this point Blaine wasn't about to stall with letting their lips get busy once more, he enjoyed talking with his boyfriend as much as he did kissing him after-all. "Oh that's a request I can grant with no problem, handsome. The first time I saw you, you know, at the mall... well after you told off those bullies my friend Trent commented on how you had sass. That statement really stuck with me and I naturally agreed. So now it's sort of a word I've associated with you and as we've gotten to know each other, it fits. Just for fun I did a song search using the word sass and that's the first song that came up and I was sold." Blaine explained.

Kurt grinned and gave one last throaty laugh before his mouth closed to form a loving smile. Kurt hugged Blaine and pulled him close, where Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and hugged him back. "Oh how I love you and your adorable ways, Blaine Anderson." he gushed.

"Right back at you, Kurt. I take it this means you're okay with singing the song?"

"What does your instinct tell you?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear provocatively.

Blaine's response was to shiver and they chose to play it safe and pulled apart, exchanging bashful and sappy grins. "What about your song for me? I can hardly wait to find out." Blaine urged.

Kurt nodded and grabbed for his laptop and placed it on his lap, he quickly brought up the song in question and paused before hitting the play button. "It might seem kind of boring compared to your choice. It's not some sassy song, but it's one I'd truly like to hear you sing with your talented voice, Blaine..." Kurt began to ramble.

"I'm loving the disclaimer Kurt, but it's unnecessary, just hit play." Blaine assured.

After giving him a cheeky grin Kurt simply clammed up and hit the play button, looking at Blaine from the corner of his eye and awaited seeing his reaction to his song choice. Straight away Blaine's eyes lit up and that proved he knew the song.

Blaine began to beam at Kurt but he didn't speak right away, listening to the melody, which turned out to the 'The World That We Live In.' by the Killers. The couple began to sway back and forth as they mimed the words and when they noticed they were doing the same thing they laughed. Blaine brought his hand to cup the side of Kurt's face and he found himself getting lost in those eyes, he could stare at Kurt all day if he was given the chance.

No chance was given when Kurt wanted to hear what Blaine thought, even when it was easy to figure out. "I take it you like the song, Blaine?" he urged.

Now wasn't the time for words Blaine decided, instead he brought his head close to Kurt's and he just smiled at first. When Kurt closed his eyes and their lips met, his answer was expressed through that tender kiss. Because sometimes, a kiss could say far more than words, or even a song.

**Chapter End Notes:**

This is Kurt's Song, Kiss my Sass by Cobra Starship.  
>watch?v=FJMcWM0YWZA<p>

While this is Blaine's, World we Live in by The Killers  
>watch?v=aJYETbW36BI<p>

It's a crime that glee hasn't done any Killers songs lol.


	17. Chapter 17 Under the weather

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

When I got to the revision for this chapter I had NO IDEA how short it was. Like wow, so short lol. So I really tried to add to it and put in more scenes.

Revise Chapter 17  
>Under the weather~<p>

Summer break has never been more enjoyable for Blaine and Kurt since this was the first time they had a boyfriend to spend their vacation with. The days no longer etched by, instead the novelty of getting to spend entire days with no other priorities was a happy discovery to experience. It wasn't long before the couple had sunk into a regular pattern with their time together. To the point where it was rare for them to go more than a day or two without seeing each other. That could become dangerous or at least have a bit of separation anxiety come the fall but both teens were proving to be stubborn. They were still in the honeymoon phase where every day was romantic bliss and nothing but their strong connection was noticed. Neither was delusional though, they both knew as happy as their time together was their current arrangements would come to and end. Not by choice, it would all be due to school and post class time still couldn't compare to a whole day.

Kurt for one was determined to keep such negative thoughts out of his mind and enjoy what time they had left. He was being dramatic once more because they had done well during the end of the school year and he was confident that once a new term begun they'd keep that trait going. For now, Kurt wanted nothing but to spend every waking hour near his beloved cutie. During the rare moments they weren't together or talking when apart, Kurt had managed to come up with his entire set list for their concert for two. That only left the matter of his and Blaine's duet and the duo had plans to come up with that together for the day.

Little did the happy little couple know, or Kurt at least, that their world was about to be shaken up a bit. Still oblivious to what the game changer was, when Kurt heard his phone a big goofy grin formed on his face and he didn't need to check to see who the call was from. "Hello, cutie." Kurt chimed.

But Blaine didn't answer back in his usual cheerful tone and say 'hiya handsome' like he did every morning. Instead, his boyfriend could tell straight away that Blaine's energy levels were running on empty.

"Hi, Kurt..." Blaine began to say weakly and he paused to cough lightly. "Um... I hate to tell you this but I'm not gonna be able to see you today." he admitted.

Kurt did his best to hide his disappointment at the news, he knew they were pretty much joined at the hip at this stage. But he didn't want them to become so co-dependant that they were reaching dysfunctional proportions. Instead he kept his composure and focused on the less than lackluster Blaine Anderson and why he was in such a state. "Oh, okay... did something come up?" Kurt asked trying to sound casual, when all he did was sound concerned.

"Yeah... my breakfast." Blaine answered with a sigh.

"What?"

"I'm sick... I must have caught the flu or something... I'm really sorry, Kurt. I love you and I'm gonna miss you like crazy. But I'm not willing to give you my germs, I'm gonna need some quarantine time to recover." Blaine admitted, his tone proving he was far from happy with the news.

"Oh Blaine, don't be sorry! You're sick, you can't help it! You need to focus on getting better instead of catering to my silly whims." Kurt sputtered off.

Even in his weakened sate his boyfriend could still make Blaine smile, a fact he was very grateful for. "Thanks, I'll try my best to get on the road of recovery, this is the last thing I want to be during summer vacation. I'll miss you a lot though, I know I just said that but I need to make that very clear." Blaine commented.

Kurt's heart was beginning to ache, even when he was sick Blaine kept thinking of others and he wanted to nothing but coddle him. "I'll miss you just as much, please get well quickly. Because as soon as you're recovered enough I want to come over and nurse you fully back to health." Kurt insisted.

"I'm too contagious right now, baby, I don't want you to catch my cold." Blaine warned.

"I know, I know, so I'll put on a brave face for you, sweetie. I'll manage somehow. In fact I should let you rest." Kurt said.

"But I want to hear your voice for as long as possible, it renews my waning strength." Blaine whined.

Kurt was torn, caught between a stubborn and a lovesick place and he was wavering between granting Blaine's wish or putting past his own need to talk to his boyfriend and make him go back to bed. His morals eventually were put in place and he knew how to convince Blaine to see reason. "Blaine, think of it this way... the sooner you go to bed and do nothing but rest and re-cooperate. The sooner you'll stop vomiting enough for me to come over and take care of you in person." Kurt tempted.

Blaine let out a sigh of defeat, Kurt was right of course. "Fine, this is the drive I need for a speedy recovery... because it is true I don't want you to ever see me throw up..." Blaine began but then he went silent.

"Blaine... is everything okay?"

"Speaking of which I uh, gotta... go!" Blaine voice said in desperation and he shouted out the last word as he made a mad dash for his bathroom.

"Blaine? Oh, my god you're totally barfing right now!" Kurt muttered in horror.

Kurt tried his best not to think what Blaine was doing as he waited for his boyfriends return, he wanted to say goodbye and give his condolences before hanging up on him. It took longer either young man would of liked but eventually Kurt heard the muffled sounds of movement and he let out a sigh. "Will you listen to reason now?"

Blaine on the other end of the call had gotten himself a bucket and got back into bed, letting out his own tired sigh in response. "Yeah, totally... I'll be good and do nothing but lay in bed and drink plenty of liquids." Blaine assured.

"I'm glad, I'll be okay on my own Blaine, we shouldn't spend every waking moment together, as much as I want to. Once you're on the mend I'll come over, pamper you with comfort and we'll look for our duet for the concert together. How does that sound?" Kurt offered flirtatiously.

"Not as good as seeing your handsome face today, but it makes things bearable." Blaine replied.

"Glad to year it, now get some sleep, Blaine. I'll call you later on tonight to check up on you."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too and I'll miss you." Kurt gushed lovingly.

"Not as much as I'll do." Blaine challenged.

"I thought we agreed our love is equal and we're not in competition?" Kurt warned.

"Sorry, I blame being sick." Blaine said cutely.

"You're adorable but I'm ending the call, or else this could go on all day." Kurt chuckled.

The problem was putting on a brave face for his cutie and actually trying to pass his time without Blaine's company were entirely different matters. So now Kurt found himself at home, alone, with no Blaine to brighten his day and no plans to help pass the time. Kurt had been tempted to see if any of his friends were free but he knew they'd point out how MIA he'd been lately. Not so much that Kurt had flat left anyone but still, Blaine had become his main focus over the break and now he was paying for it a bit. Reasoning that spending an evening without Blaine wasn't the end of the world and Kurt had spent the first sixteen years of his life being single, it was time to end his little pity party and try his best to survive on his own. Kurt's answer was to offer his services at his dad' s tire shop, only after his dad confirming Blaine's absence was why he wanted to do it. That decision did the trick for a while and Kurt had something to focus on beside missing Blaine. As he worked on yet another car, Kurt realized how much his life had changed since he had met him. Finally, when his long shift was over, Kurt found himself back where he had started, moping alone in his room. He had called Blaine earlier but got no answer, figuring Blaine was sound asleep at present. So Kurt decided to start looking for possible duets on his own to make the most of things.

Surprisingly, Kurt's salvation from solitude ended up coming when a short while later, he heard voices and footsteps coming down the stairs. As they neared Kurt heard Rachel's recognizable shrill and for once he was glad to. Until he heard a flirtatious giggle and Kurt froze, he knew that laugh, he made that laugh all the time with Blaine so he knew what happened next. Finn and Rachel didn't know Blaine was sick so they were most likely heading down to make out, not realizing they had company. Not really sure what to do, Kurt simply sat as casually as possible on his bed. When Rachel and Finn cleared the stairs from the corner of his eye Kurt could see they were too busy kissing to notice Kurt was in his side of the basement. Kurt began to battle with the idea of letting them know he was there or just putting on a pair of headphones and riding out the storm.

But right when Kurt had made his decision, when he reached for his headphones he ended up knocking his binder full of song ideas on the floor with a crash. Thus revealing his location to the young lip-locked couple on the other side of the room.

"Kurt, are you and Blaine already here?" Finn called out and he didn't sound amused.

"You're half right, sorry." Kurt called back.

Not getting what Kurt meant, Finn and Rachel walked through the connecting door to see Kurt sitting on his bed, giving them a sheepish grin. "Hi there." he muttered.

"Why are you here and where's Blaine?" Finn accused.

"I'm sorry I'm here, I should have called you... it's not like I'm the only one in a relationship in this house. It's just... Blaine's sick and that kind of did in my plans for the day." Kurt explained with a sigh.

Rachel's eyes widened in alarm at the news, instantly rushing over to Kurt's side, forgetting her own boyfriend for a moment. "Oh, no! Blaine's sick! Is he okay?" Rachel demanded in her usual dramatic tone. Finn reluctantly followed her fully into Kurt's bedroom, clearly not very happy that their make-out was over before it had barely started.

"He's fine, well no, he is sick and puking but it's nothing serious, only the flu. Of course though I'm not even one day into our separation and I'm falling apart. It's actually kind of pathetic how not being able to see him, or even hear his voice, is bringing me down." Kurt moped. Kurt had always prided himself in how strong he was on his own, able to face anything, only to discover that no longer being single also had a side effect. That all it took was having an unwell boyfriend to bring him down.

For once Rachel was thinking of something besides her self, proving she could be very warm and considerate. She came to sit down on the bed next to Kurt, seeing his woeful state and feeling pitiful and understanding his plight very well. "Oh Kurt, you're not pathetic at all. I remember the first time Finn got sick after we became a couple. I felt like my whole world had come crashing down upon me. This is me Kurt, whose life had been full of nothing but myself and my impending stardom up until recently. Love does this to everyone, Kurt. You need to know missing Blaine doesn't make you weak, it makes you lucky." Rachel pointed out as she patted Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt gave Rachel a weak smile in response, he was surprised but happy that Rachel was being so nice to him in his moment of need. Until he realized Rachel had said love and he glared over at Finn. "Can't you keep anything to yourself?" he accused.

Rachel just laughed as Finn looked confused, "You leave my boyfriend alone, Kurt Hummel! Because it was Blaine who told me you two said I love you, not Finn. Also even if he hadn't, it's pretty easy to tell how in love you two are." Rachel scoffed playfully.

"I guess we have been pretty obvious with our heart eyes." Kurt admitted softly.

"You think? I mean, my own happy state of heart makes me more receptive to these things."

"Did you ever think come the summer we'd both be the ones to have boyfriends?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"No! I mean out of all the members of the new directions, even I would have just laughed at the idea."

"While secretly longing for it with all of your heart, you mean." Kurt challenged.

"You just get me so much, Kurt! Yes! Oh I've been dying to gush on an on about how wonderful being in love is! Why didn't we do this sooner!" Rachel gushed.

"Probably because we were too occupied with our boyfriends to have any spare time." Kurt concluded with a laugh.

"Do you find yourself comparing every song to you and Finn? Because I do that all the time with Blaine and I!" Kurt asked.

"Totally, I mean no matter what the song' s about I always find context!" Rachel exclaimed.

What happened next was unexpected for everyone in the room, where only two youths enjoyed the outcome while the third was quickly ignored. Kurt and Rachel gabbed for eons about their boyfriends on Kurt's bed, laughing away and, amazingly, enjoying each other's company. Kurt found himself happy with the change, as self centred and annoying as Rachel could be, turned out she was also fun to be around. Maybe ending up with Finn was doing so good for her and her being happy meant everyone in her company could feel the same. Eventually there was a long enough break in their babbling to notice Finn was missing. "Um, where's Finn?" Kurt asked as he looked around the room.

"Oh no!" Rachel shouted with shock and she shot up from Kurt's bed and hurried over to make amends with her abandoned boyfriend. She walked right through the door separating their rooms on the divider and rushed up to Finn, who was trying to pass the time by watching a movie. "Finn, oh my god I am so sorry for abandoning you like that!" she sputtered in alarm.

Finn looked away from the explosions on his TV to try his best at looking indifferent at Rachel, like he was actually mad at her. "Finally remembered I was here, huh?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for stealing your girlfriend in my moment of need, Finn!" Kurt said as he walked up to lean on the door frame, giving his best remorseful look. "If it helps all she did while we chatted away was talk about you and how much she loves you." Kurt added.

Finn' s hard gaze wasn't very convincing and he cracked into a small smile under Rachel's beaming face, who came over to give him a peck on the cheek. "Naw, it's okay... just not what I'd was hoping we'd get to do when we got here... and I mean Rachel and I." Finn explained.

Kurt smirked and nodded in understanding, "Say no more, say no more I'll bow out and and try to pass my time without Blaine on my own. You two crazy love birds can go back to smooching." Kurt assured.

Rachel exchanged glances with Finn who nodded, them having some sort of silent conversation. "Only if you'll agree to one thing, Kurt." Rachel began to insist.

"And that is?" Kurt questioned warningly.

Rachel came over to Kurt and took hold of Kurt's arm, "That you and I have a sleep over at my place tonight, where we can talk about our boyfriends without any guilt. I'll call you when I'm done here and you can come over. I'll be happy to distract you from missing Blaine the best way I can since I'm a girl and a taken one at that."

"I dunno, do you mind, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"It's not like I own Rachel, it's cool." Finn declared.

Kurt's answer was to hug Rachel in thanks, "Then I'll take up your gracious offer, I might stop to call up Blaine before bed but we'll still get to bond. Thanks, the both of you and now I will reward all your attempts to humour me and go." Kurt said as he began to head to the stairs.

"Doing what?" Rachel called out.

"I dunno, I'll go wherever the wind takes me and I feel a breeze coming along right from the Lima Bean." Kurt answered with sass.

The next time Kurt ended up calling Blaine he got his long awaited chance to hear Blaine's infectious and charming voice, or rather the slightly sickly version. "And how is my sickly cutie fairing?" Kurt asked cutely.

"Not so good, sorry I didn't call before... I was otherwise engaged..." Blaine replied delicately.

"Haven't stopped up-chucking yet, I take it?" Kurt teased.

"You have such a way with words."

"So um just so you know, Rachel invited me over tonight for a sleep over. I said yes, I honestly am looking forward to it. Though I have to say I'd rather be snuggled up with you right now..." Kurt said.

"That can't happen and I don't want you to risk your health or your wardrobe for my sake, Kurt. So go, you have my blessing, have a girl's night with Rachel, not that you need my okay to do that. I only wish I could be there." Blaine urged.

"But then I wouldn't be able to go on an on about you! I'll let you get back to rest. Maybe if you're up for it I'll get Rachel and I to sing you a lullaby before bed?" Kurt offered.

"I'd love that, thank you." Blaine cooed. "Now get going, we both know Rachel Berry hates to be kept waiting."

Kurt stepped up to Rachel's house and knocked on the door, to reveal not the female brunette he had been expecting but two older men who Kurt recognized at Rachel's dads: Hiram and Leroy Berry.

"Well who do we have here but a male suitor vying after our little baby." Hiram declared with amusement.

"I knew this day would come." Leroy added joining in on the act.

"I guess there was no denying the inevitable but I warn you, I'm here for her companionship alone. Nothing more, nothing less." Kurt sassed back showing he was almost at Mr. and Mr. Berry's levels but not completely.

Rachel stepped into the front of her house to see her dads laughing away with Kurt and she looked at the trio with her hands on her hips. "Dads, don't bug Kurt, he's feeling bad enough trying to cope while his boyfriend's sick." Rachel moaned as she came up and rescued Kurt, who hadn't asked for the rescue.

"Aw but we want to hear all about this boyfriend of Kurt's, it will bring back pleasant memories of when your father and I both started our romance." Hiram pouted.

"Maybe later." Kurt called out as he let Rachel lead him off to her bedroom.

After changing into a pair of pyjamas, Kurt found himself once again in Rachel Berry's bedroom and this time he had no ulterior motives to sabotage her relationship with Finn. This time he was spending the night with her by choice and for no other reason than to enjoy her company and being able to talk about Blaine.

"You know, I never thought we'd end up burying the hatchet over our boyfriends. Our love of Broadway musicals yes but not our relationship status." Kurt declared as he looked around her bedroom.

"Why can't it be both?" Rachel countered.

Kurt smirked at her and came to join her on her bed, she had a point and really getting chummy with Rachel when Glee club wasn't in session was a good idea. "I feel bad that we didn't invite Mercedes but having her here listening to us... yammer about our guys would be nothing but torture." Kurt pointed out.

"I agree, okay I say we don't hold back anymore! Let's just try to keep it even and give us each equal boy crazy time?" Rachel suggested.

"Fine, as long as we don't go to far and seem actually crazy, I think that's a splendid idea. Since I'm your guest tonight I'll even let you go first. I'm wondering if Finn got his wish after I left and you two got back to kissing soon after?" Kurt asked, nudging her shoulder with his elbow playfully. Until he saw her begin to blush and hesitate and he got second thoughts. "Unless I'm getting too nosey." he quickly added in defence.

"No, no you're not ,it's just... that question made me think of one I have myself... which really might be too nosey, or too personal to ask." Rachel admitted.

Kurt didn't make any jokes this time, he saw the venerability in her eyes and while he had no idea what her question would be, he chose to give her the chance to ask it. "Ask me then, I can't say I'll want to answer but let me be the judge. I'm guessing is has something to do along the lines of kissing..." Kurt began for her.

Rachel nodded, taking a deep breath. "I know we're still on the fence between friends and adversaries by this point but maybe it can help us cross over fully. We did make out yesterday and it was really good and romantic but also... hot. Finn's been really good to me in waiting until I'm ready and I've become more bold since we got together. But sometimes I can tell when I stop it from going past kissing... Finn's disappointed. He never says anything or tries to pressure me in any way and I'm so grateful but more often that not, I feel sort of... guilty." Rachel explained.

Kurt took a bit of time to process what she was saying and while he couldn't relate on every level, he understood her worry. "Yeah, deciding how much intimacy to try is never easy." Kurt commented.

"What I'm trying to get at is... how has that been for you? I love Finn and I love spending time with him, kissing him. But... I'm not used to dealing with any urges..." Rachel continued, feeling rather awkward with the confession.

Kurt reached out to touch Rachel's shoulder lightly, "I know most guys think girls don't have any urges... sexual ones at least. Just like I know a lot of people think all guys think about is sex, both can be right or wrong at the same time. It's different for me and Blaine because we're both guys and yes we're gay... but that's not the whole reason. I'm no different from you in that aspect, I'm dealing with my teenage hormones just as much. I also never used to think I would have this problem, at least not until I went off to college." Kurt began.

"So how have you been managing?" Rachel pressed.

"Bit by bit, day by day and little by little. Most of all I've talked to Blaine about it, to some degree. That lead to us both admitting we're not ready to go beyond kissing and we want to wait." Kurt explained.

Rachel's face fell because it meant she couldn't ask him about being the one in the relationship who wanted to hold back the most. Kurt caught on pretty quick what her plight was and he let out a sigh.

"Rachel, it's okay if you aren't as ready as Finn to take any steps or cover anymore bases than first. Because Finn is allowed to be disappointed, I mean there have been times where Blaine's told me we needed to stop heavily making out and I've wanted to protest but I didn't. I think Finn's reason is the same as mine, because we love and care about our partners more than our desires. I have given Blaine my cues that I want us to stop as well, it happens. Finn's not pressuring you in any way right?"

"Of course not." Rachel muttered back in alarm.

"Well then, there's no need to point the blame at anyone. Of course I'm not expert but you did ask for my opinion..." Kurt said.

Rachel relaxed a bit and gave Kurt an encouraging smile, nodding in agreement. "I'm glad I got the nerve to ask you then, thanks Kurt. You might not have given me a straight answer but you gave me a lot of insight."

"Well giving straight answers is pretty tough when I'm gay, Rachel." Kurt joked.

Rachel broke out into much needed laughter and soon Kurt joined her right along, when they had recovered enough Rachel hugged Kurt, who amazingly allowed her to and hugged back. "Thank you, Kurt." she said.

"You're welcome. Now can we please switch to some lighter subject matter before the universe remembers I'm still a teenager and ruins any creditability I've gained tonight?" Kurt pleaded as he began to ramble his words into one very long sentence.

Rachel smirked at Kurt and nodded, "Sure... I'll even make it easy for you and ask a different question." she offered.

"I'm listening..." Kurt pressed.

Rachel came to sit closer to Kurt and brought the bowl of pretzels to sit between their laps and she beamed at him. "When did you know you loved Blaine? Like, when was the pivotal moment when you knew what you felt was love?" Rachel asked Kurt.

Kurt grinned at Rachel, now this was a question he was happy to answer. After popping a pretzel into his mouth he got on track to do just that. "I finally realized I loved Blaine when I was singing 'A House is Not a Home' in glee club. I think on some level I always knew it was going to end that way. But that's when I truly knew, that I loved Blaine with all of my heart." Kurt said softly.

Rachel gave Kurt a curious glance, "Oh that makes sense now! Why you were singing with such a dreamy look on your face. I think everyone just assumed that look was directed at Finn..." Rachel muttered.

"What? Oh, god really? No wonder things didn't get any better with me and Finn after that." Kurt groaned as he threw himself dramatically on the bed.

"I only noticed since I've given Finn that exact same look myself and well.. none of us knew about Blaine at that point." Rachel pointed out.

"That's true." Kurt admitting, trying not to focus on that what had caused the group finding out about Blaine had been the girl in front of him.

For a good remainder of the night Rachel kept to her promise of keeping their talk light and amazingly no squabbles broke out. Sometimes Kurt cringed a little with Rachel's gushing, simply because Kurt had had a crush on Finn before and now Rachel was dating him-not to mention it was very likely Finn would become his step-brother in the future- to the point that Kurt actually almost forgot about Blaine the actual person, which was ironic considering he was a big presence in the room even without physically being there.

He and Rachel were just starting to wind down a bit and watch a movie before bed when Kurt realized his near miss up. "Oh, before I forget! I kind of offered for you and I to sing Blaine to sleep tonight. If you're up for it? I mean he might have crashed already or can't sit long enough before puking to listen... but what can I say, I'm a romantic at heart. So's Blaine, he loved the idea." Kurt explained as he brought out his phone.

"So do I, Kurt! You know I never need a reason to sing! Call him up!" Rachel urged with excitement.

Kurt shook his head at Rachel with amusement and brought up Blaine in his contact list, hoping he'd be able to answer. Luck was on his side and Blaine answered on the third ring.

"I was beginning to lose hope, handsome. What, is hanging out with a girl suddenly more tempting?" Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed, it was true, Rachel had been good company but no one could compared to Blaine Anderson. "If you're well enough to be cheeky it's a good sign, Blaine. How are you feeling? Are you up to a romantic serenade with a special female guest?" Kurt asked.

"Yes please, I think the worst is over, hopefully... I'm pretty worn out, so a nice smoothing lullaby is exactly what I need right now." Blaine confirmed.

Kurt looked over at Rachel, "We have confirmation that Blaine is willing and able to hear us sing. Here, lemme put him on speaker phone." Kurt explained.

Rachel shifted up close to Kurt and his phone so she could greet Blaine, "Hi Blaine, I hope you're feeling better."

"Somewhat and hopefully that trend will continue, thanks for looking after Kurt for me today, Rachel." Blaine replied.

"Like I need a babysitter." Kurt muttered.

"So what are you two gonna sing me?" Blaine asked, changing the subject.

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other, then as if by magic they ended up shocking each other. "Le Mis maybe?" Kurt asked.

"I was just going to suggest we sing Castle on a Cloud!" Rachel gasped.

"I like that idea, it's short too, so I'll be able to stay awake." Blaine agreed with a laugh.

Kurt grinned and he and Rachel hummed a few bars for a warm up. "Okay Blaine, short and sweet it is."

Blaine's flu started to dissipate the next morning but not enough for him to allow any visitors, much to their dismay. Being stubborn and in love aside, the only thing that was keeping them back and being mature was the fear of Kurt catching Blaine's cold. The idea of having to go through their ordeal all over again was not appealing. So Kurt kept himself away for another day, going back once more to his dad's workplace and making the best out of his free time. Afterwards Kurt ended up calling Mercedes and she eventually gave in and Kurt was able to spend another fun day with a lady friend.

By the time the pair had gone two whole days with seeing each other in person they were reaching their breaking points. When Kurt awoke the next morning he felt like he was going to go stir crazy if Blaine once more had to tell him he wasn't well enough for Kurt to visit. For once Kurt was being too melodramatic than needed and Blaine calling first thing in the morning was the first sign.

"Kurt... I think I'd like my house call now." Blaine said the second Kurt answered the call.

"Really? Oh god finally! I don't think I could last another day. That being said, are you sure? You're not just putting on a brave face for my sake?" Kurt demanded.

"Yes, I'm really feeling better, do you want to talk to my parents to be sure?" Blaine sassed.

"I can tell by your tone my cutie is back, okay say no more. I just need some time to set up and I'll be right over, okay?" Kurt rambled as he got set to starting his day, since it looked far better now.

"Set up? What's that all about?" Blaine laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough, just be patient, love." Kurt cooed.

"Not like I'm gonna go anywhere, I'm past the point of throwing up all the time or being contagious but I'm still sick." Blaine admitted.

"Roger that and I'm heading off now."

"I'll be here in my bed." Blaine responded.

Eventually the two stopped their little flirtatious phone call so Kurt could actually make his way over to Blaine's house. When he knocked on the door Blaine's mother Emily answered and greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Good to see you Kurt, Blaine's been miserable without you." Emily declared as she ushered Kurt inside.

"I know how that feels." Kurt admitted with a sheepish grin.

Since he was expected Kurt didn't bother to knock on Blaine's bedroom door, instead he opened it up and strolled right in. Once inside the room his eyes instantly fell on the bed to see Blaine sitting there, wearing a navy pyjama set and Kurt noticed his hair only had a little less gel than usual. "Seriously, you put hair gel on even when you're sick?" Kurt teased as he headed towards the bed.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt, grinning away all the while. "Oh how I've missed your witty comments." Blaine announced, dodging the gel question altogether.

When Kurt arrived at the edge of the bed he had started to lean over to give his usual greeting but he paused when Blaine didn't do the same. "I'd give you a long awaited kiss but..." Kurt muttered with a sigh.

Blaine grinned at Kurt as he nodded, "It's alright, well no it's not since I wanna kiss you too but trust me, you don't want this flu, Kurt." Blaine warned.

Kurt smirked, it they couldn't kiss they could at least have some fun with their usual flirtatious banter, and that was like a breeze of fresh air to Kurt. "You know, I'm trying to remember that but then all I have to do is look at your handsome face and it's very hard to resist. In fact, the only thing stopping me from smooching you right now is if I did get sick, we'd have to do this all over again! I barely survived the first time!" Kurt exclaimed. He began to huff and feel a little embarrassed at his outburst. "Okay, that sounded pretty over dramatic..." Kurt wheezed.

Blaine was feeling the same struggle because one of his favourite things to do to calm Kurt down was to kiss him. Without that option, and Blaine was even resistant to touch him yet, despite being pretty sure he wasn't contagious, he was left with other options. "I love you, drama and all." Blaine gushed.

Taking those romantic words to heart Kurt recovered from his momentary lapse and placed the large bag he had been carrying on the foot of the bed. Even when Blaine flashed him a curious glance Kurt just grinned at him teasingly and began to pull various objects out. "Right you are, cutie, and so I shall get right on track with nursing you fully back to health. Lucky for us our relationship is far more than us getting our mac on. So I knew just what to bring along for my sick Blaine recover kit." Kurt chimed merrily.

"Which is..." Blaine urged as he tried to sneak a peek.

Kurt went to sit just past Blaine's feet, hiding the contents of his bag, only so he could reveal each one at a time. "I'm getting to that..." Kurt assured. "So, as I was saying I come bearing gifts to speed up your recovery. First I made you some soup and I thought chicken noodle was a little cliche so I went with a light beef broth. My dad quite liked it and I figured it would be mild enough so it won't upset your stomach. You're lucky I was able to bring it, the way I had to threaten Finn not to eat it." Kurt began as he brought out a thermos and set to pouring Blaine a cup and carefully handed it to his boyfriend.

Blaine gave him a quick thanks, finding it amusing that Kurt would somehow know he was hungry by this point and took a small drink. "Okay yum, this is delicious, Kurt. Give me that thermos cause I'm having more than this little cupful." Blaine muttered as he reached out with his free hand.

Kurt happily complied and handed Blaine the item he wanted, "Just take it easy, we don't want you to just throw it all back up." Kurt warned.

"What else do you have for me?" Blaine asked between drinking his soup.

"Let me see... ah yes, I brought a few of the most recent issues of Vogue along. Because sick or not one should never be behind on the latest trends. I thought I could read them to you in a bit." Kurt answered as he placed the magazines on Blaine's lap.

"Yes please, the voices you do when you read to me are priceless." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt then handed Blaine a zip lock bag next, "These are some organic crackers to follow up the soup, something else to keep your stomach happy." Kurt explained.

As Kurt kept on describing all the items he had brought, Blaine just laid back on the bed and watched him with heart eyes. He titled his head to the side and let out a dreamy sigh as Kurt continued to ramble on and he just listened to his angelic voice. It was almost silly how much Blaine had missed Kurt during his sickened confinement. He knew they joked about how co-dependant they were becoming but sometimes it was hard to believe just how much he had come to love Kurt. How much he treasured their time together, how much he craved it. Even though they had talked to each other on the phone every day, it hadn't been enough. Any time spent with Kurt was magical but nothing could compare to being in person. With Blaine being more or less bedridden during their time apart he had been given a lot of time to think and analyze. A whole plethora of things, all pertaining to Kurt and how he felt about him. At first everything that came to mind had been positive, how their relationship had started with friendship and grown to love. How in sync they were and what the future could hold as time went on. But try as he might, especially in his drained state, Blaine's thoughts detoured to a more depressing route where he couldn't forget that soon the summer would be over, no more spending their whole days together. Back to going to different schools and being competitors in rival glee clubs.

By this point Kurt, who had kept looking over at Blaine as he babbled noticed the change in his expression. Concern washed through him and he began to worry that Blaine was putting on a brave face for him and was sicker than he was letting on. "Are you okay, Blaine? If you're too tired for this I can go..." Kurt began to offer, though reluctantly.

That comment snapped Blaine out of his silly mind set and he let Kurt rekindle his usual optimism. Blaine shook his head at Kurt and gave him a reassuring smile. "No, no... I'm sorry I was just... letting my mind get away from me there. Please stay, you're the best medicine a guy could ask for." Blaine said.

Kurt felt himself get a little teary eyed at the plea and he felt backward on the bed with a thud, placing his hand over his heart like had just been shot. Not by a gun though but by cupid's arrow, he was blushing but he didn't fret over that. "Seriously Blaine, you say such romantic things that I constantly melt and swoon over. Normally I'd show my gratitude and kiss you... but we're trying to be mature here, remember?" Kurt groaned.

"There's no off switch, you're stuck with me and my adorable ways." Blaine teased.

"Don't I know it and I'm glad!" Kurt laughed.

"You're cute too, for the record, and as much as a romantic as I am. I think that's one of the reasons we're such a perfect match." Blaine declared.

Kurt of course agreed and he just gave a witty nod at the comment to confirm his shared opinion, Kurt then set to using all the items he had brought to look after his sick boyfriend. First by taking the blanket at the foot of the bed and draping it over Blaine. "I'm going to bring your chair to the side of the bed. I'd sit with you on your bed but you need the space and we might not be able to resist each other forever. Because just as I assumed you look very handsome even when you're not your usual healthy self, Blaine." Kurt explained as he went over to the corner of Blaine's room and his chair and began to drag it over to the bed.

Once Kurt was seated at Blaine's side he reached out to touch Kurt's shoulder. "This is good, as long as you're close, Kurt. Say, before you start reading to me, how about we share song ideas for our duet?" he suggested.

Kurt grinned and pulled his iphone out from his pocket, "I'm already ahead of you there." he explained.

"Okay I think we both agree we want our duet to be romantic." Blaine began.

"Ridiculously romantic Blaine, as well as fun and adorable." Kurt added with a smile.

Blaine clapped his hands together and began to rub them as he brought over his own computer and his list of possibilities. "Let's do what we do best, handsome." he muttered.

"Find songs that pertain to us and our lives together?" Kurt offered.

"Exactly!" Blaine confirmed.

It didn't take them very long to find a song they both adored and had to sing to one another, the song in question being 'Can't Take My Eyes off of You' The couple agreed it was perfect and very true since it was very hard to keep their eyes off each other.

Kurt still wanted to make sure Blaine was up for the concert since with the date soon coming up they'd need to start rehearsing. "I promise this is the last time I'll ask but do you think you're okay with this? I mean, I know you're recovering, but the last thing I want is to have to tell the Warblers you strained your voice." Kurt questioned.

"I'm fine Kurt, I'm feeling a lot better and I'm well enough that we can start practising our duet in the next days or so. So fear not, you won't have to face my friends in glee club." Blaine assured.

"Good, well then, I guess I'll start reading Vogue to you now." Kurt announced.

"Please do."

Back when Blaine had commented how he'd be ready to practice by the end of the week he actually had meant singing and not kissing. The problem was, though in reality it was far from a conundrum, as soon as Blaine was back to his usual self all he and Kurt wanted to do at first was celebrate his recovery in the best possible way. Meaning kissing of course and it came to no surprise to either teen when Blaine arrived at Kurt's house intent on rehearing songs, they quickly found themselves making out on Kurt's couch instead. This outcome wasn't fought and they both agreed through their urgent kisses they deserved a little downtime after being responsible for the last few days.

"You know, I always assumed kissing would be romantic and everything... but it's beyond my imagination." Kurt murmured as Blaine kissed his neck playfully.

"I think that has to do with who you're kissing, I know that's how I feel about you." Blaine admitted with a laugh.

Kurt giggled and pushed Blaine back a bit so he could kiss his inviting lips once more, going right back for more until he couldn't keep count. Kurt had sure missed the glorious head rush he got whenever he kissed Blaine, or just being this close to him. They slowed down the pace to keep things tamed enough so they didn't need to stop and cool down just yet. Sharing slow little kisses, lip to lip, then gradually moving to give each other a few little love bites as they broke into silly laughter. The way there we going about made it seem like they hadn't kissed for years, or been in each other' s arms, when it had only been a few days. Blaine's hands came up to stroke Kurt's face and touch his chin as they made out a little more aggressively. Then his hands lowered and glided down Kurt's shoulders, caressing his sides with a soft touch and brought his hands to grasp Kurt's sides. Kurt was right on board with what Blaine was doing and he pulled Blaine as close as possible as they began to slide down into a lying position with Kurt's back against the couch.

Things were going well until all of a sudden and without warning, Blaine's hands found his way up Kurt's shirts to touch the bare skin of his stomach. Kurt on instinct shot up and off the couch in surprise, flinging Blaine off of him and onto the floor with a loud squawk.

"I'm sorry!" Both Blaine and Kurt shouted at the same time.

The pair stared at each other in embarrassment and soon they broke out into laughter that was somewhat awkward but still helped them recovery.

"That was uncalled for, I should have asked you first." Blaine muttered as he stood back up off the ground.

Kurt came over and placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders, not letting him begin to feel guilty for even a second. "No Blaine, no, that was good... really good... just a little unexpected." Kurt began to argue.

"But your reaction to my busy hands indicates that I should have said something first." Blaine interjected.

"Doesn't mean it was a wrong move, Blaine." Kurt began, not willing to let the subject drop. In fact he thought he'd let something else fall to the floor and he knew exactly what. Kurt suddenly began to feel very bold and thus exhilarating at the idea of doing something he normally would have been too shy to attempt before meeting Blaine. Of course as always he didn't want to make a mistake and for Blaine to have his own extreme reaction follow his own. To keep Blaine calm and somewhat distracted he placed his arms over Blaine's shoulders, clasping the back of his neck like he often did and kissed Blaine full on the mouth. When they pulled their mouth off each other shy glances were exchanged but the giddy expression on their matching faces show neither one wanted to stop just yet. "Blaine, just trust me here... this is a little warning." Kurt whispered to Blaine as he kissed him again.

Blaine cocked his head to the side in confusion but when he saw Kurt take a deep breath, hold it and let it out his heart began to race. When he noticed Kurt was holding onto the bottom hem of his shirt and began to lift upwards he feared his heart would burst right out of his chest. Gaping, Blaine could only watch as Kurt brought his shirt over his head and tossed it onto his couch, standing in front of Blaine dressed now only in his undershirt, which was a simple white tank top. Kurt wasn't naked and the amount of skin he was showing couldn't be considered much by most people. But the fact that Kurt trusted him to expose himself in any way to Blaine meant the world to him. But at present Blaine was more focused on Kurt's well toned arms and bare shoulders to think of any deeper meaning. "Kurt... I..." Blaine stuttered.

Kurt wasn't about to shy away, if he stopped to think about it then he'd risk his current confident state of mind. Fortunately Kurt didn't stop, he simply looked at Blaine and saw his stunned but positive reaction to his state of dress and smiled at him. Pressing a finger to Blaine's lips and running it over his bottom lip softly. "Shh, don't worry, Blaine. This is as far and I'm going to go right now... but going slow means we still move, right? I think this still classifies as being safe, it's just one layer after all. Wouldn't you agree, baby?" Kurt purred.

Kurt's tone, in the lower register and all throaty, sent shivers down Blaine's spine and he brought his shaking hands up to touch Kurt's bare shoulders. After savouring the sensation Blaine trailed his hands back down and resumed slipping his hands up under Kurt's shirt to caress his stomach once more. Because of Kurt's love of layers, it was rare for Blaine to see very much exposed skin on his boyfriend and up until now he had been fine with that fact. "You're breathtaking, Kurt." Blaine breathed.

Slowly Kurt guided them towards the couch again and Kurt came to sit on the arm and watched as Blaine got a little bolder as he explored Kurt's upper frame. The summer heat was not the cause of the temperature rising in the room and he knew soon they'd have to stop, but not just yet. "While flattery is welcomed, I'm not removing anymore clothing." Kurt teased.

"Do you hear me complaining?" Blaine sassed back.

"I doubt we could handle much more at this rate anyway."

"Yeah, good call."

By the time Blaine and Kurt had reached their breaking point, there were proud at the fact that they had lasted for a good enjoyable sprint. After one long and final kiss to mark the end of their make out session Kurt got up off the couch to pick up his discarded shirt and got redressed. Now that the act was over Kurt was finding it hard to believe he had taken it off in the first place.

"Well, that was a fun... experiment." Kurt declared with a cheeky grin.

Blaine laughed at the witty remark and came over to hug Kurt, "Was that was it was? I thought it might have been my reward for getting over the flu." Blaine said.

"No, because if it had been, that might just make you want to get sick again." Kurt countered playfully.

"Ah, good point. I also don't want you to think you need to get sick to see me with my shirt off, Kurt." Blaine pointed out.

"I don't, but let's save that for another day, cutie. Right now... all I want to do is sing together... wait I meant it's not like I don't want to see you shirtless, I do. But music is what brought us together, or a good part of it. We also really should work out our duet..." Kurt muttered as he pressed play on his ipod in his docking port.

Blaine nodded in agreement, he never needed much encouragement to sing. "Sure thing, though what if us singing a romantic duet only leads us to want to make out some more?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt turned back to Blaine and gave him a coy smile and he shrugged. "I think it's worth the risk." he declared.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I really like the sleep-over scene with Kurt and Rachel I added. I think it turned out to be a sweet scene which was quite fun to write.


	18. Chapter 18 It's Show Time

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

So yeah here's the revised version of chapter 18, added more to it like the others. Ugh writing song performances is such a chore. .

Revised Chapter 18  
>~It's Showtime~<p>

As soon as Blaine finally conquered his flu and he was fully recovered, his and Kurt's preparations for their concerted were back in full swing, to the point where it felt like they were back to the basics when Blaine had helped Kurt with his weekly song assignments. The main difference was they were working together and he and Kurt managed to actually practice their duet together until they had it down to perfection. When it came to their solos that meant they'd have to spend time apart but as the end of the summer loomed near, both teens agreed it would be good to wean themselves off one another a bit. As the final weeks past Blaine was confident his own set lit of songs was set and ready and he could barely wait. Or rather he could, he was torn, he wanted time to move and not move, or certain aspects of it to. Funny how lately everything, positive or negative, went back to him and Kurt and how much time they could spend together. Moving onto more amusing aspects was his best option, like how he was far more excited about his and Kurt's concert than any competition the Warblers had done, which said a lot about just how much he had come to love Kurt, to the point where it was rather intense. That fact didn't alarm him, they were still in the honeymoon phase, the dopey start were everything was magical and new. Now it was time for another momentous day, at least for him and Kurt, their concert for two. That of course signalled that the start of their junior year of high school was only two weeks away. But Blaine was determined not to let it affect him and he knew who to call upon to do so.

"So Kurt, I was wondering... is there any sort of dress code for tonight? By some miracle we totally forgot about finalizing what we'd wear. Knowing you, Kurt, how is that even possible?" Blaine asked Kurt over the phone in the morning.

Kurt made a scoffing noise at the accusation, "I thought we could surprise each other, what, now you can't make any wardrobe decisions without my input? You know that's risky with me... there have been times I've resisted handing you a clothing schedule." Kurt admitted.

"Well as much as I love a good surprise I was hoping we could at least match tonight, on some level." Blaine suggested.

"You sure know how to earn brownie points, Blaine. You know I can't resist that suggestion... so yes let's make this a bit classy why don't we? I say we maybe go with a black and white theme? The two opposite shades complement each other very well. Also considering my love for all things vintage and black and white photography..." Kurt suggested, getting right on board with the idea.

"I love it, I'm glad I asked about the dress code." Blaine replied with excitement.

"Me too." Kurt agreed.

In the afternoon Kurt had the pleasure of driving himself and his boyfriend to William McKinley High and it was quite a parallel to last year. The summer before Kurt's sophomore year had been daunting and Kurt would have to be dragged kicking and screaming to go to the school before the start of term. Okay, that was a little over dramatic but back then Kurt had still been in the closet, had no real friends and no outlet to express himself. Now the future was much brighter and Kurt knew while the main reason was because of his own actions, the dapper young man beside him in the passenger's seat was due some credit too. Kurt parked his car in his usual spot in the student lot, climbed out of the driver' s seat and came to meet Blaine halfway in front of the vehicle. Giddy grins were exchanged and both of them had no desire to hide their excitement.

Kurt noticed right away the curious yet amused look his boyfriend was giving him, that said without the need for words, _'I know you're up to something and I love that.'_ and Blaine's assumption was indeed correct. "So I bet you're wondering why we're here so early?" Kurt offered.

Blaine glanced at his watch and then looked back to Kurt with a flirtatious nod, "I had noticed we're here two hours early. What I'm really wondering is are we gonna need that much set up time for the concert... or... did you schedule in some 'recreation time.' beforehand?" Blaine admitted, the look he gave Kurt made it very clear which option he hoped it would be.

Kurt shook his head at Blaine affectionately, "Oh you, I can never pull the wool over your eyes. We're here early because I thought I'd give you a tour of McKinley first. I got permission to do so, since some staff will be around. Hopefully the idea' s not too much of a let down." Kurt explained.

"Of course I want to see your school, Kurt!" Blaine shouted and launched himself at Kurt for a tackling hug.

The way Blaine was going on, it was like Kurt had invited him to see Buckingham palace or something, and the reaction was typically Blaine Anderson. Kurt laughed and patted Blaine's back in response. "I believe you!" he giggled. Kurt pulled out of Blaine's embrace, only to take hold of his hand and they both looked at the school before them. "But I still should warn you, this will be nothing impressive. McKinley's a public school, remember?" Kurt commented.

"You say that like it's a bad thing: sure Dalton might have more money, a more enforced bullying policy and I wish that last point was something all schools had. You don't know how many times I wish I went here, with you... I mean we're having this concert together because of that in a way." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt raised a curious eyebrow, he didn't know the full story behind why Blaine had left his first school to go to Dalton. He had some clues and Kurt was fine to wait until Blaine was ready to tell him the whole story. But he knew Blaine had been beaten up and that fact made him surprised Blaine was still so pro public school. "So even after transferring, part of you wishes you still went to a public school?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine nodded, "Yes, for a lot of reasons... most of which have nothing to do with you. I mean I love Dalton and being a Warbler. Going there at the time seemed like my best option and still think it was. But I still ran... and hearing all about the New Directions and how you're like a family..." Blaine began to explain.

"...a family that is quite dysfunctional and has a lot of drama..." Kurt had to interrupt to make clear.

"I realize that, but you can't deny how much you've all grown and bonded together." Blaine interjected.

"That is true, amazingly." Kurt confirmed.

"Anyway, in closing, yes: high school is hell no matter what type you're enrolled in, but it's something we all have to go through." Blaine finished.

Kurt nodded in agreement and began to lead Blaine through the student's parking-lot and towards the main building of the school. "That's very astute and mature of you to say, cutie." Kurt declared.

"Are you surprised?" Blaine teased.

"Knowing you, Blaine, no, I'm not surprised in the least." Kurt sassed.

Kurt's steps began to slow down as they crossed by a memorable spot for Kurt, one that was not happy. Proof of another thing that had changed as he glanced at a dumpster Kurt knew all too well from his freshman and sophomore year. Sure Kurt still got slushied and slammed into lockers and maybe he'd even be tossed inside the familiar black metal pit again one day. The main difference would be it wouldn't be Finn and Puck leading the attack anymore.

It didn't take Kurt coming to a full stop for Blaine to get a feeling Kurt was somewhere else for a moment. "Hey, where did you go?" he asked softly.

Kurt's little trance was broken from the sound of Blaine's pleasing voice and he smiled softly. "Oh nowhere, I was just reminiscing..." Kurt began and when he saw Blaine's look for him to elaborate he found no urge not to. "I used to get tossed into this dumpster all the time, by Finn and Puck and their football cronies. I was just thinking how much has changed in the last year... it's like I'm a totally different person now." Kurt began to mutter.

"Or maybe you're just the person you always were, only now you're able to bring that side of you to the surface?" Blaine offered.

"A poetic answer that's bordering becoming sappy? I love it." Kurt gushed.

Blaine's warm look of love only began to grow as he reached out and offered his hand to Kurt, who took it and they continued towards their destination. Neither one of them felt the need to comment on how they could be holding hands, sure there were no students but still was a little thrilling. Which considering how tame the PDA was, the couple wasn't sure if they should be impressed or embarrassed. They chose to be neither and ignored anything along that lines as Kurt set to starting Blaine's tour of Kurt's school.

The instant the pair stepped into the building Kurt began his little commentary, explaining and pointing out every room, making witty and sassy comments and telling little stories from his days in those hallways that make Blaine keep bursting into laughter. As Blaine listened to Kurt as he babbled on his heart eyes were quite strong and his imagination was beginning to run wild. Picturing himself walking down the hallway with Kurt, meeting each other after their classes were done, going to glee club together. Being a rock-star instead of an underdog might be the more desired position at school, but Blaine still found himself wanting to be at McKinley with Kurt more and more as the days went by.

This time it was Blaine's inner monologue to be ended when Kurt stopped in place again, this time being in front of a row of lockers. "Is this where your locker is?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, "But that's not why I brought you here." Kurt answered. He placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and moved him to stand in one key spot. "There, you're now standing in the exact spot where I came out, where I told Mercedes I was gay, and it was the first time I said it out loud." Kurt explained with a small smile.

"How did you feel in that moment, when you told her?" Blaine asked.

"Scared, impulsive, brave... worried and anxious but above all, relieved. When Mercedes just smiled at me and gave me nothing but support I'd never thought I'd get that sort of reaction when I told someone I was gay for the first time." Kurt breathed.

"Did you ever worry about how your dad might react?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt came to lean his back against a locker, "I think I always knew my dad would love me and I certainly hoped it would go well. That didn't make it any easier to come out to him but when he just hugged me and said he loved me, it made it all worth while."

Blaine couldn't help but give a longing glance, his own coming out to his dad hadn't been great but it also hadn't been horrible. He didn't want to get all emotional right now so he put that all aside. "Can you show me the choir room now?" he pleaded.

"Oh, you wanna go to the place where it's all happening, sure." Kurt complied as he took hold of Blaine's arm and pulled him forward. Once the pair stepped through the doorway and into the choir room Blaine felt like he could sense the residue from the musical performances sung in there. He walked around and saw the funny textured wall behind the chairs, the piano and the white board.

"And here it is, the infamous choir room where all the many exciting, musical and often excruciating events of Glee club take place." Kurt commented as he watched Blaine explore the room.

"I can picture it now... So Kurt, could you even pick a favourite performance you've sang in here this year?" Blaine asked playfully.

Kurt smirked, "Hands down 'House is Not a Home', Blaine. Where I sort of... pictured you sitting right there, watching me serenade you." Kurt admitted bashfully.

Blaine walked over to the said chair and took a seat, resting his chin on his hands, beaming up at Kurt with adoration and love. "Like this?"

Kurt laughed and came over to Blaine, leaning down to bring their faces very close together and he felt his heart begin to race. "Yes... and now I find myself wanting to do what I couldn't do then..." Kurt admitted as he began to stare at Blaine's inviting lips.

Blaine' s smile had started out warm and tender but it soon turned into a devious one as he reached out to touch Kurt's face. " Let me..." He murmured and pulled Kurt in for a daring and long kiss.

It didn't take much or that long for Kurt to fully get into the intoxicating embrace, since he had been the one to bring it up first anyway. Considering how many times he had been forced to watch the couples in glee, all hetero, kiss and carry on in that room had to count for something. After sharing a number of blissful kisses Kurt stopped himself and moved his head back a bit. "Blaine, wait..." Kurt muttered.

Alarm flashed on Blaine's face as his head began to clear, had he gone too far? Panic surged through him at the very idea. "I'm sorry if I read you wrong, I just assumed you'd want to..." Blaine began to sputter off in defence.

Kurt felt guilty now and he kissed Blaine's lips again to calm his nerves, "I wanted you to kiss me Blaine, so relax, I just thought... why don't we make the most of it?" Kurt admitted as he felt so out of character even though he was loving the rush it brought him.

Before Blaine would allow his mind to come up with the countless possibilities Kurt's comment could lead to, he decided to find out and save him the trouble. "Such as..." he asked.

"Well unlike Dalton we don't have any couches in here... but we do have a piano." Kurt explained.

Blaine's eyes lit up and he shot up off the chair and began to push Kurt towards the said instrument, Kurt laughing away by his antics. "Kurt, you had me at piano." he chuckled.

Not planning to actually climb up upon the piano, Kurt quieted his stress and his adventurous side was back and renewed. Kurt proved this when he guided Blaine to the piano, pushing his boyfriend's back against the edge of the smooth black surface and brought their mouths together once more. Blaine was all gun-ho to have a little impromptu kiss-a-thon in the choir room and those kisses proved to be very rewarding for the both of them.

"I can't believe I'm actually making out with my boyfriend in the choir room." Kurt breathed.

"Now you know how I felt when we were at Dalton." Blaine chuckled merrily.

"Isn't it the best?" Kurt commented.

"What about our concert?"

"Oh, yeah... right... I guess we should stop." Kurt muttered and after sharing one long final kiss they stood back up and recovered from their little act of bravery. Kurt reached up to touch his hair to make sure it was still in place and he noticed Blaine beaming away at him and Kurt's own face matched his boyfriend' s quickly.

"Well that's one thing off my bucket list!" Blaine declared.

"You have one too?" Kurt asked with surprise.

"Now I really wanna see your list, Kurt."

"Oh no... I think it's still far too early into our relationship to share something like that..." Kurt sputtered off in alarm, some his items were quite embarrassing and he wanted to spare himself the humiliation for as long as possible.

"To the auditorium next, I suppose?" Blaine began.

Kurt nodded and arm in arm once more the teenage couple headed off down the hallways, not minding that they were empty and void of students. It simply made them feel like they really were the only two people off in their own little romantic world. Considering whenever they were alone together, which was most of the time, or a fair amount, so far they hadn't tired of each others company.

"I was wondering, why didn't you have us bring anything along for the show today? While we did both agree on not letting us go too overboard with props... the idea of you not having any is quite surprising." Blaine pointed out as he walked alongside Kurt.

Kurt brought them to the doors of the auditorium, lead them inside and Kurt waited as Blaine found out the answer for himself. Blaine instantly looked towards the stage to see their setting was already ready and decorated for this musical event.

Blaine laughed in amusement, sometimes he wasn't able to anticipate Kurt but than meant he got fun surprises. "Of course, why didn't I think of that? Coming here beforehand to set everything up is so you, Kurt."

"I gotta keep some mystery going, right?" Kurt sassed.

Since there was no prep work needed to be done and Kurt and Blaine were already dressed for their concert, that only left deciding who would go up first. Instead of spending far too much time offering the honour to each other to the point of arguing, they decided to leave the decision to fate. Fate being in the form of the good old coin toss.

"Okay I'll flip while you call." Blaine said as he brought out a coin from his pocket and got it ready to launch.

"Tails." Kurt chimed.

Blaine flipped the coin up in the air, caught it as it came back down and placed his on the back of his hand, Kurt leaned in to see the reveal. Both of them smirked as they saw the coin had landed tails side up and Blaine shook his head with a grin. "Why am I not surprised?" he chuckled.

"The fates are finally being kind to me, about time." Kurt mumbled.

"Hey I don't find the prospect of getting to see you sing first as disappointing either." Blaine added.

Kurt gave Blaine a witty smile, the type he knew his boyfriend loved best and set off to the next detail of their concert: seating arrangement. After much consideration they decided on sitting in the third row, so they wouldn't have to crane their necks up to get a perfectly level view. Before Blaine took his seat of honour right in the middle of the third row, he set to setting up the camera on a tripod two rows higher. As he got the angle and zoom right, Kurt spent the time setting the mic up and going through a few vocal warms up to get his voice ready.

"This almost feels like I'm getting ready for my first concert." Kurt called out to Blaine with excitement.

"Even when the place is empty?" Blaine teased back.

"Don't you have any imagination!" Kurt threw back.

As much as they enjoyed their uncanny habit of breaking into playful banter no matter where they were, they very much wanted to get on to singing.

"I'm gonna hit record, okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded from the stage, they would have a lot of fun editing the footage later to make a real concerted event. "Yes, go ahead." Kurt confirmed. Kurt watched Blaine do so and scurry back down to his assigned seat and when he was sitting and giving Blaine his complete attention Kurt took a deep breath. "Alright, let's get the musical festivities started why don't we? These first three songs are ones I sang in glee club this year. Each number has a different meaning for me but the one thing they have in common is I want to share each one of them with you." Kurt began.

Blaine already found himself smiling at Kurt with his love easy to see even before he had sung a single note but he didn't mind and neither did Kurt. The first song was one Kurt had already told him about of course: his diva off with Rachel singing "Defying Gravity", the one which at the end Kurt had threw the song and messed up the high F on purpose, choosing his father over a possible win. They had still been friends when Kurt had shared the tale but Blaine had been just as moved and touched back then than he was now. Blaine knew he was biased but by the end of the song, where Kurt got a chance to hit the final high note perfectly, he thought Rachel would have probably lost. The second song wasn't in the right order but Kurt had admitted before that had been intentional, so the second song Blaine got to watch was Bad Romance. Blaine didn't mind that Kurt hadn't worn his Gaga outfit for the number either, he rocked the song just as well. The reactions to each song Kurt brought in him were fun to note as well. Defying Gravity brought feelings of pride, being moved by his strength and determination, because of how Kurt had fought to keep the world from pushing him down time and time again, head always held high. Bad Romance brought up feelings of lust and desire, his physical and yes, sexual attraction for Kurt lit a blaze. Kurt emoted so much power and raw bordering sexual energy through the number, to the point Blaine had to reign his libido in check. The final number was Kurt's favourite as he had mentioned before, 'A House is not a Home', and Blaine found his breath being stolen away. Love, pure and unadultered love, that was what he felt in a nutshell from the song. Kurt sang it to him and Blaine had never felt more loved than in that spell bounding moment. Blaine knew that when Kurt had sung the number for glee club that had been the moment when Kurt knew he loved him. Kurt had confessed that the night after they had told they loved each other. The fact that Blaine had realized his own love when Kurt had sung Rose's turn said a lot about their relationship. Blaine had believed for a long time how much simpler it was to express feelings through music and that opinion hadn't changed. What had become different was all it had taken was falling in love with someone like Kurt to make saying actual words be just as simple, or as near possible for Blaine. By the end of those first three songs and the three emotional reactions weren't risking an emotional breakdown for once, even a good one. No, Blaine wanted to do nothing but sing and soon he'd get his chance. The instant Kurt finished the last line of the third song he was amazed to see he wasn't crying but he wasn't about to be subdued in his reaction. Leaping out of his chair Blaine began to clap frantically at Kurt and his face was stunned. "Bravo, Kurt, wow that was... just... I'm so glad I got to see those performances." Blaine praised.

Kurt himself did end up shedding a tear at the end of the song, how could he not when during the whole set of songs Blaine kept looking at him with so much adoration? Kurt sniffed and wiped the tear streaming down his face away and broke into joyful laughter, taking a bow. Glad to get a break before his next set of songs would begin, he almost skipped down the stairs and into the audience.

Blaine met Kurt at the end of the third aisle and they came rushing at each other and broke into a fierce hug. Try as they might it was hard to stick to their plan to wait until the concert was over to really go into expressing everything they had felt during each song.

"Kurt, you are so... man, where's a thesaurus when you need one?" Blaine cried out.

"You're so freaking adorable." Kurt gushed as he stole a quick kiss.

"It's not gonna be easy to follow that..." Blaine whined.

Kurt gave Blaine's shoulder an encouraging massage, "You'll do fine." he assured.

Blaine nodded and made his own way up the stage and the mic and his gaze instantly went to Kurt down in the audience dead centre and right in his eye-line. "Right, So um I had a bit more songs to go through to come up with only three..." Blaine began.

"Way to brag, rock star." Kurt teased.

"Tone down the bitterness, handsome. I'll just get to singing now, then, enjoy." Blaine scoffed, albeit playfully and Kurt was appreciating the obvious charade.

Now in the same place Blaine had been earlier, it was Kurt's turn to be treated to a musical experience in the form of Blaine Anderson. The first song made Kurt all fluttery and swooning from Blaine's rendition of 'Pick U Up' by Adam Lambert. If Kurt wasn't already dating the young man on stage he would have had no trouble in being picked up by him at all. Somehow Blaine managed to be sexy and romantic at the same time with the number and that was one of the many reasons it had been so easy to fall in love with the guy. When Blaine started to sing the second song, the romantic side took over and got in the lead. Blaine sat down on the nearby chair and let his heart out and protected so much emotion during his rendition of 'Scared of Lonely' by Beyonce, and Kurt was literally at a loss for words. He too had been scared of being forever alone in his youth, most of the times Kurt just let himself get bitter and resentful. But sometimes, when he was alone in his room at night, lying in bed when he couldn't sleep, he allowed his real fear to come out. Kurt's somber mood was lifted when Blaine shouted out the chorus like a true diva and Kurt thought Beyonce would have been quite impressed, at least Kurt was and that was an understatement. As if by magic Blaine had somehow anticipated Kurt would need a moral pick me up by this point, he threw himself into his third solo, 'Just Dance' by David Bowie., during which Kurt laughed with looks of love at Blaine's dance moves and overall enthusiasm he knew Blaine had during every performance he did. Kurt didn't even find the lack of Warblers singing a cappella back up for any of the songs really note worthy. Blaine's talent blazed through as he projected his voice through the empty room.

"Good lord you are a sensory overload at times, Blaine." Kurt muttered in amazement as he watched Blaine in awe. When Blaine was finished he didn't even consider keeping quiet. "C'est magnifique, cutie! You are an enigma!" Kurt shouted as he clapped and cheered.

Blaine followed Kurt's lead from before and took a gracious bow after receiving such high praise and to his delight Kurt beat him to come down the stage by rushing up to him and barely stopped himself from toppling over.

"Seriously, your talent holds no bounds, Blaine." Kurt gushed, deciding to prove it the best way with a passionate kiss.

"I wasn't THAT good, Kurt." Blaine replied with a laugh when the finished the kiss.

"I beg to differ, all good to continue?" Kurt asked.

"Yep! I'm good if you are." Blaine replied with excitement.

With only four songs between them to sing before the end number would take place, the couple got back into the swing of things. Blaine headed back down to his seat and waited anxiously to see what Kurt's last two songs would be. Unlike the first three, Blaine didn't know which songs Kurt decided to sing before the one Blaine requested, 'Kiss My Sass'.

Though proving Kurt could be unpredictable at times, when the first mystery was revealed all Blaine could do was grin like a dopey fool.

"Yes I went there and chose a Broadway song, I can't help loving what I love." Kurt scoffed playfully.

"That's sort of our life motto anyway." Blaine pointed out.

"Now it's time to sing about my dreams, that hopefully might become a reality one fateful day." Kurt began but before Blaine could ask his boyfriend what he meant, Kurt simply started the music and broke out into a whole hearten version of 'When I Get My Name In Lights' from the musical The Boy from Oz. The humour and playfulness Kurt showed during the song was a real treat for Blaine to watch and he began to giggle and laugh away. Yes Kurt had endless amounts of sex appeal but it was also equally true how adorably cute he could be. As Blaine watched Kurt dance and sing and break out into a high kick routine Blaine really felt like was watching an actual Broadway show. The song was short but sweet and over way before Blaine wanted it to be. But then Blaine became totally unprepared for the next song, something not predictable in the least but the result, sent shivers down Blaine's spine. Kurt was singing 'Starlight' by Muse and the result was breathtaking. Blaine's mouth fell open as he became entranced, like he was put under a spell. Feeling numb from the spectacle, Blaine didn't begin to cry though he was certainly moved. Matthew Bellamy's voice was hard to match and there were few, if any, who could compare and while others might not think Kurt had reached his level, none of them were there to argue with Blaine's judgement, though at present he wouldn't have been able to say anything to object.

Kurt ended up closing his eyes through the end of the number, bringing forth everything he had inside to sing his heart out. By the end he knew he hadn't fully captured Muse's brilliance but he hoped his effort to do so had at least been noticed. He had expected Blaine to start cheering or at least clapping like he had usually done. Instead he heard nothing but silence and as he opened his eyes to find out why, his heart began to ache. Blaine face showed the sheer emotional struggle he was going through. Kurt knew that look, he had experienced that same look himself and the cause countless times. Trying to keep yourself together when you were so emotionally overwhelmed you didn't have the energy to up heave, by crying or otherwise. "Blaine..." Kurt moaned with love.

Blaine gave Kurt a helpless look, "You're... I don't care if I use the word too much... amazing, Kurt. I hope my reaction here says it all." Blaine called out as his voice felt strained.

Kurt's eyes got all big and he pursed his lips together, "Blaine, you are so sweet. I had no idea I'd cause you react like this. I'm sorry but try to pull yourself together..." Kurt coaxed gently.

"I'll sure try." Blaine sighed.

"Because remember Blaine, your song choice is next and that's when I'll be bringing sassy back." Kurt declared.

That little reminded did the trick and Blaine was once the boss of his emotions and he perked up immediately and he began to smirk. "Sass me one, handsome." Blaine said, not caring if the statement made little sense, or none at all.

Kurt went all out rocking to the music when 'Kiss My Sass' began and he threw himself into the song and his reward was hearing Blaine laughter over the music. This song was even more unexpected than 'Starlight' and Kurt simply chose to embrace the mix up and he sang, it all being for Blaine. Sure the song held little if no context but then not every musical number he did needed to have meaning in his life. That's what acting was all about and Kurt was proving his case pretty well at the moment with the whole bad boy with attitude he was putting on the stage at present.

Blaine decided to have a bit fun when Kurt ended up doing the rap number by himself and he squealed and screamed like he was some crazed groupie. Kurt was ready for the game and started to break out with sexy and taunting dance moves and Blaine's legs where making him rise out of the stairs and up onto the stage without him paying little notice. All his focus was on the sassy young man on stage and when Kurt sang the last time of 'And I am taking you home' Blaine shuddered as Kurt showed his rare and new aggressive side and they broke out into hard making out right then and there.

When they at last tore themselves off of each other they were both panting away and looking equally giddy.

"Should we edit that part out?" Blaine asked with a cheeky grin.

"I dunno, maybe we should make two versions, one for our friends and family and then one unedited version just for us." Kurt whispered.

"I like that idea." Blaine agreed, his voice all low and throaty.

Kurt laughed as he kept a safe distance from Blaine, as he still very much wanted to hear Blaine's remaining three songs still. "So the question is, did I manage your song choice okay?" he pressed.

"Kurt, I think you brought sassy back so much it's never going anywhere ever again." Blaine replied with a laugh.

"Then my mission's accomplished, how splendid." Kurt chimed, with that last compliment Kurt lowered himself down on the stage, threw his legs over the edge and somehow managed to jump down without falling on his ass. With his balance in tact Kurt simply took a seat right in the front row and fluttered his eyes up at Blaine flirtatiously. "Ready when you are, cutie." he said.

Blaine proved he could pick a song out of his usual repertoire as well and took a cue from his boyfriend and ended up singing none other than Lady Gaga, the song choice turning out to be 'So Happy I Could Die' and Blaine's dreamy vocals matched the melody to near perfection. Kurt tilted his head to the side as he let out a content sigh, oh he could spend all day watching his boyfriend sing. Music was so entwined with their relationship and that shared love was one of the reasons they had fell in sync with each so easily. Having things in common with your significant other was all well and good but when it reached such deep and meaningful levels, it meant so much more than mere compatibility. When the song ended Kurt was proud he'd kept himself together and only hoped Blaine's set-list was as varied as his own would be. "You sure showed your inner monster, Blaine." he called our with praise.

"I try." Blaine sassed, trying his best to mimic Kurt with the declaration. It worked and his reward was to see Kurt laugh at him and he continued onto the next number. "Okay I had to sing at least one Broadway number too..." Blaine began.

"We're a match made in heaven!" Kurt called out.

"No argument there, now I almost thought to change the pronouns to be more fitting but I decided against it. You'll see what I mean soon enough." Blaine said before Kurt could ask what he meant.

As soon as the jazzy music began Blaine suddenly transformed completely into Link from the movie version of Broadway show Hairspray when he started to sing 'Ladies Choice'. The whole look, heart-throb image, even his gelled hair matched the time period and the end result was Kurt couldn't resist himself. As soon as the moment arrived, Kurt stood up and just as Tracey had done in the film, walked up on stage and strut his stuff doing her exact dance steps. So when Blaine shouted out 'yeah' that was no act and the couple broke out into an adorable dance routine that to anyone must of looked like they had rehearsed for weeks.

Little did the pair of performers know that they in fact did have observers now, only being so wrapped up with each other they hadn't noticed four suspicious figures sneak into auditorium back when Blaine had still been singing Lady Gaga. By the time 'Ladies Choice' had started Finn, Tina, Rachel and Mercedes were at the top of the seats in their stake out location trying to spy on the clueless teens on stage and hopefully not get noticed. Not that there was much danger of that happening at the moment, as currently Blaine and Kurt only had eyes for each other.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this." Finn whispered to them.

"Shh! They'll hear us." Rachel whispered back.

"I dunno, they seem pretty focused..." Mercedes began, when Kurt came to join Blaine on the stage the girls let out a small squeal.

"Blaine's really good..." Tina commented as they watched them.

"I know, right! The first time I heard him sing I immediately though that New Directions has other competition to worry about besides Vocal Adrenaline now!" Rachel muttered quickly in reply.

"Man, they are so cute." Mercedes commented as she watched the two dance together as Blaine continued to sing.

"It's too bad he's not in our Glee club." Finn replied, all the girls turned to look at him. "What?" he asked.

Oblivious to the onlookers they had attracted, when the song ended Kurt and Blaine had ended up in each others arms. They laughed together happily and after staring into each others eyes for a moment Kurt remembered there was still one more solo to do and it was a dozy.

"I want to hear you sing my song choice Blaine, even if it kills me." Kurt declared.

"Don't be so dramatic." Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes and moved one of the chairs near Blaine a short distance away and took a graceful seat, crossing his leg over the other. "I wanna see you up close and I came prepared." Kurt explained and he reached down to pick up the box of tissues that had been on the floor under the chair. "Because we both know I'm not going to make it through the song without sobbing." Kurt added.

"Then I'll try to be the emotionally grounded one for the both of us." Blaine offered. He wasn't doing too good of a job when he brought his own chair and placed it a few feet from Kurt, turning it around so he sat backwards on it with his arms draped over the back. Music filled the whole venue up and Kurt's eyes never left Blaine' s face as he began to serenade Kurt with 'World that We Live in' by the Killers.

Blaine's rendition of the song was everything Kurt had dreamed it would be and more, to where just as he had guessed he was crying by the second verse. They were happy tears, tears of joy in gratitude that despite living in a world that could be cruel and harsh at times, sometimes you could catch a break now and then. Blaine didn't move when he sang, simply putting all of his remaining energy in his vocal performance and the result touched Kurt to his core.

"Wow he is really really good." Mercedes muttered in awe from their hiding spot.

"I dunno if we should be watching this." Finn again brought up to the girls.

"It's too late now." Rachel replied.

"This is so romantic." Tina added in a dreamy tone.

As much as Kurt was content that he was sharing a private moment with his beloved boyfriend, he began to picture the rest of the New Directions sitting around him, all equally spell bound. Up until now Kurt hadn't allowed himself to say, let alone think of what had been tugging the back of his mind. He wanted Blaine to transfer to McKinley, he didn't want him to be in the Warblers, who were an opposing teen. All Kurt hoped for was that he and Blaine were going to the same school, were on the same team and got to spend even more time together. It was selfish and petty but since Kurt was merely thinking and not telling Blaine, he'd allow his low moment. Really how could wanting to be near such a wonderful boy be a bad thing? Having such an epiphany didn't mean Kurt had any intention of trying to convince Blaine to change schools, as that would of been going to far. Instead Kurt brought himself back to the present and as Blaine gazed at him, singing away he realized his currently life was nothing to complain about.

When Blaine finished Kurt stood up from his chair, his legs a little unsteady as he bridged the small gap between him and Blaine. He knelt down and without any warming launched his mouth on Blaine's and smashed their lips together and kissed him with all his pent up passion. As if he needed to show Blaine how much love was in his being at that moment through his lips. Their tight embrace had small outbreaks of laughter and happy tears by they couldn't keep themselves off each other for long. Since the solo portion of the concert was over they both figured there was no harm in taking a little intermission before they did they duet. If anything their current state sure would help them sing their hearts out to one another, as long as their lower regions didn't come into play.

By this point Finn was starting to feel uncomfortable, considering they were spying and clearly by the steamy show Kurt and Blaine were putting on for him and his ladies in crime they were none the wiser to their hiding audience. "Oh, god..." Finn muttered as he finally couldn't take it anymore and looked away. Only to glance from the concern of his eyes to see that Rachel, Mercedes and Tina didn't follow his lead, instead they were solely focused on the stage. "Dude.." Finn hissed in protest.

"What? It's not our fault that they're... oh lord." Mercedes began, but she stopped when things somehow got even hotter.

"We should go." Tina began to admit.

"Before they really give us a show to see." Mercedes agreed.

"I have a better idea!" Rachel interjected and to everyone's horror, she suddenly stood up, walked clear into view and began to clap very loudly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mercedes hissed, now panicking as much as Finn had a second ago.

But it was too late, and Rachel continued to make her way to the stage, still clapping.

"Rachel, don't!" Finn shouted out but Finn's attempts to save their fates ended up only making things worse and Blaine and Kurt heard the desperate cry loud and clear.

Startled to the point of jumping at the sudden outburst, Kurt sprang away from Blaine in panic, fearing a teacher or member of the faculty had discovered their compromising position. When he looked up to see Rachel Berry still clapping away like her arrival was expected, Kurt was glad that he could actually express his true reaction to seeing her there.

"Rachel?" Kurt shouted with surprise and barely controlled rage, she had been doing so well at redeeming herself lately, only to do this. "How did you... why are you-? What the hell?" Kurt sputtered off in alarm.

Until all became clear when he saw Mercedes, Tina and Finn get up from their own hiding spots and one look at the male culprit and his guilty expression and Kurt had his answer for all three questions. "FINN!" Kurt yelled out!

"I know I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tell her... it just kind of slipped out." Finn said in reply.

Blaine was being quite silent by this point, he was equally surprised and embarrassed by finding out they had company. Considering how friendly they had been getting a moment ago, while Blaine was miffed he was fine to let Kurt handle the situation. "I can't believe you guys just watched us make out like that." Blaine muttered with a tired groan.

"How long have you been here?" Kurt demanded.

"Just since Blaine was halfway through So Happy I Could Die, I swear." Mercedes assured.

"Well that's far less embarrassing then." Blaine whispered to Kurt with a sheepish grin.

"Not really, we saved the most steamy part for last." Kurt whispered back with a weak look. But there was no denying it, they had been spied upon and Kurt wasn't sure if he had the energy to get really enraged and give them all a firm talking to. Instead he just gave up and tried to live with the aftermath but he wouldn't let them off completely, Kurt had his limits. "I can't believe you guys snuck in here." he groaned in annoyance.

"Not cool guys." Blaine added in as he narrowed his eyes.

Rachel kept making her way over to the boys on stage and didn't back down form their intense gaze. "It was my idea of course, once Finn ended up telling me by accident about your cute little concert I knew we had to crash it. I mean can you blame us? It's not our fault if you allowed yourself to get all unprofessional..." Rachel began to explain.

"We thought we were alone, Rachel." Kurt said very loudly in defence.

"Well all the making out side, your performances were brilliant, Blaine." Rachel praised.

"Thank you, Rachel." Blaine replied, still wanting to be polite and even he knew how illustrious receiving praise from one Rachel Berry was.

"We really didn't mean any harm." Tina began.

"Our curiosity just got the better of us." Mercedes added joining in.

Kurt looked at the girls three grinning and hopeful faces and the still apparent guilt on Finn's and he decided letting bygones be bygones was the better option. "Fine, you're all forgiven." he announced.

Blaine agreed completely with Kurt's judgement and he was happy things had remained peaceful and he knew just how to keep that trend going. "Actually Kurt, it might be nice to have an audience for our duet." Blaine pointed out.

"That's true." Kurt admitted with a cute smile when he looked over at Blaine. When he looked back at their four unexpected guests his expression hardened a bit but not by much. "Okay you're allow to stay for our last song." Kurt said.

The girls excited cheers lifted Kurt's spirits and Blaine laughed along and his infectious charm was hard to resist and honestly Kurt didn't try to fight it. He preferred to be happy and his friends, despite their many differences and moments of drama, did make him joyful most of the time. So as soon as they were seated in the middle of the second row he turned to Blaine, who winked at him. They didn't need to tell each other their plans, it was time to show just how adorable and romantic Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson could be.

_You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<br>You'd be like heaven to touch  
>I wanna hold you so much<br>At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive  
>You're just too good to be true<br>Can't take my eyes off of you  
>Pardon the way that I stare<br>There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak  
>There are no words left to speak<br>So if you feel like I feel  
>Please let me know that it's real<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<br>I love you baby and if it's quite all right_

_I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
>I love you baby, trust in me when I say<em>

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
>Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay<em>

_And let me love you baby, let me love you_

During the musical number Kurt and Blaine put extra effort since they now had an adoring audience and it didn't take much for their natural chemistry to shine through. The song was the perfect example of their playful banter and loving relationship. Their voices combined to form perfect harmony and when one of them took on the vocals the other simply danced away with obvious heart eyes. Kurt reached out to stroke Blaine's back during his turn and Blaine did a little soft shoe routine to entertain the masses. Showing his Warbler side, Blaine even went so far as to climb up on the piano and jump off of it a moment later almost falling into Kurt's arms to help to steady his descent.

"You guys are seriously too cute!" Mercedes called out to them.

The musically inclined duo took the words to heart and for the last verse sang together side by side with their arms around each others shoulders. Belting out the last world with all their might and at the end they stepped forward to take their bows like they were one person. The pair got the chance to see their friends stand up and begin to clap and cheer and they felt on high at that moment, like they were floating on air.

"Splendid boys, your chemistry is almost equal to Finn and I's." Rachel chimed.

"That was great guys!" Tina cheered.

"Like you two need more proof you're charming already, but you still nailed it." Mercedes declared.

"It was awesome!" Finn shouted, now that Kurt no longer appeared to be mad at him.

Blaine rewarded the four teens before them with one of his quint-essential charming smiles and he watched beside of Kurt as they made their way up onto the stage. "Thanks ladies, thanks Finn. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves." Blaine said graciously.

"Even if you guys did sneak in uninvited." Kurt had to add playfully.

"Who's up for a post concert celebration at Breadsticks?" Blaine asked them all.

"Oh that's an excellent idea, Blaine." Kurt agreed. When he saw the rest of the group cheer in unison he gave them all an evil grin. "Good, that's settled then. But of course you'll all help with the clean up first. It's the least you could do, all things considered, and it will get us to dinner sooner." Kurt chimed innocently.

"Fine, fine, we'll contest to that." Mercedes muttered with a chuckle.

As Blaine and Kurt joined in and did their own share of putting away the evidence of their concert Blaine came back with the video camera and leaned over to give Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek. "I can't wait to check the footage out later." he admitted.

"Me too, even if we had a change of plans..." Kurt agreed.

"Hey, stuff like this keeps things exciting."

"I'm not arguing with you there, cutie. If anything this was the perfect ending to one eventful summer. I'm sorry it has to end..." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine simply nodded, there was still two weeks remaining of summer vacation but Blaine knew firsthand those fourteen days would rush by very quickly. He'd miss the time he'd been able to spend with Kurt and no matter how much he loved being a Warbler, he loved Kurt more. But after getting a little glimpse of it since meeting Kurt, Blaine was also beginning to feel another type of longing. Maybe just maybe after all this time of running, he might be able to back track. Or maybe not, maybe things would simply stay the same and looking over the later end of the past year, that wasn't something to dread.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Because there are so many songs in this chapter I won't do links for each song. I'll just give the list so people can check them out on youtube if they like. The little (glee club) means the song was sung at school etc.

Kurt's 6 songs for concert  
>-Defying Gravity - Wicked (glee club)<br>-Bad Romance - Lady Gaga (glee club)  
>-A House is not a Home (glee club)<br>-When I get my Name in Lights - Boy from Oz  
>-Starlight - Muse<br>-Kiss my Sass - Cobra Starship - Blaine's choice for Kurt.

Blaine's 6 songs for concert  
>-Scared of Lonely - Beyonce (glee club)<br>-So Happy I Could Die - Lady Gaga  
>-Pick it Up - Adam Lambert (glee club)<br>-Let's Dance - David Bowie (glee club)  
>-Ladies Choice - Hairspray<br>-The World We Live In - The Killers -Kurt's choice for Blaine.

Duet for Kurt and Blaine - Can't Take My Eyes off of you


	19. Chapter 19 Heart Transfer

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

So the chapter following this will begin the season 2 arc, starting with Auditions. The plan is to go through all of the season 2 episodes for chapters. So this fanfic will get pretty long in the end lolz. Also some chapters, like Grilled Cheesus and Furt will have two parts. Because they're such Kurt heavy episodes. I'll also probably throw an original chapter here and there during any of the long hiatus, if I find a story I want to write.

The next chapter should be out next weekend as planned. =)

Chapter 19  
>Chapter 19<br>~Heart Transfer~

With the concert now over, Kurt and Blaine both had to face the fact that in a week, the school year would start and their blissful time together would be cut in half. Both of them had tried to not let it get to them, but as they both sat silently together at their usual table at the Lima Bean, it was quite obvious they were failing.

"So, do we keep ignoring what's bothering us? Or do we talk about it?" Blaine finally asked, breaking the silence.

Kurt, who had been staring at his coffee cup, sighed and looked up at Blaine. "Normally I'd of course say we talk about it. I mean it's what we do...but this time...I don't know if I can." Kurt admitted. This was true, but for more than one reason. While Kurt was sad about them being at different school again, what he really wanted to talk about was the possibility of Blaine transferring to McKinley. But that was something he couldn't bring up, not even to Blaine, because the moment he considered it, he began to feel guilty.

Blaine watched Kurt as he replied and then got silent again. Blaine could see Kurt was conflicted with something. Something he was reluctant to even tell Blaine, but knowing Kurt so well, Blaine had a decent idea of what that thing might be. It was probably the same thing Blaine was thinking about and not telling Kurt. The fact that Blaine was considering transferring to McKinley. The thought had entered his head even before the past school year had been over. When Blaine had watched the New Directions sing at Regionals. All Blaine had wanted at that moment was to be up there singing with them.

"Look, Kurt, I know it's going to suck with us not being able to be together all the time. But I also know that we'll make it work. We did when we were friends and we did after we started dating. Even when there was all the drama of no one knowing about it." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt had to smile at that, "That's true...we really shouldn't be letting this get us down. I mean we're stronger than this, even more so together." Kurt added in agreement.

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt and reached out to take his hand, "We certainly are."

"So you chickened out and didn't ask Blaine to transfer?" Mercedes asked Kurt with an annoyed tone.

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel were having a sleepover at Rachel's place, over the summer the three of them had bonded quite a bit. So now they found themselves all lying on Rachel's bed, eating vegan food together and gabbing away.

Kurt glared at Mercedes, but then gave a larger sigh. "No, I didn't. I mean, how could I? It would be too selfish." Kurt muttered with a frown.

"No, it's not, Kurt! I mean this is Blaine. There is no way he would take offence to anything you could say to him!" Rachel replied.

"Even so Rachel, after what Blaine went through before he transferred to Dalton...I could never ask him to have to relive that again, even for me. Not to mention all the pressure it could put on our relationship. Because it could lead to resentment..." Kurt pointed out.

"I'm listening here and this doesn't sound like anything that would happen to the two of you." Mercedes commented as she shook her head.

Kurt just remained silent for a moment, he had to admit what the girls were telling him was true. But it didn't make him anymore eager to talk to Blaine about transferring.

"Okay, all this aside, seriously...what would you two do...if you were me right now?" Kurt asked them.

Both Rachel and Mercedes glanced at each other, then looked back to Kurt. Mercedes came over behind Kurt and placed her hands on his shoulder in support.

"Honestly, Kurt…I'd talk to him about it. Even if the answer could be no." Mercedes answered softly.

"Exactly." Rachel began as she nodded in agreement. "It might not be easy to do. But all you have to do is look in your heart. If you did that, I'm sure you'll find your answer, Kurt." she added.

Kurt smiled at them both affectionately and came to hug Rachel as Mercedes began to hug him from behind. He let out a long breath, "Remember when my biggest problem was getting tossed into the dumpster every day." he added with a smirk.

After his encouraging discussing with Mercedes and Rachel the night before. Kurt decided to throw caution to the wind and talk to Blaine about the possibility of transferring when they met up for their date that day. Deciding there was no harm in bringing the subject up for them to discuss. So after seeing the movie, they found themselves heading back to Kurt's bedroom. Once there Kurt came over to Blaine and lead them to his couch to snuggle together on. Once they were comfortable and tangled up in each other's arms, he decided just to go for it.

"So, Blaine...there's something I've wanted to talk to you about. Something I've been reluctant to." Kurt admitted softly.

"Kurt, you know you can talk to me about anything." Blaine replied warmly.

"I know...it's just...I don't want to seem selfish about it. But lately as the school year has been creeping nearer. I keep finding myself thinking what if we went to the same school. What if I had you sitting next to me in the choir room for glee club. When I beginning to think of that possibility, I can't help but think how wonderful it would be." Kurt told Blaine slowly.

Blaine had to try very hard not to start grinning when Kurt started talking, because the irony was very amusing. The fact that Kurt finally had the courage to bring the subject up, just after Blaine decided he was going to transfer to McKinley.

"It's been on my mind too, Kurt." Blaine replied. Because that was certainly true, only he didn't want to tell Kurt his true thoughts right now, because even though he had decided he wanted to transfer. He still hadn't talked to his parents about it yet, which meant he had no idea if he'd actually be able to.

"But it's not really that simple." was all he decided to say in reply.

Kurt sighed and nodded, "I know, I know. I mean, you transferred to Dalton for a reason. Also you're a shoo-in to become the new lead singer of the Warblers. Talent like yours is meant to be heard, Blaine. Even if it means we'll have to face the facts that we'll be competitors this year for Glee."

"And despite all of that, I know our love will survive." Blaine replied.

Kurt laughed lightly at that and turned around in Blaine's arm to face him. What he saw was Blaine looking at him, that his for love fort Kurt was very easy to read on his face. Kurt decided to drop the subject after seeing him. Because in the end, they were together, they were in love. No matter how much time they spent apart, that was all that really mattered.

Later that night Blaine found himself ready to tell his parents he wanted to transfer to McKinley. Listening to Kurt talk about it before only made him for determined that it would happen. He'd make his parents understand somehow. He stepped into his house and saw he had a lucky break, his parents were both home. Taking a deep breath he took all the courage Kurt had given him to get through what he needed to do.

"Here goes everything." he whispered to himself and walked into the living room where they were.

The next day Blaine could barely keep himself from smiling like an idiot wherever he went. He had done it, he had actually done it. It had not been easy, especially where his father was concerned. But after they talked for a while, he had finally gotten through to him. To the point where both his mom and dad saw he was tired of running. That because of Kurt and what they shared, he was ready to face the dangers, because this time, he wasn't alone. But now he had one other thing he wasn't looking forward to doing.

The Warblers members from the previous school year always got together a few days before classes officially started. To have their first council meeting and to prepare for accepting new additions for the new year. What usually was something Blaine had originally been looking forward to a lot, was now something he was dreading. Blaine had been tempted to just skip the meeting, but he knew it was the right place to break the news of his transfer to them.

As Blaine walked down the hallways of Dalton, he realized this could be his last time here. He didn't regret his choice to transfer. But it didn't make his realization of how it still was a sad moment for him. Dalton had been an important moment in his life, his salvation to be able to move on, to feel accepted. It had taken meeting someone amazing as Kurt to realize, as magical as Dalton had been, it was just keeping him from running. Blaine's serious thoughts were soon interrupted as he walked into the Warblers room and hear a number of his fellow members cheer at his appearance.

Blaine forced himself to greet his friends with a warm smile as a number came up to see him. He laughed and talked to them all as they went on about how there summer had been. After they had all caught up the meeting was called to order. Blaine decided to wait until the choices for this year's council members were made before he'd address the group. He was happy to see that Thad, David and Wes ended up being chosen. With that done Blaine could see the next topic of who would lead them vocally would be brought up next. Knowing that Blaine himself would be one of the ones to consider, he stood up.

"I'd like to address the council Wes, I have an important announcement that won't be easy to say." he told Wes and the other Warblers.

"Fine, Blaine Anderson, you have the floor." Wes replied.

Blaine looked out at all the eyes upon him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "There's really no easy way to say this to all of you. So I am just going to say it. I've decided to transfer to a different school." he told them.

Blaine paused as a number of his team mates, his friends included, began to shout in protest. Blaine was touched but knew he had to continue.

"I know this comes as a shock to a lot of you. I've truly come to enjoy being at Dalton and I was proud to be a Warbler with all of you. But despite all of this, I've come to realize. I need to stop running, I need to face the world. I won't go into my personal reasons for why here...but I will say. I have now found the strength I was missing before." Blaine explained. He noticed by the expressions, Nick, Jeff, Thad and Trent had on their faces, they knew exactly what or rather who the reason was.

"So while I will truly miss being a Warbler and singing with all of you. I hope you can all accept my decision to leave." he finished.

What followed was Nick, Jeff and Trent all standing up to applaud, his other Warblers all eventually joining him. Blaine just stood there, full of emotion and gratitude, for everything that had happened in his life.

Now that Blaine had let it sink in that he actually was going to be transferring to McKinley. He quickly decided to keep it a secret from Kurt for a while longer. As much as he wanted to tell him right away. Blaine could just imagine Kurt's face if he simply walked into the choir room, asking if he could audition for the New Directions. Of course there was a chance that Kurt would get mad at him keeping it from him for so long. But Blaine decided he would risk it, which meant for now, he'd have to keep Kurt distracted enough so he wouldn't notice his good mood.

Kurt had for the most part gotten past letting his impending separation from Blaine bring him down any longer. He simply had to remind himself he had a lot to be happy about. Even if it meant he and Blaine would be at different school again. So when he met up with Blaine that night he was determined to be in a good mood. But as soon as he arrived at Blaine's house and the door opened for him to see Blaine smiling at him. Kurt knew that wouldn't be too hard to do.

Blaine gave Kurt a warm hug and kissed him quickly, then took his hand and pulled him inside. Kurt laughed lightly as he let Blaine lead him to his bedroom as he chatted away in his usual Blaine way.

"So what are our plans for this evening?" Kurt asked him.

"I thought we'd have a movie night, since those always go well." Blaine answered as they stepped into his room.

"Yes, when we actually end up watching a movie." Kurt replied playfully.

"Hmmm, but we also enjoy ourselves either way." Blaine added with a wink.

Kurt laughed lightly, he found himself thinking how others might think that he and Blaine weren't really very physical with their affection for each other. When little did they know that when they were alone, that was definitely not the case. The two of them started their movie date behaving rather well, where they did watch the movie. This proved that even though they tended to make out a lot when they were alone, they could also spend their time together just enjoying each other's company and enjoy it just as much.

With the movie over, Kurt and Blaine now found themselves just cuddling blissfully on Blaine's bed. Blaine had come to rest his head on Kurt's stomach, while Kurt began to stroke his head and Blaine was grinning like a lovesick fool, which he was.

"So I was thinking, this Sunday is the last day of summer vacation. I was hoping we could spend the day together?" Kurt told him.

Blaine thought for a moment, he needed to go with his mom to finish the transfer process to McKinley over the next week. But as far as he knew there was nothing he needed to do on Sunday. Relieved he smiled up at Kurt and brought his hand to cup Kurt's cheek.

"I like this idea, it will be nice to end the summer on a high point." he replied.

"Good, that's settled then. Now there's just deciding what we should do." Kurt mumbled as he began to think of good ideas.

"Leave that to me, Kurt, you already planned one amazing night for us. It's going to be tough to top it...but I think I have some good ideas." Blaine replied.

"Whatever your secret plans end up being I know I'll love them, because I love you." Kurt told him.

Blaine smiled at that and sat up to face Kurt, it was hard not to give himself away right then. Because Blaine of course knew there was an even bigger secret he had to reveal to Kurt. One that he knew, Kurt would certainly love.

Sunday had finally come and Kurt found himself waiting for Blaine to come pick him up for their date. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, just silently waiting there, his mind full of thoughts. While he was really looking forward to it, he still couldn't fully forget that come tomorrow, Blaine would be returning to Dalton.

Kurt obviously wasn't doing too good of a job of staying cheerful, because when his dad walked by he stopped to look at his son in concern.

"Hey what's up with you? You look like you lost a bid for one of your outfits or something." Burt asked him, using humour in attempt to break Kurt's apparent blue mood.

Kurt smiled lightly at that and looked up as his dad, giving a larger sigh. "No I'm fine, Dad..." Kurt began. But when he saw his Dad eye him, it was pretty sure he wasn't buying it. "It's just…school starts tomorrow and I'm finding it very hard from thinking that it means Blaine and I are going to be at different schools once again." Kurt explained.

"So? I mean that's always been a fact you've known since the beginning. I know you want to spend whatever time you can with Blaine, Kurt. I get that, but anyone in a relationship has to learn that you'll spend time apart." Burt began to tell Kurt as he came to sit in his chair next to Kurt.

"I know that Dad, honestly it wouldn't be getting to me if that's all it was. It's just we're both in Glee Club. So it means that we'll be competing against each other, we could even both be at the same sectionals." Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't think even that will phase you two. You moping about it certainly isn't going to help either." Burt commented.

Kurt chuckled lightly at that, "You're right as you usual, Dad. I shouldn't be sitting here beating myself upover it. I should realize I have far more things to be thankful for than I should be sad over." he added. He then saw through the window that Blaine had arrived, "Speaking of the handsome devil now here he is... thanks, Dad." Kurt said with a smile and hurried out the door to meet him.

Once in the car Kurt found himself generally excited to see what Blaine had planned for him. "So do I get blindfolded?" he asked Blaine.

"No, the secret is in the reveal, not the location." Blaine replied with a grin.

The location turned out to not be a secret at all, just as Blaine had commented. Because their location of their date was Blaine's house it seemed. Kurt found himself quickly very excited and nervous all at once. Going to Blaine's house for their date could mean a number of things, but one in particular was making him very nervous.

Blaine parked the car and turned to look at Kurt, who he realized was looking very conflicted about something. Blaine quickly realized what the reason probably was, he placed a hand on Kurt. "Relax, Kurt, I'm still with you on wanting to go slow." he said reassuringly.

"It's not like the idea of us being ready to…well... to take that step is scary..." Kurt quickly replied, not wanting him to seem like he was rejecting Blaine in any way right then.

Blaine just smiled warmly and kissed Kurt on the cheek, "Oh Kurt, I could never think that about you." he simply replied.

They walked hand in hand down the driveway and Blaine opened the door for them and lead Kurt inside. "Now I said no blindfold, so do you think I can trust you to keep your eyes closed till I tell you to open them?" Blaine asked Kurt playfully.

"But of course." Kurt answered and then closed his eyes.

Blaine waved his hand in front of Kurt to make sure he wasn't peaking. Then still holding onto his hand he lead Kurt into the dining room. "Okay, you can open them." Blaine said with excitement.

Kurt opened his eyes to find out they were in Blaine's dining room, but that it had been transformed. So that it now looked like some little French restaurant, that one might see on the streets of Paris. There was a large backdrop of the Eiffel tower put up on the wall, while the dining room table was now decorated with candles and various French theme ornaments. Kurt just looked around in sheer amazement, while Blaine began to start to light all of the candles.

"This is splendid, Blaine!" Kurt simply said.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Now before we begin our wonderful French dinner. I thought you might enjoy a bit of entertainment." Blaine explained, he then brought Kurt over to where the piano was. To discover that Blaine had placed a chair beside it. Once Kurt was seated, Blaine glided over to the piano, which was also decorated to match the room.

"And I thought you might have been all sung out from our concert." Kurt teased playfully.

"You can never have enough music, Kurt." he added with a wink and began to play. "Now before start to I sing I want to say this. While it might have taken me watching you sing Rose's Turn to fully realize it. I think my feelings for you truthfully all began at the mall...so I think this song sums it up pretty good." Blaine explained and then began to sing.

Kurt found himself catching his breath, because Blaine began to sing 'I Knew I Loved You' by savage Garden.

_Maybe it's intuition  
>But some things you just don't question<br>Like in your eyes  
>I see my future in an instant<br>and there it goes  
>I think I've found my best friend<br>I know that it might sound more than  
>a little crazy but I believe<em>

_[chorus:]_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<br>I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life<em>

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
>only this sense of completion<br>__and in your eyes  
>I see the missing pieces<br>I'm searching for  
>I think I found my way home<br>I know that it might sound more than  
>a little crazy but I believe<em>

_[repeat chorus]_

_A thousand angels dance around you  
>I am complete now that I found you<em>

_[repeat chorus to fade]  
><em>

Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's face as he sang, making him all the more aware that Kurt was truly lucky to have met this wonderful person in front of him. When Blaine finished singing Kurt silently stood up and came over to where he was. Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine, letting that kiss express all his feelings and love.

"You move me, Blaine." he told Blaine softly.

"And you complete me." Blaine replied, kissing Kurt again.

"We should save this for after dinner." Kurt muttered between your kisses.

"You're right, it's a really good dinner..." Blaine agreed, but it still took a few more kisses for them to finally stop.

It was an amazingly romantic dinner, which indeed had been all French foods, which were absolutely delicious. After dessert Blaine admitted sheepishly to Kurt that he hadn't really made anything himself. Kurt only laughed at that, assuring him that it didn't matter. It didn't make the date any less romantic. Kurt found himself so grateful and touched by Blaine's display of love, that he was finding himself wanting to show Blaine very badly. Which naturally lead them to hurrying off to Blaine's bedroom to do just that.

"But Kurt..." Blaine muttered in between their passionate kisses as they made the way to his bed. "I thought we wanted to still go slow..." he asked Kurt.

Kurt stopped kissing Blaine's neck at that comment and simply brought his hands to cup Blaine's face. "We are...but being safe doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves." Kurt told him, "But if you're not comfortable we don't have..." Kurt began, his voice now full of concern he might of gone too far.

Blaine just answered with a smile and continued to kiss Kurt, till he was now leaning over Blaine as he lied down on the bed. "I'm fine with going slow if it's this..." Blaine said in agreement.

Kurt laughed lightly and then remained still for a moment, "Well maybe we can make one little baby step. To make this last day of our summer vacation really a night to remember..." Kurt replied.

Before Blaine could ask what that was, he found himself watching Kurt begin to take off his shirt, this time his undershirt followed. So now Blaine was looking up at Kurt's bare chest, and he gulped as he took in all its splendour. "Kurt..." was all he could say.

"Is this okay?" Kurt found himself asking shyly, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Blaine simply sat up a bit himself and quickly took off his own shirt, so now they hovered in front of each other. Both of them slightly afraid of what to do next, when their eyes met Kurt and Blaine began to laugh. With some of the tension broken, they soon found enough courage to touch each other. Kurt slowly brought his hands to touch Blaine's shoulders, as if the sheer touch would break him. Blaine smiled warmly and took Kurt's hands in his and guided him to graze across his waist.

"You're so beautiful..." Kurt told Blaine with a smile.

"And you're breath-taking, Kurt." Blaine said in reply.

The two of them slowly began to explore this new sensation of bare skin, it was intoxicating and wonderful all at once. Their lips met and then inched a bit closer, but not enough so their bodies fully touched. As wonderful as this new experience was, they both new they wanted to savour it. With no worries of the possibility of things going further to ruin it. As they slowly got braver and moved closer together, both of them knew they didn't need to go any further. That when it came to their relationship, there were no regrets, just love.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I have always thought that Savage Garden's song would be perfect for Glee. So this chapter has the first of many I am sure will follow in this story.

The song Blaine sings to Kurt is here: .com/watch?v=DZqFK4dcl2Q

I've always known pretty much from the begging that I'd have Blaine transfer in the beginning of season 2. So it mirrors the actual show a bit. Since Kurt meets Blaine in season 2 and transfers in season 3. So it was only nature if he had met him in season 1, he'd transfer in season 2. Only I wanted of course to get to the root of the reason way more than we were shown in the actual show.


	20. Chapter 20 Audition

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

So begins the season 2 arc, starting off with Blaine's transfer. Next chapter should be on the weekend as usual. =D

Chapters get a lot longer from here on now so enjoy!

For the first time in Blaine's life of being a student, he found himself at home on the first day of school with nothing to do. This was because while he had decided to transfer to McKinley in the end, he apparently hadn't decided fast enough. So now Blaine had to miss the first two days of school while his class time table got put together. That and the combination of there being far too many students and not enough staff also played a big part in the delay. When Blaine awoke in the morning, he simply sat up on the bed and wasn't sure what he should do to pass the time. Finally after he was starting to get a leg cramp, he got up and he figured that getting something to eat would be a start. Blaine let his mind wander as he poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table to eat. His parents had already left for work that day, so he had the whole house to himself. His wandering mind was brought back to earth when he heard his phone get a text message. Blaine grinned, already knowing who it was most likely from.

_Heading off, here's to surviving a new school year. _

_Here's to a fast first day of school. Blaine sent in reply. _

Blaine was proud that he didn't end up lying to Kurt in the text he had just sent, because he disliked the idea of misleading his boyfriend in anyway way. Blaine also knew it wouldn't be easy to keep his secret of him transferring from Kurt for long. So the next two days were going to be an interesting challenge for Blaine to face. With his breakfast eaten, Blaine decided to make the most of his day. Doing what he usually did when he had free time that didn't involve Kurt, work on music of some sort. After all, just because he wasn't in a Glee Club right now didn't mean he'd have to stop singing too.

A few hours later Blaine's phone started ringing, which was Kurt again. Blaine took a deep breath, he was relieved that Dalton had plenty of quiet corners. So the lack of sounds coming from a student filled hallway when he answered shouldn't be something Kurt would notice.

"Well things have started off well. This is going to be another wonderful year at McKinley!" Kurt blurted through the phone, before Blaine could even say hello to him.

Blaine forced himself to not laugh, since Kurt didn't seem to be in the mood. "Did you get slushied?" he asked.

"How did you guess? Yes, I got slushied! The bullies couldn't even wait a day." Kurt replied.

"Well, at least you weren't tossed into the dumpster too." Blaine pointed out.

"I'm sure I'll find that comforting later, when I'm less mad." Kurt told Blaine, he then sighed. "Sorry once again I'm making this all about me. How has your first day been?"

"My dad has been uneventful." Blaine answered, which was true after all. "I can't wait to see you later." he added.

"I know! I think being able to see you in your dreamy blazer is the only thing keeping me going today."

Blaine froze at the word blazer and began to panic because he no longer owned any he could wear. "So we'll meet at the Lima Bean after class as planned?" Blaine asked him, trying to sound normal.

"Yes, I have to say goodbye now sadly. I spent most of my break trying to save my shirt from the red dye...which didn't go so well. Love you."

"Love you too, Kurt, bye." Blaine told him. Once he hung up Blaine just stood still for a moment. He needed to figure out what he was going to do now, after thinking for a while, he got an idea. So he brought out his phone again and dialled a different number.

"Hi Nick, I need a favour, I need to borrow one of your uniforms and quick!"

Kurt ended up taking a quick detour home to change before he went to meet up with Blaine for coffee. Even though he did have a spare shirt in his locker for emergencies like getting slushied, it was nothing special. Although he knew Blaine would look at him with his usual adoring eyes no matter what he wore, Kurt still liked to look his best. The whole slushie incident aside, school had been what Kurt had guessed it would be. The school still hated the New Directions and anything to do with glee club, but he and his fellow team mates no longer cared, except for the fact that they were now one member short to qualify for competitions. Kurt stepped inside the lima bean and saw that Blaine was already sitting at their table with their drinks. That instantly brought a warm smile to Kurt's face as he made his way over to join him.

"Hey there, cutie." Kurt said as he came up to the table.

"Hi there yourself handsome." Blaine replied playfully. "All recovered from the slushie?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and took a seat, he instantly took hold of Blaine's hands in his and gave them a light squeeze. "Yes, eventually. It's also ironic that I got slushied when Ben Jacob was trying to interview me for his 'Glee's Big Gay Summer' video. Although it had 'gay' in the title, of course the fact that I was dating you now was never brought up."

"I doubt the truth would have really interested him." Blaine replied with a smirk.

"But all that aside, it was good to be back with everyone in Glee club. Except we're one member short now, since Matt transferred." Kurt commented.

Blaine remained silent for a moment, because he knew that meant they were a member short now to compete. "No new members so far?" he asked, though he was pretty sure the answer would be no.

Kurt sighed, "No. if anything we're thought as even bigger losers at school this year. Honestly I just wish we didn't even need new members. We've all bonded and everything...but what would the school year at McKinley be without drama." Kurt said mockingly.

"Things will turn out alright, Kurt, I know they will." Blaine told him warmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Kurt asked, pouting slightly.

Blaine laughed lightly, fighting the urge to tell him the real reason why he was so sure. "I just do." was all he said.

After spending another wonderful evening with Kurt, he really wanted to make his big entrance to McKinley High and the New Directions. The perfect opportunity to do so arose when Kurt called him the following afternoon. Ironically, the call came when Blaine was on the road driving to McKinley, to pick up his newly finished schedule. As soon as he heard his phone ring Blaine quickly pulled over to the side of the road so he could answer it safely.

"Oh hi, Kurt, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, it is! I'm sorry to call now; I hope I didn't interrupt you in class or something..." Kurt began.

"No I'm not in class yet, just heading to my next destination of the day. Once again your timing couldn't be any more perfect, Kurt." Blaine answered on the fly as he tried to keep his trend of not having to directly lie at Kurt going. "So what's the big news I am sure you are just dying to tell me?"

"Not so much news but a plan...a plan to get some new recruits for Glee club. The New Directions are going to show the students at McKinley that we are New York bound!" Kurt answered in an excited voice.

"Oh, because Nationals are in New York this year! How are you going to do that?"

"By singing of course, we're going to ambush them with a killer New York rap number after school in the courtyard. Well, that's if we can finish getting our outfits done by the end of the school day..." Kurt began to explain.

"Kurt, get off that phone and get back to work!" Rachel yelled, so much that Blaine could fully hear it through the phone.

Blaine began to laugh, "I guess I shouldn't keep you any longer, Kurt. All I can say is that I wish you could see me there watching you!"

"Me too, I'll let you know how it goes after. Oh, but I'll have to meet you after Warblers practice. We're going to wait in the choir room after we do the song to see if it inspired anyone to join." Kurt quickly told him.

"Well I wish you all the luck in finding some new talent." Blaine answered with a grin. After they said their goodbyes Blaine got back on the road and continued to drive. He knew there was no way he was going to miss watching their performance after class. All he had to do was make sure none of them saw him. If that went well, then he hoped that the New Directions would be surprised to find him coming to choir room afterwards. Blaine couldn't help but feel like he was a secret agent out on a mission, except this mission was very personal and hopefully, would end up being rewarding.

Blaine was very glad that Kurt was busy working on their outfits with the New Directions. Because it lowered the chances of being spotted by anyone who knew him. Never the less as Blaine made his way through the halls, he made sure to be careful. After he finished filling out all of the necessary forms, Blaine was free to go look for a good viewing spot in the courtyard. After a few minutes of searching he found the ideal place, where he could see them clearly enough, but they wouldn't see him. Not with them not expecting him to be there among the crowds of teenagers anyway. Blaine was slightly sad he had to watch them at such a far distance, but any closer and he could be discovered. So he had nothing left to do now but take a seat and wait. Blaine began to examine his time table to pass the time and hoped he had at least one class with Kurt.

After what seemed to take eons, Blaine finally heard the bell ring and watched as students began to flood out. Many just continued to walk by, but a number of students stopped to sit around the courtyard. Blaine began to scan the crowds for any sign of Kurt and the others. Suddenly he noticed a group of familiar forms make their way over to the group of tables scattered around. Blaine's eyes instantly fell on Kurt, who even at this distance, Blaine could tell he looked extremely appealing. Their costumes for their impromptu number turned out to be some sort of black t-shirt and jean combo, which Blaine guessed had the words New York plastered over the shirts. Blaine stretched his neck out a bit from his hiding spot to see what they were up to. Finn then placed a large boom box on a table and Rachel quickly pressed play, as Kurt reclined on a nearby table, sitting with his legs crossed as he began to move to the beat.

Blaine continued to silently watch from his spot as the New Directions began to sing. The song was a rap number, which Blaine recognized as 'Empire State of Mind'. As Blaine watched them, he quickly noticed that no one was paying them any attention, which was ridiculous. If this were Dalton there would have already been a large crowd forming around them cheering. But this was not Dalton Academy, this was McKinley High, where the kids in Glee club were the farthest from rock-stars you could get. No matter how much Kurt had told him about this, seeing it in person was still hard to accept. Anyone should have been able to see or at least hear how amazingly talented they all were. But no one seemed to care, so much so that barely anyone was even giving them a glance. Finally Blaine was determined to not let their cold reception not ruin his watching them. So he quickly found himself jamming along as he slowly bobbed his head up and down to the beat. His eyes remained glued to Kurt during the entire number, following him as he moved around.

As the song came to an end, the New Directions all crowded together and ended up sitting together on the stairs in a group, as the last note fell, only to be greeted with no acknowledgement from anyone noticing their presence at all. Blaine's heart began to ache as he saw even from where he was, the disappointment their body language gave off as they stood up. Once they made their way back to the school, Blaine sat in waiting. When enough time had passed Blaine stood up and stretched his now stiff muscles. It was now or never.

"Honestly, why did we even get our hopes up that we'd have any sort of reaction?" Kurt complained with a groan as he walked into the choir room with everyone else. They were all so depressed they hadn't even bothered to change out of their New York outfits yet.

Mr Schuester came out of his office, a big optimistic smile on his face. "So how'd it go?" he asked.

"I hate to break it to you , but I doubt we'll get any sort of turn out." Artie replied with a sad sigh.

"It was like we weren't even there." Tina added.

"And we totally killed it out there!" Puck added in protest.

"Yeah, with boredom." Mercedes said.

"Guys, we can't let this bring us down! We just have to keep trying!" Will replied, but his words of encouragement weren't helping at all.

Blaine, who had been listening from his hiding spot at the side of the choir door, could barely hold his excitement in. There wouldn't be a more perfect moment to make his big entrance. So he simply stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked in the room whistling away like it was an everyday event for him. He couldn't help but peak at everyone's faces as he strolled in, noticing their sad frowns quickly turn to looks of sheer surprise.

"Uh, hi there. I was hoping I could audition for Glee club, I'm new here." Blaine commented.

Kurt could hardly believe he wasn't dreaming when he saw Blaine walk into the choir room. But when Kurt finally noticed he wasn't wearing his Dalton uniform, he simply lost it.  
>"BLAINE!" Kurt suddenly yelled out in shock.<p>

Kurt leapt out of his chair and bolted towards his boyfriend and almost tackled him, but instead he managed to stop just in front of him. Kurt let it kick in that Blaine wasn't wearing his school uniform, his mouth fell wide open as he put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and began to shake him lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt blurted out in shock.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh from Kurt's reaction; it was everything he had hoped it would be. But Blaine was starting to feel woozy from Kurt's shaking him, so he took hold of Kurt's hands and made him stop.

That seemed to make Kurt's mind start working again, and he was finally able to process what Blaine had just said.

"Wait... what do you mean you're new here?" Kurt sputtered quickly.

Both of them could hear the laughter break out in front of them from the rest of the glee club from Kurt's reaction and Blaine fought to join in. But he knew soon Kurt's surprise would turn to annoyance if he didn't explain things soon.

"It's like I just said Kurt, I'm here because I want to audition for the New Directions. Because as of today I am now a student at McKinley high." Blaine explained to Kurt and the others with a smile. "I'll fill you in later I promise." Blaine quickly whispered to Kurt.

"You transferred?" Rachel called out in excitement.

Blaine and Kurt turned to face her and the others sitting and Blaine nodded with a smile. "Yes, I did... I decided I wanted to be with you..." Blaine began at he glanced a Kurt and he blushed lightly, "I mean, with all of you guys!" he added quickly.

Blaine then watched as the members of the New Directions who knew him the most began to clap in celebration. Rachel stood up and was almost bouncing up and down. "And now we have our 12th member!" she announced happily, almost singing as she spoke.

"I take it you all know him?" Will asked.

Kurt turned to face him and nodded, "Yes, this is Blaine Anderson. He used to go to Dalton Academy where he was in their Glee club called the Warblers." Kurt explained to Mr. Schuester.

"And he just happens to be your boyfriend, Kurt." Mercedes added with a smirk.

Kurt found himself blushing and laughing lightly, he still couldn't believe Blaine was here.

"Well, considering you all know him, it looks like we have our 12th member after all guys! If Rachel's this excited, I think it's safe to say you can also sing." Will commented as he gave Blaine a quick pat on the shoulder in welcome.

Blaine suddenly heard Kurt begin to clap in celebration and number of the New Directions quickly followed, though some like Santana and Puck took a while till they finally joined in. Blaine found himself just standing there, a larger smile on his face.

"Thank you all so much, I'm so glad to be here now and I know we're going to all go to New York together!" Blaine said in excitement.

"Well then Blaine, take a seat and welcome to the club." Mr Schuester told Blaine.

"If it's alright, I'd still like to audition, to make it official." Blaine admitted.

"Well by all means then." Mr Schuester said in reply.

Blaine glanced at Kurt who was still standing beside him, Kurt gave him an encouraging smile before he reluctantly went to sit back down in his seat. After that Blaine took a deep breath and got ready to start singing.

Kurt found himself somehow feeling a mix of shock, surprise and delight and all at the same time. All he wanted to do was hold onto Blaine and never let go, because at any moment he could wake up and find out it had all been a dream. It was too good to be true, Kurt found it hard to believe that Blaine had actually transferred. If he wasn't so happy about it, he might have been annoyed at his boyfriend for keeping it a secret from him. But considering Blaine was now standing in front of everyone in glee club, starting to sing. Kurt quickly found himself feeling quite forgiving as he rested his head in his hands and watched Blaine. As Blaine began to sing his audition song, Kurt began to laugh and shake his head and soon as he realized what song it was. Trust Blaine to pick a song that complimented his voice, but was not a great choice given the circumstances. Because while Blaine's voice suited Elvis perfectly. Blaine had failed to see the irony in him choosing to sing Devil in Disguise. Despite the fact that Blaine had once been in a rival glee club and they had become friends behind everyone's back. Kurt was very glad that everyone in the New Directions knew Blaine at least somewhat. So as he glanced around at their reactions, he could tell none of them thought he was an actual 'devil'. Kurt smiled as he saw Rachel and Mercedes clap and cheer, while Tina, Mike, Britney and Artie seemed to be enjoying Blaine's performance. Santana and Puck weren't responding too much, but they also didn't seem annoyed, which for them was a good sign. Kurt was surprised to see Finn frowning slightly for a moment, like he didn't know how to react.

When Blaine finished he was relieved to see everyone clapped in response. Kurt caught his attention when he put his hands over his heart. Blaine laughed lightly and stood there bashfully as he quickly felt overwhelmed with emotion.

"Well, based on that response I think I speak for us all when I say, Blaine Anderson, welcome to the New Directions!" Will told Blaine.

Kurt could barely hold all his emotions in as he waited for him and Blaine to be alone. When the last person finally left the choir room, he turned on Blaine. He came at him with a large hug that almost ended up knocking them both to the floor.

"I can't believe you're really here Blaine!" Kurt blurted to him.

Blaine returned Kurt's hug, holding him as tightly has he could as he smiled warmly. They pulled back to look at each other. "Neither can I." he replied. "I just have to take a moment to say how hot you look right now! I mean, your hair!" Blaine added.

"Why thank you." Kurt replied as he smoothed his bangs back into place.

Kurt and Blaine just stared at each other, laughing lightly, both two excited and full of a emotion to fully take it all in yet. But then Blaine noticed Kurt's smile suddenly flash to concern.

"You didn't do this for me did you? Because if you did it would certainly be romantic...but it could also lead to resentment...which could lead to a horrible, horrible breakup..." Kurt began to blurt out in panic.

Blaine just put his hands on Kurt's shoulder to begin to calm him, "Kurt! Kurt, calm down, I came here for me. Because I couldn't bear to be apart from the person I love." Blaine began. Kurt's look of panic had now changed to one of adoration, meaning he'd finally begun to relax. Blaine smiled and took hold of Kurt's hand. "But it's a lot more than that, sit down and I'll try to explain." Blaine said as he led them to two of the chairs in the front and sat down. Blaine took a deep breath has he tried to think of the best way to begin.

Kurt could see Blaine was having a hard time, so he simply brought his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek. "Just tell me what you're feeling Blaine." he told him softly.

Blaine took those words to heart and nodded, "I ran, Kurt. When I ended up in Dalton, at the time it felt like my only option, but it's still something I ended up regretting. It just became something I had to accept. Only since meeting you...I have found the courage I was missing. It's you, Kurt, you've made me want to be a stronger person. So I decided I don't want to run anymore. I want to face things, because this time..." Blaine paused as he brought Kurt's hands to his lips and kissed it softly. "I know I won't be alone."

Kurt knew he had started to cry, but that they were happy tears, showing how touched he was. Kurt glanced around and looked out into the hallways. When he was sure no one noticed them in the choir room. He leaned in and let his lips gently brush Blaine's, it was barely a kiss, but it showed he wasn't running either.

"We'll face it together." he said in agreement.

They just sat there smiling at each other, until Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine up with the hands still linked together. Walking hand in hand, the two of them left the choir room together.

When Kurt and Blaine found themselves in Kurt's room later that night they both realized it was like any other day together, but that so much was different now.

"I still can't believe you managed to keep this all a secret from me." Kurt commented as they came to sit together on his couch.

"It sure wasn't easy...but seeing the look on your face when I walked into the choir room was well worth it." Blaine replied with a chuckle.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and threw a cushion at Blaine, who just ended up catching it as they continued to laugh together. Blaine them simply leaned over to take hold of Kurt's shoulders and pulled him to lie over him. Once they were all settled and comfortable, Blaine and Kurt got to work to celebrating in the best way.

They were so focused on each other and how amazing their kisses were, they didn't notice Rachel and Finn had just come down the stairs. They heard someone clear their throat loudly so Kurt whirled his head over to the stairs to see them standing there. Rachel was grinning widely, while Finn just looked like he had been shot. Kurt blushed and poked Blaine in the ribs, who hadn't noticed them yet since he was too busy kissing the side of Kurt's neck at that moment.  
>"Blaine...we have company." he silently hissed.<p>

Blaine looked up to see Finn and Rachel still standing there, he quickly let go of Kurt so he could get off of him. Once Kurt had moved, Blaine sat up himself while he began to blush. "Oh. Hey guys!" Blaine said loudly.

"Hello boys." Rachel said in an amused tone.

"Man, I have bad timing when it comes to this..." Finn muttered lightly, he had lost count of how many times he had come down to their room to find Kurt and Blaine like this over the summer.

"I'm sorry, Finn, we're not doing this on purpose I swear!" Kurt simply replied.

"I think you can forgive them this time at least Finn...I mean they certainly have something to celebrate about." Rachel said as took Finn's arm for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Finn said and smiled lightly.

"Which I still can hardly believe has happened!" Rachel replied in excitement.

"We were just saying that! Well before anyways." Kurt replied.

Rachel then led Finn to Kurt's sofa chair and climbed onto his lap once he was seated. Kurt simply leaned up against Blaine, since it seemed they were in for a long chat.

"Only I find myself wondering why you waited till today to reveal yourself intentions to transfer Blaine." Rachel pointed out.

"Now that you mention it, Rachel... I'm curious as to why you didn't make your big entrance yesterday..." Kurt began to say in reply. "Wait! Yesterday you were wearing your Dalton blazer!" Kurt blurted out as he turned to face Blaine who was sitting beside him.

Blaine gave Kurt a sheepish smile in response, "Uh, yeah, about that... I ended up missing the first two days of class. Some things with my timetable still had to be figured out and everything. So I kind of asked Nick yesterday to borrow his uniform. It's not that I liked misleading you, Kurt! I just wanted it to be a surprise!" Blaine blurted out in dense.

Kurt watched him and knew there was no way he could be mad at Blaine. "It's alright, Blaine. It was a wonderful surprise." Kurt told him as he rubbed his shoulder with his hand. "Almost as wonderful as you are."

"Thank you." Was all Blaine said in reply.

The next day Blaine found himself almost singing as got out of bed that morning to get ready for his first day of school. He went to his closet and tried to decide what to wear that day. Kurt had seemed very excited about the idea of Blaine having to choose what to wear each day now. So much that Blaine was looking forward to telling Kurt after class he needed to go clothes shopping. Blaine finally decided on a white shirt with a dark red sweater vest and dark blue jeans. Once he was done he took a photo of himself and sent it to Kurt.

_How's this? _

Blaine finished getting all his books together, his reply from Kurt came as he made his way to have breakfast.

_Like I had picked it out myself. Nicely done, sweetie._

_What are you wearing?_

_Don't make this dirty, Blaine! _

Blaine laughed at that as he made himself some toast, he was leaving early so he could pick Kurt up. They knew it wouldn't be practical to go to school together every day, but they hoped they could at least manage to twice a week. Kurt reply came with a photo of him in his outfit choice to the day, which caused Blaine to smile. It turned out to be a tight pair of white jeans, a slim fitting blue shirt and a tailored vest, topped off his a scarf.

_You've outdone yourself this time, Kurt. I'll be heading over soon. _

A short while later Kurt and Blaine found themselves walking hand in hand from the parking lot to the school. But unlike before, it was during class, Kurt was finding it hard to believe it was real. Until they passed a bunch of guys who yelled out homophobic slurs at them. Which quickly brought Kurt back to reality.

Blaine glared at then and turned back to Kurt, "Don't worry about it, Kurt...I certainly don't care." Blaine told him softly.

"I know, I know. I don't either...I'm just worried. What if their protests turn to violence? I don't think I could forgive myself if you came here only to be faced with that again. Blaine." Kurt admitted to Blaine.

"First off, it wouldn't be your fault even if it did happen. But secondly, I knew what I would be facing when I decided to come here, Kurt. We're just going to have to show the bullies of the world, that no matter how many lockers they slam us into, or how many hateful words they call us. That we're here and..." Blaine started, he then smirked. "And we're queer." he joked, his attempt to break the tension.

It ended up working and Kurt began to laugh out loud. "And that we're not alone." he added warmly.

The rest of the day went by without any incidents, which Kurt was relieved to discover. He and Blaine ended up having one class together, which was history. Glee club had been good too, because Kurt got to sit next to Blaine during it. He still struggled with trying to figure out how much PDA he could and should show in school with Blaine. He knew it shouldn't be an issue, especially when he glanced to see Rachel and Finn all cuddled up beside each other. Kurt decided to not let it bother him right now, he and Blaine could talk about it together later.

"Now guys it's great that we now have enough members to qualify for Sectionals again. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't stop trying to recruit some more members. If we want a serious chance at going to Nationals, we could use some more voices." Mr Schuester told them all.

"Don't sweat Mr Schue, I think I already found someone who's interested." Finn replied.

"That's great, Finn! I want the rest of you to go follow his lead!"

Kurt and Blaine were standing in line at the lima bean just like it was any other day for them. Only now Blaine no longer needed to leave for Warblers practice. As they stood beside each other while they waited, Kurt decided to bring his thoughts from before back up.

"Blaine, do you ever think how much physical affection we should do when we're at school?" he asked softly.

Blaine remained silent for a moment, "Um...truthfully? Yes. It has popped into my mind a bit. More of how I keep finding so many moments I want to kiss you...but I know it wouldn't be safe to do so." Blaine admitted.

"Which only shows how unfair the world can be." Kurt replied with a moan.

"But it can also be wonderful, like we are together." Blaine added.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "You saying such comforting words seem to be happening all of the time now."

"Well, I am at McKinley now, so I might soon have some drama equal to yours. Which I know you will be there to get me through with equally wise words."

"Okay, just stop it now." Kurt said teasingly.

Once they had their drinks and were at their usual table, they continued their current discussion.

"Even if it was safe for us to be more... how should I say...forward with our feelings. I never want to be one of those couples who start making out for everyone to see. It also has nothing to do with it being safe for us or not. It's just I don't want others to see that because it's personal and not to mention private." Kurt told Blaine.

"I agree with you completely, Kurt."

"So we both agree at least for now we'll play it cautious. Just to see how things will go for us at school from now on. There is no way I am going to hide how much I love you, Blaine, not from anyone. But I more than anyone know that there's always a risk for us, by just being different." Kurt commented. "And really we have plenty of time when we're alone to make up any missed kisses at school."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Ready to take me shopping?" he simply asked.

"Oh you have no idea, Blaine." Kurt replied with a grin.

"You know it really is true when they say shopping heals all wounds." Kurt said to Blaine over the phone before school the next morning.

"I think the sayings actually time heals all wounds, Kurt." Blaine pointed out with a chuckle.

"Well whoever came up with that has obviously never been shopping with me before." Kurt replied playfully. Kurt picked up the sweater he had bought the other day, which was a light brown and had an outlined face of a girl wearing a scarf on it. Kurt was well aware it was an woman's sweater, but Kurt also knew he could pull it off. "So what are we wearing today?"

"Now look who's being dirty." Blaine pointed out. "Anyway you'll see yourself soon enough."

"I suppose you're right."

Later that day at school Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine found themselves just hanging out in the choir room together. Kurt and Mercedes where sitting at the piano while Blaine leaned beside them as they all talked away. Kurt playfully played a few keys on the piano, smiling cutely.

"So is that a men's sweater?" Mercedes asked as she eyed Kurt's shirt.

"Fashion has no gender." Kurt quickly replied in defence.

"And you look good in anything you wear, Kurt." Blaine added with a dreamy look on his face.

"I'm not sure if that really helps my case here, Blaine..." Kurt replied with a smirk.

"Considering he'd probably still have that love-struck look on him if you were wearing a trash bag." Mercedes pointed out.

Kurt was just going to reply in protest when Rachel hurried into the room and put the cover over the piano keys.

"Ladies, we have a problem. There's a new student at our school named Sunshine, who is a Filipino and shorted than me. Which I didn't think was possible and is very unnerving." Rachel told the three of them as she crossed her arms.

Kurt, Mercedes exchanged annoyed looks, while Blaine just smiled awkwardly, not sure if he should join them.

"Okay...so...I'm gonna go now." Mercedes said in reply and went to stand up and walk away.

"Wait!" Rachel shouted with her hands out to stop her from leaving. "And she has a remarkable voice." she told them and took a deep sigh. "I'm just...I'm very worried. You know not for myself, but for my lesser glee clubbers who don't get many solos. So, I've paid a hundred dollars to Azimio and Karofsky to brutally slushie us in front of Sunshine's locker. Terrifying her and ensuring she doesn't sign up."

Kurt, Mercedes and now even Blaine just stared at Rachel in shock and horror as she talked to them. Not believing how while many times she could be very caring, she could also be completely selfish to the bordering of insanity.

"Okay...this is the part that you're supposed to be hugging me and thanking me." Rachel said.

"That's awful." Mercedes said in disbelief. "You're awful!" she added.

"It's solos! I mean it's..." Rachel began to say reply.

Kurt had reached his limit, he stood up to interrupt her current selfish babble. "Look Rachel, Mercedes and I are about as self-absorbed as they come. But more than anything we wanna beat Vocal Adrenaline and if there's someone at this school that can help us do that, they're in!" Kurt told her. "I mean, look at Blaine here! He left Dalton and a chance to sing nothing but solos with them this year. To be with us, because being a member the team is more important." Kurt pointed out as he pointed to Blaine.

Blaine couldn't help himself from smiling warmly at Kurt's praise, "I agree with Kurt and Mercedes, Rachel. I mean, Mr Schue said it himself, we need more members to go the distance."

Rachel simply smiled warmly in reply at first. "You know what, you're right. It's just...so like me to just be totally blinded by my concern for the three of you. I realized now with adding Blaine into the mix as well...solos will already be hard to come by. But seeing you all just tossed that aside makes me see how I was wrong. So I'll go and talk to Sunshine, let her know how truly welcome she really is." Rachel told them as she came to stand behind Kurt and Mercedes and place a hand on their shoulder. She smiled warmly and walked out of the choir room without another word.

Which left Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes standing there silently and Kurt just mouthed 'what' to them in response. He then walked slowly over to a chair and flopped down in it in frustration.

"I am truly sorry you had to live through that on your first week here, Blaine." Kurt groaned.

"Man, I had almost forgotten how bad she is over the summer...I won't make that mistake again." Mercedes muttered and she came to sit down beside Kurt.

"I have to admit she's a manipulative genius, how she twisted her words like she was doing this for our sake. A true master at work." Blaine said as he sat down on a chair on the other side of Kurt.

"Except none of us are buying it." Mercedes replied.

Blaine soon came to realize his life would certainly never be boring now with him being in the New Directions. He currently found himself sitting next to Kurt in the choir room, where everyone else was waiting for people to show up to join them. He glanced at Kurt who was sitting on his chair backwards and leaning on the back of it with his arms. Blaine was just as bummed as the rest of them of course, as he just sat there silently, watching the door.

After the silent wait went even longer, Rachel got up from here chair and was almost skipping forward to address them all. "Well, I hate to break it to you but it doesn't look like anyone's going to be joining us. So I think we should just call it a day."

"We said three to five, it's only four fifty-eight." Will pointed out in reply. But it didn't seem to help since a number of them started to get up to leave.

"Just wait my buddies Sam's gonna try out, he totally idolizes me." Finn told them all.

Kurt got up and Blaine followed him close behind heading for the door. "Face it, Finn, you're no longer the quarter back. You're not the pied piper anymore, no one's going to follow you around thinking everything you do is cool." he told him and left the room.

"I admit even I got disappointed that no one showed up." Blaine admitted to Kurt as they walked over to his locker.

"Really it shouldn't surprise us that much." Kurt replied with a sigh. "Just like it doesn't surprise me how Rachel seemed almost happy at the fact Sunshine didn't show."

"Let's just forget it and go on our date like we planned." Blaine responded.

Kurt nodded and smiled at Blaine, "I am just so glad you're here Blaine." he told him.

The next day after school Kurt and Blaine were sitting down to dinner at Breadsticks when Kurt's phone got a text alert. Blaine watched him bring out his phone to see what it was and saw his face turn to horror.  
>"Oh my god..." Kurt said in disbelief.<p>

"What! Is everything okay?" Blaine asked in alarm.

"Oh, it's just once again Rachel has crossed the line...I swear it's like she's a tightrope walker with it!" Kurt muttered, clearly he was getting angry.

"Would you just tell me what it says, Kurt?"

"The text is from Tina, apparently Rachel sent Sunshine to a crack house! Not an active one, Rachel had to point out. But it doesn't make it any less evil, all to make sure she keeps her start position in Glee Club." Kurt explained as he shook his head.

"Wow...even I have to admit that's pretty bad." Blaine replied softly.

"She even used the fact that you've joined to for her defence, saying we don't need any members now since there are twelve of us." Kurt added in disgust.

"Is Sunshine okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, thank god, Rachel even apologized...I'm sure that took a lot of convincing. Anyway, tomorrow we're all going to listen to her sing in the auditorium. Hopefully we can make her feel welcome enough to want to join despite Rachel." Kurt answered.

So when the time came the next day for them to all watch Sunshine perform, Kurt found himself sitting next to Blaine in the audience on the right hand side. As she began to sing it was instantly obvious how talented she was. They glanced at each other and smiled in surprise of that fact and Blaine decided to be brave enough to put his arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt snuggled into his side and they both sat together and listened to Sunshine sing her heart out. When she was done Blaine let go of Kurt so he could clap and cheer. He noticed Kurt silently clap beside him and smiled warmly because he was truly touched by the song.

"Wow, um..." Will began as he walked up to the front of the stage. "Welcome to the Glee Club!" he said.

The rest of the club, minus Rachel who just gave her best fake smile, began to clap and cheer excitedly in response.

When Kurt came to pick Blaine up the following day, Blaine found himself thunderstruck by his appearance. Kurt was in a shiny dark maroon jacket, which fit him to perfection and a black t-shirt underneath. While his pants were a matching maroon and had vertical stripes on them, he had topped it off with a pair of clunky ankle boots and managed to look stunning.

"Kurt, you look so amazing...so hot!" Blaine blurted out.

Kurt laughed in reply and did a spin for Blaine to get a good look at his outfit. Which only made Blaine come up and kiss him hard.  
>"Whoa calm down there, we have school to go to!" Kurt said chuckling when they pulled apart.<p>

"I'm sorry...you just look so good." Blaine replied.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Blaine." Kurt replied with a grin.

When Blaine walked up to the door to the choir room, he was greeted by Mercedes and Kurt, who judging by their faces, did not look happy.

"What's up with you two?" Blaine asked as he walked up to them.

"Sunshine has joined Vocal Adrenaline!" Kurt shouted in annoyance.

"Finn's called us all in, I'm sure he's going to try to save Rachel's fate." Mercedes added.

After they all talked, Finn somehow managed to stop them all from kicking Rachel out of the Glee Club. They were all mad at her and she would be walking on very thin ice with them for a while. But Blaine was happy to notice everyone had already started to forget it all. Blaine laughed as he watched Kurt spin in one place, showing him a dance move. Mike gave Kurt a high five and they all laughed together. Blaine laughed along and saw Mike gesture for him to go for a high five as well, So Blaine leaned in and did just that. As he found himself, sitting with all of them, Blaine in his heart knew that he had made the right decision to transfer.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Here is the song Blaine sang for his audition.  
>.comwatch?v=m3_Q96eJr1k

I decided not to have him sing It's not Unusual. It was fun to give more reasons for why he decided to transfer as well.


	21. Chapter 21 BritneyBrittany

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Not sure when the next chapter will be out, hopefully in a week or so. Once I know I'll post it on my tumblr account.

Chapter 21  
>~BritneyBrittany~

Kurt was pleased that despite the fact that he now saw Blaine every day of the week during school, their dates were just like they always were. So Kurt was in a good mood already as he drove his boyfriend home after another pleasant evening spent together. He glanced to the side to see Blaine begin to fiddle with the radio in search of something good to listen to. When he heard one song a big grin filled his face when he realized what it was.  
>"Ooh turn up the volume, I love this song!" Kurt said in excitement.<p>

Blaine smiled and reached over to the volume button and turned it up. The song that had started to play was Circus by Britney Spears. After he and Kurt began to sway and sing along for a few verses Kurt made an annoyed face.

"Now see, this is what we should be singing in Glee Club. Honestly sometimes I swear Mr Shue's music tastes are stuck in the Stone Age." Kurt complained.

"I have to admit, I love classic music more than most people. But it would be nice to mix things up with some more current artists." Blaine agreed.

"We have an assembly coming up that we're supposed to sing at… I think it's time to start a facebook campaign so we can sing something appealing to our age group for once." Kurt replied.

"You've got my vote." Blaine told Kurt with a smile.

Kurt got his chance to put forth his Britney campaign to everyone in Glee Club the next day. When Will began to suggest another low key music assignment, Kurt decided to just give it his best. Naturally everyone but Mr Shuster was all for the idea of singing Britney.

Blaine nodded eagerly when Kurt had suggested it and joined in on everyone's excited chatter, except he hesitated when that chatter turned to an argument. It wasn't as if Blaine didn't feel welcome in glee club- he was fitting in decently. Only Blaine hadn't forgotten he used to be in a rival glee club and he was the new guy as well. So he had decided to keep most of his opinions to himself, unless they were so strong that Blaine couldn't keep quiet about them.

The last thing Kurt had expected was that Brittany would be the one to bring his Britney idea to a halt, which Will used of course to bring the discussion to an end.

"Every day I end up being surprised." Blaine told Kurt as they left the choir room to head off to cafeteria for lunch.

"Welcome to McKinley high." Kurt said with a sigh.

"Michael Bolton is an amazing singer, Kurt, I can already picture you singing 'A Love So Beautiful' and what it will do to me." Blaine told him with a smile.

"I guess we'll look for song possibilities after class, I'm sure it will put us in the romantic mood." Kurt said as they got in line to pick out their food.

Once their trays were full and they were seated at a table together, Kurt decided to get some much needed venting out of the way.  
>"I am not giving up on Britney just yet either! Mr Shuester needs to see the light! That there is more to music than what he thinks is music." Kurt grumbled.<p>

"My boyfriend...the fearless voice of the people in Glee." Blaine said lovingly.

The two of them just stared at each other dreamily for a moment, when Azimo and Karofsky walked up to them.  
>"If I were you two I'd stop before you make people lose their lunches." Karofsky told them, his face full of disgust.<p>

"We're not doing anything." Kurt replied in defiance.

"Is that so? Because just looking at you two queers is making me want to barf." Azimo said tauntingly to them.

Azimo and Karofsky began to laugh and gave each other a high five. Kurt and Blaine simply exchanged annoyed looks as they did. Both of them knew it wouldn't do them any good to say anything in reply.

"If you know what's good for you, new boy...you'd run back to whatever closet you crawled out of." Karofsky added before the two of them walked away, still laughing.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he watched them finally go, he looked back at Kurt to see concern on his face. "They're not worth it, Kurt." he told him softly.

Kurt managed to smile once again, he knew Blaine was right. Only he couldn't help but worry that this confrontation was only the beginning of something.

After school Kurt and Blaine started to try find a Michael Bolton song for Glee Club. However, it seemed Kurt had a different idea entirely when he began to play If You Seek Amy by Britney as Blaine was looking at iTunes on Kurt's laptop. He looked up from where he was lying on Kurt's bed, who was coming back from where his docking port was.

"I'm not sure if this is going to help with our song assignment, Kurt. It's kind of like...pouring salt on your wounds." Blaine commented.

"Or it might just make me that more determined to change Mr Shuester's mind on Britney." Kurt replied as he flopped down on the bed beside Blaine.

"I'm not sure. After what Brittany said I don't think there's much of a chance. But I totally admire your determination." Blaine told him.

Kurt laughed and snuggled up beside Blaine as he watched him look for songs. "So if we could sing Britney, what song would you pick?" Kurt asked cutely.

Blaine looked away from the computer screen and at Kurt's smiling face, "I admit Womanizer would be fun by the sheer irony alone." Blaine admitted with a grin.

"I dunno, even if you were straight Blaine, I couldn't see you as being the womanizer type."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kurt blurted out as he almost ran out of the choir room after glee club was finished.

Blaine hurried after him as he followed Kurt, who was making his way to the bathroom and fast. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Kurt stopped at the side of the door, "No I am not... that's why they tasted like root beer..." he muttered.

"You're not making any sense, Kurt!" Blaine blurted out.

Kurt took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, "When Brittany and I made out last year... I thought it was her lipstick that tasted like root beer. But after just finding out she washes her mouth with soda..." Kurt said and shuddered.

"Well, kissing a girl all together is enough to upset any guy who's gay. But this did happen last year and you survived, Kurt." Blaine said in response. "I'm also more than happy to wipe all memory of those kisses away with my own tonight." he added with a wink.

Kurt pushed himself off the wall and began to walk to his locker, while Blaine caught up to walk beside him. "You should have a help column in our school paper or something." he told Blaine.

Blaine grinned and walked ahead of Kurt and turned to face him, he opened his mouth to speak. But at that moment Karofsky walked up to him and sent a green slushie flying right in his face.

"Welcome to hell, homo!" He taunted as he walked by.

Kurt just stood there in shock as he saw the look on Blaine's face as the slushie hit him. Kurt turned to chase after David, when Blaine caught his arm to stop him.  
>"Kurt, don't!" he pleaded.<p>

Kurt glared in the direction David had ran off in but forced himself to turn to face Blaine again. He was the one who mattered after all. He sighed as he saw Blaine try his best to act like it hadn't fazed him at all.

"Oh my god, Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt said as he went over to Blaine. He pulled a tissue out from his book bag and began to wipe his face off a bit.

"Now I see why you make such a big deal when you get slushied." Blaine replied. "It really does sting."

Kurt just smiled lovingly at Blaine, that even at a moment like this, he was still taking the high road. Kurt took hold of his hand and led him into the men's washroom. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Kurt said softly.

Once inside the washroom Kurt was very glad that no one else was there at the moment. Kurt brought Blaine over to the chair near the sink and sat him down. Grabbing some paper and running it under the water. He returned to Blaine and got to work cleaning him up.

"I'm glad that I've got you to look after me." Blaine told him.

Kurt smiled, "All of us in glee club have sort of become pros for when it comes to this. I'm just so sorry that they did that to you and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Kurt replied.

"You're already doing enough to help me right now, Kurt." Blaine told him warmly.

"I'm not even done yet, I have an emergency supply of shirts stashed in my locker in the men's changing room. We'll head there next and I'll lend you one for the rest of the day." Kurt explained to him.

Once Blaine was cleaned up and relatively dry, he let Kurt lead him through the hallway to the mens locker room. Being slushied had surprised him and it had not been pleasant at all, but he refused to let the bullies win. "You know Kurt, I think I still would have been slushied even if I was straight. Because I'm in Glee like the rest of you, that's why you all get them." Blaine pointed out.

"Yes, I am aware of that, I just don't like how this time it seemed to be because you are gay. I don't like were this could lead to..." Kurt replied. "But I'll be fine, Blaine." Kurt added with a smile.

"We both will." Blaine answered.

Another had arrived and that meant another exciting day in Glee Club had happened, one where Blaine simply watched the events unfold. It had all began when Kurt had called Mr. Shuester out on his resistance to sing Britney Spears once again. That was nothing new, until Kurt suddenly went as far to shout out that Will was uptight, which caused everyone else in the choir room including Blaine to gape in surprise. Only Blaine knew that his mouth was hanging open for a very different reason, which was that a hot, angry Kurt was turning him on. Blaine shook his head in attempts to snap out of his lustful trance and watched as Kurt got up from his chair. Blaine took hold of Kurt's book bag and flashed him a sympathetic smile as Kurt stomped out of the room without another word. Judging by the look Kurt had on his face as he had left, Blaine knew his boyfriend would need to vent his frustration out afterwards. Blaine first thoughts were how he wished he could help with Kurt's angry issues. But he quickly reminded himself they were in school and got his rising libido under control. He began to focus on figuring out how he could help Kurt and quickly decided there was a far safer option.

Kurt fought the urge to storm out of the principal's office when he was finally allowed to leave, but he knew there was no point in being dramatic for once. So he silently walked out and focused on trying to get his bottled up range under control. Of course Kurt knew he wasn't in any real trouble, all he did was sit and nod when Mr Shuester had began to talk to him. Kurt barely heard what Mr Shuester had ended up saying, something along the lines of how Kurt had gotten out of line. This only made Kurt more frustrated considering the things that had happened in the choir room over the last year. Which had been far worse than Kurt's outburst, it seemed all it took was to insult the teacher to earn a ticket to the principal's office. At least there was a light at the end of the tunnel of his rage, that light being Blaine Anderson, who Kurt saw was waiting for him a few steps away. Seeing him only made Kurt become determined for once to not make things be all about him.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Kurt said with a smile.

"You are always worth waiting for, Kurt. I gotta say though... you are super hot when you're angry and shouting." Blaine added with a smirk.

Kurt chucked lightly and shook his head, "Well, then there was a bright side to the whole ordeal."

Blaine kept glancing at Kurt as they walked together, he could tell Kurt was trying to act like he was fine. But deep down he was still angry about the whole ordeal. "Is it okay if we take a quick detour? There's something I need to do." Blaine asked.

"Sure." Kurt replied.

Blaine began to head to the auditorium and Kurt silently followed him, once they reached the door he turned to face with with a smile.

"Why exactly do you need to go here?" Kurt asked him.

"Oh we're not here for me..." Blaine began, he then took Kurt's hand and lead him inside and the walked down the aisles together.

Kurt noticed that a boom box of some short was sitting on top of the piano. Next to it was a black top hat. Kurt gave Blaine a confused look, which he only returned with a playful smile as they walked up the stairs to the stage.

"We are here for you, Kurt." Blaine finally finished. "After what happened with Mr Shue today I figured you'd need to let out all that built up anger I know you still have." Blaine began to explain.

Kurt smiled lightly, "Blaine, this is very sweet and I know you offered to before...but I'm honestly not in the mood right now..." Kurt began to tell him, until Blaine started chuckling lightly.

"No...I don't mean THAT, Kurt. I know us making out here wouldn't be any help right now. I actually meant you should do what you do best, sing it all out." Blaine explained. He took hold of Kurt's shoulders and guided him to stand centre on the stage. He gave Kurt's shoulders a quick squeeze and walked over to the piano where the boom box was.  
>"You have your anger, you even have an attractive back up dancer and… you have the perfect song to sing." Blaine explained, the then tossed the top hat to Kurt and pressed play.<p>

Kurt listened to the music and grinned widely, it was Circus by Britney Spears. Kurt laughed lightly and began to move to the beat.

"Show them what Britney is all about, Kurt. Even if it's just us, sing in protest of it all." Blaine told Kurt.

"Oh I intend to do just that, Blaine, just you watch me." Kurt replied.

Blaine found it was easy to comply to Kurt's orders, so he did just that. Blaine at first just leaned on the side of the piano as he watched Kurt fully get into the zone. It was simply amazing to see Kurt snap in an instant from an angry student to pure performer. Blaine soon remembered that the last time he had seen Kurt like this, that it had been the reason Blaine had realized his feeling for Kurt. This time Blaine came to quickly realize, his reaction to watching Kurt dance and sing was very different. Perhaps it has something to do with the song choice and its content. Because as Kurt moved and sang his anger away to Circus the room began to heat up. Or maybe it was just Blaine that was getting warmer, though Kurt was pretty much on fire too. Kurt was simply oozing sex appeal and he seemed to have no idea the effect he was having on Blaine. Blaine swore under his breath and he fought to keep things down and under control.

"Man, I am glad we're alone." Blaine muttered to himself. He was very grateful that no one else was there with him, so no one could see how sexually frustrated he was becoming.

Kurt was enjoying himself immensely as he continued to sing Circus, he could feel all his tension melt away. He glanced over at Blaine and made a beckoning motion to him with his finger, as he tried to make the most seductive face he could. There was no way Blaine wasn't getting some sort of reward for doing this for him.

Blaine's legs turned to jelly and refused to move at the moment he noticed Kurt's expression. He struggled to move but it was no use, so he could only shrug at Kurt, knowing he probably looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Kurt didn't seem to notice, but when Blaine didn't come over to him, he decided to not give up. Instead he began to strut over to his boyfriend, swaying and began a sensual dance as he moved all around him. Kurt grinned and glided his hands over Blaine's body and felt Blaine shudder from his touch. In true Britney fashion Kurt took hold of Blaine's hands and put them on his hips.

That made Blaine finally break free of the trance and began to dance with Kurt, meeting his pace easily. If he could even call what they were doing at the moment dancing, in truth it was more like grinding. Blaine would have never guessed that when he suggested Kurt sing Britney it would cause a private sex riot between the two of them.

Despite how hot things were getting, Kurt was still in full performer mode. So he broke free of Blaine before things reached a truly dangerous level and began to dance a safer distance away. They continued at this distance until the song was finally over. As Kurt belted out the last line, he couldn't stay apart from Blaine any longer. Moving with lighting speed, he came at Blaine so that when the song was finished, they had their bodies pressed up against each other. Their arms wrapped around each other's waist and their faces were so close their lips were mere inches apart.

Kurt and Blaine were breathing heavily, mainly from all the dancing, but for other reasons too. They just stood there holding each other, both of them afraid to move. Finally they pulled apart, both boys too embarrassed to say anything to each other at first.

"Well, I'm not feeling angry anymore." Kurt finally admitted with a smirk.

"I'm glad for that... we should go...get some coffee." Blaine said, taking long pauses after each word. So he could stall long enough to regain his composure and calm back down.

"Coffee... would be good." Kurt agreed slowly, showing he was feeling exactly the same way Blaine was.

Kurt was glad for once to be home alone without Blaine with him in his room. They had parted just fine after their coffee together. But both of them knew they had gotten far too turned on during his performance of Circus. So they were slightly embarrassed about that, but not so much that it would affect their relationship. They had both agreed they would talk about it later, when it wasn't so fresh in their minds. Kurt had not been trying to heat things up for either of them when he had begun to sing. Just when it came to Britney it was easy to go there he guessed. Not to mention how hot Blaine was in general, so it had made a deadly combo for them both. Kurt heard his phone ring and he picked it up, he was surprised to see it wasn't Blaine.  
>"How can I help you, Rachel?" Kurt asked her, he had mostly forgiven Rachel for her actions concerning Sunshine by now. So he made sure he sounded genuinely friendly when he answered his phone.<p>

"I need you to come over and give me a Britney Spears make over like right now!" Rachel shouted dramatically into the phone.

"You want me to come help you do what, Kurt?" Blaine asked surprised.

Kurt sighed, "Rachel's called me for an emergency Britney make over. Apparently for some reason when people are going under the gas for their dental visits. They wake up channelling Britney, so now Rachel wants to dress like her. Actually her look from her Baby One more time video to be exact. I was tempted to say no, considering today...but who am I kidding, we both know make overs are like crack to me." Kurt explained. "I'd love to have you as my assistant... but I understand if you don't-" Kurt hesitated.

"Kurt, I'm already heading out to my car, I am so there!" Blaine replied.

So soon enough Kurt and Blaine found themselves in Rachel's bedroom, with Blaine and Rachel sitting on her bed. Who where currently watching Kurt as he rooted through her closet for possible outfit pieces that would work.

"I don't know this could be tough with what I have to work with here. Far too many animal sweaters and not enough short pleated skirts." Kurt called from the closet. He came out and tossed another white dress shirt onto the bed in front of Blaine and Rachel. "This could work... I'm not sure." Kurt muttered.

"You really take makeovers seriously don't you, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"You have no idea..." Rachel commented.

"I'd keep the cheeky remarks to yourself, Rachel, if you want my help." Kurt called to them in response.

Kurt soon returned with a large pile of clothing in his arms, which caused Blaine to quickly jump up and help him manage them all. After they both dumped Kurt choices onto the bed in front of Rachel, Kurt set to sorting them into each of his outfit options. With that done, Kurt sent Rachel off to her bathroom to change. What followed was Rachel coming out with six different combinations on at a time before the three of them finally settled on the perfect Britney look for her.

"Just tie your hair into some sexy school girl pigtails, add some lipstick and you'll be all set tomorrow morning." Kurt said with a triumphant smile.

"I can't wait to see Finn's reaction when he sees you dressed like this." Blaine muttered as he shook his head with a smile.

"Forget Finn, what about the whole school!" Kurt replied with a smirk.

"Mocking me aside, thank you, Kurt, for helping me." Rachel said sweetly.

"Any time, Miss Berry." Kurt replied.

Afterwards Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes and walked hand in hand out to where their cars were parked. Coming to stand in between both their vehicles and just stood still for a moment as they smiled at each other warmly.

"You seem pretty pleased with yourself." Blaine pointed out.

"I just realize Rachel's transformation will only help me in my campaign for us to sing Britney." Kurt explained.

Blaine laughed lightly and leaned in to give Kurt a quick kiss, "So we're fine, right?" he asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded, "We're fine Blaine, at least, I think we are...do you?"

"Yeah, we're good." Blaine said in agreement.

It seemed too good to be true when Mr Shuester finally announced he was giving in and letting them perform Britney at the homecoming assembly. Kurt and Blaine didn't even hide their enthusiasms as they nearly leapt up in victory. But when Will continued on and explained he would be joining them, they quickly came back down off their high horse. When class was finally over, the couple made their way over to Blaine's place to be in each other's company alone.

"Does Mr Shuester tend to join you guys in performances a lot?" Blaine asked as he stepped into his room with Kurt close behind him.

"I'd like to say no... but he has now and again. I doubt you ever had this problem at Dalton." Kurt replied with a sigh.

"Um that would be a no." Blaine admitted with a laugh.

"But honestly I don't even care if it takes Mr Shue joining us, we get to sing Britney!" Kurt said cheerfully.

"And the songs Toxic, which is always been one of my favourites." Blaine added.

Kurt nodded in agreement; he then came to sit down on Blaine's bed. "I was thinking...considering our 'performance' the other day and the dance moves Mr Shuester has come up with so far. It might be good if we steer clear of each other during the song...for the most part anyway." Kurt suggested.

Blaine sighed, "Yeah, it's probably a good idea..." Blaine began, he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously. "Man what happened to us during Circus..." he muttered, not really saying it like it was a question.

"I think we both know, Blaine, we got horny." Kurt replied with a chuckle, deciding to not beat around the bush for once.

"Oh good it wasn't just me then." he replied playfully.

"Seriously I don't know what got into me! Well actually I do but still... it wasn't very professional. How are we going to behave at the assembly? I mean, this is something I never would have seen happening." Kurt commented softly.

"I think we just never realized how getting to see each other perform could affect us...in that way. I mean it's not even a first for me really, I remember being full of lust when you sang Love Game at Rachel's." Blaine admitted.

Kurt made a loving pout at Blaine and came up and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "And here I thought I was as sexy as a baby penguin."

"Oh that is so not true." Blaine replied with a laugh.

"I don't know why... but I almost feel guilty that we're having these 'urges' so early into our relationship."

"Except as far as teenagers go with waiting to have sex, nothing we've done so far could even be considered as too early." Blaine pointed out.

"Seriously stop always being the wise one, I get that enough with my Dad!" Kurt muttered teasingly. He then began to tickle Blaine on his sides and two of them ended up rolling around laughing on the bed together for a while. They stopped and smiled, "Though I guess if we can be doing things like this and be fine. We're not so bad."

"No, I don't think anything we're experienced so far is bad anyway." Blaine added.

"Also I think we'll be fine when we're performing at the assembly. Because we'll have an actual audience. Which will no doubt cause the true performers in us to kick in." Kurt pointed out.

"So we agree we have nothing to worry about then." Blaine replied in agreement.

Except when it came time for them to perform Toxic, in the end they did have something to worry about. It had started out very well, despite how hot the two of them looked while they danced. Kurt and Blaine both found themselves able to stay focused, though it was a test of all their control. Blaine found himself very glad that they had decided to not get too close to one another none the less. But what did end up breaking everyone's focus was when Sue Sylvester pulled the fire alarm, which caused a stampede to occur. During the chaos of it all, the New Directions could only watch in horror as terror unfolded in front of them. Once the gym was empty they all scurried away to make their escape. Afterwards Kurt and Blaine headed off to go change back into their normal clothes.

"Well that's the first time I ended up causing a sex riot... or being in a number that caused one." Blaine admitted as he opened up his locker in the mens changing room.

"I am sad to say I can't say the same thing..." Kurt admitted softly, remembering last years rendition of Push it.

"I know that the fire bell kind of killed the mood, but I still don't think we should go to either of our rooms right now." Blaine suggested.

"I'm with you on that suggestion. So why don't we go with our usual second choice?" Kurt suggested.

"The Lima Bean it is then." Blaine agreed with a grin.

Later that night Kurt had just finished up his skin routine for the night when he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and saw it was Blaine calling, he smiled, they did this pretty much every night before bed.

"You have perfect timing as usual Blaine, I just finished." Kurt told him as he walked over to sit on his bed.

"Well your skin routine is like clockwork each night, so it's not hard." Blaine replied teasingly.

Kurt laughed lightly and decided to change the subject, to something he had wanted to bring up earlier. But when they were in the Lima Bean it just didn't seem a good place to.  
>"So we did rather well during Toxic I have to say."<p>

"Indeed we did, it was like you said, with their being an audience the performer in us just kicked in. Though I am not going to lie that there were a few moments where I almost reached my breaking point." Blaine admitted.

"Oh like when?" Kurt asked playfully.

Blaine paused for a moment, "Uh...is Finn around? Like in earshot?" he asked Kurt softly.

Kurt glanced over at the wall divider, "Hmm well he's in his side of the room. But I think he's trying to finish tomorrow's homework while listening to music. So I think we're safe that our conversation will remain private. Also he could only hear my half of it anyway."

"Well then okay... what really almost did me in is when I saw what you were doing with your hat at the beginning. Mainly how close it was getting to your crotch... I wanted to be that hat so bad then." Blaine admitted dreamily, and then he realized how embarrassing that was. "Oh god why did I say that?" he blurted out.

Kurt found himself blushing like crazy and was very glad no one, especially Blaine could see how red his face was. It still was so new to him to hear Blaine make comments like this about him, that anyone would want to do things like that with him.

"Please say something, Kurt."

"Sorry, I was lost in thought there. Oh Blaine, don't be worried. Because I should admit when Brittany was all over and stroking you at that one part. I had to stop myself from running over and peeling her off of you and shoving her off the stage." Kurt admitted himself.

"So what does this all mean for us I wonder." Blaine asked him.

"I think it means, while we both might not be ready to go all the way yet. We might be heading that way in the near future. If and when that happens, I know we'll be ready." Kurt replied with a warm smile.

Kurt was very annoyed that they had only ended up doing one Britney number in glee club and he wasn't afraid to share the fact in Glee Club the next day, causing Blaine to smile as he brought his arm to rub his back in support. Kurt was aware he had technically gotten to two Britney songs, but since the first had no audience aside from Blaine he wasn't about to admit it.

When Rachel began to sing her song, Kurt quickly found himself looking at Blaine sitting beside him. When their eyes met they smiled lovingly at each other, Blaine reached out and took hold of his hand. So they found themselves, sitting there together, swaying to Rachel's beautiful voice and mouthing 'You are the Only Exception' to each other.

When the song was finished Kurt and Blaine stood up and walked out of the choir room, still holding hands. Kurt turned to Blaine and brought his mouth close to Blaine's ear.  
>"You are the only exception, Blaine...you're the only one I want to be with." he whispered in his ear.<p>

**Chapter End Notes:**

Can't you just picture Kurt singing Circus? Here is the song.

.com/watch?v=lVhJ_A8XUgc&ob=av2e

I picture this number if it had been on the show. It would of switched to the phsydo realism Glee with do with some musical numbers. So it would start out normal and then change to Kurt fully decked out and dressed like Britney (but a male version lol) and the stage would be all set up like her video etc.

But that's pretty impossible to write into a fanfiction so I didn't even try haha.


	22. Chapter 22 Grilled Cheesus: part 1

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Sorry for the extra week delay in the next chapter. My beta had some problems with her laptop, so I just got it yesterday. I also don't have any already beta chapters left. So I am unsure when each chapter will be released from now on. Since it depends on when my beta finished them and she is a full time student. But she regulary updates me on when she'll send them my way. So in turn I'll try to post any updates on my tumblr page under this tag.

.com/tagged/fic-writing-adventure

First off this chapter has a smut warning at the end, it's nothing major though. I had to change the rating of this story to M because of it though lol. (at first I wasn't sure if I was going to attempt to write the smut scenes). In general there won't be a lot of smut in this story though. Because I'm still very new to writing it so it's probably not that great lol. Won't be anything really for a while either. But as Klaine's relationship develops the story will go there eventually.

Ah Grilled Cheesus, this is one of the two episodes (the other being Furt) which lead me to write this story. I just thought how different things would of been for Kurt if Blaine was there for him. I tried my best to write this chapter and make it a really good one. I did get emotional while I was writing it a bit, so hopefully that's a good sign.

Also this is the first two parter, any chapters that are super Kurt heavy. Or just have a rather large storyline I've come up with. Will be split into two parts.

Chapter 22  
>~Grilled Cheesus: Part One~<p>

Kurt never ceased to surprise Blaine with the many ways he made him realized just how crazy he was about him. As he opened the door to his house to discover that Kurt was practically bouncing with excitement and he found himself reminded why once again. Before he could ponder it further Kurt gave him a large hug and a kiss on the cheek as he stepped inside.

"My, aren't we in a good mood?" Blaine commented as he shut the front door and started to walk to his bedroom.

"And why wouldn't I be? I have exciting news!" Kurt said happily.

"Are you going to tell me the big news or do I have to beg?" Blaine asked as he stepped into his room making his puppy dog face at Kurt.

"Don't you tempt me, Blaine! How would you like the idea of us going to the Sound of Music Sing-A-Long at the El Royal theatre this Friday?" he asked him with a big smile on his face.

Now it was Blaine's turn to get excited, "Only of course I would love it! I've never got to go to it before. Even if I had, I'd love to go with you, Kurt." Blaine replied as he tackled Kurt in a big hug.

Kurt laughed, happy that he was with someone like Blaine who appreciated a classic musical event as much as he did. "Well then now that that's decided. The next big question is; do we dress up for it?" Kurt asked him.

"Do you really need to ask that, Kurt?" Blaine replied with a smirk.

Kurt smiled and came over to give Blaine a long kiss, "God, I love you so much." he muttered.

Blaine returned Kurt's kiss with enthusiasm, they broke apart for a moment, breathing hard. "I'll even let you pick out my costume for me..." he muttered softly.

That comment brought any hold Kurt had over his rising libido to come crashing down as he grabbed hold of Blaine aggressively and hauled him over to the bed and pushed him down on it with a hard thud. Blaine was almost taken aback by how Kurt was acting right now, but all thought came to a halt when Kurt began to kiss him with a desire new to them both. As Kurt wriggled on top of Blaine and they explored each other's mouths with their tongues, it was very easy for Blaine to reach Kurt's pace. Both of them knew they should stop before it went too far, but it felt too good to be thinking properly.

When all of a suddenly they heard the front door open and they froze in place. Kurt then realized his hand was on Blaine's hip and he quickly removed it.

"Of all the days my dad could have come home early!" Blaine hissed in frustration.

Kurt sighed and climbed off of Blaine and sat up, "It's just as well... because if you noticed I had already begun to violate our no hands below the belt rule. If I continued that for much longer...I'm not sure we could have stopped even if your dad started banging on your bedroom door with his fists." Kurt admitted.

Blaine laughed at that, "You're probably right." He then saw the look Kurt was glaring at him playfully. "Okay, I know you're right." he added with a sheepish smile.

Kurt found himself once again walking into his Dad's workshop with his forgotten breakfast. It had happened so many times Kurt was begging to think Burt was doing it on purpose. It was becoming an ever harder challenge to get his Dad to eat healthy, but Kurt wouldn't give up on it. As he stepped into the shop he found his dad working on a car.

"Hey Dad." he called as he walked past him.

"Hey, there's my boy." Burt simply replied.

"You forgot your breakfast. Susan Summers says that skipping breakfast is suicide." Kurt said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Burt glanced inside the lunch bad Kurt had just handed him. "What's this?"

"It's an egg white wrap on a sprouted wheat tortilla, half a grapefruit and a green drink." Kurt answered.

"Where's my usual breakfast?"

"A coke and two slim jims?"

"Yeah, breakfast of champions."

"Dad you are not a kid anymore, you have to start taking care of yourself."

"Well I guess with enough hot sauce this will be all right." Burt muttered as he tossed the bag onto his work desk. "Hey don't forget, Friday night dinner is at six instead of seven this week. Carole has to work the night shift that night." Burt reminded him.

Kurt, who had been using the car's rear view mirror to inspect his face and teeth at that moment, looked over as his dad. "I can't do this Friday, it's the Sing-A-Long Sound of music at the El Royal theatre, Blaine and I are going. It's a once a year event." he explained.

Burt stopped to turn to look at Kurt, the disappointment on his face was easy to read. "And last week you had to camp out early so you could be first in line for those Grey's anatomy DVD's. Which Blaine also went to you with."

"Season six, Dad." Kurt corrected him. "And you said you were fine with Blaine joining me for that."

"Kay, those Friday night dinners are a ritual in our family, one your Mom started." Burt pointed out to his son.

"I know but, I'm a teenager with a boyfriend, Friday nights are kind of important to me. Why are you making me feel guilty about this? I of all people know how important the relationships between you and Carole is. "

"Those dinners are more than important, they're sacred. Okay the whole plan of having something sacred... is that... it takes precedence over anything else you got going on. Now I know how much having some like Blaine in your life means to you. But no one should become a stranger to their family, Kurt."

"Sing-A-long sound of music is important to me. But Blaine even more so and I've already invited him to it and we are both really looking forward to going together." Kurt replied.

"You think I don't know that, wasn't I the one who bought you that Maria bonnet when you were six. I also like Blaine and I'd even like him to join us for a Friday dinner in the future."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his dad, "Not the bonnet again." Kurt whispered lightly.

"The point is, if you start giving up stuff like Friday night dinner. Then you got nothing to hold onto. Okay let's face it, Kurt, if we don't schedule it then we don't hang out and if we don't hang out, then our lives they just go right by each other and we don't share very much." Burt told Kurt as he tried to explain things to him to make him understand.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I'm not giving up something that I look forward to all year and for the first time. Not to mention I get to share it with someone I truly love, just for another dinner." Kurt replied, he walked past his dad and headed for the exit. "Maybe we can do it on Thursday or something." he muttered and turned to face his dad again.

"I gotta tell yah, Kurt, I'm real disappointed in you." Burt said in reply.

Kurt just stood there and looked at his dad, as much as he hated to hear those words coming from him. He wasn't about to give in and say anything in response. So Kurt simply walked away from his dad and out of the garage without another word.

After what had happened with his dad that morning, Kurt knew the only real cure to his current bad mood would be to see Blaine's smiling face. So when it was finally time for Glee club he entered the choir room and noticed Blaine was already seated and patting the empty chair beside him, beckoning Kurt to join him. Kurt took a moment to burn Blaine's warm smile into his memory and came over to join him. Neither of them even noticed as the room began to fill up with the rest of the glee club, they were too focused on each other.

But when Mr Shuester finally stepped in and called everyone's attention to the front, they reluctantly gave in and broke their focus. But before Will could begin with their weekly assignment, Finn raised his hand to speak.

Kurt hadn't really been listening that much at first until Finn had said he had found a man and Kurt exchanged a confused look with Blaine. But when Finn continued and it turned out that man was just Jesus, Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance. The last thing he ever wanted to happen was the subject of religion to ever enter the choir room. Now for some reason Finn was suddenly full of faith and didn't seem to care if anyone else didn't share his enthusiasm on the subject.

Blaine, on the other hand, was just as surprised by the outcome and sat there in silence as Finn announced he wanted to sing praise and worship songs for their weekly assignment. Now Blaine had nothing against Christianity or any other religions, he felt people should be free to believe in what they wanted to. But Blaine felt that singing about what some people might not share the same beliefs was a bad idea. Even though he and Kurt had never really discussed religion before, all it took was one glance in his direction and it was plain to see Kurt Hummel was not happy with the idea. His assumptions turned out to be true as he watched as Kurt and the others began to argue over it. Blaine was still the newest member of the group and despite his warm welcome so far, he was reluctant to over step things and he had to admit he wasn't comfortable enough to join in on such a hot topic yet.

When Puck came down to sing his song, the argument was put aside for the moment, much to Blaine's relief. As the music began to play Blaine's couldn't help but begin to clap and jam along to the beat. Music just had that effect on him, no matter what the situation was, it could let the bad things be quickly forgotten, if only for a moment. So when Santana and Artie came over to dance, Blaine didn't hesitate to join them. Soon everyone else followed his lead and they all ended up on the dance floor.

All except Kurt, who was silently glaring at them in sheer annoyance. Kurt had certainly been surprised when Blaine had gotten up to dance. But he quickly assured himself he wasn't exactly angry at Blaine for that and was relieved. It didn't mean he had to give into peer pressure and join in himself though. So in an act of defiance Kurt got up and walked over to come to perch on one of the chairs next to the piano. Then he brought out his phone and began to search the internet, trying his best to ignore everyone in protest.

As the song came to an end everyone else cheered and quickly told Puck how good the song had been. It was then that Blaine finally noticed Kurt off on his own to the side, wondering if it was safe to approach his obviously annoyed boyfriend at that moment, he stepped off to the side and waited for everyone else to leave. When he and Kurt were finally alone, Blaine took a deep breath and gave Kurt a sheepish smile and he approached him.

"Um...are you okay?" Blaine asked awkwardly.

Kurt finally glanced up at Blaine and forced himself to smile lightly because he didn't want to make Blaine feel guilty all of a sudden. After all he hadn't done anything wrong, so it wouldn't be fair for Kurt to be angry at him. "I'm just not happy about this whole singing spiritual music in glee club idea." Kurt began to explain. He got up from his chair and rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders for a moment. "But I'm not mad at you, Blaine." he added.

Blaine gave a sigh of relief, "Boy, I'm glad to hear that! Then let me walk you to your French class?" Blaine asked as he offered Kurt his arm.

Kurt found himself once again looking at Blaine with a warm look, as he felt truly touched by such a simple gesture. He nodded and didn't hesitate to take hold of Blaine's arm, "Yes, yes you may." Kurt replied and with that they headed out of the choir room together.

Blaine had been sitting in math class as he tried his best to copy the notes on the board quickly enough. When all of a sudden he saw a flash of movement outside, when it finally stopped Blaine was surprised to see it was Finn, who had come to a quick stop once he arrived at the classroom door. Without even pausing to catch his breath he stepped inside, his eyes focused on Blaine.

"I...Blaine... I need to talk to..." he muttered, Finn didn't even bother to look at the teacher at all.

Blaine shot right up in alarm, panic filling him at what could be so wrong for Finn to act this way. As he hurried over to where Blaine was, Finn just grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the room before Blaine could even say anything. Blaine saw the look on Finn's face and his mind quickly began to panic even more. Finally Blaine couldn't take it anymore. "God dammit, Finn. Just tell me what's going on!" Blaine yelled out. When he knew it could only have something to do with Kurt. "Is Kurt okay?" Blaine demanded.

"Kurt's fine! It's Burt...he's...he's had a heart attack at work! Kurt just called me... he's heading to the hospital with Miss Pillsbury and Mr Shue right now." Finn blurted out.

Blaine simply stood there in shock as the news hit him like nothing he had ever felt before. It was coming down on him, almost chocking him and Blaine began to feel that it was hard to breath. Until he realized what state Kurt would be at this moment and any concern for himself was quickly forgotten. Blaine felt the rush as adrenaline as he bolted forward, he had been planning to run straight to the parking lot. Until Finn reached out and grabbed his arm, hauling him backwards. Blaine began to fight him but Finns firm grip tightened with all of the taller man's strength.

"You don't think I tried to do that the second Kurt called me?" Finn blurted out.

Blaine just looked at Finn in disbelief, he knew his arm should be hurting by how hard Finn was holding it, but Blaine just felt numb.

"Look, I know you love him and you want to be there for Kurt. But right now, what he needs is to see his dad alone. We're also not immediate family either, so I dunno if they'd even let us in right now away. I already told Kurt we'd meet him there as soon as schools over." Finn explained to Blaine, he still was holding onto his arm to keep him in place.

Blaine glanced at the clock, the school day was still hours away from being over. He struggled to break free of Finn for a moment, before finally giving up. "I know you're right, Finn. I just don't know what to do." Blaine said softly.

"I don't think any of us do..." Finn agreed, "Can I let you go now? I don't think I have it in me to tackle you to the ground but I will if I have to."

Blaine simply nodded and Finn finally let him go. Blaine glanced at his arm and knew there would be a bruise where Finn's fingers had dug into his arm soon. But he didn't care; all he cared about was finding Kurt and being at his side.

Finn just stood there helplessly for a moment as he watched Blaine try to deal with it all. It was amazing that Blaine had reacted this way it was like Burt was his own father. Or rather, it simply showed how much Blaine loved Kurt. Knowing there was nothing neither of them could do right now but wait. Finn just patted Blaine's shoulder lightly, "I'll meet you at your car the second schools over. My Mom's probably going to get there before we do anyway." Finn explained. He watched as Blaine nodded, it was clear he was trying to regain his composer. "Oh and Kurt told me to tell you that he'll need you more than anyone else when we get there."

After Finn left, Blaine just stood there for a moment as he came to lean against the nearby wall. Blaine knew he had to be strong so he could be there for Kurt later. But try as he might all he could picture was Burt, wonderful caring Burt, the father he wished he had had lying unconscious in a hospital bed. It was hard but Blaine eventually found his way back to class. Although he really didn't hear any of it as he sat there in silence. Blaine found himself constantly watching the clock as he just wished the day would finally be over. He wanted to call Kurt more than anything but Blaine in his heart knew it wasn't the right time. Kurt's full focus would right now be on his father and waiting to hear what his fate was.

When the moment Blaine had waiting for finally came, he just began to run to his car. Not stopping at his locker or for anything else. As he sprinted through the hallways he barely missed the students in his path until he finally made it to the parking lot. Once there he raced over to his car and threw the door opened and piled inside. Blaine was relieved to see Finn running up to the car and got into the passenger seat next to him.

"I'll get my Mom to bring me here later to get my car, let's just go." Finn muttered.

Blaine didn't need any more encouragement than that, so he pulled out from his parking spot and headed straight to the hospital. Forcing himself to make sure he didn't end up speeding along the way. During the drive Finn and Blaine remained awkwardly silent, neither of them knowing what to say to each other.

The long silence was finally broke when Finn's phone suddenly rang and he fumbled to answer it.  
>"Mom! How is he? Is he..." Finn blurted out. He paused, Carole was clearly explaining things to him. "Okay... yeah Blaine and I are on our way over right now. How's Kurt?" he asked, there was another long pause. "Kay thanks, Mom...we'll see you soon." Finn said and hung up.<p>

"Burt has had a heart attack, most of the details I really don't understand... Except he's comatose and they don't know if he'll wake up." Finn said softly.

"Oh god Burt...what about Kurt?" was all Blaine could say.

"He's...mom said he's in a pretty bad state right now. I can't blame him, I mean if it was my mom..." Finn admitted.

Blaine just nodded and let the task of driving keep his mind busy when finally they arrived at the hospital's parking lot. After they paid for parking the two of them sprinted to the front door to find Carole waiting for them both at the front desk.

As soon as she caught sight of them both she ran up and hugged Finn tightly, she had obviously been crying. The two of them just clung together for a moment and Blaine found himself feeling very torn. Part of him wanted to find Kurt right away while another part of him knew it would be rude to just leave. Carole then looked over at Blaine and she let go of Finn to come over to give him a soft hug.

Blaine simply hugged her back, grateful for her small offer of comfort.

"Kurt's down the hall to the right, he needs you." She told Blaine softly.

Blaine finally let her go and nodded, he tensed up as Carole touched his back and lead him to Burt's room. When they reached the door, Blaine walked forward until he saw Kurt's figure sitting beside the bed. As he got closer Blaine saw Burt's still form lying on there, Kurt's hand holding onto his motionless one tightly. Blaine hesitated for a moment but Carole nudged him forward.

Kurt heard their footsteps and turned to see who the source was and Blaine felt like his heart had split in two. As he saw Kurt's tear streaked face and it was almost like it was only the shell of the once proud and superior Kurt Hummel. What remained now was the remains of a young man in total emotional shock.

"Blaine..." Kurt said weakly.

Blaine simply stopped a few feet in front of his boyfriend and opened his arms up and held them there. He didn't say anything to urge Kurt to take the support he was offering. Blaine just waited to see if Kurt would allow him to help.

When Kurt didn't move at first Carole squeezed Blaine's shoulder lightly and came over to Kurt. She told them both she'd be waiting outside the room with Finn if they needed her. Kurt nodded, his eyes never leaving Blaine's face. He was scared and not use to the idea of depending on someone else when he was filled with so much pain.

Blaine noticed this, but refused to put his arms down. "Kurt...please let me help you." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt then just slowly began to walk towards Blaine and stepped into his arms. Once he felt the soft caress of Blaine's fingertips touch his sides he let it all go. So much that Kurt almost fell into his arms as he began to shake uncontrollably. With Blaine finally here to offer his support, Kurt allowed himself to cry his feeling all out. But even then he held himself back enough that only Blaine would notice it.

All Blaine knew he could do at that moment was hold onto Kurt and listen as he let it all out. Because he knew as hard as it was for Blaine to listen to it, it was something Kurt needed to do. That if he and Kurt had never met, Kurt might have kept it all bottled up inside. Blaine simply rubbed Kurt's back soothingly and whispered to him, not really saying anything.

Kurt just continued to cling to Blaine as he cried as he buried his face into Blaine's neck and realized Blaine was crying too.

"Let's go sit down, Kurt..." Blaine said softly and led them out of the room.

Kurt didn't even have the energy to fight him and let Blaine slowly take him out of the room. He noticed that Finn and Carole were nowhere in sight. Kurt was glad because he couldn't deal with facing anyone right now. Blaine took them to the seats outside the door and pulled Kurt down to sit, without saying anything he simply rearranged them so they could still cling onto each other.

Only a few hours ago Kurt had been sitting at these very chairs as he waited with Mr Shuester and Miss Pillsbury to hear what had happened to his dad. It didn't escape him that he had felt even more alone with two people at his side. Because as much as they sympathized and cared about Kurt, they weren't the right person. They weren't Blaine Anderson.

As time went slowly by, neither of them could bring themselves to say anything. Whenever Kurt felt like he was ready to say something, the pain struck him even harder than before. But Blaine didn't press him to speak, he wasn't asking Kurt to do anything. He just simply whispered to him warm words and rocked them back and forth. "I'm not ready to face this, Blaine...I can't...I don't know how..." Kurt finally said with a soft sob.

"You...you don't have to do anything, Kurt." Blaine simply told him. As much as Blaine wished he had the perfect words to tell Kurt, try as he might he couldn't think of anything. All Blaine knew was he couldn't bring himself to pacify Kurt with false hopes. All he could do was hold onto Kurt and wait together.

They didn't even notice when Carole and Finn quietly walked up to them both. Blaine finally noticed them and gave them a warm smile. Kurt's head had come to rest on Blaine's shoulder; his red eyes were closed shut.

"Hey boys, if you plan to staying here for a while... you can miss school if you want to tomorrow Kurt." Carole told him softly.

Kurt glanced up at Carole weekly and sighed as he pulled away from Blaine's embrace finally. But the second he was free Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's hand, still wanting him close.  
>"No, I'll go to school tomorrow." he replied weekly as he wiped the tears away from his eyes with his free hand.<p>

"You don't have to..." Carole began.

"I want to, thank you Carole, but it's my decision. I could use the distraction to get me through the wait. The doctors already promised to call me the second there's any change." Kurt explained.

"Alright...Then I'm going to stay with Burt tonight. It's fine really, I want to. You can head home when you're ready." Carole replied.

Kurt could only nod in reply and forced himself to stand up he realized his hand was still firmly holding Blaine's. After staring at it for a moment he looked back at Carole and then to Blaine. "I'm just going to go say goodbye to my Dad...I know it's silly..." Kurt muttered.

"No, it's not honey." Carole told him with a warm smile.

Blaine nodded in agreement and gave Kurt's hand a squeeze before Blaine felt him finally let go and his hand dropped to his side. Kurt then slowly headed towards his dads room, when he was finally inside Blaine turned to Carole. Blaine took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his face, like Kurt's was red from his own tears.

"I know it's asking a lot...but could I stay with Kurt tonight? He really shouldn't be alone. I just know once he recovers enough from the shock...he'll start pushing people away. As he begins to pile all the pain on himself since he's not use to depending on other people. I might not be able to make things better for Burt. But I can at least try to be there for Kurt during all this...because I don't know if he's in a place where he'd ask me to..." Blaine began to blurt out. But he simply stopped talking when Carole came over and gave him a hug, holding him tightly.

"Shh, Blaine it's alright. I don't think anyone else would be better suited to look after Kurt tonight. I also know Burt would agree with me as well, so I'll leave him in your care tonight." Carole told him as she pulled away from the hug.

Blaine fought back the tears that were ready to well up again and he forced himself to smile. "Thank you, Burt is lucky to have someone like you in his life." Blaine told her softly. He then glanced over to where Finn was sitting close by.

"I'll stay here with my Mom for a while still. I'll have her drive me over to school and get Kurt's car. Then mom can drive my car back later...since Burt was supposed to pick..." Finn began but couldn't finish. Carole came over and sat down beside him, bringing her arm to rest over his shoulder. "I'll come back later on tonight. I know Kurt could use some time alone with you, I would just get in the way and probably make it harder for him to feel better." Finn added.

"Thanks Finn, I know Kurt will appreciate it." Blaine said softly.

Kurt chose that moment to return to where they all were, as soon as Blaine saw him he went over to Kurt and took hold of his hand again. Kurt gave him a grateful smile, Blaine just seemed to know when Kurt would need him and how much help he needed without having to say a word.

Blaine noticed how tired Kurt looked and hoped once they made it to his house, he'd be able to get some rest somehow. Blaine silently began to vow it would be his mission to see that he did for the night. As Kurt made his way over to where Carole and Finn were sitting, he just watched his boyfriend talk to them for a moment. He could tell Kurt was trying to regain his composure and look strong, but Blaine could also tell it was all just an act. That no matter how strong of a person Kurt was, it was too soon for him to come to terms with everything that had happened so quickly. Once Kurt handed his car keys over to Finn, he allowed Finn to give him a light pat on the shoulder. After Carole gave him another light hug, Kurt finally let Blaine lead him out of the building and to where he had parked the car.

The drive to Kurt's house was as silent as Blaine's drive with Finn to the hospital had been. Kurt was thankful that Blaine wasn't trying to get him to speak yet. As much as he loved Blaine and knew how amazing he was being right now. Kurt knew if Blaine started to try to pacify or question him, in his pain stricken state. Kurt might end up getting all defensive and say the wrong thing in response. Finally Kurt decided he couldn't stay silent any longer. That Blaine deserved some sort of recognition for his actions, even if Blaine wouldn't expect them.

"Thank you for driving me home, Blaine." Kurt finally told him.

"I'm not just driving you home Kurt, I'm staying over for the night. I already got Carole's permission to." Blaine explained in reply.

"...But what about your parents?" Kurt asked.

"I'll call my mom when we get to your house. I'll explain to her what has happened, I'll just say that Carole and Finn are there with us. My parents will be fine with it, even if they weren't I'm still staying. That is...if you'll let me." Blaine answered.

"I'd...I want you to stay, Blaine... no...I need you to." Kurt replied softly.

"Then it's settled." Blaine said as he pulled into Kurt's driveway.

Blaine was relieved to see Kurt didn't press the decision any further. Once they arrived at their destination, Blaine set to parking his car in the driveway. Before Blaine could come over to open Kurt's door for him, he watched as his boyfriend climbed out alone. After thinking about it quickly, Blaine decided to just let Kurt make it on his own, at least till they were inside. So Blaine just began to walk behind him as he slowly stepped up to the front door. But Kurt began to fumble with the keys and dropped them, showing his mind was still back at the hospital with his dad.

"Let me." Blaine muttered as he bent down to retrieve the keys. Once Blaine had the door unlocked he ushered Kurt inside and watched him stumble through the hallway. Kurt then came to a complete halt and stopped moving all together.

Worried Blaine hurried over to come around and face him, placing a hand on his shoulder. One look at Kurt's face and he saw the emotional wall that Kurt had begun to the build back at the hospital was falling down fast.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt just shook his head, the very idea of food made him begin to feel nauseated. "No...I can't eat right now." Kurt muttered as he fought the urge to throw up.

Blaine sighed, he knew the suggestion would be a long shot. As much as he wanted Kurt to eat to regain some of his energy from the emotional drain the day had cause. Blaine had to admit he didn't feel very hungry either. "Why don't we go lie down on your bed then?"

Kurt, who had been looking at the floor, turned his head to look up at Blaine's handsome features. But all he could see at that moment was the selfless comfort Blaine was offering and it brought with it a whole new flood of emotions. But the bad came along with the good unfortunately and Kurt found himself begin to cry. Only this time he was too tired to fight it and just let them come. "... yes..." Was all he could manage to say in reply.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and began to lead them both down the stairs to Kurt's and Finn's basement bedroom. After that he guided Kurt slowly to his bed and got him to sit down on the foot of it. Blaine then let go of Kurt and knelt down on the floor in front of him. Blaine touched Kurt's leg gently and he noticed Kurt tense up from the contact. "Relax baby, I'm just going to get these boots of yours off." Blaine explained. When Kurt didn't protest Blaine began to unzip his stylish knee boots and pulled them off his legs gently. Blaine then placed them on the floor next to the bed. With that step done Blaine decided Kurt should lose his grey jacket next, because he knew if Kurt was in his right mind he'd complain that it could get wrinkled. Blaine kicked off his own shoes and climbed onto the bed and came to sit behind Kurt.

"Jacket's next, love." Blaine told him softly and Kurt just nodded. Once he got the jacket off Blaine figured it would be okay to simply fold it and place it on the floor next to Kurt's boots. As long as he remembered to hang it away properly later and didn't end up stepping on it. With the task of getting Kurt ready to rest done, Blaine shuffled backwards on the bed until he was lying down. He rested his head on Kurt's pillow and held his arms out of Kurt as an offering for him to take. Kurt turned to see what Blaine was up to and his heart skipped at beat as he stared as his boyfriends open arms. It was like they were beckoning him to give in and finally let himself take everything Blaine was offering him and not feel weak if he did so. Even with everything Blaine had done for Kurt so far, it was hard to allow himself to depend on anyone this much. Blaine could read the hesitation and doubt in Kurt's eyes so much that it made his own heart race. Blaine knew that Kurt's reluctance to let Blaine help him had nothing to do with their relationship and what it meant to Kurt. What others might have seen as an act of being cold, Blaine knew all it really was that for the first time, Kurt Hummel was coming to terms that he didn't have to face the pain alone just be able to cope and survive.

"Kurt, it's okay." Blaine said soothingly.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine and knew that for once he could allow himself to take what Blaine was offering him and not feel weak about it.

Kurt knew that Blaine was right, so he finally allowed himself to crawl over and join Blaine on the bed. He stretched out beside him and before Blaine could grab hold of him, Kurt latched onto him with all the strength he had left. Taking in all the love and acceptance Blaine was offering because it was everything he needed to make it through the night. Blaine responded to his touched and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him in closer. Kurt brought his head to rest against Blaine's chest and felt Blaine kiss him on the forehead lightly. It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to depend on Blaine to help him cope. It was just he was so use to putting a wall around himself to deal with any sort of pain. That combined with how facing the hard things alone before had made him a stronger person. Except when his mother had died he had been too young to get through it alone, but his dad had been there. Which only made Kurt realize the fact that this time he was facing that he could lose him was more than he could bare.

Blaine felt more than heard when Kurt had begun to cry again. Only this time it had started out softly and suddenly got louder and more desperate sounding. Back at the hospital when Blaine had held him, his cries had been silent and controlled. So that Blaine was the only one who would notice he had been crying at all. It touched him that now they he and Kurt were truly alone, safe in Blaine's arms and away from prying eyes. Kurt finally had allowed himself to come totally unhinged with grief and let himself cry without holding anything back.

"The worst... the worst thing is... the last thing he said to me was that he was disappointed with me and I just walked away from him." Kurt wept. "What if that's the last thing I ever hear from him?"

"Shh, Kurt..." Blaine began, he paused as he tried to think of the right thing to say in response. "I won't lie to you and say everything will be alright. Neither of us know that. But what I do know, Kurt, is that your Dad is a fighter. I know that even right now he is fighting to come back to you."

Kurt pulled his head to look up at Blaine's face for a moment and kissed the side of his mouth lightly. He couldn't smile just yet, but he wanted to let Blaine know he was helping him recover ever so slightly. He returned to rest his head back on Blaine's chest and closed his eyes. Letting the comforting rhythm of Blaine's beating heart combined with his quiet breathing begin to sooth him. It took a while but finally about an hour later Kurt was begging to feel better, for the first time since Mr Shuester and Miss Pillsbury had come to his French class that morning.

Blaine felt Kurt begin to stir in his arms, he had hoped that Kurt might have been able to fall asleep. But as Kurt pulled his head up to look right into Blaine's eyes, it seemed that was still far off. Loosening his grip on so his hands were now free, Blaine kissed his wet cheeks lightly. Until Kurt brought his hand up to cup the side of Blaine's cheek, the love in his eyes being easy for Blaine to read.

"Thank you, Blaine, so much... for everything... for being with me like this." he said softly.

"You're welcome, it helped me too just lying like this." Blaine admitted. Because while he wanted to focus only on Kurt and help him begin to heal. He couldn't ignore how he too was full of conflicting emotions such as his love for Kurt and his fear for Burt's fate.

"Normally I try so hard to act strong because I'm so use to facing things alone. So I want you to know how much you mean to me, Blaine. That even if it might not seem like it at times, I am truly grateful to have you in my life now. I was just such an emotional wreck today and I was afraid to admit I couldn't face all this pain alone, even to you." Kurt began to explain. "But when I saw you, with your arms open and inviting me in, without me even having to ask..."

"Kurt, don't even try to apologize because I know that if the tables were turned you would do the same for me." Blaine replied. "All you need to know is, no matter what things, good or bad, happen in our lives. That we should never hesitate to ask for support, because no matter what we'll face things together." Blaine added as he took hold of Kurt's hand and kissed it gently.

Kurt felt another tear fall down his cheek, this time it was from him being overwhelmed by Blaine's warmth and love. He brought his face closer and kissed Blaine, soft and slowly at first. Blaine responded to those short kisses and pulled him closer.

Blaine thought things were safe to continue when the kisses were quick and comforting. But slowly those small and short kisses began to turn into longer and more demanding ones. Kurt's hands trailed from Blaine's face and continued downwards to stroke the sides of Blaine's body. Blaine's mind started to give him warning signals but they were rendered void when Kurt kissed him deeper and more desperate than ever before. It took Kurt to go so far to lightly graze his hands down Blaine's thigh to make him freeze in place. *This is wrong.* Blaine thought in panic. Kurt was still in emotional shock and in no state to getting this physical. Blaine cursed to himself when he realized how he was becoming aroused and knew he couldn't let it continue for any longer. He shot up and pulled away from Kurt slightly.

Kurt flinched as Blaine shifted out of their embrace and stared at him, his face full of rejection. He felt a rush of guilt run through him and was ready to scramble off the bed in despair. When he glanced over at Blaine and saw he wasn't rejecting his touch, Blaine was feeling guilty about it.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and took a deep breath, "We shouldn't be doing this right now, Kurt. Not with what happened, not with the state you're... we're both in right now. I would be taking advantage of you and the situation... it's just not right." Blaine explained to Kurt. "It's not that I don't want you...because believe me I do. Just not like this, not when we could regret it tomorrow. I could never forgive myself if... if..." Blaine began, but he couldn't finish the sentence.

Kurt now found himself being the one to come over to Blaine's crouched figure and wrap his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.  
>"I'm so sorry, Blaine... I just... became overwhelmed with love mixed with grief. So much that I guess I just wanted to forget all the pain, even for just a moment. To feel actual pleasure and share that experience with you, who I truly love." Kurt told him softly. "But I wasn't thinking how it could affect us, or more importantly you."<p>

"As much as I want to do that for you Kurt, to make you feel good. We're not emotionally prepared to have sex right now. Also we're also not prepared at all, meaning we don't have protection...or lube... and I doubt either of us want to go out to buy some right now." Blaine replied awkwardly.

Kurt was surprised to find that he was actually able to chuckle lightly at that comment. He let out a deep breath and pulled Blaine's face up so he could look him in the eye.

"Forget it, Blaine, you're right and I'm sorry. I just... I just wanted to forget the pain, when I started to kiss you... It just felt so right, so good and comforting. I wasn't thinking..." Kurt admitted.

Blaine could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he began to blush bright red as his mind filled with very erotic thoughts. He forced his libido down a bit to make sure that this would be mainly to help Kurt forget things. Once he was sure his intentions were good, he glanced at Kurt nervously trying to find the right words. "If that's what you really need right now, Kurt... I could still make you feel good. We wouldn't have to go... all the way for me to do that for you. In fact we wouldn't even have to break our no hands below the belt rule." Blaine told Kurt shyly.

At first Kurt wasn't getting what Blaine was trying to suggest they could do. He made a confused face, "Blaine, I don't get..." he looked at Blaine's red face and found himself quickly joining him in blushing. "Oh..." he replied.

"But only if you're really sure it's what you want Kurt. That neither of us will regret it in the morning. Because the only way I could let myself do that...would be if I knew I wasn't taking advantage of you." Blaine muttered.

Kurt came over to Blaine and took hold of his hand and brought it to rest over Kurt's chest where his heart was. "Blaine, I could never ever think you could take advantage of me. That is something I am completely sure of. So please believe me when I am telling you right now, no lies, and no fear. It's something I want, not only for you to make me feel good. But for us to be able to comfort each other right now because I think it's something we both need to feel together." Kurt commented. "But only if you're sure too." he added.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine told him and pulled Kurt fully into his arms.

Even though they both knew they wanted this, it still was new and scary to them to take the first steps. Kurt simply began to kiss Blaine's wet cheeks and brought his mouth down on Blaine's. Their desperate kisses from before returned and they pulled at each other to bring them closer together. Blaine's hands went from in Kurt's hair, then to his face and began to glide down his sides. Kurt shivered from the touch and kissed Blaine even deeper. As they got more comfortable with what they were doing, Blaine took hold of Kurt's t-shirt and began to pull it upwards. He paused to look at Kurt for approval, who simply nodded with a shy smile. So Blaine pulled the shirt fully off his head and tossed into onto the floor. Blaine's shirt soon came to join Kurt's there and they began to explore each other's bare skin.

"Let's lie down." Blaine said.

Kurt quickly nodded and came to rest his back down on the mattress lightly and grasped for Blaine as he came to hover over top of him. Kurt laughed awkwardly and took hold of his sides and pulled him down until their bare chests touched. It took Kurt a few moments to gather enough courage to bring his arms up and wrap them behind Blaine's neck and begin to kiss him. He knew Blaine was still feeling slightly guilty so he wasn't taken any control yet. "Blaine, touch me." Kurt whispered to him.

Blaine felt his hair stand up on end from the sensual tone of Kurt's pleading voice and just nodded. He brought his mouth down and began to kiss him all over his chest playfully. It quickly became apparent to the both of them how hard they were becoming. Even with when their lower bodies were barely touching, Kurt found himself moaning in pleasure from the slight bit of friction.

"Do you think since we're keeping our pants on...that we can bend the no hands above the belt rule just a little?" Kurt asked shyly.

Blaine laughed lightly and without answering took hold of Kurt's hand and brought it to rest on his backside. "Oh, I think so." With that done Blaine brought his head back down to Kurt's chest and began to kiss from his collarbone and downwards. He stopped when he came to Kurt's nipples and after a reluctant pause, began to tease one nipple with his tongue.

Kurt gasped in surprise but quickly buried his hands in Blaine's hair to let him know he wanted Blaine to continue. So Blaine focused on exploring all of Kurt's exposed skin with his tongue and caressed him with his hands in turn. While Kurt brought his arms to slide up and down the small of Blaine's back in response.

Blaine wanted to keep going like this forever but he knew by how hard his own erection was becoming and he wouldn't last much longer. He glanced down at Kurt and his hand hovered over Kurt's own erection, Kurt nodded with a small smile. With his approval Blaine gently stroked Kurt's hard cock and Kurt's hips shot up in reaction. Blaine then brought his own hips down on Kurt's, so they touched and each other's needs were easy to feel.

"This feels amazing, Blaine." Kurt said as he moaned in pleasure again.

They slowly began to rut against each other, fully feeling the pleasure wash over them from the contact. But as Kurt's hands once again found the way to the swell of Blaine's behind, he pulled Blaine down on top of him hard, their need making them begin to move against each other even harder. The two began a steady rocking motion as the friction began to build, Kurt rocked under Blaine as he began to thrust his hips harder with sheer need.

Kurt gasped and began to kiss Blaine on the lips and then on his neck, the sounds Blaine was making were only turning him on even more. As they moved their bodies together, Kurt muttered out Blaine's name in passion, as they got closer to the edge of climax. When finally Blaine heard Kurt give out a cry as he reached orgasm. The sound alone almost made Blaine climax with him, but he moved his hips once more and found himself reaching his own relief finally.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt in exhaustion and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder. The two of them just lay there breathing heavily for a while. Kurt brought his arms up to wrap around Blaine's waist again.

"Thank you, Blaine. That was… amazing." Kurt finally managed to say through his deep breaths.

Blaine pulled himself up to hover over Kurt and smiled warmly, he pulled up slightly and kissed Kurt one last time. "It was that and so much more...As well as being hot as fuck." Blaine muttered.

Kurt eyes flashed in surprise because he had never heard Blaine swear before and he found it was extremely sensual.

They both found themselves suddenly get very embarrassed and shy at the realization of what they had just done. Blaine sat up and Kurt pulled himself up to look at him, they laughed lightly at each other. Both of them were still on high and very blissfully sated from what they had just experienced together.

Kurt began to scoot off the bed and stood up, but he quickly turned to look back at Blaine and blushed red. "I'm going to go change... here let me get something for you to wear tonight." Kurt said bashfully. He ignored the state his pants were now in and went over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of pyjamas and tossed them on the bed beside Blaine and pulled out his own. "You can put your clothes from tonight in the washing machine. I'll lend you something to wear tomorrow..." Kurt said and headed to his bathroom door. Once there he rested his hands on the frame and looked back at Blaine and smiled once more before darting inside.

Blaine realized he was just sitting there and smiling like a fool, so he forced himself to stop as he got up off the bed. He changed out of his pants and glanced over at the pyjamas Kurt had given him. He smiled because Kurt had picked out a dark red pair that would suit him nicely. Even when it came to bedtime attire Kurt liked to look good it seemed, which was no surprise to Blaine. He quickly got changed into the pyjamas and headed to the laundry room. Once he had placed his clothing and Kurt's fallen shirt into the washing machine, he hurried back to Kurt's bed. As he sat back down on the edge of the bed and waited for Kurt's return he found he couldn't believe what had just happened between then. It had been amazing and felt wonderful, but Blaine soon found himself wishing it hadn't happened under such sad circumstances. Blaine's attention was suddenly brought to the bathroom where realized he heard Kurt sobbing softly. He got up and hurried to the closed door and stopped, not wanting to barge in on Kurt.  
>"Kurt, what's wrong? Can I come in?" Blaine asked, his voice full of concern. He suddenly wondered if they shouldn't have gone that far, that Kurt now regretted it.<p>

Kurt opened the door and Blaine saw his face was full of despair once again. Before Blaine could ask what was wrong again Kurt quickly hugged him. Kurt fought to get his tears under control and shook from the effort.  
>"I'm sorry I'm not upset about what... what we did...it was wonderful and I was so happy. But then I suddenly remembered my dad. How during that blissful moment he's still lying comatose on a hospital bed. I don't regret it at all...but I feel guilty and sad that it happened this way." Kurt began to explain.<p>

Blaine simply took Kurt into his arms again and whispered soothing words. "Kurt, we didn't do anything wrong. You are not a bad person and your dad would be the first one to tell you that. No matter how good we could make each other feel, it doesn't make the pain fully go away. Which is why it was the right decision to not go any further right now. Come on...let's get you back to bed, you need to sleep, Kurt." Blaine told him and led him out of the bathroom to his bed.

"My skin routine..." Kurt said in protest.

"I think you can allow yourself to skip it for one night, Kurt." Blaine pleaded and Kurt gave in with a sigh and nodded.

Kurt just gave in and let Blaine take him over to his bed and help him get under the covers. Blaine began to tuck him in tightly and kissed Kurt on the top of the head. Kurt looked up at him and mouthed 'thank you' silently to him.

Blaine hesitated slightly after that, he wanted nothing more than to sleep beside Kurt and stay close. But he was afraid it would take things too far. So he pulled back slightly, "I'll be close by on the couch.." Blaine began to explain but Kurt caught hold of his hand to stop him before Blaine could start to move away.

"Don't go, Blaine, I want you here beside me... close to me." Kurt said with a soft pleading voice.

All it took was for Blaine to look at Kurt and see the pleading in his eyes and he knew he couldn't say no to him. He figured even Burt wouldn't have protested about it too much considering the circumstances. So Blaine just nodded and went over to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. Kurt shifted himself so he was closer to Blaine in the middle of the bed and grabbed for him. Blaine reached out and took hold of Kurt's hand and ran his thumb over his knuckles lightly for a moment. Blaine kissed his hand and then came to rest against Kurt's back from behind. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed the back of his neck as he spooned him silently. This time when Kurt began to cry again Blaine could tell it was less emotional and more under control.

"Kurt, you are the strongest and the most inspiring person I know...I know somehow you'll pull through this." Blaine found himself telling Kurt softly.

But when he heard no immediate reply Blaine went quiet and listened, realizing Kurt had managed to finally fall asleep at last. Blaine smiled lightly and snuggled up against Kurt's back and waited until he finally drifted asleep to join him.


	23. Chapter 23 Grilled Cheesus: part 2

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Sorry this chapter took so long to post. My beta is in the middle of exams. But she'll be done with them in a couple of weeks happily!

At first I was unsure if Kurt would end up pushing Blaine away like he did with the ND. But I figured considering how long they've been together Blaine would know how to tread lightly etc. Hopefully it's believable.

Chapter 23  
>~Grilled Cheesus: Part Two~<p>

When Blaine awoke the next morning he first thought he was back in his own bedroom, but as his mind began to work a bit more the memories of the night prior all came flooding back to him. He quickly looked over beside him to see Kurt was nowhere in sight. Panic filled him and he bolted up searching for where Kurt had gone to. But he stopped and calmed down when he heard noises coming from the bathroom. Sure enough a moment later Kurt stepped out dressed in a white bathrobe and was using a towel to dry off his hair.

Kurt noticed Blaine was awake and up now and he greeted him with a shy smile.

"Good morning." he told Blaine softly.

Blaine just looked at him shyly at first, "Morning." he replied.

Kurt came over to Blaine and leaned in to give him a morning kiss. "Sorry you had to wake up alone like that. I just wanted to have a shower so we'd be able to make it to school on time." Kurt explained as he walked over to his dresser.

"Where's Finn?" Blaine asked as he glanced over at the wall divider.

"I believe he decided to sleep on the couch upstairs when he came home last night. Seems he figured we would want privacy for the night or something." Kurt explained.

"He was right then." Blaine added.

Kurt nodded with a chuckle and set to the task of finding a suitable outfit for Blaine to wear. He finally found a pair of pants that wouldn't be too tight. Kurt blushed lightly as he pulled out a pair of boxers, but because they hadn't gotten around to doing the laundry last night there was little choice. Kurt handed them to Blaine and gave him a sheepish smile. "I think I have just the sweater for you." Kurt muttered as he went back to get it. Kurt turned around and revealed he was holding out a dark grey sweater.

"It's perfect, thanks." Blaine told him.

Kurt went back to pick out his own outfit and passed by Blaine, who suddenly caught hold of his arm and stopped him. Kurt looked in confusion to see the concern on Blaine's face simply raised his eyebrow curiously at his boyfriend.

"How are you doing?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt turned to look at him and gave a deep sigh, he had been trying to not think about it. He should of known that Blaine wouldn't allow that to happen. "I'm not going to lie to you, Blaine. When I woke up this morning, it all came back to me, all the pain, all the despair and worry for my Dad. Although, seeing your handsome sleeping face beside me certainly helped." Kurt quickly added.

"I talked to Carole this morning, there's no change in Dad, no sign of him waking up. I just feel like as the hours go by a little more hope dies in my heart. I don't know how to stop it from happening either... You are the most caring and wonderful boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, Blaine. I am truly grateful that you spent the night with me or else I wouldn't be able to smile at all right now. But this whole thing...it's still too much for me to handle. It's not going to be easy to cope." Kurt explained to Blaine. "Especially when I go to school today and everyone will know and look at me different. I know the people who actually care about me will be concerned and try to show it. Which means a lot to me of course, but I just know it will remind me how much I could lose at any moment."

"Kurt I don't think anyone would judge you for feeling like this, with what you have to face..." Blaine began, but couldn't think of anything to say in response that would end well.

"So, I just want to be clear, Blaine, if you see me break down at all, or looking sad. It doesn't mean that I don't appreciate what you've done and what I know you'll continue to do for me. It also doesn't mean I don't appreciate it either." Kurt said as he came to kiss him on the lips lightly. "You go have a shower while I go fix our breakfast, okay?" Kurt told him.

Blaine just nodded and let Kurt go and get changed without having to worry about Blaine watching him.

"I'll leave your outfit on the bed here." Kurt called as Blaine walked into the bathroom.

Once Blaine was safely inside the bathroom Kurt got dressed and took a seat in front of his vanity. He found himself filled with joy over what he and Blaine had shared last night. But mixed with that joy was a bone crushing sadness about his dad and guilt to how he was dealing with it. Kurt didn't regret his and Blaine actions but he wished they hadn't happened like that. Kurt forced himself to finish his hair and headed up to the living room. When Kurt reached it he paused to peer over and saw Finn was just beginning to stir from where he was lying on the couch.

"Morning, Kurt." Finn said with a yawn.

"Good morning, Finn." Kurt said weakly. "Sorry you had to sleep on the couch..." he added, trying not to start to blush.

"Don't sweat it, I didn't want to wake you up or anything like that..." Finn replied. "Here are your keys, I drove your car home. Mom's heading back with mine now. Think you can give me a ride to class today?" Finn asked

Kurt just nodded, "Of course." he added. "Blaine's having a shower so you can go grab your clothing for today or whatever. Breakfast will be ready soon too, though it won't be anything special." he warned.

"I'm fine with anything." Finn said. He stood up and stretched his stiff muscles for a moment. Finn then came up to Kurt and handed him his keys and hurried down to their room.

Kurt brought his attention to the task at hand, which was making breakfast for the three of them. He brought out a frying pan and let himself become distracted as he began to cook. Though Kurt knew no matter what he did today, he'd never be able to fully forget that his dad could die. Last night's frottage with Blaine had proven that more than anything. In reality, Kurt didn't want to forget his Dad, he just wanted to be able to survive what he had to face somehow. Even after dating Blaine for more than half a year now, it was still so hard to let himself depend on another person so much.

Finn returned eventually, being dressed and ready for the morning. Kurt put a plate of scrambled eggs on the table and Finn sat down in front of it. Finn muttered a quick thanks and began to eat, he was unsure what he could say without it being the wrong thing.

"I never got to say thanks for telling me so quickly about Burt yesterday. It meant a lot to me." Finn admitted.

Kurt turned to face Finn for a moment, he couldn't manage a smile yet but his look softened slightly. "Thank you for telling Blaine right away and bringing him along." Kurt simply replied and went back to cooking.

Blaine then walked into the kitchen, his and Kurt's book bags in his arms. He placed them on an empty chair and took a seat at the table. "Hey Finn, need any help, Kurt?".

Kurt shook his head and put his and Blaine's plates on the table. "No need, I'm done." he explained.

Kurt came to sit in between Finn and Blaine at the table and the three of them ate their breakfast in silence. Kurt was in truth glad for this, since if they had tried to talk to him he would have appreciated the gesture, of course. But Kurt doubted he could bring himself to respond fully just yet, it was too soon. He knew he should really not even go to school that day, but Kurt had told Carole the truth that he needed the distraction of it. He found himself so grateful that he had Glee Club in his life and friends who accepted who he was. Finn and Blaine were the physical proof in front of him, with the fact that they had picked up that he wasn't ready to talk.

When everyone had finished breakfast they realized they were in danger of running late. So Kurt let Blaine hurry him off to the car with Finn close behind. During the drive to school Finn and Blaine just began to talk to each other like it was a normal day. Kurt just listened to them and he drove as they chatted about sports and other interests they shared. Blaine had offered to drive himself but Kurt had admitted once again he could use the distraction. Things had so far been better than Kurt had hoped, until they set foot inside the school and noticed a few people look at him and begin to whisper. Blaine simply came up and insisted to walk him to his first class as he took hold of his hand. When they reached their destination Blaine hesitated, he didn't want to let go of Kurt.

"Keep holding on okay, Kurt? I'll see you at glee club." he told him warmly.

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine his bravest smile, which turned out only to look weak. Finally he made himself let go of Blaine's hand and walked into the classroom.

Blaine stood still for a moment and watched him as Kurt sat down at his desk. All he wanted to do was run in and take Kurt away were he could comfort him alone. Away from all the prying eyes and people's sympathy that would only fall flat. But in his heart Blaine knew that it wouldn't be healthy or even logical to do. Even when Burt was lying unconscious with his fate unknown, life still went on. Kurt noticed he was still there finally and smiled lightly but mouthed for him to go. Blaine just nodded and walked away from the hallway, his mind elsewhere. He was full of worry, worry for Burt of course but also he was worried that when people tried to be there for Kurt, it likely he would begin to push them away in defence. Blaine only hoped he wouldn't become one of those people; he would make sure he wasn't.

It was no surprise to Kurt that when he arrived at the choir room later that day, Blaine was already waiting for him. Kurt walked up to Blaine and took hold of his hand before Blaine could even offer it. Kurt knew it was risky for them to show PDA in school, but for once Kurt didn't care at all and he wasn't going to reject the strength Blaine was offering with his touch, no matter what other people might think.

"How's the day going so far?" Blaine asked him.

"About as well as I guessed it would be." Kurt answered with a sigh.

The pair walked into the choir room with their fingers laced together. It was empty so far but Kurt was glad it was. It gave him time to prepare and try to give a brave face in front of his friends. Which was silly of course because in reality they were the only people beside Blaine who wouldn't judge him if he was an emotional wreck. Still Kurt didn't want to bring everyone down with him if he could help it. Because glee club and music was one of the few things Kurt hoped would be able to break him out of his depression, well aside from Blaine. Kurt and Blaine just sat together in silence, they hands still clenched together. The others started to all walk in and the sad atmosphere in the room was easy to notice.

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and simply watched as a number of their team mates slowly began to approach Kurt, the concern on their faces being easy to see. Blaine was glad to see that Kurt allowed them to offer their words of comfort and thanked them. When Tina came up to him he even let her hug him silently in support. While Blaine could tell Kurt appreciated their small gestures of caring, it was plain to see it only reminded him more of the pain he was facing. It was clear that Kurt had already started to build an emotional wall around himself just to cope. One that Blaine would have to treat with care if he wanted to get past it.

Finn and Rachel made their appearance next and Kurt removed his book bag off the empty chair beside him. Finn smiled lightly and walked over to Kurt with Rachel in tow. She came over to Kurt and gave him a quick hug and offered her words of concern and support before sitting down beside Blaine.

Kurt was taking everything in stride but when Finn began to place his hand on Kurt's shoulder he knew he had reached his limit. He felt guilty about it but Kurt still waved his finger to say no and Finn pulled away from him with lighting speed. Kurt sighed and simply fought to regain the control he was quickly beginning to loose.

Mr Schuester walked into the choir room and imitatively began to talk about Kurt and his situation. When Mercedes quickly interrupted him to explain she had been having trouble in what she wanted to say to Kurt. So she has decided to sing about it in typical Glee club fashion. Kurt had to admit if he were in her shoes he probably would have done the same thing. Even when the song turned out to be a spiritual one Kurt found he didn't have the heart to tell her not to.

As Mercedes began to sing Blaine found himself watching Kurt during most of the performance. Anyone who knew Kurt at all could tell he was truly touched by it, but while the song was movingly beautiful and Mercedes was singing it with all her heart, nothing- not even her voice- could reach Kurt at the moment. If anything, it was making him even more emotionally unstable over his dad and watching his face made Blaine's heart ache. He knew at that moment that trying to touch Kurt would end up in him only being pushed away.

When the song had ended Kurt gave his thanks but then began to tell everyone how he didn't believe in God. He wasn't in the mood to have to defend his beliefs as they all began to question him and Kurt knew he was losing any patience he had left.

Meanwhile during all of this Blaine found he could only listen, even when everyone began to challenge Kurt's own beliefs. He wanted to defend Kurt but knew it wasn't the time for that just yet, the whole discussion was making him feel uncomfortable. But when Kurt had reached his limit and got up to leave the choir room. Blaine shot up from his chair without even thinking and began to follow him. He stopped to look at Will and was relieved to get his nod of approval to go after his boyfriend. Blaine fought the doubt that was forming in his mind because he was unsure if Kurt would welcome his presence, but he quickly decided it was worth the risk to find out if he was wrong.

"Kurt, wait..." Blaine called after Kurt as he caught up to him in the hallway.

Kurt finally came to a stop and turned to face Blaine. "I kind of just want to be alone right now, Blaine..."

"They were all just trying to be there for you, Kurt." Blaine told him softly.

"By forcing their beliefs on me? Thank you, but no. No one knows what I am going through right now. I refuse to let anyone pray for my father, when I know it won't do any good. I am not letting them try to make me feel better with false hopes, so they can just feel better themselves." Kurt replied defensively.

"Kurt..." Blaine began as he walked closer to him.

Kurt moved away farther from Blaine, "What about you, Blaine? Do you believe in God?"

Blaine was surprised at the question that his mouth hung open for a moment. "Honestly I really don't know! But I do know that people should be able to believe in what they want..." Blaine muttered in reply.

"Oh, but I can't be allowed to not believe in the same thing? I'm not saying they can't believe in God, Blaine! What I am trying to say is I don't want them trying to shove it down my throat!" Kurt blurted out in frustration.

"I understand that, Kurt...but you need to realize that's not what this is about..." Blaine replied softly.

Kurt suddenly realized how unfair he was being to Blaine in Kurt's moment of weakness and became grief stricken in an instant. It was true Kurt had reached his limit of being able to keep his emotions in check and hold all his pain inside. It would be so easy for him to run away from Blaine and everyone else and simply go back to facing it all alone. But as he began to turn and walk away he came to a sudden halt. He realized he was running away from the last person Kurt ever wanted to run from. He slowly turned back to face Blaine and saw the shock on his boyfriends face and felt the tears begin to run down his own cheeks in response. "I'm so sorry..." he sobbed.

Blaine hurried over and Kurt didn't even let himself hesitate to allow himself to be wrapped up in Blaine's strong arms. It took longer than Kurt wanted for him to recover enough to even be able to talk again. Blaine seemed to notice this as he started to be the first to break the silence. "It's okay, Kurt...just forget about it, you have enough to worry over." Blaine told him soothingly.

Kurt took a deep breath as if to burn the memory of being in Blaine's arms until he managed to bring his broken self together enough to pull away from Blaine at last. He didn't want anyone to see him in this state aside from Blaine. Kurt took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and began to wipe his damp cheeks with his sleeves.

"I hope you know how much you mean to me, Blaine." he said as he forced himself to smile.

"Do you want me to come with you to see your Dad after school?" Blaine offered.

Kurt smiled a bit more and shook his head, "Thank you but no, I really do want to be alone for a bit, Blaine. But I'll drive you back to my place after school so you can get your car. I'll call you after I'm back from the hospital too." Kurt told him.

"Okay, I'm going to head back and let you be alone for a bit to collect yourself. But promise me you won't hesitate to call me if you need me." Blaine told him.

Kurt just nodded and he began to sniffle, "I promise." he replied softly. Kurt just stood there and watched as Blaine headed back to the choir room. Afterwards Kurt headed off to go find a quiet spot where he could simply relax. Until he turned a corner and almost ran into coach Sylvester, Kurt froze at the serious look she was giving him.  
>"Lady, I'd like a word with you." she told him.<p>

Blaine had known everyone would be surprised when they learned Kurt had sided with Sue's desire to stop them from singing spiritual songs in Glee club. Blaine himself had been just as surprised as they were now when Kurt had told him about it over the phone last night. Only unlike many of them, Blaine fully understood why Kurt had chosen to do so.

"I hope you're happy, Kurt." Santana suddenly told him.

"Having the week of my life actually." he replied weakly.

Finally Blaine knew things had gone too far that he could no longer remain neutral, he shot up in defence instantly at Santana's remark. "Why don't you lay off Kurt and focus on realizing what he's going through and maybe, I dunno, instead of attacking him, try to be supportive?" Blaine told Santana grudgingly. Blaine knew that his sharp words were out of character for him but he didn't care. He was in no mood to be Mr Nice Guy today and was through with holding his thoughts back, at least when they concerned Kurt.

Kurt simply took hold of Blaine's hand and pulled him to sit back down, telling him it wasn't needed.

"Guys, Blaine's right, back off of Kurt okay. He had every right to speak his mind." Will told them all.

Blaine had been worried that Kurt had been pushed over the edge in glee club. So he was very relieved when Kurt actually came seeking him out for company. It showed just how much Kurt trusted him and it touched Blaine how Kurt refused to push him away like the others. During this whole ordeal Blaine had been worried he was either doing too much or not doing enough to help Kurt get through it all. It seemed that simply going with his instincts had been the right choice all along.

"Take me out on a date? I could use a happy moment." Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine could only smile lightly because no matter how much Blaine wanted to, it probably wasn't a good idea. All it took was one look at Kurt and he knew he couldn't say no to him. So again Blaine just followed his instincts and brought his arm to wrap around Kurt's shoulder. "Okay." he replied with a smile.

But once they actually made it to the movie theatre Blaine knew his earlier assumption was correct. He glanced over at Kurt who was supposed to be deciding what movie they wanted to see. But instead Kurt seemed to be studying the floor intensely. Blaine sighed and shook him lightly to bring his attention upwards.

"Kurt, this is hopeless, why don't we just go to the hospital and see your Dad like I know you want to." Blaine suggested.

Kurt sighed, "You're right, who I am kidding. Let's just go... Dad could use some new flowers in his room anyway." Kurt admitted weakly.

Blaine smiled warmly, "Then to the florists we shall go."

After their visit to the hospital it had been hard for the both of them to finally part ways. Kurt had to admit he had found Blaine sleeping beside him very comforting. So now even after it only being for one night he was missing his presence each night ever since. Kurt missed hearing his breathing almost as much as the feeling of Blaine's form pressed up against his back. Suddenly he heard his phone ring and answered right away as soon as he saw it was from Blaine.

"I really wish I could be beside you tonight, Kurt." Blaine began, not even bothering to say hello.

"I do too...but I doubt your parents would be amused if you stopped coming home at night." Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled lightly that even in his current state, Blaine was glad that Kurt's wit still managed to shine through. "I thought maybe I could sing you to sleep instead? Even if it kind of lame with it just being over the phone..."

"It's not lame, it's sweet. I'd like that, Blaine. Just let me get into bed here." Kurt replied.

Blaine heard the muffled sounds of Kurt's sheets and he got into bed and under the covers. "Okay, I'm ready. Though I hope I actually won't fall instantly to sleep after you're finished. Because I will want still to say goodnight to you." he told him.

"Okay, just lie back and listen to the sound of my voice. The song I chose has nothing to do with your situation directly. But I think the message works just as well." Blaine told him softly.

Kurt smiled lightly and listened as the music began to start, Blaine's song, ended up being 'Two Beds and a Coffee Machine' by Savage Garden. It was a soft and slow song, full of emotion and Kurt let Blaine's beautiful voice wash all over him. Kurt found the tears well up and he fought to hold himself together. Because he didn't want to stop listening to Blaine as he sang to him. When Blaine finished singing the last line, Kurt found himself crying. "I love you, Blaine..." he said softly.

"Sweet dreams Kurt." Blaine simply said warmly in reply.

As another day at school was finally over it led to Kurt asking Blaine to come with him again to see his dad. Kurt had arranged for a Sikh to come and try acupuncture on Burt to see if it would give any positive results. He had wanted Blaine to join him in case it had no affect like he was afraid it wouldn't. If that turned out to be the case, Kurt knew he would need Blaine there. He clung onto Blaine's arm tightly as they two of them walked into Burt's room.

Only when they headed inside they found it wasn't empty. Mercedes, Quinn, Finn, Rachel and Carole where all around Burt's bed. While Rachel was singing Papa Can you Hear me to him. Kurt just stopped and watched them all behind the glass of the window. The emotion of the song almost managed to reach him as he watched Rachel gently touched Burt's forehead as she finished the song. But no matter how touching a scene it was Kurt couldn't forget how they had ignored his disbelief in God and Kurt couldn't contain himself any longer. He was fed up with everyone else thinking you had to turn to God to get through the hard times in life. Kurt let go of Blaine's arm as he stormed into the room and scowled at them. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

"We... were just praying for your dad." Rachel explained.

It took everything Blaine had left in him to not intervene at that moment. As much as he loved Kurt it was obvious that he was taking things too far. Blaine went to the lean against the frame of the door and watched as the others tried to justify their actions to Kurt. When the Sikh stepped into the room and Kurt simply asked everyone to leave. Blaine wasn't sure if he was included in that order, but he didn't want to take his chances. But as Blaine turned to join them to leave the room Kurt noticed this and reached out to take his arm and stop him. "No...not you, Blaine...I want you to stay." he said softly.

Blaine smiled lightly and placed his free hand on top of Kurt's for a moment, "Okay, I will, I'm going to go get us some coffee from the cafeteria then." he explained.

Blaine walked out of the room and hurried to catch up to the others, "Guys, wait a second." he called to them. When he was relieved to see everyone came to a stop he hurried to catch up to them.

"Kurt...he just doesn't know how to deal with all of this. Which leads to him to start pushing people away." Blaine began to tell them as he tried to think of how to justify Kurt's actions.

"We understand, Blaine, we only wish he could see how we're only trying to help." Mercedes said in reply.

"Trust me, deep down he knows... it's just too much for him to deal with to show it." Blaine said in response.

"Just keep looking after him honey, I know it's what Burt would want." Carole told him with a warm smile.

"I will, Carole." Blaine answered with a small smile.

Blaine returned to Burt's room with two coffees in a tray a short while later. He found Kurt sitting on a chair beside his Dad's bed. Blaine noticed the Sikh must have just finished applying the acupuncture needles on Burt's head. Blaine came over and handed his coffee to Kurt. He smiled when he noticed Kurt had already pulled up a chair next to him for Blaine to sit on.

"How's it going?" Blaine asked softly.

"No affect so far, but I knew this was likely. Yet it doesn't mean I'm giving up hope." Kurt answered.

When the Sikh was finished with the session and left, Kurt and Blaine just sat there together for a moment.

"I'll stay with you the whole time your here tonight, okay? Let's just talk, I'm sure hearing your voice might help Burt come back..." Blaine offered.

"Yes, it might, honestly I feel bad how I sent the others away now. I was just upset that they were praying for him, when I never asked them to. But... I did find it touching that they wanted to reach him through song." Kurt admitted.

"I think we've both found that music can express our feelings so much better than words at times. It can also reach out to others far better too." Blaine said in agreement.

"I think that's what I need to do tomorrow for glee, to just sing...something...I'm not sure what though."

"Why don't you just tell me things about your Dad for a while? I'm sure it will come to you."

It turned out talking to Blaine about his Dad the night before had been just what Kurt needed to do to find the perfect song to sing. Kurt knew he needed to sing to truly be able to express what he was feeling. Also just maybe everyone else would realize how hard it was for him as a bonus. So that his harsh words to a number of them at the hospital would be forgotten. Kurt interrupted Will and announced he wanted to sing.

Blaine watched him as he slowly walked up and began to talk to everyone, it was the same thing Kurt had told Blaine last night at the hospital. He found all it took was to look at Kurt's face for Blaine to start to get very emotional. But when Kurt began to sing 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' by The Beatles he lost whatever control he had still completely. As Kurt's beautiful voice filled the room, all the hurt and pain he was conveying with his voice filled Blaine up, it was no surprise that he had begun to cry. Blaine didn't care if anyone else noticed how much Kurt was affecting him, for once he let himself go and face his own pain.

As Kurt sang the last line of the song to finish he sniffed and wiped away the few tears with his hand Kurt hadn't been able to stop. Kurt eyes went straight to where Blaine was sitting and he noticed that Blaine hadn't been so successful as Kurt had been in keeping together. Blaine's face was red and raw from emotion and his cheeks were wet from tears. It touched Kurt to the bottom of his core to see Blaine become this affected by his singing. During everything Blaine had held it all together for Kurt's sake so he could be there for him. Without another word Kurt simply walked over to Blaine, took his hand and pulled him up to hug him. They just stood there in each other's arms and began rock back in forth. Everyone else in the room just kept quiet as they didn't know what to say or to do to help. Eventually Will noticed Kurt and Blaine needed to be alone so he called the class over for the day.

As they all stood up, a few like Rachel and Mercedes stopped to say a few words before they left. The grief stricken pair mumbled their quiet thanks but refused to let go of each other. When they were finally alone Kurt pulled a tissue from his pocket and handed it to Blaine. Kurt had made sure he always had an emergency supply now at the ready.

"Thanks... I Should be the one comforting you." Blaine said with an awkward laugh.

"You are, Blaine... you have been from the start." Kurt assured him soothingly. "You've been so selfless for my sake by giving me all of your strength. But it's clear to me that you need to let some of what you're feeling out at last. We can recover from this together, Blaine...you and me."

Blaine took a deep breath and began to regain his composure once more. He gave Kurt a thankful smile and couldn't help but lean in and give him a kiss. They both knew it wasn't fair they couldn't comfort each other as other straight couples could. Even when it was something as innocent as a light kiss. Once they had recovered enough the two of them made way to Kurt's locker. They were so distracted at first they didn't noticed Mercedes walk up to open her own locker next to them.

As Kurt opened the door and began to put his books away, Mercedes looked at him from her own locker beside his.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked him.

Kurt just remained silent as she walked over to him and Blaine, but didn't tell her no. Blaine looked at them both for a moment.

"I'll give you guys some privacy..." Blaine began to mutter.

"No, you can stay too, Blaine." Mercedes said warmly before Kurt could say the same thing.

"I know you're going through a real scary time right now. But I feel like I don't know how to be around you anymore. I want to be there for you as a friend, like Blaine has been able to, but I feel so hopeless that I can't. I know you're not really spiritual or whatever but I feel like you're closing yourself to a world of experiences that might surprise you." Mercedes told him softly.

Kurt looked at her for a moment and gave a small smile, "You're right, I'm sorry." he admitted. Kurt glanced at Blaine who smiled and gave him a small nod. "Blaine was right too, I shouldn't be pushing the rest of my friends away. Especially friends as fabulous as you." Kurt added with a small smirk.

Mercedes smiled at that comment, she then gave Kurt a reluctant glance. "Do me a favour, one thing? Come to church with me this Sunday?" she asked him.

Kurt opened his mouth in alarm, he stopped himself to make sure he took care not to get defensive this time.

"Our church does this thing were we dedicate the service to someone and I got them to dedicate this Sunday to your Dad." Mercedes told him with a warm smile.

Kurt paused again and found himself glancing at Blaine, Kurt was clearly uncomfortable with the idea. "I don't know..." he said softly.

"Blaine can come with us if he wants to and you get to wear a fabulous hat."

Kurt and Blaine laughed lightly at that, Blaine gave Kurt's hand an encouraging squeeze. Kurt looked back to Mercedes and gave her a glorious smile. "Mercedes, you had me at fabulous hat." he said in response.

"And I'll be there." Blaine added as he placed his hand on Mercedes shoulder as he came to stand between them.

"Come on let's go to class." Mercedes replied with a laugh.

As they turned to walk Kurt came and went between the two of them, bringing his arms to rest on their shoulders as they walked together.

Blaine knew that even with the touching moment between Kurt and Mercedes, Kurt would still not be alright as they days went on. He noticed this especially when he came to see Kurt during their study period and Kurt told Blaine he wanted to go to the library to read. So Blaine had joined him and they found themselves sitting beside each other on the green couches in the corner. Blaine had opened a book and began to read it to Kurt. Who, he could tell was trying to pay attention to as Blaine spoke but he was still distracted with thoughts of his father. Blaine just went and took hold of his hand and that made Kurt smile lightly in thanks.

Kurt felt like just shutting his eyes and closing himself off from the rest of the world at that moment. If he shut himself up fully perhaps he could stop from breaking out in tears all the time, like he was right now.

Blaine noticed this and stopped reading and moved closer to Kurt's chair. "Don't go and leave me here alone, Kurt." he told him softly.

Kurt forced his eyes open and turned to look at Blaine, who handed him a tissue and he thanked him as he began to blow his nose. "I'm sorry...it's just so hard to stay strong...I keep thinking what if my dad doesn't wake up? What if I have to decide if he..." Kurt began to say but he couldn't finish. It was too scary to even consider if Kurt had to make the horrible choice of if he had to pull the plug.

"I know it's hard but you also have to remind yourself, Kurt. It's just as likely that your dad will wake up. No one can tell you which one it will be... but you can't just think of the worse outcome." Blaine told him, "I'm sorry, in my head it sounds good and when I hear me say it out how I see it doesn't really help much."

"It does for me." Kurt told him.

Come Sunday morning Kurt had indeed picked a fabulous hat to wear for his visit to Mercedes' church with Blaine. He was touched to see that Blaine had even tried to look as good by letting Kurt pick his outfit for the day. So now the both of them walked down the aisle dressed very sharply. So much that they almost blended in except Kurt was by far more flashy than the most of the men. But this only proved that Kurt Hummel was back on track to becoming his normal fabulous self again.

Blaine walked beside Kurt as they were led by Mercedes to take a seat, Blaine ending up on the far edge of the bench. Blaine smiled as Kurt awkwardly did a little pray gesture, showing it was clear he was at a loss of what to do in such a situation.

Mercedes just rolled her eyes and guided him to sit down. She leaned over and told Kurt she had to go be with the choir and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Kurt watched her go and began to panic, he hadn't known he'd be left by her and soon began to feel uncomfortable. Because even when everyone was so far being very welcoming to him and Blaine. Kurt couldn't help but think how no one here knew who he really was. For once even with Blaine by his side offering his usual warm support wasn't enough. He hesitated as he felt the need to take hold of Blaine's hand and regain his courage. Fear ran through his head. _'What if they all guess Blaine and I's true relationship?'_ If they did would their acceptance quickly turn to judgement over his immortal soul?

Blaine saw the conflicted look on Kurt's face and just touched his shoulder for a moment, "It will be fine, Kurt." he said with a whisper.

Kurt wasn't so sure he believe him but made himself calm down and bring his attention to Mercedes's as she addressed everyone in the church. He forced himself to listen as Mercedes spoke and made sure to take in the kind words she was saying about him and his dad. So when she began to sing with the choir Kurt found himself truly touched and was able to finally smile. He noticed Blaine had started to sway from side to side to the music. He glanced at him and Kurt smiled at Blaine warmly, Blaine then took hold of his hand and refused to let go.

Kurt was surprised when the people around them began to stand to clap to the music. All the while Kurt just remained seated as he looked around. He was unsure how to react until Blaine stood up and pull Kurt to his feet to join in. Kurt smiled weakly and then felt the woman sitting next to him take a hold of his free hand. Kurt smiled in surprise and nodded at her in approval. When the woman and Blaine let go of his hands to clap along Kurt just began to look around the room. Everyone was joining in and many of them gave him nods of support. As the song finished Kurt watched as they all clapped with enthusiasm along with Blaine and he finally joined in.

Once it became quiet again Mercedes then came to sit behind them as the service went on. During which Kurt tried to keep an open mind and see how kind they were all being to him and his dad. As soon as the service was over Kurt hugged Mercedes and walked hand in hand with her to the door, Blaine following right behind them both.

"Thank you so much, Mercedes. It means a lot to me. I might see a little bit how some people might find this sort of thing comforting." Kurt admitted.

"I'm glad I could help you cope even a little, Kurt." Mercedes replied.

"You've done more than that." Kurt assured her.

"It's almost two, Kurt." Blaine told him softly as he checked his watch.

"We have to go now, but I'll talk to you later alright?" Kurt told Mercedes.

Once they said their goodbyes Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand to his car, "I thought maybe after the acupuncture session is finished we could sing something to my dad." Kurt told him.

Blaine just looked at Kurt with love, "I think that's a wonderful idea." he replied in agreement.

Blaine had been out getting two coffees at the Lima Bean when he suddenly got a call from Kurt. His mind went straight to panic mode thinking that something regarding Burt had taken a turn for the worse. Blaine had planned to meet up with Kurt at the hospital after getting them some drinks. So he was worried because whatever Kurt had to share couldn't wait till then. Blaine quickly stepped out of the queue line he had been in and fumbled to answer his phone.

"Kurt, what is it?" he blurted out.

"He squeezed my hand! Blaine, my Dad squeezed my hand!" Kurt yelled through the phone.

"What! Oh my god! Is he..." Blaine blurted out in surprise as relief rushed through him.

"He's waking up, Blaine! It's going slow but I yelled for the nurse to come right away. His brain activity is returning. They said he could wake up at any moment!" Kurt told Blaine, he could hardly hold his joy in.

Blaine had already darted out of the store and hurried back to his car, "I'm coming right over, Kurt. Go back to your Dad, I'll be there soon." Blaine told him as he started his car up.

"Okay, love you, bye." Kurt managed to say and turned to look at the nurses and doctors hovering over Burt now. He went back to join Carole and Finn, who had arrived just after his dad had took his hold of his hand. They simply came together in a big hug and shared their joy together. Kurt found himself wanting Blaine to be there to share it with them.

When Blaine arrived at the hospital he found Finn was waiting for him at the front desk. Blaine ran up to him.

"How is he?" he blurted out with even saying hello.

"He's good. Kurt didn't want to leave him when he's so close to maybe waking up." Finn answered as they made their way to the room.

Blaine paused at the door when he saw Kurt standing at the side of Burt's bed and he was holding onto his dads hand. But then Blaine realized it was Burt who was holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt noticed them arrive and he flashed a grin at Kurt, it was the first time he had seen this expression on Kurt the whole week. "Blaine! I'm so glad you're here!" He told him. Blaine saw that Kurt was crying but this time they were finally tears of joy.

Blaine came over to Kurt and because he was still holding onto his dads hand just came to embrace Kurt from behind. Resting his head on Kurt's back and wrapping his arms around his slim waist. "I am so happy for you...Oh who I am kidding for all of us." he simply said with a happy sob.

Kurt smiled and just closed his eyes for a moment until he realized they weren't alone and blushed lightly as he glanced at where Carole and Finn where on the other side of the bed.

Blaine noticed this as well and let go of Kurt to stand beside him. He looked from Kurt's face down at Burt. Burt's head moved a bit and everyone in the room held their breaths for a moment. It was proof that Burt was fighting to come back to the people he cared about. Just has Blaine had told Kurt earlier.

The four of them all watched him quietly until the silence was broken by Burt's quiet voice.

"urt..." he struggled to say.

Kurt felt his dads grip on hid hand tighten even stronger and he looked up at Carole in surprise who hurried to grab the nurse.

"Kurt..." Burt finally managed to say as his eyes open up just a crack to fall on Kurt's face.

"I'm here, Dad! I'm here." Kurt told him through his sobs and brought his other hand to cover Burt's.

Blaine stepped back to where Finn had retreated a few steps away from the bed as the nurse rushed into check on Burt. Carole came over to join them and brought her arms to wrap around each of their shoulders. Blaine was touched that he was being included with their joy, that it was almost like he was an honorary member of their little miss match family they had formed.

After Burt had spoken Kurt's name once more, he closed his eyes and his head sagged back down to the side of his pillow. His grip on Kurt's hand relaxed and was gone, Kurt looked at the doctor in alarm.

"What happened? Is he alright?" he asked quickly.

"He's just fallen asleep, he needs rest to be able to come back fully. But his vitals are returning at an encouraging pace. All that's needed now is time." The doctor told them all.

Kurt let go of Burt's hand and came over to give Blaine a tackling hug, he was laughing and crying at the same time.

"I told you he was a fighter, Kurt! I told you!" Blaine shouted in excitement but he then remembered he was in a hospital and made himself calm down slightly.

"I guess you were right." Kurt replied with a soft laugh.

After the New Directions had ended up performing a powerful version of 'What if God was One of Us' in the auditorium that day, Blaine had found Kurt waiting for him at his locker when he had finished changing.

"Hey handsome." Blaine said in greeting.

"Hey cutie." Kurt replied playfully.

It was hard to believe everything that had happened in the past week had been real. Though through it all Blaine had been his rock for a great deal of it. Kurt came and took his hand, smiling because it was something he had done so many times since they had started dating now. "So my Dad has asked for you to come visit him at the hospital today after school." he told Blaine with a warm smile.

"Really? He must be doing a lot better then." Blaine said in reply.

Kurt nodded, "He should be able to go home by the end of the week. But he'll be confined to bed rest the whole time. It's going to take a while for him to recover but he will in the end." Kurt told him.

"Well then I'd like nothing more to go see him with you." Blaine replied.

When they arrived at the hospital and Burt's room, Blaine was greeted with the sight of seeing Burt sitting up in bed with Carole sitting beside him. When Burt noticed their arrival, a small smile spread across his face. "There he is at last, the hero of the hour." Burt told him.

Blaine blushed bashfully as he and Kurt, still holding hands came over to stand beside Burt. "It's good to see you Mr... Burt, but I'm no hero." Blaine told him warmly.

"I beg to differ, Kurt's told me how you've been there for him during all of this. I want to let you know how much that means to me. So I wanted to thank you in person."

Blaine felt himself become overwhelmed with emotion, he glanced a Kurt who was smiling lovingly at him. He looked back to Burt and swallowed, "It was an honour."

Kurt opened the fridge door and paused and he looked back where Finn and Blaine where sitting at the kitchen table. The three of them had gotten together to work on some of their homework that had ended piling up over the last week.

"Finn, I've been meaning to ask you...what is with this sandwich that's been here all week with a 'don't eat' note on it? I've never seen you not eat something for so long." Kurt asked him with a puzzled look.

"Oh, that's my Grilled Cheesus! I kind forgot about it ..." Finn muttered in reply.

Kurt and Blaine just glanced at each other with looks of sheer confusion and then stared back at Finn.

"Excuse me it's what?" Kurt blurted out.

"Just bring it here and I'll show you both." Finn said as he held out his hand.

Kurt rolled his eyes and brought the plate out and handed it to Finn, who placed it on the table and removed the wrap.

"Now just look at it." Finn instructed.

Kurt and Blaine leaned over to look at the sandwich half, which was half of a grilled cheese sandwich apparently.

"Why are we looking at a sandwich Finn?"

"Wait... is it just me or does that look like Jesus?" Blaine asked in amazement.

"Exactly! That's why it's a Grilled Cheesus!" Finn replied.

Kurt just looked at him in utter disbelief, he couldn't believe this had been what started his whole bit on religion this week. But Kurt decided not to call him out on that fact, things were just starting to get back to normal.

"Of course it is." Kurt simply replied.

"Anyway it doesn't matter now, so..." Finn said and picked it up off the plate.

Kurt and Blaine watched in horror as Finn just ate it. It seemed that Finn had no seconds thoughts about eating a week old sandwich.

"What?" Finn asked them in confusion as he swallowed.

They looked at Finn and then at each other and found their answer was to burst out laughing in unison.

**Chapter End Notes:**

It is no secret that I am a huge fan of Savage Garden. I think so many of their songs fit perfectly in with Glee. So needless to say a number of their songs will pop up through out this fanfiction.

This is the song Blaine sings to Kurt over the phone  
>.comwatch?v=blybwDEXNPI


	24. Chapter 24 Duets

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Here is the next chapter, which is the Duets. Updates should be a bit quicker now since my beta is almost done with her exams.

FYI I also have this story up on the Klaine fic site, Scarves & Coffee.

Chapter 24  
>~Duets~<p>

Kurt was almost too scared to think that the universe was finally on his side for once, but he still he found himself feeling like things were finally getting back to normal- or as normal as things could be- in his life. His dad was home from the hospital and was beginning to recover, slowly but he was getting stronger every day. So Kurt truly hoped that he would have some happy days ahead to even out how horrible things had been for him. Yet he couldn't ignore the fact that while things had gone from bad to worse incredibly fast, he still managed to pull through. Of course he had been far from perfect in trying to cope; he was still human after all. Right now, Kurt admitted life was pretty good for him as he found himself among his friends in Glee Club. He was currently looking out the window of the choir room, the noise of chatter surrounding him. Kurt glanced from the corner of his eye at Blaine and smiled, he was, of course, one of the main reason why Kurt had gotten though his week of hell.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted when Mr Shuster suddenly stepped into the room and called them all to attention. Kurt stepped down from his window view point and took a seat next to Mercedes, while he patted the empty seat next to him and beckoned Blaine to join him. The smile Blaine had caused Kurt to have quickly left when Will informed them all Puck was in juvie, as his return was unknown they were once again back to eleven members. The irony of it all didn't escape him and Kurt was far from amused, until a rather attractive blonde stepped into the room, who turned out to be called Sam Evans. Kurt recognized the name from when Finn had mentioned his 'buddy Sam' was going to join glee. As he introduced himself to everyone Kurt couldn't help but eye him over and smile. He was cute, Kurt had to admit, but what really caught his attention was the obvious dye job he was sporting with his blonde hair, which sent his gaydar off ringing in his head. As Will began to tell them about duets and what they meant, Kurt leaned in to whisper to Blaine and Mercedes. "Psst, he's on teen gay, no straight boy dyes his hair to look like Linda Evangelista circa 1993." Kurt told them with a smirk, as he moved his head in Sam's direction.

"You're crazy, circa 2010." Mercedes simply commented in reply as she eyed him.

"I dunno, Kurt, I don't really think you can tell just by hair colour alone..." Blaine whispered to them.

Kurt simply rolled his eyes at Blaine and began to smile as he thought what the prospect of another fellow out and proud gay guy at school could mean to him and Blaine. That a possible increase to their small number of two might tone down the hate they were both facing on a daily basis. But more so than anything was the uplifting idea of just having another friend he and Blaine could relate to. Kurt began to think of a way to introduce himself to Sam and so far he wasn't getting any good ideas. Until Will suddenly announced they would be choosing a duet partner to sing for a competition. The winning pair would receive a free dinner at Breadsticks for two.

Blaine grinned with excitement with the news and turned to look at Kurt who was smiling just as much as he was. Blaine was thrilled that he and Kurt would get a chance to sing a duet together so early into the school year.

"Oh we so have this, Kurt." Blaine whispered to him.

"You know it." Kurt replied with a smirk.

Mercedes chuckled lightly, "I guess there's no pointing asking who you're gonna sing with, Kurt." she teased.

Kurt grinned back at her and beamed as he returned his gaze to Blaine. But he found himself glancing over at Sam's direction and then it hit him. He had the perfect idea of how just to reach out to Sam in the spirit of fellowship: music. Of course it would mean he'd have to bend the rules a bit but Kurt knew his intentions were pure. So when the lesson for the day finished Kurt hurried over to Mr. Schuester to confirm that his idea was possible. Once Kurt got the answer he was hoping for he knew before he could put it into action he wanted Blaine's approval. Sure enough Blaine was waiting for him by the choir room door and Kurt slipped his arm into the crook of Blaine's elbow as they walked out of the room.

"So, Blaine, I just had a brilliant idea but I wanted to run it by you first. To make sure you're okay with it." Kurt told him.

"Oh, sure." Blaine replied.

"What would you think if in addition to me singing a duet with you, I'd also sing with Sam as my second duet partner?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was caught off guard by the question so much that his mouth was now hanging open. Blaine had assumed the idea was that it would be about their own duet plans. "Uh...well, honestly, I'd first ask you if that's even possible." Blaine admitted. "Then I'd ask why..."

Kurt was glad that Blaine seemed calm about the idea, which meant he trusted Kurt. He patted Blaine's arm affectionately before continuing. "I actually already asked Mr. Schue about it and when I pointed out if Puck were here we would have had an odd number. He said he would allow it but to make it fair I could only vote once. As for why, well I thought I would welcome our newest member Sam to the New Directions. Strictly for the sake of fellowship and nothing more, of course."

"And the fact that you think he might be gay has nothing to do with it?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"It has every reason, but of course, you better than anyone I knows couldn't be interested in Sam romantically, not when I already have such an amazing boyfriend. Who's handsome, caring, talented, giving...should I go on?" Kurt teased lightly. But he really did want to make sure Blaine was alright with the idea. "I mean, even if I'm wrong and he turns out to be straight. There's no harm in making him feel welcome." Kurt added. He then gave Blaine a serious look, "But I meant it when I wanted to make sure you're alright with me asking him. Because if not then I won't, because if I had to choose just one person to sing with...I hope you know it would be you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt and wished yet again that he could show how much he loved him by kissing him. Instead he just sighed and placed a hand lightly on Kurt's shoulder. The fact that Kurt had approached him first only showed how their relationship worked because they were so honest with each other. "Kurt, it's fine, you know I trust you and I trust us. So thank you for asking me first but you have my blessing." Blaine told him reassuringly. "I'll try not to get jealous either." Blaine added with a smirk.

"Oh Blaine, I'll let you in on a little secret, you already have my vote." he whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I think I'll be fine if you prove it to me later tonight." Blaine replied with a laugh.

With the knowledge that Blaine was fine with the idea Kurt set off in search of Sam. He finally found him at his locker and Kurt took a deep breath. He wanted to make sure that when he approached Sam he didn't appear to be anything but simply friendly. Causing another incident like what had happened with Finn was the last thing he wanted to happen, especially because this time he wasn't even crushing on anyone. So sporting the friendliest smile he could Kurt walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." he said as he held out his hand for Sam to shake.

"Hey." Sam said causally in reply and shook his hand.

"I just wanted to personally welcome you into the glee club."

"Thanks..." Sam said with a slightly awkward smile.

"Just tell me." Kurt began, but when Sam only looked at him with a confused face he just continued to grin at him. "Look, maybe at your old school you could get away with the whole, I just stayed in the sun all summer excuse. But I have three gifts, my voice, my ability to spot trends in men's fashion and my ability to know when it comes from a bottle. "Kurt explained as he glanced at Sam's hair.

"I don't dye my hair, dude."

"Yes, you do, but it's just between friends." Kurt replied as he looked up at the top of Sam's head. "That's not natural."

"I'm gonna go ...cause you're kinda freaking me out." Sam said as he turned to walk away from his locker and Kurt.

As Kurt watched him pass by he felt horrible because of the look of discomfort Sam had on his face. That made him realize Kurt had crossed the line in his eagerness to find out if Sam was in fact gay. "Wait, wait, maybe my instincts were a little off. Let me make it up to you; team up with me for the duet competition. Listen unless you team up with Rachel, I'm your best bet at winning." Kurt explained.

"Aren't duets supposed to be like a girl and a guy?" Sam asked as they walked down the hall.

"Well firstly Gene Kelly and Donnal O'Conner would protest..." Kurt began to explain but when he saw Sam's blank expression Kurt quickly added. "Make 'em laugh, Singing in the Rain, 1952…?" Kurt began to list off but all he got was Sam's confused look. "Nothing? Okay maybe you are straight." he muttered in response.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, as I was saying and secondly I'm actually also singing a duet with my boyfriend, Blaine. We're two guys and we're singing a duet so that proves it would be fine if we did too." Kurt pointed out.

"Wait...why are you asking to sing a duet with me if you already have a partner?" Sam asked him.

"Because I checked with Mr. Schue and it's fine, I just get to vote once. I just wanted to give you a fighting chance to win for your first assignment. Think of it as my official welcome for you joining our little glee family." Kurt explained with a smile. When Sam just stopped and stared at him, he touched his arm for a moment. "Rent, Singing in the Rain and then look up the menu for Breadsticks online and call me. Because don't worry, if we end up winning this I'll just invite Blaine along and the three of us can get to know each other as buddies." Kurt told him and then walked off down the hallways, leaving Sam alone in a confused state.

Kurt was so pleased with himself he didn't even notice Finn walk by and give him a weird look.

The next day Kurt had been heading to the cafeteria after being delayed slightly by his last class. Luckily Blaine was already there and had saved them a table. He had been heading to the line up to get his food when Finn suddenly stormed up to him.

"Dude, we need to talk." Finn told him.

"About what?" Kurt asked curiously in reply.

"About the fact that you've asked Sam to be your duet partner! I mean what would Blaine think about this?" Finn blurted out.

"Actually I'm singing with Blaine too, he already knows and is fine with it. What surprises me is why you clearly are not. So why is this really a problem for you, Finn? Did Rachel send you? I bet she's worried that I'll be stealing the spotlight from you guys or something...well tell her not to worry, I only get one vote." Kurt explained.

"No, it's nothing like that, you just don't realize what other people will think about Sam because of this." Finn replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes angrily at Finn and began to storm away from him, "I do not want to hear this right now." he muttered as he sped away to the cafeteria entrance.

But Finn matched his speed and quickly caught up to him, "You can't do this to him." he pleaded.

"You're over reacting." Kurt told him, not bothering to slow his pace.

"If he sings with you you'll be painting a bulls eye on his back."

"Once again your closeted homophobia is seeping to the surface at the contents of a crack cesspool." Kurt muttered in frustration as he got in line and started putting items of food onto his tray.

"Don't give me that crap! Look I know when the whole moving in thing happened I didn't handle it too well. But you can't deny that before Blaine came into the picture it's wasn't like you were totally innocent either. I really like you Kurt, it's like we're almost brothers now, but the fact of the matter is. The way you were all over me last year before you met Blaine, if I did that to a girl she'd take out a restraining order." Finn explained to him as he followed Kurt in line.

"You have issues with me being gay, I get it. But I'm almost hurt that you won't acknowledge that I saw what I was doing was wrong and truly regretted it." Kurt replied.

"And I've forgiven you for that and we were able to get passed all the crap finally. But no I actually don't have issues with you being gay. I used to have issues with the fact that originally you didn't understand that no meant no." Finn pointed out. "Also back then, you might have realized that your actions were wrong, but I had no idea. So you need to realize that everyone else, Sam included is just gonna think you're hitting on him."

Kurt just stared at Finn for a moment, he couldn't believe what he had just head. "Once again you are worrying far too much about what other people think." Kurt added with a groan.

"And you're not thinking how some people might not be as strong as you or Blaine are when it comes to the stuff they have to face in school." Finn replied.

"I just want to sing with him, Finn, and that doesn't change the fact that I love Blaine."

"Then you don't give a crap about us, if he sings with you. I guarantee within a week, he'll take so much crap, he'll have to quit Glee club." Finn pointed out.

Kurt just remained silent, not even bothering to look at Finn at that moment.

"Your call, dude." Finn simply said and walked away without another word.

Which left Kurt alone and full of so much sheer annoyance he wasn't able to fully take in what had just happened yet. He quickly found himself getting angry until he remembered Blaine was still waiting for him. He stomped over to the table Blaine was sitting and and flopped down into the chair beside him with a large sigh. "Hey." he said weakly.

"Hey, what took you so long? I was starting to worry I'd have to eat alone here." Blaine asked with a smile. Blaine then quickly noticed Kurt's sad look and he became concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Kurt gave a long sigh, "Sorry, but Finn wanted to have a word with me. It seems he's against the idea of me singing with Sam. He said that if I did Sam would get teased and taunted so much he'd ended up quitting Glee club! I honestly can't believe he would have the nerve to make it like I'm being selfish. I mean it's not like I'm asking him out!" Kurt blurted out in frustration; he glanced over at Blaine who had a very conflicted look on his face. "What are you afraid to tell me Blaine?" Kurt asked him.

"Well… that I kind of see where Finn's coming from." Blaine admitted reluctantly but he quickly continued before Kurt could make any protest. "Not that I think he's right because you are the least selfish person I know. But you shouldn't let Finn make your decisions for you, Kurt. No matter what he, or Sam, or anyone else in this school thinks. I am proud to be with you and that I am not hiding my feelings, no matter how many slushies I get in the face."

"Blaine, relax, my dad wasn't serious when he said he'd be listening with his ear to the floor over my bedroom." Kurt told him with a chuckle as they walked down the stairs to his room later that day after school.

"If you say so..." Blaine said reluctantly. "I guess he can't come down here to check on us easily anyway. It's not like we're even planning to get up to no good...I just don't want to cause him to have a second heart attack." Blaine admitted with a sheepish smile.

"I think we can contain our desires enough tonight to behave ourselves, Blaine." Kurt pointed out with a smirk.

"Your words not mine."

"Oh hush, why don't you start looking for song ideas on my iPod here? I just have one quick thing to take care of." Kurt muttered as he tossed Blaine his iPod and grabbed his laptop and took a seat in his sofa chair.

Blaine simply took the iPod and took a seat on his couch next to him and he scrolled through Kurt's music library for a bit, but found himself glancing at Kurt a lot.  
>"What are you doing that's more important than cuddling here with me on the couch?" he asked.<p>

"If you must know I'm just preparing to send Sam a few song samples of my vocal talents. He seemed unsure in teaming up with me so I want to show him why he should." Kurt muttered as he typed away.

Blaine just grinned and went back to his song searching. But about fifteen minutes later he couldn't help himself. "I know I said I was fine with you singing with Sam and all... but now I'm not so sure...I'm starting to feel like a neglected boyfriend over here." Blaine said with a pout.

Kurt had just finished sending his e-mail to Sam when he turned to see Blaine pouting at him. He chuckled and shook his head and stood up. He gave Blaine a seductive look and came over to where he was sitting. He leaned over and pushed Blaine back on the couch so he was now lying over him. "Well then, I guess I'll have to convince you that you're the only one for me." Kurt said as he brought his lips to touch Blaine's with enthusiasm.

It didn't take very long after that for Blaine to become quite aware how much Kurt loved him, his lips said it all.

After Kurt's talk with Finn at lunch he was very determined whenever Sam talked to him next he try to make it very clear he wasn't hitting on him. When Sam ended up approaching him and Blaine at Kurt's locker the following day Kurt got his chance to do so. Only he was unsure how to pull off making his interest in him not look romantic at all. Kurt quickly locked onto Blaine's arm and pulled him close and greeted Sam with a small smile.

"So I listened to you singing and I gotta admit you're good. So as long as your boyfriend's still okay with it. I'll be your duet partner, you have my word." Sam told Kurt.

"It's fine with me." Blaine said as he looked at Kurt with a small smile.

"Excellent! Start thinking of song ideas and we'll figure things out soon." Kurt told him with a smile.

"Cool." Sam simply replied and then headed off to class.

Kurt watched him go and smiled to himself in triumph, he turned to Blaine. "That went well."

"With your voice, I never doubted it wouldn't." Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and reached out to take his hand as they began to walk down the hallway. They were off in their own little romantic world until Azimio came up from behind them and shoved Blaine into the lockers on their left, tearing their hands apart. But Kurt didn't even have time to react because Karofsky's rough hands pushed him crashing down to join him a second later. Kurt hissed from the pain and he struggled to steady himself.

"Take that as a warning butt boys, don't think you're gonna get away with thinking you're normal." Dave told them.

"So if you know what's best for you, you'll stop with the sick hand holding crap." Azimio added.

Kurt just glared at them silently as he watched them walk away, laughing as they went. Kurt knew checking to see if Blaine was alright was far more important than trying to deal with them. Kurt pulled himself up to stand and looked over at Blaine, who was also getting back up. "You okay?" Kurt asked him.

"It's not like I'm a stranger to being shoved into lockers, Kurt, so I don't want to hear you blaming yourself." Blaine told him as he dusted himself off.

Kurt just gave Blaine a weak smile in response and slumped his back against a locker and regretted instantly when the pain from the movement flooded in to him. Blaine came over to lean beside him and Kurt could tell he wasn't any better off. "I know, I know... It's just I'm worried, Blaine. It wasn't so bad before when it was just me that was getting shoved into lockers. But now they've found a way to affect me way more, by hurting you..."

"Kurt, don't let them win, don't give them the satisfaction. Because you know of all people should know that they aren't worth it." Blaine told him softly.

Kurt could only nod in acknowledgement as he followed Blaine down the hallways to go to his next class. He knew Blaine was right but he couldn't bring himself to take hold of Blaine's hand as they walked. It had taken their tumble with the lockers for Kurt to realize no one's opinions had changed. He had been a fool to think maybe the school had come to accept his relationship with Blaine, if only a little. But it was now clear they had only gotten away with any PDA they had openly shown each other before because when his dad had been in the hospital, even the meanest bullies hadn't dared confront them about it. As the truth came to the surface, Finn's words to Kurt the other day only came back to hit him that much harder. That even Kurt had to admit it was tempting to simply give up and hide who he truly was just to fit in. That the world could be a very cruel and unfair place to live, yet all it took was for Kurt to look over at Blaine beside him and he smiled. Because Kurt also knew that the world could also be a wonderful place to live in when you were true to yourself and in the end, that was all that really mattered.

Kurt hummed to himself as he brought a full dinner tray to where Burt Hummel was sitting on the couch in the living room. "First course is served, heart healthy vegan vegetable soup with whole grain croutons and you better eat all of it. Do have any idea how hard it is to find saffron in this town?" Kurt told his dad as he placed the tray on the table.

"Not to mention the lovely decor you have to compliment your meal, there are flowers from Blaine and his parents." Kurt added with a smile as he went into the kitchen to get them.

Burt just started at the tray for a moment from where he was sitting on the couch, "Alright let me eat this at the table.." he muttered as he began to move his legs. "You could make a plastic cast of my ass with the cushions from this couch."

Kurt hurried back to the couch and placed the flowers on the table and gave his father a concerned look. "Absolutely not, I am in charge of your care when Carole is at work from now on. You had a serious arrhythmia, Dad. The doctors say you need to rest until your stress test." Kurt told him.

"You're my stress test, especially after how long Blaine was down in your room with you last night. When I was helpless to check up on you two." Burt muttered.

"If you're well enough to joke, you're well enough to eat." Kurt replied with a smirk.

"Does this mean I can't get salt?" Burt began to ask, but one look at the glare Kurt was giving him and he gave up on that quickly.

Kurt then took a napkin off the table and tucked it into Burt's shirt carefully, "Chin up." he told him.

"What's up, how's school?" Burt asked as he began to eat his soup.

Kurt gave a sigh as he thought of what to tell his dad, "It's fine, I guess, I am enjoying Blaine being there with me..." Kurt began to explain, but he decided to change the subject to something more current. "There's this new kid, Sam, in Glee club. He and I are singing a duet together..." Kurt began, but when he saw his dads eyes widened in surprise he chuckled. "And before you ask, I'm singing a duet with Blaine too, so don't worry. He's still my boyfriend and I made sure Blaine was fine with me asking Sam." Kurt told him as he rolled his eyes.

"Well then why does it sound like it's still a problem?" Burt asked as he took another spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"Finn practically begged me not to, even though I'm not even interested in Sam romantically. He said I'd ruin Sam's reputation." Kurt answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well this kid Sam, um does he.., y'know play for you and Blaine's team?"

"Undetermined." Kurt answered, as his annoyed tone increased.

"Oh, well...maybe Finn has a point." Burt said in reply.

Kurt just looked at his dad in disbelief and shock, "You're siding with him? After how he freaked out on me when he moved in here? How he outed Blaine and I's relationship to the glee club without even coming to see me first?"

"I was talking to Carole and you weren't totally honest with me. She told me that you use to have a crush on Finn, you know before you met Blaine and you weren't afraid to show it. Is this true?" Burt asked him seriously.

Kurt let out an exasperated breath as he tried to think of something to say in defence, "So a gay guy can't be friendly to a straight guy without it being predatory." Kurt blurted out as he stormed back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"You gotta understand, most guys don't know how to deal with unwanted advances." Burt began to explain.

"So you're saying I shouldn't sing with this Sam guy, because it might upset a couple of homophobes. Because this time, that's all I'm really trying to do. Just make a friend, Dad, nothing more. I thought you said no one pushes the Hummel's around." Kurt pointed out.

"No one does, I'm a...I'm not saying that, I'm saying that maybe it's you who's trying to push this Sam around by trying to take advantage of him. Because you're really just hoping he's gay like you and Blaine are. What I am trying to figure out is why should it matter that much if he's gay or why you need to sing a duet with him." Burt asked Kurt.

"Dad, you have no idea what it's like, Blaine and I are the only openly gay kids at our school, in this town! I mean, why can't we walk hand and hand down the hall, why can't we slow dance at our prom? I am just so sick of seeing everyone else being able to express how they feel about who they're with. But when I want to do that with Blaine, something as innocent as holding his hand at school and all we end up facing for it is hate. So why is it so wrong for me to be excited at the possibility of finding someone else who could relate to that?" Kurt blurted out.

Burt looked over at Kurt and saw the pain building up in his sons eyes, "Come here." he told him as he put his bowl down on the table. Kurt silently walked over to the couch and came to sit down beside him.

"You think I don't want those things for you two? I do. You think I can't see how in love you two are? You've been lucky enough to find someone as open and as brave as you are, which I am grateful for. But until you run into other people who are facing all that's out there like you two have been. You're just going to have to get used to defeating those things together, which, as far as I'm concerned, is amazing already. Don't you think?" Burt asked him with a small smile.

Kurt simply nodded, "Yeah, I do, dad." Kurt admitted softly. He then just came to rest his head on his dads shoulder silently, letting those words reach him fully.

"Did I do good enough with my advice to earn some salt now?" Burt asked with a grin.

"I'm afraid not." Kurt replied with laugh. He then gave his dad a pat on the shoulder, "If you'll behave enough so I can trust you now. I'm going to go call Blaine, I'll be back soon to clean up the dishes." Kurt explained to him as he got up off the couch.

"Fine, tell him thanks for the flowers." Burt called as Kurt left the kitchen.

Kurt stopped once he was far away enough that he knew the call wouldn't be overhead by his dad and dialled Blaine's number quickly.

"You're calling early tonight, Kurt, I like it." Blaine voice said through the speaker of the phone.

"Well it's healthy to be spontaneous once in a while but I'm actually calling early to fill you in. After having a talk with my dad I've realized I should just focus on the things that matter. So I've decided I'm going to release Sam from his oath and not sing a duet with him." Kurt explained.

"Really?" Blaine replied in surprise.

"Yes, really. I've decided that I don't care about anyone else, I just want to sing with you. Because you're the person I want to be with and I'm proud to have you at my side." Kurt added warmly.

Santana and Mercedes ending up being the first duet partners to sing their song the next day in class. Kurt and Blaine found themselves watching the pair sing an amazing rendition of River Deep. As the couple did their best to be good sportsmen and cheered along they knew they needed to get their game on. Which meant they needed to find their own perfect duet song and quickly. Once glee club was over Kurt leaned over to Blaine in his chair. "So we really need to find our duet song after school today." Kurt told him.

"I agree with you completely, so I say we search at my place? Or do you need to be at home for your dad?" Blaine asked.

"No I'm free tonight, Carole's going to be home to pamper him this evening." Kurt answered. "So I am all yours, but before that fun happens...there's one thing I need to do first." Kurt replied as he glanced at Sam sitting beside Quinn a few chairs down the way.

Kurt finally found Sam later that day in the men's locker room but he was horrified to find out that Sam was taking a shower. Kurt didn't like the idea of approaching him there but Blaine was waiting for him and Kurt needed to talk to Sam right away. So as Sam turned on the water of his shower, he walked up to the stall, making sure he didn't get to close. He cleared his throat to get Sam's attention, who turned to look at him in surprise. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna go all shaw shank on you." Kurt quickly muttered awkwardly.

"This is kinda weird, guys usually don't talk to each other in here..." Sam replied just as awkwardly.

"Well this couldn't wait, I'm setting you free, you can do your duet with someone else in glee. Someone that the world deems more appropriate." Kurt told him.

"Did I do something to offend you?"

"No, no...it's not you, it's me. You've been honourable, actually and I wish you the best. But I've realized that I need to sing with someone who matched my talent and passion level. Who I know already is Blaine and I realize I should just focus on singing with him. Because lets face it was hardly fair for me to have two duet partners anyway. So it's probably for the best and...that means you can go after the person I know you really want to sing a duet with now."

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

Kurt just smiled and didn't give him an answer, since they both knew he was referring to Quinn. "You know they make special shampoo for colour treated hair."

"I don't dye my hair." Sam called out as Kurt began to walk away.

"Uh-huh." Kurt simply replied playfully as he left the locker room.

As usual once Kurt and Blaine found themselves reclining together on Blaine's bed it became very hard for them to focus on anything except how good each other's lips felt. It was all going very well with their make out session until Blaine rolled onto his back and gave a sharp hiss of pain. Hearing this Kurt stopped kissing Blaine's neck and gave him a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah...just really sore still I guess, I think I must have a pretty big bruise from our locker tossing." Blaine explained to Kurt.

Kurt gave him a worried look, "Stay on your back and I'll have a look." Kurt told him. Once Blaine did just that, Kurt gently pushed Blaine's shirt up enough to inspect his back. Only to find a very large bruise on his far left side, that was already turning purple.

"Yep, you got a dozy here." Kurt commented with a sigh.

"As sore as it might feel right now for me, it's only temporary." Blaine pointed out. "I also have the feeling you've got one too."

Kurt smiled lightly and then leaned down to very softly kiss Blaine's bruise, who shuddered lightly from the touch.

"There, all better." Kurt said playfully.

Blaine grinned and pulled himself up to a sitting position and just smiled lovingly at Kurt. "Guess we should actually start searching for our song now?"

"If we're aiming to win, I'd say it's a good idea." Kurt said in agreement.

Blaine got up and grabbed his laptop and brought it back over to where Kurt was now sitting on the bed. He sat down beside him, their knees touching slightly.  
>"Got any ideas?" Blaine asked as he scrolled through his music library.<p>

"A few yes, while my first instinct is for us to sing a romantic ballad or show tune, I realize that's what people will assume we'd choose." Kurt answered.

"Also as far as getting votes, it might not be our best option." Blaine agreed.

"Never the less I'd like to find something with a good meaning." Kurt added.

Blaine nodded in agreement as he continued to search, he came to one album he had been considering. He saw the title of one of the songs and grinned. "Kurt, I think I have found just the song for us to sing."

Once Kurt and Blaine had their duet practiced to perfection, when Will came up and asked who was up next in glee club. Kurt raised his hand right away, "Mr. Schue, if I may?" he called and stepped up in front of everyone.

"As many of you know, I had two duet partners, but due to sensitivities I'd rather not get into at the moment. I have dissolved one of the partnerships." Kurt began.

"Who you are you still singing with?" Will asked him.

"Only the other most talented and caring glee member in this room, my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said gesturing to Blaine where he was still sitting.

Blaine gave an embarrassed smile and stood up and went to stand beside Kurt, who clapped lightly.

"When you're different, when you're ...special, sometimes you have to get used to being alone. That's what I use to have to face, before I met Blaine. So I realized he's the only one I wanted to sing with." Kurt explained.

"We've picked a number that I think will speak to a lot of us here in this room." Blaine added.

"And we sort of mashed the song up to make it more contemporary…" Kurt began to explain, he turned to Brad sitting at the piano. "Hit it."

As Brad began to play, the music revealed their song was 'Lost' by Coldplay. It started out as the piano acoustic version and Kurt began to sing the first verse. But when it was Blaine's turn to sing, it switched to the original version of the song. Their two versions of the song switched back and forth for each of their parts. When it came to the chorus they sang together and the two versions mixed together.

_Just because I'm losing  
>Doesn't mean I'm lost<br>Doesn't mean I'll stop  
>Doesn't mean I will cross<em>

Just because I'm hurting  
>Doesn't mean I'm hurt<br>Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserve  
>No better and no worse<p>

I just got lost  
>Every river that I've tried to cross<br>And every door I ever tried was locked  
>Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off...<p>

You might be a big fish  
>In a little pond<br>Doesn't mean you've won  
>'Cause along may come<br>A bigger one  
>And you'll be lost<p>

Every river that you tried to cross  
>Every gun you ever held went off<br>Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the firing starts  
>Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off<br>Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off  
>Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off…<p>

When they finished singing they found themselves smiling at each other lovingly, only to be interrupted by their fellow teammates applause. Kurt and Blaine took their bows and found themselves feeling very blissful at the moment.

"We were amazing!" Kurt said in triumph as they headed out of the choir room to their lockers.

"Even I've got to admit that we were good. Although that's no real surprise." Blaine added with a grin.

"We haven't even won yet and I already feel like celebrating." Kurt replied. Only when he turned to face his locker, once again he felt the cold pain of a slushie hit him in the face. He glanced up and saw that Azimio and Karofsky were up to their old tricks again. Kurt just stood there, too angry to even feel sorry for himself at that moment.

Blaine had already come up to him and took hold of his arm. "Looks like it's my time to look after you now." Blaine told him with a light smile.

Kurt sighed and let Blaine lead him to the men's washroom, even he had to admit having Blaine there had lessened the blow a bit. Kurt was also relieved that Blaine had been spared this time. But it didn't make him forget how much harder it was for the both of them to survive in school.

When it came time for the next wave of duet numbers, Kurt found himself wondering what Rachel and Finn had been on when they made their song choice. He could only assume they had something planned, since they hadn't protested too much when they were disqualified. "Something's up with those two I know it." Kurt whispered to Blaine, who nodded in agreement.

Sam and Quinn where up next and Kurt was amuse to see his hunch had been right. But his mood darkened slightly as he watched them begin to sing together. The song and their performance was very lovely but it brought a total different reaction to Kurt's mind. He couldn't help but notice while he watched them sing how it reminded him how easy things were for straight couples. How earlier in the week Blaine and Kurt had been shoved into lockers just because they had been holding hands. No matter how much Blaine said it didn't bother him or that it didn't matter Kurt still felt guilty, because Blaine had to face these things all over again as he wanted to be with Kurt.

During the song Blaine couldn't help but look at Kurt and was surprised to see his sad expression. But for once he didn't try to comfort him because deep down he knew what Kurt was feeling. It wasn't hard for Blaine to guess the cause of Kurt's mood when he looked over at Sam and Quinn. He guessed that Kurt was wishing that things could be that easy for the both of them. Which even though Blaine didn't regret transferring, he found himself wishing as well. How straight couples could be cute and sweet and physical with their growing affection without any repercussions. Everywhere in McKinley High Kurt and Blaine were forced to watch the various hetero couples display their affection without a care in the world. But if Kurt and Blaine tried to do the same thing and even be far less graphic about it, they risked possible injury. He fought to regain his usual positive outlook on life and watched Kurt's handsome face to do just that. Because it was true, things were far harder for them, but it only made what they shared that much more special. As Blaine came to realize this a warm smile spread across his face.

Both of them were so caught up in their thoughts, that neither Blaine or Kurt noticed Rachel's concerned face when she glanced up at the both of them. _

Voting day was soon upon the members of the New Directions when they arrived at the choir room the next day. Kurt took his piece of paper and began to doodle his and Blaine's name and put a big heart and arrow around it. Satisfied with his work he grinned and leaned over to peak at Blaine paper. Blaine had drawn their names being surrounded by a number of tiny hearts and Kurt grinned.

When the winner was announced to be none other than Quinn and Sam, Kurt and Blaine both clapped for them lightly. But Kurt couldn't bring himself to smile at that moment, he simply felt fed up with how the world had been treating him and Blaine lately. So later that day when Rachel approached him in the hallway he was in no mood to put up with her.

"Hey, I have something I wanted to talk to you about." Rachel began to explain.

"Please not another pregnancy." Kurt said in an annoyed tone as he arrived at his locker and fiddled with the combo lock to open it up.

"I think that you and I are a little bit more similar thank you think." Rachel continued.

Kurt just glared at her, he definitely wasn't in the mood for this right now. "That's a terrible thing to say." he replied as he added another layer of hairspray over his hair.

"I know you and Blaine are disappointed about how people are reacting to your relationship here. I can't even imagine how hard it must be to have feelings in high school that you can't act on, for fear of being humiliated, ridiculed or worse. We're going to win Nationals this year and you know how we're going to do that? Because we have you and now Blaine too, which is also thanks to you." Rachel told him softly.

"That's true." he admitted.

"There are twelve people in addition to your amazing boyfriend who love you for being exactly the way that you are. Look, I know you two are lonely, but neither of you are alone. If Blaine were here with us right now, you know he would agree with me." Rachel told Kurt. When she saw Kurt's dark mood lighten a little she smiled at him. "So, I was wondering if you would maybe want to sing a duet with me. I think Blaine would be fine if I borrowed you for a song in the spirit of friendship. I think you would be really happy with my song selection. It's sort of everything that you and I love."

"But the, uh, duet competition is over." Kurt pointed out to her.

"I know, I just thought this one could be for me and you." Rachel explained.

Kurt found himself smiling warmly at Rachel, truly touched at her reaching out to him like this. "How can I say no to that?" he replied.

After he and Rachel said their goodbyes for the day, Kurt saw Blaine walking up to him. He smiled at Blaine and was happy to find his dark mood was almost gone completely.

"So I think that you and I should go celebrate." Kurt told him with a cute smile.

"Even when we didn't end up wining?" Blaine asked, but Kurt could see by his smile he was just teasing Kurt lovingly.

"Yes, because as far as I'm concerned, I'm the biggest winner of them all, just by being with you." Kurt explained.

After their wonderful date, Kurt ended up asking Blaine to help get his opinion on his outfit choice for his duet with Rachel. So Blaine found himself sitting on Kurt's bed yet again waiting for him to finish changing in his bathroom. Only this time Rachel was sitting beside him, while Finn was close by sitting on Kurt's couch.

"I can't wait to see you to sing tomorrow for glee club!" Blaine told them in excitement.

"And I'm glad you're fine with it being just a duet and not a trio! I promise we'll have our own duet in the future." Rachel told Blaine.

"Oh it's fine, Kurt is free to sing with whoever he wants to after all." Blaine replied with a grin.

"Remember that if I ended up flirting with someone famous hunk one day while we sing on Broadway!" Kurt called from the bathroom.

"Stop the playful banter and get out here Kurt!" Finn called to Kurt, it seemed that he was trying to make up for his and Kurt's argument earlier that week.

Kurt then stepped out wearing a shining silver suit, with a black dress shirt and a darker grey bow-tie. Blaine whistled as he posed for them, while Finn and Rachel cheered and laughed. Rachel stood up and linked her arm with Kurt's, she was already dressed in her matching Sailor dress. "So how do we look? Are we worthy of our exalted song choice?" Rachel asked Blaine and Finn with a cute smile.

"I think that Judy and Barbra would definitely approve." Blaine told them both.

The next day Blaine just found himself watching Rachel and Kurt as they sand their duet together and couldn't stop smiling. The song was a perfect reminder that no matter what someone faced, happy days would return.

As Kurt eyes fell upon Blaine during the song he noticed the dreamy look he was giving him and Kurt almost began to laugh. Instead he just managed to give his boyfriend a warm smile as Rachel sang one of her lines. He looked around the room to see all his friends in addition to Blaine watching them and he could see the acceptance in his eyes. At that moment he knew what he and Rachel were singing was indeed true. That no matter how hard or sad things became, happy days would be here again and Kurt Hummel had a lot to be happy about.

**Chapter End Notes:**

At first I wasn't really sure how to do this chapter. Because there was no way I thought Kurt would want to be Sam's partner over being Blaine's. But then I realized in the original episode there was an uneven amount of kids. If Kurt hadn't sung by himself there would of been an odd person out. So it made me think it was possible that Kurt could have two duet partners and I just went with it from there. I'd like to think it turned out pretty good lol.

The two version of Blaine and Kurt's duet are these.  
>Normal version<br>watch?v=KYDOWGlPDTU

Slower version  
>watch?v=i9z8NUghpGc<p> 


	25. Chapter 25 Rocky Horror Glee Show

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

This was the hardest chapter for me to write so far, at least in the early part of the season 2 arc. For a few reasons, one was Kurt wasn't in it too much so it was hard to come up with ideas for him and Blaine. But another big one was what role could Blaine play for Rocky Horror.

My first thoughts were to give him a major role. Like Eddie or The Criminologist...but that brought a problem. Because those rolls needed to remain open so Sue and Carl could take them. If Blaine took one instead it would change the storyline way more than I wanted. So yeah it was a tough call, what I came up with hopefully works okay lol.

In the end it's a shorter chapter but I'm happy with what I came up with.

Chapter 25  
>~Rocky Horror Glee Show~<p>

Kurt had never been so excited about Halloween before and the reason was that it would be his and Blaine's first one together. Although Kurt knew Halloween wasn't seen as a romantic holiday like Valentine's Day it didn't make him any less excited. Halloween meant wearing costumes and there was no fear of strangers staring at you when you stood out too much, It was the one night where people could be anyone they wanted to be and look however they wanted, to a certain degree, of course. It was no surprise that Kurt already had a great idea for what he and Blaine could dress up as and he knew Blaine would jump on board. However, he still planned to run the idea by Blaine first, because he didn't want to become a controlling boyfriend. His chance came when he and Blaine went out for coffee at the Lima Bean after school, just like it was any other day. Kurt followed his boyfriend to get join the queue and flashed him a devious grin.

"So what's with the face?" Blaine asked playfully.

"Well Halloween is just around the corner, so I figure we should start planning our costume possibilities together." Kurt began to explain.

"I have a feeling you already have an idea and that's one of the many reason why I love you." Blaine replied with a smile.

"And your comments like that are a reason that I love you."

"So what are we going to go as?" Blaine asked him.

"I thought we could wear the costumes we wanted to do for the Sing-A-Long Sound of Music since we never got to go, with what happened with my Dad and everything." Kurt answered.

"Oh, I like that! So is the plan still for you to go as 'Mario' Von Trapp and me as Captain George?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I doubt anyone will realize I'll be dressed as a male version of Maria anyway so it should be fine." Kurt replied, though he was slightly unnerved about wearing it to school. Kurt had never felt worried about what he wore normally, even when they were far from normal, but this was different.

After they got their coffee and were seated, they continued their conversation. "I wouldn't worry about it, Kurt. I mean, people wear stuff like that all the time for Halloween." Blaine pointed out.

"Yes, except when a gay guy does the same thing it suddenly shows the horrible double standards of the world. But I refuse to let the homophobes of McKinley make my costume decisions for me." Kurt replied. "And really it wouldn't be comfortable to dress as Maria, not with where her dress hemlines reach to, I'd be tripping wherever I go."

Halloween seemed to be the topic of choice in glee club as Blaine listened to Kurt and Brittany discuss their costume plans. Blaine paused when Brittany said she wanted to go as a peanut allergy and he tried to picture how that would work. Before he could ask her about it Mr. Schuester stepped in and brought everyone's chatting to a halt when he announced they'd be doing a musical. Blaine's attention immediately snapped forward with excitement, he had been hoping this would happen. Dalton never really bothered with musicals as there were only male students and so this would be his first real chance to be in one at school. The second Will told them that the musical in question was Rocky Horror, Blaine became torn with a mix of emotions. His first reaction was to join Kurt in his excited chatter of the idea. Naturally Blaine knew and loved the show as much as his boyfriend did. But all it took was a moment to consider how much of the musical's content wouldn't be suitable for high school students to do and he began to doubt the possibility of it actually happening. Rachel cut in and called Will on out on what Blaine had been thinking before he had a chance.

Even with a re-write to the scrip, it just didn't seem possible. Blaine was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the beginning of casting where Rachel volunteered her and Finn to be Brad and Janet.

When Will followed her and suggested Kurt take the lead role of Frank-N-Furter Blaine couldn't help roll his eyes. Of course he could see why Mr. Schue would think Kurt would be the perfect choice for the role, but Blaine wasn't the least bit surprised when Kurt quickly turned down the offer, voicing his protest at the idea of wearing fishnets and high heels.

Blaine had planned to remain quiet until Santana made a side comment and he shot up out of his chair looking at her in disgust. "You're a horrible person sometimes." he muttered in disbelief.

Kurt's judgemental glare at Santana's softened at Blaine's quick reaction to defend him. So he remained silent and just tugged at Blaine's arm and pulled him back to sit in his chair. "It's okay, sweetie." Kurt whispered to him and patted his knee lightly.

Of course Kurt knew that Blaine could tell he was far from okay, but he knew Blaine was waiting till they were alone to discuss it. So when they found themselves in the private sanctuary of Blaine's bedroom, Kurt finally let everything that he had been keeping bottle up inside out to deal with.

"I am still pissed about the fact that I was the natural choice for Mr. Schue and let's face it, probably everyone else's for me to play the transvestite in the musical. When we know it's only because I'm gay." Kurt blurted out a he began to pace back and forth in front of Blaine's sitting spot on his bed.

"I don't know if that's entirely true, Kurt, I'm mean, I'm gay too after all. But I sure was ready to let Santana have it and this is me talking." Blaine commented. "Because we both know Santana could probably kick my ass without even trying." he added with a smirk.

"Yes, we're both gay, Blaine. But don't deny if you asked someone they'd call me the lady in the relationship. Just because I have a hitch pitched voice, dress fabulous and get along better with girls usually. It obviously means that I want to be a girl, or at least dress like one." Kurt muttered.

"Well those things aside, Kurt, you're also brilliant, witty and courageous, all very manly aspects."

"That's really sweet, Blaine, but you're sort of biased here."

"How about you're an amazing kisser?" Blaine offered. "Wait, never mind. I don't want you kissing other guys to prove it."

Blaine watched Kurt's mood lighten a little with his attempts at humour, but it was clear that he still needed to vent. So Blaine just sat there and let him do so, deciding it was what he needed to do get through all his built up anger. It was true for everyone there were times when physical comfort wouldn't do the trick. "I was just glad no one asked me next...because I know I could never pull off dancing in heels." Blaine replied.

"I mean I know he didn't mean to be offensive when he suggested me and it's not that big of a deal really... It's just I dislike how some people can't seem to understand that while I'm gay, it doesn't mean I want to be or even dress like a woman." Kurt commented again with a sigh.

"I agree with you totally here, Kurt, but I can't help but point out I think he suggested you for the role more so because of how brave you are. How you could take on a role like that when most of the other guys couldn't. But I'm not gonna lie if I had been offered the part I would have shot it down just as quickly." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt finally stopped pacing and came to sit next to Blaine on the bed, resting his head on his shoulder. "I mean, I know my outfit choices can be on the flashier side and I've even called myself an honorary girl before. But I hate how the whole world doesn't get that just because I like guys, doesn't mean I don't want to be one myself. I like guys and that's the whole point!" Kurt blurted out with a smirk.

Blaine saw that Kurt's mood was listening and he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and began to nibble on his neck lightly. "Well, I'm glad you like guys." he muttered.

Kurt laughed as Blaine began to suck on his neck and Kurt gave in and let himself be pulled down on the bed next to his boyfriend. Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's side and just took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, really I just love one guy in particular, and his initials are B.A." Kurt told him playfully. With his anger over Rocky Horror finally being vented Kurt suddenly remembered about Halloween as his costume idea for them and groaned with annoyance.

"What? I'm being careful, Kurt. I won't end up giving you a hickey." Blaine suddenly muttered as he looked up at Kurt.

Kurt patted Blaine's head lightly and kissed him, "No, not that. I was just thinking after what happened today in class...that I should maybe veto the Mario costume idea." he muttered.

"There's really no need-" Blaine began.

"-I know, I know, but still I want to be able to enjoy myself on Halloween. We'll still do Sound of Music though, just let me think about what we could do that would still be fun."

"I look forward to hearing what it is." Blaine said.

"I'll let you know the second I have it all figured out." Kurt told him.

"So can we finish what we started?" Blaine asked as he grinned at Kurt and brought his attention back to Kurt's neck. Kurt just rolled his eyes and began to laugh at Blaine's antics but then Blaine kissed that special spot he knew he liked and Kurt gave a different type of moan.

"Oh god, Blaine...stop doing that." Kurt hissed.

"But you sound like you like it." Blaine said as he nipped Kurt's ear slightly, causing him to shiver.

"I like it too much, that's the problem!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine finally realized he was taking things too far and he pulled back to give Kurt a sheepish smile as an apology. He was relieved to see Kurt just shake his head and chuckle at his antics. Ever since the both of them had taken the next step in their relationship, they had been reluctant to talk about it. Considering the success of their relationship had a lot to do with how they always said what was on their mind. It was a little alarming for there to be something neither of them wanted to bring up, even when they had no regrets. Blaine would make himself talk to Kurt about it, he need to focus on getting his own desires in check first. But that was easier said than done when he was trying to resist something as tempting as Kurt Hummel. He wanted Kurt and he knew Kurt wanted him, but when they were ready, it was still too soon to go there. Blaine didn't need to ask Kurt to know that was the truth.

After Kurt realized the pause in their conversation had been too long he searched for something to change the subject. So the awkward atmosphere that was beginning to form would disappear and Kurt finally remembered something that had been bothering him. "I just remembered... Blaine, I know you don't want to be Frank-N-Furter and everything...but I was surprised to see you not to go for any of the other main roles. Like Eddie or the Criminologist for instance, I could see you being either of them." Kurt explained.

Blaine remained silent for a moment and hesitated, but looking at Kurt's non-judgemental concern made him smile and take hold of his hand, running his fingers over Kurt's knuckles softly. "I wanted to let everyone else get their first choices..." Blaine began, he continued before Kurt could say anything in protest. "I know it's silly... it's just, I'm still the new guy, and I don't want to overstep too much."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend affectionately, "Blaine, Sam's the newest member of the New Directions now and you didn't see him hesitate to take the role of Rocky, did you? You shouldn't have to take a back seat to everyone else. Worry about yourself for once and take what's rightfully yours! You're amazingly talented, Blaine, and you shouldn't be afraid to show that to the world, especially in glee club. I know the drama over who gets all the solos can get pretty big at times, but all our egos aside... don't you dare take a back step for my sake or anyone's...it's just not you." Kurt told Blaine warmly.

Blaine just looked at him and smiled, "I know, you're right, Kurt, but honestly I'm fine. I assure you, I won't take a backseat with the New Directions. I'll be fighting all of you for a solo just you wait. It's just I don't want our friendly competition to get out of hand, since it's one of the reasons I transferred." Blaine pointed out.

"Well the role of Eddie is still up for grabs if you change your mind." Kurt replied.

"I dunno about that, I didn't take that role for two reasons, Kurt. First off I don't think I like the idea of how ridiculously small I'd look if I sat on a motorcycle. Then secondly considering Eddie is murdered by Frank-N-Furter right after his entrance song, I don't know how Mr. Schue is going to be able to re-write that to be appropriate. So no, I'm good, I think I'm going to take the role of one of the male Transylvanians. It might not be a lead role but I know I can make it my own." Blaine explained.

Kurt gave a sigh, "If you're sure then I won't press you to go for more. Which only leaves my role to consider." Kurt began.

"Any idea who you want to be?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt grinned as he leaned against Blaine, resting his head against his chest. "I have actually, I think Riff Raff would be more my style." he answered.

"Oh you'd make an awesome Riff Raff, Kurt!" Blaine said in agreement.

"Good, that settles that then." Kurt replied with a smile and pulled Blaine's face down to kiss him.

The following day the remaining parts for the show were all decided on and Kurt and Blaine got the roles they had wanted. With the first step done the second step could begin, which was rehearsal. Practice started out smoothly and Blaine found himself sitting in the choir room watching Kurt rehearse Dammit Janet with Quinn and Mercedes as few days later. As he looked at Kurt's handsome face in his half Riff Raff makeup and outfit it was easy to see Kurt's casting decision was a brilliant one. They went on to rehearse the first few scenes and did two more musical numbers until they were finally finished for the day. Afterwards Blaine and Kurt headed over to the Lima Bean and were just content to sit and relax with their coffees. It was also a nice change for neither of them having any problems or annoyances they needed to vent out, which was rare. So instead they simply enjoyed their time together talking away about a number of things. Neither of them had the energy to go out on a real date so they ended up in Kurt's bedroom alone, which Blaine was quick to notice.

"You know I just realized I haven't seen Finn too much around here lately." Blaine commented as he looked around the room. "I mean I know he tries to give us space when I'm here but this is too much even for him." Blaine muttered in concern.

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing serious, it's just the idea of him having to be in his underwear in the musical has him worried. The answer to this seems to be him spending a lot of extra time at the gym working out." Kurt explained. "Which is funny because Finn looks fine."

"Ah yes, funny how the world thinks guys never worry about body image like girls do." Blaine said in reply.

"But he is being silly about it, Blaine, you gotta admit that." Kurt muttered.

"Sure..." Blaine said teasingly.

"However, I already know that you look far more amazing, Blaine." Kurt told him with a smirk.

"Thanks, athough I think you're a bit biased with your decision."

"Yes, well that aside, I've seen you shirtless, you have nothing to worry about, cutie." Kurt

"Same goes for you, handsome. But I gotta admit I sort of like the idea that I'm the only one who really knows that." Blaine told Kurt as he snuggled up to him on the couch. But he saw Kurt glare at him and he suddenly realized what he had just said. "Oh god, sorry! I just mean I'm the only one who gets to see you with your shirt off!" Blaine quickly blurted out.

Kurt poked him in the sides playfully and moved out of Blaine's reach. "Well you used to be, now I'm not so sure." he teased.

"Come on, Kurt...I said I was sorry, shouldn't you be happy that this proves I'm not perfect?" Blaine begged as he held his arms out to Kurt and gave him puppy dog eyes.

Kurt sighed and pushed Blaine down on the couch and came to hover over him. "Good thing you're cute." he muttered and began to kiss his lips and trailed down to his collarbone.

"I mean anyone can tell your body looks amazing, even with all those layers of clothing." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Hmmm? Nice save, hot shot." Kurt chuckled.

"Hey! It got you kissing me..."

"That's not that hard." Kurt pointed out.

"Give it a minute." Blaine said with a laugh.

That lewd comment made Kurt laugh and pull up and the two of them fought to get back under control from their hysteria. Kurt decided to bring things back to a safer topic, or at least try to. "I know I rarely show any skin but it's not because I'm self-conscious about how my body looks. I am just too into men's fashion and all the layers it entails."

Blaine eyed Kurt and the clothing he was currently wearing, which was a undershirt, long sleeved shirt and a form fitting vest, topped off with a cardigan. "Don't I know it?" Blaine blurted out and he began to unbutton Kurt's cardigan carefully. "In fact..." Blaine began as he began to kiss Kurt exposed neck. "do you like removing a few of them right now?" he muttered seductively.

Kurt eyed him and brought his arms to wrap around Blaine's neck, "I guess it would be safe to lose just one layer." Kurt agreed as he let Blaine peel the cardigan off. With the cardigan gone Blaine relented and pulled Kurt back down on top of him. As they fought to get comfortable with their legs tangled together. As soon as they got comfortable their kissing continued and it quickly became clear to the both of them that one layer removal wasn't good enough.

"Or two..." Kurt muttered as Blaine kissed his neck. Oh how he loved when Blaine did this, it might have something to do with their different in height. But ever since they had shared their first kiss Blaine had found the pleasure of Kurt's neck with his lips, which was something they both enjoyed. Even if the first time someone had discovered the hickeys that resulted most of the time had been embarrassing. At the moment, all he was doing was cursing his love of layers. "Or three..." He moaned.

Blaine laughed until Kurt kissed him so deeply he was rendered speechless. They hadn't allowed themselves to get this hot and bothered since he had spent the night. They both knew it could get dangerous but their brains weren't thinking anyone, something lower placed and more demanding had taken over their common sense. "Kurt…" Blaine moaned in warning.

"I know, the pants are staying on, Blaine, don't worry." Kurt assured him as he finished taking off his vest and over-shirt. "But that doesn't mean we can't make this even." he purred and tugged at Blaine's own sweater vest and it soon was added to growing pile of clothes on the floor beside them.

Blaine stared at Kurt's stunning frame as he helped him out of his shirt and pulled his face close for a long kiss. "You are so hot...and I'm so lucky you're mine." he growled.

"Yes, I'm yours. And you're all mine, Blaine. We're so many things to each another." Kurt agreed.

"Except full lovers, which is what we want, right?" Blaine breathed.

"As much as my cock would like to say otherwise, yes, it's what we want, Blaine. We don't want to ruin our first time by going too fast or not thinking of the consequences. But just because we feel that way doesn't mean we can't pleasure one another. Just kissing can be quiet...fun...as we both know." Kurt told him.

"I'm so lucky." Blaine muttered as he ran his hand up Kurt's shirt and caressed the hidden bare skin.

Kurt looked down at Blaine with desire, saying they wanted to take things slow was one thing, doing it was another.

"Oh, screw this!" Kurt blurted out as stripped off his under shirt and threw it onto the floor.

"What?" Blaine shouted.

"Screw the last layer...not you, Blaine." Kurt said with a smirk.

"Okay good, because yeah... don't tempt me." Blaine warned.

"I won't, New Directions honour." Kurt whispered.

As stupid as they knew it was to continue neither of them wanted to stop, after all it wasn't like they hadn't made out this heavily before. Only the last time they had they had made each other come and it was hard not to go that far this time. But they managed to keep their libidos and their cocks in check as they sprawled out on the couch in their half-naked embrace. There were still plenty of stimulating things you could do with keeping your hands above the waist after all.

Kurt figured this had to be a way to boost their views on body image by appreciating each other's bodies. But as hot as things were going they were careful to let things get to out of control. There were too many risks in them taking another go at frottage, the biggest being there was too much of a chance of someone walking in on them. This, coincidentally, was exactly what happened when Finn opened the door upstairs. Kurt and Blaine had been too focused on each other's lips to notice at first. But eventually they heard the heavy footsteps that could only be Finn and they froze.

"Oh god, that's Finn!" Kurt shouted as he shot up from the couch. "Where are our shirts?"

"Our vests are right here but the shirts…there they are!" Blaine blurted out as he pointed to them a few feet away.

Kurt made a dive for them with lighting speed, but it was too late. Kurt had only managed to toss Blaine his shirt when he came face to face with Finn, only he didn't looked surprised, his expression was totally blank.

Kurt stood back up and looked at Finn, he wasn't sure what to say to him. "Finn, sorry!" Kurt muttered as he felt himself begin to blush. He didn't feel insecure about Finn seeing him with his shirt off, since there was nothing sexual about it. What embarrassed him was that Finn must have seen what him and Blaine doing a moment ago. Even if they hadn't been having actual sex, it didn't make Kurt feel any better.

Blaine at the same time had quickly put his shirt on and remained silent, Finn had walked in on them half a dozen times before. But this time it was different and not just because they had been shirtless. It was if the universe had sent them a reminded that taking things slow was the right idea. But it could have been worse, it could have been Burt.

"Never mind, dude." Finn finally said and he simply staggered over to his side of the room and disappeared behind the wall divider without another word.

Kurt pulled his shirt over his head and glanced over at Blaine, who only shrugged. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea, but something's up with him and I don't think we're the cause." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt swore under his breath and decided he needed to find out what was wrong, just to be sure. "Finn, I'm coming in okay?" he called out but didn't bother to wait for an answer. He opened the door on the divider and poked his head into Finn's side of the room.

"Just before you jump to any conclusions...nothing...serious was happening a second ago." Kurt began to ramble in embarrassment. "Never the less, I'm sorry about it because it's still not on purpose." Kurt muttered.

"No, it's fine. I mean, no, it wasn't fine. But I didn't really see anything..." Finn struggled but he ended up getting tongue tied and sighed. "I mean it's not weird to see you shirtless, I see guys with theirs off in the locker room and stuff. The problem is all this crap about me having to be in my underwear for the show, I can't get it out of my head! Now all I seem to notice is how everyone else is fitter than me. Even you." Finn began but he realized what he was saying and brought his hand to cover his face.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that." he groaned.

"It's okay, Finn. I get what you meant." Kurt simply assured him, he was just relieved Finn wasn't focusing on having just seen him and Blaine in a half-naked embrace.

"Finn, you have nothing to worry about. Just focus on the singing and the rest will come together." Blaine said as he poked his head into the room.

"I mean look at yourself here, you're so wound up about this whole body image ordeal. You weren't even fazed by what you just saw Blaine and I doing!" Kurt blurted out before even thinking.

Finn froze and gave Kurt a confused look, "Wait, what were you doing…?" Finn asked.

Kurt's face turned bright red as he stood there feeling totally embarrassed because it turned out that Finn really hadn't noticed them on the couch at all. Making Kurt want to nothing but go run off into hiding, but when he looked over at Blaine he saw his boyfriend's reaction had been to burst out in a fit of barely controlled laughter.

Blaine still found the whole thing amusing so he was still laughing about it when Kurt called him later that night. Kurt he narrowed his eyes at the sound of his muffled laughter through the phone.

"Blaine it wasn't that funny." he hissed.

Blaine made himself get his laughing under control, "I'm sorry... I'll be good now, I swear."

"You better be or I won't tell you what I came up with for our costumes." Kurt warned him.

"Then I'll be really good now, tell me!"

"I thought we could use some irony to make things amusing. I'll be Captain George Von Trapp and you can be Max Detweiler." Kurt suggested.

"I'm not sure if that's ironic, but I like it! But are you sure it's not too boring?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not all flair and being fabulous, Blaine, it's something we can wear to school and still enjoy. Or don't you want to be my best friend for Halloween that many fans of the movie thought might be gay?" Kurt teased.

"Kurt honey, it will work just fine. We are best friends as well as boyfriends, after all. I just don't think anyone will wonder if I'm gay...or not for long."

"Let's not worry about anyone else, I know it's not very brave and everything..."

"Kurt, just stop, it's not much different from your Mario idea really, it's not like you ever planned to go as Maria and if you did, who cares. This is Halloween... not an audience with the Queen."

"Oh, how I love you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said lovingly.

"So let's go for it then! Also, it means I'll get to wear a full suit in class." Blaine said.

"You're right, let's go for it." Kurt agreed.

"So that just leaves what we want to do for Halloween night after school." Blaine muttered as he began to think of what they could do.

"Actually I hate to admit our options will be somewhat limited. I offered to be the one to answer the door to give out candy for Halloween, my Dad needs to rest still and Carole should focus on looking after him that night. I'm sorry...I know how fun it would be to go trick-or-treating together..." Kurt admitted.

"Oh Kurt don't apologize! I'm sure we can still do something even if we have to stay inside...wait, I've got it! We can have our own Sound of Music Sing-a-Long! Right in your own living room." Blaine blurted out with excitement.

"That could work, Blaine, of course we'll probably have to stop a lot to answer the door for all the trick or treaters. But that will just make things more exciting." Kurt replied.

"Either way we'll get candy." Blaine added with a laugh.

"Just save some for the kids, Blaine." _

The drama turned out to be far from over when the New Directions were treated to hearing Carl the dentist sing a song from Rocky Horror as his audition to take the role of Eddie. Everyone enjoyed the performance a lot; even Blaine and Kurt didn't hesitate to join the others to sing along. Everyone had to agree Carl was killing his audition and they were all enjoying the performance. Everyone except Mr. Schuester, who only scowled at Carl in disbelief but no one bothered to notice.

Kurt saw that Blaine was really getting into it, like he did for almost any song they sang in Glee Club. So it was no surprise to Kurt when Blaine quickly joined Mike Chang as he got up to dance with Carl. Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's antics as some of the others hurried to join them. Kurt had been considering to follow their lead but Blaine came up and held his hand out to Kurt before he had the chance. Smiling playfully, Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand and let him be pulled down to dance with Blaine. The two of them danced and bopped along to the beat and Blaine twirled Kurt around at one point until he laughed. When the song finished the both of them clapped happily until Sue unleaded her rage on everyone to stop their merriment.

The tension continued to rise between Carl and Will until Mercedes stepped up to interrupt their impending quarrel with the news that she wanted to play Frank-n-Further, this made Kurt and Blaine begin to cheer once she ended up getting her way. Mercedes's came over to where they were and took a small bow.

"Okay boys, I could use some help in designing my costume, are you up to the challenge?" She asked them with a smirk.

"Ready, willing, and able, Mercedes." Kurt replied.

The three of them headed over to Mercedes' house after school to celebrate her getting the lead, topped off with a cake and everything, which Blaine had insisted on stopping to buy. But Kurt had been far too focused on designing Mercedes' outfit to take notice of other things, on their drive to get the cake and to go to Mercedes' house he had been deep in thought. Blaine found it adorable and left him to his work. As soon as they stepped inside Kurt sat down at the kitchen table and brought out a notebook to begin sketching on. Blaine handed Mercedes a piece of cake and came to join her and Kurt at her kitchen table. He glanced over a Kurt who so far had ignored his piece of cake in favour of working still. Blaine chuckled as he watched Kurt as he was busily sketching a few design ideas.

"Now this is a version of Frank n Further I can get excited about." Kurt said happily as he scribbled away in his note book, his mind full of ideas.

"Yeah, it's a great idea for you to take the role, Mercedes. With your voice and attitude I don't think anyone is better suited." Blaine said.

"Oh, you both know it, while you're drawing away, Kurt, feel free to use your artistic license and change it up a bit." Mercedes told Kurt.

Kurt only nodded in response and didn't bother to look up as he continued to draw. Finally when Kurt was happy with his results he put his pencil down. "Done!" he said happily and handed Mercedes's the paper as he allowed himself to start eating his piece of cake, like it was a reward for his hard work.

Blaine leaned in closer beside Mercedes so that he could see the sketch as well and grinned. Kurt's outfit design certainly had captured the main idea of Frank-n-Furter but overall, it was quite different, but in a way that it worked well for Mercedes. The heels and fishnet stockings that Kurt had protested so much about were now replaced with a long pair of thigh boots, while the original corset had been had been turned into a corset and skirt combo.

Kurt watched their expressions as Mercedes and Blaine looked at his sketch and grinned at the as he took another bite of his cake. "I took everything into consideration, and thought this would be the best direction to go. Because, let's face it, fishnets and heels are just cruel to anyone who has to dance through a whole musical. I thought we could top it off with a luxurious caplet for the opening scene. What do you think, Mercedes?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"I think the audience won't know what hit them." Mercedes replied with a grin. "It's perfect, Kurt."

"Excellent! I'll send an e-mail to Miss Pillsbury right now for her approval. The beauty of it is we really won't even have to make it from scratch either. I'm sure if we take a shopping trip tomorrow was can find everything we'll need. I am hoping we won't have to modify much to make it work for rocky horror as well." Kurt explained.

"I can't wait until our dress rehearsal now!" Blaine said in excitement. _

The dress rehearsal ended up starting out being simple and enjoyable for all, until in usual glee club fashion, it all came apart. The cause of it all was when Carl suddenly burst through the prop wall as Eddie on his bike too early. What followed was yet another one of Will and Carl's power battles over each other and their feelings for Emma. Which naturally caused the whole show to blow up and the rehearsal quickly was over for the day as a result.

Kurt and Blaine headed off to the Lima Bean once they were free and began to discuss the day's events once they were seated at their usual table.

"I'm starting to think that Mr. Schue didn't have our best interests in mind when he decided for us to do Rocky Horror." Kurt muttered.

"I agree, I mean, I love the musical but my first thoughts were that it's not meant for high school students to perform." Blaine said in agreement.

"Oh I dunno, I, for one, would have loved it if I could have sung Touch-a touch-a touch Me with you." Kurt replied playfully.

Blaine, who had been taking a drink of his coffee suddenly began to choke in response, causing him to begin to cough away. He somehow managed to thank Kurt as he came over to pat his shoulder lightly as he fought to breath. When he finally was able to get his breathing back under control he let out an awkward laugh as Kurt returned to his seat. "Oh god, I wouldn't want other people to see that!" he blurted out.

"Not when just thinking about it almost killed you!" Kurt replied with a laugh. "But I after that reaction I see your point. It's not something that we'd want an audience for, considering the sexual energy of that song. God, this production could end up turning out very wrong at this rate." Kurt muttered.

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt and he reached out to take hold of his hand over the table. "But I can't help but hope it does work out somehow, I really want to see you as Riff Raff, Kurt. So I have a hunch that things will work out in the end, somehow."

"At least we have Halloween to look forward to first." Kurt replied with a smile. _

The signs of it being Halloween at McKinley High became clear the moment you stepped into the building and were greeted with an assortment of ghosts, vampires and other costume clad teenagers. Blaine and Kurt soon joined the masses as they strolled down the hallways side by side in their own costumes for the day. Mercedes, who had naturally decided to dress up as Beyonce saw the pair heading in her direction and she rolled her eyes at them, though it was affectionately.

"And who in the world are you two supposed to be?" Mercedes asked as they walked up to her.

"We'll give you a hint." Kurt said with a grin and then he and Blaine broke out into a song and dance routine from the movie, the song being, Do-Re-Mi.

"Okay, I get that you're from Sound of Music or something, just who are you supposed to be from it?" Mercedes asked again.

"Isn't it obvious? I am Captain George Von Trapp and..." Kurt said as he gestured to Blaine.

"I am his best friend, Max." Blaine said and took a small bow.

"And it's easy to see you are the queen of the divas, Miss Beyonce herself! Nicely done, Mercedes." Kurt told her with a wink.

Kurt was surprised but relieved that the day went by without any issues for him or Blaine. He could only guess Karofsky and the other bullies had better things to do on Halloween than make a few snide remarks that would only ended up falling flat. As fun as it was to see everyone in their costumes, even Halloween didn't end up stopping their need to rehearse in Glee club. After spending the entire class working on Rocky Horror, everyone was dead tired when the school day was finally over.

Kurt was actually glad that Blaine and him hadn't made any big plans. So spending the night cuddling on the coach while they watched movies was the perfect way to follow up a tiring day of singing and dancing. Kurt checked to make sure his costume was holding up and once he was satisfied it was he headed off to the living room to wait for Blaine to arrive.

"Why don't we look cute?" Carole said as she walked into the living room.

Kurt turned and smiled at her, "Why, thank you, Carole." he said in reply. "How's Dad doing?"

"Oh, he's alright, the amount of complaining he's doing about staying in bed is proof enough how strong he's getting. I have the candy all ready for you to hand out tonight by the door." Carole explained.

Kurt went to reply when he heard the doorbell ring and grinned because Blaine had finally arrived. He excused himself to Carole and quickly hurried to open the door and could barely believe what he saw in front of him. It was Blaine, no longer in his Max costume but now wearing one of the German Outfits the Van Tropp kids wore during one point in the film. All Kurt could do was to burst out laughing, "Blaine, what have you done?"

"I thought this costume would be far more fun! Because I understand we had to be a lot more low key at school. I figured at least tonight I could be a bit braver. Not that I didn't enjoy being Max, too. I just couldn't resist it. Though I did consider being a Nazi for a split second but I realized that would have been very wrong. So I decided to be Kurt from the Sound of Music instead." Blaine replied with a grin.

"I think you look adorable, Blaine." Carole called as she poked her head into the hallway.

"Yes, very cute, but you realize this makes me your son..." Kurt pointed out.

"Oh yeah, good thing it's only make believe then, huh?" Blaine replied with a cheeky smile as he walked inside.

Halloween was a very fun night for the both of them. It was filled with them cuddling together as they watched Sound of Music, singing along to every song. Throughout the movie they had to stop to answer the door and give out candy. But that had only made things more fun as Kurt got to watch how Blaine reacted to the kids. Just as he guessed it was hard to tell who were the actual kids and that made Kurt laugh a lot.

"You are a fool at times, but a handsome one." Kurt told him as he closed the front door and turned the outsides lights off. It was late so the last few kids had made their rounds and Kurt was almost dangerously out of candy. Of course that wasn't a surprise considering how much Blaine had eaten himself- which probably was part of the reason for his hyper mood he was in right now.

"Are you going to be able to drive home safely with this much sugar in your system?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"Well, you could help me deal with all of this energy." Blaine said playfully.

"I don't think that's a wise idea there, kid." Burt said as he walked into the room.

Blaine's smile on his face quickly fell to sheer worry and embarrassment and Kurt forced himself not to laugh.

"I see Carole let you free?" Kurt asked him.

"I pointed out it would be pretty hard to get my strength back if my muscles end up getting too lazy." Burt replied. "Be lucky I don't have enough of it to chase you around the room Blaine, because I bet that would tire you out real quick." Burt said as he went to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

Even though Blaine was pretty sure Burt was just messing with his head, he could only convince himself enough to give an awkward laugh in reply as he flashed Kurt a scared look.

"Dad, stop scaring Blaine and head back to bed!" Kurt blurted out.

After Burt slowly made his way back to his bedroom, Kurt just shook his head and went over to where Blaine was. "Honestly, that was a good sign that he's recovering." he replied with a smirk. "Did you bring a change of clothes or are you driving home like that?" Kurt asked him.

"Oh it's Halloween night so I won't look that strange. Walk me to my car?"

Kurt nodded and offered his arm to Blaine who didn't hesitate to take it and they strolled out to the parking lot whistling away. He realized it they probably looked quite odd considering what they were wearing, despite it being Halloween, but Kurt simply didn't care. So he leaned in and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the mouth. Even when Kurt was aware he was currently dressed up as Blaine's son, he still found his boyfriend irresistible as always.

Monday morning brought the disappointing news of the musical being cancelled which put everyone in a depressed mood. Blaine included, although he had thought from the beginning that the musical wasn't suitable, he still wanted to perform it. But no one had any time to mourn the loss when Will continued to tell them they would still do the musical, only now for themselves.

"I'm glad to hear that and if it's okay for me to suggest Mr. Schue, maybe we should shift things around a bit to make it a better fit for us?" Blaine suggested.

"I think that's a great idea, Blaine, let's give everyone a chance to say their ideas." Will replied in agreement.

Kurt ended up having an idea of his own to surprise Blaine with after class that day. When Blaine ended up getting led back to the choir room by Kurt. He watched as Kurt came to sit at the piano and began to play Superheroes from the Rocky Horror Picture Show and Blaine walked over to lean on the piano.

"And what is my handsome boyfriend up to?" Blaine asked Kurt playfully.

"Oh, I just really want to hear you sing a song from the show. Care to make my wish come true?" Kurt replied as he continued to play.

Blaine chuckled lightly, "Like I could ever say no to you, Kurt." he replied and he started to sing Brad's part of the song. While singing he looked over at Kurt who smiled at him lovingly and Blaine came to sit on the piano beside him. When it switched to Janet's verse Blaine took over playing the piano and Kurt stood up to begin to take his turn sing.

At the end Blaine ended up on the fly doing the Criminologist's spoken part at the end and Kurt joined in on the final backup vocals. When the song was done Kurt returned to the piano and came to sit on Blaine's lap as they rested their foreheads together. "Told you you'd make a wonderful Criminologist Blaine." he said softly

One of the changes to the show resulted in Blaine now being dressed as the Criminologist as he watched Kurt put the finishing touches on his Riff Raff costume. Blaine had kept his promise to Kurt and had graciously accepted Mr. Schuester's offer for him to take over the role. He knew the idea probably had been Kurt's but that only made him adore his boyfriend even more. At the moment Kurt was causing him to be very confused. Because he couldn't decide if the costume made Blaine scared or slightly turned on by Kurt's appearance, especially as far as his partially bald head was concerned.

When Kurt was finished getting ready he walked over to Blaine's side. "I knew you'd look all dapper and handsome in that outfit." Kurt told him playfully.

"You look amazing yourself. I honestly have no idea if I should be afraid or turned on right now." Blaine said as he pointed to Kurt's hair.

Kurt laughed and came up to rub his shoulders lightly, "Come on, I can't wait to sing the Time Warp together." Kurt told him and headed out onto the stage.

Blaine simply smiled and followed him as he thought how he had been right, everything had turned out okay in the end.


	26. Chapter 26 Never Been Kissed

Chapter Notes:

The next chapter at last! My wonderful beta is done with her exams also. So chapters should be posted with smaller gaps between them. I already have chapter 27 ready for next weekend also.

This chapter marks when Blaine originally entered the story so it brought forth a new type of challenge. How to re-arrange his storyline around since he's transffered already and such. For the most part hopefully I did okay! XD

Also I made it a sort of personal mission to have all of the solos Blaine sings in the actual episodes, still show up in this story. (As well as Kurt's songs and the Klaine duets in S2) Which I am happy to say I achieved, but some songs aren't in their original episodes. (Also Candles isn't mentioned but by choice, but I will comment where it was sung for what chapter).

I realized it might of been needles to write the whole Karofsky, kiss face off just for one small change in one line that Kurt said. But I liked being able to describe what was going through Kurt's mind (or my interpretation for this story) so I left it.

Chapter 26

~Never Been Kissed~

Kurt had never thought there would be a downside to being a good kisser until he and Blaine realized there was a side effect to it. They were beginning to discover, while they had their kissing skills down to an art, it also meant that they were reaching their breaking points far faster. Which meant it was becoming far more of a challenge to keep their desires contained and under control. This became apparent when Kurt was lying on top of his boyfriend on Blaine's bed as they kissed each other eagerly. Kurt got so caught up in how Blaine's mouth felt on his neck that he accidentally let his hands lower dangerously close to Blaine's crotch.

Blissfully unaware of the danger, Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's face and kissed him deeply which caused Kurt to make a grabbing motion and Blaine instantly felt his cock begin to harden in response to the touch. Blaine fumbled to untangle his hands out of Kurt's hair and pulled Kurt's hand off of his groin.

"Uh, Kurt...sorry but you're going to have to stop doing that." he muttered.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, Blaine! I don't know what's gotten into me!" Kurt blurted out in horror.

Blaine just chuckled for a moment as he let himself cool down and get his urges under control. He ran a hand through his now ruffled hair and nudge Kurt's shoulder with his lightly.

"I think we both know... we're just too good at kissing." Blaine told him with a smirk.

Kurt smiled weakly and then gave a long sigh, "Yes, but also after what we did back when my dad was in the hospital...I find it harder to keep things under control now. Especially with my hands it seems." Kurt admitted sheepishly.

"We really need to talk about what happened back then Kurt and what it means to us now." Blaine told him.

"Yeah...well, first let me say that I don't regret it at all." Kurt said.

"Me neither, it's what we both needed at the time and I'm glad that's as far as we let things go. I've been avoiding saying anything to you before this because..." Blaine began, but he found his mind coming to a blank.

"That considering the dire circumstances the frottage happened under, I've been unsure if I want to go that far again." Kurt finished for him.

Blaine gave a sigh of relief, "Exactly." he said in response. "And that even if we both wanted to, we wouldn't get many chances to even try considering the clean-up time needed and..." Blaine began, but he realized what he was saying and got too embarrassed to finish.

Kurt continued to chuckle, as it was a way to deal with the embarrassment and scooted back on the bed until his back rested against Blaine's headboard. He held out his arms to Blaine and gave him his best imitation at Blaine's puppy face. "Come here puppy and we can cuddle while we talk. It will make things easier to start...or are you 'recovered' enough to touch me?" Kurt asked, pointing to his groin when he had said the word recovered.

Blaine just scowled at him, "Yeah, I am but I dunno if I should after how cruel you're being to me." Blaine began but he crawled over to Kurt and fell into his embrace, resting his head on Kurt's chest and he pulled Kurt's arms to wrap around him. "But then I remember we do really need to talk about this. So the big question is this, how far do we want to go from now on?"

"Well to be completely honest, I think we should slow it back down a bit more. I still meant what I said before, how I'm heading towards wanting to have sex with you, Blaine. But I also know I don't want to rush things too much. I want to be comfortable with you and be able to talk about it. As amazing as our first experience at making each other climax was... I think we should postpone going that far again. Mainly because I know next time we decided to do that, I don't think I'd be able to stop so easily." Kurt explained softly.

Blaine smiled warmly, "It's like we're one mind here, Kurt. So let's try to slow it back down a bit. Maybe get less handsy and we both agree whenever we've reached our limit, we stop and cool down." Blaine commented.

The next day Kurt was feeling quite perky when he walked to the choir room with Tina. He had found the most amazing vintage clockwork bow-tie online and today was his first day to wear it. Kurt was even celebrating his good mood by wearing one of his new sweaters for the start of the winter season. But his good mood came crashing down when a rough hand shoved him into the nearby lockers.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked with concern.

Kurt straightened himself up and glared at Karofsky as he walked by, "Yeah, fine." he said softly in reply. Which Tina could probably tell was a lie, but she didn't press him on it. As they continued to walk to the choir room, Kurt thought how for some reason, David was targeting him more than usual and he had no idea why.

Once they arrived in the choir room, Kurt saw that everyone else, Blaine included was already there. Kurt came up to take a seat in between Blaine and Mercedes and Blaine couldn't help but notice his sad expression. But Blaine's concern for Kurt would have to wait until they were alone later on. Since at that moment Will announced he had the results for who they would compete against for Sectionals.

Will looked at the list and paused, glancing up at Blaine for a second before the told them the first show choir group turned out to be the Warblers. At that news, everyone, Kurt included and looked over at Blaine.

"Okay, hold up...how can we trust Warbler boy over here not to leak our set list to his old team?" Santana commented.

"Because unlike some people, Santana, Blaine knows what commitment is." Kurt told Santana as he glared at her.

"Kurt, it's okay, I just want to let everyone know you don't need to worry. I'm part of the New Directions now because this is where I wanna be." Blaine told them all and took a seat back down.

Will then continued with his announcement and revealed the last group was a team made up of senior citizens. With that news given he quickly moved on to tell them all he was having them do another girls versus boys competition.

Kurt rolled his eyes in sheer annoyance at the news because after all the crap he'd been through lately, this was the last thing Kurt wanted to do. Even the fact that he would get to sing with Blaine didn't change his dark mood. As soon as Mr. Schuester told them to split up into their groups he didn't hesitate to take hold of Blaine's hand and begin to lead him over to the girl's side. Though it came to no surprise to Kurt that Will seemed to know he would do just that and told him to go to the boys side without even looking forward. Kurt sighed and dropped Blaine's hand without a word of protest, knowing a lost cause when he saw one. He simply walked over to take a seat among the boys, who had already started to talk about song choices.

Blaine gave Kurt a concerned look and came to sit beside him and he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. One look at Kurt's face and he could tell it wasn't the time to try to talk to him about it, he'd wait till they were alone to try. So he simply leaned in and began to talk with the other guys about what song they should do.

The final nail in the coffin for how horrible the week had been for Kurt came when Karofsky once again shoved him into the wall, only this time Kurt wasn't going to take the abuse and do nothing about it.

"What is your problem?" he called out to David angrily.

Blaine, who had spotted Kurt from down the hall stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kurt call out to David. He forced himself to stay still because he knew Kurt needed to face Karofsky on his own. He felt himself fill up with pride over how Kurt had stood up to him and talked back. But Blaine's smile faded when he saw it didn't change David's attitude at all and he sighed. Of course things could never be easy like that, life was rarely that fair when it came to bullies. Seeing the state Kurt was in Blaine hurried over to join him. "You faced him so it's a start Kurt." he said softly and squeezed Kurt's shoulder lightly.

Kurt glanced up at Blaine and mumbled his quiet thanks to him. Kurt knew he should remain being his strong and superior self at times like this. But everyone had their off days, even Kurt Hummel. The long silence was interrupted by Mr. Schuester, who neither he or Blaine had noticed until he had approached them.

"Come on Kurt, let's talk in my office for a moment." He told Kurt softly.

Blaine saw that Kurt was getting ready to refuse the offer and push him away. So Blaine squeezed his shoulder again and gave his boyfriend an encouraging smile. Hoping Kurt would remember it wasn't wrong to depend on others.

Kurt looked from Blaine and back to Will and just nodded, "Fine, but only if Blaine can come too." he told him with a hard gaze.

If Will wanted to say something about it, he must have realized Kurt wouldn't budge and nodded. "Okay." he replied and began to walk towards his office, Blaine and Kurt following behind him. Once they were seated in his office, Mr. Schuester held out a cup of water to Kurt.

"Is there anything that I can do?" he asked.

Kurt just stared at the cup for a moment before finally taking it. Kurt could tell Will was trying to help, but it was clear to see there was nothing he could really do about the situation. Kurt sighed lightly and fought his urge to simply vent his frustration of it all on him.

"No, this is my hill to climb alone, or at least for the most part." Kurt replied as he glanced at Blaine and gave him a warm smile, but as soon as he looked back to Will his face went neutral once more.

"Can I be honest? I think it's getting to you, usually this stuff rolls right off your back. But lately you've been belligerent, angry, pushing people away." Will began.

Blaine couldn't take it any longer, "With all due respect Mr. Schue, you have no idea what Kurt's been through lately." Blaine pointed out.

"Blaine, it's fine, Can I be honest with you?" Kurt began, when he saw Will's nod of approval he continued. "You like everyone else in this school are too quick to let homophobia slide. I think Blaine would be the first to agree with me since he's faced it too. And your lesson plans are boring and repetitive." Kurt told Will. "Boys versus Girls... that doesn't challenge any of us."

Blaine shifted in his seat as he began to think he shouldn't be there at the moment, but remained silent because it was too late now.

"You mean because I didn't let you and Blaine join the girls team like you wanted?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed in response as he looked away from Will for a moment. He had reached his limit and placed the cup back on the table. He took hold of Blaine's hand and stood up, pulling Blaine to join him. He sighed and looked back at Will, deciding it wasn't right to leave it like this.

"To answer your question, yes, sometimes I am unhappy and yes, Blaine and I being the only out gay kids at this school gets me down. That no matter how much support Blaine and I can give each other, sometimes it's not enough. But most of all, I'm not challenged in the least here." Kurt finished and left the room, pulling Blaine along behind him.

Once they were safely outside and out of Mr. Schuester's ear shot Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and turned to face him. "I'm sorry for what I said back there, I didn't want it to sound like I don't realize how much better things are with you here. It's just so hard to face sometimes." Kurt tried to explain.

"I understand Kurt and I shouldn't have joined you in there." Blaine replied.

"No, I wanted you there."

"Well, I can tell you're not ready to talk about it yet, but promise me you'll come find me when you are?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt forced himself to smile warmly at Blaine, "I promise."

Kurt had been surprised but delighted when Will ended up announcing the sudden change for their Girls versus Boys number. He never would have thought Mr. Schue would actually take his words to heart and do something about it. He grinned happily and leaned into forward as the other guys looked at him. "Don't worry gentlemen, I have this one under control." he told them.

The following day Kurt was well prepared to prove his case to all of them, when he called a meeting in an empty classroom. Blaine helped up but the swatch board he had made the night before and brought out a pointer and twirled around to face everyone. i'Oh I have this in the bag.'/i Kurt thought to himself as he began to voice his ideas to the guys in the room.

"Now, obviously for this medley to work I'm gonna have to sing lead and of course when you're singing Diana Ross. Bob Mackiest mariboo feathers are a must." Kurt began to explain.

Blaine from his view point on the other side of Kurt's chart saw the unsure looks the guys had as they were all huddled together and he knew things wouldn't end well.

"Isn't this lesson about opposites? I mean you in a sequin gown with a feather boa is exactly what you'd expect." Artie replied.

Blaine glared at Artie, "It's not what I'd expect." Blaine muttered in disgust.

"Kay, who said anything about a gown?" Kurt said as he shook his head from side to side.

"Ah dude why don't you make yourself useful and take that hobbit sized boyfriend of yours and use him to go spy on the Garblers." Puck told him.

"The Warblers." Kurt quickly corrected him.

"Whatever, act like he's just paying a friendly visit for old time sakes. See what they're up to and I bet you can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in." Puck told him.

Blaine could hardly belief what he was hearing. "How dare you…" Blaine muttered as he stepped towards Puck.

Kurt raced over to Blaine's side and grabbed onto his arm to stop him in his place. Kurt was relieved to see Puck wasn't rising to meet the challenge and he pulled Blaine back to a safer distance.

"Blaine don't, I can't believe you think I'd do something like make Blaine spy on his friends!" Kurt muttered as he took down his poster board and stormed out of the room with Blaine in tow without another word.

Later that night when the two of them were finally in alone in the safety of Blaine's room, Kurt finally decided it was time to talk about everything that had been bothering him lately. So he simple took hold of Blaine as they sat on his bed and began to explain it all to him. How David for some reason had begun to target him and harass him even more than usual and that Kurt had no idea why.

Blaine just remained silent as he listened to Kurt tell him all of his problems. He quickly found himself feeling very hopeless and worried with what he could do to help.

"I wish I knew why Karofsky's doing this to you, Kurt…but I have no idea. I just wish I could do more to help you." Blaine admitted to him.

Kurt found he was able to smile and knew it was all thanks to Blaine, so he leaned in and gave him a long kiss in thanks, his hands coming to grasp the sides of his face afterwards.

"Shh Blaine, you're already doing so much, far more than anyone else has. I want you to know that as hard as it's been for me, you make it bearable. Like with our song assignment, while it of course hurt to have my idea shot down like that. I was able to accept it because in the end I get to sing along side you and that is something."

After hearing such touching words from Kurt, Blaine could only bring himself to pull him into his arms and give him a tender kiss. As they pulled close and began to embrace each other Blaine found himself wishing he could still do more. A second later he realized there was something he could do and he knew it had worked wonders before. Blaine might have used it so much that it was risking to become a clique, but if it worked Blaine wasn't going to hesitate to use the fact to his advantage and just go for it.

When Kurt opened his locket the next day at school he was surprised to find a note waiting inside for him. He opened it up and glanced around, but returned his gaze to the paper when whoever the messenger had been, obviously wasn't still around. Kurt wasn't sure what to expect to find when he opened it, since it was the end of the day. He finally made himself unfold the note and began to read what it said.

iMeet me in the auditorium after class./i

iWas that it? /iHe thought. Kurt's first thought was to just disregard the note, after all there was a good chance it could be Karofsky setting up some sort of trap. But he studied the note and swore the hand writing looked very familiar and he grinned, deciding he was too curious not to go check it out after all. Sure enough when he stepped into the auditorium he saw Blaine sitting at the piano up on the stage.

"So what brings me here, Blaine?" Kurt asked playfully as he made his way up to the stage.

Blaine gave him a smile and held out his hand for Kurt to take, once Kurt made it to the piano and grasped his hand Blaine finally answered the question. "I thought I would do what I do best and sing to you. Yah know...try to use a song to really show what I feel about you Kurt. So have a seat and really listen, okay?" Blaine said as he pointed to the stool in beside them.

Kurt could only nod and took the seat beside the piano has Blaine began to play. He couldn't help to think how many times Blaine had comforted him with music. The answer made him give Blaine a warm smile. But as he listened to the introduction of the song he became confused, until Blaine began to sing and Kurt caught his breath. It was a piano version of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream and Blaine was pouring his heart into the song. During the song Blaine glanced up at Kurt a number of times until he had to focus back on the music to be able to continue. When all Kurt could do was simply sit there and listen to him as his eyes began to well up from the emotions of it all.

Blaine it seemed, was doing no better because when the song finished, he had already begun to cry. Kurt didn't even give Blaine the chance to stand when Kurt came at him with a tackling hug. Blaine bounced back slightly from the force of his embrace but caught onto him, but it wasn't quick enough. The force sent Blaine tumbling off the piano bench and Kurt, who was still in arms, soon joined him on the floor.

"Okay, that hurt." Blaine muttered as he rubbed his sore behind. "Are you alive?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt, who had fallen on top of Blaine groaned in response as he rolled off of him onto the floor beside. "Barely..." he replied. The two of them just sat there staring at each other and began to laugh. "Despite our near death experience it doesn't break the romantic mood..." Kurt told him and came over to cling onto Blaine, burying his head in Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you so much, Blaine... maybe you can't stop Karofsky from bullying me. But this, right now, this makes whatever pain I'm going to face be nothing compared to how I feel about you. So much that I am going to try to not let Karofsky or anyone else win."

"I know you can't be strong all the time, Kurt, everyone has days when they just want to give up, heck I know I do. But I also know that no matter what we have to face. We can't forget that we have each other and that is something the bullies can never take away." Blaine told him softly.

Kurt nodded and couldn't help himself but to lean in to give Blaine a long passionate kiss. In which Blaine quickly responded too and returned eagerly. As they continue to kiss, Kurt found himself coming to sit on Blaine's lap as they continued to lock lips.

"We...we should stop and cool down." Blaine muttered through their kisses.

"Yes we should...before we get caught." Kurt admitted and kissed Blaine one last time before he got up off his lap.

Blaine stood up himself and exchanged bashful looks with Kurt, "You know I heard from the guys in glee that some of them are picturing coach Beiste to cool down." Blaine told him.

"Oh that is so insensitive and horrible...even for them!" Kurt muttered in reply as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I know and it's something I vowed to never do myself." Blaine added.

"Agreed, I've already got my cool down tool already anyway. All I have to do is think of all the bad fashion choices the students make in this school and I am good." Kurt explained with a smirk.

Only Blaine had to face the reality that they both had their work cut out for them when he found out David had pushed Kurt into the lockers yet again that week. Blaine knew the second he saw Kurt afterwards was that he needed a chance to vent it all out. So they headed straight to Kurt's house after school where they could discuss it alone. Blaine had offered to get him a glass of warm milk before they went to his room.

"I know I said I'd be strong about it, but every time I get slammed into those damn lockers I just feel like giving up." Kurt muttered as he came to sit on his bed.

Blaine simply watched him for a moment and took a seat beside him and handed him the mug of warm milk. "You're already handling this so much better and braver than I ever did before I ran to Dalton, Kurt." Blaine pointed out.

"It's just I want to know why David's suddenly decided to make my life a living hell. Also that nobody aside from you really seems to notice." Kurt replied as he felt all his emotional walls begin break down.

"I know how you feel, as I've told you before I got taunted at my old school before going Dalton and it really got to me. I wish I could say it just pissed me off, but I know it affected me far more than that. I even complained about it to the faculty and they were sympathetic and all. But you could just really tell that nobody really cared. It was like, 'Hey if you're gay, your life's just going to be miserable, sorry, nothing we can do about it.' So I left and went to Dalton, simple as that and I was ready to accept it as my fate, until I ended up meeting this wonderful boy who was full of pride and sass. Who showed me I didn't want to be the guy who ran anymore." Blaine began to tell Kurt.

Kurt simply gave him a loving look and managed to smile even as he was beginning to cry. Blaine stopped and handed him a tissue before continuing.

"So after meeting you, I think we both know what the only option is. That you can refuse to be the victim, prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and you have a chance right now to teach him."

"How?" was all Kurt asked in reply.

Blaine brought his arm to wrap around Kurt's shoulder and pull him close. "Confront him, call him out. I ran, Kurt, before I found my courage from you I didn't stand up when I faced the same type of hate. I find myself thanking the world every day that after meeting and falling in love with you I was finally able to stop running."

Kurt came to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder and took a deep breath, letting Blaine's words wash all over him. "You're right, I'm going to give it my best."

"I can go with you if you want." Blaine offered.

Kurt smiled lightly, "No, I need to do this on my own. Because you've given me the courage I need to face my fears head on."

"I understand, but you've had that courage in you all along." Blaine replied.

Fuelled with the encouraging words of Blaine, Kurt was determined to that the next time Karofsky came at him, he would rise to face him. At least in glee the girls were ready to sing their number for the competition so Kurt had something to distract him. As he stepped into the choir room he saw there were only two chairs left open, each on the far edge of the row of seats and Blaine hadn't arrived yet. Kurt sighed but didn't move any of the chairs, after it all it wasn't like they always had to sit together. Just when Kurt chose his own seat he saw Blaine hurry in and give Kurt a quick smile before sitting at the other side of the row. Rock music filled the room as the girls started their number in leather clad outfits. Kurt had to admit they were amazing and he began to cheer along, bopping his head to the beet. Until he noticed he had gotten a text message and he glanced at his phone, wondering who it was from. Only to smile warmly as he saw it was from Blaine.

iCourage/i

Kurt grinned and leaned forward to see Blaine was also leaning forward in his chair, while giving him an encouraging smile. Kurt brought his hand to rest over his heart and mouthed 'thank you' to Blaine and then sat back up in his chair.i 'Just remember, no matter what happens, no one can touch our love.' /iKurt thought to himself as he took the words to heart.

So when Kurt once again found himself shoved into the lockers by Karofsky, Kurt rose to take the chance to do something about his situation. He picked himself off the floor, letting his anger fuel him.

"Hey!" he yelled and he ran after David and followed him into the mens locker room without a moment's hesitation.

"I am talking to you!" Kurt shouted as he entered the room.

"Girls locker room is next door." Karofsky replied as he pulled his clothing out of his locker.

"What is your problem?" Kurt asked him as he came right up to face David.

"''Scuse me?" David replied as he turned around.

"What are you so scared of?"

"Besides you sneaking in here to sneak a peek at my junk?"

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare, that all us gays our secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, hamhock? I already have a boyfriend and even if I didn't, you're not my type."

"That right?"

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty."

Karofsky then lifted his fist to Kurt's eye level in frustration, "Do not push me, Hummel." he warned.

Kurt glanced as his fist but he refused to back down, "You gonna hit me? Do it." he taunted.

"Don't push me!" David shouted even louder.

"Hit me, 'cause it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you."

"SO GET OUT OF MY FACE!" David bellowed desperately as his anger rose.

Never faltering Kurt met his anger and jabbed a finger straight at David's face in defiance. . "You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are…" Kurt began.

But what followed after his outburst was so unexpected that it shocked Kurt to his core, when instead of hitting him, David grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him. The seconds it took for Kurt's mind to register what had happened felt like eons when his mind finally clicked back into working as David pulled his face back. Kurt was so full of shock that he could only stare in horror at first but when David moved his face close for another kiss Kurt pushed him back and stumbled a few feet away from him. Kurt could only stare off blankly as David hit the nearby locking in frustration and ran out of the room, leaving Kurt standing there, his hand covering his mouth in disbelief.

Blaine had been begun to wonder where Kurt had gotten to when he heard his phone suddenly ring. Blaine looked at the screen and was happy to see it was from Kurt and he answered it quickly.

"Hey Kurt, I was just wondering where you were." Blaine told him with a grin. But his smile quickly faded when Kurt didn't say anything in reply, in fact Blaine swore he could hear his boyfriend sobbing lightly.

"Blaine...I need you." Kurt said weakly.

Blaine froze from the sheer desperation in Kurt's voice. "Tell me where you are, Kurt." Blaine demanded trying not to sound too forceful, but he was scared.

"In my car...in the parking lot...Blaine, I can't..." he said as he began to cry again.

"I'm on my way, Kurt. I'm on my way." Blaine shouted as he ran as fast as he could to the parking lot.

Once he made it there Blaine darted off to Kurt's car and almost crashed into it as he stopped. Blaine pressed his face against the window. Kurt was in the back seat crunched up, his face red and wet from crying. Blaine could tell Kurt was still cradling his phone against his ear and Blaine touched the passenger side door, which was still locked. "Kurt, let me in." he said softly through his phone that he was also still holding onto.

Kurt slowly touched the button to open the car doors and Blaine climbed inside, without even bothering to ask Kurt was wrong he gathered him into his arms and let him simply cry into his shoulder. Finally, when he had recovered enough Kurt pulled himself up and Blaine wiped his wet face with a tissue.

"I went and faced Karofsky like we talked about before...only he..." Kurt began.

"Oh my god, did he hurt you?" Blaine asked in horror at the idea and he began to look for any visible wounds on Kurt's body.

"No… he...he kissed me, Blaine..." Kurt explained weakly.

At first Blaine's mind couldn't process what Kurt had just told him, but as he came to understand the words Kurt had spoken he snapped up on instinct and opened up the car door. But Kurt's hands shot out just as quickly and clamped onto his arm, pulling him back inside the car.

"Blaine, don't!" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine fought Kurt's hold for a moment until he saw Kurt's desperate face and he went slack and slumped back against the car seat. He knew he should try to remain calm for Kurt's sake, but all he could feel was complete shock and an overwhelming weight of grief come upon him. But try as he might it all changed back to anger in a heartbeat. "Kurt let me go, I'm not going to let him get away with this!" Blaine blurted out.

"No, don't go..."

"How can you ask me to do that, Kurt? Not after what he...what he did to you!"

"Blaine, it's not the way to deal with this. This totally explains why he's been targeting me." Kurt pleaded, he needed to make Blaine understand it all.

Blaine could only look at Kurt and grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him slightly. "Kurt, Karofsky doesn't deserve that! How can you even begin to justify his actions? I mean he hate kissed you!" Blaine yelled at Kurt with all his might. But a second late Blaine realized what he had done and began to cry, "I'm so sorry..." he wept.

Kurt brought his arms to wrap around Blaine and pulled him into a tight embrace as he let the both of them let all their emotions out and just let they cry in the safety of each other's arms for a moment, so they could manage to continue.

"I am so sorry this has happened, Kurt, and all because I told you to face Karofsky..." Blaine began helplessly.

"You had no idea this would happen, no one did. So stop beating yourself up over this." Kurt told him softly.

"We still have to confront Karofsky about this, Kurt, and nothing you can say will change my mind..." Blaine began.

"We will, only we won't threaten him with violence or fear tactics. We're going to offer our sympathy and help so maybe it could end all of this." Kurt told Blaine as he took hold of his hand.

Blaine realized what Kurt was telling him was the right decision, he kissed Kurt's hand. "You're right, Kurt, it's the right thing to do. So I'll be there at your side during all of it."

"Together." Kurt said warmly in agreement.

But when it came time for the both of them to live up to their words of bravery the next day, It was far from easy, but neither of them refused to back down from their goal. Blaine followed beside Kurt as they later finally found Karofsky on the stairwell outside and they hurried to catch up with him. Blaine forced himself to keep his emotions under control when he caught sight of David and was reminded of what he had done to Kurt. But he also reminded himself of Kurt's words before, that they needed to respond with offers of help not violence, if there was any hope of it all coming to an end.

"Ready for this?" Kurt asked Blaine with a small smile.

"Yes, don't worry about it just let me do most of the talking." Blaine replied as they walked up the stairs together and stopped in front of Karofsky who was coming down towards them. "I've got your back." Blaine quickly added.

"Excuse me." Blaine began as they approached him.

David looked at the both of them and a mean smirk quickly filled his face, "Hey lady boys, sending your boyfriend after me huh Kurt?" he asked tauntingly.

Blaine ignored this and continued with what he and Kurt had planned to tell him. "Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." he began to explain.

"I gotta go to class." David quickly replied and pushed by them.

Going off script, Blaine knew exactly what to say to get David to stop, "Kurt of course told me what you did."

Sure enough David turned around to face them both, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine and he nodded to him, "You kissed me." Kurt told David as he looked back at him.

David's head whirled around to make sure no one had overhead Kurt, "I dunno what you're talking about."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Karofsky as he fought to keep his rising anger in check. "Oh I think you do, and I'm even willing to put the fact that you kissed my boyfriend aside, because I know deep down you must be confused and that's totally normal. I won't lie and say I can justify how you dealt with it. But I also can't ignore that you'd of course be confused with what you're feeling. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with for anyone. So we're here to let you know that you're not alone..." Blaine began to explain.

"Do not mess with me, Anderson." David said in a threatening tone.

But Karofsky brought Blaine's effort to be understanding to a halt when he came charging at Blaine and pushed at him. Blaine raised his arms up in surrender as he wasn't looking for a fight but it did little good, because Blaine found his back pushed up against the chain link fence from the force.

Kurt lunged forward and pushed Karofsky off of Blaine before anything worse could happen.

"You have to stop this!" he blurted out. He and Blaine just remained still and watched the conflicted emotions on David's face, until he turned and raced away without another word.

Blaine sighed and began to straighten his rumpled outfit, "Well, it was a long shot but it looks like he won't be coming out anytime soon." Blaine said with a small grin, hoping to break the tension just a little. He glanced over to see Kurt's heavy expression as he let out a long breath in frustration. Blaine turned to face him as Kurt went to sit down beside him on the steps.

"Hey are you okay? What's going on?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gave Blaine an awkward smile, "Because I just realized how that could have easily been my first kiss yesterday, well the first one that counted. What if I had never been kissed by a guy until today?" Kurt admitted softly.

Blaine smiled warmly and Kurt and rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder for a moment. "Come on, let me buy you lunch." he said and helped pull Kurt to stand.

"Thanks... love you." Kurt said in reply as they began to walk down the stairs, Blaine's arm still protectively over his shoulder.

Blaine was glad that Kurt didn't try to protest when he insisted that Kurt should go save them a table as he got them their lunches. Kurt had even made a witty comment about reminding Blaine he better choose something he would want to eat. With their meals piled onto his tray, Blaine hurried back to join Kurt and was surprised to see Finn sitting next to Kurt at their table.

"Oh hey, Finn." Blaine commented as he joined them at the table.

"Hey, I was just going to ask Kurt if he'd help me out with our outfits for the competition." Finn explained.

"Really? Even after his ideas before were totally shot down before?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, "Behave Blaine, Finn didn't join in on that. I've come to accept that my brilliant ideas aren't for everyone. I even have to admit the mash up you guys decided on is pretty good." Kurt replied.

"Yeah and now we need some killer outfits to seal the deal on our win and fast." Finn said as he gave Kurt a pleading look.

"Fine, I'll help and I promise to pick something toned down enough that no one will freak out. Though what fun would it be if we didn't add a bit of flair..." Kurt began to mutter as he started to think of the possibilities.

"Okay just make sure you run whatever you come up with by us all first." Finn replied and left to join Rachel a few tables away.

Blaine chuckled to himself as he silently thanked Finn, because this was just the thing Kurt needed to distract him from the day's turn of events.

That night Kurt found himself calling Blaine like he did every night once his skin routine was finished. But this time he had something he especially wanted to ask his boyfriend, causing him to smile as he brought up his number to call.

"Hey cutie, I have a little request of you." Kurt asked him as he came to sit on the side of his bed.

"Of course, you only need to ask." Blaine replied with a chuckle.

"Can you bring me a photo of yourself to school tomorrow for me to have?"

"Uh sure, though all I have on hand right now is my school photo from last year. Will that do?" Blaine replied in surprise.

"That would work just fine thank you."

"Does this mean I can have one of you as well?"

"I suppose that would be fair, but next we need to take one of us together."

"Agreed." Blaine replied in agreement.

The next morning, Blaine did just as Kurt had requested and gave him his photo when they met that morning, so Kurt's plan was set in motion and it now resulted in him admiring his handy work at his opened locker. Blaine's photo had been placed at the top of his locker door, with the words 'courage' put under it as a collage of letters cut from various magazines. Kurt gave an approving smile as he looked at Blaine's handsome face, he could feel it begin to raise his spirits already. But it ended up being so affective in taking his mind off things that he didn't notice Karofsky approach him. Until he got smashed up against the lockers with so much force it sent him crashing to the floor. Kurt glanced up to see Karofsky disappear in the crowd of students ahead. Kurt hissed in frustration more than the pain as he folded his legs up so he could hug them in a crouched position on the floor. As he sat there Kurt couldn't help but notice that one even cared that he was sitting there in this state and Kurt let out a small sigh. Kurt began to think how it would be so easy to just give in to all the despair that was surfacing in his mind. But Kurt lifted his head to glance up at his locker door and saw Blaine's photo hanging there he brought Blaine's words of courage back to his mind. That he needed to refuse to be the victim and not give into all the hate. With those words to urge him forward, Kurt forced himself to proudly stand back up. He picked up the letter 'o' that had fallen when he had smashed against his locker and put it back in place. After one more quick glance at Blaine's photo, Kurt closed his locker and headed to the choir room with his head held high.

There were far more important things to deal with, such as the boys performance in glee club, with their costumes done after they had been amazingly accept by all the guys, the day to sing their number had finally arrived at the end of the week. Kurt had been giving his approval when the song ended up being dedicated to Coach Beiste even when Kurt himself was innocent in hurting her. Even though the song had not been the choice he wanted, Kurt quickly found himself enjoying it as he joined in. Of course Kurt didn't even need to look at Blaine to know he was fully into it and Kurt had to smile at that. With his dark mood lifted Kurt and Blaine even danced over to Mercedes's during part of the song. Their movements making her break out laughing as she hid her face in embarrassment, as Kurt came to sit on her lap.

The song ended and Blaine came over to Kurt as they stepped back and watched the others embrace Coach Beiste. Kurt brought his arm to wrap around Blaine's waist and Blaine did the same thing. So they found themselves at that moment, arm in arm as they clapped in approval of the touching scene before them. Watching this reminded them both how while it was true some people knew only ignorance and hate, others, the people who really counted, knew what really mattered.

Blaine found out what Kurt had in mind when he asked him for his photo when he came to greet his boyfriend at his locker once classes where finally over. He noticed his photo's place of honour on Kurt's locker's door and smiled warmly in approval.

"So that's what you wanted my photo for." He said.

"Yes, I just felt the need to be able look at your handsome face whenever I need a pick me up." Kurt explained.

"Even when you get to see my face every day at school now?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

Kurt laughed out loud lightly, "Yes, even then." he replied.

End Notes

This the piano version of Teenage Dream Blaine sings to Kurt in the episode. Remember I couldn't have him sing TD when Kurt snuck into Dalton and mirrored their original meaning. Because the song wasn't out by then. So it's still in this chapter like the episode, just in a slightly altered form.

watch?v=bSjmUksJ-FM


	27. Chapter 27 The Substitute

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Here is the next chapter! Not sure when the next one will be, but it shouldn't be as long now between chapters.

This chapter was fun, throwing Mercedes in the mix and her reactions/thoughts to Kurt and Blaine's relationship.

Chapter 27  
>~The Substitute~<p>

It was very clear to Kurt Hummel that the world seemed to have a serious problem with him, he knew this because it kept throwing everything imaginable at him and at least for the last few weeks, most of it had been bad. But he was very proud that during all the drama he faced on a daily basis, Kurt could still notice when his boyfriend was upset. Kurt even knew what was affecting Blaine, despite his best efforts to hide it from everyone, however it was easy to deduce since Blaine had started to act slightly off key ever since they'd found out they were going against the Warblers for Sectionals. But Kurt still deserved some credit because he was sure no one else had noticed it was affecting him at all. Kurt knew what his next move would be after he had discovered Blaine was feeling down, he could finally start to pay back for all the times Blaine had been there for him. Comforting him with words and or physical touch, somehow Blaine always seemed to know what Kurt needed for every situation he had faced so far. Kurt wasn't buying Blaine's claims that he was bad at romance, not by a long shot, so even when he knew it wasn't a contest and Blaine would be the first one to point that out. Kurt wanted to help him no matter what, even when Blaine would go off and say it wasn't necessary, because that's what couples did for one another.

As soon as they two of them where alone Kurt had decided to bring the subject up so the healing could begin. Or that had been the plan, but as soon as Kurt stepped into Blaine's room he soon discovered that his boyfriend had other ideas. So instead of talking they ended up kissing and having a very good make out session. Kurt figured it had to be another way of helping Blaine cope, by keeping his mind off things. But as Kurt began to fix his hair in Blaine's mirror, he saw in the reflection that even kissing couldn't help cheer him up enough and that was a red flag in Kurt's mind.

"Blaine, you do realize you can talk to me about what's bothering you... as fun as kissing is, sometimes words are better healers." Kurt offered.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and eyed him for a moment. He had thought he was hiding things pretty well but that was obviously wrong. "It's nothing..." he began.

Kurt turned and glared at Blaine from his spot on the bed until he began to squirm. "Blaine...sweetie, nothing about your life is too small for you to not tell me about. I'm your boyfriend and I love you more than you'll ever know. Don't ever think that something happening to you is not worth my time, you hear me?" Kurt told Blaine firmly. "You have every right to be upset over having to compete against your friends..."

Blaine took in a long breath and exhaled. "I know...sorry... and you're right of course. But was it that easy to tell that it was getting to me?" he asked.

Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine and came to sit beside him on the foot of the bed and drape his arm over his shoulder. "Not at all, actually. I'm sure nobody else noticed. It just proves how well I know you, Blaine… that, and you're still sad looking after we ended up kissing for so long." Kurt replied.

"Okay that would be pretty obvious." Blaine admitted with a weak laugh.

"So talk to me, tell me what's been going on in that mind of yours over this. I speak from experience; it really helps get you through it all. I can listen just as well as I can talk." Kurt urged.

Blaine let out a small laugh and paused to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "I already know that, Kurt, don't think you don't pull your weight around in this relationship, because you do. I know it's not that big of a deal, and I knew from the beginning this could happen. It was different last year for Regionals because you and I didn't go up head to head. Now that it's actually happening with the Warblers... I'm finding it hard to accept." Blaine admitted. "This might take a while, so can we cuddle?" he asked Kurt cutely.

Kurt let out a small laugh and nodded, they got themselves all comfy against Blaine's headboard and Blaine snuggled beside Kurt and scooted down a bit so his head rested against Kurt's shoulder. Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand, entwining their fingers, like they had done many times before. "I just don't know what to do about this... I mean, you know I don't regret transferring...but I feel kind of lost. Like if I give the Warblers too much support people might think I'm being a traitor. But if I just out right ignore them and alienate my friends, they'll just end up resenting me. I don't want to be a stranger to the Warblers or the New Directions." Blaine explained.

Kurt had no real answer to Blaine's dilemma, but knew just how to help in his own way. Because Blaine had done the very same thing for him time and time again. "I am going to take you on a special date tomorrow night so we can both forget about all our troubles." Kurt told him after Blaine was done.

"That would be nice." Blaine admitted.

"Good, then it's settled." Kurt replied with a grin.

Kurt's mind was still busy with planning their date even during school the next day that he didn't react to Rachel's takeover of the glee club when Mr. Schuester ended up being sick. Normally he would have looked at her in horror and began to fight about it almost instantly. Instead he just pushed it aside for later, it could wait until his special date with Blaine was all figured out. Sure enough as soon as he was done with planning he thought of a way he might be able to save everyone in Glee from Rachel's wrath. So when he found himself in line up with Mercedes's in the cafeteria, he was ready to voice his idea to her.

"I am shaking and it's either from low blood sugar or rage. I knew it was only a matter of time before Rachel tried to take over the glee club." Kurt whispered to Mercedes as they waited to join the line.

"We'll forget all about it tonight at bowling." Mercedes replied.

Kurt froze and looked at her, "Crap that's right we had plans tonight! I'm sorry Mercedes, I can't because I asked Blaine out on a date tonight." Kurt told her.

"I've been looking forward to it all week..." Mercedes began in a disappointed tone. "Look, I'm happy for you and I adore Blaine. It's just I can't help but feel that since he came along I hardly ever get to spend any time with you, you know... alone." Mercedes explained.

Kurt gave a sigh, "I know, I'm sorry, seriously the last thing I want to become is that person who deserts their friends the moment they get a boyfriend. It's just that Blaine's been feeling down ever since we found out we're going head to head against the Warblers. So I want to cheer him up, especially considering how much he's been there for me lately. What with my dad and all the other things I've been facing..." Kurt sputtered off quickly as he tried to explain himself.

"Wait, what else have you been facing?" Mercedes began to asked.

"Never mind, I promise to make it up to you, we'll hang out Friday night." Kurt quickly answered, changing the subject.

Then Blaine suddenly stepped up to join them with a smile on his face, though it was clear he still wasn't his usual chipper self just yet. "Hey guys, glad I made it in time to catch you two, so whatcha talking about?" Blaine asked them.

"About what we're gonna do about glee club while Mr. Schue is sick." Mercedes told him.

Kurt was grateful that Mercedes had lied, because it meant she wasn't mad at him for breaking their plans. Since Mercedes's had brought the subject back to the whole Rachel dilemma, he decided to fill them both in on his master plan.

"I might have a way to fix that already, have either of you met the new Spanish teacher?" Kurt asked them. When he saw them both shake their heads in reply he continued. "She subbed for my English class last week and she's amazing. She sang a stunning rendition of conjunction junction and I think she's the answer to our prayers. I was planning to go ask her to take over glee club while Mr. Schuester's away." Kurt finished.

"Sounds good to me." Blaine replied.

"And no matter how amazing she actually is, anyone would be better than Miss Rachel Berry." Mercedes said with a groan.

Kurt had set his plan into motion right away when he headed over to the Spanish class room and interrupted her lesson to see if Holly Holiday would be game. When his attempts to recruit her turned out to be successful, he proudly headed to glee club the following day with Blaine right behind him. But his triumph lasted only a second when he strolled into the room and suddenly slipped and not gracefully as he went crashing to the floor, his fleet flying up into the air. As laughter filled the room Kurt sighed, it had been nice while it lasted. But he quickly realized his suddenly clumsiness had not been his fault, someone had greased up the floor. Sure enough he glared over at Puck and noticed the stick of butter in his hand. "Nice welcome committee, Puck." Kurt grumbled.

Blaine had already hurried to his side and carefully helped him stand back up, and began to dust him off. Kurt voiced his thanks for coming to his aid and they two of them slowly moved to a safer spot to stand.

During this Holly Holiday herself had made her appearance and wowed them all when she simply slid over the buttered floor like she was a figure skater. "Hola Classi." She told them all as she began to introduce herself.

"Now that's how you make an entrance." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt walked over to take their seats as they listened to her talk, it was very clear that Miss Holiday wasn't your average substitute teacher. Which she ended up telling them all herself and Kurt gave her an approving smile. That started off what was their most enjoyable day of glee club yet. Which continued when Holly asked them a question they had never been asked before; what did they want to sing? Kurt knew right away what song he had wanted to sing, Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry. But Puck beat him to the punch when he voiced how he had wanted to sing Forget You by Se-Lo. Kurt could hardly feel any resentment when Holly ended up singing that very song and she was nailing it. It simply felt so uplifting to be singing an actual current pop song, one that was from the last decade as well. So Kurt didn't hesitate to join in on the merriment and begin to sing along. Everyone quickly got into the number, everyone except Rachel who simply glared at them all in anger, but they just ignored her as usual. For once Kurt got out on the dance floor before Blaine could and grabbed for his boyfriends hand as they began to run in circled around the piano at one point during the song. Towards the end the pair began to dance together and twirl each other around, totally enjoying themselves in the music.

Even when the song was over the fun didn't stop, when Holly suddenly shouted out that they were going for tacos. But that seemed to be the last straw for Rachel who stood up in protest and stormed towards the door. She paused and turned back to glare at them. "You're all being ridiculous! Don't cry to me if we ended up losing at Sectionals!" Rachel shouted and she left the room in her typical diva fashion.

Finn began to walk towards the door but failed to stop Rachel in time and he hesitated. Finn was obviously torn between going after his angry girlfriend, or getting tacos with everyone else. Some peoples hard choices may have been love or career, but Finn's seemed to be love or food, or at least at the moment.

Kurt thought he'd help make his decision a bit easier to decide as he walked over to him and laid an arm on Finn's shoulder. "Let her go, she's too angry to listen to you right now." Kurt pointed out.

"Come get some tacos, it will give her time to calm down. Then when you see her you'll have a full stomach." Blaine added.

True to his word after school Kurt took Blaine out for a memorable evening where he even tried to mix things up. Instead of their usual movie and dinner at a restaurant date, Kurt put his wit to use and managed to find out that the next town over had an actual drive in movie theatre. So after spending a fun night cuddled up in back of Kurt's navigator as they shared a bucket of popcorn, they headed back to Blaine's house afterwards. Once Kurt pulled his car into the drive way they noticed right away that it was empty.

"That's weird, my parents must be working late or something... this hasn't happened too much lately." Blaine muttered as they got out of the car.

"I know, I've certainly complained about it enough recently to remember. Think they left a note?" Kurt asked as he followed Blaine up to the front door.

"Let's hope so and while we're at it, let's hope they're gone for a while." Blaine answered with a smirk.

Once inside Blaine darted off into the kitchen to see if his parents had left a note and he was delighted to see a piece of paper taped to the fridge. "Eureka!" Blaine called from the kitchen.

Kurt shook his head as he walked into the kitchen. "Who says things like that Blaine?" he chuckled.

"So what's the verdict?"

"It's good, I forgot my parents had this dinner event for my dad's work tonight. They won't be home till late tonight...so we have hours alone to kill." Blaine explained.

But at the realization of that fact, all they could do was stare at each other awkwardly as they felt the tension build up around them. So far they had been able to avoid moments like this, only because they hadn't had to face the idea of being alone for a whole night with any parents arriving. For the first time in ages since becoming boyfriends, they were at a total loss for words. It didn't take long for them to realize how silly they were being and all it took was looking at their nervous faces and they broke out laughing.

"Why are we so nervous anyway..." Blaine began as they headed to his bedroom. "It's not like we haven't been alone in my house before." he pointed out.

"Yes, but this time we're both slowly getting comfortable with the idea of going further than we have before and let's face it, it's a bit scary." Kurt replied.

Blaine paused, his hand was on his doorknob and he turned to look back at Kurt in surprise. "Are you scared?"

Kurt gave Blaine a coy smile as he came over and placed his hand over Blaine's and opened the door to his bedroom and led him inside. Once they were in his room Kurt quickly put his boyfriend's mind at ease when he kissed him. "I'm not scared of being with you, or anything we end up doing, Blaine. No… it's hard to put into words exactly but...just the idea of heading in that direction is daunting. It's new and it makes me nervous just thinking about it...but not because I don't want it to happen..." Kurt admitted to him in exasperation. "God why is this so hard!" he blurted out.

Blaine smiled at Kurt with affection and didn't even call him out on saying hard. Instead he hugged Kurt and kissed the side of his mouth playfully. "You are so adorable." he told him.

"Likewise... but before we start being brave with our physical relationship. Let's be mature and focus on the emotional side first. So we're going to do nothing but snuggle on your bed while you talk and I'm just going to listen. Once you've gotten all your troubles off your chest we can see what else we want to do together." Kurt explained as he pushed Blaine towards the bed.

"What if my problem is trying to deal with what I want to do with you right now..." Blaine teased.

"Blaine." Kurt warned.

Blaine gave Kurt a sheepish smile and decided to change their usual cuddle position up a bit. Once Kurt sat on the bed Blaine came to rest his head in Kurt's lap and let out a long content sigh. "Even when you're far too irresistible, Kurt, I can't say no to such a gracious offer, not after such a fun date tonight. But don't let me rambled so much that we run out of time to do anything else, because that would be such a waste. I'm honestly feeling way better about this whole thing with the Warblers. I took a page from our book and I called up some of them to talk about it. That really helped, almost as much as talking to you did, but you still win in that retrospect. Anyway, after talking to them I could tell that they miss me...because I miss Dalton and the Warblers too. But they understand why I transferred and they don't resent me for it. So all I have to worry over is that I can prove to the New Directions that my allegiance is with you guys and I'll be set." Blaine explained.

"Oh they know you're trustworthy. Blaine, don't let Santana or anyone like that make you think otherwise." Kurt replied.

"Yeah I know, and I honestly am feeling better about it, thanks to you." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt leaned his head down to give Blaine a long kiss in response. "Then my work is done."

Blaine laughed and suddenly sat up so he was now facing Kurt until their faces were only inched apart. As they gazed into each other's eyes, their looks of love quickly turned to desire. Making the small distance between their lips non-existent as they came together to kiss. As usual the first long passionate kiss led to many more and soon they started a rhythm to make sure they remembered to breathe as they continued to make out heavily. It was a struggle but they managed to keep their word of stopping when things got too dangerous and they pulled their bodies apart. Only as they looked at each other, there were no nerves, no embarrassment; all they knew was neither of them wanted to end it there.

Never the less, Kurt quickly sat up and crossed his legs on the bed as he took a deep breath. He had gotten very close to sporting a full erection a moment ago. Which wasn't surprising, he just didn't want anything to kill the mood, or take things further than he wanted to. "That was fun." Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine smiled bashfully at Kurt and ran a hand through his now ruffled hair. "Yeah, that is was. But you know Kurt...going slow still means we keep moving." he pointed out.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't shy away from what Blaine was getting at, instead he gave him a seductive look. "It does..." he agreed. Kurt began to crawl over to Blaine and leaned in close to his face. "What did you have in mind?" he whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

Blaine shivered at the tone Kurt's voice had and knew he had started to blush bright red. He just tried to push past that and all he had to think about was the reward might be if he did. He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and smiled at him. "That we don't have to go all the way... because again, I doubt either of us has protection or lube on hand, because I don't." Blaine began and when he saw Kurt nod he continued. "But there are plenty of other ways to reach orgasm, we've already proved that once. So I think it's safe if we take another step in that direction...I mean as long as we both want it."

Kurt had a feeling Blaine wasn't suggesting they give another go at frottage this time, so he decided to come out and say what Blaine was getting at. "As in a hand job?" he offered.

Just hearing Kurt say the word was making Blaine realize he was getting hard already. "Yes, actually." he admitted.

Kurt returned Blaine's shy smile and kissed him. "So now that we know that's what we want to do...how do we manage to actually do it?" Kurt asked with a sigh.

Blaine laughed lightly as he began to push Kurt gently down on the bed and came to hover over him. Kurt laughed with him as he brought his hand to grasp the back of Blaine's neck and pulled his face downward for a long kiss. Even when they were both nervous they still knew how to start things off.

Blaine pulled back after they kissed a few more times, "I think the answers pretty clear Kurt. We just need to relax and give into the pleasure, at least some of it. That and we get comfortable and the rest will happen pretty quick...well hopefully not too quickly." Blaine answered with a smirk.

Kurt laughed as Blaine began to suck on Kurt's neck and he responded by gliding his hands over his chest and tugged at his clothing. "I think it's working, Blaine..." he moaned as he began to undo Blaine's fly. "But we'd better keep things safe and keep our clothing on..." he warned.

Blaine gave Kurt a seductive look as Kurt's hands got braver as he unzipped his fly. "I think I can live with that."

The next morning Kurt was still blissfully content as he finished getting ready for school. So much that it became clear he wasn't bothering to hide it when he crossed paths with Finn on his way back from the bathroom. Judging by the look on Finn's face he was sure he would jump to conclusions about what had happened, but Kurt for once didn't care, all he could think about how right his and Blaine's decision to go slow had been, and that it being safe had its rewards. Kurt didn't want anything to ruin his good mood so he decided to check how Blaine was doing, humming happily as he brought up his number and hit the call button.

"And how is my cutie this bright and wonderful morning?" Kurt said musically to Blaine.

"Fine... you're in a good mood." Blaine replied with a chuckle.

"Can you blame me?" Kurt teased.

"I hope I'm the cause of your happiness Kurt."

"Oh please, you know you are and I know you have a smug smile on your face to prove it! No, I'm just calling to make sure things won't get... awkward for us when we see each other today. After... well...you know..." Kurt began.

"You mean the most awesome moment in my life so far?" Blaine offered.

"I wouldn't word it that way exactly but yes, that." Kurt answered.

"Do you feel awkward right now?" Blaine asked playfully.

"No, just really happy, so I think we'll be okay. Never the less I wanted to make sure."

"Good idea, I'm fine talking to you but I don't know if that will change when I see your face. Or your hands and I remember where they've touched..." Blaine admitted lightly. "So that could get... weird..."

"Considering how satisfying last night was, I think it was worth it." Kurt replied with a laugh.

"And neither of us regret doing it or once again not taking things any farther. We'll just go one step at a time." Blaine replied in agreement.

"Who knew 'walking' could be so much fun."

"Oh, Kurt, I almost forgot! I got a call from Wes, remember how were so bummed over not getting tickets to this year's production of Rent? Well, Wes did and he can't make it so he gave me the tickets! This one looks even better than the one we went to last year. You already know Greg Evigan's starring in it. I know it's short notice but are you up for it?" Blaine said.

"Of course I am! I mean I was heartbroken when we got the ticket sale day mixed up and missed out. We had such a great time when saw the production last year and that was just a minor one...and we were just new friends back then. Wait, what time is the show at?" Kurt asked him.

"Um eight, why is that too late?"

"No it's perfect actually! Why don't you come for family dinner night at my place then? Carole has been bugging me to invite you and I know it would be okay if we had it slightly early that night to make it possible." Kurt muttered as he explained things to Blaine.

"I'd love to Kurt, think Burt will mind?" Blaine replied.

"Oh please he's been bugging me more than Carole I think. He's worried you might think you're not welcome since you haven't been invited to one yet. Which I told him was silly because after what's happened and everything. But what do you think? Ready to face this?" Kurt asked him playfully.

"I'm already trying not to tear up here, so yes I'm ready." Blaine answered.

But once again things turned out to be far from magical when once again Kurt managed to forget about his plans with Mercedes and he felt like the worst friend on the planet. So when she reminded him of their friday plans his look of blissful content turned to horror and guilt in an instant. He swore under his breath and smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh my god what is wrong with me! I'm so sorry Mercedes but I kind of... have plans with Blaine on friday now." Kurt admitted with a groan.

"What?" Mercedes said in annoyance.

"It's just Blaine managed to get us tickets to go see Rent at the Community Playhouse at the last minute. We had really wanted to go see it but we missed out and well he has tickets for us now." Kurt explained.

"Us as in all of us?" Mercedes asked.

"Um no, he could only score two...his friend Wes from the Warblers couldn't go so he gave his tickets to Blaine...so there's only two." Kurt admitted.

But Kurt never got the chance to redeem himself by further apologizing to Mercedes when Santana and Brittany appeared on the other side of them in line at the cafeteria. They started to announce that Principal Sylvester had banned tater tots and they went on to dump them into the garbage. So needless to say Mercedes was not any mood to listen to Kurt after that. But he refused to give up and Kurt knew he had to make things right and the sooner the better. So when Mercedes's stormed out of Sue's office a short while later, Kurt was lying in wait for her.

"Save it Hummel, I am not in the mood." She warned him as she stormed off down the hallway.

"Mercedes wait!" Kurt called as he hurried after her.

Finally Mercedes came to a stop and turned to face Kurt, her hands on her hips as she began eye him. "Yes?" she asked him.

"Look I'm sorry about Friday, and Thursday and every other day I've been busy since I started dating Blaine. I need to make more time for my friends and especially you, but Friday Blaine is coming over for his first family dinner at my place and then there's Rent, so it's kind of special night for us..." Kurt explained.

Mercedes sighed, "You don't have to break your date for Friday, Kurt. I just miss hanging out with you."

"I know, and I miss hanging out with you, too. So we're going to spend the entire weekend together, just the two of us, no Blaine at all. That is, if you'll forgive me enough to agree." Kurt asked her, as he made a puppy dog face like the type Blaine always gave him.

Kurt's look worked when Mercedes finally began to chuckle and shake her head at him. "Fine, you're forgiven, as long as you keep our plans for this weekend this time okay?"

"I promise, I'll go tell Blaine right now so he won't plan anything by accident." Kurt told her, he came up to give her a quick hug. "Thanks Mercedes."

With everything he and Mercedes had been dealing with finally being addressed and patched up, Kurt could now focus on the other thing he wanted to do. And to do that meant he needed to go in search of Holly Holiday, who ended up being in Mr. Schuester's classroom for Spanish, where Kurt found her twirling around in his desk chair, like she was a leggy two year old.

"Miss Holiday, may I have a word again?" he asked as he stepped inside the empty classroom.

Holly stopped spinning to look at him and gave him a sly grin, "Of course Kurt, just say what you feel."

"I heard that you're letting Rachel sing a song of her choice for glee club. So I was hoping that I could do the same thing. I'd love to sing something I really want to without Mr. Schue shutting it down a second later." Kurt explained.

"All I have to say to that is; go for it sweet cheeks! I look forward to seeing it." Holly replied with a wink.

Kurt made a fist pump in triumph and told Holly his thanks before he headed out of the room, he was so happy he felt like skipping. But he had more important things to do, like to continue to set things in motion, which meant he needed to find the girls of glee next. He managed to corner them later on after glee club and submit his cause to them. Surprisingly he managed to get them all to agree to back him up with his musical number. Aside from Rachel who Kurt agreed would be too busy planning her own number with Miss Holiday. While his number was nothing too complicated so they wouldn't need to spend too much time rehearsing. So Kurt was confident they could work it all out and be ready to preform it for glee club by the end of the week. Giving Kurt another thing to look forward to, in addition to his and Blaine's plans for Friday, not to mention his weekend with Mercedes. None of this escaped him at the moment and Kurt couldn't help but feel optimistic for once. "Things are going your way for once. Kurt Hummel." Kurt muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway.

_

The next day Kurt was determined that Mercedes should be as happy as he was feeling, so he set off to make that very thing happen. So when he and Blaine came to join her for lunch at the table she was already sitting at, he was bringing her good news. But the moment Kurt took his seat, Mercedes went venting off in anger about their food options in the cafeteria before Kurt even had a chance to fill her in on his news concerning her.

"Look at this crap, foam fish sticks? Principal Sylvester's only serving per-digested food now. To give us more energy, I mean do I look like a baby bird?" Mercedes told them both.

"It doesn't taste that bad actually..." Blaine pointed out as he finished a spoonful of his own lunch.

"Don't fret your culinary disappointments, we come bearing gifts." Kurt said with a witty smile on his face.

"You brought tots?" Mercedes asked.

"Better, I've set you up on a date. I get it, my blossoming romance with Blaine is making you feel left out, jealous." Kurt answered, still smiling.

"Who's the guy?" Mercedes interrupted him.

"Anthony Reshaude." Kurt replied and his glanced at an attractive young man sitting a table behind them.

"Why him?" Mercedes just asked.

"No reason..." Kurt began as he looked away from Mercedes.

"Oh so it has nothing to do with the fact that he is one of the five black guys at this school?"

Kurt just looked at Mercedes in disbelieve at her attitude, he looked to Blaine who just shrugged and remained silent. "No, he is a wide receiver on the football team."

"He's also very attractive if you haven't noticed." Blaine commented, finally saying something during the conversation.

"And he is a member of the black student union." Kurt added as he gave a thumbs up.

"Any non-black activities?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know my google search was a little..." Kurt began mutter in response.

"I can't take this anymore." Mercedes said as she began to write something on a paper in front of her.

"Mercedes trust me, Blaine and I are a perfect proof that love can be just around the corner." Kurt began, but he looked up to see David Karofsky come into view up ahead.

"'Sup homos?" he sneered as he gave him and Blaine a cruel look as he passed them by.

Kurt and Blaine simply glared at David as he left and when he was gone Blaine looked back to Kurt and saw his boyfriends snarky expression. Even at the risk of provoking someone Blaine didn't hesitate to put his hand over Kurt's for a moment of support, before he reluctantly withdrew it quickly. But any worries either of them had came to an abrupt halt when Mercedes started a riot over the loss of tater tots and they could only react in horror from the sudden turn of events.

Only the fact that Kurt had his performance to look forward to that day made him able to recover fully from the riot at lunch. So when everyone in glee club made their way to the auditorium to watch Miss Holiday and Rachel do their number first, Kurt's bright mood had fully returned to him. Kurt winked playfully at the pair as they did their amazing broadway song and dance routine. Others may have thought the idea of going up after such an act would be daunting, but Kurt was ready to. Once Rachel and Miss Holiday finished their song and took a bow, Kurt bounced out of his seat and began to clap as he came to stand in front of the stage.

"That was simply splendid Rachel and it is very hard to follow that. But I think I'm up for it, so you two sit back and rest and you can be the judge." Kurt commented with a grin. "Ladies, if you please." he told the remaining girls as he walked up onto the stage as Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn and even Santana got up to follow him.

Leaving the guys, Rachel and Miss Holiday to sit and watch them from their seats, who were all not sure what to expect. For once even Blaine had no idea what song Kurt had picked to sing, since he hadn't told him. Blaine hadn't been able to pry the secret from his boyfriend, no matter how hard he had tried. So Blaine was just as surprised as the others when Kurt started to sing 'Humming Bird Heartbeat.' by Katy Perry. At first Blaine laughed in amusement as Kurt began to sing, with the girls backing him up and dancing behind him. When Kurt looked directly at him and gave him a smile that was boarding on seductive, Blaine felt the heat rise to his cheeks. It wasn't that Kurt wasn't singing the song perfectly, it was that he was obviously singing the song to Blaine and some of the the lyrics were the reason Blaine had started to blush bright red. All Blaine could do at first was to smile bashfully as a number of the New Directions began to laugh, though it was all in fun and not meant to be cruel. Realizing he was being silly, Blaine just focused on Kurt and the music and forgot about anyone else and cheered his boyfriend on.

The laughed stopped quickly after that and was replaced by cheers and clapping as Kurt finished the song and took a graceful bow, blowing a kiss to Blaine with a wink. Blaine mimed to catch the kiss and touched his cheek with his hand, causing Kurt to begin to laugh. Which was the biggest reward Blaine could ever want at that moment, because neither of them were willing to give into the peer pressure and stop showing each other how strong their love was.

Come Friday night Blaine was glad to see he wasn't feeling the least bit nervous when he arrived at Kurt's house for dinner. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd come over for a meal, but Blaine knew how special Friday nights dinners were to the Hummel family, or rather now the Hummel-Hudson family. Though they weren't an official family since Carole and Burt weren't married. But that hardly mattered. Even though it had taken a while for him to be invited, it didn't diminish how welcome it made Blaine feel.

Kurt greeted him at the door and ushered him inside and they headed straight to the dinning room, where everyone was already sitting and waiting for his arrival. Blaine greeted them all warmly and took his seat and the dinner was soon underway.

"We wanted to have you over way sooner than this Blaine, it's just with my heart and all... things kinda got pushed aside there." Burt explained.

"Oh I totally understand, Burt! I'm just happy to be here and be included." Blaine replied with a big smile.

"And we're happy to have you here." Carole said as she put the last dish on the table.

"I mean you're pretty much over here all the time." Kurt added with a grin.

"It's true, I'll admit this has become a second home to me." Blaine replied.

"Glad to hear it kid." Burt told him. "Because I know how depressed Kurt would be if you weren't around."

"DAD!" Kurt moaned in protest.

Dinner turned out to be a wonderful start to the evening and Blaine was happy to see first-hand how well Burt was recovering from his heart attack. It was as if it had never happened. But neither he nor Kurt had the time to linger, so as soon as they had finished eating Kurt hurried them off to head to the theatre to see Rent, for the second time together. Only this was their first time seeing it as a couple and they both wanted to make the most of it. So as they made their way to the theatre and headed inside, they walked together hand in hand and they never let go during the whole show.

Blaine was amused to realize that even after all this time and how much their relationship had grown, they still enjoyed each other's company the same way as when they first went together as friends. Or rather, just as much, since nothing was exactly the same way since they had first met, it had changed for the better. Blaine glanced at their entwined hands and smiled warmly, he had to admit it was harder to pay attention to what was on the stage instead of Kurt's reactions now. Kurt seemed to notice this and pointed towards the stage and Blaine just nodded and returned his attention to the musical. Only at the end of 'I'll Cover You.' Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, considering the topic of Rent, he figured it was safe enough to do so.

Kurt on the other hand, despite it looking like the show had his full attention as he watched the performers up on stage. In reality he was actually off lost in thought, those thoughts naturally being about Blaine and what their journey had been like up to this point. As Kurt though about it further, he was having a hard time accepting it had all been real, he only could because he had lived through it all. What had begun with Kurt finding a friend and kindred spirit had developed into a deep love that continued to grow and mature every day. Kurt glanced over at Blaine at one point during the show, to see, like before, Blaine was once again getting teary-eyed at Angel's funeral scene and Kurt squeezed his hand lightly.

Despite the fact that their attention had wavered throughout the show, both of them had enjoyed themselves immensely. After all the drama that had happened to the both of them over the last few weeks, it had been something they both really needed. By the time the show was over, it was too late to do anything else. So Blaine drove Kurt straight home and Blaine insisted on walking Kurt to the door.

"You know, we should make this a yearly thing, us seeing Rent together." Blaine suggested.

"What if it's not playing next year or any years after that?"

"Then we'll just watch it together on dvd."

"I like the sound of that." Kurt replied with a grin.

After they reached the front of the door neither of them could help but end up in each other's arms for their goodbye kiss, which ended up going on for too long. Acknowledging this fact, Kurt finally released his firm hold on Blaine's waist and gave him a warm smile. "So you're okay with Mercedes and I spending the weekend together?" he asked.

"Oh Kurt, it would be so wrong if I was, Mercedes has been so welcoming to me from the start. You two deserve this, I mean, you've been friends far longer than when I stepped into the picture. I'll survive somehow." Blaine told him. "I actually got invited to a boys night out with Nick and the guys already." he added with a grin.

"Just make sure to behave and I'll see you on Monday." Kurt replied and gave him one more quick kiss, after they said their quick goodbyes Kurt stepped inside the house. Only to see his dad standing in the hallway, looking at him.

"What? I made it back for my curfew, which I thought we agreed wasn't really all that necessary." Kurt muttered as he walked through the hallway.

"Did I say you were in trouble? Makes me think what you could have done to go right to the defence." Burt answered.

Kurt was relieved to see his dad's face showed he wasn't really being serious when he answered him and Kurt let out a sigh. "This whole teasing me because I have a boyfriend now has just begun hasn't it?"

"You have no idea Kurt, you have no idea." Burt replied with a smirk.

With another Friday over and done with, Saturday had arrived and with it began Kurt's weekend with Mercedes and Kurt managed to keep his promise to her for once. It started off with them finally being able to go bowling together, where Mercedes's beat Kurt's score far too easily for him to admit it. Then what followed was them heading off for lunch, during all of this Kurt managed not to bring up Blaine at all, though it took all the control he had to do so. Because so many things reminded him of Blaine or something about him, without even trying. By the end of the night when Kurt was in Mercedes's bedroom for their sleepover, he found out while he had managed to not mention Blaine, he hadn't managed to not show how much of a struggle it was for him to pull off.

"You know Kurt, I'm touched that you're trying so hard, but you can talk about Blaine if you want to. I mean he is your boyfriend after all." Mercedes told him.

Kurt just looked at her and let out a heavy sigh, "Oh, thank god!" he muttered in relief, which he noticed had made Mercedes laugh. "Well, I am glad I'm amusing you." he hissed.

"Oh come on, it's funny. I mean, just thinking how much things have changed for you makes me begin to smile." Mercedes pointed out as she poked him lightly in the side.

"I can hardly believe it myself most of the time, but then I see his face or hear his voice and I remember it's real." Kurt said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Well since we're on the subject of Blaine now, I'm curious about something. Because I think anyone who knows you can tell that things between you and Blaine have been really good lately. So I am wondering what caused that..." Mercedes began as she smirked at Kurt.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Kurt asked her suspiciously, he could already tell he was beginning to blush.

"I mean have you two slept together yet?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt just stared at her at a moment, hardly believing she had just come right out and asked him that. He could feel his face flushing even redder now. "How can I...oh my god I can't believe you...honestly..." Kurt began to sputter in response.

"You owe me, Kurt." Mercedes pointed out.

Kurt gave in and let out a large breath in defeat, "Fine, as long as this conversation doesn't leave this room. To answer your question, even though it is nobody's business, while we have slept together, as in been asleep in the same bed once, we haven't had sex." Kurt told her.

"Well that's surprising, considering how much you've been blissfully smiling at each other all week."

"We've done some things...just not the final act of sex."

"Whatever that means." Mercedes replied with a smirk.

"Well if you don't know, I'm certainly not telling you!" Kurt blurted out.

He suddenly felt very tired and Kurt hid his face in the pillow he was holding in his moment of embarrassment. It was like the sex talk with his father all over again. "We decided to take things slow and not go all the way yet..."

"But do you want to? Go all the way I mean?" Mercedes asked him with a warm smile as she came to sit closer to him.

Kurt looked up and saw that Mercedes was giving himself a chance to be honest and talk about things like this, which he hadn't done with anyone except Blaine so far. Only for once this was something he couldn't talk to Blaine about, because it concerned him. So Kurt finally nodded, "Yes, I really do." he told her softly. "I mean going slow was absolutely the right way to go at the beginning. But now I find myself wanting to do more, to experience everything with Blaine, I can't stop thinking of how amazing it would be."

"Well, I am willing to bet that Blaine feels the exact same way, Kurt." Mercedes told him.

Kurt glanced up from the pillow at her and smiled lightly, "Probably...but it's still easier said than done."

"Meaning?"

"Well, for one I'm still too scared of the idea of having to go buy condoms and lube...I mean, what if someone who knows me sees me...or worse what if they know my dad. Or...oh my god what if my dad sees me! I can't take it... it's just...gah, too much to deal with at once!" Kurt muttered and he buried his head back into the pillow.

"Oh look at you right now, Kurt, it won't be that bad, considering what the reward is. But if it's that hard for you to face alone, I could go with you. Heck I'll even buy them myself if you chicken out." Mercedes told him as she put her hands on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

Kurt gave in and put the pillow back down on Mercedes bed, "Oh that would be so much better, a gay guy having his straight friend, who's a girl, buy his protection so he can have sex with his boyfriend finally..." Kurt muttered with a chuckle. "Sorry, but you're right...I'm being silly... but actually I was thinking of even driving to the next town to get them. It's stupid, I know. but it seems less embarrassing to me, so it would be nice to have someone keep me company during the trip." Kurt explained.

"Say no more, it looks like we're going for a road trip tomorrow." Mercedes said with a laugh.

"I'll even buy you some tots as a thank you."

Their road trip the next day turned out to a fun filled driving adventure, starting off with Kurt and Mercedes singing along to one of his cds for the entire drive. Once they reached their destination, which was a drug store, Kurt stepped inside and instantly felt very nervous. He walked through the store so awkwardly at first that Mercedes's began to chuckle and pushed at him, to force him to relax. Kurt still felt very embarrassed when he went through the cashier till with his purchase of lube and condoms. But he was relieved when the cashier lady hadn't made any comments and only smiled at him, which still caused Kurt to blush. Things had been easier when Mercedes's began to laugh and hang onto Kurt's arm like she was his adoring girlfriend. It had been hard not to break character and roll his eyes at her antics, since he hadn't asked her to do it.

Now they were back and headed to Kurt's room, where he quickly stashed his personal purchases in the best hiding place he could find. "Thank you Mercedes, all that is needed is now is to wait for the perfect time." Kurt told her.

"When there's no risk of Finn or your dad walking in on you, I get it." Mercedes replied with a wink.

"Don't even mention that Mercedes or I'm never going to be brave enough to get laid!" Kurt blurted out. Once he managed to calm down Kurt shook his head until he suddenly heard his phone's text alert noise, he brought it out and smiled. "It's Blaine, asking how our weekends going." he told Mercedes.

"Shouldn't you tell him how he'll benefit from our shopping trip today?" Mercedes asked teasingly.

"Oh like I would..." Kurt muttered as began to text him in reply.

"Say why don't you invite him to join us, we could all go to bread sticks together?" Mercedes suggested.

Kurt stopped texting and looked up at her, "Are you sure? Isn't this supposed to be our weekend of just the two of us?" he asked.

Mercedes smiled and just took the phone out of Kurt's hand and began to dial Blaine's number. "Hey there Blaine, I figure I've hogged your boyfriend long enough. So why don't you come over and join us for dinner at bread sticks?" she asked Blaine.

"Well if you don't mind me being the third wheel sure." Blaine replied.

"Oh like you'd be the third wheel in this, Blaine." Mercedes said with a laugh.

Mercedes found herself a short while later sitting across from Kurt and Blaine at their booth at Breadsticks, and she was beginning to regret her decision to invite Blaine. She knew the boys weren't trying to make her the third wheel, but as she sat and listened to the both of them chatter endlessly away so much, it was like they were one person. As this continued Mercedes began to drift away until she swore every word they were saying ended up sounding like gay. She finally snapped out of her weird trance when Kurt called her name a couple of times. After asking the waitress for some tots Mercedes became optimistic when Blaine suggested they change their discussion to something she would be interested in. Only to have Kurt asked the both of them if they had read Patti LuPone's new book, causing her to roll her eyes as the happy couple began to gush over how amazing a book it was, because of course Blaine had read it too. Finally Mercedes's had reached her breaking point and decided to break the happy bliss up, if even for a moment. "You guys are so sweet, I feel like my teeth are gonna fall out." Mercedes told them both.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled, "That almost sounded like a compliment." Kurt replied with a smirk.

"Considering she's been forced to listen to us gab away I can't blame her, Kurt." Blaine pointed out.

"You're right I'm sorry, okay now we'll turn the tables. We'll be quiet and you do all the talking. You have our complete attention." Kurt told her reassuringly.

Mercedes could only smile as she studied them, at the moment Kurt's arm was wrapped tightly around Blaine's waist and they were leaning into each other as close as physically possible. But she decided to give them a break since they were actually trying to listen now, so she began to talk with them and was delighted to see that this time, they did keep their word of being the ones to listen for once.

Kurt was at his locker the next day at class when he noticed Mercedes's flash him a devious grin from her own locker beside him.

"Look what I snuck in." She began, her grin widening.

Kurt gave her a curious look from his view point, but when it turned out to be a container of tatter tots he just gaped at her.

"My heart was racing." Mercedes added as she walked over to him.

"Are you out of your mind? After what you did to Sue's LaCar? You're gonna end up in prison." Kurt whispered to her.

"So? You know what they have in prison? Tots."

"Things are going really well with Blaine, I truly love him and I'm sorry but he's always in my mind. I know it must get annoying but I couldn't stop it if I wanted do and I don't want to either. You are substituting food for love Mercedes and more importantly, you're substituting me for a boyfriend. Look at me, six months ago I thought there was no way I'd ever find someone like Blaine and there he was! You will find somebody, but until then, you just gotta take care of yourself. Yah know treat yourself with a little respect." Kurt told Mercedes with an affectionate smile.

"You're right, I gotta go." Mercedes replied.

As she turned and started to walk by, Kurt turned to face her, "Where?" he asked slightly concerned.

"I'm gonna go talk to that Anthony kid, first time I saw him I thought he was pretty cute. Maybe we have a shot." Mercedes replied and gave Kurt a finale smile before walking off down the hallway.

Kurt simply watched her go until he felt a rough hand come on his shoulder and yank him around, to find himself looking at Karofsky.

"Question for you, you tell anyone else what happened? How you...kissed me." David told him.

"You kissed me, Karofsky." Kurt pointed out, which caused David to shush him and look around, clearly making sure no one overhead him. "And I understand how hard this is to deal with so no, I've only told Blaine and neither of us plans to tell anyone else." Kurt added.

"Good, you keep it that way, cause if you do, I'm gonna kill you." Karofsky told him, his gaze full of anger.

Just when Kurt thought there was nothing Karofsky could do to shock him anymore than when he had hate kissed him, he soon found out he was very wrong. At first Kurt just stood there still in complete shock from having just received an actual death threat. His mind instanly wanted to forget it had happened, but that was proving to be hard. Because as much as Kurt wanted to forget it, he knew he shouldn't. While his mind was conflicted with all of this, Kurt hadn't noticed that Blaine had come up to him and called his name.

"Kurt?" Blaine called to Kurt again, but slightly louder this time. When that got no response Blaine fought to keep himself from panicking as he shook Kurt's shoulder lightly. "What's wrong, why are you like this right now?" Blaine asked with concern as he scanned the hallways for any sign of David.

Kurt made himself snap out of it, touching Blaine's arm and force himself to smile. "It's nothing, I'm fine.." he answered.

It was easy to tell by reading Blaine's concerned face that he wasn't buying it, "Are you sure? Because your face sure doesn't look fine... so I'm wondering why you're lying to me when there's no reason to. You know you can tell me anything, Kurt." Blaine told him softly.

Kurt could only sigh, "I know and I will, I promise. Only can it wait until we're alone after school?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine knew there would be no point in trying to pry whatever was bothering Kurt at that moment, so he simply nodded. "Sure."

Kurt gave a sigh of relief and took hold of Blaine's arm after he closed his locker shut. "Come on, we have glee club next." Kurt muttered as he led Blaine to the choir room.

Blaine once again just nodded and let the fact that Kurt had promised they would discuss it later put him at ease. So for now he would let it go, no matter how much his mind wanted to worry over what the problem could be. Blaine only hoped that when Kurt told him what was bothering him, it wasn't any of the horrible things that kept popping into his mind.

After school was finally over, Blaine had insisted they go straight to his house after they got their usual drinks at the Lima Bean. Because he had a hunch that whatever Kurt had promised to tell him, he didn't want an audience.

When they were finally alone together, Kurt was touched to see that Blaine didn't ask him about what had happened with David right away. Instead they found themselves discussing Mr. Schuester desire to have them sing 'Singing in the Rain' from the movie with the same name.

"Honestly I'm not surprised that we're the only ones excited about doing Singing in the Rain in glee club." Kurt said as he followed Blaine into his bedroom.

"The fact that we both love the movie aside, it's also special because it was one the first things we watched after we first met." Blaine added with a smile.

"Back when we were totally clueless to how we felt about each other." Kurt said as he came over to give Blaine a long kiss.

It ended up taking five more equally long and passionate kisses for Blaine to realize Kurt was using his lips to prolong having to keep him promise to Blaine, and Blaine wasn't about to let him play dirty like this.

"Kurt...you're stalling..." Blaine said after they kissed again.

"You want me to stop then." Kurt muttered as he pulled Blaine closer and began to kiss Blaine's neck.

"You can be so evil sometimes...but yes, we can continue this after." Blaine hissed as he took hold of Kurt's shoulder and pulled him off his neck. "You promised after all." Blaine told him and took Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the bed to sit down. "Start talking." he commanded.

Kurt knew a lost cause when he saw one and gave in and let out a sigh as he took a seat next to Blaine on his bed. He had been dreading this all day, because he knew Blaine would freak out the second he told him about Karofsky. In all honestly, Kurt knew he should be doing the same thing, but he was still in shock and denial over what had happened. He knew telling Blaine would undo all the hard work he had done to push it all deep down and safely away from his mind. But keeping Blaine ignorant to all of this wouldn't help the either of them to recover from it, so he knew he had to tell Blaine the truth. "Alright sorry, I'll tell you Blaine. But only if you promise to let me finish before you do anything okay?" Kurt explained.

Blaine wasn't sure if he should be worried or amused at that, so he just nodded. "Deal, now talk to me Kurt, it's what we do best, well...aside from kissing." Blaine added with a wink.

Kurt smiled weakly and grabbed hold of Blaine's hand with a firm grip, he figured Blaine would see it as him needing the support. When in reality it would stop Blaine from being able to bolt off like Kurt knew Blaine would want to. "When you came to see me at my locker earlier today...Karofsky had just been there." Kurt began and then he hesitated as the memories began to flood back to him. "He asked if I had told anyone other than you about the kiss, which I said no...and then he said if I told anyone else he would..." Kurt began, but when he thought how Blaine would react he wasn't sure he could actually finish.

Blaine was getting really worried now, he placed his hand to cup Kurt's cheek and looked him right in the eye. "Kurt, tell me." he pleaded.

"He said he'd kill me." Kurt whispered.

Just as Kurt had guessed he was forced to watch Blaine's face turn from concern to horror and if he hadn't already been holding onto his arm, Blaine would already have been out of the door. But Kurt put all his weight into his grip as he fought to hold Blaine in place.

"Where are you going?" Kurt blurted out as he stood up and stopped Blaine completely.

"To tell someone, Kurt you have to! This isn't some joke, this is your life! He cannot get away with this!" Blaine shouted out in alarm.

Kurt just looked at him, the concern on his face was touching, but Kurt's mind filled with panic at his reaction. "No, Blaine... I can't... don't tell anyone, please." Kurt pleaded.

"No, Kurt! Not this fucking time! I am not just going to sit here!" Blaine shouted at him.

"I didn't tell you so you could go get yourself killed, Blaine! You cannot tell anyone about this!" Kurt demanded as he yelled back just as loudly.

The face Blaine gave Kurt looked like he was a wounded deer in front of a hunter. Hurt and worry rush through him, but it didn't douse his rising anger.

"How can you ask me to do that, Kurt? How can you just act like it's nothing? Don't you care about yourself or those who cares about you? First the kiss, now this... it's wrong! and I can't, no I won't just sit here and do nothing about it!"

"Blaine! It is my choice on how I want to deal with this, it happened to me. So please calm down and listen to my reasons!" Kurt shouted back.

"So why did you even bother to tell me if you've made your mind up?"

"Because I thought I could trust you!" Kurt shouted at the top of his lungs. But as Kurt began to breath heavily from the effort of having to yell so loud, he looked over at Blaine and he instantly regretted everything he had just told his boyfriend.

Blaine was somehow angry and worried at the same time as he just stood in front of Kurt with his mouth wide open. All he wanted, all he had ever wanted was for Kurt to be safe and that to him meant keeping Kurt away from David, as far as possible. To see him get expelled and no longer be able to hurt the person he loved so desperately, emotionally or physically. But here was Kurt, asking him to stay silent and do nothing to help him. As much as he loved Kurt, at that moment he was simply shocked at how selfish he was being. It was like his life didn't matter to him and Blaine couldn't barely take it all in. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at Kurt in his anger, but he was at such a loss, Blaine had no idea to react to it all.

"This is your life, Kurt... I can't." Blaine whispered and yanked his arm out of Kurt's grasp and began to storm towards his bedroom door.

"I am begging you don't do this, Blaine! Just listen to me!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine froze, his hand already on the doorknob, all it would take for him to start to secure Kurt's safety was to leave that room and go tell someone, anyone about what Karofsky had said to him. But as he turned to face Kurt and saw the desperation his beautiful face held, he simply gave up completely and felt himself begin to cry, as he fought to find the right words to make Kurt understand how insane he was being.

"Kurt, if something was to happen to you and I did nothing to stop it...I couldn't... I could never forgive myself. If he actually hurt you or tried to..." Blaine began, but when he was faced with the idea of Kurt being killed he had reached his limit. He simply lost all control he had been clinging to and became an emotional wreck. Something that he had never let Kurt see before, not even when Burt had been ill. Blaine couldn't help but remember when he had been lying on the cold ground after he had beaten up after his old schools dance. Which lead him to picturing Kurt lying there beside him, as a bruised mess with no signs of life left in him. Blaine let out a frustrated cry as he slammed into the wall beside him, doing nothing as he slid down to collapse on the floor. Still crying, Blaine put his head between his legs and hid his face with his arms as he brought them to cover over his head. He didn't want Kurt to see him like this, as he wept hysterically and felt so weak and pathetic.

Kurt felt totally helpless as he watched Blaine totally close himself from the world and realized he was crying too. Only seeing Blaine finally break down completely made Kurt recover enough to want to help Blaine pick up the pieces of his broken control. He slowly walked over to where Blaine stat crumbled up and crying and hovered over him. Unsure if Blaine could be reached yet, but he wasn't going to give up and not try to comfort him, he touched Blaine's shoulder lightly but when Blaine didn't respond Kurt sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Blaine, honey, it's okay, I'm fine..." Kurt told him soothingly.

"For now... but..." Blaine muttered softly.

"How could I let you get like this, Blaine?" Kurt muttered as he came to take hold of Blaine, resting his forehead on the top of Blaine's arms that covered his head still. "Don't you feel guilty now because I yelled just as loudly. But please, Blaine. you promised to let me finish, I know this sounds crazy but... I don't want to tell anyone else about what Karofsky told me. But that didn't stop me from wanting to tell you. I don't want any lies between us, Blaine, ever, not when our safety is concerned. I know it's selfish of me and I know it sounds insane to you. But please...try to understand. Because what if I did let you go right now? What if you went and told someone and Karofsky finds out you did? What if you end up getting hurt or worse because of it? Then I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt because of me. I do value my life, Blaine, more than you'll ever know but I value yours just as much. His threat to kill me is huge, I know, but it's just words, Blaine, and I don't think he meant it. Sure, it terrified me and I'm scared and he tried to act like he meant it. But no matter how much of a bully he is, he is not a killer, Blaine. He's a scared boy who is lost just like the rest of us." Kurt explained to Blaine.

Blaine finally relaxed his arms and pushed Kurt's hold on him away so he could pull his head up to look at him. "What if you're wrong, Kurt?" he asked him.

Kurt brought his arms to encircle Blaine's tiny crouched up frame and pulled him into his arms. "I know I'm asking a lot, Blaine, but please, can you promise me you won't tell anyone? For me?" he pleaded, hating himself for what he was asking Blaine to do. But it somehow seemed to be the right decision. Because he knew that telling someone wouldn't do anything, but Karofsky finding out that he had told someone, could have something very scary happen. Something Kurt refused to think about happening because it was too painful.

Blaine looked up at him and took hold of Kurt with all his might, pressing his head against Kurt's chest. "Only if you promise me that if Karofsky does anything else, anything at all, anything that would cross the line. That you will tell everyone, the principal, your dad… everyone. Kurt. Because if you don't, then I will, no matter what the consequences to our relationship are." Blaine told him.

"I promise, Blaine. I promise you with all my heart. I am so sorry to ask this. Just this once, do this for me, because you love me... even when I am asking something so selfish." Kurt said.

Blaine let go of Kurt slightly so he could gaze into his eyes, "Yes you're being selfish. Kurt. But my break down aside I can see why.. or almost. So I'm going to stay quiet, because I trust you and I want you safe. But that doesn't mean I'm going to just step aside and do nothing... okay? But we shouldn't be fighting or yelling at each other over this. Because that would only make the bullies win and I will not let that happen. They will not take you from me, I won't let them, Kurt, no matter what it takes."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but whatever it is, I am truly grateful for it. Because here you are being so worried for my wellbeing and you still are able to accept what I want. You have to know that you being with me has affected me so much more than anything Karofsky has ever done or said to me. No matter what he does, Blaine, he can't stop me from loving you. And do you know why?"

Blaine gave him a weak smile and kissed him, "Because no matter what, love defeats hate."

"It might not always, but for us it does." Kurt added. 

It had taken them the whole night and the following school day to have fully recovered from their emotional outbreak the day before. But Kurt and Blaine were determined to remain brave during it all and not give in. Them having to focus to work on their big musical number for Glee club ended up being a big help in distracting them enough to bounce back fully. So when they both headed to the locker room, soaked to the bone from being rained on during an entire song, their playful banter had returned to them.

"Well that was by far the funnest group number I've done so far." Blaine laughed as he and Kurt towel off their wet hair in the guys locker room after they had finished changing out of their wet clothing.

"It certainly was the most elaborate, so much that I doubt we'll be able to do it for Sectionals." Kurt said in agreement.

"It might be a bit too much yeah." Blaine added with a laugh. He then saw Kurt was smiling at him lovingly, he glanced at the other guys from glee, who were short distance away but not paying attention to him and Kurt.

"What's with the look?" he asked playfully.

Kurt grinned and strolled over to Blaine and took hold of both his hands in his own, he wished he could do more but with their current company he knew it wasn't the right place for that yet.

"I was just thinking how it's like you're my umbrella, Blaine. That no matter how hard the rain might fall...it's okay because I always have you there, ready to protect me and keep me dry." Kurt told him with a grin. ight and the following school

**Chapter End Notes:**

This is the song Kurt sings for glee club with the girls.  
>watch?v=K_o4Fqq3vxc<p>

It was hard to think how Blaine would react to Karofsky's death threat and how/why he would keep it a secret. The scene that resulted I hope help justifies why he keeps quite, for now anyway lol. I also had the issue of how Blaine being there would affect Kurt's storyline with Karofsky. You'll see as the chapters progress what I came up with, hopefully it works.


	28. Chapter 28 Furt: part 1

Author's Chapter Notes:

Here at last is the first part of Furt. Like with Grilled Cheesus, this episode was one of the reasons I wanted to do this fic. Just thinking of what it would of been like if Blaine was at the wedding. If they were already dating then =).

Chapter 29, the second part will be posted on saturday.

The Marry You number was NOT fun to right and it's probably weak but it's what I came up with LOL. Not to mention the challenge of writing the Just the Way you are number too ugh!

Chapter 28

~Furt: Part 1~

When Blaine arrived at William McKinley in the morning, he had assumed it would be just like any other day for him. Sure, there was always a chance he'd get slushied or insulted or go through some drama in glee club, but since he had transferred to McKinley those things had become normal. But ever being the optimist, he didn't focus on the negative, not when the positive changes to his life were far more pleasant. As usual just the thought of Kurt brought a smile to Blaine's face.

As soon as he stepped inside the building he started the morning ritual of heading to Kurt's locker to greet his boyfriend. Or at least it was the ritual when he and Kurt didn't carpool together at least once a week. Blaine had been looking forward to a calm and uneventful week, after his and Kurt's emotional outburst a few days prior. But when Blaine arrived at Kurt's locker only to find him nowhere in sight, it showed the universe had other ideas. The second sign was when Blaine finally found Kurt at Finn's locker. The third and far more obvious sign was that Carole and Burt were there as well. Blaine stopped a few feet away as soon as he noticed them and made a curious face. His first thoughts turned to worry but as soon as he realized Kurt, Carole and Burt all had big smiles on their faces, while Finn just looked surprised. He was relieved to see that whatever was going on it seemed to good news. Blaine was far too curious to find out the cause of their good mood that he didn't struggle with if he should interrupt them. Instead he strolled up to the group with a smile to match their own. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing except these two are getting married! They just sprung the news on us a second ago." Kurt told Blaine and he took hold of Carole's hand and brought it forward to show off her new engagement ring.

Blaine was almost bouncing with excited as he came over to give Carole a big hug. "Oh, that's awesome! Congratulations!" Blaine said happily.

"I, of course, will want you to help me as my co-wedding planner, Blaine. I already have so many ideas whirling around in my head." Kurt commented.

Blaine just laughed, "Do you even need to ask?"

Kurt launched off in voicing some of his ideas to everyone, where Blaine quickly added his approval and Finn just remained silent. Until Burt finally spoke to break up all the rambling about things he didn't understand or want to try to. That was the whole part of having a son like Kurt, who could take charge and Burt just would have to sit back and nod in approval, except when it came to one important part of the wedding. "Alright now listen, Kurt, Blaine Mr. Wedding planners, I want you two to take care of one thing. I don't care about the food or the booze at this party but I want one heck of a band. I've been eating right, I've been exercising and I wanna boogie with Carole at this wedding." Burt explained. "And I will boogie." he added as Carole laughed in response.

Kurt was bobbing up and down happily, holding onto his hands, when he suddenly a devious grin appeared on his face. "Alright, it's already taken care of dad. I'm gonna hire the New Directions as your band, right? It won't cost you a cent, they're available! Long story short, you're having a glee wedding!" Kurt announced.

"Oh yeah! That's perfect ,Kurt!" Blaine cheered.

"That sounds good to me kid, so start planning away. Meanwhile, I gotta go take Carole to work." Burt replied as he came to rest his hand on Carole's shoulder happily.

"Okay, I'm so happy for you two!" Kurt replied.

Kurt and Blaine waved happily in farewell after everyone had said their goodbyes. The newly made wedding planners were far excited for their own good, which made Finn roll his eyes.

"Alright planning starts now Blaine, seriously right after school we need to get to work on this."

"I am here at your command, Kurt." Blaine replied with a chuckle. "Do with me what you wish."

"Oh, you know just what I want to hear, don't you?" Kurt replied playfully.

"Dude." Fin muttered to remind them he was still there.

"Oh that was nothing Finn, come on let's go break the good news to Mr. Schue!" Kurt said and took hold of Blaine's arm as the pair headed off towards Will's office, Finn reluctantly following behind them.

After Mr. Schuester had given his approval for the New Directions to perform at his dads wedding, Kurt had the fun task of telling everyone at Glee Club that day.

"So we have found ourselves a very special gig to do soon and I'll leave it to Kurt here to explain what it is." Will told them all.

That was Kurt's cue to get up from his chair and come down to face all of them. "I am happy to announce that my Dad and Finn's Mom Carole are getting married! Very soon actually and I have hired, well hired minus the money part, the New Directions to be the band at the wedding!" Kurt explained.

A number of his fellow glee-clubbers began to clap in excitement, while some didn't at all. But Kurt continued anyway, since the majority seemed excited at the idea. "So the wedding date will be quite soon, we're thinking in a few weeks, as soon as I can get the details all smoothed out. You are all welcome to submit your song ideas, group, solo or duets for the reception portion of the wedding, which I promise to hear fairly, just try to keep things suitable for a wedding." Kurt explained to everyone.

Even after it had only been two days into planning the wedding, Kurt was very proud about how far he and Blaine had gotten already. Last night Kurt and Blaine had gone with Carole to sample wedding cakes and it had turned out to be quite a fun evening for all. Kurt was now staring at the cake topper figure he had picked out the night before from its spot in his locker. Blaine was beside him talking away about what they needed to plan next, when Finn approached them. He started to voice his doubts about Kurt's idea to release live doves, until Kurt assured him it wouldn't be too messy, it ended with Kurt telling Finn he should try to pull off a dance number with his mom at the reception dinner. Once Finn agreed that it would help him look cool if he could actually pull it off, Kurt watched his tall frame disappear as he turned a corner down the hall.

"Looks like dancing lessons are in order." Blaine commented with a smile.

"Indeed it does, good thing I have a good partner to help me." Kurt replied.

After he and Blaine figured out how they would hold a dancing lesson at the school for Finn and his Dad the next day after class. Kurt took hold of the wedding topper from his locker and closed the door. Only to come face to face with Karofsky, Kurt held his breath in surprise at the look David was giving at the moment, which could only be described as terrifying.

Blaine didn't hesitate to come to stand beside Kurt, making sure he got as close as possible and stared at Karofsky in defiance. But he didn't stand in front of Kurt completely since he knew Kurt had to stand up for himself as well. Instead he just stood beside him in support and didn't back down when Karofsky got closer. The three stared at each other in silence until Kurt noticed Karofsky begin to assess the situation by glancing around at the crowd of students before looking back and him and Blaine. For whatever reason, he must have decided that with Blaine there, it was too risky to get any closer to him. So he simply gave the pair a hateful sneer from where he was standing a few feet away.

"Better stay on your toes, lady boy, you can't keep have your tiny boy toy around you all the time." Karofsky told them and suddenly hit his fist against the locker with a smash, causing Kurt and Blaine both to flinch. That seemed to make him content enough to push past then, resulting in Blaine getting shoved to the side as Karofsky headed down the hallway.

Blaine continued to glare at David as he bounced back to regain his balance at Kurt's side, taking hold of his boyfriends shoulder to steady himself. When Karofsky was completely out of view he looked back at Kurt and the look of terror on his face pulled at his heart strings.

"Kurt, you have to tell someone about this. Karofsky's right, what if next time he finds you when you're alone?" Blaine told him softly, his voice full of concern.

Kurt hesitated, "Blaine, I told you I can't...it's not safe-" Kurt began.

"You don't have to tell him about...about what he threatened you with. Just go to Mr. Schue or Principal Sylvester and tell them that Karofsky's been harassing you. I'm sorry but I'm not taking no for answer this time, Kurt." Blaine suggested.

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he knew this time he couldn't ask Blaine to keep it all a secret. He remembered Blaine's warning of how he would tell someone and Kurt knew he was right to do so. That and the fact that Kurt didn't want David Karofsky to come anywhere near him was enough for him to be willing to tell someone about it. Even when he knew little could be done to help.

"Okay, let's go tell Mr. Schue."

Blaine could only look at Kurt with total admiration and love at that moment. "You're so amazing, Kurt." he said softly.

Blaine patted Kurt's shoulder for a moment and urged him to move forward. When Kurt finally began to walk off in the direction of Mr. Schuester's classroom, Blaine followed behind him. When Kurt told Will he was instantly whisked off to go see Principal Sylvester, and this time Blaine insisted that he would stay behind and wait outside the office. Kurt didn't argue with this as he knew it was probably better if he talked to Sue and Will alone anyway. As he suspected, their talk didn't result in anything, as there was nothing that either of them could really do to help him. Not without any solid proof and he still refused to tell anyone about the kiss or the verbal threat to his life. But Kurt didn't ignore the fact that even Sue seemed generally concerned about him and that was amazing. It also told Kurt that telling her and Will had been a good idea after all. Kurt went to find Blaine the second he stepped out of the office and he didn't have to go very far as Blaine was waiting anxiously only a few steps away from the door and Kurt's sombre mood lightened at the mere sight of him. Kurt walked up to him and began to fill Blaine in what had happened or rather what hadn't happened.

"I mean, I knew it would turn out like this, still it's so frustrating..." Kurt muttered.

"Telling them was still the right thing to do, Kurt, they know something is up now at least." Blaine pointed out.

"I suppose, I did get an official nickname from Sue at least…one far less offensive than lady, anyway." Kurt said.

"I'm afraid to think what her nickname for me would be..." Blaine replied with a small shudder.

But no matter how brave and supportive Blaine tried to be, he found himself at a loss with how to help Kurt properly as the days went by. Thank god Kurt was being kept far too busy from planning the wedding for him to have much free time to worry. Although it didn't seem to be distracting him enough for his friends not to notice the effect David's bullying was having on Kurt. It might have taken them a while but Blaine found out about their discovery when he walked into the choir room one day, to find the girls all sitting together and they weren't arguing for once. Blaine made a confused face and he stepped into the room and approached them.

"Um...am I interrupting anything important here?" Blaine asked them awkwardly.

"Oh good ,Blaine! Just the person we should run this by. We were just having a secret girls meeting, about Kurt's situation concerning Karofsky. I mean, you better than anyone must see how miserable Kurt's been because of it. So it needs to stop now." Rachel explained as she took hold of Blaine's arm and pulled him closer to where they were all sitting.

"Uh, that's very sweet of you all, but I don't think Kurt would like the sound of this." Blaine muttered in reply.

"He's independent and doesn't want to ask for anyone's help, we get it. But this time, we're not letting that stop us." Quinn said.

"We're going to have our boyfriends confront Karofsky and tell him to leave Kurt alone. Or that's Rachel's suggestion anyway and as crazy as it sounds, I agree with her." Tina added.

"This won't turn out well, guys." Blaine warned them. "Kurt won't want anyone else getting hurt for his sake."

"Look, you don't have to agree or even join in, just don't tell Kurt okay." Rachel commented.

Blaine looked at all of their pleading faces and gave a big sigh. "Fine, I'll keep quiet about this. But don't think I won't be there too." Blaine told them all with a small smile.

He knew that Kurt would be far from happy when he heard about the turn of events. But for once, Blaine refused to just sit and stay silent when his boyfriend's safety was concerned. Though that didn't stop him from worrying about what could happen when the plan went down.

True to his word, Blaine showed up the next day in the locker room and came to stand beside Mike and Artie as they faced off against Karofsky.

"Stop picking on Kurt." Artie told him.

"You mind? I'm changing." David told him.

"We're serious." Mike said in a loud tone as he slammed Karofsky's locker shut.

"This needs to stop." Blaine added.

"This is a warning." Mike said.

David just smirked at him, "Oh, yeah?"

"From now on, you're gonna leave him alone." Artie told him.

"Look, if he wants to be a homo, not to mention you there, Anderson, that's up to you two. But don't rub it in my face, forcing me to see it at school. I figure even though Kurt's the woman in your relationship he still wears the pants, somehow. So if I make him see that it needs to stop, I figure it will."

"Listen to yourself, do hear what you sound like right now?" Blaine said, he was seething and he could barely control himself after what David had just said.

"We're not asking you." Artie pointed out.

"We're done talking about this." Mike added. "Just back off alright." He then shouted.

This caused David to charge forward and push Mike hard to the ground, as he yelled at him to back off. The force sent Mike crashing into Artie and it resulted in them both falling to the floor helplessly.

It only took a second for Blaine to stop staring in disbelief and snap into action to come charging at David. "Oh no, you're not getting away with this, not this time!" he shouted. Though his show of heroism did little good as David grabbed a fist full of his shirt and swung him to the left, smashing Blaine's back against the lockers with a loud crash. Pain ran through him as he hit the metal and he bounced off its hard surface and crashed onto the floor.

Just as Karofsky came to hover over Blaine, his food began to swing back to give him a hard kick in the gut, when Sam came flying at him without warning, causing David's foot to hit the locker mere inches away from Blaine's head as Sam pulled him away from Blaine with all his strength. Blaine struggled to stand and hobbled over to where Artie and Mike had fallen and began to help Mike get Artie back into his chair. Only they froze right before they had planned to lift when Sam got punched in the eye by David and they pushed at each other until them tumbled down on the floor, still bent on pounding each other.

It took Coach Beiste bursting into the room shouting to break them apart and Blaine finally gave a sigh of relief. When he and Mike finished placing Artie back in his chair Blaine winced in pain as he straightened back up. He knew he was going to get a killer bruise from the face off. One that he knew he couldn't hide from Kurt and one look at the state they were all in and he knew there would be no point in trying to hide what had happened at all. So they all limped along together as they made their way to the choir room. Kurt looked at them all in disbelief at the state they were all in and hurried up to Blaine's side, his face full of concern.

"Oh my god, Blaine, are you alright? What happened?" He blurted out in concern.

"We went to confront Karofsky; it didn't turn out to well." Artie explained.

Kurt looked at them all in disbelief, "Why would you do that?" he asked with a groan. "Wait..is that a black eye, Sam?" he asked.

"It's nothing." Sam muttered.

Quinn ran back into the room with ice packs in hand and began to hand them out to the injured significant others and she took her own seat, slapping one on Sam's bruised eye. Kurt took one because he knew Blaine hadn't escaped an injury himself, judging how he carefully he was sitting down on the chair beside Kurt.

"Okay where does it hurt?" Kurt demanded.

"My back." Blaine muttered.

Kurt sighed and pressed the cold pack against Blaine's back and he heard Blaine give a long sigh of relief from the comfort it was bringing.

"Nothing? The dude was a wild animal." Mike told them.

"Manimal." Artie added in quickly.

"I am so turned on by you right now." Brittany said as she rubbed Artie's shoulder.

"How bad does it look?" Sam asked Quinn as she held the icepack to his eye.

"It's pretty hot, actually." Quinn replied.

Kurt sighed as he continued to hold the icepack to his boyfriends back, bringing his other arm to rest on his shoulder protectively. "We'll talk about this later." he whispered in Blaine's ear.

"He saved me from getting the crap beaten out of me." Blaine admitted.

"You had no idea how hard it was for me not to jump in on that beat down." Puck muttered.

"Where were you, Finn?" Santana asked as she eyed him grudgingly.

"I was still out on the field okay? I totally would have given him a beat down if I had been there." Finn muttered quickly in reply.

"Oh, yeah? Blaine isn't even on the football team and he managed to be there still somehow." Santana pointed out.

"The fact is it shouldn't have gone down without you, Finn. You should have been leading the charge." Mercedes told him.

"Lay off Finn, everyone, it isn't his problem. It's none of your problems, actually, even yours Blaine. But thank you for what you did, especially Sam, with you coming to my boyfriend's rescue as well as facing Karofsky's fist." Kurt said in reply.

Will stepped into the room and once he was brought up to date with what had happened, they all got to work on practising for their wedding performance.

At Kurt's insistence, Blaine ended up going straight home so Kurt could tend to his wounds, like a loving boyfriend should. Blaine knew any attempt to shrug his injury off like it wasn't a big deal would be pointless, much like any hope of them not having to talk about his risky actions. The noises he made whenever he moved also weren't very convincing that he was fine.

"It's pretty pathetic how easy I got taken down." Blaine muttered as he let Kurt lead him to sit carefully on his bed.

"Considering how much Karofsky towers over you, no, it's not. I'm not amused that you all did that, I mean you could have gotten seriously hurt or even expelled. But because you did it for me, I'll forgive you...considering how sore you are from it I think you've gotten enough punishment already." Kurt said as he grabbed another icepack from his bag.

"I'm gonna go put this in the freezer, you lie down on your stomach and rest until I'm back." Kurt told him.

Blaine obeyed, and when Kurt returned, he was happy to see that he was lying on his stomach, listening to some music had put on as he waited for Kurt.

"Okay, I guess you deserve a bit of a reward now." Kurt said as he came over to where he was.

"As in?" Blaine hesitated.

"I managed to find some muscle relaxer in the bathroom, should help with how sore you're feeling. So just lie back and relax as I put my magic fingers to work." Kurt explained softly.

Blaine had already been feeling quite relaxed, until he suddenly felt Kurt sit down on top of his backside, straddling him from behind. He shot up in surprise but winced instantly from the pain that greeted him and he flopped back down on the mattress with a groan. "Kurt, what are you doing?" he blurted out.

"Relax, Blaine! I'm just going to give you a bit of a massage before I put the relaxer on. You're far too jumpy for your own good sometimes." Kurt chuckled.

"It tends to happen when you suddenly sit on me when I'm not expecting it." Blaine pointed out.

"Shh, just relax, Blaine." Kurt said and gently pulled Blaine's shirt up enough so he could get to work on Blaine's sore back. But he instantly saw the large bruise that was beginning to show and he made sure to glide his hand along it very carefully. He started to knead Blaine's back muscles as best he could manage, hoping he was doing more good than harm. It seemed he was has he heard the few muffled groans Blaine was making, so he continued to massage his back.

"Is this okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" Kurt asked.

"No... it's good, very good." Blaine almost purred in response, when Kurt touched his side lightly he let out a small moan. At that comment, he felt Kurt move slightly and realized he was now applying the muscle relaxer to the large bruise on Blaine's back where he had come in contact with the locker.

As Kurt touched him he began to feel completely relaxed and all the tension drained away from his body. Until he soon began to realize in addition to feeling relaxed, he was now beginning to feel aroused. So that it soon came to the point where Blaine was sporting a full hard on from the contact Kurt was giving him with his smooth touch.

Kurt finally finished and got off Blaine and perched beside him on the edge of the bed, he knelt down to give Blaine a quick kiss on the forehead. "There all done, you can sit up now." Kurt told him.

Blaine tried his hardest not to start blushing at that moment, "Uh, I'm good actually." he said sheepishly.

"Blaine, did you get a hard on from my massage?"

"Maybe..." Blaine admitted.

Kurt laughed lightly, "Oh Blaine, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. I know I would probably have one too if it was me." Kurt said as he began to pull Blaine into a sitting position. He glanced at Blaine crotch and the obviously erection he was sporting. "And actually, I can help you with your problem...if you want me to." Kurt said shyly.

Blaine's face turned red at that, "Seriously? ...but..." Blaine sputtered in response as he felt him get even harder at the thought.

"Yes, I am serious, we did decided we'd start doing things like this." Kurt said as he brought his hands to undo the top button of Blaine's pants. "As long as it's want we want." He added, Kurt looked up at Blaine and saw the desire and need on his face. Blaine decided to answer by grabbing Kurt's face and pulling him in for a long kiss. Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine back as he began to slowly unzip Blaine's fly.

Blaine was so focused on Kurt's mouth and how amazing their tongues felt together, he almost didn't notice when Kurt's had worked his cock free and he began stroking it, sliding his hand up and down. That caused Blaine to shudder and he let out a loud moan, before Kurt kissed him again. For a while they remained like this, their lips locked while Kurt kept a steady pumping rhythm with his hand on Blaine's hard cock. Until he suddenly stopped and let go, Blaine stopped kissing him and gave him a confused look, he noticed Kurt was blushing.

"I thought we could be brave and take another step..." Kurt began, but then simply grinned playfully at Blaine and began to kneel downwards, when it hit Blaine what Kurt had in mind. This time he didn't even bother to say anything in hesitation and Kurt brought his head down to his cock and gave it a reluctant lick with his tongue.

Blaine found himself at a loss for words as a whole new wave of pleasure he had never experienced before washed over him. Kurt took this as a cue to continue and brought Blaine's shaft even more into his mouth. When he slowly began to suck and roll his tongue all over his hard on, Blaine almost forgot how to think.

"Fuck, Kurt, that feels so good." Blaine moaned, letting a rare swearword escape from his mouth in response.

Kurt found himself getting the hang of things, until he took things a bit too far and found himself almost choking on Blaine's cock. He pulled up and coughed a bit, "Sorry, this is going to take some practice I guess." he muttered embarrassed.

"I look forward to that." Blaine blurted out, "But don't stop...I'm so close, Kurt..." he pleaded.

Kurt nodded and this time just brought his hand back on Blaine's length and began to move up and down in a pumping motion. He knew Blaine was almost to his breaking point as he came up to kiss him a deep kiss, biting his lower lip aggressively. He heard Blaine cry out and shudder as he released his load over Kurt's hand.

Blaine head fell to rest on Kurt's neck and all he did was breath heavily for a while. So Kurt simply remained still and smiled.

"Feel relaxed now?" he asked softly.

"Oh yes...but what about you? Shouldn't I-" Blaine began to say.

"-No It's not necessary, as hot as that was I'm fine, this was all about you for once. Just let me clean up here." Kurt responded and Blaine let go of him so Kurt could go grab a tissue and dart off to the bathroom out in the hall, Blaine gave a sigh of relief, thankfully no one else had come home yet.

When Kurt came back into the room, he clapped his hands together. "Okay back to the wedding planning, we have lots to do still."

Still slightly winded, Blaine could only smirk in response, trust Kurt to still have planning the wedding on his mind, even when he had just attempted to give him a blowjob for the first time. That, among many other things, was one of the reasons he loved Kurt Hummel so much.

Because of Blaine's injury, Kurt had decided to move their scheduled dance lesson for Finn and Burt to the following day. So now the four of them were all together in an empty choir room after class was finished for the day. Kurt got up to stand in front of his dad and step-brother to be, with Blaine coming to join him.

"Thank you both for attending the Kurt Hummel wedding dance seminar and thank you to my wonderful dancer partner and co-instructor Blaine for helping me." Kurt began and he leaned over to give Blaine's arm a quick squeeze in thanks before he continued. "Now dad, you're going to have to pull off the first dance with Carole and if Uncle Andy's 40th birthday party was any indication, you're going to need some work." Kurt told them.

"What are you talking about my moves were great, okay? It was the damn sangria." Burt began to say in defence.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and held out his hand to Blaine, who took it and let Kurt bring them to the proper dance position. He gulped lightly as Kurt brought his hand to touch the small of his back, not daring to look at Burt at that moment.

"Now first Blaine and I will show you how it's done." Kurt told them as he began to lead them into a dance. "Now dad you'll want to be the one leading, so watch what I do." he said as he began to take a step and then began to dance around.

Blaine smiled as they moved, but he started to feel his memories of the last time he had danced with a boy begin to come up to surface. Considering what had happened after that dance, he quickly pushed those dark memories away.

Kurt stopped dancing with Blaine after a while and went to get his father onto the floor, "Now you try but make sure to dance to the beat, not to the words." he began and he got them both into position.

"Yes, right here, okay." Kurt muttered, he corrected his dad when he took hold of his hand and brought it to rest on his side. "Now have you guys selected a wedding song?" He asked.

"Yes we're thinking Stairway or Simple Blue." Burt answered.

"Okay great, so it's basically 1-2-3-4, alright." Kurt replied and nodded to Brad to start playing the piano again. "Alright follow me, right gentleman leads on the left, right opposite of me." Kurt instructed as they started to move to the music. "1-2-3-4 okay good and to the back..." Kurt said as they began to dance.

"Hey, look at me I'm dancing." Burt said to Finn and Blaine.

"Yeah, okay. Okay, Blaine come over here and dance with dad while I show Finn the ropes next." Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded with a smile and came over to take Kurt's place and he began to dance with Burt. He couldn't help but begin to think how this was something he could never picture doing with his father. Not without it being horribly awkward, yet there was none what so ever as Burt tried his best to lead.

"That's it, remember to keep the rhythm, way to go, Burt." Blaine told him.

"Alright Finn, no chickening out, I did it, you gotta do it too." Burt commented as they danced.

Kurt came to stand and get into position as he called Finn over to join him, moving his head. Finn took a deep breath and muttered to himself as he came over to where Kurt was. He hesitated slightly when he had to take hold of Kurt for the dance lesson.

"Can we shut the door? I'm not really comfortable with people watching." Finn told Kurt.

Kurt just gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about? You danced in front of a thousand people at Regionals." Kurt replied and held his hand back up for Finn to take hold of.

With no chance of escape unless he wanted to hurt Kurt's feelings, which wasn't something Finn wanted to do, especially with Burt in the room. He finally gave in and took hold of Kurt's hand, he was just going to bring the other to touch the Kurt's side. When he noticed Karofsky standing outside the choir room door in the hallway. Kurt's eyes noticed his line of vision and Blaine and Burt soon followed, they stopped dancing once they both noticed Karofsky too.

Karofsky put his hand up in a tauntingly rude motion and eyed Finn and Kurt cruelly as he smirked at them.

Once he left down the hall Burt came up to them, "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Dad." Kurt answered.

"That was not nothing! That guy was making fun of you. What the hell is his name?" Burt demanded.

"Tell him, Kurt." Blaine said as he came to stand beside his boyfriend.

"Tell me what?" Burt asked in reply.

"Tell him or I will." Finn added.

Kurt hesitated, "His name's Dave Karofsky, he...he's been harassing me for a few weeks now." Kurt began to explain.

"Harassing you how?" Burt asked him.

"Just...shoving me and giving me a hard time."

"There's more, there's something else you're not telling me." Burt commented.

"Kurt, please, no more secrets." Blaine said softly when Kurt began to hesitate.

"He threatened to kill me." Kurt finally said.

"Wait, you gotta be kidding me." Finn blurted out in response.

But before any of them could say anything else, they saw a flash of movement to their side and turned to see Burt disappear out of the choir room after David. The three boys darted out of the room as fast as they could as they hurried after him. But when they caught up to where he was, they found that Burt had David pinned against the wall as he confronted him, his anger easy to see.

"Burt, stop!" Finn yelled.

"Dad, please you're sick, come on." Kurt pleaded as urged Burt to let go of David and begin to calm down.

Burt simply let David go and looked to Finn and Blaine, "And what the hell have you two been doing while all of this was going on, huh?" he asked them with anger and he walked away without another word.

Kurt just stared at Finn and Blaine for a moment, "Dad..." he said through his deep breaths, but let him pass by. He ignored Finn and came up to take Blaine's hand, "Don't worry, Blaine, I'll explain to dad that it's not your fault...just later when he's more receptive to hear it." Kurt said as he lead him back to the choir room, leaving Finn alone with his thoughts.

But it didn't end just there of course, the first thing next day Kurt found himself in the Principal's office sitting beside his dad, looking across at Karofsky who was sitting with his own father. For once something actually happened from the meeting and David ended up getting expelled by Coach Sylvester. Kurt couldn't help but give a sigh of relief at the verdict, perhaps it was finally all over, though Kurt was reluctant to get hopeful. When everyone was settled, Kurt's thoughts instantly returned to Blaine and explaining his actions to his dad. Sure enough, Kurt glanced ahead to see Blaine was once again waiting anxiously for them a short distance away. Only this time he didn't instantly run up to greet him and Kurt knew Burt's judgemental words to him the other day were the cause.

"Dad, remember what I explained last night. That I made Blaine promise me not to tell anyone about this, so it's not his fault." Kurt began to explain as they walked towards him.

Kurt sped past his dad to hurry over to where Blaine was waiting for them and began to fill him in on what had happened. Kurt saw the relief of Blaine's face when he was told that David had been expelled by Sue. But he didn't have a chance to say anything because Burt stepped up to face the both of them.

"I'd like a word with your boyfriend alone." Burt simply said as began to walk away from him.

Kurt looked from his dad to Blaine and opened his mouth to protest but Blaine shook his head, silencing him.

"No I'll go don't worry." he whispered to Kurt. Burt began to walk away and Blaine hurried after him. Once there were a safe distance away that Kurt couldn't hear their discussion, Burt turned to face him and Blaine fought not to squirm under his firm gaze.

"Look Blaine, I'm not mad at you for keeping quiet about this, at least not really. I, more than anyone, know how stubborn and independent my son can be. What you gotta know is when things are too important to let him get his way, that sometimes the consequences might be too big to ignore." Burt explained to Blaine.

Blaine was relieved that Burt once again was showing his wisdom as a father and he let out a long sigh. "I know that now, Burt, I'm sorry and from now on I won't let that happen. I just hope I can tell when I need to do something, or when I need to stay silent." he admitted.

"There's no handbook to life, Blaine, you learn on the job for stuff like this. Your heart was in the right place, I know that after Kurt talked to me last night.

"Tell me about it! Anyway, thanks for being so understanding, Burt. I can't promise I won't screw up again. But I can promise that I'm going to protect Kurt as much as I can, anyway I can." Blaine told him.

Burt chuckled lightly and patted him on the shoulder, "That's great and all, just don't get beaten up in the process, kid." Burt commented as they made their way back to Kurt. "I'll leave you to deal with all of final wedding details, which I am sure Kurt's stressing over still. I'll see you tonight at home." Burt said and headed off.

"Hopefully from now on things will be a lot safer for you." Blaine told with a warm smile.

"You mean for the both of us." Kurt said as he took hold of his hands.

Even without the stress of facing Karofsky each day, Kurt was far from calm as they wedding day approached. When it finally was the night before the wedding, Kurt was now pacing in his room in a panic, like it was his wedding that he'd have to go through in the morning. Even as he reminded himself that his dad was the groom not him, it did little to calm his frazzled nerves.

"Seriously, Blaine, I am this close to full blown melt down here! The flowers might not make it in time and what if they get the food mixed up and Rachel's dinner isn't vegan…" Kurt began to mutter over the phone to Blaine.

"Kurt, calm down, I can tell you're pacing! I can't be there to make you relax, so you better come to your senses on your own." Blaine told him firmly.

Kurt let out a deep breath and made himself stand still, "Fine I'll try, there's just so much that needs to be done still..." Kurt began again.

"Kurt..." Blaine said in warning. "Honestly, stop freaking out! It's cute, but not too smart. Tomorrow will turn out just fine, you'll see. It will be a night no one will forget in a long time." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt smiled at that, "Here's hoping you're right."

"You know I am." Was all Blaine said in response.

"See, I told you it would all work out." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt gave a long sigh, it was hard to get his mind to calm down enough to realize Blaine's words were true. They were both in Kurt's bedroom getting dressed for the wedding, which was now only mere hours away. Once everyone in the house was dressed and ready they'd head off to the church to meet up with the rest of the New Directions. Kurt turned to face Blaine finally, only to see him pulling his shirt off without little regard and he looked over Kurt, who was staring at him.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Kurt starred at Blaine in his shirtless glory for a moment before snapping out of the trance it was causing. Not wanting to confirm the effect Blaine had on him, he ignored his boyfriend's question.

"Yeah though only because I'm that good of a wedding planner." Kurt pointed out with a smirk.

Blaine laughed and came over to give Kurt a quick kiss, "No argument there, you did most of the work, I only tried to help." Blaine admitted. "Which I can keep doing by getting that shirt off you." He replied as he began to carefully unbutton his vest. "Curse you and your love of layers." he hissed.

Kurt laughed as Blaine finally finished getting all the buttons undone and peeled the vest off of him, his shirt underneath soon following as Blaine lifted it over his head. Kurt caught it from his hands before he could toss it onto the floor and glared at him. "No, I don't want any wrinkles, Blaine." Kurt warned as he bent over to rescue his vest from the floor. Kurt carefully folded them both and placed them on his bed, finally turning his attention back to Blaine. They both just stared at each other for a moment until they began to laugh. "Right, we're supposed to be getting dressed...so tux's next." He reminded himself as he stepped away from Blaine to focus on their current task. But suddenly it became impossible to accomplish when Kurt glanced back at Blaine just in time to see him begin to slip out of his pants.

Blaine noticed Kurt was watching him and he froze, clad only his briefs. "Should I go to the bathroom to finish?" he offered.

Kurt just shook his head and quickly got his own pants off and set to start getting dressed into his wedding wear. "No, it's fine, It's just very distracting." Kurt muttered.

Blaine found he agreed with Kurt as he watched him slip into his pants for the wedding, "Yeah, considering we've never seen each other with our pants fully off yet..." Blaine pointed out.

"That's true, but it's also beside the point right now, Blaine, and it's not helping us get dressed!" Kurt hissed as he grabbed for his tie.

Blaine chuckled as he finished putting on his own dress shirt and came over to tie Kurt's tie for him. Once he was done, Kurt did the same for him and they both put on their jackets. Kurt glanced Blaine over and grinned. "I think we both look presentable."

"Well you look stunning." Blaine said. "So much though that I am finding it hard to keep my hands off of you right now."

"I know right... how cruel a wedding day can be...and it's not even ours!" Kurt blurted out, his face turned red when he realized what he had just said. "I'm sorry, I know it's WAY too early for such thoughts. But I find I can't help myself from thinking how it's almost like we're getting dressed for our own wedding." Kurt admitted to Blaine.

Blaine finished buttoning up his jacket and smiled warmly at Kurt, "Me too." he admitted. "I mean, it's not that far-fetched that our minds are going there. We have been with each other for 6 months and we are going to a wedding today." Blaine pointed out.

"And we certainly love each other enough. But of course considering we're still in high school, it's far too soon." Kurt replied.

"Agreed."

But Kurt came over and gave Blaine a long kiss, which caused Blaine to take hold of Kurt's waist and pull him close. "You know, while we both agree it's too soon to even begin to think of marriage... it might not to be too soon for other things to happen." Kurt muttered between their kisses.

Blaine's mind came to a complete stop and he could only gape at Kurt when he realized what his boyfriend probably meant. "We should probably put thoughts like that out of our minds until after the wedding. Or else I won't be able to think of anything else but the possibility about us both wanting to have sex..." Blaine told him.

Kurt gave a sigh and glanced at his watch, "I suppose you're right, okay let's enjoy the wedding and we'll continue this talk at a better time." Kurt said in agreement.

"About what?" Blaine teased.

"What's keeping you two down there? Do I need to come split something up?" Burt called down from the top of the stairs.

Kurt and Blaine let go of each other and began to laugh as they hurried up the stairs to join the others.

It was no show choir competition, yet at least for Kurt it was the New Directions most important performance yet. Because seeing his dad's happiness and love for Carole in front of all of their friends and family beat out any trophy they could win. The music began and the New Directions clung together for a second and cheered before lining up in preparation for heading out down the aisle, where the guests of the Carole and Burt wedding were waiting in the next room.

"That's our cue." Rachel chimed as she and Finn danced forward and began to sing Marry You.

Kurt quickly gave Carole and his father each warm hugs while he had the time. Kurt then hurried over to where Mercedes and Blaine where waiting for him. Because of their odd numbers of members, Kurt and Blaine had insisted the three of them would dance together down the aisle, so no one was left out.

Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes watched as each of the pairs in front of them headed out to sing down the aisle. Until it was finally their turn and the three of them skipped out, hand in hand together. Once they were out for all to see, Kurt grabbed hold of Mercedes's hand and strutted down the hallway like they were dancing the tango. Blaine just laughed and bounced along behind them but then Mercedes pushed Kurt towards Blaine and followed the couple as they finish the rest of their dance down the aisle together. Kurt headed to the side when they reached the end of the aisle and watched the others re-appear as they all turned around and danced together down the aisle one last time. This time Kurt came to stand at the front of the line, Blaine standing next to him and they all turned to the back of the room.

Burt Hummel began to dance down towards them and Kurt fought back the tears that were risking to fall, just when Kurt had recovered enough to continue Carole came dancing down the aisle as she swung her bouquet to the music. Burt met her half way and they danced back towards where the New Directions were waiting, as the song ended the happy couple to be stopped in front of the wedding officiator.

It was already risking being too much for Kurt to be able to take in, when he had sworn he'd hold it all together, at least at first. Yet if you were going to have a slight emotional breakdown, a wedding was a place to do it. Especially when the cause was nothing but joy and that crying was a compliment not a weakness. Kurt managed to pull himself together but he ended up smiling so much during the service that his jaw was hurting. All it took was Burt to mention his mother and look at his son with a smile at Kurt lost all integrity. Blaine who never seemed to miss anything quickly handed him his handkerchief, because of course he was too classy for tissues, when Burt continued his vows to comment about God kicking a wall down. Kurt glanced over at Blaine and they both began to chuckle in response.

Meanwhile Blaine might have been better off with not being rendered to tears, in reality he wasn't under that much control. He was smiling so much he was afraid he might never be able to again when the night was over. But he'd worry about it the next morning, because at the moment there was no way Blaine could ever frown. It wasn't his parents or anyone in his family getting married, but he felt closer to them more than he did his own family at times. Ever since Kurt had walked into his life, he had learned how it felt to have peers who were totally accepting. When Carole told Kurt he was amazing in her vows, Blaine touched Kurt's shoulder lightly and whispered his agreement in his ear lovingly. The ring exchange followed and said their 'I dos' so quickly they almost cut the officiator off in mid-sentence. Blaine couldn't help but take hold of Kurt's hand as they watched Mr. And Mrs. Hummel share their first kiss as husband and wife.

With the official ceremony portion of the night over, Kurt snapped into his wedding planner mode and ushered the happy couple and his new step-brother off to go take their wedding photos. Once they were all corralled together and waiting, Kurt went in search of Blaine, who he found at the side with the rest of the New Directions. Kurt walked over to him and beckoned him with his hand.

Blaine just looked at him in disbelief. "No Kurt..I can't be in the photos!" Blaine blurted out.

"I'm not asking you to be, Blaine, so relax! But I did talk the photographer into taking a few shots of after the official wedding photos are done. So you need to come along." Kurt explained as he took Blaine's hand and pulled him over to join them. "If you're really worried about over stepping, Rachel's coming too." he added as he pointed to where her and Finn were standing.

"Okay, I'm good then." Blaine told him. Though in truth he was far from good, he was bordering on becoming an emotional wreck. Because Kurt and his family wanted him there and their acceptance meant so much to him.

Much to Kurt's relief the dinner ended up being lovely, everyone behaved and there were no drunken guests or wedding crashers to ruin things. Rachel got her vegan meal as planned and Kurt felt very pleased with himself as he sat at the table with his family. After dinner was finished, the dancing was well underway and Kurt urged his dad and step-mother to head to the dance floor and have their first dance as a married couple. Their wedding song had ended up being "Stairway to Heaven" and Kurt had been touched and flattered when Burt had requested that Kurt should be the one to sing it. There was no way he could turn the offer down, no matter what the song was. So Kurt hurried up to the small stage at the back of the wall where the backup band was ready for him. Kurt's eyes scanned the room and he couldn't help but give Blaine a wink from his seat with the other New Directions.

"Welcome, and thank you all for coming to this wonderful wedding. I have the honour of singing the first official dance of the night. So Dad, Carole, get up to where everyone can see you and get ready to boogie. It's time to get this show on the road." Kurt said to a beat and began to sway to the music.

Blaine began to dance in his chair, which caused Mercedes to laugh from her spot beside him and call him an idiot. But she quickly joined in with him and the rest of the New Directions as they laughed and moved to the beat. Blaine went so far as the shout out and to cheer at Kurt, but he realized he wasn't the main focus and he quickly switched his cheers to be for Burt and Carole.

After Kurt finished the first song he stepped off the stage and was tackled by Carole and Burt who gave him both big hugs, which Kurt returned as he laughed. He continued to make his way back to his seat, but he could help but make a quick stop at the New Directions table.

"You were awesome." Blaine said as Kurt walked up to him.

"Thank you, cutie." Kurt said as he leaned over and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Nicely done." Mercedes added and Kurt winked at her.

Will was next in line for singing and he began to sing Sway just as Kurt sat down at his chair. This time Carole and Burt's dance was not so traditional, but that only made it that much more fun to watch. When Burt looked over at his song to make sure he was doing fine, Kurt gave him an approving wink. As fun as it was to sit and watch everyone enjoy the festivities in their seats, Kurt was itching to get his boyfriend on the dance floor. But there was still Finn's speech to cover before his hopes of dancing with Blaine could happen.

Finn stood up and Kurt smiled at how nervous he looked, but he managed to pull through and begin his speech as he came to stand in front of Carole, Burt and Kurt. "Hi, uh thank you, best man right uh, well I wanna propose a toast to my mom. Who is, so awesome...I mean, somehow even without one in the house, you taught me what it means to be a man. In glee club, uh whenever two of us got together we got a nickname. Rachel and I are Finchel, Kurt and Blaine are Klaine, Rachel and Puck were Puckleberry and today, a new union was formed, Furt." Finn said as he looked at Kurt, as the audience laughed lightly.

"You and me man, we're brothers from another mother and quite frankly no one else has shown me as much as you. About what it means to be a man and over the past few weeks, some stuff has gone down and I haven't manned up like I should have. From now on, no matter what it will cost me, I've got your back, okay, even if it means getting a slushie in the face every now and then. You and Blaine put this entire wedding together on your own and I know Blaine would be first to admit you did most of the work yourself." Finn commented, with Blaine nodding in approval at the statement.

"It's true!" Blaine called out and everyone laughed.

"So as a thank you, I had the glee club put together a little number in your honour." Finn told Kurt as he came to lead over the table in front of Kurt. "You're gonna dance it with me, dude." he added with a smirk.

Kurt felt his heart begin to pound in his chest as the music started, he could hardly believe this was happening. He shook his head and mouthed 'no' in protest at the idea of him having to dance. But Kurt knew he wasn't very convincing considering the big smile he had on his face. All he could do was sit and watch as the guys from the New Directions joined Finn on the dance Floor as they began to sing 'Just the Way You Are' during which Finn's eyes never left his surprised face.

When it was the girls turn to sing with Finn, Blaine couldn't help but head over to where Kurt was sitting. He came over and began to sing the backup right into his ear and Kurt laughed and batted him away playfully. But Blaine kept himself just out of Kurt's reach as he danced and sang around him, making sure never to block Finn's eye contact. Kurt lost it completely when Blaine began to dance beside him like a complete fool and Kurt could only shake his head. "God you're ridiculous, stop ruining this beautiful moment." he hissed to him, though it was all in fun.

Finn suddenly stepped up to him and offered his hand to Kurt, who could only close his jaw shut, which had been hanging wide open. But there was no chance for hesitation as Kurt took it and let himself be pulled out to the dance floor by his step-brother and Blaine danced beside him. Mercedes and Rachel came up to him next and grabbed onto both of his arms, Rachel at first headed towards Finn, only to return to Kurt side and pushed him into Finn's arms. Kurt resisted the urge to begin to shake as he the two of them began to dance together. The New Directions began to dance around them in a circle, still singing back up as Finn continued to serenade him. It was all too much for Kurt, it was all too wonderful and he could barely believe it was all real. But when Finn tackled him with a bone-crushing hug Kurt knew it had to be real, so he just laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Let's make this a family event." Kurt whispered to Finn, so only he could hear and Finn nodded.

The both of them walked over, side by side as they made their way to their parents and pulled them out onto the dance floor. Kurt stole his dad for a dance and Finn took his mother and the parent and child partners began to dance for everyone to see and cheer on.

Blaine, who had been watching all of this, thought of something so tempting that he couldn't resist doing it. So he strolled right up to Burt and Kurt and tapped Burt on the shoulder, giving him a sheepish smile. "May I cut in?" he asked.

Burt eyed Blaine and just punched him lightly in the shoulder, "By all means, take this guy off my hands. I need to go rescue my wife from Finn anyway." Burt told him and pushed Blaine at Kurt.

Kurt just shook his head, he felt like all he was doing all night was laughing. He saw Blaine hold out his hand and Kurt took it as they began to dance to the music. Since the song wasn't a slow one, they didn't end up being too close to one another as they danced to the beat. Blaine took hold of his hand and sent Kurt twirling around until he had to stop because he was beginning to feel dizzy. Once his balance returned Kurt pointed over at Mercedes and Blaine, who seemed to be reading his mind, nodded with a wicked grin. The two of them began to dance over to her and pulled her over to join them in a dancing circle.

When Finn's song in Kurt honour was over, he walked over to him, his arm holding onto Blaine's arm firmly as he pulled his boyfriend along to join him. He took the mic from Finn and turned to face the audience. "Thank you so much, Finn, that was truly amazing and it makes me realize how lucky I am to get a wonderful brother and mother like you and Carole and it's not even my wedding! So let's bring the focus back to the two people that we're all here to see, which Blaine and I are going to do by singing a song in their honour. Now I know it's gonna be hard to follow a song like we just saw, but I think we're up to the challenge." Kurt explained, he looked over at Blaine who nodded and brought his mouth up to the mic Kurt was still holding.

"Yes, indeed we are, Kurt. So needless to say this song is for Carole and Burt, who are proof of how rewarding life can be. I know personally they give me the courage to know no matter what you face, you can find happiness. Okay, I'm gonna stop talking and start singing before I start to cry here." Blaine muttered and headed up to the stage.

"For those of you who aren't musical theatre patrons like me, the song is Marry Me a Little from the Broadway show Company." Kurt explained as he joined Blaine on stage.

Kurt and Blaine then made their way up to the stage and looked over at Burt and Carole on the dance floor. "I hope you two like it, since we wanted it to be a surprise." Kurt explained.

As the piano started to play Kurt smiled at Blaine and began to sing the first verse of the song. All the while Blaine looked at him like a lovesick fool, like he actually was of course. Blaine followed Kurt and sung the second verse and they went back and forth throughout the entire number. All the while no one even bothered to dance, they were too mesmerized by their voices to even move. It wasn't intentional but as Kurt and Blaine sang, their love for each other blazed like a beacon for everyone to see. When they sang the last note and they tore their eyes aware from each to look back in front of them, they saw not a single person sitting as the room erupted with applause and cheers. Kurt wiped the tears off his face with his hand and took a bow, Blaine doing the same. Kurt's gaze went right to Burt and Carole and he practically leap off the stage to give them both a warm hug.

Blaine, who had remained and stage clapped as he took the mic off its stand. "And I'm not even done yet! So please bear with me as I will now give my personal gift to the entire Hudson-Hummel family. Who have done nothing but make me feel welcome and truly accepted, it's something I will never forget. So I'm going to show them in the best way I can- by singing about it." Blaine explained as he blew Kurt a kiss. "Only this time, let's get our dance on, why don't we? Everyone get up on the dance floor!" Blaine cheered as he jumped up and down. "This one's for you guys!" Blaine yelled and he began to sing Fireflies by Owl City.

Kurt knew he wouldn't dare to just sit on the side-lines when Blaine was singing so wonderfully. He walked up to Rachel and yanked her out of Finn's arms and began to twirl her around, causing her to break out laughing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to sway to the music. But Kurt found he couldn't keep his eyes off his boyfriend for long, so he turned to watch Blaine sing. Who noticed his gaze and gave him playful smile, as the continued to sing.

"How much do you love him right now huh?" Rachel asked to him with a smile.

"Same amount I always do, which is a lot." Kurt admitted.

For the first time Kurt was actually happy to have Rachel sing the final song of a musical event, because it meant he got to spend his last dance with Blaine, which was exactly what he was doing at the moment, with his arms around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine's hands wrapped around his sides as they both swayed to the music.

"Well this has been a magical night..for Burt and Carole of course!" Blaine told Kurt.

"Yes, very magical." Kurt just said in reply and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they continued to dance.

"Is it pathetic to admit how happy I am right now?" Blaine asked.

"No Blaine, though it's not necessary, I think anyone in the room can tell." Kurt answered with a chuckle.

"Why don't we really show them?" Blaine whispered and kissed him before Kurt could ask him what he meant.

Sure enough their exchange didn't end up going unnoticed and the New Directions began to cheer.

"All right all right break it up you two, don't be show stealers." Burt told them with a smirk.

"You're insane!" Kurt blurted out.

"And yet you still love me." Blaine teased.

Kurt and Blaine ended up not even noticing when the song was over and where still dancing with no music, until a large crowd of women begin to form next to them, which brought them back down to earth. "The bouquet." Kurt explained to Blaine with a smile as he led them off the dance floor to watch from the side-lines.

"I guess it wouldn't be wise to go join them, huh?" Blaine asked playfully.

"Not if you want to live, no." Kurt agreed.

Carole walked back to a safe distance from the crowd of anxious girls and Blaine thought how it looked like they were football players during a game, ready to tackle at the snap of the ball. Among the ranks were all of the girls from Glee club, their looks on the faces sent shivers down Blaine's spine. Carole counted to three and sent the bouquet flying into the air, only to have it bounce off a waiter who chose that exact moment to walk by, which changed its flight course to land on a table and roll right on Puck's lap, who was helping himself to second piece of cake. His eyes flash in horror as he picked up the bouquet and saw the girls charge after him.

"Oh hell no!" he shouted and chucked it away from him as fast as he could.

But the bouquet never got the chance to touch the floor when Rachel suddenly took a nose dive for it and grabbed it before anyone else had a time to react. Clearly all her years of doing ballet had finally paid off in the most unusual way. She leaped up and began to jump up and down as she held her prize up in the air in victory! The other girls in glee, after admitting their defeat rushed over and began to cheer and congratulate her. All the while Finn was standing off to the side with a look of shock and belief, which made the guys all laugh and begin to tease him.

With another big event of night over, the night soon began to wind down, to where it had finally come to and end. Kurt snapped back into his job of wedding planner and began to walk around to room to make sure the clean up was underway and everything was running ship shape. Soon the quests began to leave and Kurt finally approached the happy couple when they said their goodbyes to the last of their guests.

"Alright I'd say it's about time you two head off to your hotel for the night." Kurt told them warmly.

"Are you sure? Because there's still a lot of work to do..." Carole began to say, but Kurt stopped her by holding up his hand.

"It will be fine, everything is going according to plan. Clean up as you can see has already started. The guests are gone, being both full and content. All that remains is collecting all the gifts and I have that personally covered. So seriously, go!" Kurt explained.

"Alright, just make sure you all behave now." Burt told Kurt as he patted him on the shoulder. Kurt noticed his dad glanced over at Blaine's location a short distance away.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, "We'll be fine dad, honestly! We're too busy to get up to no good! So go spend the weekend in newly married bliss. Because come Monday it's back to work and the packing for your honeymoon for the upcoming weekend will start." Kurt replied as he began to push his dad in the direction of their limo waiting outside.

Kurt was joined by Finn and the siblings saw their parents off, when the limo drove off down the road they turned to see the rest of the New Directions walk up to them.

"Well that went splendidly guys, thank you so much for all your hard work!" Kurt told them.

"We were glad to be included, I guess we'll see everyone Monday at glee club." Mr. Schuester commented.

Soon only Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel remained and Kurt whirled around to look at them.

"Well it's time to get those presents home, Team Wedding." Kurt told the three of him.

Their reply was for them to begin to groan, but they followed Kurt back into the room, as they dragged their tired feet along. But Kurt quickly got them to work and they began to ferry the many presents to Kurt's car. Until finally the last gift was piled into the back trunk and seats, so now there was only room for Kurt and Blaine. Finn and Rachel followed along in Finn's car, which was also full of various things from the wedding and once again it took many trips to bring everything inside. When their work was done Finn left to go drive Rachel home, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone for the first time for the day, or at least since they had been changing.

It didn't take long for the both of them to realize they were now truly alone and they could only stand beside each other as they stared into each other's eyes nervously. Because it suddenly kicked in that it was now safe enough to continue the conversation they had started that morning. Only of course now when they actually could, neither of them could think of what to say first. When they both finally said something to make the increasing tension drop, they ended up speaking at the same time and they began to laugh. Both of them could see the desire in their eyes and the answer to defusing the tension became easy to realize when they rushed together to kiss.

Blaine smiled and laughed bashfully afterwards, their foreheads resting together for a moment before they shared another kiss. "You want to go first?" Blaine offered.

"Why not? One of us needs to. Blaine, I'm ready... I'm ready to go all the way with you." Kurt whispered in his ear.

Hearing Kurt speak those words sent a shiver down Blaine's spine and he fought to keep his libido in check at that moment. "I feel the same way, Kurt...I want you, I want you so bad... it seems like the right time." Blaine whispered back.

Neither of them felt like talking anymore as they pulled at each other to bring themselves as close as possible as they began to kiss with a fierce need. They started to stumble towards the couch and Blaine crashed down on it and pulled Kurt on top of him, neither one of them wanting to stop their lips from caressing each other. For once Kurt had no concerns about what their actions would end up doing to their tuxes as he began to fight to undo the button of Blaine's pants. Until Kurt's phone began to ring and the both of them froze, remembering where they were and how late it actually was. Kurt released his grip on Blaine and got off him as quickly as possible so he could finally answer the phone.

"Oh, hey dad! Yes, everything's good, we got the gifts and the halls all clean. Yeah, the nights pretty much over now, just winding down. Have a nice night okay, I'll see you tomorrow when you're both back, send my love to Carole, bye." Kurt muttered in response, Blaine wasn't able to hear what Burt had been telling him, but he had a good idea.

Kurt looked back at Blaine and the both of them started laughing together. Kurt then groaned and sat back down beside Blaine.

"We might be ready to have sex now, but our timing for this decision couldn't have been more off, huh?" Blaine pointed out with a chuckle.

Kurt groaned and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder in defeat, "I am not finding the irony of this very comforting. But you're right, it is rather late and Finn could be home at any moment." Kurt admitted.

"Not to mention my parents would probably catch on that we'd be up to no good if I didn't come home tonight. Since they know today was the wedding and everything. And now that I think about it, once again we don't have any lube or condoms...I mean I bought some but I thought it would be improper to bring any along tonight." Blaine explained.

Kurt blushed lightly, "Actually that wouldn't be a problem, since I bought some too. But no, this wouldn't really be possible. I want our first time to be special, as tempting of just being spontaneous is." Kurt pointed out, he then realized something and and his expression changed to a devious smile. "But next weekend, my parents will be off on their honeymoon. Conveniently leaving the house empty for us..."

"Except for Finn." Blaine had to point out.

"Oh, that's easy to fix, I'll just talk him into making sure he's not around for the first night after Carole and my dad are gone."

"And it would give me plenty of time to come up with a cover story to where I'll be, for what I'll tell my parents."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and the two of them kissed again, "So it's unanimous then? That we've decided as hard as the wait might end up being, we'll wait until friday night of this upcoming week to lose our v cards?"

Blaine laughed lightly at Kurt's wording, but nodded. "I think it's our best option."

"Then we better play it safe and call it a night." Kurt suggested with a sigh.

Blaine glanced outside at the window to see Finn's car pulling into the driveway. "That would be a good idea." he agreed.

Chapter End Notes:

Here is the duet Kurt & Blaine sing for the wedding.

watch?v=bP0vC_Q0obk

And here is the solo Blaine sung.

watch?v=Ig39-ERGypk


	29. Chapter 29 Furt: part 2

Author's Chapter Notes:

Here is the second part to Furt and my first foray into writing actual smut. Not sure how well it went but you gotta start somewhere.

My favorite line from this chapter is from Finn: "You may be gay, but you're still a dude, Kurt." XD

I really wanted to make the journey Klaine went through to lead to this point a realistic one. Taking some steps and such. I always knew this would be the perfect chapter/timeframe for their first time as well. Which lead to some cute bashful dialogue lol.

Oh and this fanfiction is also posted up on scarvesandcoffee for the record.

Chapter 29

~Furt Part: 2~

The next morning Kurt approached the most daunting task he had yet to face- having to ask Finn to be scarce on Friday night without having to say why. Just the idea of having to talk about sex with his step-brother made him want to die of embarrassment. But he needed to stay alive if he ever wanted to lose his virginity, so he had to buck up and be brave. Kurt decided that it would be smart to start things off by getting on Finn's good side, so he had gotten up extra early and started cooking breakfast. Kurt heard the sound of footsteps a short while later and he turned to see Finn in the kitchen, who had just finished yawning and now had a look of surprise on his face.

"Morning." Kurt said happily to him.

"Uh morning, what's all this?" Finn asked.

"I thought I'd make my new step-brother some breakfast, have a seat it's almost done. I made pancakes and they've turned out perfectly If I do say so myself." Kurt explained as he took the last pancake off the frying pan and onto a plate.

"Cool! Wait, these aren't some healthy wheat pancakes this time are they? Because I don't know if I can stomach those again. No matter how much syrup I drowned them in, it didn't help..." Finn replied.

"No, these are regular pancakes don't worry. I only make the healthy ones for dad." Kurt reassured him and placed their plates on the table.

Finn eyed the pancakes for a moment, but hunger got the better of him and he sat down and began to eat them. They seemed to indeed be perfect from how quickly he was shovelling them into his mouth.

"These are awesome." Finn muttered.

"Thank you." Kurt said as he took a seat himself.

After they ate in silence for longer than Kurt wanted to count, he finally let out a deep breath. It was now or never. This was probably the best chance he was going to get with their parents still being gone.

"So um Finn, I was just wondering...do you have any plans for this Friday?" Kurt asked as he tried to sound casual about it.

"I dunno, I bet Rachel has something planned. She usually does, why? Did you and Blaine want to double date again? I'm sure Rachel would be up for it." Finn replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes; of course this wouldn't be easy. "No, I mean... do you think you'll be home at all?"

"Well I do live here, it's where my bed is..." Finn answered.

Kurt groaned, "No Finn, what I am trying to find out is are you going to be home friday night?" Kurt asked again, his patience was running out very quickly.

"And I said I don't know already, wait why do you care so much if I'm home or not?" Finn asked as he made a confused face. "Do you and Blaine have something planned?"

Kurt had reached his breaking point and just let all go, "Sex, Finn! Blaine and I want to have sex for the first time on Friday night! So I need you to make yourself scarce then so that can happen without any awkward interruptions!" Kurt blurted out all of a sudden.

Finn's face changed when he heard this, "Ohh, well why didn't you just say so from the start?" Finn said.

"Because it's embarrassing! Though, I'm surprised you're taking the news so well..." Kurt admitted.

"You may be gay, but you're still a dude, Kurt."

"Yeah..." Kurt deadpanned. "So about Friday..."

"Don't worry, I'll spend the night at a friends and I'll make sure I don't come home till later on the next day and I'll call first." Finn told him.

Kurt gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks Finn, oh and one last thing. Do not tell anyone -and by anyone I mean especially Rachel- about this. I do not want this getting out around school, or worse, if Dad somehow found out." Kurt said with a horrified look on his face.

"I gotcha, I'll keep quiet." Finn said and finished his last pancake. "It's the least I can do for such a great breakfast."

Kurt was about to get up and start to clean up after breakfast when he heard Finn give a deep sigh.

"Man, you're lucky… Rachel barely even lets me get to second base with her." Finn muttered to him.

Kurt began to blush in horror, he shot up from his chair. "Oh, we are so not having this conversation right now!" Kurt sputtered and stormed out of the kitchen before Finn could say another word.

As hard as waiting till Friday was for Kurt, he knew that Blaine was trying to survive through the week as much as he was, which was comforting somehow. It gave him time to try to get past all his mix of emotions that were risking to make his head implode. Kurt was somehow nervous, anxious, embarrassed, excited and turned on all at the same time and that was more than his teenage mind could take. None the less, he was determined to survive through it all, so he rose from his bed that morning like it was just another day. He had just finished setting his hair when Carole suddenly came down the stairs and hurried over to his side of the room, the house phone in her hand.

"Kurt, honey, that was Principal Sylvester just now, I don't know how to tell you this, but Karofsky's coming back to school." She told him softly.

Kurt just stared at her in shock, "Wait, what?" he asked in disbelief.

"Your father and I are coming with you to school right now to get to the bottom of this. Burt said we won't let this go without a fight." Carole told him.

Kurt could only nod silently and he rushed to her side and followed her up the stairs. Kurt was in a total state of shock and denial, so even his parents kind words couldn't reach him. When they finally arrived at the school Kurt paused when he saw Blaine was already waiting for him at his locker. He paused and touched his dad's arm lightly to stop him.

"Dad, Blaine's waiting for me, I just want to quickly tell him what's happening okay?" He asked.

Burt looked over at Blaine and nodded, "Yeah fine, Carole and I will go to the principal's office, just head over there when you're done. But don't take too long." He told Kurt in reply.

Kurt nodded and gave his thanks and hurried over to where Blaine was waiting for him. Blaine must have seen his parents come with him, since Kurt now noticed the concern form on his face.

"What's happening, Kurt?" Blaine blurted out in alarm.

"Karofsky's suspension has been nullified. He's coming back to school tomorrow." Kurt told him softly.

"What? That's insane!" Blaine shouted in protest.

"I know, dad and Carole insisted on coming to face Sue about it, but I know it won't help."

"Are you honestly going to be okay?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt just looked at Blaine for a moment and gave a long sigh. "I would like to say yes, but that would be a lie. Honestly I'm terrified that he's returning. I keep seeing him at every corner. I'm also scared that he might try to hurt you somehow...to get to me. I... even for a moment, I seriously considered that we should both transfer to Dalton, so we could be safe. But I don't want to run, Blaine, and more importantly I don't want to make you have to run again. I know it won't be easy and I won't always feel safe here...but I refuse to let Karofsky make me leave the place where I belong." Kurt explained to Blaine. He came over and rested both his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "And I won't let us run, not this time."

Blaine had never felt more proud and scared for Kurt at that moment, "You are the bravest person I have ever met, Kurt." he commented.

"You make me that brave, you made me want to be this brave, Blaine. I have to go...my parents are waiting for me." Kurt told him.

"Right, find me after okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek, because with Karofsky coming back he knew that would be the last time he'd be able to. It was hard to race off to the principal office, when he knew nothing good would come from the visit. He would be far more comforted by just being with Blaine, but he walked into the office none the less. Once he was seated in between Carole and Burt, he just listened to the two of them talk with Sue. Even after hearing them talk, he could hardly process it all, it was unbelievable, that David had been allowed to return to the school. When Sue finally asked Kurt about his thoughts on the matter, he paused and then let out a long breath.

"I won't bother to try to lie to any of you. Karofsky's return scares me, I mean just look at me and you can tell. I just don't know what he's capable of doing and that is truly terrifying. But if a council of some school officials figure it's all just in my head, then that proves the world is far from fair. I'm not saying there won't be bad days, because I know there will be. Only this time, I am not going to be afraid to call on my friends for help. I only hope that will be enough, even when, deep down, I know I'll never feel truly safe at this school." Kurt told them.

"Kurt..." Carole said.

"It's okay Carole, I knew there was a chance this could happen, and I'm not stupid. What I am going to try to be is to still be brave about it somehow." Kurt replied as he forced himself to smile weakly at her. Which he was sure wasn't too convincing.

Kurt was actually surprised when Sue told them she was stepping down as Principal in protest of Kurt's situation. Could Sue Sylvester actually have a heart? It seemed impossible. But it did make him realize he had far more allies than enemies at school and that gave him the courage he needed to confirm it was the right decision to stay. Kurt fought to keep his new found optimism as he left the principal office, but as he turned to face Carole and Burt, he fears came rushing back to him.

"Well I better enjoy this last day before the terror starts again. I'll see you at home, I need to find Blaine." He told them with a light hearted smile.

Carole and Burt exchanged glances and Burt looked back at Kurt, his face full of concern. "Hey Kurt, hold up for a second. There's something we want to talk to you about."

Kurt turned to look at them, "I'm sorry… I'll be alright somehow, it's just hard to stay positive." Kurt replied, because he didn't want to make them worry.

"Look I'm proud at how strong you're being through all of this. But you shouldn't have to face it at all. I want to make sure you're gonna be okay, that you're safe here at school. It won't be easy for us either. I mean, I'm having a hard enough time trying to stop myself from scaring the crap out of that stupid bully. Carole and I talked about it and if it's what you want, you can transfer to Dalton, Blaine's old school. The non-violence policy Blaine told us about might be what you need."

"I know you don't want to leave your friends, Kurt, but no one will judge you if you do." Carole added.

"Blaine also told you how expensive the tuition is..." Kurt pointed out.

"We'd use the money for our honey moon." Burt answered.

Kurt gaped at them, in he was truly touched that they would be willing to give up their honey moon for his sake. But that only made him that more determined to face his fears, he smiled warmly and shook his head. Kurt held up a hand, stopping his dad from getting the change to say anything to convince him otherwise.

"No dad, I truly appreciate your selfless offer, but no." Kurt began, he came up and gave them both a quick hug, not caring if anyone else in the hallway noticed. "But I'm sure about this..." Kurt continued, he looked over to see Blaine was still waiting at his locker for him. "I'm staying here, where I'm not alone. So I can face whatever hate is thrown at me. No one pushes the Hummels around remember?" Kurt replied with a warm smile.

Only when Kurt had convinced them he was sure of his decision to stay, Kurt got his parents to head off to their jobs. He turned to look back at Blaine, who was already make his way to him, Kurt rushed forward to be swept up in his boyfriends arms for a much needed hug.

"How'd it go?" Blaine asked him.

"It was interesting to say the least, everything started out as I expected as there's nothing that can be done about Karofsky coming back. But then I was surprised when my dad told me they'd use their honeymoon money so I could transfer to Dalton if I wanted." Kurt explained.

"How did you answer?"

"I said no, what I told you before still stands."

"Then I am going to do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe here, Kurt. As long as you're sure you aren't just staying for my sake. I don't care at all if you want to transfer after I did, Kurt. I hope you know that."

"I do, Blaine, and I want to stay. I made that decision for myself and us, since you being with me makes me that much stronger. So... thank you..." Kurt said as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. "We'd better head off to class, I'm going to thank everyone about the wedding in glee club. I also need to figure how I can fill people in with the new turn of events."

As he and Blaine stepped into the choir room Kurt saw all his friends were already there, chattering away just as they always did. Even with all the drama they faced, sometimes on a daily basis, through all of their moments of hating each other or fighting for solos, in the end, they were all kindred spirits, who had somehow managed to find each other, through their shared love of music. All of this just confirmed that Kurt's decision to stay was the right choice. No matter what safety Dalton could bring him, he would never fully belong anywhere else and no amount of slushies to the face would change his mind. When Karofsky returned the next day to school, he'd find that out soon enough.

When Will noticed their arrival he smiled at Kurt and beckoned them to join him. "Oh good Kurt, I wanna talk to you about this amazing idea I had for a solo for you at Sectionals." Will began to explain.

"Can I make an announcement first?" Kurt interrupted.

"Yeah." Will replied.

With Blaine standing beside him as support, Kurt stepped up to face all of his friends in glee club. He took a deep breath and gave them a small smile. "First I wanted to thank everyone for what you did at my dads wedding. Especially Finn, it's nice to know I have great friends here, as well as a true brother. Which is why I know I could never leave..." Kurt began.

"What do you mean leave?" Quinn asked.

"Karofsky is returning to school tomorrow and I have to admit, for a moment I was seriously considering transferring to Dalton Academy. They have a non-bullying policy that is enforced..." Kurt continued, he saw the mix of concern, shock and worry on everyone's faces. Which touched him to his core, because it showed how much they all cared. "But as I said, I cannot bring myself to leave. So I might need to depend on you all a lot to get me through this."

"We can protect you." Sam commented.

"Seriously we can form a perimeter around you like the secret service." Puck added.

Finn stood up and nodded, "Yeah or whatever it takes, Kurt, we'll be there." he glanced back at the others who all nodded in agreement without any hesitation.

Kurt chuckled a little, "Well I am hoping it doesn't get so bad that it will come to that, but thank you. It means a lot to me that you're all ready to help. I know in the past I haven't been very grateful in that area...but I now know there's no shame in asking for help from those who care about you."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and the two of them exchanged a loving look, "So I am staying and I am refusing to be the victim. Whatever Karofsky or anyone else is ready to dish out, I am going to march on, with my head held high." Kurt said in closing.

Finn suddenly started to clap and soon everyone else joined him, the clapping soon being joined with cheers of encouragement. Kurt laughed lightly and Finn suddenly rushed over without any warning and gave Kurt a big hug. Kurt just took it in stride and hugged him back. Only to have Mercedes tackle him next and then everyone else came down to join in. Which resulted in Kurt almost being crushed in a larger group hug and he tried his best to breath still. He finally started to shout in protest for them to let him go. "Let go guys or you'll end up killing me!" he pleaded with a laugh.

"Okay okay let him breath guys!" Mr. Schuester said with a laugh.

Everyone finally pulled back until Blaine was the only one still holding onto Kurt, who reluctantly let go of his boyfriend, but refused to go sit down with the others. He threw his arm around Kurt's shoulder playfully and Kurt wasn't about to send him away. Considering how relaxing his presence always was, the small contact was what he needed at that moment.

"Now you were saying something about a solo for me, Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked with a wide grin.

"Yes, I was and with what you just told us, I don't think anyone deserved a solo at Sectionals more than you Kurt. I had a few song ideas to run by you, but instead I'm going to let you do that yourself. Mind you, I will as always have final say in for what the final songs will be. So try to pick one that isn't too controversial. But the solo is yours, Kurt." Will said as he patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"Even I have to admit you've earned it, Kurt, your voice will totally compliment whatever solo I end up doing." Rachel replied as she clapped lightly.

Kurt just shook his head, trust Rachel to never forget her favorite subject- herself, even after the touching moment they had all shared. Still Kurt was just relieved that even Rachel approved him getting a solo for Sectionals, which was a miracle. The fact that Karofsky was returning tomorrow hadn't been forgotten, but at that moment, it was hard for Kurt to focus on it.

The end of the week couldn't come any sooner for either Blaine and Kurt, despite how nervous the two of them were. But finally Friday had arrived and Kurt was now driving Carole and Burt to the airport, with Finn sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Keeping his feelings and thoughts about what Friday was going to be for him and Blaine had been very hard to hide. Luckily, Kurt had the news of him getting a solo for Sectionals to cover most of his excitement with. Because he truly was excited about getting a solo at last, it was if the universe was giving him a reward for not transferring.

Once they reached the airport, Kurt and Finn helped their newly wedded parents with their luggage to the boarding point. "Okay so you have your passports and everything, you two are ready for Hawaii!" Kurt told them with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for setting this all up for us. Now do I gotta remind you two to behave when we're gone? Or is that really needed?" Burt asked, it was clear he was only being half serious about the question.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, this was becoming a routine with his dad. "You two might be going on vacation but it's business as usual for us students. Honestly I have more than enough to look forward to, which will keep me busy and out of trouble." Kurt replied, when his dad eyed him suspiciously just forced himself not to begin to blush. "What with my upcoming solo and all." he added.

"I'm just worried about us leaving with how things at school have been for you, Kurt." Carole told him.

Kurt smiled and touched her shoulder, "Really Carole I'll be okay, Karofsky seems to be lying low this week. I guess since he was almost got expelled..." Kurt replied.

"And that all of us in glee club have been sticking close to Kurt, so he hasn't had the chance to harass or shove him into lockers." Finn explained.

"Which I appreciate of course but it also means I've barely gotten a moments peace this week!" Kurt replied with a sigh. "But you don't need to worry. It's going better than I hoped, honestly." Kurt added and gave them both a convincing smile.

"Okay we'll head off then, expect some souvenirs when we get back on Saturday next week." Burt told them.

"As long as it's not a tacky Hawaiian shirt!" Kurt commented.

Kurt tried not to hurry their final goodbyes along to make his dad suspicious, but it wasn't easy. When he and Finn had returned to their house to begin the week without any parents, Finn darted down to his bedroom without a word. Kurt had barely noticed this because he was staring at his phone, or Blaine's name in his contact list actually. He had told Blaine he'd call him as soon as it was safe to come over. But now that the moment had arrived, actually setting their plan in motion was hard to do. It was all exciting but scary at once. Kurt ended up flopping down on the couch, his eyes never leaving the phone.

"Should I send a text or call him." He muttered to himself.

"Just staring at your phone won't get him hear any quicker." Finn commented.

Kurt tore his eyes away from his phone to see Finn was standing in front of him, with a backpack in hand.

"So I'm all good to go, I'm going out with Rachel first and then I'm off to Puck's place for the night. A bunch of the guys from Glee are coming over and we're gonna watch a game, play some video games. Yah know, have a real guys night out, so I'm gonna head off now, so you know you and Blaine can have your own guys night." Finn said with a smirk.

"Oh, very funny." Kurt muttered in reply.

"Dude, calm down..." Finn began but Kurt quickly held his finger up in protest.

"I said we're not having that conversation, Finn, so stop trying." Kurt warned him.

Finn just chuckled for a moment and went to the door, when he had his hand of the doorknob he turned his head back to the living room. "Anyway have fun and I'll call before I come back on Sunday night." he called and headed out the door.

Now that Kurt was finally alone, he had enough courage to call Blaine. Blaine answered it right away, which told him he had been waiting for the call. "Hey Blaine, Finn just left so it's all clear to come over now." Kurt told him.

"Okay, cool...I'll head over now." Blaine replied, it was easy to tell he was nervous even over the phone.

"And I'll be waiting." Kurt replied, realizing he probably sounded just as nervous.

Blaine ended the call and took a deep breath and slowly let it out, it was finally going to happen for them. That is, if he didn't end up getting in a car crash on the drive over to Kurt's. Once Blaine had his breathing under control the turned the key to start his car up. He glanced at the overnight bad he had put together and hoped Kurt wouldn't think he was being pretentious. Heck they both knew what he was coming over for. He managed to make it to Kurt's house in one piece, though it had taken all his control to stop his mind from wondering. He hurried over to the front door and it suddenly opened before he even had a chance to knock.

"Hey." Kurt said as he came into view.

"Hey." Blaine said as he stepped inside.

The two of them could only stare at each other bashfully at first. Kurt noticed Blaine's hands where still in his pockets as he swayed side to side. Until their expressions began to change almost in unison from nervous to amused and they finally burst out laughing. Kurt came over to where Blaine was standing and just grabbed him and pulled him in for a long kiss. Hoping it would defuse the rising tension, Kurt saw the look on Blaine's face when he released him and while he didn't look relaxed, he didn't look as nervous anymore.

"How are we going to get through how nervous we both are?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I know! It's not very sexy..." Blaine admitted in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Kurt asked again as he took Blaine's hand and slowly lead him down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"I've been trying to figure out the answer to that all week actually. The best I could come up with is, we shouldn't think about sex... or rather that we plan on having sex. We should just forget about that and just be like we usually are when we're alone together. Once the pressure is off, it should make things easier." Blaine explained.

"I'm liking the sound of that, don't think of what might happen and all... just let things come naturally." Kurt muttered in reply, but then he saw Blaine break out in a fit of laughter and he groaned. "No pun intended!"

"Sorry, but that just proves if it's anything like we usually are, we'll get there soon enough. Just this time we don't have to suddenly stop things from going any further..." Blaine added.

"I thought we agreed not to let our minds go there right now." Kurt said.

Blaine could only laugh as they made their way down the stairs to Kurt's room. All the while he tried to fool himself into thinking it was just another day for them. "Don't think about it...don't think about it." he whispered to himself as they walked.

"You are too cute." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Oh? Whatcha gonna do about it then?" Blaine teased.

Kurt answered him by pulling Blaine close the second they reached the bottom of the stairs, wrapping his arm around his waist. Blaine laughed with him and brought his own arms to caress the small of Kurt's back. Kurt gave him the most seductive look he could manage and kissed the corner of his mouth, while he suddenly grabbed Blaine's ass.

Blaine rewarded the bold move by turning so Kurt's lips glided over his and Blaine caught hold of Kurt's bottom lip lightly with his teeth. Once captured, Blaine launched a full attack on Kurt's mouth and was using his favorite weapon; his tongue. Which Kurt rose to meet with enthusiasm and they ended up tangled together as they kissed with a rising passion.

"You take my breath away..." Kurt muttered as he pulled his lips free for a moment. Kurt smiled at Blaine and rested his forehead against Blaine's, "You always have, and I think you always will." he added.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again, deeply, like he needed to show his need and desire in that kiss.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met, Kurt." He had always loved how it sounded when he said Kurt's name out loud. So much that he rarely called him by any pet names, especially now as he saw Kurt, offering everything for him to take. No fear, only trust and love and the wordless promise that this was right step.

So there they were, pressed tightly against each other as they kissed over and over again. Blaine suddenly pulled at Kurt, as if he was trying to get him even closer but all he managed to do was lift Kurt off the ground. Kurt laughed as he came back down and they steadied themselves, making sure they didn't fall over.

"Easy there, Blaine." he warned with a chuckle.

"Maybe...we should...move to the bed..." Blaine muttered before he returned to kiss Kurt's neck where he especially liked it.

Kurt let out a small sound which had no proper description and pulled back from Blaine's hold on him. Blaine face was full of confusion, until Kurt gave him a sensual look.

Blaine gulped and felt his heart begin to beat fast in his chest from that look. He could already feel himself beginning to get hard from the sheer need it was causing.

"Oh, I think we're still too over dressed for the bed..." Kurt whispered in his ear.

"That's a good point and it's easy to fix." Blaine said.

Blaine, true to his words, took hold of Kurt's shirt and began to push it up off his stomach. Kurt helped him as he pulled his head free and Blaine was surprised to see Kurt hadn't bothered with an undershirt.

Kurt saw what Blaine was looking at and blushed. "I figured what's the point." Kurt admitted.

Blaine grinned as he let Kurt begin to take off his own shirt, but when it was revealed he had bothered with an undershirt, all he could do was give Kurt a sheepish smile. Kurt didn't seem phased by it at all and he simply put his hands on Blaine's chest and pushed at him. He playfully began to lead him towards the bed until Blaine's legs met the edge of it. With a final shove by Kurt, Blaine was sent flying back first down onto the bed. Kurt pounced on him and grabbed the bottom of Blaine's undershirt.

"Arms up, Anderson." Kurt demanded and once his boyfriend eagerly complied, the undershirt was soon tossed onto the floor.

The would-be-lovers seemed to be content with them both being shirtless so far, but neither remained still for long. Kurt brought himself to hover over Blaine and looked down at him, all his love was right there for Blaine to see and not anyone else. Blaine smiled and brought his hand up to cup his cheek. Without bothering to speak, he guided Kurt's face down to meet his own and they kissed again. They both started out by just focusing on kissing and let their hands explore their upper bodies, the heat between their bodies rising with every kiss.

When Blaine suddenly became bold enough to suddenly grab hold of Kurt and flip them over so he was now on top of Kurt. Kurt laughed as Blaine began to kiss him, starting from his collarbone and travelling all the way down to his navel. Kurt shivered from the sensation and he moaned loudly and ran his hands through Blaine's hair. He suddenly noticed Blaine was wearing far less gel in his hair than usual, which amused him. As Blaine's tongue began to explore and tease his stomach Kurt muttered Blaine's name with a groan.

"I love you, Kurt…" Blaine murmured, as his teeth lightly grazed Kurt's skin.

Kurt grabbed the sides of his face and guided him up so their lips could meet again, while Blaine moved himself so that he came to lie on top of Kurt completely. Kurt paused as he felt Blaine's cock rub against his thigh, but he didn't pull away from the contact. Instead he shifted himself so Blaine was pressed up harder against him and Blaine shuddered from the fiction. Blaine struggled to recover and he brought his hand downward to touch Kurt's own erection through his pants, causing Kurt to yell out in surprise.

"Am I going to fast?" Blaine hesitated, but as he began to take his hand away Kurt grabbed it and put it back on his groin.

Kurt shook his head, "No, I was just thinking how these damn pants are getting in the way." Kurt admitted.

Blaine chuckled as he stroked Kurt's erection one more time before he brought his attention back to Kurt's upper regions. As he began to kiss Kurt's chest again, he stopped at Kurt's nipple and teased one with his tongue. Causing Kurt to hiss as he shot up and he decided to get even, by beginning to rub his leg against Blaine hard on.

Which caused him to moan and pull his face up to be level with Kurt's again, "You're playing dirty." he hissed in reply.

"You started it!" Kurt blurted out with a chuckle.

"Well, two can play at this..." Blaine muttered as he began to unzip Kurt's fly and began to slowly pull his pants down off his hips. "So you went with no undershirt but still wore tight pants..."

"Some old habits are hard to break." Kurt admitted with a chuckle.

Kurt decided to be helpful and began to move upward as Blaine fought to slip his pants off. Blaine's determination finally paid off and the pants were thrown off the side of the bed and quickly forgotten. Blaine looked back at Kurt as he just lay there, as the cold air met his newly exposed skin. Blaine looked at him deviously as he began to lower himself back down on top of Kurt, when Kurt brought his hands to push at his chest, stopping him.

"Oh no, not with those pants on, mister." Kurt said.

Kurt decided it was time he took control of things, so he pushed Blaine up into a sitting position and continued to guide him to lie down on the bed. Once his back was against the mattress fully, Kurt took hold of his hands and pinned them up above his head, rendering him defenceless. While the other hand began to playfully trail down his body until it stopped at his hips. Blaine looked up at him and showed there was no fear in his eyes, only willingness. So Kurt began to kiss his hipbone and began to undo the button on Blaine's pants, which took some time because he only had one free hand. Once that was done he began to pull the zipper down and instead of bothering to start pulling his pants down. Kurt simply slipped his hand under Blaine's boxers and fumbled to pull his cock out. As soon as he managed to Kurt, without giving Blaine any warning, took Blaine fully into his mouth.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine shouted, bucking his hips up in surprise.

Kurt let go of Blaine's trapped hands, so he could get a better hold as he moved his mouth up and down on Blaine's length, fucking him with his mouth as best he could manage. He seemed to be succeeding because Blaine moaned again and grabbed at Kurt's hair.

"Seriously, stop that or this is going to be over quick..." Blaine finally muttered.

Only Kurt didn't stop, he simply hummed lightly and Blaine was overcome by new waves of pleasure. Just when he was worried he would actually come, Kurt took pity on him and pulled back. Blaine rewarded him by kissing him full on the mouth. Kurt met his desire and quickly surpassed it and Blaine felt slightly shy over how aggressive Kurt had become, but it was also a big turn on. Blaine made himself recover enough so he began to kiss Kurt over and over and got back into their current pace. All the while Kurt got to work on freeing Blaine from his pants and they soon joined Kurt's pants on the floor.

"You are so gorgeous, Kurt..." Blaine muttered as he reluctantly brought his hand to stroke the inside of Kurt's thigh.

Kurt, who was far too focused on how amazing he was feeling from the sensation could only smile. But then Blaine hand glided to touch his cock and Kurt moaned. As he buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and began to kiss and suck at his skin, knowing it would leave a hickey for sure. Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt off of his neck and kissed his mouth again. He shuddered as Blaine began to ease Kurt out of his boxer briefs and pulled them down his legs and they were thrown off the bed and landed on the floor. Now that Kurt was finally fully naked, Blaine didn't hesitate to take hold of his cock and he bent down, darting his tongue across his erection teasingly.

"Fuck..." Kurt shouted.

Blaine suddenly began to laugh uncontrollably and Kurt poked him in the side playfully. "This is not being sexy, Blaine!" Kurt blurted out.

"I'm sorry... I've just never heard you swear before." Blaine muttered.

"Well, you've never given me a blow job before!" Kurt pointed out. "Or started to...before you started laughing."

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt once more. "Sorry." he pleaded. But he figured the best way to get back on Kurt's good side was to finish the task at hand. "I'll make up for that right now." he added. Blaine took the top of Kurt's cock in his mouth and began to suck, causing Kurt to moan.

Kurt fought the urge to swear again and possibly mess things up, but instead he remained silent and he threw his head back into reaction to the pleasure he was getting from Blaine's mouth on his cock, but when he felt that he was getting dangerous close to reaching orgasm, so he pushed at Blaine to get him to stop.

"As amazing as that was... I was getting too close." Kurt muttered through hard breaths.

Blaine grinned playfully and grabbed at Kurt and pulled him close, "Would that really be a bad thing?" he whispered in his ear.

Kurt began to squirm in Blaine's arms until he gave up and kissed him. "Well no... but there's far more I want to do before either of us come." Kurt murmured. Before Blaine had a chance to ask what he had in mind, Kurt laughed and took hold of Blaine's hips and eased him out of his underwear, so they were both completely naked in front of each other, at last.

"We should probably have our supplies at hand then..." Blaine suggested.

Kurt had been busy taking in Blaine in all his naked glory with his eyes when he froze in panic. "What do you- oh the condoms and lube right, right." He muttered. Kurt began to blush as he let go of Blaine, hating that he had to leave him for even a second. But Blaine was right, better to be prepared, because at the pace they were going, it would be far more difficult to stop to be safe. But as soon as Kurt got up to get them from their hiding spot, Kurt's began to panic as he realized something.

"I don't know where I put them..." Kurt muttered in disbelief.

Blaine just stared at him, "Wait, what?" he suddenly blurted out.

Kurt had already begun to look through his many dresser drawers, tossing accessories and clothing in everyone direction as he searched. "Well, I stashed them quickly when I ended up buying them... and then I put it totally out of my mind to get through the week. Apparently too well because now I can't remember where I...oh thank god!" Kurt said as he turned to show he had succeeded in remembering their location. He tossed them on the bed next to Blaine and came back to the bed to join him.

"That awkward crisis done with... I hope we can recover..." Kurt said shyly.

Blaine grinned at Kurt and held his hand out, once Kurt it, Blaine pulled Kurt down on top of him. "I think we can manage that." Blaine whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

Blaine kissed him as Kurt glided his hands up Blaine's side, his fingers just barely touching him. "God, I want you so bad." he moaned.

Kurt blinked in surprise, "You mean you want me to.." he began.

Blaine looked up at him and nodded, "Only if that's what you want..." he replied awkwardly.

"I... well, of course I do! I'm just surprised... oh god why does it get like this when it comes to gay sex. I am sick of all the 'who's the bottom' and 'who's the top' crap and we haven't even done anything yet." Kurt blurted out. "I'm sorry... this isn't helping set the mood right now." Kurt said. He then began to set the proper mood by bringing his hand to take hold of Blaine's cock and he started a steady pumping motion.

Which caused Blaine to swear again. "Shit! Okay... right, we're still talking somehow. We won't even know if we have a preference if we don't both try it both ways. Uh, what I am trying to say is... oh screw it we can talk about it later! All I know right now is I want you inside of me, like right now!" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt's hand on Blaine's cock froze, as he looked at him in shock. He felt the colour rise to his cheeks and he knew he was blushing. But Kurt didn't care. He swallowed the rising lump in his throat and nodded at Blaine. "Okay." he said softly.

With their first big decision being made, the two of them shifted themselves so they were both sitting in front of each other. They stared in each other's eyes for a moment, both of them knowing this was the right time to do it. Both of them were ready and they wanted it so badly, after all they had shared together, it had finally come to this moment.

Kurt considered their position options for a minute, before he grinned at Blaine and pushed him down on the bed. Blaine laughed as he fell backward and bounced a bit, when he was settled, Kurt looked down at him with desire. "I want to see your face when you come." Kurt almost purred as he brought his hand back down on Blaine's erection.

Blaine moaned from the touch and bucked his hips up as a reflex. He grabbed for Kurt and kissed him deeply. Using his tongue to distract him, Blaine batted Kurt's hand away from his cock, his mouth was too busy to protest.

"It's you I should be focusing on." Blaine whispered and took hold of Kurt's cock, noting he was glad to see there wasn't anything to worry about since Kurt was already fully hard. Never the less he began to stroke Kurt erection with one hand, while he fumbled for the box of condoms with another.

Kurt watched him tear open the package with his teeth and Kurt felt himself get even harder from the motion. But he suddenly remembered something and reached out to grab hold of Blaine's wrist before he could begin to put the condom on. "Wait! I should...you know stretch you out a bit first, with my fingers. To get you used to it...I mean, I've never done it to myself...but the pamphlets I read mentioned it." Kurt told him sheepishly.

Blaine nodded, "Do it, I need you to touch me, Kurt." he pleaded.

Kurt took the bottle of lube that Blaine handed him and squeezed a small amount onto his hand. After coating a couple of his fingers, he watched Blaine lay back down on the bed. Kurt got in closer and laughed as Blaine took hold of his hand and guided it to his hole. Kurt took a deep breath and lightly touched it, reluctant at first, but when Blaine face only showed signs of pleasure and not pain, he continued. He slowly began to insert a single finger into Blaine and began to move it around as he pushed against the muscles.

Blaine winced at the cold sting of the lube, but quickly recovered before Kurt could notice. It felt odd but also good at the same time. Slowly his body began to get use to the sensation and Blaine began to respond to Kurt's touch. Blaine let out a loud moan as Kurt began to move his finger in an out in a slow but steady motion. "Just like that, Kurt, fuck yes... more... I need more." he moaned.

Kurt was happy to oblige, so he slowly slipped another finger in and moved them carefully in and out of Blaine, going deeper each time. After he started up a steady rhythm, he slipped in a final third finger. Kurt could tell Blaine liked what he was doing by the sensual noises he was making. Which was conveniently keeping his cock hard and ready until it was needed.

"Kurt... oh god... I need your cock now..." Blaine pleaded.

That was all Kurt needed to hear to convince him it was time and Blaine seemed even less patient than he was. Because he already had the condom from before opened and ready. Kurt laughed and nodded to Blaine, who sat up and began to roll the condom down on his ready cock. When that was done Blaine grabbed for the bottle of lube next to them an applied a good amount over Kurt cock. With his part of the work done, he lied back on the bed and grabbed hold of Kurt's ass and pulled it forward.

"Easy there..." Kurt said with a light laugh, "Don't make me miss my mark." he muttered.

Kurt made himself focus on guiding his cock to Blaine's entrance and once there, he carefully began to push the tip of him into Blaine's tight hole. The feeling of it almost made him lose all his control at that moment. "Fuck, you're tight, Blaine!" Kurt moaned.

But as good as it felt, Kurt made sure he went slow, the last thing he wanted to do was ending up hurting Blaine right now by being careless. Kurt eased his hips into a better position and slowly began to sink in deeper.

Blaine moved under the new sensation, which wasn't horribly painful, just different with the stretch being a totally new sensation to take in as Kurt filled him up. Kurt must have seen the strain on his face as he got use to the feel. But before Kurt could ask if he was okay, he pulled Kurt's face close for a long kiss. "Don't stop, Kurt..." he pleaded. "Just keep going like this...slow...oh god, it feels amazing." Blaine muttered.

Kurt wasn't about to deny either of them the pleasure they were experiencing for the first time, so he kept on moving until filled Blaine up completely. Kurt shuddered as Blaine closed up around him, feeling the tightness, as his balls met Blaine's wet entrance. He stayed still for a moment, figuring Blaine needed to adjust to it before he dared to start to move. "You feel so good, Blaine...how are you doing?" Kurt asked as he kissed Blaine's neck.

Blaine slowly began to caress Kurt's ass with his hands and whispered Kurt's name over and over again. It was hard to keep himself from laughing through the whole thing, it just felt so good, it was hard to believe they were actually doing it. "You can move now, Kurt, I'm ready." he told him softly.

Kurt just looked at him, even after hearing Blaine tell him it was fine to move, the fear of hurting him was almost too much. But all it took was Blaine to kiss him and move underneath him to get his teenage desires raging enough to know that he had to move, like Kurt would somehow die if he didn't. He slowly began to pull out of Blaine, until only the tip of his cock remained inside. Then Kurt began to push back in, going slightly faster than before. He continued this, moving faster with each thrust forward, causing both Blaine and himself to cry out. Kurt jerked his hips forward again and Blaine began to move his body against Kurt as he pumped in and out of him.

Blaine shifted their position and brought his legs around Kurt's hips, giving Kurt a better angle to begin to pound Blaine into the mattress, as he heard the sound of their wet skin slapping together. Blaine rocked his hips and met Kurt's increasing pace, as ran his hands up and down Kurt's back as he moaned his name. Blaine knew he wasn't going to last for much longer. "Kurt, I'm so close... oh god...Kurt, I'm gonna come."

Kurt whimpered as he felt himself getting close to climaxing, but he wanted to focus on Blaine's needs first. So he took a deep breath and picked the pace up for his last few exhausted thrusts and pushed up against the bed with each movement. He brought his hand down on Blaine's cock and began to pump up and down. Blaine shouted out and Kurt saw his face tense up as he felt Blaine come in his hand as he finally reached climax, his come shooting out onto their stomachs.

"Blaine I'm…" Kurt began to say but Blaine simply wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist again and Kurt forgot how to speak.

"Come Kurt... come for me..." Blaine whispered and squeezed Kurt ass hard at that moment, which caused Kurt to cry out as he came inside of Blaine and collapsed onto him in a sweaty heap. The two of them just lay there breathing hard, not needing to say anything to each other.

Kurt pulled his head up enough so he could look into Blaine's eyes, who simply smiled back at him and they leaned their heads in for a long deep kiss.

"Well, that was good..." Blaine finally said.

Kurt made a face, "Just good?"

"What? Would fucking amazing be a better explanation for you?" Blaine replied with a chuckle.

Kurt just smirked at Blaine and then began to carefully pull out of Blaine, pausing when he heard Blaine hiss in pain. But when he didn't ask him to stop, Kurt continued until his cock was free and Kurt rolled off of Blaine. He took care of the condom and tossed it into the garbage can beside his bed after tying it. After that, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and ran his thumb against Blaine's chest lightly.

"What it was Blaine, was everything I ever hoped and dreamed my first time would be like." Kurt told him with a warm smile.

"Me too." Blaine admitted.

"So what does it feel like... to be on the receiving end?" Kurt asked shyly.

Blaine just gave him a sensual look, "It's good, it just takes a bit to get use to the stretch, so the slight pain is quickly forgotten. Only instead of me telling you about it, I'd be happy to show you... it would be more effective." he muttered and began to kiss Kurt all over and made him groan in pleasure. Kurt brought his hand down to touch Blaine's dick and saw it was already getting hard again.

"You sure you're up to it so soon after..." Kurt asked.

"Sure I'm sure, Kurt, it's not even that late yet and we are far from done, we are teenagers remember? So it's time I return the favour." Blaine answered and started to do just that. He sat up and kissed Kurt on the lips again and then brought his hands to caress his ass playfully.

"Any position preference?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Yeah here..." Blaine answered and began to move him slightly. He guided Kurt to lie down on the bed. But once he was, Blaine shifted to his other side and took hold of his waist. "Here, kneel like this." he said softly, which Kurt complied.

"I admit doing you from behind has been a constant wet dream of mine... so if you're up for it." Blaine began to explain.

"I'll do whatever you want to do Blaine." Kurt said with a chuckle.

Blaine laughed lightly as he came to hover over Kurt and kissed the back of his neck softly. He continued kissing Kurt in a straight line, starting at the back of his neck, leading down to the small of his back and ending at his tailbone.

Kurt shuddered from how good Blaine's tongue felt on his skin. When he heard the cap of the lube bottle pop open. Yet he still wasn't ready when he felt the cold liquid come in contact with his entrance.

"Shit that's cold, Blaine! Warn me why don't you." Kurt shouted out in surprise.

"Sorry... but it won't stay that way for long." Blaine quickly apologized. "Can I..." he began to ask.

"Oh god, please do." Kurt muttered quickly.

Blaine didn't need any more encouragement from Kurt and he finished rubbing the lube over Kurt's hole and then slowly slipped a finger inside him. Kurt cried out from the motion and Blaine focused on stretching Kurt out and getting used to the feeling of it. Once he had worked at it long enough Blaine slipped another finger and began to move them in and out, going slightly faster.

"So good." Kurt purred in reply.

"And this is only the beginning." Blaine replied with a laugh.

Kurt arched his back in response to Blaine's thrusts with his hand and he added a final third finger in. Kurt felt a bit of pain from the further stretch, enough that it almost felt slightly burning, but he didn't care because of the wave it pleasure it brought with the pain.

"Fuck..." Kurt blurted out, "Blaine... wait... careful there." Kurt muttered as it was almost too much to take.

"Sorry." Blaine told him and slowed it back down a bit as he got Kurt fully use to the feel. Only when he was sure Kurt was fine, he continued. Blaine brought his mouth down on the side of Kurt's back and kissed and brushed his teeth against his skin. Then with his free hand he got closer to Kurt and took hold of his cock, which was now as rock hard as his own was and began to pump up and down.

"Oh stop torturing me Blaine, and just fuck me already." Kurt hissed.

Blaine found it very erotic when Kurt got pushy. "Okay, if you're sure." Blaine said and pulled his fingers out of Kurt fully. He kissed Kurt's shoulder a couple of times before he quickly got a condom and ripped the package and put it on. He got up on his knees and took hold of Kurt's hips and guided Kurt to get into a knelling position. Blaine slicked his cock up with a good amount of lube and softly told Kurt to fully get into the exact position he wanted.

"Just tell me if I'm going too fast okay?" Blaine muttered as he brought his cock to Kurt's entrance and slowly began to push against his muscles and began to enter him.

Kurt dug his fists into the bed as he held himself in place as Blaine began to push into him. He cried out with a moan. It hurt a bit, there was no denying it, as his tightness fought Blaine's cock, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. But the pain would soon go away and be replaced with pleasure, as it already was. It also felt as amazing as Kurt had hoped it would. In fact it was far better than he had hoped.

"God, Kurt. So tight..." Blaine muttered as he pushed until he filled Kurt ass up completely.

"More... Blaine, fuck me please." Kurt begged.

Blaine grinned and held onto the sides of Kurt's hips and withdrew his cock slightly and pushed back inside of him. He continued, each time pulling out a bit more and meeting each thrust back into Kurt with a bit more force. Once Blaine was sure Kurt was fine he moved even faster, slamming himself into Kurt, knowing despite his effort to be careful, it would leave a bruise for sure. But this was easier for Blaine to cope with when he knew Kurt had given him matching bruises from before.

"Yes...oh god...Blaine." Kurt shouted out.

Kurt realized he was slowly shifting forward on the bed from Blaine's thrust, so much that he had almost made it to the end of the bed. Fortunately it was the end with the wall, so simply pressed his hands against the headboard as Blaine slammed into him again. With the support of the wall giving him and Kurt better leverage, Blaine removed one hand from Kurt's hip and grabbed onto his cock. Which put Kurt over the limit and almost made him come right there, but he somehow managed not to. It felt too good to give in just yet, Blaine on the other hand was having a much harder time.

"Kurt, I hate to say this... but you're way too tight, I'm not going to last much longer." Blaine muttered as he pushed hard into Kurt again.

Kurt cried out loudly, "Just come, Blaine, I'm almost there too! Fuck!" Kurt shouted through his heavy breathing. "Harder!" he ordered.

Blaine pounded into Kurt with all the strength he had left until with one last thrust and he finally felt himself tense up as he climaxed, crying out in pleasure. Blaine didn't let himself stop yet because he was worried that he had left Kurt hanging, so he quickly began to pump Kurt's cock fast and was relieved to feel Kurt come a few second later into his hand and onto the bed. Spent and exhausted, Blaine slowly pulled out of Kurt and threw the condom away.

"I'm sorry I came first again." Blaine said softly.

"It's not a race, Blaine." Kurt said as he let out a large breath. "I ended up just as satisfied as you."

Kurt then collapsed onto the bed with a loud thump and turned his head to look at Blaine. He reached out to Blaine and captured his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled warmly and brought his hand to cup the side of his face. "I love you, too." he told him, but he decided it was better to show him with a kiss.

When Blaine awoke in Kurt's bed the next morning, unlike the first time, he opened his eyes to see Kurt's gorgeous sleeping face next to him. Blaine smiled and as he woke up a bit more, he quickly realized he was tangled up in Kurt's arms, which meant he couldn't move without waking him. Not that Blaine minded, he was totally content to just lie there and study Kurt's face, taking him all in with his eyes. Lucky for him the blanket was covering them only from the waist down, so he wasn't super cold.

But it seemed it was too cold for Kurt and he felt his boyfriend begin to struggle to free one of his hands to grab at the blanket. Blaine chuckled and managed to pull his arm out from under Kurt to grab the blanket to cover them up to their shoulders. Kurt's face smiled with content and he suddenly snuggled up to Blaine even more. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt close so his cheek now rested against Blaine's chest. Blaine couldn't resist the urge to kiss Kurt softly on the forehead. Only when he was done, he was faced with Kurt's now open blue eyes staring at him sleepily.

"Oh, look who's awake." Blaine said with a warm smile.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and kissed his chest lightly, "Morning." he said cutely.

"Morning, you wouldn't believe the amazing sex I had last night." Blaine replied with a smirk.

Kurt laughed lightly, "Oh, I heard the noises you made, Blaine, so trust me I know." Kurt yawned and shifted to a more comfortable position. Only it turned out to be pointless when he felt a far more important urge stir in him.

When Kurt started to move to get up Blaine quickly took hold of Kurt and pulled him back down.

"No...don't go... I wanna cuddle." Blaine muttered.

"That very sweet, Blaine, but I need to pee." Kurt informed him.

Blaine burst out laughing and Kurt poked him in the ribs, causing him to let go of Kurt and he could only watch his boyfriend dart off towards the bathroom door. Blaine stretched and gave a long content sigh from his spot on the bed, it was still hard to believe last night had really happened. But he then saw Kurt walk back to him, still fully naked and didn't need any more proof that it was indeed real.

"You are so hot… I'm such a lucky bastard." Blaine said.

Kurt chuckled and put his hand on his hips, keeping just out of Blaine's reach. "And you just realized this now?"

Blaine nodded and sat up and came to sit on the edge of the bed, he reached out to take hold of Kurt's hands.

"Well last night my thoughts were all about what I wanted to do to you...that I never got to fully take in you being naked." Blaine explained.

"I can tell you like what you see, Blaine." Kurt said.

At first Blaine wasn't sure what Kurt meant until he followed his eye line to his cock, which was quickly getting hard already. Blaine blushed lightly and just shrugged, "You can't get a better compliment than that." he pointed out.

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine, to suddenly be pulled towards his boyfriend so he was now in his lap and straddling him. Kurt moaned as Blaine brought his hands to stroke his back but hissed in pain when his hand touched his ass.

"Sorry...are you too sore for this?" Blaine asked concerned.

Kurt arched his head back and looked at Blaine, he shook his head. "No." he said softly and came closer to kiss him deeply.

"We should never wear clothing again." Blaine muttered as he ran his hands through Kurt's hair as they continued to kiss.

"We're not going to be alone forever here, Blaine." Kurt pointed out.

"Mmmm, let's make the most of the weekend then." Blaine replied. Which is exactly what Kurt and Blaine ended up doing for a good part of the day.

Finally, they both had to admit they were spent and far too tired and sore to do anything else. But they ended up having sex so many times neither of them could remember the exact number. So it had ended up being a productive weekend. So Blaine had given in since he felt fully sated and satisfied and he now wanted to feel clean. So he finally agreed to go have a shower and headed in the bathroom to do just that. Blaine came back out into Kurt's bedroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and Kurt's mouth fell open.

"Oh that is cruel." Kurt hissed.

Blaine, who for once was totally innocent, walked over to grab the clothes Kurt had put out for him off the bed. Once he had his pants on he turned to Kurt finally and gave him an odd look. "What did I do?" he asked.

Kurt just shook his head, "Never mind... so I was wondering, what story did you give your parents for where you'd be over the weekend?"

Once Blaine was fully dressed, he came over to sit beside him. "Oh that, I just told them I was hanging out with some of my friends from Dalton. They already agreed to help with my alibi if needed, which I got a lot of teasing for. But hey, it was worth it." Blaine answered.

Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine, but he couldn't help notice how sore he was feeling. Blaine must have realized this too by the face he made, because they both laughed lightly.

"I am just glad it's the weekend and my dad's not here to see me wincing like this." Kurt muttered.

"I've heard it's only like this for the first time." Blaine commented.

Kurt just nodded and patted his knee lightly, "So how about you help me look for my solo for Sectionals?"

"I'd love to, Kurt." Blaine answered.

"Good. I have a lot of good things to sing about." Kurt replied with a smirk.

Chapter End Notes:

It took me a while to decide if Blaine appearing earlier would of changed Kurt's decision not to transfer. What I came up to justify the change was a few things. First Kurt would feel guitly about having Blaine run back to Dalton just to be with him. Even when Blaine assured him it was nothing. Secondly Kurt would of been more open to depending on his friends and asking for help. Just from the changes Blaine being around and such. Like with him being closer to Finn and even Rachel. Also with Blaine he'd have an added strength. But I still wanted it to be his decision on the end and his own choice, despite the changes Blaine brought. Hopefully I achieved this to some degree and it will become more clear in future chapters.


	30. Chapter 30 Special Education

Author's Chapter Notes:

I have come to dread any competition chapters because writing the musical parts are such a pain! But I had the fun part of Kurt getting a solo to write about, so it was a nice bonus.

Chapter 30

~Special Education~

Kurt found himself even happier than usual that is was Friday when Blaine picked him up for school. With Sectionals only days away, Kurt was a bundle of nerves and was in no state to be driving anywhere. It was silly, having a solo for a competition was something he had wanted since day one of glee, heck even before that. But now that it was happening, Kurt wasn't sure if he'd survive long enough to finally do it. Kurt's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Blaine pull up into his driveway and he hurried outside to greet him.

"Good morning." Blaine called to him as Kurt walked up to the car.

Kurt grinned and looked around quickly, when he saw no one was in view he leaned down and kissed Blaine through the opened window. "Good morning." Kurt said weakly.

Blaine cocked his head to the side curiously at Kurt's mood. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Kurt smiled and walked over to pile into the passenger seat. He patted Blaine's knee affectionately, "I'd like to say I'm fine, but I never like lying to you. It's pathetic but I'm just so nervous about my solo for Sectionals." Kurt explained with a sigh.

"And I thought you finally losing your virginity to me would calm you down a bit." Blaine teased.

"Don't forget you lost yours to me and you haven't calmed down either. Although you're just hyper, while I'm a bottle of nerves, I'm glad to see it hasn't changed our usual playful banter though." Kurt pointed out.

"If anything it just gave us the chance to make it racier, at least when we're alone." Blaine commented.

When they arrived at school, Mike and Tina were already waiting in the parking lot for them. Kurt waved to them as Blaine pulled into a parking spot as their friends made their way over to Blaine's car. It was becoming obvious that Karofsky wasn't going to keep his distance from Kurt for much longer. So all of his friends had insisted they put Puck's secret service idea to work. Kurt ended up reluctantly agreeing to it, though it became a struggle to cope with being treated like he was the president wherever he went on campus. Mainly because it felt like Kurt was only bringing more attention to himself, but it was keeping him safe for the most part. But no matter how hard everyone tried to ensure his safety, it became apparent that they couldn't be with him all the time. That had proved to be true when Kurt stepped out for a quick bathroom break. Only to come face to face with Karofsky afterwards, his cruel face giving him a taunting smirk.

"Hey lady face, where's your gay army?" David taunted.

Kurt froze and forced himself not to panic, he wasn't about to give Karofsky any excuse to do anything. So he decided to just turn and walk away without acknowledging him. It had been a good idea, until David stepped out in front of him, blocking his escape.

"Whoa, what's your hurry?" He asked.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at David, he was torn, he didn't want to provoke Karofsky by saying anything smart. But he also didn't want to be a coward, taking the high road all the time was proving to be quite unrewarding. Luckily for him he didn't have to think about his options for any longer. Because Blaine, followed by Puck and Santana came up to them and stopped beside Kurt.

"Can we help you, Karofsky?" Blaine asked him innocently.

Karofsky hesitated for a moment, even with Puck being on probation, it was clear he wasn't keen on the idea of facing all four of them at once. So he simply rolled his eyes and tried to act like they weren't worth his time. "I better go before the queers here convert me along with you fairies!" David blurted out and stormed off down the hallway.

Kurt sighed in relief, "Thanks..." he said softly.

"No problem." Puck told him.

Kurt let himself recover for a moment and then began to silently follow Puck and Santana down the hall. Until he turned to glance at Blaine and noticed that his boyfriend wasn't following them. Instead Blaine was still looking in the direction David had headed off down in the opposite side of the hall.

"Come on, Blaine." Kurt called to him.

His focus broken, Blaine turned back to look at Kurt. "Right, sorry." he told him quickly and jogged to catch up with the three of them.

Glee club started that day as usual when Will Schuester stepped into the room and looked over at where everyone was sitting. "Alright everyone, time to get the details of Sectionals all figured out." Will began, when he saw Rachel hold her hand up he shook his head. "Hold on, Rachel. Kurt, I'm hoping you have a good song idea for your solo finally?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine who nodded with a smile and he stood up. "Why yes actually, I've chosen the Michael Buble version of the iconic song, Feeling Good. Now I know it's not really a song that has backup vocals. So I had this amazing dance routine for all of us to do during the song, since it's a slow one it shouldn't be too hard for anyone, even you Finn." Kurt explained with a smile.

"That sounds great, Kurt, we'll work the details of it all later this week. Now onto the other two songs." Will began.

Rachel couldn't remain silent for any longer, before Will could stop her this time she quickly raised her hand, stood up smiling. "Mr. Schue, I have an announcement to make of my own. I've selected the perfect moving ballad for me and Finn to sing to launch our performance at Sectionals."

"Sorry Rachel, but I'm not finished, now we've all agreed Kurt has earned himself a solo." Will began.

Kurt couldn't help but grin proudly at Will words and a few of the others clapped lightly as Kurt stood up for a moment before returning back to his seat. Blaine brought his arm to lovingly rub his shoulder.

"But now that that's been decided, there are two other things I need to say. First, our competition at Sectionals are your classic school choirs- great voices, but they don't move. Now if we're gonna beat them, we need to do what they can't- dance. Which is why I've decided to feature Brittany and Mike Chang's sweet moves in our performance." Will explained.

"Wait, they're gonna dance in front of me while I sing my solo?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"You're not getting a solo for this competition, Rachel." Will commented.

"Oh god. don't let it be Blaine." Santana said with a moan.

"Finally, so what song do I get to sing?" Mercedes asked grinning.

"I was thinking that the winners of our duets competition could take the leads." Will suggested.

Rachel just looked at him in disbelief and shock, "Ken and Barbie? Wait. are you trying to throw this?" Rachel blurted out.

Kurt groaned lightly to Blaine as they both watched their team mates begin to squabble and argue. "Maybe we should have transferred after all." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"But you might not have gotten a solo then." Blaine whispered back.

Kurt had begun to chuckle lightly until things in the room took a turn for the worse. Starting when Rachel ended up annoying Santana so much she suddenly announced to everyone in the room how she and Finn had hooked up the year prior. Which was news to no one, Blaine included, accept Rachel Kurt realized, but they were all still surprised by the outburst. Mr. Schuester finally decided to be a proper teacher and break things up and called Mike and Brittany to come forward. It didn't take long to notice that Rachel was now glaring at him and he sighed, he had a feeling any support Rachel had over his solo was now moot. But Kurt was far from ready to give up his solo and was ready to work for it, which naturally meant practice.

Once their classes were finished for the day Blaine and Kurt had headed straight to the now empty choir room. Because Kurt had wanted to use the time to practice his solo, so he had gotten permission for them to use the piano there to do just that.

Blaine walked over to the piano and took a seat as he brought out the sheet music for Feeling Good. After scanning the top of the page he began to play the first few keys as he glanced over at Kurt's direction. "You ready?" He asked.

Kurt, who had his eyes closed, was attempting to calm himself enough so he could sing, simply nodded. Blaine began to play the intro and Kurt opened his eyes the second he opened his mouth and began to sing the first verse. It was a struggle for Kurt to not choke from all the pressure that was pressing down on him. But he managed to pull through and finish the song, but it had been far from perfect.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and gave him an encouraging smile, there was no need to point out Kurt's faults in the performance. Blaine was sure his boyfriend was well aware of them, though it wasn't so bad because there was still time to fix things.

"I know, I'm not there yet." Kurt said with a sigh.

"You'll get there, Kurt, we both know you will, that's why we're practising." Blaine pointed out.

"It's just, what with Karofsky and how everyone's been at each other's throats in glee club, it's hard to get motivated." Kurt admitted.

"Just think about how we're both here still, that you're getting a solo at last, because no one can deny you don't deserve it." Blaine suggested. "Also I recall you saying on the weekend you have a lot to feel good about..." he added playfully.

"I just hope Rachel doesn't quit Glee club over it..." Kurt muttered.

"I think she's far more pissed off about Quinn and Sam getting a duet then your solo. Not to mention her finding out about Finn and Santana. But if you need some cheering up, need I remind you your parents aren't back from their honeymoon for another two days." Blaine commented.

Kurt chuckled and turned to see Blaine was giving him his best seductive look at that moment. He shook his head and came to lean on the piano next to him. "You are right about that ,and it would be a sin not to take advantage. Let me just text Finn and let him know it won't be safe to go down to our room for most of the evening without calling first." Kurt said and as he brought out his phone and sent Finn a text. Only after waiting for a few minutes Kurt frowned when there was no reply. "His phone probably died again. Wait here, I'll just go find him, he's probably in the gym or something." Kurt muttered as he hurried out of the room. "Make sure to wait up for me, kay?" he called.

Blaine laughed, even when he was nervous Kurt always managed to stay witty. So he knew that Kurt would get to where he needed to be eventually. But he soon realized that this was the opportunity he had been waiting for all day. So the second Kurt left the room, Blaine stepped out and hurried down the hall. He was a man on a mission and that mission was to find David Karofsky and make things safe for Kurt, by any means possible. It was clear to see that things with Kurt and Karofsky were getting dangerous again and this time Blaine was through with just staying silent. So it was clear what Blaine had to do now, which was take things into his own hands. Only this time, there would be no threats with violence. As much as he hated the idea of doing it, Blaine knew he would have to be far more devious this time, brain over brawn. Finally Blaine caught sight of David as he strolled down the hall in front of him. Blaine slipped his hands into his pockets and casually stepped out in front of him, blocking David's path.

"Out of the way homo, before I make you move." David warned.

Blaine only looked at him innocently, though inside he hated himself for having to stoop this low. But Kurt's safety meant that much more to him than his dignity. "I'd actually like to have a quick word with you." Blaine began, but David just shoved his way past Blaine, knocking him to the side. But Blaine was not ready to give up yet, so he closed his eyes and thought. _'Give me strength.'_

"That wouldn't be a good idea, not if you want the fact that you kissed Kurt to remain a secret." Blaine warned him.

That, of course, caused Karofsky to come to a full stop and he turned to look at Blaine with sheer anger. He suddenly began to storm back to Blaine, who only kept his ground, even when Karofsky grabbed a fist of Blaine's shirt.

"What did you say?" Karofsky demanded.

"I think you heard me, luckily no one else did, this time."

Karofsky formed a fist with his other hand and raised it up, ready to strike, but another wave of students walked by them, which caused him to hesitate as a few glanced backwards.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, there are too many kids around and even if you hit me I can still yell out for everyone to hear. You'll find that comes in handy when you're in show choir, I can project my voice like the best of them." Blaine pointed out.

"Don't get cocky, butt boy..." David warned.

"Lookm I know you're a busy guy, so I'll be quick. As much as I hate to stoop this low, it has to be done. So I am here to tell you to back off of Kurt. You need to stop focusing all your built up anger from being in the closet on him. It's not going to make your feelings just go away, you know. So I'm going to make this easy for you, it won't even be that hard. Just stop focusing on Kurt enough that only the people who care about him, like me, would notice. Just say that you've realized Kurt's not worth your time. Or that it took you almost being expelled to see it or something like that. Because if you do something and Kurt gets hurt. Or if you threatened his life again, don't think you'll get off so easy this time. Because there are well over a dozen pair of eyes and that's not counting the faculty that will be on you at all times." Blaine explained to him. But when Karofsky seemed to act like this was nothing Blaine sighed. "And if that doesn't convince you, then let me add one more detail. If you don't back off of Kurt, I will go tell everyone, and I mean everyone, the Principal, the teachers, even your football buddies what really happened between you and Kurt. I bet they'd find it interesting to say the least." Blaine added.

Karofsky finally let go of Blaine and staggered backwards for a few steps. "You don't have the guts." he stuttered.

Blaine didn't back down from the obvious threat, instead he took it head on as he stepped forward and stopped right in David's face, or at close as his shorter figure could reach. "Try me." Blaine warned softly. Blaine watched as David remained still for a moment until he pushed Blaine away from him hard. Blaine bounced back into the lockers but the stern expression on his face never faltered. When it came to Kurt, nothing could make him back down and Karofsky was coming to realize this all too quickly. Blaine could tell that he just wanted to beat Blaine into silence so he wouldn't have to give in. But hesitation, something Blaine himself was all too aware of, crept in and it seemed even bullies had their moments of brightness. That's when Blaine knew he had him, but he took no pride in doing so.

"Deal?" he urged.

David threw his hands up in frustration and he fought the urge to give in but his face said it all even before he finally responded to Blaine. "Whatever, you stupid son of a bitch, you have your freaking deal! Just don't think that you or any of your gay glee club have won." David muttered.

But Blaine only looked at him seriously at the news and sighed. "This isn't a war, Karofsky, I take no pride in having to do this. But you've left me no choice, so thank you... just make sure to keep this deal to yourself and we won't have any further problems. Heck I'll even let you slushie me if you are afraid you'll lose your street cred as a top dog here." Blaine offered. Blaine knew he was pushing things by being so cocky. But even when he felt so out of character, he couldn't help but feel triumphant over having secured Kurt's safety at McKinley, and all without raising a fist.

Karofsky didn't bother to reply to Blaine's offer and just stormed off without another word. Blaine let out a deep breath and felt all the courage he had gathered before begin to deflate fast. He only hoped that Karofsky would keep his word and that his bravery wouldn't end up being for nothing. As much as he hated having to go behind Kurt's back like this and play dirty. The reward if his hard work ended up being successful would end up justifying his means very quickly. Because he was going to keep Kurt safe, he had promised Burt he would and no matter what, so that's just what he was going to continue to do. He quickly sprinted down the hall and back to the choir room and was glad to see Kurt hadn't returned yet and Blaine hoped it was a sign.

Kurt slipped another leg into his pants and pulled them up onto his hips. Once they were completely on he turned to Blaine, who had had finally grabbed his own pants and he started to get dressed again. Kurt was going to miss being able to see his boyfriend naked on a regular basis from now on. Once Carole and Burt returned from their honeymoon, things were going be a lot harder to pull off, mainly their pants. Kurt began the hunt for his and Blaine's shirts, which had been ripped off and thrown somewhere in his room when they had arrived there hours before. "Where did our shirts end up?" Kurt muttered as he looked around the room.

"Oh here they are! Wow they got chucked pretty far to end up here." Blaine replied as he bent down to pick them up from one of the arms of Kurt's couch. He handed Kurt his shirt and quickly put on his own. "Well, that was more than good this time, I think we're getting better at sex already."

"Yes well, sadly we won't have as many chances to practice soon." Kurt pointed out with a pout.

Blaine sighed and slumped down on the bed and he let out another large sigh. "Yeah that's true, we're going to have to be way more careful from now on aren't we?"

"If we don't want to end up getting caught in the act, then yes. Because I don't want anyone, not Finn or god forbid, my dad walking in on us when we're getting down and dirty. So from now on we're going to need to play it by ear." Kurt said.

"Right and only go that far when we know we have enough alone time for it." Blaine agreed. "Though I'd be lying if I didn't think the idea of getting a quickie before either of our parents come home now and then isn't a big turn on..."

Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine down on the bed and came to sit on top of him, running his hands along his chest playfully. "Don't you start!" he warned. "Because I've already sent a text to Finn that all is safe again, so we're done for the night at least." Kurt added, but let Blaine pull him close for a long kiss.

"Says the guy who's now straddling me." Blaine teased.

"I don't hear any complaints." Kurt laughed.

"Well, I honestly don't care if Finn walks in us just making out anymore." Blaine replied as he captured Kurt's face and pulled him close.

Blaine kissed him eagerly despite Kurt's warning until Kurt began to laugh lightly and he wiggled out of Blaine's arms and got up from the bed. Walking provocatively at Blaine as he went over to sit at his night stand to fix his now ruffled hair.

"Sorry to be a spoil sport, Blaine, but I do live with Finn and I don't want any awkward eye contact between us if I can help it." Kurt informed him.

Blaine just turned to lie on his side and propped his head up with his elbow resting on the bed, he sighed lightly. "Well, at least whenever you guys end up moving, you'll have your own room!" Blaine said.

In Glee club the next day, things got heated up quickly once again as Kurt and Blaine watched another large outburst occur. This time they both joined in on the rising frustration and added their own thoughts into the fold. Kurt was for one thing very fed up with Rachel and her selfish need to always be the star. Then Mr. Schuester somehow managed to stop their loud protests by getting them all to think about how they should really be acting like. Kurt didn't hesitate to nod in agreement when he told them all they would cheer on the other teams, the Warblers included.

Then Puck walked in, dishevelled with Lauren Zizes in tow behind him and they were all surprised to learn where he had ended up. It turned out that even with them still having enough members to qualify for Sectionals. Will had realized they had come very close to losing both Kurt and Blaine to Dalton. So he had called on Puck to help recruit another member, so they would be that much more safer off. This had resulted in Puck foolishly trying to draft members of the football team to join, only to end up being stuck in a port-a-potty for 24 hours. Lauren had ended up coming to his rescue and after meeting her terms for joining, they now had a 14th member in the New Directions it seemed.

"Okay, well let's start off with the dance moves Kurt's come up with for his solo then." Will replied and they all made their way over to the auditorium to practice. Kurt had already run them past Mr. Schuester and gotten his approval before hand.

Even though Kurt had the moves down to perfection in his mind, he couldn't keep his nerves down enough not to mess up a few times as he showed the others what he had come up with. Kurt cursed lightly and tried to regain his composure and tread onward, but it wasn't happening. The fact that he was letting the crappy things in his life mess things up for his this much, was the worst thing of all. Because this wasn't who he was, he was Kurt Hummel, proud and confident, with an air of superiority. But right now all he was ending up being was Kurt Hummel, scared and pathetic. Which was easy for everyone to see as Kurt somehow managed to almost trip over his own feet several times.

"If Kurt isn't up for this I would be happy to relieve him of the burden of a solo, I know not everyone's cut out for it..." Rachel began.

"Rachel, enough already!" Blaine shouted, shocking everyone with his rare outburst.

Kurt just stopped and turned to stare at them both, he couldn't handle it and bolted out of the room without another word.

"Great going Rachel, Kurt wait!" Blaine said as he ran after Kurt down the auditorium, finally catching up to him outside the door.

"You can't give up Kurt, not like this." Blaine told him, stopping a few feet away from him.

Kurt turned and leaned against the wall, letting out a large breath, "I can't do this Blaine, you take the solo instead, it would ensure our win for sure."

"There is no way I am doing that Kurt and there is no way you are giving up on this. You're Kurt Hummel remember? Fabulous and talented, with a voice that no one can match, not to mention sassy." Blaine told him with a small smile.

Kurt smiled lightly and came to stand closer to Blaine, he didn't hesitate to take hold of his boyfriend, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder for a moment. "Why are you always right?" he muttered.

"Believe me, I'm not. Let's go back before Rachel really does take things over okay?" Blaine urged.

Kurt nodded and headed back to the choir room, once he was back inside and close to the stage he gave everyone one of his superior looks. "Okay, I'm bringing sassy back everyone! Let's get this number ready and done for Sectionals!"

Once Kurt had defeated the nerves that had risked ruining his dance rehearsal, Kurt now wanted to tackle the vocal part of his training. To do that Kurt knew just who he needed to find and he hoped they would be willing to help him for once. But considering that the expert was Rachel Berry, he wasn't so sure, no one could really be sure what Rachel would do in any situation. Kurt found her sulking in the auditorium at the piano that day and Kurt was relieved when it was clear she wasn't still angry at him.

"Hey Rachel, I've been looking for you." Kurt told her.

"Now don't bother gloating over the fact that you have a solo for Sectionals, Kurt, I'm not in the mood." Rachel warned.

"Actually I was hoping you could help me, I've been having trouble fully mastering the vocals for my song." Kurt explained.

"And why should I help you? I mean you're one of my top competitors in glee club." Rachel replied meekly.

"Because even though we use to hate each other, we've had our moments and even I have to admit you've become a good friend of mine now. So I am fully able to say that I could use your expertise and no one knows how to kill a solo quite like you." Kurt admitted as he swayed side to side with an affectionate smile.

"Couldn't you just have Blaine help you, you know he'd be more than willing." Rachel muttered.

"Yes, he could and he has, but I want you to help me, Rachel. You are as brilliant and talented as you are irritating" Kurt said.

"Considering how horrible I've been to you lately about your solo and that this would be my only chance to sing for a little while, I'll give you a couple of tips." Rachel told him. "So what's been tripping you up? Because I must say this isn't like you at all, Kurt."

Kurt sighed, "I know, don't get me started... but I'm having a hard time being able to give it my all. Don't get me wrong, I mean I know I know how to bring my emotions into a song like anyone. But when I think about having to do that in front of a huge crowd, I just freeze up. I don't know if I can expose myself so much to so many strangers." Kurt admitted.

Rachel came over to stand next to Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You can't think of a performance like that, Kurt. You're sharing yourself to them with your music, you just need to take everything that inspires you in your life and use it to fuel you through." Rachel explained.

"Like my love for Blaine?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Yes, like your love for Blaine." Rachel replied, but that only made her remember her own situation with Finn and her smile quickly faded away.

Even after Kurt had practised and prepared himself for it the best he could, when the day of Sectionals had finally arrived, Kurt still was battling his nerves. But Kurt had to admit he managed to pull through his personal struggles and not let it affect him rehearse his solo to perfection. Now all he needed to do was be able to sing it and everything would be resolved.

Despite everyone's low spirits and sad faces when they stepped onto the bus, Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly happy about it all, despite his nerves. One glance around the inside of the bus and he could tell Blaine was the only one who shared his good mood. Which was a testament of how amazing Blaine Anderson was, his optimism was infectious, but not enough to affect the rest of the New Directions apparently. But Kurt wasn't going to let everyone else get him down, not when he had so much to be thankful for. It didn't escape his mind that Kurt could have very well not have even been there on the bus. That Blaine and him could have been with the Warblers and he would have had to compete against his closest friends. Of course, Blaine was doing that in retrospect and Kurt was proud of how well Blaine was taking it.

Blaine came to sit down beside Kurt and slid up close to him, it was clear to see that everyone else was not in a good mood. As much as he had heard about and seen the drama that could happen between the members of the New Directions. Blaine could only hope everyone would pull through in the end and make their performance a memorable one, because Blaine certainly didn't want his first official competition performance as a New Direction to end up a disaster. He looked over at Kurt sitting beside him and grinned at him lovingly. At least someone in the group could still smile. "I'm proud to see you staying so positive, Kurt." Blaine whispered to him.

Kurt smiled and nudged Blaine with his shoulder playfully, "And who's mostly responsible for that I wonder?" Kurt whispered back. But he found his smile fading slightly, "Only I can't not help but remember if you hadn't transferred here, you'd be the one getting all the solos with the Warblers." Kurt muttered softly.

"Now I've told you to stop that okay. Yes I would have loved to have a solo for Sectionals. But I'm fine, because I love you more."

"Well then, I am going to make it my mission to see that you get your own solo at Regionals. Even if I have to battle Rachel for it, I will be relentless." Kurt decided.

"Oh Kurt, you don't need to do that..." Blaine began.

"It's decided Blaine, so don't try to change my mind."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

Kurt could only smile and made a small 'aww' noise as he took hold of Blaine's arm and snuggled close up to him for the rest of the bus ride, which ended up being pretty boring as no one really bothered to talk to one another during the trip. Once they arrived at their destination Kurt decided he would try to deal with Rachel on his own. But she had somehow disappeared, Kurt finally found her at the concession stand where she was arguing with a member of the staff over candy.

"There you are Rachel, we were beginning to worry you ditched us." Kurt said teasingly as he walked over to her.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Lauren refused to go on unless she has her damn candy and I don't know why I'm even bothering because it's not like we even need to her to qualify!" Rachel blurted out, now spent she took a deep sigh. "Sorry I'm rambling, hey are you going to be okay for your closing number?" Rachel asked.

Kurt paused for a moment, "I'd like to say yes but as the moment comes closer I find myself losing all the courage I had." Kurt admitted with a sigh.

"Well if you're not confident and I'm not even getting a solo, then we're really doomed. Sorry that wash selfish of me, what I meant to say is you'll be amazing, Kurt. I only wish the same thing could be said for my life right now." Rachel said as she took a seat at the booth area.

Kurt looked at her thoughtfully, "Alright, you've been so nice to me it's time I return the favour. After seeing how miserable Finn's been at home lately, I can only imagine how things must be between you two right now." Kurt said in response and he sat down and joined her.

"Yeah, what has become of us, Kurt." Rachel muttered.

"So I know how Finn's been, now what about you Rachel?" Kurt asked her.

"How come you were never this nice to me before?" Rachel asked.

"Because that was before we ended up bonding over summer vacation because of our silly boyfriends." Kurt replied with a warm smile.

Rachel laughed warmly at Kurt and the two of them leaned over to give each other a warm hug.

"So spill." Kurt reminded her.

"I haven't really talked to Finn much lately, not since I found out that he and Santana were romantically involved and he lied to me about it." Rachel began to explain.

"Yeah, I can't believe Finn didn't tell you about that when you got back together." Kurt muttered.

Rachel made a face when she realized that meant Kurt had also known about it long before she did, which meant it was probably the same way for everyone else in the New Directions. She opened her mouth to say something when Blaine appeared off in the distance.

Blaine came up and touched Kurt's shoulder lightly, "Guys they're calling places, so we should go get dressed before we need to take our seats." he explained.

Kurt nodded and stood up and he was relieved to see that Rachel did the same as she began to follow behind him silently. Kurt didn't even realize her current state of mind because he was too busy focusing on his own problems. Kurt took a hold of Blaine's arm as they talked away as they hurried to their dressing room.

Once there the room erupted into chaos as everyone raced around to get dressed in time. Kurt and Blaine hurried into the same change room to get dressed, just to save time. But Santana thought they had something else in mind when she came to stand in front of their dressing room.

"There's no time for a quickie in there guys! If you try I am just going to stand out here and listen." Santana warned.

Kurt rolled his eyes and decided he wouldn't give her any satisfaction by responding to her snarky remark. So he just ignored her as he went back to helping Blaine finish buckling up his belt.

"Honestly, like we'd even try that here. It's not our fault that there aren't enough changing rooms for everyone!" Kurt whispered.

Blaine just laughed, "Or that there's enough time to wait until someone else is done so we could change separately." Blaine agreed.

After that narrow escape everyone headed to their seats, where the first group, the Hipsters were already on their final song up on stage. Blaine shuffled along and took a seat next to Kurt, with Mercedes ending up on Kurt's other side. Blaine smiled as Kurt ended up taking hold of his hand before he could do the same thing himself, which made them let out a quiet laugh in amusement. As proof of their professionalism Kurt and Blaine both clapped when the Hipsters finished their performance. Only Kurt's grip on Blaine's hand tightened when the Warblers walked out on the stage afterwards.

As they began to sing Kurt couldn't help but end up watching his boyfriend's face for most of it, which meant he didn't miss the small look of longing Blaine face had shown for a moment. Of course Kurt knew that Blaine didn't actually regret having transferred to McKinley, but it was perfectly normal for him to have some left over longing that he was up there with his old school mates and friends. That fact didn't change anything between them nor did it diminish Kurt's feelings for Blaine in anyway. If anything it only made him admire Blaine that much more, if that was even possible.

"I can't help but sit here and wonder what it would have been like if we had never met. That you'd be up there singing with the Warblers and I'd be sitting here, having no idea that the love of my life was up on that stage." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine had planned on saying something cute in reply, but Will ended up spoiling things by shushing them both and they relented by keeping quiet. There would be plenty of times for their usual playful banter later on, hopefully after they all celebrated their glorious win. Blaine glanced around and noticed that some of the New Directions were following Kurt's example and where moving their heads along to the beat as the Warblers sang. He had a funny feeling that Kurt had somehow convinced them all to be supportive of Blaine's old Glee club and that touched him a great deal.

When the Warblers finished their final song Blaine and Kurt shot up out of their seats and began to cheer almost at the exact same moment, like they were one person. Rachel and Mercedes soon joined them and urged the others to do to same, until the whole glee club was standing as they clapped and cheered for the Warblers. Blaine blinked back the tears that were risking to form in his eyes, it might have seemed like such a small gesture, but it meant so much to him. Because as Blaine looked around, he knew that as much as he missed Dalton and the Warblers, he knew he was where he truly belonged. Among the people he was meant to be with and it had all happened because he had been fortunate enough to meet Kurt Hummel.

The tension in the air hadn't demolished at all when the New Directions returned to sit in the waiting room until it was their turn to perform. That became clear when everyone began to voice their annoyance out loud and the room erupted with conflict.

Kurt himself was joining in the drama because his attempts to stay calm were failing fast, which resulted with him almost hyperventilating. "I can't do this... I am going to die, literally die on stage, Blaine." he muttered to himself.

"Kurt, just calm down, breath okay, breath." Blaine told him softly.

"Fyi, I'm totally available to fill in for any one of you." Mercedes said causally to Quinn and Kurt who were both panicking at the same time, but for different reasons.

But Rachel suddenly stormed into the room and interrupted everyone when she suddenly began to call Finn out on even telling Kurt about Santana before her. Only to have Mercedes jump in to say it was her, which lead to a chain of everyone saying who they had heard it from. So it was no surprise to anyone when that outburst led to everyone picking up from their arguments before. Until Will had to break them up once again by shouting at them, making them realize how selfish they were all being. That he didn't expect them to like each other, but they needed to all grow up and sing like the group they should be.

Kurt forced himself to make his way to the stage like everyone else had managed to. Only as he stood there in waiting where they would wait until Quinn and Sam would arrive on the stage, which would be when they would join in the performance. He once again could feel his nerves fight at him as they tried to overtake his confidence. Blaine stepped up beside him, looking completely relaxed and confident and Kurt tried not to judge him for it.

"Has anyone ever actually died on stage before?" Kurt asked him.

"You're not still nervous are you?" Blaine asked with a grin, he came up and wrapped his arms around Kurt, making them sway side to side lightly.

"Please don't judge me. This is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience. I keep worrying that when it comes to my song at the end, when I go to sing I'll open my mouth and nothing will come out!" Kurt muttered quickly, he felt Blaine kiss his neck lightly and smiled, "Okay you can judge me."

"I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable and the only people who are going to be dying tonight, are the people in that audience. Because we're going to kill this thing, most of all you when you sing the closing number." Blaine assured him.

The curtain call rang for everyone to take their places and Blaine let go of Kurt, but not before he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, not that you'll need it." he said with a wink and went over to take his place for the song.

As soon as Quinn and Sam stepped onto the stage the curtain rose and everyone broke into song as they began to dance. Despite their professionalism Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but exchange a quick glance as they passed each other by. After that they relented to become focused on their performance and soon the first number was finished. Which imitatively lead into Santana's solo of Valerie and the beat began to pick up. Mike and Brittany took their cues and came forward to dance during the song, causing the crowd to cheer at their acrobatic feats.

Then before Kurt knew it the second song finished and it was now the moment had been waiting for, his solo. The crowd cheered and Kurt took a deep breath as he stepped forward and came to stand in the middle of the stage while the others formed a line behind him. He turned his back to the crowd and he saw Blaine, who was standing directly in front of him, give him a quick wink before everyone else turned their backs to the audience as well. Kurt closed his eyes and let everything that had happened to him in his teenage life so far fuel him forwards. His eyes instantly snapped open when the music started and he whirled around as he opened his to sing the first line of Feeling Good. After managing to start Kurt felt his inner performer come forward and take control of things.

The others began to slowly dance around Kurt as he continued to sing, it was somehow powerful and amazing at the same time. So much that Blaine had to fight to keep his focus on dancing and not give in and freeze to watch Kurt perform. Blaine couldn't help but think how he had been doing just that in the audience at Regionals the year prior. That Blaine had had no idea what would be coming into his life and how much things had changed for good and it was all thanks to the amazing young man who was singing in front of him.

No one but Kurt could even guess just how much emotion was rushing through his body, but it was the good type of emotion for once. One that made him focus on only the good times and that in turn made it that much easier to continue to give it his all. Because even after all the hardship he had been forced to face, here he was, singing on stage at Sectionals. It was certainly true that Kurt Hummel was feeling good at that moment, it was clear to all the eyes on him. Kurt gathered all his remaining energy as he belted out the last note of the song as he raised his hands high above his head, only to bring them back down quickly to the floor and he crouched down as the music stopped. But the second of silence was quickly replaced as he heard the crowd before him erupt in applause. Kurt forced himself as he stood back up and was worried he'd be overcome by the emotion of it all. Until Blaine rushed up and gave him a tackling hug that literally knocked it out of him, leaving only joy behind. Which only increased as the rest of his fellow glee-clubbers rushed over to share the good feelings of a performance where they had given it their all, together, as things should be.

"You're an amazing human being, Kurt." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Takes one to know one." Kurt whispered back with a wide grin.

Blaine found himself wedged between Kurt and Mercedes as their hands where all linked together like they were some wishing chain as they waited for the results. Kurt was holding onto his hand so tightly there was a risk that he'd end up cracking bone, but Blaine didn't care. It made things feel real at that moment, as if the pain help him cope with it. Once again the New Directions fate would be determined with their results and it made things that more anxious. Blaine allowed himself to glance over at the Warblers and saw his friends wave to him and Blaine managed to smile as he winked at them playfully. Which Kurt quickly noticed and made a silent laugh as he nodded to them in acknowledgement.

Everyone forgot to breath as the announcer was seconds away from who was taking third place. When the Hipsters name was called out the New Directions managed to let out a long breath and quickly began to clap lightly. While Blaine, who refused to let go of Kurt's hand simply made a fist pump as he cheered.

With only the reveal of who would take the first place trophy being left Kurt clung close to Mercedes and Blaine as the announcer continued on. Kurt shut his eyes tightly as he began to hope with all of his might that they would get a break and come out victorious.

"And now the winner of this year's west central Sectionals is... the New Directions, from McKinley High in Lima Ohio!" The announcer said.

The New Directions exploded into excited cheers as they began to jump up and down in joy and launched attack hugs on one and another. Blaine included as Finn came over and gave him a pat on the shoulder, only Blaine wasn't gonna let him get away with just that so he pulled him into a quick hug and let go before it could get awkward. Kurt hurried over with Rachel in tow and Blaine hugged her tightly as they all began to laugh and cry. When Blaine was finally free for a moment he looked over at the Warblers, which Kurt noticed. Without a word Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand and led them both over to where they were standing. Blaine smiled at them and shook Wes' hand as he came to greet them.

"You guys were great." Blaine told them with a grin.

"So were you, good luck at Regionals, Blaine." Wes said with a smile.

Blaine got a high five from Nick, Jeff and Trent and watched as they approached Kurt and began to compliment him on his amazing solo. Blaine smiled warmly as he watched them interact and he knew this was a moment he would never forget for a very long time.

Kurt had never felt more cheerful after a win at Sectionals before and for the first time he couldn't care less if this would help their popularity status at school. All he did care about was they had made it through all of their struggles and drama and had come out triumphant. That they would be able to continue this journey they had started together, which had all begun in a choir room as they sang a horrible rendition of Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat. As Kurt looked back on how things had started he felt like he was a whole different person now, with a whole new life, one that was hard to accept it was even real. But it was real he reminded himself as he walked up to meet Blaine at his locker, who was just staring at the inside of his locker door for some reason.

"What are you up to?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine looked up and a playful grin filled his face. He reached out for Kurt's hand and pulled him over to his open locker and pointed at the door. Kurt glanced up and to see the a photo of himself, the one that Kurt had given him earlier that week, on the top of his locker door. Directly below the photo was a collage of words, similar in style of Kurt's Courage under his photo of Blaine, only it said 'sassy' and Kurt broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Of course that's the word you chose." he simply commented through his muffled laughter.

"How could it be anything else?" Blaine replied with a cute smile.

Kurt came up and brought his mouth close to Blaine's ear, "Come on, both my dad and Carole are working late tonight. I think you and I should go celebrate our win at Sectionals they best way we can." Kurt said softly in the best seductive tone he could manage.

Blaine gaped at him and recovered enough to give him a playful look as he closed his locker. With that done he took hold of Kurt's hand and practically dragged him towards the parking lot and Kurt's car. Kurt laughed over at his boyfriend's eagerness and jumped into the driver's seat, they were ready for some much earned action.

The second they made it to Kurt's house, they nearly ended up tumbling down the stairs since they couldn't keep their hands off each other for even a moment. So far their sexual encounters had been far toned down and more tender, while this time it was the complete opposite. They were hot and bothered with their sheer desire for each other and that became very apparent as they began to tug and pull at each other's bodies. So much that Kurt pretty much tore the clothing off Blaine in a simple movement before stripping off his own and it was a miracle nothing had ripped from the urgency.

"Sex... now!" Kurt growled as he smashed their lips together.

"Nothing is hotter than when you get all bossy with sex." Blaine moaned as Kurt pushed him against the wall and began to kiss him all over. "We're gonna have to be quick, since who knows when Finn could come home." Blaine pointed out as he kissed Kurt in response.

Kurt grinned playfully as he kissed Blaine deeply again, then bringing his hand to take hold of Blaine's now hard cock. "I don't think that will be a problem." he said softly and got down to business, which he did by getting down on his knees.

Blaine finished taking a long drink from the soda Kurt had brought him and exhaled loudly from his spot on Kurt's couch. "Well, we now know how amazing wall sex is." Blaine said with a chuckle.

"And that's how you celebrate Kurt Hummel style." Kurt said with a smirk as he came to sit beside Blaine on the couch.

Blaine laughed and brought his arm to wrap around his shoulder and pulled him close to cuddle He was about to say something witty in return when they both heard someone coming down the stairs. Blaine tensed up as he quickly panicked, thinking it was Burt who had come home early and that he had heard their activities a short while ago. Blaine was just happy they were finished and fully dressed. When they both saw it was only Finn he gave a sigh of relief.

Kurt shook his head at Blaine's reaction, but he quickly noticed Finn was acting odd. His head was low and he was just stumbling along, not what anyone who had just won Sectionals should be acting like. Kurt stood up, breaking free of Blaine's hold on him and walked over to his step brother side. "Finn, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked.

At first Finn didn't say anything in reply, so Kurt got closer and laid a hand on his shoulder. Kurt saw the look of hurt on his face.

"What happened? Talk to me Finn." Kurt demanded.

"It's Rachel... she... we broke up." Finn muttered.

Kurt closed his eyes, feeling horrible for Finn at that moment. He took hold of his hand and pulled him over to his sofa chair. Finn didn't fight him and he pushed him to sit down on the chair. "Tell Blaine and I what happened Finn, it might help..." Kurt offered.

Finn looked up and just nodded, "Today after school Rachel told me how when we were fighting...that she got so jealous about me and Santana. That she... she ended up making out with Puck, she might have done even more if Puck hadn't bailed out with guilt." Finn began.

"Oh Finn, I'm so sorry." Kurt said softly, he knew this would be a hard thing to deal with for Finn, since it was such a tender subject considering what had happened with Quinn and Puck last year.

"I just never thought Rachel would end up doing this yah know, so I broke up with her..." Finn commented. "I just feel so... I don't know what to do." Finn muttered as he covered his face with his hands.

Blaine just watched them both, not really sure what he could say or do to help. Kurt came to sit down beside Blaine, but his eyes remained on Finn the whole time.

"I wish there was something we could do to help..." Kurt began.

Finn forced a small smile, "No it's cool, just letting me talk like this is good already." he admitted. Finn then looked up at them both, "Maybe you can tell what's your twos secret?"

"Well, it helps that we're both guys." Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt just looked over at Blaine in disbelief, "Excuse me what?" he asked confused.

"I'm kidding! I was trying to break the tension with humour." Blaine blurted out.

"I don't think now's the time for that, Blaine." Kurt pointed out.

Blaine sighed, then he got a sudden brilliant idea. "Well then we'll just have to try something else to cheer Finn up. Why don't Kurt and I take you out for a boys night out? Get your mind of things and just have some fun?" Blaine suggested.

Finn smiled weakly at the idea and Kurt just shook his head, "Blaine sweetie, while your suggestion is a nice gesture... I'm not sure we'd end up helping..." Kurt began.

"What? Because we're both gay? Please Kurt, I think we can manage despite that right, Finn? What about us going to tonight's game, I got tickets from my dad, he tries to encourage my interest in sports at any chance but I'm taking you two instead now. How about it Finn? They're awesome seats, second row?" Blaine asked him.

"Well I guess I couldn't pass up a chance to see the Buck Eyes." Finn admitted.

Which lead to them both looking at Kurt's direction, after they stared at him for a while Kurt gave out a long sigh. "Fine, I'll go too." he finally agreed.

"Awesome, you have to go now Finn, this is the first time Kurt's ever agreed to actually go watch a game." Blaine said chuckling.

"Just remember we're trying to cheer Finn up, mister happy." Kurt warned.

After Kurt and Blaine's feeble attempts to cheer Finn up on their boys night out, Blaine had said his goodbyes and headed home. When Kurt and Finn arrived back home Finn had told Kurt he was fine, but Kurt didn't believe him in the least but he decided to just let it go, for now anyway. With the New Directions power couple now suddenly broken up, Kurt only hoped that his and Blaine's blissful happiness wouldn't rub things in his step-brothers face from now on, which might make his breakup with Rachel that much harder to bounce back from. Kurt soon decided him worrying out it wouldn't make things any better, sometimes things had to be left alone so they could run their course. Kurt had a hunch that things were far from over between Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry anyway. At least their win and Sectionals, combined with the upcoming holidays would be a distraction for them all. Right now Kurt was hatching a plan to show Blaine how much he appreciated everything he had given up to transfer, mainly all his possible solos with the Warblers.

The next day turned out to be very enjoyable as Will brought out their first place trophy and they all began to cheer happily. Kurt couldn't help but notice how Finn and Rachel were still managing to look toned down, things were far from fine between the two of them just yet, which was no real surprise, but Rachel going so far as to turn down a chance to sing a solo was. But all it took was to glance over at Blaine beside him and see the silly smile on his boyfriends face and he quickly forgot about anyone else's troubles with romance. Not when he was quite aware how well things were going for him in that department. So when Tina and Mercedes began to lead them all into a wonderful rendition of Dog Days are Over in the auditorium, Kurt couldn't help but smile like a fool the whole time, till his face began to hurt. At the start of the song Kurt knelt beside Blaine from down below the back of the stage with the others. Blaine jumped up first and turned to offer his hand to Kurt, which he took right away and was pulled fully up onto the stage. They began to dance around together with their teammates happily. Towards the end of the song Mercedes and Tina pulled Kurt over to finish the last few lines of the song together, while Blaine cheered from his spot by the others.

The song was the perfect way to assure everyone that while the drama would continue, they would overcome what challenges came their way, because they had each other.

At the end of the day Kurt was at his locker, Blaine at his usual spot at his side, listening to him as he chattered away. When he caught sight of David in the distance he held his breath, only to see him simply turn and walk in the opposite direction. Kurt gave Blaine a look of confusion, while he swore Blaine was grinning about something he didn't know about. Kurt decided to let it go for once and simply resumed what he was talking about. Maybe, just maybe, the dog days really were over, which made the plan he had come up with the other day, even more perfect now.

"Say, I need us to stop at the auditorium for a second, I left one of my favorite scarfs there when I was performing before okay?" Kurt told him.

Blaine simply nodded and followed him down the hallway, once they were at the auditorium and went inside. He was surprised to find all of the other members of the New Directions waiting for them up on the stage. Confused, Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who had a big warm smile on his face. Before he could ask what was up, Kurt grabbed his arm and led him to join everyone else on the stage.

"So we all can agree, Blaine, that the main reason we didn't lose Kurt was because of you. So when Kurt approached us all about it, we quickly agreed you deserved a gesture of gratitude." Mercedes began to explain.

"So we thought since you didn't get to sing a solo for Sectionals..." Rachel began.

"Which you would have gotten if you were still with the Warblers." Kurt added.

"That this could be your chance now for one, even if it's not for a competition." Finn added.

"And it's a song you know and love of course, so I think you can pull it off without any practice." Kurt added with a smile as he turned the boom box that was sitting on the piano on.

Blaine could barely take in how he was feeling, but he didn't get the chance to think about it for long. When the music started Blaine instantly recognized the song, it was indeed one he loved, in fact it had been one he had been planning to suggest he sing, if he had gotten a solo. The song being Hey Soul Sister, Blaine grinned widely as he watched the others begin to sing the back of vocals. Kurt winked at him and urged him to come to stand in front of them. Blaine laughed and complied and he began to bop along to the beat. They might not have had perfect rhythm as the Warblers did, but it didn't matter. Blaine fought back the tears that were threatening to come up and began to sing the song. He could almost picture a full audience before him as he continued to sing, like it was actually Sectionals. But whether he was singing to a room full with people or nothing but empty seats hardly mattered at that moment. All that mattered was who was singing with and that Blaine was a member of the New Directions.

Chapter End Notes:

I was really worried if Blaine black mailing Karofsky could ever be justified. But for the story to work Karofsky needed to back off for a bit. I figure Blaine hated doing it and he felt very out of character, but it was for Kurt. Also in reality he was bluffing, he would never out someone. But he gambled that Dave wouldn't know he was bluffing, so the actor in him pulled it off. Or that's what I went with.

Kurt's solo is a song I want Chris to sing on the show so bad. Just picturing him singing this song gives me chills.

watch?v=f7NENSbrSl4


	31. Chapter 31 A Very Glee Christmas

Anyway there's more to the chapter, I'm sorry! I hope people catch this and can read the missing parts! So now we have christmas in august lol it's out of season but here is the christmas chapter! I should also note that when I wrote this chapter (a while ago) the box scene had not been revealed yet. So it in no way influenced the gift scene in the chapter. Which is amusing.

I had a bit of trouble figuring out what their gifts would be for each other. Which is probably why I had the characters have the same problem.

Chapter 31

~A Very Glee Christmas~

Kurt had always loved when the winter season came around, for a number of reasons. One reason was that it indicated the beginning of scarf wearing for the winter season. Of course there was also Christmas, Kurt loved Christmas as much as the next teen did. But this year he was far more excited than ever, because it was the first Christmas he'd be spending with his boyfriend, Blaine. Boyfriend. He had a boyfriend now, although they had been dating for almost seven months, it was still hard to believe. So many wonderful and amazing things had happened to him because he had met Blaine, things that made all the scary and horrible things that had also happened, just that much more bearable. With Christmas just around the corner, Kurt was faced with a whole new problem. One he never had to worry about before because he had never had a boyfriend during Christmas, or for any big holiday for that matter. What in the world was he going to get Blaine for Christmas? What item could possible express what Blaine meant to him? It was impossible. So far Kurt hadn't had very much luck, because any ideas he had gotten so far were either too expensive or not special enough.

After Kurt had spent another day shopping and still come up with nothing, he had to admit defeat for now at least. He headed over to the Lima Bean to meet up with Blaine for their planned date and hoped seeing him would motivate him somehow. He was seriously considering telling Blaine the trouble he was having, but that would ruin the surprise. But maybe there was no harm in asking him for a few ideas, since Kurt had none at all. Kurt scanned the room and saw Blaine was already waiting for him at their usual table, with their drinks. Kurt shook his head while grinning and made his way over to where he was sitting.

"I thought we promised we'd both stop getting here early?" Kurt said as he came to sit across from Blaine.

"I swear it just happened by accident and it was crowded so I just got in line...and the next thing I knew I was sitting here!" Blaine replied.

"Well I do get free coffee out of it, so you're forgiven this time." Kurt said as he took the drink Blaine had held out to him. Kurt took a sip and glanced around the coffee shop, noticing all of the Christmas decorations were now up. "They sure like to go all out here for their decorations." Kurt pointed out.

"And why shouldn't they? Christmas is almost here." Blaine replied.

"Don't I know it. I was just at the mall... trying to get gift ideas for you." Kurt explained.

"Oh? Get any good ones?"

"Honestly? No, not really."

"Oh thank god."

Kurt almost ended up almost choking on his drink, "What?"

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one having trouble." Blaine explained.

"So, any idea what we should do to make it easier? I still want to see your face light up in surprise when you open your gift." Kurt asked.

Blaine thought about for a moment, taking another drink of his coffee. "Maybe we should set a spending limit? That way there's no worry of one of us spending way more than the other and feeling guilty?" Blaine suggested finally.

Kurt grinned, "That's a good place to start." he said in agreement.

Blaine was bit surprised but amused to see that getting into the Christmas spirit for the New Directions had turned out to be decorating a discarded tree with stolen ornaments. Never the less, Blaine was enjoying himself immensely as he sang along to the Island of Misfit Toys as they all began to hang ornaments on the tree.

When they were done they all stood around the tree to inspect their handiwork. Mr. Schuester then came in, Blaine couldn't help himself but smirk lightly at his reaction to where everything had come from, because he had the same reaction a short while ago.

"Guys, look I appreciate the effort, but this isn't what Christmas is supposed to be like." Will pointed out to them all.

Mercedes glanced up at the tree, "For us it is, this tree is like a mascot for Glee Club."

"Mercedes is right, we've won Sectionals two years in a row and the school still thinks we suck." Kurt said with a sigh.

A number of them, Blaine and Kurt included, were reminded of that the other day by being slushied once again. This time Tina, Mike and Mercedes were also targeted.

"I'm pretty sure they just added food colouring to the slush outside in the parking lot." Mike muttered.

"You can eat that, you know." Lauren replied quickly.

"They got extra creative for Kurt and I, they said 'Ho ho ho, homos' when we got slushied." Blaine said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, no I am not gonna let you guys throw a pity party." Will said as he went and placed the small Christmas tree he had brought on the piano. They all listened as Will began to explain how he planned to get them into the real Christmas spirit. But when that idea turned out for them to sing carols from class to class, everyone just looked at him in horror.

"He can't be serious." Kurt whispered to Blaine in disbelief.

The next day after they had rehearsed enough to Will's liking, the New Directions tried their best to be jolly as they began their carolling tour of the school. Until their audience had turned so negative that the teacher actually ended up throwing a shoe at them and they made their escape to the choir room.

"I can't believe that that teacher let those students speak to us like that." Rachel commented.

"I can't believe she threw her shoe at us." Puck added.

"And after I picked out the perfect sweater and scarf combo for us all to wear." Kurt muttered.

"Guess we're done carolling." Tina told them all.

"No we're not, guys we can't let what just happen ruin our Christmas spirit. Mr. Schue got this beautiful tree to inspire us." Finn commented.

Blaine came up and added another piece of garland to the three, "Finn is right guys, we can't let the Scrooges of the McKinley win." Blaine said.

"Yeah... right Blaine, anyway we're gonna practice now and do round two tomorrow." Finn replied.

But their plans for rehearsing were put to a halt when Artie explained to all of them that Brittany still believed in Santa Claus. Despite their better judgement, they had agreed to go to the mall the following day with Brittany to sit on Santa's lap.

Kurt waited in line next to Blaine as he watched the others take their turn, he rolled his eyes. "This is so stupid." he muttered.

"Maybe, but it's sort of fun because we get to be like a kid again for a second." Blaine said.

Kurt was going to make a cute reply to point out Blaine already acted like a kid on a regular basis but his turn ended up being next. Blaine pushed him forward and he finally gave in and took a reluctant seat on the mall Santa's lap.

"Look we both know I don't want to do this, but since I'm here... I guess there's no harm in saying I'd love the Alexander McQueen's new spring wardrobe okay." Kurt said lightly and then walked away before the Santa could react to his request.

Blaine went up next and Kurt shook his head at how he was almost skipping along, he really need to spend more time with Brittany, Kurt figured they'd get along quite well. Blaine wasn't dumb, but there was no denying that he was innocent and cute at times.

Blaine took a seat on the mall Santa's lap, "Um, so yeah, I'd love to get a solo for Regionals I suppose." Blaine told him, since it would make Kurt's mission to have it happen easier. "Or if that's too hard you can't go wrong with bow ties." Blaine added with a grin.

Even when Christmas was just around the corner, Kurt knew he couldn't use the holidays as an excuse to let his grades slide. So he was using the rare quiet moment in the currently empty choir room to get some serious studying done. Or at least that had been the plan; his boyfriend seemed to have other ideas as Blaine strolled into the room, with a boom box in hand. He had somehow managed to sneak into the room so Kurt didn't even notice he was there until the noise of him putting the boom box down on the piano made him look up in surprise.

"Hey." Blaine said to him with a grin.

"You scared me."

"Good, because I'm actually Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard." Blaine said playfully.

"Actually, as far as I'm concerned I haven't been studying enough lately. But I find myself wondering what's with the boom box?"

"Oh, I just thought you and I could sing our first Christmas song together. You know, to get us into the holiday spirit and all." Blaine explained.

"Okay that is tempting, what song?" Kurt asked.

"Baby it's Cold outside, you gotta admit it's right up our alley..."

Kurt looked at Blaine gave his infamous puppy dog eyes and Kurt sighed as he put his pen down. "Oh a personal favorite of mine, too bad we couldn't sing it when we were carolling for Glee club. I guess it would be alright to take a short study break, for the sake of Christmas." Kurt admitted.

Blaine grinned in triumph and pressed play on the boom box, "Very good then." he said and bowed lightly for Kurt to take the first verse.

Kurt smirked and began to sing the first line, taking the female lead of the duet. It didn't even phase him to go with that choice, he was sure some people would think he chose it because of his voice. When in reality Kurt had just knew how fun it would be to tease and let Blaine chase after him in song. Soon a flirtatious to and fro between Kurt and Blaine began as they sang the song. Kurt got up from his seat and began to walk away from his boyfriend. Kurt had to admit that Blaine was right when he said this song was up their alley. The romantic yet playful banter of the song matched their chemistry perfectly.

Blaine was enjoying himself far too much as he sang with Kurt as they acted the song out like it was a play. Whenever Kurt gingerly moved away from Blaine, he would just follow continuing their musical chase. When it finally came to them singing the last part together, both of them ended up sitting on the piano bench. The two of them smiled at each other happily as their faces got close to each other.

Kurt finally gave a long sigh, he wanted to kiss Blaine at that moment very badly. But he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. "Well... I think we pulled that off very well." Kurt finally said.

Blaine nodded, "Indeed we did, so much that I wish I could kiss you right now." Blaine admitted.

"We'll just save that for later." Kurt replied with a laugh. But as he brought his hands to touch the sides of Blaine's face, as he looked into his brown eyes Blaine felt rebellious all of a sudden. "Oh, screw being safe for once." he muttered and pulled Blaine in for a kiss. Kurt knew it was very risky for them to be kissing like this, but he still couldn't pull himself away from Blaine. Blaine kissed him back and he fought to get under control, but Blaine's lips were so soft, warm and inviting.

What actually ended up breaking them apart was the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly. Kurt and Blaine quickly pulled their lips apart from the sound and turned to see Mr. Schuester standing at the door of the choir room.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt your uh..." Will began and he eyed them with amusement. "Study session, Kurt, but I need your help with something."

Kurt had been relieved that it had been Will who had found them kissing, only because he wouldn't call them out on it or begin to tease them like crazy. The fact that he wasn't mentioning it further made Kurt very willing to help with whatever problem Mr. Schuester had at that moment. He managed to stop himself from blushing and shifted to a safer distance from Blaine on the piano bench. "Yeah, sorry about that, we got...distracted. Anyway... sure, what's up?" he said, trying to sound casual.

"I need some holiday help, I dunno if you know this but I am really bad at Christmas shopping. This year I drew Sue in the office pool secret Santa and I tell yah, I can't think of anything good. And you are so good at shopping I thought I'd... " Will began to explain.

But Kurt's keen shopping mind had already started to go to work with ideas, so he simply gave a brilliant smile and interrupted Will. "Say no More Mr. Schuester, I have the perfect idea already. Just leave it to Blaine and I, we'll go shopping after we leave school and pick up the perfect gift for Coach Sylvester. Mind you she probably doesn't deserve it but it is Christmas after all." Kurt told Will as he stood up from his spot on the piano bench and walked up to Will.

Will gave a sigh of relief and brought out his wallet, he came over and handed Kurt a number of bills. "Thanks so much Kurt, keep the change if there is any." he said.

Once Will was gone Blaine turned to Kurt and gave him a playful smile, "I guess we're going shopping then?" he asked.

Kurt simply smiled and bent down to give him a quick kiss on the check, "Indeed we are."

Blaine always found watching his boyfriend go into full shopper mode very entertaining, even when it turned out to also be very exhausting. Even when it was a gift for someone as undeserving as Sue, Kurt was fully focused on completing his mission, to find the perfect item. Seeing the determination and confidence on Kurt's face only made Blaine wish he felt the same way about what he was going to get Kurt for Christmas. Even when they had ended up setting a very high price limit of a hundred and fifty dollars, at Kurt's instance, it was no easy task. If it were possible, Blaine would buy Kurt a whole store full of the latest fashions, but even then it wouldn't be enough to fully express his love. Blaine decided to drop the subject for now, since it was only getting him down.

"So I am curious to what your perfect gift idea for Coach Sue could be." Blaine said to Kurt as they walked towards the mall from the parking lot.

Kurt finished locking his car and hurried over to take hold of Blaine's arm, "Oh it's nothing that special really. I mean considering that all Coach Sue ever wears is track suits, I thought something for the winter season would be good." Kurt explained.

"As in what exactly?"

"A fur lined track suit, that is if we can find one." Kurt answered.

Luck was on their side it seemed for once, because Kurt managed to find exactly what he were looking for in the end. With their shopping task done, Blaine offered to treat Kurt to dinner at the mall food court. As they sat across from each other at their table, finishing the last of their meal. Blaine glanced at the shopping bag next to Kurt and sighed.

"Well at least Sue's going to get a great present for Christmas..." he muttered.

Kurt glanced up from his plate and saw the look Blaine had on his face and he felt like hugging him right there and then. But he simply took hold of his hand and squeezed it lightly, "Aww, is my boyfriend having a hard time finding me a gift? Because I swear Blaine I'll love whatever you get me, because it will be from you." Kurt pointed out.

"I know I shouldn't let myself worry about it this much. It's just... it's you, Kurt, and I want to find a gift that's as special as you are. Which I am quickly finding out is nearly impossible." Blaine admitted.

"You'll manage somehow and so will I. Hey if all else fails... there is one gift we can end up giving each other for Christmas we both know we'll love." Kurt pointed out.

"Are you making a joke about sex?" Blaine said with a loud laugh.

"Blaine, I never joke when it comes to sex." Kurt replied with a smirk.

Blaine soon found himself with a mission of his own to focus on, which was to get everyone in glee club into the Christmas spirit somehow. As he walked into the choir room that day Blaine quickly noticed everyone's sad faces and he knew he had his work cut out for him. Luckily he had the perfect weapon, the power of song, which he put into action when he couldn't take their moping faces anymore, so he raised his hand to speak. "Mr. Schue, I'd like to say something to everyone." he explained.

"Sure Blaine, go ahead." Will replied.

Blaine brought the biggest smile he could manage to his face as he suddenly stood up and came to stand in front of everyone. "Now I know so far Christmas for us in the New Directions has been anything but cheerful, with our carol singing attempts not turning out that good and the snow slushies we've been getting almost daily..." Blaine began to say.

"Uh Blaine honey, maybe you should get to the point." Kurt suggested.

"Oh, yeah right, sorry! Anyway I thought it was about time we get into the full Christmas spirit. So... I had a little something arranged for us. If I could have my lovely assistant Kurt hand these out maybe?" Blaine asked as he went behind the piano to come back into view with a large cardboard box in his hands.

Kurt had already stood up and come down to join him, he glanced in the box to see it was full of Santa hats, which made Kurt smile warmly. He quickly grabbed the box out of Blaine's hand and hurried over to hand each member of Glee club a hat.

During all this Blaine had brought out a mic and a number of the school band had stepped into the choir room. "Well we have our hats, so now why don't we have some holiday music?" Blaine suggested as he put his own hat on his head.

Kurt chuckled lightly as he set the now empty box down and went back to his own seat, as he put on his hat and watched Blaine begin to dance to the music. Blaine's song choice was Deck the Halls, but it was a jazz version rather than the original.

Soon everyone in the choir room began to cheer and move the beat, when Blaine motioned for them to join him on the dance floor. Kurt didn't need any more coaxing and he ran down to join his boyfriend to dance during the vocal break in the song. Mike who never needed an reason to dance soon joined them and Tina following right behind him. Kurt turned to Mercedes and urged her to come down and she laughed and relented. As they began to dance around, Blaine was happy to see that even Santana, Brittany, Puck Quinn and Sam joined in on the holiday cheer.

Finally all that remained sitting was Rachel and Finn, Rachel was doing her best to look cheerful and seemed to be enjoying it. But Kurt could tell her recent break up with Finn was getting her down still. So he grinned wickedly at her and danced over to where she was sitting and pulled her up to dance.

Finn tried his best to look like he was enjoying himself as well, but as he sat there watching everyone laugh and follow Blaine's lead, it was hard to manage. Seeing them all up there, with Blaine having managed to do the thing he had been trying to accomplish all week was hard for him to sit through. Because all Finn could think of at that moment was how his fears of Blaine taking his place as leader of the New Directions could become a reality, at any moment. His doubts of him being able to keep his high spot in Glee had begun the moment Blaine had transferred and ended up singing his audition in front of everyone. It was easy to see how much talent Blaine had. Finn had instantly felt threatened by him, which also lead to him feeling very guilty about it. Finn had gotten to know Blaine pretty good, even more so over the summer and he even considered him a good friend now. But try as he might, Finn couldn't push his worried thoughts fully aside. If anything they were slowly begging to increase, especially now that he and Rachel had broken up. The spot for the new power couple in Glee was open and looked like it was going to be filled by Klaine. Finn simply began to bop his head along, forcing a smile on his face and hoped his breakup with Rachel would justify his current actions.

Things had been going much better for the New Directions after Blaine had managed to cheer them up the day before. Until they walked into the choir room, to see it was now void of any Christmas decorations, presents or even their tree.

Even Blaine wasn't feeling too cheerful as he silently stared at the mess of wrecked Christmas decorations on the floor. But when Finn stood up and urged them to not give up, Blaine realized he was right. Blaine quickly found his usual positive drive return to him and he jumped up to join everyone in their attempts to clean things up.

"Once again Finn is totally right in that we can't give up and hey if we have to clean up... why not make things fun with a song?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt looked over at Blaine from where he was currently crouched down and gathering torn garland into his arms and gave an approving smile. "I like that idea and I know the perfect song." Kurt replied. He then began to sing Winter Wonderland and danced merrily to the garbage can and threw the garlands away. He twirled over towards Blaine who began to join him in song and soon everyone else followed his lead, singing while they got to work.

Rachel watched them all and came over to where Finn was just standing, she leaned towards him. "Finn, you need to do something about this." she whispered to him.

"About what?" he whispered back in annoyance as he watched Blaine prance by them.

"About how we are failing as leaders right now, we need to do our part too and fix this too! We have to put everything that happened between us aside and save Christmas for the Glee club. We need to make this right, before someone else does." Rachel explained softly, her eyes falling on Kurt and Blaine when she said 'someone'.

Finn looked from where everyone were singing and returned his gaze to Rachel and nodded, "You're right, we need a plan." he told her.

"So I have some bad news to tell you Kurt." Blaine told him as he turned to look at him and join him on his own bed.

Kurt gave him a concerned look and gathered Blaine up in his arms, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked quickly.

"I just found out I'm going to be out of town for Christmas. My parents and I are going to be at my grandparents' house in Cleveland starting on the twenty third." Blaine began to explain with a sigh. When Kurt didn't say anything right away Blaine decided to continue. "I mean, I get that you should spend the holidays with your family and everything... I was just hoping they'd all come here, like they did last year." Blaine added, he secretly thought that things had turned out this way because of his dad. That no matter how much he had come to accept Kurt and his relationship with Blaine, somehow he hoped that some time apart could turn Blaine straight somehow. "I'm really going to miss you..."

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly and kissed the back of his neck, "Oh Blaine, I'll miss you too...but we'll survive somehow. We can Skype each other on Christmas morning and then when you get back, we can have our own Christmas day together." Kurt suggested. "No matter what day the calendar says it is."

Blaine smiled and pulled himself out of Kurt's arms, but before Kurt could protest he turned around and pushed them both down onto the bed. "I am crazy about you, Kurt Hummel." he muttered and began to kiss him.

Kurt kissed Blaine back and began to tug at Blaine's pants and then stopped, "Do we have enough time for you to show me properly?" he asked.

Blaine untangled his arms from Kurt's body and glanced at his watch, "Oh, I think we do..." he purred and set to quickly doing just that.

But as it turned out Blaine's assumptions were slightly off, because right when they were ready to go for a second round. They both heard the front door open and Blaine's mother Emily called out to see if anyone was home.

"Uh yeah, we're here, Mom!" Blaine blurted out as he quickly grabbed his clothing and got dressed as fast as possible.

Kurt was already ahead of him and was fully dressed again, despite his layers and quickly opened the door up a crack and turned to sigh at Blaine. "Well at least we got somewhere..." Kurt muttered in disappointment.

"Hmm, yeah having sex once will just have to do this time I'm afraid." Blaine commented.

"Which considering how few chances we'd had so far, that's still beating the odds against us." Kurt said in agreement.

After the New Directions had ended up singing for all of McKinley's teachers, they now were walking through the halls, full with true Christmas spirit at last. Having an audience who truly enjoyed and appreciated their gift of music for once made everything feel magical.

Kurt walked down the hallways hand in hand with Blaine, swinging their arms as they went as everyone one around them talked happily amongst each other. He looked over to be surprised to see Blaine was frowning at that moment. "Why so glum, chum?" Kurt asked him cutely.

"I just can't forget I'll be leaving for Cleveland soon and away from all my friends and more importantly… you." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt just smiled warmly and pulled Blaine's hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly, not caring if anyone noticed the gesture. "Oh Blaine, it will be alright. I think I know what will cheer you up..." Kurt began.

"I dunno, Kurt, I'm still too much on an old fashion romantic to try to do that in school."

"Hush you, no I thought we could give each other our presents tonight. Because I don't think I can wait till after Christmas for mine." Kurt suggested.

"I'd like that." Blaine agreed.

But any romantic thoughts they were feeling at that moment were quickly forgotten when they entered the choir room. To see by some miracle Artie was standing, all because of a mysterious gift of a re-walk somehow ending up under Brittany's tree like it was some page out of a Christmas story book.

Until Blaine noticed Beiste watching them from a distance, a warm smile on her face. Blaine nudged Kurt and brought his attention to this and the two of them returned her smile, but remained silent. Sometimes all it took for a miracle to happen was an act of sheer kindness.

Kurt led Blaine by the hand as they made their way to his bedroom, when Burt suddenly stepped out into the hallway, bringing Kurt to a complete halt to avoid them crashing into each other. "Whoa sorry, Dad." Kurt blurted out.

"No harm done kid, you two are home early..." Burt began and he eyed them.

Kurt rolled his eyes, figuring out what Burt was assuming their plans had been. "We're going to give each other our Christmas gifts now if you must know Dad, geez!" Kurt said as he pointed to the present in Blaine's free hand.

"And why are you doing that? I mean I get you'd want to be with your parents Christmas morning, Blaine. But you're more than welcome to stop by later on. I know Carole would love it." Burt began to explain.

Blaine was touched by Burt's offer but he shook his head, "I wish I could Burt, thank you so much for thinking of me. But I'm leaving to spend Christmas with my parents in Cleveland at my Grandparents place." Blaine told him.

"He's already bummed about missing our Christmas eve surprise for Mr. Schuester... so I thought giving him his gift now would cheer him up a bit." Kurt added.

"It's a good idea, here I'll go get our present from Carole and I too if you want." Burt said as he turned to go to the closet.

Blaine's eyes widened in panic, "Oh no! I wanna wait till when I'm back for that! Leave me something to look forward to!" Blaine blurted out.

Burt just laughed and patted Blaine's shoulder lightly, "Whatever you say sport."

Blaine watched Burt leave and he leaned in close to Kurt's ear, "It will also give me time to buy them a present now." he whispered.

Kurt laughed lightly as they continued to his room, once they were there Blaine noticed a small box on Kurt's table. Blaine grinned and handed Kurt his own package, which was about the same size. "So, who goes first?" He asked Kurt.

"Well you're the one who's having to leave tomorrow so you decide Blaine."

"Okay, but you already know I'd want you to open yours first I bet."

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Kurt began, but when he saw the smirk Blaine was giving him he sighed. "Okay, you're right." he muttered and began to carefully unwrap his present. Which revealed a small jewellery box and Kurt's heart skipped a beat when he realized what the size of the box was.

"Relax Kurt, it's not a ring." Blaine said with a chuckle.

"I'm wouldn't freak out if it were a ring Blaine..." Kurt pointed out.

"I know, I'd feel the same way... but we'll save that wonderful day for the future." Blaine said with a wink.

"As tempting as running off to elope would be... I suppose you're right." Kurt admitted.

"We can be all mushy and romantic after we open our gifts, Kurt!"

Kurt glared at him playfully and returned to opening up the box, inside was a pin of a hippo, its mouth wide open. To anyone other than Kurt Hummel, it might have seemed like a very odd present. But for Kurt, it was perfect. Kurt's eyes darted from the pin and then to Blaine as a large smile formed on his face. "Oh my god Blaine, it's the Kristin Lora Mounted Hippopotamus Brooch I've been looking for! How did you find it!?" Kurt blurted out as he gave Blaine a tackling hug.

"Oh, I just hunted online for days on end." Blaine replied as he squeezed Kurt tightly. He took the pin out of the box and held it out to Kurt, "May I?" he asked.

Kurt paused, "Uh... I dunno if I want to poke any holes in this jacket, Blaine." Kurt admitted sheepishly.

Blaine just laughed and shook his head, "Oh well, I tried." he said and put it back in its box.

Kurt placed it carefully down on the table and gave Blaine a seductive look, "I'll just have to poke you later..." he purred.

"Look who is making jokes about sex again." Blaine pointed out.

"Just open your present, Blaine."

Blaine did what he was told and picked up the box from the table, he eyed Kurt. "I also take it this isn't a ring?" he asked playfully.

When he saw Kurt roll his eyes in response he began to unwrap it. Unlike Kurt he did it quickly, tearing the wrapping paper from the box. He opened the box to reveal his gift was a pair of silver cufflinks in the shapes of little bow-ties. "Kurt, these are awesome!" he shouted. Blaine tackled Kurt with a fierce hug and kissed him full on the mouth in delight. Now any worries they had before about finding the perfect gift just seemed silly.

"And who says only girls can enjoy jewelry." Kurt commented.

"I love you so much Kurt, even though I won't be here on the actual day, this is still the most wonderful first Christmas for us." Blaine said as he clung to Kurt.

Kurt hugged him tightly and kissed Blaine again. "I love you too... and It doesn't matter where we are on Christmas day, Blaine... because I have already gotten the best gift for this whole year. You." Kurt said softly.

"So can we get all mushy and romantic now?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes." Kurt answered with a laugh as he pulled Blaine close for another long kiss.

Blaine experienced another holiday miracle when on Christmas eve, he could join everyone over at Will's house without him being their physically, because of the wit of his boyfriend and the wonders of technology. He was now watching them all wait in the hallways of Will's house from his laptop through Kurt's phone and the power of Skype.

"Kurt, all I can see is the floor right now." Blaine muttered.

"Shh, this is supposed to be a surprise Blaine." Kurt hissed at the phone.

They suddenly heard Coach Sylvester blow her whistle as their cue to make their entrance. Rachel stepped out first, holding a plate full of Christmas cookies. Everyone else followed behind her slowly and Kurt made sure he was holding the phone up so Blaine could see everything.

Will's surprise and delight at their appearance was easy to read even through Blaine's computer.

"No one should be alone on Christmas Eve, Mr. Schuester." Rachel said with a smile.

"Too much talking lady, not enough trimming. Come on, let's get some Christmas up in here." Sue muttered.

Kurt obeyed the orders by beginning to take an ornament out of the box Quinn was holding and hung it up on the tree.

"Uh Kurt, you hung it crooked." Blaine pointed out.

"Don't make me put you in my pocket, Blaine Anderson." Kurt warned.

Blaine just laughed as he continued to watch everyone decorate Will's christmas tree. While he couldn't be there in person, Blaine felt far from being alone at that moment. "Merry Christmas, guys!" Blaine yelled and everyone began to cheer in response.

Kurt soon came to realize how different Christmas day was for him, starting off when Finn shook him awake. Kurt groaned in protest and looked up to see Finn's excited face greeting him, which only made him feel more tired. "Are you insane, Finn?" Kurt growled in protest.

"Dude, get up it's Christmas!" Finn blurted out and threw Kurt's covers off his bed, causing him to hiss as the cold air greeted him. "Burt sent me down here to get you, he said you weren't allowed to mope today no matter what and I agree with him." Finn added.

Kurt groaned and forced himself out of bed, "Fine, I'll get up! But you are not getting me to miss my morning skin routine. Go tell dad I'll be up to join you all upstairs in a moment and there better be coffee ready." Kurt muttered as he went over to sit at his vanity. It wasn't as if he didn't want to enjoy Christmas still because he knew that Blaine would be the first one to call him out if he didn't. Kurt more than anyone was fully aware how much he had to celebrate after all. Last year it had just been him and his dad alone, like it had been ever since his mom had died. Now Burt had a wife and stepson and in turn Kurt had a step-mother and step-brother, not to mention an amazing boyfriend he truly loved. Remembering Blaine made Kurt's heart ache slightly but he snapped himself out of it and focused on getting in the holiday mood fully. Once his skin routine was finished he quickly grabbed his phone and sent Blaine a text message.

_Merry Christmas, cutie. _

To Kurt's delight Blaine's response came almost instantly and he pictured Blaine waiting by his phone anxiously wondering it was too early to text him. They had already promised they would call one another as soon as they were finished opening their presents. As well as Skype after dinner or whenever Blaine got a spare moment.

_Happy Holidays, handsome. ;D_

Kurt laughed loudly until he heard his dad call him from upstairs and he hurried up to the living room to join them. It was no surprise that Finn was already sitting in front of his large pile of presents. Kurt came over and gave his dad quick hug and Carole a kiss on the cheek from where they were sitting on the couch. Kurt then came to sit on the floor beside Finn beside the tree and gently picked up one of his presents, which turned out to be from Finn.

"Okay, let's get these presents opened huh?" Burt said.

It didn't take Finn anymore encouragement than that and he quickly began to tear open his first present. Kurt chuckled lightly, remembering Blaine had done the same thing when he had opened Kurt's gift a few days before. Meanwhile he preferred to show some control as he opened up his own gift. Since it was from Finn Kurt had been prepared for the worst. But he was quickly delighted to see that he had been wrong when the gift turned out to be a red fedora hat. After a quick study Kurt quickly guessed it was from Urban Outfitters.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, thank you Finn!" Kurt said, still in disbelief as he put the hat on his head.

"Yeah well I had Blaine come help me pick your gift out, or else I would have been hopeless." Finn admitted sheepishly.

"Blaine was a big help for all of us when it came to finding a gift for you, Kurt." Burt told Kurt with a grin.

Kurt just let out a long content breath, as he once again began to feel so thankful that he had Blaine in his life.

Christmas day came around for a second time on December 28th when Blaine had finally returned home. Kurt was almost bouncing with excitement as he saw Blaine pull into the drive way and he darted outside to greet him. Blaine barely even had his car parked as he fumbled to free himself from his seat belt and threw the car door open. Kurt came flying at him with a tackling hug which ended up slamming his back against the side of his car, causing Blaine to wince.

"Oh god Blaine, I'm so sorry! I just couldn't control..." Kurt began to blurt out. But he was quickly silenced when Blaine simply grabbed his face and kissed him. Kurt recovered and wrapped his arms around Blaine as he dipped Kurt lower, bending him backwards slightly. Finally the two of them had to come back up from air.

"Well that was lovely, but let's go before the neighbours notice our display out here." Kurt muttered and quickly ushered Blaine inside his house.

To Blaine's surprise they ended up going to the living room, where Kurt had a whole little Christmas feast set up for them there. Full of Christmas cookies and steaming cups of hot coco waiting for them. Blaine just smiled warmly and came to sit down on the couch next to Kurt. Even with them out in the open Blaine couldn't help himself from grabbing hold of Kurt and pulling him in close. "I missed you." he said softly.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, just taking in Blaine and all the warmth and love he was offering. He finally opened his eyes and patted Blaine's knee with his hand affectionately. "I missed you too. I hope your Christmas was good, none the less. I'm sorry we didn't get to talk that much on Christmas day..."

"That wasn't your fault Kurt, it was just so crazy at my grandparent's place I barely had a moment to myself!" Blaine explained.

"Well, it just makes us finally being reunited that more special. So tell me how was the family visit overall?" Kurt asked him.

"It was good, it was actually funny because before we arrived my dad ended up grilling me on keeping my private life well private... meaning of course to not tell anyone that I had a boyfriend or anything. But even though I did do that, I ended up getting cornered by some of my younger girl cousins who the first words they said to me were asking if I had one!" Blaine told Kurt.

"They didn't?" Kurt said with a mocking gasp. "Wait how young are we talking here?"

"As in their early twenties, so relax Kurt." Blaine laughed.

"Oh good, so you didn't scar any kids then. Did they tease you a lot?"

"Yep! Honestly it's no secret that I'm gay with my family, mainly because once I came out of the closet I refused to hide who I truly was. Some are more okay with it than others, but I really didn't plan on bringing it or you up. But my cousins can be pretty persuading and before I knew I was telling them all about you."

"Well hopefully not everything..."

"I did leave out our sex life. Though I could tell they were dying to ask me about it and if we'd done anything..." Blaine admitted as he laughed lightly.

"Oh, I wish I could have seen their faces then."

"But I shut them up when I showed them a photo of you, that sent them off for a while. I think you've got some fans among my family now for sure, Kurt." Blaine told him.

"Wait, until they hear me sing one day." Kurt replied with a laugh.

Blaine stopped and smiled at that, it touched him that Kurt was thinking far ahead to when they'd meet each other's extended families one day. He decided to not call him out on the comment right now, since it was too soon to go there just yet. Instead he turned his attention to his mug of coco and took a long drink. "So what have you got in store for our little Christmas wonderland here?"

"Oh I have a whole romantic evening planned for us, finished with a Christmas dinner that Carole was sweet enough to make with me in your honour. But for now we have the place to ourselves, but don't go getting any ideas Mr. Anderson. The only way I could even get my dad to agree to leave for a while was for me to promise we'd behave." Kurt quickly told him.

"Spoil sport." Blaine teased.

"Shh, what if he could hear you right now." Kurt told him. "Anyway now where was I..."

"Our plans before dinner?" Blaine offered.

"Right, okay sit back and get comfy because I have some videos to show you." Kurt said, he then felt Blaine snuggle closer into his embrace.

"Done." Blaine told him softly.

Kurt chuckled and stretched his arm out to grab the remote and press play. He then craned his neck to see Blaine's profile and waiting for his reaction to the video.

Blaine just watched silently as the video came into focus and Blaine realized it was a home video. As the camera shook a bit he heard Kurt's voice and Finn, Carole and Burt swung into view. They were all sitting on the couch of the same living room he and Kurt were in at the moment. Wrapping paper and boxes were scattered on the floor and on the table in front of them.

"Okay are we ready? Good..." Kurt's voice said and his face became visible as he turned the camera to show his face. "Hi Blaine, since you couldn't come over today I thought we'd make a little Christmas video message curtsey of the Hudson-Hummel family." Kurt said with a big smile on his face.

The video began to shake and move as Kurt obviously moved to join them on the couch next to Finn and placed his computer on the desk in front of him. "Okay ready and a 1-2-3..." Kurt began.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine!" All three of them said at once.

Kurt clapped and Finn made a silly hooting sound while Carole blew kisses and Burt just tipped his baseball cap.

"There now can we go eat our breakfast, Kurt?" Burt finally said a moment later.

"Dad, I'm still filming!" Kurt blurted out and the video suddenly ended.

Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer and began to laugh out loud, shaking in Kurt's arms as he bowled over. "That was...that was amazing, Kurt." Blaine said through his fit of laughter.

"Glad you found it funny." Kurt replied playfully.

Blaine kissed Kurt's arm that was wrapped tightly around his chest and continued to chuckle silently. "Best. Christmas. Ever." Blaine simply told him.


	32. Chapter 32 You Move Me

Author's Chapter Notes:

Here's the next chapter a day early, as I will be away on the weekend.

I always knew I wanted to do an original chapter for when Kurt and co moved to their new house. Which lead to this chapter, which was fun. But I did have to figure out a general time frame of when the move took place. We know by Special Education, Kurt hadn't seen Finn from the wedding. But my Sue Slyvester Shuffle, he was bringing him a glass of warm milk every night. I decided for my story, the would would take place right after christmas.

Chapter 32

~You Move Me~

'Out with the old, and in with the new' couldn't have been more true as Kurt, Finn and Blaine found themselves sprawled out over the living room floor amongst a sea of boxes. Even though they weren't moving anytime soon, as soon as the house had gone up for sale Kurt had snapped into order. Which lead to whenever there was a free moment for it to be spent packing anything that wasn't used regularly to be sorted, boxed up and be stored away.

Blaine hadn't even hesitated when Kurt asked him to help him out on what was their last Saturday before they returned to school. Even when he had a far better idea of how Blaine wished they could be spending their free time. But them having a chance to have sex was turning out to not happen very often, despite their frustration over that. Never the less Blaine enjoyed Kurt's company for whatever they ended up doing, even when Finn was with them.

"So why are we spending one of our last days of winter vacation packing? I mean, we're not even moving yet." Finn muttered as he tossed another random item into the large cardboard box in front of him.

Kurt glanced over from where he was sitting on the floor across from Finn and rolled his eyes. "Because, Finn, even if the house hasn't sold yet dads been looking for a new house since he proposed remember? So it's always a good idea to be prepared no matter what." Kurt explained to him.

Kurt and Finn then heard muffled laughter coming over from Blaine's direction. They looked over to find him doubling over and he fought to remain under control. "What's so funny?" Kurt asked him.

Once he got himself back under control Blaine looked back up at Kurt. "Oh uh...I was just thinking how true that is, being prepared is always good." Blaine said. At first neither of them knew what he was referring too until Blaine just glanced playfully at Kurt and caused him to start to blush.

"Dude too much information!" Finn blurted out in reply.

"Who knew packing could be so much fun?!" Blaine teased.

"You're acting way out of character cutie." Kurt teased back, ignoring Finn's groaning.

"Here's where our busy packers are huh?" Burt said as he walked into the living room. "Looking pretty good guys." he added as he scanned the room.

"Thanks Dad, we'll have things ready for the next house showing before you know it." Kurt assured him.

"Oh there's no need for that actually, because I came to tell you I've found a buyer. Well I didn't, the realtor woman did actually. But she just called to let me know the deals pretty much finalized." Burt explained.

Kurt jumped up in surprise and began to clap at the good news. "Oh that's fantastic, Dad!" Kurt cheered.

"Yeah, especially considering the how the house market is right now." Blaine said from his seating place on the floor.

"I could barely believe it myself when I got the call. Seems some guy was relocated here for work all of a sudden and needed a house quick or something. I got a pretty decent price for it, not my full asking price mind you, but a fair compromise still." Burt said.

"So I guess the house hunt really begins now, huh?" Kurt asked as he came to sit down beside Blaine on the floor.

"Actually I think we might have already found the place. Carole and I were planning to go give it a second look tomorrow and I was hoping you two would join us."

"I am so there! I bet you could come too, Blaine." Kurt began, he glanced over at his dad who just nodded with a shrug. "See." he added.

Blaine gave a sheepish smile, "Oh no, I don't want to overstep, I'm just fine helping with the packing and everything. Of course if you do decide to get it feel free to take some photos of your room, Kurt." Blaine said with a grin.

Burt just ignored Blaine's cheeky reply and the three of them all turned to look at Finn, who so far had been keeping quiet.

"Yeah I'll go too, it would be nice to get my own room..." Finn said as he eyed Blaine and Kurt, who had begun to blush lightly under his judgemental gaze.

The possible new house turned out to not be too far from their current one, which they all had been hoping for. Burt, had of course, wanted to remain as close to the shop as possible and their neighbourhood was pretty good as far as Lima was concerned. Kurt was happy to note that it might even be slightly closer to Blaine house, high points to its favour already by his regard. Once Burt parked the car the four of them piled out and met the realtor to be shown inside. Kurt followed behind them as he silently made mental notes about the place. The kitchen was a decent size he was happy to notice and the living room looked quite comfy. But he quickly headed off to see the rooms he was most interested in; the bedrooms.

"Now I was thinking this would be your room Kurt, if we get the house of course so go check it out." Burt told him as he pointed to one of the bedrooms from the hallway.

Kurt at first eyed the room door and noticed it was across from the master suit that would of course be Carole's and his dads. The bathroom separated the second bedroom which would become Finn's. It was nothing like how far his current basement room was to his parents, but the idea of having his own room with an actual wall separating him and Finn was a good consultation to that. After he had finished analyzing this he stepped inside the room and began to walk around it. At the moment the room looked rather simple yet charming and Kurt could already see how he could make it work. It was of course smaller than his basement room had originally been, but it wasn't much smaller than how it had become when Finn had moved in. Even though Kurt knew he'd have to lose most of his extra furniture, he was confident he could make it all work.

When the tour was fully finished they all came together for a family meeting in the driveway.

"So what did you two think?" Carole asked, though it was easy to tell her own thoughts on the house.

"It's perfect or pretty close, Carole, of course it's yours and dad's decision in the end since you're the ones paying. But in my opinion I think we could make it very homely together." Kurt said with a smile.

"Even I have to admit it's a pretty awesome house." Finn muttered.

"Though anything beats either a cowboy clad room or a basement sweet with me huh, Finn?" Kurt said teasingly but he stopped as soon as he noticed his dad glare at him for a second.

"Looks like we're moving then. Well, if our offer gets accepted of course." Burt said with a smirk.

Kurt got to find out exactly how close their new house would be when he had Burt drop him off at Blaine's after they were done with the house tour. It turned out to indeed be closer, though only by 5 minutes but it still counted. Kurt got out of the car and quickly promised his dad he wouldn't stay out too late since tomorrow was the first day back at school. Kurt was beginning to believe his dad somehow knew their relationship was now far more physical, without having any proof. Kurt sighed and pushed those worries behind him and he bounded merrily up to Blaine's front door. Kurt knocked on the door and waited, expecting to be greeted by Blaine's warm smile. Only to come face to face with his father, Robert Anderson.

"Oh hello Mr. Anderson, um, I'm here to see Blaine." Kurt told him.

Robert just eyed him for a moment and Kurt glanced back at the parking lot noticing that like he thought, Blaine's car was still there. "Blaine's out with his mother, just go wait in his room till he returns." Robert told him, it was neither an order nor a suggestion, instead being somewhere in the middle and with enough lingering undertones to make Kurt feel awkward.

Kurt smiled lightly and muttered his thanks and he hurried along to do just that. Kurt still felt odd around Blaine's dad, which was silly because he had never done or said anything that was even remotely rude. It was just Kurt could always feel the awkward tone he was giving off whenever Kurt was near. He assumed it probably had something to do with how Kurt was a walking reminder that his son was gay. Kurt shrugged it off and stepped into Blaine's bedroom and set to find something to pass the time while he waited for Blaine to return.

Blaine noticed right away as his mom pulled into their drive way that he was late, but he gave a sigh of relief when he didn't see Kurt's car.

"See Blaine, I told you we'd make it back before he would." Emily said with a smile.

"Guess you were right after all." Blaine replied and began to unbuckle his seat belt. Blaine bounded inside towards his room and began to strip his clothing off to change when he suddenly noticed he was being watched. Blaine's eyes whirled over to see Kurt was lounging on his bed and watching him, a large smirk on his face.

"Oh don't stop now, it was just getting to the good part." Kurt told him playfully.

Blaine just stood there staring at Kurt in disbelief, he chucked his shirt in Kurt's direction, which he caught laughing.

"What are you? How did you even get here?" Blaine asked as he came over to where Kurt was lying.

"It's simple, I had my dad drop me off here after we were done looking at the house. Guess that saved so much time that I beat you here." Kurt explained and he stretched up to give Blaine a long kiss hello.

"Was my dad okay...?" Blaine began but Kurt cut him off by kissing him again.

"He was fine, he was even the one to tell me to wait here for you. So why are you getting changed?" Kurt asked him as he held up Blaine's t-shirt he had been wearing a moment before.

"I went out to help my mom with some errands and shopping, some of which had me lifting heavy things...so I felt kind of sweaty in that." Blaine explained as he yanked it out of Kurt's arms and tossed it into his laundry hamper.

"Oh Blaine, I enjoy it when you get sweaty."

"Yeah, but that's when we end up like that from a whole different reason, Kurt... Also it's not something we should think about doing right now." Blaine warned.

"I suppose you're right...oh right, I almost forgot my big news!" Kurt muttered.

"Yeah, didn't you promise to show me some room photos earlier?" Blaine pointed out as he got a new shirt from his dresser and pulled it over his head.

"Indeed I did, Blaine! It's a really nice house too, very charming and needless to say my Dad's probably on the phone with the realtor right now making his offer on it." Kurt began to explain as he brought out his phone and scrolled through the photos he had taken. "Here look and picture it being more ah la moi." Kurt muttered as he held his phone out.

Blaine came over and just took the phone out of Kurt's hand entirely and began to tap away at the photos. "Oh yeah I can just see it now..." Blaine murmured in reply.

"Are you picturing us getting busy in it, Blaine?" Kurt asked him.

"Maybe..." Blaine admitted.

"God what did we end up unleashing when we lost our virginities?" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Try to look me in the eye and tell me you didn't think the exact same thing at some point, Kurt." Blaine said as he turned to glare at him.

Kurt found himself begin to squirm under Blaine's intense gaze, till he finally sighed in defeat. "I might have...okay yes I did." Kurt muttered.

"So when do you move?" Blaine asked, deciding to be kind and change the subject.

"My dad just made the offer Blaine, so now we wait to see if it's accepted." Kurt answered him.

It was business as usual at McKinley high that Monday, only some students were walking slightly slower down the halls than usual as if to protest their return after a holiday. Kurt found himself more than ready to begin a new year that he hoped it would be far less difficult to face. After what he'd been through so far, he was due some far less dramatic months for sure.

In Glee club Will called everyone to attention and began to write something on the white board. Rachel and Kurt held their breaths and gave each other excited glances as soon as they saw what it was.

"Okay I thought since we're starting off a whole new year with Regionals ahead of us. We'd do something that is what most people think when they hear the word show choir." Will began to explain.

"Gay?" Brittany called out.

"Broadway!" Kurt and Rachel cheered in unison. Which caused Blaine to chuckle lightly at their shared excitement.

Will nodded with excitement. "Exactly! Now I know we have done our share of show tunes in Glee already. But the great thing about them is the wide range of music and songs that's out there to choose from. So this weeks assignment will be to find a number the truly speaks to you and shows who you are." Will began to explain.

"This is going to be a cake walk." Rachel whispered to Kurt and he nodded in agreement.

"Not so fast Rachel, now I know this will be far easier for some of you to do than others. So I'm going to change things up a bit. So I want you to still choose a broadway number, but choose something that wouldn't be your first choice. Like how I had you all do something the opposite of what people would picture you doing before." Will commented.

"So no Barbra?" Rachel muttered in shock.

"No Barbra, Rachel, at least for you...now if Puck were to sing one of her songs...that would be right on track." Will replied and they all glanced over at Puck's direction.

"Oh like hell!" Puck muttered in protest.

"So start thinking guys, it can be solos, duets or even group numbers just make sure it's from Broadway." Will told them with a wide grin.

Blaine was just as excited as Kurt was when their weekly assignment had turned out to be Broadway musicals. Kurt, Rachel and him had talked about all the ideas they had throughout the whole school day in between classes. Until Kurt and Blaine were now alone in Kurt's room, Rachel had declined to join them. Since her ex-boyfriend was Kurt's basement roommate.

"Even with us not being allowed to do our first choice, this is still going to be an easy one for me. Because I love all types of Broadway shows, spanning a whole range of music types." Kurt told Blaine as he looked through his music library on his laptop. "The hardest part will be what song to choose." he added.

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt's cheek lightly from where he was lying right beside him on the bed. "Hmm well you know there is one broadway show I've been dying to sing from." Blaine began to admit.

"What's that?" Kurt asked cutely.

"Rent and I mean that actual song from the Musical of the same name. It's always been a favorite of mine." Blaine explained.

"Actually, I'd love to sing a song from Rent as well and I think it's enough of an different choice to keep Mr. Schuester happy." Kurt replied as he pulled the album up to look at the songs. "Oh I'd love to do Another Day actually!"

"A very good choice from Roger's songs, but who's gonna do Mimi's part?" Blaine asked.

"Are you man enough to sing a woman's part in a song, Blaine?" Kurt answered with a smirk.

"Do you even need to ask! But then would you care to sing Roger's part in Rent with me? I'm going to sing Mark's."

"I'd love to! That just leaves Collins for your song..." Kurt muttered.

As if by magic Finn chose that very moment to walk down the stairs and waved at them both in greeting. "Hey, what's up?" he asked them.

"This must be a sign Finn, up to singing a song with Kurt and I for the assignment? It's from the musical Rent." Blaine began to ask him.

"Here let me play the song for you..." Kurt muttered and clicked on the play button. When Tom's verse started Kurt gestured to indicate this was the part Blaine was offering to him.

"Yeah I think I can manage that, so sure." Finn told Blaine with a smile.

"Thanks, Finn!" Blaine called as he went over to the other side of the wall divider to his own room.

With Finn being close by Kurt and Blaine decided to play it safe for his sake, so they began to chat to each other about how they wanted both musical numbers to be like. Kurt snuggled up to Blaine and they cuddled each other as they talked, enjoying themselves almost as much when they were far more physical and wore far less clothing.

Once again they heard the footsteps of someone coming down stairs and Kurt knew he was going to miss that early warning signal very much whenever they moved. It turned out this time it was his dad who came into view when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Kurt didn't bother to move away from Blaine since they were just cuddling and it was pretty innocent cuddling at that.

"So what brings you down here dad?" Kurt asked him.

"I hope you boys are ready to kiss this basement goodbye because I just found out the buyers took our offer!" Burt told them.

"What? Really?!" Finn suddenly called out from his room.

"Yes, so get your butt over here and join in the celebration!" Burt shouted at him.

Finn came, while Kurt and Blaine got up off the bed and joined them. Kurt hugged his dad lightly and Blaine just stood there grinning like an idiot.

"So when's moving day?" Blaine asked Burt.

"Uh yeah it might make things a little hectic but in two weeks..." Burt admitted.

"It might be hectic for your average family yes but not when Kurt Hummel is involved. Leave it to me I'll get things into ship shape order in no time. Also dad you are not allowed to lift anything that's too heavy you hear me? I am going to have the New Directions help us with that...though it might take some arm pulling for some of them." Kurt muttered.

"Or blackmail." Blaine added with a smirk.

"Well before you go that far, let them know I'll order us all pizza afterwards." Burt suggested.

"I know that will work for most of the guys." Finn commented.

"And leave the girls to me." Kurt told them.

Kurt was pleased when it had been relativity easy to convince the New Directions to help out with the impending move. Like Finn had said the guys were pretty much sold the minute Kurt had said the words "free pizza". Even Mr. Schuester had offered to help, which Kurt had a feeling he would, but it was another person to add to the team. Meanwhile the girls hadn't taken much work for Kurt to get them to agree either. All it had ended up taking was a promise of a fun filled girls night were he'd all give them make overs. Kurt was actually looking forward to that and wondered if Blaine would be willing to join them and if it wouldn't seem too gay. All that was left now was to somehow convince the reluctant Rachel to join the moving team.

"Look Rachel, I know things are still kind of weird with you and Finn. But it's not like you're going to be alone after all. Because you do realize you'll be there to work even if you are short." Kurt explained to Rachel and he approached her at her locker before glee club.

"I know, I know...it's just I don't know how to put it." Rachel muttered.

"It sucks I get it, but this is what friends do for each other Rachel and don't worry I'm making sure to have a special vegan pizza just for you." Kurt pointed out.

Rachel finally turned and gave Kurt a playful smile, "Well it would be hard to pass up a Kurt Hummel makeover." Rachel admitted weakly.

Kurt gave her a victorious smile and linked her arm with his and they made their way to the choir room. "Excellent! With that done I am dying to know what you're going to do for your Broadway number!" Kurt commented.

"Oh it's going to be good, and since I know you can be trusted I'll tell you my plans. I'm going to sing a song with the girls from Grease." Rachel explained.

"Oh, that's different." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Let me finish before you get snarky, Kurt. As I was trying to tell you the song we'll be singing is 'Grease Lighting'."

"Oh, that is brilliant!"

"Well of course, this is me you're speaking about, Kurt." Rachel replied in a matter of-fact tone.

As the official moving day crept closer and closer to arriving, Kurt got more and more into full moving mode, to a point where Finn was trying to avoid his commands whenever possible. Blaine decided to take pity on him and offered to help Kurt start packing up his room, using the chance of them being alone to allow Finn to go off somewhere and escape.

"I think the packing going pretty well." Blaine commented.

"Well I do have wonderful help, but yes I'm pleased to say it's going very well. But I did realize with the move we hadn't had much time to work on our numbers from Rent. So I voiced my concern about it to Mr. Schuester. I was relieved when he told me that he'd extend our assignment to be for two weeks now." Kurt explained to Blaine.

"Oh that's good." Blaine replied.

Kurt and Blaine got down to business and began to pack up the many things Kurt had in his room. Kurt was separating them into two piles, keep and sell. While Blaine was given the task to pack up the items was keeping into the labelled boxes piled up in front of him on the floor.

"You know I can't help but think how it will be sad to say goodbye to the room we lost our virginity in, Kurt." Blaine pointed out as he carefully placed another magazine in the box in front of him.

"Well just remember we actually had sex on the bed and I'm keeping that." Kurt replied.

"Right I guess that's true. So will you miss anything here I wonder?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt thought about it for a moment and scanned the room. It was true that a number of big things had happened to him here. His eyes fell on the spot where he had come out to his dad and felt a bit of warmth remembering his Dad's acceptance. Then his thoughts changed to many times he and Blaine had come here to simply be in each other's company. Finally recalling the times they'd shared as they began to explore their new relationship. Even if they so far had been few and far between. "Well I do admit I will miss the couch a bit..." Kurt admitted.

"I can relate to that but then I just think how Brittany got to make out with you on it before I did and I can live with it going." Blaine teased. "But I just realized we never actually got down and busy on it... pretty soon we won't have a chance." Blaine told him with a seductive grin.

Kurt just laughed and put another empty box in front of Blaine, keeping just out of his boyfriend's reach. "Well considering I am trying to sell it I don't think it would be wise..." Kurt muttered.

Blaine pouted slightly and sighed, "Yeah, I guess..." he moped.

Kurt shook his head and without another word came over and took Blaine's hand and pulled him up to stand. He wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck and kissed him deeply. Blaine grinned and kissed him back.

"But I think it would be fine to do some over the sweater action on it. As long as we move to the bed after it goes past that." Kurt muttered through their kisses.

"I think it's only fair to send this room off with a bang." Blaine replied with a laugh.

"Only you could compare sex to a gunshot and manage to pull it off." Kurt groaned.

"Oh yeah, prove it by pulling off my pants next." Blaine whispered in his ear.

Only their plans to have sex ended up not happening when Finn walked down the stairs. To find Kurt and Blaine kissing as Blaine was unzipping Kurt's fly. Luckily they had only had enough time to remove their shirts when Finn had arrived.

"Dude! You guys not again!" Finn blurted out in shock. "I'm so glad we're gonna get our own rooms finally." he moaned as he put a hand over his eyes as he walked by them.

"Hey, just be lucky you've never walked in on us when we don't have pants on!" Kurt called to him. When Finn didn't reply Kurt just rolled his eyes as he zipped his pants back up with a sigh. "Well, there go our plans." he muttered.

Kurt and Blaine finally got to perform their duet of Another Day on the Friday before the big move that would take place over the weekend. Everything was more or less packed and ready to go for saturday when the New Directions would be coming over to help. So it was nice to be be able to celebrate with a musical number, that the both of them had been looking forward to.

"Okay I believe that Kurt is up next to sing his song choice for our Broadway assignment." Will told everyone.

Kurt took his cue and came down to the front of the class with Blaine following after him. "As many of you know I've decided to sing a song from the musical Rent. Which turned out to be an ironic choice what with the whole move going on right now. Now while we're saving our big group number were Blaine, Finn and I will be taking the leads till after the move is done. Today I will be singing with my wonderful boyfriend Blaine another song that's almost as good." Kurt announced. He then nodded for Brad to start the music and waiting for his first line.

Blaine watched as he leaned on the piano and waited for his own part of the song. He laughed and bopped his head to the beat and Kurt began to rock it out. Then when it was his turn to sing Blaine stepped forward and reminded everyone in the room how talented he was.

Finn noticed it more than anyone else and his mind began to panic again. He looked around as everyone began to rock along to the both of them. He and Rachel had never gotten a reaction like this before, where everyone was into it. When he saw Santana cheer Finn had to force himself to keep breathing. And try as he might he hadn't been successful in putting these silly feelings of being threatened by Blaine in the back of his mind. His guilt of how immature he was being had kept him quiet so far. As well as how he truly had come to think of Blaine as a friend now. Luckily no one had seemed to notice anything and Finn was relieved by this. But he also knew at some point he might just mess up and say something Finn would end up instantly regretting.

Kurt and Blaine were met with a loud round of applause when they finished the song. Kurt took a bow as he smiled widely.

"Thank you all! Now as we know d day is tomorrow so I expect you all to come at 11:00am sharp." Kurt told them all. Blaine eyed Kurt and coughed lightly, Kurt glared at him for a moment and realized what he was getting at. "Oh, and thank you of course, sorry." he muttered quickly.

Of course Kurt Hummel was well aware how the world was far from a fair place so it came as no surprise to him when not everyone showed up the next day on time. Which is exactly why he had told them to come at 11am when in reality he needed them to show up at noon. The hired movers were doing all the big work anyway. Like carrying all the furniture out of the old house and bringing them it into the new one. Kurt really only needed his friends to help him move everything into their correct spots and unpack all the smaller items.

Blaine had of course been the first to show up but that was no surprise. Rachel and Mercedes came next along with Tina and Mike close behind. Then eventually Will, Sam, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Lauren, Quinn and lastly Puck finally showed up. By that time the movers had finished bringing all the large pieces of furniture into the new house. A number of the guys did help them in bringing everything that needed to go upstairs, Kurt included.

Kurt was very determined to pull his own weight since he was sure a number of his fellow glee-clubbers thought he'd just be ordering them all around. But he wasn't Rachel Berry so even Kurt rolled up his sleeves as he moved the couch in the living room against the wall. Kurt then stepped back to look at it, making sure it was even. "Yes, that's good, thanks." Kurt muttered.

Blaine gave a sigh of relief and headed back to the front door to bring another box in. When he noticed Burt was carrying a large lamp in. Blaine chuckled lightly and brought it to Kurt's attention.

"Hold it right there Dad! Why are you bringing in that lamp?" Kurt called out.

Burt stopped and just gave his son an annoyed look, "Kurt, I'm not a piece of freaking glass I think I can manage to bring in a lousy lamp!" Burt muttered in reply.

Kurt glared as his dad with his arms crossed over his chest, he sighed and came to yank the lap about of Burt's hands. "I am well aware you aren't some invalid dad but this is a long day and I don't want you to get tired too quickly. That's is why I put you on cushion and pillow duty remember. Now just focus on bringing in all the boxes I labelled 'Burt'." Kurt told him.

"Fine whatever...I better be allowed to eat some of the pizza after putting up with this." Burt began to mutter as he headed back outside.

"Your family life is fun, mine's so boring." Brittany said all of a sudden.

"Oh this is nothing, Britt." Kurt said with a smirk.

Finally in the evening all of the big parts of the move were now complete. Kurt was proud that even when they had their moments of drama. The New Directions always seemed to pull through whenever someone needed them the most. Of course an offer of free pizza and makeovers definitely seemed to help this time. Kurt looked around the room where everyone was sprawled either on the coach, chairs or floor around the living room blissfully eating their well-earned pizza. Even Rachel was enjoying herself though Kurt did notice she was sitting as far away from Finn as possible.

"I just wanted to thank you all for pitching in." Burt told them from where he was sitting in his arm chair.

"Thanks for the awesome pizza!" Finn muttered with his mouth full of food.

Eventually the day got too late for anyone to continue to help so Kurt told everyone they could leave finally. As he watched them go Kurt gave his thanks and smiled at each of them. Until Blaine was the only one still around.

"I guess I better go too, huh?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt sighed but nodded as he took hold of Blaine's hand. "I suppose so, I doubt dad would allow a sleepover." Kurt said with a smirk. "I'll walk you to your car." Kurt added and they headed outside.

Once Blaine was seated in his car Kurt waved at him. "I'll see you tomorrow for day two." Kurt told him.

"And then on Monday it will be time to sing Rent." Blaine replied with a big grin.

Kurt watched him drive away and turned to look at the new house before him. A new house at the beginning of a new year. Kurt couldn't help but hope that this meant that this year would be an eventful one for him. One that would be full of far more glee than hate and tears.

Blaine never would have thought he would become so sick of unpacking and he wasn't even the one who had moved. It wasn't that helping the Hummel-Hudson family finish up moving had been hard or unpleasant, that would have been impossible as far as Blaine was concerned, just Blaine had seen enough cardboard boxes over the last two days and he was sure Kurt felt the same way. Luckily it was almost all over now, Blaine was going to help Kurt finish off his room tonight after school. Blaine headed over to Kurt's locker and saw his boyfriend waiting for him.

"So all ready to belt out a big musical number today?" Blaine asked as he walked up to him.

"Oh yes, I have lots of built up moving stress I need to vent out."

"Then it's kind of funny how the song is so fitting. Even if it's about paying rent not buying." Blaine replied with a smirk.

"The frustration is all the same I'm sure but thank you for being so helpful this weekend, Blaine. I know it's not how anyone would want to spend their days off..." Kurt began to mutter.

Blaine just laughed and touched Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt, Kurt it's okay calm down. Save your energy for the song. I was glad to be helpful and you couldn't have kept me away even if you had told me not to."

"Okay then Mark, let's go sing about how much our lives sucks." Kurt said mockingly as they headed to the choir room.

"How's that look?" Blaine asked Kurt as he placed another one of Kurt's ornaments on his new bookshelf.

Kurt stood up and walked over to eye it, he moved it to another inch to the left. "Perfect." Kurt said with a grin.

Blaine was going to make a playful comeback when Finn walked past the room in a blur, only to slowly return and poke his head in the room.

"Finn, I told you if the doors wide open it's safe to enter." Kurt said with a groan.

"Yeah right, I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out for a while... I'll call when I'm coming back." Finn muttered to them.

Kurt was about to point out to his step-brother it wasn't necessary when Finn left without another word and didn't give him the chance to. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed with a loud thump. "Honestly I swear he thinks all we do whenever we're alone is have sex..." Kurt muttered.

Blaine chuckled lightly and put the book he had been holding down. He turned and headed over to Kurt, giving him his best seductive look. "Well I gotta admit it was on my mind right now..." he admitted.

Kurt let out a laugh, "Yeah, mine too." he admitted. He glanced at his clock and looked back at Blaine. "And we do have a few hours before my dad or Carole will come home."

Blaine grinned and began to make his way over to Kurt on the bed. "What about packing?"

Kurt just grabbed at Blaine's shirt and pulled him on top of him. "We can finish that after." he growled and pulled him in for a long kiss. The two of them laughed together as they began to kiss each other. Blaine pulled away from Kurt's lips teasingly and began to suck on his neck. He realized there would be a hickey mark on Kurt's neck but neither of them cared at the moment. Kurt moaned loudly as he felt Blaine's hardening cock rub up against his own. He thrust his hips lightly and ran his hands through Blaine's hair.

"Clothes off. Now." Blaine growled and Kurt shivered from his voice.

They disrobed with urgent speed and soon were completely naked on the bed. It had been far too long since they'd had the chance to have sex, when they had wanted to earlier that week for the last time in Kurt's old room but Finn had come home and just missed walking in on them. So that killed the mood for a while and since then they hadn't had a moment alone for long enough to try again. There were far too many positions and experiences they still had to discover together.

Blaine seemed to have no patience for hours of lazy foreplay when he came up and took Kurt's cock in his mouth and began to move his head up and down, causing Kurt to moan in delight at the amazing feeling of Blaine's tongue sliding all over his length.

"Fuck, Blaine. I'm not gonna last..." Kurt shouted.

Hearing that only made Blaine feel like it was a challenge and he began to stroke the tight entrance of Kurt's hole. Kurt hips shot up from the contact and Blaine felt him being to tense up as he was reaching his breaking point. Blaine released his mouth from Kurt's cock and began to pump it with his hand instead. "Then don't..." Blaine teased lightly as he move upwards to give Kurt a passionate kiss.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine burried his head in Kurt's shoulder, biting him lightly. That sent Kurt over the edge and he muttered Blaine's name as he came. Panting hard Kurt gave Blaine another kiss. "Well that was good..." he wheezed.

Blaine laughed and kissed the side of Kurt's mouth softly. "Are you okay to..." Blaine muttered. He hated to break up their touching moment but Blaine was too aware of how hard he still was, his cock throbbing.

"Oh god, yes, Blaine I'm sorry!" Kurt blurted out and he pulled away from Blaine's embrace and got up. Blaine was going to protest when he noticed Kurt had just gone to retrieve his hidden stash of lube and condoms. "Glad you remembered where they were this time." Blaine teased.

Kurt just shook his head and shoved Blaine to lie back down on the bed. "Do you want to be snarky or do you want to get laid, Blaine?" he asked.

"Hey, who says I can't have both." Blaine replied with a smirk as he reached for Kurt.

Kurt was still far too horny to play any games with Blaine so he let Blaine bring him close. Kurt kissed his collarbone as he glided his hands down his sides. Blaine caught the bottom of Kurt's lip and bit lightly and Kurt forgot about anything else. Blaine thrust his hips against Kurt's thigh and Kurt knew his boyfriend's patience was running out.

"Fuck I need to feel you now Kurt." Blaine muttered.

Kurt just nodded as he began to roll the condom he had just ripped out of its package onto Blaine's ready cock. Kurt fumbled with the lube until he finally managed to slick Blaine's cock up and he looked down at Blaine. What he saw was the need in Blaine's eyes, need and his sheer desire for him. It was sensually intoxicating and Kurt didn't need anymore encouragement to get down to business. He pulled up slightly as he moved to get in the proper position for what he had in mind. With Blaine lying back on the bed fully, Kurt moved until he was straddling him and he carefully lined himself with Blaine's cock. Blaine brought his hands to hold onto Kurt's hips and began to guide him downwards. Until the tip of Blaine's cock pressed against Kurt's opening and Kurt let out a soft moan.

"You're still so tight Kurt!" Blaine groaned as he helped Kurt lower himself down onto his cock.

Kurt let out a small cry as Blaine pressed inside him and he became completely filled up by Blaine. He found himself wondering if he'd ever get used to how amazing it felt whenever Blaine was inside him like this. He caressed Blaine chest with his hands playful and gazed down at him and laughed lightly.

"You feel so incredible, Blaine."

Blaine brought his hand to cup the side of Kurt's cheek, "Kurt, I love you but if you don't start moving you're going to kill me here!" Blaine blurted out.

Kurt let out another laugh and began to arch up his knees so he began to pull out of Blaine lightly, Only to come back down and be stretched out again. Blaine clearly was enjoying it so Kurt began to quicken the pace each time he came back down. Blaine's hold on Kurt's hips tightened as Blaine arched is back to slam against Kurt and the both of them yelled out each other's name. Kurt fought to keep himself from getting too loud, because even though they were alone, that might not always be the case one day.

Blaine suddenly let go of Kurt and pushed himself up off the bed and came to a sitting position. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. Blaine brought his hands to rest on Kurt's hips once again as they slammed against each other, panting between their barely controlled moans.

"Blaine...oh god Blaine..." Kurt moaned and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

Kurt clung onto Blaine and he rocked his hips up and down until finally succumbed to the sheer pleasure and cried out as he came. But he kept going and continued to slide up and down on Blaine's still hard cock as his own come shot out onto Blaine's stomach.

The sensation of Kurt's muscles clamping around him had almost sent Blaine fully over the edge. But he had been determined to focus on Kurt's release first. Not because they were having any kind of contest for who came first. But Blaine soon forgot how to think and Kurt's hand squeezed his ass and sent him over the edge to climax. "Fuck Kurt!" he yelled as he clung to Kurt's hips and moved him down on him one last time.

Kurt simply went limp in Blaine's arms and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and he panted out heavy breathes. He pulled back lightly and Kurt looked into Blaine's sated eyes and the two of them laughed and came together for one last long kiss. "Well, that was an amazing first time in my new room." Kurt muttered.

"Your old room would be so jealous." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt laughed in reply and began to carefully slide out of Blaine and fought the urge to just flop down on the bed beside Blaine, head first. But as spent as they were, both of them were aware that they didn't have that much time until someone could come home, so they couldn't risk becoming lazy. Kurt reached for his tissue box over on his dresser, he refused to have it too close to the bed, because he knew his dad would notice this, and set to cleaning off Blaine's stomach. After Kurt finished Blaine quickly tied the condom off and placed it in Kurt's waste bin and made sure it was well concealed. When he returned to the bed Kurt was nowhere in sight, Blaine whirled around only to see him dart back into the bedroom with a towel in hand.

"It would look kind of funny if we were freshly showered." Kurt explained and tossed the towel to Blaine.

Blaine simply began to rub himself down with the towel to remove the sweat he and Kurt had worked up together. He glanced over at Kurt who had already started to get dressed again. "So... where were we?" Blaine asked Kurt with a smirk.

As Burt Hummel pulled his car into the driveway of his new house and he wasn't surprised to see Blaine's car was there. It had become a usual site for Burt to be greeted with when he came home from work. Only now Burt found himself wondering if his son and his boyfriend were up to something whenever they were alone for a long time. It didn't take a fool to be able to notice there was a change between them. Whatever it was Burt usually tried not to think about it, because as responsible as Kurt and Blaine were. Kurt was still his son and they were both young and Burt's mind turned to mush when his thoughts went that way. So for the most part he just pushed such assumptions aside unless the need to call them out on it happened. Burt stepped into the house and headed over to the stairs, he did like how Kurt was no longer down in the basement, fully out of ear shot.

"Hey how's the unpacking going up there?" Burt yelled up the stairs.

"Come up and see for yourself dad!" Kurt called back a moment later.

Burt chuckled lightly as he began to climb the stairs, when he reached the hallway he saw that Kurt's bedroom door was left open so he just poked his head into the room. Kurt was no where in sight but Blaine was busy moving a white chrome chair to the right side of the bedroom. When he placed the chair in what Burt could only assume was the right spot, he glanced over at his direction.

"Welcome home Burt." Blaine told him while he gave Burt his usual warm smile as he greeted him.

"Hey Blaine, where's Kurt?" Burt asked him.

Kurt chose that moment to come back into view from where he had been in his closet. "Hey there dad, we're just putting the finishing touches...well for tonight anyway. It's not complete yet of course but what do you think so far?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine just came to sit on the bench in front of Kurt's vanity as he tried his best to act natural. Which wasn't proving to be easy as he swore Burt was onto them as he looked directly from Kurt to Blaine for a moment. But his acting talents seemed to be working his Burt turned his attention to the room and began to look around, while Blaine fought the urge to let out a relieved breath.

"It's looking pretty good in here, Kurt, it's easy to tell you two have been busy." Burt commented.

Kurt ignored the obvious undertone his father was giving him with his answer and just gave him a warm smile. "Why thank you. It's nice to see all our hard work has paid off." Kurt replied.

Blaine almost choked as he fought the urge to laugh, "I should probably head home soon though..." Blaine began.

"I'll go heat up the dinner Carole made you for tonight if you want, Dad." Kurt offered.

"I think I can manage to reheat a dinner Kurt, thanks." Burt muttered with a smirk and left the two of them alone once again.

When the coast was clear Kurt looked over at Blaine who flared Kurt a very relieved look as his eyes widened slightly. "Oh thank god that's over." Blaine muttered as let out a large breath.

Kurt's response to Blaine relief was for him to bursts out laughing, this only proved that no matter how many things could change, some things ended up staying the same.


	33. Chapter 33 Sue Sylvester Shuffle

Author's Chapter Notes:

And now a new challenge was brought forth! Putting Kurt & Blaine back into McKinley. (well Kurt back, adding Blaine). But I already started to do that with the last few chapters. This was just a tougher one lol but hopefully it worked out okay.

I admit I share the same views on sports as Kurt does too!

Chapter 33

~Sue Sylvester Shuffle~

There are something's that you never come to understand, no matter how old or wise you get. This was something Kurt has never been more sure of in his life. He highly doubt he'd ever find sports interesting in his lifetime, if someone had asked him last year if he'd had agreed to go watch two football games in the same school year, he would have called them crazy. Yet here he was, Kurt Hummel, sitting on the bleachers of McKinley High's football field. How could the idea of watching people run around and injure themselves ever be entertaining? Kurt had no idea. Nor did he have much desire to try to figure it out. But despite how bored he was at the moment, there was an easy answer to why he was torturing himself; Blaine Anderson. Since nothing on the field in front of him was very stimulating to watch, Kurt glanced over at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. All it took was one look and it was obvious Blaine was actually following the game. His eyes were glued on the field and they darted around as he followed the players. Every once in a while Blaine would flinch or cheer depending on what had happened. Kurt just grinned at his excitement, yes it was very clear to Kurt why he was there. Not even the fact that his step-brother Finn was on the team, not to mention a number of the New Directions, would have made him come to watch the game. Kurt was only too aware that even while he had been 'growing up' some old habits were hard to break.

Blaine finally noticed he was being watched and tore himself away from the game to look over at Kurt and smile lightly. "I'm sorry, this is so boring for you." Blaine leaned in and whispered to him.

Kurt smirked lightly and touched his knee affectionately, but made sure not to let his hand linger for too long and he pulled away quickly. "Why should you be sorry? It's not like it's your fault I don't like sports. No, if I really didn't want to be here with you, Blaine, I would have just told you no." Kurt pointed out. Kurt watched Blaine laugh lightly in response and he decided it wouldn't hurt to give sports a try. "So, how's the game going?"

Blaine frowned lightly as he looked back at the field, "Actually, not too good. I mean you can tell Coach Beiste has really helped the guys with the plays and everything. So they should be unstoppable..." Blaine muttered.

"But they're not because..." Kurt continued as he eyed him.

"Look for yourself, I think you'd find out the answer pretty quick." Blaine answered as pointed to the field.

Kurt decided to humour Blaine and looked back out onto the field. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the players to locate where Finn was. Not that it was hard to do, because it turned out Blaine's comment was very true. Apparently even sports had their share of drama, Kurt could tell from his viewpoint that Finn and Karofsky were at odds with each other and that was putting it lightly. When the opposing team grabbed the ball right from under Finn's nose and scored the winning goal Kurt leaned over to Blaine. "Okay even I can tell something went wrong there, but what?"

"Karofsky's not doing his job of blocking for Finn." Blaine answered.

"Well, there's no surprise there." Kurt replied with a sigh.

"It just sucks... the team could actually be winning if they weren't in threat of breaking out into a fight at every second."

"And we both know the cause..." Kurt added.

"Glee club." Blaine muttered with a nod.

Later that night Blaine and Kurt were having their nightly phone call, but this time it was far earlier than usual. Blaine had been surprised when Kurt had called him two hours before their usual time slot. So he hadn't hesitated to call Kurt out on this. "So are you gonna tell me why you're calling me so early?" Blaine asked him as he came to sit in his chair in the corner of his room.

"Oh yeah right, it's just I can tell that Finn's being affected by how things are heating up in football. So I wanted to try to let him vent it out a bit, because we both know how much that works for us." Kurt explained.

"Hmmm, I dunno if Finn's really the type to talk about his problems and how they make him feel, Kurt." Blaine couldn't help but point out.

"Don't I know it, but there's no harm in trying, right? I'm gonna go try to get it out of him later before bed. I figure if he's sleepy he might let something slip in his moment of weakness..."

"Well here's hoping you're right, Kurt." Blaine replied, "Because I'd love to see our team win for once!"

"You are too cute." Kurt chuckled. "So Blaine, I'm curious did you ever want to actually play football in high school?" Kurt asked him playfully.

Blaine paused at the question as old memories came back to the surface. "...yeah I did... I tried out for the team in my freshman year. I made it somehow and I was actually pretty decent. I was quick so I was able to get through the blockers and everything. But then it all changed when I came out..." Blaine began.

Kurt made a frustrated face, "Lemme guess your teammates turned on you?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Blaine nodded even when he knew Kurt couldn't see his face, "Yeah, suddenly things got awkward everywhere...out on the field and especially in the locker room. I was a freak, who, as far as they were concerned, didn't belong to be there. That, and how it was becoming obvious I wasn't getting any taller and things just sort of fell apart from there...so I quit."

Kurt wished he was with Blaine at that moment so he could comfort him with his touch, "Oh Blaine...I'm so sorry, honey." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled, "Don't be, Kurt, in all honesty I'm glad it happened. It left me to focus on what really mattered to me; music." Blaine pointed out. "And starting on that road eventually led me to meet you..."

"You're making me want to sing you a love song right now, Blaine." Kurt said warmly.

"Save it for later, handsome, when we're in the same room together and remember you have a mission to get Finn to talk." Blaine reminded him.

Kurt glanced at the clock and gave a sigh, "Right, right, I'll call you after if it's not too late." Kurt told him and after saying their loving goodbyes, Kurt put down his phone and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Kurt figured it would be a good idea to have an excuse to come up to see Finn without making it obvious. Since most straight guys weren't very direct in admitting things, which was silly of course. But even Kurt had to admit he himself only had started to open up so much once he had met Blaine. Once Kurt was armed with a glass of warm milk he headed off to his target's bedroom and he knocked lightly on Finn's bedroom door. Kurt wasn't surprised that he got no response at first, so he knocked again. "Finn's it's me, can I come in?" he called.

"Sure." Finn finally replied.

Kurt opened the door to see Finn sitting on his bed playing some type of racing video game on his Xbox and Kurt grinned. He greeted Finn with a small smile, "Hey, I um made you a glass of warm milk...I find it helps calm the nerves before bed." Kurt explained as he brought it over and placed it on Finn's dresser.

"Uh thanks." Finn muttered, when Kurt didn't make any moves to leave Finn sighed and tossed his controller onto the floor, causing his car to crash into a wall. "Can I help you with something?" Finn asked, trying not to sound rude. After all the crap that had happened with losing the game and his face off with Karofsky in the locker room, Finn was in no mood for company.

"Not really... I mean that sure was an interesting game today huh." Kurt began as he sat down on the edge of Finn's bed.

"More like it sucked." Finn blurted out in anger.

Kurt tried to hide his smile, 'That's it Finn, take the bait.' he thought to himself. "Yeah it did, but even I could tell you guys have improved a lot. Despite having guys like Karofsky on the team."

Finn eyed Kurt for a moment, not sure what he was trying to do. "Uh, I'm actually still pretty tired from the game, Kurt..." he began.

Of course things in life were never that easy for Kurt, so he just nodded and stood up. "Of course, night." Kurt quickly replied and headed out of the room without another word. When he was back in his own room Kurt groaned in annoyance and brought out his phone to call back Blaine. "If Finn wants to keep his feelings all bottled in that's fine. Doesn't mean I'm going to..." Kurt muttered to himself.

Blaine had been chatting away with Kurt in the choir room when Artie had wheeled into the room, red from what could only have been a huge slushie attack, just the sight of him shivering in his chair made Blaine's usual strong hold on his buried temper break loose. When Finn got up Blaine glanced at Kurt who gave him a stern nod and the both stood up to join the others. It probably wasn't a smart idea for either of them to get involved. But after how everyone had been there for Kurt when he had needed protection against Karofsky, neither of them were going to just sit by and watch.

But as the group made their way to the door the football team suddenly walked in, making immature comments on their smug faces and Kurt and Blaine simply froze in mid step. Blaine looked over at Kurt who looked like he had just been shot and Blaine stepped in front of him without any hesitation.

Coach Beiste stepped into the room and ordered the football team to sit down and Will urge the New Directions to follow. Blaine glanced at Karofsky for a moment and was relieved to see he was totally ignoring Kurt as he went to sit down. Kurt seemed to notice this as well and followed his lead and silently went to go sit down himself, Blaine following behind him.

It was taking every ounce of strength and control Kurt had in his body to stop himself from bolting out of the room. 'They shouldn't be here.' Kurt thought as his mind began to panic. The choir room was like Kurt's safety net, it was the one sanctuary in the school were they all could be themselves and feel like they belonged. But now for some reason the very bullies that had slushied pretty much everyone in glee club were there, sitting beside them- even if none of them wanted to be there with them- like they were supposed to belong. It was more than Kurt thought he could handle but he refused to let them win, he would prove them all wrong by showing how strong he could be.

Blaine was equally alarmed by the football teams sudden arrival in the choir room. He was worried that with this turn of events, Karofsky would throw their 'little deal' out the window and start harassing Kurt again, maybe even himself this time as well. The urge to hear the teachers explanation made him quiet his mind and force himself to pay attention. But as soon as Will asked them to give a warm welcome to the football team, Blaine's hold began to slip. When he announced that they were joining glee club, he lost it completely and joined in on the loud shouts of protests from everyone in the room. "You can't be serious!" Blaine blurted in shock.

"This is insane!" Kurt yelled beside him.

But their protests only were flat as their voices fell on death ears because of the sheer number of people yelling in the room at that moment. When Finn stood up and made himself heard.

"Mr. Schue, you can't be serious! These are the guys who almost made Kurt transfer!" Finn blurted out as he pointed at them in anger.

Kurt glared at Finn, while he was touched by the gesture he wasn't happy about being singled out so obviously. When no one, even Karofsky dared to even say anything Kurt couldn't stop but give a sigh of relief.

"And there's no way that I am sharing the choir room with a known homophobe." Rachel added angrily.

"They don't deserve to be here." Blaine muttered in disgust.

Kurt's eyes widened in alarm because Blaine was putting himself at risk by saying such things, he wanted to take Blaine's hand to get him to stop, but he knew it wouldn't be safe. But luckily Blaine noticed the subtle look Kurt was giving him and he was relieved to see Blaine force himself to calm down, him having noticed his error in judgement.

As Will began to explain what he and Coach Beiste had in mind all the both of them could do was listen in silence. Kurt was too focused on trying to keep his fear under control, while Blaine was battling a rare outbreak of anger and keeping both those emotions under check was hard enough to deal with.

Blaine had to admit that their idea had some merit, but he found himself doubting that anyone on the football team would dare to be brave enough to change their ignorant minds for it to work. But if there was even a chance that one of them could change for the better then Blaine would try to help show them. Puck and Rachel stood up to perform a song and Blaine just let the music wash over him and make him clear his mind. During the song Kurt looked over at him and his boyfriend's emotionless look softened ever so slightly.

The first day of the new additions to the New Directions didn't end up going too well when after the song Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste could barely stop a full wide brawl from breaking out. Kurt and Blaine had taken the eruption of tempers as a chance for them to make a hasty escape out of the room before anyone could notice.

The pair just walked beside each other down the hall in silence, neither one knowing what to say first. Kurt was the first one to break the long silence when he suddenly stopped and turned to look at Blaine, his face full of conflicting emotions. "Let's wait till we're alone to deal with this okay? I don't want anyone to overhear or judge us..." Kurt muttered.

Blaine touched Kurt's shoulder lightly, his love for the amazing boy in front of him meaning far more than any fear of repercussions of the display of affection could result in. "We'll face this together, Kurt, like we always do." he told him softly.

Kurt could only nod and Blaine dropped his hand, he knew Blaine was right, but he couldn't shake the doubt that was rising in his mind. He said his goodbyes to Blaine and headed to his next class, when his phone got a text message. He brought his phone up and a warm smile filled his face. One single word, that was all it ended up being, but it was a word Kurt immediately took to heart and let it fill him up, so he was ready to face the word again as he stared at the screen.

_Courage._

Only when Kurt was finally alone with Blaine in the safety of his bedroom, wrapped in Blaine's strong arms as they lay on the bed together, could the allow themselves to finally talk about what they were feeling since the afternoon.

"How are we going to face this, Blaine?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck softly, "Like we always have, Kurt, together." he answered.

"Easier said than done..." Kurt faltered, but when he heard himself he groaned. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't let myself get so wrapped up about this. It's just things were finally starting to get better for me, for us... I just can't believe Mr. Schuester doesn't realize what he's making me face by allowing those Neanderthals in the choir room. I just know that Karofsky won't leave things alone if he has to deal with seeing my 'gay face' in such close proximity every day, and it terrifies me, Blaine. All that courage I had to keep me from running away to Dalton before is slipping away from me." Kurt told Blaine as he let all his thoughts from the day come out in the open. He tightened his grip on Blaine's arms covering him. "And then I start to feel guilty because once again I'm making things only be about me..."

"Don't you dare, Kurt!" Blaine blurted out. "Sorry, but I am not going to let you start a pity party here. Karofsky threatened your life, Kurt. That is a fact, one that I haven't forgotten and neither should you. Call Mr. Schue out on it if that's what it takes for you to feel safe again! No one should be able to make you feel this unsafe, especially a teacher. There's no shame in not going to glee club for the rest of the week..." Blaine began to suggest.

"No Blaine, not this time, I'm through with running. I refuse to let them make me the victim. If there is even the slightest chance of this stupid idea working, I want to be one of the reasons why. No, I am going to go to the choir room each day with my head held up high. Because who I choose to love is no one's business and it's not my problem if they don't agree." Kurt commented.

Blaine was at a loss for words at how Kurt amazed him on so many occasions with his courage. He simply pulled himself up to sit and let go of Kurt, causing his boyfriend to turn around and look at his face with concern. But all Kurt saw was Blaine's face, looking at him like he was the only other person in the word and Kurt's heart began to beat fast at how it made him feel.

"How are you real? How could I have been so lucky to have found you?" Blaine breathed.

Kurt realized he had begun to cry and laughed awkwardly as he smiled at Blaine and touched his face lovingly. Blaine began to kiss his tears off his cheeks and muttered Kurt's name softly over and over as they embrace each other. Kurt couldn't find any words to answer Blaine's question, it would be impossible for him to convey all of his feelings. So instead he simply held onto Blaine and kissed him again and again, until no words were needed at all.

'Seriously, what does the universe have against me?' Kurt found himself thinking the next day in Glee club. After his talk with Blaine the day before the both of them were determined to stick things out no matter what. But when Mr. Schuester announced they would be doing a half time performance, Kurt found himself begin to falter. But the prospect of doing a medley involving Thriller was too exciting for even Kurt to resist. So when they all started their zombie camp Kurt just let him enjoy himself and forgot all about Karofsky even being there.

That decision to ignore them ended up being severely tested when Azimio made a snide comment about Blaine's dance moves. Kurt glared at him but was surprised when all David did was laugh lightly, not bothering to fully join in on the taunting. Kurt glanced at Blaine who just shrugged to show Kurt he was fine and Kurt swore Blaine was proud about something far deeper.

Blaine had made sure to choose the farthest place from the football team in the room when he and Kurt sat down to work on their zombie makeup. He silently watched Kurt's face as he applied white face paint to Blaine's forehead, his face full of concentration which cause Blaine to smile. He then saw out of the corner of his eye something amazing.

"Kurt look..." Blaine said as he gestured to where Finn was sitting.

Kurt gave him a confused look but followed his eye line to see Karofsky had come up to approach Finn. Alarmed Kurt began to worry that a fight would break up until he noticed for once Karofsky wasn't looking at Finn with hate or making any snide remarks. "I don't believe it..." Kurt muttered in shock.

"Should we dare the dream there might be a breakthrough?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Kurt just watched Karofsky walk away and saw Finn's surprised smile for a moment before returning his gaze to Blaine and got back to working on their make-up. "Don't hold your breath."

Their curiosity about what Finn and David had talked about got the better of Kurt and Blaine so they approached Finn at his locker after class that day to get to the bottom of things

"Karofsky wants to do a warm up number to help get ready and I gotta admit it's a good idea." Finn began to explain, he noticed Kurt's face fill with concern. "I think he really means it, Kurt..."

"It just seems too easy, Finn." Kurt warned.

"You guys can join us too if you want." Finn pointed out.

Blaine saw Kurt hesitate and Blaine shook his head, "Thanks but I'm out...I think it would just give them too much of a chance to provoke us." he admitted.

"And ruin the chances, however slim them are of actually making peace between you guys on the team." Kurt added. "So we'll leave this to just be the football players and we shall just be good spectators for this one." Kurt told Finn with a small smile.

From their safe view point in the audience among the girls of glee club, Kurt and Blaine watched the guys on stage perform their zombie number and they both had to admit they were good. Kurt glanced at Blaine and smirked in disbelief as he mouthed 'wow' to him. Blaine grinned and returned with a silent 'I know right?' and they continued to watch the impossible take place. The strange pseudo-realism of it all continued even afterwards as the football team strutted their way through the hallways still in their zombie makeup, all united as one.

Kurt watched them pass by without a word and just ended up staring at them with his mouth wide open."Is it too crazy to say that I'm more surprised by the football team walking together than seeing zombies walk our hallways?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"No it's trippy..." Blaine muttered in agreement. "I just can't believe it."

Kurt then noticed the hockey team approach them and he rolled his eyes, "I think we're all about to get a reality check here..." Kurt hissed.

Blaine reacted by taking hold of Kurt's hand and pulling them back to a far distance around a corner as they watched the football team get slushied. "If I didn't know what this means I'd almost be happy to see them finally get to see how it feels like..." Blaine commented.

Blaine's comment made Kurt smile lightly before he felt guilty because he knew how this would affect Finn and Mr. Shuester attempt for them to all make amends. Blaine walked along side Kurt to their math class together and began to think that what the New Directions needed was a musical pick me up and he knew just how to deal with it.

"Well that turned out to be pointless." Artie muttered as he and the other glee club members on the glee club walked into the choir room later that day.

"Guys what happened?" Will asked them as he along with everyone else saw they had been slushied.

"We got slushied by the hockey team and those wusses bailed on us." Puck shouted in anger.

"Seriously? They all quit Glee Club?" Will replied in disbelief.

"Are any of us really surprised? This was a doomed plan from the start." Kurt pointed out.

"And now we don't have a football team anymore to boot." Sam said sadly.

Finn knew he should have said something in reply to get them all to remain on the positive side, but he had to admit he wasn't up to it. Which only made things worse and he saw Blaine stand up and come down to face them all.

"Guys we can't let this get us down in the dumps! Does it suck? Yes! But let's face it we're used to having to deal with stuff like this every day. So all it took was a slushie to make any progress that had been made go south but it doesn't mean we should throw in the towel all together." Blaine began to tell them all.

"Blaine's right, just because they gave up doesn't mean we should follow their lead." Kurt said in agreement.

"I think what we all need right now is to be reminded once again why we are all here." Blaine commented.

"Because we're all losers?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine eyed her for a moment and just sighed, "No Mercedes, it's that we all love to sing. That when we're all here together it lets us forget about all the other crap that's out there. Didn't you guys say that glee is supposed to be about joy? So I am going to refresh our memories and let us get back into the swing of things, Beyonce style." Blaine told them as he gave Mercedes a quick wink.

Kurt just watched as Blaine changed into his performer mode as he brought out a boombox he had hidden behind the piano and pressed play. His song choice ended up actually being a Destiny's Child song, which was Bills Bills Bills. Kurt grinned and instantly began to rap along with the backup vocals and Blaine began to dance around the room. As he passed people by a number of them began to slowly follow his lead and join in.

As if having failed in their attempts to get the football team hadn't been hard enough. Now Finn was forced to watch Blaine yet again take over what should have been his job as leader of the glee club. With his current mood Finn had almost reached his limit but he forced himself to remain calm during the number. Even when everyone got up and circled around Blaine as he sang the last lines of the song.

Kurt joined in on the applause and cheering everyone gave Blaine when he finished the song in excitement. Until he realized Finn had remained seated and looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. He tried to assure himself it was only because he was bummed about the football team but as he saw Finn glare at Blaine for a second, he suddenly wasn't so sure anymore. It seemed there was yet another thing Kurt new he would have to try to pry out of Finn in the future, no matter how many glasses of milk it would end up taking.

Kurt had been too distracted with worrying over Finn to notice Rachel and Mercedes walk up to him and Blaine at their lockers when class was over. Rachel simply came up and pushed in between them, linking her arms with her own.

"Boys, we need to have a glee club meeting about the turn of events." Rachel told them both.

"I agree, anyone up for some coffee?" Blaine suggested.

When Mercedes eyed them both quizzically Kurt laughed and took hold of her hand to link with his free arm. "It's where Blaine and I vent most of our problems, come on let's go drown our sorrows in caffeine." he said and the four of them headed towards the parking lot together.

At the Lima Bean the four of them headed to a nearby table with their drinks in hand, Blaine grabbed a shaker of cinnamon and brought it along. Once seated Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at how cute he looked as he fought to open his drink and began to dip his biscotti in it. "You are too adorable, cutie." Kurt whispered to Blaine sweetly.

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt and was about say something playfully in return when they both noticed Mercedes and Rachel where staring at them and they were not happy.

"Okay what's up with you two?" Kurt asked them as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Because I've heard the both of you say how cute we are together all the time." Blaine pointed out.

"Right! It's not like there's an off button we can just press that shuts my love off for this guy here...even after he just finished a rap number in glee club." Kurt said playfully, he then noticed Rachel and Mercedes expressions hadn't changed at all. "Guys, we're just kidding around." he pointed out.

"Yeah well, it's just hard to laugh right now with everything that's been going on at school." Rachel commented.

"I mean look at us, here we are just sitting here drinking coffee when we should be doing something. Our schools so messed up we can't even keep our own football team together. " Mercedes told them.

"And right when Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste were so close to getting everyone at the school together." Rachel added.

"Yet Finn still won't talk to me about this at all, if I hadn't been there too I bet I wouldn't even know about it. I mean we live together, I've started bringing him a glass a warm milk every night just in hopes that we'll have a little lady chat." Kurt explained.

Blaine pause and put down his drink to look at Kurt playfully, he hadn't heard the full details of how Kurt had tried to get Finn to talk until now. "Warm milk, really?" he teased.

Kurt just stared at him, "It's delicious."

"Finn's too proud to complain, he feels like he has to be strong for everyone but I know it's just killing him inside." Rachel began.

"I know what it's like to deal with that." Blaine muttered.

"Quiet you, Rachel is talking, as you were saying." Kurt said.

"I just hope Finn realizes that if he and I were still together, I could make him feel a lot better you know-2 Rachel began.

"-Let it go, Rachel." Kurt cut in, while Blaine gave her a sympathetic smile.

Rachel paused for a moment as she got back to their problem at hand, "I just wish that there was a way that we could help, that's all."

"Yeah and the worst part is how bummed the other guys are, I mean they already suffer enough abuse by just being in Glee. I really think winning the game could ease some of the pressure, at least for a little while." Mercedes said in response.

Blaine was already thinking as he listened to them talk, as he munched away on his biscotti. "You know I've been thinking...even though there's only five members on the team left the good news is they really only need four more guys. High school regulations actually let you play a couple guys short if you want to." Blaine explained.

"My boyfriend, the football fanatic." Kurt said lovingly.

"Hey I hear you even were on the team for a bit Mr. High kicker..." Blaine told him with a smirk.

Kurt eyes widened and he suddenly grabbed onto Blaine's face and kissed him on the cheek, "Oh my god, Blaine, you're a genius that's it!" Kurt blurted out in excitement.

"Come again?" Mercedes asked confused.

"We all know that coach Beiste put a sign-up sheet for people to join right?" Kurt asked them.

"Yeah she'll probably take anyone at this point..." Rachel began as she lifted her cup to her mouth but she suddenly paused and a made a wicked look in Kurt's direction. "Wait you don't mean..."

"That Blaine and I join up to fill two of those spots? Yes that's exactly what I am saying!" Kurt replied.

"Um Kurt, I dunno if that's a good idea, I'll be the first to admit I'm no football player. If anything if the two of us go out on the field it's like we'd be making a death wish." Blaine muttered quickly.

"Yes I am aware of that, Blaine, but I also know there's time when ones well-being isn't as important as being a part of the team. So I'm willing to let myself return to the football field in their moment of need." Kurt told began, he stopped to take hold of Blaine's hand and give it a light squeeze. "But I understand if you don't want to."

Blaine looked at Kurt and just shook his head, "No you're right, they really just need the numbers to qualify. Who knows, maybe we'll end up deflecting the other teams attention from them so the guys can actually score better." Blaine added with a smirk.

"So you guys are really gonna join?" Mercedes asked them.

"Yes we are, Blaine and I love football...well no that's a lie, Blaine loves football, I love scarves." Kurt admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Which is why I am so buying you a new scarf tonight, Kurt." Blaine said as he began to massage Kurt's back proudly.

The next day Kurt, wearing his newly purchased scarf from Blaine, didn't hesitate to add his name on the sign-up sheet with Blaine at his side. After he was done Blaine looked at him and they exchanged a nod in approval as Blaine signed his own name. When they were both done they turned to see Coach Beiste and Mr. Schuester standing in front of them.

"Are you boys sure about this?" Will asked them, his face full of concern.

"Yes Mr. Schue we are, we'll show the bullies of this school what team work is all about." Blaine replied with a small smile.

Although despite the couple's selfless choice to join the team, they were still two members sort of being able to qualify. A fact that was instantly brought up in glee club that day, when Beiste reaffirmed her choice to not back down on her decisions. After Finn commented that he couldn't believe it was over Rachel suddenly stood up and told them her plan. Kurt couldn't help but beam at her proudly and clapped lightly at their decision. Even when only two more people were needed all the girls ended joining up and Kurt knew his and Blaine's decision to join had been right.

Kurt stared at himself in front of the mirror in the mens locker room as he eyed himself over in horror. "I never thought I'd see myself wearing this uniform again." Kurt muttered as he turned to look at Blaine. Who currently had his turned on look and Kurt smirked at him. "Well, at least someone's enjoying it." he teased.

"Hey, I can't help it that you look fucking hot right now." Blaine muttered.

"It's funny how we're both so proper and never swear until we're all hot and bothered." Kurt commented with a chuckle.

"I guess that's because it's when we finally let ourselves lose control."

"Which is something we can't let ourselves do right now, Blaine, we have a game to play if you've forgotten."

"How can I when your dad's even here to watch the game?"

Kurt just continued to chuckle and came over to plant a quick kiss on Blaine's lips before handing him his helmet. "Ready to face this?"

"Oh yeah, let's get in the game!" Blaine replied.

"Well you can, I'm mainly just going to stay to the sides and just do any kicks that might happen." Kurt commented.

"While I'll just focus on staying alive." Blaine said.

"Guys, it's Showtime!" Rachel called from outside the locker room.

Kurt and Blaine gave each other encouraging smiles and quickly join the girls to make their grand entrance. So they didn't hesitate to strut, with their helmets balanced on their hips as they headed out on the field, out for everyone to see. Kurt came to look at Finn and the old football members and gave him his most superior look as he joined the others in their huddle.

Blaine cheered alongside Kurt as he got all psyched up as everyone else, bouncing up and down, full of energy. Blaine got into position on the field and began to focus on the game, he knew he wouldn't be much help but he was determined to pull his weight, or at least die trying. He managed to do just that by actually passing the ball from Puck and tossing it to Finn during the game. But even that small victory was shot down when it was clear they were in over their heads and losing fast. Blaine had wanted to dive for the ball when it fumbled but was shoved by one of the opposing team, leaving him helpless to do so. Kurt had reached a similar fate and that lead to Tina taking the ball, only to be tackled hard to the ground. Kurt pulled himself up as quickly as possible and darted to run over, stopping a few feet away from her fallen form. Blaine caught up and hovered beside him and they both gave a sigh of relief when she turned out to be fine.

Kurt was glad to see Finn was finally taking charge of things as he began to set things in motion. Kurt hurried up to him before Finn could leave to get the rest of the girls. "Nice to have you back, team leader." Kurt said with a smirk.

"It's nice to be back!" Finn called as he ran off the field.

Blaine wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seem it with his own eyes, when the rest of the football team minus Karofsky ended up returning. It turned out because if they agreed to be in the half time show they were allowed to come back to the team. He and Kurt ended up being allowed to go to the girls dressing room to change into their zombie outfits, just to play it safe and not end up provoking anyone. The fact that the girls had suggested it had made him and Kurt agree. With there no longer being any shortage on players, Kurt and Blaine had happily resigned from the team.

"So our glorious time as a football player ends with every straight boys dream by being among half naked girls." Kurt said playfully as put on his costume for the number, he refused to wear the football uniform now that they had quit the team.

"The true dream for sure, though it's wasted on us." Blaine replied with a chuckle. "Come on let's get finished getting all zombie'd up and do what we really want to, sing."

The music started and everyone began to dance to a cheering crowd full of people and Kurt and Blaine just forgot all the drama and got completely into the performance. Kurt stumbled around doing his best imitation of being undead as he could, when he noticed his parents in the stands and couldn't help but give them a wink. Only the sudden arrival of Karofsky joining in almost made him break his focus and Kurt paused for a moment but quickly recovered, not wanting to bring attention by acknowledging his presence. The song ended and Kurt ran over to give Blaine a big hug and joined in on cheering with the others, still keeping his distance from Karofsky.

Blaine stood next to Kurt as he watched all of the guy's head back into the locker room, glad for once that things seemed to be going good for them. Kurt had managed to get a pair of pompoms and handed one to Blaine, which he accepted and began to cheer alongside his boyfriend. Joining in when everyone around them started to chant 'brains' in unison to scare the opposing team.

For the first time in his life Kurt found himself so wrapped up in a football game that he truly cared what the outcome was. As he watched Finn and the others out in the field Kurt came to cling to Blaine, forgetting what people might think of their display and held his breath anxiously. The ball snapped forward and was carried across the line, sealing McKinley's win and Kurt began to jump up and down like any dire hard sports fan, Blaine doing the same thing. Rachel came over and hugged the both of them happily and joined in on their excitement, along with the rest of the whole school.

With the game over Burt and Carole made their way down to the field of congratulate them and Carole gave Finn and big hug.

"Congratulations honey! I'm so happy for all of you!" Carole told him.

"That was quite a game, good job out there and I mean all of you." Burt said.

"Seriously you got Kurt interested in football, that's no easy feat!" Blaine blurted out and everyone laughed.

Kurt had just finished his skin routine for the night and was going to give Blaine a call when heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he said.

Finn stepped inside and Kurt noticed he was holding a glass of warm milk and Kurt smiled lightly. "And what's this?" he asked.

"I just wanted to talk a bit, if you're up for it..." Finn began awkwardly.

Kurt nodded and put down his phone, "Sure." was all he said in reply. Finn came over and handed Kurt the milk and he thanked him, Finn then took a seat on Kurt's bed. Kurt saw he was struggling to find the right words to start talking to him, but Kurt only waited. "What's on your mind." he offered.

"I talked to Karofsky at the end of school today, I was stupid that I thought him coming back to play yesterday might of meant something. That he might have wanted to join glee club and yah know..." Finn struggled.

"Want to stop being a dick? I'm guessing that didn't go to well?" Kurt asked.

"No, it didn't... I really thought he'd be ready to apologize for what he did to you."

"Look Finn, I'm fine...Karofsky is still leaving me alone for the most part. It's not your fault if everyone can't be as accepting as you are. I, for one, know he isn't worth your time and effort." Kurt told Finn.

"So while I appreciate the offer, I am fully aware people like Karofsky just don't change that easily..."

"Yeah, you're right, I'll let you go call Blaine like I know you were planning to." Finn said as he stood up. "Oh and since you're a big football fan now maybe you won't be so bored when Blaine and I force you to watch a game." Finn said teasingly as he paused at the doorway.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine, "Don't make me throw this warm milk at you. Finn." Kurt warned. Finn simply chuckled lightly as he headed back to his bedroom. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked over at the scarf Blaine had bought him and smiled warmly as he dialled Blaine's number. When he heard Blaine's voice when he answered he grabbed for the scarf and ran his thumb along the smooth fabric.

"So, ready for that love song now?"


	34. Chapter 34 Silly Love Songs

Note: The first time I posted this, it wasn't the whole chapter. It cut off at Kurt's valentines day card note to Blaine. So now the whole chapter has been fixed and posted. Posting this a day early since I have an early weekend ahead of me.

I was very excited to get to write a VD chapter when Klaine's already a couple. It might of turned out a little weak in the end (might revise in the future). But I'm still happy with the results for the most part.

Chapter 34

~Silly Love Songs~

Math class had never been so bearable for Kurt until he ended up spending it with his boyfriend. Now he had something far better to stare at instead of his just looking at nothing when he let his mind wander. His mind now had very many things to think about, especially with a momentous date just around the corner. He dreamily looked at Blaine and glanced at the walls behind him, which were decorated in pink and red hearts.

_Who had ever though that I, Kurt Hummel, would end up having a boyfriend on Valentine's Day. And not just any boyfriend, but a ridiculously handsome, kind, and talented one who you not only love, but who you've started to have an amazing, if infrequent, sex life with. Whoever thought this would end up happening? Could I really be that fortunate to have Blaine Anderson as my boyfriend? I guess I'm just going to have to face the glorious reality of it all. I'm head over heels in love and the romantic in me can't wait to celebrate with my cutie. Cupid style._

But even with Kurt's earlier inner voice urging him to do so, Kurt couldn't help but feel odd about it. He loved Blaine and Blaine loved him and of course he wanted to show it. But as he looked around the Lima Bean and all the ridiculous Valentine's Day novelties it was sporting. Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to give in to the cheesy convention of it all. After all Kurt felt like he and Blaine could celebrate their love any day they wanted to. Deciding it was always the safe bet to voice his feelings to Blaine he took a deep breath and linked his arm into the crook of Blaine's elbow as they got in queue for their drinks. Kurt reminded himself Blaine would never take offence and his usual playfulness quickly began to return to him, destroying all his doubts. He noticed a nearby novelty item of two stuffed animals and picked up as he began to eye it.

"Okay, I'm all for flair but even I have to admit these Valentine's Day decorations are just tacky. I mean what the hell is this supposed to be?" Kurt asked as he stared at it.

Blaine grinned as he took it out of Kurt's hands, "It's clearly puppy love. It's cute, come on." Blaine explained as he handed it back to Kurt, which caused it to say "I love you" and make kissing noise.

"Okay..." Kurt muttered as he put it down.

"Adorable." Blaine told him. "And I'm kind of surprised this is your view on Valentine's Day." he admitted to him.

Kurt just gave Blaine a playful smile as they moved in the line and Kurt took hold of his arm again. "Oh don't get me wrong, Blaine, you know what you mean to me and there is no way I don't want us to celebrate our love on the most romantic day of the year. I just can't seem to ignore the fact that it's all just a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday." Kurt began to explain.

"Not true, people have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries and call me a hopeless romantic but it's my favorite holiday." Blaine told him.

Kurt gave him a quizzical look, "Really? Even back when you were single?" he teased.

Blaine laughed lightly, "Yes, even back when I was single. I think there's something really great about a day when you're encourage to just, lay it all on the line and say to somebody 'I'm in love with you'."

"Well, I am glad you didn't wait till February fourteenth to tell me you love me, Blaine." Kurt pointed out.

"I'm sure if I hadn't I would have been planning to sing to you on Valentine's Day." Blaine said with a chuckle.

Kurt just looked at him lovingly but they had made it to the counter, stopping Kurt from saying anything in reply just yet.

"What can I get you?" the cashier asked him.

"Uh, a Medium Drip and a Grande Non-fat Mocha for my boyfriend over here and maybe I can get him to split one of those cupid cookies." Blaine told her.

Kurt smirked at him, "You still know my coffee order after all this time?" he asked.

"Oh Kurt, considering we ended up talking for the first time because of your coffee order, I don't I will ever forget it." Blaine told him wink a wink.

"That will be eight fifty." The cashier told them with a smile.

Kurt began to fish his wallet out of his pocket when Blaine stopped him. "Don't even bother, handsome, it's on me...keep the change." Blaine told him as he handed the cashier the money.

Kurt watched him walk to the side and Kurt grinned happily and he leaned over to the cashier. "I think it's going to be very hard not to love this holiday." he chimed and hurried over to join Blaine as they waited for their drinks. "You prove a very good case Mr. Anderson." he told him.

"Why thank you, I do try but Kurt, if you have a problem with Valentine's Day we don't have to bother-" Blaine began.

"Stop it right there dummy, of course there is no way I would pass it up! Let's just try not to go too overboard if possible, though." Kurt blurted out.

"So no serenading you in the Lima Bean, then?" Blaine teased.

"Not if you want to get lucky later, because if you did I can't guarantee that I wouldn't die of embarrassment, no matter how sweet the gesture would be." Kurt added.

"Well we can't have that." Blaine said in agreement.

Kurt never the less was still struggling with how he and Blaine should celebrate Valentine's Day and he wasn't getting anywhere. He was well aware it shouldn't be this difficult to decide but a romantic dinner just seemed to simple and there was no guarantee they'd get a chance to be alone long enough to do anything carnal either. Even when he found himself sitting in glee club, with Blaine sitting a chair below him for inspiration and it was not helping in the least. Kurt gave a sigh as he watched Blaine chatter away with Rachel until he noticed Mr. Schuester begin to write the word love with a heart encircled around it and that got him interested.

Blaine grinned widely as he heard their assignment was to pick a partner and sing them a love song. It was hard to believe it was actually happening. Blaine instantly snapped his head around to look at Kurt as soon as Will broke the news and saw Kurt was smiling just as much.

"I guess you'll get to serenade me after all." Kurt whispered as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I know, I can hardly believe our luck." Blaine replied as he tried to keep quiet.

Kurt couldn't help but notice that naturally all the single people in the room were less than thrilled at the song assignment and Kurt smirked, it didn't escape him that he could have easily been one of them.

But their discussion was interrupted when once Will had finished explaining things, Finn stood up to speak. Kurt began to clap when Finn pointed out no one had gotten slushied in a week but when Finn continued to say it was because of him Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Celebrity indeed'. Kurt thought to himself, his step-brother was not dealing with his break up with Rachel all that well, if he thought setting up a kissing both would be a good idea.

As Santana began to insult a number of people in the room Kurt narrowed his eyes as a number of the girls called her out on it and a battle begun. When people started listing some of the insults she had given them recently Kurt glanced at Blaine who was looking at him and Kurt gave him a nod.

"Yeah, and yesterday she warned me that I had so much gel in my hair that I was a fire hazard because I could catch fire at any moment." Blaine commented.

"And then she asked me if that's where the term 'flaming' came from." Kurt added as he gave her his best judgemental look.

Things continued to escalate until Rachel gave Santana the final blow of saying that all her future held was becoming a stripper and Santana left the room.

Blaine watched her leave, amazed that Rachel had managed to upset her. "I feel kinda guilty now." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Don't be, Blaine, she had it coming to her." Kurt whispered back.

Blaine simply let the subject drop as they both stood up and headed out of the choir room together. "So I was thinking why don't we keep our songs for the assignment a secret? We could make them part of our Valentine's Day gifts for each other?" Blaine suggested.

"I like that idea, though despite Mr. Schue wanting us to pick our idea of the world's greatest love song aside. I know I want to at least choose something that has some meaning for us too." Kurt replied.

"Great. I have to say I'm really excited to get to sing a love song to you. Kurt." Blaine told him with a grin.

"Even with an audience?"

"Oh right...well I guess the New Directions will just have to see how much I love you."

"As if they already didn't know." Kurt teased.

Kurt opened up his locker the next day to find something fall out from it and onto the floor. Kurt groaned as he bent down to pick it up, no doubt it was another anonymous note pointing out how gay he was like he often got. But as he grabbed the envelope and began to open it when he stood back up he turned out to be very wrong. It ended up being a Valentine's Day card from Blaine that had a sweet but silly love poem inside it and Kurt let out a small chuckle. Trust Blaine to start his favorite holiday early, but as he stared at the card and the little hearts Blaine had drawn all over it. He couldn't help but begin to feel guilty because he wasn't pulling his own weight so far. Which only meant one thing, he needed to get someone else's opinion, and by someone he meant it was time for a 'girl talk session'. Kurt intended to find Mercedes and Rachel later to make his plea and convince the three of them to have a sleep over to discuss his dilemma and he only hoped the fact that they were both single wouldn't make them say no. But for now Kurt had other things to worry about, like finding the perfect song to voice his love for Blaine and that wouldn't be easy.

Blaine found Kurt later that day sitting on one of the green chairs in the library writing something in his notebook with a big smile on his face. Blaine resisted urge to run up and yank it out of Kurt's hands to see what it was, but he knew better than that at least. So he simply strolled up to Kurt and gave him a warm smile.

"Whatcha doing?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt's eyes shot up at Blaine in surprise but he quickly recovered with a warm smile. "Nothing... even though I wish it was something. I was trying to think of song ideas for the assignment." Kurt began, he turned his notebook around to reveal he had drawn their names inside of a large heart and arrow in red ink. "But instead all I ended up doing was daydreaming about you." he admitted sheepishly. "Thanks for the card, it was sweet." Kurt quickly added.

"I'm glad you didn't think it was too corny." Blaine replied as he took a seat on the chair next to plan.

"How could I?" Kurt commented but then he then let out a long breath. "Only it makes me feel like I'm neglecting my boyfriend in comparison." Kurt admitted.

"Well your boyfriend wanted me to tell you that you're talking crazy and to remind you it's not a competition." Blaine told him with a smirk.

"Good, because I'd be losing if it was." Kurt pouted.

Blaine gave Kurt a quizzical look and rolled his eyes, "Seriously Kurt, we don't need cards, chocolates or even love songs to know what we mean to each other. So don't beat yourself over it okay? Remember this is supposed to be fun for us. With it being our first Valentine's Day together and all."

"You're right, sorry if I'm ruining the fun..." Kurt began when he realized he was only blaming himself again. "Oh my god, I'm doing it again! I think I'm going to get some therapy and have a sleep over with Mercedes and Rachel on Friday...that is if you can survive without me for a night?" Kurt explained.

Blaine reached over to take hold of his hand for a moment, "I'll manage somehow." he said warmly.

Come Friday night Kurt got his therapy secession like he wanted, which resulted in him sitting on Rachel's bed in his silk navy pyjamas as he watched Rachel braid Mercedes hair in front of him. He grabbed a piece of their vegan pizza and sighed.

"Seriously, I know Blaine was trying to act like it wasn't a big deal. But it just makes me that more determined to show how much I love him." Kurt began to complain as he paused to take a bite of the pizza.

"You're letting yourself get way too into this Kurt, Blaine's right, just chill." Mercedes's replied.

"You know whatever you end up doing Blaine will love it." Rachel added.

Kurt sighed lightly, "Yes, I am aware...but I'm also aware that the last thing I want to be is the kind of person who suddenly loves Valentine's day only because they're no longer single." Kurt muttered and then realized who he was talking to. "Sorry…." he muttered.

"Who says I'm sorry about being single?" Mercedes's pointed out.

"I just mean here I am complaining about my wonderful boyfriend and not even caring how annoying it must sound to the both of you." Kurt explained.

"I, for one, am not throwing in the romance towel just yet. I mean if Finn thinks he's just gonna walk out of my life, he's wrong. 'Cause I'm going to go up to that kissing booth tomorrow with a hundred dollar bill and he's not going to be able to make any change, and then he's going to be forced to kiss me a hundred times and when his lips touch mine I'm telling you he's gonna..." Rachel began to ramble on as she rested against Mercedes's back.

"Hey hey..." Mercedes interrupted. "We're supposed to giving Kurt advice here remember." she pointed out and Rachel gave Kurt an apologetic smile. "You know the answers been sitting in front of your face the whole time, Kurt."

"What?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Blaine said it himself, why don't you serenade him? Like outside of the safety of the choir room. If he was willing to sing a coffee shop I think you could manage doing the same at the school here." Mercedes suggested.

"If anything it's a far more courageous move, which will only make it more romantic." Rachel added in approval.

"You two could be onto something..." Kurt muttered in response. He then smiled at them warmly. "Thanks for helping me, I never would I thought I'd be sitting here with a boyfriend on Valentine's Day." Kurt told them.

"It just proof that love will find a way in the end." Rachel commented.

"Yeah, but to do what?" Kurt teased.

Mercedes just laughed and shook her head, "You two have always been so guy crazy, whether you've been single or not. Look at me, I don't have a date for Valentine's Day and I could give a rip. The three of us are divas, look at our idols; Whitney, Barbara, Patti La Pone, they all became stars when they were single." Mercedes told them.

"So now that I have a boyfriend it marks the end of my music career?" Kurt teased.

"You know what I mean you, love-struck fool." Mercedes said as she pushed Kurt back playfully.

"They took all the pain and loneliness and they put it into their music. People can relate to it and everyone feels lonely, even if they have a boyfriend. Harnessing this pain is why they became legends." Mercedes told them both.

"Why has this never occurred to me?" Rachel muttered in disbelief.

"I mean, you know I love Blaine and I am so happy you two found each other, Kurt. But you shouldn't ever let yourself doubt you're not showing it enough to him or the world. Because in the end it's nobody else damn business." Mercedes pointed out with a smirk. "And you, Miss Berry, sometimes you have to choose between love and talent and as far as I'm concerned the two of us need to fly solo for a while or until we get as lucky as Kurt."

Kurt blue mood began to warm up and he gave them both a loving smile. "You know I may be gay but it doesn't mean I don't appreciate women." he told them both.

Which caused the pair to both go 'aww' and snuggle up to Kurt on the bed, where Kurt had to rescue his piece of pizza from being sat on.

"How about we change the subject?" Mercedes offered.

"Sounds good, what to?" Kurt replied with a laugh.

"Like if you and Blaine's are virgins anymore?" Mercedes asked with a smirk.

Kurt opened his mouth but couldn't find anything to say in reply expect to turn bright red. "No comment, Mercedes!" Kurt blurted out and threw a pillow at her.

The following Monday when Puck sang his song to Lauren the for their glee club assignment Kurt could only look on in horror at his song choice. Meanwhile Blaine seemed oblivious to the offensive material of the song had and joined the other guys in signing the backup vocals. Kurt just shook his head in disbelief at it all. Of course even Kurt knew Puck's heart was in the right place, even if his mind hadn't been. Lauren's continued looks of being flattered mixed with making her feel pathetic all in one, didn't seem that things would end in Puck's favour though. When the song ended Kurt took hold of the hand Blaine offered him and they walked out of the choir room and Kurt could guess the outcome Puck would face even without him being there to see it.

"And that is an example of where you can try to mean well but it just ends up being a bad idea." Kurt told Blaine.

"Well I think my song choice is fine." Blaine assured him.

"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out if you're right." Kurt replied with a smirk.

After Artie sang his rendition of Pretty Young Thing to Brittany with Mike's backing him up with his dance moves Kurt wasn't sure even Blaine could top their performance. But as he saw his boyfriend give him a confident grin as he stood up to take his turn, Kurt had a feeling he was about to be proven wrong.

Blaine suddenly surprised everyone by pulling a guitar out from the behind the piano, and that made Kurt give him a curious look, arching his eyebrow. Until Blaine ended up handing it off to Puck, who got up and who took a seat on the piano bench silently and Blaine flashed Kurt a cheeky smile. "Well that was amazing guys and it makes it hard for me to follow. But when I have such an amazing topic to sing about, it's no problem. Needless to say this song is dedicated to my boyfriend Kurt, no song is needed to express how I feel about him...but if you'll humour here." Blaine commented and he gestured for Puck to start to play his guitar and start the song up.

Kurt instantly recognized the song and noticed a number of the others in the room did too. Rachel gave him a cute smile and nudged his shoulder with her elbow teasingly. The song like Blaine had said, was perfect, just like Blaine often was himself. It being, 'Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop' by Landon Pigg.

Blaine began to sing, for the longest time he just closed his eyes and resisted the urge to look at Kurt. Because he wanted to keep it all together and he knew one look at Kurt's face and he'd risk falling apart.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come too_

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining too_

_Because_

_Oh_

_Because I've fallen quite hard over you_

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_All of the while_

_All of the while_

_All of the while it was you, you!_

Kurt had watched Blaine sing to him so many times and still every time he felt like an emotional wreck after the music ended. Oh who was he kidding, he started feeling that way as soon as the music started and this was no exception. Only the fact that they weren't alone but in a room with many watching eyes stopped him from starting to cry. Instead his face was just full with love and emotion and the determination to show Blaine just how much he loved him.

When Blaine finally allowed himself to open up his eyes and glanced over where Kurt was sitting all he saw was an empty seat. But he didn't have any time to wonder where his boyfriend had gotten to because Kurt's arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind and gave him a big hug, Kurt's face pressing against the back of his neck.

"You certainly brought the house down." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Everyone else in the room made a hasty retreat once the class was over and Kurt was grateful for them to leave them alone so quickly. When they were safely alone or as safe as they could be while there were still at school Kurt came around to face Blaine head on and cupped his cheek with his hand. "What can I say after that, except I love you." Kurt said softly.

Blaine laughed lightly in reply, "The feeling is mutual, Kurt. But I don't want you to start worrying that your song couldn't compare now. Because I'll have none of that." he pointed out.

Kurt smirked, "No, actually I think I'm just that more confident with my plans now."

Having to wait two days until Kurt's plans was revealed was turning out to be far more difficult than Blaine had thought it would be. Kurt's constant cheeky looks at him certainly weren't helping either. To the point where Blaine was almost tempted to try to drag it out of him the next time they were in bed together. That is if they even got the chance to do anything since Blaine swore with Valentine's Day around the corner Burt was sticking around the house more than usual. 'You're being silly Blaine, this is supposed to be all in fun.' He reminded himself, Blaine was currently sitting in the courtyard for Kurt as he had said there was something he needed to do before they could head off to the Lima Bean. When all of a sudden his inner voice was interrupted by what Blaine swore were trumpets beginning to play. Sure enough Blaine looked forward to see three members of the school's band come walking into the court yard. Blaine's mouth hung open in surprise and confusion until he noticed they were playing the beginning to 'All You Need is Love' by The Beatles and Blaine's face formed a wide grin. In the distance voices of the New Directions chanting 'love' as the song started made him laugh out loud could be heard and Blaine started to shake his head, smiling bashfully.

Kurt was in front as they all stepped into view as they sang and Kurt stopped on the steps a short distance where Blaine was sitting. He gave Blaine a quick wink and then started to sing the song.

Blaine could only watch and smile till his jaw was started to feel sore as he watched Kurt sing the lead vocals as the rest of the New Directions backed him up.

_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love._

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done._

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung._

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_

_It's easy._

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made._

_No one you can save that can't be saved._

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you_

_in time - It's easy._

Half way during the song Kurt made his way over to where Blaine was sitting and held out his hands for Blaine to take hold of. Blaine let out another laugh as he took hold of Kurt and was pulled up to stand as Kurt continued to serenade him. He looked away bashfully as Kurt touched his nose with his finger playfully and Blaine tried to hold it together.

_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love._

_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known._

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown._

_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be._

_It's easy._

_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

_All you need is love (all together now)_

_All you need is love (everybody)_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

Everyone behind them broke out into applause when the song finished and Blaine pulled Kurt in for a big hug. He didn't care if it was safe to do so, not when they had all their friends around them to challenge those who had a problem with it.

"Well Kurt, you couldn't be more right. Love is all you need." Blaine replied with a choked laugh.

"Let's try not to forget it." Kurt said in agreement.

Neither of them wanted to forget it at all when they were amazingly alone in Blaine's house that evening. When Blaine before had been planning to pry the truth out of Kurt by any means necessary, he now wanted to show is true feelings about what Kurt serenading him in the courtyard meant to him. Resulting in him pouncing on Kurt the moment they made it to his bedroom and pushed him hard against the wall as he began to kiss him.

"Whoa what's got into you?" Kurt blurted out, though he really wasn't complaining.

"I just want to show you what that song meant to me." Blaine muttered as he continued to attack Kurt's mouth with his tongue.

Kurt quickly found his libido rising to meet Blaine's pace, "Oh god, Blaine..." he moaned as their hips brushed against each other for a moment and he noted Blaine was getting a hard on as quickly as he was. "But we don't always have to show each other with sex..."

Blaine grinned and pulled away from Kurt who hissed in protest, "You want me to stop then..." he taunted.

Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's waist and pulled him in as close as possible and began to rub himself against him until Blaine began to moan in response. "Oh fuck no..." he said loudly.

Triumphant, Blaine grinned and lowered himself down so he was on his knees as began to unzip the fly of Kurt's pants. "Good." he growled.

"Yah know maybe Valentine's Day isn't so special after all, not when we pretty much celebrate it every day." Blaine commented as they stood in line up at Lima Bean.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine and smiled, "While that might be true it doesn't mean we can't still have fun and by 'fun' I don't mean sex for once." Kurt replied.

"But last night was fun you gotta admit." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt refused to take the bait for them to continue talking about their sex life in public and quickly decided to change to subject. "Anyway, I think I have the perfect idea for what we could do on Valentines Day."

"I'm listening..."

"It's a long shot I know but I thought we might call up the Warblers and see if we can persuade them to finally sing off campus. I mean with them no longer in run for Regionals I think no one would object to us mixing things up for the sake of a holiday." Kurt explained.

"That's actually a brilliant idea... I just dunno if it's possible." Blaine replied.

"Well there's only one way to find out, feel like crashing a Warblers practice once we're finished here?" Kurt suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Kurt gave smiled in satisfaction and stepped up to the cashier, "I'd like a non-fat Grande Mocha and a Medium Drip for my cutie over here." Kurt told the cashier.

"You know my coffee order." Blaine couldn't help but point out, mirroring Kurt's words earlier in the week.

"I hope I never forget it, Blaine."

Kurt and Blaine walked down hand in hand towards the Warbler's choir room just like they had many months before when Kurt had snuck into see him play. Only now they were boyfriends and Blaine was a mere visiting guest like Kurt was, reminding him how much had changed. Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled at how his nervous his boyfriend looked, Kurt tightened the grip on Blaine's hand in support.

"Relax Blaine, we both know how delighted they're gonna be to see you." Kurt whispered to him.

Blaine nodded and forced himself to take a deep breath but he still stopped when they reached the entrance and saw everyone inside working on their background vocals. Kurt pulled him forward and they stepped into the room. "Hey guys." Blaine said casually.

Kurt started to laugh at the excited reactions the many blazer clad boys in the room gave in response to his and Blaine's sudden arrival, though he knew Blaine was the real cause. Kurt was touched to see a number of Blaine's friends race over to hug and welcome him and they all at once so Kurt or Blaine couldn't even understand them.

"What' brings you here Blaine!" Trent asked them.

"And aren't you going to introduce your 'friend' here?" Nick added, though he was well aware who Kurt was.

Blaine smirked at Nick's comment, "This is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, and we're both here because he has a proposition for the Warblers." Blaine explained.

"Would it be alright if I took the floor for a moment of your time?" Kurt asked.

"I don't see why not." Wes answered and gestured him to step forward.

Kurt took the cue and stepped forward and scanned the room quickly, noting he had everyone's attention. "Now I know from Blaine that the subject is a touchy one from tragic happenings concerning the Warblers in the past. But I have plans to put on a special show at Breadsticks of Valentine's Day. I'm calling it 'Kurt Hummel's lovely hearts club dinner' and I'd like to enlist the Warblers to join Blaine and I in song for the event. I think it could be a fun way to bring us all together after having to compete against each other for so long." Kurt explained.

Blaine watched the Warblers reactions, many of which were not on keen Kurt's suggestion. When a few of them spoke out in protest Wes brought things to order with his gavel and Blaine stepped forward.

"I know what we're asking is slightly unusual, especially when I am no longer a member but I'd honestly love to sing with all of you again." Blaine told them.

"With respect to all of you, I feel the need to point out that this is a chance for you to step out of your comfort zone a bit. Since transferring I think Blaine can vouch for me when being in the New Directions means we perform in front of hostel crowds pretty much everywhere we go, I mean mattress stores, shopping malls, I had a cat thrown at me at a nursing home once." Kurt explained and after everyone laughed lightly and Kurt continued on. "But it gave us confidence; it kept us loose and keeps us together, all in the sake of our love of music and performing it."

"All those in favour then?" Wes asked.

Blaine looked around and saw everyone raise their hands in response and he squeezed Kurt's hand and flashed him a wide grin. "I guess the lovely hearts club is a go." Blaine told him with a wink.

If someone had asked him last February the fourteenth if the next year he'd had a boyfriend on Valentine's Day Blaine would have just laughed at them. Yet as he opened his locker he found a very large heart shaped card hanging there and he smiled. Blaine pulled the card off its hanging string and saw in addition there was a big box of chocolates at the bottom of his locker, hidden under his books. He opened the card and let out a small laugh at what was written there.

_To my cupid cutie Blaine, whose heart is even bigger than this big ass card._

_Forever Yours, Kurt Hummel. _

Blaine shook his head as he began to chuckle, "Kurt Hummel, you little sly devil." Blaine muttered to himself as he walked to his first class of the day. He suddenly felt far better about the fact that he had stuffed Kurt's locker full of confetti and candy hearts and he only wished he could have seen Kurt's face when he opened it, regretting how he hadn't been able to get a locker beside him because of his delayed transfer. Blaine got to find out later when he saw Kurt step into the choir room and he saw Kurt missed finding a few pieces of confetti because Blaine noticed some still remaining in his hair. Despite that Kurt didn't look mad or even annoyed; the word to express Kurt's face at that moment was definitely amused.

"Well I hope your happy Mr. Anderson, I'm surprised the scream I let out when I opened my locker didn't set the fire alarm off..." Kurt muttered as he walked over to where Blaine was sitting.

"I don't think fire alarms work like that, Kurt." Blaine teased.

"Oh hush." Kurt replied as he gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek before he came to sit down beside him. "But it was a lovely surprise once I calmed down and people stopped staring at me. Though I don't know how you got it to explode like that..."

"Just one of my many hidden talents, thanks for the card and chocolates by the way." Blaine told Kurt.

"You're welcome, so I managed to convince everyone in glee to come to my lovely hearts club dinner tonight." Kurt began to explain. "It's also handy afterwards we'll already be at a restaurant where I of course booked us in for a romantic dinner for two when the shows over."

"Should I also mention that my dad's treating my mom to a romantic night out, which I believe ends with them going to a hotel for the night?" Blaine told him with a smirk.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, seems my dad's trying to make for all the times he's been kept busy with work. Considering the circumstances I can't complain... I think it would be safe for you spend some of the night to keep me company at home?"

"Well even though I am sure my dad will catch on pretty quickly when I don't come home early, there's no way I'm saying no."

"And here I thought we'd have to miss out on a hot night of sex on Valentine's Day to finish the festivities off."

"Blaine! We might be alone right now but remember we're still in school, God!" Kurt hissed at him.

Blaine gave in when suddenly Puck stepped into the room, will the others following behind him soon after. Blaine realized he had taken things a bit too far because normally he was very private when it came to any of the intimate details concerning Kurt and his relationship. That if anyone heard him talk about it to Kurt when he thought they were alone, they'd call him completely out of character for sure. Blaine wasn't sure what had gotten into him lately but Blaine knew he should reel it back in a bit, at least when they weren't totally alone. All it took was to think if Burt ever overheard the bordering lewd comments he'd been making and that made him swear to tone the dirty talk down a bit, when they weren't in the actual act anyway.

After class that day Blaine got a call from Wes that the Warblers would meet him and Kurt at Breadsticks on time and he and hurried off to meet them there. Once they both arrived Kurt began to set the stage up while Blaine waited for his old classmates to start making their entrance. He glanced over at Kurt and couldn't help up grin at his boyfriend's appearance. Kurt had suggested they wear coordinating outfits in a navy and red theme to match with the Warblers who would be wearing their uniforms. Blaine always knew agreeing to let Kurt dress him always ended up going in his favour and he was sure tonight would be no different. Because he had to admit they both looked pretty smart, as Blaine outfit consisted of a white button down shirt like he use to wear when he was in Dalton. Only it was topped off with a dark maroon red blazer with navy piping and he wore a black bow-tie that had little red hearts on it. Meanwhile Kurt wore the same type of button down white shirt, but he had a navy vest on with a dark red tie, which had a row of hearts down the middle. Blaine was so engrossed in watching his boyfriend that he didn't notice the Warblers had arrived at were all staring at him with smirks on their faces. Until someone cleared their throat and Blaine whirled around to greet them.

"Oh hey guys glad you made it all okay!" Blaine sputtered sheepishly. "Kurt's almost done setting things up." he added as he pointed to the stage.

"It's quite impressive." West commented.

Kurt turned to see the new arrivals and came down to join them, "Why, thank you, Wes, and I see our audience is all here amazingly." Kurt commented as he waved at Mercedes's, Mike and Tina who had just arrived to join Rachel at her table. Kurt took that as his cue to start and after he got a quick nod in confirmation from Blaine they all stepped onto the stage and Kurt came to stand in front of the bright red mic he had set up.

Kurt gently tapped the mic to make sure it was on, "Testing, testing 1-2-3...testing." Kurt began and once he was certain the sound was okay he continued. "Alright, so Happy Valentines Day everybody. For those of you Breadsticks patrons who don't know who I am, I'm Kurt Hummel, and welcome to my first ever 'Lovely Hearts Club Dinner.' Whether you are single with hope or madly in love like myself and you are just here because I forced you out to support me. Sit back and enjoy, because in the end it doesn't matter if you're in a relationship or not. There are all types of love and they are all worth celebrating. So to everyone out there, no matter what your relationship status is, this is our year." Kurt finished and he quickly scooted off to join the Warblers as they began to sing their first song.

Blaine laughed as Kurt ended up giving his back end a quick pinch as he passed him by and quickly recovered so he could begin to sing the lead vocals. He had picked a fitting song for the event; Silly Love Songs by Wings. As he pushed forward Blaine began to walk around the one of the booth as he sang each verse. After going full circle around one he made his way back to everyone on stage and ended up beside Kurt, who managed to smile at him even as he continued to sing backup. Their eyes barely left each other as they began to snap their fingers and move along in formation with the Warblers as the song continued. When it came time for the line of 'Love Doesn't Come in a Minute' Blaine jump forward once again and he couldn't resist but end up in front of Santana when he sung 'Sometimes it doesn't come at all.' right after and he gave her an innocent shrug, causing her to scrunch her face up in annoyance. As he once again returned to Kurt's side and as he continued to sing the Warblers stepped off the stage and began to spread around the room and greet the various guests there. It warmed his heart to see his old classmates interacting with his new ones and he let that fuel his singing.

When Blaine sang out one of the long notes right in front of Kurt, he watched as Kurt burst out laughing in reply as he doubled over from how silly his boyfriend looked at that moment. During the vocal break where only the Warblers were singing Kurt hurried over to give Mercedes and Rachel a quick hug and almost ended up getting stuck between them at their booth. He quickly fought himself free and made a heart sign with his hands as he returned to the stage. Kurt bopped along to the beat as Blaine began to sing 'I love you' over and over and Blaine looked over at him for the last time before continuing on. The song finally came to an end with all of them crossing their hands over the other and standing straight forward and they were greeted with a loud round of applause.

Blaine took his cue and stepped up to the mic as Kurt came to join him at his side as he adjusted the mic a bit. "Thank you, thank you all very much. Now for our next song Kurt and I thought we'd sing you a rather fitting duet for the occasion." Blaine explained and waited for the music to start.

Kurt and Blaine began to dance to the music and Blaine began to sing 'Ca C'est L'Amour, with Kurt joining in on the second verse.

_When suddenly you you sight_

_someone for whom you yearn_

_Ca c'est l'amour_

_And when to your delight_

_she loves you in return_

_Ca c'est l'amour_

_Then dawns a dreary day_

_Your darling goes away_

_and all is over, you are sure_

_But oh, when she returns_

_And loves you as before_

_You take her in your lonely arms_

_and want her even more_

_Ca c'est l'amour_

_Ca c'est l'amour_

_Then dawns a dreary day_

_Your darling goes away_

_and all is over, you are sure_

_But oh, when she returns_

_And loves you as before_

_You take her in your lonely arms_

_and want her even more_

_Ca c'est l'amour_

_Ca c'est l'amour_

_Ca c'est l'amour , Ca c'est l'amour!_

Kurt and Blaine couldn't have looked any cuter to their friends as they danced together during the song and they both knew it. After their second performance they continued with another group of songs one after another until they sang their final song. Kurt was proud that his first 'Lovely Hearts Club Dinner' turned out to be successful, one that neither he nor Blaine would forget anytime soon. All in all their first Valentines together so far had been very memorable and it was far from over.

Chapter End Notes:

Needless to say there was no way Jeremiah would be in this episode. Also didn't bother to try to keep in the gap attack LOL. When I Get You Alone will pop up in a future chapter fyi though. Hopefully the changes work far better.

Blaine's song for Kurt: watch?v=erywPdFfORE

Kurt's song for Blaine with ND: watch?v=CLEtGRUrtJo

Klaine duet from the lovely hearts show: watch?v=wGG6KEYzt-k


	35. Chapter 35 Come Back

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Ah Comeback, or as I call it 'The Episode that must not be Named.' Seriously who thought it was okay to not even have Kurt be in an episode of glee! In fact I almost forgot this chapter LOL my mind skips right from SLS to BIOTA. It is fitting that the second time I had to watch it was to put Kurt and Blaine into the story. So yeah, least there's that.

Chapter 35  
>~Comeback~<p>

"Blaine, your phone is ringing." Kurt muttered as he finally noticed where the odd ringing sound had been coming from. He wasn't surprised that Blaine hadn't noticed it yet, since his full attention was on trying to get Kurt out of his very tight pants.

"Who could be calling me when you're already here?" Blaine cursed as he considered just letting it ring. "I am kinda busy here..."

"Maybe see who it's from before you decide to let it go to voice mail. My pants will still be here to challenge you." Kurt teased.

Blaine glared at Kurt playfully as he let go of Kurt's hips after he had just finished unzipping the fly on his jeans and sighed. He took his phone out of his back pocket and looked to see who it was from. "It's Jeff..."

Kurt looked up from where Blaine was half lying on him and grinned, "So what's the verdict?"

"I dunno, on the one hand I still want to get you out of those pants...but on the other if I don't pick up then he'll probably guess why."

"You could just say you were driving or something?" Kurt offered.

"Yeah, oh well the moods kind of been killed anyway, so what the hell." Blaine muttered as he brought the phone to his ear. "Hey Jeff, how's it been?" Blaine asked in greeting as he tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Hi Blaine, Oh I can't complain. So I'm calling because a couple of us are having our usual bowling night out and I know how much you enjoy those. Turns out we're two guys short and we thought we'd invite you and Kurt to join us. It's tomorrow night, hope it's not too short of notice for you two." Jeff explained.

"Thanks for the invite, it means a lot to me and heck yah I loved our bowling nights!" Blaine replied with excitement.

"So this is when you ask Kurt if he wants to come too, Blaine." Jeff pointed out.

Blaine paused, "How do you know Kurt's with me?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

Kurt, who could barely make out what Jeff was saying on the other end of the phone, couldn't help but begin to laugh at their antics.

"Anyway, Jeff called to ask if we want to join them for bowling tomorrow night? A bunch of the Warblers are going." Blaine told Kurt.

"Well, you know I enjoy bowling and I admit I'd love to get to know your friends better. So I'm game if you are." Kurt answered.

Blaine smiled and got off of Kurt fully since it felt weird to be talking to Jeff as he was lying onto top of his boyfriend. Kurt chuckled and snuggled up to him as they both sat on the edge of Blaine's bed.

"We're in!" Blaine told Jeff in reply.

So come the next evening, Kurt Hummel had the honour of being the very first person who hadn't even been a student at Dalton, to join a number of the Warblers for their monthly bowling night out. In which so far Kurt was enjoying himself immensely. Of course he had always known he would like all of Blaine's friends from Dalton, but he was glad he could finally confirm it. Kurt had of course met a few of them a couple of times before, but this was the first time he was spending any long period of time among them all.

"So is Blaine surviving the scary land of public school?" Trent asked Kurt as he came to join a number of them at their seats when he finished his turn bowling.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was a few people down the line bodies on the long bench. "Hmm, he did pretty well considering how different it is to Dalton. Going from a rock star to a loser nobody wouldn't be easy for anyone." Kurt explained.

"Also, getting slushied was an interesting experience." Blaine said as he shuddered.

"Think of it as it being your true initiation into the New Directions." Kurt replied with a wink.

"It's a shame you didn't end up at Dalton too, Kurt, then we could be entertained by your guy's playful banter all the time." Wes teased as he stood up to take his turn.

Kurt laughed along with them all and found it was easy to fit in. Kurt's decision not to transfer to Dalton hadn't changed, he was proud that he hadn't given into fear. But he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to be in a school where there was no fear of homophobes and where the glee club was cool and its members idolized. He could only assume it would feel like he was walking in a dream world that couldn't be real. Only transferring would of meant leaving all his friends who he cared about and who accepted him. So in the end Kurt knew he had made the right choice to stay.

A short while later Blaine had gone off to the bathroom, leaving Kurt alone with Blaine's friends. He turned to face Nick, Jeff and Trent, leaning closer to them. "I'm all curious about what Blaine was like before I met him." Kurt told them, his face full of mischief.

"Oh, such as?" Trent asked him with a very fake innocent tone.

"Um like what was he like when he had just arrived at Dalton? I bet he had the whole school charmed on the first day."

Kurt had expected to see Blaine's friends all laugh and smile, but instead he was surprised to see them give each other worried glances.

"Actually no, he was... it's hard to explain exactly." Thad began.

"You could see some of Blaine's actual personality poke through here and there. But he was kind of...shy at first, like sort of stand offish." Nick continued.

Kurt looked at them in shock, "Blaine Anderson was shy!" Kurt blurted out, but he quickly blushed as a few people in the bowling alley turned to look at him and he made a note to keep it more quiet.

"Yeah I know right, impossible to picture. But it's true, I think it has to do with what he had to face in his old school. I mean after what happened to him it's not hard to imagine, you know?" Jeff explained.

Kurt squirmed a little in his chair, he glanced over at where the bathroom entrance was and he saw Blaine walk out. He waved at Kurt with a big smile on his face and Kurt waved back at him. Blaine then pointed to the concession stand and mimed him holding a drink and Kurt realized he was asking him if he wanted a drink. Kurt just nodded and mouthed 'coke' and Blaine gave Kurt a thumbs up and hurried off to get in line. With no danger of Blaine returning just yet, he looked back at the others.

"Actually no I can't imagine it, mainly because Blaine doesn't really talk about his days before Dalton." Kurt admitted.

Now it was the Warblers who were Blaine's closest friends among them to look at Kurt in shock, "Really? I didn't think he could keep anything from you. I mean one look at how he gazes at you anyone can see he's a lovesick fool." Trent commented.

"But a happy fool." Jeff added with a laugh.

Kurt sighed, "I know he'll tell me eventually and while I am curious about it, I haven't had the guts to ask him out right about it. Because I'm sure he'll try to act like it was no big deal, so I try not to worry about it, when I know it probably was far more serious. Even more now after hearing this piece of information from you guys."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Kurt, like you said he probably just doesn't want to bother you." David told him.

"We don't even really know the details of what caused him to transfer either." Nick added.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply but saw that Blaine was returning, he saw the warm smile on Blaine's face and he decided to let it all go. "Yeah, it's fine." Kurt said in agreement.

When the Warblers bowling night had finally come to an end, Kurt and Blaine found themselves walking to Blaine's parked car outside, their fingers laced together as they walked hand by hand.

"I'd ask you if you had fun tonight but even I could tell you did." Blaine told Kurt.

"Of course I did, Blaine, I really like your friends." Kurt answered.

"I think it's safe to assume they like you too, which I am glad for." Blaine admitted. "I missed hanging out with them."

"Well just because you go to a different school now doesn't mean they can't be your friends anymore." Kurt pointed out.

"You're right of course, so expect to see a lot more of them."

"Just as long as they don't insist on joining us when we're having out 'alone time', I think I can live with that." Kurt joked.

Just when Kurt thought things in glee club couldn't have gotten any more worse than when the football team had joined them, the world proved him wrong once again. When the entire group of the new Directions came face to face with their worst enemy in the choir room; Sue Sylvester. Kurt, for one, was not buying Sue's act of having lost the will to live, she was up to something, he was sure of it. But when everyone's protests only fell flat, Kurt along with the others had to give up on trying to change Mr. Schuester's mind. As mad as he was at the idea of having Sue to insult them on a daily basis, he was glad for the subject to change to the theme for Regionals being released finally. Kurt grinned and leaned over to Blaine, who was sitting beside him.

"The song possibilities are endless, I'm going to enjoy this." Kurt whispered to him.

"You and me both." Blaine agreed.

But their thoughts about what anthem songs they wanted to sing came to a complete halt when Sam stepped up to sing a song by Justin Bieber, leaving Kurt and Blaine with shocked looks on their faces.

"You can't be serious." Kurt muttered under his breath.

For once Kurt as well as Blaine joined in with the other guys in glee club's reactions to Sam's singing Bieber and shared their disbelieve at the girls reaction to it. Though Kurt glanced at Blaine and he had the suspicion that Blaine was fighting the urge to join in on the girls excitement somewhat. Eventually even the guys had to admit Sam was pulling off the song and Kurt clapped lightly when he was finished.

"You're never going to believe this." Kurt told Blaine as he walked up to his locker.

"I'd guess but there's too many possibilities for the answer." Blaine replied.

"Sam's insanity of getting Bieber 'fever' has spread to the other guys in glee. It seems they want in on it."

"Considering the girls reaction to it, I can't blame them." Blaine admitted.

"Well I for one did not find it very appealing at all, so you won't see me getting all gah gah over some mop headed preteen."

"Me either, though I will admit he does have talent."

"No one's denying that, it's just my music taste runs better than that. So you won't see me rushing off to join the Bieber Experience. It seems the other couples in glee are suffering from post-Valentines Day lows." Kurt replied.

"There are far better ways to deal with that." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Agreed, if only there was more alone time to attempt it." Kurt added with a sigh.

"Come on, let's go get our coffee and then we can focus on finding our perfect anthem songs." Blaine told him.

"I feel like we're cheating on the Lima Bean Kurt." Blaine said as he eyed the cup of coffee in his hand.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine playfully; they had stopped at a Starbucks after finishing up their date. Since the Lima Bean was out of the way for them, it had taken some convincing to get Blaine to go there. "Well next time you drive you so can waste the gas." Kurt teased.

Kurt watched as Blaine just smirked at him in response and Blaine opened the front door and Kurt followed him through it and outside. Kurt had been following Blaine until he saw someone walk by wearing a pair of jeans he liked and was surprised that someone else knew something about fashion in Ohio. When he turned back to begin walking and just managed to stop himself from bumping into Blaine, who had stopped walking suddenly. "Whoa, what's the hold up?" Kurt asked him.

But when Blaine didn't reply Kurt suddenly got concerned, since this wasn't like his boyfriend at all. Kurt stepped forward so he could see Blaine's face and his heart began to race from his expression. Terror, that was the only way to describe the look on Blaine's face. His eyes were wide open, almost as much as his mouth and he remained motionless. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Kurt asked. When Blaine once again didn't answer Kurt looked at the direction Blaine's gaze was at.

A few feet a head stood a tall teenage boy, who was equally as still as Blaine was and he was staring straight at them. _'No, at Blaine.'_ Kurt thought, he didn't recognize the guy at all, but Blaine clearly did. Kurt saw the stranger's blank look turn to a small sneer and Kurt snapped into action. He glided gracefully over to stand in front of Blaine, breaking their long eye contact as he gave the stranger his best superior stare.

Blaine finally snapped back into reality when Kurt came to his rescue, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He just peered from begin Kurt at the young man in front of them and held his breath, as scared as he was to see him there, Blaine knew he wouldn't allow Kurt to get hurt in any way.

Thankfully the tall stranger's sneer faded away and he glanced around at the large crowd of people. After realizing there were too many witnesses he gave up and walked away and into the sea of people on the side walk.

Kurt heard Blaine give a sigh of relief from behind him and he turned to look at him. Blaine had been seriously shaken up by whoever that guy had been and it worried Kurt, more so because he wasn't sure if Blaine would want to tell him how Blaine knew him and why he was clearly so afraid of him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine was touched to see that Kurt didn't ask him who the guy had been, but that only made him want to tell him the truth, all of it finally. He shook his head, "I won't lie to you Kurt, no...and I'll tell you why... let's just get to the car first, okay?"

"Okay, but I'm driving." Kurt replied.

Blaine laughed, "It's your car..." he pointed out.

Kurt smiled at him, proud on how he was putting on a good face. "Blaine, don't stay strong for me, let's go." he urged.

Blaine only nodded and headed off towards his car, Kurt came up and took hold of his hand without saying anything and Blaine forced himself to smile weakly. Once they were safely inside his car and where no one else would hear him, he let out a long breath. "That guy back there, his name is Brent... he went to my old school, you know before I went to Dalton. He's actually...one of the main reasons why I transferred." Blaine began. He glanced over at Kurt and saw his warm and caring smile and it gave him the strength to continue. "I'm sorry for not telling you about this sooner, Kurt. I don't want to hide anything from you...it's just this was so difficult for me to deal with I just haven't been able to..." he began, but ended up faltering.

"Blaine, it's okay, I knew you'd tell me when you were ready to. I just wish it hadn't happened because of back there."

"No, no this was a sign that I should tell you I'm sure of it. I'll have to start at the beginning for it all to make sense though. So this could take a while." Blaine warned.

"Why don't you wait till we get to your house then? I want to give you my full attention and I can't while I'm driving." Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, it will give me time to think of what I'll say." he admitted.

"That's my cutie."

Blaine ended up keeping his word and as soon as they were safely in his bedroom and once he was encircled in Kurt's arms as his boyfriend held onto him as they both lay on Blaine's bed, Blaine knew he could continue his story. "So I know I've never really told you what brought me to run off to Dalton..."

"Blaine, don't go apologizing again, just tell me." Kurt warned.

Blaine sighed, "Right, anyway like I was trying to say. I came out in my freshman year of high school and it wasn't an easy thing to cope with. Not the part about me realizing I was gay, no I accepted that really easily and I didn't want to hide who I was. I also discovered my sexuality long before that, it just took a while to gain enough courage to admit it out loud. No, the hard part was seeing how everyone else reacted once I came out...how they changed so instantly. I noticed it right away, I mean it was hard not to. How people who used to smile when I saw them in the halls now scowled or looked at me with disgust. How I someone managed to offend people by just existing...which lead to the bullying, of course. At first I tried to take it all in stride, but it just kept getting worse. To the point were like I told you, I complained to the facility. Well little good that did so I just tried to accept that this was my fate. I almost succeeded; until our school had our Sadie Hawkins dance. I ended up asking a friend of mine to go with me, who was the only other gay guy at school. Who, by the way, was only my friend and not my boyfriend." Blaine quickly added with a weak smile.

Kurt grinned at Blaine and kissed the back of his neck affectionately, but he didn't say anything. Not wanting to interrupt Blaine as he shared with Kurt a very personal point in his life.

"The dance went well enough, which surprised me and my friend. Little did we know what it had meant. After the dance was over we went to the parking lot to wait for his dad to pick us up. When these three guys came out of nowhere and... they beat the crap out of us." Blaine told Kurt, he paused as he remembered the looks of hate on their faces and their fists coming down on him.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry..." Kurt said softly.

"I wish I could say it was like just getting thrown into the lockers at McKinley...but no...it was way worse than that. They just kept hitting us, I hate to think what could have happened if my friends dad didn't pull into the parking lot and show up when he did. But I ended up with two broken ribs and a mild concussion, very mild though, thank god. While my friend ended up getting a broken arm and a black eye..."

"Oh my god." Kurt whispered in shock.

"Yeah it was pretty bad, as you have probably guessed that guy we saw just now, Brent was one of them. He was pretty much the leader of the three... after that my parents finally saw how serious it had gotten. So I didn't hesitate to take up their offer to let me transfer to Dalton as soon as I healed enough to back to school. I haven't seen Brent or the other two since the night of the dance...I think my parents must have put a restraining order on them or talked to their parents, I dunno. Even though it was so long ago, seeing him there, just brought it all back." Blaine explained to Kurt.

"It would have affected anyone like that, Blaine."

"Dalton ended up being a comeback of sorts for me, one where I could be who I really was without the fear." Blaine continued. "The first week I was scared but I got my courage back and was able to join the Warblers and I think being able to sing helped me heal. Or at least enough to continue on, but in the back of my head I always regretted running. I thought I'd always have to live with that...until..." Blaine said as shifted in Kurt's arms so he could turn to face up, giving Kurt a loving smile.

"Until you met a fabulous boy in skinny jeans who changed your world?" Kurt offered cutely.

Blaine laughed and slowly began to push Kurt down onto the bed, "Exactly." he murmured as he came to caress Kurt's lips with his own.

Kurt moaned lightly as Blaine's hands darted down to his groin, "Blaine...we're not alone in the house." he hissed.

"So? We've been meaning to see if we can be quiet enough to get away with doing something when our parents were home." Blaine whispered as he began to unzip Kurt's fly slowly. "Where's your sense of adventure?" Blaine muttered as he slipped his hands down Kurt's pants.

"Fuck." Kurt muttered, but he managed to let his outburst be barely a whisper somehow. "You can be so evil."

"Not buying it, Kurt, not with the noise you just made. Now shut up so I can give you a blow job." Blaine said smartly.

Hearing Blaine get controlling only helped Kurt out by making him get hard that much quicker. As Blaine got to work, all Kurt could do was fight the urge not to yell.

This time it was Blaine's turn to be surprised when he and the girls saw the remaining males of the New Directions, minus Finn, all walk in clad in Just Bieber hair and hoodies. Kurt, who had been busy looking at something on his iPhone had missed their entrance, until Blaine nudged him with his elbow. "Kurt...it's Bieber town and we can't run." Blaine whispered to him.

Kurt's eyes shot forward and he groaned, "Oh please, god no." he whispered back to Blaine.

But their salvation came when everyone else ended up running to the auditorium to watch the Bieber Experience and Kurt for once was filled with defiance. He watched the others run off and he walked over to Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue, I am sorry but I cannot be put to torture and have to listen to another number. So can I please be excused? I am getting a migraine here and quick." Kurt explained with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright Kurt, you're excused, but this is your one get out of jail free card, okay?" Mr. Schuester replied.

"Agreed, I'll just wait in the choir room here and work on practicing my anthem number I'll be performing tomorrow." Kurt replied. Kurt watched Will walk off to join the others, leaving him and Blaine standing in front of each other. "You can go if you want, Blaine, it's your life." Kurt told him with a grin.

Blaine smiled, "You are awesome, Kurt, besides we agreed to keep our anthem numbers a secret from each other. So I'm just making that possible, I'll let you know if you'll be sorry you missed it." Blaine replied and headed out of the choir room, giving him a quick wave before he disappeared down the hallway.

"Oh, I doubt that!" Kurt called out.

Blaine just laughed as he hurried down the hallway to catch up with the others. He ended up sitting beside Finn when the guys did their number. During which he looked from the stage to the cheering audience of the girls and exchanged looks of disbelief with Finn, all of which he had to admit, turned out to be quite entertaining.

"Okay they're good, but it's no anthem." Blaine muttered to Finn.

"I hear yah." Finn replied.

Kurt knew after everyone had to live through two Justin Bieber numbers, Kurt's own solo couldn't have come at a more perfect time. Although he had almost lost his spot when Mercedes and Rachel had voiced their desire to sing a diva-off the same day. Kurt didn't hesitate to protest that he had called dibs first, so it had been tricky. But he had managed to get them to agree to sing their song the following day. So when the fated day arrived, he was ready to show his teammates what singing a true anthem was all about. His eyes scanned the audience of the New Directions sitting in front of him, his expression softening when his gaze fell on Blaine. Blaine would be following Kurt with his own number and Kurt was very excited to see what his boyfriend had chosen. But first he had his own song to deal with.

"Okay guys, Kurt's up first." Will told them.

"I think I have found a song that fits the description of an anthem it's just too perfect even for me. I have chosen to sing from the musical Sunset Boulevard, the moving song, As if We Never Said Goodbye. If you will notice that next to a number of your chairs I have made sure are well stocked up in tissues, because trust me, you're gonna need it." Kurt told them, he nodded to Brad to start playing and he turned, showing his back to the group.

From the instant Kurt opened his mouth to sing, Blaine almost forgot to keep breathing. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was hearing now as Kurt sang his most amazing song yet. He never thought it would be possible for Kurt to surpass his rendition of 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand.' but he had and this time without the raw emotion to fuel it. No one in the room would dare to deny how much talent Kurt Hummel had, his voice was like no other. Blaine was very glad that there was a tissue box near him and he pulled a few from the box to dab at his now wet cheeks. He fought to pull himself back together because he had to somehow follow Kurt after his number, which wouldn't be easy. Luckily he had chosen an equally emotional song and his reaction to Kurt singing could only help him get to the level of emotion he hoped to reach.

Kurt finished the final long note of the song and looked to see that he had succeeded in getting a few of his fellow glee-clubbers to cry. He bowed twice and smiled at them all, "Thank you, now just picture a tear filled audience at Regionals and that trophy is as good as ours." Kurt commented as he returned to his seat. "Go land the killing strike, Blaine." he whispered and gave Blaine an encouraging wink.

Blaine simply nodded and took a deep breath as he walked over to stand in front of everyone. "Well that number is almost impossible to go after but at least my song fits well with it." he muttered. "I've chosen Somewhere Only We Know, by Kean." Blaine explained.

"Oh god, I'm gonna need a whole tissue box." Kurt muttered as he grabbed the box Blaine had used earlier.

Now it was Kurt's turn to become instantly emotional over his boyfriend's talent as Blaine began to sing. Even though it was a song about having to say goodbye, Kurt couldn't have cared less what the actual meaning of the song was. Because to him, it only reminded him how lucky he was to be able to be with Blaine. How they were so close, the fact that their songs ended up being so similar only proved it more so. Kurt was so touched by the end of the song that he had forgotten everyone else in the room and hugged Blaine as soon as he came over to sit down.

"Just so you know, I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt whispered before releasing him.

"Well those songs were amazing guys, you really captured the emotion." Will told them.

"Amazing? All those songs managed to do was make me so depressed that now I really wish I had killed myself, after having to listen you two sing those atrocities of music. So by all means sing those songs, all you'll end up with is a dead audience and you'll have no judges to vote." Sue sputtered off in her typical insensitive tone.

After both their song choices had been shot down so easily in glee club, all thanks to Coach Sue, Blaine and Kurt decided to drown their sorrows with two cups of coffee at the Lima bean. Blaine ended up buying two big cookies, so Kurt knew it was serious.

"I'm so not enjoying this week of Sue." Kurt complained.

"Yeah, I don't see how insulting us all the time is really helping." Blaine agreed. He took another bite of his cookie and swallowed before continuing. "But... I do kind of see the point of what Mr. Schue said after. How while both those songs are amazing, yours especially, that they're probably not the right fit for a competition." Blaine admitted.

Kurt sighed, "I suppose, really it serves me right from straying from my real mission to secure you a solo at Regionals."

"Which I keep telling you isn't necessary." Blaine pointed out.

"And you have no choice in this, Blaine, so let's go search for the right anthem song for you after this okay? One that will be the right 'fit' this time. Because I would love to see Coach Sylvester shocked face when she's so moved by you, for once no venom comes out of that evil mouth of hers."

Kurt finished walking down the stairs from his bedroom the next morning, stepped into the kitchen and his mouth fell open in shock. There was Finn, sitting at the table, dressed like the others had been, in a Justin Bieber hoodie, with his hair plastered down on his head.

"What the hell are you doing, Finn?" Kurt asked in disbelief as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Um, eating my breakfast." Finn muttered through his mouth full of toast.

"No, not that, I mean what the hell are you wearing? This is insane even for you, Finn. Soon none of us will be safe from this Bieber fever..."

"I looked him up on youtube last night and that guy is a legend...so I figured this could only help me out." Finn explained.

"You do realize that you going after Quinn when she's with Sam now is like the most self-centred thing you've ever done Finn."

"Excuse me? Who says I'm going after Quinn?"

"Please, don't try to deny it the one constant thing about you Finn is that you're easy to read. Don't think no one noticed it, even if Sam's being ridiculously ignorant, the rest of us aren't. Didn't you break up with both Quinn and Rachel because they cheated on you?" Kurt asked as he took a seat at the table to eat his own breakfast.

Finn glared at him, "Like you have any right to judge me."

"Actually I do and I'm not judging you Finn, I'm trying to give you some advice. You know from someone who's in a healthy loving relationship for almost a year now."

Finn, having finished his breakfast quickly, stood up and put his plate in the sink. "Yah well, thanks but no thanks." he grumbled and headed out of the kitchen.

Kurt just sighed and shook his head as he ate this piece of toast, sometimes he just didn't get the heteros in his life.

Glee club that day just got even more interesting when Mercedes and Rachel's diva off song ended up being 'Take Me or Leave Me' from Rent. Kurt cheered and jammed along with the others as they sang. But while they were of course nailing it, Kurt couldn't help but snicker to himself because in the show the song was about two women in a romantic pairing breaking up. But of course songs didn't have to be taken literally all the time, even Kurt was well aware of that.

Blaine clapped along to the beat and cheered alongside everyone else, though he of course noticed Kurt's smirk and he could guess what it was about. Blaine wasn't sure if either of them was winning over the other, as far as Blaine was concerned, they were both equally talented. By the end of the song, through the power of music the divas had managed to be friends once again, instead of bitter rivals.

When Kurt came upon Rachel standing in the hallways, looking simply miserable later that week, Kurt knew a fashion victim when he saw it. Shaking his head lightly Kurt came over to where Rachel stood and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Rachel, honey, you're simply trying too hard to become a trend setter. I mean look at me, do you think I care that no one follows my lead, well aside from Blaine, but that barely counts... anyway, no I simply don't care. Because it only makes me that much more original." Kurt told her.

"I just wanted to see what it felt like to be popular for a change." Rachel pouted.

"Don't we all? Honestly Rachel, it's not worth it. Because we adore you for who you really are. Annoying, talented, but fabulous none the less, and in the end, that's all that matters." Kurt told her warmly as he came to put an arm around her shoulder.

Rachel finally forced a weak smile, "You're right... I'm just wasting my time and my money."

"How about I take you for a therapeutic shopping trip on the weekend? We can find some outfits that are you style and be flattering at the same time." Kurt suggested.

"It sounds like music to my ears, Kurt." Rachel replied as she took hold of Kurt's arm and they headed off to the choir room together.

Kurt watched as his boyfriend, dressed in jeans and a red and black plaid button up shirt, walked up to greet him and Kurt let out a loud laugh.

"Trust Blaine Anderson to turn plaid into lumberjack sheik." Kurt commented playfully.

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Kurt up and down, he was wearing a tight pair of dark blue jeans. While his plaid shirt was a bright red with thin black plaid lines, the front was unbuttoned a little more than halfway down, but he was wearing a black undershirt as well as a black silk scarf around his neck. Kurt had topped it all off with a fur lined hat and he had as usual, was able to make a fashion statement out of any outfit. "I dunno, I think you win for this one." Blaine replied with a grin.

"Thank you." Kurt said as he took off his hat. "You know I hate to admit but Coach Sue's song choice turned out to be pretty good."

"Mm-hmm, definitely a song that could win Regionals for us." Blaine agreed.

"Come on, let's get changed back into our regular selves and then head off to get some coffee." Kurt replied and Blaine caught up to walk behind him.

Kurt and Blaine joined in on the cheers of excitement the next day in glee club, over them finding a perfect anthem song to sing at Regionals at last. Only to be surprised yet again when Rachel interrupted everyone's enthusiasm by raising her hand up to speak.

"Mr. Schuester, I think that our admiration for Coach might just me a little premature. While I love My Chemical Romance and I think we all kicked but on that number. As our team leader and arbitrator of all that is good, I...I have to say that I don't think that that song is good enough for Regionals. Aural Intensity kicked our butts last year and we have no idea what this other new team is like, they could be even more amazing. We can't just do any song to beat either of those teams." Rachel said.

"You mean a number were you don't get to sing the entire song." Mercedes's replied.

"Guys, this isn't about me." Rachel commented.

"What do you suggest, Rachel?" Will asked her.

"We need to be bold and epic, we need to write our own original music for Regionals. We need...an...an indisputable advantage." Rachel answered.

"Check out dwarf here Diane Moraye." Santana groaned.

"Look we can't lose Regionals again this year guys. You have to trust me, I feel really, really strongly about this." Rachel told them all.

Blaine suddenly stood up and looked at Rachel, "I actually have to agree with Rachel. I mean we certainly all know enough about pain and disappointment to come up with plenty of song ideas. I think it's something the audience could relate to and that could give us the edge we really need." Blaine pointed out.

"Let's put it to a vote, okay Rachel?" Will suggested. "All those in favour of doing an original song."

Kurt saw Rachel and Blaine's hands shoot straight up in the air, but Kurt himself hesitated and he couldn't bring himself to join them. As much as he loved and wanted to support Blaine, he wasn't so keen on the idea of original songs at all. So when Will continued on and asked who were in favour of My Chemical Romance, Kurt raised his hands with the others. He was relieved to see that Blaine didn't seem hurt by his vote and gave him a quick smile. What he hadn't expected to see was once again Finn had a not amused face and Kurt swore the cause had to do with Blaine. Kurt put it aside for the moment until he had more proof. If and when he found some, he'd had something to talk to his step-brother the next time he brought him a glass of warm milk for sure.

"I'm sorry that I didn't vote with you in favour of doing original songs." Kurt told Blaine as he joined Blaine on the couch in his house's living room.

"Kurt, it's fine, you are allowed to have your own opinions, you know." Blaine pointed out.

"Well, it's my opinion that you should write your own original song anyway. Because I know you could write such an amazing song that you'd shock them all and make them have to give you a solo." Kurt explained as he handed Blaine the notepad he had gone to his room to retrieve.

"You really think I should?" he hesitated as he took the notepad from him.

"Yes, you big dummy, you did promise me you wouldn't be afraid to show everyone how talented you are remember?"

"It's easier said than done, Kurt..."

"Well it's a good thing you're so talented then." Kurt replied with a playful smirk.

Blaine laughed and stared down at the blank piece of paper before him, it still would be quite as task for him to attempt to write a song. While he had played around with melodies and lyrics before, he had never really fully tried to write an actual song so far.

"While you think about it, I will hunt through my vast music library here and see what some of our non-original song ideas for you could be." Kurt explained as he opened up his laptop and began to type away.

"You are the best boyfriend ever, Kurt." Blaine said warmly.

For once Finn was relieved to walk in on Kurt and Blaine and find them only sitting next to each other on the couch in the living room. They weren't even looking at each other, Kurt eyes were glued to his computer and Blaine was writing something down on a note pad. "What are you two up to?" He asked them.

Blaine looked up from his writing and smiled at Finn, "Oh hi Finn, I'm just trying to write an original song here." Blaine said.

Kurt looked up from his computer to see this time Kurt definitely hadn't imagined Finn's look of surprise at the news. Finn's face was easy for him to read and he didn't seem to be too happy, even though he was trying hard to hide it from him and Blaine.

"I'm being relentless in ensuring Blaine gets a solo at Regionals." Kurt explained, using that choice of words to see the reaction it would get from Finn.

"But, uh, the idea got shut down in glee." Finn muttered.

"Yes, but I know for a fact you told Rachel she should go for it. She told me about it today and was all full of determination. So why aren't you saying to same to Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stopped writing to look back up at Finn, this was the first time he had heard this. He wasn't sure why Finn would be against him trying to write a song for Regionals.

"I...Rachel just needed something to get her back on things. Yah know, return her focus and everything." Finn replied nervously.

"That's not really an answer to my question, Finn." Kurt reminded him.

"Look, if Blaine wants to try a song then he should give it a go okay? In fact, it's what everyone will probably expect him to do. Sorry I gotta go, got a lot of homework." Finn muttered and hurried out of the living room without another word.

"What in the world was that all about?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out." Kurt answered.

Kurt, with a glass of warm milk in his hand, was on a mission to finally found out what was up with his step-brother when it came to his boyfriend. He knocked on the door lightly, "Finn, I need to talk with you." he called through the door. When he got no reply he sighed, "And I am not leaving until I do. Don't think I won't resort to singing the Spice Girls out here until this door opens." he warned.

"Oh god no, come in!" Finn yelled through the door.

Kurt grinned and opened the door to see Finn sitting on his bed, with no textbooks in sight. "Studying hard, I see?" he asked as he stepped inside.

"What do you want, Kurt?"

"What I want is to try to figure out what your problem is with Blaine."

"Huh?"

"Don't try to deny it, Finn, remember how easy it is to read you? Whenever Blaine sings or says anything in Glee it makes you get a serious case of stink face. So I'll ask again, why?"

"It's nothing, okay? sorry you're reading me wrong." Finn told him and stood up and shoved Kurt forward until he was outside of his bedroom and he closed the door before Kurt could say anything. "And I'll put my headphones on don't waste your breath on singing." Finn added through the door.

Kurt glared at Finn's bedroom door until he gave up and let out a long breath. "Brothers." he muttered and headed back to his room.


	36. Chapter 36 Blame It On The Alcohol:Part1

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

This was the hardest chapter I had to write so far, in trying to keep things as canon as possible. I struggled with it for a long while...

At least writing drunk Blaine was super fun LOL. I really enjoyed that part.

Chapter 36  
>~Blame It On The Alcohol: Part one~<p>

Another week had started at William McKinley and that meant another weekly assignment for the New Directions. This time things were on a campus wide scale when Principal Figgins made it alcohol awareness week, which would end with the New Directions doing a performance in front of the entire school. After what had happened with their Britney assembly number, Kurt was determined this time there would be no stampede. But try as he might his mind was only coming up blank.

"I seriously have no idea what we can sing." Kurt said in frustration.

Blaine, who had been busy scrolling through possible songs on his phone to get ideas, looked up from Kurt and grinned. "That's why you need to look for ideas, Kurt, just like any other week." he pointed out.

"Hush you." Kurt teased.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but closed it suddenly when Mercedes walked up to interrupt their conversation.

"Hey boys, so get this Puck managed to convince Rachel to have a party at her place this saturday while her dads are away." Mercedes began to explain as she stepped up.

"That's not really surprising." Kurt replied.

"What would be surprising is if everyone in glee ends up going." Blaine added.

"Oh they are, because we're gonna get our drink on. You two in?"

"You do know it's alcohol awareness week, right?" Kurt pointed out.

"Yes, but how are we supposed to sing about it if we barely know what it's like to drink." Mercedes replied.

"I don't see any harm in going, kicking back and having some fun Kurt." Blaine admitted.

"Fine I'll go, might be amusing to see what kind of drunks you all are." Kurt said.

"I have no idea what kind of drunk I am...I've never really had enough alcohol to get that far." Blaine commented.

"My guess is that you'll be loud." Mercedes teased. "But I'll let that masses know you'll be attending." and with that she walked past them and continued down the hall.

"Well anyone who hopes to see me get drunk might be disappointed, I probably won't drink much. I haven't been able to watch Bambi since my last run in with booze..." Kurt muttered with a shudder. _

"Welcome." Rachel Berry said warmly as she greeted Finn, Kurt and Blaine as they made their way down the stairs to her basement. "Kurt, Blaine, I wasn't expecting you two to arrive with Finn." she commented.

"Kurt got me to be their designated driver, he's been black mailing ever since he saw my web history." Finn explained.

"Tonight I am being just Blaine and letting myself let go and just have a good time." Blaine told her as he began taking off his jacket.

"Just not too much or you might ruin your squeaky clean reputation." Kurt warned teasingly.

Rachel took their coasts and after talking to Quinn for a moment hurried Kurt and Blaine along to a chair, where she handed them their drink tickets. With their tickets in hand the pair walked away to the side of the room.

Kurt leaned in to whisper into Blaine's ear, "Well this ended up being as low key as I thought it would be."

"Aww come on, the night's young." Blaine argued.

"And so are we and there are much better things we could do than watch this disaster." Kurt was about to walk over to retrieve his jacket when Blaine touched his shoulder to get him to stop.

"I think things are about to get more interesting." Blaine told him as he pointed to Puck who had just broken open Rachel's Dad's liquor cabinet.

When the lock on the cabinet door had been broken it also seemed to symbolize the breaking of everyone's hold on control. Leading to almost everyone there getting very loud and very drunk, but far too quickly, all but two.

Kurt began to dance his way over to where Finn was standing, "Glad to see you're not drinking." he commented as he moved to the music.

"Yeah well I am the designated driver, lucky for you." Finn replied as he pointed to the bottle in Kurt's hand.

"Yes well don't worry about me, this will probably be my only drink of the night." Kurt said as he took another sip of his wine cooler. "I, for one refuse to let myself get too sloppy. So you don't have to worry about hauling my drunk ass home tonight, though you're still driving us of course, I'm not stupid." Kurt added. But then his eye-line went over to where Blaine was and he rolled his eyes. Because he was dancing away with his normally gelled hair flying free in an array of curls while he looked very drunk and ridiculous. "Clearly Blaine doesn't have the same concern, which is another reason to why I don't plan on getting drunk." Kurt added with a smirk.

Blaine must have heard his name because he had stopped dancing and strolled over to join them, coming to rest his arm on Finn's shoulder. "Hey! It is so cool that you two are like real brothers now, right? Brothers. Legally. Wow!" Blaine slurred in his drunken state.

Kurt could only laugh at his boyfriends antics, "You having fun, Blaine?"

"Yeah, this is the best party ever!" He shouted out in celebration.

Kurt decided to rescue his step-brother from Blaine's attention and came to take hold of him, as Blaine brought his arm to rest over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine began to stumble as they stepped off the stage and Kurt steadied him quickly to stop him from falling over. "Oh boy you are an interesting drunk I must say." Kurt told him.

"Why aren't you drinking, Kurt? Come on, have some fun." Blaine said as he brought the cup he was holding up to Kurt's lips.

"No Blaine, I think you're having enough fun for the both of us." Kurt told him with a laugh.

"Well if you won't drink, I'll have to entertain you another way." Blaine said seductively.

Kurt could only shake his head until Blaine downed the rest of his cup and threw it on the floor. Blaine brought his hands to take hold of Kurt's and brought them to rest on Blaine's hips as he began to dance. His hips began to move and grind against Kurt's and he swore under his breath and released his hands from Blaine's grip, putting his drink on a nearby table.

"Easy there!" Kurt blurted out.

But that didn't seem to deter Blaine from what he had in mind, Kurt sighed and figured he'd give in enough and begin to dance with him, but making sure to keep their groins far enough away from one another this time. But that seemed to just make Blaine want him more and Kurt found himself fighting off his boyfriend's attempts to make out with him. Which, in his drunken state, weren't too affective and Blaine managed to break through his defences to land a long and deep kiss on his mouth. "Blaine, I am not doing this with you when you're drunk! Or when we have an audience." Kurt hissed, he was beginning to lose his patience.

"Don't be such a prude, Kurt." Blaine muttered as he began to suck on Kurt's neck.

"Excuse me?" Kurt demanded, his rising tempter increasing.

"I mean, it's not like we're virgins anymore!" Blaine shouted at the top of his lungs.

Of course Blaine had chosen to announce this when there was a break between songs, causing everyone in the room to stare at them. Kurt's face flushed red as everyone in the room erupted at the news and began to clap and cheer.

"Woo! Way to go, Hummel!" Someone called out.

"Get your gay boy game on, brother!" Another person yelled.

Kurt had no idea who was saying what, since at the moment his eyes were closed and his hands were covering his face in embarrassment. He only hoped that everyone was so drunk they wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

"Okay it's time to change the conversation!" Kurt yelled out and pulled fully away from Blaine's hold. He tried to tell himself Blaine was drunk and couldn't really be responsible for what he was doing or saying right now. But that fact barely helped subside Kurt's annoyance. "That definitely was my last drink!" Kurt fumed.

"Don't be mad baby, I can't stand you being be mad at me!" Blaine said as he pouted.

"I'm not mad at you, Blaine." Kurt lied.

"Let's kiss and make up then in the corner!"

"Do you want me to get mad at you?" Kurt warned. "Oh god how could this get any worse." He groaned.

But his answer came when he heard Rachel shout out, "Let's play SPIN THE BOTTLE! Who wants to play SPIN THE BOTTLE!" And Kurt cursed himself from saying his question out loud. "Oh fuck." he muttered under his breath.

"I DO!" Blaine cheered in reply.

Kurt knew it was suicide but he wanted to keep close to Blaine so he found himself sitting in the circle of his drunken companions and held his breath when it was his turn to spin the bottle. "Please be a girl, please be a girl." he chanted to himself as he leaned over to spin the bottle. He had already been kissed by one guy other than Blaine and he didn't plan on making it two. Though he knew if the bottle did stop in front of a guy it would be a totally different situation and Kurt would go through with it. Everyone cheered as the bottle whirled around and Kurt let out a huge sigh of relief when it ended up stopping in front of Tina. "Oh thank god." Kurt muttered.

"Ooooh, I get to be the second girl to kiss Kurt, yay!" Tina said as she began to laugh.

"Yes, a real honour, I'm sure. Come on, giggles." Kurt replied as he crawled over to meet Tina in the middle of the circle. As he had been dreading, when their lips met Tina's were just a bit too eager and Kurt took hold of her shoulders and pushed her back after he couldn't bare it anymore.

"Well that just confirms even more that I'm gay." Kurt muttered as he came back to sit down beside Blaine.

"That was hot, Kurt." Blaine told him.

"Well I'm glad someone enjoyed it." Kurt replied.

Brittany ended up going next and after her Rachel grabbed the bottle and announced it was her turn. When the bottle landed on Blaine Kurt made a face palm, "This is outstanding." Kurt said sarcastically.

Rachel had already leaned over to Blaine and crawled closer to him, "Sorry Kurt, because Blaine Warbler I'm gonna rock your world." she said and grabbed hold of his shirt and mashed her lips against his.

"He's not a Warbler anymore..." Kurt told Rachel with a smirk but his playful expression quickly vanished as their kiss went on for far too long. He didn't want to be a buzz kill or be a jealous boyfriend, since they were both really drunk. But he couldn't bare to watch it any longer, if Santana could break up Sam and Brittany's lip lock, he could do the same. "Okay I think we've had enough of that." Kurt said as he yanked Blaine away from Rachel enough so their faces pulled apart.

"Your face... tastes awesome." Rachel told him with a big grin, her hand still holding onto his shirt. "I think I've just found a new duet partner!" she cheered.

Blaine began to laugh as he came to lean backwards and ended up resting again Kurt as he continued to laugh. Kurt joined him, only his laughter was very fake. When Rachel came to rest against his other side he didn't feel like laughing anymore. Even more so as he was forced to watch Kurt and Rachel sing Don't You Want Me Baby from his view point at the side where he was sitting at the piano. It wasn't that they were singing it badly, Kurt wasn't surprised at all that even when they were drunk the performer in the both of them shined through. It was that seeing them dance and jump along together as they sang and laughed, only reminded him how Rachel had gotten the guy who he had been crushing on before. Of course he was well aware this time it was totally different, unlike Finn Blaine was actually gay. Also he and Blaine were in a loving and committed relationship as opposed to him just having a one sided crush like it had been with Finn. And Kurt fully trusted Blaine in the end, drunk or not drunk. But it didn't mean he had to pretend to be enjoying the performance. Because try as he might to not let his mind go there, he couldn't help but think if Blaine wasn't gay, he could have lost another guy to Rachel's clutches.

Even in his drunken state Blaine knew Kurt's facial expressions enough to tell he wasn't happy. So when the song was done he turned to him. "Uh oh, looks like I've made my boyfriend jealous. We can't have that, so I'm gonna sing this next song in his honour. So all of you, like Kurt does, will know just how much I love the sexy son of a bitch!" Blaine yelled out.

Kurt didn't have the heart or energy to try to stop him, so he just rolled his eyes as Rachel got off the stage. Blaine began to sing and the song choice of course was a dozy, it being When I Get You Alone. As Kurt listened to the lyrics his eyes widened is shock when Blaine got to the line about keeping his toys in drawer tonight. Cursing to himself he went and grabbed his unfinished drink from earlier and finished it all in one gulp. He didn't want to get drunk still, but he wanted to get relaxed enough so he wouldn't end up killing his boyfriend out of anger and embarrassment.

After the song was over Kurt kept his tempter under control somehow, it seemed there was a good side effect to dealing with bullies over the years. Kurt found the whole night a very good example about why alcohol should be used responsibly. Just when Kurt had thought he had put the whole Rachel and Blaine kissing ordeal behind him. Because they had been playing spin the bottle and the perpetrators seemed to both get very frisky when they were drunk. Kurt knew getting really angry at them would do little good in the end. It anything seeing Blaine in this light helped shatter some of his illusions of perfection and prove Blaine Anderson was just another flawed human being. But then drama was never far from Kurt Hummel, when he watched one of his friends spill their beer on Kurt's jacket. He had raced off to wash it off before it could stain and be ruined. Ordering for Finn to keep an eye on Blaine in his absence. But when Kurt came back a short while later, he found he had made a very bad error in judgement. "Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked as he walked up to Finn.

"He's right ther... oh wait, where did he go?" Finn muttered as he pointed to the stage and found it lacking Blaine.

Kurt growled in anger, just what he needed, a drunk boyfriend on the loose. "Great! You better help me find him..." Kurt began to mutter but he stopped mid-sentence when there proved to be no need, he found Blaine right away. "Oh no!" He shouted at the sight in front of him.

Rachel and Blaine were tangled up together on the couch, looking very comfortable as their lips were locked tightly together. Screw being the better man this time. "Rachel, get off of my fucking boyfriend!" Kurt seethed with barely controlled rage.

Blaine, at hearing Kurt's voice, saved him the trouble of having to break them apart. He just totally ignored Rachel as he pushed her off the couch, causing her to tumble to the floor.

"Hey!" Rachel grumbled, but she let out a sleepy yawn and nestled down on the floor and closed her eyes. "So sleepy..."

Kurt side eyed Blaine still, not feeling all that forgiving at the moment. "And what do have to say for yourself, Anderson?"

"No, Kurt, no! It's not like that! Rachel just asked me to show her how to be a good kisser. I was doing her a favour!" Blaine began to slur.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Let someone else show her the ropes, someone single and who actually likes girls?" Kurt insisted.

"OK! I'd rather kiss you anyway because I loves you!" Blaine added as he came over and hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt just sighed, he felt very worn out at the moment and allowed himself to be pulled onto the couch as Blaine started to kiss his neck. It was a pity staying sober meant there would be no chance of forgetting the whole night.

As the Rachel Berry drunk train wreck came to an end, Kurt had managed to keep himself from committing homicide on Blaine. But he hadn't been able to fight off all his advances throughout the night and he had the hickeys to prove it. Kurt had to admit at least Blaine had been fully focused on him and hadn't gone back to kiss Rachel anymore, but it was hardly a consolation. But luckily even Blaine's amounts of energy had its limits. To where Blaine finally ended up passing out on a couch and Kurt could only roll his eyes. Soon the room became silent either from people clearing out, only when Finn had made sure they took a taxi home, or the remaining people had crashed like Blaine. Kurt came to stand beside Blaine and scanned the now trashed room.

"Well I'm not sure if the night was a success but it was eventful." Finn commented.

"Oh yeah, seems unfair that we'll be the ones to remember it most." Kurt muttered.

"So you're okay? Not even the least bit tipsy?"

"I'm fine Finn, don't worry." Kurt assured him. He then walked over to where Blaine was sprawled over one of the couches. "He looks so cute when he's asleep." Kurt said softly. Kurt began to slip his arms underneath Blaine's waist and hoped he wouldn't wake up fully. "Here help me with Mr. Rip Van Winkle here, Finn." Kurt told him.

"You've got to be kidding." Finn muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot carry him on my own here!" Kurt hissed.

"This was not part of the agreement in me driving you two home."

"Look, I promise to never use your web browser history against you again if you'll just help me get him out of here and to our place." Kurt pleaded as he struggled to lift Blaine off the couch.

"You're bringing him home with us?"

"I don't want his parents to see him in this state and he certainly can't drive home like this! Come on Finn, have a brain."

"Why do the responsible ones always end up getting punished?"

"Stop complaining and help me."

Finn just began to grumble as he relented and came over to help Kurt, but did it by taking Blaine out of Kurt's arms and threw him over his shoulder, like you would a child. "Thank god he's so short. You owe me, Kurt." he grumbled.

"Shh! You'll wake him." Kurt whispered.

"Too late, whee!" Blaine suddenly blurted out.

"No sweetie go back to sleep." Kurt told him softly as they made their way to the stairs.

"Am I on a pony?" Blaine asked.

"No Finn's carrying you." Kurt told him.

"Aww he's so awesome, I loves you Finn!" Blaine yelled.

"Then stop moving and shut up." Finn told him as he began to climb the stairs.

"Some drunk you are." Kurt said as he followed behind them.

Once they had Blaine safely lying down the back seat and luckily he had fallen back to sleep, Kurt got into the passenger seat of Finn's car. "Thanks for this, Finn." Kurt told him as Finn pulled out of Rachel's driveway and headed for home.

"It's cool." he just replied. "I mean, they're all going to feel it in the morning." Fin added.

"Then there's some justice in the world after all." Kurt stated.

It had taken some work to get Blaine out of the car and back into the house, mainly because he had woken up again and got chatty all of a sudden. Finn began to carry Blaine into the living room when Kurt jumped in front of him.

"No, bring him to my room." Kurt whispered.

"What?" Finn began but Kurt shushed him instantly. "No way." he whispered back.

"We can't just leave him on the couch, what if Carole or my dad gets up at some point and thinks he's a burglar. Or worse he ends up throwing up? No bring him to my room, that way I can keep an eye on him all night." Kurt explained.

"Uh, I dunno if Burt would like the idea of Blaine sleeping in your bed, Kurt." Finn warned.

"Well I'll be the one to get into trouble over it if he does, not you, so move! It's not like anything will happen with the state he's in. I'm just hoping he crashes soon..."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Finn replied as he shifted his grip on Blaine so he could carry him up the stairs and to Kurt's bedroom.

When he made it inside the room Kurt took Blaine from Finn's arm and carried him over to his bed and ended up falling over with Blaine onto the mattress. Kurt rolled out from under Blaine and looked over at his step-brother. "Thanks, I can take it from here." Kurt told him.

"Good luck, man." Finn replied and headed off to his own room silently.

Kurt sighed and looked back at Blaine who seemed to be fast asleep. Only to discover he was a good actor even when he was drunk. Because when Kurt went to sit up from the bed, Blaine's arm clamped onto his and pulled him back down onto the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's waist.

"Blaine." Kurt hissed through his clenched teeth and he tried to keep quiet. It wasn't easy when Blaine's hands, not to mention his tongue were darting everywhere across his body. Kurt fought his advances but froze when he realized Blaine had somehow managed to undo the fly of his pants. "How are you so coordinated even in this state?" Kurt asked him with a laugh. But he wasn't laughing when he felt Blaine's hot hand touch his cock, which was threatened to stir from the excitement Blaine was giving it. "No, Blaine, let go... not tonight... and if you don't let go, not ever again." Kurt warned him.

Blaine heard the word no and quickly released his hold on Kurt's cock and pulled back. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. "I'm so sorry, Kurt..." he began but Kurt only shushed him soothingly and gave him a quick kiss on his nose.

"Blaine it's okay, just go to sleep..." he urged as he pushed Blaine down on the bed. "There's no point in doing anything like that now because even if we were alone in the house, you wouldn't remember it." Kurt began to explain, but when he didn't hear Blaine speak he turned to see that Blaine had fallen asleep and this time it seemed for good. Kurt let out a long breath of relief, "Finally." and he threw his top blanket over Blaine and moved his head so it rested on his pillow properly. Kurt decided against trying to take off any of his clothing, aside from his shoes and he slipped them off and placed them beside the bed. Thankfully Blaine seemed to be down for the night and Kurt used the opportunity to quickly change into his pyjamas. After he finished his night time skin routine he returned to the bed and went to slip under the covers. When Blaine suddenly stirred and Kurt held his breath, he seemed to be half awake and Kurt noticed Blaine was making grasping movements at Kurt.

"I wanna snuggle." Blaine murmured.

Kurt smiled at Blaine with affection, lucky for him he was far too adorable for his own good, so it was hard to remain resentful towards him for long. Kurt decided to humour him and hoped when Blaine had Kurt in his arms, he'd settle down for the night finally. He scooted over to come into Blaine's reach and let himself be pulled in close. Until Blaine's forehead and front was pressed against Kurt's back and he was happy to see his hunch had been right. Now in snuggle heaven with his sweetie, Blaine became still once more and Kurt closed his eyes. Kurt was quite sure all that would be needed to repair any damage the night had brought would be a discussion and the peaceful normality between them would resume. "Night, Blaine." he told him softly and listened to Blaine's breathing before he managed to fall asleep. _

Kurt awoke the next morning and wondered why he felt so heavy, until he opened his eyes to see Blaine's arm draped over his side and it all came back to him. Blaine was still out like a light so Kurt pulled out from under his arm and got up. He looked at his phone and saw it was far later that he had planned on waking up. Kurt hurried over to his night stand to begin his morning facial routine when he heard his dad call him from downstairs. He froze, Kurt had hoped he could make it downstairs before Burt would notice his being tardy. After all that had happened last night he had forgotten about his promise to give his father a brunch cooking lesson. Kurt swore under his breath, why could of he remembered that and set his alarm!

"I'll be down in a minute." He called as he quickly massaged the facial cream over his face.

But Burt never gave him the chance to finish before he suddenly opened his bedroom door and stepped into the room. "Hey, what's this? Today was the day you were gonna teach me all about brunch." Burt commented and Kurt saw from his view point he was talking to Blaine, whose head was hidden by pillows.

"I'll be down in a sec." Kurt muttered as he poked his head into view, trying to act like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Burt looked from Kurt and then back to bed, where Blaine had suddenly stretched up from his sleeping spot. "Where am I?" he said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes and his head came back down to lie on the pillow as he fell back asleep.

Burt's eyes widened with shock and he stepped backwards in surprise, "Uh what the heck is this? What's Blaine doing in your bed?" Burt asked him.

Kurt finished massing his facial cream into his cheeks and reluctantly looked at his dad's hard faced expression. "We got back from Rachel's party really late so I let Blaine crash here." Kurt answered innocently.

"And you thought this was okay because..."

"Dad nothing happened, we just slept." Kurt told him as he rolled his eyes.

Burt paused for a moment, as much as he didn't want to drop the conversation, but the scene was making him uncomfortable. Not because there was a guy in Kurt's bed, just that as a parent it was hard to see any proof to his hunch that Kurt and Blaine had become intimate. For the time being he chose to make a quick escape. "Okay my bad, we'll uh...talk about this later Kurt." Burt replied and stumbled as he walked backwards, his eyes never leaving Blaine's figure on the bed until he finally staggered down the hall.

Kurt let out the breath he had been holding, though he knew he would be in for it later. But for now he had a hung over boyfriend to deal with. Kurt came over and shook Blaine lightly. "Blaine, get up." he told him.

"Nnng, no too sleepy." Blaine whined as he tried to bat Kurt's hand away.

"Get up Blaine, now." Kurt urged.

When Blaine didn't move he pulled the blanket off him and Blaine gasped as the cold air greeted him. That seemed to wake him up a bit more and he shot up in the bed, only to cringe at the obvious pain that met him from the sudden movement. "Shit my head hurts." Blaine cried out.

"That tends to happen when you get as drunk as you did." Kurt teased.

"Where are we?" Blaine asked as he forced his eyes open. "Oh your room." he answered himself before Kurt could.

"Imagine that." Kurt said as he headed over to his dresser to pick out his clothing for the day. During the time it took him to get dressed Blaine spent it trying to recover from his hang over. Kurt came to stand over beside him and he winced. "I think this is the first time I've seen you look like a train wreck." Kurt told him with a smirk.

"Don't sound so happy about it."

"Okay, you go shower and I'll make us some coffee which I know you're gonna need." Kurt told him.

"Wait, did I hear your dad earlier or was I dreaming?" Blaine asked.

"My dad was here and yes he saw you." Kurt answered.

"Oh god, why am I still alive?"

"Don't ask me, maybe he wants you to recover before he shoots you." Kurt teased but he saw the look of horror on Blaine's face and leaned down to hug him. "Oh Blaine, I'm joking relax! I'm sure Dad's not happy about it and I know I'll find out later first hand. But we're teenagers and we do stupid stuff like this and we survive it somehow." Kurt told him.

"Okay...I don't remember much of what happened last night. But first I gotta ask, did I say anything or...do anything bad to you?" Blaine asked, though he was afraid to hear the answer.

Kurt looked at Blaine in disbelief and pushed at him hard, sending him flying back down on the bed. "Do you think I'd let you sleep in the bed next to me if you did?"

"No jokes Kurt, tell me what happened." Blaine pleaded.

"Blaine, no matter how drunk you could get I don't think you'd ever hurt me. We all played spin the bottle and you ended up kissing Rachel. After that you two sang a duet and afterwards you sang me a highly inappropriate song about sex toys. The evening was topped off with you trying to kiss me all night and you yelled out that we weren't virgins for everyone in the room to hear." Kurt began to explain. He chose to leave the part about Blaine making out with Rachel, because he had enough to agonize over all ready.

Blaine could hardly believe what he was hearing but as his head began to clear his memory began to return. "I am so sorry, Kurt..." he began.

"I'm not done yet, in the end you passed out on a couch and Finn had to carry you from Rachel's, to the car and into this room. You woke up and got a bit frisky..."

"Please tell me I didn't try to force myself on you?"

"Oh Blaine stop being a drama queen, no of course you didn't! You tried to get busy at first but you let it go after I told you no. And when I say you let it go I mean you literally 'let it go.'" Kurt said as he pointed to his groin. "You even said sorry before you fell asleep spooning me and that's all of it."

Blaine gave a sigh of relief, "Remind me of this if I ever I say I wanna let loose again."

"Will do, now go have a shower and I'll take you out for some breakfast. You should be sober enough to drive me back home afterwards. Unless you're not up for it yet?" Kurt offered.

"No I'll be fine once I have some coffee in me... so you're not mad at me?"

Kurt studied his grief stricken face, "I'm annoyed but not angry and that will pass soon enough." Kurt admitted.

"I'll go talk to Burt before we go." Blaine offered as he got up from the bed.

"Blaine, if you truly love me and want to live, do not do that." Kurt pleaded. _

Blaine didn't feel much better when he got up for school on monday morning. But it was more guilt than an extended hang over. Kurt had assured him over the phone that he wasn't angry with him but Blaine knew it had to be a lie on some level. Because Blaine was mad with himself, so Kurt had to be. He noticed a group of sunshade clad students stumble by and Blaine sighed, more casualties from the Rachel Berry drunken adventure had arrived. He joined them while they were in the middle of complaining about still being hung over.

"I am never drinking that much again." Blaine muttered when there was a quiet moment.

"Can we talk about anything else?" Tina complained.

Kurt chose that moment to come gliding past them, "Well that's what you get for letting things get out of control." Kurt told them playfully.

"Shut it Hummel, I'm too hung over to kick your gay ass." Santana warned.

The group came to stop in front of Artie, Brittany, Sam and Quinn who were also sporting sunshades to hide their bloodshot eyes.

"How about some bloody marys yo?" Artie asked them in a gangster voice as he held out a thermos and lid cup.

"Are you kidding me? The last thing I wanna do is drink." Mercedes told him.

"It'll help your hangover, that's what bloody marys are for. Hail to the dog that bite your ass" Artie replied.

Blaine just shook his head, "None for me I meant it when I was through drinking. At least for a while." he said.

Kurt gave him a sympathetic look and rubbed his tired shoulders lovingly. "And that's why I love you so much." he said in a overly sweet sounding voice.

So without the aid of alcohol to perfect their performance, Kurt and Blaine decided to only sit and watch the rest of the New Directions try to sing a song while they were drunk. The most amazing thing turned out to be when Mr. Schuester somehow saw their drunkenness as acting and Kurt only shook his head in disbelief and Blaine just shrugged. But in the end for the first time Kurt actually agreed with Will's decision to shoot down a song idea. _

Kurt was so busy trying to find a fitting song for alcohol awareness week that he didn't even hear Blaine step into his room at first.

"Hiya, handsome." Blaine said softly to get his attention.

Kurt looked up from where he was lying on the bed and saw Blaine there, two coffees in his hand and one was held out in front of Kurt like a peace offering. "Hello cutie, what brings you here unannounced?" Kurt asked as he stood up and took his drink from Blaine.

"I came to apologize for what a drunken idiot I was over the weekend." Blaine answered.

"Blaine I told you I'm not angry, I get it, you were drunk and not aware of your actions. But you did focus all your attention on me for the most part anyway. So just drop it alright, no need to turn the charm on." Kurt told him reassuringly.

Blaine smiled warmly and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the mouth, "I have the best boyfriend ever." Blaine told him. "But I was still an idiot."

Kurt took the coffee from Blaine's hand and placed both their drinks on the table. Once there hands were free he took hold of Blaine's face, "But a cute idiot." he told him and began to kiss him aggressively.

Blaine could barely keep up with Kurt and gasped for air, "Wow, do I deserve this right now?"

"Less whining, more kissing." Kurt murmured through his kisses.

Their passions were finally brought to a halt when Blaine's phone began to ring, it was a ring-tone Kurt didn't recognize at first, then he remembered. "Is that from Rachel?"

Blaine pulled himself away from Kurt, panting hard as he brought out his phone. "Yes, yes it is." he groaned.

"Better answer it, I know from experience she'll just keep on calling till you pick up. The sooner you talk to her the sooner we can continue." Kurt commented as he went to sit beside Blaine at a safer distance.

"Oh hey Rachel, what's up?" Blaine asked as he answered the phone.

"You're such a cutie pie even when you don't have your blazer anymore." Rachel told him over the phone.

Kurt, having heard her gave Blaine a weird look, "Is she drunk?" he asked with a smirk.

Blaine batted his hand at Kurt to shrug him off so he could hear what Rachel was telling him. It was easy to tell that Kurt's assumptions about her being intoxicated were true. Why Rachel was drunk at all wasn't even the scary part. When she suddenly ended up asking him out for a date, Blaine's mind began to panic on every level. At first he had only remembered their first kiss during spin the bottle but then the rest came back to him. How Rachel had cornered him while Kurt was conveniently elsewhere and asked him to show her how to be a good kisser. In Blaine's drunken state that need to help people overruled his common sense and he granted the insane request. They ended up kissing for well over ten minutes before Kurt eventually returned and rightfully broke them apart. Blaine had been relieved when his boyfriend never bothered to bring the whole episode up. Also Blaine had no desire to do the proper thing and mention it himself for once, yet he still felt guilty. But what soon replaced the guilt was an alarming epiphany; the kissing had felt good. Too good for what Blaine had assumed a gay man should feel while kissing a girl. He had made himself assume he had imagined their chemistry, that the whole idea was crazy. But if Rachel had noticed it enough to now ask him out, he was no longer sure. For the first time since coming out, Blaine had begun to doubt his sexuality. It wasn't that he suddenly thought he was straight, no, he loved Kurt far too much for that ever to be a possibility. But maybe his sexual orientation wasn't so easily defined, maybe Blaine was bi-sexual. At the moment Blaine had little time to go to deeper into his theory, as Rachel had finished her bold move. Kurt was still beside him, listening, totally naive to Blaine's inner turmoil. He also wanted to think about it a bit more before he even thought to bring it up to his boyfriend. Because no matter what he was, first and foremost, Blaine was head over heels in love with Kurt Hummel.

Back to the matters at hand and dealing with a drunk Rachel Berry. "Um, I'm very flattered Rachel but you know I'm with Kurt, if I wasn't spoken for I'd totally take you up on the offer but well, I'm not, so sorry..." Blaine told her. "No it's fine, see you later, bye." Blaine finished and he looked over at Kurt and tried not to look guilty. "Rachel just asked me out!" Blaine laughed, hoping he was doing a good job of hiding his true feelings behind faked amusement.

"I heard and I have half a mind to bitch slap her silly at her attempts to steal my man. I mean I understand why she'd have a girl crush on you and everything." Kurt began to reply, but he paused, as he realized one thing Blaine had said earlier. "Wait...why did you tell her you'd go on a date with her if you weren't with me?"

Blaine hesitated, he should have known better that Kurt would pick up on that, but he had said it on a whim in his moment of inner panic. He still held firmly to his choice of not admitting this to Kurt, as he could bring them unneeded drama and they'd had their share separately already. "I was just humouring her." he replied and shrugged it off. "Now what did you say before about continuing?"

Kurt eyed him, clearly there was more to it than that, but Blaine didn't seem to want to share it. Kurt ignored his hunch and for once, let it drop. Since sometimes, them always being honest which each other over every little detail could have its downside. He reminded himself earlier they had been getting a very sensual mood. Kurt only chose to humour him and let Blaine use sex to change the subject, because he knew in the end Blaine would come to Kurt with whatever the underlining problem was when he was ready. Armed with that fact and Kurt's already rising libido, he gave in and let Blaine begin to undress him, and do many enjoyable thing to his naked body.

But Blaine's ploys to divert Kurt's attention ended up not working, even when they were blissfully sated and cuddling still naked together on Kurt's bed. Blaine didn't realize how well Kurt could read his boyfriend and the doubt and worry in his mind was still lingering, though Kurt had no idea why. Deciding it wouldn't be right to ignore it, even for Blaine's sake, Kurt let out a sigh, at least they had some amazing sex before he had to ruin their mood. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could gaze down at Blaine, running his fingers over his bare chest. "Blaine..I know something bothering you...what I don't know is why you're so afraid to tell me."

Blaine looked up at Kurt's concerned face and brought his hand up to cup his cheek. "I can't hide anything from you can I?" he said warmly.

"Nope, so I wouldn't even try. Tell me, because that's what we do Blaine, we talk." Kurt urged.

Blaine nodded and stood up, he glanced at his watch. "Fine but it's really nothing, but we should get dressed first since this might take a while." Blaine explained.

Blaine tried to use the time it took to re-dress and take care of any evidence of their deeds to figure out how he was going to explain it all to Kurt, but to no avail. So he was left with no alternative but just to say it at point blank. He only hoped that Kurt would help him figure things out, because he really did value his boyfriend's opinion.

This was something Blaine could never have dreamt sharing with anyone else, as it was so personal. But because it was and also something Blaine had never done before, he didn't know about the right use of timing. "Kurt...I've always been so sure of myself and who I am, what I am. At least for the most part, while I didn't come out of closet until my freshman year... I knew for a while that I was gay. Once I admitted it and said it out-loud, I was sure that would be the end of it. At least on the figuring out side, but... now I'm not so sure. Maybe it took me this long to notice because I've never really been around girls... or ever kissed one..." Blaine began to explain. He was so wrapped up in getting all out in the open, he didn't look at Kurt. If he had, he would have seen the sheer look of shock and denial on his boyfriend's face at that moment. "But during the party when I kissed Rachel... it felt good. Better than it should... because I'm supposed to be gay! I tried to push it aside and say it was because I was drunk... but... honestly, I'm not so sure anymore. I think...it could mean something a lot more... earth shaking." Blaine finished.

Kurt reaction to all of this, was anything but supportive, no, he was mind blown to the very idea of Blaine suddenly doubting he was gay. His shock bypassing any chance of his reply not being blunt.

"You can't be serious?" he stuttered in disbelief.

Now it was Blaine's turned to be surprised by Kurt's reaction. Yes, it was a big thing to admit, but he hadn't thought Kurt's response would be so negative. "Why are you reacting like this?" Blaine asked.

"Because I'm sitting here listening to my boyfriend telling me he suddenly thinks he likes girls now after we just had sex!" Kurt blurted out.

"The fact that we just had sex has nothing to do with this, Kurt." Blaine snapped in defence.

"Shouldn't it? I mean for god sakes, Blaine! Think how much hearing that hurts me."

"How it hurts you? Out of all the people I thought I'd see react to me questioning my sexuality in a bad way... how could you..." Blaine muttered as he choked back tears in pain.

"You certainly didn't give me any reason to be assured!" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine was no longer feeling remorseful, he was getting angry and anger only made things worse. "Because I thought the fact that I love you, no matter what, would have been a given!" he declared.

"Blaine, it felt good when you kissed Rachel because you were drunk!"

"I don't see why you're getting so upset over this! It's not like I'm breaking up with you!"

"No you're just telling me you could be straight, after we've been dating for almost 9 months now! All because of a drunken kiss!"

Blaine was back to feeling hurt once more with the accusation, but the anger was still there and the combo was not an ideal one. Blaine realized maybe he should have worded it better, maybe stated from the start no matter what it meant, it didn't chance anything between them. "Kurt, I still love you and I want to be with you. Who cares if the kiss felt good? This isn't about us... this was about me. Isn't this supposed to be the time in our lives when we're supposed to figure things out?"

Kurt was too angry, hurt and surprised at the same time to back down and realize he wasn't handling things very well. In his heart he knew Blaine was right, it didn't mean they would break up, that Kurt trusted Blaine. But in that moment all Kurt's mind could think about was how Kurt could losing the best thing in his life to Rachel Berry. Trust was thrown aside, logic wasn't registered, the idea of Blaine leaving him, for a girl, was more than his conflicted mind could take. On instinct Kurt brought up his defences, which lead to him pushing others away when things got tough. Anger rose in him and the need to make Blaine snap out of his delusions and come back to him were intense, yes logic was long past him.

"What you are Blaine, is gay, you're my boyfriend, who is supposed to be in love with me. Or was that all a lie?" Kurt asked.

"Listen to yourself! You always go on about it always being about you and how selfish you can be! Well maybe you're right... because you're being stupid right now! I'm not saying I don't love you. You heard me turn Rachel down, I don't want to date her! The possibility that I could be bi doesn't change what's between us at all!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt and Blaine had never really fought before, so they were both clueless on how to react and what to say in their heated exchange. No matter how amazing they were together, sometimes, emotions could only complicate things and not in a good way.

"Oh please, bisexual is just a term that gay guys in high school use when they wanna hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change." Kurt said as his face began to scrunch up in anger.

"Oh like you did with Brittany last year?" Blaine pointed out.

"Why would you bring that up right now?"

"Because you always seem to forget it happened."

"But we weren't a couple then."

"But we were still friends." Blaine grumbled. He started to pace around the room in anger, as if he could vent all his charged energy out that way. All it did was increase Kurt's annoyance and Blaine was too angry to notice once more. Blaine was in denial over Kurt's reaction, he couldn't believe his resistance to the idea of Blaine's being bisexual. As if maybe Kurt actually didn't trust him, that somehow Kurt thought a girl could tear him away, that what they had shared meant nothing. Blaine had expected Kurt to be surprised, but to still manage to be supporting in his caring way. Not to be subjected to be verbally attacked by his boyfriend like he had committed some heinous crime.

"So you're 100% sure about yourself Kurt, and that's great. But is it so hard to imagine that not all of us are so lucky?" Blaine asked as he tried to get his anger back under control, he didn't like fighting with Kurt.

"Yeah I've had a lot of luck when I got bullied so bad that someone threatened my life because I was gay Blaine." Kurt replied.

"But you're lucky that you have a dad who fully accepts and supports who you are and loves you the same. I get that you've been through some tough shit in your life, Kurt, but don't be so self-absorbed to think that you're the only one to. Try thinking about that before you go attacking someone." Blaine told him.

"Are you listening to yourself right now, Blaine? Do you even realize that when he threatened to kill me my first thoughts were that I had to tell you! That I was afraid that Karofsky might hurt you to get to me." Kurt commented.

"Sorry, all I'm hearing is 'me, me, me' right now." Blaine fumed.

"Well sorry for freaking out about how some girl might steal you away from me now!"

"Why? Because you suddenly don't trust me anymore? Because if I'm actually bi I can't love you as much as I say I do? Am I not worthy of being with you because I wouldn't be gay?" Blaine shouted at him.

"It's because you'll probably see how being with a girl would be so much easier!"

"Like I actually care what anyone else would think about me!"

"Don't act all innocent! You know you want the chance to make your daddy happy, that you could be normal!" Kurt shouted, but the second the words left his mouth he instantly regretted it.

That final comment marked the limit of what Blaine could take and he knew he had to leave. Not because he wanted to end things with Kurt, on the contrary. If he stayed any longer he'd risk saying something that went too far, that the chance of them recovering would be near impossible, even for them. So he took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly. That did little good to dampen his foul mood, so he knew leaving was the best option. It might have been foolish and a little childish, but it was all he had.

"I think we're done here, Kurt, for this fight, not forever. Clearly we're too pissed off to listen to each other right now. I can't believe you of all people would judge me like this... and I'm sorry...but I don't have to stand here and take it. Not even from you! I'm...searching okay? And I'm allowed to, because it's my life and I have to live it! Not you, not anyone else, no one can tell me how to live. I'm just trying to figure out who I am, you know... aside from just being your boyfriend, Kurt. For you of all people to get down me for that.. I didn't think it's who you were. I thought we were supposed to support each other, like in a true partnership. If you've forgotten that... well... I think we need to step back now. Give us time to calm down and go over in our minds what we've said. I'm sure most we'll regret... but right now, I'm in no mood to be the better man, not this time." Blaine explained.

Kurt just stood there, already shut off from his emotion, because it would hurt too much to face it right now. Instead he just nodded, his facial expression remaining void of emotion. "That might be for the best." He agreed. "But I haven't stopped loving you... for the record."

Blaine sighed, "Me neither, but love doesn't make everything okay." Blaine pointed out. "I'd say 'bi' but I wouldn't want to piss you off anymore." Blaine muttered as he headed for the door. He felt heavy with anger and lingering regret, but not enough to change his mind. But he couldn't let that be the last thing he'd say before leaving. So he glanced over at Kurt, seeing he hadn't bothered to move. "I'll be willing to listen when you're ready to apologize." Blaine said softly. He then stormed out of the room not bothering to give Kurt any chance to reply.

Kurt himself was done, but he couldn't hold his snarky side back and not have the last word in their fight. "Don't hold your breath!" Kurt yelled out to him and stomped around the room and ended up kicking over one of his chairs in a fit of anger. As the anger began to dissipate exhaustion took over and Kurt broke down into a sobbing mess. He collapsed on his bed and began to cry into his pillow, over a number of things. This had been their first real fight, so neither of them were willing to see how badly they had both reacted. Worse than that, the couple was also equally stubborn and that meant they weren't about to be the first to admit they had been wrong. As Kurt continued to cry into his pillow, venting out all his tired frustration over their quarrel, no their horrible fight, he just wanted to forget it all. Like it had been a bad dream, because the worse thing to face, aside from his own bad judgement, was the hurt Blaine's words had caused. There would be no hope over healing enough emotionally to admit to himself he hadn't been very accepting of Blaine, at least not yet. But Kurt was still a teenager, who made mistakes, which hardly made up for things, but it explained some.

During this Blaine was having his own emotional breakdown in his car, as he tried to calm down enough so he could drive home. He glanced up as Kurt's bedroom as he began to pull himself together and started the ignition. He had said some stupid things in his anger, so much that the usual dapper youth was nowhere to be found. But for once he refused to be the better man and be the first one to apologize. He didn't want to be a pushover in any regard, Blaine might have dished out plenty in his anger, as much as Kurt had. But he was convinced Kurt had started it, with the first bad act and in his weakened mind, that mean Kurt would have to make the first move towards reconciliation. It was hard enough not to give into the urge not to go back and beg Kurt for forgiveness. No, even Blaine had his pride, and he was stubborn and like Kurt, and young and inexperienced with such things. Kurt had said he was the perfect boyfriend on many an occasion, so much that he was growing tired of it. But now that he had done something to shatter that illusion, he didn't want to face where it could lead to. Instead he pulled out of the driveway and made himself focus on getting back home. If he could hold out until then, then he'd let the tears that were risking to form in his eyes to fall and with no holding back.

The result of all of this, meant that for the first time ever in their history together, Blaine and Kurt had the worst night of their life. By going to sleep without hearing each other's voices, by being so stubborn and hurt that they didn't talk, to the point where they couldn't speak to each other, the pain was too great.

**Chapter End Notes:**

The idea of Blaine still having second thoughts about his sexuality, while being with Kurt was hard to pull off at first. Hopefully I did *shrugs*. But I reminded myself, weather he was Kurt's bestfriend or boyfriend. In this version, it was never about Blaine actually wanting to date Rachel. It was about him thinking he might be bi-sexual.

Fights are never easy lol even to write. I tried to keep it realistic and for both boys to make mistakes. I knew this was a good place for them to have some angst and more than a little spat.


	37. Chapter 37 Blame it on the Alcohol part2

Chapter 37

~Blame It On The Alcohol: part two~

The next morning Blaine finally forced himself to get up from his bed. His cause for not wanting to face the day had nothing to do with that he had barely slept. It had everything to do with facing a day when he and Kurt weren't speaking to each other. As Blaine sat on his bed, still feeling slightly groggy, he stood up and headed off to take his morning shower. He felt miserable, but even worse Blaine felt like he was being split into two pieces, one piece of him wanting to do nothing but rush to Kurt's side and apologize so they could make up and be together again. But the other piece of him knew that Kurt was the one in the wrong and he was determined to wait until Kurt made the first move. As the pounding water of the shower hit him, he fought to try to make sense of his jumbled mind, only to break down again.

Things didn't get much better when Blaine arrived at McKinley, so many places in the school reminded him of Kurt, reminded him how much he missed him, he began to shake his head, trying to rid the thoughts from his mind. He had to be strong, Blaine only hoped that Kurt felt as miserable as he did and that he would face him soon, if Kurt actually did approach him to apologize, Blaine would follow him less than a second later. For now, he had decided they both needed some time apart to let heat of their big fight cool down. Suddenly Blaine deep thought was broken when Rachel suddenly rushed up to him, her face full of worry.

"Oh my god, Blaine, there you are! I am so sorry about yesterday! I cannot begin to forgive myself for me asking you out... I was stupid and, well, drunk, and I feel so guilty." Rachel began to blurt out.

Blaine sighed, he was not in the mood to deal with Rachel Berry, drama queen at the moment. Even when she was apologizing, Rachel still managed for it to be all about her and how she felt. "It's okay, Rachel..." he began.

Rachel quickly interrupted him and continued to babble on. "No! It's not okay! I was way out of line. I mean, you're gay and with Kurt. I don't know what happened, when I drink I seem to think every boy in the world is mine for the taking. I'm going to make this up to you, Blaine! Do you think Kurt will even listen to me right now so I can beg for his forgiveness too?"

"Um, I haven't actually talked to him since our f-" Blaine began, but he couldn't finish. "... since I saw him last night." he finished.

Rachel eyed him suspiciously, "Wait that's not possible... you guys talk to each other every morning! Kurt's tells me about that all the time and so have you." Rachel began.

Blaine watched as her face turned to an over dramatic look of horror and he fought the urge to run away from her.

"Did you two end up fighting because of what I did?" Rachel blurted out and she grabbed Blaine by the arm.

Blaine hissed as Rachel's nails dug into his skin, he yanked his arm out of her tight grip. "No, well yes... kind of. It might have started because of your call but it changed subjects really quick." Blaine muttered. He wasn't comfortable with telling anyone, especially Rachel. The details of their fight.

"Say no more, you must be miserable without him. Blaine, I will make this all better, I'm going to find Kurt right now." Rachel told him.

"No, don't!" Blaine shouted, but it was too late. Rachel had already darted off down the hallway in search of Kurt.

Blaine groaned, he was beginning to think maybe it had just been the alcohol that had made girls appealing. Either that or it was just Rachel who was not desirable at all, at least when he was sober. Blaine closed the door to his locker and headed off to his first class, letting out another long sigh as he went. Blaine reminded himself Rachel wasn't that bad, he actually considered her a good friend most of the time. So he hoped that by some miracle Rachel would somehow get through to Kurt, but he doubted they'd be that lucky.

Meanwhile Kurt was showing his depression over his fight with Blaine in a very obvious way, through fashion. It was the least flashy he had ever been, heck it was downright low key. Kurt was wearing a pair of jeans and a pale blue long sleeve shirt. Of course both of these items were expensive designer brands, but it still showed Kurt was deep in despair.

"Kurt... is that you?"

Kurt glanced up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at by his locker and looked up to see Rachel gaping at him. Kurt glared at her, holding none of his frustration at her back. "What do you want?" he asked, giving high emphasis when he said 'you'.

"I hear that you and Blaine had a fight... that I started, and I've come bring a stop to this insanity." Rachel explained.

"Clearly you're the insane one here, Rachel." Kurt replied coldly.

"Oh, really? Then why are you the one who's only wearing a shirt with no accessories? Look at yourself Kurt, you and Blaine and are miserable being apart even for a few hours. I am so sorry that I asked Blaine out when I was drunk. It's my fault, this all is, so neither of you should suffer for it."

Kurt had reached his limit, if he stayed any longer he'd start a full blown shouting match, which he did not have the energy for. "Oh for god sakes Rachel, I know you might find it hard to believe. But this isn't about you!" he shouted and stormed off before Rachel could respond.

"KURT!" Rachel called after him, much like Blaine had done to her and once again it was too late. Even after Kurt had disappeared around the corner Rachel just stood their sulking in her moment of defeat.

"What was that all about?" Mercedes asked as she stepped up to stand beside her.

"Kurt and Blaine got into a big fight, they're not talking to each other." Rachel replied.

"Are you serious, how is that even possible? I mean it's Klaine! There supposed to be so cute that it's painful for others to watch." Mercedes blurted out in surprise.

"I know! If they can't make up then there's no hope for the rest of us." Rachel replied.

"What are they even fighting about?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know, well I kind of do, I know how it started. But after talking to the both of them... I think there's a lot more going on here. Which is why I refuse to give up, I am going to get those boys to make up, even if it kills me!"

"Whoa slow down Berry, it's none of your business remember? Ever think they might have to work this out on their own?" Mercedes pointed out.

"No, as their friend and the initial cause of this fight, I cannot just sit by and watch their love fall apart."

"God you are such a drama queen." Mercedes muttered as she shook her head. "Which is why I can't let you do that..." she added and got an annoyed look from Rachel, which made Mercedes grin. "Not without me helping, making sure you don't go over the line."

"Thanks Mercedes, what should we do first?"

"First we have to get them talking, not to each other, not yet. But we need to know what went down between them." Mercedes suggested.

Rachel nodded, "Agreed, leave Kurt to me, I know he's pissed off at me... but I think I can use that to my advantage."

"You know you're far more likeable when you're too busy trying to help people to than fighting me for solos." Mercedes told her.

"Welcome Kurt, I never thought you'd actually show up here." Rachel said as she ushered Kurt inside her house.

"You did invite me, didn't you? Or was your promise to let me watch you have to clean up from the weekend drunkenry while you tell me how fabulous I am all a lie?" Kurt replied with a smirk.

"Nice try Kurt, I know the only reason you came here is because you're avoiding Blaine and this is the last place he'd expect you to be." Rachel pointed out.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Maybe it was a mistake to come here." he muttered and turned back to the front door.

"Oh no! It's too late now." Rachel said as she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away from the door. "You're obviously miserable and confused about what happened with Blaine. It might help if you... you know actually talk about it. I mean how many times have you had to hear me talk about Finn?"

"More times than I could ever count... but I dunno Rachel. I mean yes I'd like to get some this out... but it's kind of personal." Kurt hesitated.

"You can trust me, Kurt, I swear I won't tell anyone. I promise you that I'll just shut up and listen."

Kurt sighed, "Fine you win, I'll talk. Let's go start the clean up, it will be good to have something to do while I vent." Kurt said as he led Rachel down to her basement. Once there he whistled at the sight of the numerous empty drink cups and bottles that were spread out everywhere. "We have got our work cut out for us."

Rachel, who already had a trash bag ready in her hand, turned and gave Kurt a warm smile. "You gotta start somewhere." she urged.

"Right, so I am guessing you probably know why the fight started." Kurt began.

"Because I called Blaine when I was drunk and asked him out, yes." Rachel interrupted.

"Do you happen to remember what Blaine said after you asked?"

Rachel frowned, she was clearly trying to remember. "Um, that he was flattered, but he was with you..."

"And that if he wasn't with me he'd totally take you up on offer." Kurt added.

Rachel's mouth hung open in surprise, "You mean I didn't dream that part up?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "No, you didn't. Turns out Blaine has suddenly gotten this idea that he's bisexual now... all because how good his drunken kiss with you felt at the party."

"Oh wow..." was all Rachel could reply.

Kurt sighed again and picked up a cup and tossed into the bag Rachel was holding. As he began to explain the fight, all his emotion came rushing back to him. Only this time, he wasn't blinded by anger or shock. "When I look back on how I reacted to the news I know now it was bad. I should have been supportive, but all I could think about was how freaking crazy the idea was! Blaine's always been so out and proud, so sure of himself. I've looked up to him from day one because of that, it's probably one of the reasons I fell in love with him so easily." Kurt explained, he felt his legs go weak and he slumped down on the floor.

"If you felt that way why didn't you just tell him instead of getting so angry?" Rachel asked softly as she came to sit beside him.

"Probably because we had just finished having sex, so hearing your boyfriend now likes girls after that kind of hurts, you know." Kurt muttered.

Rachel's eyes widened, "You guys have had sex already?" she blurted out.

Kurt looked at her in surprise, it seemed everyone had been too drunk to remember Blaine outburst at the party. Also, Finn actually could keep a secret from Rachel. "That's beyond the point right now, Rachel! So I got mad and said some things I truly regret. But I'm not the only one who went too far. Blaine said some hurtful things and it just all blew up from there and before I knew it, he stormed out of the room."

"Just apologize to him, Kurt, you know he's waiting for you to... so why don't you just talk to him?"

Kurt turned to look at her, the fear on his face was easy to read as he started to cry. "I can't..." Kurt said weakly.

"Why?" Rachel pressed.

"Because..." Kurt began but he faltered, admitting why would just make it real.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted.

"Because I'm scared, Rachel!" Kurt blurted out as he stood up so quickly he got a head rush. Kurt clutched the sides of his head and fought to steady himself. "I afraid that Blaine's too good for me! That I don't deserve to be with him! I mean, Blaine shared with me something so personal... because he thought I would help him figure things out, like a loving boyfriend should. But I just attacked him, Rachel, not physically, of course, but it's almost worst than it was emotionally. The second he told me he might be bi I couldn't stop picturing some girl stealing him away. When Blaine accused me of being selfish I knew deep down he was right, but I was too angry to admit it... and I hurt him, Rachel, I did. And I hate myself so much right now..." Kurt sobbed as he covered his hands over his tear stained face. "I have made Blaine put up and go through so much crap because of me. All the while he's never complained and has always put aside his own needs for me! He is such an amazing person... and I can't help but think that he'd be better off without me."

Having finally admitting out loud the fears he had been having since the night before, Kurt felt a heavy weight lift from his chest. He peered through his hands to see Rachel was holding out a tissue in front of his face and he took it, thanking her weakly.

"Kurt, I'm not going to tell you what to do about Blaine. But I will give you some serious advice. Before you decide anything, like if Blaine's too good for you, you need to talk to him about this, find out what he thinks. If you don't and you let yourself walk out of his life, you are going to regret it for the rest of your life, Kurt." Rachel told him softly.

Kurt blew his nose and nodded, he then bent down to pick up another cup. "Can we talk about show-tunes now to distract me before I attempt to figure things out?" he asked her.

Rachel smiled and rushed over to give him a quick hug, "Of course." she answered.

Rachel stepped into the Lima Bean and quickly found Mercedes and Blaine were already sitting at a table. She hurried over to them and saw Mercedes wave at her. Blaine was sitting at the table and he looked far from his usually cheery self.

"Hey there you two and how is Blaine today?" Rachel asked as she joined them.

"You mean Mr. Mopey?" Mercedes replied.

"I'm not moping." Blaine muttered, but it was hardly convincing.

"Fine, Mr. Cranky then." Mercedes said with a smirk.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and played with the stir stick in his opened coffee cup that had been empty for a while. The past few days had been tough for Blaine, because Kurt had become such a big part of his life. He had never fully realized just how much until he was gone, as how things like this tended to work in the world. Blaine looked up and saw Mercedes and Rachel were giving him big thoughtful smiles and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm not responding to your guy's efforts to cheer me up." he told them.

"Blaine, seriously you need to talk to Kurt..." Rachel urged.

"I mean talking is what you two do, I've heard the both of you say how it's how you've stayed together this long." Mercedes added.

"I want to, I do but..." Blaine began, but he stopped because he wasn't sure if he was comfortable enough to tell them why.

"I know the reason the fight started, Blaine." Rachel admitted softly.

"Did Kurt tell you?" Blaine blurted out in surprise.

"Well yes, but you did kind of tell it to me yourself when I called... and it's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Rachel replied.

"Oh my god." Blaine muttered and he face planted his head on the table.

"Would someone please fill me in on what's going on?" Mercedes demanded.

Blaine glanced up from the table and saw Rachel give him an encouraging nod, he sighed and pulled his head back up to sit properly. "At the party... when Rachel and I ended up kissing. Well I realized that it felt... sort of good. So that made me start to think that it means I could be bi..." Blaine began to explain. But he stopped talking when Mercedes's eyes widened in shock and she began to choke on her coffee.

"What?" she yelled through her coughs.

"Why does everyone react like that..." Blaine muttered, which was a lie since Kurt was the only other person to hear the new directly from his mouth.

"Sorry Blaine, but you gotta admit it is kind of out of the blue." Mercedes commented.

"I have to agree and you didn't pick the best point to tell Kurt about it either..." Rachel began. "But of course I'm not saying this is all your fault!" she quickly added.

Blaine just stared at her, "How did you get Kurt to tell you this stuff? He's still alive, right?" Blaine asked.

Rachel glared at him, "You're stalling, Blaine..." she warned.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want to talk about it yet. I mean. yeah my timing to tell him wasn't the brightest. But he did ask me what was wrong and it wasn't insane for me to think that he would be supportive, at least for the most part. What I ended up getting was Kurt judging me, and looking at me like I was a totally different person!" Blaine shouted.

"We get it you're pissed and that's allowed, but the real question is this: do you want your relationship with Kurt to end because of this?" Mercedes asked him.

"No, of course not... Kurt's become my whole world... or at least, a big part of it. He's the love of my life, and I am so scared of being left alone without him." Blaine admitted.

"Then why won't you try to talk to him?" Rachel asked.

"Because I'm scared, I'm afraid that if I end up being bi I won't fit into Kurt's life anymore. I understand that he was surprised and everything. But it hurt to see him practically reject me, like it suddenly changed everything. It's like... like if I'm not gay that I'm not good enough to be with him." Blaine explained.

Rachel just gaped at him, the irony of why Kurt and Blaine weren't talking to each other was too much to accept. Both of them were afraid of losing each other and that fear was keeping them apart. Rachel found herself being torn, she wanted to smack them both and tell them they were being crazy. But she knew even when she wanted to help, it wasn't her place to tell each other what they had said to her. "Okay Blaine, listen up. Because I am not going to tell you what Kurt told me. That would be too easy. But I will give you the same advice I gave him. Talk to him, before you make any decisions, because as scary as losing Kurt is, losing him when you didn't have to is way worse."

Blaine looked forward and gave Rachel a weak smile, "Yeah you're right... I just… is it too selfish to want Kurt to apologize first?"

"You're asking the wrong person." Rachel muttered and they both turned to look at Mercedes.

"Oh no, I am not walking into that trap. I'm going to the bathroom." She quickly told them and made her escape.

"You know if you want to find out for sure if you're bi or not, I might be able to help you." Rachel told him.

"How?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

"I could kiss you again when you're sober, it should do the trick." Rachel answered with a playful expression on her face.

Blaine laughed lightly, "Uh... thanks, but no thanks. I don't think it's a very good idea, not when Kurt and I are still fighting." Blaine told her.

Rachel grinned and stood up from her seat, "Fine, a supportive hug will have to do. I know you and Kurt can patch things up. You're made for each other, the perfect match." Rachel told him as she gave him a warm hug.

"Thanks, Rachel."

Kurt could barely take in what he was currently watching from the other side of the Lima Bean's glass window. Blaine was with Rachel and they were hugging. It tore at his heart so much it felt like it would break. It wasn't that they were hugging, because despite their fight Kurt still trusted Blaine. He would never cheat on him with anyone, let alone Rachel when nothing was resolved between them yet, one way or another. It was the fact that while he had been ignoring and avoiding talking to Kurt, he had no problem in talking to Rachel. Even when Kurt knew he needed to be the one to apologize first, it hurt to see that Blaine had reached out to her. He stared at them for another moment and he simply pulled away, turned around and headed right back to his car. Blaine and Rachel never even noticed they had been watched.

Giving his dad a breakfast making lesson was one of the least things he felt like doing, but he had promised and Kurt hoped it would distract him somehow. Just when he had gathered the courage to finally face Blaine and talk to him, he had hit another wall. One that he wasn't sure he could recover from quickly enough. Kurt sighed, he knew he was being immature and he needed to talk to Blaine. He just wanted to get his tempter under control before he did. His plan was to call Blaine so they could meet up and finally deal with everything that had happened. Once he was finished with his bonding time with his dad of course. But it seemed he was too annoyed not to be snippy and when Burt called him out on that, he decided one of their famous father son talks might be helpful.

"I'm sorry dad I know this is supposed to be bonding time but it's Blaine, we got into a big fight friday night and now we're not speaking to each other." Kurt explained.

Burt looked up from his souffle and gave Kurt a quizzical look, "I'm surprised you guys haven't talked about it yet." he commented.

Kurt sighed, he wasn't really all that comfortable with telling his dad most of the details of their fight, mainly because it all started with Blaine being drunk at the party. He tried to think of the right way to phrase things and give his dad and idea of where he was emotionally. "It's a long story but basically what happened was Blaine did something stupid. Something that wasn't that big of a deal and I tossed it aside. But there was an unexpected side effect to that stupid thing and I didn't react well to it. We both said some hurtful things and that's when the whole silence between us started. But just when I thought I could be brave enough to face him..." Kurt explained, but he struggled to keep his emotions under control. "Blaine... he... it's hard to explain but... I knew he was waiting for me to make the first move. I finally realized I should be the one to talk first. But I was rewarded to find out Blaine would rather talk to someone more appealing instead of me." Kurt finished.

Burt remained silent for a moment, "Look Kurt, you gotta know if you're in a relationship, you're gonna have fights. I mean, considering this is what like the first big one you two have had that's pretty impressive. But nothings gonna happen if you guys are too stubborn to work it out." Burt told him.

"I just wish he had been mature enough to come to talk to me about it first." Kurt muttered.

"Yeah, well he's not the only one." Burt replied with a small chuckle.

Kurt eyed him, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I dunno, how about the fact that I found Blaine in your bed on Saturday morning? And the fact that you seemed to have forgot it happened makes me think you think that's not a problem. I had been waiting for you to prove how mature you are by coming to talk to me about it on your own. But it seems I was wrong to assume you would, which is why you're grounded for the rest of the week." Burt said.

Kurt gaped at him in disbelief, "We were fully clothed the entire time! Nothing happened! Blaine was too drunk to drive home so I let him crash here, I was being responsible." Kurt sputtered quickly in defence.

"What? You kids are drinking now?" Burt blurted out.

"Finn and I didn't get drunk, if that's what you're worried about." Kurt replied.

"No, I'm worried about you being inappropriate in my house."

"I said nothing happened!"

"This time maybe, and I actually believe you. But I'm also not stupid Kurt and I bet you can't say that's true for all the times you and Blaine have been alone here." Burt told him.

Kurt looked at him awkwardly, he knew it would be stupid to outright lie to his father's claims. But it didn't mean he was going to confirm anything either.

But Burt took his silence as a yes, "That's what I thought." he replied. Burt walked over to the kitchen table and turned to look back at his son. "Take a seat, Kurt." he told him.

Kurt knew there was no point in fighting it, not when he couldn't escape the house. So he walked over and silently took a seat at the table. "I'm sorry if me being gay makes you uncomfortable..." he muttered under his breath.

"Hey when I have I ever been uncomfortable with you being gay?" Burt replied as he raised his voice.

"So it's not being gay that upsets you, it's just me acting on it." Kurt told him.

"Don't you go making yourself the victim here, Kurt. You know that's not what this is about! It has nothing to do about you being gay. I wouldn't allow Finn to have a girl sleep over in his bed. So I expect the same thing from you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "What do you want from me here dad...I" he asked. Kurt wasn't about to promise he would stop having sex with Blaine, if they ever did make up. Because it was ridiculous, sure they were young but they were always safe and it was a way for them to connect to each other, let alone that it felt good.

"I want you to apologize for being inappropriate and promise me you'll never do it again. And by 'it', I mean for having Blaine sleep over without asking. Because I know I can't stop you from doing things with him, I was your age once too. But it doesn't mean I'm gonna give you my permission for it to happen. So I expect you to be more responsible from now on, you hear me?" Burt told him.

Kurt, who had been staring at the kitchen table, looked back up at Burt. "Fine, I'm sorry. I won't have Blaine or anyone else who might be gay sleep over without asking you first." Kurt replied.

"And?"

"What?" Kurt asked, he had honestly no idea what else his dad wanted him to say.

"That I won't walk in to find Blaine in your bed again." Burt answered.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "That goes without saying..." Kurt scoffed.

"Thank you, then." Burt commented.

"I know this will probably be seen as too much attitude for me to say. But I'm already grounded so I'll risk it. I know Blaine and I might be young, but we do love each other dad. You yourself told me you wanted me to experience everything when I was ready. So I just have to say being intimate at my age might not always mean it's inappropriate."

"It doesn't mean I wanna see any proof of it happening, Kurt." Burt warned him.

"Honestly I dunno if that will be even possible..." Kurt muttered.

Burt's face became full of concern, "Is it really that bad?" he asked.

Kurt sighed, "I have no clue, that's the problem... I'm afraid that Blaine's turning into another person now, with this whole new life, one that I no longer fit into." Kurt said softly. When his dad said nothing in reply Kurt stood up from the table, "Can I go now?" he asked.

"Yeah you can, just make sure you come straight home after class every day." Burt told him.

"I promise, we're done then?"

When Burt nodded, Kurt walked off to his bedroom without another word. Once he was in his room Kurt grabbed his phone and brought up Blaine's contact name. He sat down while he was stared at it and began to make a text message to send to him.

iI'm so sorry Blaine, I miss you./i

Only Kurt couldn't bring himself to hit the send button, because he wanted to say these things in person to Blaine. But now he was grounded and that meant they wouldn't be alone, not in the true sense. He tossed his phone onto the bed and looked around the room. His attention wavered over to his parents wedding photo book he had gotten made. Kurt walked over and grabbed it and began to finger through the pages as he sat back down on his bed. A small smile spread across his face and he looked at the photos. The memories of that magical night began to flood back him. When he came to a photo of him and Blaine where they were dancing and he paused. Their love for each other was easy to see. Kurt went through a few more pages until he came to the picture Kurt had the photographer take of Blaine by himself. Kurt touched the photo with his finger gently. i'Oh Blaine.'/iKurt thought to himself. Kurt knew he couldn't go through another day of ignoring Blaine at school. It hurt far more than their fighting had. Kurt retrieved his phone and sent Blaine a text, hoping it would start them on their road to recovery.

iI miss you./i

Kurt waited to see if Blaine would bother to reply, when he had given up hope, Kurt went to go sit on his vanity to start his skin routine for the night. Then he heard his phone buzz, Kurt picked up the phone, he was almost too afraid to see what Blaine had written.

iMe too. /i

Kurt smiled weakly and he felt a tear streamed down his cheek, because it seemed that there was hope for them after all.

Kurt had planned to head to school early in hopes of getting some time to think what he would tell Blaine when he arrived. But that hadn't worked out when Kurt ended up oversleeping, so much that he made it to school far later than he had wanted to. As soon as he stepped inside the building he hurried over to Blaine's locker and gave a sigh of relief to see his boyfriend was waiting for him.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out as he made his way over. Once at Blaine's side, he took a moment to catch his breath. "I'm so sorry I'm so late! I overslept... or rather I had so little sleep last night I ended up oversleeping!" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine fought the urge to just gathered Kurt up into his arms, no, they needed to talk things out first. "It's okay, I didn't sleep much either." Blaine admitted softly. "So this is awkward huh..." Blaine added.

"Yes..." Kurt admitted. "I know we need to have a serious talk, but all I want to do is just... touch you, it's very distracting."

Blaine smiled, he slowly held out his hand and took hold of Kurt's, they stared at their hands for a moment. Letting their feelings for each other fuel them both with the courage they needed to admit their fears to one another.

"Blaine... I'm so sorry... I..." Kurt began, but he was interrupted by the class bell ringing and Kurt swore under his breath. "Oh god why!" he shouted. It soon became clear to them that there was no way they could continue their conversation. "I have half a mind just to skip first period but I'm in enough trouble already!" Kurt muttered in annoyance.

"Looks like we'll have to finish this at lunch or something..." Blaine suggested.

Kurt sighed, "Yeah, I guess and we've got the assembly performance before that too. How are we going to survive?"

"I suggest we promise that we won't get stubborn or chicken out this time. That we'll wait and the second we have the chance, we talk, like a serious one. The one we should have done a lot sooner." Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded. "Agreed and we both promise to listen and not fill our minds of doubt, before we know if we can work things out. But honestly. I'd like to think we will." Kurt said with a weak smile.

"Me too." Blaine said with a small nod.

Before they could part they suddenly rushed forward to hug each other, needing physical re-assurance that they would be okay. Only as soon as they found themselves in each other's arms, they regretted it. Not because it was too soon, but that now it was very hard to part, even for only a few hours. Neither of them wanted to but they finally gave in and headed off in different directions to their first class of the day. When the alcohol awareness assembly had started, Kurt and Blaine found themselves in a strange position as the New Directions got dressed in their outfits. Normally they would have been at each other's sides, talking and chatting away. But there was still an unfinished air around them that almost formed an invisible wall around them, keeping them apart. But they also didn't want to totally ignore each other existences like they had done all week. The couple ended up both being so nervous, that Kurt and Blaine actually accepted Rachel's strange alcoholic concoction she had made to cure every one of their stage fright. Only Kurt hoped, along with Blaine, that it would calm their nerves that were caused by a different reason all together.

Kurt managed to swallow his share and shuddered. "Oh god, that is vial." Kurt muttered.

"This is what a hangover tastes like." Blaine commented.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted as he chased after Kurt down the hallways, he had a pretty good hunch why his boyfriend had bolted out of the gym the second their performance had come to a crashing halt. Because Blaine was feeling it to, so much that he caught up to Kurt and they both ran into the bathroom, heading straight for the stalls. Blaine stumbled out a moment later, relieved that he barely ending up vomiting at all. He looked around for Kurt and heard him before he saw him, clearly Kurt wasn't so lucky.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as he looked over at Kurt's crouched figure over the toilet.

"Oh god, don't look at me Blaine... I don't want you to see..." Kurt muttered but his conversation was cut short when he threw up again.

Blaine retreated to wait for Kurt over at the sinks, finally Kurt sounded like he was finished and Blaine saw him weakly join him. Blaine handed him a tissue and Kurt thanked him for the gesture.

"This is why I don't drink..." Kurt muttered.

"I think it was more what the drink was made of this time, not a good combo." Blaine pointed out with a shudder. "Which is why I barely drank any of the stuff." Blaine added, he saw how bad Kurt still looked. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

Kurt sighed, "No... but I sort of deserve this so it's okay. It just shows how alcohol can turn anyone into something they're not. But it has it's uses, after seeing Rachel get thrown up on… I knew even she didn't deserve that. Not when I'm the one who ended up being such a jerk to you..." Kurt told Blaine.

"Kurt..." Blaine told him with a small sigh, but Kurt held up his hand to stop him.

"No Blaine, this needs to be said. I realize we both said some hurtful things, things I know we regret. But you also can't deny that I was the one to start it all, once again..." Kurt said. He began to think about their last fight, which had happened when he had gone all straight acting to please other people, the irony didn't escape him.

"I'm far from innocent here, Kurt." Blaine commented. "And I'm sure there will be plenty of other times when I'm fully to blame." he added.

Kurt smiled lightly, "You are so amazing..." he said to Blaine. Kurt had planned to continue to say that he was worried that he didn't deserve him. But Finn suddenly stepped into the bathroom so he never got the chance.

"There you guys are! You two need to get changed and quick!" Finn told them quickly.

Kurt eyed him, "Why exactly?" he was not amused to be interrupted again.

"Principal Figgins wants to speak with us and it's not gonna be good..." Finn explained, he tossed each of them their bags. "Just change in here and head off to the principal's office the second you're done. Trust me, we're all in enough trouble as it is." Finn told them and he hurried out of the bathroom and down the hall.

Kurt took hold of his bag and sighed, "The world is a cruel, cruel place." Kurt muttered as he stepped into one of the bathroom stalls and closed the door so he could get changed.

"Yeah, ditto." Blaine muttered as he did the same.

After everyone in glee club managed to escape suspension, Kurt and Blaine had to wait yet again. When finally it was lunch time and neither of them had any desire to eat, so they had the whole period to finally talk. Not wanting anyone to overhear them, Kurt had suggested they go to his car, which Blaine had agreed to. There was still a chance someone would noticed them there, but it worth the risk. As soon as they climbed into the back seats and Kurt locked the door he couldn't contain himself any longer. He reached out for Blaine, who moved just as quickly into his embrace, and they just sat there holding onto each other for a while.

But Kurt knew they couldn't solve their problems by just hugging like this so he pulled away. "I should have been supportive when you told me you might be bi, Blaine, I know that now. I was just.. so afraid and shocked and my mind was running everywhere at once. I was... actually, still am terrified of losing you..."

"You're not going to lose me, Kurt. You're being insane, heck we both are. I won't lie and say how you reacted didn't hurt me at the time. But I also can admit I see now why you did it... and... I think, no I know I can look past it." Blaine told him.

Kurt paused, "I don't know if you should, Blaine... I mean, look what you've had to go through because of me. You were right, it is always about me and that's hardly fair to you. Even now I'm making it all my fault..." Kurt moped.

Blaine found himself getting angry, despite the need to make up with Kurt. But this time, the anger might help them out. "Then stop being so stupid and think about me for once, Kurt! Did you ever consider to ask me what I think, what I want? Kurt, most of those things that happened to you were not even your choice. Also, don't think you're the only one who's been an idiot because believe me you are wrong. All this time, I've been thinking that you wouldn't want to be with me if I was bi." Blaine blurted out.

"Excuse me? How could you think I would want that?" Kurt told him in disbelief.

"See, stupid... we're both equally to blame. We were stubborn and stupid and we were both being afraid for nothing. We deserve to be together Kurt, because we work for it. Chemistry like ours... it just doesn't happen without a reason." Blaine told Kurt as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

Kurt blinked away the tears that were risking to form in his eyes. "We're meant to be together Blaine... because we make everything else bearable. I'm so sorry, but more so I'm sorry that I took this long to realize the fact." Kurt admitted. "Let's try not to be that stupid again, okay?"

"Sure but we are teenagers, so it's bound to happen." Blaine pointed out. "So are we good?" Blaine asked, mirror the last time they had made up over after a fight.

"We're good. I think we should talk about this more, later on. But we're good." Kurt told him with a smile.

"Does that mean we get to have make up sex tonight?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Normally he would never dream of being so tackles after such a beautiful and romantic moment. But they needed to diffuse the tension a bit and smile once more. When he saw Kurt crack him a playful smile and give him a quick peck on the lips, Blaine felt the rush of joy run through him, something he had missed.

Kurt pushed at Blaine as he shook his head, "Sorry, no can do. I'm... sort of grounded for the rest of the week." Kurt told him reluctantly.

Blaine's cheeky grin turned into concern at that instant and he took hold of Kurt by the shoulders as guilt filled him. "What? Why?" Blaine blurted out. He was disappointed because he had hoped they'd spend the whole day together after school, he didn't even care if they got a chance to be intimate or not. Then Blaine thought of what could be the cause for Kurt's punishment and he winced. "Is it because Burt found me in your bed?" He asked reluctantly.

Kurt stopped Blaine's accusing of himself by kissing him again, but this time it was longer and more tender and afterwards, the ploy had worked, Blaine couldn't recover quick enough from the embrace to be the first to speak. "No, we're through blaming each other, Blaine! What's done is done. I got grounded because I wasn't responsible, something my dad made clear. So... don't even try, Blaine Anderson." Kurt warned as his tone got all sassy.

Blaine smiled in surrender. "God, I've missed you." Blaine muttered as he hugged his boyfriend with all of his might.

"So do you think the universe is trying to punish us because of how stupid we were?" Blaine asked as he flopped down on his bed while he talked to Kurt over the phone that night.

"Seems that way to me, considering we don't get to be alone together till the weekend." Kurt moped. "Although it could be worse..."

"How?"

"I could be grounded over the weekend too." Kurt pointed out.

"Oh yah, that's true... I still can't help but feel guilty." Blaine muttered.

"Blaine, you've already said you're sorry for getting drunk far too many times." Kurt warned. "Not to mention us going through the whole we're done with the sorrys thing we insisted on, because I lost count on how many times we said it since we made up yesterday!"

"Not to you... to Burt." Blaine said.

"Oh, well it's your funeral, cutie, but if you're so keen on facing my dad, I suggest you wait a bit."

"Okay will do... so what are you wearing?" Blaine asked in a seductive tone.

Kurt began to laugh, "Oh my god Blaine! Keep it in your pants! I am so not ready to give phone sex a try yet."

"Spoil sport, okay if you want to kill the mood...how about the fact about how Rachel kind of helped us figure things out."

Kurt smirked at the mention of Rachel's name, it was true she had tried her best, in her own boarding diva-ish ways. Really Blaine and Kurt had patched things up on their own, for the most part, but there was no denying that she had helped push them in the right direction. Even when she tended to make everything be about herself, something he and Rachel might have in common, but Kurt thought he was nowhere near her level. Rachel's act had been selfless, which was amazing and that needed recognition of some sort. "You're right, she did help me, somewhat. I take it she talked to you as well?" Kurt asked, but by talk, he more meant, pushed.

Blaine noticed the hidden meaning and he chuckled at Kurt's less than subtle message. He nodded in confirmation to his query, even when Kurt couldn't see him. "Yes, she and Mercedes both did, they tried to cheer me up at the Lima Bean... they called me Mr. Mopey actually and well, that's pretty much who I was." Blaine admitted with a sheepish grin.

Kurt began to laugh but then he realized, that must of been when he saw Blaine and Rachel together and he groaned. "Well, then I'm Mr. Complete idiot..." Kurt grumbled.

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"I saw you, well you and Rachel there... and I ran... something I'm not proud of, even more so now." Kurt admitted reluctantly.

Blaine just gave Kurt a loving smile, wishing Kurt could be there to see it. He was relieved when Kurt didn't start apologizing all over again. "Kurt, when will you learn you can never run from me." he pointed out.

"I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt told him softly.

"I love you, too." Blaine replied. "Now back to Rachel, since we both know it's never wise to ignore her for long."

"Yes, don't I know it. In fact, I can tell she's been resisting the urge to approach us. I'm not sure why... exactly, maybe she wanted to give us the proper space to make up?"

"I haven't got a clue myself... you know her better than I do."

"I guess we'll just have to thank her and find out ourselves. But not yet, we'll wait until Friday. Because she still asked you out, and being drunk doesn't make up for that, nor does her valiant efforts to have us make up. Not to mention her whole asking you to give her kissing tips..." Kurt grumbled.

Blaine eyed Kurt playfully, he had missed their normal playful rapport so much, just as much as he missed their sexual encounters. "Cut the girl some slack, or do you not want make up sex on Saturday?" he teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the empty threat and if they were in the same room, he knew Blaine would call his bluff. "Oh don't kid yourself, cutie." he teased back. "Because we both know we both want it bad." he added.

"After our much needed long talk." Blaine agreed.

Friday finally arrived and Kurt had only one more night of torture to survive before he could bask in the company of Blaine outside school. True to their word, he and Blaine went in search of Rachel after class, Kurt had asked his dad if he could be a little late so they could thank her and luckily Burt had actually believed him. It might of taken him promising to have Rachel take a photo of them together as proof, but Kurt was fine with it needing to go that far.

They found Rachel at the auditorium of all places, where she was working through a session of warm up vocals it seemed. Most likely to get her ready for singing yet another solo in glee club. Kurt and Blaine walked up the aisle and made their way to the stage.

"Hey, Rachel." Kurt said causally.

Rachel looked over at them and saw they were holding hands and her face lit up with delight. "You guys made up!" she squealed and rushed over to hug them.

"Uh yeah, like a couple of days ago, couldn't you tell?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"I wasn't sure, I mean you guys haven't been as well... close as you usually are." Rachel explained.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in confusion, then it dawned on Kurt. "Oh that... that's just because I'm grounded and we can't hang out after school at all. So if we got all snuggly here it would be too much torture." Kurt explained.

"That, and bullies and the risk PDA has per usual." Blaine added with a shrug.

"I'm so happy, I mean I thought maybe you two had broken up and were just friends... but I was too afraid to ask!" Rachel said.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "Typical Rachel behaviour, anyway we've come to thank you for trying to help. Even when it wasn't really needed..." Kurt began.

"Sure Kurt, whatever you say, well I was happy to help and I'm glad you were able to make up." Rachel told them warmly. "Is everything alright then?"

Kurt gave Blaine and warm look before he nodded at Rachel, "Yes, we're good. If Blaine's bi or gay it doesn't matter, because it's who he is and he's also my fabulous boyfriend." Kurt told Rachel as he rubbed Blaine's back with his hand. "And he's so much more than that, of course." he added.

Blaine suddenly began to break out into awkward laughter, because he had almost forgotten the whole 'he might be bisexual ordeal.' Which make him think if it had got pushed under the drama of fighting with Kurt, he had been overthinking things. He flashed a nervous glance at Rachel, trying to avoid eye contact with Kurt. But considering she was the girl he had kissed to bring the idea on, it did little help to calm him. He quickly began to feel embarrassed about the whole ordeal and he couldn't find the right words to say anything good in reply.

"Well, Blaine my offer still stands if you really want to find out one way or the other." Rachel said sweetly.

"What offer?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed, "Rachel said she could kiss me when I was sober, to find out if still feels good or not." Blaine admitted. He waited for Kurt to have a strong aversion to the prospect, but it never came and this time Blaine was happy with the surprised reaction.

"Go for it." Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine just gaped at him in surprise, "Seriously? You're okay with Rachel kissing me?" he asked.

"If it helps you figure things out, sure, but no tongue." Kurt answered as he glared at Rachel, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay then, lay one on me I guess." Blaine said shyly.

Rachel grinned and pulled out her chap stick, after applying a thin layer to her lips she smiled. After looking over at Kurt just to be sure, she saw him nod and suddenly stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Blaine was unsure what he should do in reaction, he had no idea where his hands should be. It also felt very weird that Kurt was still holding on his shoulder during the kiss. But as it continued, Blaine didn't feel the sparks like he had when they had kissed before. It was nothing compared to kissing Kurt, Blaine felt nothing.

Rachel finally pulled away and Kurt came to stand beside her as they both stared at him. "Well?" Rachel asked.

Blaine grinned at them both, as he began to nod his head in approval. "Huh... yeah I'm gay, 100% gay. Thank you so much, Rachel." Blaine told her.

Kurt's face was full of amusement and he leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "That's my boy." he said affectionately. "And thank you Rachel, I hope you're not too disappointed."

Rachel beamed at them both, "Are you kidding? I almost split up a couple from sheer jealousy. That is song writing gold. I have to go compose, thank you." Rachel muttered as she kissed Kurt's cheek and raced off the stage and out the auditorium door.

Blaine and Kurt, now alone just started at each other until they began to laugh. "Well, turns out you knew me better than I did. I'm gay, or rather, I'm gay for you Kurt." Blaine told him.

Kurt glanced at his watch and saw he still had a bit of time before his dad expected him home. So Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him close. "Lucky me." he muttered and kissed him.


	38. Chapter 38 Sexy

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Here's chapter 38, last update for some reason the publish info never showed the proper date for when I posted chapter 37. No idea if that effects tracking or not.

There was no way I couldn't have a smut scene in a chapter called sexy as well. ;)

Chapter 38

~Sexy~

Out of all the things had Blaine had come to experience since he had transferred to William McKinley, nothing could prepare him for what he had ended up watching that day at school. It hadn't surprised him in the least when he found out that McKinley had a Sex Ed class, even when Dalton hadn't. No, what ended up surprising him was when their teacher for the class, who turned out to be Holly Holiday, subbing for the usual teacher had decided to educate them all by showing how to properly put on a condom with the aid of a cucumber. But even that hadn't surprised him all that much, the big reveal was when some of his fellow students, who were in Glee Club, suddenly thought cucumbers could cause aids. This rendered Blaine into a completely shocked teenager, in which Kurt quickly joined him. Needless to say, it was still on both their minds when he headed off to the Lima Bean after class.

"I still cannot believe some people can be that stupid." Kurt muttered as he shook his head in disbelief.

"This really shows how bad the education system in Ohio is, although at least McKinley has a Sex Ed class, Dalton didn't even bother to go that far." Blaine replied.

"As if educating teenagers means we'll be even more gung-ho to jump into the sac."

"It's a tough argument, from both sides."

"Yeah, well I bet we'll never see any school dare to breach the subject about what sex is like for gay kids though." Kurt pointed out.

"No argument there, even though it sucks that it's true."

"I just found myself sitting there and couldn't help but think, I already know all I need to about safe sex and I hated being forced to sit there to hear anything else. But considering how Mercedes and Finn somehow thought you could get an STD from a vegetable, it proves how much the class is needed for some." Kurt said. He shifted in his seat and took another drink of his coffee, it hadn't escaped him that Kurt could have just as easily been just as ignorant when it came to sex, but he knew he wouldn't suddenly think he might have aids because he had just eaten a salad. Before Blaine had come into the picture Kurt had been perfectly happy to not even think about the mechanics of sex, all it had taken was a handsome boy in a blazer to eventually change his mind.

Blaine noticed Kurt's slight smirk and he smiled, "What's with the face?" he asked playfully.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, he didn't even realize he had been grinning. "Oh it's nothing really.." Kurt began, he wasn't sure if they should continue their talk about sex in such a public place, but it had never stopped them before.

"Let me be the judge of that, or is it too hot for the coffee shop?"

Kurt eyed Blaine for a moment before letting out a loud laugh. "Not exactly no, but it might not be coffee house safe. Not if we really want to talk about the subject further because it's not too hot, but it might be too personal. Not to mention private." Kurt explained with a shrug.

Blaine really wanted to hear what Kurt was talking about now, but he was willing to wait. Not because Blaine thought it would be sexy in any way, because Kurt had made it clear it wasn't. All their playful dirty talk aside, Blaine enjoyed chatting with Kurt a lot, especially when it was about their lives. Sharing like that was just as rewarding as anytime they managed to get sexy, well almost. Blaine could survive if they didn't get to have sex for days or even weeks, but he couldn't survive more than 24 hours without their long talks and Blaine was proud of that fact. It showed how important it was that they were friends first and had built a strong foundation before they moved far enough in their relationship to become intimate. "So should we wait until we're alone to continue things?" Blaine offered.

"Yes." Kurt said with a nod and it was all he bothered to say, because he knew they'd be talking for a very long time soon enough.

That being covered, they switched their conversation at the Lima Bean to something more appropriate and dropped the subject until they were finished. Once their drinks were empty the pair headed off straight to Blaine's house. They had planned to go out and do something, since lately all they seemed to be doing was going to the coffee house and then right to one of their bedrooms. Which was fine in reality, but Kurt had voiced his concerns that they were getting too predictable and that could be risky if their parents noticed. But considering this time they had no plans to get up to no good, they figured it was safe to revert to their usual habits, at least for one more night.

When Blaine pulled into his driveway it became clear that it had been a good idea to just to talk. Because he saw his mother's car was already there, so there was no disappointment for discovering they wouldn't be alone. They made their way inside and Blaine stopped to look for his mother, who they found surprisingly in the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom." Blaine called to her as he stepped into the kitchen with Kurt in tow.

Emily, who had been looking into the fridge with a frown turned to greet them and a warm smile formed on her face. "Oh hello Blaine, Kurt, back already I see?" she commented.

"Yeah, we decided to just relax and talk about things, nothing exciting I know." Blaine explained.

"You act like spending time with me is a chore, Blaine." Kurt teased.

"Well, I think you can never have enough time to talk when you're in a relationship." Emily told them.

"Oh, with Blaine I'm not sure that's true..." Kurt replied, though he was joking.

Blaine just glared at Kurt playfully, "Anyway we'll get out of your hair now." Blaine told his mother.

"If you two are in for a long talk, how would you like to join us for dinner, Kurt? I mean it's rare I'm usually home this early so it would make things even more special."

"I'd like that, thank you, Emily." Kurt said with a small smile, he had quickly dropped the Mrs. Anderson with her when she had insisted so many times to just call her Emily. Of course he still called Blaine's father Robert Mr. Anderson, but it didn't matter. Kurt was still amazed that Blaine had started calling his own dad Burt so easily.

"Great! I mean, I know it won't compare to your famous Friday night dinners over at your place, Kurt, but it doesn't mean we can't make the most of things right?" Emily asked them both.

Blaine let out a small chuckle, "Most certainly not Mom, just call us when it's ready and thanks." he told her.

With that Blaine and Kurt headed to Blaine's bedroom and once they were all comfy sitting next to each other on the bed Kurt kept his word and got back to what Blaine had asked him about before.

"Now where was I..." he muttered.

"I asked you why you were smirking." Blaine reminded him.

"Right, right. Well I was just thinking how before we met I use to be totally oblivious to the intricacies of sex. I mean, I know I was too busy at first with gathering the courage to let myself be who I really was. But after I came out and started to get braver, all thanks to glee club, I just never got much desire to find anything out. Coming to accept something is one thing, the rest was too scary... but then when I found myself with an amazing boyfriend who was hot as hell, that all began to change... if slowly." Kurt began explain to Blaine.

"Should I be flattered by this?"

"I'm not finished Blaine, so I can't help but think how I could have easily been as ignorant as everyone else in that class room." Kurt finished.

"Oh I doubt that." Blaine told him as he leaned over to kiss him on the corner of his mouth.

"Well maybe not that bad but still..." Kurt admitted.

Blaine just laughed and continued to kiss Kurt over and over until he knew things were getting dangerous.

"Aren't we supposed to be just talking?" Kurt reminded him.

Blaine relented and let go of Kurt, only for him to be rewarded with Kurt lying back down as he rested his head on Blaine's lap. Blaine grinned and couldn't resist running a hand through his thick hair.

"What do you wanna talk about next?" he asked.

"Well you know what happened to me when I finally learned about sex, but I've never heard the full details for you. Aside from the fact that your dad kept tight lipped on the subject so you went looking yourself." Kurt commented.

"Honestly there's not much more to tell, but I'll try." Blaine began with a sigh. "So if my dad wasn't too comfortable with the idea of having 'the talk' with me before, he definitely wasn't when I told him I was gay. I guess he thought that if I was kept in the dark about sex I'd just forget the whole idea, I dunno... anyway it quickly became clear it wasn't going to happen and for a I while I was fine not knowing. But being gay doesn't mean we don't have urges and I eventually got brave and more curious about it, so yeah I went looking for answers. I gotta say the internet is pretty useful, but at first all I could find was porn..." Blaine muttered.

"Which might be more stimulating but far from informative, or realistic." Kurt added, he remembered when he had tried to watch gay porn himself. But he wasn't about to admit that to Blaine, not when they needed to keep things tame.

"Exactly, but I eventually found some really good sites and that's where I got my sexual education, or at least until I got the chance to put my knowledge to the test when we finally were ready to." Blaine said with a grin.

"That just proves that we might be young and have all these raging hormones, but it doesn't mean we can't be responsible." Kurt told him.

"Right, because for us sex isn't just sex, it's something only we get to experience together and share." Blaine added.

Kurt smiled warmly and grabbed onto the sides of Blaine's face and pulled him down for an upside down kiss.

Just when Kurt was sure nothing else about how ignorant some of his fellow glee-clubbers were about sex couldn't get any worse. He was proven to be very wrong the next day when Mercedes had run up to him and Blaine at his locker and told them Brittany was pregnant. Kurt had instantly voiced his annoyance on their being yet another teenage pregnancy happening. Until they were all in glee club and Kurt, along with everyone else in the room were dumbfounded with the fact that Brittany believed babies came from the stork. Kurt knew Brittany wasn't the brightest girl, but this, this was just disturbing.

"You can't be serious." Kurt muttered under his breath when the news hit him.

Blaine could only stare with his mouth wide open, which made him look like Rachel's twin because she was doing the same thing beside him. Blaine looked up at Kurt and his eyes widened as he mouthed 'oh my god' to his boyfriend, who nodded with amazement. It seemed their discussion from before was far from over.

Which turned out to be very true when the follow day Mr. Schuester stepped into the classroom and began to write the word 'sexy' up on the white board. Kurt stared at the word and his eyes narrowed with concern. "Oh no..." he muttered with dread.

But it was true, that became very clear when Will turned around to them. "Sexxxxy..."

"I really hope that's not one of the requirements for Regionals because with Berry in those tights, we don't stand a chance." Santana replied from her spot over at the piano.

Rachel rolled her eyes and Will continued. "No, this isn't about Regionals, I'm less worried about that right now and I'm more worried about the fact that it has become clear to me that some of you have been lacking when it comes to um, understanding the, the.." Will began, but it was clear he was struggling with finding the proper words and he moved his hand forward. Which caused a number of his students to exchange weird looks around the room. "The uh... the intricacies of... adult relationships." he finally managed to say.

Kurt rolled his eyes in frustration, of course Mr. Schuester would have to word it that way. That only adults were allowed to indulge in sex because they were the only ones mature enough to. It might have been true for some people, but Kurt wasn't buying it. "Kill me now." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine could only remain silent and just nod at Kurt, this was going to get awkward real quick. But Will was right, just because he and Kurt were both being safe and responsible, didn't mean the subject shouldn't be brought up. He had to hand it to Will that at least he was trying to tackle such a touchy subject, even if he wasn't being very successful so far. Blaine only wished he could raise his hand and ask if Kurt and him could be excused from the lesson, but he still hoped most of the New Direction had forgotten his drunken declaration that he and Kurt were no longer virgins.

The room broke out into muffled laughter and Will struggled to continue onwards. "Anyways, along with preparing for Regionals next week. I wanna spend the week educating ourselves about some of these... intricacies." Will finally managed to finish.

"Is this the appropriate form for that?" Rachel replied, it was clear she was uncomfortable with the idea.

"Look, whenever we had uh issues in the past that are on our minds or giving us problems. It's always helped us to sing about it. So this week I've invited a special guest... Miss Holly Holiday." Will told them.

Even Kurt and Blaine couldn't resist but to cheer with the other guys as Miss Holiday, who looked smoking hot in her leather clad outfit, strutted into the room.

"Hola classie." She told them as she walked up in front of them.

"Oh no, it's the salad lady..." Mercedes muttered weakly.

Kurt let out a small groan at Mercedes's comment and punched her lightly in the shoulder. Kurt remained silent as he watched her walk over to call out Finn and Brittany on some of their misconceptions about sex and Kurt found it hard to judge her for it. Rachel suddenly voices her protests in having to hear all of this, because she has chosen to remain celibate. Which Kurt knew had more to do with the fact that she was single now, more than anything else, though she had been a 'prude' to Finn when they had been dating to use Finn's exact words, though Kurt didn't exactly agree with them. Will quickly called the awkward conversation to a halt and Miss Holiday broke out to into a sizzling rendition of "Do you Wanna Touch Me There."

It didn't take long for Blaine to get into the grove of things, as music always did for him. To remain in control he simply kept any memories or mental images of the times he had Kurt had touched during their forays into sex out of his mind and he was fine. It also helped that the song started out with Brittany, Santana and Miss Holiday almost doing a chair strip tease, which was wasted on their gay eyes. Nevertheless, Blaine didn't hesitate to join her on the dance floor when she pulled him out of his chair. Blaine couldn't help but look over at Kurt's direction and give him a longing stare.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's antics but he went to join him to dance nevertheless. Despite the spicy subject matter of the song they managed to keep things well under control during the whole number, which hadn't been that hard for either of them to accomplish, since things only got dangerous when they were alone. Kurt bopped along behind Blaine as they followed the others in their dance line around the piano. When the song was finished Holly caught them off guard by slipping in their point of her whole lesson. Which was that when you had sex with someone, you were having sex with everyone they had ever been with.

Blaine couldn't help but look over at Blaine and the two of them shared a smirk, since that was no concern for them to worry about. "No randoms for us." he whispered to Kurt, who just nodded. _

This time when Blaine and Kurt found themselves in line for their coffees at the Lima Bean, their conversation proved to be much safer a topic to speak about with their current location. With Regionals being only a week away, there was the matter of Kurt's on-going mission to secure Blaine a solo to discuss.

"I thought perhaps you could do a Joan Armatrading medley." Kurt suggested with a playful smile.

Blaine let out a small laugh, "Um, I'm not so sure people know who that is." he pointed out.

"Which is why you could educate them, but maybe you're right... it's more my style than yours." Kurt replied as he thought of other options. "We should go check out between the sheets after this to get some more ideas." he suggested.

"Speaking of between the sheets, we also have our current song assignment..." Blaine began.

"I thought we agreed to keep that kind of talk to when we're alone Blaine." Kurt warned.

"What? This is harmless talk about song choices Kurt, I mean sex is everywhere you go, especially in music." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt sighed, what Blaine was saying was certainly true. "I just dunno if there's anything I want to sing about on the matter." Kurt began, when he saw Blaine raise an eyebrow he shook his head. "I mean for everyone in glee club to hear." he added.

"Ah, well I kind of want to get the message across that not all teenagers and ignorant and careless when it comes to... how did Mr. Schue put it. 'Adult relationships.' I'm just not sure how we could do that..."

Kurt groaned, it wouldn't be an easy feat to do, most songs that were about sex where all about doing it and not the consequences. "Feel like writing an original song about it?"

"Oh god no!" Blaine blurted out.

"Then I might just have an idea that could work... which starts with us going to Between the Sheets." Kurt explained, but he saw the turned on look on his boyfriend's face and he grimaced. "That is, if you can keep it in your pants Mr. Anderson." he whispered.

Blaine laughed, "I'll manage somehow, as long as we can at least make out later." he told Kurt with a wink.

Even when Kurt's song idea turned out to be a good one, Blaine was still a bit nervous to sing with him in glee club. It wasn't that he thought Kurt's sexy gyrations would distract him too much, they had mastered the art of keeping their urges in check when they performed a while ago. No, it was that Blaine wasn't sure if the song really made any point. Kurt had assured him it would once he talked afterwards and he would make the point of the song known to all, but Blaine still had his doubts. Never the less he didn't hesitate to walk down with Kurt to face everyone in Glee when it was time to put their theory to the test.

"Okay, now I had hoped to find a song that would voice how some kids might be more mature than most adults seem to think. I didn't have much luck, so in the end it became clear we would just have to wing it." Kurt told them all, which got a few confused looks. "Just look and listen." he added quickly and nodded to Blaine, who turned the boombox on.

Blaine stepped forward and began to bop to the beat when the song started, which was 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy.' Blaine just let the music take him over and forgot what they were trying to tell the room with the song. Kurt began to sing the backup vocals as Blaine started to walk around the room, trying his best to look as sexy as possible. Judging by the shocked looks he was getting, Blaine was managing to pull it off pretty well. It was almost oddly satisfying to show them all that there was more to Blaine than being all innocent and polite.

Kurt shimmied from his view point over at the piano, when Blaine turned towards him at one point and winked at Kurt. That was his cue to take over for a verse and he strutted forward to show his team mates a thing or two.

Blaine had been prepared to keep himself in check with Kurt's sensual looks, but he found there was no danger. Because Kurt's face ended up not looking very sexy, at least for some of his performance. Kurt it seemed to was only able to boost his sex appeal when he wasn't trying to. Blaine sighed and tried his best not to make any reaction to the strange facial expressions his boyfriend was sporting. He was just glad that Kurt was too much in the zone to notice the snickers and looks of shock on everyone's faces. It was Blaine's turn to take the floor again and he managed to recover to finish the song and was relieved it was finally over.

"Well that was certainly interesting, but I'm not sure what the point of it was." Mr. Schuester told them both.

Kurt turned to face him. "The point was is while it obvious as teens we're constantly thinking if anyone finds us sexy, it's not all we think about." Kurt began.

"I already know all the girls find me smoking." Puck commented.

Kurt ignored him and continued. "In closing I'll just point out that it is possible for teenagers to be just as responsible as adults when sex is concerned. That we get that it's more than just having fun, that you need to be safe." Kurt told them, but he was quickly struggling not to start to blush. Because it was very hard to say such things without making everyone in the room realize he and Blaine were having sex themselves and that was the least thing we wanted to have happen.

"Wanky." Santana commented, though Kurt didn't realize she was saying it sarcastically.

Blaine noticed the smirk on Santana's face and he was glad to see Kurt had given up and simply walked back to his seat. Blaine came to join him and glee club was pretty normal after that. Blaine leaned over to Kurt to whisper in his ear. "Hey, it was a nice try." he told him.

Kurt sighed, "Remind me never to do anything like that again." Kurt whispered. _

Blaine had been planning to not tell Kurt about his failed attempts to look sexy during their number. But after they had successfully gone out into the word and had a fun date. Kurt made his plans impossible when he asked Blaine a simple question when they were now alone in his bedroom later that night.

"There's something that's been bothering me since glee club." Kurt admitted to Blaine.

Blaine, who had been casually lying on Kurt's bed as he watched him put away a new purchased sweater, froze. "Uh sure what." he asked, trying to sound casual about it.

"I noticed some odd looks on some of the gangs faces when we were singing today. Did I look weird or something?" Kurt asked him, but when he didn't get an intimidate reply he turned to look at his boyfriend, who did not look very happy. "Blaine?" he urged.

Blaine took a deep breath, "Yeah, you kinda did..." he admitted slowly. Blaine looked up at Kurt and watched as his expression turned to sheer horror over the news.

"Oh my god!" Kurt blurted out as he came over to fall onto the bed face first. "What did I look like?" he asked, his voice muffled from his head being buried in the mattress.

"I dunno if this is really necessary to go into the details of how..." Blaine sputtered but Kurt turned his head to look at him and Blaine gulped. "You kind of... looked like you were having gas pains." But Blaine regretting saying that the moment the words left his mouth.

Kurt just sat up and stared at him, when the words finally clicked in he fell back onto the bed. "This is the word day of my life." he sobbed and pulled himself up into a fetal position as he lied there on his side silently, as if he was in total shock.

Blaine just stared at him in disbelief, he had no idea what to do. "Kurt, you're being ridiculous about this, cute, but ridiculous!" Blaine told him.

"Easy for you to say, you managed to look like a sex god..." Kurt told him weakly.

Blaine crawled over to where Kurt was lying and could only sigh, he knew there was no point in holding him at that moment. "Kurt, baby... what do I have to do to convince you that you are sexy as hell? Or should I start listing all the performances which made me get a borderline boner? Like Love Game, Toxic and let's not forget Circus."

Kurt opened and eye and looked over at Blaine's direction, seeing his boyfriend big goofy smile made him ease up a bit. He sighed and forced himself into a proper sitting position. "Then that means I only end up not looking sexy when I'm trying to! What kind of performer does that make me?"

Blaine simply reached out and stroked Kurt's back softly, "Look Kurt, you were just trying too hard. If you were to let yourself relax and not think about it, it wouldn't be a problem." Blaine assured him.

"Well I do admit I wasn't feel very sexy when I tried, I just felt uncomfortable." Kurt admitted to him.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt so Blaine could wrap himself around Kurt from behind. "Yah see, don't try so hard."

"Maybe things were easier when I had had as much sexual appeal and knowledge of a baby penguin." Kurt muttered.

"What? Well that's not true at all, you are not cutting me off, Kurt." Blaine growled possessively. "We're too good at it now to go all celibate, there's no off switch."

"Don't worry your horny head about that, there's no risk of that happening, thank god. No I was just thinking how less complicated things were before... Before us becoming a couple caused me to learn about sex." Kurt tried to explain.

"Your dad had the talk with you Kurt, not me." Blaine pointed out.

"Yes, but he decided it was time for us to have the talk because of you and how close we were getting."

"So I'm to blame for this completely huh?" Blaine asked playfully.

"Okay no... I mean I did try to watch 'those movies' once. But I just got horribly depressed and I thought about they were all kids once and they all have mothers and god what their mothers think. And why would you get a tattoo there?" Kurt muttered quickly.

Blaine heard none of this because his mind had stopped working when Kurt had admitted he had tried to watch gay porn. After that all Blaine could do was picture it in his mind and nothing else mattered as the though rushed through him. Though it ended up causing him to get a boner, one that Kurt had to notice with him being pressed up against Kurt's back.

"Blaine... I can feel how hard you are right now." Kurt warned him.

That brought Blaine back down to earth and he pulled away from Kurt, who turned to look at him. "Uh sorry, you started it with admitting that! My mind just went there..." Blaine muttered sheepishly.

Kurt sighed, "I should take it as a compliment I guess." he told Blaine. "But don't think I'm gonna help you deal with it." he added.

Blaine laughed awkwardly, "I'm not asking you to, I'm sorry Kurt.. but honestly, don't worry about it anymore okay. All you need to know is I know that you're as sexy as fuck and that's all that should matter to you." Blaine said as he came to cross his legs on the bed.

Kurt smiled and couldn't help but crawl over to give Blaine a long kiss, but that turned out to be a bad idea for the both of them. Blaine grabbed at him and pulled Kurt to lie on top of him and Kurt could feel his erection very easily through his pants. "Blaine... as much as I'd love you to show me how sexy you think I am... I don't think it's a good idea right now." Kurt began to tell him.

"But you're just so hot, Kurt..." Blaine begged as he began to rub his hard on against Kurt's leg, causing him to let out a small moan.

"I don't think we should risk it..." Kurt said again as he glanced to the door, which was slightly open. Hating to be the voice of reason at that moment, but he knew the chances of them getting caught were very good.

"I think that's a wise idea." a voice from the hallway suddenly announced and the both of them froze still.

Kurt let out a small squawk and rolled off of Blaine and onto the bed, panic rushed through him. But then he looked at the door and saw who had interrupted their moment earlier. "Carole?" Kurt blurted out.

Carole peered into the room, but she didn't bother to get too close, which Blaine was grateful for. "Yes lucky for you two, I just got home. So be thankful it was me and not Burt, he's still not too happy about finding Blaine in your bed, Kurt." Carole warned them both.

Kurt nodded at her quickly, "Thanks for the warning Carole, we'll be good now I promise." he assured her. When she was out of sight Kurt turned to Blaine who seemed to have recovered from his boner very easily now. "I think you should probably leave." he suggested.

Blaine just let out a small breath and nodded, he didn't take offence in the suggestion at all. "You're right, that was a close one!" he agreed. Blaine got up and leaned over to give Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek and promised to call him later. After they said their goodbyes Blaine grabbed his book-bag and hurried out of the room and downstairs to the front door. Blaine knew what he needed to do now, even when the idea was scary to think about. But Blaine had been meaning to face Burt about finding him hung over in his sons bed and now he knew it was time man up and do just that.

Blaine was determined to keep to his word and face the music, which lead to him heading over to Burt Hummel's tire and lube shop one afternoon. Kurt luckily was off somewhere with Rachel and Mercedes for some much needed time with his ladies, as Kurt had put it. So it gave Blaine the perfect opportunity to go face his boyfriends father and deal with what had been bothering him for a while. Blaine found Burt Hummel working on a car and stopped a few feet away from him. "Need a hand?" Blaine asked him casually.

Burt looked up at Blaine's direction and he was glad to see there was no lingering look of anger on his face. "Yeah why don't you hand me that carburettor." he replied.

Blaine turned and took hold of the right part and handed it over to Burt, who had come to meet him half way already. "How'd yah know which one it was?" Burt asked with a small smile.

"My dad and I rebuilt a fifty-seven Chevy in our driveway two summers ago. One of his many attempts at bonding." Blaine said with a small laugh.

"You here looking for parts?" Burt offered, but he clearly knew that it wasn't the likely the cause of his visit.

"No, I'm here to apologize actually..." Blaine began and he stood there with his arms crossed and he struggled to think of the right way to start things. "When you know... you found me in Kurt's bed that one morning. I know that must have been quite a shock and I know Kurt told you why it happened..." Blaine struggled.

"Because you got drunk." Burt offered.

Blaine let out an awkward laugh, "Yeah that... and I know it's kind of awkward but I wanted to apologize. Because I know it wasn't really Kurt's fault and he ended up getting grounded because of it so I've been feeling guilty and I couldn't let it go..." Blaine began to sputter off quickly.

"Whoa slow down there Blaine, Kurt didn't end up getting grounded because of that okay. Look I get it, you let things get a little out of control, you'll find drinking does that to you pretty quick. I'm not saying I was happy to find you there, but you're thinking about it too much." Burt explained to him.

"You'd know if I was really angry about it... trust me."

Bline let out a deep breath, "Oh thank god! Because honestly nothing happened then! I would never in my right mind think it would have been okay to sleep over like that!" Blaine blurted out as he walked closer to Burt.

Burt glanced over at his nearby worker and sighed, "Didn't I tell you to calm down? Come on let's go sit and talk about it. Kurt's done the same thing often enough that I know it helps." Burt told him as he reached out and took hold of Blaine's shoulders and guided him over to the chairs at his side work bench on the wall. Once Blaine was seated it was easy to see he was far from calm, Burt sighed.

"Now I'm gonna start by telling you what I told Kurt. I'm not stupid, Blaine, I know you and Kurt have been doing... things together." Burt began.

Blaine looked at him in panic as he suddenly thought that meant he had overheard them or even seen them in the act somehow. His eyes widened but Burt began to chuckle lightly.

"Man Kurt's right, you're easy to read, kid. No, I didn't actually see or hear any proof. But it's not too hard to guess. So drop the panic act and let's just talk man to man here, deal?"

Blaine forced himself to calm down, this was the type of subject his dad would never talk to him about. So it felt good to finally talk to an adult who respected him no matter who he chose to love and it felt fresh. "Deal." Blaine said softly in reply.

"Look Blaine, I won't beat around the bush here. The fact that you and Kurt are being... intimate makes my mind go fuzzy. But that's because I'm a dad and in my mind Kurt is still my little boy. So sometimes, no matter how much of a nice guy you are, sometimes I look at you and all I can think is, this is the guy that's defiling my son. Which tends to happen more often if I find you in his bed..." Burt began to explain.

"Oh god..." Blaine muttered in embarrassment.

"I told Kurt a while back he shouldn't just throw himself around and I'm glad he's not. But as long as Kurt's living under my roof he's gotta live by my rules. Rules I'd like to think are reasonable. I know it would be pretty pointless to try to enforce a no monkey business rule in the house. That should be a given anyway. But it's not like you two would stop if I did..no matter how long I could ground Kurt for. That also doesn't mean I'm giving my permission for you to do things that most teens aren't ready to deal with yet."

Blaine took in the words Burt was telling him and he just nodded, deciding it was best just to be honest with him. "We're being safe... Kurt means so much to me that I could never be careless with him." he explained.

"Good, but that doesn't mean I want to find the evidence that it's happening. Just... man it's hard to be wise all the time." Burt struggled.

"It just comes naturally to you, Burt." Blaine pointed out with a small smile.

"Yeah whatever, just keep it in your pants when I'm around kay? If you're having trouble just think how you wouldn't want to see any signs of your parents doing stuff..." Burt offered and when he saw Blaine's face turn to disgust and horror he knew he had used the right example. "Yah, that should do it." he added with a grin.

"Yeah I'm good... I mean I'll be good, you have my word." Blaine muttered as he tried to wipe the disturbing image from his mind. "Thanks for talking to me about this, Burt, it means a lot to me." Blaine added with a sigh.

"I get the feeling you haven't had many chances to talk about stuff like this with your own Dad then?"

"No I haven't, I'm really actually really jealous about how close you and Kurt are."

"Well when Kurt's mom died we had to stick together just to survive." Burt began to explain, but Blaine shook his head.

"No, you were close even before that, Kurt told me. It's not like that with my dad at all..." Blaine began, but he hesitated, when he wasn't sure if he could burden Burt by talking to him about his father issues.

"You can talk to me about it Blaine, one thing I know I'm good at is listening. I've gotten a lot of practice with Kurt lately. I find it helps him and there must be something that even he can't help you deal with that well."

Blaine didn't need any more encouragement to start talking about something that he'd been trying to come to terms with for a long time. "I can tell my dad still loves me but he's never fully come to accept the fact that I'm gay. It's like it's too much of a burden for him, to have a son that's different. He's been trying lately, especially since Kurt's come into the picture. But I can just tell it bothers him and he still doesn't know how to deal with it. I dunno if he ever will..." Blaine began to explain. "When I heard how accepting you were with Kurt from the start, it... it really hit me hard."

"People deal with hard situations in different ways, some are good and others turn out bad. I mean yes, I accepted Kurt and I don't love him any less. But that didn't mean I didn't have to get used to the idea. Sure I've pretty much knew he was gay since he was little, but hearing it didn't make it any easier to face. I was just able to see in the end it didn't matter, Kurt was still my son, no matter what. If your dad still hasn't realized that, then he's the one who's missing out."

Blaine looked over at Burt and fought back the tears that were risking to form, so he let out another awkward laugh. "Yeah, I keep telling myself that a lot over the years. But I just find myself getting so damn frustrated and angry over it at times. Like when he got me to build that car with him. You think my dad built a car with me because he loves cars? I think he did it because thought that getting my hands dirty might make me straight."

"Well hopefully with Kurt being around he'll get to realizing that you're actually happy." Burt commented.

Blaine was reaching his limit and fast. "Yeah right... maybe one day. Anyway thanks, I really appreciate talking to you like this. Even when I know I'm overstepping things here." Blaine told him.

Burt gave him a light punch on the shoulder, "You are. But you can always come to me if you need to talk, Blaine. I've gotten used to having you around and I can tell how happy you make my son. You've been there for him a lot and I know how much you two have grown by being together. So keep the private details of your relationship to yourselves and you and I are gonna be fine." Burt said.

Blaine couldn't help but give him a warm smile, "Thanks." was all he could manage to tell him.

It was funny that whenever there was a touching musical number in glee club Kurt found himself sharing a look of love with Blaine. No matter what the song ended up being about they always managed to find a way to make it about their relationship. Though this current song was very easy to do, because it was a beautiful love song.

The second performance they ended up watching later in the week ended up being far more amusing between them. Blaine looked over at Kurt who had noticed the irony of the celibacy club having picked a song like Afternoon Delight. Blaine found his smile very infectious and two of them began to laugh amongst themselves as they tried to keep it under control.

After they returned from another successful date they were both surprised to find themselves completely alone at Kurt's house, with no risk of anyone coming home for a while.

"I cannot believe we are this lucky..." Blaine muttered in disbelief as he followed Kurt into his bedroom.

"I know, right? Finn and my dad are out at a game and Carole's got a night shift, this never occurs..." Kurt replied.

"Considering what's happened lately with your dad..." Blaine had begun to say but he stopped when Kurt looked at him with confusion.

"What's happened lately? Did you end up talking to my dad?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah and it turned out to be a great talk, one I really needed. Still I find this too easy..." Blaine said as his eyes began to whirl around the room.

Kurt put his hands on his hips, "What are you looking for?"

"I dunno, a hidden camera maybe." Blaine muttered.

"Oh my god, Blaine get it together!" Kurt told him with a laugh.

Blaine stopped and looked back to Kurt, his face turning to look at his boyfriend with desire. "I know what I'd rather get together with..." he purred.

Kurt let out a laugh but didn't stop Blaine when he came over and began to kiss him. It was far too good of an opportunity to pass up and it seemed Blaine was thinking the exact same thing. What was the harm in wanting to celebrate the fact they were being careful and mature when it came to sex. Kurt decided it was time to show his boyfriend just how sexy he could truly be. Something snapped inside him and he suddenly began to kiss Blaine with a fierce need. "Fuck you're hot, Blaine." he growled as he began to pull at his clothing. "Bed now." he told him.

Blaine stared at him and just let Kurt push him towards the bed and pull Blaine to lie down on the mattress. Before he could do anything Kurt got to work on freeing him of his vest and shirt and Blaine joined in and began to undo the fly on Kurt's pants as he straddled him. Once Blaine upper body was free of clothing Kurt quickly stripped off his own top layers and came back down to glide his mouth along Blaine's body, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"You like that, huh?" Kurt asked softly as he breathed onto Blaine's skin, which caused him to shudder.

"Shit, you're hot when you get all bossy in bed." Blaine muttered.

Kurt only flashed him a wicked smile as he continued to torture him slowly with is tongue. Blaine didn't even try to do anything himself, he just let Kurt have his way with him, since it felt amazing. This was something they had both come to love, taking turns with everything, from who did what and to whom. Sometimes they equally gave and took from each other, while other times, like at the moment they just let one take full control. But Blaine's mind was rendered thoughtless when Kurt had brought his already hard cock out and took it fully into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Blaine yelled out in surprise.

Kurt began to move his mouth up and down and was doing far too good of a job that Blaine knew he wouldn't last for much longer. Kurt seemed to notice this so right when it seemed Blaine was at his breaking point he released Blaine's cock from his mouth. Only Kurt didn't let him recover for very long, instead he brought himself to hover over Blaine and returned to straddle him, as his own erection rubbed against Blaine's hard on.

"Do you want me to fuck you senseless, Blaine?" Kurt whispered into his ear as he continued to rock his hips down on Blaine.

"Yes..." he whimpered. "Oh god, yes.."

Kurt grinned playfully and got off of Blaine and began to slip him out of his pants and underwear. Kurt knew Blaine was far too hard to be able to last any longer though. So he brought his hand down to stroke his hard cock, not bothering to take his own pants off just yet. Even when his own erection was starting to make things almost painful in his tight jeans.

"Better deal with this first though." he told Blaine softly and began to pump his hand faster as Blaine sat up and captured Kurt's lips with his own mouth.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned as he continued to kiss Kurt over and over. Until he finally lost all control and came in Kurt's hand with a shudder. Blaine kissed Kurt again and moved his head back to look at him as he recovered from the haze of reaching orgasm. "See, I told you you're sexy." he told him.

Kurt couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh, even if it broke him being all controlling and seductive. It was hard to ignore how hard he still was so he got back into his sexy mind state from before as he pried himself out Blaine's arms so he could get off the bed quickly. "Oh you haven't seen anything yet." he told Blaine with a playful smile.

Blaine was about to protest when he realized Kurt was heading over to get the bottle of lube and condoms from his dresser drawer. Kurt was back on him in what had to be less than a minute so Blaine could hardly complain. He grabbed at Kurt and ran his hands down his back as he began to kiss his shoulder. "Why are your pants still on?" He muttered.

"Because you haven't bothered to take them off yet." Kurt replied with a smirk.

Blaine laughed, "Aren't you supposed to be telling me what to do here?" he teased.

Kurt glanced up from where he had been kissing Blaine's chest and gave him a look that sent shivers down his spine. Kurt seemed to take his words to heart and came to straddle Blaine once again and Kurt grabbed his hands and place them on his hips. "Get to work then, if you want my dick in you, you gotta earn it." he whispered.

Blaine closed his mouth, which had been wide open as Kurt's tone did things to him. He quickly regained his composure and got to work on unzipping Kurt's fly and working his pants off his hips. As he got them down to just above his knees Kurt just stood there looking at him with his deep blue eyes.

Kurt could hardly believe he was actually pulling this off so efficiently, he didn't even break into laughter as Blaine pushed at him with a raw demand. He just let Blaine guide him to lie out on the bed as he worked pulling his pants down his legs until they were fully off. Kurt didn't even need to say anything before Blaine got to work on his boxer briefs and soon he was completely naked. "Very good Blaine, I guess I should give you your reward now." Kurt told him. In any other circumstances Kurt would have felt very embarrassed and his attempts to be sexy would have failed. But as he looked at Blaine's face, his need and desire for the young man before him gave him all the courage he needed to continue. Also it was hot as hell and Kurt was getting turned on just as much as his boyfriend was.

"Please don't make me beg, Kurt." Blaine pleaded as he reached for Kurt's cock.

Kurt let out a quick laugh as he sat up and moved Blaine's hand on his cock up and down. "Oh that is tempting, but we'll save that for another day." Kurt began but he was getting tired of the game and just wanted to fuck his boyfriend. "Okay sorry Blaine I'm getting impatient here... so yeah, sex now!" Kurt muttered and he pushed Blaine down on the bed with a thud.

"This is actually still pretty hot." Blaine replied with a grin.

"Shut up and get the damn condom!" Kurt growled.

Blaine could hardly ignore such a demand so Blaine grabbed for the condom box at his side without another word. He sat up so he could manage to rip the package open and roll it onto Kurt's ready cock. Kurt had already retrieved the bottle of lube and opened the cap, Blaine grabbed it from him and began to slick his cock up with lube. Once that was done Blaine handed the bottle back to Kurt and let his boyfriend guide him back down on the bed. "Uh what position are you planning here?" Blaine asked, when he saw the look Kurt gave him he laughed. "So I can help get us there quicker Kurt!" he blurted out.

Kurt simply coated two of his fingers with lube and coated the ring of muscle at Blaine's entrance, causing him to hiss from the sudden cold contact it brought along. But Blaine had no time to complain when Kurt shifted himself and urged Blaine's hips upwards. "Let those legs up Blaine." Kurt told him.

Blaine complied as he pushed his hips up higher until his ankles were resting on Kurt's shoulders as his boyfriend got them into a more comfortable position. Once Kurt was fully kneeling he carefully guided his cock to Blaine's hole and began to push inside. Not matter how hot and ready they both were, Kurt wasn't about to get to eager and ended up being careless. Not when they'd spent the whole weak saying how safe and responsible they both were.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned.

Once Kurt was completely inside Blaine he grabbed hold of his boyfriend's ankles and began to slowly move in and out of him. "You feel so fucking good, Blaine." he sobbed.

"Kurt I'm fine, go faster." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt grinned and began to pick up speed until he worked up a good thrusting rhythm that cause them both to cry out each other's names over and over from the pleasure it gave them. It ended up being so good Kurt knew that neither of them would last for much longer. "Mmm, I love this, how you feel, with me inside you..." Kurt moaned as he pounded himself into Blaine.

"Yes! Like that... just like fucking that, Kurt!" Blaine yelled out.

But Kurt's knees were starting to burn so he quickly let go of Blaine's legs and he pressed downwards so they came to stretch out on the bed. "Sorry, my legs were getting too sore there." Kurt muttered in apology. Only Blaine didn't seem to mind at all when he suddenly wrapped his legs around Kurt and kissed him deeply. Kurt ran his hand along the side of Blaine's neck as he kissed him commandingly.

"Blaine...I'm gonna." he muttered under his breath.

"Me too, harder." Blaine groaned. "I'm sorry I'm not holding out for longer."

"Oh Blaine, that hardly matters, when it's this good, oh lord!" Kurt snapped.

"Holy hell, Kurt!" Blaine shouted out in ecstasy.

As Kurt felt himself rising to the edge of orgasm and he planted his hands firmly on each side of Blaine and began to thrust into him with what strength he had left. Blaine brought his hands to grab hold of his ass and pushed at him in unison as they two of them cried out at almost the exact same time as they finally came. It took every ounce of energy Kurt had left in him to not to fall asleep in Blaine's arms as he collapsed on top of him. Even after they had been sexually active for a few months now, it had never been quite that intense before.

"Well that's the first time we came at the same time." Blaine said softly.

"Another first we got to enjoy." Kurt replied lazily.

"Uh... don't fall asleep, baby." Blaine warned as he noticed Kurt's eyes begin to close.

Kurt sighed, "Easy for you to say, I did most of the work." he teased. Finally he began to slowly pull out of Blaine and managed to properly dispose of the condom, but that was all he could manage and he curled up beside Blaine and brought his head to rest on his shoulder. "Don't you wanna spoon?" he asked.

Blaine smiled and snuggled up to Kurt so their noses were touching, "Oh believe me I do, but what I haven't forgotten is your family is going to eventually come home. I do not want Burt to find me in your bed again...and this time we'd both be naked." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt let out a sigh, "Why can't you be wrong just this once, it's not fair, is it a crime that I just want to wake up beside you for once." Kurt whined.

Blaine let out a small chuckle and kissed his hand softly, "No, but while we're still young enough to live with our parents, we're gonna have to deal with it. Even when it sucks." Blaine told him.

Kurt let out a small yawn, it was easier said than done for him right now. "Uh huh...sure."

Blaine smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "Go to sleep Kurt, I'm not as tired as you are. I'll stay up until you fall asleep and then I'll head for home."

Kurt was far too tired to argue, "Okay, if you're sure you're not too tired to drive home."

Blaine smiled, even in his sleepy state Kurt still managed to voice his concern over his wellbeing. "I'm sure, as sure as I love you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine replied.

"Okay then, goodnight Blaine." Kurt mumbled as he lifted his head off of Blaine's shoulder, so Blaine would be able to leave without waking him. He brought his forehead to rest against Blaine's shoulder and he kissed it lightly, but he proved he was fading fast.

"Night, Kurt." Blaine told him softly.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I really enjoy writing for Burt, I just gotta say.


	39. Chapter 39 Original Song

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

It has come to Original song and it's funny, this episode is probably the one that's changed the most from canon. Mainly since Kurt and Blaine have been together for a while and they didn't transfer to Dalton. Apologizes for the break between updates, holidays and projects kept my beta swamped. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Alas I am not a song writer, so I didn't even try to white the lyrics for Blaine's original song. All I did was give it a title: Finally Free.

Chapter 39

~Original Song~

A week was all that remained until Regionals, only one week to come up with their set list. Normally this would have been far easier but since Rachel had managed to convince everyone in the New Directions to go with her idea of Original songs. They were all faced with an even bigger challenge, one where Blaine wasn't sure he could tackle. He had the music part of his song almost fully figured out, it was the lyrics that were the problem. Blaine had been through more than enough difficulty and pain in his life to inspire him for his song, but it just wasn't coming together the way he wanted it to. Blaine looked forward and saw Kurt make his way over to him and he smiled, just the distraction he needed.

"Hi there handsome, I'm glad to see you." Blaine said as Kurt walked up to him.

"Something bothering you?" Kurt asked him, this time he wasn't being playful in his response, he was actually concerned.

"Well kinda, nothing serious so don't worry. I'm just having trouble with my song for Regionals." Blaine muttered.

Kurt blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"Why is that so surprising?"

"Because I'm surprise to see there is a limit to your musical talents."

"Funny." Blaine said with a sigh.

"Sorry, all teasing aside don't worry about it, Blaine. I'm sure you're still leaps ahead of anyone else in Glee. I mean you heard about Rachel's song, 'My Headband'...well Finn informed me her second hit is called 'Only Child." Kurt explained.

"I know, it's just the lyrics keep tripping me up... Whenever I try to make them sound good, they just end up all cheesy." Blaine whined, he glanced over at Kurt who suddenly had a very large smile on his face. "Why are you smiling like that?" he asked him.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment and shook his head lightly, "Oh nothing, just that I have complete faith in you Blaine." he assured him. Which was a lie, well, not the part about having faith in Blaine. The lie had been the reason for his smile, which was because the irony of Blaine's having trouble with the lyrics didn't escape him. It was amusing because Kurt had been working on a surprise for Blaine. What had started with him just wanting to give Blaine a few ideas for what the song could be about. Had quickly turned into Kurt coming up with the lyrics for an entire song, all that it needed now was the melody. As much as Kurt wanted to put Blaine's mind to and ease right there and then, Kurt wanted to surprise him later. After he had a chance to give it one final look over.

"Can I see the sheet music for your song so far?" he asked innocently, Kurt had a feeling by some miracle it would match his lyrics.

Blaine nodded and pulled a piece of paper out of his notebook and handed it to Kurt, "Sure, I could use a second opinion." Blaine told him.

Kurt took it and scanned music sheet over, it would need a bit of reworking to get it to work with his lyrics, but it was scary how well their work fit together. "It's perfect, Blaine." he said with a smile. i'In more ways than one.'/i he thought to himself with a smile.

"Yeah, a perfect disaster." Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Okay you are far too mopey to get anywhere now... what you need is a good pick me up to get those creative juices flowing again." Kurt told him.

"How does one do that?"

Kurt, who had already brought out his phone, started to type what could have only been a long text to someone. "I'm way ahead of you already..." he muttered, his eyes never leaving the phone.

Kurt's secret turned out to be an impromptu visit to Dalton to see the Warblers, for what Kurt had called an inspirational 'jam session'. Blaine hadn't protested in the least at the idea, in fact he was really excited to get the chance to sing with his friends again and it was all thanks to his amazing boyfriend.

"Thanks for doing this guys, I've missed it." Blaine said as he looked around the Warbler's choir room.

"Well thank Kurt then, it was his idea after all." Wes told him with a smile.

"Oh, I will later." Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt groaned at that, "Instead of embarrassing me, how about you guys get to some singing?" Kurt suggested.

"What a perfect idea Kurt, and I know just the song to go with. Just don't think it has any context okay, this is purely for fun." Blaine added.

Before Kurt could ask Blaine what he was up to he suddenly darted out of the room and Kurt stared as the doors closed shut. "What are you..." he began to mutter.

But Kurt didn't had time to finish because Blaine burst back into the room a moment later and sang out, "Oh yeah!" as he threw a large collection of papers into the air.

Kurt laughed as Blaine began to sing Misery by Maroon Five and he watched as the Warblers quickly joined him on the back-up vocals, in their usual a ccapella style. Kurt grabbed one of the papers which had fallen in front of him from his sitting spot, which was at one of the tables by the door. He realized it was one of Blaine's many failed attempts at trying to write lyrics for his original song and Kurt grinned. He quickly began to join in with the Warblers and watched Blaine as he continued to sing, the expressions on his face were priceless. As Blaine made his way through the room he came over to where Kurt was and half pulled him out of his chair, causing Kurt to laugh as he stood fully up and let Blaine drape his arm over his shoulder as they skipped out of the room. When they reached the hallway Blaine pushed at Kurt lightly and Kurt gave him a playful smile as he sat down at the bench against the wall.

Blaine couldn't ever keep himself away from Kurt for very long, so it was no surprise to anyone when he came to sit beside his boyfriend. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder for a moment as he sang another verse, but he finally pulled himself away from Kurt's company and began to dance with the Warblers. Kurt didn't hesitate to stand up and join them as he moved his arms around to the beat.

The whole performance ended up being fun and casual and be exactly what Blaine needed at that moment. With all the drama that had been going on with the New Directions, it felt liberating to just let things go and have a good time. When they finished the song Blaine couldn't stop smiling. "That was awesome guys!" He yelled out and the room erupted with cheering.

Kurt began to clap and watched as Blaine began to talk with his friends, it was good to see him finally be able to relax. Until he noticed Blaine turned to his direction and a look of a surprise and worry filled his face. Kurt was going to ask what was wrong when he heard footsteps from behind him.

"What the hell is going on here?" An angry voice called out.

Kurt knew that voice, he whirled around to see his step-brother, Finn Hudson standing behind him and he wasn't a happy camper.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked him.

"I was looking for you guys to see how Blaine's song writing was going, so I was kind of surprised when Mercedes told me where you two were. In fact I didn't believe it, until now. You sure like to talk about loyalty and other big words, turns out you're just a traitor, Blaine Warbler." Finn accused.

Kurt had never been more angry at Finn than at that moment, he was being insane. "I don't even know how to respond, Finn! It was my idea to come here! I am fed up with how you've been treating Blaine lately. Grow up why don't you?"

"Why doesn't Blaine grow up so he doesn't need you to protect him! Stay out of this, Kurt." Finn shouted back.

"Like hell I will." Kurt replied as he came to stand right in Finn's face. "Try to make me." he dared.

Blaine chose that moment to rush up between them and push them apart, Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulder's tightly to keep him in place. "No Kurt, don't." he pleaded.

"Yeah Kurt, this is between me and your boyfriend here." Finn taunted.

"What is your freaking problem, Finn?" Kurt yelled.

"I already said my problem is standing right there and it's between us." Finn said as he jabbed a finger at Blaine in anger.

Blaine felt any hold he had on his anger begin to slip away, "Okay I get it, stop yelling at Kurt! If you have a problem with me then leave everyone else out of it. I'd be more than happy to 'talk' about it." Blaine told Finn and he glared at him.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered at him, he didn't like the idea.

"It's okay, this needs to be done. I promise it won't resort to violence. Can you look after the guys for me?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ears.

Kurt hesitated but he looked at the anger on Finn's face and he sighed, "Yeah, I got it." he muttered. Kurt walked over to the Warblers were grouped together in an awkward silence. "Why don't we leave these two alone and head back to the choir room." he suggested as they began to walk forward.

"Thanks guys, this won't take long." Blaine told them. Once they were finally alone in the hallway, Blaine turned his attention back to Finn and the problem at hand. "So are you gonna tell me what this is all about? Because I really have no idea." Blaine told him in frustration.

"Don't you? You know I never believed it when people used to joke about how you'd rather be back at Dalton. But I see they were right, even when you've become the new favorite in Glee Club, you'd rather be here leaking our set list. Not cool man." Finn explained.

"What?" Blaine said in surprise.

"Aren't these song attempts for Regionals that you threw around?" Finn asked as he held a piece of paper out for Blaine to see.

"Failed attempts, Finn, so they're worthless." Blaine muttered as he rolled his eyes. "And the Warblers lost at Sectionals! Remember!"

"Save your breath with the excuses!"

Blaine didn't know if he should laugh or shout after hearing Finn's accusations. "God, Kurt's right, you are being insane! You know what? I didn't believe Kurt when he told me you had a problem with me. I mean, I thought we were friends."

"Yeah I thought we were too, but that's not the problem! The problem is you've been trying to steal the top position in Glee club from me since day one."

"What?" Blaine muttered in disbelief again.

"Don't try to deny it, ever since Rachel and I broke up you and Kurt have suddenly become the new power couple."

"Uh, you didn't break up, Finn. You dumped Rachel for cheating on you, and then you turned around and did the same thing with Quinn!" Blaine shouted.

"See what I mean! You can't wait to shoot me down and make me look like a loser. All so you can be the New Directions new leader!"

"You're being an idiot, Finn! I've never wanted to steal the spotlight from you! I've just wanted to fit in!" Blaine yelled back at him.

"Right sure, sorry not buying it! If you're not gonna tell the truth here then we're done. Go back to singing with your fan club, it's where you'd rather be after all." Finn told him.

"Finn!" Blaine called, but it was too late. Finn had already begun to sprint down the hallway and Blaine was in no mood to chase after him. He was far too angry to even try to join the others in the choir room, instead he just leaned against the wall and continued to breathe hard. He was so wrapped up in his anger he didn't notice Kurt had come to join him in the hallway.

"Well, that was interesting..." Kurt began.

"You heard?" Blaine groaned.

"It was kind of hard not to your voices kind of project." Kurt began, "Here, I think you need this." Kurt said as he held out his arm in front of Blaine.

Blaine was surprised to see Kurt was holding a gym bag in front of him, "What's this?" he asked in confusion.

"Nick's gym bag, but don't worry he assured me it hasn't even been worn since he washed it last. I know you've got too much built up anger, too much that even I couldn't help you defuse it. I've heard all about how boxing helps you deal with things that piss you off. So the guys told me you're welcome to use the punching bag here to vent it out for a while." Kurt explained to him.

Blaine took the bag and forced himself to smile at Kurt. "What about you?" he asked.

"A couple of your friends have already offered to take me out for coffee and I naturally agreed. They're my friends now too after all, I'll catch a ride with them. So just drive home when you're ready, call me though okay?" Kurt said.

Blaine leaned forward and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips. "I don't deserve you, you know that?" he said softly.

"Thanks, but you have to deal with my stupid step-brother, so that's not true. Do you want me to try to talk to him about it when I'm home later?" He offered.

"God no, it would only make things worse. I'll deal with Finn myself later, whether he's ready to listen or not."

The next day Kurt and Blaine were in the auditorium during glee club, full of determination to make Blaine's solo be so good that everyone wouldn't even argue if they should use it for Regionals. Since Quinn and Rachel had already teamed up to work on a song, Kurt had informed Mr. Schuester they wanted to do the same. Only so far Blaine had no idea they were farther along than he thought, but he would find out soon enough.

"I'm not sure what I'm more surprised about, the fact that Mr. Schue let us skip out on the group song writing session so we could work on my solo. Or the fact that Rachel and Quinn aren't already here." Blaine commented as he took a seat at the piano.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure it's a partnership that will work out well. But their loss is our gain." Kurt said as he came to sit down beside Blaine on the bench.

"Except my song still doesn't have any lyrics. I tried but after what happened with Finn... the only words that came to mind were 'Finn Hudson is a jerk.'"

"I know a bunch of people who'd love to hear that song." Kurt teased. "Including me."

Blaine let out a half-hearted laugh at Kurt's joke, he appreciated it but Blaine still wasn't feeling all that great. Time was running out if he wanted to have any chance at getting a solo for Regionals, he needed to come up with something fast. Blaine had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Kurt had brought out a piece of paper until he held it right in front of his face. "What's this?" Blaine asked as he took the paper from Kurt's hand.

"It's something I've been working on... now you don't have to use it completely, Blaine. I want this song to be yours. Just when I started to work on some ideas to start you off it just kind of went from there and before I knew it...I had a whole song." Kurt explained.

Blaine only nodded in reply, his eyes never left the paper as his eyes darted along side to side as he read. "Kurt... this is... this is amazing! Did you write this after I showed you the music I had come up with?" Blaine muttered.

"Surprisingly no, I wrote it before. Crazy huh?"

"Yeah... I mean it will need a bit of tweaking to make it fit properly... but Kurt this is exactly what I had in mind! It just fits so perfectly..." Blaine told him.

"So you're going to use the lyrics for your song?" Kurt asked him.

"No, I'm gonna use these lyrics for what's our song now, Kurt." Blaine answered. He had been getting teary-eyed before but now he was just crying, only these were the good kind of tears.

"Blaine...are you crying?"

Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve and laughed as he pulled Kurt into a tight embrace. "Yes, but they're happy tears, Kurt... thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me... that you'd do this for me. It's perfect. You're perfect, Kurt."

"Oh Blaine don't you start, or you'll get me crying too! I'm just happy I was able to help you."

Blaine pulled back to he could look Kurt in the eye and show him just how he felt about him and everything he had done for him. It seemed to be working since Kurt leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. "Glad we didn't end up falling on our asses this time." he said with a laugh.

Kurt laughed back and pushed at him playfully and Blaine pretended to start to fall until Kurt grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's tie and pulled his face forward so he could kiss him again, only this time it was far from chaste. When they had to stop to come up for air they moved apart to a safer distance. "We should... we should practice." Blaine began.

"I thought we were." Kurt replied with a grin.

Their mutual answer to the question was to come back at each other, full of passion and no desire to hide it.

The following day in glee club Blaine was feeling very confident that he was going to get a solo for Regionals. He had tried to tell himself it didn't matter, it was all part of being the team in the end. But he couldn't ignore how excited he was at the idea. But that also was in part because he and Kurt had worked together and the result was an amazing song. Somehow he and Kurt had actually gotten enough actual practice so now he was set and ready to stun the others. But Mercedes ended up beating him to punch when she announced she had a song to show off as well. As he sat beside Kurt in the choir room, Blaine noticed right away while it was a good song, it wasn't Regionals material. Luckily he was positive his and Kurt's was.

When Mercedes finished Kurt took the chance to interrupt Mr. Schuester before he could continue on. "Mr. Schue, if I may? Blaine and I also have a song to present to the committee." Kurt told him with a small smile.

"Oh you guys finished your song? That's great, sure come on up and show us what you got." Will answered.

Kurt, who had already made his way down to stand in front of everyone, looked at Blaine who nodded with a grin and he came down to join him. "It took some work, but I think we really have a winner here. Which you will all find out soon enough." Kurt told them.

"The songs called 'Finally Free.' and it's..." Blaine paused, he couldn't help but notice how Finn was glaring at him. He ignored him for now, there was no way Blaine was letting Finn ruin his chance of getting a solo. If he had a problem with the idea, then Blaine would face all of that later. "Why don't we just get things going and you'll find see yourselves." he added.

"Look no offence Kurt, but you already got a solo at Sectionals. Wouldn't it be fair to let some of us who haven't get a chance finally?" Mercedes pointed out.

Kurt flashed her a wicked grin, "Mercedes, I couldn't agree with you more." he answered. He turned quickly to Blaine and give him a wink before he returned to his chair and took a seat. Causing everyone in the room to look at him in confusion, which Kurt chose to ignore. "Show them how it's done cutie."

Blaine grinned back at Kurt playfully and he looked over at where the band members were and gave them the sign to start. The music began, which started out slowly and Blaine opened his mouth to sing the first verse. But as he continued the music shifted as the beat got stronger until it erupted into an epic power house number. All the while Blaine was singing it with all of his might, like he was already on the stage at Regionals.

Kurt couldn't help but look around the room at his fellow glee-clubbers as this was going on. Everyone's faces started out with total shock and awe. It was clear that no one was denying how talented Blaine was and how amazing the song was in turn. Eventually as Blaine continued to rock it out people began to close their gaping mouths and move along to the beat.i 'We have them right where we want them.'/i Kurt thought to himself. Kurt glanced over at Finn but for once his step-brother was totally impossible to read, so he couldn't tell what he thought about it. Kurt had a feeling they'd find out soon enough, one way or the other.

As Blaine sang out the final note of the song he closed his eyes for a moment so he could catch his breath. The silence only lasted a second until the New Directions began to cheer and shout in excitement over his performance.

"That was awesome, Blaine! Wow! You really nailed it! This is exactly the type of song we need for Regionals, It fits the anthem theme perfectly! See guys, this, this is what we've been trying to do. Take all the hardship you've had to face and use that to come out a winner. I think it goes without saying that we should definitely use this song and that you should sing it Blaine. But to be fair we'll take a vote okay?" Will said as he looked around the room for any protests.

Blaine eyed Finn, who seemed to be struggling with something but when he didn't say anything Blaine let out a quick sigh of relief.

"Okay all those in favour." Will commented.

Kurt immediately rose his hand up and he was delighted to see he hadn't been the only one to do so. Everyone in the choir room raised their hand, even Finn and Kurt jumped up from his seat and began to clap happily.

"Alright it's unanimous then, congratulations Blaine, you have your solo. Thanks for all your hard work." Mr. Schuester told Blaine as he patted his shoulder lightly.

"Even I gotta admit we'd be stupid not to use it." Santana commented.

"Thanks everyone and I won't let us down. How can I when Kurt ended up writing the perfect lyrics for our song?" Blaine told his boyfriend with a wink.

"Looks like we have our first official song for Regionals. So this should motivate us even more to come up with our own group number now guys. So let's put our thinking caps on okay?" Will asked them all.

Blaine walked back over to return to his seat beside Kurt as everyone in the room began to list their favorite songs of all time. It was hard to focus and get ideas for their group number since he was still on cloud nine about getting a solo. But he came down really quick when Blaine noticed that Finn was still glaring away. Trust Finn to ruin another moment for him, Blaine knew it was time for them to talk about it, even if Finn wasn't ready to listen yet. It had to be settled before Regionals, because he didn't want anything to risk their chances at winning. Teamwork was everything when it came to show choir competitions after all.

When glee club was over Kurt could see that Blaine had a lot on his mind and judging by the frown on his boyfriends face, the cause was Finn Hudson. Kurt quickly followed Blaine out of the room and down the hallway as they headed to his locker. "Well that went very well, mission completed." Kurt told him.

Blaine smiled at him weakly, he was being silly. A moment ago he had been super happy and excited over getting a solo, now he was just pissed off. "Thanks Kurt..." he said.

"What's your plan now?" Kurt asked him.

"About what?"

"Blaine, you know what I'm referring too, or rather who... are you going to go deal with Finn now?"

Blaine sighed, "Yeah, eventually. But I need to go punch out of this anger out of me or I'll end up trying to knock Finn out instead. So I'm gonna go do some boxing in the gym first." Blaine explained.

"Sounds like a wise choice, just text me when you're done okay."

"Sure." Blaine answered as he closed the door to his locker. He gave Kurt's shoulder a quick squeeze before he headed off to the school gym.

"Good luck!" Kurt called out to Blaine, when he was out of sight Kurt made his way over to his own locker and was surprised to find Finn there waiting for him. Kurt didn't say anything until he opened the door to his locker.

"What do you want, Finn?" Kurt asked as he began to put his books away, not bothering to even look at him.

"I was looking for Blaine actually, do you know where he is?" Finn asked.

Kurt stopped and turned to look at Finn, raising an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Cause I want to talk to him..." Finn answered.

Kurt stared at him and judging by the shiver Finn made, he didn't look happy. "About what?"

"Come on Kurt, I know you know where he went! Just tell me okay..."

"I don't know if I should, I mean you were a real jerk to him the other day, Finn. Funny how when I tried to bring this up before you threw me out of your room and said there wasn't a problem. But then it suddenly went from that to you coming to Dalton and yelling at him in front of his friends. Blaine didn't deserve that, even if what you accused him of was true... which none of it is fyi. Just be grateful that Blaine made me promise not to butt in, or else you'd be in for an earful. But Blaine's right, this is about you and him. So if you can show me that I'm right in thinking that deep down you're a good enough guy to realize you were wrong and you plan to tell Blaine you're sorry. Then I'll tell you where he is." Kurt told Finn.

"I want to tell him I'm sorry Kurt and that's the truth." Finn told him.

With that news Kurt's dark mood lightened and he patted Finn on the shoulder lightly. "Good, I'll be glad when this is all over and dealt with. I knew you had in you Finn, you're a good person... just sometimes, like we all do, you jump to conclusions and get all angry about it. Heck I'm not innocent there either... I don't think anyone really is."

"Well I can't be the better man and do the right thing if you don't tell me where he is, Kurt." Finn pointed out.

Kurt realized he had started to babble and he smiled at Finn, who began to laugh lightly and Kurt joined him. "Sorry, Blaine's off at the gym. He decided it was a good idea to punch his anger out before finding you. I'll see you later tonight okay?" Kurt told him, he watched as Finn quickly nodded and began to jog off towards the gym. As much as he wanted to know how the apology would end up going. Kurt knew it was between the two of them, so Kurt decided to use this time to head off to the library and do some studying. After all, he'd hear all about what happened from Blaine anyway.

Finn found Blaine in the school gym, dressed in a tank top and sweats as he was hitting the punching bag hanging from the wall over and over again. He was relieved to see while Blaine was obviously angry, it wasn't as bad as Finn thought it would be. Which meant he would be willing to listen to what Finn had to say. "Thanks for hitting that instead of my face." Finn told Blaine as he stepped into the room.

Blaine looked up from the punching bad and just stared at Finn, he wasn't ready to smile at him just yet. "Not that you don't deserve it." he muttered in reply as he hit the bag again. "After getting bullied so much in school I took up boxing to deal with all of it. Needless to say I find it helps in many ways..." Blaine told him as he continued to punch his last bit of anger out of his system. "I should warn you though, if you're waiting for me to be truthful. Don't hold your breath, because I actually haven't been lying, not that you'd believe me."

"I'm sorry, okay? I was a total jerk yesterday and I feel bad about that." Finn muttered.

Blaine could tell while Finn was having a hard time voicing what he was trying to say, he actually meant that he was sorry. "Just.. just what's you're problem with me, Finn? Did I do something to bring you to just come at me like that at Dalton?" Blaine asked him. "I've tried to think of anything but I'm getting nowhere..."

"No you didn't, at least not on purpose. To be honest dude, I was kind of jealous..." Finn admitted.

Blaine let out an awkward laugh, "For how long?"

"Ever since you sang your audition for Glee... I felt threatened by you, your talent kind of freaked me out, made me question whether or not I was good enough. I mean I've come to think of you as a friend... so I felt really guilty about thinking that. I kept trying to tell myself it was no big deal. But every time I had to sit and watch you perform I just got more freaked out and more guilty. I didn't know how to deal with it so I guess I started to think you were out to replace me as a leader..." Finn admitted.

"I've never wanted to steal that Finn..." Blaine told him with a sigh.

"I know that now... it's just with how you got everyone to cheer up at Christmas and with me and Rachel no longer being the power couple. I just thought how you were becoming our new leader and you were doing a better job of it. So when I heard that you had gone to Dalton I guess I was looking for an excuse to get mad at you and prove you weren't better than me... but instead of actually talking to you about it. I just got angry and I was a total jackass to you...and I'm sorry."

Blaine was finally no longer feeling angry and because Finn had been mature enough to realize he was wrong and face him about it. Blaine knew he could be mature enough to forget it all and put it behind them. "Thanks for apologizing Finn, it means a lot to me. So let's just put this all behind us and focus on winning Regionals alright." he told Finn. "That is... if you're okay with me getting a solo for it." he added with a small smirk.

Finn laughed lightly, "Mr. Schue's right, that song was awesome dude. That's why I voted that we use it. Next to Rachel you're the most talented, well rounded member of this team and with you on our side, singing that song... we're gonna win. So from now on, you are I are gonna work together along with everyone else to make it happen." Finn said to Blaine, when he was finished he held out his fist to him.

Blaine couldn't help but grin as he quickly unwrapped his hand from his boxing glove and hit his fist against Finn's. "I agree, but are you saying I'm a male Rachel Berry? Because thanks but I'm no diva." Blaine pointed out with a laugh.

Blaine had just finished showering and getting changed back into his normal clothing when he heard his phone get a text message. When he brought it up he wasn't surprised to see it was from Kurt.

iSo how'd the face off go?/i

Blaine grinned as he began to quickly type out his answer.

iFine, everything's resolved now. So no more drama. Where are you?/i

iI was in the library

You waited for me? God I love you ,Kurt.

Don't deny you wouldn't have done the same thing, Blaine.

Guilty, meet me in the parking lot?

Of course, we still have to celebrate that you got your solo

I bet 'I've got a solo' sex is really hot...

How come you can type something as silly as that and I still want to get in your pants?

If you stop texting and get your butt to your car I'll show you.

Ordering me won't get me there any faster Blaine.

So stop being witty and I won't have to. ;D Or do I have to make this a bootie call?/i

Blaine waited for Kurt's reply but when there was none he sighed and hurried over to the parking lot. Only to find Kurt was already inside his car and he waved at him playfully. Blaine laughed and hurried over to open the passenger side door, but it ended up being locked. "Let me in Kurt!" Blaine shouted through the glass.

Kurt looked at him innocently and mouthed the word, 'what.' as if he couldn't hear him. Blaine shook his head and decided to use his best weapon, his puppy dog eyes. "Come on Kurt... please..." he begged.

Kurt stared at him as he tried to fight it, he finally let out a long breath. But just as his finger was about to touch the unlock button he stopped and began to type something on his phone. Blaine looked down at the next text.

iIs Mr. Bossy pants sorry?

So very sorry =(

Do you even know what you're sorry about?/i

Blaine glanced at Kurt and was happy to see that Kurt wasn't actually mad at him, he was just being playful.

iEverything?/i

That seemed to be the right answer because Kurt finally unlocked the car and Blaine slipped inside. "You are too cute, do you know that?" Blaine told him.

Kurt grinned and quickly made a quick scan of the parking lot, when no one was in view he leaned over to give Blaine a long kiss. "Yes, but you can show me later tonight anyway." he answered.

Unlike their last show choir competition, the New Directions were ready for Regionals. They were a united force with one vision, to come out victorious. Even the fact that Sue Sylvester had ended up being the coach for Aural Intensity didn't phase them. They had managed to come up with three amazing original songs and they were confident it was the right decision to use them. So their bus ride ended up being very different, with everyone chattering away. The only silent one was Rachel, who seemed to still be upset over the fact that Quinn and Finn were dating again.

Kurt leaned over in his seat and poked Rachel, who was sitting in the seat in front of him. "Hey, Rachel you need to get yourself in the game here. You wrote a sensational solo for Regionals, try to smile okay!" he whispered to her.

Rachel smiled at him, but weakly. "Thanks Kurt, I know I'm being silly here. Don't worry, it won't affect my performance." she whispered back.

"It shshould be helpful if anything, considering the song." Blaine added as he joined Kurt.

"Very true." Rachel agreed.

Once Rachel was somewhat recovered Kurt sat back down and grinned at Blaine as he did the same.

"So I have a bit of a surprise for you." he told him.

"What is it?" Blaine asked with excitement.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, don't worry you'll find out soon enough." Kurt pointed out.

It didn't take long for Blaine to discover what Kurt's surprise was. Because as soon as they all stepped into the building, Blaine had been ambushed by Trent, Jess, Thad, Wes, David and Nick, who came to form a circle around him as they all began to talk at him all at once. Blaine began to laugh and tried to answers their questions. Until he noticed their joyful display was being watched by everyone in the New Directions. "Look my friends from Dalton came to cheer us on." he told them.

"We can see that Blaine." Mercedes pointed out with a laugh.

"Just don't end up taking too long with your visit okay, Blaine?" Will reminded him.

Blaine nodded and soon everyone had left except Kurt, so he turned his attention back to his friends. "Thanks for coming guys." he told them. "And thanks for inviting them, Kurt."

"Actually it was Finn's idea, he felt really embarrassed after he blew up in front of them. So I warn you guys he'll probably try to do some awkward apology later."

"Well nothing can be any more awkward than yesterday." Jeff commented.

Sadly their conversation ended up having to come to a halt when Rachel ran over to remind them their time was up. So Blaine said his goodbyes to his friends and he joined Kurt and Rachel to head off to get ready. This time there was no reason for him and Kurt to get dressed in the same change room, since they weren't running late. But when Blaine stepped out in his outfit for Regionals he couldn't help but end up leaving his tie undone. Kurt stepped out a moment later and Blaine held out his tie in front of him. "A little help?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head and took the tie and wrapped it around Blaine's neck and began to tie it. "You know considering you wore a school uniform with a tie I'm not buying that you couldn't do this part on your own."

"Yet you didn't hesitate to come to my rescue." Blaine said.

They managed to make it to their seats before Aural Intensity had started and Blaine quickly found where his friends were sitting and gave them a big wave before he took his seat next to Kurt. Sue seemed to be up to her old tricks when she had somehow found out who the judges were and had picked songs that would be in her favour. But Blaine still wasn't worried all that much, it wasn't because he was that sure of himself. It was because he was that sure about all of them, that together they were a force to be reckoned with. Of course Blaine wasn't so ignorant to realize there was always the chance they wouldn't get first place. But as depressing as it would be if that was the case, at least everyone could agree they had given it their all.

As the second team came out onto the stage Kurt let his mind begin to wander, to how different things had been last year at Regionals. Even when he and Blaine had already met and had started dating by then, they had still been in rival show choirs. Last year Blaine had been sitting alone in the audience and now he was one of them. Kurt continued to realize that most of the time he had begun to think about things like this it has been during some kind of performance. It was almost becoming a cliché for him and Blaine, but considering how much music meant to the both of them. Heck it had been the reason they had met really, Kurt was fine with the discovery. Kurt turned to look at Blaine and saw that he and Finn were whispering to each other. That was another thing to be grateful for, so things were looking good for once.

After the second group finish they all hurried off to get ready for their turn. The last time Kurt had been standing behind the curtain he had been full of nerves about his solo. Now when it was Blaine's turn, there wasn't much hope in him returning the favour of calming his boyfriend. Because all it took was one glance at Blaine to see he wasn't the least bit tense. Kurt walked over to Blaine and draped his arms over him from behind, bringing his head to rest on the side of Blaine's shoulder. Blaine didn't say anything, he just took hold of Kurt's arms and they began sway from side to side, in blissful content.

"Why am I not surprised that you're fine?" Kurt asked him.

"I'm no stranger to performing in front of big crowds, I mean, besides show choir competitions I've even performed at theme parks... so yah there's that. But the main secret is I get to sing an amazing song." Blaine commented.

"True, but I dunno if I should be mad that I can't comfort you, or if I feel that more pathetic that I got so nervous at Sectionals."

"I also don't have to sing the last number, which is a load off." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt let out a small laugh and kissed the back of Blaine's neck softly, "Also you're not gonna be on the stage alone like Rachel is for the opening number..." Kurt began to explain. At mentioning Rachel Kurt glanced over at her direction and he noticed she was talking to Finn. "Looks like she has her own things to deal with before going on." Kurt whispered to Blaine as he gestured to her.

Blaine looked over at the pair and nodded, "I don't think things are over between those two."

"They never are." Kurt added with a sigh.

"Oh well, we're still together and that's something." Blaine said.

"Let's use that fact to give it our best out there huh?"

"I'm way ahead of you Kurt, it's been my plan all along." Blaine told him. For once he wasn't going to even bother with saying any dirty jokes about them celebrating afterwards. There would be time for that later.

They remained in each others arms from their view point and the side of the stage, as they watched Rachel get into position. The curtains opened and Rachel stepped up to the mic and began to sing her own Original song. Even Kurt had to admit she had come up with something special, to the point where he wasn't willing to admit that it might be better than their song, because it was more like a tie. Either way no one could deny how much talent Rachel Berry had and Kurt was just glad she was on their side.

"It was definitely a good call to go with original songs." Blaine said with a smile.

"Let's hope the judges feel the same way." Kurt whispered in his ear.

When the song was over Kurt had to let go of Blaine and join the others, Blaine turned began to walk off, only to rush back and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you." he whispered before he hurried off to go onto the stage.

Kurt smiled as he came to stand beside Finn as Rachel came over to join them, he watched Blaine almost strut up to the mic and watched as he shifted into full performer mode, like there was some sort of switch. This time Kurt wasn't able to just sit and watch Blaine sing, because when the songs beat suddenly picked up the pace he danced out onto the stage with everyone else as they began to sing backup. The crowd erupted with and applause as a number of the people in the audience stood up to cheer.

Their first performance was over in what seemed like a second as Blaine's song ended and their group number, Loser Like Me followed. It felt very therapeutic to be up there singing about what everyone in the New Directions had felt at some point over the school year. Towards the end of the song Mike brought out a prop slushie cart as he danced down the stage. Everyone quickly grabbed their cup and at the end of the song threw their confetti slushies out off the stage and into the audience.

As soon as the song was finished Blaine threw his arms around Kurt and they laughed happily together. "Best Regionals ever!" he shouted with a laugh.

Once again the New Directions found themselves huddled together on the stage as they nervously awaited the results. Unlike before there was far less pressure on their fate since unlike last year their existence as a glee club wasn't in threat. But that didn't mean they all didn't want to lose any less despite that fact.

Kurt grabbed for Blaine's hand and took hold of Rachel's with the other as they waited for the announcer to introduce everyone. After an awkward moment of her giving too much information she redeemed herself but cutting to the case and just announcing who got first place.

"The New Directions! You're going to Nationals this year." She called out.

But the New Directions barely heard anything after their name being called as they all exploded into happy cheers. Finn leaned down to give Blaine a high five and Kurt came at Rachel and hugged her tightly as they voiced their disbelief at how lucky they were. Then Blaine practically tore them apart so he could give Kurt an even bigger hug and Kurt hugged back with high enthusiasm.

"We did it! We really did it!" Rachel cheered as she bounced up and down.

Kurt couldn't stop laughing as he watched Blaine reach to touch the trophy with some of the others as Will passed it their way. When Sue suddenly brought the house down by walking over to the announcer and giving her a hard sucker punch to the face, with sent her crashing to the ground, leaving everyone to state in shock with their mouths wide open.

"How is she not in prison?" Blaine muttered in disbelief.

"Let's all go celebrate our win! I'm treating us to some bread sticks!" Will yelled out and everyone cheered in response.

After school the next day Blaine had discovered that Kurt had one last trick up his sleeve, which was one final surprise. Blaine glanced over to look at Kurt who was currently driving them to their mystery location and he couldn't help but smile. He looked amazing - not that he normally didn't - but Blaine could tell he had put some extra effort into his outfit. As Blaine studied him further he realized that Kurt was wearing the same pants he had worn to the mall performance and now that secret was out, all Blaine did in response was smirk at the discovery.

"So is there any point in asking you where we're going?" Blaine asked him.

"Oh it's no biggie, the secrets not the location really anyway. I think you'll figure our destination here pretty quick." Kurt explained as he kept his eyes on the road.

Kurt's words turned out to be true when a short while later Blaine realized they were at the park where he and Blaine had gone stargazing over their summer vacation. It also happened to the place they had first said I love you to one another, which meant Kurt most likely had something special in mind.

Kurt immediately came over to Blaine's side once they stepped out of the car and took hold of his hand. Blaine let his boyfriend lead him along, even when he knew exactly where they were heading too. Once there Blaine looked around and was surprised to see nothing special awaited them. He looked back at Kurt and raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry it's probably a bit too chilly for this, but I thought since I didn't get a solo this time... I'd sing one now, as a gift to you. Because I know I say it all the time and this is getting cliché for us... I will never stop wanting to sing about how much I love you Blaine, so you better get used to it." Kurt told him with a warm smile.

"Kurt..." Blaine said but he began to choke on his words by the emotions he was starting to feel. Instead he simply gathered Kurt up his arms and hugged him. "I love you... so much Kurt, you are the love of my life. You inspire and amaze me every day and that's never going to change." he told him softly. He had started to cry but he just laughed it off as Kurt wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"I love you too, so much... more than I could ever describe... so I'm not even going to try. Instead I'll sing about it, since we both know that's far easier to do. Are you okay to let me serenade you out here or will you end up freezing your ass off? Because I want to be able to tape that later."

Blaine burst out laughing, "Oh my god Kurt... and you say I'm the bad one with the dirty talk!"

"I can't let you have all the fun! But save all the playful banter for later. I wanna get to singing here."

"Sorry, it's hard to stop, but I'll be good. Please mesmerize me with your voice like you always do."

"I picked a song from my personal show-tunes Bible; I decided to go with an old favourite of mine. Which is 'Love Theme' from A Star is Born by the always inspiring Barbra Streisand." Kurt explained as he let go of Blaine and went to stand in behind a tree, as if it was his stage. "Okay ready?" Kurt asked his audience as he got himself ready to sing.

"Ready." Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes and began to sing, the song was totally acoustic with no background music at all. But it was barely noticeable as Kurt's voice filled the empty area around him and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat. No matter how many times he ended up watching Kurt sing, it was always different and new every time. Each time it felt like Kurt was filling up his heart a little more, making it impossible to think what his life would be without him. But he wouldn't let himself think about it, because no matter what the future held for him. All that mattered was they were together right now and their love only continued to strengthen every day.

Kurt hadn't even objected when Will had nominated for Rachel to be first receiver of his new award. He had voted for her along with everyone else in the room, there was no denying that she was the brightest star among them. So it turned out to be a pleasant surprise when Rachel ended accepting her award and only said words of gratitude. Kurt didn't hesitate to join the others as they came up to give her a large group hug either. Afterwards Kurt gravitated over to where Blaine was saw he was his usual excited self as he bounced around everyone in excitement.

"Nationals here we come!" Blaine yelled out and everyone soon joined him.

**Chapter End Notes:**

So the conclusion to Finn's jealousy over Blaine arc comes to a close.

Here is the song Kurt sings to Blaine at the end of the chapter: watch?v=l7lI5qNuSeA


	40. Chapter 40 Night of Neglect

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Again I always get a fatal error thing when I try to post a chapter. No idea if the tracking updates or not.

Ah NON a very spare Klaine episode originally. I wanted to think of something good I could add to the story. But then I got it! Sam originally ran into Kurt and Blaine delivering pizza at Dalton. I still needed Kurt to find out about Sam's ordeal for the next chapter and wah-lah this is what I got from that.

Chapter 40  
>~Night of Neglect~<p>

Things were far more crowded at Kurt and Blaine's usual table at the Lima Bean, this was because they weren't alone. Since Blaine and Kurt had been so busy preparing for Regionals, Blaine hadn't had much of a chance to hang out with his Dalton friends. So now that another competition was behind them, he could finally stop neglecting them. Which had led to Jeff and Thad joining them for the usual after school coffee.

Kurt was enjoying hearing yet another story from when Blaine was with the Warblers, so much that he couldn't stop laughing. "Seriously guys I'm surprised there isn't a shrine dedicated to Blaine somewhere at Dalton." Kurt chuckled.

"Who says there isn't and don't you sort of have one in your locker?" Jeff pointed out, but it was all in fun.

"Of course Blaine told you about that..." Kurt replied as he rolled his eyes. "But he has one of me in his locker so it's more balanced with us." he added with a smirk.

"Anyway... there's something we need to give you before we split up here." Thad began and he handed Kurt and Blaine an envelope.

Kurt took his and smiled at the front, where the Warblers logo of a yellow canary was embossed. While the Dalton D was on the back, trust the Warblers to be classy with everything they did. Kurt opened the letter up and began to read the piece of paper. It turned out to be a formal invitation to an event that the Warblers were putting on at Dalton. Kurt let out a small laugh when he noticed his had been addressed to; Honorary Warbler Kurt Hummel.

"So is this like a dance or something? I thought you guys didn't have those at Dalton? I mean, I know Blaine's told me there's no prom, what with it being an all-boys school." Kurt asked curiously.

"That's true, which is why we're having this event. Just because we lost at Sectionals, which we can blame the New Directions for..." Thad began to explain, but his expression showed he was joking about blaming them for their loss. "We decided it didn't mean we couldn't still perform."

"Exactly, so we managed to convince the dean to let us put on a night of music in the schools gym. Where the Warblers will perform musical entertainment for the night and the student body." Jeff went on to explain.

"How'd you manage to do that? Convince the faculty, I mean." Blaine asked.

"Oh, that was simple. We just said we'd make it a charity event, where we'd collect funds for a local cause. That made them really open to the idea, that and that the whole thing will be properly chaperoned." Nick explained.

"Uh... how does the dance part come in? Because you realize if it's just all guys you'll only prove that the clique that all private boys schools are gay is true. Which it isn't of course... but people rarely listen to the truth on anything." Kurt pointed out.

"Well for one thing, like an actual prom, students are allowed to bring a date. So that will even things out a lot. But for those of us who are still single... we've got that covered too. We're inviting the young ladies of Dalton's sister school Crawford Country Day to join us. So far the interest seems good... so we should have a decent number of eligible ladies show up." Thad answered.

"Oh now I see... it's suddenly clear why you've invited Kurt and I. We can sing and entertain the ladies. But we'll be no competition for their attention... very crafty." Blaine said.

"Can you blame us?" Jeff said with a laugh.

"If it makes it any better after the main events over the Warblers are going to have their own little party in our choir room. Where we can kick back and relax, order some pizzas... stuff like that. You two will be invited to that, of course. It should be a fun night all around." Thad commented.

"Well I think it's safe to say..." Kurt began, but he still looked over at Blaine who simply nodded. "That Blaine and I will be delighted to join the festivities. It will be a good way to keep us primed for Nationals too." Kurt answered.

"So according to our invitations it's on the following Friday night... okay good lots of time to practice." Blaine muttered.

Kurt smiled at him, it was clear that his boyfriend was already thinking of song possibilities. "So will we be singing with you guys or did you want us to do solos and duets mostly?" Kurt asked.

"A little of both probably, we've left open spots for you both to do at least a solo each and two duets. So feel free to pick those yourselves and you're more than welcome to join us for our numbers as well." That answered.

"You know the Warblers will love the chance to get to sing with Blaine again." Jeff added with a grin.

"Even if most of them are still fighting to get the lead vocal position he ended up causing." Thad added.

"Oh, this should be good." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Anyway, we'll be in touch okay?" Thad told them as he stood up from the table.

"Sure, thanks guys!" Blaine replied as he waved goodbye to them as they headed off.

"So, what now?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Don't you remember? Tonight the Brainiacs are going to be on the Smarty Pants show! If they win they'll be in the finals." Blaine answered.

"What? I have no idea what any of that means, Blaine..."

"Are you serious? Mike, Tina, Artie and Brittany are on the team! They've been talking about it all week." Blaine muttered, he didn't see how any one couldn't of noticed it at school.

Kurt sighed, he suddenly did recall that the four of them had been excited about something. As much as he hated to admit, Kurt had just assumed it was about their Regional win and he hadn't paid much attention. "Blaine... you're so kind, you make the rest of us in glee look more selfish than usual." Kurt admitted with a small sigh.

"So why don't you redeem yourself and come over to my place and watch them with me tonight?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt smiled and took hold of Blaine's arm as they made their way out of the Lima Bean. "It's a date."

Thanks to Blaine's considerate nature, Kurt was deemed in a better light the follow day in glee club. When Mike and the other members of the Brainiacs had stepped up to call out that they were being neglected and that it sucked.

"I mean at least Kurt and Blaine had the decency to actually watch us win on tv and text after to congratulate us." Tina had told everyone.

"Well, I have to admit that Blaine should get all of the credit for that." Kurt admitted.

Mr. Schuester stepped in to ask the group how much they would need to be able to go to Chicago. After hearing they would at least need 250, Will decided that the solution to collecting the extra funds would be for them to sell even more candy. Which only made everyone in the room break out into large moans of protest.

"Mr. Schuester's idea for us to sell salt water taffy is an absolute disaster!" Kurt moaned as he walked out of the choir room alongside with Mike and Tina.

"Forget New York... there's no way we're even going to be able to make it to Chicago at this rate." Tina mumbled.

"Awh, I dunno. This stuff's pretty good." Blaine commented with his mouth full of taffy.

"Seriously Blaine we're not gonna be able to sell any if you keep eating it all. This is like Halloween all over again!" Kurt blurted out.

"Sorry." Blaine muttered as he put the piece he had just begun to unwrap back in the box Kurt was carrying.

Thankfully one of the results of Mr. Schuester dating Holly Holiday was that she actually could come up with ideas that weren't stuck in the seventies. So it was a big relief to everyone when Will announced his, or rather Miss Holidays, new plan to host a night of neglect. Where they would sing songs by Neglected artists and charge admission.

Kurt didn't even care that they probably wouldn't get a great turnout, the chance of him getting to sing a solo was just too tempting to not get excited over. So he joined in the others as they chatted about what songs they planned to sing as they left the choir room in a large group consisting of Rachel, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Lauren and Blaine.

"I think I'll sing Raise Your Glass by Pink." Blaine commented.

"I don't know if she's really what you'd consider a neglected artist." Kurt pointed out.

"Maybe not but I've neglected singing Pink songs, so that's good enough for me." Blaine answered with a wink.

"I'm totally doing Leaky Lee, she's Björk meets Florence and the Machine and a promising new talent. What about you, Mike?" Tina asked.

"Mike Chang Dance Dance Revolution, I'm tired of my dancing being over shadowed by all of you guys singing. It's gonna be just me and my sweet moves on that stage." Mike answered as a couple of the girls began to chuckle.

"Well I know exactly who I'm going to choose, I've been dying to sing a song by Joan Armatrading and this is the perfect opportunity to do so." Kurt announced.

"You're forgetting about the most neglected artist this glee clubs ever seen, Aretha Franklin." Mercedes told them.

"What?" Blaine blurted out.

"Neglect? She's like the queen of soul." Lauren added.

"See I auditioned for this club singing Respect and she's got none since. So I'm doing Aretha." Mercedes told them.

"Awesome Mercedes, awesome all of you guys, those songs are great appetizers to my main course. Celine Dione's My Heart Will Go On. It's gonna be our finale. "

"Oh you can't steal that song from me, Rachel Berry." Kurt hissed under his breath.

Mike made a screeching car sound as he held out his hand and Tina looked at her in disbelief. "That's like the biggest song of all time." she pointed out.

"Which is exactly why I didn't choose it or I totally would of called dibs!" Kurt shouted.

"No, you don't understand. Celine isn't the neglected artist, I am." Rachel explained.

"And the diva returns." Blaine said with a sigh.

"I was kinda hoping to do the closing number." Mercedes admitted softly.

Rachel just stared at her at first with a face void of expression, but before she could reply Finn interrupted them all to give them some surprising news. That Sunshine Corazon from their rivals Vocal Adrenaline had showed up at McKinley and was offering to sing in the benefit. Everyone raced off to the Auditorium to face her, since it seemed far too good to be true, because honesty was not in Vocal Adrenaline's playbook. Jesse St. James actions from last year had proved that. But as everyone listened to her explanation for being there, they all had to admit Sunshine was no Jesse St. James, not by a long shot. And the fact of the matter was what Sunshine was telling them was true, she could bring in the numbers they needed to get the money they desperately needed. So in the end, Rachel was the only one who objected to her joining their benefit. Who was once again obviously just upset over having to give up her star position to someone else, even for the sake of charity. Or rather the charity of getting the Brainiacs to Chicago, as well as the New Directions to Nationals. After hearing her sing, the vote, minus a still mad Rachel, was unanimous. _

Blaine and Kurt had got right to work with their solos for the Night of Neglect by heading straight to Between the Sheets after school. Kurt had been worried they wouldn't have any sheet music by Joan Armatrading at first, but he was happily proved wrong. In fact the store had made his choice of what song to sing very easy when he discovered what song of hers they did have.

"Well it looks like I've found my song." Kurt said with a grin and he held the sheet music out for Blaine to see.

"Let's see here... ah, In These times, a very good choice. Fits the New Directions perfectly." Blaine said in approval.

"Screw the New Directions, Blaine. it's perfect for me." Kurt said. "How about you? Any signs of P!nk here?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine answered by holding out his own, "Yep! So we're good to go practice."

"And by practice do you actually mean singing this time?"

"Considering we won't be alone if we go to either of our houses next, yes I actually do." Blaine answered.

"Okay well then let's head to your place since you have a piano... oh but first I just got a good idea." Kurt commented as he quickly pulled out his phone and began to text something. Blaine watched him and it seemed to be a very big idea judging on how long he was taking.

"Uh... what's the idea?" Blaine finally asked.

"I'm inviting some of the guys from Dalton to come to our Night of Neglect. You know, return the favour for inviting us to theirs. Of course we don't have any fancy letters to address, but it's the thought that counts." Kurt muttered as he sent off another text.

"Good thing their shows a week later too. Gives us enough time to work on both It's also funny that we ended up doing a benefit night as well." Blaine said.

"At least nobody can say we're spies and stole the Warblers idea!" Kurt pointed out.

"Even if we did, it's for charity." Blaine replied with a smile.

"Two events in two weeks, who'd of thought we'd end up being so lucky!" Kurt said with excitement. _

Come saturday evening, Blaine found himself alongside Kurt, as the couple showed Trent, Nick and Jeff around the halls of William McKinley. It might not compare to Dalton in any aspect, but Blaine was still enjoying himself. Sure, only three guys from the Warblers ended up coming, but neither Blaine nor Kurt took offence to others having plans they couldn't or wouldn't break. Instead the little group continued to pass the time before the event would begin.

"So I know it's nothing compared to the gilded halls of Dalton, but this is it. William McKinley High! That's the Spanish classroom and this over here is our infamous choir room." Kurt explained as he pointed to each room as they went along.

"I bet if the walls in that room could talk it would have a lot of stories to tell." Nick commented.

Blaine let out a small laugh, he wasn't about to admit he and Kurt had made out in that room over the summer. He was about to take over for Kurt when Brittany and Artie suddenly came into view.

"Hey, you guys better get to choir room, the shows about to start." Brittany told them as she pushed Artie along down the hall.

"It's gonna be a full house y'all. Gotta get there early for your guests to get a good seat." Artie added.

"We'll be along in a minute, we're just giving our friends a quick tour. So don't worry, Blaine and I will join you guys soon." Kurt answered with a smile.

"Thanks for coming guys, it's great to see other schools be supportive." Artie told Trent, Jeff and Nick before they headed down the hall and out of site.

"Well I guess we'd better take you to the auditorium next." Kurt began, but he was interrupted when they heard a voice behind them.

"What the hell's going on here?"

The five of them turned to see Dave Karofsky standing there and he didn't look happy. Instantly Blaine came to stand in front of Kurt, with Trent, Nick and Jeff standing at Kurt's sides and back, forming a protective circle around their friend. Blaine had noticed that Karofsky was getting fed up with their arrangement and it seemed he had reached his breaking point.

"We're here for the benefit, Kurt and Blaine invited us." Jeff answered.

"Don't tell me you're going?" Blaine asked, though he already knew what his answer would be.

"I wouldn't be caught dead, I was pumping iron in the gym when I heard you guys were out here spreading fairy dust with your gay army." Karofsky told them.

Blaine was fed up with Karofsky and he wasn't about to just sit there and take his crap for once. Normally Blaine would never be so confrontational, but when Kurt was concerned, his usual polite manner was quickly bypassed. "Would you just give it up? You can live whatever lie you want but don't pretend what the three us don't know what's really going on here." Blaine warned, referring to him, Karofsky and Kurt.

"You don't know squat, butt boy." Karofsky shouted.

That was the final straw and Blaine pushed at Karofsky, only to be shoved back twice as hard. But neither of them got a chance to really duke it out when Santana suddenly appeared and broke them apart.

"No guys, stop!" she yelled at them.

Kurt, who was still surrounded by Trent, Nick and Jeff could only glare at Karofsky, but he was silently glad Santana had stepped in. As brave as Blaine could be the last thing Kurt wanted was for him to get beaten up by anyone, let along Karofsky and for his sake. "Real brave with your fists but you're a coward when it comes to the truth." Kurt told Karofsky judgmentally.

"Truth about what?" Santana asked in confusion.

"It's none of your business, Jay-lo." David told her.

Santana just stared at him in anger, clearly she hadn't forgotten the slushie she had gotten from him earlier that week. Proving she was well prepared to go all Lima-Height on Karofsky and enjoy it.

"First of all, anything you do became my business when you decided to toss that slushie up in my grill."

"I think I can take a girl and a group of queers." Karofsky told her.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, not even bothering to correct him that they weren't all gay.

"Ha... okay, see here's what's gonna go down. Two choices, you stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice. Or you can walk away and live to be a douche bag another day." Santana warned him as she got her face up close.

"And don't think we're just gonna stand here and do nothing either." Trent added.

"Oh and also, I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Mm-hmm, tons, just all up in there." Santana told him tauntingly, waving her hands over her head.

Clearly her threats, combined with the fact that even Karofsky had to admit he was outnumbered with it being six against one, were hitting home. Because David just made a face of anger and frustration and stormed off down the hallway without another word.

"Mm-hmm." Santana said lightly and she turned back to look back at Kurt and Blaine.

"We could of handled that." Blaine pointed out. But Kurt's warn smile showed they appreciated it none the less.

"It was more fun doing it together." Santana said with a grin. Before Kurt could voice his thanks they heard her phone vibrate and Santana retrieved it from her bust to look at it. "Oh crap!" she shouted.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Just come with me okay." She muttered as she stormed down the hallway to the choir room.

Kurt looked back at where Trent, Jeff and Nick were standing and he gave them a apologetic look. "Sorry guys we gotta go..." he began.

"Don't worry we can manage to find our way to our seats without getting lost." Nick assured them.

"Thanks guys." Blaine called to them as he and Kurt hurried to catch up with Santana.

The crisis ended up being that Sunshine had failed to show up so now the auditorium was very empty. In fact aside from the three Warblers, the only other people there were Azimio, Jacob, Becky and Sandy Rivers. Never the less, Finn quickly pointed out that the show must go on and no matter how few people were out there they had all paid and deserved to see a show. Tina was up first, only when she got out to sing she was faced with the horror of being heckled and insulted so much that she was rendered to tears and ended up running off the stage before finishing.

Everyone huddled around her in support as they began to voice their doubts in being able to continue. But Will stopped their pity party when he urged them to continue, because there were going to be times when they'd have to face hostile crowds throughout their lives.

"Mr. Schue's right, so I'm still going on next and I'm gonna show those stupid hecklers what music is all about!" Blaine announced as he jumped forward.

"That's my cutie." Kurt said sweetly as he touched Blaine's shoulder affectionately.

Of course it still hadn't been easy for Blaine to make it through the whole number without cracking under the pressure. Hearing the encouraging cheers of his friends had helped, but he still ended up messing some of his dance moves from all the slurs and insults he was getting. But Blaine managed to pull through and finish, but as he made his way back to the others he didn't feel so positive anymore. "Well... that was... okay that was pretty bad but I finished!" Blaine admitted with a sigh.

Kurt gave Blaine's shoulders a tight squeeze in praise, when it had been very hard for Kurt not to leave his place from behind the curtain, storm over to the hecklers in the audience and give them all a very big piece of his mind.

"See, we just have to move on here guys... we need to find some strength and keep barrelling through this. I think I may know a way to shut those hecklers up for a number or two." Will told them.

His idea ended up being giving them all free salt water taffy so when Mike Chang went to perform next they were too busy chewing to spew out any insults. It proved to be successful but it was merely a temporary fix they all knew. When Mike returned to the choir room he was still met with cheers from remaining on stage through his whole dance number, allowing the acknowledgement of the little victory. But it wasn't enough to encourage Kurt to follow their lead and go out on stage, as it was his turn next. He didn't allow himself to feel like a coward with his hesitance, he simply became very stubborn. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to go out there. I know I'm bound to face such hardships but I've had my share already. More than enough to be a pardon this one time. I don't want to give them the chance to put me down." Kurt muttered in defiance.

Blaine could hardly blame Kurt's decision, it had been hard enough to stay on stage during his own number. As much as he liked to emulate being fearless, he was far from it and when faced with such negativity on stage, something he still hadn't gotten use to since transferring, it had been a test, one he had almost failed. That left him torn between if he should back Kurt's choice up or try to coax his boyfriend to be more daring and face the challenge. "I don't think anyone could judge you." Blaine commented, choosing to be supportive since it was Kurt's decision in the end.

"Mercedes you're up next then..." Kurt began to say, but when he turned around there were no signs of her. Lauren entered the room soon afterwards, informing them all that Mercedes Jones was else were engaged and had no intention to show.

Kurt rolled his eyes, finding no desire to judge her either, since he could relate to her being fed-up with taking a back seat to Rachel Berry all the time. But despite this, Kurt found no urge to support her still childish whims and he and Blaine instead went to the auditorium to visit their three guests. Kurt only hoped Miss Holiday would be able to get through their hecklers, some how, but he wasn't counting on it. Kurt walked over to where Trent, Jeff and Nick were sitting in the audience, with Blaine in tow, holding his hand. "Hey guys, thought we'd see how you're enduring everything." Kurt announced.

"We're still here, aren't we?" Nick commented with a grin.

"Proving you're true comrades indeed." Blaine chuckled.

"I'm sorry you guys have to live through this pitiful show." Kurt grumbled as he came to sit beside them, Blaine sitting next to Kurt.

"It's actually is kind of endearing, how you guys won't give up." Trent commented.

"I doubt any of the Warblers would have been so brave." Jeff admitted.

At the comment of being brave, Kurt let out a long tired sigh. He certainly didn't want to act like he was in anyway a coward. So even when he was sure none of the three young men before him thought such, Kurt still wanted to give them some sort of explanation. "I was supposed to go on next... but.. I'm not bothering. I, for one, refuse to give them the chance to knock me down. I'm not scared of what they might say... they're simply not worth my time. Or are worthy of hearing my voice in song. So sorry guys, you'll miss out on hearing me sing tonight it seems." Kurt informed them.

"We can't blame you there." Jeff agreed, he glanced to his two friends and they nodded with him in confirmation.

"Thanks." Kurt told them.

"Besides, they'll all get to hear your golden voice at the Warbler benefit, no danger of any hecklers there." Blaine added with a smile.

After talking with their guests and enjoying the friendly atmosphere it brought, Blaine and Kurt decided to remain in the audience for a while still. They were surprised to see when the show was about to resume, only Sandy Rivers ended up returning. Kurt whispered to suggesting they move to get a better view and when Blaine passed Sandy, he couldn't help but stop to voice his opinion of the adults rude outburst.

"You're a really horrible person you know that." Blaine told Sandy in disgust as they walked past him. To where Kurt quickly hushed his efforts since he knew they would be futile and ushered his boyfriend towards their new seats.

Once seated Kurt saw Holly Holiday, dressed in a flawless black gown, make her way onto the stage and Kurt held his breath in anticipation. When the music started and he recognized the familiar piano intro he lean over to the Dalton trio. "Oh, you guys are in for a real treat." he whispered.

As musical performances often did for Kurt, while he listened to her awe inspiring voice, the words of the song hit a cord with Kurt. Wasn't his accepting who he was and refusing to be the victim all about turning the tables on his life. He would never find his place in the world if Kurt shied away from confrontation. When Kurt turned to see Blaine getting teary-eyed from the performance, Kurt grinned as Trent didn't hesitate to point it out and teasing smiled were exchanged. Kurt simply rubbed Blaine's shoulder affectionately saying he was adorable. Blaine was another reason Kurt wanted to be that much braver, since with having someone at his side, he wanted to fight indifference that much more. The show much go on, no matter if there were three people in the audience or three hundred. By the end of the song, Kurt superiority had returned to him at full force and Kurt stood up to face his fears.

Blaine began to open his mouth to ask what was wrong when he caught Kurt's expression and there was no need for clarification. He knew what his boyfriend was thinking and Blaine supported the choice by simply nodding and watched Kurt head over to where Mr. Schue was sitting near bye. He remained silent as Kurt didn't need Blaine at that moment, he could stand on his own too feat and Blaine felt nothing but pride.

"Mr. Schue, if it's alright I'd like to revoke my throwing in the towel earlier. I'd like to sing my solo after all." Kurt told him softly.

Will simply nodded with a small smile. "Sure, go for it Kurt." he replied.

Kurt response was to make a triumphant smile and he quickly leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear to watch with the others. Blaine let him go and turned to their friends and explained what was going on. His eyes never left the stage as Kurt made his way over and even the fact there we no longer any hecklers remaining, didn't diminish his bravery. From day one Blaine had been impressed with Kurt's courage and his sass, something he had to come to recognize on a daily basis since they had met. But as Kurt began to sing Blaine remembered their face off with Karofsky earlier and he began to doubt bravery would be enough this time. Blaine had always known there was a good chance Dave would toss their whole deal aside, no matter what Blaine could threaten him with. Just as much that it had become clear that Blaine had been bluffing, no matter how much Kurt meant to him, he couldn't out someone and he knew Kurt would agree. The idea that Karofsky would return to harassing Kurt terrified him and it had nothing to do if this time Blaine would also become a target. He hated that he was more or less helpless to make things safe for the love of his life. There was no saying how things would go down from now. All Blaine knew was this time he wasn't going to keep quiet, for Kurt or anyone else. He'd offer all the support he could and keep his word to Burt.

"I dunno how you did it Blaine, but you managed to find someone as talented as you." Trent whispered.

Blaine grinned at the comment, "Yeah... me neither." he admitted.

Kurt knew he wasn't really singing to prove he was brave enough, since he never held back when it came to music. He wanted to perform, let out all his doubts and fears pertaining to what his future would hold. At the time, Kurt had managed to hide any fears when Karofsky had approached him, faced with the fact that he was up to his old cruel tricks, but Kurt was scared. All his courage about being able to stay at McKinley and face it all was leaving him and at an alarming speed. He wanted to stay, he didn't want to run. Allowing himself to sing his heart out and in turn, about the new pain, was all he could think to do by this point. By the end of the song, he didn't feel all that better but for the moment, he put it aside, making himself remain positive. He'd get his chance to let all his worries out with Blaine later. For now Kurt wanted to embrace all he had in his life to feel grateful for. He looked forward to see Blaine, Trent, Nick and Jeff jump up with cheers and applause to his performance and Kurt laughed. He blew Blaine a kiss and made himself promise, no matter what happened, he wouldn't let anyone take moments like this away from him. With the song over Kurt hurried over to where the New Directions were flooding towards and he noticed Blaine and their company were making their way over. Kurt walked to where the congregation and flashed Finn a curious look. "What's going on? Did you find Mercedes?" Kurt asked. When he saw there was no sigh of Rachel he sighed. "Or is Rachel taking over?"

"Rachel found Mercedes, she's going on and Mercedes wanted us all to watch her." Finn answered.

"Oh, well good for her then." Kurt replied.

When Blaine and the Warbler trio, a new nick name Kurt was enjoying, made their way over, they all sat together in one row, with Kurt of course beside Blaine. As Mercedes stepped onto the stage and began to sing 'Aint No Way' the couple became mesmerized by her voice and the emotions it brought forth in them. Leading them to stare at her dreamily throughout the whole performance and at the end, they bolted up in unison clapping away. By the time the event was over and Blaine and Kurt were escorting their guests to the parking-lot, everyone felt it a much lighter mood.

"Well I hope that wasn't too horrible to live through." Blaine said with a grin.

"If anything it will make your guys benefit that much more spectacular." Kurt added with a smirk.

"Hey even with the drama it was entertaining." Nick commented.

"We'll see you two at practice on Monday, okay?" Trent said.

Blaine nodded, "We'll be there." he answered.

Just as he had feared, the rest of the week was a mix of excitement and dread for Kurt. The excitement was all about the upcoming Warbler benefit. Where Kurt was treated with his new honorary Warbler status and joined them for practice alongside Blaine. Being there, feeling so at ease and not having to worry about hiding who he was had been renewing. But a side effect was what he faced at McKinley caused him to become very bitter. The dread was all due to Karofsky and how he was clearly back to his bullying ways. In fact, at first Kurt had become blindly optimistic that maybe Santana's warning had scared him off. But soon such hopes were doused when Karofsky returned with full vengeance, clearly wanting to make up for lost time. Like it was all part of some evil plan, something Kurt had thought David Karofsky wasn't capable of. But he had, much to Kurt's dismay, he never thought him returning to pushing Kurt into lockers, could strike so much fear in Kurt. The looks of hate and threatening whispered words, combined with the brutal anonymous notes he kept finding in his locker were proving to wear down Kurt's emotional walls. Kurt felt like Karofsky was waiting for him behind every corner, that soon his attacks would be more than faked accidental, when no one was watching. Kurt knew it would soon reach the point where he could no longer endear it on his own. Staying silent or pushing others away was not the answer, but it was still hard to accept he was in over his head already. It was the not knowing that was the worst thing of all for Kurt.

Blaine of course had noticed Kurt's state of mind from the start and was equally worried but also just as silent. This had occurred because, unlike before, Blaine was now also being target just as much as his boyfriend. Unlike Kurt, there was no mind game with Karofsky, no, his intent was very clear as he kept smashing him into lockers, throwing slushies in his face and talking him down at every turn. All the things he had done to Kurt when the bullying had started. The reluctance to tell Kurt about the new turn of events was purely selfless. For he feared Kurt would become overwhelmed with guilt and make it that much harder to cope with his own dilemma. Despite this, Blaine knew he couldn't deny this forever. Blaming himself wouldn't help either, so he made his mind up that he'd have to speak up and soon, first to Kurt. Then wait and see how things would go from there and face it day by day, together. _

Come friday night Blaine and Kurt were very glad the night of the Warblers' benefit had come at last. It was just the sort of thing they needed to focus on to get through the week. As if it was some sort of therapeutic reward for not running away, a chance where the young couple could simply relax and enjoy a fun night together, without the fear of bullies ruining things. As Kurt stepped out of Blaine's car to look at the massive school before him, light up in glorious splendour. It seemed to be calling to him, like it was the light at the end of a dark tunnel. It could become his safe haven, for him and Blaine, and at that moment of weakness, running didn't seem so bad to Kurt. He quietened his mind of such thoughts, not allowing it to ruin their night. Kurt had promised himself after tonight, he'd talk to Blaine and face everything he had been quiet about and go from there.

"Well I'm ready for a fun filled evening of music and dancing, how about you?" Kurt asked as he reached for Blaine's hand.

Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was saying as they walked swinging their arms, towards the school. He already knew first-hand how beckoning Dalton could be for a scared young man, so much that the first time he hadn't been able to resist. He wasn't about to get all melancholy at the moment and he let Kurt be his inspiration to keep remaining positive. "Ditto." he answered with a wink.

"So I'm still wondering why we weren't allowed to dress all fancy for tonight. I mean where's the fun if we can't look our best?" Kurt muttered.

"Oh there's a good reason for that Kurt, don't worry." Blaine assured him. "One you'll like."

Kurt saw the smug smile on Blaine's face and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously in response. Finding it surprising Blaine was keeping something from him, since it was a rare event. When a couple shared as much as they did, secrets were few and far between. "What secret plans did you make with the Warblers, Blaine?" Kurt pressed.

Blaine's cheeky expression held no clues, aside from him knowing something Kurt didn't very fun. "I didn't do anything but keep my mouth shut! Which was hard enough." Blaine assured him.

Blaine felt no urge to push his luck and taunt Kurt about the secret, since it would soon be revealed. As the duo made their way to the front building, they found David and Wes lying in wait. Blaine and Kurt were quickly ushered inside and lead towards the large mens locker room by the gym. Before Kurt could ask any of the three men who knew more than he did, they were each handed a garment bag.

"Here are your outfits for the evening, now these are just loans okay." Wes explained.

"We're like secret agents or something..." Kurt muttered as he began to unzip the bag.

"Funny you should mention that." David commented.

Kurt couldn't get the bag and the mysterious contents inside out fast enough for his building anxiety. Somehow he managed to keep his decorum and it suddenly all became clear, Kurt's first response was to let out a throaty laugh in delight. Of course, why hadn't he realized it couldn't be anything but a Dalton Academy uniform, complete with dreamy blazer. It solidified that Kurt truly was an honorary Warbler and for the night, he'd live it. "Guys... I'm honoured." he stuttered with a warm smile.

"It seemed fitting for tonight. Just head over to the gym once you're dressed. Everything almost finished and soon all the students and our additional guests should start to arrive." David explained.

Kurt watched as Blaine thanked his friends for the both of them, smiling all along in agreement. Seeing them together once more, made Kurt feel a little reminiscent over Blaine leaving his friends to McKinley. No matter how many times Blaine had affirmed he went by choice and it was the right one, Kurt still couldn't get rid of every last guilty after thought. When Kurt caught a little look Blaine made when he brought out his own blazer, Kurt had to bring the subject up, or it could risk ruining their night. Kurt walked over to him, touching his shoulder lightly, causing Blaine to turn and look his way and Kurt felt his heart begin to race. Blaine still took his breath away. "Blaine... are you alright? I mean... will it be too hard to wear the blazer since you transferred?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine's near emotional reaction to the question wasn't due to his missing Dalton, it was caused by being so moved and touched by Kurt's concern. Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips in assurance. "I'm fine handsome, really, don't worry. Yes, it's true sometimes I miss being here... but I've never honestly considered coming back. Because no matter how much I miss being a Warbler, Dalton, or even wearing the blazer... I'd miss you a thousand times more. It's too late to be rid of me now I'm afraid, you're stuck with me." Blaine explained.

Kurt beamed at Blaine and came to drape his arms over Blaine's shoulder, gazing into his eyes. Until neither lovestruck boy could hold their love back and they shared a kiss, right there in the locker room. It was something they would never imagine doing at McKinley, even after hours with little fear of being discovered. No matter how hard they tried, the fact that at Dalton, their being a couple wasn't such a thing to hide. Kurt realized this wasn't the time to think on such things, the night was still young. "Glad to hear it." Kurt smirked. "I suppose we should get dressed or our friends might think we're up to something in here."

Blaine laughed, not missing how Kurt had called the Warblers, their friends, instead of only Blaine's. "Good idea." he agreed.

Once fully dressed and truly looking like they were just another pair of Warblers, expect they were joined at the hip, walking hand in hand together, they headed towards the gym. Compared to McKinley, Dalton's gym looked like some glorious ball room in a castle. The decorating job also showed that Dalton and its student body had the money to go all out and put on a real event. The immense room was decorated from wall to wall with balloons, streamers, with Warbler enigmas everywhere, the colour theme being navy and red. Over in the middle of the back wall was a large stage, with the iconic Dalton 'D' banner draped on the wall behind it. All around were various Warblers scurrying around putting the finish touches on every detail. It was quite a sight to see and for Kurt, who was new to Dalton's usual splendour, felt like he had walked into a fairytale, complete with his prince charming at his side.

"This is going to make William McKinley's prom look very dull." Kurt whispered to Blaine as they stepped further into the room.

"And this isn't even an actual prom." Blaine whispered back with a small smirk.

"Blaine! Kurt! Over here guys!" Thad called from his spot at the stage.

The pair looked towards where their names had been called and saw Thad waving at them, with another familiar face, Trent, close by. Blaine and Kurt hurried over to the stage, smiling away and feeling very welcome.

"Glad you two made it, looking very sharp there Kurt." Trent told them.

"Though this isn't the first time he's worn the blazer." Jeff suddenly said as he walked up to them.

"It's almost like he's an official Warbler." Blaine said with a smile.

"Should I be expecting some sort of coronation?" Kurt laughed.

"Sorry no, you're here for your musical talents alone." Thad commented.

"Now we wait and see if any girls will show up." Blaine teased.

"Hey either way Blaine and I will have a good time at least!" Kurt added with a laugh.

There was no need for the male student body, or at least the straight ones, to worry that the event would lack any female representation. They're wish was granted when the gym was soon full of females, making it a rare sight to see at Dalton. It was clear the boys still out numbered the girls, but not by much and that just made it more interesting to watch. For Kurt and Blaine most of all, who truly were spectators and entertainment just added to the benefits building appeal. But the couple wasn't there to simply watch on the sidelines, no, they were there to sing. Starting off with singing a crowd pleasing duet of Animal, by Neon trees, backed up by the Warblers. Kurt was prided himself how during the performance, he didn't feel the least bit awkward and it showed. Unlike before, Blaine wasn't the only one to notice Kurt's sex appeal, the crowd of cheering girls before them proved that.

After the song ended Blaine clamped onto his boyfriends arm possessively, even when there was no real need to strike a claim and they made their way through the crowd for some refreshments. Somehow Kurt was blinded by insecurity to notice the attention he was now receiving and Blaine found him truly adorable. "Kurt, relax, you were so hot back there you should be smoking." Kurt assured him with affection.

Kurt looked at Blaine shyly, fearing his boyfriend was too bias to give him any real feedback. In the heat of the moment Kurt had sure felt confident, but he knew that meant nothing. "Are you sure you're not just humouring me?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine laughed, deciding to show Kurt the physical proof to convince him, taking hold of Kurt's shoulders and turning him to look at a group of girls. Who instantly began to giggle the moment Kurt looked in their direction and even Kurt could tell what their subtle glances at him meant. Resulting with Kurt becoming very shocked at the idea he could be so sexy that he had female fans.

"Let that be your answer sexy." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ears.

Kurt finally began to laugh and took a small bow to his new fans in gratitude, but he wasn't about to lead them on. If they were at all wondering if Kurt was straight, or Blaine, since he was sure they could easily been swooning over Blaine equally. Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's waist and pulled him close into a tight embrace to make their relationship very clear. "Already taken ladies, sorry." Kurt called out with a wink. Kurt caught how some of the girls began to pout, while with others, their beaming smiles only increased.

"I told you!" One girl giggled to her friend in delight.

Kurt kept on laughing, even when he know knew some of his possible fans knew he was gay from the start. Oh well, considering neither he or Blaine had to hide their love for all to see and to get positive reactions was enough to keep Kurt's spirits up. "Oh well, guess those are the breaks with stardom." Kurt muttered cutely.

Blaine began to chuckle as he pressed his cheek next to Kurt's, "I love you." he sighed. Kurt's reaction to Blaine's confession, even when he had heard it a thousand times before, was to begin to sway back and forth in blissful content. When the couple suddenly heard another crowd of girls close by break out into heartfelt 'awwwws' and they began to grin sheepishly. "Looks like we've attracted a different type of fan-base now." Blaine whispered to Kurt with a smirk.

Kurt turned to see what Blaine was commenting on and saw them, about a half a dozen girls who were currently ignoring their dates so they could cling together and watch the romantic example of young love before them. "Oh god... what have we started..." Kurt muttered in surprise.

Blaine felt exhilarated and a little bit cheeky from the attention, finding it refreshing. There was little hope of ignoring the contrasts Dalton held over McKinley when it came to PDA and at the moment, Blaine wanted nothing more but to test it further. "Let's give 'em a good show then." Blaine murmured, before Kurt could give his answer, Blaine suddenly grabbed hold of his face and kiss him on the mouth.

Kurt fought the urge to pull away, not from any aversion to the kiss, but to what usually came next. What broke out first was high pitched squeals from the group of girls and at Kurt looked back at Blaine in shock from his bold move once the kiss was over. "Oh my god, Blaine! You're crazy! What's gotten into you?" Kurt sputtered, though through his surprise he was blushing and grinning away like a lovesick fool.

Even Dalton wasn't a true sanctuary from hate and while deep down some of the attendees for the event might have found the display dis-concerning, they didn't voice it. They had that much sense, though not everyone chose to keep quiet about it.

"How come it takes kissing a guy to gets girls to react like that... hardly seems fair." A male student complained to his friends near the refreshments table.

"I know! I'm not willing to go that far!" Another guy added.

Blaine heard the comments and since they weren't anything negative, he ignored them, choosing to give all his focus to the attractive and flustered young man in his arms. "I'm crazy about you Kurt and it's not like we're the only ones." Blaine countered as he pointed towards another young couple, this time hetero, who were managing to dance and make out at the same time.

Kurt sighed at the sight, sure, that was nothing new and Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly bitter about it. As if to make some gesture to the world Kurt found himself becoming just as daring as Blaine. "Oh what the hell." Kurt muttered as he kissed Blaine back, full on the lips, it not just being a quick kiss this time. Blaine responded with gusto and even went so far to lift Kurt off the floor at the peak, though only for a second.

The display of love hadn't gone unnoticed and of course not by Blaine's closest friends in the Warblers, who had to tease the couple about it. "If you guys are through with getting your mack on by the drinks, causing those girls to pass out... your solos up next, Kurt." Jeff reminded them smugly as he appeared, a glass of punch in his hand.

"You're just jealous that you're not getting any tonight." Blaine told him with a laugh.

"And who says you are, mister kissy?" Kurt teased.

With their little slip up finished and addressed, Kurt and Blaine got back into performer mode and Kurt walked over to the stage, feeling confident and in the mood to sing. Noticing the group of girls were still beaming him as he went, yes, things were very different to McKinley indeed. But there was no time for cruel irony, or fighting it from it to keep popping into his mind. It was time to move his audience to tears and he knew just the song. All eyes were on Kurt as he stepped up onto the stage and in front of the microphone stand, alone. Kurt had decided to sing the song on his own and thus make a true impact, one he hoped would be positive. "Good evening guests and Dalton student body, I have the pleasure of getting to sing for all of you. I'm really just an honorary Warbler but I am well aware what that means and hopefully, I'll live up to it." He addressed.

Blaine couldn't stop smiling with pride of his boyfriend, it was easy to fool himself into thinking he was enrolled at Dalton and fit in. Kurt, in Blaine's mind, ended up surpassing his hopes with his awe inspiring cover of Blackbird by the Beatles. Blaine certainly ended up being moved to tears from it. The room fell dead silent at first, like they were all entranced by Kurt's angelic voice. When Blaine noticed the Warblers were all looking at him and he caught on, nodding in approval. Soon the soft vocal back up, in their usual a capella style filled the room, joining with Kurt's voice in perfect harmony. Any doubt that the gesture would be unwanted was disapproved when Kurt flashed Blaine a smile in appreciation. It was like Blaine was watching Kurt Sing Roses' Turn all over again, except almost a year had passed between the two songs. So much had happened and yet so many things had stayed the same between them. They were still best friends, but what had grown from that friendship was it developed into a deep love. Full of trust, passion and understanding, to where it was hard to believe there was a time when Blaine wasn't aware of his true feeling for Kurt.

Kurt powered through the performance, not breaking down, despite the emotions it brought up, there being far too many to sort through at the moment. At the end Kurt was treated to a loud round of applause and the Warblers, with Blaine in front, coming to circle around him, voicing their congratulations. It was almost too much for Kurt to take all in, it seemed like everything was a dream, or the magic would wear off when the clock struck twelve. As amazing and accepting as his friends in the New Directions were, that Kurt held firm on his decision to remain at McKinley and not run, there was no denying now intoxicating the rush he was getting right then felt. There was no pressure, no fear, even when he only knew a handful of people in the room. The situation was different and Kurt knew but it was hard not fall under the spell Dalton was casting in his mind. Because try was he might, the fear that Karofsky had caused over the last week, was still there, gnawing away in the back of his mind.

The show must go on and the need to keep singing, this time with the Warblers helped Kurt put his doubts and conflicting emotions aside, until he and Blaine were alone and could face them together. After singing another duet, this time being Candles, though despite the song originally being a break up song, when Kurt and Blaine sang it, it became the opposite. Now it was Blaine's turn for his solo and to remind Dalton Academy why he was such a legend, despite spending so little time there as a student.

Kurt gave Blaine's shoulders a light squeeze, "Okay cutie, go show everyone how amazing Blaine Anderson is." he urged.

Blaine's intense gaze showed Kurt he had that in mind without needing to voice it. Kurt let go and stepped off stage, deciding it would be more entertaining to watch Blaine from the crowd. Since there would be plenty of chances for Kurt to sing with the Warblers as the night continued. Blaine deserved his chance to be with his old team mates and sing just like it was old times.

It was very high moment for Blaine as he stepped up to the mic, like it was he had never left the Warblers. "Wow, how lucky am I to get to sing with these guys again! Some of you might not be aware that I used to go to Dalton and I was in the Warblers." Blaine began to explain. He paused when a number of students began to clap and cheer and Blaine chuckled for a moment. "It's so awesome to know I'm still so welcome here. I guess that just proves it, once a Warbler, always a Warbler, huh? Anyway enough of my reminiscing, I'm gonna reward you all by singing a song you can all get romantic and slow dance to." Blaine continued. Pausing to look down and Kurt and mouth, 'sorry' since they'd miss their chance to dance for the number.

Kurt just shook his head at Blaine and mouthed back 'rain check.' and Blaine, having understood their silent conversation, winked back at him. Kurt started to sway to the music when 'What Kind of Fool' started to play and Kurt had intended to drink in Blaine's splendour for the number, stepping back to let the many young couples fill up the dance floor. Kurt's plans ended up changing when he noticed something very odd. At first all he could see were the unfortunate young men who had failed to secure a dance partner and his heart went out to them. But then he discovered something he hadn't expect to see, a girl sitting alone on the side lines. Curiosity got the better of him and Kurt decided to go investigate first hand, coming to stand in front of her. "Hi there." Kurt said in greeting.

The girl, who had being pouting from her spot in her chair gave him a hopeful yet weak smile. "Hello." she responded.

"I find myself wondering why a girl as stunning as you is sitting on the sidelines." Kurt admitted. Kurt was careful to not to sound flirtatious with his comment, since it was very obvious to anyone, gay or straight, the girl was very attractive.

The young woman ended up rolling her eyes in annoyance, "It's because I'm Wes' girlfriend and that seems to scare everyone off to ask me for a dance! Which is silly because it's not like he's going to get angry... and none of the other girls whose boyfriends are in the Warblers are having such problems." she grumbled in dismay.

"Ah, well he does hold a great deal of power in the Warblers, as well as the gavel... so I can see why that would intimidate most guys. No matter how nice of a guy Wes is... I'm sure they're picturing that gavel of his coming in contact with their heads." Kurt offered playfully.

That mental image Kurt brought up cause the girl to begin to laugh. "I'm Laura." she told Kurt in thanks.

Kurt held out in hand to her in offering, "Kurt, well Laura, how about you dance with me? As my man is also busy singing at the moment and I'm brave enough to face Wes' factitious wrath." Kurt suggested. "Let's not miss out on any fun here."

Laura's response was to nod and she took Kurt's hand and let him pull her up and out onto the dance floor. It wasn't like dancing with a girl was new to Kurt either, he had done so with many of his female friends at his dads wedding. Not to mention all the times during New Direction performances, so it wasn't awkward at all. All Kurt did was to make sure he kept a proper and thus safe distance between him and Laura during the slow pace of the song.

"So how exactly did you get to be an honorary Warbler?" Laura asked him as they danced.

"Oh, that. It's because I'm dating the popular kid... wow that's weird to say. Blaine was big news when he was in Dalton. It's pretty amazing because if you look at it one way, I kind of stole him away." Kurt answered.

"I've met Blaine a couple of times, he seems like a nice guy." Laura said.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was singing, but wasn't too busy to flash him a warm smile. "Yeah, he is." Kurt admitted.

Kurt's single gesture of consideration ended up causing a side effect Kurt had not anticipated in the least. Because the second the story got around the Warblers, they suddenly realized with Kurt and Blaine, they had safe dance partners for their girlfriends whenever they were busying singing. Suddenly the young couple were high in demand and it didn't take long for it to become tiresome. It was the last thing Kurt would have ever thought would happen to him, to be perused by girls all night for dances and their boyfriends being the one to suggest it. At first Blaine and Kurt had tried to be gracious and go along with it by as the night went on, that resulted in there being few chances for the boyfriends to dance with each other. To where Kurt finally had reached his limit and protested very vocally that fact. Leading everyone to back off to leave him and Blaine in peace and at long last, Kurt was able to dance with his boyfriend that night. In Blaine's arms, right where he felt most at home and he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Remind me never to be considerate again... at least where girls are concerned." Kurt groaned.

"Aww, I think it was really sweet." Blaine admitted.

"Yeah and weird, I mean this is an all boys school." Kurt pointed out.

"Weirder things have happened to us, Kurt." Blaine pointed out.

"God that's true." Kurt admitted.

"All the demanding girls and their boyfriends aside, you're still having fun, right?"

"Of course I am! How could I not... it's like we're in a fairy tale." Kurt said.

Blaine's face changed to concern for a moment. "But at midnight it's all gone? No more magic, back to the cruel reality of life?"

Kurt simply sighed at the metaphor, "I didn't mean it like that but... it's true. But I don't want to think about it right now, Blaine. I believe we both deserve one night to forget it all and just have fun. I'm sure we've both noticed how different us being a couple tonight feels... but... I can't face it, not yet. I promise we'll talk about it soon, okay? I refused to stay silent on the matter since I know that will do little to change it. I just... don't want to bring us both down, not tonight, we need a high moment finally." Kurt admitted softly.

"Yeah, I get that... and I agree. Just don't forget how much you mean to me, Kurt Hummel. You're the person I love more than anyone else in this world." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Blaine, that is something I could never forget. Because I see it every time I look into your brown eyes." Kurt answered warmly.

And so, through their sheer determination and strength, the magic continued, even when it would eventually come to an end. Until soon the benefit part of the evening had come to a close, where Blaine and Kurt helped with the clean-up. Leading to everyone who remained, to be worn out and needed the chance to kick back, relax and recharge. That meant coming to congregate in the Warbler's choir room, were the only sound in the room was the quiet conversations, to pass the wait for the much deserved promised pizzas.

Only their meal ticket ended up being late and Blaine, who had been watching Kurt babble on with Jeff and Nick, noticed David was on his phone and frowning. When the call was over Blaine walked over to him, a curious look on his face. "Problem?" Blaine asked.

"The pizza delivery guy somehow got lost in the school... so now someone has to go rescue him." David explained with a sigh.

"We can do that David." Kurt offered as he walked up beside Blaine.

"Yeah, we didn't sing as much as you guys did. Where's is he?" Blaine asked.

"He's in the west wing of the school by the cafeteria..." David began.

"We're there don't worry, just sit back and relax." Kurt interrupted him as he followed Blaine out of the room.

Kurt merely followed Blaine, since he knew his way around campus, until he came to a sudden stop and began to scan the area for signs of life. Kurt joined him in their search until he saw a blur of movement ahead, when it stopped long enough to come into view. It revealed to be a guy in a baseball cap, who was holding a carrier full of pizza, looking around in confusion. "Oh there he is! Hey! Buddy over here..." Kurt began to call out but he stopped mid-sentence when the guy turned around. "Sam?" Kurt blurted out in surprise.

As three young man came closer to each other in proximity it was easy to see the panic on Sam's face at discovery. "Uh... what are you guys doing here?" Sam muttered in surprise, pausing. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Blaine misread the alarm on Sam's face to simply be him worrying if he and Kurt had somehow transferred under the New Directions noses. "Relax Sam, Kurt and I haven't jumped ship. We were invited to sing at the Warblers charity event, dance thing... so we're not transferring." Blaine assured.

"The uniforms are just a loan." Kurt added. "I didn't know you delivered pizza." Kurt commented innocently.

"Uh... it's a long story, sorry... I don't have the time to go into that..." Sam began to explain awkwardly, it being very clear he was uncomfortable for some unknown reason.

"It's okay, you have to get back to work. You can tell us later, here." Kurt offered as he handed Sam the money and Blaine held out his hands to relieve him of the pizzas.

"Thanks, can you guys do me a favour and keep this to yourselves?" Sam asked as he handed Kurt and Blaine the pizzas.

"Of course, Sam." Kurt answered.

"Thanks guys, I'll uh... I'll talk to you later." Sam quickly told them and hurried off down the hallways.

"Take a left at the corner!" Blaine called to him as he left. Once Sam was out of sight he turned to look at Kurt, who was just as surprised as he was. "Well that was weird." he commented.

"Yes it was." Kurt agreed.

"I guess we should go deliver these pizzas to the guys." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, "Okay, because after that there's a certain couch I'd love to recline on... for old time sakes." Kurt answered playfully


	41. Chapter 41 Born This Way Part: 1

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Well here's chapter 41 finally, sorry for the delay. My beta's internet went down and it took a few weeks for it to return!

Chapter 41  
>~Born this Way: Part 1~<p>

After living the seventeen years of Kurt's life so far, through its ups and his mind, far more many downs had proved anything, was that the world could be a cruel place. Try as he might, Kurt's plans to not let Karofsky's scare tactics to get to him were proving impossible as they days went on. It seemed the bully was making up for lost time and he wasn't merely resorting back to his old tricks, Dave Karofsky had upped his game. To the point where whenever Kurt was alone in the hallways he was pushed into a locker. That was something Kurt was no stranger to, and he took them and the homophobic slurs he heard daily in stride. It was the notes that scared him the worst, which made Kurt feel pathetic. Since normally they wouldn't have bothered him, but what the notes had scribbled on them were very hard to ignore. At the start of another day, Kurt was beginning to realize he was kidding himself if he thought he could get through it all without a show-down. Despite everything, Kurt wasn't a quitter and he pushed himself to face the confrontation head on this time, no matter what it brought. Kurt had no idea if standing up to Karofsky would help or hinder his plight but there was only one way to find out. Kurt got his chance when he was shoved hard from behind all of a sudden after stepping out of the washroom, crashing to the floor. Ignoring any pain, Kurt forced himself back up and turned to glare at Karofsky, hiding his fear well from his features. "Would you just stop with this?" Kurt shouted.

"Why should I when you're still here gaying things up, homo?" Karofsky taunted.

"I'm not going to stop being who I am, Karofsky. You think you'd realize that by now." Kurt snapped.

Karofsky, who at this point had started to walk away, stopped in mid step and stormed back over towards Kurt, coming to tower over him. Kurt kept his ground by some amazing show of courage, but all that strength in Kurt only brought out David's own hidden insecurities and fear and made him act out with anger. "So go live it somewhere else, I'm sick of you and that midget of yours spreadin' your gay around. Like it's normal." he sneered. "I'm just trying to get you to turn tail and run."

Kurt found his emotions turning to anger and even when it was dangerous, Kurt wasn't about to back down and shy away, clearly that hadn't worked so far. "Listen to yourself, Blaine and I aren't doing anything to provoke you. I mean, you can barely turn a corner without seeing some hetero couple sharing saliva. That's not what this is about and we both know it." Kurt groaned. Anger was never the answer so Kurt tried to bring forth some genuine empathy to see how that would fair. "Look, I get it, you're mad..." Kurt began as he lowered his voice so there was no risk anyone would over hear. "But believe me... these feelings you have... they won't just go away. Hate is never the answer. The sooner you realize that... the sooner you can get through it." Kurt offered.

It seemed that Karofsky wasn't willing to listen or take any of Kurt's kind advice to heart, instead he stuck to his game; denial. "I dunno what you're talking about, faggot. So don't go acting all high like and mighty. Take my advice and transfer, or I'm gonna make your life a living hell if you don't... and it won't just be you this time, lady-boy." Karofsky warned.

Kurt's eyes flashed in alarm, what did that mean, was he going to go for Blaine to really hurt Kurt? "I honestly don't know why you left me alone for so long..." Kurt breathed, trying to change the subject to something less intimidating.

"The stupid deal's off."

"What deal?"

"You wanna know? Go ask your little boy toy." Dave whispered as he walked past Kurt and gave him one final shove. "I'm sure he has a lot to tell you."

Kurt simply watched him go in amazement, frozen in place, almost forgetting how to breathe for one long moment. Finally he made his legs move and Kurt leaned against the wall, fighting to keep himself together. Somehow despite the terror Karofsky struck in Kurt, he could tell, deep underneath his cruel exterior, that he was terrified. Kurt wasn't about to reach out to him, not by a long shot, there was only so much one person could take. Kurt chose to focus on the new and confusing piece of information he now had about a deal Blaine was supposedly involved in. Wanting to know what that was all about allowed Kurt to forget about the rest, for the time being at least. The second Blaine and him were alone later that day, he knew a serious talk was in order. As much as Kurt hated to admit it, he might have to seriously consider leaving McKinley in order to feel truly safe and experience a violence free environment. He wanted life like that so badly, for himself and Blaine, the thought of missing his friends didn't make him want it any less; Kurt hoped to think he deserved that and it wouldn't make him a coward.

The chance to do so ended up being delayed when Blaine was oddly late when it was the usual time they met up after class was finished. Kurt instantly became worried and his mind kept picturing horrible scenarios as the cause. Usually Blaine always managed to show up before Kurt that it was almost annoying. Wanting to get to the bottom of things and quick, Kurt brought out his phone and sent a hasty text message.

_Where are you? Is something wrong?_

In his anxiety, Kurt had decided to seek the calming sanctuary of the choir room, figuring running around the school with no direction would be futile. Instead he forced himself to calm down, sitting at the piano, playing a soft melody. It wasn't long before Kurt's salvation, in the form of a text from Blaine came and he let out a deep breath of relief.

_**Sorry, I'm heading to you now.**___

_I'm in the choir room._

_**Gotcha.**_

Blaine's awaited arrival came when he stepped slowly into the choir room and Kurt took one look at him, shot up from his chair and hurried over to his side. He now knew why Blaine had seemed less his chipper self even in text form. His boyfriend knew the second he saw Blaine, who was dressed in different clothes, something was up. It didn't take much to conclude why and how either, but Kurt got another clue in addition to the visual ones. "Blaine, why are you wearing something completely different... wait... and why do you smell like lemon?" he demanded, the urgency in his voice due to concern.

Blaine began to shuffle his feet awkwardly, his body language showing his discomfort, or hesitance rather. He wasn't use to hiding anything from Kurt, but then, he still didn't want to give him another thing to worry over. But then, lying wasn't an option in Blaine's mind either, so he let out a long breath in dismay. "I sort of... got slushied... again." Blaine admitted. Knowing it would be futile to keep stalling and not regret it instantly.

Kurt let out a loud groan at the news, "What again? That's like... what, the third day in a row now!" Kurt grumbled in annoyance. Then as he thought on it further he got a horrible epiphany. "Hold on... first it was cherry, then orange and now lemon... oh lord! They're totally going through the whole rainbow!" Kurt blurted out.

"Oh yeah, I bet they are! Great, that means tomorrow will be lime. I still don't know how they even found a lemon slushie. If only bullies would use their powers for good." Blaine sighed, trying to lighten the sombre mood in the room with humour. One look at Kurt and his less than amused expression, Blaine saw it was no time for jokes. "Kurt, it's fine..." he began to insist.

"No, it's not fine, Blaine, this is scary! It time we fess up and talk it out, it's been long enough. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, keeping everything to ourselves will do nothing, we should do what we always do. Talk to each other, let our trust help us figure things out. Let's go straight to my place and forget the Lima Bean?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded, "Just let me stop at my locker and we'll head off and have a very long talk." Kurt replied.

"We're of one mind, as per usual, handsome." Blaine said playfully in response as he followed Kurt down the hallway. In truth, he was relieved to hear Kurt was ready to share, since he had been reaching his breaking point. To the point where Blaine had begun to feel guilty about keeping how he was being harassed by Karofsky now from his boyfriend. He had realized while keeping it from Kurt had been to save him grief, if Kurt found out about it and not from Blaine directly, it would make things even worse. This would be their chance to admit how serious things were becoming and figure out how to deal with it and in turn, support each other. Blaine knew Kurt's situation was far worse than his own and he felt so helpless. He was constantly worrying for Kurt's safety, it was so frustrating that there was nothing Blaine could do to stop it. His efforts before had only delayed things, in fact, his black mailing of Karofsky had probably made it worse in the end.

Kurt opened up his locker and a piece of paper fell out, landing on the floor in front of Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes, of course he'd get one now, when Blaine would find it. But he was through with keeping it all in and this would be his first move towards redemption on that front. It seemed the universe was telling it was time to fess up.

Blaine bent down to retrieve the note and raised an eye at Kurt curiously. "What's this?" he asked.

"Probably another hate note, I've been getting those a lot." Kurt admitted, sighing.

Blaine's eyes widened in alarm, "Seriously? Kurt, this is getting scary... can I read it?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and watched Blaine unfold the paper and his expression turned to shock. "Blaine, what does it say?"

Blaine knew it was pointless to deny the request, so he relented with no real resistance. "It says... 'Since you're going to hell anyway, get ready to experience it from now on. No homos allowed.' Kurt, I don't like this, not one bit." Blaine said, his voice full of unease.

Kurt took the paper from Blaine's hand and ripped it up in anger, tossing it into the nearby garbage can. At first the notes hadn't bothered him enough to tell Blaine, but as they increased and got more hateful, it had turned to the opposite. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner." Kurt began.

Blaine was in no mood to become a hypocrite and call Kurt out on his withholding vital information, since he was no saint either. "Well... if we're being brutally honest here, I've been keeping things from you too. But we'll get to that when we're at my place. Right now though, Kurt, I've got to ask, why haven't you told any of the faculty about these notes?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt closed his locker and took a deep breath, he had asked himself that same question many times before, but the answer was always the same. "Because nothing would happen if I did. I can't prove Karofsky wrote the notes, he even used a computer to print them." Kurt muttered. "Blaine, this time... I don't think standing behind my friends will do the trick... I'm scared... and worried. About what could happen and the thought of transferring has been in my mind a lot this week." Kurt admitted softly.

Blaine wanted to do nothing but gather Kurt up in his arms and keep him safe, but the school was far from empty and it wouldn't make things better. Instead he took Kurt's book-bag from him and urged his boyfriend to move, towards the parking-lot and Blaine's car. It was time to face everything and do it the right way, the 'Klaine' way. "Come on handsome, let's go have that long talk." he commented.

Kurt, while feeling week knew it was the remedy they both needed, if not the solution to their concerns, breathed "I love you."

Their bedrooms had always been a safe haven for the young couple, a place they could be at total ease and share every deep and personal thought, or in this case, fear. Any thoughts of romance or even sexual escapades were totally void from their minds. It was beyond the right time to offer each other comfort with touch. Sometimes, words worked better than the physical and this was one of those moments.

Blaine watched Kurt, who was sitting beside him and his body language revealed so much without the need to be vocal. In turn Blaine knew it was the same case for him at the moment. "I know we always say how we talk about everything... but right now, I got nothing." Blaine admitted sheepishly. "There's too much..."

Kurt sighed, snuggling up a little closer to his boyfriend so their shoulders were touching. "Me too, we don't have to know, sweetie. Let's just... say what we're feeling right now and why." Kurt offered.

"That usually tends to work, you go first then... I insist." Blaine replied.

Kurt felt in no mood to argue. "Alright, I can do that. I think you can tell... even with me going into detail about it... but things with Karofsky are far worse this time. It's not like he's really doing anything different, he has turned to mind games, in addition to shoving me into lockers like before. I swear, it's like he's hiding around every corner, always there to push me down, physically or emotionally, with brute force or words. He's learned from last time too, he always keeps back just enough not to get caught. Seems Karofsky spent all that time when he left me alone to come up with a new battle plan... and the result of that is... well... not good."

"It's my fault." Blaine whined with remorse.

"What?"

"That Karofsky stopped harassing you for a while there... I sort of... talked to him right after you decided not to transfer." Blaine admitted.

Kurt wasn't sure how to react to Blaine's confession at first, he had always been suspicious that Blaine might have been involved with Dave leaving him alone. But he hadn't been sure so Kurt didn't bother to confront Blaine about it, in case he was wrong. It was impossible to become angry or even annoyed at the news either, not with the guilty expression Blaine's face currently held. "What sort of talk?" Kurt asked softly.

There was no turning back now and Blaine didn't want to keep running. "About how he needed to stop focusing on you. I mean, I promised Burt I'd keep you safe, Kurt. It honestly was in Karofsky's best interest too, everyone in glee club was watching him like a hawk. So I went up to him and asked him to leave you alone." Blaine explained.

"I have a feeling that didn't go to well." Kurt concluded.

"No, so I was left with no other choice but to make it personal." Blaine continued.

"I don't like the sound of this..." Kurt warned.

"Neither did I, but when he ignored my request I was left with no alternative. I'm not proud and I hated myself at that moment... but you mean that much to me, and there was no time to be polite. I told him if he didn't, I'd tell everyone... about the kiss." Blaine finally finished.

Kurt's reaction was to blink at Blaine in shock, he never would have guessed Blaine could do a such thing. Actually threatened to out someone, yes his reason was for Kurt's sake, but he hadn't asked for him to do so. Not to mention how much danger Blaine could of put himself in. "You did what? Blaine, that's sheer insanity! Don't even get me started on that threatening anyone just isn't you. What if he had retaliated? What if he had beaten you up? I... seriously don't know how to think about this right now." Kurt fumed. He could no longer remain still, standing up to begin to pace back in forth in front of Blaine, who was still sitting on his bed. "I can't believe you... what about what we said before? Blackmail is never the answer." he grumbled.

Blaine watched helplessly as Kurt tried to vent his anger out, knowing it wouldn't be wise to stop him. "Kurt, look I'm sorry..." Blaine pleaded. "I know blackmail isn't right and I didn't want to go there... but, I didn't know what else to do! I was scared, for you... and I didn't want to just stand by and watch you suffer." Blaine whimpered.

Hearing the near begging for forgiveness in Blaine made him sigh and he came to a stop. "Blaine, we are not the ones to blame here. I don't like what you did, but... I see why... and if the tables were turned... I honestly don't know what I would have done. If I was faced with such a hard choice. I don't believe in outing people, even ones like Dave, we've both heard the tragic stories before." Kurt pointed out.

"I know, but you're not doing anything wrong. Why can't you just be the person you are, the one I love." Blaine half sobbed.

Kurt came to sit upon Blaine's lap and kissed him, then continuing their heartfelt talk. "Blaine Anderson, this is not your fault, you hear me. All we should have done was be more honest with each other, right from the start. So no more blaming ourselves, we are going to get through this." Kurt told him firmly. "Together."

Blaine nodded, pulling himself together and finding his inner strength once more. "Tell me what you want to do, Kurt, honestly. I think you already know by this point."

"What we want to do you..." Kurt began.

"No, forget about me right now." Blaine argued.

Kurt looked at Blaine and in the safety of his warm embrace he gave in and admitted what his mind had made up already. "I... want to transfer to Dalton, Blaine... no, I don't want to... but I think I need to. I can't take this, not again, not time after time. I've tried to be brave and not run, to stick it out at McKinley and show everyone Kurt Hummel doesn't back down from hate. But I'm sick and tired of being scared all the time. When Karofsky was leaving me alone, I got a taste of what my life could be like and I want that life, Blaine. It was great but deep down even I knew it wasn't going to last. Turns out I was right and I hate that I was. I'm really going to miss everyone, all my friends, glee club... and going to Nationals. I can't stay here anymore, and I don't think I can remain strong for much longer. When we went to the Warblers benefit and I saw, how us being gay didn't matter. That we could just be who we were and not have to hide our love; I want what everyone else seems to have." Kurt admitted.

"You do deserve it, Kurt, we all do." Blaine whispered.

"Then I think how you're in as much danger as I am now... and... that makes me really scared. Karofsky must have realized, hurting you is the best way to get to me." Kurt breathed.

"I haven't been... in any real danger. Sure, I've gotten the slushie and locker smashing treatment.." Blaine began to sputter off in defence and he saw Kurt give him the look and he sighed. "Okay... I'm scared too... it reminds me too much of what I faced in my old school before Dalton." Blaine confessed.

Kurt saw the vulnerability in Blaine's eyes and he slid off of Blaine's lap, coming to rest at the end of the bed, his head and back resting against the bed-frame. "Come here, I need my Blaine-bear." he urged, making grabby hands at his boyfriend, with big puppy dog eyes.

Blaine gave Kurt a weak smile and crawled into his outstretched arms, lying his back against Kurt's chest. "I like that new nick name." he replied with a chuckle. The short moment of amusement was soon replaced with concern once more. "If that's what you need, Kurt, then there's no shame in that. It's your life; no one should judge you for wanting to be safe. Nobody in the New Directions did before, so they won't again. Neither will I." Blaine pointed out. "Just, it goes without saying my answer from before still stands. If you transfer, I'm going with you."

"I couldn't be brave enough to leave without you cutie, it's just... you coming with me... means you'll be running again." Kurt began.

"No, don't start! You will not let me effect your decision. I won't be the reason you stayed. It would be far too much pressure. Not to mention, it would be like it's my fault that you were forced to suffer. I told you, forget about me for a second." Blaine snapped.

"I don't know if I can forget you, Blaine, I can't... you mean that much to me."

"If you love me, then don't deny yourself what you want." Blaine pleaded.

"I don't want to leave McKinley Blaine, but... I don't think I have much choice." Kurt sighed.

"Then transfer, Kurt, everyone will back your choice, starting with me. We'll have each other, same as always, no matter where we go."

Kurt felt like his heart was beginning to melt from the warmth Blaine was causing in him, he felt so filled with so much love at that moment. "Fine, but just to be clear... is this what you truly want? Considering you just scolded me about making my own decision." Kurt muttered.

"No, just like you said... I'd like to say, but I'm just as scared. I can't go through this again, or be forced to watch it happen to you. My choice all comes down to you, if you want to stay, well then I want to as well. Like before, we'll make it bearable; but we both know, this time that might not be enough. So let's transfer to Dalton, together, and we'll make sure neither one of us feels like we're being cowards." Blaine said. "We'll still have each other and that's something to hold onto, don't you think?"

Kurt smiled and kissed the back of Blaine's neck, like he had done many times before. Blaine was right, it might not feel like the brave option, but for them, it was the best one to secure their safety. "And you say I'm the brave one." he cooed.

"You are." Blaine said softly. "So, when do we tell people?" Blaine asked. He wasn't looking forward to telling his parents, but he'd do it just the same.

Kurt sighed, "Let's wait a little longer, I mean I'm pretty much convinced at this point. But... just to be sure, I say we wait it out until the end of the week. Before we tell anyone at school we should tell our parents first, of course. I don't want to tell our friends or anyone if we get second thoughts. If something makes my mind up before then... well that will just make the decision that much easier." Kurt explained.

"I'm with you on this, it's out best option. But... there might be something that could help you cope." Blaine offered.

"And what is that?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Music, you might not want to tell people in glee club about wanting to transfer. But you should try to show them how you're feeling right now and what you're going through. We both know the best way to admit the hard topics, emotional ones, is through song." Blaine suggested.

"Like when I sang about when my dad was in the hospital?"

"Exactly, why don't we look for a good contender right now? Might be therapeutic by this point?"

Kurt's spirits began to return to him, "There's no need, I already know just the song. Here... let me show you." Kurt countered. _

At the start of glee club the following day, Kurt found little encouragement to stay at William McKinley, not with the drama unfolding in the choir room. Kurt was in no mood to be subject to a horribly offensive slewing of insults, all brought on when Rachel had entered the room, announcing she planned to get a noise job. Kurt had just gaped at her in shock, Blaine joining him, but there was no chance to argue, not before Santana got going. Kurt narrowed his eyes as she began to list everyone's faults and when Blaine was thrown into the fire, he was losing his patience.

"I bet Blaine's looked into taking growth hormones so his feet can touch the floor whenever he sits." Santana rambled to everyone.

Kurt fumed at her and Blaine just muttered her was fine. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't slap some sense into her?" Kurt whispered to his boyfriend.

"Because she could kill you Kurt and easily, your life is too important." Blaine whispered back.

"And you just know that Kurt's tried to tan his pasty ghost complexion under a lamp." Santana added.

"Maybe if we do it together we can both take her." Blaine whispered in anger.

"I'm way ahead of you cutie, you distract her while I hack off her ponytail." Kurt grumbled.

Neither boy was being serious with their battle plans, since they had bigger problems and far more dangerous bullies to deal with. Nor did Kurt intend to forget about Rachel's ludicrous notion about getting a nose job. A problem he planned to deal with soon enough, right after he focused on his own dilemma for a moment. It was time to put Blaine's suggestion to the test, all he wanted to do was sing his heart out and possibly deal with the pain. When Mr. Schuester brought the discussion to a close, Kurt got his chance, bringing his hand to shoot up in the air.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" he asked as he had done many times before.

"The discussion is finished, Kurt." Will warned him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, of course no one had noticed his plight, aside from Blaine. "Yes, I'm well aware of that fact. This is different and I know it's oddly placed... but I couldn't care less. I want to sing, right now, I'm trying to get through some difficulties in my life and it's helped before. I have no idea if it will this time, but I'd like to try." Kurt explained.

Will was slightly taken aback by the news, proving he had been clueless to what Kurt was going through. That was partly his fault since Kurt had kept quiet on the matter for the most part, as did Blaine. But was it so impossible to think that some of his friends might have noticed? Well, it was time to wake them up, all of them.

"Uh... yeah, sure, Kurt, go right ahead." Will stuttered in reply, trying to hide his awkward tone.

Kurt ignored the response and everyone else in the room, or he would have noticed their shared looks of concern mixed with confusion. His own expression was totally void of emotion, which was one of his defence mechanism, one he usually tried to avoid, as he made his way over to the piano. The song he had found wasn't well known or anything like his usual musical taste. But it described what he was feeling very well and he only hoped it would help. He felt no desire to explain why he wanted to sing or what he was going through. No disclaimer, he loved his friends but sometimes they didn't go the distance.

Blaine was forced to watch Kurt fight his inner turmoil and what he saw, nearly broke his heart. He knew others in the room might have noticed Kurt's blue mood from time to time, that they may have even bothered to ask if Kurt was okay; but when he casually told them he was, no one had bothered to press him further - to see he was lying. It didn't mean they didn't care about him, Blaine couldn't deny they didn't. It was proving to be hard to believe, in Blaine's mind, that this time, them banding together for Kurt's sake would be enough. Blaine swallowed down the lump of emotion that was forming in his throat and simply watched Kurt begin to sing. Like the night prior, Kurt's rendition of 'Shaken' by Shiny Toy Guns was hauntingly sad and brought up a well of emotion in him, causing his heart to ache.

_Running in circles  
>Chasing pain<br>__Of yesterday_

_Shaken... fearful  
>Because I've come<br>Back for what is trouble  
>Still...<em>

_I will wait it out, I will wait it out  
>I will wait it out<br>I will not be shaken_

_Strange calls to meet those  
>Who feel and know<br>How to give up  
>The stage lights<br>And heroes  
>Razor pain<br>Rubbed it all away, love  
>Still<em>

_Didn't notice it right away  
>Didn't notice it until it was too late<br>I'm gonna change my desire  
>For your all consuming fire<br>Didn't wanna cry out at night  
>Didn't wanna stop at mid flight<br>I didn't plan for the fall  
>When I was running from it all...<em>

_Have I no evil  
>Citizen Cain<br>Slowed- my desperate running  
>Still...<em>

Blaine couldn't help but watch the students around him and their reactions to Kurt's performance and he observed varied reactions. But everyone was moved by it and many, looked at their friend with remorse and sympathy and guilt. If the New Directions were unaware what hardships Kurt had been going through, well, they did now.

Little by little, each note, each verse of the song brought a bit more courage back to Kurt's tired body. It was slight and fleeting, but it renewed him all the same. To where by the end of the song, Kurt finally realized he had begun to cry. He might have felt somewhat healed from the emotional upheaval, but in his heart he knew. The bravery in him, was only enough to transfer to Dalton, not to remain and face the hate and he only hoped, he could live with that hard choice in the end.

_'Okay singing that song did end up doing some good I guess. Now all my friends know what's happening to me. But... it's too little too late at this point. I don't want to tell them I'm going to transfer yet either.'_ Kurt thought to himself, deep in thought. He was surprised, but touched when some of his friends went so far to insist joining him and Blaine at their table at the Lima Bean. To get more details from Kurt, ones he didn't feel like answering just yet. It was making him very conflicted and he knew while he didn't want to talk about it, pushing away wasn't the answer either. So there he was, sitting beside Blaine, pressed up and close, their shoulder's touching, with Mercedes, Tina and Santana sitting across from them at the table. In his mind, Kurt couldn't think of anything they could say or do would change his mind not to transfer.

"So judging by that sob fest song you sang today, you're depressed?" Santana asked in her usual non tact way.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Why Santana, that almost sounded considerate." he answered in a sarcastic tone.

"You haven't said anything about you being so down, Kurt." Mercedes told him.

"Why? Because it's too painful?" Tina asked with concerned.

Kurt glanced at Blaine, who nodded in support, oh well, there was no escaping it he supposed, he didn't want to lie. "Yes, actually. While you've all been worrying about your own lives and preparing for Nationals... Blaine and I have been facing a hate backlash from Karofsky. One you'd barely believe and it's worse than ever before." Kurt sassed.

"I know we messed up with not noticing how bad it was for you guys... but..." Tina began to argue.

"I don't want to talk about it, I also don't blame any of you." Kurt muttered weakly.

That reply wasn't enough for Santana it seemed, "Seriously! Why haven't you told Principal Figgins?" Santana demanded.

Kurt rolled his eyes, she was such a pain at times, he wished Rachel were here instead. "Because, nothing will happen if we do." Kurt snapped.

"I think we all know how well that went the last time for Kurt." Blaine chose to point out.

"But Kurt..." Mercedes began.

"No buts, it's too late now. Staying isn't an option I'm afraid this time." Kurt said at point blank.

"Wait what?" Mercedes blurted out in shock.

"We're transferring, to Dalton, my minds pretty much made up by this point." Kurt declared.

"And I agree with my boyfriend." Blaine added.

"But Kurt, you and Blaine can't go, not when we're going to New York!" Mercedes said.

"We'd miss you guys so much!" Tina added.

"Isn't there any way you can stay at McKinley?" Mercedes asked.

"It's not like either of us want to leave and we wouldn't have to if it wasn't for Karofsky." Blaine replied.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Santana suddenly asked.

"Kurt needs to be safe." Blaine answered.

"We both need to be safe, Blaine, and can we please change the subject." Kurt commented.

"I'm just saying that even if I weren't being targeted, you shouldn't have to face this at all." Blaine interjected.

Kurt let out a long sigh, "Yeah well... I think we all know the world is rarely fair. I'm still going to wait till the end of the week to tell my dad. But... I doubt anything could change my mind, I'm stubborn after all."

His three female friends seemed to realize there was no point in trying to sway him, or two rather, since it seemed Santana had long stopped listening, being off in her own little world. Leaving Mercedes and Tina to come around and offer their support for their friend.

Mercedes reached out to touch Kurt's hand for a second, only for him to pull away, proving he was in no mood to be coddled. "As much as we'll miss you Kurt, you too Blaine, everyone in glee club will understand. I know I do." she assured the couple.

"Yeah, I mean we can only help you guys so much. You can't be protected everywhere at school." Tina added.

Kurt felt his heavy mood began to lift and he managed to give them both a warm smile. Ignored Santana who was still starring off into distance, like she was lost in thought. "Thanks you, you're good friends." he said.

"Just promise us if you do go to Dalton we'll still see you." Mercedes said.

Blaine was glad the tension had broken enough so could laugh again. "Oh there's no danger there, I like having female friends now. Also being one of the underdogs, it feels like true kinship."

"This isn't making having to transfer any easier.." Kurt complained.

Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder gently, until he broke into a small smile. "You already know my minds made up, handsome. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right there... following you around like a love sick fool." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt smirked and pulled Blaine's arm to drape around his shoulder, not caring what anyone thought about the small show of PDA. He knew this moment of amusement wouldn't last, soon the cold hard truth would be impossible to ignore. Come the end of the week, he'd be filling out a transfer form to Dalton, along side Blaine. Tuition would be hard, but Kurt already had a plan for that, he'd make the ultimate sacrifice, one just as worse as missing Nationals. There was simply no other option, not this time. Still, Kurt wasn't about to start another pity party, he welcomed the chance for humour. "Maybe we can drive to New York to watch Nationals?" Kurt suggested with a smirk.

"Don't tempt me, Kurt..." Blaine teased.

Santana suddenly chose that moment to snap out of her mysterious trance and stood up. "I gotta gay... go. I gotta go." She stuttered off.

Blaine couldn't help but grin at her in amusement from the slip up, somehow managing not to laugh and face her wrath.

Kurt sighed but grabbed onto her hand before she could head off. "Wait Santana, can you keep this conversation to yourself? If you heard it. I don't want to tell anyone else in glee club yet." Kurt requested.

Santana simply shrugged, "Sure, but don't throw in the towel yet, Hummel. Because things can change at a moment's notice." she replied with a wink.

Kurt eyed her suspiciously, not liking her look, she was up to something, but Kurt was in no mood to care. "Yeah right, what are the odds of that happening?" he grumbled sarcastically.

As the days past and Kurt found himself sitting in the choir room for another day of glee club, where he felt like a ghost. He couldn't stop thinking how soon there would be two empty chairs in their place. But at least with Lauren joining the club, they would still have the needed twelve members and that made Kurt feel less guilty. These were the last few days he and Blaine would be as part of the team. No matter how welcoming Dalton and the Warblers could be, it didn't make the impending parting of ways all that easier to face. What did was the idea that Kurt would no longer flinch whenever someone got too close in the hallways.

Blaine caught on quickly to what Kurt must be thinking, only because he was on the same train of thought. His whole experience of transferring to McKinley had been interesting, far from mundane, actually down right dramatic at times. But he felt he truly belonged there, with Kurt, not just as his boyfriend, but as a valued member of the team. That being said, he still held firm that there was no real choice but to transfer, their safety had to be the priority. Blaine leaned over to Kurt and caught his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "You hanging in there, handsome?" he whispered.

Kurt simply nodded, but he was unsure if that was the honest answer. He simply chose not deal with it yet, since his true reaction would have been noticed. Mr Schuester entered the room, with Miss Pillsbury in tow and everyone exchanged confused looks. Will stepped over to the white board to begin the week's lesson, giving them a clue, writing the word 'acceptance'. But when the room remained silent, Finn chose to get the bottom on things, raising his hand up.

"Um, why's Miss Pillsbury here?" Finn asked.

At the question, Will turned to face his students. "She's helping us out with this week's assignment." he answered. "Now this is the only club at school that's represented by... just about every race, religion, sexual orientation and clique But many of you are still having a hard time with acceptance." he explained to them all.

"That's crazy, Mr. Schue, we love each other." Mercedes commented.

"It's the first thing I noticed when I got here." Blaine added.

"Now I won't deny that you accept each other, but, you don't accept yourselves. This week's assignment has two parts; I want all of you to sing songs about accepting yourself for who you are. The best and the worst parts." Will said.

"What's the second part?" Rachel asked.

"Well we're gonna do a group number by the queen of self-love, Gaga." Will answered with an smile.

No matter how melancholy Kurt might be feeling, there was no way he couldn't get excited at the news. He didn't hesitate to join along as a number of students began to clap and cheer in approval. It meant that Kurt and Blaine would get to leave on a very high note. Weather that would make it easier or harder to leave, was undetermined so far. If anything he was glad he had chose to wait until the end of the week to transfer.

"We're gonna perform her anthem to acceptance, Born This Way." Will added.

"That's like my theme song!" Kurt shouted out happily.

Blaine laughed and rubbed Kurt's back affectionately at how cute he was being. "You're so adorable." he whispered.

"Wait, wait, I still don't know why Miss. Pillsbury is here." Finn reminded Will.

"I'm here to help you with your costumes for the big number. Each of you will be issued a beautifully fitted white t-shirt. We will then use this letter press, to write a word or a phrase that best describes the thing about you that you're the most ashamed of. Or that you'd like to change but you can't. Because you were born that way, which is super terrific." Emma explained to them.

"I want you to love those parts about you, y'know embrace them, share them on your chest with pride." Will said.

"Can you give us an example?" Mike asked.

By the time Emma had revealed her own shirt, with 'Ginger' written and continued to explain why she had chosen that word. Kurt began to let his mind wander once more, not bothering to think too hard about how she obviously wasn't being fully honest with herself. Kurt didn't feel selfish about returning to his own thoughts, not this time. He had realized the chance to sing Born this Way, would be a perfect final act before the curtain closed on his life as a student at William McKinley High; a final show of defiance to the homophobes and haters of the world. Kurt had long accepted he was different and the reason why, was a badge he was ready to wear with pride. The things that made you different, also made you unique and the road to acceptance was the road to take.

Life was coming around full circle for Kurt and Blaine, sitting in Blaine's bedroom, as they worked on their final assignment as members of the New Directions. They would both miss that, since long before Blaine himself had transferred, working on the weekly assignment had almost become a tradition for the pair. They were both determined to enjoy themselves and help each other like it was any other week and so far, Kurt was ahead of his boyfriend for the lesson.

"Well, I already know what my shirt will say." Kurt muttered as he wrote the words out in his note book, turning it around to show Blaine his handy work with a big grin.

Blaine leaned forward from his spot on the bed to read what Kurt had written and he smiled. "Likes boys?" he asked with amusement.

Kurt nodded and went back to brain storming, Blaine simply watching him as he puttered around in thought. "You've got to admit, it's the best choice for me. It took me a while to be brave enough to come out of the closet, accept that I was gay and more so, decide I didn't want to hide anymore. I'm proud of how I've come to embrace it, even with the negative side effects in my life. I'm not denying who I am, or hiding whom I love." Kurt explained. He paused to see Blaine beaming at him with adoration and he gave him his come hither look. "And I for one, am glad I ended up being gay, because it lead me to finding and coming to fall in love with you, Blaine." he gushed, leaning in to give his boyfriend a tender kiss.

Blaine gave Kurt his most charming smile and celebrated the fact by kissing him, wrapping his hands around Kurt's waist. "I'm sure glad you were born this way, baby. Your choice is a good one... but..."

Kurt heard the hesitation in Blaine's voice, and he wasn't about to let it slide. "But what, cutie? Did you want to use it too? There's no rule that two people can't have the same phrase." Kurt pointed out.

"No, that's not it, I mean yes coming out was hard... but I dunno..." Blaine began to struggle.

"Blaine, if you don't think you being gay is what you should use, it doesn't mean you think I'm less brave in retrospect. I already know for you, admitting you were gay was the easy part, as was telling people. What got difficult... was accepting how others reactions changed, am I right?"

Blaine rewarded Kurt's getting him exactly with a short make out break, then he resumed their talk. "I love you, so much, Kurt. You just get me... yes that's it exactly. I don't thinking me 'liking boys' is what I want my shirt to say. The trouble is... I'm not sure what it should..."

"Blaine sweetie, it's not like there's going to be a test on this. You are taking this too seriously, I mean Finn told me his shirts gonna be 'Can't Dance' so you don't have to get super deep." Kurt assured him.

Blaine smiled as Kurt began to playfully kiss his neck. "Yeah I know... I just need to think about it for a while."

"Hmmm, should I stop this, so you can think?" Kurt murmured as he paused his caresses.

"Oh fuck no!" Blaine blurted out.

"Maybe I'll end up inspiring you..." Kurt almost purred as he returned his mouth to Blaine's neck and began to suck on it once more.

"Why don't we find out." Blaine suggested as he ran his hands down Kurt's sides softly. _

Later that evening, when it had gotten late enough that the young couple had to part, Kurt had just finished his night-time skin routine, when his cell phone rang. Kurt shook his head with amusement, he had been planning to call Blaine, but of course his boyfriend beat him to it. Despite the late hour, Kurt proved how perky he was when he hit the answer button on his phone.

"Why hello there, cutie." Kurt chimed in greeting.

"Hiya handsome, god I love the sound of your voice." Blaine declared with a dreamy sigh.

"So any ideas for your shirt?"

"Uh... not really so I think I'll just go with the old fail safe, my height, or lack thereof."

"Oh honey, I love you no matter what size you are." Kurt said lovingly.

"Change the size part to height and I'm liking what I hear."

Kurt let out a throaty laugh, instantly getting what Blaine meant. "You know I didn't mean it like that you goober!" he chuckled. Turning his attention back to aiding his boyfriend's little conundrum, he began to ponder the next part of the assignment. "Well if you're going to go with that... finding a song about being short and embracing it, might be tough. Almost as hard as finding a positive song about being gay." Kurt pointed out.

"Oh god, you're right! This is gonna be a tough week."

"But still an enjoyable one, since you know I love a good challenge... and it's a fitting ending."

"You're sticking to your decision to transfer then?"

"Yes, something happened to elevate things Blaine... Karofsky tried to trip me at the top of the stairs today." Kurt admitted with a groan.

"He did what?" Blaine blurted out in shock. "Kurt, we need to report this! Sure it might not do anything in the long run... but... even if we're transferring. What if Karofsky just re-directs his hate to someone new?" Blaine concluded.

Kurt let out a tired sigh, he hadn't thought of that, he had been too focused on his own problems. "You're right, when I go to announce my transfer and fill out the forms... I'll tell Principal Figgins why. I also ask the New Directions to keep an eye on Karofsky for that possibility, I know they'll be willing." Kurt suggested.

"Sounds good to me and I'm still supporting us transferring 100% Kurt. As much as I'll miss everyone, but..." Blaine began but he couldn't find the proper words, so he gave up, changing the subject. "When will you tell your dad?" he asked instead.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow after school." Kurt answered.

Kurt got another treat to lift his spirits during their final week of glee club, when he had the pleasure of watching Blaine dance with Finn and Mike during his step-brother's number for the assignment. All the while during the performance, Kurt's eyes never left his boyfriend's frame, no matter how much he danced around. Kurt was truly grateful he didn't have to face the prospects of being separated from Blaine. After his transferring from Dalton to McKinley, Kurt had become too accustomed to sharing his school days with his cutie. He still felt guilty though, about inadvertently causing his boyfriend to run back to Dalton, even when, deep down, he was relieved. Because as hard as leaving all his friends would prove to be, he'd still have Blaine, and that was what would make the difference, make it bearable, like it had been during the school year so far. By this point Kurt's inner thoughts were interrupted when the song was over and Blaine didn't return to his seat. Kurt knew why of course, Blaine's own performance was next. At Blaine's insistence, they hadn't told each other what their song choice was and Kurt felt anxious in wanting to know.

Before Blaine could take his turn, Rachel, true to her diva nature, stepped up to interrupt, announcing she was indeed getting a nose job. Kurt stared at her in disbelief, his mouth hanging open. He had almost forgotten Rachel's insanity and that wouldn't do. No, it was clear that an intervention was needed and there was no way Kurt would let himself leave before he fixed it, or at least tried his best to. He saw Blaine giving him an alarmed look and Kurt simply nodded, mouthing 'leave it to me.'

After Mr. Schuester's attempts to sway Rachel's stubborn mind failed miserably, along with everyone else in the room. Giving up, for now, they left her alone and Will chose to move the class along, turning to face Blaine, who was still standing out on the open floor. "Okay then... Blaine, you're up next." he urged.

Blaine was more than ready to get to singing, as like with Kurt, it always helped get his feelings across. He addressed the crowd and ignored the nagging fact that soon, he wouldn't get the chance to do so anymore. "Well... after having a bit of trouble of what to pick for my phrase... the answer was always there I suppose. I mean, take a look at me and you can clearly see... I'm lacking in the height department. It's not like I'm even that short... not really... as far as averages go. But since joining the New Directions and how freakishly tall all the guys in here are... it creates quite the contrast for me. To the point where I think I feel even shorter now. I need to accept that... this is who I am and if I'm only 5'8 in a room of guys all over 5'10, well... then so be it." Blaine explained, noting the smiles of amusement or light laughter from his wording.

"Hey, we're pretty much the same height, Blaine, you just can't tell with the chair is all." Artie suddenly commenting, causing a break out of laughter.

"Thanks, Artie, that proves my point, there's no use worrying over it. Unlike Rachel's... hasty choice... I can't really make my myself taller through surgery. So instead, I choose to accept I was born this way. I'd like to think, what I lack in height, I make up in energy and charisma." Blaine said smoothly. "...and my voice." he added with a grin.

"Well I for one know you do!" Kurt told him with affection.

"And thank you, Kurt, now onto the song. I need to note it was very difficult to find a song about being short... let alone one that would be in context. In the end I'm not sure if I really succeeded but I'm happy with the route I went. Here's hoping you'll all agree." Blaine rambled and he finished his little disclaimer and switched into performer mode and the transition was seamless.

Kurt, ever watching his boyfriend, let out a silent gasp as the air left his lungs, when the music started. Trust Blaine, in his normal virtuous nature, to choose something that would relate to Kurt's situation and give him support. He did this by singing Little Wonders, by Rob Thomas.

_Let it go, Let it roll right off your shoulder  
>Don't you know The hardest part is over<br>Let it in, Let your clarity define you  
>In the end<br>We will only just remember how it feels  
>Our lives are made In these small hours<br>These little wonders, These twists & turns of fate  
>Time falls away, But these small hours, These small hours still remain<em>

_Let it slide, Let your troubles fall behind you  
>Let it shine<br>Until you feel it all around you  
>And i don't mind<br>If it's me you need to turn to  
>We'll get by,<br>It's the heart that really matters in the end_

_Our lives are made  
>In these small hours<br>__These little wonders,  
>These twists &amp; turns of fate<br>Time falls away,  
>But these small hours,<br>These small hours still remain_

_All of my regret  
>Will wash away some how<br>But i can not forget  
>The way i feel right now<em>

_In these small hours  
>These little wonders<br>These twists & turns of fate  
>These twists &amp; turns of fate<br>Time falls away but these small hours  
>These small hours, still remain,<br>Still remain  
>These little wonders<br>These twists & turns of fate  
>Time falls away<br>But these small hours  
>These little wonders still remain<em>

The tears began to fall well into the first verse, but Kurt hardly cared, he was that moved by the gesture. Sure it might not really pertain to the message of being vertically challenged, but in Kurt's venerable mind, that hardly mattered. What did matter was there was no denying the message spoke with everyone in the room, on some level. He knew Blaine had chosen the number to give him encouragement and he got the message loud and clear. Wiping his damp cheeks, Kurt took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. As their eyes met, the love between them was visible and registered in their minds. Whatever happened, no matter where they went, they'd go together and face the world, because in the end, love trumps hate.

**Chapter End Notes:**

It took be a bit to figure out what the dynamic in Born This Way would be for Kurt. The idea that he'd re-consider transferring works quite well, I think anyway.

Here's the song Kurt sang in Glee club: watch?v=nmyuTbBG9K0

And the song Blaine sang for the assignment: watch?v=elT5qPKkJTY


	42. Chapter 42 Born This Way Part: 2

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Here is part 2 of the BTW chapters! Sorry for the delay my beta has just finished final exams! I was tempted to leave the p-flag comment out because that never happened in the show. Nor do I have the time to add it in, but I will try to explain why those plans fall apart in a future chapter.

Chapter 42  
>~Born this Way: Part 2~<p>

Armed with Blaine's wonderful gift through song, Kurt was fuelled to take the next step in his, no their, transfer to Dalton Academy. Which was of course, telling his father, something Kurt dreaded a bit but he refused to shy away this time. The perfect chance arose when he came home that night, to find he and his dad were alone in the house. Kurt had planned to tell Carole at the same time, but alone with his father might prove to be easier. Kurt walked back down from his bedroom to find Burt sitting at the kitchen table, going over paperwork from the shop. "Hey dad." Kurt said in greeting.

Burt glanced up at his son before returning to the papers in his hand, being oblivious the serious matter his son planned to bring up. "Hi Kurt, where's Blaine?" he asked.

Kurt smirked, it was true normally he and Blaine were still together at this hour, so he got why his dad was asking. "He's not here... I actually... have something I want to talk to you about and it's pretty important." Kurt admitted.

Burt attention instantly went to his son, the papers dropping from his hand as he looked up to see the nervous look Kurt had, and concern filled his face. He pulled out a chair next to him in offering. "You don't need to ask me, Kurt, I want you to come to talk whenever you need to." he urged.

Kurt gave his dad a weak smile in thanks and took his seat. He and Blaine had gone over what Kurt should say earlier, so he knew how to begin. "It's like this... for a while Karofsky was leaving me alone at school, which you know since I told you about that. I also know you warned me not to let my guard down because it could be a ploy. Well it wasn't... but despite that, he's back to his old ways and it's worse this time. For me and now... for Blaine as well and I've been struggling with it. I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner, I just... didn't want to face it at first. Now, I can't anymore and I know there's nothing the faculty can do. Or my friends, they can't protect me all the time and the truth of the matter is... I no longer feel safe at McKinley. I'm sad it's come to this and I'm not proud of it... but does the offer for me transferring to Dalton still stand?" Kurt questioned, after finishing his rambling.

Burt was a mix of conflicted emotions after listening to his son, he was mad that Kurt had to go through it, unhappy that Kurt had kept his problems to himself for so long and many more thoughts. At the moment he pushed them aside to be there for Kurt and took hold of his hand. "Of course it does, Kurt, it never went away. I wish you hadn't kept this from me. Did you at least tell Mr. Schuester or the Principal? I thought you promised you would, when you decided to stay before." Burt reminded his son.

Kurt didn't feel like coming up with excuses by this point, it would do little good anyway. "I know and I'm sorry... I should have said something and I will, even if I still want to transfer. I wanted to be really sure before I told you if I wanted to change schools also. Oh, I know there's no longer any honeymoon money to pay for tuition. So I'm going to sell some of my designer outfits to come up with the money... it's not like I'll need as much clothes, with wearing a uniform to school." Kurt muttered, it was clear he'd mourn the loss of each article, but sacrifices sometimes needed to be made.

"Don't worry about the money okay, we'll make it work. As long as you're sure that's what you want. Then transfer, just don't you dare let yourself feel guilty about it, you hear me." Burt insisted.

"I won't, I mean... I'll miss everyone of course but... I can't stay any longer. I cannot face terror every day and I shouldn't have to. I just... hate to run." Kurt grumbled.

"And I hate that nothing I could do would change things, except make me the bad guy... if I were to smack some sense into this Karofsky kid. I'm still tempted to have another talk with his father, he seems like a decent guy to me." Burt grumbled.

Kurt let out a groan, he knew his father meant well, but doing that would just make things worse. "Could you not? I don't want to provoke Karofsky in any way... or make him angrier." Kurt muttered.

"Fine, not like I really meant it, just the deal is, if he does anything after this, or anyone else, no keeping it to yourself." Burt warned.

"I promise." Kurt assured him.

"Alright then, you've got nothing but my support in this. What does Blaine think?"

At the mention of Blaine, Kurt managed to smile, it still amused him how his dad brought his boyfriend up a lot now. "Blaine's transferring with me, he said from day one that he'd go where I went. I'm also not allowed to feel guilty about it, he made it adamant that it's his choice to make." Kurt explained.

"That sounds like Blaine." Burt admitted with a smirk. "So should we go to Dalton tomorrow, get this all started?" Burt offered.

Kurt shook his head, "No, not yet, I wanna wait till the end of the week. We have this assignment I really want to be in before I leave." Kurt answered.

"Okay, sure. I gotta say, Kurt, I'm proud of you."

"Even when I'm running?"

"The way I see it, it makes you just as brave. Just like when you stayed, because you're strong enough to do this, since you know it's what you gotta do." Burt explained.

"I'll try to remember that. Thanks, Dad." Kurt replied.

Burt stood up and patted Kurt's shoulder lightly, "Anytime kid, we're in this together remember."

Kurt nodded, "Can you not tell Finn about me transferring just yet? I'm going to talk to Carole when she gets home. I just want to wait till the weeks over to tell the New Directions. I know it's selfish of me but I want this final week before I have to face saying goodbye." Kurt requested.

"Yeah, I get it. Just don't lie to anyone, especially yourself."

"I promise." Kurt answered as he fought back tears.

Burt could tell his son was beginning to crumble and he saw his little boy standing before him. "Come here." Burt said and Kurt slowly stood up as he sniffled but he let his dad pull him into a big hug. "We're all here for you Kurt, me, Carole, Finn, and all your friends, because we love you for who you are and don't forget Blaine."

Kurt let out an awkward laugh. "Oh dad, I could never forget Blaine."

Kurt tried his best to put on a brave face the next day at school, but it was proving easier said than done. He had been focused on finding the right time and place, the proper moment to break the news of his transfer to everyone. Kurt knew he wanted to tell Finn first, since he was family, after that, Kurt had nothing so far. As he walked down the hallway he couldn't help but notice the irony of it all. That it really was true you never realized the value of something until it's gone. It was true Kurt had countless memories at McKinley, they weren't all bad. In fact, many were positive and the ones Kurt remembered the most and cherished. The bad ones, all those slushies, locker slams and demeaning words, hadn't been pleasant, but most weren't predominant in his mind. Not compared to all the wondrous moments he had experienced in parallel. It didn't make the hard memories any less affecting, it just made Kurt acknowledge not all of his high school life so far was regretful. He stopped at his locker and where he had told Mercedes he was gay, marking his coming out. Sure his locker also was where Dave had struck terror in his heart, but he opened it up, looking at Blaine's photo and the words below, brought forth warmth. Even if he left, those memories wouldn't leave him, no one could take them away and he hoped that would be enough. He just hoped, his leaving wouldn't seal another students fate and be shown Karofsky's cruel streak. It was so unfair, Kurt had done nothing wrong, he wasn't the one acting out because he was fearful and running from his feelings. Yet he was the one who had to leave, because he chose not to hide that part of him, or who he loved.

At that moment Kurt noticed Karofsky off in the distance and he let out a small groan. "Speak of the devil." he muttered under his breath. He kept his ground and tried not to stare, thus causing Dave to notice him and wanted to avoid that scenario. As he got closer to view, something was amiss, Karofsky state of dress as very odd. He seemed to be dressed in some satin jacket with a beret and Kurt got a scared thought. What if Karofsky planned to publicly humiliate and mock him and his fashion style. "Lord no." Kurt said in disbelief. Not wanting to give him the chance, Kurt turned on his heels and sprinted off towards his first class and he hoped he was wrong.

Blaine all but ran straight into the choir room, trying his best not to panic, but when he had been taken out of his chemistry class, he had no idea what to expect. Why had he been called to the choir room of all places, it had to be glee club related he gathered, but what about? _'Don't let it be about Kurt and if he's been hurt.'_ Blaine thought in alarm. When he stepped inside, he came to a sudden halt; he hadn't expected the sight before him, not by a long shot. Everyone in the New Directions were already there and seated and they didn't look happy, well all but one, Kurt was missing. Blaine was about to ask what was going on when he saw the cause of everyone's fowl mood and he quickly jumped on board. There was no desire for niceties when Blaine saw Dave Karofsky, standing next to Principal Figgins and Blaine stopped a short distance away, glaring.

"What is he doing here?" he demanded.

Blaine didn't bother to hide his anger, the polite side of him was far away at the moment. Eyeing the taller man, Blaine slowly walked over to where the others where seated, noting an empty seat next to Finn, but he didn't sit down, he wasn't in the mood. "Where's Kurt?" he asked.

"All in good time Mr. Anderson, have a seat with your classmates." Figgins urged. When Blaine finally sat down, he continued. "Now the reason I called you here is this... David would like to have a word with all of you." he began to explain.

But he didn't get the chance to continue when the room erupted in to shouting protests at the very idea. It was nothing like when the football team had joined them, this time, it was far more personal. No one in the New Directions wanted to give Dave the time of day and they felt no need to hide the fact. Blaine joined right on in, happy to see the feeling was mutual.

"What makes you think he deserves our attention?" Blaine scoffed, getting a loud cheer in support, causing another verbal break out, the volume in the room increasing once more.

"Okay... listen! That's all I'm asking for! Let me finish!" Figgins urged over their protests. "Excuse me, quiet!"

Finn flung his arms out in disbelief at the whole situation. "We don't care what he has to say."

"Shh!" Figgins ordered. "Now I know David has had some issues in the past but I have respect for what he's doing right now and I ask you to hear him out, thank you."

Blaine was probably the least thrilled person in the room at the idea, but he finally conceded and the others followed his lead. "The clocks ticking." he muttered in annoyance.

"How about we punch his face." Sam muttered.

"Right." Mercedes agreed as she nodded.

"That's enough, guys. Everyone listen up!" Will ordered and the room fell silent.

"First, I just wanna say how sorry I am, for what I did to Kurt and for what I've done to a lot of you. I think I've slushied every one of you..." David began.

"Try at least thirteen times since I transferred here." Blaine commented.

"Blaine, that's enough." Will warned.

"I treated Kurt the worst and I'm really ashamed of who I am and what I did." Karofsky continued.

"Why should we believe you?" Puck asked him.

"You don't have to, I know I'll need to earn your trust. All I can say is that Santana has really helped me to see the light. She showed me all these stories online about kids jumping off bridges and hanging themselves because they were being bullied so bad... I couldn't believe, someone could make another person feel that awful, but she helped me accept that I was one of those bad people and I don't wanna be any more." Karofsky finished.

Blaine was once more fully blown over by the craziest scenario yet, closing his gaping mouth shut. It was as if Karofsky had been replaced with some robot, it was the only explanation. How else could the words coming out of his mouth be accepted as the truth, Santana being the reason for his change of heart most of all. He was too shocked to say anything at this state, the turn around was too good to be true.

"Wait... Santana?" Quinn as in disbelief, pointing right at her.

"This glee club won't be complete if Kurt and even Blaine end up leaving." Santana began to explain as she stood up to head over to join David.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"Kurt and Blaine were going to transfer to Dalton." Santana answered.

All eyes fell on Blaine with that piece of news being let out and Blaine's mood wasn't getting any better. "Which we wanted to keep a secret for a bit longer... thanks for nothing." Blaine grumbled. "The reason why we're having to transfer is standing right in front of us, so excuse me if I don't feel to forgiving at the moment." Blaine added.

"Uh huh, which is why I've made it my mission to see they state put. To do that I decided to take it upon myself to rehabilitate Dave. To see if maybe Kurt would consider staying and help us win nationals and we all know Blaine would stay with him, I did this for us." Santana told them all. Everyone remained silent at the news, like it hadn't sunk in yet. "And then something funny happened..." Santana continued as she took hold of David's hand. "Something called love." she finished.

"I'm gonna barf." Tina replied instantly.

Blaine simply stared at the pair in disbelief, when would it stop getting more insane at every turn. Blaine could barely believe they had the nerve, since unlike everyone sitting around him, Blaine knew the key factor to dismiss the idea. That it was very likely Karofsky was gay, and his whole harassment of Kurt was out of frustration, leading to kissing Kurt when he had faced Karofsky head on. Blaine bet Santana didn't even know that last detail. He also assumed Karofsky had bet on Blaine remaining silent and not make that fact known. They were right then, as much as Blaine wanted to call them out, it wasn't his secret to share. Blaine wasn't buying their claims, but if it led to Kurt being safe, he'd be willing to sit and hear them out. They could live whatever lies they wanted to then.

"I want Kurt to feel safe enough to stay which is why Santana and I have started a new club, the bully whips." David said.

"Name was my idea, we're gonna be like guardian angels." Santana added.

"I've deputized David and Santana and the rest of the club to roam the halls identifying bullying and stopping in its tracks." Figgins told them.

"If all of this is true, then why isn't Kurt here to hear it?" Blaine challenged.

"Because I'm planning on reaching out to Kurt personally through Principal Figgins to try to make amends. This is a chance to really change this place, I hope you can support us." David answered.

Blaine was torn, he wanted to believe Karofsky was being sincere, but he couldn't stop the doubt forming in his mind, telling him it would never work. If he and Kurt chose to stay only for everything to fall apart, what good would it do to listen now. His first instinct was to tell himself it was all too good to be true and could collapse like his deal with Karofsky had, and maybe make things worse. His hesitation was noticed by the pair and when only Santana, Dave, Blaine and Finn where still in the room, the issue was brought up.

"So I'm just supposed to buy that you've suddenly turned a new leaf? Give me one good reason why I should believe you?" Blaine asked Karofsky.

"Because what if you guys leave and it turns out I'm telling the truth, could you live with that?" David answered.

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh, Santana had prepped him pretty well it seemed. "Alright fine, you've got me there. Reach out to Kurt like you wanted, I won't try to stop you. It's his life and the choice to stay is his to make in the end and if he decides to believe you and doesn't transfer. I'll support him like I always do, because I love him. I've said it before, this isn't a war, I don't want it to be one either, so I'll try not to act like it is. This is a time when I'd really like to be proven wrong. But don't make me regret giving you any trust, not after..." Blaine began to sputter, stopping himself just in time. "... your actions." he simply finished.

"And don't forget if this is all a load crap, you'll have to deal with all of us in glee club." Finn warned.

A short while later after Karofsky and Santana had taken their leave, telling the boys they were going to talk to Kurt, while Figgins called Burt, Finn and Blaine were alone to share their thoughts. It was hard for Blaine to remain seated and no go looking for Kurt, to be there when he got the news. But he was well aware Kurt could take care of himself and sometimes, he needed to stand on his own. Blaine ran a hand down his face. "This has been one crazy day." he breathed.

"Yeah." Finn muttered.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about transferring, for what it's worth Kurt was planning to tell you first." Blaine apologized.

"It's okay man, I just hope maybe you guys can stay now..." Finn replied.

"Do you think they mean it?"

"I dunno... but no matter what, we've got Kurt's back." Finn said as he held his fist out to Blaine.

Blaine smiled as he gave Finn a fist bump with a nod, "That we do." he agreed.

Kurt felt like he had been experiencing a waking dream, starting when Karofsky and Santana had approached him, at the end of his french class. They might of well of been talking in a different language, from what came out of their mouths. He didn't believe a word of course, not with what he knew but after they were finished, he was too much in shock to comment yet. All he managed to do was agreed to the meeting with Karofsky and their dads in Principal's office the next day. He dismissed Dave attempts at apologizing so far, telling him to save it for the meeting. He made a hasty retreat and went searching for the person he cherished most, Blaine. He was the only one who could talk to and where he'd understand and give Kurt everything he needed to figure out what to do. Blaine suddenly came into few and the pair ran towards one another, barely stopping before crashing into each other in haste.

"Blaine! Oh my god, finally!" Kurt shouted.

"I'm so glad to see you, Kurt!" Blaine breathed in relief was they shared a fierce hug. "Are you okay?" he stuttered, trying to catch is breath.

"Yes! No! I don't even know... Blaine, I dunno what to think, or say or do! Never in a million years would I think something like this could happen. How can I ever begin to trust him... or..." Kurt began to ramble off.

Blaine began to stroke Kurt's back, letting his boyfriend get the chance to vent his confusion. "Well I for one don't trust Karofsky at all, it seems too simple to me. I mean... come on, Santana and Karofsky... in love? Don't make me laugh." Blaine muttered.

"It is odd, that they'd even try that... with us knowing what we know..." Kurt admitted.

"I don't think Santana knows about the kiss, Kurt. She might have guessed Karofsky could be gay... but I doubt he told her that part." Blaine pointed out.

"I agree and I honestly have no idea what's going on their devious minds. How this works out in their favour at all... not to mention why they're doing it. But I figure, I'll go to the meeting tomorrow in Figgins office, with my dad. Maybe then... I can try to figure whole mess out." Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded and he pulled back to look at Kurt and he could tell what he was thinking. "Do you think you might want to stay after this?"

"Maybe, I mean... I never wanted to leave in the first place. What about you, do you want to stay?" Kurt pressed.

"It's your decision..." Blaine hesitated.

"Blaine, this involves you as much as myself, so forget about me for a second. I want your honest answer. If it were up to you, would you want to stay... or go?" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine shuffled his feet, trying to think of the proper answer to give. "I think that... as much as I don't trust Karofsky. When I asked him why I should give him a chance, his answer was a valid point. One I couldn't argue with really. That if we were to transfer and by some miracle... Karofsky and Santana are telling the truth. That things could truly become different at McKinley and change for the better and we stopped that from happening. I'd honestly like to be a reason it could happen, even if it's a small chance. I mean if it ends up going all to hell we can still transfer. It's always an option, but at least then, we wouldn't have any real regrets." Blaine admitted.

Kurt gazed at Blaine with pride, placing a hand on his face, looking at him with love. "Blaine, you are the most amazing example of a human being. I love you... so much, thank you. I'll wait until tomorrow to decide for sure... but thank you for telling me what you want." Kurt breathed.

Blaine hugged Kurt once more, letting them support each other. "You're welcome, just remember, if you still want to transfer, then we will. We'll make it, we're Klaine after all." he laughed. Using the couple nick name the New Directions had christened the couple with.

Kurt rolled his eyes with a groan, as much as he hated using every single nickname, since he refused to call any of the couples in glee by them. He had to agree, it fitted the current mood. "And I hope that will never change." he declared.

Just as he had assumed, things hadn't remained calm for long when Burt, Phil (Dave's dad), Dave and Kurt all sat down together the following day in the Principal's office. It was clear from the second Burt sat down, he wasn't keeping any of his anger in as he voiced his concerns. Kurt chose to sit and listen in silence as the fathers talked, about if Dave had truly changed. Kurt himself wasn't sure what to believe by this point, even when he had talked about at lengths with his family and his boyfriend. Until Will once more asked Kurt what he thought and Kurt chose to answer. It was hard to word things, since he was torn. "I believe he realizes what he did was wrong." Kurt answered softly.

"You're only saying that because you wanna stay at this school so bad." Burt argued.

Kurt noticed the looks of concern on his dad and Mr. Schuester and Kurt decided before his mind could be made up, he needed to get to the bottom of things. This meant not having an audience when he asked Karofsky for the truth. "Can Dave and I speak for a moment alone? You can wait right outside in the hall." Kurt requested.

Burt clearly didn't like the idea but he still followed the rest of the adults out of the room, not bothering to look away from the pair of students who were now alone, or at least where they could talk without being overheard. It was time for the interrogation, to sort out the lies and get to the truth of things, if there were any. It was strange, at that moment Kurt didn't feel scared from being so close to Karofsky. The young man before him looked nervous and self-conscious, not his usual intimidating self.

Blaine, from view point a short distance from the Principal office, noticed right away when Burt came out of the office, with the rest in tow. He nudged Finn beside him and they headed to join the group, coming to stand next to Burt. "What's going on?" Blaine asked Burt.

"Kurt wanted to talk to Dave alone for a second." Burt answered.

Blaine wasn't sure how to reply to that piece of information, so he simply nodded and joined Kurt's father and step-brother in watching Kurt face off with his nemesis, wishing he could be a fly on the wall. But he realized, there was no need, Kurt would repeat every detail to him soon enough.

Kurt finally broke the looming silence, it was now or never. "What's your angle here?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to make things right." David replied.

Kurt was fed up with the lies, so he decided to remind him of a crucial fact. "David, I know, remember? And I haven't told anyone, neither has Blaine, despite his threats to." Kurt pointed out.

"Why? It would have made your life a lot easier." David said.

"I don't believe in denying who you are but I don't believe in outing either." Kurt began to explain. "But still you owe me, the truth. What's going on here?"

David let out a long breath, "It was Santana's idea, she wants to be prom queen so she figures if we can get you to stay, we'll get everyone to vote for us." David answered.

Finally it was all falling into place and becoming very clear to him. "I'm both repulsed and impressed, by her lady Macbethian ways. A Latina Eve Herrington." Kurt said as he made a face. He glanced over at Karofsky and saw his confusion. "Okay if you're gonna be gay you simply must know who that is."

"Look I dunno for sure if I am gay okay. Stop being such a broken record!" Dave said as he raised his voice but he glanced over at their parents and fought to remain calm.

Kurt began to smirk because with this turns of events he knew it changed everything and it all worked in his favour. "Okay I have several options here, I could tell everyone the truth..." he began, but Dave wouldn't let him finish that scenario.

"Dude, I said I'm sorry you said you wouldn't do that." David interrupted him.

"Hold on, or I could remain here with Blaine, and marvel with pride at your new anti-bullying movement which I fully believe in, and further demand that you and I start a chapter of P-flag here at William McKinley." Kurt told him, when he only got Karofsky's confused face yet again he quickly continued. "Parents, family and friends of lesbians and gays. You need to be educated David, you may not have to come out but you need to be educated." Kurt finished.

"Oh man, just kill me now." David let out with a sigh.

"Not a good way to say yes here, because for many kids, that's what they end up wanting." Kurt had to point out.

"Fine whatever, are we done here?" David muttered.

"Yes... I think we are." Kurt replied with a grin. "And needless to say, anything you plan to offer to me to win votes, give Blaine the same kind of treatment." Kurt added.

During the change of events, the spectators outside the room where still clueless, though Blaine could tell by Kurt's expression he was pleased with himself.

Burt ended up taking his attention away from Kurt to face Finn and Blaine at his side, laying a hand on both their shoulders. "Just keep an eye on Kurt, the both of you okay?" he told them. Proving even he could tell Kurt's decision to transfer had changed.

"One step ahead of you." Finn replied.

"Likewise, I've been doing that since you asked me the last time and I don't intend to stop." Blaine added with determination.

Kurt noticed he was being watched and flashed the three a victorious smile, trying to put them at ease. Once the meeting was adjourned, where Kurt informed all present he would indeed remain a student of William McKinley. Kurt headed down the hall with the three most important men in his life, following behind him.

"So do I need to ask if you'll be okay? Or are you sure about staying?" Burt asked his son.

"I'm sure dad, so try not to worry. I promise I'll keep you up to date." Kurt assured him.

"Okay fine I'll go then, just... keep that promise, I'll see you guys later." Burt told them.

Kurt nodded and gave his dad a quick hug and waved goodbye. When he was finished Kurt looked over at his step-brother. "Thanks for being so supportive during this, Finn, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me transferring sooner."

"Let's just forget about it okay, you've had enough to deal with." Finn said.

"Thanks." Kurt replied with a smile. Leaving Kurt and Blaine to be alone at last, walking hand and hand towards Blaine's car.

"So I guess we're staying put." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and snuggled up to his boyfriend, taking hold of his hand. "I suppose we are, and I already know your thoughts on the matter. So I won't try to ask you if that's what you really want." Kurt answered.

"Good call, handsome, since I've told you a dozen times before. Let's forget about it then, because I'd honestly love to." Blaine suggested.

"Me too, so it's forgotten." Kurt answered, then he suddenly began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's just my song decision for the weekly assignment. There was this one number I wanted to use but it didn't fit when I was transferring, now... it's perfect and that's almost... eerie." Kurt admitted.

Blaine smiled warmly, "Or it only proves that we made the right decision." _

But Kurt's work was far from over, no matter was going on his own little world, he didn't want to forget the other people in his life who needed proper attention, or rather, an intervention. The first thing Kurt had to deal with after his transferring issues being dealt with and stopped, was the matter of Rachel Berry and her idea of getting a nose job. As soon as he got the chance, Kurt went in search of the very man he knew would be his best bed to make his plans work and amazingly, it wasn't Blaine. Instead Kurt found Puck in the bathroom, with Blaine close behind offering his support.

"Puck, I think you have to agree we need to deal with Rachel." Kurt began.

"Why come to me about it?" Puck asked.

"Because you might be a bad ass but deep down you care about people. Kurt and I agree you're our best weapon to launch at Rachel." Blaine answered.

"Or at least our second best weapon, let me deal with the first. Just convince Rachel to go with you to the mall tomorrow and leave the rest to me." Kurt said.

_

The next day had an eventful lunch period, at least for the members of the New Directions, or most of the members. Who after Mercedes's insistence, had all met up in the courtyard outside during the break. A good number had shown up, all clueless to the reason for the sudden meeting.

"What the hell's going on?" Puck asked as he walked by them.

"Well my fellow Glee-clubbers, it's noon... so someone has an official announcement to make." Mercedes announced.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

As if on cue, Kurt appeared at the top of the stairs, decked out in a black top hat and a white straight jacket, full of locks. Thrusting his arms into the air in celebration, showing up for flare.

"That, Kurt Hummel is staying at McKinley!" Kurt shouted.

A warm reception of cheers, clapping and words of delight met Kurt as he rushed down the stairs to his friends, giving Mercedes a big hug. Who took off his top hat with a chuckle, Kurt drinking in all the positive energy. Hugging one friend, then another, truly grateful he had gotten a break at last. "Let me breath, let me breath." he begged with a laugh. "Let's get ready for Nationals!" Kurt gushed. Then he finally commented on an important factor being absent. "And where, pray-tell, is my dashing boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

"That's the reason why we're meeting out here today. There's something we all want to say to you, Kurt." Mercedes explained. "Which was Blaine's idea." she added with a smirk.

On cue Blaine appeared a short distance away with Rachel in tow and they stopped at the top of the stairs.

Even at the distance between the pair, Blaine's love for Kurt was easy to read and for once, he felt no urge to hide it. "Kurt, I'm so proud of you and how you've decided to stay, this is your home. I want you know no matter what, you don't have to face the harm times alone. That we're all here for you and we'll face it together, united." Blaine called to Kurt.

"So we want to tell you, in the true New Directions way." Rachel added with a wink.

Blaine began to sway from side to side, Rachel joining in with timed precision and Blaine took the lead vocals. His sound choice and the band had been made before and was all Blaine's doing. Once again, the message the song had, through the lyrics fit perfectly in context, to the point where it was hard to believe. Kurt's look of delight when he obviously recognized the song, 'Crash and Burn' by Savage Garden, was all the proof he needed.

_When you feel all alone  
>And the world has turned its back on you<br>Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
>I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you<br>It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
>When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore<em>

_Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
>If you need to fall apart<br>I can mend a broken heart  
>If you need to crash then crash and burn<br>You're not alone_

_When you feel all alone  
>And a loyal friend is hard to find<br>You're caught in a one way street  
>With the monsters in your head<br>When hopes and dreams are far away and  
>You feel like you can't face the day<em>

_Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
>If you need to fall apart<br>I can mend a broken heart  
>If you need to crash then crash and burn<br>You're not alone_

_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
>And when it's over you'll breathe again<br>You'll breath again  
><em>_  
>When you feel all alone<br>And the world has turned its back on you  
>Give me a moment please<br>To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
>If you need to fall apart<br>I can mend a broken heart  
>If you need to crash then crash and burn<br>You're not alone_

The bright blazing sun caused Kurt to squint his eyes to see anything, but nothing could take his eyes away from Blaine for a single second. Kurt watched him as he walked along the stairs, their glee club teammates backing him up, offering their vocal support. Blaine suddenly got a mischievous look and during one verse, suddenly ran down towards a piano, which conveniently was placed outside and began to play. Still singing straight to Kurt all the while, his boyfriend being his entire focus. It was hard enough to do anything but stand and watch the scene before him, like it was straight out of a musical. Smiling so much that his jaw had begun to hurt, the reaction it was causing in Kurt almost being too much to bear. The New Directions came to stand behind Blaine, forming an line and did just as good a job as the Warblers could of in Kurt's opinion. Kurt found himself moving to the beat, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. It was one of the highest points of Kurt's life, or at least one that he knew would become another cherished memory. For so long he had been telling himself he was alone, that the hardships in his life were his hill to climb alone. He hadn't counted on the people in his life would try to prove him otherwise, even if that weren't always the case. At the present it was and Kurt took the message and he hoped he would never forget it. Right now he chose to forget about anyone aside from the band of youth in front of him, still singing away.

Blaine slowly stepped away from the piano and made his way over to Kurt, coming to stand in front of him. Reaching out to take hold of Kurt's hands in his, sharing a short moment, with looks of love. Until ever moving, Blaine urged him forward, the pair descending down the stairs, all the while Kurt kept on smiling. Especially when Blaine let go, only to be approached by each member of the New Directions, giving a hug or even a simple pat on the arm in support. Mercedes turn came and he gave her a fierce hug, the same went for Rachel and then Finn. Leaving one person still to show his gratitude, and by this point Blaine was welling up with tears.

By the end of the song, having sung the last lines, a single tear slid down Blaine's face as the silence fell. The shuffled sound of Blaine and Kurt coming together in a tight embrace breaking the silence at last. Kurt never wanted to let go, never wanted to forget the feeling of being in Blaine's arms. Kurt pressed his face in Blaine's neck, his head resting on his shoulder, taking a deep breath. "Oh god... I've lost count how many times you've made me cry, Blaine, and they're all happy tears." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine chuckled, still needing a moment to pull himself together. "You love being dramatic." he teased.

The light note the joke brought caused Kurt to pull back, remembering they were out in the open, but refused to let go. "Thank you, I won't forget that I'm not alone." he said softly.

"Good, because I'm never letting you go, Kurt." Blaine said through his emotion filled voice.

"And I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt replied.

They pulled apart and walked over, hand in hand, back to the ground of friends, the fact that they didn't seal the romantic moment with a kiss hardly mattered. Kurt was surrounded in a circle, clinging tightly onto Blaine as everyone began to chatter merrily away at Kurt.

"No crying, no crying." Santana said softly.

Kurt let out a laugh as Mercedes placed his top hat back on his head. "You're right, I don't feeling like crying... I feel like singing." Kurt said with a warm smile.

_

Kurt got his chance to do so that day during glee club, where the news that the New Directions wouldn't be down two members had quickly spread, leading Kurt to be standing in front of everyone, noting every warm face before him.

"I want to thank you all, I might not have asked for it... at least not from the start. But your acceptance, support and friendship means so much to me. I'm so happy that this isn't a bitter sweet parting of ways. For the longest time I couldn't find a song that worked for my assignment. First off because let's face is... there are very few, if any, songs about homosexuality that shines it in a positive light. My solution to this was to simply find a performance I loved, which probably would be seen as a gay cliché and embrace it. The problem was, with me planning to transfer, I couldn't find anything that spoke to me. Now that Blaine and I are staying, I can use the song that first came to mind and well... it's uncanny how well it fits. I think it proves that the choices I've made so far, this journey I'm on... is a step in the right direction. While I have no idea where it might lead to, I look forward to every step." Kurt explained. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay I need to back away from the highly emotional subject matter or I'll never make it through the song!" he muttered with a chuckle. "To conclude my little speech, I'm proud of the journey I'm making and becoming the person I was meant to be." He concluded. Once through talking, Kurt turned on his heels, closed his eyes and let himself reach deep down for inspiration. "Brad, if you please." he said with a nod and let the music wash over.

Kurt wasn't the only one to become emotional at the mere sound of his boyfriend singing, it had long been proven they had the same effect on each other. A fact they had talked about and admitted, despite it becoming a habit, it was a joyous event, if a tiring one. Blaine began to beam, perfection indeed, 'I Made it Through the Rain.' by Barry Manilow was an uncanny choice. _'Why is every song so full of context?'_ Blaine thought to himself, but he didn't bother to answer. Becoming spell bound as soon as Kurt began to sing.

_We dreamers have our ways  
>Of facing rainy days<br>And somehow we survive_

_We keep the feelings warm  
>Protect them from the storm<br>Until our time arrives_

_Then one day the sun appears  
>And we come shining through those lonely years<em>

_I made it through the rain  
>I kept my world protected<br>I made it through the rain  
><em>_I kept my point of view  
>I made it through the rain<br>And found myself respected  
>By the others who<br>Got rained on too  
>And made it through<em>

_When friends are hard to find  
>And life seems so unkind<br>Sometimes you feel so afraid_

_Just aim beyond the clouds  
>And rise above the crowds<br>And start your own parade_

_'Cause when I chased my fears away  
>That's when I knew that I could finally say<em>

_I made it through the rain  
>I kept my world protected<br>I made it through the rain  
>I kept my point of view<br>I made it through the rain  
>And found myself respected<br>By the others who  
>Got rained on too<br>And made it through_

It was a familiar scene for Kurt, standing before his peers, singing his heart out, one he now wouldn't have to lose. Countless hours, where many things had become clear during music, so many high notes celebrated, so many low ones endured. Music had so many venues and ways to heal the soul, to strive one forward. Every single in person the room was there because they shared that common interest, a connection, the love of music. Kurt kept it together when the song was over, taking bows from a well-received performance. Finally he was almost sick of saying his thanks, though on the inside he loved the attention. It came as no surprise Blaine was lying in wait the second he cleared the room, wrapping his arms around Kurt, pulling him close until there heads were touching, pressed together. "I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered back.

"I think you and Rachel said it best when you sang that 'Happy Days are Here Again'." Blaine added.

Kurt chuckled, "Oh I agree..." he began, until he noticed Rachel's meek figure walking past them, her face full of woe. It was time to focus on the others in need, Kurt was fine with not being the centre focus for once in that aspect. "... for some anyway, time to fix that and stat." he muttered.

The battle plan had come to play, all details and plans of attack where practised and run through to precision. The battle zone carefully chosen, the game pieces, pawn and key players, called up and sent out. Defeat was not an option, not to Kurt Hummel, he knew what he was up against and how best to use his targets strengths, and weaknesses. It was time to show Rachel Berry, how truly special she was, no matter the size of her nose. He accomplished this, using the number one choice; music. This time as a flash dance to the song Barbara Streisand, by Duck Sauce, right in the Lima Mall. The ploy had worked and Rachel was succumbing to Kurt's urging to use common sense and by the end. He was certain he had made Rachel see reason and he felt truly victorious. Rachel showed her own gratitude by hugging him, where Kurt bopped her nose playfully with his finger, Blaine coming to join their embrace. In their own little circle, Rachel smiled at her two friends.

"I can't thank you enough boys, for making me see the light." Rachel gushed.

"That thanks is all meant for Kurt, Rachel, it was all his idea." Blaine pointed out. "I'm just a supporting cast member to his genius here."

"Why am I not surprised. You are... how do I sing the ways?" Rachel began to chime.

"Right back at you, Rachel." Kurt grinned.

Rachel pulled back to look at all of her friends, feeling much like Kurt did out in the courtyard. "I'm so glad for having all of you in my life, who I don't deserve."

"Oh yes you do and we still do, even without getting a nose job." Blaine commented.

Rachel let out a laugh and came over to hug Blaine. "I'm so happy you guys didn't transfer."

Kurt looked over at the pair of them and smiled, "Me too." he admitted.

Time for the big reveal, where it was one of the rare instances where whipping open a shirt to show what lay underneath could be done in public, since, no one would be getting undressed. Blaine strutted up to Kurt at his locker, holding the sides of his cardigan closed, when Kurt noticed his arrival, he flashed Kurt a wicked grin.

"Ready to see what I got going on under here?" Blaine asked playfully.

Kurt, pretending to play innocent to the obvious innuendo Blaine was going for, bating his eyes at Blaine charmingly. His own shirt was hidden underneath a red plaid over shirt. "As long as you're wearing a shirt under there. Otherwise, save it for the bedroom, cutie." Kurt teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt, not humouring his little game, as much as enjoyed their banter. Instead he pulled away his cardigan to show the word, 'hobbit' written on the white fitted t-shirt that lay underneath. Kurt's first response was to break out into fits of laughter, shaking his head in amusement. Kurt stepped forward to drape his arms over Blaine's shoulders, clasping his hands behind his boyfriend's neck. They had talked about trying a bit of PDA on school grounds, now that the Bully Whips were around. But it was mutually agreed that they wouldn't go too far, in any way, baby steps, which meant no lip locking. Still the small gesture of affection felt quite thrilling, so Kurt, and Blaine were quite content at the current level. Back to the matter at hand and the hobbit in Kurt's arms.

"Blaine, sweetie... what in the world? I had no idea you were such a fan of the Lord of the Rings." Kurt questioned.

Blaine shrugged, though the smirk hid his attempts at acting aloof. "It fits, I'm short and everything, so I went with it. While I might not be an actual halfling from the Shire, I figured to go the pop culture way." Blaine explained. During the explanation, Blaine had started to unbutton Kurt's shirt, while his boyfriend was distracted, to show his own shirt. "You still went with Likes Boys I see." he muttered.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Kurt asked in confusion.

Blaine forced himself to smile, to put Kurt at ease, it was hard sometimes to say what you meant, which was why Blaine thought singing was so easier. "Well no, of course not! I just wish I could put a little under bracket... that says. 'But sorry I'm taken.' Because it kind of sounds like an advertisement and I'm not sharing you." Blaine explained. Then he got a horrible thought, "Wait no! I'm not saying you're trying to proposition yourself... oh my god." he groaned.

"I know what you meant Blaine, so relax, and I'm very flattered... but you're being silly. Like that would ever happen." Kurt scoffed.

Blaine gave Kurt his best bashful, yet charming smile. "Oh? I don't think so, you're quite the catch." he argued. "You'd be surprised, because I gotta say... right now, you look so... hot... I have to stop myself from having my way with you right now. Your hair, Kurt, damn, since you grew it out it only heightens your overall appeal. Add your chiselled facial features, enticing body frame and how you look in those pants... you're like a sex god right now! I can't wait to 'pray' to you later tonight." Blaine growled in a low and seductive tone.

Kurt shuddered from Blaine's intensely seductive tone. "Rein it in there Blaine, we're still at school and we have a number to perform. Not to mention, we have no idea if we'll be alone tonight to even fool around." Kurt warned.

"For once, Kurt, I don't care, I'm having sex with you tonight, even if we have an audience." Blaine groaned.

"Oh my god... just stop!" Kurt blurted out with a laugh.

"I can't, I was born this way baby." Blaine told him with a wink. _

The performance of Born This Way only ended up further convincing Blaine that he'd need to have sex with Kurt, just to survive the day. With how sexually charged Kurt had been during the number, it was amazing Blaine hadn't gotten a boner by the end, or messed up his dance moves. Now the urgency in Blaine's groin was risking to no longer be contained and every minute began a struggle with his libido. To where they ended up being alone, Blaine wasn't about to wonder at the miracle, he had other things in mind. Blaine stepped through the front door of his house, fighting the need to pin Kurt hard against the wall of the hallway, right, time to be sensible, at first. "Okay, sex is a go... but... we don't have a whole heap of time. Or at least as much as I want..." Blaine began to point out.

Kurt placed his hands behind his back and began to sway back and forth, pretending to act all shy and coy, though it wasn't very convincing. "When has that ever been a problem for us?" he teased. When in reality he was just as turned on and ready to go as his boyfriend.

Blaine was beyond the point of humouring Kurt, he was too horny to resist and Blaine launched his attack and ended up pinning Kurt to the wall, who simply pressed himself against Blaine and began to kiss him eagerly, totally on board with Blaine's sudden aggression. It was quickly turning him on to where he was quickly catching up to Blaine's passion driven hunger and that was a credit to them both.

Blaine's hands where everywhere, running down Kurt's body, through his hair and touching his face. When he could finally separate their lips for long enough, to his delight, Kurt took the initiative and began to kiss Blaine's neck, in the spot he knew his boyfriend liked. "I have half a mind to do you here against this wall." he moaned, his hands grabbing Kurt by the hips.

Kurt tried to wipe the mental image from his mind, but it was proving to be difficult. "Blaine, as hot as that may be... I do not want us getting caught. I want us to have sex without interruption if possible. You're not the only one who wants it right now, I hope you realize." Kurt grumbled.

Blaine was able to gain enough control back to come to reason. "You're right, sorry... I'm being selfish." he began to apologize.

"Blaine, trust me, the idea of you being selfish in anything, especially when it comes to sex is stupid. So, bedroom, shall we? To begin our sexual escapades of the evening?" Kurt suggested, pushing back from the wall and guiding Blaine down the hallway, towards his bedroom.

Blaine didn't need much of a push and soon the pair almost sprinted the last stretch, finally reaching their destination. Giggling away, the pair hurried through the door and closed it tightly behind them. Blaine was on Kurt in less than a second, and soon after, their over shirts were disregarded and tossed onto the floor. Drinking in Kurt with his eyes, thank god they had been perfectly fitted white t-shirts and the simple outfit was doing wonders for him right now. "You have no idea how fucking hot you were during Born this Way Kurt... long gone is the baby penguin." Blaine grunted.

"Really? Well, who knew." Kurt stuttered in response, a pleasant surprise if there ever were one.

Kurt began to tug up on Blaine's born this way shirt when he took hold of them, placing Kurt's hands on his waist instead. "No, leave them on..." he requested.

"So you want to fuck me with our shirts still on?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

Blaine nodded, taking a gulp of air. "If you're okay with me topping, if not you can." Blaine offered, while getting to work on taking off his pants.

Blaine left Kurt's pants around his knees and came up to capture both his hands above his head against the wall and kissed him deeply. He let his teeth graze his neck ever so lightly and he began to suck at the now wet skin and Kurt knew his neck would soon be decorated in hickeys.

"What if they get ruined..." Kurt murmured.

"I think it's the perfect way to show how proud we are." Blaine answered.

Kurt wasn't about to argue with him because of how aroused he was becoming. So he let Blaine finish taking off his pants and helped Blaine out of his own until they were pressed against the wall in nothing but their shirts and underwear. Kurt moaned as Blaine kissed him all over his body and he fought to get even and put his hand down Blaine's boxer briefs to pull his now hard cock out and begn to stroke it.

"Good lord, you know just how I like it." Blaine stuttered.

"I should hope so, we've been having sex for a few months now. I'm glad some progress has been made." Kurt chuckled.

"So you should know what I want to happen now then?" Blaine growled as he kissed Kurt hard on the mouth.

"Wall sex?" Kurt offered.

Blaine let out a throaty laugh, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world!" he declared and set right to celebrating the fact with his boyfriend, resulting in Blaine pinning Kurt against the wall of his bedroom, making sure with not too much force. It was true wall sex was a turn on for him, especially when it got hot and frantic, but causing unwanted bruising wasn't wanted. Kurt kissed him and Blaine responded with lustful eagerness, getting right into the heat of the moment. The result of their skilled lip and mouth action was their cocks were getting almost painfully hard. Fortunately for Blaine Kurt resumed his attention to Blaine already exposed cock, dropping down on his knees and suddenly taking him fully into his mouth. "Shit! Kurt!" he swore.

Kurt fluttered his eyes up to Blaine for a moment but then resumed his job at hand, bobbing his head up and down on Blaine's hard cock. Only he stopped before things could go too far and Blaine would end up coming already. "I'd finish you off fully, but we might not have a lot of time." Kurt explained as he stood back up.

Blaine shuddered and simply nodded, standing up for a moment to stumble over to his dresser, aking out the tube of lube and a condom hidden inside. After ripping one package off and open, tube of lube in hand, Blaine came back to Kurt's side. Kurt braced his back against the wall, giving Blaine his come hither look, not bothering to be coy in the least. "Man, I love it when you take the dominant roll." Kurt growled as Blaine hovered over his body.

Blaine smirked at Kurt, kneeling down to begin to ease Kurt out of his boxer-briefs, pulling it down his legs and to the floor. "More than when you do?" he asked playfully.

Kurt rolled his eyes, taking the condom from Blaine's hand. "It really depends on my mood and the circumstances..." Kurt began.

"Me too, all I know right now is... I wanna fuck you so bad, baby." Blaine moaned.

"I'm not stopping you." Kurt pointed out with a smirk.

Blaine wanted all the time he had to give the love of his life pleasure, something only he could do, and in turn, get a real rush in consequence. He wasn't referring to coming, though of course Kurt knew how to press his buttons. Being like this, sharing the raw passion between them made Blaine feel so alive and grateful. But it wasn't the time for deep inner monologs, there was the matter of a hot and ready boyfriend pressed against Blaine's demanding cock. "Love you." he breathed.

Kurt grinned and bent down to roll the condom onto Blaine's cock, taking the tube of lube and slicking him up for entry. Once that was finished, Kurt pulled Blaine closer, him taking the lead and lining himself up to Kurt's entrance. Kurt helped him along but getting an ideal position, wrapping one leg around Blaine to give them the proper leverage needed. "I need you, Blaine." Kurt begged with a half cry.

"Take me then, I'm yours." Blaine whispered back, pressing into Kurt and entering him.

Kurt moaned from the sensation of Blaine filling him up, god he loved the stretch, no matter how many times it happened it didn't diminish the sensation. Blaine and his exploration of their sexual contact had been a pleasant surprise, sure sometimes they weren't at the top of their game. It took a while to know what to do and how they liked it, errors happened and like with any, you learned from them. At the present, it was clear their work was paying off. "Holy crap... Blaine, it's so good. You feel... you make me feel... fuck!" Kurt gasped as Blaine began to thrust his hips forward.

Blaine pinned Kurt against the wall, keeping him in place, Kurt pushing up from the wall to give what help he could. After a short while Blaine got the feel of things and began to quicken his pace, rocking his hips back and forth, giving a bit more force with each thrust. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Blaine stuttered.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, shaking his head vigorously. "No, it's amazing, this angle right now... almost too much to take, but not in a bad way." Kurt assured him. Kurt slipped his second leg around Blaine until he was fully straddling him. With the movement Blaine pushed a little harder, pressing Kurt to the wall, keeping them both in place. Blaine brought his arms under Kurt's legs, so they hooked in place under the back of his knees, holding onto his hips.

Finally they were balanced enough to continue and resumed their heavy kissing from before, Kurt clinging to Blaine, his arms clamped over his shoulder, caressing his back. "Blaine, oh lord, Blaine... you know how to use those hips of yours." he shouted and moaned.

"Feels good, huh?"

"Can't you tell by the sounds I'm making?" Kurt countered.

It was proving to be hard for the pair to keep their usual playful banter up when they were right in the middle of sex. So neither felt defeated when they gave up the attempts to be witty and focused on moving each other along towards orgasm.

"Fuck! Kurt, this is so hot... you're so hot... all I have to do is think of you during Born this Way and..." Blaine growled.

Kurt gasped as Blaine suddenly picked up the pace and snapped his hips forward, it caught him off guard but in the best possible way and he tensed up. "I'm coming." he groaned.

Blaine thrust himself into Kurt several more times to help him along, but his legs were beginning to burn from the strain their combined weight brought. He was torn, he didn't want to move, his own needs aside, but he didn't want to get too tired if there was time for a second round.

There was no need for the usually dapper young man to worry, Kurt, true to his understanding of his boyfriend, picked up on his conundrum without any need to state it verbally. "Let me down so we can switch to an easier position, love." Kurt requested.

Blaine gave in with little protest and released his hold on Kurt, who paused long enough to give Blaine a long deep kiss. Then he turned around, so his back end was facing Blaine's front and he craned his head back to give an enticing stare. Blaine laughed in reply and gave Kurt's perfect ass a light slap and placed his hands on Kurt's hips, entering him once more. "Man you're so tight." Blaine moaned with pleasure. Kurt didn't stay still, instead moving backwards to meet Blaine's forwards thrusts and it did the trick, leading Blaine soon towards his own blessed release.

"Kurt!" Blaine muttered in the key moment.

Spent and both young men having came, Blaine leaned forward panting, pausing to leave a trail of kisses down the small of Kurt's back. He pulled his cock out of Kurt's ass and Kurt instantly turned around so their lips could meet once more.

"That was hot." Blaine wheezed.

"Agreed." Kurt stuttered.

Kurt bit the bottom of Blaine's lip, then trailed his mouth down to come to suck and bite at his neck, where they both liked it best. It was proving to work as usual and soon things were beginning to rise once more. All urgency aside though, they took it down a peg or two, so Blaine could properly dispose of the used condom and Kurt dealt with his own clean up. Once both jobs were taken care of, the pair, sweaty but still wanting more, clung to each other with raw need.

"Think we have time for round two?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't like the idea of stopping in the least but he hated the idea of getting caught in the act or anything along those lines even less desired. "I dunno... I know I acted like I didn't care if we got caught... but... honestly, it will be a super buzz kill." Blaine admitted.

Kurt snickered, biting Blaine's shoulder lightly and kissing the spot right afterwards. "I don't want to be overheard, or seen... by anyone, most of all one of our family members." Kurt declared.

"My mind keeps trying to tell me that but then I look at you and my cock has other ideas." Blaine admitted with a sheepish smile.

"May I make a suggestion then?" Kurt offered as he ran his hand down the small of Blaine's back. Both of them were proving their young virility with their cocks getting hard already.

"Hmm?" Blaine muttered as he rubbed against Kurt.

"How about we at least make this even... because I admit the idea of chair sex excites me."

"I like the sound of that, so far it seems we keep taking turns with who tops and bottoms." Blaine pointed out as he lead Kurt over to the chair.

"I honestly haven't been counting Blaine, nor should we. What's wrong with of us liking it both ways? Because I am willing to accept that I love fucking you as much as I love you inside me." Kurt explained as he pushed Blaine into the chair and hovered over him.

Blaine reached out for Kurt and pulled him forward, until Kurt came to straddle him and they started another sexual endeavour off with exploring their bodies, and mouths first and foremost, before moving onto the main event. Foreplay was greatly enjoyed between the couple, most of the time and having just experienced and frantic coupling without much preparation, they both welcomed the slowed switch up eluding it.

"Maybe we should have shirts made that say 'Like to Switch?" Blaine offered.

Kurt shook his head in amusement, he had far more pressing things he wanted to attend to, like his ragging boner. "Maybe later, right now... I have better things in mind." Kurt purred. He shifted his weight so he could try to get more comfortable, but it was proving to be quite a challenge. "This would be easier if this chair wasn't so round... I'm not really sure were my legs should go." Kurt muttered.

Blaine wasn't sure how hard Kurt was trying, when he was currently giving the majority of his attention to kissing Blaine on the mouth over and over until it was difficult to be coordinated at all.

"There's nothing wrong with having sex on the bed, Kurt." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt was proving to be stubborn even in such a sensual situation and he began to grind his body against Blaine's to make him to urgent to argue for long. "No, I refuse to back down... just... move like this a bit." Kurt guided.

Blaine just smirked and did what he was told, or rather, slowly prodded to do, since he didn't need much convincing to comply. Until finally the two were locked together well enough that the next step could take place. He was relieved he'd had enough sense to bring along the tube of lube and another condom. Kurt began to rock his hips back with a bit more force and the friction was very rewarding. Then Blaine realized one thing was out of place. "Uh... how exactly were you planning to fuck me from this position?" Blaine muttered quizzically.

Kurt chose to remain aloof for a moment, stalling to come to kiss Blaine's lips, then trailing down his neck and collarbone. His hands gliding down his shoulders towards his sides, stroking the hot wet skin. "Change of plans, I want to ride you until you're screaming my name, hope you don't mind." he growled.

"Like I would! You know how turned on I get when you go the aggressive root." Blaine smirked.

"Even more than when you do it?" Kurt mirrored from Blaine's similar question.

"Either way involves you, so it's hot no matter what role we take in the heat of the moment." Blaine scoffed, albeit playfully.

"So does that make me a bottom then?" Kurt asked as he opened up the condom package, taking hold of Kurt's cock and ran his hand up and down on Blaine's hard length. "You're sure ready for me." he added smugly.

Blaine squeezed the tube of lube and once Kurt got the condom on his cock, he added the right about of lubricant. Dropping the tube, he helped Kurt ease down on his cock by placing his hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt let out a soft cry and he slid downwards, until Blaine was as far inside him as he could go. "You ask that like it would be a bad thing. I don't know, any more than I know if I'm a top or a bottom in all honesty. If anything so far, I think we can be or do whatever we want when it comes to that. As you can tell right now, I don't mind the game change." Blaine concluded.

Kurt stopped to give Blaine a long kiss and then he was through with the small talk, he wanted to move things along. "I love the way your brain works, Blaine. But... let's stop talking and start fucking." he groaned and coaxed Blaine along.

"Okay, this isn't half bad." Kurt admitted.

Blaine simply nodded in agreement, helping Kurt up and down on his cock, hearing the sharp slap of skin on skin as they pounded their bodies together. It was a feat that they managed to stay on the chair despite their pace, a credit to them both. Blaine kissed Kurt's adam's apple as they rocked together, until he felt the start of that familiar rush and he gasped for air. "So close now..." he breathed. 

"Right behind yah, or on top of you." Kurt panted.

It took a bit of work for the pair to figure out the rhythm the new position brought, since so far they hadn't tried to have sex in Blaine's leather chair before. The need for more energy was noticed but they powered through and had the same satisfactory results all the same, the side effect was, they were too worn out to try their luck out for a third time. So once orgasm was achieved for a second time, a result of Kurt riding Blaine for all it worth, despite the difficultly their sweaty bodies found on the chairs surface. After shouting out each others name in the heat of the moment, Kurt slumped down on Blaine, worn out and sated.

"Next time... let's just have sex on the bed." Kurt wheezed.

"It does leave us more energy for multiple entry." Blaine concluded with a chuckle.

"I'm all for trying new things but... god I'm worn out now." Kurt admitted as he slid off of Blaine.

"And sweaty... I think these shirts might be ruined actually." Blaine muttered as he inspected the come that was covering the 'H' and 'O' of the words Hobbit.

Kurt gave Blaine a weak laugh at his statement and pulled his now tired boyfriend up off the chair. He suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled it up over his head with one fluid movement, continuing to do the same to Blaine's. He paused to inspect the damage and smirked with amusement; it was all superficial and hardly mourn worthy. "You'll find strain remover does wonders. But before we deal with our clothes, let's go take a shower." Kurt offered.

"Good idea, we should take one together to save time." he suggested.

Kurt rolled his eyes, pushing Blaine towards the bathroom, hoping they'd have enough time to wash off before anyone came home. "I'm sorry to have to disappoint you, but I'm too tired even for shower sex." Kurt admitted sheepishly.

"I wasn't going to suggest it either, I'm just as worn out as you are. Let's save that for our anniversary." Blaine countered.

"I like that idea." Kurt agreed. Leaning in to give Blaine a quick peck on the cheek in approval. They made their way to the shower and true to the world the act was hardly something to be described as sexy. It it had been a porn video it couldn't of even been described as remotely soft core even. With neither young man having the energy to try anyway, or wanting to push their luck. All the did was wash off any signs of their foray into sex and hurried back into Blaine's bedroom, relieved the house was still empty by the time they were done showering.

Blaine handed Kurt a towel and brought out a pair of clothing to wear, they had suggested keeping a spare change of clothes in their bedrooms for such occasions. "You know... I find it quite easy to accept I'm gay when it means I get to have amazing sex with you, cutie." Kurt admitted.

Blaine, who was currently pulling a clean pair of pants over his hips, gave Kurt a witty grin in agreement. No matter if he was stark naked or fully dressed, he still looked hot and Blaine always found Kurt's post coital look the most alluring of all. In fact it was very hard not to drag him to the bed and try his best to get them both in the mood once more. What ultimately stopped him wasn't his hold on his libido, it was hearing a car pull into the driveway of his hose. "It's definitely a nice perk." he commented. _

After Blaine's father had ended up coming home early for once, though it was proving to happen more often now, any ideas to get up to no good further was quickly dashed. Instead the young couple decided it was still rather early and so they set off out in the world to go on a date. Bringing them to Breadsticks of all places, since it was possible to get a table there even at the last minute. Kurt was basking in the attention of his boyfriend and making sure to return the favour at every chance. There was no desire to hide their obvious heart eyes either.

Kurt took a long drink of his soda, holding it up and out in front of Blaine in offering a moment later. "Might I suggest a toast?" he began.

"You may, to what end though my handsome hottie?" Blaine questioned.

"To us and how we've chosen to brave enough to embrace the things about ourselves we might originally wished we could change at one point." Kurt offered.

Blaine raised his own glass, clicking it with Kurt. "I can drink to that, cheers." he agreed. The pair broke out into muffled giggles at how silly but adorable they were being at present.

"Do you think Lady Gaga would approve?" Blaine asked.

Kurt put his drink down, almost choking when the humorous question was asked without warning. Once recovered Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand in his, running his thumb along the back of Blaine's hand. "I'm not really sure, but I'd like to think so. Either way... we're on the right track, baby." he commented with a wink.

Blaine found himself fighting back tears of love from Kurt's response, it was typical for the handsome young man before him and he was so grateful for it. "Oh do I ever love you, Kurt Hummel. In fact, sometimes I think I was born to love you."

"You're so much more than just my boyfriend, Blaine." Kurt countered, though he knew his boyfriend was just being playful. But even when jesting Kurt disliked the idea of Blaine acting like Kurt owned him, or that he didn't have his own worth. But he still didn't want to return their romantic moment into a silly argument, so he let it slid. "And I love you, Blaine, with all my heart. But don't forget what I told you in the courtyard. I'm never saying goodbye to you..." he stated.

Blaine gave Kurt a warm smile, hoping with all his heart it was a promise they could both keep, for the rest of their lives. "I won't." he assured softly.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I got to use another Savage Garden song yay, this is the number in the courtyard: watch?v=i78olLC6YnY

While this is a version of Kurt's solo: watch?v=LsNzKZzWhmM

This chapter is a little weaker than I liked but oh well, here it is, hope you like it still


	43. Chapter 43 Rumours

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Here is a belated chapter 43, the Rumours chapter. Sorry it took a while.

Chapter 43  
>~Rumours~<p>

_Made a wrong turn Once or twice  
>Dug my way out<br>Blood and fire  
>Bad decisions<br>That's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<em>

Even when the acoustics weren't ideal in Blaine's car, Kurt Hummel's voice, in Blaine's opinion, was completely flawless and spell bounding. One of his favourite things was when he and his boyfriend sang to each other in the car and it tended to happen quite frequently. It hadn't taken them long to admit they wanted to carpool together to school far more often than once a week. Now it occurred whenever they had the chance and usually, it did at least three times a week or more. The habit of them passing those drives to and from William McKinley were soon filmed with countless duets. Blaine treasured those little mini concerts, it reminded him how lucky he was to have Kurt in his life.

All it took was Kurt to flash his boyfriend a certain look and he knew by visual cues alone it was his turn to take over for the second verse.

_Mistreated  
>this place Misunderstood<br>Miss knowing it's all good  
>It didn't slow me down.<em>

Following Blaine's lead, Kurt took over the next set of lyrics like they had rehearsed the whole number with perfect timing.

_Mistaking  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimating  
>Look I'm still around<em>

Bringing it to the chorus where the musically inclined duet partners joined their voices in song. During which Kurt made sure to keep his eyes on the road somehow.

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Less than perfect<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<em>

But then Blaine didn't get the chance to let out his inner bad ass rapper, when Kurt's phone on the dash began to buzz and vibrate. Interrupting their impromptu performance without much protest, after all there would be plenty more chances.

"Blaine, can you get that for me, I refuse to text and drive." Kurt requested.

Blaine simply nodded in reply and reached over for the phone, bringing up the message. "It's from Sam." Blaine said with surprise.

"Really? Read it to me, cutie."

"Sure, it says ' Hey, are you guys free to meet up right now? I want to fill you in.' Funny how he knows we'd be together." Blaine answered.

"Tell him he can meet us at the Lima Bean." Kurt suggested.

Blaine quickly set to sending him a text, "Will do." Blaine said with a smile. A few minutes later the phone vibrated again. "Okay, he's heading there now. I wonder what's been up with him." Blaine muttered.

"I know! I mean I don't know why him having a part time job after school needs to be a secret."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Blaine commented as Kurt parked his car.

True to his word, or text, Sam showed up about ten minutes after sending his message, to find Blaine and Kurt waiting for him at their usual table. Kurt waved at Sam to get his attention and the blonde made his way over, to notice a third drink on the table.

"Hey, Sam, join us, we got you a drink." Blaine urged politely.

Sam eyed the drink for a moment, but he gave the pair a weak smile. It was clear to see from his body language he was nervous and neither teen before him had any idea why. "Thanks... but uh you guys didn't have to get me anything..." he commented.

"Oh it's nothing special, just a coffee Sam, geez." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

Sam took a seat across from the pair and stopped to take a long drink of his coffee, afterwards letting out a deep sigh. "So... anyway, I figured it's time to tell you guys why I was at Dalton delivering pizza. Since You've kept my secret, thanks for that." Sam began.

"It's nothing that really needs to be kept a secret, Sam, I myself work at my dad's shop a lot. It's the only way I can afford half of my wardrobe." Kurt pointed out, keeping his tone light.

"Kurt, let him talk." Blaine urged gently.

Kurt gave Blaine a playful smile. "Sorry, you were saying, Sam." he replied.

Sam squirmed in his seat awkwardly, when in reality he was making it a bigger deal than it was. "Yeah well... it's not that I have the job that's the real secret. It's why..." he admitted.

Kurt by this point was well aware Sam was hesitant to the idea of telling them still. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. It's none of our business." Kurt assured.

Sam shook his head, "No, I want to, you guys proved you can keep a secret. I'll explain everything so it makes sense, since I know I can trust the both of you. It just hasn't been easy for me... or my family right now. My dad lost his job and neither of my parents can find work since. So... we sort of ended up losing our house." Sam explained.

Blaine's face was at first full of surprise, which quickly changed to remorse. "I'm so sorry, Sam." he said, his voice full of sympathy.

"Where are you living now?" Kurt asked.

"At a motel, that's why I got the pizza delivery job so I could earn some extra money. Problem is it's doesn't go very far." Sam muttered. "I wish I could do more."

"You're a high school student, I'm sure your parents know you're doing what you can. Now this makes my working to get pricey clothes quite pathetic in retrospect." Kurt admitted with a smirk.

Sam crack a smile at Kurt's attempts with wit, welcoming the break in tension. "Man I wish I got my job just to buy clothes. I mean, I don't really care that much about how I dress... but I've started to run out of stuff to wear. I know pretty soon people are gonna notice that." Sam commented.

"I noticed, but then that's me, so I think as far as the rest of McKinley goes, you're safe still."

"And I didn't realize until Kurt pointed it out." Blaine added.

"I bet you can imagine why I don't want anyone in school to find out, not with how we're already treated for being in glee club. I know you two know what it's likes to be different and how people react to it." Sam told the pair.

"Oh yeah, we do indeed know what it's like, so don't worry, Sam. Your secret is safe with us." Blaine assured him.

"You have nothing to feel ashamed of, of course, but like Blaine said I fully understand. It's not our place to share such things, that's where I refuse to gossip." Kurt added with a small smile.

The relief on Sam's face was easy to read and have gave them another weak smile, nodding in approval. "Thanks..." he responded, standing up from the table. "I guess I'll go, don't want to become a third wheel here." he smirked.

"Kurt and I might be joined by the hip, but it's not like we have a big keep away sign." Blaine laughed.

Kurt simply shook his head with amusement as Sam turned to head off, until he got a sudden idea and he held up his hand. "Sam, wait! I just got a brilliant idea! Would it be okay if I drop by sometime to give you some clothes? I've been meaning to go through my wardrobe and thin it out for a while anyway." Kurt began to ramble.

Sam let out a sigh, unsure how to reply without seeming rude, it had been a stressful time for him lately. "No offence, but I'm not really keen on the idea of charity..." Sam hesitated, it was clear he didn't want to come off rude by turning down the offer.

"It's not charity Sam, you're a member of the New Directions and a friend. Really considering my fashion choices, it might not be too helpful. But I promise to keep that in mind when I pick stuff for you." Kurt assured him.

"And if you don't think you can wear any of it you could sell them, considering their value." Blaine suggested.

"Oh that's an excellent idea, Blaine! Honestly don't feel guilty either, sell them all if you want. I'll even tell you where you can and for what price." Kurt replied.

"I dunno..." Sam muttered.

"Give in Sam, trust me once Kurt makes his mind up there's no stopping him. I agree as well and I'll even go through my clothes. But I'm not sure what good that will do, most probably won't even fit you..." Blaine muttered with a sigh.

Kurt saw the moment when Sam knew he was out numbered two to one and he gave him a victorious smile. "Good, it's decided then. Let us help Sam, you know you'd do the same for us. That's one of your strengths, how giving you are to others. I'll text you in the next few days when I'm ready to stop by, okay?" Kurt commented.

Sam simply nodded, "Sure, thanks again, I'll see you guys at school." He said and headed off out of the coffee shop.

Leaving Kurt and Blaine alone once more and free to discuss the new turn of events. Considering it wouldn't be safe to do so at school, in ear shot of fellow students. "Well now I see why he was so hush hush about this. Considering how rumours fly around school, I hardly blame him." Kurt muttered.

Blaine nodded, finishing his coffee. "Yeah, life can really suck at times, bad things happen to good people. It makes me think how fortunate I've been and how it can happen to anyone." Blaine stated solemnly.

Kurt sighed, wanting to lift the heavy mood and pronto. "So I can count on you to help me go through my wardrobe this week I trust?" he asked playfully.

"Kurt, you're the only person I'd go back in the closet for." Blaine answered with a smirk.

While Kurt sometimes had to admit the tv shows, especially reality, he and Blaine chose to watch together could be called more than quirky, this was the oddest one yet. Sitting on Blaine's bed, snuggled up next to him, Kurt stared at Blaine's laptop in sheer disbelief. "Okay, what the hell are we watching, Blaine?" he muttered.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt, though he found his tone adorable. "I told you, it's called Fondue for Two. It's a show Brittany puts on... I figured it might be worth checking out, I promised her I'd watch it." Blaine reminded him.

"Okay, I know you said you would watch, but it's Britt, so we could of passed..." Kurt replied.

"We could, but like you said, it's Brittany! Who knows what could happen, so give her show a chance, for me?" Blaine pleaded with big puppy dog eyes.

Kurt could never last long resisting that look and he soon gave in, letting out a large breath in defeat. Kurt figured he make the most of it and moved to get in a more comfortable position, leaning onto Blaine's chest. Blaine caught on and wrapped his arms over Kurt and they sat down to watch the events unfold. At the sound of the theme song Kurt fought to keep an open mind, but it wasn't easy. As much as Kurt had to admit he did like to gossip now and then, he usually knew when to draw the line. At first he watched Brittany interview Mercedes and Tina with bemused indifference, until Brittany suddenly stated Santana played for the other team. Dumb struck, Kurt's mouth hung open, only to close it and to become enraged. "Oh my god! I knew it! That Latino hypocrite!" Kurt shouted in anger.

"Wow... I mean this is Brittany so we shouldn't take anything she says seriously... but if that's true... it's pretty big." Blaine stuttered in surprise.

Kurt rolled his eyes, all the times Santana had made comments went through his mind and the worst thing was, no matter how much of a bitch she was, Santana was still likeable. "Blaine, whatever you do, do not let Brittany have us on her show." Kurt warned with a shudder.

"Noted."

Even High School wasn't safe from paparazzi without morals it seemed, because all it took was one step into the halls of William McKinley to notice rumours were floating all around campus. There was no need to figure out the source of the written gossip either. The second Kurt walked inside the main building he was handed a copy of the school newspaper without even asking for one. Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance - he had half a mind to throw it back in the deliverers face, but he didn't want to litter. Instead he brought the paper along as he made his way towards his locker. It came as no surprise that Blaine was already waiting for him there. _'It's really a pity no one near me would switch lockers with Blaine, oh well, say la vie.'_ Kurt thought to himself.

"Have you seen this stupidity?" Kurt asked as he held the paper out for Blaine to inspect.

"Yeah, horrible isn't it?" Blaine muttered as he took it from Kurt and began to skim the front page.

"Should I even ask what dribble they've written?" Kurt asked him reluctantly. So far by some miracle Kurt himself and Blaine in turn had been spared any ridicule in written form, at least in the schools paper, the notes in Kurt's locker had been enough. But with Santana still holding Dave to his good guy act, those threats had stopped.

Blaine studied the paper for a bit longer, then he let out a tired sigh at what he came across. "It's really stupid stuff... where I bet not a word is true. So far there's no mention of us though..." Blaine muttered as he continued to read on.

"Probably because we're too boring." Kurt pointed out with a smirk.

Blaine let out a small chuckle, "True... but that doesn't make us safe for future issues. For one thing, whoever writes for the paper watches Fondue for Two... Santana's in here. Wow... so is Quinn, who, according to this is having an affair with Sam." Blaine read.

Kurt scoffed and yanked the paper out of his boyfriend's hands, tossing it into the nearby garbage. "It's not worth your time to read, Blaine. I refuse to give stupid rumours the time of day." Kurt grumbled. Of course Kurt knew he hadn't always been so virtuous and it was far easier to act noble when there were no rumours about yourself. Kurt had joined in on gossip before, mainly about all the drama in the New Directions, but he at least kept it between his friends.

"I whole heartily agree, Kurt." Blaine agreed as he linked his arm in Kurt's as they made their way down the hall. "But I get the feeling some of the New Directions won't share the same values." he warned.

Blaine's hunch turned out to indeed be true when the young couple found themselves sitting on the side-lines in the choir room. Watching things quickly elevate beyond different opinions and the tension begin to climb. All Kurt and Blaine could do was gape at the whole scene, especially when Santana called Brittany out and then when Sam and Finn started a hostile shouting match.

"How come whenever we decide not to transfer stuff like this always happens." Kurt complained with a groan.

"At least we're not involved." Blaine pointed out.

"So far so good." Kurt agreed.

Only time would tell if they'd be thrown in to the fire pit of McKinley News as well.

Always happy when there was a chance to escape and thus forget the drama at McKinley, even when they hadn't transferred, the student body of Dalton still managed to help Blaine and Kurt cope. Currently in the form of Thad, Jeff and Trent, sitting along with the pair at the Lima Bean after school. Just because they didn't transfer to Dalton didn't mean they couldn't still hang out and meet up with Blaine's closet friends in the Warblers after all. As happy as they were that they could remain at McKinley, Kurt had still come to appreciate the calm atmosphere that surrounded him whenever the Warblers were around.

Blaine took a back seat and he listened to his boyfriend chatter on with his friends, he loved how much Kurt had reached out to them and had more or less become an honorary Warbler in every sense. It was one of the many reasons Blaine loved Kurt Hummel so much.

"It's just so stupid, I mean... you think instead of listening to these rumours everyone might... I dunno, be more honest with one another. At least within the New Directions, we'll never make it to Nationals if we're all too busy being at each other's throats! Or do they not know the meaning of trust." Kurt complained.

"Some might not." Blaine admitted.

"So how would you react if you read tomorrow in your schools paper that Blaine was cheating on you, Kurt?" Trent asked with a smirk.

Kurt glanced at Blaine, who gave him a curious look and he gave Trent a look of derision in response.

"Oh please, at this point in our relationship, there's a better chance of Blaine sprouting wings than him cheating on me." Kurt scoffed.

"Your faith in me is touching, Kurt." Blaine gushed, placing his hand over his heart.

"You're welcome, cutie." Kurt cooed back but spared their friends a full on love fest so he moved on. "So does Dalton ever face drama like that?" he questioned.

Nick shrugged, while the others all began to chuckle. "We're still teenage students, private school or not. Of course there's drama, just from what I've heard about McKinley... probably not on the same scale." he admitted.

"It's just far more discreet, so it can slip under the radar." Thad added.

"But as far as the Warblers go, we try to keep above all that, sometimes it works... really the biggest gossip among us is that Jeff got himself a girlfriend." Nick explained as he elbowed Jeff teasingly.

"Really? Congratulations, Jeff!" Kurt cheered, holding up his mocha for a sudden toast. Soon the young men before him joined in and they clinked their paper cups together, or they would of clinked if they had been wine glasses.

Jeff gave his friends a sheepish grin, taking the attention in stride. "Thanks, I met her at the benefit and things are going well so far... I hope anyway." he explain with a small grin.

"Well lemme know when it's okay for me to start teasing you about it... get some payback about how you guys tortured me about Kurt." Blaine said.

"We only did that because you were so clueless about how you were obviously crazy about him." Thad pointed out.

"That seems like ages ago now..." Blaine muttered.

Just like when Holly Holiday had returned to aid Will with his duties in Glee club, none other than April Rhodes had reappeared to grant her wisdom. Where the instructor for the New Directions answer to dealing with the tension cause by the rumour mill, was to take a page out of musical history. Through singing a duet with April by Fleetwood Mac, from their album ironically called Rumours. Following their example Will lead on to explain what their weekly assignment would entail. To take a cue from the band who had stuck together in the hardest times, for the sake of music. Each member was to choose a song from the album and perform, in hopes of it banding them together once more.

After school before Kurt could start the task of finding a song from Rumours, there was another more pressing matter to attend to - finding suitable clothing for Sam that Kurt in turn would be willing to part with. Kurt truthfully had been meaning to sort through his closet to make room for new styles and now he could help a friend at the same time. True to his word, Blaine naturally was at his side, ever ready to be chivalrous, even when there was no dragon to fight, just a closet full of designer clothes. But when it came to one such as Kurt Hummel, Blaine knew first hand there was no 'just' about fashion.

Kurt suddenly reappeared into view from inside his closet, a large pile of clothes in his hands, where Blaine instantly clambered up and helped his boyfriend dump his heavy load onto his bed. Kurt voiced his thanks, pausing to show his gratitude by giving Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek. He then turned his attention back to the pile and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Alrighty, I think I have a good batch to start with here..." Kurt muttered as he began to organize the pile by type, style and price. One piece in particular caught Kurt's keen eye and he held up a light colour jacket. "How about this, Blaine? It's made with organic fibres... it might be a bit more than Sam usually tends to wear. But it could be rather fun, would go good with his hair." Kurt asked.

Blaine stood up, hand touching his chin as he tried to picture Sam wearing it. He agreed with Kurt how it wasn't his normal style, but he didn't think Sam would oppose that much.

"Hmm, maybe... I doubt he can be too picky right now." Blaine countered. But when he saw Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine and glared, Blaine began to chuckle away. "Kurt, I'm kidding! It's fine! Seriously, you have the best possible taste in clothing." Blaine insisted. "I can already see you made a bunch of good choices, keeping what would work for Sam in mind. Typical you." Blaine continued, not bothering to hide his attempts at flattery.

Kurt icy stare instantly began to melt under the warmth Blaine's loving gaze held. Until he soon found himself in Blaine's tight embrace and they took a short detour to make out for a bit. Finally they both went back to business and returned to what they had started out to do. Twenty minutes later and the job was done and the result was Kurt had a large bag full of clothes ready for delivery. "So I talked to Sam earlier and I'm heading over to give him my cast-offs tomorrow." Kurt stated.

Blaine nodded, "Sounds good, I'll bring what I have to you tomorrow, not that I could find much. It's the thought that counts right?" Blaine admitted.

Kurt let out a light laugh, leaning over to give him a peck on the lips. "Yes it is, cutie." he cooed.

"Want me to come and help you?" Blaine offered.

Kurt shook his head, "Actually... if it's alright I think it's best if I go alone. Not that I think you'd be unwelcome, Blaine. But having less people there, might be easier for Sam to deal with. I'm sure it must be hard to let anyone, friends or not, see how he and his family are living now." Kurt explained.

"Yes I see your point." Blaine agreed.

Kurt allowed Blaine to guide him over to the bed, to simply cuddle and steal a few kisses, since soon he'd need to head for home. "It shouldn't take me long and I'll call you as soon as I'm done. Where I hope we can have some time to get naked." Kurt alluded.

Blaine made a half growl and Kurt had started to kiss his neck. "I like the sound of that." he replied.

The pair soon break out into a very hot and mutually enjoyed make out session before their time for the night was up. Blaine stood up off the bed, letting out a deep breath. Kurt laughed lightly at the state he, or rather his tussled hair was in and tried to smooth it back into place. "You know, by William McKinley standards we might be considered boring. But baby... I wouldn't have it any other way." he declared.

"You and me both." Blaine added.

With the more urgent task being taken care, pending the drop off, Blaine suggested after class there would be time to head to Between the Sheets. Since, Sam it turned out had to work until later in the evening. To their luck the store ended up having the Rumours album in stock and it was quickly purchased. Blaine drove Kurt back to his house and helped him load both of their bags of clothing into Kurt's navigator a short while later.

"How much time do you think we have left?" Blaine asked playfully.

If almost by magic, before Kurt could answer his phone started to vibrate and he groaned. "None." he replied and brought out his phone. "That's Sam, he's home, so I can come over now. Thanks for all the help, cutie, I'll reward you when we're together again tonight." Kurt assured.

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt softly on the lips, when he was half leaning into the driver's seat. "You'd do the same thing, we both love getting the chance to be all courteous to each other. Whether it's opening a door or... well... you know what I mean." Blaine said coyly.

Kurt grabbed onto the sides of Blaine's face and pulled him close for one last passionate kiss.

"Hold that thought... and don't start without me." he teased and closed the door of his car.

"I'll head home then and I'll behave. Call me when you're done okay." he requested.

"That goes without saying." Kurt scoffed playfully. "Bye!" he called as he backed out onto the street and drove off down the road, smiling as he saw Blaine still waving away in his rear view mirror. _

The drive to the motel the Evans family was currently calling home was a short one and Kurt was there before he knew it. After parking his car, Kurt hurried out of his vehicle and retrieved the one larger and second slightly smaller bags of clothes from his trunk. Sam by this time had appeared and waved at Kurt from the front of the motel door.

"Hey, Kurt, right on time." Sam called.

"Of course." Kurt muttered as he struggled to get balance enough with his heavy burden. There was little need to worry since Sam had already headed over to his side and took the large bag out of his hand. "Thanks." Kurt said as he followed Sam back to the motel room.

"I'm surprise Blaine didn't come with you." Sam admitted.

"He offered to of course, but I figured I'd just stop by... make it easier." Kurt admitted carefully.

Sam simply nodded and an awkward silence fell between them as they stepped inside the motel room. Kurt couldn't help it but his eyes scanned around, noticing straight away how crowded it was. Kurt knew Sam had two younger siblings and the thought of a family of five crammed into two small motel rooms was saddening. The last thing Kurt wanted to do was make any comment that would be taken the wrong way. So instead Kurt chose to simply not comment, since it didn't matter in the end, helping his friend did. Kurt placed the bag that was full of Blaine's clothes on a nearby bed and turned to Sam, who placed his own beside. "So... here's what Blaine and I came up with, I hope it's useful." Kurt began.

"Thanks again for helping me out." Sam interrupted.

"It's honestly not a big deal Sam, I only wish I could do more to help." Kurt assured.

"Naw, this is a lot already trust me, you're also keeping all this a secret too." Sam pointed out as he gestured around the room.

Kurt paused to look around and smiled lightly. "While I totally understand why you don't want people to find out... but don't let anyone make you feel ashamed. Times are tough, no one can deny that, at least anyone who watches the news. All you gotta do is turn the tv on sometimes and it's all about the bad economy." Kurt began to ramble.

"'Cept' I doubt many high school kids watch the actual news." Sam countered.

Kurt sighed, even he usually paid little attention to such things, but he was better off than most.

"Sad but true and you can't call what our schools passes off in the paper as actual news." Kurt admitted.

Both young men welcomed the break in tension by making a few jokes and Kurt took the sign to move things along. He brought out a piece of paper from the bag and handed with to Sam with a bemused grin. "Anyway, here's an inventory of everything I've given you, to make it simple I took photos of each piece. If you'll noticed I listed the original value of each item and what you should be able to sell them for. I also included a list of online sites, even some local stores where you could sell anything that doesn't work out for you. If you need any help with Blaine's stuff don't hesitate to call me okay?" Kurt began to explain, where Sam simply nodded and tried to understand. "Now, Sam, don't worry if most of the clothes don't suit you and don't feel bad about selling them either. Trust me it can be annoying at times but rewarding money wise in the end. Being a fashionable male in Ohio is a constant battle, at least when you're at my level. Oh I even added a description of what you can coordinate each piece with... but honestly I wouldn't worry about it. With a body structure as flattering at yours, you can easily pull off almost any look! Especially with your envious body frame... not to mention your abs..." Kurt began to list when he realized he was quickly going past being friendly and dangerously nearing flirtatious. "... and now I'm making things weird with my compliments! Sorry!" Kurt sputtered off in alarm.

"Dude, calm down." Sam chuckled.

Kurt took a deep breath, very relieved Sam dismissed his slip up as nothing. "Right, right... thanks for being so cool. I should probably head off, Blaine's waiting for me." he admitted.

"Sure, I'll see you out." Sam offered and headed to the door and Kurt followed him.

As the pair of teenagers stepped outside, neither one knew they were being watched by two spying glee club members, Rachel and Finn from their stake out point. Naive to the fact and the somewhat dubious situation they were in, Kurt walking out of a motel with Sam, they were none the wiser. Kurt stopped in front of Sam and gave him an encouraging smile. "Take care of yourself, okay?" Kurt told him, rubbing his shoulder gently in support.

Sam nodded and touched Kurt's shoulder for a quick moment in response. "I'll try, thanks." he whispered with a small nod.

Kurt waved goodbye to Sam and hurried off to his car, whistling away happily, to his unknown peeping toms, he might of looked all giddy from a thrilling hook up. In reality he his current good mood was all due to that fact that soon he'd be back in his boyfriend's blissful company. Where he hoped they'd be alone long enough to get their mac on.

While habits tended to happen for a reason, the time came when they needed to be broken before they became mundane and far too predictable. So instead of Blaine and Kurt heading to the Lima Bean right after school, they decided to shake things up a bit and venture out and head off to the mall. Little did they know by doing this they might have never gotten the tip-off that at that very moment their friends were holding an emergency meeting at the same coffee shop they frequented. That piece of information came to them while they were sitting in a pair of massage chairs, through a rare source; Quinn. Kurt took one look at his phone and who was calling him and made a face.

"Why Quinn, I do believe this is like the first time you've ever called me directly." Kurt pointed out in greeting.

"Well today is just that weird of a day, is Blaine with you?" Quinn replied.

Blaine leaned over from his chair so he face was close enough to the speaker. "When am I not with Kurt, Quinn?" Blaine answered before Kurt could.

"What's up?" Kurt continued.

"I just got back from a meeting at the Lima Bean. Turns out Rachel and Finn saw you leave Sam's motel room last night." Quinn explained.

"What in the world were they doing there, and how did I not notice them?" Kurt shouted in anger.

"They were on some stupid stake out, probably looking for me to show up... Now everyone thinks you're cheating on Blaine with Sam. I didn't tell them the truth, because of Sam of course... I just said you wouldn't cheat on Blaine. But I thought I should warn you still." Quinn finished.

Kurt let out an angry groan, it seemed they weren't safe as he thought. "This is so typical and why honesty is so freaking important! That and how unfair the world can be, because of course neither spy saw how I met up with Blaine right after that!" Kurt vented. He didn't ignore the irony that Kurt had gone to Blaine's house straight after his meeting with Sam. Where they ended up fooling around before Blaine's parents came home.

While Blaine agreed with and understood Kurt's current foul mood, since he wasn't too happy with their friends thinking Kurt was actually capable of being unfaithful to him. He was thinking clear enough to remember that Quinn was still on the line. "Uh Kurt, Quinn didn't do anything bad, in fact she's helping us out... so maybe try not to yell at her?" he prodded gently.

Kurt gave Blaine a thankful smile, reaching out to hold his hand. This time he didn't feel like a worse person in contrast to Blaine, he was merely thankful to have him in his life. "Sorry Quinn, thanks for tipping us off. I don't really care if this stupid rumour about Sam and I starts to spread. Because I know Blaine trusts me, I'm just pissed off that anyone could actually think I'd cheat at all!" Kurt grumbled.

"Remember who you're talking to." Blaine whispered in warning.

Kurt shook his head, oh right, most of the members of the New Directions had cheated on their significant others in some form. "Getting off track here, trouble is I can't set the record straight... not without exposing Sam's true secret. But there's no way I'd do that, even for my own sake and I know Blaine would agree. I also must say I'm impressed you're doing the same Quinn, it's quite noble." Kurt admitted.

"But hardly rewarding, I'll talk you later boys." Quinn replied tartly and ended the call.

Blaine stretched in his chair, happy that the massage they were both receiving was instantly relaxing their tensing bodies. "Well... that was kind of awkward." Blaine muttered.

Kurt smirked at Blaine and closed his eyes, determined to enjoy the remainder of their massage. Once it was over he stood up and offered his arm to Blaine, who took it. The pair strolled back to Kurt's car, saving what they wanted to say until they were alone. The second Kurt closed the door to his vehicle with Blaine already seated beside him in the passenger seat, he let it all out. "Just what we don't need... I'm so furious at Rachel and Finn! The worst part is I can't even all them out on their infraction! How could anyone think I'd cheat on you, Blaine. Don't they know how much you mean to me, how much I love you?" Kurt complained. "I just hope this clears before it's our one year anniversary!"

"Oh right, I hope that too." Blaine said.

"That's a relief, I won't be the only one then." Kurt teased.

Blaine gave Kurt a warm smile, he knew he should be just as angry as Kurt, but at the moment he was too busy fawning over his boyfriend. "I still am, I'm just too busy with you to show it right now. I love you. Which is why even if we hadn't gotten this heads up, I'd be fine. If I didn't know why you were at a motel with Sam's I still wouldn't consider you'd been unfaithful. That means something to you, right? It proves how much we trust each other. Not to mention that blow job I gave you last night was pretty incredible." Blaine told him playfully.

Kurt let out a light laugh, it was futile to remain to enraged, and he knew it would do little good.

"Like I could ever forget that!" Kurt stated, leaning over to give Blaine a much needed kiss. _

As it turned out, the rumour mill at William McKinley had been running dry, so this new juicy tidbit was just the thing to wet everyone's whistle. The result being that it spread on campus like wild fire, that never being more true with the New Directions. Proving it very hard for either Blaine or Kurt to forget, or merely ignore when they kept bringing the subject up.

Blaine especially noticed the instant change in his so called friends the minuet he walked into the building. Most students just began to whisper or snicker at him, whatever it being Blaine had no desire to hear. While his comrades within glee, kept giving him sympathetic looks wherever he went. So far no one had actual approached him, but Blaine wasn't safe for long. Blaine realized it was probably a bad idea for him and Kurt not to car pool to school that day. But the couple had agreed they'd ignore the whole ordeal and act like nothing had happened. Since as far as their relationship went, it was the truth. It was still proving hard to keep to the plan when Blaine noticed Finn approach him later on that day with a look of very obvious pity.

Finn walked up to Blaine at his locker, how he thought he was being subtle was anyone's guess.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Finn asked in a far too friendly tone.

Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes in response, it was hard to keep a neutral face, let alone be friendly. All he could do was attempt to play innocent, no easy feat when Blaine knew why Finn was acting so odd. "Uh, hi there Finn... are you okay? Because you've never called me buddy before, so that's sort of weird." Blaine admitted. On the fly Blaine figured his best bet was to be as honest as possible and go with it.

"Oh, I'm fine... great even! I just wanted to say hi, see how you've been." Finn sputtered.

Blaine was somewhat torn because while it was true Finn was being considerate enough to see how he was, he still thought Kurt was cheating on him with Sam. _'Give me strength.'_ he thought to himself. "Okay then... I'm good." Blaine answered warningly. Turned out it wasn't too hard to keep a good act, since Finn was very bad at interrogating.

"So... how's things with you and Kurt going?" Finn finally asked.

Blaine smiled, when on the inside he wanted to laugh, but here it was. "Very well, thank you. Why do you ask?"

The nervous grin on Finn's face only began to increase, "No reason, just glad to hear everything is good. Cause I want you to know if it wasn't, you can always talk to me." Finn coaxed.

Blaine chose to be kind and not allow himself to say what he really wanted, that Finn was discrediting his brother by believing he was capable of infidelity. "Thanks Finn, I'll do that but as of right now... there's nothing bad to tell. Unless you want to hear me go on and on about how much I love your step brother. I warn you, that could take a very long time." Blaine began to ramble. Then he suddenly got a devious though and his normal dapper self was happy to take a back seat. "Actually, now that you mention it, it would be nice to have a real talk, man to man. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean sharing sex stories is off the table, right buddy?" Blaine stated, patting Finn on the shoulder and leading them down the hall. Blaine gave Finn no chance to answer and continued on with his little discussion. "Like real bros do, because let me tell you Finn. Kurt... he's... how should I put it, very satisfying in bed. Not to mention super flexible and what a fun discovery that's been..." Blaine announced innocently. Still keeping his voice low enough so only Finn could hear, since normally he'd never share any real details about his sex life. But there was no desire to be proper at the time being, he was enjoying himself far too much to stop. It was indeed rewarding to see Finn's face turn to awkward panic. "And don't get me started on how good he gives..." Blaine began.

Alas Blaine never got the chance to finish, not that he had been planning to say much more. Finn certainly didn't make it possible as he quickly interrupted the confession. "Okay! Uh I gotta go... Quinn's waiting for me..." Finn blurted out and darted off down the halls without another word, making his quick escape.

Blaine remained standing as he watched Finn run off and he couldn't stop himself from chucking. He now had a way to put up with such things and make it amusing. But that chipper mood was quickly turning sour when he saw Kurt appear and it was easy to read on his handsome face he was not amused. "Kurt, what's got you so angry?" Blaine asked with concern.

Kurt simply let out a frustrated sigh and first gave his boyfriend a long therapeutic hug, slightly calmed down he gave himself the chance to vent. "Oh, just the instantly that is Rachel Berry! I cannot believe her at times! I was just approached by her... where she begged me to stop hooking up with Sam. Because he's not worth loosing you over!" Kurt yelled.

"While it's sweet she cares about me, I just find myself thinking. Of all the nerve!" Blaine admitted. "What did you tell her?" he asked.

Kurt sighed, "Not what I wanted to really to do, which was to slap her right in the face. But no, I went with a higher root. I simply told her if I had ended up transferring I would miss her insanity! Then I gave her a good lecture about how Fleetwood Mac dealt with their drama during rumours. Top that off with a good judgement bitch face stare and I left, this denying her another overly dramatic word." Kurt explained, his tone all full of sass.

Blaine's face showed nothing but adoration and he came to stand behind Kurt, massaging his shoulders gently. "Aww, that's my handsome, witty boyfriend. You took the sassy high road and chose Sam's wellbeing over your own integrity. I find that a very endearing quality, remind me to reward you later." Blaine told him playfully.

Kurt's anger diffused at bit, but it wasn't fully gone. "Yeah well I hate to say it but I'll be glad when this all blows over."

"Me too, except I do admit it was kind of fun to mess with Finn right now."

"What?"

"He was just here being all sympathetic and way too obvious and I kind of... tortured him with trying to talk about my sex life and he ran off pretty quick after that." Blaine explained.

"Oh, my god Blaine... wait no, I'm actually fine with you sharing our personal lives if it meant Finn got what was coming to him."

"Well I didn't get much of a chance to freak him out because he ran off... but it still felt good." Blaine admitted.

Kurt let out a long laugh, "Thank god I have you here with me Blaine Anderson. Because my life would be a whole lot worse if I didn't."

"And for me things would be far more boring." Blaine added with a smirk.

Kurt patience was beginning to run out and it was only the second day into his cheating on Blaine with Sam rumour had spread. Making him decide to show everyone just how much he loved his boyfriend and prove he was being faithful. Through the usual way; music, hoping it would be an alternative to exposing Sam's secret. Luckily for him there was just a song on the Rumours album and Kurt didn't hesitate to step up in front of his peers despite the looks of judgement on many of their faces. He ignored them and simply gave his usual superior look. "Right, I didn't have much trouble choosing a song to sing. I also should come to no surprise that I'm dedicating my rendition of 'You Make Loving Fun' to my wonderful boyfriend Blaine, since it's very true." Kurt began, pausing to notice Blaine was beaming at him and he returned the look of affection.

While the gesture made a few glares begin to soften, he hadn't won everyone over yet so he set to making that happen. In reality he could hardly care how many people in the room actually believed he was cheating on Blaine. It still irked him though and if the song changed anyone's mind, then that would be a welcome bonus. First and foremost though singing would help Kurt cope and he did just that, starting to sing at the right moment.

_Sweet wonderful you,  
>You make me happy with the things you do,<br>Oh, can it be so,  
>This feeling follows me wherever I go.<em>

_I never did believe in miracles,  
>But I've a feeling it's time to try.<br>I never did believe in the ways of magic,  
>But I'm beginning to wonder why.<em>

_Don't, don't break the spell,  
>It would be different and you know it will,<br>You, you make loving fun,  
>And I don't have to tell you that you're the only one.<em>

_Oooh . . . you make loving fun. (It's all I wanna do.)  
>Oooh . . . you make loving fun. (It's all I wanna do.)<br>Oooh . . . you make loving fun. (It's all I wanna do.)  
><em>_Oooh . . . you make loving fun. (it's all I wanna do.)_

It was of little surprise that Blaine was the most into the performance, moving his head to the beat, beaming all the while at Kurt. At first he had been too focused on his boyfriend to notice how others were reacting. Aside from Quinn and Sam, on some scale every face in the room showed some form of judgement. From his quick glanced Blaine did realize some were unsure looks, such as "Could he really be cheating?" while others were like, "You should be ashamed." or amazingly, "Dude has guts." and Blaine didn't like any of them. Blaine soon realized it looked like Kurt was feeling guilty about his sexual endeavours with Sam and was trying to make up for it. It took all his control to stop himself from jumping up and shouting out they were being stupid. Instead he remained seated and let his focus return to Kurt and his loving smile returned. Let them keep to their doubt, Blaine had always known he and Kurt were set apart from most of the Glee club couples and this time, their shared gender wasn't the main reason. As the song came to an end he realized he sounded petty and that wasn't something he wanted. It was just such a frustrating scenario over all, one Blaine didn't want him or Kurt to. As a reflex Blaine shot up out of his chair when Kurt took his bows and began to clap, relieved to see that many followed his lead but not all were genuine.

At the end of Glee club Kurt didn't feel all that cheerful, in fact he was becoming downright depressed at his feeble attempt to turn the tables on his reputation. Blaine stood over his still sitting figure and gave him an encouraging smile, bringing some strength to his tired bones. "Well that was pathetic... you know it's bad when even music can't help." Kurt moped.

Blaine for once wasn't about to let him boyfriend become the least bit blue, he lifted Kurt off his chair by the hands and snuck in a kiss quick. "Kurt, don't worry about it, it's water under the bridge. Seriously with how gossip spreads around campus, it will be old news and forgotten before you know it. Remember we're normally the boring couple?" Blaine commented.

Kurt cracked a smile, "True, at least by New Directions standards... right now the big issue is between Finn and Quinn honestly. Which is proof how important trust is any relationship. You're right though, hopefully the one upside to all this is Sam's ordeal is kept under wraps still." Kurt admitted.

The pair made their way to Blaine's locker first, where he noticed Finn looking at them off in the distance. It was still hard to practice what you preached at times, but he simply let Kurt be his anchor as usual and his normal optimistic view on life felt recharged. "Though I do wish I'd been able to get a locker next to yours at the start of the second semester. Whenever we're not together it makes me wonder if people think we're growing apart..." Blaine half whined.

Kurt rolled his eyes, it was his turn to stop his boyfriend from getting all depressed it seemed, going full circle. "Blaine... cutie, we're already joined at the hip as it is! We exhausted our energy about the lockers enough at is it, we've just gotta accept. Don't worry though, come our senior years we'll be locker neighbours for sure. Who knows, you might get sick of seeing me so much." Kurt teased.

"Handsome, that as far as I'm concerned could never happen." Blaine scoffed.

Their chance to enjoy some playful banter was cut short when Sam suddenly rushed up to the pair. "Oh good, finally found you guys!" Sam wheezed.

"You should of sent one of us a text." Blaine pointed out.

"That was my next plan." Sam explained.

"What can we do for you?" Kurt asked, his tone friendly.

Sam nodded and got right on track with his explanation. "Right, I uh... need a favour. I was supposed to stay home tonight and watch my little brother and sister... but I got called in for work. I could honestly use the extra shift. But now I totally need a last minute baby sitter and I'd ask Quinn like usual... turns out she has a date with Finn. They're on the rocks enough so she's not an option. Which leaves you guys." Sam finished.

"Of course we'll help out and babysit your siblings for you, Sam." Kurt assured without hesitation.

"You sure? I bet you have plans or something... but I can pay you..." Sam began to mutter, but he didn't get much chance.

"Sam, stop... you don't need to pay us! We're friends and that's what friends do, help each other out. Without need of an instinctive." Blaine interrupted.

"Blaine's right, and it's not like we have anything real exciting planned tonight anyway." Kurt added.

"Oh thanks, love you too, Kurt." Blaine teased.

"You know what I mean! Anyway when should we come over?" Kurt asked, changing the subject for Sam's sake.

"At five, I promise my brother and sister won't be any trouble." Sam assured.

"I'm sure you're right and if not well then Blaine's high energy levels will be useful." Kurt answered.

"Are you calling me a child? Maybe you can handle them on your own..." Blaine threatened, but his grin shot down that ruse.

"I'm kidding, even if it's sort of true." Kurt commented.

"Maybe, but I've seen you get all excited when you win a clothing auction" Blaine countered.

Sam shuffled his feet as he became an audience for the couples usual habit of breaking into playful banter, a normal occurrence. Only he wasn't sure what to do during, since there wasn't much time before he'd have to give his work a definite answer. Finally the clueless lovebirds caught on and remembered they weren't two people off in their own little world.

Kurt smacked his head with his hand and flashed Sam an apologetic look. "Sorry Sam, we honestly cannot help it! We'll be there at five sharp." Kurt rambled.

"Thanks guys, you're a life saver!" Sam called out as he hurried off and out of view.

Blaine closed his locker shut and reached out for Kurt's hand, who took it, them both relishing in the small show of affection, they were taking another little step. By some miracle the Bully-whips so far had made things a bit safer on campus and it was a pleasant discovery. The pair walked down the hall, swinging their joined hands as they went, in happy romantic bliss. "I guess we're babysitting tonight then. I admit I'm wondering if you'll be able to handle the job." Blaine admitted.

Kurt stopped and gave Blaine a quizzical look, if it had been anyone else Kurt might of taken the statement as negativity. "And what does that mean?" Kurt asked, choosing to give his boyfriend a chance to explain his wording.

"Only that I get this vibe that you're not really use to being around kids and it... might be by choice?"

"It all depends on the kid, Blaine, and it is true I've never really been around children much. They can be cute, if and when they behave. I'm sure I'll be fine tonight." Kurt assured him.

"So you're open to the idea of having kids yourself one day?" Blaine asked, not being able to stop himself.

Kurt stopped though, in mid step and turned to look at Blaine in surprise. He couldn't stop from blushing and gave Blaine a coy look. "Um, yes I suppose it does." he admitted sheepishly.

Blaine joined Kurt in turning a little red in the face, they hadn't allowed themselves to bring up the subject of marriage, let alone kids yet. So the both silently made the choice to just graze past the subject and hopefully leave it for a day in the future. "I think it's going to be an interesting night for us, that's for sure." Blaine stated as they continued towards the parking-lot. _

Blaine had suggested they spend the time between heading off to their foray into babysitting, by going to the Lima Bean. Mainly because it was mutually agreed caffeine would be a welcome aid to keep them alert and energized. Kurt wasn't the only one to not spend too much time around children, but like his boyfriend, Blaine wasn't worried.

The second time Kurt found himself at the scene of the crime, or what everyone assumed had been such, he was joined by his trusting boyfriend. Kurt knocked on the door to the Evan's motel room and the door opened to reveal Sam.

"Hey, right on time again, thanks again for doing this guys." Sam said as they pair walked inside the room.

"It's no trouble at all." Kurt insisted.

As soon as Blaine and Kurt stepped fully inside the room, a pair of blonde haired children bolted right up to the couple. Who smiled back, noticing right away the familiarity to their older brother and that the boy was obviously the older of the two.

"Are these our sitters, Sammy?" the boy asked.

"Yep, these are my friends Kurt and Blaine." Sam answered warmly. "This is my little brother Stevie and this little lady is Stacy."

"Hi I'm Stacy!"

"Do you sing too?" Stevie asked.

Kurt smiled at them sweetly, so far so good. "Why hello there Stacy and Stevie, yes we're in glee club with your brother." Kurt answered. Kurt at first had feared the fact that he had no idea how to talk to children would be an issue. Now that he was conversing with the age inclined, Kurt realized there was little need to speak anything but normally.

Blaine seemed to catch on just as quickly, with their brother being Sam he knew music was most likely something all present could relate to. "In fact... I thought maybe we could have a little concert later on. Actually, could I borrow your guitar for a bit tonight, Sam?" he asked.

"You can play the guitar? Since when?" Kurt asked with surprise.

Blaine shrugged, "I can't, not really, but Sam's shown me the chords so I can muddle along enough." Blaine explained.

Sam let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Sorry, it's not gonna happen." he admitted.

Blaine frowned, was Sam insinuating he couldn't be trusted with Sam's guitar or that in reality he did suck at playing. "Aww come on, I'll be careful... I know how much it means to you." Blaine coaxed, figuring what the answer was Sam mean no offence.

Neither reason ended up being why, which Sam soon made clear to Blaine. "No, it's impossible because it's gone, I pawned it." Sam explained.

Kurt's mouth hung open while Blaine's eyes widened, both taken a back with shock. But instantly they knew commenting on the fact would only make things worse. "Oh, well that's okay... we'll do it a capella style then. I'm no stranger to that." Blaine replied.

"We've talked about us all going out and see a movie maybe." Kurt added with a grin.

Stevie and Stacy sure seemed on board with the idea when they began to jump and cheer, Sam though was another matter.

"You don't need to do than... not when it will cost you money to..." Sam began to protest.

Blaine this time was the one to stop Sam from arguing about how much things costs, proving he was totally in sync with his boyfriend on the matter. "Sam, just stop okay, you're starting to sound like a broken record here." he pointed out.

"Blaine's right, and there's no need to keep track. This isn't charity either, no matter what your situation was, I still would have suggested the movie. I mean it will help move the night along and be more fun." Kurt added.

"See, no helping it." Blaine confirmed.

"I've learned first-hand there is nothing wrong with letting your friends help you, Sam. You stuck up for me and got a black eye remember? So this is a chance to return the favour, though again, no tabs." Kurt finished.

The gentle prodding worked and Sam relented at last, giving them a small smile, hiding how touched he felt deep down, even from such a small gesture. "Fine, enjoy the movie." Sam told the pair, turning his attention to his siblings. "You two be good for Blaine and Kurt, okay." he warned.

"We're always good!" Stevie replied with a cheeky grin.

Sam eventually made his exit after debriefing Kurt and Blaine a bit, and saying goodbye far too many times to count. Leaving the two high school boys alone with the two youngest members of the Evans family, with no adult in sight. Despite it being their first time baby-sitting neither Blaine or Kurt showed it, or rather they knew it wasn't a big deal.

Kurt brought out his phone and began to look up the movie listings. "Okay... so the question is... what movie should we see?" Kurt mumbled as he looked at the options, making sure to check each for the rating. Finally he found one that was animated with colourful animals. "Bingo! How about Rio?" he suggested.

"What's that about?" Stevie asked.

Kurt went onto bring up the film's details and tried his best to come up with a good but shorter summery that the kids would understand. "Well... it's about a rare parrot that... oh this is amusing for a kids movie, geez. Who... um meets the girl of his dreams and they seem to go through all sorts of wacky adventures. You know the type that happen in every kids movie apparently..." Kurt began to ramble.

"Sounds good to me." Blaine exclaimed.

"Anyway, it's animated and there's music and I think it's a better choice than Scream 4." Kurt said.

"I wanna see Scream 4!" Stacy yelled out.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "See what you started." he teased.

Kurt smirked and knelt down in front of the little girl, his expression changing to a precious smile. "Um Stacy, sweetie... Blaine's too scared to see Scream... so do you think we could go see Rio instead, for his sake?" He asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes once more when Kurt peeked over at him but they were both grinning at each other in amusement. Proving they were just having fun with each other during their baby sitting job.

"Oh, okay! Can we get popcorn too?" Stacy asked.

Kurt felt his heart begin to melt from her sheer sweetness and before he knew it, Kurt swept her up in his arms, causing her to laugh. "Of course we can! Now let's all shove off and head out!" Kurt declared, causing more break out cheering, Blaine joining in.

Once Stacy and Stevie were safely buckled up in the back seat of Kurt's navigator, when Kurt was in the driver's seat he noticed Blaine was looking at him. "What?" he asked as he started the ignition.

Blaine heart was already beating a little faster, what he had been doing during his loving gaze was imagining what it might be like if he and Kurt were parents one day, in the same scenario.

"Um... nothing." he stuttered.

But Kurt knew his boyfriend better than that and per usual, they were of one mind. "So you weren't just picturing us having a family and how wonderful it could be?" he pressed.

Quickened heart-beats and Blaine swallowed down a catch in his throat, from welled up emotion. It wasn't the time or the place, what it was, was far too soon. "That's it exactly Kurt, just... it's way too early to talk about..." Blaine began to admit.

"Do you guys have girlfriends?" Stacy suddenly asked from behind.

Their conversation fell dead silent with the sudden question, which was quite innocent, the problem was neither young man knew how to answer. They knew Sam was fine with their sexual orientation, but if it was suitable to tell young children, they weren't completely sure.

"No, we don't." Kurt answered, since it was the truth.

Blaine had already started finding the suitable reply by sending Sam a text message in hopes he was free to answer. There was little need though, since the solution came from the boy beside the questioner in the back seat.

"No Stacy, Sammy told me they're boyfriend and boyfriend, to each other." Stevie suddenly told her.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend but they're both boys?" Stacy asked.

Stevie nodded, "Yep." he answered.

"Oh okay, that's nice." Stacy replied, having her question be answered. "Do you kiss a lot?"

Blaine and Kurt began to blush, grinning away, oh the simpleness of a child, why couldn't everyone react like that. But at least now the couple knew there was nothing to worry over and they were relieved their relationship status wouldn't be an issue at all.

"Um, Stacy... you shouldn't ask couples questions like that..." Kurt sputtered.

"Yeah... it makes them all embarrassed." Blaine added as he turned back to give the pair a weak smile.

"I don't wanna hear about kissing anyway! It's gross." Stevie complained.

"Then why don't you two tell us what schools like during the drive." Kurt suggested, figuring that was always a fail safe.

The ploy worked and soon Stevie began to ramble all about how much fun school was, where Stacy kept interrupting to add her own tales. Their stories and adorable antics were proving to be quite entertaining, but there were times little scrabbles had to be stopped. During a little lull Kurt finally asked something he had been curious about.

"What were you doing back then?" he whispered to Blaine.

"I was sending Sam a text, asking what we should do about us and what we should say. Actually he just replied. As we both know now, Sam told both Stacy and Sammy we're dating." Blaine explained.

Kurt smiled warmly as he focused on driving them to the movie theatre. "If only everyone had the wisdom of a child."

Having survived their task of baby sitting, where the night went by rather well and no big crises happened to everyone's relief. Blaine was that more determined to set the record straight on Kurt and his relationship, without having to say exactly what happened. The trouble was there weren't many songs left to do, in fact a number of members ended up singing repeats. Blaine had talked to Kurt about his little dilemma and in the end, Kurt assured there was no need. That sometimes songs didn't need to be in real context to get a message out. Blaine gave in and in the end just chose a song he wanted to sing, even when the lyrics would probably be taken the wrong way. _'So be it.'_ Blaine thought to himself as he stepped up and faced his audience. There was no harm in trying to attempt to make things a bit more clear though. "I'm going to sing 'Second Hand News' and I feel the need to say... the song has no relevance to anything going on in my life. I merely picked it because I love the song and I wanted to sing it. So remember that before you go jumping to any of your own conclusions..." Blaine tried to explain. But it was proving be hard to hide his annoyance and people were noticing.

Kurt placed his hand over his head, bless Blaine for trying but it was a lost cause. Kurt quickly moved his hand to catch his boyfriend's attention and mouthed 'just sing.'. Blaine noticed the message and nodded with a sigh.

_I know there's nothing to say  
>Someone has taken my place<br>When times go bad  
>When times go rough<br>Won't you lay me down in tall grass  
>And let me do my stuff<em>

_I know I got nothin' on you  
>I know there's nothing to do<br>When times go bad  
>And you can't get enough<br>Won't you lay me down in the tall grass  
>And let me do my stuff<em>

_One thing I think you should know  
>I ain't gonna miss you when you go<br>Been down so long  
>I've been tossed around enough<br>Couldn't you just  
>Let me go down and do my stuff<em>

_I know you're hopin' to find  
>Someone who's gonna give you piece of mind<br>When times go bad  
>When times go rough<br>Won't you lay me down in tall grass  
>And let me do my stuff<em>

_I'm just second hand news  
>I'm just second hand news<em>

No matter what Blaine singing the song had brought on, by the end, it did the trick for the dapper young man and his spirits were partly renewed. Blaine knew what would bring about a full recovery, date night, spending time with the person he loved most in the world; Kurt Hummel.

The star cross lovers got their chance to have a long talk about the past week, after having to live through a very awkward duet by none other than Quinn and Finn. Blaine and Kurt in turn both agreed it was time to put the drama behind them on focus on their upcoming one year anniversary. For once they felt the need for a change of scenery and break up their usual habits, which brought them to dine at the Olive Garden of all places. Since it seemed lately all they did was either go to the Lima Bean, Breadsticks or their bedrooms. Try as they might, even planning such a momentous day couldn't keep the rumours out of their minds. It was time for venting, the best remedy to angst either young man knew.

"Man that was torture to watch." Kurt groaned.

Blaine nodded, finishing his last bite of dinner, placing his fork down on the table once done. "Yeah it was, though it showed how talented Finn and Quinn are. Despite how pissed off they are at each other, they pulled the number off." Blaine admitted.

"Why can't couples just realize things are a lot simpler when you're honest with each other! It frustrates me so much, in fact, I'm getting desert!"

"Well, yes that's true but it doesn't make me any less fed up. In fact I'm getting dessert!" Kurt said as he began to snap his fingers to get the waitresses attention.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt and decided it was time to change the subject. "Can we talk about our anniversary plans now?"

"After I've ordered my dessert." Kurt answered.

Blaine complied and they took a short interlude to each devour a piece of cheesecake and it did the trick. By the last bite Kurt felt more relaxed by the delicious comfort food and he was very willing to discuss their anniversary like a true romantic.

Kurt leaned forward and a warm spread across his face, taking Blaine's hand in his from across the table. "We've already covered that we'll equally plan our anniversary, despite wanting to surprise each other. We should do this together but... I think it's time we admit there might not be much of a chance to be alone. At least not for the whole night, because our parents aren't clueless if we don't come home that night." Kurt explained.

Blaine knew this of course, just as much as Kurt did. "Not to mention Nationals is right after, so we'll be kept pretty busy rehearsing." Blaine added.

"Very true and I checked, the day falls on a weekday too."

"While I still want us to celebrate on the actual day, maybe we shouldn't plan too much then..." Blaine began to suggest.

"I'm listening." Kurt urged cutely.

"How about we wait until after Nationals, to do something really special?" Blaine offered. "I say we have a normal date on our anniversary.

where if we are lucky enough to be alone and celebrate in the true sense... meaning getting naked, well that's great. But in case we don't because let's face it, it's very possible... it won't be that bad. Since right after Nationals we'll still have our big romantic night to look forward to." Blaine finished.

Kurt face filled up with delight, oh yes, this could go quite well and his inner planner was already getting countless ideas. "It would also give us enough time to come up with really good alibis to where we'll be. I think that's our answer, cutie! In fact it's perfection! Because if by some miracle we end up losing at Nationals, there's still a high point to come." Kurt agreed.

"Good, it's settled then, can you believe it's almost been a whole year?" Blaine muttered in amazement.

Kurt gave Blaine's hand a gentle squeeze, the equivalent of a hug or kiss, when they were so out in the open. "Sometimes I can hardly believe it, other times... I remember what's happened in that year and I know I'll never forget out time together." Kurt admitted.

"I love you." Blaine gushed.

"I love you too." Kurt replied.

"May I make one final suggestion or have I made this too uneven already?"

"Depends on what the suggestion is."

Blaine leaned forward, held up their entwined hands and kissed Kurt's hand so quickly no one was the wiser, aside from the precipitant of the show of affection. "Maybe we could rent a hotel room for the big romantic night?"

Kurt let out a throaty laugh, the romantic in him sure was on board, among other things, like his libido. "Oh that's happening for sure, mark my words." Kurt purred.

"Glad I was brave enough to bring it up then." Blaine teased.

"Me too." Kurt agreed.

But the week of Rumours, both the album and the gossip around campus were far from over, despite Blaine and Kurt wanting to be over by this point. No, Rachel Berry was up to bat and her rendition of 'Go Your Own Way' sure hit it right out of the park, smack dab into Quinn's jealous face. Kurt could hardly blame the blonde this time, Rachel's longing looks at Finn were uncalled for by his judgement. But music per usual was infectious and Kurt was soon joining his boyfriend's grooving along to the music. Still, how Rachel was missing Quinn's quint-essential bitch stare was anyone's guess.

"Their rivalry is getting old." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine simply nodded and began to join along with Tina and Mercedes, who were singing the back up chorus notes. At the end of the song tensions were running high to the point of breaking and Quinn lashed out at Rachel, having reached her limit. The argument quickly started a chain of events, or subject matter and no surprise, it all went back to the rumours of the week. Leading to the topic of Sam's sexual partners and how they had boyfriends coming out in the open. This time, there was no chance to toss things aside. It was very hard for Kurt to remain silent and seated when his own name was mentioned. All he did was place a firm hand on Blaine's shoulder to keep him in place, he didn't want him or Blaine to be the one to spill the beans. There was little worry though, Sam ended up letting the cat out of the bag himself soon enough. Telling everyone in the choir room once and for all just what was going on. How he wasn't hooking up with anyone in a motel room, that it was because he and his family were living there.

Shocked faces spread through the UN-enlightened and soon guilt followed, but by this time Sam was done. He threw his hands up when his name was called to try to make amends, but it was too little too late. After asking one if everyone was happy, holding none of his bitter anger back, he simply stormed out of the room, leaving silence in his wake.

Kurt was a mix of conflicted emotions, he felt sympathy for Sam and anger for everyone who had doubted his intentions. Sure Sam wasn't a saint as far as cheating and relationships went, but this time he hadn't done anything. While Kurt hated it had happened, as a consequence he could finally settle a score with Finn and Rachel and not worry about exposing anything. There was the matter of the duo's stake out and how it had lead to Kurt's own fidelity being questioned. As soon as the room quieted down enough Kurt strolled right up to both perpetrators and began to glare. "Rachel, Finn! I'd like a word with the both of you." He called out, before they could leave the choir room.

Blaine leaned over to Kurt, "Should I go?" he offered.

Kurt shook his head, reaching out to touch Blaine's arm in assurance. "No, this won't take long." he insisted. When he noticed Finn and Rachel had been wise enough to stop, Kurt walked over to them and made sure to keep his temper in check. "Well I'm certainly hope you're proud of yourselves and what you did. I mean spying, really? Not to mention you both just assumed I was cheating on Blaine with Sam... did either of you think to come to me about it? To I dunno, set the record straight before telling other people? Clearly not, I'm actually willing at this point to put every infraction you pulled on me aside. Because right now, you have a bigger problem to deal with, apologizing to Sam." Kurt scolded.

"You guys have no idea how bad things have been for him. Sam ended up pawning his guitar." Blaine commented.

"No way..." Finn muttered in shock.

"I can't believe it." Rachel gasped.

Kurt let out a long sigh, at least they were starting to realize their error of ways. "It's true and let that start you off. We all know how much his guitar means to him. I know it's not my place but you two should put all the drama you've been having aside. Just for a second, you can apologize to me and Blaine later and to Quinn... even if her forbidding a duet between you two for Nationals is a bit much. But she wasn't cheating on you either, but Quinn did cheat on Sam with you Finn... if you recall." Kurt explained. Kurt paused to watch Rachel and Finn glance at each other and when it seemed they hadn't gotten the message Kurt stopped being at all courteous. "Honestly if you want me to push I can push... because I'm still pissed off at you two! Redeeming your actions can begin with going after Sam..." Kurt began to lecture.

Finn threw his arms up in retreat, thus stopping Kurt, who didn't want to go that far anyway. "Okay! We hear you, loud and clear, Kurt. We'll..." Finn muttered, pausing to look at Rachel.

"... we'll go talk to Sam right now and apologize." Rachel finished.

"Good, because it's not like I have any right to lecture you... well some, considering what you thought of me. But I'm not enjoying myself." Kurt grumbled, though in a way he was slightly. It sure felt good to give them a good talking to, after pending up for so long.

Blaine merely shook his head, he was keeping quiet during the whole face off, which suiting him fine. Kurt was totally capable of handling the situation. "It will be nice for this all to blow over now." Blaine admitted.

"How did you find out about all this anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Sam ended up delivering pizzas to Dalton when we were there for the Warblers' benefit. He told us after that, we ended up giving him some clothing... like Sam just told you. That's why I was at the motel." Kurt explained.

"Which I knew about." Blaine added.

"I think it's both safe to say we're really sorry about... everything." Rachel told the pair.

With the explanation and apologies pertaining Blaine and Kurt finished, Kurt turned to head off when Finn reached out to grab his step-brother's arm, holding him in place.

"Wait, Kurt, can you and Blaine help us out for a sec?" Finn asked.

Blaine hurried back to Kurt when he finally noticed his boyfriend hadn't followed him out of the room. "What now?"

"Finn just asked us to help, but he hadn't gotten to with what... or why." Kurt answered.

"Help out gathering everyone up in glee club." Finn explained.

Kurt eyed him curiously, "Why?"

"Because I have an idea, a way to start making things right." Finn answered.

For all their selfish acts and mistakes made along the way, Kurt had to admit Rachel and Finn tended to make up for them the end. Sometimes even to go so far as having every sour situation turn out right in somehow. Fortunately, this time was one of those rare moments and it came to a close in the usual way; a musical number. A group performance this time, as the members of the New Directions, their bonds being repaired and renewed once more, joined together in musical harmony. Where two special guests in the form of Stevie and Stacy, Sam's brother and sister where included. As the group sang 'Don't Stop Thinking About Tomorrow', like they were one big happy family, which in a way they were, and the pair once know as Finchel had redeemed themselves.

Blaine with his impressive dance moves, made his way over to Stacy and began to twirl her around as she squealed with delight. He glanced over at Kurt who was dancing a short distance away and noticed the slight twinkle in his eye. Yes it was true it was too soon to talk about kids, or marriage either. They were both very young and their future together was still unknown. But after the last week had unfolded, despite all the drama, per usual, having Kurt in his life brought that quint-essential silver lining. Heck he and Kurt were still kids pretty much themselves, but the mental image still popped into his head. Blaine figured there was no harm in day-dreaming about the future now and then anyway.

At the end of the song the whole group came together in a very large group hug, where many risked being crushed under the weight. Eventually enough was said and Sam was back to his usual friendly self and like any fight or dilemma the New Directions faced, spite was put aside. Most likely leaving room for the next battle, but that was for another day.

Rachel, when the group began to break up and dissipate, crept up to Blaine and Kurt when they were busy chattering away. Lightly tapping each of their shoulders, Rachel gave them little warning as she rushed forward and hugged them both. "Will you two ever forgive me for doubting the power of your love?" she asked sweetly.

Kurt let out a throaty laugh. "Oh lord yes! I'm done with angst right now! I swear!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine nodded in mutual agreement. "And that's nothing but the true." he added with a wink.

The couple then began almost a mirror image as they crossed a finger over their hearts, grinning away. "New Directions honour." Blaine and Kurt declared in unison.


	44. Chapter 44 Prom Queen: Part 1

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**NOTE: The end of chapter 44 for some reason was cut off! I added it properly back in so please re-read the end part if you've read it before! Very sorry about the error!**

Chapter 44 at last, beta had laptop troubles so she had to edit the chapter twice.

Prom Queen is my favourite episode from S2 of Glee, so I really wanted to do it justice.

Chapter 44~Prom Queen: part 1~

It was funny; Kurt had always assumed he'd have to wait until his Broadway debut in his early to mid twenties before dealing with the media would be an issue. However, as Kurt had come to learn time and time again, the universe always had other plans, which caused Kurt to have to deal with a overly demanding reporter while he darted down the hallways, doing his best to ignore the camera crew and young man holding a mic chasing after him. It was no use, Kurt just couldn't get away fast enough from Jacob Ben Israel and his attempts to interview him about McKinley's upcoming junior prom. Despite his better judgement, Kurt let out a sigh in defeat, stopped dead in his tracks, and turned on his heels to face him. Kurt had his limits, he actually didn't want to talk about Prom at all, for a number of reasons, the first one being that he hadn't even brought the subject up with his boyfriend yet. Secondly because he could only begin to guess the wildly inappropriate and personal questions Jacob would want to ask

"Here it comes." Kurt groaned to himself as Jacob and his cameraman caught up with him.

"The student body of William McKinley demands to know the facts!" Jacob shouted at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and fought the urge to punch the cameraman, proving it wasn't always easy to take the moral high rode. "Funny use of words, like anything you report is the truth!" Kurt exclaimed. His jaded words didn't discourage and Kurt soon found the mic shoved in front of his face. "I know I'll live to regret this, but what do you want to ask me exactly?" Kurt asked warily.

"If the rumour that you plan to wear a full gown to prom is true." Jacob declared without any tact.

Kurt opened his mouth up, only to close it right away, not allowing himself to shout the many profanities that formed in his mind. No, getting angry over such a ridiculous idea would do nothing. Instead, Kurt took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at the camera, a superior look forming on his face and he held his head up high. "I don't know where you get your sources... Jacob, but you should look to rehire. I have several answers to that enquirer, all of which end in you regretting you ever asked me that. In fact, why don't you make better use of your time and go chase after Rachel or something because she loves the attention." Kurt sassed. He turned his back to the news group, only to get second thoughts. "Just to set the record straight, no! I'm not wearing a gown." Kurt seethed and then leaned forward, knocking the mic of Jacob's hand with one fluid movement.

The interview over, Kurt strolled off down the hall without another word. _'I guess this is good practice for the future, but still. I hope reporters won't ask me if I plan to wear a gown to the red carpet.'_ Kurt thought to himself with anger.

Kurt had intended to put the whole interview behind him but he made the mistake of telling Blaine about it when they met up later. Kurt casually slipped in the question he had been asked, the result was Blaine's usual smile to turn to shock and disgust.

"Wait, he did what? Of all the... where did this rumour even come from? I have half a mind to..." he began to fume.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, patting his shoulder to calm him down. "It's not worth the effort. Besides, I handled the situation flawlessly and I think Patti La Pone would be proud. I certainly don't want this to ruin prom for us..." Kurt began but at the mention of the word he suddenly fell silent. Kurt hadn't planned to bring up the topic so suddenly and while they were still on school grounds.

Blaine instantly noticed his hesitation and gazed at Kurt with affection, he already knew the reason Kurt had stopped mid sentence. "Kurt, I know you've been purposely avoiding anything about prom for my sake. It's not like I'm trying to ignore it's happening and that I don't want to go... it's just, you know. But then I start to feel guilty with my reluctance because of course I want to go to prom with you! It's not even a question, it's just sort of a sore spot with me. I don't want past memories to ruin it." Blaine struggled to convey.

Kurt was torn between wanting to discuss the topic further and not wanting to make Blaine uncomfortable. At least the slip up had revealed Blaine did want to go with him and had been thinking long and hard about prom, just as Kurt was. "You have nothing to feel bad about, so stop. Let's drop the subject for now and resume during our date tonight. Where we'll do the usual and have a long honest talk about what we're feeling. As long as no matter where we are prom night, we're together, then the night won't be a loss as far as I'm concerned." Kurt suggested.

Blaine felt himself become choked up with overwhelming emotion and it was all love, in fact he was tempted to simply hug Kurt and say they should go. If the whole ordeal with choosing to transfer or not had taught the couple anything, it was that admitting your own needs and wants was mandatory. So Blaine put a pause on the heartfelt discussion for now, but his heart eyes still remained. Blaine brought his face close to Kurt's ear. "No matter how famous you get Kurt, I'll always be your biggest fan." he whispered.

Kurt let out a childish sounding giggle, feeling a little silly afterwards. "Likewise, now let's go get our glee on." he announced, heading off to the choir room, with Blaine in tow. _

Blaine and Kurt ended up sticking to their plan and when they found themselves sitting in a booth at Breadsticks, they continued their discussion. But it still took a bit of prodding to nudge the boys along to actually keep their word and neither felt all that eager to be the one to go first. With Kurt, he could tell Blaine was hesitant and considering his giving nature, that worried Kurt a bit. When it came to his own inner thoughts, Kurt knew the feeling. He wanted very much to attend prom with Blaine, to get to dance together and have a fun night. Kurt didn't want to give into any pressure and hide his feelings for Blaine, for the sake of ignorant people. Why didn't he and Blaine deserve the same luxuries heterosexual couples got without even fighting for? Despite all this, Kurt didn't want to force his boyfriend to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. If Blaine's answer was no, Kurt would be disappointed of course, but his feelings for Blaine wouldn't change or falter. His inner turmoil was doing him no good; in truth, Kurt knew what his first move should be. To make some key points very clear, only it was easier said than done.

The result of the young couple being together for almost a full year was that sometimes words weren't needed to come across what they were feeling. At the present Blaine had a very good hunch why his boyfriend was being so oddly quiet.

"Well... this is sort of weird huh? Us being so tight lipped, all for considerate reasons of course. But it won't get us anywhere, so just tell me what's making you look all dark and brooding." Blaine coaxed.

Kurt pursed his lips at Blaine in amusement but he had a point, stalling would get them nowhere. "You've told me about your unpleasant history with school dances... and I'm sure you can guess that's why I've been so reluctant to ask you about prom. Because I know you've tried to act like it's not a big deal, but you did transfer schools, Blaine. If it's in any way a trigger for you... I cannot be the reason to make you relive any dark memories. What I want to know is, am I making this a bigger deal than I should? Because if we hold if off any longer... I won't get to plan our night, whatever it entails and you know me..." Kurt began to admit.

"You want to start figuring out your outfit." Blaine finished.

"Yes, that's exactly it! This is a pure example of our amazing chemistry Blaine, and it's still going strong, after almost a year. But also if I didn't ask you much sooner there's the risk of you thinking I didn't want to go with you at all! So I really need you to tell me honestly what you want to do about prom, Blaine. Before I go crazy!" Kurt rambled.

"Kurt, you know I adore you, but you're rambling." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt let out a sigh, "I thought you loved when I ramble..." he pouted.

"I do! I find it adorable! Just sometimes I worry you'll forget to breath when you really get going. Right now you're showing all the tell tail signs..." Blaine teased.

"If I promise to slow down, may I continue without you fussing over me?" Kurt asked with a playful smile.

"Yes please, I love the sound of your voice." Blaine smiled.

Kurt had all the drive sitting right in front of him to tread onwards, knowing exactly how to start this time. "Give me your hand." Kurt requested while reaching his arms across the table. Once Blaine complied and slipped his hand into Kurt's, he placed his other hand on top, beaming away. "What I think we need to remember is, this has always been a strong point. Sure we've had our shares of drama, fights even but in the end... we get past them by being honest with one another, where it counts the most. This is us, Blaine, and it's you, you're not just some guy I have a crush on, where I need to be courageous enough to as you to prom. I know it's not that simple but in a way I'm glad... the answer was there right in front of me, all the while. I'm going to forget about all of our emotional baggage and the best way to ask you. But before you even begin to think what you're answer will be, grant me one wish. Give me your honest answer, Blaine, don't shy away for my sake. If you have to say no I promise I won't be hurt. Your safety and well being is far more important to me than any silly old dance, even prom. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, if you can't go... well then we'll just forget about prom. We'll go to a movie instead, either way the night will still be just as magical. We'll be together, after all." Kurt declared.

By this point, Blaine was feeling a wide variety of emotions as Kurt spoke such wonderful and endearing words to him. The idea that Blaine was the more giving individual in their relationship was ridiculous to him, Kurt was the most morally compassionate person he knew. He couldn't begin to count the times Kurt had moved him and made Blaine so happy he was in his life. All these feelings of love were coming to boil and he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Kurt, just ask me to prom so I can say yes." Blaine pleaded.

Taken aback, Kurt blinked in surprise, but he was still hesitant. He knew that Blaine often put his needs aside for the sake of others. "Are you absolutely sure? I know this is a hard issue for you... after what happened at the last dance you attended..." Kurt began.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, it was time to step out of his comfort zone. "It was hard to live through, I got beaten up pretty bad. But then, it's not a trigger for me, not in the real sense. I've moved past it and you know who helped me finally put it aside, or at least want to move past it? You did, without even trying. You inspire and move me everyday Kurt, you have no idea. You say I'm the selfless one, that's not right, we're both human, we both have faults. Now before I begin to start to sound like a cheesy after school special..." Blaine told Kurt.

"Oh good lord, please don't stop." Kurt breathed.

"What you're forgetting is, the Sadie Hawkins dance wasn't the last one I went to. The Warbler's benefit was, and then there's Burt and Carole's wedding before that. That's two wondrous nights full of nothing but happy memories, all of you, of us and the good points in our lives. All of which has pushed that horrible night to the back of my mind. I won't say it's completely gone but I refuse to be the victim. Nor do I want it to miss out on our first prom." Blaine explained.

Kurt heart eyes increased until he was smiling so much his jaw hurt, but he couldn't stop himself. He squeezed Blaine's hand back gently once he finished talking. "I'm crazy about you." Kurt gushed.

Blaine tilted his head to the side, eyeing Kurt playfully as a cheeky grin spread over his face. "So I take it that's a yes?"

"Yes." Kurt breathed, beaming at Blaine's sassy grin in response. "We're going to prom Blaine, as long as you're sure."

Blaine knew Kurt already knew his answer, since it was easy to read in his eyes. But he relished the chance to tell Kurt how much he loved him, at a moments notice. "I've never been more sure, as sure as I love you." Blaine answered. "Just knowing you were willing to give up prom for my sake, gives me all the courage I need. We've spent this whole year being brave and not running from hate. I want to keep that tradition alive. Besides, how could I miss the opportunity to see you in your prom finery. I already know it will blow me away." Blaine announced. It was hard to avoid the obvious pun the word blow brought. "Speaking of which..." he began to joke.

Kurt laughed, trying to keep his voice down. "Oh you, don't worry we'll save that topic for when we're alone, just you wait. As for my prom ensemble, my mind is already whirling around with countless ideas. As well as other details our prom experience will entail..." Kurt began, he then leaned in as close as possible to Blaine's face. "Sexual ones included." he whispered.

"Plans I hope you'll inform me about, don't leave me in the dark!" Blaine pleaded with a smirk.

"Heaven forbid! No, I won't go overboard. I promise, just let me iron some of the details out and I'll tell you right away. After all, you're too good of a helper not to call upon." Kurt assured.

"Thank you, because prom is just before our one year anniversary. When it turns out to be a special night, I want to be one of the reasons why." Blaine admitted.

"Blaine, you trust me right?"

Blaine knew Kurt wasn't being serious with the query, since trust was something they knew always had and never doubted. The result was Blaine could only gaze at Kurt like a lovesick fool, fighting the urge to lean forward and kiss him. Instead he simply gave the natural answer, without a moment's hesitation. "With my life." he declared.

The chance for the glee couple dubbed as 'Klaine' to cover the sexy subject matter they wanted to occur after prom ended up having a slight delay. When Kurt was stolen away by some of the girls in glee, to get his feedback on their prom dresses. Blaine decided not to join them this time, since it wasn't like he'd lose the will to live if he and Kurt were apart for even a second. While he enjoyed fashion, he wasn't on the same level as Kurt Hummel. Furthermore, Blaine didn't want to give Santana any chances to insult him about his love of hair gel, bow-ties or worse, something being a member of the bully-whips hadn't stopped from happening. Blaine chose to use his free time in trying to come up with a good song to sing at prom. The possibilities were endless and all he knew was he wanted the tempo to be upbeat and fun. Maybe even something that went with the whole dance theme. By the time a break came in the form of a call on his cell, Blaine had a number of choices to consider. "Hiya handsome, how's the fashion show going?" he asked.

"It just wrapped up and I'm please to say it went rather well. The girls final dress choices got my seal of approval, very stunning. Something interesting happened though." Kurt answered.

"When doesn't something interesting happen? But what was it this time?" Blaine pressed.

"Astoundingly Santana's still very much driven to ensure her prom queen coronation and doing so by using every pawn, including us. When she heard we're going to prom together she suggested we both have full bully-whips protection on campus from now on." Kurt continued.

"It's almost like she's concerned for our well being, but we know better than that. I'm not saying she's evil... considering things have gotten better at school. She's due some of the credit even if her reasons aren't entirely noble. What did you tell her?"

"I agreed to it, I hope you don't mind. Despite her snarky nature, it's like you said. Us not having to transfer was mainly due to her. I'm not saying I intend to vote for her as prom queen... but I figure going along with her hopes to pull votes is enough." Kurt explained.

"I'm totally with you on this Kurt, I know it won't be a walk in a park but if it keeps us safer, why not." Blaine agreed.

"That's my Blaine, I'm free to meet up with you now."

"Great! I don't even care if it confirms we can barely stand to be apart for more than a few hours." Blaine replied with too much excitement.

"Oh Blaine, it's far too late for that, everyone knows. I was hoping we could further discuss our plans for prom." Kurt admitted.

"That's a splendid idea, I'll be right over... wait where are you? At home already?" Blaine asked.

"I'm heading over to your place right now, if you're still there?"

"Um no... I'm actually at the Lima Bean." Blaine admitted softly.

Kurt made a mocking, overly dramatic gasp over the phone and Blaine knew Kurt probably had a hand to his head to pull off the whole effect. "Blaine Devon Anderson! You went to the Lima Bean without me? I don't know if I should be jealous or heartbroken!" Kurt acted.

Blaine rolled his eyes, a natural response even when Kurt couldn't see his face. "Very funny wise guy, just get over here. I'll have a drink waiting for you, how does that sound?" Blaine offered in temptation.

"You know me too well cutie, I'll see you soon." Kurt gave in.

"Oh wait, better yet, keep going to my place and I'll meet you there. I'll just get your drink to go." Blaine suggested.

"And what am I suppose to do while I await your arrival?" Kurt teased.

"Nice try, I know you have a stash of Vogue magazines in the glove compartment." Blaine sassed. _

By the time Blaine arrived at his house, he found Kurt waiting for him in his driveway, half sitting-leaning on the hood of his car, magazine in hand, skimming through the pages. Of course as soon as Blaine came into view he looked up and when their eyes met; fireworks, followed by toothy grins. Once parked Blaine stepped out of his car, holding out Kurt's drink like a piece offering. In their typical playful dynamic Kurt eyed him, looking all coy as he made his way over to his boyfriend's side. He gingerly took the cup from his hands, only to lean in and give Blaine a quick kiss on the lips in thanks.

"What service." Kurt commented playfully.

Blaine smirked at Kurt, it really was hard not to be with Kurt at every waking moment. He kept smiling as Kurt offered his hand to Blaine and they headed to the front door. "I see we're not alone..." Blaine noted as he passed his mother's car. "…which is fine, since we're just planning to talk." Blaine stated.

"No time for a little smooching at all?" Kurt pouted.

"I'm not crazy! Of course, we're pros at balancing time between talking and lip action. At least this time what we have to say is all positive, a nice change." Blaine said.

"Good and for the record, I have no intention of us just talking after prom is over for the night." Kurt declared with a cheeky grin.

Blaine paused for a moment and grinned at Kurt, "I'm liking this conversation." Blaine muttered. Of course he knew that line of subject matter would have to wait they were safely inside and alone. As soon as they made it to Blaine's bedroom and were out of earshot, the topic quickly resumed.

Kurt leaned over Blaine, giving his come hitter look, which Blaine was happy to respond to. After a few enjoyed kisses, Kurt finally let one key detail of his prom planning be known to his boyfriend. "So Blaine... what would you say if I told you I was thinking of booking a hotel for prom night?" Kurt answered nonchalantly. Of course he was well aware Blaine had been the first to make the suggestion, but ignoring that fact was more fun.

Totally up for it, Blaine blinked in surprise, letting out a soft growl as grabbed onto Kurt, pulling him down on the bed and kissed him. "Well... truthfully the first thing that comes to mind is, heck yes! If it means we can have sex after prom. Then I feel a little... disappointed that I can't be mature enough to look past my teenage desires." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, pausing to kiss Blaine. "Oh Blaine, you say the silliest things sometimes. Who says that's a bad thing? It's actually a complement that even after a year I still can get your motor going. Believe me the feeling is mutual and yes the hotel will make having sex more possible. But also I thought it would also be useful for getting ready before hand." Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded, sitting back up so they could focus on talking. Because as much as he liked the idea of them getting the chance to continue celebrating after prom. In the best possible way, but there was a ditch in the road to that option. "I hate to be a downer to these plans but... no matter how awesome Burt is. I can't help but think he might not be happy with us if you didn't end up coming home that night. I know for one my folks will be far from amused. No matter how much they trust me, or us or like you... they're still parents and we're still teenagers." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt let out a long sigh but he wasn't about to let that ruin his planning. "That fact did cross my mind, and I actually talked to my dad. About when he'd want me home by on prom night and I'm sure he knows we might want to get up to some... activities of the sexual kind. But well... it's an odd thing and a talk neither of us wanted to have. In the end he gave me a 2am curfew and I think that's rather fair. Proms over at midnight, so we'd have enough time for a bit of alone time at the hotel. The only downside is I won't get to wake up beside you the next morning all sated and naked. But what can you do, it's a trade off I can live with. Wouldn't you agree?"

Blaine usual heart-eyes were coming out in his looks of love at Kurt and like most time, he did nothing to stop. "I can't argue with that, nor do I want to. I'm sure I can convince my parents for the same curfew as well. We've never given our parents a reason not to trust us, so we can use that to our advantage finally. Just like you said, I'm sure our parents know what we'll get up to, but oh well." Blaine declared.

"Good, because there is no way, Blaine, that I'm not getting laid after prom." Kurt muttered with a smirk.

"With me right?" Blaine teased.

Kurt scrunched his face up and shoved Blaine lightly, who dramatically fell backwards on his bed. Kurt scooted over and reclined beside him. After a few minuets of gazing into each other's eyes, with one aspect of the prom night planned they allowed a small detour.

Leading to Blaine and Kurt rolling on the bed, switching between kissing and giving each other a few love-bites here and there. It was a pastime both young men enjoyed just as much as talking, playful banter was one thing, but the physical side of their relationship was a different but equally enjoyed experience.

"I love your lips." Blaine breathed.

Kurt smiled and moved his face from Blaine's neck and brought their mouths together, savouring a slow and soft kiss, with little pressure. Blaine touched the sides of Kurt's face, coming to cup the bottom of his jaw.

"We're been kissing for almost a whole year now, Blaine." Kurt declared with joy.

"Must be why we're so good at it now, though for the record we were never bad either. That first kiss of ours, when you told me to shut and just kiss you... wow... it's a memory I hope to never forget. It's really true when they same time runs fast when you're having fun. It's been almost a year since that glorious day. Mind you I'm not so naive to know everything the last year hasn't always been a fun ride. I'd just like to think the good times outweigh the bad and no matter what, our lives were enriched by being together." Blaine commented.

Kurt smiled, it was such a romantic thing to say that it was boarding corny, but not for Blaine Anderson. "I sometimes cannot believe it took me so long to realize I was in love with you. That connection, our chemistry was there right from the start. Thank god we didn't let our little romantic dance go on for any longer..." Kurt chuckled.

"I, for one, wouldn't have it any other way." Blaine announced proudly.

Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously, it sounded too good to be true. While for the most part he agreed with the declaration. He could think of a few details that he would of preferred to go a different way. "Are you sure, even the whole Finn walking in on us fiasco?" Kurt challenged.

"Even that, as much as that sucked when it happened." Blaine scoffed.

Kurt decided to leave it at that, stopping to stretch a bit. "If you say so, I'm glad we got before and after prom figured out. Anything else we should cover?"

"Aside from what to wear, there's the matter of what we want to perform as far as music goes. I actually went through some possible songs while you were gone. I think I found a really good one. I'll play it for you later. Got any ideas what you might sing, baby?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt furrowed his brow in consideration, in truth he hadn't thought about musical numbers yet. He had been so focused on planning everything else, but it still was a dance after all. Now faced wit the idea, he wasn't getting many answers so far. "Hmm, I'm not really sure, actually... I'm torn. Part of me wants to just sit this one out and not bother to perform. Because for one thing it leaves me more free to enjoy the event. I'm not about to sit back and not have a good time. But... I bet everyone thinks I'm just going to sing a girls song and that makes me want to pull a typical eye-roll. On the other hand I really did enjoy performing at the Warblers benefit. I know the reception I'd get at McKinley won't be the same, but the performer in me is beginning to stir. I'll see what songs might come to mind over the next few days. Have any suggestions?" Kurt said.

"How about Adam Lambert? Didn't you say you've been dying to do one of his songs for glee club? Well here's your chance, you gotta admit many of his songs have the upbeat tempo that's perfect for prom." Blaine offered.

"I dunno Blaine, I mean singing Adam for glee club is one thing, but to the entire junior student body... isn't that a bit of a gay cliché? What if it just gives people reason to mock me on what should be an enjoyable night. Ugh, I hate this! I don't want to back down to anyone and let them make decisions for me. On the other hand, if my life has proved anything being bold doesn't always have its rewards." Kurt began to sputter off and ramble.

Blaine reached out and bopped the end of Kurt's nose with his finger, startling him into silence. Blaine smiled at Kurt and his adorable antics, pausing to kiss the tip of his nose. "Kurt, relax... don't over think so much... I wouldn't worry about it. Adam Lambert's sexuality shouldn't be a reason to choose a song and neither should ours. Of course it's not like I can talk, between the two of us... you're the bravest." Blaine told him.

"Blaine, we could spend all night arguing who's the bravest one. Instead let's call it a draw and just admit us being together builds on our courage. But you're right about the song, so will you sing If I had You with me at prom? I bet I can get some of the guys in glee club to join us, making it a boys group number." Kurt asked.

"That's my handsome heartthrob, why don't we look for sheet music tomorrow then?" Blaine offered.

Kurt gave Blaine a very enticing and equally assertive look that sent shivers down Blaine's spine. He had one final thing to comment on before letting the conversation drop for another long break. "I'd like that, but afterwards let's head straight to my place. I'm almost finished my prom outfit and I want to show you it. I know I'm bias but I have to say it's fabulous."

Blaine chuckled, he knew he himself was the most biased person of all when it came to Kurt's state of dress. In his lovesick mind, nothing Kurt could wear would make him look anything less than stunning. He didn't tell Kurt this because he was wanting a lull in conversation were kissing could continue. "I can't wait." he announced and then the pair stopped talking, their lips becoming occupied with something other than forming words.

Blaine had been flipping through channels from his spot on the couch in den of Kurt's house, when Finn walked into the room with a glass of milk in hand.

"Oh hey there, Blaine." Finn greeted him, looking around the room. "Where's Kurt?" he asked.

"Upstairs putting on his prom outfit, he wanted to show it to me." Blaine answered.

Blaine watched Finn take a seat beside him, the scene was nothing new, Blaine spent a lot of time over at the Hummel-Hudson house, to the point where he felt like a member of the family. The house residents never found his being around surprising either. Blaine figured now was a good time to bring the subject of Prom performances to Finn, to help Kurt's wish. "Hey do you think we can jam during prom? Kurt has a song he's all set on performing and he's hoping you and some of the other guys in glee could join us." Blaine began to explain.

"Yeah, no problem... wait, what's the song?" Finn asked.

"If I Had You by Adam Lambert." Blaine answered.

"Yeah that should be fine, what are you going to sing?"

"I'm not Gonna Teach Your Girlfriend How to Dance With You." Blaine replied.

"Dude I'm not asking you teach anything! Quinn knows how to dance way better than I do anyway. What's the song?" Finn groaned.

Blaine burst out laughing, but when he saw Finn's confused face he fought to get things under control. "No, that's the songs name, Finn." he explained.

"Oh..." Finn answered sheepishly.

But Finn was spared any more embarrassment when Burt Hummel stepped into the living room. "Good news boys." Burt began as he hung up his work jacket. "My buddy Enzo from the tux rental shop is giving you half off." Burt told them.

"Sweet." Finn said.

"That's great, thanks." Blaine added with a grin.

"Yeah, so what yah gonna go with?" Burt asked as he grabbed a newspaper and headed over to his chair.

"I'm going simple, black, thin lapel collar, very discrete." Blaine answered. "I figure it will contrast whatever Kurt's come up with very nicely." he added with a smirk.

"Yah know what I wore to my prom? I wore a uh a powder blue tux with a ruffle shirt and a big velour bow tie. I looked like Tony Orlando." Burt told them as he walked past them.

"Was that a designer?" Blaine asked playfully.

"No." Burt answered with a snicker as he sat down in his chair.

"We'll no need for half off on my outfit." Kurt's voice behind them called out.

The three men reclining turned to see Kurt Hummel glide out into view from the bottom of the stairs, decked out in prom finery. Which as they were given more time to expect each piece of clothing, came out loud and clear. Tight black skinny jeans, a sleek tailor fitting dinner jacket decorated with silver buttons and most noticeably, a half kilt in a blue and green plaid design. Kurt was too wrapped up in his own high opinion of the combo to notice his audience's reaction, though at first he got nothing but grins.

"Because half of it is already off?" Burt joked as he began to chuckle to himself.

Blaine smiled at Burt's attempts at humour and then at Kurt's adorable ways, especially how excited he was about the big reveal. Kurt of course looked flawless in combo he came up with and Blaine had expected his boyfriend would want to go for a bit of flare. But he hadn't been expecting something so bold as a kilt but at first Blaine focused on not looking too interested in Kurt's body instead of what he was wearing over it.

Kurt looked down at his handy work with pride, oh yes, he was the example of classy in his mind. "My ensemble is an homage to the recent royal wedding and the late Alexander McQueen. I had to make it myself, there's simply nothing off-the-rack that's suitable for a young fashionable man in Ohio." Kurt explained.

"Dude that rocks, it's like gay brave heart." Finn said as he pointed at Kurt.

Kurt began to twirl happily as he received his first compliment, surprisingly from Finn but Kurt took what he could get. Who knew what his father or his boyfriend would dish out next as he finished showing off his handy-work. "Thank you." he said quietly.

Burt eyed his son for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I don't like it." he announced suddenly.

"Well of course you don't like it, It's not finished yet. I think it still needs like a sash or maybe some beads around..." Kurt began to explain as he turned around so he could show the back of the outfit to Blaine. Who brought his hand up in front of his face as he studied Kurt's perfect behind more than the outfit.

"I'm not gonna stop you from wearing it, but I gotta be honest I... I think you're just trying to stir the pot a little bit. I think you're trying to get some attention." Burt pointed out.

"Exactly, what's the point of dressing up? I mean that's why some guys wear the tails with a top hat and the girls wear the hoop skirts. I mean Blaine, help me out here." Kurt said in defense as he gestured to Blaine beside him on the couch.

Blaine had been dreading this moment, where he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. As much as he admired his boyfriend bravery to stand out, he couldn't help but say what his true feelings were. Easier said than done though and Blaine's body language changed to show how awkward he felt. Crossing his arms tightly around himself as he began to squirm. But he couldn't lie to Kurt, even for his sake. "I think your dad has a point..." he admitted reluctantly.

Kurt could hardly believe what his ears were hearing, in fact he was so surprised with Blaine's confession he whipped his head around to stare at him in surprise. Kurt didn't know what to say but his look at least made Blaine continue his reasons for his aversion.

"I think what he's trying to say is that we just don't wanna give anyone a reason to... cause any trouble." Blaine explained.

"There's a lot of bad people out there Kurt, and they're a lot worse than this Karofsky kid. And all they're looking for is a match to light under the fire of their hate." Burt told Kurt.

Kurt deep down understood his father's fears, even Blaine's and with his boyfriend he knew the reason, all to do with a scene from his past. But Kurt didn't think of such matters at present, he could be quite stubborn at times, especially when he had his heart set on something. Kurt's prom outfit had been a labour of love, one he wanted to wear with pride on the big day. He tried his best to hide his annoyance in Burt and Blaine's reactions, but that didn't mean he was going shy away either.

Burt continued on with his little speech, when Kurt didn't outright protest in attempts to silence his argument. "Of course I want... I want you to be yourself. But... I also want you to be practical." Burt said as he held out his arms in attempt to make his son understand.

"We don't want our night getting ruined, Kurt." Blaine added softly, trying to coax Kurt into seeing to reason.

Somehow Kurt managed to stay poised and calm, though on the inside he wasn't fairing so well and the strain on his face was visible. "Okay, I have done everything right." Kurt began as he headed to the foot of the stairs, his gaze trailing from his dad and towards Blaine's uncomfortable figure. He was annoyed and far from amused, but he still knew when to hold back enough to be considerate. "Now Blaine, I understand that after what you've been through... you're worried. But prom is about joy, not about fear, you've taught me that more than anyone. So I'm wearing this suit, I worked hard on it and I think it's fantastic and if you don't want to join me, I completely understand." Kurt stated. After making his final point, he gave them both a judgemental stare and headed back upstairs and to his room without another word.

Leaving Blaine to squirm even more awkwardly on the couch, where he was somehow feeling guilty and hopeless at the same time. He let out a long tired sigh as he watched his boyfriend leave in a huff and for the moment, he didn't chase after him. Instead Blaine leaned forward on the couch, running a hand over his face.

"God, now what am I gonna do?" he muttered, more asking himself than Burt or Finn.

Burt chose to humour him anyway and offer a little advice to the dapper young man, who was currently shaking his head in dismay. "Well Blaine, what I suggest you should do is go talk to Kurt. Stalling won't help, but telling my son what you honestly think might. I don't envy you one bit though, Kurt can be pretty stubborn, as you know." Burt commented.

Blaine smile weakly, just the thought of the times Kurt proved that the accusation was true made his mood lighten, he loved all his boyfriend's quirks. Even when they could leave to a potential fight like right now. Burt was right though - he and Kurt both knew running was never the answer so he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, good call, thanks. I'll go talk to Kurt right now, wish me luck." he replied as he stood up and headed off and up the stairs.

"I would Blaine, but when it comes to you two, I know you guys don't need it." Burt said with a grin.

r32;r32;"And don't forget you're the longest running couple in glee club, though considering some of us that might not mean too much." Finn pointed out in support.

Blaine took the encouragement to heart and he was happy to see he was still able to laugh, a good sign. "Thanks, guys." Blaine said and with that last comment, he sprinted up the stairs. Once he reached Kurt's bedroom he found the door closed, but he didn't bother to knock. When Blaine stepped inside he discovered Kurt was right in the middle of getting undressed, his kilt and jacket off, leaving him only in his dress shirt and jeans.

At Blaine's arrival Kurt glanced over his way, only to turn his attention back unbuttoning his shirt. "Surprised to see you so soon." he muttered, his voice full of sass.

Blaine loved sassy Kurt and his boyfriend was quite aware and he was making it very hard to not just give up and do nothing but apologize. But while Blaine did regret upsetting Kurt, he wanted to explain why he was reluctant most of all. In reality he knew there was little threat of a big fight breaking out, Kurt's relaxed body language and his coy glances made that very clear. Feeling relieved Blaine gave Kurt a loving smile as he came over to stand in front of Kurt and took over the job of unbuttoning his shirt. When Kurt didn't resist or tell him to stop, he saw that as his green-light to start talking. "Kurt... baby... you know what I meant back there. I love your prom outfit! It's amazing and all your hard work is easy to see! I mean you must have noticed me checking you out right in front of Burt and Finn! I just... I can't help getting worried. I know neither of us should want to shy away and hide who we are... but that's not what this is about..." Blaine began, trying his best to make sense from the start.

Kurt appreciated Blaine's wording and he knew his boyfriend was being very considerate and caring as always. "Isn't it?" he countered, keeping his tone light.

Blaine sighed, okay maybe trying to prove his intentions to Kurt were noble wasn't as easy as he originally hoped. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, or me. I know before I said I wanted us to go to prom together and I still do. But... I can't help myself from getting scared, all it's gonna take is one douche-bag to ruin a magical night. Or worse, we could get beaten up, like I did at that Sadie Hawkins dance." Blaine muttered.

Kurt saw the pain in Blaine's eyes and his stubbornness began to crumble from gazing into his brown eyes and Kurt let out a sigh. He stepped up and gave Blaine a warm and supportive hug, stroking his back. "Blaine, I won't let anyone hurt you." he assured. "But I refuse to retreat and I realize my outfit might not get a warm reception, you love it and so do I, nothing else matters in my mind." he said.

"I love you so much, Kurt, all the sass and stubbornness in you... I want to go to prom with you no matter what you wear. I just need you to understand why I hesitated and not be mad at me."

"Oh Blaine, I was never mad at you... a little disappointed maybe but that was partly me being selfish..."

"Okay if I'm not allowed to be all remorseful, you can't go shooting yourself down either, deal?" Blaine interrupted.

Kurt's neutral look quickly faded to pure affection and he let Blaine go so his boyfriend could continue undressing him. "You have yourself a deal, cutie." he cooed. After Blaine removed his dress shirt, Kurt smirked at him, since he hadn't intended to take his undershirt or pants off. "Now I know I didn't say it very well before but Blaine, as much as I want you by my side. You don't have to go to prom, not if you find yourself having second thoughts. Because I know it doesn't make me very virtuous, but I'm wearing the outfit I made. I'm so lucky to be with someone as caring and giving as you, Blaine. But you can't give me everything, save a little big for yourself." Kurt pointed out.

Blaine leaned forward to give Kurt a soft kiss, loving the feeling of Kurt's lips on his. He draped his arms over Kurt's bare shoulders. "I'm still going to prom with you, Kurt, that's a given. I want to be the reason for you joy, not diminish it. I'm sorry, I know I don't need to apologize or anything but... just the thought of losing you or even you getting hurt terrifies me." he sighed.

Kurt felt his heart begin to ache and he paused to kiss the side of Blaine's mouth as his shirt in Blaine's hand fell to the floor. "I totally understand that, I have the same fears. But we'll keep facing the world together, like we have all year. Maybe things are changing in the world and for the better. Let's do our part and see if the same can happen at William McKinley." Kurt challenged.

"I do wanna dance with you in the school gym." Blaine admitted playfully.

"And this isn't the first time I've worn a kilt to school either." Kurt added, taking another kissing detour afterwards.

Blaine jumped right on board and the couple ended up tumbling onto the bed with laughter, enjoying the feeling of their mouths clamped together in make out heaven. A pretty good way to end a dispute without actually fighting in their minds.

"So we're good, right? We're still going to prom together and we're still going to the hotel after?" Blaine asked as between kisses.

"Yes Blaine, it's still all a go... shit, stop that." Kurt moaned as Blaine began to rub his thigh against Kurt's groin teasingly. "Need I remind you that my dad and Finn are just downstairs?" Kurt hissed.

Even with that reminder Blaine was finding it very hard to tone things back down to a safe level. "I hear you but it's hard to process anything right now... not with how fucking hot you are." Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Should I ask my dad to come up and help regain your sanity?" Kurt teased as he reluctantly let go of his hold on Blaine.

Blaine finally relented and released Kurt, after giving him one final kiss. "No I'll be good now, we'll save it for the hotel. But I suggest you go change in the bathroom or the second those pants come off in my presence I won't be accountable for my actions." Blaine warned playfully.

As the week continued Blaine found himself having a hard time believing the Bully-Whips escorting him on campus was for his benefit and safety. Not when his current bodyguard was non other than Santana Lopez and true to her bitchy nature, she hadn't changed her spots very much when it came to words. Not to mention that meant Kurt was currently in the company of Dave Karofsky, somewhere on campus. But amazingly Blaine ended up almost having to eat crow when Santana did something mind blowing, in the form of a compliment.

"You know I have to hand it to you Blaine, that you're actually manning up and going to prom with Kurt. Just don't count on you being crowned prom king or anything." Santana admitted and for her, that was high praise in deed.

Blaine blinked at Santana in surprise, he would never get the hang of her he swore. Instead he just took the rare compliment and gave her a weak smile. During which Santana hardly noticed from her spot walking along side, her eyes were scanning the crowds for rebels. "Uh thanks Santana... but I have no desire to be prom king. I wish you and Karofsky all the luck in winning." Blaine muttered, he wasn't about to be smart, not when he had no idea what hell it would bring him.

Kurt's own experience with having a personal security guard had been even more surprising, to the point of Kurt becoming flabbergasted. After the miracle occurred Kurt's first instinct was to fill his boyfriend in but he had to wait, since it was quite a private matter. Their brush with rumours had proved when it came to juicy subject matter, one had to be discreet if you didn't want the news to spread like wild fire. Once school was finished for another day Kurt didn't waste a moment, he simply brought out his phone and sent Blaine a text message.

_Blaine! Where are you? You're not gonna believe what happened!_

Kurt found out even before Blaine's reply came a few minutes later, there was no need to question his where-bouts. If Kurt had stopped to think he would have guessed Blaine would already be waiting for him at his locker, looking dreamy as ever.

"What's this big news?" Blaine blurted out.

"Hold on I have a text to read..." Kurt teased, pausing to look at his phone and read Blaine's message, who rolled his eyes at the display.

_**Where else would I be but already at your locker, Kurt.**_

"Well look who's being all cheeky, we really are a perfect match. But when you hear what I have to say you'll understand my current state of mind. Come over here, as this strictly between the two of us." Kurt muttered as he pulled Blaine close to his side so he could whisper in his ear. "When Karofsky escorted me to one of my classrooms today, you will never believe what happened. I finally got the courage to tell him I've noticed how unhappy he's been looking and... he broke down, Blaine. He actually started to cry and he apologized to me and... I believe his sincerity, this wasn't some devious act lead by Santana, not this time. Those were real tears and remorse... I was so shocked." Kurt sputtered off, the memory still being hard to accept as reality.

"No way..." Blaine muttered in disbelief.

"My thoughts exactly! I felt so bad for him, sure the apology doesn't justify what he did to me, any of it... but I saw the pain in his eyes." Kurt sighed. "I don't know what to do about it now." Kurt muttered.

"Neither do I, except try to allow Karofsky to redeem himself, if that's even what he really wants." Blaine replied.

Kurt let out a small laugh, he wasn't use to such things happening to him and it showed. "Call me crazy but... I'm seriously thinking I might vote Santana for Prom Queen now." Kurt admitted with a chuckle.

Blaine smirked at his boyfriend and the two broke out into muffled laughter, letting the tension lower once more. "Yeah me too, who would have thought." Blaine said in bemused disbelief.

At long last, the day of Junior Prom of their junior year at William McKinley High School had finally arrived. All around Lima teenagers were getting dressed up in finery at their houses, but for two young men, that wasn't the case. For Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, the young couple were currently standing in an elevator, trying their best not to seem too nervous and out of place. Easier said than done when soon they would be in their very own hotel room, with no parents down the hall. Burt and Carole were a little disappointed in not being able to embarrass him by demanding prom pick up photos. But Kurt simply pointed out getting a hotel room meant there was no need to choose who would pick up whom, though what role that made them wasn't the issue. It took Kurt promising he'd keep his 2am curfew, when both father and son were quite aware what he and his boyfriend could get up to before heading for home. As long as neither had to acknowledge the fact then all could keep pretending to be naive and avoid mortifying scenarios. Currently Kurt wasn't about to feel guilty over how much he was looking forward to his and Blaine's activities, both during and after prom.

For now they'd focus on getting ready; the before event. Kurt and Blaine strolled out of the elevator, trying to act natural, with their luggage in tow. Which wasn't much since they weren't staying for the whole night, so their belonging were mainly supplies for prom and afterwards. Kurt brought out his card key, unlocked the door to their hotel room, and ushered Blaine inside. The room looked even more decent in person, considering they were in Lima. The room had a couch, small coffee table and mini fridge even and while it might not have been a honeymoon suite worth hundreds, it also wasn't a cheep motel room where they would of been too scared to touch anything. Kurt in the end had decided on a good hotel but one of the more less expensive rooms, where the damage was only about 125 dollars and split in half it was quite affordable. There would be no point in splurging on some fancy room when they wouldn't be spending much time there after all. The tough part had been booking the room, since Kurt wasn't eighteen just yet. Luckily he was able to convince his dad because the main purpose of the room would be about dressing for the occasion. Compared to what romp and fumble many students planned to get down and dirty in, Kurt and Blaine had at least chose the classier option.

"Yes, this will do nicely." Kurt said as he walked around the room.

Blaine was right on Kurt's heels at first until he broke off to hang up their garment bags, which held their prom outfits, in the closet. With that first job done he allowed himself to survey the room and he let out a whistle. "It's pretty nice... but is it bad that all I've done so far is start to think of all the places I want us to have sex on... or over..." Blaine admitted with a sheepish grin.

"I'm glad we decided to do this because it removed one awkward decision." Kurt said, changing the subject as he began to bring out his skin products and head over to the bathroom.

"What's that?" Blaine asked as he followed Kurt.

"Having to decide who would pick up whom... and avoid any worrying over who's the girl in the relationship." Kurt explained, though he was trying to be humorous mainly.

"Oh Kurt, like we'd ever care about that... because I for one know there is no girl in either of us. Also we haven't been in any girl, because we're gay, but still guys." Blaine pointed out with a smirk.

Kurt let out a loud laugh, god he loved Blaine's boarding lewd remarks, they made his heart race and lower areas begin to stir. He probably enjoyed their saucy talk because it was something only he and Blaine shared together and enjoyed. So Kurt wasn't about to let his boyfriend have all the fun. "I took that into account when I was looking through room choices. It's why I went for the one with a couch..." Kurt explained, giving Blaine his come hither look.

Blaine could never resist that gazing stare for long and since they were alone in their own hotel room, he felt no urge to try. Chuckling away Blaine raced over to Kurt and kissed him on the lips, bad idea though when Kurt came back asking for more. Like countless times before the pair broke out into a very enjoyable impromptu make-out session and prom was almost forgotten entirely. To the point where the teens were tightly entwined in each others arms, with Kurt's back pressed against the bathroom door. What cause Blaine to finally come to his senses was when he felt the tell tail signs he was getting a boner.

"Uh Kurt... I only started kissing you because I assumed you'd had the common sense to stop us before things got dangerous." Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes, trying his best to get even without causing them to actually miss prom, tempting as it might be. That didn't mean Kurt couldn't have a bit of fun and keep the temperature between him and Blaine sizzling for a little longer, as he wasn't some shy wallflower or anything. "Maybe I'm tired of being the voice of reason lately. Maybe I just want to be irresponsible and fuck you over this sink." Kurt moaned lightly.

"Oh you can be so evil sometimes, Kurt." Blaine hissed as he peeled himself away from Kurt's embrace.

"And yet you still love me." Kurt teased. "I know we've said that before." he added with a laugh.

Now it was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes at Kurt and darted off out of his boyfriends reach before he could try to get even. He returned a few moments later with Kurt's garment bag in hand and he held it out as a peace offering. "Here, get dressed in the bathroom so you can give me the big reveal. I think we've had enough distraction for one night, or at least for now. You know if we really tried we could go on all night. Much as I want us to have a ton of sex tonight, I do still want to actually attend our Junior prom. It's one of the perks of not going to an all boys school anymore, which is ironic because the genders right but there was no dance to go to." Blaine began to ramble.

Kurt watched Blaine with amusement as he began to sputter off and try to convince Kurt to go get ready and Kurt was happy to comply. Kurt took his outfit from Blaine, gave him a quick peck on the cheek in thanks and stepped fully into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, but not without giving Blaine one last flirtatious look. "Gosh you're cute when you get all flustered." Kurt called through the door.

"Just get dress Kurt, you don't want your fantastic couture to go to waste." Blaine warned as he headed over to get dressed himself.

Blaine had kept to his choice of being a bit more discreet than his significant other, but then he and Kurt had both talked about how neither of their outfits proved a point. Blaine was well suited to the sleek classic look of a thin lapel black tuxedo, with a flattering tailored fit and topped off with a black tie. Soon Blaine was fully dressed, minus his boutonnière since they had mutually agreed they'd put each others on one another. Blaine looked at his phone and was relieved to see they weren't running late either. Blaine was still very anxious to see his boyfriends state of dress though and he decided it was time voice it. "How's it going in there, handsome?" Blaine chimed.

"Almost ready, cutie, just putting on the finish touches to my coiffure." Kurt called back.

Blaine chuckled to himself, "Oh this is going to be a night to remember." he muttered to himself as he sat down on the edge of the bed to wait.

True to Kurt's claims it didn't take much longer for the fashionable young man to finally be content with his reflection in the mirror and be ready to show himself to his audience of one. "Are you ready to be blown away?" Kurt voice projected from behind the bathroom door.

"Yes, I am." Blaine answered, ignoring the temptation to make a lewd comment about blow jobs, that mood had passed.

Blaine found himself in a similar scenario to the other times he had been sitting on a bed, waiting for Kurt to make an entrance. Like when he had showed Blaine his Gaga costume, or his tuxedo for Burt and Carole's wedding and he was looking forward for the night to become another glorious memory to look back on with joy. Any thoughts of the past were swept out of his mind when Kurt glided out of the bathroom, wearing his fully finished prom garb. Blaine eyes darted over Kurt's body and he licked his lips, nodding in approval.

"Bravo, bravo, Kurt! You look stupendous! I'm sure one lucky son of a gun to have you as my prom date. In fact... I think I can go so far as to say I think Prince William and Kate Middleton would be honoured... or envious." Blaine gushed as he hurried over to give his boyfriend an approving kiss.

Kurt took the praise and soaked up every flattering word with delight but he wasn't about to not turn the tables and dish back on Blaine's own currently eye pleasing wardrobe. "You charmer you, I must say you don't look half bad yourself, Blaine. Very classic, dapper and dreamy... I love it! I love you, you flawless example of attractive youth." Kurt rambled. "It's a shame there's no best dressed award at prom or we'd be a shoe in!" Kurt declared.

"Aw who needs a trophy, we can be each others prizes." Blaine scoffed playfully.

With their ensembles being taken care of, Kurt set to the next matter of business and retrieved their boutonnières from his suitcase, returning to Blaine's side and he handed his own to Blaine's. Leaving Blaine's pink carnation in his hand and he opened the box and held it up in front of Blaine, a warm smile on his face.

"May I?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and he puffed his chest out and watched as Kurt carefully pinned the flower to Blaine's suit jacket, making sure it's place of honour was level and perfectly positioned. When Kurt was content with the placement he smoothed the collar of Blaine's lapel back down and beamed at Blaine lovingly. "There, all done." he declared. Then he noticed Blaine was giving him the oddest look, one he couldn't quite decipher, expect it was positive.

"What?" he asked.

Blaine let out a hopeless sigh, he hoped there wouldn't be a day that Kurt could suddenly render him speechless without any trigger. "You are... there are no words, Kurt." Blaine breathed as he set to putting Kurt's boutonnière on. "I'd try to come up with the perfect word but it would take eons." Blaine added with a warm smile.

"Well instead why don't you show me... but later... after prom when we're back in this room." Kurt whispered seductively.

"I think I can manage that." Blaine whispered back. He then set to pinning on Kurt's boutonnière on his jacket and they gave each other an approving smile.

"As romantic as this moment is, we need to get going. But first I want to take a photo... let me just get the timer all set up." Kurt told Blaine as he darted off to grab his camera. Once it was set at the right height and distance away from them he grabbed onto Blaine. "Say cheese, cutie." Kurt whispered.

"Cheese!" They both said at the same time as they posed and the flash of the camera temporary blinded them.

"Okay Cinderfella, your carriage awaits!" Blaine said as he grabbed his car keys and headed for the door.

"Lucky for you the magic doesn't end at midnight, Mr. Prince Charming." Kurt answered with a laugh as he followed after him.

Blaine parked his car, sad that their journey had come to an end and that mean their routine of singing in the car was over. That fact would have normally been easier to deal with and while going to prom was something Blaine wanted to experience, he couldn't help ignore the tugging back in his brain. No matter how many times he told himself the situation was totally different, his mind still went there. What if their decision to be out and proud, to the point of not holding back at all would bring dangerous repercussions? Blaine stepped out of the car and looked to the lit up gym before him and he swallowed the catch in his throat. He was so off into his little world that Blaine didn't notice Kurt had come to stand beside him until he touched his shoulder lightly in concern.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?" Kurt asked him softly.

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt, his boyfriend knew just how to bring out his bravery front and centre and he was very grateful. Kurt's silent support was all he needed, their love was the fuel to power him forward. Blaine reached out to take hold of Kurt's hand, kissing the back of his palm softly. "I think so... but there's only one way to find out." Blaine answered, leading his boyfriend towards the school gym.

Kurt's own strengths were renewed and the couple headed to their destination, where their destiny awaited, to use a slightly dramatic phrase. The nearer they got the more they could hear the booming sound of music leaking out from the gym. Blaine made a curious face because it seemed prom was well underway already.

"Are we late or something?" Blaine shouted over the music.

Kurt shook his head, urging him by the hand to stepped fully into the room and attend their first prom together. Once in public Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine but kept close to his boyfriend and he shook his head again in response to Blaine's query. "No, I thought it might be wise if we showed up after the official start time. You know... just for us to blend in with the crowd or as much as we could." Kurt explained.

The plan seemed to be working so far, their appearance wasn't really noted, aside from a few people obviously whispering. But then Blaine and Kurt's relationship status was old news to the student body of McKinley by this point, since Blaine had transferred at the start of the school year. "Good call!" Blaine agreed.

When it was clear their appearance hadn't brought forth any opposition, the pair began to scan the room for signs of their friends and some were easier to spot than others. Brittany, Santana and Quinn were currently up on stage performing, so while they were easy to find, there was no chance for any chitchat with them. Kurt finally found the two young ladies he was looking for and waved at their direction. Causing Rachel and Mercedes to squeal in delight and run over and meet Blaine and Kurt half way.

"Blaine, Kurt, Finally! We were afraid you might not show up!" Rachel exclaimed, though she was clearly joking.

Mercedes stood before the duo and came to eye them both over, until she narrowed her eyes and gave a nod in approval over their appearance. "Very nice boys, of course I knew you'd have to go for spectacular Kurt, but as always, you pull it off." Mercedes commented.

"Why thank you Mercedes, don't get me started on you two ladies, you look stunning! How you were able to find such gorgeous dresses for only five dollars I'll never know." Kurt muttered as he circled each friend and studied every stitch, hem and detail. "Clear proof it really does pay to shop second hand sometimes." he added.

"You know exactly how Kurt, you told us where to look after all!" Rachel replied with a laugh.

"You two look so beautiful!" Blaine said with excitement.

"Thank you, Blaine." Rachel answered as she gave Blaine a quick hug.

"So what took you too so long to show up?" Mercedes asked with a playful smile on her face.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Sorry to disappoint you but our slightly late arrival was planned." Kurt answered.

"We can control ourselves you know!" Blaine scoffed, his voice all sassy.

"Especially with so many eyes on us right now... but that doesn't seem to phase most of the student body here." Kurt commented as he pointed to a particularly eager couple that had started to make out on the dance floor.

"That's just... gross." Blaine said with a shudder.

"Yeah well expect to see a lot of that during prom unfortunately. Even Rachel isn't safe, not with Jesse St. James being back in town." Mercedes said as he pointed to where Jesse was off in the distance.

"We'll try not to judge you for it, Rachel." Kurt teased.

After chatting away, where Kurt gave his verdict on the other members of the New Directions wardrobes, their conversation came to a stop when another song finished. Sam came over to let Rachel and Mercedes know he was up next with some of the guys and after saying hi to Blaine and Kurt, he headed off to the stage. Rachel soon after was stolen back by Jesse St. James and she didn't seemed to want to be rescued that much either. Leaving Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine to shake their heads with amusement.

"Well I think I'm gonna go sit down for this number, rest my feet." Mercedes told them as she turned to head back to her table.

But she didn't get far when Blaine grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back. "Oh no Miss Jones, you're dancing with us." He said with a grin.

"Blaine and I promised each other all the slow dances, but the fast ones, are for our fabulous lady friends." Kurt informed her as they walked her over to the dance floor.

"You two sometimes..." Mercedes chuckled as she shook her head, but she gave in and let them lead her along, linking her arms in with theirs.

Once the trio of would be dance partners found themselves a semi-decent viewpoint, far enough away from the front of stage and the screaming girls forming, they watched Artie, Puck and Sam step onto the stage. The three friends knew exactly what they were in for, since they had to hear them rehearse far too many times. Kurt for one didn't feel any less desensitized to the song and he let out a tired groan in defeat. "Even with the horrible song choice I still want to dance." Kurt admitted as the music started.

During the whole number of Friday, the guys on staged proved their cover was too catchy not to jam to. So Kurt, Blaine and even Mercedes didn't feel too guilty was they danced away laughing and enjoying themselves immensely. Blaine got so into the energy of the room that at one point he grabbed hold of Mercedes and spun her around until she demanded he stop and he did, Kurt laughing at his antics. Any tension or nerves Blaine had about the prom earlier were quickly forgotten as the three of them moved and danced to the beat and cheered their friends on. By the time the song was finished Mercedes was finally allowed to head back to her table to rest and Blaine and Kurt looked at each other shyly.

Rachel was up next and started to sing Jar of Hearts, a slow song and while just moments ago Kurt had seemed the epiphany of confidence, he now stood on the side lines as couples began to take centre stage. Kurt noticed Blaine's fear had returned a bit and he could relate, the troubles with PDA had always been around since they first got together, just not on this scale before. It was prom, a highly romantic night and here they were, unsure what to do. Of course for them normally simple acts could never be easily dealt with. As he continued to watch Blaine out of his corner of his eye, searching for any hints, he decided to defuse some of his boyfriends building pressure. "Isn't it great that the prom is so inclusive this year." Kurt said with a big smile on his face.

Blaine could only give an awkward smile at first. "Someone for everyone." he agreed.

"Even if it's a lie." Kurt added as he moved his head to point out Santana and Dave who looked extremely uncomfortable as they slow danced in each other's arms.

Blaine watched the pair dance and he knew he didn't want to become them, to live a lie and hide his love for the young man beside him, who inspired and captivated his heart each day. Blaine gathered his courage and took a deep breath, holding it and breathing out slowly, forcing himself to relax, it would be okay. He turned to face Kurt, who was eyeing him curiously, still beaming away and he took Kurt hand in his. "I for one refuse to live a lie Kurt, I love you and I want to dance with you." Blaine told him lovingly.

Kurt's smile began to fade as he looked out into the crowd, most people were focused on their own date but a few noticed their holding hands so out in the open. "Are you sure? Because we don't have to..." Kurt began to assure.

Blaine's answer was to pull Kurt out onto the dance floor and once in a key spot, held his hands out in offering to his boyfriend. Kurt didn't hesitate as he got up nice and close to his prom date but made sure not to fully press together, maybe later after they got a bit bolder. For now the pair simple drank in each other's splendor as they danced the romantic melody. As Kurt began to lead them in the dance he gave a long content smile.

"This is so wonderful Blaine, thank you." he whispered.

"Thank you for giving me the courage to not want to hide who I am." Blaine whispered back. He couldn't help himself but rest his head on Kurt's shoulder as they danced. When something a few feet away caught his attention, causing him to smile. "Psst, Kurt look." Blaine whispered as he turned them around so Kurt could see what he was referring too.

Kurt noticed right away what Blaine was getting at when he saw Sam and Mercedes begin to dance. "Aww they'd make a cute couple." he said sweetly.

"I guess it's a romantic night for everyone." Blaine added.

"Well that's certainly true for us anyway." Kurt concluded.

Sadly songs eventually did end and when the current one was over, Blaine and Kurt were reluctant to move apart at first. Instead they just stopped moving as they stared and made eyes at each other. Who cared if their display caused any discomfort, they were enjoying themselves too much to stop.

"I really want to kiss you right now, Blaine." Kurt whispered with a sigh.

"Yeah, me too... but we know that wouldn't be wise, as much as I'd like to be wrong." Blaine replied.

"We don't have time anyway, your songs up next, cutie. So go up on that stage and make everyone feel jealous from me having such a handsome and talented boyfriend." Kurt told him as he started to push Blaine towards the stage.

Blaine allowed Kurt to push him, when in reality he never needed much encouragement to sing but when he reached the stage he didn't want to let Kurt's hand go. "I know this song has nothing to do with us, or you... but I'll still be singing it for you, handsome." Blaine told him with a wink and headed up onto the stage.

Kurt scrunched his face up into a big smile from Blaine's antics and he headed off the dance floor. Kurt quickly decided for this number, he wouldn't dance with anyone else. Even from his spot a bit of ways in the back, he gave Blaine his full attention and when the music started, Kurt got the chance to do so. Blaine's performer mode was turned on and his charm was winning his audience over instantly and a number of girls up front began to swoon. Kurt himself instantly began to bop to the music, cheering in support, his eyes never leaving his boyfriends face. It still didn't escape him that everyone was enjoying his voice, no matter what his personal life might be, no one could deny his talent or whimsy. Kurt had been so entrance by Blaine's display that it he didn't notice the drama unfolding on the dance floor. Until Jesse St. James and Finn's argument over Rachel turned into a shoving match and Sue Sylvester entered the battle and that resulted in her kicking them out of prom.

"Well there goes one of our singers for the next song." Kurt grumbled as he shook his head, of course this had happened when 'If I had You' was up next.

Drama aside Kurt didn't feel that very down when Blaine finished, coming to kneel at the edge of a stage and Kurt jumped up in down cheering in response.

Blaine took a quick bow and thanked everyone, including his female back up singers and the band. Breathing heavily but still smiling away Blaine rushed down off the stage and back to be in the company of Kurt Hummel.

Kurt patted his shoulder affectionately, "You were marvellous, Blaine!" Kurt praised.

"Yeah even when someone else stole the spotlight from me towards the end." Blaine groaned.

"Oh forget about them, they let their petty anger ruin their night. Our own prom experience is far from over. Come on, we have a song to sing, Finn or no Finn, the show must go on." Kurt urge as he headed towards the stage.

Blaine caught up to Kurt and soon Sam, Mike, Puck and Artie joined them, who all looked at their lead singer for the number. Kurt shrugged and figured it would be wise to explain they were one man down, so he stepped up to the mic and cleared his throat to call attention. "Well we're short one performer now but it doesn't mean the end." Kurt quickly said and he nodded to the band. "Hit it!" Kurt ordered and the music began to start.

Kurt instantly forgot about all the eyes on him as he began to sing and just let the music take him over. This was one performance he didn't want to ruin by over thinking things. If it was true that when he didn't try he could look sexy, then there was nothing to worry about anyway.

Kurt was so in the moment he didn't notice all of the reactions the performance brought, surprisingly many were positive, where the student body simply went with it and despite Kurt singing lead on an Adam Lambert song, it was the right beat for prom. But there was still the dirty underbelly and among the cheering and indifferent, there was also the devious. Who looked at Kurt dancing and singing his heart out with cruel eyes, snickering and making snide remarks to each other, hatching an evil plot right under the New Directions noses. The young men on stage were none the wiser and Blaine stepped up to take over the second half of the song, which had been Kurt's suggestion. Towards the end the both sang together and their combined voices charged everyone in the room up even more.

The night that unfolded was filled with a number of fun dances, some slow, some fast, where Kurt danced with Rachel, Mercedes and even Brittany during the faster songs. Until Brittany got a bit too friendly and Blaine pried the cheerleader off of his boyfriend, only to be made a sacrificial dance partner. Kurt's glaring 'bitch face' was the only reason she behaved enough to not need an intervention. After another slow dance, where Blaine and Kurt got a little closer and more snuggled up in their embrace, they stole Rachel from Jesse had a fun dance of three. The night moved straight along until the big event had arrived; the crowning of Junior Prom Queen and King.

Since neither young men were in the running or even cared all that much who did win, Kurt watched beside Blaine from the back of the room. As much as he enjoyed a good coronation, he wasn't that enthralled. At least not to the point to be super excited, but when Karofsky was announced prom King, that got his attention.

Blaine and him shared a glanced where only they knew how they truly felt about the turn of events, their faces neutral while they clapped. Leaving only the illustrious Prom Queen crown to be placed on a lucky females head. Or so they all thought, for some reason Principal Figgins seemed reluctant at first to call out the winner. The quiet observes were both clueless to why, until he called out Kurt Hummel and the room went dead silent.

At first Kurt couldn't even process that his name had been called, all he could do was remain frozen in total shock. Everyone turned to look straight at him, Blaine included but most looks on his fellow students faces weren't showing concern like Blaine's. When the spotlight fell on his stunned figure there was no chance in denying what was happening. A few students made cruel cheers and clapped but Kurt didn't hear them, he was numb from the hit of reality. Until finally, he couldn't face the scrutiny or the humiliation and he bolted from the room with alarming speed. No fears of being a coward now, he just wanted to run off and get out of that room.

Blaine immediately snapped right into action the minuet Kurt sprinted off and chased after him. "Kurt! Stop, Kurt!" Blaine called out in desperation as he went after him, running clear out of the gym, hot in pursuit.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Here is the song Kurt performs with the boys at prom: watch?v=V0MLV_iWKPI


	45. Chapter 45 Prom Queen: Part2

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**NOTE: For the second time for some reason the file I uploaded cut the end part of the chapter off! So here is the rest added back on so sorry about that! It's so annoying!**

Okay, first off... I cannot apologize enough for the lateness of this chapter! The long wait was not intended at all! My beta was first busy with college, then her internet went down for well over a month. It's still not really back so I had one of my other wonderful beta's help out to get the chapter done. So yeah, very sorry about the lack of updates.

To make up for it, I am hoping to get the remaining 2 chapters left out far faster. Like a lot faster so keep your eyes out for them!

Also, yay! The chapter properly updated so the correct lasted updated is finally up!

* * *

><p>Chapter 45<br>~Prom Queen: Part two~

Kurt wouldn't stop running after he cleared the gym; he never wanted to stop moving as he ran sobbing down the hallways. He could hear Blaine's heavy footsteps as he began to catch up to him, but he still didn't come to a halt. "I've never been so humiliated..." Kurt wept as he continued to run. He couldn't deal with the hurt, there was only so much Kurt Hummel could take and being crowned Prom Queen was his breaking point. He felt so embarrassed and ashamed; Kurt just wanted to fade away in that instant. Not even when Karofsky had threatened his life did he feel this horrible, this low. Maybe if he kept running he could escape and leave the terrible scenario behind him in his wake and not have to face it, or accept it was happening to him at all.

Blaine didn't judge Kurt for running off, heck he would have done the same, but that didn't mean he was about to let Kurt face everything on his own. Nor was he going to let Kurt run away and out of his life, not by a long shot.

"Stop! Stop! Kurt! Please just stop... come on!" Blaine pleaded as he fought to keep up.

Still crying, Kurt finally was beginning to tire, both physically and emotionally so he stopped on his heels and turned to look at Blaine. "Don't you get how stupid we were? We thought that because no one was teasing us or beating us up that... that no one cared. Like some sort of progress had been made. But it's still the same..." Kurt muttered until he was so overcome by emotion that he couldn't continue.

Blaine looked at Kurt's bitter face and he felt completely helpless, no matter what hardship they had both faced over the past year. This was nothing he could have thought to expect or anticipate and he had no idea what to say in response. His mind was whirling, he was angry, sad and whole lot more for what Kurt had been submitted to. In his inner turmoil he foolishly tried to downsize the event, proving he could make mistakes like any teen.

"Kurt... it was just a stupid joke..." Blaine replied but he regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. "I'm sorry, I really am acting stupid." He said in frustration.

Kurt let out a tired sigh, he wasn't any more willing to face his fate, not by a long shot but Blaine's support needed to be acknowledged on some small level. "No it's not just a joke and you're not stupid, Blaine. All that hate, they were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot, I'm one big practical joke." Kurt barked out each word with increased discontent.

It was hard to remain calm and he was starting to get angry, in addition to his humiliation, bringing him to tears. There was no use to try to regain his composure by this point, so Kurt didn't even bother to. Instead he simply continued to stumble down the hallway full of denial, letting out muffled sobs as he did. "I'm not going back in there, no way." Kurt muttered.

Blaine kept himself a proper distance from Kurt as he followed him down the hallway, he at least knew when trying to coddle Kurt would have been the worse thing to do. "You don't have to Kurt... just... I don't know! Take a moment to recover before you try to figure out what you want to do. Come on, sit and let your mind wind down a bit." Blaine urged as he came over to touch Kurt's shoulder and coax him a little.

Kurt instantly shrugged away from Blaine's touch, like it was a defence mechanism and he looked back at Blaine with regret. "I'm sorry Blaine but... please don't touch me right now. I know you're just trying to be your usual chivalrous self... but... I can't... not yet." Kurt warned as he started to pace down the hall.

Blaine gave a sigh and nodded. "Sorry, I should know better than to push you," he muttered and simply clammed up for a while. Somehow he had known it wouldn't be right to coddle Kurt but he had still crossed a line in trying to be supportive but he didn't feel rejected. Blaine watched Kurt's body language to gauge what his next act would be and he soon concluded this was one of those times Kurt needed to figure everything out on his own. To allow that to transpire, Blaine simply slid down against of one the lockers to sit on the floor and watch Kurt begin to pace back and forth. Blaine had intended to keep his mouth shut for as long as possible but after a while, he couldn't keep to that plan. Kurt was beginning to make him feel dizzy by his frantic pacing.

"Would you at least sit down?" Blaine suggested. All that Blaine got in response to his request was Kurt to shake his head but Blaine didn't retreat just yet. "Do you wanna go? You don't have to go back in there." He offered in a final attempt.

Kurt knew Blaine was trying his best to trigger his inner courage and he looked up to see Blaine's face was full of support and adoration. Kurt let that fill his empty batteries and he began to pick himself up a little, still doing it on his own for the most part. "Wasn't prom supposed to be about us wanting to be brave together? That no one could make us hide our feelings or miss out on things? If we leave, all that will do is prove we can be scared away and that won't help us one bit." Kurt answered as his determination began to build.

By this point Blaine could tell Kurt was on the road to recovery and his normal courageous self was beginning to shine through. All Kurt needed was a gentle push and he would be back to who he truly was, the person who Blaine had so easily fallen in love with. "So what do you wanna do?" Blaine asked half pursing his lips.

Kurt didn't give into Blaine's gentle prodding, no matter how adorable he was. At first Kurt looked away in frustration, fighting the urge to give up. He had faced hate before and each time he chose to meet it head on hadn't been easy, but was the right choice. Kurt didn't want to go back into that room and very few people aside from his friends deserved to see him return. But then, Kurt wanted, more than anything was to prove he had value. Bullies could try their best to throw him down, but Kurt Hummel always picked himself back up and walked away, stronger than ever. He looked towards the gym for a moment as he began to picture their surprised faces and he knew what he wanted to do, no, what he had to do.

"I'm gonna go back in there and get coronated..." Kurt began as he pointed his finger towards the gym. As his eyes fell back on Blaine and saw his loving gaze, Kurt knew he was on board with the plan. "I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back. That they can't touch me, they can't touch us..." Kurt continued as he came to kneel right in front of Blaine on the floor, who inched closer to him. "Or what we have, because our love in stronger than any of them." Kurt finished with determination.

Blaine couldn't hold his feelings back any longer and without warning he touched the sides of Kurt's cheeks and pulled him in close for a long and tender kiss. Kurt met his gesture head on, coming to grasp the back of Blaine's neck as they let the experience wash over them. This was the reason they couldn't give up, they had each other no matter what crap was thrown their way. When the kiss was over Blaine stroked Kurt's face as he brought their foreheads to gently rest against each other.

"I've said before that there are no words to describe you or how I feel about you... Kurt, and that has never been more true. But if I were to try... then I'd start with how you are the most morally compassionate person I know... you move and mesmerize me on a daily basis and every day I wake up thinking I'm the luckiest person in the world. Because you came into my life and changed me, you shook up my whole world and it's all for the better." Blaine said softly to him. "We're soul mates Kurt... you and I are meant to be. I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Blaine breathed as he began to choke on his words from the emotion welling up in him.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, feeling the warmth build in his heart and stomach. He would have been able to understand what Blaine was trying to say even without words because his deep brown eyes said it all. Kurt let out an awkward laugh and the act felt freeing as he pulled Blaine into his arms and clung to him.

"Blaine... you give and give, so much that sometimes I'm afraid they'll be nothing left of you... but that's just the type of person you are. You give without hesitation and I never want you to change, because I love you... the person you are inside and out. Whatever the future holds for us, I know that right now, I have no regrets; just love." Kurt whispered.

Blaine and Kurt continued to laugh and cry together as they held onto each other for support and strength. Until Kurt knew he had to get back up on his own if he wanted to keep to his word and go back to the gym.

So Kurt let go of Blaine and smiled, "Thank you." He said softly as he began to sniffle and regain his composure.

Blaine held out his packet of tissues and Kurt took one to wipe his nose silently. Blaine stood up and dusted himself off as he turned to look back down at Kurt. He held out his hand to Kurt as if he was offering all his strength for his boyfriend to take. "You ready for this?" He asked softly.

Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand and let Blaine pull him up to stand. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Almost..." he said weakly and pulled Blaine in close for the longest and most passionate kiss Kurt had ever given him before.

Afterwards it took Blaine a few minuets to be able to think straight. "Uh well… I'm glad I could help..." he sputtered off with a big goofy grin on his face.

Kurt let out another small laugh and let it keep him going, but he was going to do it all on his own this time. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his for a moment and squeezed, before letting go. "You've helped me more than you realize, Blaine. But this time, I'm going to do this on my own; it's my hill to climb. It's time to take my crown and show them all, that Kurt Hummel does not run, he faces hate head on." Kurt told him as he looked out to the gym.

Blaine let out a cheering hoot in support, gesturing for Kurt to start climbing. "Show them handsome, show them all how sassy you are. I'll be watching you with pride, just like when I first saw you at the mall." Blaine said as he stood in place, watching Kurt as he walked past him and straight towards the battlefield ahead.

Blaine simply placed his hands behind his neck and strolled off a few moments later. Fine to watch the scene unfold off in the distance, since he knew Kurt was right to go solo. His heart began to race when Kurt slowly made his way through the still separated crowd and walked up the stage. Giving those around him judgmental stairs, as if to stay, 'Just you try to stop me.' And no one dared to try.

Blaine was glad he had decided to keep back. This was Kurt's moment to shine and he didn't want to take any attention away from him. Blaine had never felt more pride as he watched Figgins place the crown, to his relief wasn't a tiara, upon Kurt's head. Kurt clearly wasn't happy with the outcome as he gingerly took the scepter and stepped up to address the crowd. Blaine had some clues to what must be going through Kurt's head at that exact moment but he was an observer like everyone else, and that was okay. He smiled anxiously as he had no idea what Kurt would say, except that it would be perfection.

"Eat you heart out Kate Middleton." Kurt announced with a witty grin.

Blaine broke the silence in the gym with a excited round of applause, their friends in New Directions quickly following his lead and amazingly, others started to join in and cheer for Kurt's act of bravery. It was the strangest coronation Blaine had ever experienced, but he was glad to be there to watch it unfold.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore and shouted out, but his words were drowned by the noise building in the room. "I love you, Kurt!"

But Kurt's moment of victory was soon over when Principal Figgins announced it was time for the royal dance. Kurt glanced over at Karofsky, unsure what would happen next. It was miraculous when Karofsky started to walk along side him towards the dance floor and Kurt got a sudden daring idea, noticing the opportunity before them. As everyone parted on the dance floor to give way, Kurt inched closer to David. "Now's your moment." He whispered to Dave.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Come out, make a difference." Kurt suggested.

But Dave Karofsky had his limits, he was in no way comparable to the young man beside him or to his boyfriend still a distance away. As Dancing Queen started, he stopped to stand in front of Kurt and the terror in his eyes was easy for him recognize. Kurt knew that look and he knew what would happen next and all he could do was keep himself together as Karofsky turned into a scared little boy, right before his very eyes.

"I can't…." Dave croaked and he hurried off the dance floor, leaving Kurt totally alone.

Meanwhile, a certain well-dressed young man was slowly edging his way to where Kurt was, who saw a chance he wasn't about to shy away from.

Kurt's attention was elsewhere as he looked around the room hopelessly and Blaine took a deep breath. 'Let this work.' He pleaded to himself as he stepped directly in front of Kurt. "Excuse me..." he began.

At the sound of that familiar voice, Kurt whirled around to find Blaine standing there, beaming away though he was clearly nervous. Kurt's first reaction was show surprise, then, his expression changed to delight at the bold declaration, which was out for all to see.

"Uh, may I have this dance?" Blaine asked as he held his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt could barely hold himself together as his coy smile widened to a big grin and he looked around the room for a second. Nothing he saw there made him want to shy away from Blaine's beautiful gesture. "Yes... yes you may." He replied softly while grinning so much that his jaw started to hurt.

With Kurt's blessing, Blaine took Kurt's hand, guiding him to move closer and began to lead him to dance in a circle. At first all Kurt did was look around at everyone watching them, but Blaine was happy to take the lead. He set to rocking them back and forth as they turned, smiling away, coaxing Kurt with every turn. Slowly after Kurt noticed the encouraging smiles of his friends he began to relax and enjoy the dance, getting into the right mind set. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Blaine coming to his rescue, that was an understatement to be sure; it was just hard to be the sole focus of the room.

Blaine's plan was working and when Kurt finally looked his way he was greeted with Blaine's smiling face and he let out a small giggle. Blaine decided to up their enjoyment by twirling Kurt around, causing his boyfriend to laugh even harder. Afterwards Kurt came to a stop but he still felt like he was spinning. He'd conquered hardship and come out a winner; like a true royal indeed. As the music continued, the couple pulled apart and began to dance a bit quicker as their friends came to join them on the dance floor. Kurt never would have imagined he'd find himself cutting a rug to Dancing Queen with a loving boyfriend, while wearing a crown and a kilt on prom night. But as Kurt's friends began to surround them and the wide girth the other students had given started to narrow in consequence. Kurt knew once again he had made the right call.

Kurt's spirits were renewed and he and Blaine celebrated by singing along to the music as Kurt swung his scepter around, trying not to hit anyone. When all of a sudden endless amounts of balloons began to fall from the ceiling and the whole room broke out into loud cheers.

Kurt laughed as he watched Blaine bat a balloon away from his face and he stepped up to Blaine and they whirled around, Kurt clutching his crown to keep it on his head. At one point during the song Rachel came over and tackled them both with fierce hugs and the three broke out and danced a circle. At the end everyone erupted into loud cheers and excitement at how the night hadn't been ruined in the end.

Rachel came at Kurt and hugged him tightly once more, finally able to be heard. "Kurt, my god you're amazing, I'm so proud of you." She said happily.

"Thank you Rachel, but I can't breathe..." Kurt wheezed.

Kurt didn't get much chance to recover when Mercedes came over to hug him next. "You are one inspiring human being, Kurt." She said.

"Takes one to know one, Mercedes!" Kurt added.

Eventually even Kurt had reached his limit of receiving so many hugs and words of support from his friends and a few members known faculty. He had powered through enough not to run. And while Kurt had enjoyed himself by the end, he wanted to leave and no longer be under so many eyes and let it all sink in. While in the safe company of Blaine and him alone in their hotel room. But not before there was one final detail to take care of.

"Okay Blaine and I need to get our prom photo taken before it's too late, thank you!" Kurt shouted as he grabbed onto Blaine and hauled him off to the photo area.

"Does this mean I'm royalty now too?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"We're not married yet, so sadly not... but you can still be my consort." Kurt answered as he pulled Blaine close and put his arm around his shoulder. "Now let's make this a photo that even the queen would be proud of." Kurt whispered.

Blaine just laughed as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, humouring his boyfriend but he still couldn't behave himself. He was in far too a cheeky mood and suddenly kissed Kurt on the cheek right when the camera flash went off.

Kurt knew his look of surprise must have been far from flattering. "You little..." Kurt sputtered off.

"Sorry... couldn't help myself." Blaine apologized with a sheepish grin.

Kurt just shook his head and began to chuckle, it was far past the point of it making any difference. "Oh you..." he simply sighed and moved them along so the next couple could have their turn.

"Me what?" Blaine asked playfully as they made their way through the crowds as the prom was coming to a close for the evening.

"You wonderful crazy person, you... what else can I say but... thank you." Kurt told him.

"How about that you love me?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt let out a laugh and hugged him for a moment. "Haven't you heard that enough?" He whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Never."

For once Blaine and Kurt were glad that all things came to an end. All Kurt wanted to do was leave and be alone with Blaine and it took once glance to see Blaine felt the same. So when some of their friends invited the both of them to continue the festivities as a group, Blaine politely declined. But that wasn't enough for Rachel, who kept insisting.

Kurt gave her a weak smile, he knew she was just worried about him and that was why he didn't get annoyed with her. "Thanks Rachel, but I'm actually kind of done with partying..." Kurt began to explain with a sigh. When he saw that her worried look remained he decided to add a bit of humour to put her at ease. "... At least not on such a large scale." He whispered to her with a wink.

Rachel giggled in response and she patted Kurt's shoulder in defeat. "Fine, I think I understand now. Just don't let your night with Blaine get ruined, if anyone deserves to get laid on prom night it's you, Kurt." Rachel teased.

Kurt had never heard something so shocking come from Rachel Berry's mouth, so all he could do was gape at her at first. "My god, Rachel! You finally managed to surprise me!" He blurted out.

"Well that's quite an honour then, anyway you two go have fun." Rachel said with a wink and she skipped over to join the others.

Blaine chose that moment to return to Kurt's side. "So ready to head back to the hotel?" He asked.

Kurt nodded at Blaine with a weak smile. "Yes." He answered.

During the car ride there was no mini concert and having sung at prom wasn't the reason for their silence. Blaine let Kurt be for a while, figuring he needed time to recollect and not have to talk about his whole ordeal. Until he noticed Kurt glancing at the scepter in his hand and he couldn't take it anymore.

"You know Kurt, if you're not in the mood to... well... have sex because of tonight. I want you to know I totally understand and I'm not expecting anything…." Blaine began to assure.

As usual Blaine was acting as selfless as ever but Kurt wasn't about to have any of that, not this time. Kurt eyed him playfully, since he could tell Blaine still was hoping for some action, bless.

"Blaine, just because tonight sucked there for a while doesn't mean I'm not in the mood for sex now. In fact, after how wonderful you were... it just makes me want to get into your pants even more! Don't get me wrong though, I haven't forgotten how humiliating tonight was. I do intend for us to have a long therapeutic talk... just not yet. I have far more gratifying plans in store for us tonight. If you're up for them, and I get the feeling you are." Kurt explained.

Blaine stopped himself from making a joke along the lines of how sure he was, because he needed Kurt to be 100% sure. "Yes, your assumptions are correct... as long as you're sure..."

"This is starting to sound familiar, like when I was asking you about going to prom, Blaine. I think Rachel said it best when she told me I deserved to get laid tonight. I can think of nothing better to do now than have some hot, satisfying sex before we have to head home to face the cruel world again." Kurt pointed out.

"I'm sorry all I heard there was hot sex." Blaine teased.

"Just drive, Blaine." Kurt urged.

The couple spent the rest of the drive just idly chatting; it was good to let the tension drop even more. Once more they tried to nonchalantly walk into the hotel and not stick out, but this time that wasn't so easy since they were still decked out in prom attire. Kurt had taken the crown off his head, which Blaine was holding for the trip up to their room. Kurt opened the door, stepped inside and he felt somewhat subdued but that was natural. As hard as he was trying to stay focused on the positive, the negative kept popping back in his mind.

As Blaine followed Kurt into the room and placed his crown on the table, he noticed the sad look on Kurt's angelic face. He didn't want to argue, since Kurt usually knew what was best for himself and his boyfriend had been right, he still hoped for something sensual to occur. But Blaine was beginning to worry that offering sex wasn't the best he could do to help Kurt recover.

"Kurt, seriously if you're not up to it, don't try to convince yourself you are. We can sit and talk… or cuddle or whatever you feel like doing. As mind blowing as sex with you is, it's not the solution for every problem."

Kurt took the 'Do not disturb' sign off the back doorknob and placed it on the front before closing the door shut. When Kurt turned to look at Blaine his face held a warm smile, he was looking forward to showing how badly he wanted his boyfriend. But at the same time, he wanted to make sure Blaine was equally in the right mind to get down and dirty.

Kurt stopped at the table and picked up his crown, walking over to Blaine and placing it upon his head. "You should have been Prom King, Blaine... but best boyfriend in the world will have to do."

"I'm honoured but you're dodging the question, K..." Blaine began to say.

But he was quickly cut off when Kurt came up and took hold of his face, though his touch was soft and tender. "Just shut up and kiss me." He breathed.

Blaine needed no further convincing, Kurt knew his cutie far too well and Blaine happily granted the request and kissed Kurt full on the mouth. He didn't even try to keep their lip locking chaste and it proved to be a good call. Now the only tension rising in the room was sexual and that was the type the couple loved the most. After Blaine had spent a good amount of time kissing Kurt's inviting lips, his mouth slowly began to gravitate downwards. Until his lips brushed the fabric of Kurt's collar of his shirt and he frowned. "Aren't we a little too over dressed for this?"

Kurt pulled back slightly from Blaine, "I suppose we are. But if we're gonna lose the suits next, I hate to be a spoil sport, but there will be no tearing off things in a fit of passion. That suit's a rental and even though mine isn't I'd like it to remain undamaged."

"That's okay, we'll just carefully disrobe, put our suits back in their garment bags and then we'll fuck like rabbits." Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt's mouth fell open in shock, sure comments like this from Blaine were nothing new, but every now and then they still caught Kurt off guard. But, Kurt didn't mind since it always turned him on and worked for their benefit. So Kurt merely laughed and grabbed for Blaine's tie, pulling his face close in for another kiss. Kurt began to undo the knot in his tie, shaking his head. "God Blaine, you can go from a dapper gentleman to sex delinquent in a second."

"Only around you, Handsome." Blaine replied as he began to undo the buttons of his jacket.

Something as simple as unbuttoning a dress shirt got them far too hot and bothered right from the start. The teenagers agreed it would be far safer to undress themselves if they wanted their clothes to come out unscathed. As soon as their prom wardrobe was safely back in garment bags and hung up in the closet, the last leg of their evening could finally begin. Kurt, now only clad in his boxer-briefs and undershirt, looked over to Blaine, who was in a similar state of undress and gave his best bedroom eyes. Blaine read the message loud and clear and allowed Kurt to lead him over to the bed.

Yes, Blaine was looking forward to having a sexual give and take with his leading man, and Kurt seemed to be in a bossy mood as he guided Blaine to the edge of the bed and pushed him down into a sitting position.

Kurt smirked at Blaine, placing his hands on Blaine's and brought his head level to Blaine's so they could share another kiss. Kurt was long overdue for some recreational activity by this point. "Just in case you're still worried... I'm going to show you how much I want you." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine only had time to shiver, denying him the chance to ask what Kurt meant exactly but there was no need. His intentions became very clear when Kurt reached down in front of Blaine and reached down inside Blaine's boxers. When Kurt pulled out his cock to discover it was only half hard he grinned up at Blaine playfully.

"So what do I need to do to get your boner raging, Cutie?" Kurt asked seductively.

"Keep using that tone for one... touch me Kurt, you know what I like best." Blaine moaned.

Kurt began to rub Blaine's cock as he brought his mouth up to Blaine's ear and began to whisper the many dirty things he planned to do to him that night. It quickly became clear that it was working from how hard Blaine's cock was becoming. Kurt hovered over Blaine and kissed him deeply as Blaine brought his hands to slide Kurt's boxers down off his hips. Once Blaine was ready, Kurt let go of his cock so he could fully slip out of his underwear. Blaine's own pair followed and Kurt knelt back down and took Blaine's shaft into his mouth and began to suck.

"Shit! You've gotten so good at this, Kurt!" Blaine shouted out.

Kurt mouth was too busy and full of Blaine's cock for him to start another spurt of flirty banter, which Blaine seemed to sense. So their chatter stopped and Blaine was rendered unable to do anything but moan while Kurt moved his mouth up and down on Blaine's length. It had taken a few months to conquer but Kurt had gotten past his gag reflex to the point where deep throating was possible. So far the couple had only experimented a few times with this new talent, but now Kurt was ready to give it another go. He suddenly slipped Blaine's cock further down until it met the back of his throat and Kurt could easily tell Blaine was enjoying the change.

"Kurt! I almost came just now! But don't stop!" Blaine cried out with pleasure.

In the six months Kurt and Blaine had been sexually active, both had learned to notice the signs of when their partner was about to reach orgasm. The little things, like how their bodies tensed up, or the noises they made, all their quirks and mannerisms, not to mention the profanity they shouted. Kurt had no trouble knowing when Blaine was reaching his limit. Blaine's body suddenly convulsed and Blaine's fingers dug into Kurt's scalp as he shouted out Kurt's name at the peak of climax. Kurt was proud he didn't choke, instead moving his head back and swallowing Blaine's load, his Adams apple moving up and down from the effort.

Blaine slumped forward, fluttering his eyelashes as he looked down to watch is boyfriend lick his cock clean. The sensual display was already making his blood pump and he was grateful for his youthful hormones. When Kurt was done he straightened his body up and Blaine leaned forward to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder.

After he got his breathing somewhat under control, he was able to speak once more. "Kurt, that was fucking amazing." Blaine wheezed. He knew he used the word a lot, but it worked best this time. "By far the best blow job you've ever given me."

Kurt gave Blaine a smug smile; it was just what he had been aiming for. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "So do you still wanna ask me if I'm sure?" He whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine laughed at Kurt, arching his head back up and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled. Causing them to fall back on the bed and Kurt to lie on top of him. "Oh no, we both clearly want each other bad... we need this and heck; we sure deserve it!" He added with a smirk. "I don't care who fucks who first either, I want to share our bodies, our souls... and... fuck I'm through sounding poetic, I want you so bad right now."

Kurt beamed at Blaine and placed his finger over Blaine's lips to silence him, stealing a quick kiss as a reward. "I want to fuck you Blaine, but I don't want either of us to give up control this time." He whispered.

Blaine nodded, "Sounds good to me, then what position should we start with? Tell me what you want me to do, baby."

"Well you're already conveniently on your back and I'm on top of you, why don't we start like this? We both know how making love face to face turns us on." Kurt suggested as his hands glided down Blaine's body, setting him a blaze with heated desire and causing his own cock begin to throb.

Because of their current position, Kurt got to see Blaine bite his lower lip as he nodded and his hand went straight to Kurt's erection.

"Shit, Blaine!" Kurt swore.

It was a fun kink to discover that it was only during sex that either boy let up on their attempts to keep their language clean. But so far; only shouts of profanity were the norm, proving there was still plenty left to experience in the bedroom. Kurt kissed Blaine hard on the mouth as he writhed on top of him. His lips kissed Blaine's shoulder and he ran his tongue down along his right pectorals and continued down to his navel. The couple began to roll around in their passionate embrace, moaning and gasping for air.

While both Kurt and Blaine enjoyed foreplay, they were soon reaching painful levels of hardness in their cocks and they were more than ready for the main event. Kurt made one final effort to arouse Blaine, by lowering his head all the way down to Blaine's hip. As he began to suck on Blaine's left hipbone his hand came to Blaine's entrance and began to circle the ring of muscle.

"Wow, Kurt! You're gonna kill me before you get to doing me!" He shouted out.

"I'm not sure if I should apologize." Kurt teased as he finished and grabbed for the lube on the bed beside them.

Blaine arched his head up to see why Kurt had stopped but he saw it was simply to get the needed supplies. Blaine didn't remember when Kurt had put the lube and condoms on the bed but he was glad his boyfriend was thinking ahead. Kurt returned to hover over him and they shared another fevered kiss and Blaine let out a silent moan.

"First a incredible deep throat job and now this? I'm worried I might not survive the next part!" Blaine laughed with amusement.

Kurt smirked as he watched Blaine bring out a condom and set to rolling it on his boyfriends cock, leading to Kurt to apply the correct amount of lube over top. Kurt coated two of his fingers and pressed inside of Blaine. While there was no need by this point to stretch him out before hand, both he and Blaine enjoyed fingering.

"You better, I want you to stick it to me good next." Kurt growled.

"Guess there's only one way to find out huh? Really I can't handle much more anyway, I need you inside me, Kurt." Blaine breathed.

"But I am." Kurt pointed out, as he stretched his fingers more to prove it.

"Shit, stop that! I meant your cock!"

Kurt knew when it was time to quit teasing and get onto what they both wanted. So he slowly pushed Blaine to lie with his back fully splayed out on the bed. Despite how hot and bothered they were, they kept laughing away with delight. Their mood could change in an instant, ever playing keep away with going back and forth from romantic and frantic. But the thing that never changed was how they always enjoyed themselves. Of course the couple was still human and young, so not every foray into sex was magical, but they always connected on some level.

"Love you..." Kurt purred as brought his hips to the proper alignment.

Blaine spread his legs apart as wide as possible so Kurt could come to lie in between, when he felt the familiar sensation of Kurt entering him, stretching him out he felt the air seep out of his lungs. "So good." He gasped with pleasure.

Kurt pressed his hips forward so he could fully push himself into Blaine's tight hole, whimpering as he did. No matter how many times Kurt felt the sensation of being inside of Blaine, it always sent a shock wave of pleasure through him. Blaine felt so right, they fit so well together, but he was in no mood to go slow and ponder further. Maybe after they had come enough they could manage to do more sleepy and tender coupling. At present their lovemaking was neither frantic nor lazy but at a pleasurable middle ground. Soon a steady rhythm was achieved and Kurt picked up speed with each forward thrust and Blaine rocked his body from under Kurt to meet his pounding to enhance the sensation.

"Blaine, oh lord Blaine, yes... just like that!" Kurt cried out in ecstasy.

Blaine brought his legs to wrap around Kurt's hips as they inched themselves towards release. Kurt slowed his thrusting down a bit so he could look Blaine in the eye and give him a passionate kiss. The short interlude over with, the pair resumed.

"Faster, Kurt! Fuck me!" Blaine muttered

Kurt suddenly pushed Blaine hard into the mattress as he began to slam his hips forward and Blaine squeezed around him. Kurt was overcome by the sensation and Blaine pushed against him with all his force and Kurt as he fought to keep himself from coming first. Not that he really needed to hold himself back.

"Kurt, just come, I already did once before, don't try to be a saint during sex!" Blaine blurted out when he knew exactly what his lover was up to.

Kurt knew he was being stupid and honestly he couldn't hold out for longer anyway. So Kurt relented and let his body reach orgasm and he berried his head in Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, I'm coming!"

Blaine felt like his blood had begun to boil Kurt had little to worry over since Blaine's own climax soon followed his boyfriend's. "Kurt! Yes!" He breathed with pleasure.

Kurt had planned to simply collapse on top of Blaine like he had countless times before, but Blaine seemed to have other ideas. Blaine grinned at Kurt and took hold of Kurt's hips, helping to ease him out Blaine gently rolled Kurt until Blaine was on top of him. He kissed Kurt's lips once, then began to suck and lick his neck.

"You... you move me, Kurt." He declared.

"Literally this time." Kurt replied playfully.

Broken laughter followed, in between tender and sweet kisses, as they pair continued their therapeutic and rewarding exploration of their entangled bodies. The high and low points of the night fuelled their desire and the need to experience and share in the physical, an honour no one else had. But time still moved and both teens, even distracted in naked bliss, knew the clock was ticking.

"How much time do we have?" Blaine asked Kurt reluctantly.

Kurt let out a sigh, he didn't want to be an actual Cinderfella and have a deadline, but drama or not he still had a curfew. Kurt bent over to glance at the clock on the bedside table, glad to see fate was on their side for once.

During the pause Blaine took care of the used condom, blushing a bit at the thought of the cleaning crew discovering it in the morning.

"We have an hour so before we need to get redressed and head for home." Kurt answered.

Blaine nodded, not as much time has he had hoped but still, it was something. "We'd better make the most of it then. Starting with me returning the favour and having my way with you." Blaine muttered, his voice heavy with seduction.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine playfully, fully enjoying the desire in Blaine's look at present. You could have a lot of sex in an hour if you knew how to time yourself properly. "You're right... think that's enough time to possible break our record tonight?" He asked coyly.

"Do we even remember what our record is?" Blaine asked.

"It's four times, trust me... I remember." Kurt scoffed.

"So few?" Blaine said with a frown.

"Well that was when my parents were on their honeymoon and since then... we haven't had the entire night together to try for more. We eventually had to stop before we got so sore that our bodies would give away our shenanigans." Kurt pointed out. "Which is such a freaking shame! I mean; why can't one of our parents go away for a holiday for even a weekend for fucks sake!" Kurt whined in frustration.

Blaine was quick to realize that complaining about how they never had enough time for sex was wasting precious time and the irony wasn't amusing. "Let's focus on the positive, baby. I don't want to spend our time venting! All that matters is we're alone, in a hotel room and we have at least sixty minuets left. I think we'll find out you can have a lot of sex in an hour." Blaine sassed.

Kurt was quick to get Blaine's point and he chose to speed their recovery time even more and make up for lost time. "Well it might be fun to use the location to our best advantage." Kurt told Blaine playfully.

"But there's no piano." Blaine teased.

"God, Blaine that's your sex fantasy not mine! As hot as it might sound, it's a very hard surface and it's gonna make us bruise..."

"So you do plan for us to have sex on a piano one day?" Blaine asked with excitement.

"Yes, maybe after we graduate high school or something. But not tonight, as we have no piano... but we do have a couch, we've never had sex on a couch before." Kurt pointed out.

All Blaine had to hear was the word couch and he snapped into action, grabbing for the box of condoms and the lube with one hand. Using his free hand to pull Kurt off the bed and lead him to the couch. "Say no more, you got me sold."

There wasn't a bashful bone left in their bodies and the need to try something new and spread their sexual wings a bit was too much of a turn on. As long as took care of any signs of where they got busy on, there would be no mortification to follow.

Kurt was glad he could keep laughing because Blaine's eagerness and the devious grin on his face was quite amusing and hot. Once the pair arrived at the couch they paused to kiss each other deeply, bringing their arms around each other. Heat and desire coursed through their demanding bodies as they used the sexual tension in the room to the best of their ability. It didn't take long for the teens to be ready to start round two.

"Thank god for our teenage hormones." Kurt said as he began to rub their cocks together.

"I'd like to think I'd get a boner this quick no matter how old we are, you just have that effect on me, Kurt." Blaine moaned.

"Why aren't we being optimistic," Kurt teased playfully.

"What I'd rather be right now is inside you, Kurt!" Blaine half growled.

Kurt took the compliment to heart, or cock rather as he knelt half on the couch, resting his hands on the bottom cushion as he raised his ass high up for Blaine to see.

"Help yourself honey, I'm all ready for you."

Blaine mimed getting shot by a bullet, recovering quickly so he could pounce on the saucy young man beckoning him forth. He held back enough to still have some class but what he wanted to do to his boyfriend couldn't be described as dapper.

"Sweet lord you know just how to get me going, baby," he moaned. He got to work by bringing out a condom and put it on, grabbing for the lube next. "As much as I want to torture you with foreplay for hours... that's not gonna happen right now."

Blaine opened the lube up and slicked up his cock. He then coated two of his fingers with lube and pressed close up against Kurt and rubbed his finger around his wet entrance and pressed one inside.

"Foreplay when it comes to you isn't torture, believe me. But save it for my birthday and let's fuck." Kurt groaned, finding his being so lewd being rebellious and in turn, thrilling.

"You know it's still funny how much we swear when we're having sex... compared to anywhere else." Blaine had to comment with a chuckle.

"Yes that's very amusing but you're also stalling... is this payback for before?"

Blaine began to stretch Kurt out with his fingers and slipped a second inside as Kurt began to moan and rock back and forth. "I swear it's not intentional, I'm just a chatty guy." Blaine muttered, but before Kurt could make another comment he guided his cock to Kurt's entrance and the tip parted his ass cheeks as he pressed inside.

"Oh god yes..." Kurt moaned softly as Blaine pushed at him as he slid deeper inside.

"Ditto." Blaine groaned as he pushed as far as he could go until his ball sac rested against Kurt's entrance. It felt incredible, as it always did and while Blaine liked it both ways, Kurt was just so damn tight every time he topped that Blaine had to fight the urge to come right away more than once. "Do you do some special exercises to keep this fucking tight, Kurt?" Blaine hissed.

"What? Um no I don't... for god's sake move Blaine, I'm dying here!" Kurt pleaded.

But Blaine was feeling suddenly playful as Kurt got more urgent. "Hmmm? Maybe I maybe I should have you beg a bit?"

This was all new for Blaine. Normally he loved it when Kurt was the more aggressive one in bed. Kurt made a scoffing noise, sure he was finding their little game rewarding but he wasn't about to keep the charade up for long. If others saw their current act they might have though they were almost being selfish, but then, no one else had the honour so it made no difference to them.

"Fine, if I have to fuck myself on your cock then don't think I won't." Kurt muttered as he began to push back from the couch, only to ram himself back onto Blaine's cock as he remained still.

At first Blaine just stood there as Kurt began to get a steady rhythm going and Blaine cursed under his breath. "You're so... shit!" Blaine blurted out and he finally reached his breaking point. Blaine grabbed hard onto Kurt's hips and began to slam into him frantic and rough and Kurt yelled out his name in surprise.

"Oh shit Blaine! Yes! Harder... oh my fucking god." Kurt swore as he fought to keep himself from screaming. The last thing he wanted was for their neighbours to complain about the noise.

Blaine slowed his pace ever so slightly as he brought his hand to take hold of Kurt's cock and that was the last straw for him. Kurt threw his head back as Blaine jerked his hips forward and came at the same time as his boyfriend as they shouted out each other's names. Kurt fought the urge to fall forward straight onto the couch but the last thing he wanted was for there to be any suspicious stains in the morning. So he stood up, relieved that he had come into Blaine's hand and not on the couch. Blaine pulled out of Kurt and after he tied off and tossed the condom into the garbage, Blaine went over to the bathroom to wash his hand off.

Kurt let out a deep breath and he stumbled over to the bed and flopped down. He was tired, really tired, so much that he knew they wouldn't be breaking their number tonight. He glanced at the clock by the bed and saw it was getting late and that was only more confirmation of his hunch.

Blaine reappeared and sat down beside Kurt on the bed and pulled them to lie down side by side together. "Do we have time to snuggle?" He asked softly.

Kurt sighed again and kissed the end of Blaine's nose softly. "Not really... because if were to cuddle then we'd risk falling asleep... and it's too late for that." Kurt admitted weakly.

Blaine looked over at the clock and saw that Kurt was right, but it didn't make him want to accept the truth any better. "This sucks, I want to spend the whole night with you, Kurt. Sex aside, I love sleeping with you when we're all naked and sated... you're so warm and I sleep my best with you in my arms."

Kurt pulled himself closer to Blaine and held onto him tightly, "You're not making it any easier to be responsible, Blaine. I don't want to spend the night apart either. I love you and I wish I could be with you all the time. But we're still in high school, so I know it's not possible. But for one freaking night I wish it could be." Kurt groaned in annoyance. "It's just to fucking unfair sometimes. I think I deserve to sleep in my boyfriend's arms after what I went through tonight."

Blaine suddenly pulled back so he could look at Kurt and he showed signs of hesitation. "Why don't we then?"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Spend the whole night together, you said it yourself and you've certainly earned it. You could have run and let all those people who voted you prom queen win. But instead you were brave and courageous and wore that crown with pride. I was so proud to be with you at that moment Kurt, I was so grateful that we found each other. I had no fear or hesitation when I asked you to dance. After how much courage you've given me since we met... it was the only option. We're teens; doing stupid rebellious things is what we're supposed to do. Yet as we're lying here in each others arms, it doesn't seem so reckless to me." Blaine explained to Kurt.

Kurt right away knew what his heart wanted, but as brave as he could be he was still reluctant. Even when the words sounded so right, Kurt hesitated. "Blaine... I don't know... I mean a part of me, a big part, is telling me to say: god yes! But there's still another part that has to remind myself how my dad will not be happy if I don't come home tonight. He's no fool Blaine, he knew we'd end up having sex tonight, as I did book a hotel room. But... I know he still expects me to come home eventually. I'm not sure if I can face him in the morning if we were to stay..." Kurt admitted. "I'm sorry I'm not being as brave as you are."

Blaine was having none of that. One of his favourite tasks was to keep Kurt from constantly shooting himself down. "You're brave, nothing could convince me otherwise. You don't have to apologize; I never want to make you do anything you're unsure about. I understand, Burt is a great dad and he's handled finding out we're being intimate way better than most parents would. I know if my dad found out we'd spent the whole night together, he'd be far from happy and that's putting it mildly. I'd like to think me having a boyfriend won't be the main issue, but who knows. That being said, if you feel the need to go home tonight, then that's what we'll do." Blaine assured.

Kurt gazed into Blaine's brown eyes and all the love he saw there washed over his tired body and he felt renewed and empowered. Kurt knew at that moment there was no way he would let go of Blaine tonight. Kurt knew it was risky and probably not the mature thing to do, but for once the pros outweighed the cons in his mind. There was nothing wrong in wanting to spend the whole night and morning with the love of his life. Kurt knew they were young and that they still had a lot of growing up to do. But Kurt couldn't part from Blaine, not after what they had faced together. The need to be close wasn't about sex this time, it was all about safety, how right having Blaine lying beside him while he slept felt.

Of course he knew if they did stay they'd have a few more rounds, because he wasn't insane. After this deduction, Kurt had his answer and now his job was to convince Blaine it was what he truly wanted.

"I can't let go you home alone tonight, Blaine. I need you here with me, all night and I want to wake up to your gorgeous face. We'll get in trouble for sure but... I know you're well worth the consequences. So my answer is yes. Let's stay here all night, together. Just this once." Kurt coaxed.

"At least until we head off to college." Blaine said with a content sigh. "Okay, decision made, now what?"

Kurt's first response to the question was to snuggle up closer to Blaine, now that there was no impending separation to rush the night along. "But if we're going to stay... I better try to do some damage control and leave my parents a message on the phone. So they won't worry about me when they wake up and find me not at home."

Blaine nodded in agreement let go of Kurt so he could get his phone. While he wasn't sure if his own parents would be as accepting as Burt and Carole, he knew leaving a message was a good idea. Only as Kurt handed him his own phone, he had no idea what to say. Luckily for him it seemed Kurt did, so Blaine remained silent as Kurt made his call first.

It felt very awkward to be calling his house when he was naked, but he pushed passed that when the call went to the answering machine. Kurt was relieved that no one had picked up, which meant his dad hadn't stayed up to wait for him.

"Hey Dad... so you probably realized I didn't come home last night. I'm sorry about that and I promise to have a long talk with you as soon as I come home in the morning. You can call me if you want when you hear this message too. I know you're not going to be happy... but some stuff happened to me tonight. Maybe Finn's told you about it already but... as irresponsible as it might seem... I need this, so yeah... I hope you'll try to understand why I did it. Anyway I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm just calling so you don't worry. I'm safe and I love you, bye." Kurt said.

Blaine watched Kurt end the call and he looked over at Blaine. "That was really good, Kurt."

"Yeah well I'll probably get grounded still." Kurt muttered as he placed his phone on the nightstand by the bed. "Going to give it a go yourself now?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah... though it won't be as good." He hit the call button. "Uh hey there Mom and Dad... um I didn't come home last night, so this is me calling you. First off; I'm sorry. I bet you're disappointed in me and everything. But I didn't do it for the reasons I'm sure you're thinking of. It wasn't just for Kurt, it was for me... for us. Kurt had to face some hard hate tonight and I don't want to leave his side. I'll come straight home in the morning and explain everything properly and I'll take whatever punishment you decide to give me. All I ask is that you listen to me before you lay judgment… after that, well... I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning, kay bye."

After the call was finished Blaine took in a long breath and let it out slowly. "God that was tough," he admitted.

Kurt smiled. "But still well worth it?" He asked softly.

Blaine put his phone down next to Kurt's and went back to the bed and kissed Kurt deeply. "Yes, you're worth everything Kurt, nothing could match your value," he said softly.

Kurt let out a small laugh and he pulled Blaine on top of him and he felt his cock begin to stir again. "Feel like trying to break our record after all?" He asked seductively.

Blaine knew Kurt could feel how ready his cock was rising to the challenge, "Isn't this exactly what our parents will think we're staying for?"

"Yes, but we are teenagers after all." Kurt whispered as he brought his hand to stroke Blaine's cock.

"Thank god for that!" Was all Blaine said in reply.

A few hours later Blaine and Kurt knew they had used up the remainder of their strength and as Kurt fell back down on the bed with a thud he knew the effort had been well worth it.

"So what did we make it to? Five? Six... I can't remember right now." Kurt breathed hard.

"Five! I kept count this time, so record broken! Thank god because anymore and I think my back would be the next to be broken." Blaine wheezed as he landed on the bed beside Kurt.

"We should be proud of ourselves, hope you have enough energy for a shower still... actually I might have just enough strength to give shower sex a go." Kurt informed Blaine.

Kurt had expected Blaine to get very excited over the news, considered the numerous hints he'd dropped about how much the idea of shower sex was a kink for him. But instead he saw Blaine's face fall and he swore he almost looked scared at the idea.

"I dunno... I'm pretty tired, so can we skip the shower?" Blaine muttered in alarm.

"Blaine, sweetie... I love you, but we're really sweaty. I do not want to snuggle up to you in this state. Nor do I want our bed sheets getting anymore drenched in sweat because this is a hotel room... I won't be washing the evidence of us breaking our record away myself! So we're having a shower no matter what." Kurt told Blaine. "And honestly I'm wondering why you don't want to. Considering how you keep telling me how much you want to give shower sex a try."

Blaine hesitated again and he tensed up at the idea of admitting the reason why. But as he looked at Kurt and saw only concern he let out a long sigh. "Okay, I'll fess up... it's just I didn't think we were spending the whole night so I didn't bring enough hair gel with me." Blaine admitted.

Kurt blinked in surprise. "Is that all? You can just take a shower again tomorrow morning before we leave. I have some hair spray, it's not like you need your hair styled to go to bed, Blaine." Kurt replied.

"I know but... it's my stupid hair. You don't know what it's like without gel." Blaine continued.

Kurt was about to argue that he'd seen Blaine's hair without gel when he realized that wasn't exactly true. Any of the times they had showered after sex, Blaine had styled his hair right away. In fact, Kurt had joked about how Blaine always seemed to have an emergency stash of gel on hand. This information didn't make him any less confused though and he changed tactics.

"Blaine, I've seen your hair when it's gotten sweaty and wet, just like it has right now. I've seen it get all messy and curly when you got drunk at Rachel's party. Not to mention how out of array it gets post passionate sex. It can't be that bad, you're being silly if that's why you don't want to take a shower." Kurt said.

"No Kurt, you've never seen me without some amount of gel in my hair. It's really bad! My hair is super baby fine and it just poofs up into a scary mess! Especially because you'll see me with bed head and that's way worse! I'll look like Medusa! It's sort of an insecurity of mine... I actually didn't pick Hobbit as my Born This Way shirt for the height thing alone. It also worked for my hair, which looks like a hobbit without hair gel, if not worse. I don't want you to see me like that." Blaine tried to explain.

"Blaine Devon Anderson; you're being ridiculous! Do you think I'd care how your hair looks when we wake up? Just thinking about it makes me think that this is going to be our future. Us waking up together every morning of every day. Seeing each other when our hair is all crazy and is void of any product. When we're still sleepy and cranky until we've had our morning coffee. When we might end up having sleepy sex before we get up to take our turn at making each other breakfast." Kurt began to describe.

Blaine had quickly formed a picture of his mind as Kurt described the scene and he had to admit it sounded wonderful. "You think about stuff like that?"

"All the time Blaine, I know we're not letting ourselves go there yet since it's still far into the future. But the longer we've been together the more thoughts like that keep forming in my mind. You need to know I'm totally in love with my hobbit boyfriend, bushy hair and all." Kurt told him sweetly as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

Blaine sat up and pulled Kurt into his arms. "I'm so glad you got my coffee order Kurt, so fucking glad." He muttered as he struggled to keep his hold on his emotions.

Just as Kurt had assumed, come next morning he was rudely awakened to the sound of his cell ringing and his eyes snapped opened. Everything came flooding back to memory and Kurt glanced over to see Blaine was still sleeping beside him with one arm protectively around Kurt's waist. Kurt stretched forward to get his phone and answered it in time, knowing who was on the other end.

"Hey Dad..." Kurt said quietly.

"I'm not happy Kurt, not at all." Burt commented on the other end.

"I know... and I'm sorry. Do you want the story now?" Kurt replied.

"No, tell me when you head home, which is going to be very soon and that ain't a request." Burt told him.

"Of course, I meant what I said last night Dad. I'll face whatever consequences there are." Kurt added.

"And that's the only reason I'm not hauling your sorry ass back home right now. Finn told me what happened to you at prom. So while I don't approve of what you did and for the record I'm also not happy with Blaine going along with it either... I might be able to see why you did. But don't expect to be off scott free, because this is the last time I want to wake up and not see your car in the drive way. Even with your message I had a scary moment there." Burt explained.

"I'm really sorry..." Kurt struggled.

"It was my idea!" Blaine suddenly blurted out.

"Blaine! Shut up!" Kurt hissed.

"I'm hanging up, 'cause this is getting weird now. We'll talk soon." Burt said.

"Kay, thanks Dad, we won't... I'll be home soon." Kurt muttered quickly and he hung up. Kurt put the phone down and sighed. "Blaine, that was really stupid to have my dad hear you..." Kurt began to protest but when he turned to look back at Blaine he was rendered speechless.

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion. When he suddenly saw Kurt's eyes look up at the top on his head and he remembered. "Oh god, my hair! Is it really that bad?" He ran a hand through it to try to tell how big it was.

Kurt used all the control he had to stop himself from laughing, because he didn't want to hurt Blaine's feelings. But it was hard because it turned out Blaine hadn't been too far off and while he didn't look like Medusa, his hair was at least at hobbit proportions.

"No it's not that bad... okay it's kind of bad... but first off it's bed head and I'm sure I'm no picnic either." Kurt muttered and felt how high his own hair was at the moment. "But you're still adorable and I find you simply stunning even with out the gel." Kurt assured him. Kurt moved back over to snuggle up against him again and kissed him to prove it more so.

"Really?" Blaine asked as he looked at Kurt with his puppy dog face.

"Oh my god Blaine, yes! Turn off the sad puppy eyes. I like how I'm the only one that gets to see you like this. The man behind the product and I like what I see, because it's you, Blaine." Kurt wished he could prove it further to Blaine but he knew his dad would only be patient for so long.

"I guess we gotta face the music now huh?" Blaine said suddenly.

"Indeed we do, or else we might end up being grounded for life." Kurt replied in agreement.

"Hmm, no time for shower sex now I guess?" Blaine asked weakly.

"No, definitely not. Let's save that for our big anniversary night okay? We've known from past experiences some things are worth the wait." Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded and got out of bed, "Okay I'm gonna go have a shower by myself then... can I borrow some of that hairspray you offered. It might not keep this mop fully under control but it's better than nothing." Blaine muttered.

"I tell you what, I'll style your hair myself when you're done okay? That way if you end up looking bad you can blame it all on me." Kurt offered.

Parting was such sweet sorrow but both Blaine and Kurt had agreed they needed to be mature and go talk to their parents. Blaine got his own phone call during their walk to the parking lot. Once that awkward moment was over, even then they didn't linger with farewells. After promising to call each other later that night Kurt walked towards his car and headed for home without any hesitation. That had been a good call because as soon as Kurt pulled into his driveway he found his dad standing at the front door. He didn't look overly angry but it was easy to tell he was far from amused and that was almost worse. Because Kurt wasn't completely sure how his father would react to him not coming home. As amazing and accepting as he was, Kurt felt like a little kid as he squirmed under Burt's gaze.

"Uh good morning, Dad." Kurt finally muttered.

"Morning, glad to see you didn't dawdle." Burt replied as he stepped back to let Kurt walk through the door.

"I don't wanna push my luck any more than I already have..."

"I hope you had breakfast because the talking starts now." Burt said as he walked down the hall to the dinning room.

"I'm fine, let's get this over with." Kurt told him.

"Don't you start complaining, none of this had to happen if you had just come home."

Kurt took a seat a few chairs away from Burt at the table and sighed. "Yeah well... I'm not really sure how to explain myself Dad. I've been thinking about it on the whole drive over here. I wished I had some wise and mature explanation but I've got nothing. All I can do is try to make you understand on some level why I did it..."

"I already know why you did it, Kurt. You went through crap last night and while I know you love Blaine, you're a teenager with raging hormones." Burt said.

"I just wanted to spend the night with Blaine for the whole night. Is it so bad that I wanted to wake up beside him? To be comforted… because I know I'm young but it's not all about sex, if you can believe me. I was reckless and never wanted you to worry, but I'm not sorry about wanting to be with Blaine last night."

"Before we get into that, tell me what happened at prom. Finn tried to fill me in but he wasn't there so I think I'm missing some key details. Are you okay? I mean really okay?" Burt asked.

Kurt was struggling to know how to answer the question, since he didn't know how he truly felt. Spending the night with Blaine had kept his mind off things, only now there was no chance to forget.

"I... I honestly don't know, not really, Dad. Everything happened so fast and I haven't really had the chance to let it all sink in and that was intentional. Or else I wouldn't have been able to pick myself up and turn the night around. So all I can really try to do is explain myself properly. To start off... nothing was easy to face, hearing my name being called was horrible. I was so stupid in thinking things might have changed for us, even a little. The week before prom had been going so well, with the bully-whips and all. I let that go to my head and like you said, I wanted to draw some attention at prom. Little did I know how much that choice would blow up in my face! When it was time for the naming of Prom Queen and King... I was named Prom Queen.

"By last minute write in votes and when I heard my name called, I went into shock. Seeing everyone stare at me... like I was some joke to ridiculed or mock... it was too much. I was overwhelmed with humiliation, remorse and I felt... I can't even word myself properly. I ran Dad, I ran right out of the gym so fast without looking back. Blaine chased after me, because when it comes to each other we're very courageous, something I take pride in. He knew just how to handle me, for the most part, he knew I had to make my own decisions when I was in that state of mind." Kurt explained, pausing to smile at the memory.

"Blaine let me pace and work it all out on my own while he just gave his unconditional support. That's when I knew how to handle my actions and realize I what I needed to do was go and face my fears. I needed to prove everyone there in that gym no amount of humiliation or ridicule or blind hate could make me regret who I am and who I love. So I picked myself up, slowly at first and jumped back to into the fire. I went back to my coronation and wore the crown upon my head with nothing but pride. Sure deep inside I was scared and insecure, but I didn't show it..." Kurt explained. He paused to take a deep breath, held it and let out slowly, fighting back choking emotion. He didn't want to cry, he had cried enough already by this point.

"Do you need to take a break, Kurt?" Burt asked.

Kurt shook his head, he appreciated his dad asking, but he wanted the explanation over and done with. Not wanting his dad to wonder if his actions made up for his errors for a second longer than needed.

"No, I'm good and I've got enough air flow again to keep going. Karofsky was crowned Prom King by the way and no surprise; when it was time to have the first dance he fled the scene pretty quick. So there I was, standing alone with all eyes on me... but not for long. Blaine..." Kurt's face broke into a warm smile as the memory came back to him. "I heard him call to me and when I turned; there he was with hand in offering, asking me to dance. As we danced everyone watched us and slowly people let the issue go. We were strong and came out victorious and had a fun night for the rest of prom. But afterwards, when prom was over and we were alone... I couldn't keep my spirits up. I knew neither of us wanted to acknowledge or even talk about it. But Blaine and I wanted to offer each other what we could, that being... well..." Kurt sputtered when he started to blush.

"You wanted to have sex, I even get that..." Burt interrupted, feeling the rising awkward tension between them.

"I know it's never easy for father and son to talk about it. But most of all, staying the whole night wasn't due to us just wanting to have sex, Dad." Kurt said in closing.

Burt eyed his son, remaining silent as he took new onslaught of information and every detail into account. Doing so didn't make his job as a parent very easy and he was quite torn at present. On the one hand Burt was proud of his son and Blaine's bravery. Burt was also grateful that Kurt had found someone like Blaine, someone who he could trust and who loved him so much. But none of this made up for the fact that Kurt still made mistakes, and while his little boy was growing up, Kurt was still seventeen. The idea of him having a sexual relationship already did things to his brain. He wasn't stupid; right from the start Burt knew Kurt and Blaine would have plans like that after prom. Heck, Burt sure did back when he was a teenager, but none of this made it easier.

While Burt wanted to live up to Kurt's claims of being the world's best father, it was no easy task. Most kids weren't ready for such a serious relationship and sometimes Burt worried Kurt wasn't ready yet, despite their obvious love for Blaine. Burt had thought he had come to terms with no matter what he did, he couldn't stop them from doing anything. If they were being safe and Kurt was taking his advice to make it matter, then he'd leave it be.

The 2am curfew they'd agreed upon had seemed like a good compromise at the time so he hadn't expect Kurt to break his promise. Waking up in the morning to find no sign of his son's car in the driveway had lead to panic. Where images of Kurt lying somewhere unconscious or worse started to flash in his mind. Luckily he had noticed the missed call and message left on the phone before calling the cops. Hearing Kurt's message didn't diffuse his anger, it had merely made him relieved and that was an understatement. So most of all, he was unimpressed that his son would allow his family to worry over him despite what he'd been through. Now coming face to face with Kurt and seeing the pain in his eyes, his anger was lessened but not fully gone.

"You're sure not making this easy for me, Kurt." Burt finally admitted.

"Life is never easy for any of us. Me most of all." Kurt said with a sigh.

"Yeah, well this is no walk in the park for me right now. Because I know you need to be punished for this, but I also know you've been through enough hell already. So I'm gonna ask what do you think you deserve?" Burt asked him.

"You're making me choose my own fate?" Kurt blurted out in shock.

"I didn't say I would agree with you, I just want to hear what you think." Burt told him.

Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes because it wouldn't help his case. "God, I don't know... I mean... yeah I should have come home. That was irresponsible of me but I did have a decent reason to and it wasn't just because I wanted to get laid after prom. I didn't needed to stay the night with Blaine for that to happen." Kurt began to sputter off quickly and he realized what he just said and he plopped his head down on the table. "Oh, my god! What am I saying!"

"Okay, it's clear this is awkward for the both of us, but try to realize it has nothing to do with you being gay. It would be no different if you had stayed out all night with a girl. So that's gotta count for something." Burt pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. But back to the answer... if I were you... I'd probably ground me, for at least the weekend." Kurt admitted.

Burt nodded, "I was thinking the same thing, only you're grounded for today and the following weekend okay? That might seem like much, but... I'd like to think I'm not being unreasonable."

"You're not."

"Good. Maybe a little time apart will let you and Blaine cool your jets a bit, so you'll think a bit more next time. I gotta tell you though Kurt, I'm really proud of how you dealt with getting named Prom Queen. Same goes for Blaine, but it's probably a good idea if I won't see his face for a couple of days. So I can remind myself he's a good kid. Think you can live with my verdict?" Burt asked his son.

"Yes, I'll live, thank you. But now I need to say I'm really sorry if I scared you Dad. I never wanted that to happen." Kurt said with remorse.

"And I never wanted anything like what did went down at prom to happen to you." Burt said.

"The worst is I've got to face being McKinley High's Junior Prom Queen for 2011 now... and I doubt I'll be able to forget it for a very long time." Kurt replied with a sigh.

"At least it wasn't senior prom, Kurt."

Kurt laughed lightly at that, "Yeah, thankfully."

_

"So how much time did you end up getting?" Kurt asked Blaine later in the night over the phone. After finishing the talk with his dad, Kurt had spent some time alone to go over his thoughts and deal with everything he had been holding back. As soon as the talk was over Kurt called his boyfriend up and didn't feel codependent in the least.

"I'm grounded till Friday." Blaine answered with a sigh.

"What? Wow and here I was thinking I was worse off with being grounded for Sunday and the following weekend." Kurt said in surprise.

"What's amazing is I didn't end up grounded for that weekend too. I could tell my dad wanted to but my mom put her foot down and I got a shorter sentence. I can't help but think if I'd been out with a girl he wouldn't have made such a big deal." Blaine muttered in annoyance.

"But still he gave in the end." Kurt reminded him.

"Yeah, I think he was really surprised when I told him how you didn't run off. He and Mom were really taken back by how strong you are so... that really helped. So um... will I ever be able to face Burt again?"

"Dad's not happy with you right now, or me. But he'll get over it and so will you. It would be a sorry sight indeed if you didn't show your handsome face around this place anymore." Kurt said playfully.

"I guess since our one year anniversary is almost here, I'm going to have to stay strong."

"That seems to be working for us so far." Kurt agreed.

Come Monday afternoon of the following week Blaine tried his best to stay strong as he arrived at Kurt's house. But the second he realized Burt was already home he began to falter. Leading to Kurt pretty much dragging him down the hall by his arm and he muttered that he was being ridiculous over and over. When Kurt ending up taking him straight to Burt in the den area he froze still.

Burt on the other hand just glanced up at Blaine and Kurt like it was any other day. "Hey Kurt, Blaine, home already? No coffee shop?" Burt asked casually.

"No, not today." Kurt simply answered as he let go of Blaine's hand and sprawled on the couch.

Blaine glared at Kurt because the only spot left for him to sit as was next to his dad. Blaine shook his head and took a seat slowly. For once the usual chatty Blaine had no idea what to say.

Burt took pity on him and decided to make it easy for him, going with a subject Blaine couldn't shut up about; Kurt. "So tell me how prom was Blaine, I want to hear from someone who saw how Kurt reacted first hand." Burt asked him.

Any tension or nerves Blaine had instantly melted away as his heart filled up with pride over his boyfriend. "He was amazing, Burt! Amazing! You should of seen him walk up to the stage to get coronated. It was like he was an actual royal and he just suddenly grinned and said 'Eat your heart out Kate Middleton.' it was perfect!" Blaine began to babble.

"Who's Kate Middleton?" Burt asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes with a grown. "Dad she's prince William's new bride! I knew you didn't watch the wedding..." Kurt muttered in annoyance.

But Burt wasn't listening to Kurt's protest because he was too busy focusing on listening to Blaine continued to gush about what happened at prom and how proud he was of Kurt.

Kurt looked over at the both of them and smiled warmly, that was that, Blaine was back to his normal self, which was a relief. He leaned forward and took one of his fashion magazines from the coffee table and began to flip through the pages. As humiliating as being crowned prom queen had been, Kurt still felt like the luckiest royal in the world.


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Here is the next chapter! The final one, 47, should be coming up shortly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 47<br>~Funeral~

It had taken 365 days but one important day at the end of spring had come full circle once again. On a global scale the date held little importance, if one were to look at a calendar the little square would be blank. Unless you looked at the calendars of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, then you would see big hearts encircling the number of the date to signal its significance to them. The day they had been waiting for had at last arrived; their one year anniversary.

It had been quite a journey, those 365 days, full of high and low moments, wonderful confessions and looks of love. It was still hard to accept they had found each other somehow and the journey their relationship had taken over the last year. Of course the actual day fell on a weekday and despite what it meant to them, it wasn't an official holiday.

So it was business as usual for the high school couple, despite the significance. But that didn't mean that they hadn't planned to make the most of it. No, the New Directions longest running couple had plans. Starting with Kurt picking up Blaine so they could carpool to school together, though that was nothing special. Except that was a lie because whenever Kurt was with Blaine it was special, no matter what day of the year it was. The fact that it was their first anniversary just made everything that much more special. The real celebration would begin after school was over, but even then it would be considered low key. Because they had agreed to wait until after Nationals to really celebrate reaching a year together. When they'd have more free time and where their parents wouldn't be on high alert in the evening. After what had happened concerning prom, the happy couple wasn't willing to push their luck again and not come home. Because this time there was no real excuse that Kurt or Blaine could appeal with for mercy.

Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Blaine was already waiting for him outside. What did end up surprising him was the bouquet of flowers Blaine had in his hands, which were red roses. Kurt sighed with a affection as he stepped out of the car as Blaine walked up to him.

"Blaine Anderson, what have you done?" Kurt asked, but his tone was full of love.

"I'm a hopeless romantic Kurt, so there's no stopping me I'm afraid." Blaine replied with a warm smile as he held out the flowers to Kurt. "And I'll hear none of this, 'I'm not pulling my weight in this relationship' crap either.'" Blaine added with a smirk.

Kurt laughed softly as he took the roses from Blaine and brought them to his nose so he could smell their wonderful fragrance. "They're beautiful Blaine, thank you. But I can't really bring them to school..." Kurt pointed out.

"I know..." Blaine began as he glanced as his watch. "But I believe we have time to put them in a vase and leave them here until after school." Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded and leaned over to give Blaine a quick kiss on the lips and he followed him to the door. Once the flowers were safely put in a vase and left on the table, the pair headed back outside to Kurt's Navigator. "What if your mom thinks they're from your dad for her?" Kurt asked.

"Won't happen, she helped me pick them out!" Blaine answered with a laugh.

When Kurt was buckled in and turned the car on, he quickly pressed the play button on his CD player and music filled the car as he pulled out of the driveway.

Blaine remained silent and he listened to the beginning of the song and instantly recognized it, which caused him to smile. "Seasons of Love from Rent? How fitting, god I love you, Kurt." Blaine exclaimed.

"You're not the only hopeless romantic in this relationship."

"And that's one of the reasons why we work so well together."

"If only us being a couple were an actual job." Kurt sighed hopefully.

"Imagine what our bonuses would be... or the idea of overtime." Blaine added.

"Okay let's stop that fantasy, at least for now." Kurt suggested with a laugh.

Blaine and Kurt arrived at school to be approached by Mercedes and judging by the devious smile on her face, she was up to something. "Hey boys, today's the big day huh? I thought I'd give you guys a little something in celebration." Mercedes said with her hands behind her back.

"Oh Mercedes, you shouldn't have!" Blaine blurted out.

"If anything we should give you something after having to put up with us for a year." Kurt added.

"Yeah well wait and see what I have you before you say that." Mercedes commented as she revealed a small golden, though obviously fake, trophy. "You and Kurt have the honour of being the longest running couple in the New Directions." She explained as she handed Kurt the trophy.

Kurt had already began to laugh as he read the little engraving on the front of the trophy, which said 'Longest couple in glee club 2011' and he shook his head. "Oh, my god Mercedes! What even... should I give a long acceptance speech now or something?" Kurt continued to chuckle.

"We are so not worthy! I mean seriously I dunno if we deserve this. Because I wasn't even in the new Directions when we started dating. Mike and Tina deserve this trophy as much as we do really!" Blaine had to point out.

Kurt and Mercedes just looked at Blaine and they both laughed.

"It's not like it's a real award Blaine, so chill, it still counts. Even if you didn't go to McKinley right away it doesn't mean you had to work any less. Besides, it's not Tike's one year anniversary yet either," Mercedes explained.

"Come here you." Blaine urged as he swept Mercedes up in his arms for a big hug. "You're too awesome, Mercedes!"

"Okay ease up there Cutie, before you make her eyes bulge out." Kurt told him with a laugh.

Blaine relented and let Mercedes go and they walked down the halls together to their first class. Mercedes turned to glance at them both and it was easy to notice how blissfully happy the boys looked.

"So what plans have you got for the big day today?" she asked them.

"Nothing huge, as we're waiting 'till after Nationals to really do anything special." Kurt answered with a shrug.

"I booked us at the fanciest restaurant in Lima tonight, though it's not all that fancy in reality." Blaine said.

"Oh we'll make it fancy just by being there, Blaine." Kurt told him with a wink.

By Kurt's slightly bias deduction, Blaine had done rather well in finding a restaurant classy enough for the couple to celebrate their anniversary. As Kurt inspected the prices on the menu his eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought we promised not to go all out, these prices are insane!" Kurt muttered with concern.

Blaine held an affectionate smile on his handsome face, finding Kurt's reaction endearing. "Oh they're not that bad, relax Kurt. Let me pamper you a little..." Blaine pleaded with big woeful eyes.

After being with Blaine for a year, he knew when it was futile to resist his charms and Kurt felt no real urge to try. When earlier in the weekend Blaine had admitted he wanted to be the one to plan their date for their actual anniversary Kurt was happy to oblige. Kurt normally was the power planner in the couple and he knew Blaine was itching to prove his own ability.

"Well it's certainly very romantic, I'm impressed, Cutie," Kurt cooed.

Blaine held up his wine glass, which only held a non-alcoholic sparkling cider but that detail hardly mattered. With a twinkle in his eye, he raised his glass to Kurt and his boyfriend caught on and did the same.

"I propose a toast, to us... and how we've been together for a whole year and yet... as I look at you right now, I know my feelings for you have only gotten stronger with each new day." Blaine declared.

Kurt turned his head to his side as he pursed his lips together, beaming away at Blaine with heart-eyes a-blazing. He hoped no matter how many years passed, Blaine would make his heart race.

"It's been quite a journey, this past year. So yes, let's toast to us, it's true I never would have imagined I'd find my soulmate at seventeen... but here we are. You'll always be my teenage dream, Blaine. To quote Katy Perry; I have no regrets, just love."

They leaned forward and clinked their glasses together, beaming at each other with love until they broke out into muffled laughter at how silly they were acting, but it was the good kind of silly.

"God, we're a menace." Blaine laughed.

Kurt giggled, who he felt no urge to argue with Blaine's claims and he was equally sure their friends would agree at times. Which was ironic because before Blaine came along Kurt had always eyed all the cutesy couples around him with bitter discontent. My how he had changed his tune since then and while that did make him a bit of a hypocrite in retrospect, he didn't feel that remorseful. How could anyone blame him for swooning over his boyfriend? Blaine was the definition of charm.

"We might very well be, but I don't see that as a bag thing." Kurt gushed back.

"Me either, we're of one mind again." Blaine concluded.

Kurt stretched his arms across the table and held his palms up in offering to Blaine, who quickly caught on and slipped his hands into Kurt's.

"So now what?" He asked coyly. "You're the planner tonight after all." Kurt added with a cute wink.

"Well first we'll order our food, then while we wait how about we look back on the last year. Making romantic comments and cute little footnotes. Then, after our meal's over, we'll head back to our place..." Blaine began but he froze, realizing his error in wording.

"Our place, Blaine?" Kurt teased lightly.

Blaine felt the colour rise to his cheeks and he knew was blushing, but so was Kurt, with fluttering eyes. "Oops, guess my heart's all ready to jump to the future."

"Oh don't get me started with that! We still have our senior year of high school to get through first."

"Right, okay let's order before looking back on the past year." Blaine agreed.

The young couple did exactly that and once they had both found dishes that were affordable enough to order without guilt, they started filling the wait by reminiscing.

"Do you still remember how clueless we were for a while there; about how we felt about each other?" Kurt commented with a chuckle.

"Yes, I do! My friends in the Warblers will never let me forget it! In all honesty I think we both knew on some level. It was just... all so new and wondrous and daunting and neither of us knew how to deal with it."

"Time for a little pop quiz. What's one of your favourite memories?" Kurt asked suddenly.

Blaine furrowed his brow; that was no easy question. But Blaine was just glad Kurt hadn't asked him what his all time favourite was, since that would have been impossible to pick.

"Hmm... let me think about it for a second." Blaine muttered as he became deep in thought.

Luckily Kurt was well prepared give his own example as inspiration. "Here, why you ponder the possibilities, I'll tell you one of mine. Though it's all gooey and romantic so I hope you're ready." Kurt warned playfully.

"Kurt, I'm always ready for romance." Blaine scoffed.

"It was when you sang your solo at Regionals in our sophomore year. Sure I was far off in the audience... but the song you sang Blaine; goose bumps. Your voice touched me to my very core and it's a moment I will never forget." Kurt breathed, his eyes closed as the memory surfaced in his mind and a warm smile spread across his face.

Blaine flopped his head down onto the table and where his forehead touched the surface with a quiet thud. Blaine finally stirred but didn't pull himself back up; instead he reached his hand out to Kurt, who took it while he giggled.

"What are you up to, mister?"

"You're killing me with emotion, baby." Blaine moaned.

"Don't die on me today, wait until tomorrow at least." Kurt teased.

Blaine sprung up and back into a sitting position with a cheeky grin on his face. "Just kidding Handsome. Now to give you my answer, it's sort of silly but... here goes. It's how you hum when you're happy, especially when you're working on some sort of project. You get so wrapped up in the task at hand and I think it's adorable. I love watching you work everything out in your mind, going through every detail. Sometimes you'll even start to sing or just keep humming and… yeah… I love that about you."

"Wow, that was beautiful Blaine, and I'm glad my little quirks amuse you so." Kurt replied in approval.

"What are some of my quirks that you love?" Blaine pressed.

Kurt ran his thumb along the back of Blaine's hand softly. He was enjoying their little interrogation quite a bit. "Let's see... I love how you react to any sort of music. Like in glee club you'll bob your head along to the music or tap your foot to the beat. I love how you will go suddenly from a dapper prince to getting all saucy and make racy comments that makes my heart race." Kurt began to list.

"That last one is a honour for you alone to enjoy." Blaine interrupted.

"You're darn right it is!" Kurt laughed.

"I can't wait to see what the future holds for us, Kurt. What we'll be like next year on our second year anniversary." Blaine admitted.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, "Me too but as long as I'm with you Blaine, I know I'll be fine."

"We both will." Blaine agreed.

Dinner finished, which was extremely romantic, the happy couple headed back to Blaine's place afterwards. Sticking to the plan to keep the festivities low key and wait until Nationals were over to truly celebrate. Just knowing that the momentous day still lay ahead, discovering Blaine's mother was home lessened their disappointment.

As soon as they cleared the front door Kurt hurried to reunite with his lovely flowers and Blaine was right on his heels. But neither boy was prepared for what was placed beside the vase on the kitchen counter, though it was a pleasant surprise.

"Blaine, look! You're mom got us a cake!" Kurt laughed as he rushed up to unexpected dessert.

Blaine shook his head with amusement, chuckling away as he stepped beside Kurt to see the cake. Blaine hoped it was a chocolate cake with light chocolate frosting. White piping and a large number one candle placed in the centre. Just above the candle was 'Happy Anniversary Klaine' written out in red and navy icing.

"Mom! How did you even find out our nickname in the New Directions?" Blaine called out at the top of his lungs.

Emily Anderson chose to make her entrance and was instantly rushed at by both Blaine and Kurt who demanded big hugs of gratitude.

"Don't think I don't have my ways. I did give birth to you after all; where do you think you get your wit from?" she joked.

"Thanks for the cake, I say we cut that baby up right now and celebrate!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Sure, but feel free to take it up to Blaine's room boys. I don't want to be a third wheel. I'm sure neither of you want an adult around to dampen your big day."

Kurt swore Emily's reply was almost sassy but he still laughed. "Though for the record, we have no plans to trust our luck."

"Kurt's right, after prom... we both know it would be wise to tread lightly." Blaine added.

Emily gave the pair a nod in approval, no one in the room found any need to elaborate on what they meant. Instead Emily gave her congratulations, continuing to say how much she adored Kurt before leaving the couple alone. Both knew having her trust was nothing to exploit and so they honestly had no plans to get up to no good. Their current desires were focused on a different type of hunger and Blaine cut them both a generous slice of cake. Kurt insisted on bringing the roses along and so they soon found themselves sitting on Blaine's bed eating their dessert.

Kurt's eyes kept drifting from his plate towards the vase of flowers now placed on the dresser in front of him. "I really love the flowers, Blaine." Kurt admitted with a smile.

"More than you're loving this delicious cake?" Blaine teased, as he had seen Kurt's near sensual expression when he had taken his first bite.

"Can't I love them both differently but the same amount?" Kurt countered.

"True. Anyway… now that our cake's done… while he have no plans to do anything… sexual… up for some snuggling at least?" Blaine asked as he took both of their plates and placed them on his nightstand.

Kurt nodded, "It is what we do best... or it's at least one of our top tens." Kurt crawled into Blaine's warm and inviting embrace.

Once the two were in happy cuddling bliss with Kurt lying on Blaine, his head tucked under Blaine's chin they tried to think of what to do next. They knew what they wanted to do but for once even having a little innocent make out session wasn't a good idea. The teens both knew that after such a romantic dinner they'd try to keep their embrace tame but they still had urges that would risk to overpower their common sense. Just because physical contact more often that not meant more than the physical for them, it didn't mean they were above other guys their age.

Kurt frowned; they were always were good at talking and it was their anniversary, so he was not enjoying their moment of blankness. Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together to get some inspiration and the gesture ending up working.

"Oh I know, why don't we talk about things we might want to do for our big anniversary extravaganza after Nationals?" Kurt suggested.

"I knew I could count on you to get a brilliant idea, Handsome. Let's do that… in fact I already know one detail that's worth bringing up. It might be a bit repetitive from prom planning but so be it…" Blaine began to ramble.

"Like us booking a hotel room?" Kurt interrupted playfully, making sure to keep his voice low.

"Yes, but let me finish, I was going to continue to suggest we book one for the whole weekend. So Friday and Saturday night, heck maybe even Sunday too." Blaine added.

"Hmm, I love that idea but then there's the problem of coming up with a good cover story…" Kurt mumbled.

"Do we really need one?" Blaine sighed.

Kurt was so caught off guard by the complaint that he sat up, pulled himself out of Blaine's arms, and looked him with interest. "What are you getting at? Do you intend for us to tell our parents our big romantic plans, which will involve a lot of sex?"

Blaine's face held no answers but he didn't shy away from the question, or Kurt's surprise since he hadn't bet on him saying something like that so out of the blue.

"Maybe… I dunno… I'm just… really reluctant to hide so much from my folks now. I'm not saying I plan to walk up to my mom and dad and go, 'Oh hey, just so you know Kurt and I are booking a hotel for the weekend after the term's over. For this really romantic time which will end with mind blowing sex! Just wanted to letcha know, thanks.' But I also want to be careful with any alibis or covers we come up with too." Blaine explained.

"I get what you're saying Blaine, and I agree, with some points. I don't want to try to pull the wool over my dad either, because it rarely works. But no matter how mature we've been and no matter how much our parents trust us… letting us spend a weekend at a hotel together is really pushing it. Didn't we come up with the whole idea for our special night so we could have it when they wouldn't be on high alert?" Kurt reminded Blaine.

Blaine let out another sigh. "You're right… I honestly don't know what I was thinking." He mumbled in embarrassment.

Kurt smiled at Blaine with affection and leaned forward to give him a long kiss to lift his spirits a bit. "I do… you were just being yourself. You are considerate, caring and so genuine… all traits that make me love you more and more each day. We'll figure it out and to come up with a happy medium. You know our friends will help with our alibis as well. We have plenty of time to iron out all the wrinkles, Cutie, you'll see." Kurt assured.

"One thing I've learned after being in a relationship for so long is… how you come to depend on each other…" Blaine began.

"How so?" Kurt urged, happy to change the subject to happier topics.

"We make up for any of our silly faults, like we complete each other and become better people." Blaine answered.

Kurt eyes began to well and he rushed forward to hug Blaine tightly, who laughed and began to rub Kurt's back softly. "And I still cannot believe you said you were bad at romance, Blaine!" He teased.

"It just took the right partner I guess." Blaine concluded.

"I have an idea to submit to the jury now, if we can get back to our plans…"

"How about we give it a code name? For safety, let's call it 'operation coffee order.'" Blaine suggested with a cheeky smile.

Kurt shook his head with affection. "Fine for 'operation offer order', let's not spend any money on gifts for one another. Paying for three nights at a hotel and anything else is going to be pricey enough. I say we go with an old fail safe, let's sing each other a love song, that can be our gift." Kurt explained.

Blaine response was to kiss Kurt softly on the lips and Kurt batted his eyes at Blaine after, needing a moment to recover. "I love it, I love you… you know I hope we never stop wanting to sing love songs to each other." Blaine gushed.

"Let's make a promise that we don't then." Kurt offered.

_

For one Blaine Anderson, history it seemed had a tendency to repeat itself, at least when it came to Blaine finding himself sitting in McKinley's choir room and becoming surprised. Though this time, as he looked at none other than Jesse St. James standing beside Mr. Schuester, Blaine was feeling more annoyed than surprised at his arrival. Blaine found it hard not to become bitter at the sight of him. So he didn't laugh when Jesse insulted Finn and his less than coordinated dance moves.

Blaine couldn't forget that because of Jesse, Kurt and Blaine's friendship had to remain under the radar at first. Of course Blaine was still Blaine and so his mood he knew would soon change. That happened sooner than he had anticipated when Will announced there would be auditions for becoming the illustrious lead vocalist for Nationals. By the end of Glee club Blaine could tell his boyfriend was very much for the idea. Blaine was as well, as much as he prided himself in being a team player. Blaine was a performer who loved the spotlight just as much as any other and he wanted his chance to prove himself.

As the members of the New Directions began to trail out of the choir room, Kurt practically skipped over to Blaine with a big grin on his face.

"You know, I'd normally find myself agreeing with Jesse St. James disturbing. But the idea of focusing on our biggest star is very appealing." Kurt admitted to Blaine.

"What if it's Rachel?" Blaine asked in warning.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm well aware I might not be chosen, Blaine. As long as I can get the chance… I'll try to be a professional." he assured.

Blaine smiled at Kurt with affection; glad he was trying to remain positive. "So will I." Blaine replied.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the comment and his smile grew bigger. "I'm glad you're taking my words to heart about not shying away. You're going be tough to compete against but I think our love is up to the test."

Blaine laughed, "So do I… but it's probably best if we don't help each other with our auditions. Just to be safe."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I'd say that's a healthy option for out relationship. If one of us ends up winning then we can support and cheer the other on with pride. That might make the loss sting a little less..." Kurt began.

"And we're allowed to be a little envious, because who could blame that? But knowing us, we'll be too focused on feeling proud." Blaine added.

"Exactly and well... if we both lose..." Kurt began again, his expression turning all playful and borderline sensual.

Blaine gulped; he knew that look of Kurt's quite well and it was hard not to begin to blush or reach out and kiss his irresistible lips. But they were still on school grounds so he simply followed Kurt out of the choir room, smirking away.

"Then we'll just have to console one another." Blaine whispered back.

Kurt turned on his heels and held his hand out to Blaine, who took it and they shook hands on their decision. "May the best man win. Though really, we're both the best in my book." Kurt declared.

Life was full of highs and lows and for once, after having a wonderful high on their anniversary, the rebound low wasn't directly related to either Blaine or Kurt. What had dampened their mood was learning the follow day at school was that Sue Sylvester's sister, Jean, had passed away. Will had filled them all in with the sad news and it had affected the whole group in one way other another.

Blaine found himself at a loss for words when he and Kurt went to the Lima Bean for their usual coffee date after class. Instead he merely took a long drink of his chai tea and glanced over at Kurt, noticing his somber mood. Blaine wondered if the news was bringing up memories of his own mother's death.

"I mean I know Sue Sylvester is so diabolical that she usually terrifies me, but I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Blaine finally broke the silence.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and gave him a weak smile in response. "Apparently Jean and Sue were very close... like you said she's a dragon lady as I've often called her. But she's still human; there was still someone in her life she loved. It's so sad... loosing a loved one is never easy..." He said softly.

"It really gets you thinking, how you have to treasure every moment of your life. Because it can be over in an instant..."

"And be grateful for the people in your life."

"Sorry... I know this isn't very uplifting subject matter..." Blaine began to apologize.

"No it's not but I like being able to talk about stuff like this with you, Blaine. Someone who I know can tell how I'm feeling, without me needing to confirm it."

Blaine smiled and took hold of Kurt's hand, squeezing in lightly. "That's a role I am happy to take, Kurt."

"I just wish there was something we could do for her..." Kurt continued as the wheels in his mind began to turn.

Blaine didn't feel the need to make any suggestions; he was confidant Kurt would come up with some great ideas on his own. Instead they both switched their conversation to lighter topics and got back into their usual rapport. Blaine could tell that Kurt hadn't forgotten about wanting to make some sort of gesture for Sue. Sure usually her life choices were questionable, to the point where you wondered how she wasn't in prison, or at least fired. But sometimes she redeemed herself, like when she had stood up for Kurt during his scary period with Karofsky.

During their little date Kurt's own thoughts were what his boyfriend had guessed. He too was hit with the reality of how in an instant the life you knew could be over. Kurt knew first hand how much loosing a love one left a void in your chest. Even now Kurt still missed his mother and worst of all, he feared forgetting her, the sound of her voice, her smile. At the end of the night, being in Blaine's calming company had helped lift his melancholy state of mind. But as he stepped into his house later that evening, he didn't want to dismiss his musings before. Instead Kurt chose to use his superior wit to help a person in need and he set off his newly hatched plan when he headed to Finn's bedroom, armed with a glass of warm milk.

When Kurt knocked on the door Finn came to answer and he took the offered drink. "Hey Kurt, something on your mind?"

Kurt nodded, glad that Finn was willing to talk. "Yes, actually... can I come in?"

"Sure." Finn replied and Kurt stepped into his room.

"It's about Coach Sylvester... look I know she's done countless things to make our lives a living hell at school. She's shot us down, tried to crush us... but... despite all that, I want to do something for her, in her moment of loss. We both know how hard it is to loose a member of your family. She might not welcome the gesture. In fact she might just lash out at us as a way to deal with her pain. I was planning to go to her office tomorrow with some flowers or something. I thought maybe you could come with me and we make this a brother thing?" Kurt explained.

Finn bobbed his head in acknowledgement. "Yeah I think I can do that... I mean sure I didn't even know my dad... but that doesn't mean anything. What about Blaine, is he gonna go with us too?" Finn asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, we talked about it but... I think it will send a better message if the two of us go. Any more and it might seem like we're ganging up on her or something. I doubt it will take much for her temper to flare."

"Okay yeah, then we'll just go and offer any help we can. Good idea, Kurt. That's what being in Glee club's all about." Finn said.

"Acceptance." Kurt said with a small smile.

While Blaine had chose not to join Finn and Kurt on their mission to comfort Sue Sylvester to the best of their abilities, he was still rather anxious to learn how the operation had went. So as soon as Finn and Kurt slowly stepped out of the office, he hurried up to the stepbrothers.

"How'd it go?" he asked instantly.

Kurt and Finn exchanged tired glances as they kept walking, wanting to put a bit more distance between Sue's office and themselves before they would answer. Kurt came to lean against a nearby set of lockers and let out a deep sigh.

"It could of been better, but also far worse. Just as I assumed she's not dealing with her loss very well and I can't blame her. Finn and I have personally offered to help clean out her sister's room..." Kurt began to explain.

"Then there's Jean's funeral, which Coach Sylvester doesn't want to plan." Finn finished.

Blaine remained silent for a moment; then he caught their looks. "Are you thinking the New Directions can help out there?" he offered.

Kurt's weak look began to melt with his love for Blaine and he came over to hug his shoulders gently, needing a boost of energy. Blaine complied and offered what comfort he could and gave him a quick hug, rubbing Kurt's back.

"You're... wonderful Blaine, yes that's it exactly." Kurt breathed.

"I'll do my part to help out, that goes without saying." Blaine pointed out.

"Thanks dude, though I dunno how the others will react." Finn muttered.

Kurt wasn't about to shy away from a hard task, this was where his near stubbornness could be quite helpful. "Then let's go make them see why it's what we need to do. Come on boys." Kurt said and urged both teens forward, straight to the choir room.

True to their worries when Finn, Kurt and Blaine stepped up to address their peers in the choir room. At first all they were met with was opposition. Various arguments were thrown their way, Sue's conduct, them having little time because of Nationals, all of which were shot down. Finn stood up and took his place as their leader and told everyone they were doing this, end of discussion.

The turn out meant that in addition to working on their audition pieces for Nationals, Kurt and Blaine now had to add planning a funeral to their task-list. Of course when it came to the funeral Blaine insisted he would just help and that he'd leave everything to Kurt and Finn to plan and figure out. Blaine was merely happy to give any support and aid he could. As the week continued Kurt's impressive planner mode was a credit to his ability. Which became very apparent when the fated day of the National lead vocalist auditions had at last arrived.

Kurt and Blaine might have been competitors but that didn't mean their romantic dynamic couldn't remain. So Blaine followed Kurt when he went to go change into his outfit for his number while it was Santana's turn.

When Kurt stepped out in a black and white set, Blaine instantly shot up from the bench and clapped.

"Wow, I'm loving your vest, Kurt. That looks expensive!" Blaine announced.

Kurt took the words as an intended compliment and gave Blaine lips a quick peck as a reward. "Thanks, Cutie. Well... I'm up next." Kurt said as he began to walk towards the auditorium, where Blaine continue to follow him.

"Is it okay if I come watch your number? You know how much I love seeing you sing."

"Of course you can Blaine, since I fully intend to watch your performance. It will be nice to have a supportive face out there."

Happy to have his little request granted, Blaine hurried off to sit down in the auditorium, keeping well away from Jesse St. James. When Kurt stepped onto the stage his heart began to beat a little faster, oh how that young man could still make his heart race, even after a year. Sure at the moment they were both trying for the same spot but that hardly mattered. Right now all Blaine wanted to focus on was watching his boyfriend sing and show off his talent.

He chuckled as Kurt's song was revealed to be Some People and his dance steps were quite impressive by Blaine's regard. He actually felt himself becoming a little turned on by Kurt's display of showing how flexible his body was. His mind quickly went back to romance because the tune from Gypsy was another song Kurt had sung. A little over a year ago hearing Kurt sing Rose's Turn had made Blaine realize he was in love with Kurt. As Blaine gazed down on the stage and watched his boyfriend of a year get into the zone, he still felt that same spark that hit him, pulling at his whole being.

"God I love you, Kurt Hummel." He breathed.

Sadly Blaine's happy mood came crashing down when Jesse St. James gave his less than tactful opinion of Kurt's audition. Blaine was barely able to keep himself seated and not give their new consultant a piece of his mind. But Blaine had far more important people to look after and he scurried out of the auditorium and managed to catch up to Kurt. Who had stormed off with rage at his rejected attempts for stardom.

Kurt noticed Blaine catch up to him and they sped walked back to the locker rooms. Kurt was seething and he chose to remain silent at first, since Blaine wasn't the root of his anger.

"Well I guess I should of never assumed Jesse would be mature. He's clearly trying to win back Rachel by being biased." Kurt grumbled.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Blaine agreed.

Kurt and Blaine both stepped into separate change rooms, where Kurt was changing back into his outfit of the day and Blaine was getting into his show ensemble.

"Like seriously! What's so wrong with a guy singing a song that was originally meant for a woman?" Kurt vented through the metal doors.

"Nothing! He was just grasping hairs, Kurt. I don't think any criticisms he said hold any merit. You totally killed that song." Blaine called back.

"Come on, I really hope you shock some sense into that egotistic pretty boy when you show him your talent, Blaine."

Blaine stepped out of the changing room, he was dressed to impress at least. Kurt naturally hadn't been able to resist giving his input on Blaine's wardrobe for the number. While Blaine didn't want his appearance to pull focus, he had to hand it to his boyfriend. Blaine was sporting a very flattering blue and grey sweater, where his navy dress shirt underneath had the collar peaking through. Form fitting jeans and topped off with Blaine's usual trend of wearing bowties and the effect was quite dazzling.

Kurt stepped up and adjusted Blaine's collar and smoothed down his shoulders. He was still very angry but he at least could take a short break to give his love a little boost.

"Jesse St. James totally Jesse St. Sucks. He said I shouldn't be singing girls song. I make my living singing girl songs." Kurt barked out.

"Why should gender even matter! I mean this isn't the dark ages!" Blaine added in support.

Rachel it seemed had no problem in voicing her opinion, per usual. "I think the winner of four show choir competitions might be able to give us some valuable insight." Rachel countered.

Except none of the teens in the room, male or female were buying her claims, which Mercedes chose to call her out on. "We know you're in love with him Rachel, but do you have to be so obvious?"

"Don't use the fact that Jesse and I once had feelings for each other as an excuse for my enviable win." Rachel threw back.

"Correction: you had feelings for him and he made breakfast on your head." Kurt pointed out.

"Why are we even letting him judge, he's so obviously biased," Blaine added in, not feeling all that gracious with his own turn coming up after Mercedes. He watched Mercedes head off for her show down and he was glad he rarely got nerves from impending performances. Still he was less than confident than before but he wasn't about to back down from a challenge.

Kurt might have been more than miffed at his own audition's outcome but he followed Blaine along when it was time for him to take the stage. They all made it in time to hear yet another brutal call-out to an attempted audition. Kurt narrowed his eyes at the back of Jesse's head. It was true a lot of what he was saying about Mercedes' lack of effort was apparent. That didn't mean he wasn't above judging for his less than gracious way with words.

Blaine walked out onto the stage and looked up at Mr. Schuester and Jesse in the audience, noticing that the younger judge looked bored already. Oh well, it was now or never.

"Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm going to sing 'Over You' by Roxy music." He informed.

"Great, Blaine." Will encouraged.

When Jesse proved he had no intention to make any comments Blaine simply moved his audition along and turned onto performer mode. He fully dove into the song as the music started and he opened his mouth to sing. Blaine had used all the time he had to practice his voice and his dance steps for the number. He only hoped it would be enough as he submitted himself to the comity in the form of song.

Kurt began to smile and move to the beat as he watched Blaine lay out all his charms in the hope for a solo. He knew he was biased but Kurt could find little wrong with his number as he watched Blaine's figure dart around the stage. Kurt took his eyes off his boyfriend for a moment to glance down at Jesse's figure and he rolled his eyes, how could he think he was being a good consultant was anyone's guess.

"Oh lord, give me strength." He muttered as he resisted the urge to punch the man.

By the time Blaine finished his song, he was breathing rather hard and he was confident he had given it his all. Blaine recovered enough to stand up once more and he just looked forward again and waited for his reception he got, good or bad.

True to his other responses, Will Schuester began to clap and he was clearly impressed but by this point, that didn't mean much. "Wow, Blaine that was great! I can totally see how much effort you put in that number!"

Blaine took the compliment happily and his broad smile proved it, but his expression hardened a bit when he looked over at Jesse St. James and saw bored indifference on his smug face.

"Honestly I was too distracted by your bordering disturbed facial expressions and over enthusiastic dance moves to notice much else, Blaine. You're too much razzle-dazzle and it's not very lead solo material." Jesse declared at point blank.

"Wait, so first Santana didn't project enough emotion, then I couldn't pull off a girl song, Mercedes didn't try hard enough and Blaine went over-board? Get off your post Vocal Adrenaline high horse!" Kurt called out in anger.

Kurt attempts to call Jesse out on him being unprofessional proved to be futile and Blaine just gave up and walked down the stairs of the stage to join Kurt and the others in audience. There was no point in trying to make any progress, not when none other than Rachel Berry chose to make her entrance. All it took was one look in Jesse's direction to see his vote for the star had already been decided.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and patted his knee affectionately, "He's not worth your time, Handsome but thanks."

Kurt's expression softened for a moment until he and his running mates for lead vocalist all stared down their top competitor.

"Fix!" Kurt shouted right before Rachel started her song, but his outburst was ignored. As Rachel began to sing Kurt found himself beginning to well up with emotion, damn Rachel Berry and her talent. Yes she was selfish and downright insufferable at times, but it was still very clear to see how amazing her voice was.

"Wow..." Blaine breathed as he held back tears.

Kurt hadn't fared so well and his eyes were now wet, he looked at her with stunned worship. "She may be difficult but boy can she sing." He whispered in awe.

Blaine and Kurt both stood up and began to clap, shouting bravo in unison, looking like mirrored copies of each other. Until Santana and Mercedes pulled them back down in their seats and they couple fought to regain their composure.

Kurt annoyance for the brunette quickly returned as Jesse's remarks were nothing but praise and he totally agreed with Santana and Mercedes's verbal outbursts. He lay in wait with Blaine to hear the verdict only to be told by Will that they would all have to wait to hear the outcome to their auditions. Kurt rolled his eyes, he already knew what they would be, Jesse would use all his power to persuade Will to give Rachel the solo, not matter if she had had countless before.

"Why can life be so freaking unfair?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine just nodded in agreement, he knew their little moment of petty jealousy would soon pass but for now he was fine to embrace it.

Blaine was trying to pass the time while Kurt was off with Finn helping Sue at Jean's nursing home by coming up with some original songs when his phone rang. He reached over to see who the call was from and he was surprised to discover it was his boyfriend.

"Hey Kurt, is anything wrong?" He asked, his voice holding a little concern. He knew it was far too soon for the job to be over and knowing Sue would be there, he couldn't begin to guess what might have gone wrong.

"Nothing really but Coach Sylvester just left us to do the job alone... so we could use another set of able hands." Kurt began to explain.

"Say no more, I'll be right over." Blaine commented as he got up and headed off.

"Thank you, Cutie. I'll text you the address." Kurt said weakly.

By the time Blaine arrived to help the Hummel-Hudson brothers he saw they had their work cut out for them. But most of all, Blaine noticed the very somber mood the room held and he took a deep breath.

"I take it things didn't go so well?" he deduced.

"No, no they did not." Kurt confirmed as he tossed another pile of magazines in a trash bag.

"Sue told us to throw everything in the dumpster, she said she doesn't want to keep anything." Finn explained.

Blaine whistled lightly, "That's harsh but understandable..."

Kurt handed Blaine his own garbage bag. "We're going to go against her wishes and keep some special things. Which might just magically be at the funeral for her to take if and when she's ready. I for one know all about mementos. One of my favourite Christmas ornaments was my mother's perfume bottle... I always loved the way she smelled."

Finn and Blaine both gave Kurt warm smiles and Blaine noticed a videotape in Finn's hand.

"Whatcha got there, Finn?" Blaine asked.

Finn looked at the tape again and went to place it in the nearby VCR and turned the TV on. Willy Wonka appeared on the screen singing Pure Imagination.

"It was Jean's favourite movie." Kurt explained to Blaine.

"You know... I think we have our inspiration for the funeral right here guys." Finn muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

Finn turned his attention away form the television to look at Kurt and Blaine, "Willy Wonka was her favourite movie and it's exactly the type of inspiration we can use. I say we make her funeral special, like Coach Sue knows she was."

Kurt felt himself tearing up a little bit at the very idea; he could picture it already. He walked over and placed his hand on Finn's shoulder. "That is a great idea Finn, I love it. I say we make her passing as special as she was, to look back on the joy of her life. What do you think, Blaine?"

Blaine stepped up and placed his own hand on their shoulders, forming a circle between them. "It's perfect, why don't we make some props from the movie. Like maybe have her casket surrounded by candy, mushrooms and flowers like in the chocolate factory?" He suggested.

"Look at us, we're a total team. Come on, let's go shopping for material and get right to work." Kurt commented. "After this first job is done of course." He added.

After Finn and Kurt got all the other members of the New Directions on board with their idea, they continued to lead the pack and set their plan in motion. Kurt was happy to use his creative and crafty side for a worthy cause. He found himself sitting in his living room, amongst half painted mushroom and in the company of Blaine Anderson, painting away beside him.

"You know, you're such an inspiration at times, Kurt. Your ability to organize a whole funeral in a few days is really amazing." Blaine praised as he painted another red dot on his yellow toadstool.

"I'm not the only one who's busy at work, while I took charge of the decorations and service, Finn's been covering the musical portion, in fact we have to head over for rehearsal in a few hours. I only hope I can get through singing Pure Imagination without bursting into tears this time." Kurt muttered awkwardly.

"Hey tears have never stopped you before, love. We'll pull through; and that will give time for all of this to dry." Blaine pointed out as he gestured to the array of props on the floor and on a protective white sheet.

"You know, after this past week I can't help think about what the future could hold. I know it's almost selfish... but... I keep thinking about us, and my own journey. Where will we be in a year from now after graduation?" Kurt admitted softly.

"I know what you mean, there's so many unknowns we can't anticipate. I think Jean's passing shouldn't make us fear the future though. I think any loss we or people we know experience should remind us how much to value life." Blaine told Kurt softly.

Kurt turned his attention away from the lemon slice he was painting and pursed his lips at Blaine. "You're so sweet... do you know that?"

"As sweet as all this fake candy around us?" He teased, wanting to lighten the mood a bit.

Kurt laughed and he felt himself renewed. "Oh, I think so."

Jean Sylvester's funeral turned out to be a beautiful service, one that her older sister truly accepted, treasured and felt thankful for. The New Directions' rendition of Pure Imagination caused everyone in the room to be truly touched by the beauty. Tears flowed like the chocolate fountain Kurt had added to the decorations and by the end the pay off was Sue telling them all thank you, barely holding her gratitude back.

After the service was over everyone felt heavy with emotion and grief and Blaine and Kurt were no different. Once Kurt saw to the final details of clean up and his job as co-planner was over he was surprised to receive a hug from McKinley's cheer coach. Kurt watched Finn head off with Quinn shortly after and Kurt in turn sought the company of the love of his life.

Blaine wasn't far away and he instantly held his arms out in offering to Kurt, who walked into his embrace and they clung together for a long while. Blaine could feel Kurt shuddering a bit with emotion and he felt it too.

"You did such a good job, Kurt." He soothed.

Kurt let out an awkward laugh. He was happy but sad at the same time. "We all did." He murmured.

Eventually the couple walked hand and hand back to the car and Blaine eyed Kurt with concern. "Do you want me to drive?"

Kurt shook his head, but this point he knew exactly where he wanted to go and who he wanted to see. "No… actually, Blaine, can we go somewhere now..." he began but faltered and he couldn't finish.

"Sure, where?" Blaine coaxed softly.

"First the florist... then... to visit someone I haven't seen in years." Kurt breathed.

It might have been the norm to find oneself walking through a graveyard after a funeral but for the two young men strolling among the gravestones, it was a rare event. Kurt hadn't come back to this place since he was a child. At first Kurt wasn't sure why he had been so resistant to visit his mother's grave as he got older. Maybe he had tried to convince himself he didn't need to see the visible proof to know she was dead. Or perhaps it was because he didn't believe in God and couldn't imagine his mother was above him floating on a cloud in a white dress. Kurt wasn't trying to justify any excuses he had before all he could think about in that moment was he wanted to see her, or what he could of her.

Blaine walked silently beside Kurt, who was carefully holding a bouquet of flowers and he felt no urge to speak. It touched Blaine deeply when Kurt had asked him to come visit his mother's grave, that Kurt would want him there when he did. Blaine had broken down crying but managed to nod and say of course he would. Finally he found the urge to talk again, if only to keep them going.

"When was the last time you were here?" He asked Kurt softly.

"Um... I think it was when I was around ten or so, I can't recall for sure." Kurt answered back weakly.

"I can see why Jean's funeral would make you want to come here now."

"That's not the only reason, Blaine... it's silly but I want to you to meet her. I know she's dead and she can't see or hear us. I wish she could though, so she could see how happy I am now, how loved. Even when I find myself forgetting her sometimes and what she was like, I know she would have loved you, Blaine." Kurt explained.

Blaine choked back tears, he needed to be strong for Kurt's sake, now was not the time to break down. "I wish I could meet her too. It's not silly either, you wanting to come here. If it helps the both of us, you introducing me… it's what she would of wanted." Blaine coaxed.

Kurt smiled. "You're right." He agreed.

The young lovers arrived at their destination and saw the name across the grave: Julia Elizabeth Hummel, beloved wife and mother. Blaine stepped up and touched the engraving with his fingers as Kurt bent down to set the flowers in front of the stone.

"So you were given Elizabeth as your middle name from you mom?"

Kurt laughed, he remembered when once he whined to his dad about being given a girl's middle name. Not that he cared, he loved his mother but as soon as the kids found out in school he had been teased a lot. "My great-grandmother actually, it's a family name... it would of been my first name if I were a girl. But after I was born my mom said my being a boy didn't mean the tradition would have to end it completely." Kurt explained with a chuckle.

"I think I would have liked her." Blaine said with amusement.

"She'd want to adopt you."

"Well... there would be no need... not if I'd become her son-in-law one day..." Blaine admitted, not regretting his bold comment.

Kurt felt his heart begin to race, "I really hope that happens, Blaine. Maybe if we ever have children and if it's a daughter... we can name her Elizabeth." Kurt replied, taking it a bit further.

Blaine came over to Kurt and came to stand behind him, wrapping his arms over Kurt's chest and resting his head on his shoulder, pressing their cheeks together. "What was she like?" he asked.

Kurt closed his eyes and he brought up memories of his mother, "She was sweet and kind, but she could also be a force to be reckoned with. I sure found that out quick when I tried to push my luck. The thing I remember the most is how much my dad adored her, there was so much love between them."

"So I know where you got your sass from them." Blaine deduced with amusement.

Kurt and Blaine shared some therapeutic laughter and Kurt was soon brave enough to talk to her, even when he found the idea a little silly still. But he was sure countless other loved ones came to do the same thing.

"Hey Mom... I'm sorry I haven't come to visit for such a long time. I'm sure you'd say it wasn't necessary but I still wanted to. What I have to say might be boarding cliché from romantic movies but then I am a romantic at heart... so I find it fitting..." Kurt began to half ramble as he relaxed a bit more. Kurt stepped forward and came to stand behind Blaine, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"There's someone I want you to meet... Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend. I know it's crazy huh? Who knew I find the love of my life when I'm still in high school? But I did and here he is and I just wanted you to meet him... and to let you know I'm happy." Kurt said as he fought to hold himself together.

Blaine listened to Kurt's angelic voice and let it keep himself together. "Hi Mrs. Hummel... It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm not really sure what I should say except I love your son with all my heart... and I hope I'll get to share my life with him, for as long as I can. You'd be proud of the young man Kurt's grown into. Since meeting Kurt from day one he and Burt and Kurt's whole family... Finn and Carole included have made me so welcome. So while it's years away from where a wedding might make them my actual family... that hardly matters. I'd say I'll look after Kurt for you... but we both know he can take care of himself. He's sassy, strong and so moving... and I'm just happy we found each other."

"Oh lord Blaine, I can't take this anymore!" Kurt cried out with a sob. "Do something!"

"Do what? It's not like you're helping me either!" Blaine whined.

"There's no off switch! You would think I've cried enough."

"Happy tears aren't bad, you big doofuss!" Blaine laughed and half cried out.

They broke out into much needed fits of laughter and Blaine ended up helping just as Kurt had asked. Bringing the snickering couple to hold onto each other as they tried to recover from their emotional upheaval so they could stop crying and be cheerful.

"Well as you can see Mom, I've found my man. One I truly needed..." Kurt finally said in closing.

Blaine brought his face close to Kurt's so their foreheads were touching and they brought their lips together for a tender kiss. Kurt closed his eyes as he kissed Blaine and gave into the whole sensation, forgetting everyone else in the world. Until they heard voices off in the distance and the lip-locked couple remembered where they where and pulled apart to exchanged bashful grins and showed they had started to blush.

"I guess we shouldn't be making out in front of your mom." Blaine joked.

"No… let's go back to my place and continue there..." Kurt suggested.

"You know it's sure easier to come home to a house that isn't conveniently empty when you're in a relationship that's more about wanting sex." Blaine concluded from their spot on Kurt's couch.

Kurt laughed, snuggling up closer and he lay over Blaine on the edge of the couch, his back resting on Blaine's their arms wrapped around each other. It was true neither one of them were really in the proper mind state to give getting all sexy a try. So discovering Carole was home didn't disappointing either teen too much. But there was no way they were going to deny themselves some cuddling bliss and they felt no need to hide their love, hence them not heading off to Kurt's bedroom.

"Well that's because for us, sex isn't just sex... it's something we get to share together." Kurt scoffed.

"Agreed though we shouldn't keep this topic up... not with your mom being around." Blaine warned playfully.

"Wise choice, Cutie. Okay well you know I find myself wondering what will go down with the whole who's gonna get the solo for National ordeal still." Kurt admitted sheepishly.

"Me too, I dunno who's gonna get it. I really hope Mr. Schue won't give into Jesse St. James' stupid whims and make it Rachel. I mean if she wins by her talent alone then that's different. But Jesse was so bias it was clear to see... not very professional if he hopes to make it in the world." Blaine grumbled.

"I'm beginning to think maybe letting one person hog the spotlight wasn't such a great idea." Kurt admitted with a sigh.

"Wow... now that's what I call growth." Blaine teased.

"That almost sounded like a compliment." Kurt chimed.

Finn ended up stumbling through the front door and the blank expression on his face looked very familiar to the pair on the couch. Kurt quickly remembered why and what had happened before when Finn had looked the same and like back then, Kurt pulled himself out of his boyfriend embrace.

"Finn... what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

Finn allowed Kurt to bring him over to Burt's chair and took a seat without a word. Whatever had happened it was still fresh in his mind it seemed.

"I uh..." he stuttered.

"You broke up with Quinn, didn't you?" Blaine offered.

Finn took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah I did... I still love Rachel... I messed up big time when I dumped her…" he muttered.

"Well I'm sorry it took this happening but I think it was right of you to end it with Quinn. Getting Rachel back might not be easy now will all the dramatic details. But I still think it was the right thing to do." Kurt admitted.

"Totally! Don't give up on her, Finn! I just have this hunch you two are meant to be." Blaine added, giving his support.

Finn cracked a small smile at his friends' attempts to cheer him up, he hadn't recovered yet but it was a step in the right direction.

"You two up for another guy's night out to try to cheer me up?" he asked with a smirk.

"As long as it's not sports related this time, I'm game." Kurt replied back, his voice full of sass.

Kurt had intended to put on a brave face as he and his running mates for National stardom, minus Rachel at first, had come to read the list he found himself starting in disbelief. Not from seeing Rachel's name there like he had assumed, which clearly both Rachel herself and Jesse St. James had been expecting when they took finally choice to make an appearance. What the six of them where faced with was a confusing note asking them all meet in the choir room at 3:30. Kurt allowed himself to get a little venomous when Santana started spewing off that she was the obvious choice and he didn't feel any remorse.

Blaine even let himself go a bit and joined in, saying how well he had done at Regionals only to feel a bit guilty when Mr. Schuester call them all out on their near childish antics. By the end of Will's speech peaceful harmony had returned and Kurt came back to compliment Santana on her voice. Rifts repaired the New Directions snapped in action to get right on track with coming up with three winning songs for Nationals.

After Glee club Kurt walked towards Blaine's locker at his boyfriend's side and he was glad everything had come full circle in the end.

"Well I actually agree with Mr. Schue's verdict for once, we work far better as a team." Kurt admitted.

"Other groups like Vocal Adrenaline might need only one star but we're different and I'd like to think that makes us better. Whether we come home with a first place trophy or not, we'll give it our all and help each other do just that." Blaine added in agreement.

Kurt laughed and patted Blaine's shoulder lightly. "Also I admit getting to work on another original song with you could be fun."

"Could be?" Blaine asked with amusement.

"Okay, we know it will." Kurt said with a playful eye roll.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

This is Blaine's song: watch?v=Oq0nubtYDOM


	47. Chapter 47 New York

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Okay here we are: the final chapter of Another Time, Another Place. Well not technically because the story is far from over. I do have plans to continue writing in this verse and to do the season 3 arc and onwards. I am not exactly sure when I will start to write that, but the summer vacation arc will come first. This was my very first fic I had ever written and it took over two years to complete, so big thanks to my betas are in order. Also thanks to the readers who have stuck by, despite my lack of writing ability and kept on reading regardless. I really hope everyone enjoyed the fic, because I have. So yes, I will keep going with this story, because I have soooo many headcanons for the following seasons. Keep an eye out on my tumblr for updates on the fic I am working on. But, it probably won't be worked on till after the summer at this rate, but I am not really sure yet.

* * *

><p>For the longest time the very idea that Kurt could really make it to New York seemed like nothing but a far off dream. So who would have thought there would be a chain of events that would make Kurt slowly begin to hope it could become a reality. At first Kurt's longing to set foot in Manhattan had grown from his love of show tunes and how he was going to be a Broadway star. Since he'd joined the New Directions, Kurt had learned what being accepted felt like and that made his desire to find his place in the world that much more urgent. After slowly building up his confidence, Kurt was bent on using his stubborn determination to get out of Lima and make it to New York.<p>

Kurt was currently on a plane bound for New York. The New Directions were heading to Nationals and amazingly the competition event was taking place in the Big Apple itself. This meant that Kurt, the little city show choirboy, was about to get his first taste of being in the big leagues. To say that Kurt was excited beyond belief would still be quite the understatement. Because Kurt could look past what reaching New York personally meant for him so he could focus on its significance for the glee club. But for the moment he was happy to daydream about spending his first day in the big city with the handsome teen sitting to his right.

"Are you nervous about flying?" Blaine whispered to Kurt absentmindedly.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm actually excited Blaine. I haven't been on a plane before! Let alone the fact that this small town guy is about to head out into the great big world!"

Blaine's smile widened at Kurt's answer; he was so cute. "I totally get that. I've flown before but not since I was a little kid. I still can hardly believe we're heading to New York. Kurt, it's really happening isn't it?"

Kurt reached over to take hold of Blaine's hand between their two seats. "I haven't really told anyone yet so I want you to be the first. But my wanting to end up in New York is no longer just a pipe dream for me, Blaine. I really want to aim to go there for college. It's like I can hear the state calling to me even from up here in the air."

The news wasn't shocking for Blaine to hear, but his response was still just as grand if it had been a surprise. "So do I and I've wanted to for a while, just ask my parents."

"I'm being completely serious too and I already have the starts of a plan. I'm not going to just apply to NYU or anything like that. I want to enroll in a topnotch musical theatre program, like at Julliard for instance. I know that won't be easy to accomplish… but I know I have to at least try," Kurt explained.

So far neither of the couple had talked too much about post secondary plans but with their senior year around the corner, it was obviously time for that to change. Blaine knew planning ahead when it came to his future was a very good idea and one he needed to really think about from now on.

"I'm totally on board with you here Kurt, and I'm really glad we'll get to go together." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. "I know… just the fact that we both want to go to New York for ourselves foremost takes a lot of the pressure off."

"I guess it further proves how compatible we are."

"I sure hope it does, Cutie. This visit should at least give a little hint of what our futures may hold."

"Just as long as we remember that we're here for Nationals and won't have any time to play around. We still haven't come up with our originals songs yet!" Blaine pointed out.

"Good point Blaine, we all need to keep our priorities straight." Kurt agreed.

Acting mature was all well and good but life would be far too boring if Blaine had to remain mature all the time. "Though I do wish he could have gotten our own hotel room somehow," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

The cute little confession caused Kurt to break out laughing and he pushed at Blaine's shoulder in amusement. The remainder of their flight was spent rambling on and on about possible college plans and where they might live. Though the couple's conversation was cut short when they had finally reached their destination.

The New Directions' first official outing in the Empire State occurred as a whole group minus Mr. Schue, who had left them at Times Square to find their hotel. Finn took over the leadership role and reminded them all that they had no time to idly sit around, even to eat lunch. It wasn't long before the group headed off to their hotel and once they were all checked in, then the real work could begin.

Kurt kept close to Blaine during the wait, because he had the feeling he would soon be separated from his boyfriend.

"What do you think the odds of us being in the same hotel room will be?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine paused when he noticed Will glance their way and they both let out a disappointed sigh at the same time.

"Not well I'm guessing but even if we do end up in the same room… it's not like anything could even happen. We'll all be too packed in like sardines to enjoy it anyway," Blaine added.

Kurt was about to add that he doubted Mr. Schue would allow any couples to be in the same room when he noticed the man in question was heading their way. Judging by Will's awkward expression it wasn't hard to know what he was going to ask. So Kurt was sure to keep his body language relaxed as he grinned at him in greeting.

"Um Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" Will asked reluctantly.

Kurt nodded. "Of course, Mr. Schue, what's up?"

Will lead Kurt a short distance away from Blaine before he felt comfortable enough to run his plans by him. "I was going through our head count and I noticed we're a little uneven between the guys and girls. So I was hoping you wouldn't mind rooming with the girls for our stay in New York."

Right away Kurt was mindful to make sure Will would know he took no offensive from the simple request. "No, I don't mind at all. Actually, I'd much rather share a bathroom with the girls because at least it will be clean. I do appreciate you asking me though and I hardly blame you wanting to split Blaine and I up at night. None of the other couples will be in the same room… so I know this isn't a gender issue for once." Kurt said in reply.

Will's instant relief from hearing Kurt's accepting the request so easily put him at total ease and he patted the teen on the shoulder in appreciation. "That's great, thanks Kurt," he muttered and went off to round up the others.

Blaine was already at Kurt's side by this point. "So what's the verdict?" He asked.

"I'm staying with the girls."

"Oh well, then I can just hang out with you there."

It would be so easy for Kurt to disregard Blaine's obvious joke but it was too good of an opening to ignore. "Nothing would make me happier Blaine, but if you want to spend time with the guys you should. I might make no efforts to hide the fact that I'm more chummy with the girls, but I don't want you to feel like you have to do the same," Kurt rambled.

Blaine could already tell that Kurt was about to go overboard as he tried to get to his point and when there was no reason. He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, since kissing him in this instance seemed a little too forward.

"Come on, we have some serious song writing to do," he urged. Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and both lead them to catch up with the group.

_

Soon the entire glee club was packed in one of the hotel rooms and were quietly listening to Will's attempts to put everyone in a creative mood. Kurt was sitting in a chair, while Blaine reclined on the couch beside him and with Brittany by his feet. Blaine still personally thought that leaving their songs to the last minute was a very bad call. It was clear they were all paying for that choice now and he only hoped they could quickly make up the lost time.

The excitement of New York was making it very hard for anyone in the room to focus, Kurt and Blaine included. Even someone as professional as Blaine was having a hard time keeping his mind away from his boyfriend. He couldn't help it though, not when he had secretly planned a romantic date for them. Or he hoped it could still happen because so far the likelihood wasn't looking good. The one thing he did know was how he should run his plans by Kurt because he could have something up his sleeves as well knowing him. But all of that would have to wait until they managed to come up with two songs for Nationals. The teens were sentenced to lock down until a set list was finalized and at first everything seemed promising.

Though any amount of silence in a room that held thirteen teenagers couldn't go on for very long and already the kids were showing signs of breaking under the pressure.

Blaine stretched and bent over the arm of the couch so he could get closer to Kurt on his chair. "I hate to say it… but I have nothing so far. What about you?" He whispered.

Kurt wasn't fairing any better and he felt no urge to hide the fact from Blaine. "I seriously tried but all I ended up doing is listing running Broadway shows I wish I could see in person," Kurt admitted sheepishly.

If it weren't for the fact that Blaine knew the New Directions worked best when they were under pressure, he might have been worried. They still had their work cut out for them regardless and the clock was ticking. "This is getting scary…" he whispered.

"Oh well, we're bound to come up with something between the thirteen of us," Kurt scoffed.

Becoming stressed wasn't a good idea, so Blaine was fine to change the subject to something more pleasant. "Oh, before I forget…" Blaine tried to casually slip in like it was nothing big. "I was hoping we could go on this date I've planned for us while we're in New York. I know Finn has something planned for…" he started but he didn't say Rachel's name since she was in the room. "…you know, so we should be free to have a romantic date night tonight as well."

Kurt's face light up with delight and it was hard for him to keep from giggling out in excitement. "I love that and I love how you went to the trouble. I'm already looking forward to it!"

Nearly an hour later and the best the group had come up with was a catchy but still inappropriate song entitled 'My Cup'. Blaine watched the scene before him from his spot behind Kurt on the bed un-fold with nervous foreboding. Finn next to him was vastly out numbered when it came to keeping them on task and when Quinn spoke up it was all over. Everyone quickly gave into her idea to head out on the streets to gain any real inspiration.

After the New Directions got their chance to spread their wings in Central Park, it was back to their confinement, in split groups this time. Kurt was with his female roommates and Blaine was with the boys in his own room and both hoped their voluntary separation would help. Kurt knew that he really needed to get back on track and use every page in the book to come up with something really good. So far he wasn't getting too far with that plan but he determined to persevere somehow.

What Kurt hadn't anticipated was how just the act of one of the girls bringing up his charming boyfriend was enough to pull focus.

"So Lady-Hummel, you bummed that you can't bunk with you hobbit boyfriend tonight?" Santana taunted in her normal unfiltered way.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her; he was tempted to ignore her jab but he was in a particularly rebellious mood. "Not at all Santana, we can manage to be apart without wanting to fuck at every waking moment," Kurt replied nonchalantly.

The room fell dead silent and all the girls in the room stopped chattering and writing away to gape straight at Kurt, who they had never heard swear before. Kurt batted his eyes innocently at the group and he tried to hide his amusement to their dramatic reactions.

"Was it something I said?" He asked mockingly.

_

"Hey can I try something out on you guys? I think that one of our songs should be a duet with me and Rachel..." Finn began to ask.

"I just wanna win, we all know that you two doing a duet is our best shot at that," Mike replied as he threw a paper airplane off in Finn's direction.

"Awesome," Finn replied with a small smile.

"Okay can we just talk about the Jewish elephant in the room? Ask her out, dude." Puck commented from where he was laying spread out on the couch.

Finn looked back at Puck in surprise. "Who Rachel? But she's totally into Jesse right now."

"Actually I don't think that's true, Finn." Blaine corrected.

"You're in New York, the city of love…" Puck added.

"I thought that was Paris." Sam interrupted, his mouth full of Doritos.

"Anything's possible here, you need to ask her out tonight. Take her on one of those big awful dates you see on those unwatchable romantic comedies that you grow a vagina if you watch all the way through." Puck urged, his voice getting louder.

Blaine rolled his eyes; for a second he thought Puck was actually saying something meaningful until the vagina comment. He wasn't about to argue that he had watched such films and even enjoyed a few while keeping his male genitalia.

"Rachel already finds New York magical, Finn. So let that help you tell her how you feel..." Blaine said. "I also feel the need to say that watching romantic movies with your significant other earns you big brownie points."

"This is your shot, dude. If I was in love with a girl and I wasn't homeless I'd totally go for it." Sam commented.

"Sam's right, I for one am not missing the chance to woo my man tonight. I've got this totally romantic date planned. Which for the record Puck, doesn't make me or Kurt in anyway a woman. Good thing, since I wouldn't even know what to do with lady parts." Blaine scoffed, normally he wouldn't have said such a thing, but Puck's comment still had him somewhat miffed.

Puck didn't show any remorse but in his own way he made up for the derogatory comment by not challenging Blaine's claims. "Whatever, dude… just don't count on you two coming back here to get all 'romantic' in this hotel room, then I don't care what you guys get up to."

Blaine just smirked at Puck; he was happy to let the weird subject matter drop. "I mean it though, Finn. Call Rachel up. I'll even help you get some ideas on where you can take her but my first advice is… serenade her… there's nothing quite like expressing your feelings in song," Blaine suggested.

After Finn heard more half-hearted attempts of encouragement from all the males in the room, he nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay I'm gonna do it." Finn breathed as he sent Rachel a text.

Blaine stood up from the floor and stretched his muscles. "Good luck, Finn. I'm gonna go see what Kurt's up to before I get ready for my own romantic evening. Happy writing." Blaine said and strolled out of the room.

Blaine knocked on the door to find that Rachel answered and he soon saw the reason why. Behind her looked like a battlefield and Blaine realized he had arrived at the climax of a pillow fight, where Kurt was joining in with gusto. "What in the world is going on?" Blaine asked Rachel as he followed her inside.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't ask…" she warned with a groan. "Blaine, Finn just asked me out on a date for tonight!" Rachel whispered, happy to have someone who wasn't occupied pelting each other with pillows so she could talk to.

"I know; I was just there when he did it. I sure hope you said yes." Blaine whispered back.

Just when Kurt finally noticed his boyfriend's arrival he was pelted hard in the head by Santana's pillow and he shrieked in alarm.

"Oh my god, enough, Santana! I surrender all right! No amount of bragging rights is worth the pain and humiliation I have to go through to win. I'm sorry I swore in the first place!" Kurt shouted as he crossed his arms over his head in defense.

Santana's face was full of pride and attitude when she threw her battered pillow to the floor. With their ringleader content, the others soon followed her lead. "Damn straight. Serves you right for going against Miss Lima Heights," she said smugly.

Blaine wasn't about ask anyone what had happened and why Kurt had swore at all, let alone how it had turned into a pillow-fight battle. "Mr. Schue is gonna freak when he sees all this damage," he said instead.

Kurt was quick to hurry over to greet his boyfriend with a light peck on the lips that caused Santana to wolf whistle but he ignored her. "Why hello Cutie, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to tell you in person that we should start getting ready for our date." Blaine explained.

Kurt face lit up with excitement. "Finally! I'll get right to it. Be prepared to be blown away by my appearance." Kurt declared. He quickly dreaded using the word blown when Santana began to holler at him and he scowled at her in response. "Oh give it a rest why don't you!"

Blaine bit his bottom lip to stop himself from chuckling as he watched his boyfriend storm off into the bathroom without another word. He quickly wished Rachel good luck on her date and then rushed back to the guy's room. Getting ready for his romantic night was easier said than done when he discovered that Finn was currently hogging the bathroom. After a while even Blaine's patience was beginning to run out and he needed to take a shower.

"Finn! Look, I know tonight's huge for you but you're not the only one with a big date planned. So could you please hurry it up in there!" Blaine pleaded.

"Hold on, I'm almost done." Finn blurted back.

Hearing the nervousness in Finn's voice didn't make Blaine feel very sympathetic and he was this close to resorting to banging on the door. Maybe if he were to start singing show tunes at the top of his lungs that would do the trick.

"And I thought being in the room full of straight guys would mean I'd avoid any bathroom wars," he muttered under his breath in annoyance.

When Finn finally stepped out of the room he seemed to be sweating under the strain and Blaine's expression softened a bit. "Finn, you need to calm down and relax. You'll be fine, the date we came up with for you and Rachel is really good. She's not going to be able to resist the romantic atmosphere, or you for that matter, trust me." Blaine coaxed.

"I know, it's just… I'm so nervous." Finn admitted.

"I'm sorry I can't join in and help back you up serenading Rachel... but Kurt and I have..." Blaine trailed off when he finally got to go inside the bathroom to start his own preparations.

"It's okay, you helped me enough with planning things." Finn assured.

There was no more time left to linger and so Blaine was quick to get ready for what he hoped would be the romantic date of the century. Just the fact that it would take place in such an exciting and new place was already in Blaine's favour. After Blaine attempted to use a bit let gel in his hair to let his fluff out a bit, he quickly dressed for the event. He ignored the less than subtle reactions from his roommates about the break from his usual hairdo and hurried out the door. Blaine stopped in front of Kurt and the girl's hotel room and lightly knocked on it. The door swung open to reveal not his boyfriend but all of the girls minus Rachel beaming at him.

"Yes, can we help you sir?" Tina chimed.

Blaine smirked at then innocently; he felt like he was in 'Kurt Hummel and the five femme fatales. Before he could give any sort of reply, Kurt made his grand entrance and pulled focus the minute he came into view. Blaine was suddenly led out of the door by his well-dressed boyfriend and soon the couple was alone in the hallway.

Kurt kept his hand on the doorknob to make sure anyone within wouldn't try to open the door. When his eyes finally fell upon Blaine, what he saw took Kurt's breath away. Blaine was wearing a dark navy suit, a slightly lighter waistcoat underneath and a pale blue dress shirt under that. His necktie was a striking royal blue and he looked very dashing in Kurt's opinion. But the best of all was the glimmer of silver Kurt caught sight off and he smiled.

"Blaine, you're wearing the bowtie cuff-links I gave you for Christmas," he gushed.

As soon as Blaine made sure the coast was clean he leaned forward to give his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "Of course I am. Now, let me get a good look at you," Blaine said.

Kurt was happy to oblige and he strutted in front of Blaine and even did a little twirl to show off his fabulous state of dress. His own suit was black and his hair was swept up into a stylish wave. Kurt wished he could have gone a bit more out but there was only so much room in his suitcase. So he'd only been able to bring one suit along but even with wardrobe limits he looked very class indeed. "Well, what do you think?"

There were so many was Blaine could go with his answer but he already knew what he wanted to say first. Blaine stepped over to Kurt and ran his thumb along Kurt's striped bowtie, which looked oddly familiar to him. "Is that my bowtie?" he asked.

Kurt batted his eyes innocently at Blaine, but his act was fooling no one. "Oh will you look at that, it is. How did that happen?"

He took Blaine's offered arm and the couple strolled down the hallway and off to their wonderful evening. Kurt still had no idea what to expect when it came to their New York date but he fully trusted his boyfriend's ability to deliver. Though he was a little worried that Blaine would spend too much money. His first clue was when Blaine hailed them a taxicab to whisk them off to their first destination.

Of course Blaine could tell exactly what Kurt was thinking and he was quick to put him at easy. "I promise you tonight will be a cheap but fun date, Kurt," he assured.

"Just what I've always dreamed of then." Kurt teased.

The need to have a memorable dinner but without breaking the bank in the process had led to Blaine Google 'cheap New York dates' and what he had found was pretty great. Dinner for the pair was at a little restaurant named 'Hecho en Dumbo' and where the couple shared a sample platter. It was not only delicious, but ended up costing seventeen dollars. As Kurt finished another bite sized Latin style dish, he gazed across the table at Blaine's deep brown eyes and he let out a content sigh. Candles and music, supplied by Blaine's iPhone on their table, what else could Kurt ask for.

"This is so romantic, Blaine." he announced dreamily.

Blaine gave Kurt a warm smile in response; he knew the feeling. "Good, I'm glad all my efforts are paying off," he replied, refilling Kurt's glass of sparkling cider for him.

"If anyone asked me I'd be sitting in New York on a date with my boyfriend of one year… I wouldn't have thought it possible," Kurt said.

"Isn't it wonderful? Even when I know we should be focusing on getting ready for Nationals… but I'm hoping tonight might motivate us in that department."

"I dunno about you but I already feel like singing some epic love song. I can't wait to see what's next!" Kurt exclaimed.

The romantic ambiance of the room was broken a little when Kurt got a sudden text message and he let out a groan. Curiosity got the better of him and he brought out his phone to see who was bothering him and he suddenly let out a high-pitched squeal. "NO!"

Concern formed on Blaine's face from the sudden outburst. "What? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's Rachel! She and Finn just met Patti LuPone at the restaurant they went to! Oh my god, she talked to her! I'm so freaking jealous!" Kurt sputtered off with near bitter resentment. He quickly realized it wasn't Rachel's fault she had all the luck. When he read her second text saying she had made herself say hello for his sake he was fine to forgive her.

"Are you serious? Man I knew I should of had us go there instead of suggesting it to Finn." Blaine groaned as he smacked his hand on his head. "Want to run over there and try to catch her?"

"But what about the rest of our date?" Kurt asked in surprise. He was touched that Blaine would through it all away for his sake.

"We can leave that till the next time we're here." Blaine offered.

Kurt's heart began to ache with love and he reached over to take Blaine's hand and keep him in place as he shook his head. "No Cutie, I'd rather be here with you in the moment than go chasing after stars," he assured.

"Even Patti?" Blaine challenged.

"Yes Blaine, even her... now let's finish up here so I can find out what's next." Kurt urged.

Blaine ended up taking Kurt to a near by Brooklyn Ice Cream factory and he allowed Kurt to buy their dessert without much arm-twisting. With ice creams in hand the couple walked side by side while they took in the beautiful scenery around them. He couldn't help but Kurt started to picture that this could become his life in a little over a year. His future with Blaine, where they lived with each under one roof and worked towards making all of their dreams come true.

As soon as they were finished eating their dessert, Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's waist and urged him to follow him. "Come on, I know just the place to sit and spend the last bit of our date," he urged and Kurt happily followed him along down the road.

Blaine brought them to another bench looking out on the East River, located at the Brooklyn Heights promenade. They took a seat, keeping close with their shoulders pressed tightly together and Kurt dared to place his hand on Blaine's thigh. They gazed around at the stunning Manhattan skyline before them as it got darker and the lights brighter.

"It's like we're on a totally different planet." Kurt declared.

"Yeah, quite a contrast to Ohio huh?" Blaine agreed.

"Here we are sitting as close as possible, with your arms around my shoulder and my hand on your knee and nobody cares. Anyone who looks our way would be able to guess we're not merely close buddies in any sense. But is anyone even noticing us? No, they just walk on by without so much as a sneer." Kurt stated, hardly believing himself.

Blaine nodded in agreement to Kurt's assessment; since he was thinking the exact same thing. "I mean it's not like Ohio is horrible... we've been able to show some PDA there. But not on this scale and not with no retribution at all..." Blaine began.

"Or that." Kurt added as he pointed to a gay couple a short distance away holding hands and talking to each other with cute smiles.

Kurt and Blaine quietly studied the pair a bit further, hoping they wouldn't notice the attention or take offence to it at least. Both men were in their early twenties and it was like they didn't have a care in the world. It was as if the slightly older couple were physical representations to what Blaine and Kurt hoped to become in a few years.

Suddenly Kurt pushed up close to Blaine; he had that certain twinkle in his eye that meant he was up to something. "Blaine, you trust me right?" he whispered.

Blaine gulped, "With my entire being."

Kurt closed in on Blaine's mouth to give him a long and passionate kiss and the rest of the world was quickly forgotten. Like usual Blaine hand came to caress the bottom of Kurt's chin as they got into the spirit of things out in the brisk night air. What finally ended up bringing them both back down to earth was when the young men they had been watching had started to break out in clapping cheers.

"Way to show the love, boys!" One of the guys said as he stopped right in front of Kurt and Blaine on the bench.

Kurt and Blaine tore apart. They knew they were blushing but there was no use in becoming flustered over it. "Um thanks... we're visiting here and we just wanted to..." he stuttered.

"See what it's like to get to kiss without starting a riot?" the blond beside him finished for Kurt with an approving nod.

"Where are you two lovebirds from?" The blonde's boyfriend, a brunet asked.

"Ohio." Blaine answered. "We're here for Nationals, a show choir competition." Blaine explained.

Both young men broke out into friendly smiles. "Ah, well welcome to the Big Apple. I can see you're enjoying yourselves so far."

"Clearly." The blond warned.

"We just got swept up in the moment I guess." Blaine said.

"Hey we congratulated you for a reason. The more people like us, who are brave enough not to want to hide their love the better." The brunet added.

The older of the two couples started to walk off once more, but they turned back to Kurt and Blaine seated on the bench one last time. "Enjoy your stay, maybe we'll see ya at a gay bar in the future." the blond called out and they were gone.

Soon Blaine and Kurt were on the move again and walking hand in hand as they made their way back to the hotel.

"You know I'm really glad we'll get to pursue our Broadway dreams together. I know a lot of which we'll need to do on our own, but who says getting to support each other is a bad thing right?" Kurt said.

"It isn't." Blaine agreed.

All great nights must still come to and end and much as the teens wanted to experience New York's thriving nightlife. They knew they were pushing their luck already by going out at all. So when they arrived back at the hotel they merely shared a goodbye kiss, but stopping themselves was never easy.

Kurt was the first to pull away but only because he faced a room full of girls, who would surely want details. He took a deep breath; wishing he could spend the night in the arms of his hot boyfriend but it was not to be.

"Well, this was a wonderful end to a pleasant evening, Blaine. Thank you."

Blaine smiled in victory and he also did not want to let Kurt go but he had no choice. "Anytime, Handsome," he cooed.

Their second kiss was short but sweet and once it was over Kurt snuck back into his room on tiptoe, his appearance was still noticed. Fortunately Kurt was still too on cloud nine to react to their teasing demands for all of the juicy details. Kurt merely told them how it had been a lovely evening and that there was sadly no steamy gossip to share. As soon as they let up on him Kurt noticed that Rachel was back herself and she didn't look very cheerful. Kurt put his own happy mood aside to see what was wrong with his friend.

Kurt stepped up beside Rachel, who was writing down song ideas on a notepad. "Hey there, why so blue?" He asked softly.

Rachel looked up at Kurt and managed a weak smile in response. "Oh hi Kurt, I'm fine..." Rachel said, badly lying. "Um, how was your date with Blaine?"

Her attempt to change the subject was weak but Kurt let it slide. He flopped down on the bed beside Rachel; hoping his cheerful mood would rub off on her. "Magical of course but I'm far more curious about how your own night with Finn went. Or that you got to meet Patti LuPone, which I am immensely jealous of but I'm proud that you had the nerve to talk to her. But we can hold off on that... because I can't help but notice how you don't seem very happy right now," Kurt pointed out.

Rachel knew Kurt wouldn't let up and it wasn't like she didn't appreciate what he was doing. "The date was lovely Kurt, but... now I'm hopelessly torn. I've been so bent on focusing on my career and I decided that the only way I can make it to Broadway is if stay single. I already told Jesse I don't want to date anyone right now. Only after spending the night with Finn... I'm not sure if I can stay away from him. I don't know what to do..."

"You'll figure it out... you always do." Kurt told her.

When it was clear that Rachel wasn't about to tackle her problems just yet, Kurt let it go for now. They were both too tired anyway and tomorrow would need to be spent working on their set list for Nationals. But not before Kurt set his own intervention in motion, and like Finn, Kurt intended to use the location to his advantage.

_

It was quite a spectacle going on early next morning, but no one in either of the New Directions hotel rooms were awake to see it. Kurt Hummel was fully decked out in his black suit from the night before, wearing a black tie and he had his hair styled up as high as possible and it was quite a sight to behold. Kurt slipped on his left oxford shoe on his foot and grinned at himself in the mirror.

"Yes, this will do nicely." Kurt said to himself in approval.

Kurt brought his phone and sent Blaine a quick text message and he hoped the buzzing wouldn't wake anyone up in the room. He waited for a moment but when he got no reply, he let out a sigh of relief and hoped Blaine would forgive him for it later. Right now Kurt had a mission that didn't include his boyfriend and he crept towards the bed and leaned over Rachel. She was sprawled out and fast asleep but not for long. Kurt tapped her on the shoulder lightly to wake her.

"Rachel, Rachel wake up." he prodded.

Rachel woke with a sudden start and covered her mouth to yawn. "Why?" she mumbled as she wiped her mouth.

"We're going to breakfast with Tiffany's." Kurt answered with a happy whisper.

"Wait, we're what?" Rachel whispered back as she sat up on the bed.

"You heard me, and I think you can guess what I'm getting at. Now hurry up and get dressed and do it quietly. We don't want to alert the masses." Kurt coaxed.

"What about Blaine?" Rachel asked as she got off the bed.

"He'll be okay with missing out on this one little adventure. Just this once this is about you and me. Come on, let me help you." Kurt dismissed as he pushed Rachel towards the bathroom.

Of course Kurt had already picked a dress for Rachel to wear and one that would match his ensemble as well. As soon as she was dressed he whisked them both off for a breakfast of champions: bagels and two steaming cups of coffee. The pair soon found themselves leaning against the front entrance of Tiffany and Co., like a scene straight of a movie but that was Kurt's whole plan to begin with.

Rachel loved a good thrill ride now and then but even she needed to voice her worry about getting caught. "We could get into so much trouble for this." she said warningly.

"Oh well, what's life unless you don't live a little huh? We both were brave enough to go on killer dates last night remember? So sneaking out for breakfast hardly seems that incriminating to me." Kurt scoffed.

"Kurt..." Rachel warned.

"How awesome are these bagels!" Kurt gushed, changing the subject.

"It's the water." Rachel replied and she got on board with their little morning of celebration. "Oh you're the only one besides me who understands how amazing this place is." Rachel started.

"What about Blaine? He might not be here but he's heard New York's call as well." Kurt reminded.

"We'll you're here right now and he isn't and that was you're call... so try to humour me. Because I have a secret to tell you..." Rachel said with determined eyes. When Kurt stopped chewing his bagel to give her his full attention she continued. "After we graduate I'm coming back here and I'm going to college here. This is where I belong." she announced.

"I'm so coming too, I talked to Blaine and he's on board as well." Kurt chimed in reply.

"Good." Rachel breathed, happy she'd have company. "But what am I gonna do about Finn? I-I mean… I think he wants to get back together and I, I really do too but I can't let anything keep me from my Manhattan destiny." Rachel began to ramble in worry.

Kurt had a simple answer for her conundrum. "Bring him along, he'll be great if we need to move anything heavy." Kurt replied with an encouraging grin.

Kurt simply listened as Rachel went on to say Finn wouldn't want to come with her or it wouldn't work out if he did. Kurt brought up the age-old dilemma of love versus career to her but it was hard to forget how he wouldn't need to make that option. He was determined to keep things focused on Rachel's needs and he suddenly got a crazy idea how to help her decide. The result of which was so amazing it was hardly believable it had even happened. But it had, Kurt and Rachel had gotten to sing For Good in the actual Gershwin theatre. It didn't matter if it had been empty and there was no orchestra to back up their emotional performance. The magic of stage had done wonders and by the time it was over, the friends were hugging each other in tears.

Kurt was busy blowing his nose when he got a phone call from Blaine and he was quick to answer. "Hi Blaine, are you angry with me ditching you for Rachel?" he asked warily.

"No of course not! I'm calling to warn you. You two better get back here quick before someone other than me notices you're gone." Blaine hissed.

"Thanks for the heads up. We'll head back there right now! Love you, bye." Kurt said.

Rachel and Kurt sprinted back to the hotel as fast as their legs could carry them and were greeting by Blaine in the hallway. Kurt handed his boyfriend a brown paper bag before he could catch his breath to say anything.

"Hi, you're finally here! What's this?" Blaine greeted.

"A peace offering. I'm sorry to have left you like that but Rachel needed me." Kurt explained.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You don't need to apologize. It's not like we need to be together all the time." he scoffed.

Rachel was fine with her already being forgotten by the couple and she slipped into her room without a word.

Kurt watched as Blaine started to eat his bagel with suspicious eyes; it all seemed too simple to him. "Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. It would have been too risky for me to try to sneak out of the room." He came over to Kurt and gave him a quick peck on lips to further convince his boyfriend before he could start to pout. "You look nice," he whispered.

Kurt laughed as Blaine started to kiss his neck in just the right spot. "Only nice?" He teased.

_

The time had come for a beloved tradition to take place; the anxious wait for the show to begin behind stage. Blaine was in his usual spot, standing behind Kurt with his arms wrapped around his waist as the pair swayed side to side. Their moment to shine had come, at long last Nationals, and the chance to prove themselves was about to happen. The New Directions confidence were at an amazing high and there was nothing left to do but give it their all on stage.

But reality checks were never far away from the McKinley students and there was no denying how Vocal Adrenaline, armed with Sunshine Corazone's talented voice was a force to be reckoned with.

It was pretty hard to feel nervous when Kurt had Blaine at his side, because his presence always calmed him down.

"You know... I don't mind that neither of us has a solo or even a duet this time. We're still here and we'll get to sing and dance together as a group on stage." Kurt admitted.

Blaine in that moment was so thankful he'd had the courage to transfer to McKinley. His return to public school was anything but stress free but he had no regrets. Not when it had brought him that much closer to Kurt and had how he truly knew what it felt like to fully belong.

"I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you too." Kurt replied.

History it seemed, kept on repeating itself as Blaine noticed there was another re-occurrence happening directly behind the closed curtain. Blaine smiled at the sight of Rachel and Finn quietly talking each other.

"Some things never change." Blaine said with a chuckle.

"For once I'm not bitter, or even jealous that they're doing another duet." Kurt commented.

"Just because you don't get to be the star very often doesn't mean you don't shine just as bright, Kurt." Blaine whispered as he kissed the back of his boyfriend's neck.

Duty called when the couple heard the bell that signaled it was time for the New Directions to take their place for their performance. Blaine and Kurt quickly shared a kiss for good luck and scurried off to join their teammates. The couple watched as Finn and Rachel started to sing their duet and hopefully their obvious love for one another would go in their favour. All seemed good until at the end Rachel and Finn came together to share a passionate but very uncalled for kiss right out for all to see.

Kurt's mouth fell open in shock, but there was no time to react, not when they had the group number to perform still. The show much go on and the New Directions danced out onto the stage to perform their second original song 'Light Up the World'. Through the pulsing beat and catchy chorus they managed to bring the crowd back to break out into erupting cheers by the end.

Blaine and Kurt practically leaped into each other's arms to share a fierce hug but that was as far as they let their celebrations go. There had been enough unprofessional public displays for affection as it was. Everyone hurried off stage in nervous anticipation and it was clear on all of their minds were on the same thing.

Back in the lobby Kurt finally allowed himself to comment on Rachel and Finn's bold move. "Even if we had gotten a duet. I know we wouldn't have gone that far," he whispered to Blaine.

"Agreed." Blaine replied.

Kurt urged Blaine towards the board and judging by the swarm of students he knew they were posting the results. The pair ran back to collect their teammates and they all rushed over to discover their fate. The young couple clutched each other by the hand in anticipation as they waited for Will to return with the results.

Blaine's expression of hope quickly fell when Will broke the news of how they hadn't even made it on the list. It was hard for even him to look to the bright side in this case and his grip on Kurt's hand tightened on reflex.

"We gave it our all guys..." Will began to say but his words did little help to lift their somber moods.

As they made their woeful return to their hotel rooms the only thing that flared out the second they all cleared the room was to Santana who went berserk and she could be barely be held back. Blaine snapped into action to helped Quinn, Mike and Sam keep Santana back. Rachel screamed in horror and went to cover behind Kurt but he would have none of that and pushed her off in Finn's direction.

_

The night the New Directions touched ground back in Lima Ohio, Blaine and Kurt were happy to be back in the sanctity of Kurt's bedroom. Both were more than reading to break their looming silence and talk about what had happened.

Blaine watched Kurt from his spot lying on the bed as he busily unpacked his belongings. "I'm happy to see you smiling so soon, Kurt." Blaine admitted.

Kurt put down his can of hairspray and went over to Blaine, who pulled him into his arms and onto his lap. "Well... it's soul crushing that we lost of course and truth be told I'm still pissed off at Rachel and Finn. But becoming depressed over it won't help, it will just make things worse."

Blaine chuckled lightly, "That's very mature of you."

"The world is far from over, the only thing that's ending is another school year. Speaking of which, I remember you saying me just before we left for Nationals that you have a possible summer job already lined up?"

"That's right. Not that I don't want to spend the summer with you at all times but I figure it's time for me to start saving for college. My parents have offered to pay for most of it but I still want to pay some of my own where there because living in New York will not be cheap."

When it came to Kurt's own fund raising plans for the summer he too intended to work, at the shop, to bulk up his savings. Just the thought of how they both were gearing up for their New York dreams was putting him a very good mood. Kurt suddenly kissed Blaine full on the mouth and his boyfriend needed no further encouragement to get into the groove.

"I love it when you talk finances." Kurt growl seductively.

Blaine let out a loud laugh; it was true he was a little worn out from their flight, not to mention performing at nationals but he needed this. But it had been far too long since he and Kurt had gotten to anything sexual. It was problematic for the busy teens to find the time, let alone the energy, to get any action in the last week. So Blaine was very much on board with the idea that he could finally get with his handsome hottie. A little too much maybe but Kurt hardly seemed to mind that when he only started to make out with Blaine after him throwing them both down onto the bed.

"Can we please console each other finally?" Blaine moaned.

Kurt smirked at Blaine. He thought it was pretty obvious that what they were already doing that, considering his hand was down Blaine's pants. Really Kurt wished they had enough time to indulge in some lazy tender sex, but his dad and Carole wouldn't be gone for much longer. Not to mention how Finn was always a high risk cock block, whether it was intentionally done or not.

"Do you even need to ask?" he teased.

Loosing a show choir competition sure was easier to get over when Blaine was no longer single. So he had no trouble putting the past behind him as Kurt pushed him aggressively to lie on his back and continued to kiss him. Blaine glanced at his watch and he hoped they had enough time for at least one round.

"Ready for it?" Kurt growled.

"That's quite the understatement. Get the condoms." Blaine breathed.

Kurt was back on Blaine in and instant and the pair had every intention to take the next step but the universe apparently had other ides. Right when Kurt was about to put the condom on his ready cock, they both heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Fuck! Not now!" Blaine swore.

"I'm so hard I could die." Kurt dramatically cried out in frustration.

There was no hint of maturity in the boy's eyes as they came to look at each other and yet again, they were of one mind.

"Risk it?" Blaine suggested.

"Risk it." Kurt agreed and they smashed their lips together.

The fact that they had no idea who had even come home only made the risk of getting caught that much hotter. Making it very easy for them to throw caution to the wind and get on with it. Kurt tore open the condom package while Blaine got down on his hands and knees and bent in front of Kurt. No matter what the circumstances were, whenever Kurt entered Blaine he felt the same rush of pleasure.

"Oh sweet lord yes." Kurt breathed.

Blaine rocked back and forth from Kurt's frantic hip movements and he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from shouting. "We're gonna have to be quick here."

Kurt laughed, "When has that ever been a problem for us?"

Blaine let out a quiet chuckle and they both focused on getting off and considering how the added danger was affecting them, they had little to worry about. Blaine tried his best to push backwards to help them along but Kurt was really pounding his ass.

"Fuck." Blaine swore.

Kurt on the other hand was nearing the mutual goal and his gung-ho performance was to ensure Blaine would soon follow. Luckily Kurt's valiant efforts paid off when the pair cried out in pleasure at almost the exact same moment. Kurt slumped forward over Blaine's back end but there was no time to enjoy any lazy pillow talk. He pulled out of Blaine and the couple made quick work to hide any signs of their sexual escapades.

By the time the chore was finished, Blaine and Kurt were both fully dressed and freshened up enough to hope they could get away from their impulsive decision. Kurt poked his head out of his bedroom and let out a sigh when the coast was clear.

"We're good, come on... just act natural." Kurt said as he began to stroll down the hallway to the stairs.

Blaine laughed and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders to stop him for a moment. "Good advice but you don't look very calm." Blaine pointed out.

Finn ended up for once not having his usual less than perfect timing when he walked up the stairs to find Blaine and Kurt laughing away. He was happy himself because despite their loss he and Rachel were on the roads to getting back together. In fact Finn had plans to make that clear to her tomorrow at school. But that still didn't explain why his step-brother and his boyfriend were so cheery right now.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked Kurt.

Blaine was still giddy and on high and still feeling a little rebellious so his answer was something very different from his usual dapper demeanour. "Oh, just Kurt." he stated innocently.

"Blaine!" Kurt blurted out in mixed amusement and embarrassment.

_

To break up their usual routine, the next day Blaine and Kurt decided to head to the Lima Bean before class. Blaine was in need of sheet music for his fated audition at Six Flags anyway, hence the pair's early start. Kurt himself was looking forward to starting his own little musical project, one he hoped would pay off one day.

The happy couple was seated at a different table than their regular one and had even ordered something other than their usual coffee orders. It was the last day of school and come tomorrow summer vacation would begin.

Blaine leaned forward from his seat with his chin resting on his hand as he gazed at Kurt with large heart eyes. "You know I'd like to think you're infectiously good mood right now had something to do with what we did last night... but I know it's all you." Blaine declared.

Kurt pursed his lips and his face all scrunched up with adorable delight. "Ah well that's partly true. Sure we lost but the trip was still amazing. I got to fly on the plane for a first time, sing on a Broadway stage and have the most romantic date imaginable with you in the Manhattan. That quite a list to look back upon as happy memories, Blaine." Kurt replied.

Blaine simply tilted his head to his side. "I love you." He announced casually.

Kurt quickly swallowed his mouthful of liquid and smiled at Blaine; slightly taken a back. Even when he had heard Blaine utter those three little words so many times, he still felt the same thrilling reaction. "I love you too," he replied finally. Kurt watched Blaine's expression soften slightly but he made no effort to say anything back.

"You know when you think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year," he stated.

Blaine wasn't about to point out that was hardly true, that what Kurt had gone through could be described as hell on earth. But the fact that Kurt would say such a thing where he was only focusing on the positive points was one of the many reasons Blaine loved the sassy young man in front of him. Alas, his chance to lay his heart out at his feet was denied when of all people, Sam and Mercedes approached the couple at their table.

"Oh look who's here." Kurt commented.

Now it was Blaine's turn to almost choke on his drink when he turned around to see who Kurt was referring to and his whole face lit up to form a big friendly grin. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" He asked, turning around in his chair to face the surprising twosome.

"Well we're just uh... getting a coffee..." Sam replied innocently.

"We ran into each other at the parking-lot." Mercedes added.

Blaine and Kurt merely smiled away; acting like their excuses sounded plausible and not at all suspicious when deep down they had other theories. At the moment they chose to humour their ignorant friends though.

"We're on our way to get some sheet music, tomorrow's my audition for the summer show at Six Flags." Blaine explained as he crossed his fingers hopefully.

"Where as I'm spending my summer composing Pip Pip Hooray, the Broadway musical about Pipa Middleton." Kurt told them as Blaine rolled his eyes with affection and gestured to Kurt like they were an old married couple already.

"I... I uh have no idea who that is but it sounds totally awesome." Sam sputtered off in reply.

Mercedes just simply laughed at Sam's antics, not noticing Blaine and Kurt's excessive grins. "We'll see you both in class." she finally said.

Blaine gave them both a little wave. "Bye guys."

The couple at the table then allowed the two alleged friends make the escape and once they were out of each shot Kurt stopped Blaine from rambling about his song options for a moment.

"How can they think they're fooling anyone?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine shrugged. "Let them be happily naive, Kurt. Don't you remember the magic of young love at the start? It's not like we can talk either. We kept out whole relationship a secret remember?" Blaine countered.

Kurt snickered, "Fine you're right, please continue about song choices, Cutie."

_

Anyone who looked into McKinley's choir room would have never guessed that the glee club had placed twelfth when Will Schuester strolled into the room with their pitiful trophy and the choir room erupted with cheers. The final Glee club meeting of the year was full of nothing but festivities and everyone was looking forward to next year and getting another shot at Nationals.

Kurt clapped along beside Blaine and they grinned at each other. The past year had been one of many ups and down. Most of all it had been the year where Blaine had transferred to McKinley to be with him, to be his own person and stop running and find where he truly belonged. Throughout the drama, heart ache and let downs. Kurt had become stronger than he had ever been and had faced every hurtle to come to this point. Among friends, love ones, truly family in every sense and the fact that the next year would be their last all together wasn't in his mind.

Blaine watched from his view point sitting next to Kurt as he leaned closer to Mercedes on his other side, just letting everything sink in. Sure he was no longer a rock star in Dalton Academy, but he had come to learn over the last year being an underdog wasn't so bad.

After classes was over for another year Kurt noticed a familiar face make his way up over to his locker. Only to stop in front of the locker next to Kurt's and Blaine placed his hand on the door.

"You are so mine next year, locker, so be prepared." he muttered.

Kurt laughed at Blaine while shaking his head. "How did you enjoy your Junior year at McKinley Blaine? Did all the slushies to the face make you have any second thoughts along the way?" Kurt asked playfully.

Blaine making a scoffing noise; playing up the drama for fun. "Heaven forbid, Kurt! No, I'm very glad I transferred. I got to help us make it to Nationals, I got to show the students here you can't shy away from showing who you love. Most of all, I got to spend my time with the most amazing and sassy young man I have every met. That a little over a year ago was up on a stage at a mall, singing to Katy Perry." Blaine told Kurt.

"And thanks to a pair of skinny jeans, stupid jerks and messed up coffee order... lead us to finding the love of our lives." Kurt added.

"Soul-mates." Blaine argued.

Kurt giggled; he very much wanted to kiss Blaine but that could wait. "Maybe we can end this school year singing the song we created in New York? Like a scene out of a Broadway musical?" Kurt offered playfully.

Blaine didn't shy away, never one to turn down an impromptu performance even in the middle of a hallway at school. "Even when it's a mash-up and not an original song?" he questioned.

Kurt smirked at him, getting a little twinkle in his eye and he nodded. "Like that matters, come on sing it with me..." Kurt coaxed.

Blaine laughed and just nodded, closing his eyes to get ready, waiting for Kurt to start the first verse.

_How do I get closer to you  
>When you keep it all on mute?<br>How will I know the right way to love you?_

_**You gotta help me out  
>It's all a blur last night<br>We need a taxi  
>'Cause you're hung over and I'm broke<strong>___

_Usually the queen of figuring out  
>Breaking down a man is no work out<br>But I have no clue  
>How to get through to you<em>

_**You wanna cash out  
>And get the hell outta town<br>Don't be a baby  
>Remember what you told me<strong>_

Blaine and Kurt soon risked breaking into laughter at the two songs, both being not very romantic but both held important meanings. Each where by Katy Perry and both songs had been the first ones Kurt and Blaine had heard each other sing. So while Mannequin and Waking up in Vegas was nothing compared to Teenage Dream, they still continued with their duet.

_If the past is the problem  
>Our future could solve them, baby<br>I could bring you to life if you let me inside, baby  
>It will hurt but in the end you'll be a man<em>

_**Remember what you told me  
>Remember what you told me<br>Told me, told me, oh yeah**___

_And understand?  
>But you're not a man<em>

_**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**___

_"Oh, my god that was ridiculous, Blaine." Kurt laughed._

_"Yeah, too bad we didn't finish our original song in time." Blaine added._

_"Well can reconcile that now, I even thought of a title." Kurt continued._

_"What's that?" Blaine pressed._

_"The boy in skinny jeans." Kurt answered with a wink._

_The End_

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

_I didn't bother to add a third song to Nationals like I did for the other competitions, since it wasn't important lol._


End file.
